Harry Potter y la última guerra por el mundo
by HerRonGinHarry
Summary: Secuela de HP y los herederos de los fundadores.Harry esta pasando las vacaciones con sus tios esperando reencontrarse con Alicia y vivir su último año en Hogwarts pero el regreso de Voldemort,más poderoso que nunca,les hará vivir la peor de sus aventuras
1. Como Son nuestras vidas ahora

Hola!!!! Espero que os guste os dejo el resumen entero que no me lo dejaba poner completo en la pagina.

**Resumen completo:** [Continuación de Harry Potter y los herederos de los fundadores, si no has leído este te recomiendo que lo hagas Harry esta pasando las vacaciones en Privet Drive esperando reencontrarse con Alicia y sus amigos y vivir su último año en Hogwarts tranquilamente pero el regreso de Voldemort más poderoso que nunca les hará vivir la peor de sus aventuras.

**Harry Potter y la última guerra por el mundo.**

**Capitulo 1: Como son nuestras vidas ahora.**

Era un verano caluroso en Londres, la mayoría de los muggles se quedaban en el interior de sus casas para disfrutar del frescor que otorgaba los aires acondicionados. Pero a diferencia de ellos, los magos estaban fuera de sus hogares, paseando bajo el sol veraniego, disfrutando de las sombras que proporcionaban los árboles, bebiendo algo fresco en los bares, disfrutando de la sensación de paz que se respiraba tras la caída de Lord Voldemort.

Todas las mañanas los magos se levantaban y daban gracias a Merlín, por haber hecho que Voldemort muriese, daban gracias una y otra vez a las personas que habían conseguido acabar con esa amenaza.

Y en esos momento Harry Potter una de las personas que habían conseguido acabar con Voldemort, estaba en su cuarto del número cuatro de Privet Drive. Tenía la ventana abierta y las cortinas corridas, dejando que los rayos del sol entrasen de lleno en el cuarto y diesen en su espalda desnuda.

Ya hacía una semana que había terminado Hogwarts y aun no había tenido noticias de Alicia. Dejó la espada, con la que había estado entrenando hasta hace unos momentos, sobre la cama y miró a través de la ventana.

Contempló la calle y vio como por ella delante de su casa paseaba una chica muggle muy bonita que había conocido junto a Draco, J.J y Wendy, un día el que los cuatro amigos habían salido ha dar un paseo. Se llamaba Saray, tenía su misma edad y era realmente bonita. La chica levantó la cabeza y vio a Harry asomado en la ventana, le sonrió coquetamente y le dijo hola con la mano y Harry hizo lo mismo. Ese era el efecto que Harry y sus amigos causaban en las chicas y ni siquiera las muggles podían resistirse a los encantos de todos ellos pero los chicos solo tenían ojos para sus novias.

Harry miró su mano y vio en una de ellas el anillo que se había comprado junto a su novia como símbolo de su amor.

De nuevo le volvía a la cabeza su novia, y siempre la misma imagen. Siempre recordaba el momento en el que habían hecho el amor y lo peor (o lo mejor) era cuando soñaba con eso, por que se despertaba sudando, muy excitado y con un bulto en la entrepierna. Pero con una sensación de felicidad que cuando se despertaba y no veía a su novia al lado desaparecía.

Pero que se iba a esperar, por que aunque Harry hubiese vencido al mayor de los magos tenebrosos de la historia, tan solo era un joven apunto de cumplir sus 17 años con las hormonas muy revueltas y más aun después de haber probado el sabor dulce de tener novia.

La echaba mucho de menos y eso que solo llevaban una semana separados. Aunque ese verano no se podía quejar, tres de sus mejores amigos vivían cerca de él y por eso no veía mucho a sus tíos por que salía con ellos y para lo único que se presentaba en esa casa era para comer, cenar y dormir. Y a veces ni eso por que se quedaba a comer en casa de sus amigos. Estos tampoco habían recibido noticias de los demás.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió un marco de fotos que había sobre la mesilla. Era una foto mágica, y en ella salía su novia sonriendo coquetamente pero a la vez con una inocencia que solo ella poseía, llevaba un vestido azul y le lanzaba besos de vez en cuando. Seguía observando la foto cuando una lechuza grande, negra y de ojos amarillos, entró por la ventana y se posó en su hombro.

Hola Esperanza- dijo al reconocer a la lechuza de su chica.

Acarició con suavidad el plumaje, la lechuza ululó y le dio un cariñoso pellizco en el dedo mientras Harry desataba la carta y se iba a la jaula junto a Hedwig.

Abrió el sobre y sacó a carta sin poder dejar de sonreír. Quería saber como estaba su verdadera familia, así que comenzó a leer:

_Mí querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien pero te hecho mucho de menos y tengo muchas ganas de verte. Hecho de menos que me beses y que me abraces, en realidad no se por que acepte que volvieses con tus tíos si podías haberte quedado aquí en la Madriguera conmigo y bueno podríamos haber… bueno haber como lo escribo… haber disfrutado de nuestro amor. Espero que lo hayas entendido._

_Lo bueno es que dentro de poco iremos a buscarte a casa de sus tíos y podremos pasar lo que queda de verano juntos. La Madriguera es una locura y tendrías que verla esta muy cambiada, ya que como mi papa es el ministro, ha podido arreglarla y ahora es mucho más espaciosa, aunque sigue estando igual de desordenada y parece tan inestable por fuera como siempre. Pero a mi me encanta vivir aquí por que estoy con mi familia._

_Aquí todos están bien pero como ya te he dicho antes es una locura de casa por los preparativos de la boda de Fleur y Bill y posteriormente de mi bautizo. Mama esta muy estresada y con nada sale su genio que comparto con ella. Me tiene como loca diciéndome todo el rato que me pruebe el vestido que voy a llevar el día de mi bautizo, y el de dama de honor, por que Harry voy a ser ¡UNA DE LAS DAMAS DE HONOR!_

_Estoy tan ilusionado, Ginny y Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur, también lo serán. Estoy muy ilusionado por ello y tengo que decirte que el vestido es precioso y estoy deseando que me lo veas puesto._

_Por otro lado, a papa le va muy bien en su puesto de Ministro y ha ascendido a Penélope y a Percy poniéndolos en unos puestos más cercanos a él. Así que imagínate como esta Percy, no deja de hablar del trabajo y casi no lo veo por que la mayor parte del tiempo esta en la oficina. Un día le pedí que me llevara con él al trabajo quería saber lo que le veía de interesante pero me aburrí como nunca, más que una clase de Binns. Aunque por supuesto no se lo dije por que lo veía muy ilusionado._

_Charlie también esta muy bien, Alex va muchas veces a casa y cada día se les ve más enamorados. El otro día Alex no llevó de compras a Ron, a Ginny y a mí, Charlie nos acompañó y ahora nos tenemos ropa nueva._

_Mi querido hermanito utiliza mucho la esfera dragón que le regalé. Muchas veces Alex y yo le acompañamos a un sitio apartado donde hace aparecer a los dragones y siempre terminamos jugando. Me lo paso en grande con ellos y Charlie dice que le gusta jugar conmigo por que se convierte de nuevo en un niño y hace mucha gracia ver como disfruto de sus atenciones por que dice que parezco una niña de seis años con la misma pureza y la misma inocencia._

_El otro día me lo pase en grande con Fred y George, el motivo: me dejaron participar en una de las tantas bromas que le hicieron a Percy, resultado de dicha broma: Percy con el pelo azul, y mama y el propio Percy muy enfadados aunque a los demás les hizo mucha gracia. Pero mama regañó a los gemelos aunque fui yo la que hizo la mayor parte de la broma. Pero Fred y George no dijeron nada a mama de mi participación y se tragaron la bronca con las caras de inocencia más falsas pero que mama se tragó, que había visto en mi vida. Yo quise culparme pero ellos no me dejaron._

_Además los gemelos han traído alguna vez a comer a Angelina y a Katie parece que son novios oficiales. A mi me encantan por que son muy simpáticas y divertidas._

_Ginny también echa mucho de menos a J.J y ella se ha encargado de enviarles una carta a ellos. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y con Ron que echa mucho de menos a Herms._

_Siempre me están llenando de besos y de abrazos y yo a ellos._

_Sirius y Remus vienen algunas veces a visitarnos y algunos miembros más de la Orden del Fénix._

_Además ya me he comunicado con la familia __Chance y he cuidado a Susan ganándome un pequeño sueldo pero lo haría aunque no me pagasen por que esa niña es maravillosa. Por cierto me ha preguntado por ti._

_Libertad y Ares también están bien y les encanta jugar con los gnomos del jardín y a mi me encanta jugar con ellos._

_Aun no nos hemos ido a hacer los tatuajes que prometimos hacernos cuando terminásemos con Voldemort pero iremos dentro de poco ¿vosotros os los habéis hecho?_

_Te echo mucho de menos y estoy segura de que tu a mi también. Ahora me tengo que ir mama me esta llamando por que la cena esta lista. _

_Tu novia que te quiere_

_Alicia._

_P.D: Te mando un beso._

Harry no había dejado de sonreír mientras leía la carta pero su sonrisa fue mayor cuando vio que la chica se había pintado los labios y había dado un beso al papel dejando sus labios marcados.

Harry besó la marca que había dejado en el papel y se puso en pie. Fue a su escritorio y se sentó para responder la carta de su novia.

_Querido ángel pelirrojo:_

_Yo también estoy bien y también te echo mucho de menos. Estoy deseando verte y poder abrazarte y bueno poder hacer otras cosas peores contigo._

_Me alegro mucho de que todos estén bien, dales saludos de mi parte. Por aquí todos también están bien. _

_Draco y Wendy no se despegan el uno del otro y siempre nos dan envidia a J.J y a mi por que al verlos deseamos estar con vosotras._

_J.J esta igual de desesperado por ver a Ginny como yo lo estoy por verte a ti. Todos los días miro tu foto durante horas y pienso en ti y en todo lo que he vivido contigo durante toda la semana._

_Wendy y Draco te echan mucho de menos sobretodo Wendy y lo comprendo por que es la primera vez que estáis separadas. Pero esta muy feliz por tener una familia como la que tiene. Eric la trata como si fuese su hija y ella lo llama papa. Lo mismo pasa con J.J que llama mama a Cristine y ellos parecen muy felices con eso._

_Draco también esta muy contentos, aunque algunas veces recuerda a sus padres y se pone triste nosotros siempre le animamos. _

_Puedes estarte tranquila casi no veo a mis tíos por que la mayor parte del tiempo estoy con J.J, Draco y Wendy. Además algún día he comido con ellos y tengo que decirte que parecen una familia y en realidad lo son._

_Nosotros tampoco nos hemos hecho aun los tatuajes pero también iremos dentro de poco. Cristine nos va a llevar a una tienda donde trabaja una amiga bruja y donde nos van a hacer los tatuajes._

_No se que más decirte, solo que te echo de mucho de menos, que te quiero y que cuando nos veamos no me voy a despegar ni un segundo de ti. _

_Tu novio que te adora_

_Harry._

Harry miró la carta, no era tan larga como la de su novia (nunca había sido bueno para escribir cartas) pero no estaba mal. Ató la carta a la pata de Esperanza y la llevó hasta la ventana donde la observó como se alejaba hasta que sintió que la puerta de su cuarto se abría bruscamente.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a su primo que estaba más alto y más gordo que nunca pero Harry había crecido algo más durante el verano y ahora era más alto que Dudley además de que no había dejado de entrenar y estaba más fuerte.

Algunas veces cuando salía con J.J, Wendy y Draco veían a su primo junto a su pandilla molestando a los niños. Ellos siempre terminaban defendiéndolos y Dudley y sus amigos no se atrevían a nada contra ellos.

¿Qué quieres?- dijo Harry.

Dudley no contesto ya que la carta de Alicia que estaba sobre el escritorio de Harry, llamó su atención. La cogió y la comenzó a leer con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Dame eso- dijo Harry estirando la mano- ahora.

¿Desde cuando tienes novia?- dijo Dudley.

Y a ti que te importa- dijo Harry sin bajar la mano- dámela.

Seguro que es feísima o esta gorda- dijo Dudley y Harry alzó una ceja ¿es que su primo no se miraba al espejo?- y debe de estar ciega por que para fijarse en ti ¿es tan estúpida como tu?

Harry se irguió al oír como le insultaba a él pero sobretodo como insultaba a Alicia. Se acercó a él amenazadoramente. Dudley lo miró asustado y salió corriendo escaleras abajo con Harry detrás dándole caza para recuperar la carta.

Vio como entraba al salón y entró tras él para encontrarse a la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos. Hablando con sus tíos estaba tía Marge, la hermana de su tío, tenía su gran culo apoyado en el sofá y su horrible cara estaba más fea que de costumbre. A sus pies Ripper, su perro, se puso en pie al ver a Harry.

Dudley estaba detrás del sofá con la carta en la mano y todos miraban a Harry. Tía Marge estaba muy sorprendida por el cambio que había dado Harry desde la última vez que lo vio pero pronto salió de su sorpresa.

¿Quién te as creído para andar en cueros por la casa?- gruñó Marge- esto es una casa decente.

Harry se miró a si mismo ¿en cueros? Pero si solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos, eso si no llevaba camiseta, ni zapatos pero no estaba desnudo.

Yo también me alegro de verte, Marge- dijo sarcástico.

Ten más respeto para ti, es tía Marge- dijo Vernon.

Ella no es mi tía- dijo Harry fríamente.

Pues la deberás llamar así, además de que se va a quedar todo el año por que se ha hundido parte de su casa y la están arreglando y tendrás que convivir con ella todo el verano hasta que vuelvas al colegio- dijo Vernon.

Yo no voy a convivir con ella- dijo Harry- tengo pensado irme dentro de poco y esta vez será para siempre por que no pienso volver.

Eres un mal agradecido- dijo Vernon- pero sabes me da igual así te apartarás de mi camino.

Tranquilo lo haré- dijo Harry- a mi tampoco me agrada tu presencia ni la de tu familia.

¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- gritó Vernon poniéndose en pie- ¡discúlpate ahora mismo o…!

¡¿O qué?!- dijo Harry poniéndose delante de su tío y sacándole dos cabezas- no te tengo miedo. Se acabó, ese niño al que maltratabais ha desaparecido y no va a volver.

Después no nos vengas pidiendo dinero o ayuda- dijo Vernon que se había amedrentado al ver a su sobrino tan grande.

No necesitaré dinero- dijo Harry- además de que vosotros seríais las últimas personas a las que pediría ayuda.

¿Y donde piensas ir?- dijo Petunia- no tienes a nadie.

Me iré a casa de mi padrino- dijo Harry- además yo no tengo porque daros explicaciones, yo solo he venido por que Dudley me ha quitado una carta y quiero que me la devuelva.

Yo solo la he cogido y él se ha acercado a mi para pegarme- dijo Dudley- por eso no se la he devuelto.

Tu no debiste cogerla- dijo Harry- es privado.

¿Privado?- dijo Vernon.

Si papa, es de su novia- dijo Dudley burlonamente.

¿Novia?- dijo Vernon mirando a su sobrino- dame la carta Dudley.

El chico le tendió la carta a su padre y este la cogió y la miró.

No la leas- dijo Harry y todos le miraron- es privado.

Vernon sonrió y volvió la vista a la carta, la cual comenzó a leer en alto para que todos la escuchasen. Cuando terminó de leer todas las miradas volvían a estar clavadas en Harry que apretaba los puños furiosos.

Chico, esta muchacha ¿es ciega, estúpida o las dos cosas?- dijo Vernon riendo burlonamente- lo pregunto por que sino lo es, no entiendo que hace contigo. O a lo mejor es fea…

Es la chica más inteligente y hermosa que existe- dijo Harry temblando de la ira- y ve perfectamente.

Seguro que es otra delincuente como tu- dijo Marge y Harry la miró- ¿Dónde la conociste?

En el colegio- dijo Harry- ¿me das la carta?

Otra delincuente- dijo Marge y luego miró a su hermano- no dejes que te la traiga aquí. Esto es una casa decente y ellos se encargarían de convertirla en un Burdel.

Si te preocupa que me acueste con ella- dijo Harry- puedes estar tranquila nunca la traería aquí- miró a su alrededor y continuo más tranquilo- estuvo mucho mejor el sitio donde lo hicimos por primera vez.

Todos quedaron en silencio, conmocionados por el comentario del chico que no esperaban oír. Harry se acercó a su tío, que estaba congelado, y le arrebató la carta de las manos.

Tú… tú…- Dudley no podía creerlo.

Si primito, ya no soy virgen- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¿Tu si?

Era su momento de burlarse, que le importaba lo que esa gente pensase si dentro de poco se iría y no volvería a verlos.

Eres un degenerado- dijo Marge.

Marge, no es nada malo- dijo Harry mirándola- solo le hice el amor a mi novia, nada más y os digo que fue impresionante pero claro tú ya as olvidado lo que se siente cuando te acuestas con alguien por que hace siglos que no lo haces aunque no estoy seguro de si lo as hecho alguna vez.

¡Eres un indeseable!- gritó Marge.

¡Vete a tu cuarto!- gritó Vernon.

Espero que alguna vez podáis ver a mi chica por que os tendréis que tragar vuestras palabras- dijo Harry mirándolos gélidamente- no os volváis a meter con ella por que la próxima vez no respondo de mis actos.

Harry caminó hacía la puerta, pasando junto a Marge, Ripper se puso en pie y gruñó a Harry pero este le enseñó los dientes como si fuese un perro o mejor dicho un león y el animal se amedrentó.

Subió a su cuarto y se encerró en él para seguir entrenando con la espada mientras deseaba con todas su fuerzas que Alicia fuese una de las personas que le fuese a buscar a Privet Drive para acallarles a esos cuatro la boca.

* * *

La Madriguera era un lugar acogedor aunque para nada tranquilo y menos ese verano cuando muchas celebraciones estaban por llegar. Era un lugar donde vivía bastante gente pero en esos momentos además de estar tranquilo, solo estaban en la casa cuatro personas.

Ginny Weasley era una de esas personas. Estaba sentada en el suelo del salón delante de la tele que su hermana le regaló a su padre. Llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes. Estaba jugaba tranquilamente al juego de la play station 2 que se compró en España junto a sus hermanos cuando la puerta se abrió.

Miró por encima del hombro y vio a su hermana mayor, luego volvió la vista a la televisión para continuar jugando y que no la matarán.

Alicia caminó hacía su hermana, llevaba unos pantalones muy cortos y una camiseta de tirantes que se pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor, al igual que sus cabellos que los llevaba recogidos en una coleta pero como el día anterior se había cortado el pelo a capas, se había desfilado la parte de adelante y se había cortado un pequeño flequillo, algunos pelos no podían ser sujetos por la coleta y se pegaban en su rostro por el sudor.

Estoy sudando como un pollo- dijo Alicia sentándose junto a Ginny en el suelo- ¡Que calor! Me tengo que duchar.

Tranquila no me molesta el olor- dijo Ginny sonriendo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla- y es normal que sudes llevas tres horas entrenando bajo ese sol abrasador pero tranquila si Harry te viese así seguro que se lanzaba sobre ti.

Hablando de Harry- dijo Alicia riendo por el comentario de su hermana- le envié una carta ¿la habrá recibido?

Seguro que si- dijo Ginny- yo también le envié una a J.J.

Alicia observó como su hermana jugaba y en algunas ocasiones la dijo por donde tenía que ir.

¿Dónde ha ido mama?- dijo Ginny.

A la floristería con papa, Bill y Fleur- dijo Alicia- y Charlie y Alex ha ido a recoger las felicitaciones ¿Sabes tu donde están Penélope y Percy?

Pues donde van a estar- dijo Ginny- trabajando, desde que papa los ha ascendido no hacen otra cosa que trabajar pero recuerda lo que dice Percy.

"Ahora que mi trabajo es más importante no puedo faltar ni un día"- dijo Alicia imitando la voz de su hermano. Esta de un pesado, estoy deseando que se suelte un día la melena.

Nunca lo hará- dijo Ginny riendo.

¿Y los gemelos?- dijo Alicia- ¿están en la tienda?

Si, hoy les traían un pedido- dijo Ginny- pero luego se iban a Angelina y Katie.

¿Y dónde esta Ron?- dijo Alicia.

En su habitación con Hermione- dijo Ginny- imagínate lo que están haciendo.

Si, ya me imagino- dijo Alicia riendo- ¡cuidado que te mata el bicho ese!

* * *

Dos jóvenes se estaban amando entre las sabanas. Se oían los suspiros y gemidos de placer de ambos. Las caricias y los besos habían llegado al punto más alto, eran intensos pero dulces.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras él se movía lentamente pero él aumentó el ritmo consiguiendo con ello que Hermione se aferrase a su espalda, cerrase los ojos y diese un fuerte gemido de placer.

Ron acercó su rostro al de ella y con su nariz y sus labios rozó el rostro de ella para luego acercase a su oído y susurrarla:

Te amo.

Hermione abrió los ojos encontrándose con los azules de Ron y ambos llegaron a la vez al punto más alto de placer. Ron se quitó de encima de ella, ambos respiraban aceleradamente y estaban sudando.

El pelirrojo se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama y Hermione hizo lo mismo en su pecho. Él le paso el brazo por la espalda y la abrazó contra su pecho con más fuerza. Hermione comenzó a acariciarle el pecho con la yema de los dedos.

Se que va a sonar un poco egoísta- dijo Ron- pero me alegro de que tus padres te hayan traído a casa por que se tenían que ir urgentemente a una conferencia fuera del país. Ya verás cuando lleguen mama y papa, se van a alegrar mucho de verte.

¿Tu crees?- dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza y mirándolo.

¿Aun lo dudas?- dijo Ron sonriendo- mi mama te adora.

Y yo adoro a su hijo- dijo Hermione sonriendo y sentándose en las piernas de su novio, de espaldas a la puerta.

¿A cual de ellos? Tiene muchos- dijo Ron.

Al más pequeño- dijo Hermione.

Ese también te quiere mucho- dijo Ron.

Los dos comenzaron a reír y se empezaron a besar. Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y Hermione se quitó de encima y ambos se taparon con las sabanas.

Mama y papa ya han llegado- dijo Alicia- vestíos rápido.

Hermione y Ron no lo tuvieron que escuchar dos veces y se comenzaron a vestir a la carrera con Alicia aun ahí que tenía la puerta entreabierta asomándose para ver si subían sus padres.

Ginny los esta entreteniendo abajo- dijo Alicia.

Ya estamos vestidos Alicia- dijo Hermione.

Los tres salieron juntos de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras. A Alicia se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y dijo:

Seguro que Wendy y Draco están en el mismo plan que vosotros.

* * *

Alicia no se había equivocado en su último comentario. Wendy y Draco estaban en el mismo plan que Ron y Hermione. El chico estaba tumbado en la cama y ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Los dos gemían de placer y se besaban con ternura. La chica le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se fundían en otro beso que se rompió cuando los dos llegaron al clímax y gimieron de placer.

Wendy se tumbó junto a él y Draco la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. La mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurró:

Te amo.

Y yo a ti mi rubio- dijo Wendy.

Tengo suerte de estar viviendo contigo- dijo Draco sonriendo- no se lo que hubiese hecho si me hubiese tenido que separa de ti.

No te pega ponerte mimoso- dijo Wendy riendo.

¿Verdad que no?- dijo Draco riendo y dándola un beso en los labios- a mi me pega más ser frío.

Pero no te pases tampoco seas muy frío- dijo Wendy- por que si no me das calor.

No te doy calor- dijo Draco sonriendo y acercándose a ella para darla un beso y continuar con su sesión de amor.

Pero se detuvieron cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró J.J. El chico no se inmutó al ver a los dos chicos abrazados en la cama. Se acercó a ellos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Wendy.

Hola hermanita- dijo J.J sentándose en la cama del otro lado, su cama.

¿A mi no me das un besito?- dijo Draco juntando los labios.

No me tientes- bromeo J.J.

J.J sacó las zapatillas de debajo de la cama y se las comenzó a poner mientras sus amigos lo observaban.

¿Te vas ya?- dijo Wendy.

Si- dijo J.J- he quedado con Harry para ir a correr.

Ya veo- dijo Wendy- dales saludos de nuestra parte.

Lo haré- dijo J.J- por cierto me ha llegado carta de Ginny.

¿Cómo están?- dijo Draco.

Muy liados con la boda y bautizo- dijo J.J- y que dentro de poco vendrán a buscarnos.

Estarás contento ¿eh?- dijo Draco.

No sabes cuanto- dijo J.J poniéndose en pie y caminando hacía la puerta- me voy.

Adiós- dijeron los dos chicos.

Por cierto mama y papa ya han llegado- dijo J.J antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Los dos chicos se miraron y se levantaron rápidamente a vestirse mientras J.J se reía de ellos por las caras que habían puesto.

J.J bajó las escaleras y les dijo a sus padres que se marchaba a correr con Harry. Salió de su casa y comenzó a correr hacía el número cuatro de Privet Drive mientras pensaba en su novia.

La echaba mucho de menos y tenía ganas de verla. Sentía envidia de Wendy y Draco, cada vez que los veía besarse y abrazarse, él quería hacer lo mismo con Ginny. Y ni hablar de hacer el amor con ella, ninguno de los dos lo había hecho nunca pero habían estado apunto de hacerlo dos veces cuando los besos subían demasiado su intensidad pero ella las dos veces se había echado atrás por que la asustaba.

**FLASH BACK**

J.J y Ginny se besaban sin parar en el aula de Transformaciones. Todo había comenzado con unos tontos besos en la comisura de los labios y ahora Ginny estaba tumbada sobre la mesa de la profesora Mcgonagall con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y la falda un poco subida. J.J por otro lado, ya no llevaba la camisa y tenía las manos sobre los muslos de Ginny y los acariciaba con suavidad mientras se besaban con deseo. Besos hambrientos en los que daban el todo por el todo.

J.J comenzó a besarla el cuello mientras sus manos subían hacía arriba hasta introducirse debajo de la falda de su chica. Tan solo consiguió rozar esa parte tan intima de su cuerpo por que ella puso las manos sobre las del chico y se las sacó de debajo.

J.J la miró y vio temor y nerviosismo en sus ojos. La chica se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa mientras J.J la observaba.

No tienes que tener miedo- dijo J.J cogiéndola de la barbilla.

Ya pero me asusta- dijo Ginny bajando la mirada- no se si aun estoy preparada.

Esperaré todo lo que tenga que esperar- dijo J.J- no tengo ninguna prisa.

¿A ti te gustaría hacerlo?- dijo Ginny.

Si- dijo J.J- pero ya he dicho que esperare todo lo que tenga que esperar.

Creerás que soy una niñata- dijo Ginny con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Nada de eso- dijo J.J obligándola a que lo mirara- eih, eih pelirroja, no llores.

Ginny se abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y J.J le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Gracias- dijo Ginny.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta la casa de los tíos de Harry. Sabía que llamando a la puerta no conseguiría nada por que sus tíos siempre decían que ahí no vivía ningún Harry Potter, así que cogió unas pequeñas piedras y las lanzó a la ventana del cuarto de Harry pero como esta estaba abierta las piedras se colaron y dieron en la espalda de su amigo. Harry se asomó y miró a J.J con una sonrisa.

Ya bajo- dijo Harry y J.J asintió.

Después de que Harry se pusiese una camiseta y las deportivas, bajó las escaleras y sin dar ningún tipo de explicación a sus tíos que estaban en el salón se fue con J.J.

Hola hermano- dijo J.J sonriendo y Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como saludo.

¿As recibido carta de Ginny?- dijo Harry sonriendo al ver la sonrisa de J.J.

¿Y tu de Alicia?- dijo J.J.

Los dos comenzaron a correr mientras se contaban el uno al otro lo que decían sus novias en las cartas.

¿Lo saben Wendy y Draco?- dijo Harry refiriéndose a la carta.

Si- dijo J.J.

¿Por qué no han venido?- dijo Harry.

Ya han hecho bastante deporte en casa- dijo J.J.

Un deporte que se suele hacer en la cama ¿no?- dijo Harry sonriendo y J.J asintió y los dos comenzaron a reír sin parar.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola aquí esta la continuación de Harry Potter y los herederos de los fundadores ¿Qué os pareció? Se que aun no ha pasado gran cosa pero más adelante empezara la acción, tal vez tarde un poco por que este verano es largo y tiene muchas celebraciones. Dentro de poco todos se reunirán, creo que en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que me dejéis mucos reviews con vuestra opinión. Y siento también el titulo del capitulo, no me gusta mucho pero no sabía como llamarlo. Ahora me despido. Besos.


	2. Reencuentros con la verdadera familia

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentros con la verdadera familia.**

Al día siguiente Harry se fue pronto a casa de Wendy, J.J y Draco. Había quedado con ellos y con los padres de los dos primeros para irse ha hacer el tatuaje. Cuando llegó, Wendy fue la que abrió la puerta. Después de darse un beso en la mejilla, Harry entró en la casa que era muy parecida a la de sus tíos pero algo más grande y menos ordenada (N/A: Los Dursley son exageradamente ordenados y Tonks lo dice en la Orden del Fénix cuando va a buscar a Harry)

Fueron hacía la cocina y allí estaban toda la familia al completo desayunando. Cristine se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Buenos días Harry.

Buenos días- dijo Harry sonriendo.

¿Te gustaría desayunar?- dijo Eric.

No me vendría mal- dijo Harry sentándose junto a Draco- no he desayunado en casa de mis tíos por no verle la cara a Marge.

¿La hermana de tu tío?- dijo Draco dándole un mordisco a una tostada- nos dijo ayer J.J que esta en casa de tus tíos.

Si- dijo Harry mientras Cristine le servía huevos revueltos en su plato- Gracias Cristine.

¿Tan odiosa es?- dijo Eric.

Si- dijo Harry comenzando a comer- ayer se pusieron a leer la carta que Alicia me había enviado y la empezaron a insultar, así sin más y en su última visita, cuando yo tenía 13 años insultó a mis padres pero yo me vengué.

¿Cómo?- dijo Wendy.

En realidad fue un accidente- dijo Harry sonriendo- como estaba furioso no controlé mis poderes y se empezó a inflar hasta convertirse en un globo y se fue volando por la ventana.

¿De veras?- dijo Eric estallando en carcajadas y los otros que se habían estado aguantando la risa no pudieron ver al hombre y también comenzaron a reír.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Cristine les llevó a la tienda de tatuajes donde trabajaba una amiga suya. La chica que no mucho mayor que Harry y los demás, estaba llena de tatuajes y pendientes y era muy agradable.

Como era una tienda mágica y ella era bruja, cuando hacía los tatuajes no tenían que esperar a que cicatrizasen sino que después de hacérselo les echaba una poción con la que tardaba solo unos minutos en cicatrizar.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Fueron pasando de uno en uno y diciéndole a la chica el tatuajes que se querían hacer y en el lugar donde se lo querían hacer. Con el que más tardó fue con Harry que se hizo además otro tatuaje para darle una sorpresa a su novia. Cuando terminaron, la muchacha les hizo un descuento mientras que lejos de allí, los amigos de los chicos, también se habían ido ha hacer los tatuajes con Charlie y Alex y al igual que ellos habían ido a una tienda mágica.

Cristine y Eric habían insistido en que Harry se quedase a comer pero este había decidido ir a casa de sus tíos, no queriendo abusar de su hospitalidad.

Cuando llegó al número cuatro de Privet Drive, fue a la cocina y vio como su tía Petunia ponía la mesa mientras los otros tres veía la tele de la cocina. Harry se puso a ayudar a su tía y luego ambos se sentaron a la mesa y se pusieron a comer junto a los demás.

No haría más de diez minutos que se habían puesto a comer cuando llamaron al timbre. Petunia salió de la cocina y fue a abrir la puerta. Y después de otros diez minutos la mujer no volvía.

¿Quién diablos será?- dijo Vernon.

Vernon, Dudley y Marge salieron de la cocina para ver lo que ocurría pero Harry se quedó sentado y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

No dejaba de pensar en Alicia y en cuando podría enseñarla los tatuajes que se había hecho cuando oyó que la llamaban pero no cualquier persona, la voz que le había llamado pertenecía a esa chica en la que hacía unos minutos había estado pensando.

Harry- dijo de nuevo esa voz.

El chico se levantó tan bruscamente que la silla en la que había estado sentado volcó. Se acercó corriendo a la puerta de la cocina y salió al pasillo que daba al hall donde estaban sus tíos con la puerta abierta intentando echar a unas personas pero no unas cualquiera, intentaban echar a su familia.

Vio a Ron que había crecido un poco más en esa semana y un día en los que no se había visto y ahora sacaba una cabeza y media a Hermione que estaba cogida de su mano. También vio a Ginny junto a la castaña, Remus estaba también allí y sujetaba por la manga a Sirius que le reclamaba a los Dursley que no lo dejasen ver a Harry. Y por último la vio a ella que estaba junto a Sirius y parecía tan enfadada como este. Se fijo que se había cortado el pelo y ahora le llegaba un poco más debajo de la mitad de la espalda y que estaba muy morena.

Sonrió al ver como Dudley miraba a su novia. Estaba atónito, con la boca abierta y casi babeando. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Ron al ver como Dudley miraba a Alicia.

¡Harry!- gritó Alicia emocionada.

Harry apartó la mirada de su amigo y miró a su novia que se había percatado de su presencia y corría hacía él con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Cuando llegó se colgó de su cuello y Harry la rodeó la cintura y la levantó del suelo para corresponder mejor al beso que su novia le estaba dando.

"¡Por Merlín¿Cómo he podido vivir una semana y un día sin estos besos?" pensó Harry mientras besaba a su novia con la misma dulzura y desesperación que ella. Era un beso hambriento en el que se estaban diciendo todo lo que se habían echado de menos. Se separaron pero Harry no la dejó en el suelo. Se miraron a los ojos. Tenían los labios rojos e hinchados por la intensidad del beso pero a Harry le seguía pareciendo que estaba preciosa. Alicia acercó su mano al rostro del chico y le acarició la mejilla.

Pinchas- dio Alicia tocándole la barba de tres días que su novio llevaba- me gustas más afeitado.

Pues por ti me afeito- dijo Harry capturando los labios de su novia en un beso más corto que el de antes pero igual de maravilloso- por ti hago cualquier cosa.

Alicia comenzó a reír llena de felicidad y se abrazó al cuello de su novio con fuerza. Harry le devolvió el abrazo y miró a sus amigos que lo sonreían y él les devolvió el gesto.

Has crecido Harry- susurró Alicia- estas más fuerte y más guapo.

Y tú estas preciosa- susurró Harry sonriendo- te as cortado el pelo.

Te as dado cuenta- susurró Alicia.

Claro que me he dado cuenta- susurró Harry dándola un beso en la mejilla.

Harry la dejó en el suelo y se acercó junto a Alicia a saludar a los demás. Les dio un abrazo a los tres hombres y un beso a las dos chicas, bajo la mirada de sus tíos, de Marge y de Dudley.

¿Con que aquí no vivía ningún Harry Potter?- dijo Sirius mirando a los Dursley- pues yo creo que este chico se llama Harry Potter.

Olvídalo Sirius- dijo Harry quitándole importancia con un gesto de mano.

¿Tienes el equipaje hecho Harry?- dijo Remus.

No- dijo Harry- como no sabía que ibais a venir pues no estaba preparado.

Pues yo te ayudado a hacerlo- dijo Alicia que se giró a sus amigos- esperad que no tardamos nada.

No os entretengáis- dijo Remus- os esperamos fuera.

Si por que aquí no huele bien- dijo Sirius mirando a los Dursley.

Harry cogió a Alicia de la mano mientras los otros salían fuera de la casa. Los dos subieron corriendo las escaleras mientras Dudley los observaba. Llegaron a la habitación de Harry y cuando entraron, este cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se comenzaron a besar hasta que Alicia tropezó y cayó en la cama arrastrando consigo a Harry que cayó encima de ella.

No nos podemos entretener- dijo Alicia dándole un beso en la nariz- además no me siento a gusto en esta casa.

Ya lo se- dijo Harry quitándose de encima de ella y ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

Alicia sacó la varita y con un movimiento de la misma hizo que todo se metiese en el baúl y algunas cosas se encogiesen para que entrase todo en él (N/A: Todo esto de los hechizos no lo esta haciendo Harry por que aun no ha cumplido los 17 años y no puede utilizar la varita). Nada quedó en la habitación, nada que le perteneciese a Harry. El chico se aseguró ya que no volvería a esa casa mientras Alicia encogió el baúl y Harry se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Luego él cogió la jaula de Hedwig donde estaba la lechuza durmiendo. Harry miró por última vez el que fue su cuarto y luego salió del cuarto junto a su novia.

Me llegó tu carta- dijo Alicia sonriendo con inocencia como a Harry tanto le gustaba que sonriese- ¿y sabes donde la tengo guardada?

¿Dónde?- dijo Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras y sin darse cuenta de que los Dursley y Marge seguían en el hall y los observaba.

Entre mi ropa interior- susurró Alicia riendo juguetonamente.

Mira que eres mala- dijo Harry estrujándola el trasero y dándola un beso en la frente.

Llegaron al pie de la escalera y vieron que los cuatro muggles los observaban. Harry les devolvió la mirada, hay estaba su familia de sangre y se daba cuenta de que no le daba ninguna pena en marchase. Miró a Alicia, esa chica y su familia le habían dado su amor y no tenían nada de sangre en común.

Antes de irme solo quería daros las gracias por una cosa- dijo Harry mirando de nuevo a los Dursley- quiero daros las gracias por haberme dado un techo donde dormir aunque no me haya sentido querido en ningún momento querido, gracias y adiós.

El chico caminó hacía la puerta y la abrió saliendo de esa casa en la que no le habían dado cariño y cerró la puerta con la idea de nunca volver a pisarla. Sus amigos estaban en el jardín esperándolos. Se acercaron a ellos.

Vallamos a buscar a los demás- dijo Remus- ¿Dónde estarán ahora Harry¿crees que habrán abierto ya la tienda de magia?

Harry se miró la muñeca pero no tenía reloj hacía poco se le había roto. Cogió la muñeca de su novia y vio que aun era temprano.

No- dijo Harry- estarán comiendo. Vallamos a su casa.

Está bien- dijo Remus- pues ves tú delante que sabes donde viven.

Harry empezó a caminar hacía la casa de sus amigos mientras hablaba con los demás.

¿Desde cuando estas en la madriguera?- dijo Harry a Hermione.

Desde ayer- dijo Hermione- mis padres se tuvieron que ir conferencia de odontología.

Por cierto esta mañana hemos ido ha hacernos los tatuajes- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Nosotros también- dijo Harry- cuando lleguemos a la Madriguera os los enseñamos.

Y nosotros los nuestros- dijo Ron.

Alicia de vez en cuando miraba para atrás, sentía que alguien la observaba pero nunca encontraba nada, solo la calle desierta. Harry se dio cuenta.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry.

Siento que alguien me observa- dijo Alicia y Harry miró atrás- pero no hay nadie. Da igual, déjalo, imaginaciones mías.

Llegaron a la casa y llamaron al timbre. Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y vieron a Cristine que sonrió al verlos a todos allí. Se hizo a un lado para que pasasen.

Está en la cocina comiendo- dijo Cristine cuando Ginny le pregunto por J.J y al ver la cara de ansiedad que tenía la pequeña pelirroja continuo- al final del pasillo.

Ginny se fue para haya con rapidez y abrió la puerta. Todos la vieron menos J.J que estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Wendy iba a ponerse en pie y decir algo pero Ginny se llevó un dedo a los labios y se acercó sigilosamente a su novio. Cuando estaba detrás de él les puso las manos en los ojos, tocándole las gafas y el chico se irguió.

Ese olor, solo le pertenecía a una persona, ese olor a vainilla que tanto le gustaba. Subió sus manos hasta la de la persona que le tapaba los ojos y las sintió suaves y pequeñas. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, tan grande como la de la chica que no le dejaba ver.

La puerta se había vuelto ha abrir y por ella entraron los demás.

J.J quitó las manos de Ginny de sus ojos y miró por encime de su hombro para encontrase con la chica que más amaba en el mundo. Se puso en pie y la dio un gran beso en los labios, un beso que los dos habían extrañado.

Wendy se puso en pie y con un gritito de felicidad se abrazó a Alicia que le correspondió al abrazo con la misma efusividad. Eric y Draco se levantaron y también saludaron a los recién llegados.

Wendy se abrazó con el mismo entusiasmo a los demás y J.J cuando dejó de besar a Ginny se acercó y también los saludó.

¿Habéis comido?- dijo Cristine.

No- dijo Ron al que le sonaron las tripas- pero mi estomago ya habla por mi.

Todos se echaron a reír y se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar de una rica comida en la que estuvieron hablando animadamente.

Después de comer, Draco, Wendy y J.J junto a sus amigos subieron a sus cuartos para preparar el equipaje. Como se iban a quedar todo el verano en la Madriguera y ya desde ahí se iban a ir a Hogwarts se llevaron todo lo que necesitaban.

Cuando terminaron, bajaron al salón donde estaban los cuatro adultos esperándolos para llevarlos a la Madriguera.

Ya estamos listos- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

Pues vamos- dijo Cristine.

Todos salieron de la casa, hay dentro no se podían desaparecer, solo los chicos por que habían puesto seguridad pero los muchachos decidieron desaparecerse junto a los otros. Así que caminaron por la calle hasta una calle por donde no transitaba nadie.

Los ocho chicos se envolvieron en estrellitas y desaparecieron mientras los adultos se desaparecieron de la forma tradicional entre los magos, sin saber que Dudley Dursley los observaba pero más en concreto a esa chica pelirroja novia de su primo que le había robado el corazón nada más verla.

Aparecieron en el jardín de atrás de la Madriguera. Ya antes la Madriguera había parecido inestable pero en esos momentos parecía que se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento. También parecía que la había estirado consiguiendo hacerla más grande. Caminaron hacía la casa, entraron en ella y en efecto la cocina era más grande de lo que Harry recordaba pero todo ese hogar seguía siendo igual de acogedor.

En ese momento la puerta que comunicaba con otra parte de la casa se abrió y la señora Weasley entró por ella. Una gran sonrisa apareció al ver a los recién llegados. La mujer se acercó a ellos y empezó a llenar de besos a los chicos pero sobretodo a Harry al que tenía más estima que a ninguno y por que había estado muy preocupada por él, no se fiaba de los Dursley y mucho menos desde que vio como se habían comportado con él a través de la pantalla de la vida.

¿Cómo estas cariño?- dijo la señora Weasley acariciándole el rostro a Harry.

Bien señora Weasley- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras todos entraban al salón para reunirse con los demás miembros de la familia Weasley menos Alicia que se quedó mirando con una sonrisa lo bien que se llevaban su madre y Harry- aunque si le digo la verdad la he echado mucho de menos.

Pero sobretodo mi comida- dijo la señora Weasley con picardía.

Bueno en parte- dijo Harry sonriendo- pero ya saben lo que dicen: la comida de las madres son las que mejor saben a los hijos.

La señora Weasley sonrió con los ojos humedecidos, le gustaba que ese chico la viese como a una madre. Se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza, Harry le devolvió el abrazó en el mismo momento en el que la puerta se volvía abrir y entraban todos los demás miembros de la familia Weasley, Alex, Fleur, que tenía casi seis meses de embarazo, Angelina, Katie y Penélope, que habían ido para saludar a Harry.

Todos empezaron ha hablar con él y Alicia intentó acercársele por que se había acordado de que quería enseñarle una cosa a su novio pero su familia no se lo permitía por que se habían puesto alrededor del chico impidiéndole el paso a cualquiera.

Alicia bufó indignada, era su novio y ni siquiera le dejaban tocarlo. Se tiró al suelo y empezó a gatear entre las piernas de su familia mientras sus amigos, Sirius, Cristine, Eric y Remus la observaban, desde la puerta, divertidos.

Alicia consiguió alcanzar a Harry, se puso en pie entre su familia y su novio y dijo con enfado aferrándose a él con fuerza:

Es mío, apartaos, dejadlo respirar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron a la chica que tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Cuando la vieron estallaron en carcajadas y Alicia se molestó más aun.

No es gracioso- dijo Alicia roja de vergüenza.

Claro que lo es- dijo Charlie- tendrías que verte la cara.

Eres muy posesiva, hermanita- dijo Fred.

Es que quiero enseñarle una cosa y no me dejáis- dijo Alicia con la boca pequeña.

¿El que me quieres enseñar?- dijo Harry.

Alicia al oír esa pregunta, miró a su novio con emoción y Harry pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo de inocencia que solo los niños pueden tener.

Ven corre Harry- dijo Alicia cogiéndolo de la mano y tirando de él.

La chica lo llevó hasta el reloj donde salía en donde estaban los Weasley en cada momento. En ella había nueve manecillas o por lo menos así era antes por que ahora había otra más. Harry sonrió al ver como habían colocado otra manecilla donde había una foto de Alicia y que en ese momento estaba sobre la inscripción "en casa".

Viste Harry, viste- dijo Alicia muy emocionada- ya soy una verdadera Weasley y pone que estoy en casa por que ahora esta es mi casa, tengo una casa Harry, tengo una casa.

Harry la miró con ternura al igual que los demás. Algo tan insignificante como eso de tener una manecilla en un reloj en el que marcaba donde se encontraba una persona, la llenaba de emoción, de felicidad, algo tan insignificante como eso, algo que cualquier otra persona no le hubiese prestado la más mínima importancia a ella le hacía completamente feliz. Era tan fácil de complacer.

Tu siempre has sido una Weasley- dijo Harry dándola un beso en la frente.

Bueno dejémonos de cursilerías- dijo Ron y Alicia lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido- ha llegado el momento de ver esos tatuajes que os habéis hecho.

Vale- dijo Draco sonriendo- ¿Por qué no empiezas tu?

Esta bien- dijo Ron- no me importa. Si recordáis yo me iba a tatuar libertad en runas antiguas.

Todos asintieron, Ron se llevó la mano a la pata del pantalón de la pierna derecha y se la levantó dejando ver a lo largo de su gemelo cinco letras que significaban libertad.

¿Qué os parece?- dijo Ron.

Esta todo guapo- dijo Draco- es mi turno. Yo me iba a tatuar amistad y al igual que Ron en runas antiguas y me lo he hecho…

El chico se levantó la manga de la camiseta del brazo derecho y vieron en el brazo tres letras que significaban amistad. Los adultos los observaban con sonrisas.

Muy bien ahora yo- dijo Wendy- palabra que me iba a tatuar: Justicia, lugar… ahora lo veréis.

Wendy también se levantó la manga de la camiseta del brazo derecho y vieron en la parte interior del antebrazo, cuatro letras que significaban justicia. La siguiente fue Hermione que se echó el pelo detrás de la oreja y justo en el mismo lugar vieron una única letra.

Yo me iba a tatuar paz- dijo Hermione.

Mi turno- dijo J.J- yo me iba a tatuar lealtad.

J.J se dio la vuelta y para que todos los viesen se señaló la nuca donde todos vieron dos letras que significaban lealtad.

Me toca- dijo Ginny- yo me iba a tatuar felicidad, lugar…

Se señaló el tobillo y vieron dos letras pequeñas que significaban felicidad. Alicia se adelantó sonriendo.

Yo no solo me he hecho un tatuaje- dijo Alicia- además me hecho un piercing.

¿Dónde?- dijo Harry muy interesado.

Alicia se subió la camiseta y le enseñó el ombligo donde tenía un piercing de un ángel pequeño y Harry sonrió.

¿Y donde te as hecho el tatuaje?- dijo Wendy.

Alicia se dio la vuelta y en la parte baja de la espalda, justo encima del trasero se había hecho el tatuaje que se componía con tres letras y que alrededor de las tres letras se había tatuado una enredadera de flores pequeñas.

Y por último le llegó el momento a Harry que había estado sentado observando los tatuajes de todos sus amigos. Se puso en pie.

Pues yo me iba a tatuar Esperanza- dijo Harry.

Se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda a todos. Se quitó la camiseta y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver cinco letras grandísimas que iban de omoplato a omoplato y que por supuesto significaban esperanza (N/A: Quien conozca al cantante Junior, es igual al tatuaje que este tiene en la espalda de su nombre)

Es guapísimo- dijo Ron.

Pero aun hay más- dijo Harry- me hice otro.

¿Dónde?- dijo Hermione.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vieron sobre su pectoral izquierdo, encima del corazón, tres runas más pequeñas que las de la espalda.

Por eso me pediste que te dijera como se escribía- dijo J.J sonriendo, él y Hermione sabían lo que ponía.

¿Qué pone?- dijo Alicia.

Mi ángel pelirrojo- dijo Harry y su novia lo miró a los ojos- para que veas que siempre te llevo en mi corazón.

Alicia sonrió, se abrazó a él con fuerza y Harry le devolvió el abrazo. La señora Weasley tenía los ojos humedecidos al ver la escena.

Vuestra vida es todo cursilería- dijo Ron ganándose por ese comentario una colleja de su madre.

Cállate idiota- dijo la señora Weasley- no ves que eso le hace feliz a tu hermana. Además lo que ha dicho Harry es muy bonito.

Después de subir las cosas a los cuartos que como comprobó Harry eran más grande que el verano pasado, tanto era así que los cuatro chicos iban a dormir juntos y las cuatro chicas juntas en otra habitación. Luego pasaron toda la tarde en el jardín hablando de lo que habían hecho durante esa semana en la que habían estado separados.

Cuando empezó a hacerse de noche, Cristine y Eric decidieron irse a su casa aunque la señora Weasley les insistió para que se quedasen pero como se percataron parecía que la parejita quería estar a solas. En cambio, Sirius y Remus decidieron aceptar la invitación de la señora Weasley.

Así que mientras los hombres colocaban las mesas en el jardín, ponían algunos faroles para poder ver mejor y ponían la mesa. Las mujeres se fueron a la cocina ha hacer la cena y a aprender un poco de la mejor cocinare, es decir, de la señora Weasley.

Alicia bajó a Ares y a Libertad junto a Crookshanks que lo bajo Hermione para que estuviesen por el jardín jugando con los gnomos que en cuanto veían a los tres animales salían para curiosear consiguiendo que los dos gatos y el perro los diesen caza.

Cuando terminaron de poner la mesa, Harry se sentó entre Sirius y Alicia mientras que Remus se sentó al otro lado de la pelirroja. Justo enfrente de Harry estaban Ron sentado junto a Hermione y al otro lado del chico estaba J.J hablando con Ginny. Mientras que al otro lado de Hermione estaba Draco y Wendy. El señor Weasley estaba presidiendo la mesa con la señora Weasley a su derecha y a su izquierda Bill que hablaba con Fleur. Al otro lado de la mesa, también presidiéndola estaba Charlie con Alex a su derecha y los gemelos con sus novias a la izquierda. Y por último junto a Alex estaban Penélope y Percy.

Harry observó la gente que estaba en la mesa cada uno inmerso en sus conversaciones y vio que por fin estaba entre su familia. Los gemelos debían de estar diciendo algo muy gracioso por que los que estaban a su alrededor reían sin para menos Percy que negaba con la cabeza. J.J, Ginny y Ron también hablaban mientras reían. Hermione estaba hablando con Draco y Wendy sobre algo de Hogwarts y los dos chicos asentían. Los señores Weasley hablaban con Bill y Fleur sobre el embarazo de esta. A Bill se le veía tremendamente ilusionado con el bebe y no dejaba de acariciar la tripa de Fleur. Y por último estaba Alicia que estaba hablando con Remus mientras Sirius pasaba la mano por detrás de la espalda de Harry y hacía cosquillas a la novia de este que por todos los medios intentaba aguantarse la risa.

Harry estás bien- dijo Alicia sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Harry la miró encontrándose con los ojos de su novia que desprendían una paz que le daba mucha comodidad.

Si- dijo Harry sonriendo- mejor que nunca.

Alicia sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después continuar hablando con Remus, Harry y Sirius que ya había dejado de hacer cosquillas a Alicia también se metieron en la conversación.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ¿Qué os parece? Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Gracias a los que ya me los dejaron en el capitulo anterior como siempre me hizo mucha ilusión recibirlos.

Aun no pasa nada interesante en el fic pero más adelante empezarán a ocurrir cosas, solo ser pacientes, la felicidad quiero que le dure bastante aunque después vuelva el sufrimiento. Ahora me despido intentaré actualizar cuanto antes. Besos y Adiós.


	3. Mi padrino, un merodeador

**Capitulo 3: Mi padrino, un merodeador.**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó sobre las 11 de la mañana. Sus amigos aun dormían ya que la noche anterior se habían acostado bastante tarde.

Después de ducharse, bajó las escaleras y se encontró en la cocina con la señora Weasley que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Siéntate cariño- dijo la mujer sirviéndole comida en el plato.

¿Y los demás?- dijo Harry mientras la señora Weasley le servía zumo de calabaza en el plato.

Arthur y Percy se han ido ya al ministerio. Fred y George han ido a abrir la tienda. Bill se ha ido con Fleur a una revisión del embarazo y los demás durmiendo- dijo la señora Weasley sentándose frente a él- menos Alicia que se ha levantado hace una hora más o menos y esta en el jardín jugando con Libertad y Ares.

Ahora salgo con ella- dijo Harry.

La señora Weasley sonrió con cariño. Cuando Harry terminó de desayunar, se despidió de la señora Weasley y salió al jardín donde vio a Alicia y como había dicho su madre estaba jugando con Libertad y Ares. El perro y el gato se abalanzaba sobre ella y correteaban a su alrededor y Alicia que estaba sentada en el suelo intentaba alcanzarlos. La muchacha llevaba un vestido blanco de flores amarillas que iba abotonado en la parte de delante de arriba abajo y era de tirantes. Se ajustaba hasta la cintura y a partir de hay caía grácilmente hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Además llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y algunos pelos se le soltaban cayendo desordenadamente por su cara. Estaba preciosa.

Se acercó a ella y la chica levantó la cabeza y le miró con una sonrisa. Harry se agachó junto a ella y la dio un beso en los labios.

¿Ya has desayunado?- dijo Alicia.

Si- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¿que te parece si nos vamos tu y yo solos ha dar un paseo?

Esta bien- dijo Alicia sonriendo, estaba tan deseosa de estar a solas con él como él lo estaba de estar con ella.

Los dos se pusieron en pie, se cogieron de la mano y se alejaron de la casa mientras la señora Weasley los observaba con una sonrisa desde la ventana de la cocina.

Ya llevaban caminando unos veinte minutos y ya no veían la casa de los Weasley. Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que los protegía un poco del sol abrasador. Alicia tenía una pequeña margarita entre sus manos que Harry había cogido en el camino para ella. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él y miraban el jardín tan hermoso que se levantaba ante ellos.

El día antes de la boda de Fleur y mi hermano van a venir los demás miembros de la familia de mi papa y de mi mama- dijo Alicia- y se van a quedar toda la semana en la Madriguera hasta el domingo de la semana siguiente para asistir a mi bautizo.

Tendrás ganas de conocerlos ¿no?- dijo Harry.

Si pero…

Si pero… ¿Qué?- dijo Harry mirando a su novia.

Alicia levantó la cabeza con la flor en la nariz por que la estaba oliendo. Harry la miró y vio en sus ojos preocupación.

¿Y si no les gusto a los demás miembros de la familia?- dijo Alicia apartándose la flor de la nariz.

Claro que les gustarás- dijo Harry cogiéndola de la barbilla- les encantarás y no tardarán en cogerte cariño.

¿Tu crees?- dijo Alicia nada segura de que las palabras de su novio fuesen realidad.

Si- dijo Harry sonriendo- estoy seguro.

Harry se acercó a ella y rozó su nariz con la de su novia. Esta sonrió y cerró los ojos al ver como su novio acercaba su rostro al de ella. Harry cerró los ojos en el mismo momento en el que sus labios hacían contacto. Alicia abrió la boca permitiéndole el paso a la lengua de su novio que empezó a explorar cada rincón de la boca de ella mientras los roces con sus lenguas los hacía entrar en calor a ambos.

Harry la tumbó lentamente en el pasto y se miraron a los ojos, él vio en sus ojos inocencia como si su novia no supiese lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir. Harry apartó el pelo que se le escapaba de la coleta, de la cara de la chica y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

Te amo- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Y yo a ti- dijo Alicia.

Harry la volvió a besar en los labios esta vez con más desesperación que antes. Alicia le rodeo el cuello, enredando sus dedos en el cabello ya de por si desordenado de su novio y que ella se estaba encargando de desordenar más aun. Harry profundizó más el beso, haciendo que los labios de ambos se rozasen con más fuerza de una forma casi dolorosa pero placentera.

Las manos de Harry viajaron hasta las caderas de la chica y siguió bajando hasta los muslos, los cuales acarició por encima del vestido. Alicia sentía el bulto de la entrepierna de su novio sobre su zona más sensible. Harry estaba excitadísimo llevaba esperando ese momento desde que lo había hecho por primera vez con su novia y sabía que aunque su novia le hubiese pedido que se detuviese, él no hubiera podido y eso ella lo sabía pero no le importaba por que ella no quería que se detuviese por que estaba igual de deseosa que su novio.

Alicia comenzó a rozar sus muslos para calmar un poco ese calor que se había instalado en su zona más intima y que le estaba causando la cercanía de su novio, sin saber que Harry sentía ese roce de los muslos de la chica y que con ello estaba rozando suavemente su entrepierna causándole un placer desbordante.

Ambos ahogaron un gemido de placer y Harry la mordió el labio con suavidad mientras se apartaba de ella. Sus miradas se volvieron a conectar pero Harry cerró los ojos por que seguía sintiendo ese desmesurado placer que le proporcionaba el roce con las piernas de su novia.

Harry abrió los ojos mientras sus manos seguían acariciando a la chica por encima de la ropa que ya empezaba a estorbar. Harry quedó sentado a horcajadas encima de ella y se quitó la camiseta dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo.

Alicia había dejado de rozar sus muslos, estiró la mano y le acarició el tatuaje que tenía sobre el pectoral. Harry puso su mano sobre la de la chica.

Eres mi ángel pelirrojo- dijo Harry con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Y tu mi héroe- dijo Alicia entrelazando sus manos y haciendo que sus anillos chocasen con suavidad.

Alicia llevó la mano de su novio al primer botón del vestido. Harry acercó la otra mano y comenzó a desabrochárselo de arriba a bajo hasta el último botón. Pudo ver un pequeño tanga blanco y aunque sus senos aun seguían ocultos por el vestido se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sostén.

Harry colocó su mano derecha en su vientre tocando de ese modo el piercing y empezó a subirla acariciando con suavidad la piel. Llegó hasta el hueco entre los dos senos, hizo a un lado el vestido dejando al descubierto sus senos. La chica se incorporó lo suficiente como para que Harry le quitase el vestido.

Se miraron a los ojos, Harry acortó la distancia y la besó con fuerza. Era un beso hambriento. Puso su mano en la nuca y Alicia ahogó un gemido. La tumbo de nuevo en el pasto y la siguió besando desesperado mientras sus manos bajaban hasta el tanga y empezaba a quitárselo, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Alicia dejó de besar a Harry y echó el cuello para atrás dando un gritito de placer cuando sintió la mano de su novio en su humedad. Harry aprovechó eso y comenzó a besarla el cuello.

Harry sentía la parte más intima de su novia muy húmeda y caliente. Alicia le rodeó la espalda y se la empezó a acariciar dibujando con sus dedos el tatuaje de su novio. Harry siguió bajando rozando y besando cada parte del cuerpo de su novio, deteniéndose en sus senos para luego seguir hasta su vientre mientras le acariciaba los muslos.

Harry subió de nuevo besando su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales besó. Alicia colocó sus manos en el botón del pantalón, lo desabrochó y con ayuda de su novio le quitó las dos últimas prendas quedando desnudo.

Se volvieron a besar salvajemente y Harry entró dentro de ella. Alicia clavó sus uñas en la espalda del chico mientras este comenzaba con movimientos rítmicos y rápidos.

¡Sigue!- dijo Alicia algo más alto de lo que hubiese deseado y consiguiendo con ello que su novio sonriese- ¡Aah!

Harry la miró con unas sonrisa y Alicia al verlo no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

¿Te gusta?- dijo Harry con la voz ronca.

Sabes que…- soltó un gemido- me encanta.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír. Se acercaron de nuevo y siguieron besándose, desesperado, lujuriosa y salvajemente hasta que después de entregarse durante mucho tiempo llegaron al punto más alto de placer.

Harry dejó caer su pesado cuerpo sobre el de la chica. Los dos respiraban aceleradamente y se abrazaron con fuerza.

* * *

Chicos bajad han venido a visitaros- dijo la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, J.J, Draco y Wendy bajaron corriendo las escaleras y sonrieron al ver en la cocina esperándolos a Luna y a Neville. Se acercaron a ellos y les saludaron con entusiasmo.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo Ron.

Bueno ya sabéis que el profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que os ayudásemos con la presentación de Hogwarts para el torneo- dijo Neville- así que aquí estamos, tal vez debimos avisar antes de venir.

No seas tonto- dijo Ginny- puedes venir sin avisar cuando quieras ¿verdad mami?

Claro- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo- por cierto ¿vais a venir a la boda?

Si- dijo Luna- a mi papa le hizo mucha ilusión, le encanta las bodas.

A mi abuela también- dijo Neville- por cierto ¿Dónde están Alicia y Harry?

Pues se han ido hace dos horas y aun no han vuelto- dijo la señora Weasley- y ya es casi la hora de comer- se oyó un ruido en el salón- parece que ha llegado alguien. ¿Os quedáis a comer chicos?

Bueno sino le importa- dijo Neville.

Claro que no- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo- así que empezad a poner todos las mesas en el jardín.

* * *

Harry miró a su novia, se miró la muñeca y recordó que no tenía reloj. Cogió la muñeca de su novia y vio que ya era casi la hora de comer.

Debemos volver- dijo Harry- es casi la hora de comer.

Alicia asintió y Harry se quitó de encima de ella. Harry se quedó observado ensimismado a Alicia. Estaba sentada de rodillas en el suelo y se había quitado la coleta para volvérsela ha hacer otra vez ya que antes la tenía muy desecha.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Alicia que se había dado cuenta que su novio la miraba- ¿tengo algo?

No- dijo Harry- solo que cuando era pequeño nunca creí que tendría algo tan hermoso, no pensé que me enamoraría de una chica y mucho menos que sería la más hermosa del mundo.

Alicia sonrió y cogió la flor del suelo la margarita que anteriormente la había dado su novio.

¿De verdad crees que soy hermosa?- dijo Alicia.

Si- dijo Harry sonriendo.

¿Más que esta flor?- dijo Alicia.

Más que todas las flores del mundo juntas- dijo Harry.

Alicia sonrió y se acercó a él hasta que se besaron pero este fue un beso mucho más dulce y tierno que los que se habían dado con anterioridad.

Después se separaron y comenzaron a vestirse. Harry se puso en pie y ayudó a su novia a que hiciese lo mismo. Se cogieron de la mano y volvieron a la Madriguera. Cuando llegaron vieron que estaban poniendo la mesa y que ya habían llegado todos los Weasley de trabajar pero además vieron a Luna y a Neville. Se acercaron corriendo a ellos para saludarlos. Alicia los abrazó efusivamente.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo Alicia.

Vinimos a visitaros- dijo Luna- y tu mama nos ha invitado a comer.

¡Eh vosotros par de tórtolos!- dijo la voz de Fred y Harry y Alicia lo miraron- Solo quedan los vasos por traer y por llegar los últimos id a por ellos.

Esta bien- dijo Alicia y miró a Neville y Luna- ahora hablamos.

Alicia y Harry se fueron hacía la cocina y vieron que allí estaba la señora Weasley. Alicia dejó la flor sobre la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a bajar los vasos de uno de los armarios con ayuda de Harry. Este luego los sacó fuera y Alicia se quedó ayudando a su madre que ya estaba casi terminando.

¿Habéis tardado mucho?- dijo la señora Weasley- ¿Dónde habéis estado?

A unos veinte minutos de aquí- dijo Alicia.

¿Habéis usa protección?- dijo la señora Weasley.

Alicia la miró, sonrió y la rodeó por detrás con sus brazos.

Si, no te preocupes- dijo Alicia. Quedaron en silencio unos segundos y luego continuó- me quiere tanto, mama.

Lo se- dijo la señora Weasley.

Y yo lo quiero tanto a él- dijo Alicia.

También lo se- dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta y viendo la flor sobre la mesa- ¿y esa flor?

Me la ha dado Harry- dijo Alicia sonriendo y mirando por encima de su hombro la flor- dice que yo soy más hermosa que todas las flores que hay en el mundo juntas- miró a su madre y ella le devolvió la mirada- Harry es lo que siempre he soñado- sus ojos se humedecieron- esta casa es lo que siempre he soñado, una familia como la que esta ahí fuera es lo que siempre he soñado, tú eres lo que siempre he soñado. Y ahora… - su vos se quebró- ya no hay nada que nos impida ser felices, ya no hay nada que me impida disfrutar de todo lo que tengo ahora, vamos a tener un futuro, se acabo el miedo, el sufrimiento, ya todo termino. ¿T no te vas ir nunca de mi lado, mama?

Nunca mi pequeña- dijo la mujer llorando- estaré siempre contigo. Hay Molly Weasley para rato.

Ninguna de las dos había podido soportar más las lágrimas y ya resbalaban por sus rostros. Se acercaron y se abrazaron con fuerza. En ese momento entró Harry para ayudarlas a sacar la comida a fuera y cuando las vio llorando se preocupó. Se acercó a ellas y dijo:

¿Que pasa?- dijo Harry.

Las dos se separaron y se empezaron a limpiar disimuladamente las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

No pasa nada, Harry- dijo la señora Weasley cogiendo un para de cuencos de comida para sacarlos al jardín.

Harry se acercó a su novia que aun se limpiaba algunos restos de lágrimas. La señora Weasley miró de reojo a la pareja y vio como Harry le cogía de la barbilla a la chica para que lo mirase.

¿Por qué llorar?- dijo Harry.

No es nada- dijo Alicia y su novio lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido- es cierto.

Alicia se acercó a él y le dio un besito en los labios y Harry le dio un beso en la frente. Luego con sus grandes manos la limpió el resto de lágrimas.

La señora Weasley salió al jardín con una sonrisa y poco después los dos chicos con más bandejas con comida. Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer mientras hablaban y reían.

Después de comer y de que la mesa hubiese sido recogida, los chicos se quedaron en el jardín pensando en lo podían hacer para la presentación de Hogwarts en el torneo que se llevaría acabo ese año.

Tiene que ser todo lo espectacular que podamos- dijo Ron.

Si- dijo Hermione- podríamos hacer volteretas y demás.

Y usar vuestras espadas- dijo Neville.

Buena idea- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

¿Os vais a presentar?- dijo Wendy.

Claro- dijeron todos menos Neville, Luna y Ginny.

Yo solo si pueden los alumnos de 16 años- dijo Ginny.

¿Y vosotros?- dijo Draco a Neville y Luna.

No- dijo Neville- además a mí nunca me escogerían.

¿Por qué no?- dijo Alicia- Neville eres un gran mago, mejor de lo que piensas.

Neville se sonrojó al oír eso y todos se echaron a reír al verlo. Continuaron hablando del torneo, pensando en las pruebas que tendrían que pasar los participantes, las reglas, si alguno de ellos saldría elegido y luego decidieron ponerse a pensar lo que harían en la presentación.

Cuando ya empezó a anochecer, Luna y Neville se fueron en el autobús noctámbulo a sus casas. Y los chicos decidieron entrar en la Madriguera donde habían llegado nuevas visitas. Sirius y Remus estaban allí hablando con los Weasley.

Hola chicos- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Hola- dijeron los ocho sonriendo.

Hemos ido esta tarde al Valle de Godric- dijo Remus a Harry- y las obras van bastante bien.

¡Que bien!- dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá.

Me encanta ese lugar- dijo la señora Weasley- siempre me ha gustado el Valle de Godric, tiene unas casas preciosa y el cementerio es uno de los más hermosos de Inglaterra, allí es donde Arthur y yo tenemos reservados y lugar para toda la familia por si alguna vez nos pasa algo, Merlín no quiera.

Allí están enterrados muchos de los caídos en las dos guerras que asolaron el mundo mágico- dijo Bill- allí están los tíos Gideon y Fabian.

Harry al oír esos nombres recordó la foto que en quinto curso, Moody le enseñó de la antigua Orden del Fénix. Allí salían Gideon y Fabian y Moody dijo que se necesitaron a cinco mortífagos para acabar con ellos. Harry no sabía que era familia de los Weasley.

Si, mis pobres hermanos- dijo la señora Weasley sonándose la nariz- pero murieron como héroes que eran.

¿Allí hay enterrados muggles?- dijo Alicia.

No- dijo Remus- ese pueblo tan solo es de brujos por lo tanto en el cementerio solo hay brujos.

Pero dejemos de hablar de esto- dijo Sirius- es muy triste y ahora no es momento de ponerse triste. Así que… ¿Qué tal va la boda?

Empezaron ha hablar de la boda con entusiasmo sobre todo Fleur y Bill que se les veía muy ilusionados. Luego cambiaron de tema y hablaron del bautizo de Alicia.

¿Estas nerviosa?- dijo Sirius a Alicia.

Un poquito- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Esta preocupada por caerles bien a los demás miembros de la familia- dijo Ron.

Cállate- dijo Alicia dándole un codazo.

¿Eso es cierto?- dijo la señor Weasley y Alicia miró con el entrecejo fruncido a Ron que se masajeaba las costillas.

Bueno un poquito- dijo Alicia.

No debes preocuparte- dijo el señor Weasley- les vas a encantar.

Eso me ha dicho Harry- dijo Alicia.

¿Y ya tienes padrino?- dijo Remus.

Bueno he pensado en uno- dijo Alicia sonriendo- y se lo he dicho a mama y a papa y ellos les ha parecido muy bien, ahora solo falta que él acepte.

¿Y cuando se lo piensas decir?- dijo Remus.

Hoy- dijo Alicia levantándose y acercándose al licántropo- ¿quieres ser mi padrino Remus?

¿Yo?- dijo Remus señalándose a si mismo y Alicia asintió con una gran sonrisa en los labios- pero debería ser alguien de tu familia, uno de tus hermanos.

A ellos no les importas que seas tu- dijo Alicia- anda Remus di que si, por favor, por favor. Además Harry tiene como padrino a un merodeador y yo quiero otro.

Dila que si Remus- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Remus sonriendo- seré tu padrino.

Alicia dio un gritito de felicidad y se abalanzó sobre el profesor dándole un fuerte abrazo y llenándolo de besos. Se separó de él y se acercó a sus padres.

Papi, mami ha dicho que si- dijo Alicia.

Ya lo hemos oído cariño- dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo al ver a su hija tan contenta.

Los dos merodeadores se quedaron a cenar esa noche y no se fueron hasta bien entrada la noche.

Los días pasaban en la Madriguera muy rápidamente. Harry ya llevaba poco más de una semana cuando decidieron ir, ese mismo sábado en el que estaban, a una discoteca en el pueblo que estaba más cerca de la Madriguera. Estuvieron todo el día convenciendo a la señora Weasley que aunque los dejaba ir, no les dejaba volver tarde. El señor Weasley si los dejaba volver tarde pero no se atrevía a discutir con su mujer, con la boda estaba muy estresada y con nada se enfadaba y era mejor no enfadarla. Hasta después de mucho de hacerla la pelota los dejó llegar a las cinco de la mañana.

Así que en cuanto le dio permiso para llegar tarde, las chicas se subieron a su cuarto para elegir la ropa que se pondrían y poder arreglarse. Los chicos esperaron un rato antes de subir a vestirse. Cuando la cena estuvo lista todos bajaron ya arreglados para cenar y luego poder irse.

Es muy corta- dijo el señor Weasley con el entrecejo fruncido al ver la falda de sus dos hijas.

Ahí papa se llevan así- dijo Alicia.

Déjalas Arthur- dijo la señora Weasley- si están preciosas.

Si yo no digo lo contrario pero son muy cortas- dijo el señor Weasley- y yo no quiero que las hagan nada.

Tranquilo señor Weasley no dejaremos que les pase nada- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Más os vale- dijo el señor Weasley.

Después de cenar y de ayudar a recoger la mesa se aparecieron en el pueblo que estaba cerca de la Madriguera. Caminaron por las calles en busca de algún local al que entrar, hasta que vieron uno.

Entraron y empezaron a andar entre la gente, estaba a tope y la música sonaba muy alto. Iban caminando entre la gente cuando a Wendy le tocaron el trasero, Draco que iba a su lado se dio cuenta y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a pegar al que se había atrevido a tocar a su novia pero Wendy lo detuvo.

No Draco- dijo Wendy- déjalo.

Pero ¿como lo voy a dejar?- dijo Draco.

No importa- dijo Wendy poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio y empujándolo con suavidad para alejarlo de esos chicos.

Haz caso a tu noviecita sino quieres salir mal parado- dijo el mismo chico que le había tocado el trasero a Wendy.

¿Crees que os tengo miedo?- dijo Draco dando un paso al frente- vosotros no sabéis quien soy yo.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Harry que había vuelto atrás junto con los demás al ver que Draco y Wendy se habían detenido.

Harry Potter- dijo uno de los chicos al ver la cicatriz de su frente.

Entonces tú…- dijo otro señalando al rubio- eres Draco Malfoy.

Esos chicos habían leído el profeta y sabían perfectamente quienes eran esos ocho chicos y lo que habían hecho en el departamento de misterios.

Ha sido un malentendido- dijo el chico que le había tocado el trasero a Wendy.

Eso pensé- dijo Harry sonriendo- vamos chicos.

Después de andar entre la gente llegaron hasta un lugar donde no había mucha gente y las chicas se quitaron las chaquetas haciendo que más de uno que estaba cerca de ellos se les quedase mirando.

Estuvieron gran parte de la noche bailando y bebiendo alguna otra copa cuando los camareros del local se subieron a la barra y bajaron un poco la música para que todos los escuchasen.

Ha llegado el momento- dijo uno de los camaretos- como todas la noches Jack y Joss retan a una pareja a que los venzan bebiendo chupitos. Nadie ha logrado en dos años vencer a estos dos hermanos. ¿Quién se atreve a intentarlo?

Pero nadie se ofrecía voluntario parecía que eran invencibles. Ron se giró a sus amigos sonriendo.

¡Oh no!- dijo Harry al saber lo que estaba pensando- ¿sabes el pedo (borrachera) que te puedes pillar?

Vamos no seáis aguafiestas- dijo Ron- ¿Qué me dices Draco?

No gracias no quiero que mañana me duela la cabeza- dijo el rubio y Ron se giró a J.J.

No- dijo J.J al ver como su amigo lo miraba.

Vamos pero sino parece que aguanten mucho- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Los dos chicos eran muy delgados y se notaba que eran hermanos por que se parecían mucho.

Ron no hagas locuras- dijo Hermione- dicen que nadie a conseguido vencerlos en dos años.

Pues yo seré el primero- dijo Ron- si alguien se une a mí.

Yo seré tu pareja Ron- dijo Alicia y todos la miraron.

Pero ¿os habéis vuelto locos?- dijo Wendy- os va a dar algo como lo hagáis.

Somos el equipo hermanos mellizos- dijo Ron echándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a su hermana- y vamos a vencer.

Si vamos a vencer- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Los dos se fueron hacía la barra seguidos de sus amigos.

Menudo trompa se van a pillar- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.

Nosotros participamos- dijo Ron.

Los camareros, Jack y Joss los miraron y sonrieron.

¿Tu y quien más?- dijo uno de los camareros.

Y mi hermana melliza- dijo Ron señalando a Alicia.

¿Una chica?- dijo Joss.

¿Algún problema?- dijo Alicia.

No, no- dijo Joss sonriendo.

Después de preguntarles los nombres a Alicia y a Ron se subió de nuevo a la barra llamando la atención de la gente.

Ya tenemos a dos contrincantes- dijo el camarero- y por primera vez en la historia una chica va a participar, son dos hermanos mellizos y se llaman Alicia y Ron, nombre muy apropiado. Las reglas del juego para el que no las sepa son: 1 se les servirá a los cuatro a la vez y se lo tendrían que tomar de un trago a la vez, nosotros iremos contando los vasos que beban y 2 pierde el que antes se caiga de la silla o pierda el conocimiento, su pareja puede ayudarlos a que no se caigan de la silla ¿entendido?

Si- dijeron los cuatro chicos.

Colocaron una mesa en el centro del local y dos sillas a cada lado. Quitaron la música y los chicos se sentaron y enfrente de ellos pusieron unos vasos de chupitos. Los camareros estaban al lado para servir. La gente se puso a su alrededor.

¿Qué es?- dijo Alicia al camarero.

Tequila- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Tranquila preciosa no vas a tener que aguantar mucho- dijo Jack que estaba enfrente suyo.

¿Por que? Es que nada más tomarte el primero ya te vas a caer de la silla- dijo Alicia.

¡Ooooh!- dijo toda la gente riéndose de Jack.

No sabes con quien estáis compitiendo- dijo Ron sonriendo- Alicia y yo nunca nos rendimos.

Nunca- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Sus amigos estaban mirándolos, ahora querían que participasen, querían que les callasen la boca a ese par de idiotas.

Primera ronda- dijo el camarero.

Les sirvió a los cuatro en el vaso tequila hasta el borde. Los cuatro chicos cogieron el vaso y se lo tomaron de un trago. Sentían como el líquido recorría su garganta, como ardía y les dejaba un sabor muy fuerte en la boca y en la garganta.

¿Sentís como arde?- dijo el Joss.

Ron y Alicia no contestaron y cogieron otra vez el vaso y volvieron a beber. Los camareros no dejaban de servir, se abrían tomado ya, unos quince. Ron se tambaleo pero Alicia le sujeto de la ropa y el chico se apoyó los codos en la mesa. Joss y Jack parecía que también tenía problemas para mantenerse en las sillas en cambio Alicia mantenía el equilibrio aunque con mucha dificultad.

Volvieron a servir otro vaso más, los cuatro lo cogieron y se lo llevaron a la boca para después bebérselo. Hay fue cuando no pudieron aguantar más y Joss y Jack cayeron de las sillas quedando como vencedores Ron y Alicia que de un salto se pusieron en pie pero rápidamente se tuvieron que sentar por que se mareaban.

La gente empezó a aplaudirles y los camareros le daban fuertes palmadas a Ron que casi le hacían caer de la silla. Sus amigos se acercaron a ellos y supieron que era el momento de marcharse.

Ayudaron a los chicos a ponerse en pie que no paraban de tambalearse. Salieron del local, J.J y Draco ayudaban a Ron mientras Harry ayudaba a su novia. Alicia se soltó de Harry y dijo:

Yo puedo sola.

La chica le señaló con un dedo a su novio sin para de tambalearse. Se acercó a su novio y le abrazó con fuerza.

Umm estas tan guapo Harry- dijo Alicia- hagamos el amor.

Harry sonrió y la cogió en brazos para poder seguir adelante. Alicia le rodeo el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se fueron a un callejón y se aparecieron en el jardín de la Madriguera.

Como mama los vea así les mata a ellos y a nosotros por haberlos dejado llegar a este estado- dijo Ginny.

Te quiero mucho Hermione- dijo Alicia tocándole el pelo a la castaña- me alegro mucho que Ron y tú seáis novios.

Ya lo se- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Entraron a la Madriguera por la parte de atrás y comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Ron.

En casa- dijo Draco.

¡Eih Alicia estamos en casa!- gritó Ron y J.J le tapo la boca.

¡Estamos en casa!- gritó Alicia pero Hermione le tapo la boca.

Shh estamos jugando a un juego de ver quien es el que aguanta más tiempo sin hablar- dijo Wendy.

Con eso consiguió que los dos chicos se callasen. Draco y J.J se llevaron a Ron al cuarto de los chicos mientras Harry se llevaba a Alicia el cuarto de las chicas. Al entrar, Harry vio el oso que Ron y Hermione le habían regalado para su cumpleaños en un rincón en su tamaño normal.

Harry le sentó en la cama peor la chica se tumbo, Harry la incorporó de nuevo pero se volvió a tumbar.

Vamos cariño- dijo Harry- tienes que ponerte el pijama.

Quiero dormir desnuda y contigo- dijo Alicia y sus tres amigas se aguantaron la risa.

A mi tampoco me importaría hacer eso- dijo Harry- pero ahora no se puede.

Le quitó la camiseta que llevaba y el sostén y le puso la camiseta del pijama. Luego hizo lo mismo con la falda y le puso unos pantalones cortos. La ayudó a acostarse y la chica lo miró con los ojos medio cerrados.

Te amo- dijo Alicia rascándose los ojos.

Y yo a ti- dijo Harry dándola un beso en la frente- buenas noches mi ángel.

Buenas noches- dijo Alicia bostezando.

Harry se puso en pie y sonrió a sus amigas que le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Buenas noches chicas- dijo Harry.

Buenas noches Harry- dijo las tres a la vez.

El chico salió de la habitación y fue a la de Ron. Vio como el pelirrojo estaba tumbado en la cama y cerró la puerta.

Alicia ya esta en la cama- dijo Harry.

Y este- dijo Draco.

¿Creéis que deberíamos aunque sea quitarle la ropa y dejarle en calzoncillos?- dijo J.J.

Ni hablar- dijo Draco- yo no le desnudo.

Vamos tío- dijo Harry- no te va a pasar nada.

Mañana cuando ya no este ebrio lo voy a matar- dijo Draco quitándole los zapatos.

Cuando le dejaron tan solo con los calzoncillos, ellos hicieron los mismo y se metieron en la cama, rogando todos ellos y las chicas de que al día siguiente la señora Weasley no se diese cuenta de que se habían emborrachado.

**Nota de la autora:**

¡¡Hola!! Aquí otro capitulo más espero que os haya gustado. Ron y Alicia se han cogido su primera borrachera ¿se dará cuenta la señora Weasley al día siguiente? El siguiente capitulo seguramente sea la celebración del cumpleaños de Harry aunque aun no estoy muy segura. Dejadme reviews y gracias a los que lo han hecho en los capítulos anteriores. Por cierto, a juansorvolopotter, no me importa avisarte pero en el review no se vio tu dirección de msn, si me lo dejas otra vez en otro review, entonces te avisare y esta vez pon espacios aunque no lo tenga porque la pagina no te coge los enlaces o los correos.

Y voy a contestar la pregunta a Heily Potter, no creo que la señora Weasley trate mal a su hijo porque le llame idiota. A veces Ron es un poco bocazas pero la señora Weasley le quiere. Además como hemos visto Rowling a veces hace que la señora Weasley se sulfure con sus hijos y termina haciendo cosas y diciendo cosas que no le gusta decir.

Siento haber tardado en actualizar ya empezara la acción, paciencia. Besos y adiós.


	4. La lectura de las cartas

**Capitulo 4: La lectura de las cartas.**

A la mañana siguiente los chico se levantaron tarde sobre las 12 de la mañana, todos menos dos. Ron y Alicia seguían durmiendo y la señora Weasley no dejaba de mirar a las escaleras con el entrecejo fruncido. Por eso no los quería dejar volver tarde por que después les costaba levantarse.

Era domingo así que ninguno de los Weasley trabajaban y estaban en la cocina hablando mientras la señora Weasley preparaba la comida. Sirius y Remus estaban allí y hablaban tranquilamente. En una de las veces que la mujer miró a la escalera vio como los dos chicos bajaban y para su desgracia y la de sus amigos no tenían buen aspecto. Aparte de estar despeinados por que se acababan de levantar, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y su cara estaba blanca. Llevaban las manos en la cabeza como si les doliese y así era por que Ron y Alicia sentían como si tuviesen una taladradora en la cabeza y más mínimo ruido era horrible para ellos.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el aspecto de su chica y por que además llevaba unas zapatillas de animal que tenía en la parte de delante un gran león.

Valla, valla el par de dormilones se dignan a bajar- dijo la señora Weasley- ¡¿Cuándo pensabais bajar par de cenutrios?!

Alicia y Ron cerraron los ojos y se apretaron las manos contra la cabeza mientras se dejaban caer pesadamente en una silla.

¡Un momento!- gritó la señora Weasley y se acercó a ellos- ¡anoche bebisteis!

Mama no grites- dijo Ron tapándose los oídos- me estas taladrando la cabeza.

¡Pero como se os ocurre beber!- dijo la mujer escandalizada y miró a los otro chicos- ¡y vosotros ¿como se lo permitís?!

Déjalos Molly es normal- dijo Sirius aguantándose la risa- todos alguna vez nos emborrachamos.

Además ellos no tienen la culpa mama- dijo Alicia apoyándose en el hombro de Harry- y tranquila no lo voy ha volver hacer, me duele terriblemente la cabeza.

Os esta bien empleado- dijo la mujer- pero voy a ser buena y os voy a dar algo para el dolor de cabeza.

La mujer se giró y empezó a coger ingredientes para preparar algo que les quitase la resaca a sus hijos. Alicia miró a su padre y este la dio un beso en la cabeza y la sonrió.

¿Tu no estas enfadado, papi?- dijo Alicia.

No- dijo el señor Weasley- es normal, Sirius tiene razón, todas las personas durante su vida se emborracha alguna vez. Tu madre también lo ha hecho…

El señor Weasley no terminó por que en ese momento llegó su mujer y muy enfadada planto dos vasos en la mesa, uno delante de Ron y otro delante de Alicia. Tenía un color rojo y no parecía muy sano. Los dos hermanos miraron con asco el contenido, luego se miraron entre ellos y por último a su madre.

Prefiero tener resaca- dijeron los dos a la vez apartando el vaso de delante.

¡Os lo bebéis y ya!- dijo la mujer empujándoles el vaso- ¡de un trago!

Ron y Alicia cogieron el vaso, brindaron, se taparon la nariz y se bebieron el contenido de un trago cuando dejaron el vaso pusieron cara de asco y les dio un escalofrío.

Al día siguiente que era lunes decidieron hacer algo menos movidito que lo del sábado y fueron de nuevo al pueblo y en un video club alquilaron unas películas. Esa noche iban a estar solos, Charlie se iba a ir a dormir a casa de Alex, Fred y George se iban a casa de Angelina y Katie, Percy a casa de Penélope y el señor Weasley había invitado a su mujer a cenar por ahí y no llegarían hasta muy tarde, así que después de cenar se pusieron a ver las películas.

Hacía poco había empezado una tormenta de verano y los chicos estaban en el salón de la Madriguera. Ellas estaban en la cocina y llevaron las palomitas que habían estado haciendo mientras ellos apagaban las luces. Ya todos se habían puesto el pijama lo que es lo mismo en los chicos se habían quedado en calzoncillos ya que como estaban solo ellos no les importaban que las chicas los viesen así.

Los chicos habían elegido una de las películas y las chicas otra. Decidieron ver primero la película de las chicas. Alicia y Wendy que no habían visto nunca dibujos animados, les dijeron a sus amigas que querían una de dibujos, y a ellas no les pareció mal, la otra condición la pusieron Ginny y Hermione tenía que ser romántica así que escogieron…

La bella durmiente- dijo Ron mirando indignado a las chicas- ¿nos vais hacer ver la bella durmiente?

Si- dijo Hermione- esta muy bonita, es romántica y tu hermana y Wendy querían algo de dibujos animados por que nunca han visto nada. Además luego nosotras nos vamos a tragar vuestra película y ha saber lo que habéis alquilado.

Yo no pienso verla- dijo Ron- es una porquería.

¡Eres un egoísta Ron!- dijo Alicia sentándose en el suelo enfadada- ¡vamos poned su estúpida película!

Venga tío vamos a verla- dijo Harry sentándose al lado de su novia- dura menos de una hora y media, no te va a pasar nada por verla, luego ellas van a ver la que nosotros hemos alquilado.

Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Ron quitándole la cinta de las manos a Hermione y metiéndola en el DVD.

Alicia sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en los muslos de su novio mientras que Wendy se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Draco y Hermione se sentaba al otro lado de Wendy. Ginny y J.J se habían sentado en otro sofá más pequeño y Ron cuando puso la película se sentó junto a Hermione.

La película comenzó y se estaban aburriendo pero en cambio ellos parecían encantadas con la película. Harry de vez en cuando miraba a su novia que no se perdía nada de la película, los ojos le brillaban de una forma muy especial, parecía una niña pequeña. Sonrió y la acarició el pelo con suavidad.

Por fin terminó- dijo Ron levantándose para cambiar de película.

Alicia se incorporó y miró a su novio con una sonrisa. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y la chica le dio un beso en los labios.

Esta es nuestra película- dijo Alicia.

Te ha gustado mucho ¿eh?- dijo Harry.

Si- dijo Alicia.

¿Qué vamos a ver ahora?- dijo Ginny.

Los chicos se miraron. Ellos cuando habían alquilado una película, el único requisito que tenía que cumplir era que sus novias no se despegasen de ellos en ningún momento, es decir una película de miedo.

The ring: la señal- dijo Hermione- eso es de miedo.

Exacto- dijo Ron- esto si que es una película y no lo otro.

La bella durmiente ha estado muy bonita- dijo Alicia sacándole la lengua.

Lo que tú digas hermanita- dijo Ron.

Ron puso la película y se volvió a sentar en el sofá junto a Hermione. La película comenzó y las chicas estaban aterrorizadas, no dejaban de gritar y de abrazarse con fuerza a sus novios que sonreían y las abrazaban con la misma fuerza con la que ellas se aferraban a ellos.

Cuando la película terminó, las chicas estaban aferradas a sus novios. Ron se soltó de Hermione y quitó la película.

Bueno chicos nos quedan siete días de vidas- dijo Ron riendo al ver las caras de miedo de las chicas.

No tiene ninguna gracia, Ron- dijo Ginny.

No os preocupéis chicas, si tenéis miedo podéis dormir con nosotros- dijo Draco- os haremos un huequito en nuestras camas.

No tenemos miedo- dijo Alicia levantándose orgullosamente- me voy a la cama que ya es tarde- se fue hacía la puerta pero se detuvo, no quería irse sola al fin y al cabo había tenido miedo aunque no lo reconociese- ¿os venís chicas?

Si- dijeron las tres a la vez.

Los chicos se habían quedado en el piso de abajo, en el salón hablando un rato, hasta que decidieron irse a la cama. Subieron a sus cuartos y se metieron en la cama.

* * *

Mientras que las chicas ya estaban acostadas sin poder dejar de pensar en la película y la situación empeoraba cuando se oían los truenos de la tormenta que se estaba llevando acabo. 

Se oyó otro trueno y Hermione, Wendy y Ginny se pusieron en pie y empezaron a colocarse las zapatillas. Alicia que aun estaba tumbada en la cama con el cuerpo tapado hasta la boca con las sabanas las miró.

¿Dónde vais?- dijo Alicia.

Con los chicos- dijo Hermione.

Pero ¿nos os dais cuenta de que es eso lo que querían haciéndonos ver esa película?- dijo Alicia- quedaron aquí, las cuatro juntas, no les demos pie para que se crean nuestros guardaespaldas.

Me da igual, como si se creen el mago Merlín- dijo Wendy- pero yo me siento más segura con ellos al lado. Y si tu no te vienes, es por que eres una orgullosa pero estas igual de aterrorizadas.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Alicia.

Las chicas se fueron hacía la puerta menos Alicia que se quedó tumbada en la cama mirando a sus amigas con el entrecejo fruncido.

Cobardes- susurró Alicia cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas.

Se oyó otro trueno y Alicia se tapó hasta la cabeza.

* * *

Las chicas llegaron al cuarto de los chicos y sin llamar entraron a tropel y se metieron en las camas de sus novios que sonrieron al sentirla. Harry observó como sus amigas se aferraban a sus novios. 

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que su novia no había venido. Se puso en pie y salió de la habitación. Fue hasta el cuarto de su chica y sin llamar abrió la puerta, sonrió al ver un bulto en la cama de su novia. Se acercó a ella y la destapó. Alicia lo miró a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada.

¿Crees que hay espacio para un chico con miedo?- dijo Harry que para nada estaba asustado.

Alicia sonrió y se hizo a un lado, dejándole un hueco. Harry se metió en la cama y se abrazaron mientras se miraban. La chica le empezó a acariciar el pelo con suavidad y Harry cerró los ojos, eso le gustaba mucho.

Pequeña, eres una orgullosa y cabezota- dijo Harry- no as ido al cuarto por que eres una terca que no quiere reconocer que esta asustada.

Yo no estoy asustada- dijo Alicia dejándolo de acariciar.

Harry abrió los ojos y no insistió, no quería que se enfadase. Se acercó todo lo que pudo a ella, la dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó, hundiendo su nariz en el pelo de la chica y aspirando su aroma. Pronto se quedaron dormidos.

Los días pasaron con rapidez y ya quedaba muy poco para el cumpleaños de Harry. La señora Weasley aunque estaba muy liada con la boda estaba preparando una pequeña fiesta para Harry como todos los años desde que se conocieron.

Luna y Neville los habían ido a visitar muchas veces y habían estado preparando la presentación del colegio para el torneo. Además Harry ya se había encargado de invitarlos a la fiesta.

Otros que los iban a visitar mucho eran Sirius y Remus se tiraban la mayor parte del tiempo en la Madriguera, con ellos. Por supuesto también iban las novias de los chicos Weasley. Durante esos días Alicia había tenido que cuidar de Susan, la niña que salvaron en la batalla de Hogsmeade. La pequeña se puso muy contenta al ver a Harry.

Los planes de la boda y el bautizo iban viento en popa y todos estaban echando una mano para que la señora Weasley no se agobiase.

Y entre visitas y planes de bodas y bautizos, llegó el 31 de Julio el cumpleaños del único chico de ojos verdes que vivía en esos momentos en la Madriguera. Esa mañana Harry despertó y deseo despertar así siempre, por que lo primero que vio fue el hermoso rostro de su novia sonriéndole. La chica le dio un beso tan rápido que a Harry no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, aun estaba demasiado dormido.

Felicidades mi niño- dijo Alicia que estaba a cuatro patas sobre la cama de Harry y con este en medio.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente la cogió del cuello y la atrajo hacía él, abrazándola contra su cuerpo. Alicia sonrió muy contenta y le devolvió el abrazo.

Hasta por la tarde no fue la fiesta. A ella asistieron todos los Weasley con sus novias, Cristine, Eric, Luna, Neville, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Tommy, Hagrid, Ojoloco y Dumbledore. La fiesta estuvo muy animada, la señora Weasley había preparado mucha comida y los chicos estaban en un lado apartados mientras los adultos hablaban.

Wendy tenía en sus manos unas cartas del taro y estaba sentada en la mesa mientras sus amigos la miraban.

Mama me esta enseñando a leerlas- dijo Wendy barajando las cartas- aun no lo domino.

No tienes que jurarlo- dijo Draco- me las leyó la semana pasado y según las cartas tenía que morir.

¿Cuándo?- dijo Luna.

Ayer- dijo Draco y todos estallaron en carcajadas menos Wendy.

Aun es pronto, estoy aprendiendo- dijo Wendy y Draco la dio un beso- pero claro tengo que ensayar con alguien. Harry que tal si te las echo por ser el cumpleañero.

Vale- dijo Harry sentándose enfrente de ella.

¿Te sientes cómodo? Esto es importante- dijo Wendy.

Estoy cómodo- dijo Harry.

Vale- dijo Wendy- y que nadie hable, como alguien abra la boca… Alicia os pega.

¿Yo?- dijo Alicia.

Si- dijo Wendy y miró a Harry mientras barajaba las cartas- ahora tú.

El chico cogió las cartas y empezó a barajar para después dejarlas sobre la mesa. Wendy miró a Harry a los ojos y sacó la primera carta dejándola sobre la mesa.

Tu vida va estar llena de felicidad, estos son los dos enamorados y eso significan que serás feliz junto a la persona que amas- dijo Wendy y Harry sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Alicia que sonrió. Wendy sacó otra carta y la sonrisa que tenía se borró.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry.

Sufrimiento- dijo Wendy- vas a sufrir mucho por la perdida de gente que quieres, sentirás un terrible dolor al ver a la gente sufrir- sacó otra carta y la dejó sobre la mesa- pero también sentirás odio y las lágrimas estarán presente- sacó otra carta y la miró extrañada- pero después de todo eso, volverás a ser feliz.

Es una predicción extraña- dijo Ron- primero muy feliz, luego sufrirá, y luego otra vez feliz.

No se- dijo Wendy.

¿Me las echas a mí?- dijo Alicia y Wendy la miró.

Si quieres- dijo Wendy.

Alicia se sentó donde hacía unos minutos había estado sentada su novio y este se puso detrás de ella con sus manos en sus hombros. Wendy barajo las cartas y luego se las paso a Alicia para que hiciese lo mismo y la chica las dejó encima de la mesa. Saca la primera carta y la deja sobre la mesa.

Tú también vas a ser feliz con la persona que más quieres- dijo Wendy y sacó otra carta- pero luego sentirás miedo, mucho miedo por las personas que quieres- sacó otra carta- a continuación sufrimiento, sufrirás igual que Harry por la gente que quieres pero entonces- sacó otra carta y la miró con horror para después sacar otra- no puede ser.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Alicia.

Wendy la miró a los ojos, estaba extrañada, algo había hecho mal por que esas dos cartas nunca podían salir juntas.

Vamos chicos a darles los regalos ya- dijo la señora Weasley.

Todos se fueron hacía donde estaban los adultos, olvidando la lectura de cartas pero Wendy se quedó sentada mirando las dos cartas, esas dos cartas que nunca podían salir juntas.

Vamos Wendy- dijo la voz de su madre sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Si ya voy- dijo Wendy recogió las cartas y se fue hacía donde estaban esperándola para darle los regalos a Harry.

Dumbledore fue el primero en dar su regalo a Harry y le entregó un libro muy antiguo que se llamaba "Como combatir la magia oscura" y como su nombre indicaba era para combatir la magia oscura, parecía muy interesante. El siguiente fue Ojoloco que le regaló un sensor de ocultamientos como el que Harry vio en el despacho del falso Moody en cuarto pero más pequeño. Tonks y Tommy un libro que se titulaba "¿Cómo llegar a ser un buen auror?". Hagrid le regaló sus dulces preferidos. Luna y Neville se acercaron al muchacho y la chica le puso una cosa en la mano. Harry lo miró y sonrió.

Este collar lo han hecho los mintipunks, unos seres muy listos y difíciles de ver- dijo Luna y Harry sonrió al ver a Hermione bufar y morderse el labio para no hablar más de la cuenta.

Gracias Luna- dijo Harry.

Hay más- dijo Luna y miró a su novio- Neville creyó que no era suficiente con el collar.

Neville le entregó una hermosa planta que a las chicas les encantó. Harry le dio las gracias y abrió el siguiente regalo que era el de los gemelos que le regalaron los últimos artículos que habían inventado para la tienda. Los señores Weasley le regalaron una túnica nueva de gala. Draco y Wendy le regalaron una capa negra de viaje. J-J y Ginny le regalaron un balón de fútbol.

Después jugamos un partido- dijo J.J.

Percy le regaló junto a Penélope aunque estaba parecida muy rehacía a regalarle eso, un libro con las leyes mágicas. Bill y Fleur le regalaron una bola que tiene dentro nieve con la torre eiffel dentro. Se labia traído de la mismísima Francia y cuando la tocabas con el dedo índice, te metías dentro de una ilusión en la que parecía que estabas en Francia pero sin moverte de tu casa.

Alex y Charlie le regalaron una serpiente, un poco más pequeña que Nagini y que tenía unos vivos colores rojo y amarrillo como su casa en el colegio. Harry la llamó Sasa. Ron y Hermione le regalaron unas figurillas de tres animales que se movían. Una de ellas era un ciervo, otra un lobo y otra un perro.

Los tres merodeadores vuelven a estar juntos- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Gracias chicos- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras Sirius y Remus miraron sus figuras.

Pues si que se parece a mi yo animal- dijo Sirius.

Cristine y Eric le regalaron un libro de la tienda de magia de la primera en la que habla de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Remus le regalón un pensadero. Alicia un reloj muy bonito y Harry se lo agradeció con un beso. Solo faltaba el de Sirius, miró a su alrededor pero no le vio. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina que daba con el jardín y vieron entrar a Sirius.

Mi regalo esta fuera- dijo Canuto sonriendo- y antes de salir ponte esto.

Le tendió una venda. Harry la cogió, le dio las gafas a su novia y se la puso en los ojos. Sirius le cogió del brazo, nadie ni siquiera Remus sabía de que se trataba el regalo de Sirius. Este condujo a Harry hasta el jardín seguidos de los demás.

Ya había anochecido, era una noche estrellada y despejada. La luna estaba al descubierto sin ninguna nube que la ocultara. Era una noche fresca y se frotaban los brazos que se estaban comenzando a enfriar. El señor Weasley había encendido los farolillos del jardín para ver mejor y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el regalo de Sirius.

El animago le quitó la venda de los ojos a su ahijado y Alicia le entregó las gafas para que se las pusiese. Harry se quedó con la boca igual de abierta que sus amigos cuando vio el regalo de su padrino.

Hay, delante de sus ojos había una preciosa moto. Una Harley davidson negra y reluciente.

Es mi moto- dijo Sirius sonriendo- pero esta como nueva, ni un rasguño.

Como va tener rasguños si no le dejabas a nadie tocarla- dijo Remus- ni siquiera a James o a mí.

Sirius tenía razón estaba como nueva, ningún rasguño, brillaba como recién comprada. Era una maravilla.

Es toda tuya, Harry- dijo Sirius lanzándole las llaves que Harry cogió.

¿Para mi?- dijo Harry que no podía creérselo.

Si- dijo Sirius.

¡Toma ya!- gritó Harry abrazándose a Sirius con fuerza.

Se soltó de su padrino y se acercó la moto, a la que acarició, maravillado. Sirius se acercó a él y le empezó a decir como conducirla y como hacerla volar.

Alicia vamos a dar una vuelta- dijo Harry.

Hermione que se había imaginado algo así, se había aparecido en el cuarto de los chicos y en de ellas y le entregó una pequeña chaqueta de lana blanca a Alicia y la cazadora de cuero a Harry que cuando se la puso le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Por fin había conseguido lo que dijo en la tienda de España cuando se la compró _"__Chicos no se vosotros pero yo me voy a poner a hacer más ejercicio hasta que esta cazadora de cuero me quede bien"_. Estaba hecho todo un motorista con la cazadora.

Se subió a la moto y Alicia se sujeto el pequeño vestido blanco que llevaba para subirse en la moto sin que se le viese nada. La chica le rodeó la cintura a su novio y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Harry. Miró a sus amigos y familia y vio preocupación en los ojos de su madre.

Tened cuidado- dijo la señora Weasley mientras Harry arrancaba la moto.

No te preocupes mama- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Harry arrancó y despegó perdiéndose en el cielo estrellado. Alicia por unos momentos había cerrado los ojos pero ahora los abrió y se sintió libre allí arriba.

Es genial- dijo Alicia sonriendo y soltando la cintura de su novio para estirar los brazos y aspirar el aire- parece como si pudiera tocar las estrellas.

Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Sirius se a lucido con este regalo- dijo Alicia rodeándole otra vez la cintura- es una noche preciosa.

Y mucho más si estamos juntos- dijo Harry y Alicia sonrió.

Estuvieron un rato más por los aires y luego volvieron a la Madriguera donde aterrizó y dejaron la moto en el cobertizo que había en la casa. Los chicos se pusieron a jugar a fútbol en el jardín, después de que algunos J.J les enseñase las reglas del juego. Se lo pasaron muy bien, J.J hacía maravillas con el balón en sus pies y en una ocasión, Neville le fue ha dar una patada al balón pero la dio al aire y cayó de culo al suelo, consiguiendo las risas de todos.

Cuando pasaba la medianoche, los invitados empezaron a marcharse. Sirius y Remus iban a acompañar a sus casas a Luna y Neville y luego se iban a ir al departamento que compartían.

Bill y Fleur también se marcharon al departamento que compartían, y los gemelos, Percy y Charlie se fueron a acompañar a sus novias a casa. Así que en la casa solo quedaron los ocho chicos y los señores Weasley que entraron a la casa. Se pusieron ha hablar en el salón mientras tomaban unas tazas de chocolate caliente.

Alicia y Harry fueron los primeros en terminársela y subieron al cuarto de los chicos para dejar los regalos de Harry. Alicia se fue a poner el pijama mientras Harry hacía lo mismo y después la chica volvió al cuarto de su novio. Sobre la mesilla, Harry dejó el regalo de Bill y Fleur. Cogió de la cintura a su novia y la sentó sobre una de sus rodillas. Alicia lo miró.

Pongamos el dedo- dijo Harry señalando el regalo de Bill y Fleur.

Harry y Alicia colocaron a la vez el dedo índice sobre la bola y empezó a desaparecer la habitación para aparecer el mismísimo París.

Estaban sentados en un banco, en la misma posición en la que habían estado sentados en la cama. El banco estaba cerca de la torre eiffel, que era preciosa. Alicia se puso en pie y su novio hizo lo mismo. Era una noche preciosa y aunque hacía fresco se estaba muy a gusto por la calle. Se miraron el uno al otro y vieron que estaban en pijama pero no importaba por la calle no pasaba nadie estaban solos. Alicia le rodeo la cintura y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

¿No tienes frío?- dijo Alicia apoyando sus labios sobre el torso descubierto de su novio.

No- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Estás descalzo- dio Alicia mirando ahora los pies de su novio.

Si y tu tienes unos leones en las zapatillas- dijo Harry mirando las zapatillas de su novio.

Como buena Gryffindor- dijo Alicia sonriendo- pero estamos en París, dicen que es el lugar más romántico del mundo, estamos solos, esto es magia y somos jóvenes así que utilicemos nuestra imaginación.

Esta bien- dijo Harry sonriendo- imagínate que París esta en fiestas y están tirando fuegos artificiales- en ese momento se oyó un ruido tras él y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse en el cielo las formas que dibujaban los fuegos artificiales- valla, esto si que es realismo- miró a su novia y le guiñó el ojo- además voy muy elegante, llevó un esmoquin.

En ese momento el pijama de Harry desapareció y en su lugar apareció un esmoquin. Harry se miró impresionado pero vio que no tenía zapatos.

Quiero unos zapatos negros- dijo Harry y al instante aparecieron- Esto si que es magia.

Yo también quiero- dijo Alicia cerrando los ojos y pensando en un vestido- mi vestido será hasta el suelo, sin mangas y será de color azul clarito y mis zapatos serán blancos.

Al instante apareció el vestido y los zapatos que había estado imaginando. La chica sonrió.

Quiero un bonito recogido y un poco de maquillaje- dijo Alicia y tan pronto como terminó de hablar lo que había pedido apareció.

Yo quiero que peinarme- dijo Harry pero nada sucedió- todo no puede ser.

Tu pelo es así- dijo Alicia riendo.

Harry la vio reír y él también comenzó a reír, su risa era contagiosa. Se acercó a ella y la hizo una reverencia como si fuese un caballero y ella una princesa.

¿Me concede este baile, princesa?- dijo Harry.

Pero no hay música- dijo Alicia y en ese momento se empezó a oír una preciosa melodía- esto me encanta.

Alicia cogió la mano que su novio le tendía y comenzaron a bailar por la calle, sin apartar los ojos de los del otro.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que donde estaban bailando no era en París sino el cuarto de los chicos, además de que no tenían esos vestidos y seguían en pijama y descalzos y en el caso de Alicia con las zapatillas de un león y por su puesto no había fuegos artificiales, ni música. Además de que sus seis amigos los observaban con una sonrisa.

Que par de tortolitos- dijo Ron riéndose.

Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y zarandeo a su amigo que de repente salió de esa ilusión en la que estaban pero Alicia se seguía bailando con los ojos cerrados hasta que Harry la zarandeo.

Me lo estaba pasando en grande- dijo Alicia poniendo cara de niña de cinco años enfurruñada.

Pero es que queremos dormir- dijo Ron dándole un golpecito con los dedos en la nariz.

Vale- dijo Alicia, se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso en los labios- ¿me llevarás algún día a París de verdad?- eso último lo había susurrado en el oído de su novio y él asintió.

Te llevaré a donde quieras- susurró Harry en su oído- te lo prometo.

Alicia salió junto a sus amigas que también se despidieron de sus novios y se fueron a sus cuartos. Ninguno tardó mucho en dormirse ¿ninguno? Había una persona que era capaz de dormirse.

Wendy no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama pensando en la lectura de las cartas que esa misma tarde les había hecho a sus amigos. Sabía que todas sus lecturas habían sido erróneas hasta el momento y sabía que esa tenía que serlo por que esas dos cartas que habían salido nunca podían salir juntas.

Aun así, cogió las cartas y con un leve lumus para que sus amigas no se despertasen pensó en Harry y comenzó a echar las cartas como había hecho en la tarde y vio que salía exactamente lo mismo. Felicidad, sufrimiento, odio, lágrimas y de nuevo felicidad.

Era tan extraño, pero lo que hizo a continuación fue exactamente lo mismo que había hecho antes, pensó en Alicia y comenzó a echar las cartas y volvió a salir lo mismo que en la tarde. Felicidad, miedo, sufrimiento…

Wendy ¿que haces?- dijo Ginny que se había despertado con la pequeña luz que Wendy tenía encendida- duérmete.

Si, lo siento Gin- dijo Wendy- nox.

La luz de la varita se apagó y la dejó en la mesilla junto a las cartas. Se tumbo de lado y sus ojos dieron con el rostro de su mejor amiga que dormía placidamente en la cama.

No podía ser, era un error, esas cartas nunca podían salir juntas, la muerte y la vida no podían estar juntas en la misma mesa de preediciones y mucho menos cuando una iba seguida de la otra.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola siento haber tardado pero aquí esta el capitulo espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Gracias a todos los que me dejáis vuestra opinión.

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:

LuPaz: Me alegro que te gustase el capitulo. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, cuando escribí la escena de Harry y Alicia no estaba pensando en cosas malas jajajaja, creí que después de haberse estado unos días sin verse se merecían una recompensa, además de que son jóvenes y se quiere, ahora espero que me permitas hacer una pregunta, porque me hiciste esa pregunta??? Es que no te gusto la escena entre Harry y Alicia, te pareció exagerada o algo por el estilo??? Espero que me conteste en el siguiente reviews. Gracias por tu review. Besos

kariitho!!!: Me alegro que te gustase. Gracias por tu review. Besos.

JUAN SEBASTIAN: Hola, me alegra que te gustase el capitulo, por cierto sigo sin poder ver en tu review, tu msn por eso te enviado un mensaje para ver si te llega mi dirección, sino te llega me avisas. Besos.

kat-ireth-black: Me alegra que te haya gustado, ya veremos has visto lo que le ha sucedido a Ron y a Alicia cuando Molly se a enterado jajaja podría a ver sido peor no???? Besos

Bueno ahora me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, besos y adiós.


	5. Celebraciones

Antes de el capitulo quiero aclarar lo del capitulo anterior de la lectura de las cartas de Wendy, que por los reviews hay varias personas que me han dicho que no lo han entendido.

Wendy hecha las cartas primero en la fiesta de Harry, a Harry le dice que su vida primero va a ser feliz, luego va a ver sufrimiento, a continuación odio, luego lágrimas y por ultimo de nuevo felicidad.

Luego le hecha las cartas a Alicia y ve que primero va a ser feliz, luego va a tener miedo, va a sufrir y por ultimo saca dos cartas pero a ninguno les dice lo que significan solo dice que no puede ser por que esas dos cartas nunca pueden aparecer sobre la mesa a la vez.

Luego por la noche vuelve a ver como Wendy hecha las cartas cuando piensa en Harry salen las mismas cartas que cuando en la fiesta se las ha echado a él. Luego piensa en Alicia y ve que salen las mismas cartas. Felicidad, miedo, sufrimiento y esas dos cartas que antes no había dicho. Que son la muerte y la vida pero ella dice que esa predicción tiene que estar mal por que esas dos cartas no pueden salir juntas y mucho menos una a continuación de la otra.

Espero que ahora resumiéndolo así lo hayáis entendido y ahora os dejo con el capitulo.

**Capitulo 5: Celebraciones.**

Harry sentía como el agua templada caía sobre su cabeza. Se acababa de levantar y se estaban dando una ducha para espabilarse un poco. El día anterior había sido su cumpleaños y por lo tanto solo quedaban dos días para la boda de Fleur y Bill.

Ese mismo día llegaban los demás miembros de la familia de los Weasley y de los de Fleur que se iban a quedar en la madriguera.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y dejaba que el agua cayese en su cara haciendo que se despertará pero se despertó del todo cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura por detrás. Abrió los ojos y miró por encima de su hombre para encontrarse con Alicia completamente desnuda sonriéndole.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Harry- Cómo tus padres nos pillen nos matan.

No seas tonto mi familia no esta- dijo Alicia- solo están Ron, Herms, Gin, Wen, J.J y Draco.

Harry se relajó al oír eso. Le rodeó la cintura y le acercó a él todo lo que pudo. Alicia sonrió y le rodeo el cuello.

¿Y donde se han ido?- dijo Harry.

A por los demás miembros de la familia- dijo Alicia- han querido venir en avión, por lo que me ha dicho mama, les encanta tanto lo muggle como a papa. Así que tenemos unos minutos hasta que vengan para darnos una ducha juntos.

Eso me gusta- dijo Harry con los labios pegados a los de su novia.

Se besaron con suavidad mientras el agua les caía encima. Después salieron de la ducha, se secaron el uno al otro y se vistieron. Bajaron al salón y se extrañaron al ver que no había nadie.

Estaban aquí antes de que fuese a darme una ducha contigo- dijo Alicia secándose el pelo con la varita y Harry hizo lo mismo con su pelo.

Oyeron voces que provenían del jardín y supusieron que estarían allí. Así que atravesaron la cocina y salieron al jardín de atrás de Madriguera donde vieron a más personas pelirrojas y rubias de lo que normalmente había en esa casa.

Los demás miembros de la familia Weasley y Delacour- dijo Alicia con horror, se giró a su novio- ¿estoy bien, Harry¿Tengo el pelo bien¿Crees que la ropa esta bien?

Estas preciosa- dijo Harry- ahora te tranquilizas y sonríes.

Vale- dijo Alicia- tranquilizarse y sonreír es fácil.

¡Harry, Alicia acercaos!- gritó la señora Weasley para hacerse oír entre todo el alboroto.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a la mujer que los puso delante de su familia y la de su marido.

Bueno familia aquí están los que faltaban- dijo la señora Weasley captando la mirada de todos los pelirrojos que estaban allí- Alicia y Harry Potter novio de Alicia y como un hijo para Arthur y para mí.

Para sorpresa y alegría de Harry, por primera vez no fue el centro de atención sino que a los familiares de los Weasley les parecía mucho más interesante observar al miembro perdido de su familia que al niño-que-vivió.

En cambio, Alicia no lo había pasado peor en su vida, estaba muy nerviosa y sentía que todos esos ojos la miraban como si pudiesen ver dentro de ella.

¿Esta es mi nietecita perdida?- dijo un anciano encorvado y de pelo canoso que antaño tubo que ser tan rojo como el de los Weasley.

Eso es papa- dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo y cogiendo a su hija de la mano para llevarla ante el anciano que la observó- Alicia este es tu abuelo, Albert Weasley y esta de aquí- señaló a una anciana que estaba cogida del brazo de Albert Weasley- es mi madre, tu abuela, Lorelain Weasley.

Encantada- dijo Alicia torpemente.

Pero ¿a que esperas muchacha para darnos un abrazo a tu abuela y a mí?- dijo Albert abriendo los brazos.

Alicia sonrió, se acercó a los dos anciano y los tres se fundieron en un abrazó. Harry sonrió y oyó como la señora Weasley que seguía a su lado se sonaba la nariz.

La chica se separó después de que sus abuelos la llenasen de besos. Miró a su padre cuando de pronto sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo y empezaba a dar vueltas hasta acabar mareada.

Cuando se detuvo, la persona que la había cogido en brazos la dio la vuelta sin dejarla en el suelo y se encontró con un hombre alto y corpulento, de pelo rojo y ojos azules, y con unos rastrojos de barba que lo hacían ver bastante atractivo, se parecía mucho a su padre pero más joven y sin estar calvo.

Y este es tu tío Jeremy Weasley- dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo. Alicia pensó que Ron había heredado el color de ojos de ese hombre- mi hermano pequeño.

Valla hermano no me dijiste que era tan bonita- dijo Jeremy Weasley sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a Alicia.

No es para tanto- dijo Alicia tímidamente.

Y encima de bonita es modesta- dijo Jeremy- creo pequeña que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar bien.

Harry miraba a ese hombre que en esos momentos le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla y la dejaba en el suelo. Era altísimo. Ron se acercó a él y le susurró.

Mide dos metro quince.

Harry miró a Ron y luego a ese hombre aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ver gente alta, era normal después de haber visto a Hagrid. A Harry y a Alicia le siguieron presentando miembros de la familia Weasley y de la familia Prewett, ese era el apellido de la familia de la señora Weasley. Después de Jeremy les presentaron a su mujer Katien y a sus dos hijos, Terence y Tack, unos chicos de la edad más o menos de los gemelos. Y los hijos del hermano mayor del señor Weasley que había muerto, sus nombres eran William, Marcus y Jake Weasley, con sus mujeres Lindsay, Amy y Liv respectivamente.

Luego le presentaron a los padres de la señora Weasley que se llamaban Linet y Robert Prewett, a continuación a la tía abuela Muriel Prewett, la señora Weasley se parecía mucho a ella, esa mujer siempre había sido soltera. Un hermano mayor de la señora Weasley que se llamaba Jacson Prewett y su mujer Aslhey Prewett, y a sus cinco hijas que eran de las edades de Bill y Charlie y alguna más mayor con sus maridos y novios. La más mayor era Yixley y su marido Fenric Jugson, la siguiente era unos meses mayor que Bill, Torrance y su marido Joe Harrans, a continuación iba Jackelin, un año más pequeña que Bill, y su novio Spenser Holligan, luego iba una chica de la misma edad que Charlie, Agnes y su novio Steve Amtrong y por último la más pequeña, que era de la edad de Percy y no traía a ningún novio se llamaba Delia. Y dos chicos más que eran hijos de Fabian y Gideon, los hermanos de la señora Weasley que fueron asesinados en la primera guerra, sus nombres eran Joseph y Gerard.

Luego Fleur se encargó de presentarles a su familia, a sus padres, Harry ya había visto en cuarto a su madre cuando fue ha visitarla antes de la última prueba a sus abuelos, a su hermana Gabrielle a la que ya conocía también y a su tíos y a los dos hijos de estos.

Entró toda la tropa a la casa, Alicia se acercó a Harry con una sonrisa que él le devolvió.

No ha estado tan mal- dijo Alicia.

No parece que no- dijo Harry dándola un beso en la cabeza.

Entraron en la casa donde estuvieron hablando animadamente y donde Harry pudo comprobar que el ser amable en los Weasley y en los Prewett era hereditario por que todos eran muy amables. Estuvieron hablando hasta la hora de la comida.

Ni hablar- dijo la señora a Katien la esposa de su cuñado- vosotros sois nuestros invitados y nosotros nos encargamos de la comida y ponemos la mesa.

Pero Molly no es ninguna molestia- dijo Katien pero al ver que la mujer no cambiaría de opinión, decidieron salir al jardín.

En la cocina solo se quedaron las señora Weasley, los ocho chicos y las nueras de la mujer que un no habían aceptado un no por respuesta cuando se ofrecieron a ayudarla. Así que mientras Alex, Angelina, Katie, Penélope y la señora Weasley se quedaron preparando la comida y los chicos se encargaron de poner la mesa que estaba más abarrotada que nunca, y en la que se estaba llevando todo tipo de conversaciones.

Arthur nos quedamos en un hotel, en serio- dijo Jeremy- aquí hay demasiada gente.

No- dijo el señor Weasley- hemos agrandado la casa y ahora hay más habitaciones, las suficientes para todos. Además para pocas veces que nos vemos y tan solo va a ser una semana.

Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Jeremy- veo que no aceptas un no por respuesta.

Alicia dejó sobre la mesa, enfrente de Jeremy un vaso e hizo lo mismo con su padre que la sonrió. Jeremy observó como su sobrina se alejaba.

¿Cómo la encontrasteis, hermano?- dijo Jeremy.

El señor Weasley supo a lo que se refería al ver como la mirada de su hermano menor seguía a su hija y también supo que toda la mesa estaba escuchando.

Todos hemos leído el artículo del profeta donde Skeeter le hizo una entrevista a Alicia- dijo Jeremy- ¿es cierto todo lo que se contó?

Por desgracia si- dijo el señor Weasley con tristeza- lo vimos en una pantalla de la vida, ha vivido cosas tan horribles, no se puede comparar lo que leíste a lo que vi en la pantalla.

¡Merlín nunca lo hubiese creído!- dijo Muriel- pobre muchacha con lo linda y educada que es parece mentira que hubiese estado viviendo con ese hombre, si se le puede llamar así.

Pero ¿cómo es posible que sus ojos irradien tanta felicidad después de todo lo que ha sufrido?- dijo Terence.

¡Oh, antes no era así!- dijo el señor Weasley- no, que va.

Antes estaban llenos de tristeza y dolor- dijo Fred- y aunque sonriese sus ojos seguían estando tristes.

Pero un día sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad- dijo Charlie- y todo gracias a Harry, ese par se quieren de verdad y lo demostraron en el ataque de Hogsmeade y en el departamento de misterios. Ese chico ha hecho feliz a nuestra hermana con su atención y cariño.

Se callaron al ver como los chicos iban hacía allí con más cosas para poner en la mesa. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados comenzaron a comer mientras hablaban animadamente. Harry nunca se lo había pasado tan bien en la Madriguera, los demás Weasley y los Prewett eran muy simpáticos, y algunos tan graciosos como Fred y George. Los familiares de Fleur también eran muy amables y la pequeña Gabrielle era muy tímida y Alicia que estaba sentada junto a ella no paraba de decirla cosas para sacarla alguna sonrisa o palabra y no tardo mucho en conseguirlo.

¿Entonces tienes 11 años?- dijo Alicia a Gabrielle.

Si- dijo la niña mientras los amigos de Alicia escuchaban- este año comienzo el colegio.

¿Estas nerviosa, cariño?- dijo Alicia.

Un poco- dijo Gabrielle.

¿Pero a que no sabéis a que escuela va a ir?- dijo Fleur que estaba escuchando la conversación y que estrechó entre sus brazos a su hermana que sonrió.

No ¿a cual?- dijo Ginny- pensé que iba a ir a Beauxbatons.

Mis padres han decidido quedarse aquí por una temporada- dijo Fleur sonriendo- y Gabrielle será la primera Delacour que irá a Hogwarts.

¿De verdad?- dijo Hermione sonriendo- que bien, entonces irás con nosotros al colegio.

Cuidarme bien a mi niña- dijo Fleur.

No te preocupes- dijo Draco- ha esta hermosura no le va a pasar nada mientras nosotros estemos allí.

Lo se- dijo Fleur sonriendo mientras Gabrielle estaba sonrojada al haber oído como Draco la llamaba hermosura.

Esa noche se fueron todos temprano al día siguiente sería la boda y se tendrían que levantar temprano, además de que los invitados tenían que descansar del viaje.

Cuando Harry fue despertado a la mañana siguiente fue como si tan solo hubiese dormido unos minutos y aunque estaba muy dormido en cuanto oyó el alboroto que había fuera de la habitación se despertó un poco pero no lo suficiente. Miró a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos que estaban siendo despertados por la señora Weasley.

Preparaos- dijo la señora Weasley- vamos a que esperáis.

La mujer se marchó de la habitación y los cuatro chicos se pusieron en pie y se fueron a fuera del cuarto para ir al baño y poder ducharse. Estaban tan dormidos que no se dieron cuenta de que iban en calzoncillos por la casa que estaba llena de personas que algunos solo conocían del día anterior.

Llegaron al baño y vieron que había cola para entrar así que se pusieron detrás de sus novias que eran las últimas y estaban más despiertas que ellos.

Hay mucha gente- dijo J.J rascándose los ojos.

¿Mucha gente?- dijo Ginny- no que va estamos esperando por que no tenemos otra cosa que hacer.

Pues habría más si Fred, George, Percy y Charlie no se hubiesen llevado a algunas personas a que se duchasen a casa de sus novias- dijo Hermione- además de que Bill se ha llevado a la familia de Fleur al departamento que tiene con esta pero luego la mama va a venir para ayudar a su hija a arreglarse.

¿Fleur esta aquí?- dijo Harry.

Si en el cuarto de los señores Weasley, ella ya se ha duchado y la señora Weasley la esta ayudando a vestirse- dijo Wendy que en ese momento vieron como pasaba la madre de Fleur y a Gabrielle y se iban al cuarto de los señores Weasley para ayudar a su hija y hermana.

Y me tengo que alisar el pelo- dijo Hermione molesta- con lo que se tarda, y esta maldita cola no anda.

Se os ve muy estresadas, ni que fueseis vosotras las que os vais a casar- dijo Ron.

Queremos vernos bonitas para la boda de unas personas que queremos ¿os molesta?- dijo Alicia que estaba de los nervios igual que sus amigos por que parecía que esa cola no andaba.

Menudo humor tenemos por las mañanas- murmuró J.J llevándose una mirada asesina de las cuatro chicas y haciendo que sus tres amigos se tuviesen que aguantar la risa.

Al final consiguieron ducharse y cada uno se fue a su habitación a ponerse las túnicas de gala y en el caso de las chicas los vestidos. Cuando estas terminaron se fueron al cuarto de los señores Weasley para ayudar a la novia, sus novios no las habían visto aun. Ellos bajaron al jardín donde el señor Weasley estaba hablando con el miembro del ministerio que casaría a su hijo mayor y a Fleur. La Madriguera había sido decorada muy elegantemente.

Mientras que los hijos del ministro decían a los invitados que iban llegando donde debían sentarse. Estaban los cuatro amigos hablando cuando vieron como dos personas se aparecían en el jardín con una tercera en brazos. Los reconocieron cuando los vieron más cerca eran la familia Chance.

Las tres personas se acercaron a ellos y sonrieron amablemente iban muy elegantes ya que habían sido invitados a la boda por la señora Weasley.

Harry- dijo Susan muy contenta al ver al chico de gafas. Harry la cogió en brazos y la niña se abrazó a su cuello muy feliz- ¿Dónde esta Alicia?

Esta ayudando a la novia a vestirse- dijo Harry- dentro de un momento bajara con ella.

Harry vio a algunos conocidos como profesores del colegio, Luna y Neville, miembros de la Orden. Bajó la señora Weasley, con la señora Delacour, Hermione y Wendy.

Vamos cada uno a sus asientos- dijo la señora Weasley- la novia ya va a bajar.

Una cámara iba por todos los lados, estaba hechizada para que inmortalizase cada momento de la boda.

Todos los invitados ocuparon sus asientos, la música nupcial se empezó a oír y todos los invitados se pusieron en pie para ver como la novia entraba, antes de mirar al pasillo, Harry miró a Bill que estaba en el altar y se le veía muy nervioso. Luego miró el pasillo y vio como Fleur caminaba con un bonito traje de novia embarazada, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era de color marfil, le habían echo un bonito recogido y estaba maquillada levemente estaba preciosa. Su sonrisa era grandísima y sus ojos desprendían tanta felicidad como los del novio. La chica iba cogida del brazo de su padre.

Detrás de ella marchaban tres personas. Iban en fila india, la primera era Gabrielle que llevaba el pelo suelto y rizado, y un vestido azul cielo que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas y que era de tirantes anchos. Estaba muy bonita. Unos pasos más atrás iba Ginny con un vestido del mismo color que el de Gabrielle pero a esta le llegaba hasta los pies y era de tirantes finitos. Además de que iba levemente maquillada y con el pelo recogido en una media coleta. Ella también estaba preciosa pero sobre todo para J.J que se le quedó la boca abierta al verla y Draco tuvo que darle un codazo para que la cerrase. Las dos iban tirando pétalos de flores por el suelo.

Llegó el turno de que Harry se quedase con la boca abierta al ver a Alicia, que llevaba un vestido del mismo color que los dos anteriores, sin tiras y que llegaba hasta el suelo arrastrándole y llevándose con el unos cuanto pétalos de flores que las otras dos chicas iban tirando. Iba levemente maquillada y su pelo iba recogido en un elegante moño, con el flequillo a un lado y los pelos que no habían podido recoger sueltos en graciosos tirabuzones. Estaba preciosa. Esta no iba tirando flores, como era la única de las dos damas de honor que podía hacer magia fuera del colegio, tenía la varita entre sus manos e iba muy concentrada ya que iba haciendo complicados hechizos con la varita y sin ella, haciendo que luces de colores saliesen de ellas y cayesen sobre los invitados, hacia que las flores se abriesen las que estaban cerradas, hacían aparecer pajaritos que cantaban de una forma melodiosa. Los invitados estaban maravillados.

Llegaron hasta al altar y se pusieron en el lado de la novia, el señor que los iba a casar comenzaron ha dar su sermón, que fue bonito y sosegado. La señora Weasley no paraba de llorar y Harry sonrió al ver como Alicia y Ginny se limpiaba unas lágrimas disimuladamente. Hermione y Wendy también lloraban aunque se limpiaban para no estropearse el maquillaje.

Después de la ceremonia, Alicia y Ginny se acercaron a sus amigos y la primera se fue a saludar a la familia Chance. Luego se fueron a la parte posterior de la casa donde se llevaría acabo el banquete. Se lo pasaron en grande, a los ocho chicos los sentaron juntos, cerca de la mesa de los novios. Gabrielle, Luna y Neville también estuvieron sentados con ellos y Susan estuvo la mayor parte del banquete sentada en las piernas de Alicia.

Bill y Fleur no pararon de hacerse mimos durante la comida, y los hermanos y los amigos no pararon de molestarlos, gritando para que se besaran. Por todos lados había risas.

Después del banquete los novios abrieron el baile. Los chicos pidieron a sus novias bailar y estas aceptaron encantadas.

Yo quiero bailar con vosotros- dijo Susan cuando Alicia se puso en pie y la dejó a ella sentada en la silla.

En la siguiente canción- dijo Harry- te lo prometo.

La niña sintió y ambos comenzaron a bailar mientras miraban a la gente que estaba alrededor. Durante el baile, los chicos se estuvieron cambiando las parejas, así que cuando la canción terminó todos habían bailado con todos.

Harry se acercó a Susan que se puso en pie muy contenta. La cogió en brazos y los dos volvieron a la pista donde Alicia los estaba esperando. Harry sujeto a la niña con un brazo y con el otro rodeo la espalda de Alicia que se apoyó en su pecho y le rodeo la cintura mientras se movían lentamente en la pista. Algunos miraban enternecidos la escena que se estaba llevando ante sus ojos. Parecían una familia, Harry diciéndoles cosas que hacían reír a ambas y la niña que se aferraba al cuello del muchacho y de vez en cuando le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando la canción terminó volvieron con sus amigos. Las chicas se fijaron en que Gabrielle aun no había bailado y se acercaron a ella.

¿No bailas, cariño?- dijo Alicia.

Es que… bueno…- Gabrielle parecía muy avergonzada- es que quiero que mi primer baile sea con Draco.

Wendy sonrió y se puso de cuclillas delante de la niña que la miró sonrojada.

¿Y por que no se lo as pedido?- dijo Wendy.

Por que me da vergüenza y por que no quiero que te enfades conmigo- dijo Gabrielle- además él no va a querer bailar conmigo.

No digas tonterías yo no me enfadaría por que bailases con mi novio- dijo Wendy y cogió la mano de la niña- anda ven.

La niña se puso en pie y las chicas se acercaron a sus novios que la miraron. Gabrielle seguía muy sonrojada y miraba al suelo.

Draco saca a bailar a Gabrielle- dijo Wendy y su novio la miró- es que quiere que su primer baile en la boda sea contigo pero le daba vergüenza pedírtelo por que cree que no la vas a querer sacar a bailar.

¿Y por que no iba a querer bailar con ella?- dijo Draco y cogió a la niña de la mano.

Esta le miró sonrió aun muy sonrojada y salieron a la pista de baile donde se pusieron a bailar mientras Draco le decía cosas que hacían reír a la niña.

La boda duró hasta bien entrada la noche en la que los invitados se empezaron a marchar. Dejaron a los chicos beber un poco de alcohol aunque Ron y Alicia decidieron no hacerlo, aun recordaba lo malos que se pusieron la última vez que bebieron.

Ha sido una bonita boda- dijo Alicia que subía descalza las escaleras hacía su cuarto.

Si- dijo Ron bostezando- pero aun nos queda tu bautizo el sábado que viene.

Los chicos se fueron a sus cuarto y no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos estaban agotados.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron tarde y cuando bajaron las escaleras les esperaba abajo una sorpresa. Estaban todos los familiares en el jardín desayunando pero además estaba Dumbledore.

¡Tomad se me olvidó traerlas ayer!- dijo Dumbledore- son las cartas de Hogwarts y la de los resultados de los TIMOS.

Las chicas cogieron las cartas con manos temblorosas. Ginny fue la primera en abrir la carta.

¡He conseguido 8 TIMOS!- gritó Ginny emocionada, la única que le había quedado había sido adivinación y eso lo tenía asumido desde el principio.

Le enseñó la carta a su madre, que estaba muy orgullosa de su hija, y miró atentamente la carta.

Son unas notas estupendas- dijo la señora Weasley dándola un beso y luego fue el turno de J.J de felicitar a su novia.

¡Yo también he conseguido 8 TIMOS!- gritó Wendy que a diferencia de Ginny le había quedado Historia de la Magia.

Draco la felicitó con un gran beso. Le llegó el turno a Alicia que estaba como un flan pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver los resultados.

¡He conseguido 9 TIMOS y todas con Extraordinario!- gritó Alicia abrazándose a su madre y enseñándole la carta.

La mujer miraba la carta con la boca abierta pero cuando reaccionó la dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry también felicito a su novia que le dio un beso.

Luego abrieron las otras cartas en donde venían la lista de libros pero en dos de ellas venían algo más, cinco insignias cayeron en las manos de cinco de ellos.

¡Soy premio anual!- gritaron Draco, Wendy, J.J, Hermione y Alicia a la vez.

Las dos chicas se miraron, no podía ser solo podía haber una chica por cada casa y un chico por cada casa.

Por eso quería darles en personas las cartas- dijo Dumbledore y las dos chicas lo miraron- La señorita Samers al ser la única alumna de Slytherin de su generación es la premio anual, usted señor Malfoy es el que mejor notas sacó en los TIMOS y a lo largo de todos los cursos en su casa. El señor Hannigan es el que mejor notas también ha sacado ya que nos enviaron su expediente desde España. Y ustedes dos señorita Weasley, señorita Granger, como sabrán de cada casa solo puede haber dos premios anules, un chico y una chica pero este año hay un cambio. Las dos son unas buenísimas estudiantes y por ellos las voy a recompensar. Usted señorita Granger ha sido constante en sus estudios, siempre ha sido una de las mejores alumnas- Hermione se sonrojó- y además sacó unas excelentes notas en los TIMOS por eso se merece ser premio anual y usted señorita Weasley, es impresionante que no habiendo dando nunca clase llegue el primer año y saque esas notas en los TIMOS, sin saber que los tendría que hacer y teniendo menos tiempo para prepararlo, por eso también se merece ser premio anual. ¡Enhorabuena!

Se giró a Ron y a Harry que eran los únicos que no habían llegado a premios anuales pero tampoco les importaba mucho, ellos siendo uno capitán del equipo de Quiddich y el otro prefecto tenía el mismo nivel que ellos.

No todos podíamos serlo- dijo Ron como si le hubiese dolido no ser premio anual.

Si es una lastima- dijo Harry- pero nos alegramos por vosotros.

Dumbledore sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se giró a la señora Weasley y dijo:

Molly me tengo que marchar.

¿No se queda a desayunar?- dijo la señora Weasley.

No tengo que marcharme- dijo el anciano- Me alegro de haberos visto de nuevo.

El anciano profesor se marchó y los chicos se quedaron desayunando.

Los días pasaban, toda esa semana estuvieron preparando la presentación que harían de Hogwarts ante las demás escuelas. Además de que ayudaban a preparar el bautizo de Alicia y enviaron las cartas a los invitados entre ellos compañeros de Hogwarts. El viernes antes del bautizo, ya habían terminado la presentación de Hogwarts y la hicieron delante de todos los Weasley y Prewett que se quedaron alucinados.

El sábado se levantaron temprano y Harry fue el único que no vio a su novia ya que la chica desde temprano se estaba arreglando en el cuarto de sus padres. Así que cuando estuvo ya listo para la ocasión bajó junto a sus amigos (las chicas se quedaron con Alicia) y empezaron ha hablar con los invitados entre ellos alumnos de Hogwarts, entre ellos Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Parvati y su hermana gemela, Tom con su novia, Neville y Luna, Colin, Dennis, Laura, Suzie y algunos más de las diferentes casas. También estaban los miembros de la Orden y Remus que estaba muy guapo para la ocasión, al fin y al cabo, era el padrino. También estaban los profesores de Hogwarts.

El señor Weasley y Dumbledore hablaban con el miembro del ministerio que iba a bautizar a Alicia. En ese momento la señora Weasley bajó las escaleras con las chicas menos Alicia.

Remus ves a la cocina, Alicia te esta esperando- dijo la señora Weasley.

Remus obedeció a la mujer y entró en la cocina mientras los otros esperaban cerca del lago. No tardaron mucho en salir. Alicia estaba hermosa, llevaba un traje blanco hasta los pies, tenía las mangas de campana y parecía muy fresco. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y liso y unas tiaras de flores colgaban de él. No llevaba maquillaje pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Sus ojos estaban rebosantes de felicidad e inocencia en sus labios había una gran sonrisa.

Llegaron hasta el lago, donde el miembro del ministerio comenzó a decir unas hermosas palabras sobre el nacimiento de los niños, de lo que se siente al tener un hijo. Luego Remus, Alicia y miembro del ministerio se metieron al lago, donde le mojaron el cabello y la cabeza mientras el hombre decía unas palabras.

Después de la ceremonia, Alicia estuvo saludando a los invitados y hubo un banquete. Harry nunca había visto a Alicia tan feliz, solo cuando ellos se hicieron novios. Estuvieron comiendo, brindando, bailando, bromeando y riendo sin saber que dentro de unos días toda esa felicidad que estaban sintiendo acabaría.

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. Bueno en el próximo ya se empieza a ver cosas más interesantes, el verano feliz terminó en este capitulo, ahora empieza el dolor. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.

Por cierto, quiero que sepáis que esta historia esta publicada en la página Potterfics y ya va por el capitulo 43, por eso aunque me hagáis sugerencias, si me gustan, lo más probable es que no aparezcan hasta ese capitulo. Y ahora os dejo con las respuestas de los reviews.

Krissalis Potter: Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos. Besos.

WpG - Love: jajaja de veras ganaste competiciones???? Nunca imagine que hiciesen competiciones de ese tipo, lo puse por poner. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y tiene muchas razón, aunque Harry quiere vivir tranquilo, no puede. Besos.

kat-ireth-black: bueno las cartas van a quedar un poco de lado, la verdad es que los chicos no creen mucho en lo que les dijo Wendy porque piensan que a la chica le queda mucho por aprender pero no es así. Besos.

LuPaz: Me alegro que te este gustando, tranquila ya comenzaran a pasar cosas, en el siguiente capitulo como ya dije se acaba la felicidad. Besos.

Heily Potter: Bueno lo de las cartas ya se sabe lo que salió pero si no te enteraste muy bien, en este capitulo al principio ha habido un resumen. Espero que así te haya quedado más claro. Besos.

juan Sebastián: Hola, gracias por tu idea pero como ya he dicho gran parte del fic ya lo tengo escrito pero me a gustado tu idea y ya lo tenia pensado para más adelante. Bueno las cosas malas van a comenzar para los chicos. Besos

jimmy: Bueno la acción del tipo que me pides jajaja va a comenzar en el siguiente capitulo, la felicidad se va a acabar para los chicos y va a comenzar el dolor. Si puede que el regalo de Charlie y Alex sea un poco extraño, pero ella esa la reina de las serpientes y sabe que Harry habla parsel, además puede que esa serpiente le sirva para algo a Harry. Besos.

Y ahora besos para todos y hasta la próxima actualización.


	6. Se acabó la felicidad

**Capitulo 6: Se acabó la felicidad.**

El día después del bautizo, los familiares de los Weasley se marcharon. A Alicia le entristeció un poco por que se lo pasaba muy bien con ellos pero todos estaban aliviados por que por fin iba a tener un poco de calma en la casa o a lo que llaman calma en esa casa.

Los días pasaban y ellos no paraban de ensayar la presentación, Alicia tuvo que estar cuidado durante dos días a Susan ya que sus padres se tuvieron que ir de urgencia del país. Pero el miércoles 15 de agosto fueron a buscarla y volvió ha haber paz en esa casa. Esa niña era un terremoto y había vuelto locos a todos los Wealsey menos a Fred y George que se lo habían pasado en grande enseñándola algunos trucos para ser como ellos, lo que no alentaba mucho a la señora Weasley.

Esa noche se fueron a visitarlos Sirius y Remus, estuvieron en el salón hablando pero los chicos cabeceaban así que la señora Weasley los envió a la cama sin escuchar las quejas de los ocho chicos. En cuanto se tumbaron en la cama se quedaron dormidos, en un profundo sueño que cuando dos de ellos despertasen no querrían nunca haberse dormido.

_Harry caminaba por los jardines de la Madriguera cuando oyó detrás de él una voz muy familiar. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su novia sonriéndole como solo ella sabía hacer, con inocencia y una dulzura insólita. Estaba con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de tirantes su pijama y se fijo que él también estaba solo con los pantalones del pijama._

_Si he podido entrar en tu sueño es por que no estas utilizando oclumancia- dijo Alicia._

_Lo mismo te digo- dijo Harry._

_Bueno ya no tenemos por que utilizar la oclumancia- dijo Alicia- Voldemort ya no esta y me gusta estar contigo hasta en los sueños._

_Harry sonrió y la cogió la mano con suavidad. Ambos empezaron a caminar por el jardín mientras hablaban de cosas triviales cuando todo a su alrededor empezó a desaparecer, la Madriguera, el jardín, todo fue sustituido por un pasillo, iluminado con antorchas colocadas en las paredes. Estaban enfrente de la puerta negra que daba al departamento de misterios. _

_Se miraron extrañados, a ninguno le gusta todo eso ¿Por qué volvían a soñar con esa puerta? _

_Harry le dio un leve apretón en la mano y ambos continuaron andando. Entraron a la sala circular llena de puertas pero caminaron en dirección a una, sus pies lo llevaba a esa puerta, es como si alguien quisiera que fuesen allí. _

_Abrieron esa puerta también y se encontraron en la sala en la que unos meses atrás habían estado, esa sala en donde en el centro había un velo, el velo por donde su mayor enemigo cayó._

_No me gusta esto- dijo Alicia, tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que estaban allí por algún motivo y Harry también lo sabía._

_Harry oía la respiración acelerada de su novia, la miró y vio que le salía vaho de la boca, empezaba ha hacer un frío congelador. Ambos comenzaron a temblar, Alicia se acercó a Harry buscando un poco de calor. Ese frío les estaba congelando las entrañas. _

_Las luces se apagaron y las únicas que quedaron iluminadas fueron unas antorchas que estaban en la pared y que solo daban para iluminar el velo. _

_De pronto una luz negra salió de dentro del velo y Harry tiró de Alicia y se ocultó con ella detrás de una de las columnas que estaban en lo alto de la habitación y que mantenían en pie la habitación. La puso a ella contra la pared y él se puso delante, se asomó mientras sentía en su pecho el aliento congelador de su novia y vio que todas las antorchas que se habían mantenido encendidas se habían apagado y todo estaba a oscuras._

_Y entonces una risa cruel y fría salió de dentro del velo, una risa que ellos conocían pero que ahora daba mucho más terror._

_Otra vez no- susurró Alicia con voz ahogada._

_Durante esos meses después de la batalla había intentado olvidar esa risa y al hombre que la poseía, a veces lo había llegado a conseguir, por un día entero no se había acordado de él pero muchas noches seguía soñando con lo vivido junto al que durante muchos años creyó que era su padre, muchas veces volvía a sentir ese miedo a que todo lo vivido el año anterior hubiese sido un sueño, temía despertarse de nuevo en la fortaleza del señor Tenebroso pero cuando se despertaba siempre se encontraba en su cuarto con Ginny. _

_Creía que todo había terminado ese día en el departamento de misterios pero por lo visto había estado equivocada, todos habían estado equivocados. Y ahora que volvía a oír esa risa más cruel y fría que antes, todo lo vivido durante su vida, todas las humillaciones, insultos, miedos, abusos volvían a su cabeza y quería llorar como una niña, ponerse en un rincón y llorar sin parar ¿es que nunca terminaría?_

_Harry oyó como su novia susurraba esas palabras y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir su miedo y él también tenía miedo, aunque más bien era desesperación ¿es que nunca podría acabar con él? Por que sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía esa risa, no necesitaba verlo por que había tenido que oírla muchas veces a lo largo de su vida. Era de ese hombre que le había arrebatado a tanta gente la felicidad y entre ellas a él mismo y a su novia a la que sentía aterrada a su lado._

_La miró a los ojos y vio esa misma desesperación, mezclada con miedo. Los labios de su novia estaban morados por el frío y su rostro completamente pálido y sabía que él debía estar igual. El vaho salía de sus bocas y se mezclaba, le cogió el rostro con sus manos pálidas y ella puso las suyas sobre las de su novio._

_Otra vez no Harry- susurró Alicia con voz temblorosa._

_No temas- susurró Harry._

_Harry la soltó el rostro y ambos se asomaron por detrás de la columna y vieron con horror como una persona o lo que antaño había sido una persona salía de detrás del velo. _

_Alicia retrocedió un paso topándose con el cuerpo de su novio, quiso gritar pero la mano que le había puesto Harry en la boca se lo impedía._

_Shh- le susurró._

_Harry lo observaba sobrecogido, ese hombre o lo que fuese imponía respeto y terror. Ya no era el mismo Voldemort que hacía unos meses había caído tras él velo. El Voldemort de ahora era mucho más alto, podría llegar alcanzar los dos metros y medio. Era corpulento, fuerte, musculoso. Sus rasgos de serpiente se habían acentuado. Sus ojos rojos estaban llenos de odio y se le veía sediento de venganza, sangre y poder. Ahora parecía mucho más poderoso que antaño, en una de sus grandes manos sujetaba la espada de Salazar Slytherin y en la otra su varita que era un simple palito en su mano, un palo que podría romper con facilidad. _

_Harry volvió a poner a su novia contra la pared, le quitó la mano de la boca y le puso un dedo para que mantuviese silencio_

_Se que estáis ahí- dijo con voz siseante- puedo sentiros._

_Alicia abrió los ojos aterrorizada y empezó a temblar a convulsiones mientras negaba con la cabeza. Harry la abrazó contra su cuerpo y ella se aferró a su espalda desnuda._

_Puedo oler vuestro miedo, sobretodo el tuyo Alicia- dijo Voldemort._

_Intenta despertar- susurró Harry a Alicia._

_Me gusta que sintáis miedo por que las cosas han cambiado- dijo Voldemort y oyeron sus pasos- no habéis visto nada de lo que el señor Tenebroso puede hacer. La sangre, el dolor, el sufrimiento…- los pasos cada vez se oían más cerca-…el terror, la traición, el odio, la venganza y la oscuridad que habéis visto en estos años no ha sido nada comparado con lo que vais a ver ahora. Instaurare la oscuridad en el mundo y nadie podrá evitarlo._

_Despierta- susurró Harry desesperado pero ninguno de los dos podía despertar._

_¿Creíais que había llegado la paz?- dijo Voldemort con burla- vosotros nunca conoceréis esa palabra._

_Los pasos se habían detenido y del otro lado de la columna se asomó el rostro de Voldemort que los sonrió con crueldad._

_¡Bu! Os encontré- dijo Voldemort._

Harry despertó de sopetón, se quedó sentado en la cama, sentía un sudor frío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, su respiración era entrecortada y aun sentía ese terrible frío por todo su cuerpo. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta en donde se encontraba y lo hizo cuando oyó un grito que provenía del cuarto de las chicas, un grito que hizo despertar a todos los habitantes de esa casa y que alertó a los que aun seguían en el salón hablando.

¿Qué pasa¿Quien a gritado?- dijo Ron rascándose los ojos.

Harry no contestó, cogió las gafas y salió corriendo de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras seguido de sus amigos. Vio como los señores Weasley, Remus y Sirius subían junto a los gemelos, Percy, Charlie y con Alex.

Entraron al cuarto de las chicas y vieron a Ginny, Wendy y Hermione alrededor de la cama de Alicia. Se acercaron a ellas y las chicas se apartaron para dejar espacio a la señora Weasley que se acercaba a la chica que lloraba sin para, tenía la mirada fija en las sabanas, el mismo sudor frío que recorría a Harry recorría también el cuerpo de Alicia, esta se tapaba los oídos con las manos y se mecía de adelante a atrás mientras decía una y otra vez las mismas palabras "otra vez no".

Tranquila cariño, solo ha sido una pesadilla- dijo la señora Weasley intentando tranquilizar a su hija pero esta parecía que ni la escuchaba y todos se estaban empezando a preocupar.

No ha sido una pesadilla- dijo Harry y todos le miraron- ha sido tan real.

Se acercó a ella, se sentó en la cama, enfrente de ella y la cogió de las muñecas. La chica lo miró y Harry retiró las manos de la chica de los oídos de ella. Se miraron a los ojos y Alicia se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Nadie comprendía nada de nada, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, por que Alicia se había puesto tan mal por una pesadilla.

Tu lo as visto como yo- dijo Alicia sollozando- tu lo as visto volver, tu as visto sus ojos y as oído su voz, lo as hecho.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo el señor Weasley- ¿de que esta hablando, Harry?

Voldemort ha vuelto- dijo Harry.

La sala quedó en silencio, nadie se movía, ni hablaba. Incluso Alicia había dejado de sollozar como si también hubiese sido una sorpresa para ella. En los rostros de todos había desconcierto.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Percy- le destruiste, cayó tras el velo.

Pues ha vuelto- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y llevándose las manos al pelo.

Les dio la espalda a todos mientras la señora Weasley se sentaba donde unos segundos antes había estado Harry y abrazaba a su hija que seguía llorando en silencio.

No hemos utilizado la oclumancia- dijo Harry y todos le escucharon en silencio- ¿para que lo ibas ha hacer¿Quién se iba a querer meter en nuestras mente?- suspiró- Alicia se ha metido en mi mente mientras soñaba y yo en la de Alicia.

¿Habéis compartido el sueño?- dijo Remus.

Si- dijo Harry- pero por que él lo quería así- se quedó unos minutos en silencio y continuo- estábamos paseando en la Madriguera cuando ha empezado todo a desaparecer y su lugar lo ha ocupado el pasillo que daba al departamento de misterios. Hemos entrado y nuestros propios pies como si estuviesen siendo dominados por alguien nos han llevado hasta la habitación del velo. Allí hemos visto como una luz negra salía del velo, después la risa de Voldemort y por último el mismo Voldemort pero no era igual que cuando cayó tras él velo.

Era mucho más alto y corpulento- dijo Alicia con voz temblorosa, ya había dejado de llorar pero aun estaba el rastro de las lágrimas- y sus rasgos de serpiente eran más claros ahora.

Inspiraba más respeto y temor que antes- dijo Harry- era más poderoso que antes.

Harry contó lo que había dicho Voldemort y luego se acercó de nuevo a su novia. Se arrodillo junto a su cama y la cogió de la barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirase.

¿Qué a pasado cuando yo me he despertado?- dijo Harry.

No me acuerdo- dijo Alicia en un susurró que todos oyeron- lo siento.

Shh, vale no pasa nada- dijo Harry dándola un beso en la mejilla- todo va a estar bien ya lo veras.

Bajemos a la cocina y tomemos un té- dijo la señora Weasley- no sentará a todos muy bien y nos tranquilizará.

Fueron saliendo de la habitación, todos menos Harry y Alicia que se quedaron en la misma posición que antes mirándose.

Siento mucho no acordarme- dijo Alicia- pero es que estoy muy confundida.

Tranquila- dijo Harry- bajemos.

Harry se puso en pie. Alicia hizo lo mismo pero se mareo y cayó al suelo. Harry se acercó a ella y la chica lo miró. El chico se arrodillo frente a ella.

¿Estas bien?- dijo Harry.

Si- dijo Alicia.

Harry puso su mano sobre la frente de la chica y luego la bajó acariciando su mejilla.

No tienes fiebre- dijo Harry.

Tranquilo es que me he levantado demasiado deprisa- dijo Alicia.

Harry se puso en pie, le tendió la mano a su novia y esta la cogió con suavidad. El chico la ayudó a ponerse en pie. La observó durante unos segundos y vio un brillo inusual en sus ojos. Parecía más frágil, inocente y débil que nunca.

Vamos abajo- dijo Harry abrazándola- nos están…

Pero Harry no terminó la frase al sentir que su pecho se mojaba, su novia había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

Alicia…- dijo Harry apretándola con más fuerza contra su pecho- deja de llorar por favor, no soporto que llores.

Tengo tanto miedo- dijo Alicia.

Harry suspiró. Rodeó la cintura de su novia y la levantó del suelo. La chica le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas y el cuello con sus brazos. Parecía una niña pequeña, la misma inocencia, la misma pureza.

Vamos a la cocina- dijo Harry.

Harry salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Alicia ya había dejado de llorar cuando llegaron a la cocina. La sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y él se sentó al lado. La señora Weasley le puso a cada uno una taza de té y se sentó junto a su marido.

La sala quedó en silencio, un silencio tenso. No se miraban, cada uno estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos.

Remus escribía en un pergamino y después la ató a la pata de Esperanza que salió volando por la ventana.

¿Para quién es esa carta?- dijo Harry.

Para Dumbledore- dijo Remus- he quedado mañana en Grimmauld Place, él se comunicará con los demás miembros de la Orden e iremos todos a la mansión para una reunión.

Harry asintió y todos volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que un golpe en la mesa hizo que todos levantasen la cabeza. Vieron que Sirius había dado un puñetazo a la mesa con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Es que es invencible?- dijo con la voz muy parecida a un ladrido- ¿Qué diablos tenemos que hacer para acabar con él?

Encontraremos la solución- dijo Remus intentando tranquilizar a Sirius.

Remus hemos tenido dos meses de paz, solo dos meses- dijo Sirius- y Voldemort no va a tardar ha hacerse notar, el pánico va a cundir de nuevo y si es cierto que ahora es más poderoso según lo que ha dicho Harry, estamos perdidos.

No seas pesimista- dijo Remus.

¿Qué no sea pesimista?- dijo Sirius- ya he vivido dos guerras y esta es la tercera que va a empezar ¿y me dices que no sea pesimista?

Basta por favor- dijo Alicia que se llevó las manos a la cabeza- no discutáis.

Todos la miraron, vieron que estaba pálida y hacía gestos de dolor mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Harry.

Me duele la cabeza- dijo Alicia- y estoy marea…

La chica no terminó la frase por que se desmayó. Harry la cogió antes de que cayese de la silla y todos se acercaron a ella.

Súbela al cuarto Harry- dijo el señor Weasley rascándose los ojos cansado- y será mejor que todos nos vallamos a dormir.

Sirius y Remus se marcharon al departamento de este último. Harry se desapareció, rodeándose con la luces y apareció en el cuarto de las chicas donde acostó a Alicia en su cama y la dio un beso en la frente.

Salió del cuarto y se encontró a sus amigos, todos ellos con semblante preocupado y temor en sus ojos.

La guerra va a comenzar de nuevo- dijo Harry.

Al día siguiente pronto estuvieron todos en pie, nadie había podido dormir, la única que había descasado un poco había sido Alicia pero aun así se levantó pálida y con ojeras. Estaban desayunando cuando una lechuza llegó y se posó delante de Alicia. Esta le desató la carta y la leyó en bajito.

Mary y Bryan quieren que mañana cuide de Susan- dijo Alicia- quiere que nos veamos en el callejón Diagón, podríamos ir a comprar ya de paso los libros.

¿Vosotros solos?- dijo la señora Weasley preocupada.

Estaremos bien, mama- dijo Ron.

Esta bien pero no os entretengáis mucho- dijo la mujer.

Alicia les envió una carta diciéndoles a la hora que les venía bien y luego se fueron a vestir para irse a Grimmauld Place.

Cuando el señor Weasley llegó del ministerio se fueron al cuartel de la Orden. Los chicos se aparecieron allí y los demás se fueron en polvos flu. Cuando llegaron allí en la cocina los estaban esperando Tonks, Tommy, Ojoloco y Mundungus.

Vamos- dijo Tommy- solo faltabais vosotros. Están en la sala de reuniones.

Se dirigieron a dicha sala y como había dicho Tommy solo faltaban ellos. Estaba Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Alex, Cristine, Eric, Dedales Diggle y más miembros de la Orden que Harry solo conocía de vista. Toda la mesa estaba ocupada pero había gente de pie entre ellos Hagrid. Dumbledore estaba presidiendo la mesa como buen jefe de la Orden.

Ya estamos todos así que podemos empezar- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- creo que Harry y Alicia tienen algo que contarnos.

Harry miró a su novia y vio que ella no podría hablar así que decidió contarlo él. Empezaron ha hablar, contando exactamente lo que había ocurrido en el sueño. A media que lo contaba las caras de los presentes iban cambiando a miedo, desesperación, desconcierto y muchas otras.

¿Alicia aun no recuerdas lo que sucedió después de que Harry despertará?- preguntó Dumbledore mirando a la chica.

No- dijo Alicia- nada, solo recuerdo cuando vi que Harry desaparecía a partir de hay ya no recuerdo nada.

Tal vez le lanzó un hechizo para que se olvidase de todo lo que había pasado- dijo Elphias Doge- tal vez ocurrió algo que Voldemort no quería que recordase.

Es muy probable- dijo Dumbledore- cuando una persona hace un hechizo a otra cuando las dos están soñando o te as metido en el sueño de otra, el hechizo no es tan poderoso que cuando se lo haces despierto. Así que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Alicia recupere esa parte de su memoria- el anciano miró a todos los integrantes de la sala y continuo- por otro lado parece que volvemos a estar en guerra, debemos estar preparado para cualquier cosa y por si hay un ataque. Arthur, creo que lo mejor será tener preparados a los aurores por si hay un ataque.

Si tienes razón- dijo el señor Weasley- Kingsley tú como jefe de aurores te encargarás de todo.

No te preocupes Arthur- dijo Kingsley.

¿Que más vamos ha hacer, Dumbledore?- dijo Tonks preocupada.

Por ahora no podemos hacer nada más- dijo Dumbledore- este año en Hogwarts se va a celebrar un campeonato de todas las escuelas y espero que así podamos estrechar lazos con otros países por que vamos a necesitar ayuda.

Creo que deberíamos avisar a los ministros mágicos del todos el mundo- dijo Sirius- si Voldemort ha conseguido salir del velo es por que es muy poderoso, yo lo intente durante mucho tiempo y no conseguí nada.

Tienes razón- dijo Dumbledore- esperaremos unos días, enviaremos lechuzas a los ministros de los demás países y haremos una reunión. Por otro lado tenemos que empezar las negociaciones con los demás seres mágicos para ganar aliados. Y creo que ya no hay nada más que hablar…

Hay algo más Albus- dijo el señor Weasley- esta mañana he ido al ministerio y han estado investigando la sala del velo.

¿Y han descubierto algo?- dijo Dumbledore.

No, más bien han echado en falta algo- dijo el señor Weasley- Albus, cuando han llegado al departamento de misterios, el velo había desaparecido, no estaba allí.

¿Qué?- dijo Harry.

La sala se llenó de murmullos de desconcierto. El anciano director se quedó en silencio unos segundos después y luego habló consiguiendo de ese modo que todos se callasen.

Sabes que Voldemort se lo ha llevado- dijo Dumbledore- pero no sabemos por que así que será mejor que volvamos a nuestras casas ya no hay nada que hacer, solo esperar y estar preparados para lo peor.

La gente se empezó a retirar. Hagrid saludó a los chicos antes de marcharse y luego se aparecieron en la Madriguera y los otros volvieron en polvos flu.

Se sentaron en los sofás del salón, sin ganas de hacer nada, todo volvía a comenzar pero esta vez tenían un presentimiento de que todo iba a ser mucho peor.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano para ir al callejón Diagón, ha hacer las compras y recoger a Susan que los estaría esperando junto a sus padres en la entrada del banco mágico Gringotts.

Era un día frío y triste como si el tiempo se hubiese querido poner de acuerdo con los sentimientos de los chicos, así que cogieron unas capas de viaje de verano, que los abrigaba lo suficiente.

Se despidieron de la señora Weasley que se quedaba intranquila al verlos marchar aunque sabía que ellos sabían cuidarse perfectamente solos y lo que ella no sabía es que oculta bajo la capa llevaba sus espadas, nunca se sabía lo que podría pasar en esos tiempos.

Se aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreando donde los magos y brujas que estaban en el lugar se quedaron mirando por la extraña forma de aparecerse. Al reconocerlos, la gente comenzó a levantarse para estrecharles la mano, ellos eran sus salvadores, aunque lo que esa gente no sabía es que solamente habían acabado con la amenazada durante unas semanas y que ahora el terror de los magos había vuelto.

Después de estrechar las manos de toda la gente y de algunas personas dos veces fueron a la parte de atrás del callejón, dieron a los ladrillos correspondientes y que les dio paso al callejón Diagón, donde los magos hacían sus compras.

Entraron y empezaron a caminar por la calle, mirando los escaparates de vivos colores, la gente riendo, los niños jugando, pasaron por delante de la tienda de escobas y vieron a los niños apiñados en el escaparate viendo las escobas.

Aun tenían tiempo antes de ir a por Susan así que se fueron a la tienda de túnicas Madame Malkine ya que las túnicas del año anterior les venían pequeña sobretodo a los chicos. Cuando entraron fue la mismísima dueña de la tienda quien los atendió con una gran sonrisa. También compraron las túnicas de gala por que en la carta que Dumbledore le dio con la lista de los libros ponía que debían comprarse una por que iba ha haber un baile. Así que cuando los chicos terminaron de comprarse sus túnicas de gala, estuvieron ayudando a sus novias a elegir, los chicos no eran de gran ayuda por que para ellos con todos estaban guapas pero ellas no paraban de sacar túnicas hasta que una hora y media después salieron de la tienda, los chicos dieron gracias al cielo, estaban hasta las mismísimas narices de estar allí.

Luego fueron a Flourish y Blotts a comprar los libros, por primera vez Ginny iba a tener sus propios libros y no tendría llevar los desgastados de sus hermanos. Después de comprarlos los encogieron y los metieron en el bolsillo como habían hecho con las túnicas y fueron al boticario donde compraron algunos ingredientes para pociones que necesitaban y es cuando se dieron cuenta de que ese año necesitarían dos nuevos profesores uno para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y otro para Pociones.

Pues a mi me gustaría que Remus se quedase como profesor de Defensa- dijo Draco - es el mejor que hemos tenido en todos los cursos.

Tienes razón- dijo Hermione- pero Dumbledore también tiene que buscar otro para Pociones ¿lo habrá encontrado ya?

Ni idea- dijo Ginny- supongo que nos enteraremos cuando empiece el curso.

Después del boticario, fueron al Emporio donde compraron comida para las lechuzas. Cuando ya terminaron las compras, siguieron paseando, mirando los escaparates hasta que llegaron a Florean y Fortescue, la heladería y entraron dentro para comerse un helado que el dueño de la tienda les regalo como agradecimiento.

No tiene por que hacerlo- dijo Alicia.

Claro que si- dijo el hombre- al fin y al cabo, vosotros nos salvasteis.

Siento que estoy robando- dijo Alicia cuando el hombre se fue- nosotros no los salvamos de nada.

En parte les dimos unas cuantas semanas de paz- dijo Ron comiéndose el helado o más bien engulléndolo.

No comas así- le regañó Hermione.

Los otros también comenzaron a comerse el helado, todos menos Alicia que seguía creyendo que eso era un robo. Harry la miró la notaba muy deprimida desde la noche del sueño, y estaba seguro que no se dejaba de torturar intentando recordar lo que sucedió en el sueño cuando el despertó. Iba a decirla algo para animarla cuando vio que miraba el reloj y se levantaba.

Me tengo que ir a por Susan ¿me esperáis aquí?- dijo Alicia.

Espera te acompaño que ya me he terminado el helado- dijo Ron levantándose- esperadnos aquí.

Tened cuidado- dijo Wendy.

Los dos hermanos salieron de la heladería y se fueron calle arriba. Harry sonrió al ver como Ron le echaba el brazo por encima de los hombros a Alicia y la decía algo que hacía reír, su amigo siempre conseguía eso hacerlos reír.

Aun estas manchado de helado Ron- dijo Alicia riendo mientras le limpiaba la boca a su hermano- ya esta.

Deberías reír más- dijo Ron que seguía con el brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica- desde el sueño estas muy seria.

Es que siento que esta vez va a ser peor- dijo Alicia muy seria- y se que todos vosotros también lo sentís.

Tal vez debamos hablar con nuestros antepasados- dijo Ron mirando al frente donde ya se distinguía el banco- ellos tal vez nos podrían dar respuestas.

No lo había pensado- dijo Alicia- por una vez has tenido una buena idea, a lo mejor no eres tan cabeza hueca.

¡Eih!- gritó Ron ofendido y vio como su hermana reí y salía corriendo hacía el banco con él detrás.

Ambos vieron a la familia Chance que los saludaba con la mano desde lo alto de las escaleras del banco, cerca de la puerta principal del mismo.

Ron se detuvo, un mal presentimiento le acechaba, oyó el crack que hace una persona al desaparecerse y miró a su derecha de donde provenía el sonido y vio a un encapuchado, y supo que era un mortífago. Lo vio desaparecer y se giró a su hermana, a la que le costaba llegar hasta la familia Chance por toda la gente que había en el callejón.

Ron salió corriendo hacía su hermana con la única idea de protegerla, ella no sabía que había mortífagos allí.

Justo en el momento en el que llegaba hasta ella, hubo una gran explosión y Ron por instinto se lanzó encima de su hermana para protegerla. Los dos cayeron al suelo, él encima de ella y una gran humareda los cubrió.

* * *

Harry y los otros ya se estaban terminando el helado, J.J y Ginny se estaban terminando el de Alicia que no lo había tocado cuando oyeron la explosión. Todos miraron a fuera y luego se miraron entre ellos alarmados. Salieron haciéndose paso entre la gente que se había levantado para salir a la calle y enterarse de lo que ocurría. Cuando consiguieron salir vieron como la gente corría calle abajo, dirección en contra en la que se habían ido Ron y Alicia. La gente gritaba despavorida, el terror se veía en sus ojos, en sus rostros, los niños lloraban y la gente gritaba y lloraba. Algunos iban heridos, sangre le recorría por algunas partes de sus cuerpos.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Harry deteniendo a una mujer que llevaba a su hijo entre sus brazos.

¡Mortífagos!- gritó la mujer- ¡han hecho explotar algo cerca de Gringotts!

Harry la soltó, el pánico empezó a cundir, Gringotts era donde iban Alicia y Ron. Sacó su espada y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

¡Hay que encontrar a Ron y a Alicia!- gritó Harry para hacerse oír entre el barullo mientras la marea de gente lo hacía retroceder.

Los seis chicos corrieron en sentido contrario a las demás personas que huían, pocos eran los que se quedaban para luchar. Por el camino se tuvieron que enfrentar a algunos mortífagos pero salían por todas partes ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo Voldemort hubiese podido reunir a un número tan grande de mortífagos? Solamente hacía dos días que había vuelto. Pero a ellos les importaba muy poco como lo había conseguido, solo querían encontrar a Ron y a Alicia.

* * *

Alicia abrió los ojos despacio, sentía algo sobre ella, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro de su hermano.

Ron- dijo Alicia haciendo una mueca de dolor, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

El pelirrojo empezó a abrir los ojos despacio y se encontró con el rostro de su hermana. Él también estaba dolorido e hizo un gesto de dolor al hacer un movimiento brusco.

Mortífagos- susurró Ron y Alicia asintió- tenemos que buscar a los demás.

Ron se tocó la marca de la Orden del Fénix pidiendo de ese modo ayuda. Luego se puso en pie y ayudó a su hermana a que hiciera lo mismo. Ambos sacaron sus espadas y se prepararon para atacar. Aun había gente corriendo hacía un lugar seguro y Alicia recordó a la familia Chance.

Se giró al banco y vio como todavía un poco de polvo lo ocultaba, las columnas estaban desquebrajada como la fachada. Salió corriendo hacía allí, con el corazón en un puño, Ron la llamaba pero ella solo pensaba en la familia Chance. Llegó hasta el banco y subió las escaleras saltando las que estaban rotas. Pero a la mitad de las escaleras tropezó con un cadáver y cuando se giró al mirar quien era, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

Mary- susurró Alicia dejando que las lágrimas dibujasen su recorrido en su cara sucia del polvo- no por favor.

Vio que la mujer agarraba la mano de alguien y vio a su marido, Bryan Chance y la chica soltó un sollozo.

No- dijo Alicia y entonces se acordó de algo- Susan.

La niña debía de estar cerca, subió del todo las escaleras del banco y busco a la niña hasta que vio algo que la hizo detenerse. En el suelo se veía un pequeño bulto, tragó saliva fuertemente y se acercó lentamente a él. Era una niña pero estaba de espaldas, la dio la vuelta y sintió como su alma se quebraba al ver que se trataba de Susan.

Las lágrimas recorrían en abundancia el rostro de la chica que no podía apartar los ojos de los de la niña que la miraba. En su pequeño cuello tenía un cristal clavado de una de las ventanas de Gringotts, eso era lo que hacía que la niña se estuviese desangrando y estuviese sufriendo. Un gran charco de sangre estaba junto y debajo de la niña que salía de su cuerpo. La niña la miraba desesperada mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

Mama- dijo con dificultad- papa ¿Por qué no están conmigo?

Pronto los verás cariño- dijo Alicia cogiendo la mano de la niña para que sintiese que estaba con ella mientras sentía que alguien se arrodillaba junto a ella.

Ron miró con desesperación a la niña, impotente por no poder hacer nada. Intentaba por todos los medios de que las lágrimas no saliesen, había cogido mucho cariño a esa niña durante el verano.

Me duele mucho- dijo Susan.

Pronto pasará- dijo Ron dejando escapar una solitaria lágrima que surco su rostro.

Te quiero mucho Susan- dijo Alicia- mucho mi niña.

Y yo a ti, hermanita- dijo Susan.

Y Ron tenía razón en que pronto pasaría por que en ese momento la niña cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más. La chica se abrazó al cuerpo sin vida de la pequeña, manchándose de sangre pero que más daba si un trozo de su alma se había ido con esa niña.

Debemos irnos Alicia- dijo Ron- no nos podemos quedar aquí, tenemos que buscar a los demás.

Ron hizo que soltase el cadáver de la niña y la puso en pie. Cogió su espada del suelo y le entregó a su hermana la suya. Bajaron las escaleras del banco y corrieron en busca de sus amigos deshaciéndose de sus enemigos con la espada o apunta de varita. Y tan solo con dos cosas en mente, encontrar a sus amigos y vengar la muerte de los inocentes.

* * *

Harry miraba a todos los lados desesperado junto a él iban sus amigos. Vio como los miembros de la Orden de Fénix y os aurores empezaban a aparecer en el lugar.

Harry- oyó que le llamaba el moreno, se dio la vuelta y vio a Sirius acercándose a él corriendo- ¿estáis bien?

No encontramos ni a Alicia, ni a Ron- dijo Harry- se fueron a por Susan cuando ocurrió el ataque.

Será mejor que volváis al Caldero Chorreante- dijo Sirius- nosotros buscaremos…

No yo no me voy sin ellos- dijo Harry- no me voy sin…

¡Mi hija, mi hija!- Harry fue interrumpido por los gritos de desesperación de una mujer.

Sirius y Harry miraron a la mujer y siguieron su mirada y vieron a una niña de unos 5 años llorando mientras un mortífago levantaba la espada para dar la estocada final. Harry iba ha hacer algo para detenerlo pero no hizo falta por que J.J se apareció arrodillado junto a la niña e interpuso su espada entre la de su enemigo y ellos. Le mandó una bola blanca con la otra mano que impactó en el estomago del mortífago y salio volando. J.J cogió a la niña y se apareció junto a la mujer.

¡Vallase!- dijo J.J mientras la mujer le daba las gracias una y otra vez.

No estorbaremos- dijo Harry- al contrario ayudaremos.

Esta bien- dijo Sirius- pero en cuanto encontremos a Ron y a Alicia volveréis al Caldero Chorreante.

Si- dijo Harry.

Los dos continuaron luchando mientras buscaban a los dos pelirrojos con desesperación y entonces los vieron venir a lo lejos, luchando como fieras con todo el mortífago que se le ponía por delante. Harry y sus amigos corrieron hacía ellos, deshaciéndose de los mortífagos que se les ponían por delante.

¿Estáis bien?- dijo Draco cuando llegaron hasta ellos.

Asintieron mecánicamente, incapaces de decir lo que había pasado con la familia Chance.

¡Volved al Caldero Chorreante!- gritó Remus.

Los chicos no lo tuvieron que oírlo dos veces y salieron corriendo hacía el Caldero Chorreante llevándose por delante a todo mortífago que se les atravesaba.

¡Kaskaise!- oyó Harry que decía una voz.

Miró en dirección a donde había oído esa voz y vio a un mortífago apuntando a Alicia y un rayó azul que iba directo a ella. Harry la empujó, recibiendo él el impacto en el hombro. El chico cayó al suelo con un terrible dolor en la parte en donde el hechizo le había dado.

Alicia se acercó corriendo a él y se arrodillo junto al chico mientras Ron se deshacía del mortífago.

Harry- dijo Alicia- por favor.

Estoy bien, pequeña- dijo Harry pero mentía, era un terrible dolor, nunca antes sentido por él pero no quería preocuparla.

Harry se puso en pie con mucha dificultad intentando no hacer muecas de dolor para que su chica y sus amigos no se preocupasen. Se fueron todo lo rápido que pudieron pero con Harry iban demasiado lentos, se metieron en un callejón, donde Harry se sentó en el suelo pesadamente.

Un sudor frío había empezado a recorrer su cuerpo, temblaba y se abrazaba a si mismo sintiendo un terrible frío. Estaba completamente blanco y en su cabeza oía cosas que el ya había vivido. Oía como Voldemort gritaba a su madre para que se apartase y pudiese matarlo, oía como su madre le instaba por la vida de su hijo, oía como Voldemort decía la maldición asesina y como el pesado cuerpo de Cedric caía muerto al suelo, oía como Sirius le decía que corriese el día que el animago cayó tras el velo, oía como gritaba a la que ahora era su novia, como la decía que la odiaba, como ella lloraba, esos terribles recuerdos le estaban volviendo a la mente.

Tiene fiebre- dijo Alicia preocupada- todo va salir bien, mi amor- acercó a Harry a su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la sien y lo abrazó contra su pecho- te vas a poner bien.

No te preocupes- dijo Harry temblando- estoy bien.

Debemos llegar cuanto antes al Caldero Chorreante- dijo Draco mientras J.J miraba por la esquina para avisar si algún mortífago llegaba.

Harry no puede dar ni un paso- dijo Alicia- y tampoco puede aparecerse, ha saber donde lo haría. Esperemos a que pase la batalla, no tardar en retirarse.

No nos podemos quedar aquí- dijo Wendy- si vienen vamos a estar acorralados.

¡Pues vete!- gritó Alicia- ¡iros, yo me quedaré con Harry!- luego se dio cuenta de que la había gritado- lo siento, yo no quería gritarte pero es que estoy tan cansada.

Ron miró a su hermana, no era solo por eso, estaba alterada por la muerte de toda esa gente y en especial de la familia Chance.

No pasa nada- dijo Wendy- tienes razón, no quedaremos aquí hasta que pase todo.

No- dijo Harry- Wendy tenía razón antes, debéis iros, yo me quedará aquí hasta que haya pasado la batalla.

Estas loco- dijo Alicia- ni hablar, no te voy a dejar solo.

Estoy bien, cariño- dijo Harry- estoy bien.

No es cierto- dijo Alicia- me estas mintiendo.

¡RETIRADA!- oyeron que gritaba una voz.

Todos los mortífagos empezaron a desaparecer, los aurores comenzaron a encargarse con los heridos y los muertos. J.J vio a Sirius y Remus y les hizo una seña para que se acercasen. Los dos hombres corrieron hacía él y J.J los llevó hasta Harry.

Remus, Sirius haced algo- dijo Alicia tumbando a Harry en el suelo.

Estoy bien- dijo Harry sonriendo débilmente- no os preocupéis.

Volved a la Madriguera- dijo Sirius a los chicos- allí os esta esperando Molly muy preocupada. Nosotros nos encargamos de Harry.

No, yo no me voy de su lado- dijo Alicia- yo me quedo con él.

No seas terca- dijo Harry sonriendo de nuevo para disimular una mueca de dolor- vete ahora, yo estará bien- Alicia lo miró unos segundos fijamente- te prometo que estoy bien.

Hermione ayudó a Alicia a ponerse en pie y se desaparecieron dejando a Remus, Harry y Sirius a solas. Harry no pudo más e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras ahogaba un grito de dolor.

No estoy bien, no puedo dejar de escuchar voces- dijo Harry sonriendo nerviosamente- no quería preocuparla.

Tranquilo Harry, te vas a poner bien- dijo Sirius preocupado- ¿con que hechizo te han dado?

Kaskaise o algo así- dijo Harry antes de perder el conocimiento.

La guerra había comenzado y con ello la muerte, la desesperación, el miedo y el odio salían a la superficie.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ¿Qué os pareció? Ya va avanzando y ya ha vuelto Voldemort ¿Qué pasará ahora? Bueno ya lo veremos. Ya no creo que tarden mucho en volver a Hogwarts o en el próximo o en el siguiente. Por otro lado, este es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora de esta segunda parte de mi fic, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún reviews.

LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:

kariitho!!!: Hola aquí te respondo a los dos reviews que me dejaste en este capitulo. Me alegro que te haya gustado. La presentación de los chicos será dentro de dos o tres capítulos. Si yo también estoy contenta con la idea de que ya han publicado el libro de Harry Potter en ingles, ahora sólo me toca esperar a que lo saquen en español. Besos.

WpG - Love: Tienes razón es su destino, esperemos que en esta ultima entrega JK no lo mate y pueda ser feliz por fin. Besos. 

juan Sebastián: Hola, si puede que me acelerase describiendo las fiestas, ya me lo ha dicho más d e una persona. No se porque no puedes leerlo en potter fics. Besos.

LuPaz: jajajaja pues dile a tu mama que no se asuste jajajaja. Me alegro que te gustase el capitulo y espero que este también te haya gustado. Besos

Jimmy: Claro que no me molesta, me alegraría mucho que os pusieses en contacto para hablar sobre el fic y me encantaría hablar con todos vosotros. Siento hacerte esperar, jajajaja, intentare publicar antes. Besos a mi adicto lector.

Y ahora me despido de todos hasta la próxima actualización.


	7. El torneo de los cuatro colegios

**Capitulo 7: El torneo de los cuatro colegios. **

Ya hacía dos días del ataque y Harry seguía en cama, sin conocimiento. Habían decidido llevarlo a la Madriguera por que San Mungo estaba colapsado por el gran número de heridos en el ataque al Callejón Diagón.

Un sanador miembro de la Orden había ido a verlo en cuanto llegó a la casa de los Weasley. Por lo que se ve ese hechizo son muy pocos los magos capaces de hacerlos y no había cura, solamente Harry podría salir de ese estado de "coma". Por suerte no le había dado en un punto vital y era más fácil que se recuperase. Sus amigos lo oían por la noche delirar.

Alicia no se separaba ni un segundo de él y todo el tiempo le decía cosas al oído para darle fuerzas y que pudiese despertar. Pero no fue hasta el tercer día cuando Harry despertó, ya no le dolía el hombro, ni tenía fiebre, ni oía voces. Se encontraba solo en el cuarto de Ron ya que Alicia había sido convencida por su madre para que bajara a comer algo.

Harry salió de la habitación, se sentía bien, ha decir verdad mejor que nunca, esos días de profundo descanso en la cama le habían sentado bien aunque tampoco lo había pasado nada bien con el dolor y oyendo las voces de su pasado pero ahora ya estaba bien, mejor que nunca.

Llegó a la cocina y vio a todos los Weasley entre ellos la nueva Weasley Fleur, lo únicos que faltaban eran el señor Weasley y Percy pero en su lugar estaban Sirius y Remus que lo habían ido a visitar y ahora se estaban tomando una taza de té. Vio a Alicia de pie en frente del fregadero a espaldas a él.

¡Harry, Merlín es maravilloso!- dijo la señora Weasley al darse cuenta de la presencia del muchacho.

Todos se acercaron al chico para preguntarle como estaba, todos menos Alicia que ni siquiera le había mirado. La puerta de atrás se abrió y vieron entrar al señor Weasley y a Percy.

Hola familia- dijo el señor Weasley- ¡Merlín pero Harry ya estas bien!

El hombre y Percy se acercaron a él y Harry les dijo que se encontraba bien sin apartar los ojos de Alicia.

Alicia, cariño- dijo la señora Weasley- ¿no piensas decirle nada a Harry?- la chica no dijo nada, siguió en silencio y sin mirar atrás. La señora Weasley suspiró y miró a Harry y le susurró- desde el ataque esta muy afectada, ya sabes estaba preocupada por ti, se echaba la culpa por que decía que ese hechizo lo tenía que haber recibido ella y no tu.

Ya- dijo Harry, ya se había imaginado algo así- tu no tienes la culpa de lo que me paso, cariño.

Ron miró a su hermana sabía que ella no estaba solo así por Harry y mucho menos ahora sabiendo que estaba bien. No, estaba muy afectada por la muerte de Susan. Nadie les había preguntado, habían estado tan preocupados por el estado de Harry que se habían olvidado por completo que él y Alicia se habían ido solos hacía el banco por que habían quedado de ver allí a la familia Chance.

Yo debí cuidarla- susurró Alicia.

¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Draco, solo habían oído un murmullo.

Mi deber era cuidarla- dijo Alicia con la voz afectada- por que por eso era su niñera, pero no lo hice, no la cuide.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Hermione.

Tenía un cristal clavado en su pequeño cuello que la hacía desangrarse- continuo Alicia sin hacer caso a sus amigos- tenía miedo y quería que sus papas estuviesen junto a ella pero sus papas estaban muertos y ella pronto se le uniría. Estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer nada por ella. Me llamo hermanita, la perdí a ella y a su familia. Perdí a mi pequeña Susan- las mujeres se llevaron las manos a la boca- y no pude hacer nada por ella ¡Soy una inútil, tan solo traigo muerte a la gente que se me acerca!

No digas eso cariño- dijo la señora Weasley llorando.

Claro que lo es- dijo Alicia dándose la vuelta y todos vieron sus ojos, llenos de nuevo de esa misma tristeza que los inundaban cuando la conocieron, esa tristeza que Sirius nunca había visto en los ojos de la chica pero a la que se tendría que acostumbrar ahora.

Harry se acercó a ella y antes de que pudiera abrazarla, Alicia le dio una bofetada dejando a todos atónitos, eso si que no se lo esperaban. Harry se sobaba la mejilla cuando sintió que su novia se abrazaba a él y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Creí que también te había perdido a ti- dijo Alicia- y si hubieses muerto habría sido por mi culpa por haberme protegido. Me dijiste que estabas bien pero no era cierto, me mentiste.

Lo siento- dijo Harry apartando su mano de la mejilla en la que había recibido el golpe y todos vieron que tenía la cara roja- pero tu no hubiese tenido la culpa si yo no llegó a despertar.

Esta muerta- dijo Alicia y el chico supo que se refería a Susan, la devolvió el abrazo y la acarició el pelo- esta muerta.

Después de unos minutos los chicos decidieron subir al cuarto de ellos mientras los adultos se quedaban en la cocina hablando. Entraron al cuarto de Ron y se repartieron por las cuatro camas. Hermione y Alicia estaban sentadas juntas y la primera le acariciaba el pelo a la otra que tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas.

¿Qué a pasado durante estos días que he estado inconsciente?- dijo Harry- ¿ha habido muchos fallecidos en el ataque?

Unos doscientos muertos y noventa heridos- dijo Draco rascándose los ojos cansado, ninguno había dormido mucho esos días- había muchas personas en el callejón ese día, aprovechando para hacer las últimas compras antes de ir a Hogwarts.

Los aurores están furiosos por que durante el ataque no pudieron atrapar a ningún mortífago con vida- dijo J.J- y ya ha salido en los periódicos la vuelta de Voldemort.

¿Quién se ha enterado?- dijo Harry.

Vamos Harry ¿Por quien más iban a luchar los mortífagos?- dijo Wendy- la gente se lo ha imaginado y no les a costado mucho ya volvió una vez ¿por que no lo iba ha hacer otra vez?

¿Y no han atrapado a ningún mortífago?- dijo Harry.

Ni uno- dijo Ron- pero eso no es lo peor.

¿Qué a pasado?- dijo Harry.

Mientras llevaban acabo el ataque, otros mortífagos entraron en Azkaban y con ayuda de los dementotes, que se unieron a ellos como ya supuse, liberaron a los presos- dijo Hermione- lo tenían bien planeado mientras que los aurores estaban demasiado entretenidos en el ataque, un número pequeño de mortífagos entraron en Azkaban y liberaron a los presos cuando los aurores llegaron ya era demasiado tarde.

Me imaginaba que liberarían a los mortífagos- dijo Harry- pero no creí que tan pronto.

No lo entiendes Harry- dijo Ginny- no solo liberaron a los mortífagos que estaban en prisión.

¿No? ¿Y a quien más?- dijo el muchacho.

A todos- dijo Ron de pie junto a la puerta- todos los presos fueron liberados, aunque no fuesen mortífagos.

¿Por qué?- dijo Harry.

No lo entiendes Harry- dijo Hermione- Voldemort quiere crear un ejercito, ya tiene a sus aliados y a los dementotes, ahora que ha liberado a todos los presos que estaban allí, están unidos como tu con Colagusano y ahora tiene que hacer lo que Voldemort diga o sino…

Los matará- terminó Harry por ella y su amiga asintió.

Las cosas se estaban complicando, en pocos días habían pasado de la felicidad y la paz a la tristeza y la guerra ¿Cómo una sola persona podía cambiar todo tan rápido?

Miró a su novia que seguía tumbada con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas d Hermione, ambas chicas estaban enfrente de él y vio que su chica estaba dormida.

Por fin se durmió- dijo Hermione- no duerme desde el día del ataque, creíamos que era por ti y en parte lo era por supuesto pero ahora sabemos que también era por Susan. Ha estado vagando por toda la casa por las noches.

Si- dijo J.J- entra a los cuartos, creo que lo hace para asegurarse de que todos estamos bien.

Tumbémosla bien en la cama y dejémosla dormir- dijo Ron acercándose a su hermana y a su novia.

Hermione se puso en pie con cuidado para no despertarla y luego Ron la acomodó y la tapó con una manta ya que desde que volvió Voldemort el tiempo había cambiado y habían pasado de un verano caluroso a uno frío.

Salieron del cuarto sin hacer ruido para no despertarla y bajaron al salón con los adultos.

Esa noche Harry no podía dormir y sabía que Ron tampoco por que no oía sus ronquidos. Vio que la puerta se abría y por ella entraba Alicia.

Vete a la cama a dormir- susurró Ron sobresaltándola- estamos bien, debes dormir.

Es que no puedo- susurró Alicia.

Anda ven- susurró Harry y Alicia se acercó a la cama del chico.

Harry la hizo un hueco en su cama y la chica se tumbo junto a él de lado, dándole la espalda. Harry le rodeó la cintura y apoyó su mejilla sobre la mejilla de su novia que cerró los ojos. Ron los observaba y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Los últimos días antes de comenzar el curso lo pasaron en tensión, temiendo que hubiese otro ataque pero no fue así. Voldemort debía estar tramando algo. El pánico había vuelto a la comunidad mágica, ya nadie se sentía seguro en ningún lado, la gente desconfiaba hasta de su propia sombra.

Y así llegó el uno de Septiembre, el comiendo del último curso de siete de los ocho amigos. Como todos los años hubo un gran revuelo en la Madriguera, gente caminando de un lado a otro, buscando cosas que habían decidido llevarse a última hora y la señora Weasley histérica detrás de ellos.

Unos coches del ministerio los llevarían hasta la estación de King Cross, como en los últimos años tendrían escolta que sería la señora Weasley, Charlie, Alex y los gemelos y en la estación los estarían esperando Cristine, Eric, Tonks y Tommy.

Llegaron con tiempo de sobra y junto a los miembros de la Orden que lo estaban esperando en la estación, atravesaron la barrera que separaba el mundo muggle del mundo mágico.

Los chicos subieron las cosas al tren y buscaron un vagón vacío mientras saludaban a la gente que conocían. Luego volvieron a bajar para despedirse de los adultos.

Portaos bien- dijo la señora Weasley- ¿estáis seguros de que os queréis presentar al torneo?

La señora Weasley no quería que lo hiciesen aun recordaba lo sucedido en el último torneo que se celebró en Hogwarts.

Mama, Dumbledore ha dicho que a reforzado las medidas de seguridad- dijo Charlie- además saben cuidarse muy bien solitos.

Ya lo se- dijo la mujer- pero estoy preocupada es normal son mis hijos- miró a los ochos chicos- estudiad mucho para los EXTASIS.

Os queremos decir algo- dijo Cristine- si Molly no os tiene nada más que decir, claro.

No, cariño- dijo la señora Weasley- di lo que quieras.

¿Quién se lo dice?- dijo Cristine a Eric, ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Deja que se lo diga yo- dijo Eric que parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo.

Vale- dijo Cristine.

Bueno nos lo quiere decir alguno- dijo J.J- es para hoy no para la semana que viene.

Tranquilo hijo- dijo Eric- bueno hay va… Cris esta embarazada, vais a tener un hermanito o hermanita.

¡¿Qué?!- gritó Wendy como una histérica y se abrazó a su madre. En cambio J.J se había quedado con la boca abierta sin saber lo que decir- ¡Que bien! ¡Que bien!

Wendy se abrazó a Eric y J.J reaccionó. Se abrazó a Cristine y la levantó del suelo. Luego se abrazó a su padre. Los otros también los felicitaron, una buena noticia siempre era bien recibida y sobretodo en esos tiempos que las buenas noticias eran pocas.

¿Y de cuanto estás?- dijo Tonks mientras J.J y Wendy le tocaban el vientre.

De un mes y todo esta muy bien- dijo Cristine- aunque no hemos querido saber si es niño o niña.

As hecho bien mama- dijo Wendy- yo quiero sorpresa.

Sonó el silbato del tren y los chicos se despidieron rápidamente de todos ellos y se subieron al tren. Desde la ventana del compartimiento les dijeron adiós con la mano hasta que se despidieron en la lejanía.

Tenemos que ir al vagón de los premios anuales- dijo Hermione- ¿es el mismo que el de los prefectos?

Si- dijo Draco- te quedas solo amigo.

Vendremos cuanto antes- dijo Alicia dándole un beso a Harry que era el único que no tenía que ir con ellos.

No os preocupéis- dijo Harry.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entraron Neville y Luna, el primero arrastraba el baúl con una mano y en la otra llevaba sujeto a Trevor que intentaba escapar y Luna llevaba en una mano el baúl y la otra el último número del Quisquilloso.

Hola chicos- dijo Neville sonriendo.

Hola- dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

¿Os importa que nos quedemos aquí con vosotros?- dijo Luna- es que no hay otro vagón.

No claro que no- dijo Harry- así me hacéis compañía mientras estos se van al vagón de los prefectos y de los premios anuales.

Bueno entonces nos vamos- dijo Ron.

Los siete salieron del vagón y Harry se quedó mirando por la ventana mientras Luna y Neville se sentaban enfrente de él.

¿Es cierto que ha vuelto?- la voz de Neville le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Harry lo miró y vio a Luna junto al chico mirándolo por encima del ejemplar del Quisquilloso. Harry sabía que ellos tenían derecho a saberlo de su boca.

Si- dijo Harry- me temo que si. Y me estoy empezando a preguntar si alguna vez podremos vencerle.

Tú si podrás- dijo Luna- ya lo as hecho dos veces y lo podrás hacer esta vez también, yo confío en ti.

Y yo- dijo Neville- eres el mejor mago que he conocido.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Harry- si lo fuese, hubiese matado a Voldemort y no volvería.

¿Estuviste en el ataque del callejón Diagón?- dijo Luna.

Si- dijo Harry- ¿y vosotros?

No- dijo Neville- ese mismo día estuvimos en el callejón Diagón pero nos fuimos antes de que empezase el ataque.

Menos mal- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Leí en el periódico los nombres de los heridos y los fallecidos en el ataque- dijo Luna- y leí el de la familia Chance. Los conocimos en la boda de Bill y Fleur y los volvimos a ver en el bautizo, esa niña Susan ¿también ha muerto?

Si- dijo Harry con tristeza- Alicia y Ron vieron como moría. Os pediría que delante de Alicia no hablaseis de ellos, esta muy afectada.

No te preocupes- dijo Neville no lo haremos, lo que ellos no sabían es que unas personas nada apreciadas por ellos habían escuchado todo desde detrás de la puerta.

Decidieron cambiar de tema y estuvieron hablando de cosas más triviales. Los otros no llegaron al vagón hasta que pasó la mujer del carrito, le compraron varias cosas y siguieron hablando tranquilamente. De vez en cuando alguien los iba a visitar, Lavender y Seamus con Dean y Parvati, Crabbe y Goyle, Zabini y otros alumnos de otras casas.

Cuando ya estaban llegando a su destino se cambiaron de ropa y se pusieron los uniformes de Hogwarts. Cuando el tren frenó empezaron a salir del tren.

Fuera vieron la gran figura de Hagrid que llamaba a los de primero. El semigigante los saludó con una de sus grandes manos, saludo que ellos le devolvieron.

Lastima que ese híbrido no estuviese en el ataque que hubo en el callejón Diagón y no muriese- dijo una voz tras ellos.

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a las cuatro personas que más odiaban de dentro del colegio. Benji Satherlan, que era el que había hablado, Mark Both, Inez Butler y Ailish Connelly.

Alicia y Neville tuvieron que sujetar a Harry para que no lo pegase.

Vayámonos- dijo Hermione- será mejor que cojamos dos carruajes antes de que nos quedemos sin ellos.

Se disponían a irse cuando las palabras de Butler los hizo detenerse.

He oído que habéis perdido a alguien en el ataque- dijo la chica con malicia- que la nueva Weasley y su hermano los vieron morir. La familia Chance o algo así y una tal Susan.

Será mejor que te calles- dijo Ginny.

¡Oh ¿por que?!- dijo Butler- si yo no digo nada malo, solo digo la verdad. La nueva Weasley quería mucho a esa niña ¿no? Pero ahora esta muerta.

Butler sacó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco, como si estuviese muerta y luego empezó a reír a carcajadas con sus amigos. Pero Butler dejó de reír cuando vio que Alicia la cogía de las solapas de la túnica.

Deja de reírte del mal ajeno- dijo Alicia mirándola con odio- este año Butler no te voy aguantar ni una así que no me tientes ¿me as entendido?

Butler la empujó para que la soltase y lo consiguió pero Alicia seguía mirándola con odio, una mirada que daba miedo.

Ten cuidado conmigo- dijo Alicia.

No te tengo miedo- dijo Butler.

Pues deberías tenerlo- dijo Alicia.

Venga Alicia déjalo- dijo Harry que se había acercado hasta ellos.

Alicia se cogió de la mano de Harry y junto a sus amigos se fueron a buscar dos carruajes vacíos mientras oían como Butler los insultaban.

Tranquilízate Inez- dijo Ailish a su amiga- ya tendrás tiempo este año de hacerle la vida imposible a todos ellos.

Ailish tiene razón- dijo Benji- sino recuerda lo que nos ha mandado nuestro señor.

Debemos separarlos- dijo Mark.

Si- dijo Inez sonriendo- tienen que enfadarse entre ellos, tenemos que hacer que se separen por que separados son más débiles.

Los chicos llegaron a Hogwarts, esperaban en el rellano antes de poder entrar en el Gran Comedor. Peeves revoloteaba por encima de todos los alumnos que a veces le lanzaban miradas desconfiadas, nunca se sabía con ese poltergeist. Estaban cerca de la puerta y vieron como llegaban los de primero con Hagrid que los dejó en el vestíbulo y se marchó al Gran Comedor.

Los niños miraban a todos lados con la boca abierta y Harry sonrió al recordar que él se quedó tan impresionado la primera vez que vio ese castillo como esos niños se quedaban ahora. Pero ahora los niños habían perdido el interés por el castillo y les parecía mucho más interesante esos chicos que estaban cerca de ellos.

Son ellos- dijo un niño- es Harry Potter y sus amigos.

¡Ala! ¡que guay!- dijo otro de los niños.

Son más guapos en persona que en las fotos que salían en el Profeta- dijo una niña sonriendo.

Tú también eres muy bonita- dijo J.J sonriendo y la niña se sonrojó.

Hola- dijo Gabrielle sonriendo.

Gabrielle no te habíamos visto- dijo Alicia- ¿Quién te ha llevado a la estación?

Mis papas- dijo la niña.

Es que no os hemos visto- dijo Alicia- ¿estas nerviosa, cariño?

Un poco- dijo la niña pero se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa en realidad todos parecían muy nerviosos.

¿Cuál es la prueba que tenemos que hacer para terminar en una casa?- dijo la niña que los había llamado guapos y que era bajita y de ojos azules.

Pues la verdad es una prueba muy peligrosa- dijo Ron y los niños lo miraron asustados- tenéis que demostrar lo buenos que sois con la varita en la mano.

¿Y de que trata la prueba?- dijo la niña otra vez, los otros parecían haberse quedado sin habla mientras los amigos de Ron hacían grandes esfuerzos por no echarse a reír menos Hermione que miraban a Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

Eso no os lo puedo decir- dijo Ron- por que si lo hago me cortarán la lengua pero solo os digo una cosa estad preparados por que es muy peligrosa.

Hermione iba a hablar pero Ron la tapo la boca y se alejaron de los asustados niños. Cuando ya estaban alejados Ron soltó a su novia y todos comenzaron a reír menos Hermione que los miraba molesta.

Visteis la cara de miedo que se les quedaron a los pobres niños- dijo Hermione- no es gracioso.

Claro que lo es- dijo Ron- además ¿crees que cuando les toque a ellos no van ha hacerle una broma a los otros niños que vengan nuevos? Claro que se la harán y tal vez peor.

Pero tú eres prefecta y vosotros que os estáis riendo sois premios anuales- dijo Hermione, Harry iba a decir "yo no soy ninguna de las dos cosas" pero al ver la mirada que le dirigía su amiga decidió callarse y Luna y Neville también decidieron callarse- deberíais hacerles más cómoda su estadía aquí y nada más empezar los asustáis.

Vamos, vamos Hermione, no es para tanto- dijo Draco- bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a la mesa de Slytherin hoy, ya mañana desayunamos con vosotros en la de Gryffindor, hoy debemos dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos.

Wendy y Draco se fueron a la mesa de Slytherin mientras Luna se iba a la de Ravenclaw. Neville, Harry, J.J, Ginny y Alicia se fueron a la de Gryffindor y dejaron a Ron y Hermione a solas.

El pelirrojo se acercó a su novia que estaba cruzada de brazos y no le miraba. Estaba harta de que a veces fuese tan inmaduro y no tomase en serio sus responsabilidades.

Ron le rodeo la cintura pero ella siguió sin mirarlo. Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir los besos de Ron en su cuello y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la susurró al oído que la quería. Lo miró a los ojos sonriendo y vio que él también la sonreía.

Yo también te quiero- dijo Hermione- pero eres un inmaduro.

Lo se- dijo Ron- pero en esta relación ya tenemos bastante madurez con la tuya.

Ron la plantó un beso en los labios que Hermione le correspondió rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, estuvieron besándose hasta que una tosecilla que les recordó a Umbridge les hizo separarse. Si habían pensado por un momento que era Umbridge ahora se alegraban de ver a Mcgonagall aunque esta estuviese tan seria como siempre.

¿Les importaría entrar? - dijo Mcgonagall- va a empezar la elección de las casas.

Lo sentimos profesora- dijo Hermione levemente sonrojada.

Los dos chicos entraron y Mcgonagall no pudo evitar sonreír imperceptiblemente, siempre supo que esos dos terminarían juntos.

Cuando la subdirectora entró al gran comedor con los alumnos de primero ya todo el mundo estaba sentado en sus respectivas mesas. Alicia y Harry saludaron a Gabrielle que les devolvió el saludo y siguió hablando con la niña bajita y de ojos azules, parecía que se habían echo amigas.

Como siempre delante de la mesa de los profesores sobre un taburete estaba el sombrero seleccionador. Los chicos miraron a la mesa de los profesores y vieron a Hagrid que saludó a sus amigos de la mesa de Slytherin y a los de Gryffindor, y los ocho le devolvieron el saludo. Siguieron mirando la mesa de Slytherin y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver quienes eran los nuevos profesores del colegio. Sirius y Remus estaban sentados al lado y les saludaron con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero apartaron la mirada de la mesa de profesores cuando oyeron que el sobrero seleccionador se puso a cantar.

La canción ese año hablaba de la unión, de la amistad, del compañerismo, en fin decía que todos debíamos ser uno, ser una sola voz, un solo corazón.

Cuando la canción terminó, y los aplausos se apagaron, la profesora Mcgonagall empezó a llamar a los alumnos que se iban poniendo el sombrero y los mandaba a una casa.

Delacour, Gabrielle- dijo Mcgonagall.

La hermana de Fleur subió las escaleras y se sentó en el taburete. La profesora Mcgonagall le puso el sombrero y después de unos minutos este gritó:

¡GRYFFINDOR!

Mcgonagall le quitó el sombrero mientras la mesa nombrada aplaudía como locos sobretodo los que conocían a la niña. Gabrielle se sentó frente a Alicia y a Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

La profesora siguió llamando a los alumnos y por último le tocó el turno a Parker, Jessica, la amiga de Gabrielle a la que también colocaron a Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Gabrielle.

Bienvenidos a todos de nuevo. Antes de nada debo de presentaros a los nuevos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y de Pociones, el señor Remus Lupin os seguirá impartiendo clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el señor Sirius Black os impartirá clases de Pociones.

Los dos saludaron a los alumnos con una sonrisa y toda la sala estalló en aplausos o casi toda la sala.

Menudo cambio de Sirius a Snape- dijo Harry aplaudiendo y silbando como un loco.

Y seguro que todos los alumnos que odiaban a Snape estaban diciendo lo mismo o por lo menos lo pensaban. Cuando los aplausos se calmaron Dumbledore continúo.

Ahora pasemos a otras cosas... como todos sabéis oscuras circunstancias amenazan al mundo, Voldemort ha vuelto de nuevo- Al decir este nombre un estremecimiento general causó pánico en muchos de los presentes.- habrán leído los periódicos, y les tengo que decir que es cierto y por ello ahora más que nunca debemos estar todos más unidos que nunca como ya habréis oído que nos recomendaba el sombrero seleccionador. Solo luchando juntos podremos derrotarle y dicha estas palabras debo de advertidles ciertas cosas, la primera es que se ha actualizado la lista de prohibiciones y para quien quiera informarse deben saber que la lista se encuentra en el despacho del conserje el señor Filch. Segundo los terrenos fuera del recinto del colegio está prohibido sobretodo el bosque, se organizaran excursiones para los alumnos de tercero en adelante a Hogsmeade y tercero y último, a comer.

Cuando Dumbledore dijo estas palabras las mesas se llenaron de todos los majares posibles, estofado de buey, carne en salsa de arándanos, zumo de calabaza, y un largo etc.

Todos empezaron a comer, Ron lo hacía a dos manos y hablaba con la boca llena, tan llena que no se podía tragar la comida.

Ron por favor no comas tan rápido te vas a ahogar- dijo Hermione que estaba sentada junto a su novio y al otro lado tenía a Gabrielle y a Jessica que reían al verlo- y no hables con la boca llena.

Tío das asco- dijo Neville riendo, estaba sentado junto a Ron y cerca de ellos estaban Lavender, Seamus, Dean y Parvati que también reían.

Pued no mired- dijo Ron con la boca llena.

Te dije que no hablaras con la boca llena- dijo Hermione- Ginny y Alicia regañar a vuestro hermano haber si a vosotras os hace caso.

¿Qué?- dijeron las dos levantando la cabeza del plato y todos vieron que estaban en la misma situación que su hermano y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Ahoda no poemos tenemod hambe- dijo Alicia.

Todos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas e incluso Hermione se puso a reír, no se podía negar que eran familia. Y esos momentos de risas eran los que nunca olvidarían en los tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban, esos momentos se grabarían en sus corazones a fuego.

Cuando la cena terminó y todos quedaron saciados, Dumbledore se volvió a poner en pie y todos le miraron.

Tengo algo más que informaros antes de que os valláis a la cama- dijo el anciano- este año no se celebrará la copa de Quiddich- la sala empezó a quejarse pero no todos, Harry y los demás ya sabían por que era- eso no significa que valla ha haber Quiddich- toda la sala quedó en silencio sin entender- Eso se debe a un acontecimiento que se celebrará en Hogwarts y en el que participarán otras tres escuelas más. Es mi deber informaros que es la primera vez que se celebra este torneo pero un amigo de los cuatro directores de los colegios ha encontrado una diadema muy antigua, esa diadema le perteneció a la primera bruja del mundo. El hombre que lo encontró creyó que una de las cuatro escuelas debe tenerla pero como no sabe a quien dársela ha decidido que hagamos un torneo. Quien gane se quedará con la diadema y los participantes ganaran una suma de dinero bastante importante. Espero que participéis por que sería un gran honor tener esa diadema. El torneo se llama el torneo de las cuatro escuelas y los alumnos y los directores llegaran a Hogwarts el día seis de Septiembre, este sábado. Solo podrán participar los alumnos de sexto para arriba y nos encargaremos de que nadie burle al cáliz del fuego que será de nuevo el que elija a los alumnos que participarán como en el torneo que se celebró hace cuatro años- esta vez los alumnos más pequeños no se quejaron después de recordar lo que sucedió en el torneo de los tres magos- La competición durara hasta Abril aunque los alumnos se quedaran todo el curso y harán aquí los exámenes. Hemos decidido poner estas fechas por que así los alumnos que se presenten tendrán tiempo para estudiar para los exámenes. Se que todos trataréis a nuestro huéspedes con cortesía durante su estancia aquí. Pero ahora id a la cama os daré más información el día que los alumnos de las otras escuelas lleguen.

Todos se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a marcharse a sus salas comunes. J.J Alicia y Hermione se fueron con los de primero mientras Ron, Ginny, Harry y Neville iban hablando del torneo.

¿No te vas a presentar Neville?- dijo Ginny.

No- dijo Neville- ni loco, las locuras os la dejo a vosotros.

Si a nosotros nos gustan las locuras- dijo Ron sonriendo- nuestras vidas son una locura.

¿Pero que serian nuestra vida sin esas locuras?- dijo Harry.

Aburrimiento- dijeron los cuatro a la vez y todos estallaron en risas.

Llegaron a la sala común y se subieron a sus cuartos, a la mañana siguiente tendrían que madrugar y debían de estar descansados.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ¿Qué os pareció? Espero que os este gustando y que me dejéis muchos reviews son muy importantes para mi. Este capitulo es más corto que el anterior.

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:

Yo: Sé que lo dejos en momentos muy interesante pero gusta dejaros con la intriga. Besos.

LuPaz: jajaja, yo también quiero leer ya el séptimo libro. Espero que no te haya resultado muy larga la espera. Besos.

Jimmy: Has dicho bien lo del hechizo Karkaise, jejeje. Si la muerte de la pequeña Susan es muy triste. Estudia, estudia, eso es lo más importante. Besos.

kat-ireth-black: Si la felicidad se ha esfumado muy rápido, pero aun tienen que sufrir mucho más. Besos.

Besos a todos y hasta la próxima actualización.


	8. Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y Monthianas

**Capitulo 8: ****Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y ****Monthianas. **

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano y bajaron al gran Comedor a desayunar. Wendy, Draco y Luna se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y la profesora Mcgonagall les entregó los horarios a cada uno.

A primera hora pociones- dijo Hermione- veremos como es Sirius dando clases.

Mejor que Snape seguro- dijeron Neville, Ron, Alicia y Harry a la vez.

A mi me toca Defensa- dijo Ginny.

A nosotros nos toca después- dijo J.J.

Será mejor que vallamos ya a las mazmorras- dijo Hermione.

Los chicos se levantaron y cada uno se fue a la clase que le tocaba, de camino a las mazmorras se encontraron a Butler y sus amigos. La chica sonrió a Harry pero este pasó olímpicamente de ella algo que la hizo enfadar para satisfacción de Alicia que la sonrió.

Llegaron a las mazmorras y se pusieron ha hablar con sus compañeros de clase. Alicia reía por algo que Crabbe y Goyle le contaba de sus vacaciones mientras Draco, Zabini, J.J, Ron y Harry hablaban del torneo.

Seguro que salís elegidos- dijo Zabini- nadie esta más preparado que vosotros para participar, y tu Harry ya saliste una vez elegido y tan solo tenías 14 años.

Si pero a saber quien sale elegido de nosotros- dijo Harry- será un alumno por escuela.

Ya veremos- dijo Ron.

En ese momento llegó Sirius sonriendo, abrió la puerta de las mazmorras y entró seguido por todos los chicos. A diferencia de los otros años en los que la clase de Pociones las daba Snape, Harry, Alicia, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Wendy y Neville se sentaron en la primera fila.

Buenos días chicos- dijo Sirius sin dejar de sonreír- me hubiera gustado dar clase en otro lado que no fuesen las mazmorras, odio este lugar me recuerda a cuando yo venía a dar clase aquí, yo también tenía un profesor horrible aunque nada se puede comparar con Snape como profesor- a Sirius le dio un escalofrío al imaginarse a Snape dando clase y todos sonrieron- pero bueno ahora Snape ya no esta y yo os voy a dar clase. Lo primero que quiero ver es como os va a en esta asignatura así que cada uno elegirá una poción y la hará, después la pondrá en un frasco, pondrá en una etiqueta su nombre y la poción que ha querido hacer y la dejará sobre mi mesa, tenéis una hora. Si alguien necesita ayuda que me avise. Y por favor no me llaméis Señor Black, ni profesor Black, llamadme Sirius.

Los alumnos se pusieron manos a la obra, empezaron a sacar sus utensilios y los ingredientes que iban a necesitar y empezaron a hacer la poción. Neville como siempre estaba muy nervioso en clase de Pociones aunque Snape no esta delante pero nunca se le había dado bien esa clase pero eso cambiaría ese día.

Sirius se acercó a él y después de preguntarle la poción que estaba intentando hacer, se puso a ayudarle.

La clase fue amena y cuando la campana sonó, todos se levantaron y dejaron las pociones sobre la mesa de Sirius. Los alumnos salieron con unas grandes sonrisas en sus labios, había sido la mejor clase de Pociones de la historia, incluso en algún momento habían reído por algún chiste de Sirius y por supuesto Gryffindor no había perdido ni un solo punto. Wendy y Draco se fueron a su próxima clase; Historia de la Magia mientras ellos se dirigían a la clase de Defensa.

Ha sido la mejor clase de pociones- dijo Harry sonriendo- y no hemos perdido ni un punto.

Tienes razón- dijo Hermione sonriendo- además nos hemos reído.

Si- dijo Neville- y yo he conseguido hacer una poción bien, Sirius es un gran profesor.

Y no te da miedo como Snape- dijo Ron haciendo que Neville se sonrojase.

Llegaron hasta la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras su siguiente asignatura, vieron a Ginny saliendo de la clase y J.J se entretuvo ha hablar con ella hasta que Hermione la dijo que se fuese a clase o llegaría tarde a clase.

La clase de Defensa también estuvo muy bien como siempre que daban clase con Remus, él siempre iba a ser el mejor profesor de esa asignatura de todos por los que Harry había pasado a lo largo de los años.

La siguiente clase que les tocó fue Transformaciones y la profesora Mcgonagall se encargó de echarles una larga charla sobre los EXTASIS y lo importante que era ese año para su futuro laboral. Palabras que solo escuchó Hermione con atención, los demás escuchaban de vez en cuando pero cuando se aburrían desconectaban. Ron y Harry estaban sentados juntos detrás de Hermione y Alicia. Ron llevaba como media hora con la vista fija en la ventana mirando el sauce boxeador y pensando en su segundo año cuando chocaron contra él y Harry miraba fijamente el pelo de su novia mientras lo tocaba. Y Alicia ella estaba dibujando en un papel garabatos. J.J que se había sentado con Neville también pintarrajeaba en un pergamino mientras hablaba en susurros con Neville.

Salieron de la clase de Transformaciones y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor era la hora de comer y estaban deseando hacerlo. Cuando llegaron Ginny ya estaba sentada en la mesa Gryffindor junto a Wendy y Draco.

¿Qué tal va el primer día?- dijo Ginny dándole un beso a J.J.

Pues las dos primeras clases bien- dijo J.J- pero me he aburrido mazo (mucho) en clase Transformaciones. Mcgonagall nos ha estado dando una charla de los EXTASIS.

Ha sido muy interesante- dijo Hermione- y hace bien por que sino después os dormís en los laureles, no estudias y luego os quejáis por que no habéis sacado buenas notas.

Si, si mi niña- dijo Ron llenándose el plato de comida.

No me des la razón como a los locos- dijo Hermione- tengo razón.

Los dos empezaron a discutir y sus amigos negaron con la cabeza y los dejaron desahogarse mientras ellos hablaban tranquilamente. Después de la comida cada uno se fue a la clase que les tocaba. Ginny a Transformaciones, los dos Slytherin a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y los demás a Encantamientos. Luego a algunos de los Gryffindor de séptimo les tocó Adivinación y otros como Hermione y J.J se fueron a Runas Antiguas. La clase de Adivinación fue tan aburrida como siempre, la profesora Trelowly predijo la muerte de Harry diez veces.

No entiendo por que hemos sido tan idiotas de volvernos a coger esa asignatura- dijo Harry cuando salía de Adivinación los primeros.

Harry es lo mejor, si nos hubiésemos cogido otra tendríamos que estar trabajando en cambio cogiendo esta es una hora de relajación- dijo Ron- que tienes que aguantar que te diga que vas a morir, ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

Tienes razón- dijo Harry echándole el brazo por encima de los hombros de Alicia que aun estaba un poco atontada por el agobiante calor que hacía dentro del aula de la profesora Trelowly.

Es horrible entrar en esa clase- dijo Alicia- no se como la profesora Trelowly puede aguantar metida allí todo el día.

Yo creo que por eso esta así de loca- dijo Ron- el calor y ese olor a ambientador que hay siempre en esa clase debe de volver loco a más de uno.

Y también por que ha visto muchas cosas con su ojo interior- dijo Harry y los tres se echaron a reír.

Vamos- dijo Alicia- vallamos a Herbología, si llegamos tarde Hermione es capaz de matarnos.

Los tres salieron corriendo por los pasillos, esquivando a los alumnos que se les cruzaban y llegaron justo a tiempo al invernadero número tres. Hermione y J.J ya los esperaban allí. La clase de Herbología, la última del día se les pasó bastante rápido y pronto se fueron a la sala común para hacer los deberes que los habían mandado.

La primera semana de clase se les hizo bastante corta, no había vuelto a haber señal alguna de Voldemort aunque los aurores y la Orden trabajaban para encontrarlo y poder reducirlo cuanto antes para que no se hiciese más poderoso.

Así llegó el sábado como en el cuarto año de Harry, el día anterior colgaron un cartel donde ponían a que hora iba a llegar los alumnos de los otros colegios y al igual que en cuarto curso de Harry, los alumnos de los otros colegios llegarían a las seis de la tarde y todos tendrían que salir a recibirlos a la salida del castillo.

Así que el sábado a las cinco y media ya estaban saliendo todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Hacía mucho frío para la época en la que estaban pero parecía que el tiempo se había puesto de acuerdo con los tiempos que corrían.

Ahora que Snape se había ido el jefe de la casa Slytherin era Sirius aunque este se había negado en rotundo al final lo había tenido que ser "que ironías ahora soy el jefe de la casa a la que tanto odie cuando estaba en Hogwarts" fue lo que dijo cuando Dumbledore le obligó a serlo. Y por lo tanto como jefe de la casa estaba colocando a los alumnos con los jefes de las otras casas para recibir a los huéspedes.

Todos los alumnos y profesores llevaban puesto las capas para resguardarse del frío mientras esperaban. Estaban colocados en filas delante del castillo, Harry estaba entre Ron y Alicia, esta última se abrazaba así misma para entrar en calor. Estaban colocados en la última fila por ser los alumnos más altos y más mayores. La única fila que había detrás de ellos era la de los profesores.

Ya son las seis- dijo Harry mirando el reloj- no tardarán en llegar.

Si no me equivoco ya vienen los representantes de Beauxbatons- dijo Dumbledore que estaba justo detrás de Harry.

Todos los que ya sabían como venían los alumnos de Beauxbatons miraron hacía el bosque y los que no lo sabían también miraron por que los alumnos más mayores se lo decían. Por lo alto de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido, pasó rozándolos el gran carruaje de Beauxbatons que eran tirados por una docena de caballos alados, cada uno de los caballos era del tamaño de un elefante.

El carruaje y los alumnos más pequeños que estaban en las primeras filas y no habían visto nunca nada igual retrocedieron unos pasos. La puerta del carruaje se abrió dando paso a un chico, con una túnica azul pálido pero con mucho más ropa que la última vez que fueron a Hogwarts, bajo de un salto y sacó una escalerilla para que Madame Maxime, la directora del colegio y semigigante (aunque ella no lo reconozca) bajase del carruaje.

De nuevo los más pequeños retrocedieron, todos menos Gabrielle que sonrió a la ex directora de su hermana, la mujer sonrió a la niña al verla. Dumbledore empezó a aplaudir y todos sus alumnos lo imitaron mientras Madame Maxime se acercaba a Dumbledore seguido de su grupo de alumnos.

Harry se hizo a un lado para dejar paso a la mujer, que lo miraba atentamente y sorprendida por el cambio. Aunque la mujer había sido invitada a la boda de Bill y Fleur no había podido asistir por eso no había visto el cambio de Harry.

Apartó la mirada del chico y la fijo en el director de Hogwarts. La mujer le tendió la mano a Dumbledore que no se tuvo que agachar para besarla.

Bienvenida de nuevo Madame Maxime- dijo Dumbledore.

Ggacias Dumbledog- dijo la mujer sonriendo- podemos pasag es que aquí fuega hace un poco de fgio.

Por supuesto- dijo Dumbledore- el señor Flinch os acompañará.

Mientras los alumnos de Beauxbatons entraban junto a su directora y a Flinch, los alumnos de Hogwarts se colocaban de nuevo en el sitio en el que sus jefes de casa los habían puesto.

Los siguientes en venir fueron los representantes de Durmstrang. Todos miraron al lago y vieron salir del fondo del agua el barco, Harry se preguntaba quien sería el nuevo director del colegio. El barco había terminado de salir de la superficie y los alumnos de Durmstrang descendieron del barco junto a su director al que aun no podían ver bien.

Todos se acercaron a ellos y cuando la luz provinente del castillo los iluminó, vieron en cabeza como el director a…

Viktor Krum- dijo J.J.

Harry miró a Ron, y como supuso el pelirrojo tenía cara de pocos amigos y miraba a Hermione como recriminándole algo. Harry se volvió ha hacer a un lado para dejar paso a los alumnos de Durmstrang y como había pasado con Madame Maxime, Krum miró sorprendido el cambio de Harry y luego encontró a Hermione dos puesto de distancia de Harry y la sonrió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y Ron maldijo por lo bajo, pensaba que ese iba a ser su mejor año pero no, Voldemort volvía y Krum también.

Me alegrro de verrlo prrofesor Dumbledorre- dijo Krum estrechándole la mano al anciano.

Yo también muchacho- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- pero por favor no me siga llamando profesor. Si desean entran mientras nosotros esperamos a los últimos huéspedes.

Si grracias- dijo Krum y Flinch los acompañó como había hecho con los alumnos de Beauxbatons.

Ya solo quedan los alumnos de Monthianas- dijo Dumbledore en voz alta para que sus alumnso escuchasen el nombre del último colegio- son Españoles.

Mierda- dijo J.J y los que estaban a su alrededor los miraron.

Y por ahí vienen- dijo Dumbledore señalando al cielo.

Todos los alumnos dirigieron la mirada al cielo estrellado y vieron un tren muy parecido al expreso de Hogwarts y que viajaba por encima de unas vías que formaban las nubes. Era hermoso. El tren se detuvo sobre el bosque prohibido y los pasajeros bajaron del mismo montados en escoba, en las que volaron hasta posarse delante de los alumnos de Hogwarts que lo miraban con la boca abierta.

Se hicieron paso entre los alumnos y Harry por tercera vez se hizo a un lado para hacer paso mientras J.J se escondía detrás de sus amigos.

Tío ¿Qué haces?- dijo Draco.

Que no me vean- dijo J.J.

¿Por q…?- dijo Hermione pero no terminó por que vio a unas personas que conocían por haberlos visto en la pantalla de la vida- Monthianas es tu antiguo colegio.

El mismo- dijo J.J.

El director del colegio, un hombre bajito, regordete, medio calvo y con una sonrisa vivaracha y llena de felicidad se acercó a Dumbledore y le estrechó la mano.

Me alegro de verte Dumbledore- dijo el hombre con una voz muy grave que no pegaba en nada con su pequeño cuerpo.

Yo también me alegro, Husmon- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- entremos ya nos están esperando.

Todos los profesores entraron junto a la comitiva de alumnos de Monthianas. Los alumnos de Hogwarts entraron tras ellos. Harry y sus amigos se quedaron más rezagados para que los alumnos de Monthianas no viesen a J.J que estaba de un humor de perros al ver con quien tendría que convivir de nuevo.

Mierda- dijo J.J mientras entraban al castillo- ¿Por qué tenían que ser ellos? Creí que ya me había librado de ellos.

¿Están Tony, Verónica y Dani? Es que no los he visto- dijo Alicia que a diferencia de sus amigos no había visto a ninguno de los tres nombrados.

Si están- dijo J.J- y no quiero verlos.

Pues alguna vez tendrás que hacerlo- dijo Ginny- además hoy tenemos que hacer la presentación delante de todo el colegio.

Mierda no me acordaba- dijo J.J.

Mientras este seguía despotricando por los alumnos de Monthianas, Hermione se acercó a Ron y le cogió de la mano pero el pelirrojo se soltó.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hermione deteniéndose con voz cansada sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba. En cambio Ron no se detuvo y continúo andado- Ron.

¿A que venía esa sonrisa con el estúpido de Vicky?- dijo Ron dándose la vuelta y caminando hacía su novia.

Ron somos amigos haber cuando te entra en la cabeza- dijo Hermione- y no le llames de esa manera.

Ron bufó y miró para otro lado. Hermione sonrió y se acercó a él hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. Tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y miraba a Ron.

Te pones muy guapo cuando te pones celoso- dijo Hermione.

Yo no estoy…

Hermione había aprovechado que Ron la miraba para darle un beso que ahora él estaba correspondiendo. Cuando se separaron a Ron ya se le había pasado el enfado.

Yo solo te quiero a ti Ronnie- dijo Hermione poniendo ojos de cordero degollado- solo a ti. Y no te enfades que la presentación delante del colegio nos tiene que salir perfecta y si estas enfadado no te va a salir.

Si claro hay que hacerla perfecta- dijo Ron y Hermione sonrió pero su sonrisa se borró al oír lo que su novio dijo a continuación- para darle en las narices a Krum.

Si, si lo que tu quieras mi amor- dijo Hermione.

Me estas dando la razón como a los locos- dijo Ron mientras caminaban hacía el Gran Comedor.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Hermione dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y ya todos estaban sentados. Caminaron con rapidez hasta donde estaban sus amigos y allí se sentaron. Para desgracia de J.J, los alumnos del colegio Monthianas se sentaron en la mesa de al lado y el chico no hacía otra cosa que intentar que no lo viesen.

Mcgonagall nos ha dicho que seremos los últimos en hacer la presentación de nuestro colegio- dijo Ginny a Ron y Hermione- primero lo harán los de Beauxbatons, luego los de Durmstrang, luego los de Monthianas y por último nosotros. Lo haremos antes de comer y antes de que Dumbledore nos presente ya tenemos que estar fuera del Gran Comedor y entrar cuando el director nos haya nombrado.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y toda la sala quedó en silencio, los directores ya estaban colocados en la mesa de los profesores y además había un hombre más. Sentado junto a Madame Maxime, esta estaba a la derecha de Dumbledore. El hombre que estaba sentado junto a Madame Maxime era alto y delgado, de ojos azules y mirada calidad, tenía el pelo rubio y aunque debía de ser bastante mayor se conservaba muy bien.

Bienvenidos a todos- dijo Dumbledore- lo primero que os voy a decir es que esta mañana ha llegado Elías Norton- señaló al hombre que estaba junto a Madame Maxime que los saludo con la mano y con una gran sonrisa en los labios- él es el hombre que encontró la diadema y el que decidió que nos enfrentásemos en competición las cuatro escuelas- el director empezó a aplaudir y todos le imitaron cuando los aplausos se apagaron continúo- este año él y los cuatro directores seremos los jueces de las pruebas, y el ministro de Magia de Inglaterra nos ha permitido exportar del extranjero todo lo que necesitemos- Dumbledore quedó unos segundos en silencio y miró a toda la sala- Ahora antes de cenar unos representantes de cada una de las escuelas nos harán una presentación de los mismos. Y después de la cena os informaremos de las reglas del torneo.- todos vieron como unos chicos que estaban sentados en la mesa Ravenclaw y que iban Beauxbatons se pusieron en pie y salieron del Gran Comedor- Y sin más preámbulos daremos paso a los alumnos del colegio de Beauxbatons.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor que se habían cerrado tras los chicos, se volvieron ha abrir. La sala aplaudió y cuando los aplausos se apagaron, una música muy lenta empezó a sonar. Tres parejas de chico y chica entraron a la sala bailando de una forma lenta y aburrida para algunos de los presentes. Había que reconocer que eran buenos bailarines pero no parecía estar gustando mucho en la sala, quizás a los profesores pero los alumnos no eran iguales. Harry sonrió al ver a Sirius mirando con aburrimiento a los chicos. Después de unos minutos a los que algunos les parecieron horas, terminaron y la sala aplaudió por cortesía, cuando todos los aplausos se apagaron ¿todos?

Aun se oía a alguien aplaudiendo, todos miraron a Alicia que incluso estaba de pie, sus amigos se aguantaron la risa. La chica ni se había dado cuenta de que la gente ya no aplaudía, en verdad le había gustado.

Lo habéis hecho de maravilla chicos- dijo Alicia a los alumnos de Beauxbatons- a mi me ha encantado- entonces miró a su alrededor y vio que ya nadie aplaudía y se sonrojó- ¡ups ya nadie aplaude!

La mayor parte de la sala estalló en carcajadas entre ellos los amigos de la chica. Dumbledore sonreía y miró a la chica mientras se ponía en pie.

Gracias por su entusiasmo señorita Weasley- dijo Dumbledore.

En la sala se levantó un murmullo de los alumnos extranjeros. Aunque vivían en otro país sabían quien era chica y todo lo que había vivido. Fue durante años la supuesta hija de Voldemort. Los directores de los otros colegios y Elías también la miraron y vieron sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

¿Sería tan amable de sentarse?- dijo Dumbledore.

Claro- dijo Alicia sentándose rápidamente junto a Harry al que le dio un codazo en las costillas- podías haberme detenido antes de hacer el ridículo.

No seas tonta todos se han reído- dijo Harry frotándose las costillas y dándola un beso en los labios.

Volvieron la vista ha Dumbledore y vieron como de la mesa de Slytherin se levantaban los alumnos de Durmstrang y salían fuera del Gran Comedor que se cerraron tras ellos.

Los siguientes que nos harán su presentación serán los alumnos del colegio de Durmstrang- dijo Dumbledore y empezó a aplaudir al igual que toda la sala.

Una música que parecía rock empezó a sonar en la sala. Cuatro chicos entraron en la sala haciendo piruetas y volteretas y luego tres chicas los siguieron. Esto estaba mucho mejor que lo de Beauxbatons.

Cambio de última hora en nuestra presentación- dijo Hermione y los chicos la miraron.

¿Cómo que cambio de última hora? Hermione no cambies nada que nos vamos a equivocar- dijo Draco.

No- dijo Hermione- las chicas lo hemos estado hablando, no habíamos contado con que la guerra estallaría de nuevo, pero podríamos decir al final del baile unas palabras sobre la guerra, enseñar nuestros tatuajes y decir algo referente a la palabra que tenemos escrita. Debemos concienciar a los alumnos extranjeros de que lo mejor es estar todos unidos. Por lo demás es igual.

Ya Hermione pero tu as pensado que para que a mi me vean el tatuaje me tengo que quitar la camisa- dijo Harry- y no se si a los profesores les hará mucha gracias.

Por eso mismo vamos a cambiar nuestra indumentaria y ya se que te vas a tener que quitar la camiseta- dijo Wendy- pero que más da Harry estas bueno.

¡Eih!- dijo Draco.

Tu me gustas más Draco- dijo Wendy- pero hay que reconocer que los ocho estamos muy buenos.

No necesitas abuela- dijo J.J- para que ya te piropeas tú sola.

¿Y por que vamos a cambiar de indumentaria?- preguntó Ron.

Por que si llevamos el uniforme, aparte de que a nosotras se nos va a ver el culo por estar haciendo volteretas- dijo Alicia- también por que para algunos va a ser más fácil llevar otra ropa para enseñar los tatuajes y por que vamos a modernizarnos un poco y a llamar un poco la atención que es lo que queremos, no que se aburran.

Esta bien- dijo J.J.

Los alumnos de Durmstrang terminaron unos minutos después, la sala estalló en aplausos y los chicos se volvieron a sentar en la mesa de Slytherin. Mientras que los alumnos del Monthianas se ponían en pie y salían fuera cerrándose las puertas tras ellos.

A continuación los alumnos del colegio Monthianas nos harán su presentación- dijo Dumbledore y toda la sala estalló en aplausos.

Los alumnos del Monthianas entraron a la sala mientras una música también parecida al rock empezó a sonar por la sala y los alumnos entraron como los de Durmstrang haciendo piruetas y volteretas entre ellos Tony, Dani y Verónica. Cuando pasaban por al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, J.J ocultaba su rostro mirando para otro lado para que no le reconociesen. Mientras que Hermione y las demás cuchicheaban y Harry vio más de un resplandor blanco que salía de debajo de la mesa. Los alumnos del Monthianas terminaron y la sala aplaudió entusiasmada era los que mejor lo habían hecho, los que más habían entretenido. Mientras ellos se sentaban, Harry y los demás se pusieron en pie, J.J salió de la sala con la suerte de que ninguno de su otro colegio le vio, los tenía un asco que desearía ser invisible para que no le viesen seguro que le decían algo y no los aguantaba. En cambio, Alicia se fue hacía Dumbledore.

¿A dónde va Alicia?- dijo Harry.

Va a decir unas palabras- dijo Ginny empujándole para que se moviese- ahora viene.

Y por último tenemos a los alumnos de Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore.

El anciano empezó a aplaudir y todos hicieron lo mismo. Los aplausos se apagaron y Alicia tosió para que Dumbledore la prestara atención.

Puedo decir unas palabras- dijo Alicia cuando Dumbledore la miró.

Por supuesto- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

La chica se subió a la tarima donde estaba la mesa de los profesores y miró a todos los alumnos que la miraban.

Bueno yo solo quería decir que nuestra presentación no tiene música y que va haber unos cambios de última hora en nuestra presentación- dijo Alicia con voz clara- entre ellos la indumentaria, si al profesor Dumbledore no le importa- la chica lo miró y el anciano sonrió dándola a entender que no le importaba- y otra de las razones por las que subo aquí es por que estamos de nuevo en guerra- toda la sala comenzó a murmurar y Dumbledore puso mucha atención- cuando nosotros hicimos esta presentación aun no sabíamos que la guerra iba a estallar pero ahora si lo sabemos y de hecho ya ha estallado, y queremos con esta presentación no solo entreteneros sino también concienciaros. Gracias- miró al director- sería tan amable de volvernos a presentar en unos minutos.

El anciano asintió y la chica se bajó de la tarima y salió de la sala con los ojos de todas las personas clavados en ella. Las puertas se cerraron tras ella y vio que todos sus amigos ya estaban cambiados y que su ropa estaba en un rincón.

Toma pontéelo- dijo Hermione- dándole la ropa.

La chica con un movimiento de mano se puso la ropa que Hermione le había entregado y la otra quedó en el rincón, luego desapareció a sus habitaciones. Las chicas llevaban pantalones ajustados y piratas. Cada una de un color, Hermione los llevaba rojo, Alicia azules, Wendy verdes y Ginny amarillos además de unas zapatillas de deporte. Y luego en la parte de arriba llevaba unos tops que dejaban su tripa al descubierto, que eran de tirantes anchos y que eran del mismo color que sus pantalones y en el centro de la camiseta llevaban el escudo de Hogwarts. Además de que se habían recogido el pelo en una coleta.

Los chicos iban con unos pantalones piratas del mismo color que su pareja y sus camisetas eran de tirantes anchos, ajustadas y que dejaban sus músculos al descubierto y se les pegaba al cuerpo. También eran del mismo color de sus pantalones y tenían en el centro el escudo de Hogwarts. Además de unas zapatillas de deporte.

¿De donde habéis sacado esta ropa?- dijo Ron.

Es una ropa que hemos hecho aparecer nuestras y que hemos retocado con magia- dijo Wendy.

Claro por eso veía resplandores blancos debajo de la mesa- dijo Harry.

Solo faltan las espadas- dijo Ginny y todos hicieron aparecer sus espadas en sus manos- pues ya esta.

Dumbledore no tardará en presentarnos de nuevo- dijo Alicia.

Esperaron unos minutos más y Dumbledore los presentó. Todos respiraron hondo y cuando las puertas se abrieron, los chicos fueron los que entraron. Draco se colocó en el principio del hueco que había entre la pared y la mesa de Slytherin. J.J se colocó al igual que su amiga en el principio del hueco que había entre la mesa de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Harry estaba entre la mesa de Ravenclaw y Huffelpaff y Ron estaba entre la mesa de Huffelpaff y de Gryffindor. Todo se fijo en los tatuajes de los chicos, claro esta de los que se les veía. Los cuatro estaban de espaldas a la mesa de profesores y nadie podía ver sus espadas por que las ocultaban con sus cuerpos.

Los chicos se miraron y asintieron imperceptiblemente para la mayoría de los presentes en el Gran Comedor. Los cuatro a la vez dieron una voltereta sin apoyar las manos y se quedaron mirando a la mesa de los profesores con las espadas sujetadas con ambas manos. Los cuatro chicos estaban muy serios y concentrados y empezaron ha hacer los mismos movimientos con las espadas, a la misma vez. La gente los miraba con la boca abierta. No necesitaban música para animar la presentación, con tanto color de sus ropas y con los movimientos tan ágiles que hacían era suficiente.

Los chicos no se habían movido del sitio y dejaron las espadas en el suelo y fueron hasta la mesa de los profesores dando volteretas, quedaron de espaldas a la mesa y con un movimiento de mano apagaron todas las velas menos las que estaban en los lados. Los chicos concentraron un poco de energía en sus manos y la lanzaron al aire, la energía se convirtió en pequeñas lucecita blanca que lo iluminaron la sala y todo vieron que las chicas se habían puesto donde habían estado sus parejas anteriormente y que tenían las espadas en sus manos. La de Wendy brillaba con intensidad y la tenía sujeta en su mano derecha mientras que la de Draco la tenía en la mano izquierda. A la que más le costaba sujetar la espada era a Hermione por que la de Ron era la más pesada.

Las cuatro se pusieron ha hacer movimientos con las dos espadas que tenían en sus manos, lanzaban las espadas al aire y las volvían a coger. Las chicas miraron a sus parejas a los ojos y asintieron. Las chicas empezaron a caminar hacía los chicos moviendo las espadas y los chicos fueron hacía las chicas haciendo volteretas cuando llegaron al centro de la sala y quedaron uno enfrente del otro. Las chicas les pasaron sus espadas a los chicos y se pusieron a enfrentarse entre ellos.

Luego todos ellos dejaron caer sus espadas al suelo y comenzaron a luchar sin armas, los chicos cogían a las chicas y estas hacían volteretas. A continuación los chicos cogieron las espadas, también las de sus parejas y volvieron haciendo impresionantes movimientos hasta la mesa de los profesores mientras que las chicas volvían al principio de la sala haciendo volteretas.

Los chicos dejaron las espadas en el suelo y miraron a su pareja que asintió. Las chicas salieron corriendo hacía sus novios que plantaron una rodilla en el suelo, pusieron una mano encima de la otra. Cuando las chicas llegaron al mismo tiempo hasta donde estaban ellos, pusieron un pie sobre las manos de sus novios, se impulsaron y estos con unas fuerzas, que impresionaron a todos, las lanzaron al aire y las chicas hicieron volteretas mientras caían de nuevo hasta acabar entre los brazos de sus novios. Se sonrieron y los chicos las dejaron en el suelo.

La guerra ha comenzado- dijo Harry respirando aceleradamente mientras sus amigos encendían las velas que anteriormente habían apagado- por ello ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos.

Los lazos de la amistad deben de fortalecerse- dijo Draco y todos vieron su tatuaje del brazo y los que sabían Runas Antiguas lo entendieron y se lo empezaron a decir a sus compañeros lo que ponía- nunca es tarde para hacer una nueva amistad.

La lealtad debe ser muy importante entre nosotros. Debemos ser leales a nuestras creencias- dijo J.J- ser leal a nuestros amigos.

El chico se dio la vuelta y todos los alumnos vieron el tatuaje de su nuca donde ponía lealtad.

Por que habrá justicia- dijo Wendy dejando ver el tatuaje que tenía en la parte interior del antebrazo- por que algún día la habrá y para ello debemos luchar juntos.

Para poder tener la libertad que todos ansiamos- dijo Ron y todos vieron su tatuaje de la pierna- para que todos podamos salir a la calle sin temer que algo nos ocurra.

Para poder ser felices- dijo Ginny sujetándose en el brazo de J.J con una mano y levantando su pierna hasta ponerla junto a su cabeza y todos pudiesen ver el tatuaje de su tobillo- para poder reír sin temor.

Para que el odio y la tristeza desaparezca- dijo Alicia dándose la vuelta para que todos vieran su tatuaje en la parte baja de su espalda- para que vuelva a reinar el amor.

Pero para ser libres, felices y tener amor, tiene que haber paz- dijo Hermione poniéndose de perfil para que viesen su tatuaje que tenía detrás de la oreja- y la habrá cuando ganemos esta guerra.

Y aunque todo valla mal, aunque no se vea nada en toda la oscuridad que tal vez se cierna sobre nosotros- dijo Harry- aun así, no debemos perder la esperanza.

Harry se quitó la camiseta y Dumbledore vio el tatuaje antes de que se diese la vuelta para enseñárselo a todos los alumnos. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, en los que no se oyó nada y luego Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a aplaudir y toda la sala, o casi toda se les unió, la gente se ponía de pie, aplaudía, vitoreaban, silbaban. Los chicos sonrieron y dieron un pequeño beso a sus parejas para luego sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry se puso la camiseta y Dumbledore levantó los brazos pero aun así los aplausos tardaron unos minutos más en apagarse.

Ahora ya podemos cenar- dijo el anciano.

Y las mesas se llenaron de manjares no solo tradicionales en Inglaterra, sino también de Francia, Bulgaria y España. Los chicos que estaban hambrientos después de la presentación, comieron de todo lo que se les ponía delante mientras hablaban con sus compañeros.

Cuando terminaron los postres, las cosas desaparecieron de encima de la mesa y Dumbledore se puso en pie. La sala entera le puso atención.

Bueno pues va a dar comienzo al torneo- dijo Dumbledore mientras Flinch se acercaba a él con el cofre en donde estaba guardado el cáliz de fuego- de cada uno de los colegios saldrán ocho elegidos- la sala comenzó a murmura.

¿Ocho?- dijo Harry- pensé que solo participarían un alumno por escuela.

Y yo- dijo Hermione.

Ocho pues entonces podemos entrar todos- dijo Ron- somos los que más preparados estamos.

Como sabréis- dijo Dumbledore- solo podrán participar los alumnos de 16 años en adelante. Entre las pruebas habrá un campeonato de Quiddich entre todos los colegios, y luego otras dos pruebas que medirán a los campeones en diferentes aspectos: su habilidad mágica, su valentía, su astucia, su inteligencia y por supuesto su capacidad de sortear el peligro. Se puntuará la perfección con la que se llevan acabo las dos pruebas y por cada partido ganado de Quiddich se sumarán 50 puntos a los marcadores. Y al final el grupo que más puntos haya obtenido se alzará con la diadema y además el grupo entero se llevará 8000 galeones que se repartirán entre los ocho jóvenes del grupo. Y los alumnos serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el cáliz del fuego.

Dumbledore abrió el cofre y sacó el cáliz del fuego, el que después dejó sobre la tapa del cofre. Como Harry recordaba, el cáliz estaba tallado de madera tosca y de él salían unas llamas de color blanco azulado.

Todo el que quiera participar, deberá poner su nombre y el de su colegio y echarlo en el cáliz de fuego. Tendréis hasta el 31 de Octubre, Halloween para poder presentaros. El día de Halloween habrá un baile y es cuando diremos quienes son los representantes de cada una de las escuelas. Y para asegurarnos de que ningún estudiante menor de edad se presenta pondré una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz, el cual será colocado en el vestíbulo. Y antes de presentaros meditarlo muy bien por que no todo el mundo va a poder pasar las pruebas que se van a llevar acabo. Además de cuando el cáliz elija a los campeones estos estarán obligados a continuar y no se podrán echar atrás. Además para que la estancia aquí de los alumnos extranjeros sea más gratificante para todos, sobre el castillo y todos sus alrededores además del pueblo de Hogsmeade se echado un hechizo para que todos nos entendamos aunque hablemos nuestro idioma natal. Así será más fácil la comunicación y los profesores podrán dar clase a los alumnos extranjeros con mayor facilidad. Y ahora me parece que es hora de dormir. Buenas noches a todos.

Los alumnos se empezaron a marchar mientras hablaban del torneo con entusiasmo y mientras felicitaban a Harry y los demás por la presentación. Los alumnos extranjeros se fueron a sus respectivos medios de transporte donde pasarían la noche.

* * *

El ya conocido castillo del Señor Oscuro volvía a estar ocupado por su dueño y señor. Voldemort estaba en la torre más alta, donde tantas veces había torturado a Alicia. Pero había algo diferente en un lado estaba el velo que anteriormente había estado en el departamento de misterios y eso es lo que observaba el señor Tenebroso.

Estaba sentado en su trono junto a él estaba su serpiente Nagini. Llamaron a la puerta con suavidad, Voldemort dejó de mirar el velo y miró la puerta. Por ella entró Colagusano temblando incontrolablemente pero quien no lo haría ante el nuevo señor Tenebroso mucho más imponente.

Me traes buenas noticias, Colagusano- dijo Voldemort hablando con una voz tremendamente fría.

Tenía usted razón mi señor, la persona que le dio esa información no se equivocaba- dijo Colagusano arrodillándose frente a su amo- hay otra profecía.

Se su contenido pero tiene que ser mía antes de que Harry Potter se entere de que existe y quiera ir a por ella- dijo Voldemort acariciando a Nagini- y solo yo puedo ir a recogerla. Lo haré una noche y para tener a todos los aurores entretenidos habrá un ataque. Quiero que a ese ataque vallan los dementores, algunos mortífagos y los hombres lobo, si, los hombres lobos por que lo haremos la noche de luna llena.

¿Dónde será el ataque, mi señor?- dijo Colagusano.

Voldemort se puso en pie y caminó hacía el velo. Los miró detenidamente, se giró hacía Colagusano con una terrible sonrisa.

¿Dónde viven los padres de Hermione Granger?

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola siento haber tardado más en actualizar que en el anterior capitulo pero espero que os haya gustado. Ha sido un capitulo bastante largo pero no os acostumbréis jeje. En el próximo seguramente haya un ataque.

Por otro lado no contesto alos reviews porque sino tardaría más en actualizar y creo que queráis jajaja, sólo voy a decir una cosa a la persona que me dijo que le alegraba que actualizase tan rapido, no me acuerdo quien fue pero bueno... si actualizo tan rapido es porque los capitulos ya los tengo escrito pero cuando el fic se ponga al día , tal vez tarde más. Por ahora seguiré con el ritmo de las actualizaciones.

Bueno espero que me dejéis muchos reviews adiós.


	9. Odio en el corazón

**Capitulo 9: Odio en el corazón.**

A la mañana siguiente era domingo aunque no se despertaron muy tarde. Cuando J.J bajó junto a Ginny al Gran Comedor vio que en la mesa de los Gryffindor ya estaban sus amigos, solo faltaban Harry y Alicia.

Caminaron hacía ellos pero J.J se detuvo cuando alguien le cogió del brazo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Tony, Verónica y Dani con algunos chicos más del colegio español.

Valla, valla J.J cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo Tony aun sujetando el brazo del chico- as cambiado mucho.

Si ¿verdad?- dijo J.J soltándose bruscamente del amarre del chico- es lo que hace el ejercicio.

Te vimos anoche cuando hiciste la presentación del colegio- dijo Tony- fue realmente espectacular.

Lo vuestro no estuvo mal- dijo J.J sintiendo como Ginny le cogía de la mano con suavidad- y ahora si no os importa me voy a desayunar con mi novia y mis amigos.

Entonces ella es tu novia- dijo Tony mirando a la pequeña pelirroja.

Si- dijo J.J y se dio la vuelta para irse a la mesa Gryffindor.

¿Participarás, J.J?- dijo Tony- ¿te atreverás a enfrentarte a mi?

¿Lo harás tú?- dijo J.J dándose la vuelta y acercándose peligrosamente a él mientras Verónica lo observaba con fascinación.

Eso dalo por hecho- dijo Tony peligrosamente.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, J.J unos centímetros más alto que Tony, hasta que una voz hizo que ambos chicos apartasen la vista.

¿Hay algún problema por aquí?- dijo Harry que había llegado junto a Alicia.

Ninguno- dijo Tony mirando la cicatriz del chico durante una milésima de segundo- tan solo hablábamos.

Si, no pasa nada Harry- dijo J.J.

Niña, tu eres Alicia Weasley ¿no?- dijo uno de los españoles que sonreía amablemente mientras miraba a Alicia.

Si soy yo- dijo Alicia.

Eres más bonita en la vida real que en las fotos que salieron en los periódicos- dijo el chico- y por cierto una vida muy interesante.

Y odiosa- dijo Alicia sonriendo con sus ojos llenos de tristeza- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Roberto Hernández- dijo el chico guiñándola un ojo- para servirte en todo lo que quieras.

Lo mismo te digo- dijo Alicia- si necesitas algo, no dudes en avisarme.

Gracias, niña, eres muy simpática- dijo Roberto sonriendo.

Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a desayunar- dijo Harry que tenía la mano alrededor de la cintura de su novia mientras miraba receloso al tal Roberto.

Quilla, creo que tu novio se a puesto un poco celosillo- dijo Roberto mirando a Harry con una sonrisa- tranquilo chico no te voy a quitar a la novia.

Tranquilo es así con todos los chicos que se me acercan- dijo Alicia sonriendo- pero tiene razón, será mejor que no vallamos a desayunar- dijo al ver como J.J y Tony se seguían mirando desafiadamente.

Los españoles se fueron a la mesa de la casa Huffelpaff mientras los otros se iban a la mesa de los Gryffindor a desayunar.

¿Qué a pasado?- dijo Ron que había visto como hablaban con los españoles.

Nada- dijo Ginny- solo hablábamos.

Los chicos desayunaron y estuvieron luego todo el día paseando por los jardines mientras hablaban del torneo, con ellos también pasaron el día Luna y Neville.

Seguro que os escogen a los ocho- dijo Luna.

Eso espero- dijo Wendy.

Vamos ¿Quién más en esta escuela esta más preparados que vosotros?- dijo Luna.

No lo se- dijo Alicia- pero será mejor que no cantemos victoria antes de tiempo.

Alicia tiene razón- dijo Hermione.

¿Ya habéis echado el nombre en el cáliz?- dijo Luna.

No aun no- dijo Draco- mañana lo haremos.

¿Vais a montar de nuevo el ED?- dijo Neville.

¿El ED?- dijo J.J que no sabía lo que era eso.

Entre todo le contaron que era el ED, por que se formo y en que consistía.

No creo que lo volvamos a formar- dijo Harry - estamos en séptimo, el año de los EXTASIS, además esta el torneo en el que seguro entramos por lo menos alguno. No vamos a tener casi tiempo.

Harry tiene razón- dijo Hermione.

Vieron como por la explanada se les acercaba la profesora Mcgonagall y luego se detenía junto a ellos.

Por favor vengan conmigo Dumbledore quiere hablar con vosotros- dijo la profesora al ver que Luna y Neville permanecían entado continuo- Lovegood, Longbotton ustedes también tienen que venir.

¿Nosotros?- dijo Neville.

Si vamos- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall poniéndose en marcha.

Los diez chicos la siguieron algo extrañados. Entraron al castillo y fueron hasta las gárgolas que custodiaban la puerta de Dumbledore. La profesora Mcgonagall dijo la contraseña (arroz con leche) y las gárgolas se hicieron a un lado y subieron por las escaleras hasta la puerta del despacho del anciano. La mujer llamó y Dumbledore les permitió el pasó.

Buenas tardes chicos- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

Cuando entraron vieron que también estaban Hagrid, Sirius y Remus. Los chicos se acercaron a ellos y se sentaron en una silla que habían puesto para ellos.

¿Os preguntaréis por que os hemos llamado?- dijo Dumbledore y los chicos asintieron- pues bien, hubo antes de ayer una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, y estuvimos decidiendo una cosa en especial. Tras ver lo bien que lucharon y lo valientes que fueron en la batalla en el departamento de misterios, hemos decidido que si la señorita Lovegood y el señor Longbotton quieren podrían pasar a ser parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Luna y Neville se miraron sorprendidos y los otros chicos se habían quedado con la boca abierta, eso si que no se lo esperaban.

¿La orden del Fénix?- dijo Luna.

¡Oh si claro!- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- tal vez ustedes dos no sepan lo que es la Orden del Fénix pero tranquilos ahora mismo se lo explicaré.

Dumbledore le empezó a contar que era la Orden del Fénix y cuando fue fundada. Los dos chicos escuchaban con atención cada una de las palabras del anciano y cada vez estaban más sorprendidos ¿querían que ellos Neville "patoso" Longbotton y Luna "Lunática" Lovegood fuesen parte de esa Orden de magos poderosos y que luchaban contra Voldemort?

Pero ¿Por qué nosotros?- dijo Neville.

Ya se lo he dicho- dijo Dumbledore- en el departamento de misterios lucharon con valentía, lealtad y lo hicieron muy bien. Nosotros, la Orden, nos encargamos de ir a los ataques para ayudar a los aurores, ustedes dos si quieren no tendrían que ir a todos, ni siquiera tendría por que ir a ninguno pero ya que usted señor Longbotton hubiese podido ser el niño elegido creo que es su derecho de estar enterado de todo lo que se hable en la Orden. No están obligados aceptar y pueden pensárselo todo lo que quieran pero lo que si les agradecería es que si aceptan o no, lo mantengan en secreto. Y repito no tendrían que ir a los ataques simplemente para estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en la guerra. Píenselo y cuando tengan una respuesta vengan a verme- los dos chicos asintieron por inercia y el anciano miró a los otro chicos- ¿y a vosotros que os parece?

A mi me parece bien- dijo Harry mirando a los dos chicos que lo miraban a su vez- creo que la Orden contaría con otro dos buenos magos y eso siempre viene bien.

Los demás coincidieron con las palabras de Harry haciendo que los dos chicos los mirasen agradecidos por sus palabras. Dumbledore sonrió.

Pues eso era todo- dijo Dumbledore- aunque señorita Weasley ¿ha recordado algo del sueño?

Nada señor- dijo Alicia- lo siento.

No se preocupe ya recuperará la memoria- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- pueden irse.

Los ocho chicos se levantaron y antes de salir Dumbledore llamo a Harry, los otros bajaron y el moreno se acercó a su director.

Toma- dijo Dumbledore entregándole una foto a Harry- se la he pedido a Ojoloco, tal vez tu puedas convencer al señor Longbotton, se que tu podrás hacerlo. Y recuérdele que no tiene por que ir a los ataques si él no quiero.

Lo haré- dijo Harry mirando la foto y viendo que se trataba de la misma que le enseñó en quinto Ojoloco, en la que salía la antigua orden del Fénix- Neville y Luna nunca los defraudarán si aceptan ser miembros de la Orden- Harry sonrió- a mi nunca me han defraudado. Aunque Neville no se de cuenta, es el mejor mago que he conocido nunca por que su lealtad, no puede compararse con la de nadie. Mientras que haya gente como ellos, habrá un poco de esperanza por lo menos yo no la perderé.

Lo se- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo mientras Hagrid se sonaba la nariz tras las palabras de Harry.

Adiós- dijo Harry y se fue hacía la salida mientras Dumbledore lo observaba con orgullo.

Lily y James estarían orgullosos- dijo Sirius cuando la puerta se cerró tras el chico- estarían orgullosos de su hijo.

Tanto o más de lo que lo estamos todos nosotros- dijo Dumbledore.

Harry se encontró con que sus amigos lo estaban esperando junto a la gárgola y oyó la pregunta que hacía Luna.

¿A que sueño se refería, el profesor Dumbledore?

Uno que tuvimos Harry y yo- dijo Alicia mientras Harry le rodeaba la cintura por detrás y comenzaban a caminar por los pasillos- Voldemort nos hizo tener un sueño, en el sueño le vimos salir del velo. Fue aterrador… bueno pues primero se despertó Harry y luego lo hice yo pero no recuerdo lo que paso en el sueño en el tiempo que estuve a solas con Voldemort.

Ah- dijo Luna.

Neville iba muy callado y unos pasos más atrás que los otros. Harry le miró y le vio caminaron con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mientras miraba al suelo muy pensativo.

Soltó a Alicia y se acercó a Neville que no se percató de que Harry se había puesto a su lado hasta que este no le habló.

Es normal que tengas miedo Neville.-

El chico se sobresaltó y miró a Harry a los ojos. Este le sonreía con afecto pero Neville no pudo sonreír.

Es que yo soy muy patoso, yo no sirvo para nada y lo único que voy hacer si entró en la Orden será estorbar- dijo Neville que suspiró- mi abuela siempre lo ha dicho yo no soy un buen mago.

Pues es hora de que le cierras la boca a tu abuela- dijo Harry deteniéndose y Neville le miró sorprendido y también se detuvo- no podrías decirle que eres miembro de la Orden, pero Neville ya tienes 17 años y no deberías temer a tu abuela. Tú eres un buen mago pero no te das cuenta por que te dejas llevar demasiado por lo que dice la gente, demuéstrale a tu abuela que eres un gran mago, tan bueno como tu padre.

Nunca seré como mi padre, ni como mi madre- dijo Neville- ellos están en ese estado por que lucharon.

Si por que lucharon junto a la Orden del Fénix- dijo Harry.

Neville levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo que tenía la foto en su mano y se acercaba a él. Harry le enseñó la foto y Neville vio a sus padres sonriendo y saludándole con cariño.

Es la antigua Orden del Fénix- explicó Harry- en la que estaban también mis padres, muchos de los que están en estas fotos murieron poco después de hacerlo o como en el caso de tus padres fueron enviados a San Mungo. Todos ellos lucharon por una causa por la misma que lucha la nueva Orden del Fénix esa en la que tú puedes formar parte. Tu puedes ser tan buen mago como tu padre incluso mejor, no te falta valor, ni lealtad pero debes pensar por ti mismo, no dejar que lo que dice la gente te importe, debes tener más fe y confianza en ti mismo.

Neville no dijo nada, miró una vez más la foto que tenía entre las manos y Harry vio como una lágrima caía sobre ella. Harry sonrió con tristeza y le abrazó con un brazo, abrazo que el muchacho le correspondió.

Gracias Harry- dijo Neville sonriendo.

De nada- dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Neville le devolvió la foto y ambos chicos salieron corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos que seguían hablando de lo que Dumbledore había dicho.

A la mañana siguiente comenzaba de nuevo la rutina. Los alumnos extranjeros iban a clase con los alumnos de Hogwarts. Para desgracia de J.J, los alumnos de Monthianas tenían el mismo horario que los Gryffindor. Los alumnos de Durmstrang tenían el mismo horario que los Slytherin y los alumnos de Beauxbatons tenían el mismo horario que los Ravenclaw.

Los Gryffindor de séptimo se fueron a las mazmorras a dar la clase de Pociones. Allí ya se encontraban los alumnos de Monthianas. Tony miró con superioridad a J.J que le miró una intensa mirada de desprecio.

La clase fue muy amena como todas las de Pociones que habían dado con Sirius. Neville se sentía más seguro de lo que hacía y al final de la clase había conseguido terminar la poción sin ayuda. Parecía que las palabras de Harry y no tener todo el tiempo a Snape pegado a su cuello le había dado seguridad al chico.

Las clases del día se hicieron muy amenas. Al terminar el día, decidieron ir a hacer los deberes a la biblioteca. Hermione se levantó a una de las estanterías a por un libro que necesitaba para su redacción de Runas Antiguas. Estaba mirando muy atenta los libros cuando alguien la tapo los ojos.

Tocó las manos de esa persona. Sabía que era de un chico, de eso estaba seguro, eran grandes y varoniles y ese olor le era familiar. Ron no era por que él olía a chocolate y galletas y esa persona que le tapaba los ojos olía a colonia de hombre.

¿Aun no sabes quien soy Herrmione?-

Hermione se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Krum que le devolvía la sonrisa con cariño.

Viktor cuanto me alegro de verte- dijo la chica sonriendo- ¿que haces aquí?

Bueno aun no habíamos tenido oporrtunidad de hablarr- dijo Krum sonriendo- y supuse que estarrías aquí, siemprre estabas aquí.

Ya sabes cuanto me gustan los libros- dijo Hermione sonriendo- pero ¿como estas?

Bueno ya sabes lo de mi accidente- dijo Krum- tuve que dejarr el Quiddich y me ofrrecieron el puesto como dirrector que acepte. Desde que se fue Kakarrov ningún dirrector a aguantado más de un año pero yo esperro aguantar más.

Y lo harás- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

¿Y a ti como te va?- dijo Krum- se que andas saliendo con el pelirrojo, te he visto con él.

Pues si la verdad es que estoy saliendo con él desde Halloween del año pasado- dijo Hermione- a decir verdad en Halloween hacemos ya un año saliendo juntos.

Me alegrro- dijo Krum sonriendo- se te ve muy feliz.

Lo estoy- dijo Hermione.

Pues yo tengo que contarrte algo- dijo Krum- he…

Pero el chico no pudo terminar de hablar por que Ron llegó, se acercó a ellos y miró al chico con cara de pocos amigos. Hermione miró nerviosa a su novio, sabía lo celoso que era y sobretodo si se trataba de Krum.

Vine a buscarte- dijo Ron- como tardabas tanto.

Es que estaba hablando con Viktor- dijo Hermione.

Ya veo- dijo Ron- hola.

Hola- dijo Krum sonriendo aunque notaba la mirada fría de Ron- bueno Herrmione me tengo que irr, ya hablarremos otrro día.

Si claro- dijo Hermione- adiós Viktor.

Adiós Herrmione- dijo Krum- adiós Rron.

Adiós- dijo Ron fríamente y cuando el ex jugador de Quiddich se dio la vuelta le hizo burla.

Ron- dijo Hermione enfadada- pareces un niño pequeño.

¿Qué hacías hablando con él?- dijo Ron.

Pues hablar- dijo Hermione- ya basta, estoy harta de tus celos enfermizos. No me dejas hablar con chicos.

Yo no estoy celoso- dijo Ron- y claro que te dejo hablar con chicos por que creo que Harry, Neville, Draco y J.J son chicos.

Aparte de ellos- dijo Hermione.

No quiero seguir discutiendo sobre esto- dijo Ron.

Por que sabes que tengo razón- dijo Hermione.

Ron no contestó y volvió con sus amigos mientras Hermione soltaba un suspiro, cogía el libro que necesitaba y volvía con los demás.

No salieron de la biblioteca hasta la hora de la cena, antes de ir al Gran Comedor cada uno se fue a su sala común ha dejar las cosas.

Draco y Wendy caminaban hacía la sala común de Slytherin cogidos de la mano. El rubio le estaba contando algo que hacía reír a la chica cuando unas alumnas de Beauxbatons que se quedaron mirando al rubio. Una de ellas, una chica delgada y bajita, de ojos marrones y pelo negro corto sonrió al chico coquetamente pero este estaba demasiado distraído mirando a Wendy aunque esta si se dio cuenta de la miradita y sonrisita de la chica.

¿Viste como te miró?- dijo Wendy deteniéndose.

Draco también se detuvo y miró a las chicas de Beauxbatons que reían tontamente mientras miraban para atrás de vez en cuando.

Déjalas son crías- dijo Draco- no ves como ríen.

Te ha sonreído la muy tonta- dijo Wendy y sonrió como la chica- estaba coqueteando.

A mi me da igual- dijo Draco echándola el brazo por encima a su novia y comenzando a caminar- además que le vas ha hacer si tienes un novio tan guapo como yo.

Mira que eres arrogante- dijo Wendy dándole un beso en la mejilla- démonos prisa que tengo hambre.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor las mismas niñas sonrieron a Draco que paso olímpicamente de ellas y ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa de los Gryffindor donde ya estaban sus amigos.

Tomad- dijo Alicia dándoles a cada uno un trozo de pergamino.

Los dos chicos lo cogieron y vieron que en el trozo de papel estaban escritos sus nombres y el del colegio.

Son para que los echéis en el cáliz- dijo Alicia- lo vamos ha echar después de cenar.

Esta bien- dijo Wendy guardándose el papel y comenzando a cenar.

Estuvieron hablando con sus compañeros de lo duras que estaban siendo las clases y los montones de deberes que ya tenían.

La cena estaba yendo de lo más normal cuando los chicos empezaron a sentir un fuerte ardor en el brazo, justo encima de la marca de la Orden del Fénix. Solo podía significar una cosa había un ataque.

Se pusieron de pie bruscamente y salieron corriendo del Gran Comedor bajo la atenta mirada de los alumnos que vieron como Dumbledore también salía a toda prisa, seguidos de Neville y Luna.

Cuando el anciano llegó a donde estaban los chicos vio que Harry se miraba el brazo. El chico vio junto al fénix el lugar donde estaba siendo el ataque: Little Way. Todos los chicos también miraban su brazo y Hermione al ver el nombre del lugar del ataque abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada.

Mis padres- susurró Hermione desapareciendo en vuelta en luces.

Hermione- dijo Ron desapareciendo tras ella.

Harry agarró a Luna, Draco a Neville y Alicia agarró al profesor Dumbledore y todos desaparecieron. Cuando aparecieron vieron la antes hermosa urbanización de Little way destruida y devastada. Los muggles corrían despavoridos por todos lados mientras los aurores y los miembros de la Orden intentaban reducir al gran número de mortífagos, licántropos y dementores que había en el lugar.

Profesor tenemos que buscar a Hermione y Ron- dijo Harry.

Si vallan- dijo el anciano.

Los chicos salieron en busca de sus amigos mientras se deshacían de los aliados del señor Tenebroso que se les cruzaban en el camino. Esquivando a los cadáveres que estaban en el suelo y pisando la sangre que empantanaba el lugar.

Entonces distinguieron una cabellera pelirroja que corría detrás de una castaña muy enmarañada y que en esos momentos se detenían para enfrentarse a unos mortífagos que les habían salido al paso.

* * *

Cerca del ministerio de Magia, en un callejón había cinco figuras a las que no se podía reconocer por la oscuridad que esa noche inundaba el lugar y por las capas negras que llevaban. 

Hubiese preferido ir al ataque- dijo una de las figuras con una voz ronca- quiero vengarme de Potter por haberme enviado a Azkaban.

Tu venganza puede esperar, Cuper- dijo la figura más alta viendo como otra figura se acercaba a ellos- además sabes que Harry es mío.

Lo se señor-dijo Cuper mirando a la otra figura con respeto- pero antes de que usted lo mate me dejará torturarlo ¿verdad?

Lo pensaré- dijo lo que antaño fue un hombre- ¿Qué me traes Mcnair?

Voldemort se había dirigido a la última figura que acababa de llegar mientras las otras dos se mantenían aun en silencio.

Las medidas de seguridad han disminuido- dijo Mcnair- la mayor parte de los aurores están en el ataque. Solo quedan dos en la entrada del ministerio y supongo que habrá alguno más dentro pero no será ningún problema para llegar hasta la sala de las profecías.

Bien en marcha- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- Colagusano tu irás conmigo. Bella, Cuper, Mcnair, Severus os encargaréis de los aurores que nos estorben.

Si mi señor- dijeron los cinco mortífagos a la vez.

Tenemos que conseguir esa profecía cueste lo que cueste- dijo Voldemort.

* * *

Llegaron hasta ellos pero ya se habían echo de los dos mortífagos cuando llegaron pero Hermione no se detuvo siguió corriendo hacía donde solo ella sabía. 

¿Dónde vas Hermione?- dijo Ginny.

Aquí vivo con mis padres- dijo Hermione- tengo que llegar a mi casa.

Al oír eso todos aceleraron el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la casa de Hermione, ellos nunca habían estado allí por eso no sabían que ese era el barrio de la castaña.

Hermione se detuvo frente a una casa que no tenía nada de anormal para estar en un ataque solo estaba el hecho de que la puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par. Caminó seguida de sus amigos mientras sujetaba con fuerza la espada. Entraron al recibidor, que estaba desordenado. Pisaron los restos de un florero y fueron al salón con la espada preparadas para atacar.

Las luces estaban apagadas así que no se veía nada del interior. Hermione buscó el interruptor sin dejar de mirar en el interior y cuando lo encontró a tientas y dio la luz, su mundo se derrumbó.

Dejó de sujetar la espada con fuerza y esta resbaló de sus manos cayendo al suelo y haciendo un fuerte ruido que ella no escuchó. Sus amigos estaban inmóviles, miraban con horror lo que sus ojos les mostraban.

Antes sus ojos, estaba la escena más macabra y horrible que habían visto en esa guerra. Los cuerpos sin vida de los señores Granger colgaban de la pared crucificados. Sus cuerpos estaban ensangrentados, magullados, tenían que haberlos torturado antes de morir desangrados. Y a la señora Granger le faltaba un ojo. Junto a los cadáveres de los señores Granger, pintado en la pared con sangre había un símbolo. Era una gran eme mayúscula dentro de un círculo.

Hermione se había acercado hasta ellos y ahora se abrazaba a las piernas de la señora Granger mientras lloraba. Era lo único que se oía en esa habitación, el llanto de dolor y sufrimiento de la chica. Los llamaba pero todos sabían que los señores Granger no la iban a contestar nunca más.

¿Quién te ha hecho esto mami, papi¿quien os ha hecho esto?- dijo Hermione llorando desconsoladamente.

Ron se acercó a su novia y la puso una mano temblorosa en su hombro. Hermione se dio la vuelta y miró a su novio que la estrechó entre sus brazos y la empezó a decir cosas al oído para tranquilizarla.

Todo va a salir bien mi amor- susurró Ron consoladoramente- todo va a estar bien.

¿Quién ha hecho esto?- dijo Hermione aferrándose a la túnica de ron- ¿Quién ha cometido esta crueldad?

Miró a sus amigos que la miraban con tristeza, todos menos Alicia y Wendy que parecían estar discutiendo en voz baja por algo.

Vosotras… vosotras podréis saber quien hizo esto- dijo Hermione apartándose a Ron y yendo hacía las dos chicas- habrá algún mortífago que deje esa señal en la pared.

Hermione señaló con un dedo tembloroso la gran eme dibujada en la pared.

Si lo sabemos- dijo Alicia dando un paso hacía su amiga.

¡No se lo digas!- dijo Wendy- ¡será peor que lo sepa, buscará venganza!

¡Ella tiene derecho a saberlo!- dijo Alicia mirando a Wendy- ¡si a mis padres les hubiesen hecho algo así querría saberlo y sé que tu también!

¿Quién lo ha hecho?- dijo Hermione- ¡¿Quién?!

Morgana- dijo Alicia- esa es su firma con ello te esta retando. Tú la dejaste sin ojo y ella te ha dejado sin padres pero su venganza no va a parar ahí, Morgana es muy rencorosa.

Con cada palabra que Alicia pronunciaba un tremendo odio nacía en el corazón de Hermione y le recorría las venas envenenándola. Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Lo único que quería era acabar con Morgana pero antes quería torturarla, hacerla sufrir tanto como sus padres debían de haber sufrido. Nada la pararía para convertirse en una asesina, su corazón estaba lleno de odio.

Cogió la espada del suelo, salió fuera de la casa y miró a su alrededor viendo la devastación que se estaba llevando acabo.

¡MORGANA VEN AQUÍ, TE ESTOY ESPERANDO!- gritó Hermione, nadie nunca la había visto así de enfurecida- ¡CULMINA TU VENGANZA!

Sus amigos las observaban cuando un grupo de mortífagos los rodearon, todos ellos encapuchados. Se bajaron las capuchas y vieron a algunos que conocían pero a otros que no. Entre los que conocían estaba Pansy y sus amigas a las que no les había sentado muy bien estar en Azkaban, ya que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de vida, estaba más delgadas y su piel pálida.

Y frente a Hermione estaba la asesina de sus padres, la que le había arrebatado a sus padres, parte de su vida y de su alma. A Morgana tampoco le había sentado nada bien Azkaban y eso que habían estado escasos dos meses, tenía el mismo aspecto que las otras, pero con la diferencia de que a ella le faltaba el ojo, el mismo ojo que en una batalla Hermione le quitó.

¿Me llamabas, sangre sucia?- dijo Morgana sonriendo llena de sangre por todos los lados.

* * *

Cuando Roger Madison fue esa noche a trabajar no se imaginaba que moriría y cuando tan solo faltaban unos minutos para que ocurriese tuvo un mal presentimiento y se culpo por haber discutido esa mañana con su mujer y haberse ido sin arreglarlo con ella. 

Unas manos le rodearon el cuello y antes de poder oponer resistencia, le rompieron el cuello.

Sigamos, mi señor- dijo Cuper observando al hombre que acababa de matar- ya casi hemos llegad al departamento de misterios.

Entraron al ascensor y Colagusano pulsó el botón número nueve. La reja se cerró y el ascensor empezó a descender. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo la voz de mujer anunció: _"Departamento de Misterios"._ La puerta se abrió y salieron al pasillo donde la única luz que lo iluminaba eran unas antorchas que estaban en las paredes.

Caminaron hasta la puerta negra, Colagusano la abrió y la cruzaron, se encontraron en la sala circular negra que estaba llena de puertas, ninguna tenía picaporte y ningún distintivo y entre ellas había unos calderos con llamas azules que eran lo que iluminaban la sala.

Bellatrix, que era la que cerraba la marcha, cerró la puerta y al principio no vieron nada hasta que se acostumbraron a esa oscuridad. La pared empezó a rotar hasta que se volvió a detener. Pero Voldemort no se preocupó sabía perfectamente cual era la puerta que daba a la sala de las profecías, así que caminó hacía ella y la abrió.

Entró en la sala seguido de sus aliados. Era una sala de techos elevadísimos, como el de una iglesia donde no había más que hileras de altísimas estanterías llenas de pequeñas y polvorientas esferas de cristal. Éstas brillaban débilmente, bañadas por la luz de unos calderos dispuestos a intervalos a lo largo de las estanterías. Las llamas de las velas eran azules. En aquella sala hacía mucho frío pero solo los mortífagos lo sentían.

Caminaron por las hileras de estanterías buscando la profecía que ellos necesitaban. Habían miles, millones y no entendían como su amo no se paraba para verlas y asegurarse de cual era la que ellos buscaban. Pero a Voldemort no le hacía falta ir mirando una por una, es como si algo dentro de él le dijese donde esta la que buscaba.

Se detuvieron en frente de una estantería donde las profecías estaban especialmente llenas de polvo debía de llevar allí mucho tiempo. Voldemort limpió una de ella y justo al lado vio un letrero que decía:

_A.C_

_Heredero de Alasdair Hoffman_

_Y Heredera de Anaxarete_ _Carsma._

Voldemort sonrió, exactamente la que estaba buscando. Miró la esfera de cristal y la hizo añicos. Una figura de un blanco nacarado y de ojos inmensos se elevó flotando y empezó a decir la profecía que los mortífagos no oyeron por las atronadoras risas de su señor.

Los chicos seguían rodeados. Hermione y Morgana se miraban directamente a los ojos, la primera tenía una expresión fría, la segunda una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

Harry las observaba en silencio cuando empezó a sentir una felicidad que no provenía de él. Voldemort estaba contento ¿Por qué? No podía saberlo pero estaba muy feliz y la cicatriz le empezó a arder de una forma que nunca antes había sentido. El dolor era terrible y sintió como le sangraba la cabeza. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a gritar mientras los mortífagos reían pero esas risas le llegaban muy lejanas al igual que la voz de su novia que parecía muy preocupada. 

¡RETIRADA!- oyó que gritaba Morgana y antes de que pudiesen detenerla, todos los mortífagos habían desaparecido y Harry estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola siento haber tardando tanto en actualizar pero es que aunque estoy en verano no he tenido mucho tiempo por que tengo que estudiar para Septiembre. Pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo y espero que os haya gustado, ya se que muchos me van a matar por haber acabado con los padres de Hermione pero bueno espero vuestras amenazas en un reviews jeje. Adiós y gracias por leerlo. Besos


	10. La segunda profecía

**Capitulo 10: La segunda profecía. **

Harry estaba despierto pero más que nunca deseaba dormir por una larga temporada. Recordaba lo sucedido en la última batalla, los cadáveres de los señores Granger, el odio que desprendía Hermione y el terrible dolor que sintió en la cicatriz y que aun estaba latente.

Sintió que algo se movía a su lado y es cuando se decidió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse en la enfermería de Hogwarts y ver a su novia con la cabeza apoyada sobre su propia mano mientras dormía.

Aun era temprano y se quedó mirando a Alicia y no la dejo de mirar hasta que no sintió que las puertas de la enfermería se abrían y por ella entraban Dumbledore y sus amigos menos Hermione. Alicia se despertó al oír el ruido y miró a su alrededor confundida hasta que vio a Harry despierto, que sonrió y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Veo que ya estas mucho mejor Harry- dijo Dumbledore.

Si ya me siento mucho mejor- dijo Harry- aunque todavía me duele un poco la cicatriz, nunca antes había sentido a Voldemort tan feliz como anoche lo estaba.

¿Anoche?- dijo Ron- no tío, llevas una semana en cama.

¿Qué?- dijo Harry.

El dolor fue demasiado fuerte y has estado inconsciente durante una semana- dijo Dumbledore.

¿Y sabe por que Voldemort estaba tan feliz?- dijo Harry.

Tengo una ligera idea- dijo Dumbledore- la misma noche que hubo el ataque, Voldemort fue con otro mortífagos al ministerios, encontramos algunos cadáveres de los aurores que se quedaron haciendo guardia.

¿Sabe por que fueron al ministerio?- dijo Harry.

Revisaron todo, cada centímetro del ministerios para ver si faltaba algo- dijo Dumbledore- y hasta que no revisaron el departamento de misterio no se dieron cuenta de lo que faltaba.

¿Y que era lo que faltaba?- dijo Harry.

Una profecía- dijo Dumbledore.

¿Otra profecía?- dijo Harry.

En el letrero que estaba junto a la profecía robada ponía: A.C. Heredero de Alasdair Hoffman y Heredera de Anaxarete Carsma.

Esos nombres me suenan- dijo Harry.

Claro que te suenan- dijo Alicia- cuando estuve buscando la utilidad del medallón de Rowena, en el libro que me dejo Hermione y donde encontré la utilidad del medallón, los nombraban. Alasdair Hoffman y Anaxarete Carsma fueron los primeros magos de la historia y el velo negro perteneció a Alasdair lo que nos lleva a pensar que el heredero de Alasdair es…

Voldemort- dijo Harry.

Exacto- dijo Dumbledore- ya que las profecías solo las pueden coger las personas de las que hablan. Lo que también quiere decir que anteriormente Salazar Slytherin también fue el heredero de Alasdair.

Por eso Voldemort se llevó el velo por que le pertenecía en herencia- dijo Draco.

Lo que no sabemos es quien es la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma- dijo Ginny.

¿Y no sabéis nada más de ellos?- dijo Harry.

Nada- dijo Wendy- hemos estado investigando sobre ellos pero no hay nada.

Bueno chicos yo os dejó- dijo Dumbledore- por cierto Harry, Poppy me ha dicho que vendría dentro de un rato a revisarte.

El director se marchó y los chicos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos.

¿Y Hermione?- dijo Harry- ¿Cómo esta?

Mal- dijo Ron- la mayor parte del tiempo esta en la biblioteca, más de lo normal y casi no habla, intento enfadarla para que me regañe pero nunca lo consigo, nunca creí que echaría de menos que me reprendiese.

Harry sonrió con tristeza y le dio una palmada de apoyo en la espalda.

Todo se arreglará- dijo Harry miró a los demás- ¿Cuántos muertos hubo en la batalla?

223- dijo J.J soltando un suspiro- muggles todos ellos, acabaron con casi todos los que vivían en Little Way, solo unos pocos se salvaron. Por lo que me ha dicho mi padre en una carta, en las noticias muggles están hablando del ataque pero creen que ha sido un atentado.

Lo peor no es solo eso- dijo Luna- durante esta semana ha habido otros dos ataques. Uno en España y otro en Suiza. Los mortífagos se están extendiendo por toda Europa, Voldemort no solo se conforma con Inglaterra quiere apoderarse del mundo.

Mi padre se a reunido con los ministro del todo el mundo- dijo Ginny- los a puesto en alerta, todos ellos están asustados y mi padre duda de que todos se alíen con nuestro bando. Por miedo o por que quieren un puesto de poder en el imperio que Voldemort quiere implantar, da lo mismo pero mi padre cree que algún país podría aliarse con Voldemort.

La gente esta aterrorizada- dijo Alicia- Sirius y Remus me han dicho que han parado las reparaciones de tu casa en el Valle de Godric por que la gente no va a trabajar.

Además ha habido asesinatos- dijo Neville- han matado a miembros importantes del ministerio y a sus familias. Todo le esta saliendo bien, todo.

¿Y vosotros habéis decidido entrar en la orden?- dijo Harry mirando a Luna y Neville.

Los dos chicos se levantaron la manga de la túnica y Harry sonrió al ver los tatuajes de los fénix.

Tenemos otro problema- dijo Draco- Hermione no quiere participar en el torneo. Dice que no puede por que no tiene tiempo, tiene que estudiar para los EXTASIS.

Pero tiene que participar, la necesitamos- dijo Harry.

Eso no es todo- dijo Wendy- no va a los ataques que hay, la muerte de sus padres la ha afectado demasiado. Hemos intentado convencerla de que debe luchar pero esta cansada de todo esto.

Todos estamos cansados- dijo Luna- aunque nosotros no hemos perdido a nuestros padres, bueno Harry y Draco si.

Hoy es el entierro de los señores Granger- dijo Ron- Dumbledore nos deja ir con Hermione, luego iremos a su casa a recoger algunas cosas.

Los biombos se hicieron a un lado y la señora Pomfrey entró y miró a todos los chicos y a Harry por último.

¿Qué hacen aun aquí?-dijo la mujer- tienen que ir a clase.

Si ya nos íbamos- dijo Ginny.

Tengo que salir hoy mismo de la enfermería- dijo Harry mirando a la enfermera mientras Alicia le daba un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Saldrá cuando yo se lo diga- dijo la señora Pomfrey.

No, tengo que salir hoy mismo- dijo Harry- es el entierro de los padres de Hermione y tenemos que estar con ella.

La mujer se quedó unos segundos en silencio mirando al chico con tristeza y luego asintió.

Gracias- dijo Harry y miró a sus amigos- venidme a buscar después de las clases.

Esta bien- dijo Neville.

Los chicos salieron de la enfermería y cada uno caminó a la clase que en esos momentos les tocaba. Estaban a lunes así que se fueron a Pociones, en las mazmorras ya estaba Hermione, sentada en el suelo, leyendo un libro.

Harry ya a despertado- dijo Ron sentándose junto a su novia en el suelo y dándola un beso en la mejilla- parece estar mucho mejor.

Que bien- dijo Hermione sonriendo con tristeza.

Hoy le dan el alta- dijo Neville- vamos a ir a buscarle a la enfermería antes de ir… bueno antes de ir…

Al entierro de mis padres- dijo Hermione sin mirarle- puedes decirlo Neville.

Sirius llegó y entraron en la mazmorra, Alicia le contó que Harry ya estaba mejor y que se había despertado y que ese mismo día le darían el alta para ir al entierro de los padres de Hermione. Luego empezó la clase.

Las clases fueron muy largas para todos y en cuanto llego la última de la tarde se fueron a buscar a Harry, esta vez con Hermione.

Luego se fueron a cambiar de ropa y se aparecieron en el cementerio en el que los padres de Hermione iban a ser enterrados. La familia Weasley estaba allí para acompañar a la chica en esos momentos. La señora Weasley le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas, un abrazo que Hermione agradeció.

Caminaron entre las tumbas hasta que llegaron donde se iba a celebrar el velatorio de los padres de Hermione, la gente comenzaba a llegar, familiares de Hermione que la daban el pésame, compañeros de trabajo de los señores Granger, amigos y conocidos. Fue un bonito velatorio y Hermione no pudo soportar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir pero Ron estuvo junto a ella en todo momento y eso la hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Después del entierro la gente que no había dado el pésame a Hermione se acercó a ella y luego los Weasley y los amigos de la chica se fueron a casa de los Granger para recoger algunas pertenencias de Hermione.

La casa seguía igual de desarreglada que cuando la vieron en el ataque. No entraron al salón y subieron al piso de arriba donde todo estaba bien, nada tirado por el suelo, nada destrozado, se notaban que no habían subido al piso de arriba.

Hermione estuvo en su cuarto recogiendo todas sus cosas mientras la metían en una maleta para llevárselas. Luego fue al cuarto de sus padres y empezó a mirar las cosas de estos, su ropa, sus objetos personales, todo. Estaba mirando un cajón cuando encontró una extraña piedra con una forma irregular y que tenía unas inscripciones también extrañas.

Junto a ella había una carta, sacó la carta y vio que ponía su nombre en el sobre. Reconoció la letra como la de su madre. Abrió la carta y leyó lo que ponía:

_Querida Hermione: _

_Te preguntarás que es esa piedra que tienes en tus manos, siento decirte que no puedo decirte lo que es por que yo tampoco lo sé. Solo sé que esta en mi familia desde muchas generaciones atrás y que a la próxima que le toca poseerla es a ti. _

_Nunca he sabido que significaban esas inscripciones y parece que no esta completa, debe de haber más trozos de la misma. Espero que tú la encuentres más utilidad de la que yo le he encontrado._

_Tu madre que te quiere._

Llamaron a la puerta que estaba abierta. Hermione levantó la cabeza y vio a Harry que la sonreía.

¿Ya estas lista?- dijo Harry mirando la piedra que tenía en las manos- ¿Qué es eso?

No lo se- dijo Hermione- había una carta junto a ella, era de mi madre y dice que lleva en nuestra familia muchas generaciones y que ahora me toca a mí tenerla. Una reliquia familiar que no tiene ninguna utilidad.

Hermione la guardó en la maleta, en el mismo momento en el que Ron entraba en la habitación.

¿Nos vamos?- dijo Ron.

Claro- dijo Hermione cerrando la maleta con ayuda de Harry.

Ron cogió la maleta y con la otra mano cogió la mano de Hermione. Salieron de la habitación mientras Harry los observaba con una sonrisa.

Las semanas pasaban y hubo varios ataques más por zonas de Europa. El pánico estaba cundiendo y eso nunca era bueno. Hermione seguía sin ir a los ataques y sin querer participar en el torneo. Entonces llegó el mes de octubre y con él una buena noticia.

A la hora del desayuno las lechuzas empezaron a volar por todos los lados y vieron que llegaba la lechuza de Percy y que aterrizaba enfrente de Ron.

El chico cogió la carta y la lechuza se marchó. Empezó a leerla en bajo y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ginny.

Fleur ha dado ya a luz y ha tenido un sano niño al que llamaran Kevin- dijo Ron- y al que tendremos que esperar a ver en Navidad.

¡Jo por que tanto tiempo!- dijo Alicia- yo quiero verle ya.

No seas niña Alicia- dijo Harry- ya lo veras en Navidad.

Es mi primer sobrino y quiero verlo no es nada malo- dijo Alicia sacándole la lengua a su novio.

Era sábado y había la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Aunque en un principio Hermione no quería ir, por que decía que debía estudiar, sus amigos la terminaron convenciendo. Así que el sábado junto a sus demás compañeros se fueron a Hogsmeade.

Primero fueron Honeydukes y Alicia se abasteció de las golosinas que tanto le gustaban y que cuando salieron de la tienda Harry le robó unas cuantas. Alicia terminó dándole un fuerte manotazo y él le dio a cambio algunas golosinas que se había comprado.

Luego fueron a ver la casa de los gritos y estuvieron disfrutando de los dulces que se habían comprado. Y por último se fueron a las tres escobas para beberse una cerveza de mantequilla.

El local estaba lleno y les costó encontrar una mesa libre para los diez. Antes de sentarse vieron al grupo de chicas del colegio Beauxbatons que sonrieron coquetamente a Draco. Entre ellas estaba la chica delgada y bajita, de ojos marrones y pelo negro corto que volvió a sonreír coquetamente al rubio. Wendy ya había averiguado como se llamaba y era Rosalie Poesy.

Será golfa- dijo Wendy sentándose en la mesa con sus amigas mientras sus novios se iban a por una cervezas de mantequilla- esa Rosalie Poesy me tiene harta, no deja de sonreír a Draco y de coquetear con él. Y cuando se lo digo a Draco me dice: "no eso no es cierto, solo es simpática" ¡Ja!

Pues Ron sigue igual de pesado con Viktor- dijo Hermione- se enfada cuando me ve hablando con él y aun no me ha dicho lo que me quería decir.

¿Viktor te quiere decir algo?- dijo Luna.

Si- dijo Hermione- pero no se lo que me quiere decir por que cuando me lo va a contar Ron nos interrumpe.

No sois las únicas que tenéis problemas con vuestros novios- dijo Ginny- esa tal Verónica no deja en paz a J.J, siempre lo sonríe, lo saluda con la mano y el muy tonto parece que ha olvidado lo que le hizo por que también la sonríe y la saluda y cuando se lo echo en cara me dice que no debo ser rencorosa y que a lo mejor a cambiado y encima me dice que yo soy una celosa. Lo que pasa es que ella es una guarra y él un tonto que se deja seducir por una cara bonita.

Butler también es una pesada no deja en paz de Harry- dijo Alicia- pero él siempre la envía a paseo así que no me preocupa.

En ese momento llegaron los chicos con las cervezas de mantequillas y ellas se quedaron en silencio.

¿Qué hablando de nosotros?- dijo Draco sentándose junto a Wendy.

¡Qué va, Draco!- dijo Alicia- estábamos hablando del lindo día que hace hoy.

Vosotras os creéis que nos chupamos el dedo ¿verdad?- dijo Draco.

Pues no se si tu seguirás chupándotelo aun- dijo Alicia- lo que es Harry creo que no por lo menos no por las noches.

Alicia le guiño un ojo a su novio que la dio un beso en los labios.

Cambiando de tema- dijo Ron- aun no hemos echado del papel al cáliz del fuego y él tiempo se nos acaba.

Ron tiene razón- dijo Ginny- el 31 salen los elegidos y para eso solo queda una semana, el sábado que viene es el baile y la selección.

Lo podríamos echar hoy en cuanto lleguemos de Hogsmeade- dijo J.J- creo que tengo por aquí un trozo de pergamino- se rebuscó en los bolsillos y sacó como había dicho un trozo de pergamino- suficiente para todos.

Voy a preguntarle a la señora Rosmerta haber si tiene una pluma- dijo Harry.

El chico se acercó a la barra y la señora Rosmerta le miró y sonrió amablemente.

¿Qué quieres cariño?- dijo la mujer.

¿Tiene alguna pluma que nos pueda prestar?- dijo Harry.

Si claro cariño- dijo la mujer- espera un momento.

Se fue al otro lado de la barra y empezó a rebuscar. Mientras Harry golpeaba con los dedos sobre la mesa cuando alguien le tapó los ojos. Harry sonrió, seguro que era su novia, le cogió las manos y las apartó de su cara para luego darse la vuelta y que su sonrisa se borrase al ver a Butler.

Hola Potter, estás muy guapo hoy- dijo Butler poniéndole un dedo en el pecho- te he visto con esa cazadora de cuero que llevabas antes y me he puesto a mil.

Pues más vale que te calmes, no valla a ser que te de un soponcio- dijo Harry- y alguien te tenga que hacer el boca a boca.

¿Me lo harías tú?- dijo Butler acercándose peligrosamente a él.

Tal vez en tus mejores sueños si pero si te cayeses ahora mismo aquí no lo haría ni por mil galeones- dijo Harry.

Aunque te hagas el duro se que te gusto y mucho- dijo Butler.

¿De verdad? Cuando a mi me gusta una chica no la hablo como te estoy hablando a ti- dijo Harry- la trato como trato a Alicia.

Algún día caerás, algún día Potter serás mío- dijo Butler.

Toma aquí tienes- dijo la señora Rosmerta sonriendo.

Harry cogió la pluma y el bote de tinta que le ofrecia la mujer y la sonrió devuelta.

Gracias señora Rosmerta- dijo Harry- ahora se la traigo.

Adiós Potter- dijo Butler.

Harry no se molestó en contestar simplemente se marchó devuelta con sus amigos y se sentó en el mismo sitio de antes.

Tomad- dijo Harry.

Alicia cogió la pluma y empezó a escribir los nombres de sus amigos y debajo de cada uno Hogwarts después lo cortó en trozos y se lo entregó a todos ellos incluso a Hermione que no cogió el papel.

Hermione cojéelo, por favor- dijo Alicia pero la castaña no lo cogió- mira Hermione ya estoy harta de tu inmadurez.

¿Qué¿Inmadurez?- dijo Hermione mirándola- yo no estoy siendo inmadura.

Claro que lo estas siendo- dijo Alicia- sé que es duro lo que te a pasado pero debes superarlo…

Tú no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo- dijo Hermione.

Claro que lo se- dijo Alicia.

No, no sabes nada- dijo Hermione.

No eres la única que sufres- dijo Alicia que se estaba empezando a hartar.

¡¿Y tú también sufres como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora?!- dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie y captando la atención de más de uno- ¡tu también ¿verdad?!

Hermione salió del bar sin dejar a Alicia contestar, esta se puso en pie y salió del bar tras ellas y sus amigos las siguieron, eso no tenía buena pinta.

El frío los golpeo de sopetón y vieron como Alicia cogía del brazo a Hermione y la hacía darse la vuelta.

¡La vida no es un cuento de color de rosa!- dijo Alicia- ¡la vida es esto, un golpe tras otro, pero la vida no nos daría estos golpes, no nos pondría estos obstáculos si supiese que no los podemos superar!

Alicia ya basta- dijo Harry al ver a Hermione llorar.

Yo no puedo vivir sin mis padres- dijo Hermione.

¡Claro que puedes, claro que si!- dijo Alicia.

¡Ellos no hicieron nada!- dijo Hermione- ¡ellos no se merecían eso!

¡Claro que no se lo merecían, como tampoco se lo merecían todas las personas que han muerto en los ataques, como tampoco se lo merecían todas las victimas de Voldemort!- gritó Alicia- ¡pero esto es una guerra y no van a ser benevolentes con nadie, ellos cuando van a un ataque no piensan, no ha este no le vamos a matar por que es un padre de familia, no a este tampoco que tan solo es un niño enfermo, no Hermione, a ellos les importa una mierda eso, ellos disfrutan matando!

¡¿Qué harías tú si hubiesen acabado con tus padres?!- gritó Hermione.

No rendirme, luchar hasta la muerte para que otras chica como yo o como tu no pierda también a sus padres- dijo Alicia- para que la gente pueda disfrutar de un mundo de paz por que algún día habrá paz, el destino del mundo mágico esta en nuestras manos, por más duro que sea es así y eso no cambiará por que te escondas en tu cuarto e ignores lo que esta pasando por que la guerra no te ignora a ti.- Alicia quedó unos segundos en silencio- No conocí casi a tus padres pero seguro que fueron unas maravillosas personas y estén donde estén no les gustara ver a su hija así, ellos quieren verte bien, se que es difícil pero algún día los volverás a ver. Y claro que yo también sufro como tu por que me duele mucho verte así, por que te quiero mucho Herms y me duele mucho tu tristeza.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y vio que su amiga estaba frente a ella dedicándole una de sus sonrisas, esas que estaban llenas de tristeza.

No estas sola Hermione- dijo Alicia- tú nunca lo estarás.

Hermione soltó un gemido lastimero, se abrazó a su amiga con fuerza y lloró como nunca lo había hecho, desahogando todo su dolor.

Ese mismo día cuando volvieron de Hogsmeade echaron el papel en el cáliz, todos menos Hermione a la que no habían convencido para que participase en el torneo pero que si se había comprometido ir a todos los ataques que hubiese y participaría en todo lo que tuviese que ver con la guerra.

Sus amigos se conformaron por lo menos ayudaría en la guerra aunque no participase en el torneo.

El lunes comenzaron de nuevo las clases. Draco y Wendy estaban desesperados por terminar el día, por suerte ya solo les queda una clase pero la clase que les quedaba era Adivinación para desgracia de los dos. A Wendy le gustaba la asignatura pero estaba cansada de la profesora Trelowly.

Llegaron al aula de Adivinación y vieron que allí aya habían algunos alumnos entre ellos los alumnos de Durmstrang.

Un chico búlgaro, de pelo crespo negro y de ojos azules, alto y delgado sonrió a Wendy y ella le devolvió la sonrisa amablemente. Draco lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, ya se había fijado en el tiempo que llevaban los alumnos extranjeros en el colegio, en que ese búlgaro, Jordan Harkov era su nombre, miraba mucho a Wendy y la sonreía.

Wendy decía que era un paranoico, que el chico solo era amable y cuando se ponía pesado, ella le terminaba echando en cara lo de Rosalie Poesy y por la que ya había discutido más de una vez.

Ya te esta otra vez sonriendo- dijo Draco.

Es solo amable- dijo Wendy.

Pues lo mismo pasa con Rosalie- dijo Draco.

¡Oh ahora es Rosalie!- dijo Wendy.

Draco no dijo nada por que la trampilla se abrió y los chicos entraron a la clase. Esa hora se les hizo terminable y en cuanto terminó, se marcharon rápidamente del lugar. Cuando fajaron para sorpresa de ellos Alicia, Hermione, J.J, Ron y Harry estaban allí.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo Wendy.

No hemos tenido clase de Herbología y hemos decidido venir a buscaros- dijo Hermione.

Que bien- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Oyes Draco ¿tienes tu mi libro de Adivinación?- dijo Wendy.

No ¿Por qué?- dijo Draco.

Es que no lo encuentro- dijo Wendy.

Te lo as debido dejar en clase- dijo Draco.

Acompáñame a por él- dijo Wendy.

¿Qué? Ni loco yo no vuelvo a esa clase con la majareta de Trelowly- dijo Draco.

Harry y yo te acompañamos- dijo Alicia y Harry la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Yo no subo a esa clase- dijo Harry- para que prediga mi muerte de nuevo. Ya he tenido bastante antes cuando hemos dado nosotros clase que la ha predicho 20 veces.

Vamos Potter no seas gallina- dijo Alicia tirando de su mano y subiendo seguidos de Wendy.

Llegaron al aula en la que como siempre hacía un calor sofocante, no se veía a nadie por allí y Wendy se fue a por el libro.

Es siniestro- susurró Harry- siempre me ha parecido siniestro este sitio y también la mujer.

Harry- susurró Alicia- haber si te va a oír.

En ese momento se oyó un ruido y miraron de donde provenía y vieron a Trelowly de espaldas a ellos, muy rígida y a sus pies una taza de té.

¿Profesora se encuentra bien?- dijo Alicia pero la profesora no contestó- seguro que te a oído.

Trelowly se dio la vuelta, tenía la vista perdida y la boca abierta. Sus pupilas comenzaron a moverse, parecía apunto de sufrir un ataque. Y Harry supo que la profesora no estaba así por que le hubiese oído, no, iba a tener una predicción.

La mujer empezó a hablar pero su voz no fue la única que se escuchó en el lugar, miraron atrás y vieron que Wendy estaba en el mismo estado y comenzaba a decir las mismas palabras que la profesora.

_Una era de oscuridad se ha ido…la magia oscura no ha sido vencida…todo se volverá a repetir una vez más…mi heredera se tendrá que sacrificar…solo así se podrá vencer el mal…se tendrá que sacrificar…o todo se repetirá…por que la magia oscura solo puede ser vencida por la magia pura…_

De repente las dos salieron del trance y la mujer miró a los chicos.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo la profesora.

Se me olvidó el libro y vinimos a buscarlo- dijo Wendy como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Pero…- Alicia miró a Harry y este negó con la cabeza, sabía que ellas no se acordaban de nada por que había pasado lo mismo que en tercero.

¿Ocurre algo señorita Weasley?- dijo Trelowly.

No- dijo Alicia.

Los tres chicos bajaron y vieron que sus amigos los estaban esperando abajo.

Ya era hora- dijo Ron- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos?

Creo que sabemos el contenido de la profecía que Voldemort ha robado- dijo Harry.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ¿Qué os pareció? Esta vez si que he tardado poco en actualizar eh????? jajajaja. Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y aqui vienen las respuestas de los que me dejastéis en el capitulo anterior:

kat-ireth-black: Siento dejarte tanto tiempo en suspenso, pero es que tengo que etsudiar para lso examenes de septiembre, intentare actualizar mas seguido. Y ya te enteraste de lo de la profecia jajaja. Besos.

kariitho!!: Ya he actualizado en la otra pagina. Me alegar que te este gustando. Besos.

Heily Potter: Se que soy muy cruel matando alos padres de Hermione, pero aun no has visto nada, en este fic me vais a amenazar mas de uno. Lo que Victor Krum quiere decirle a Hermione no se verás hasta mas adelante y no te esperes una gran cosa, lo único es que Hermione es su mejor amiga y quiere decirselo a ella antes de que la prensa se entere y lo publique. Besos

Maedrhos: Chico que review, me asuste al verlo tan largo pero me gusto mucho jajaja. Tranquilo te recuerdo, y no te preocupes por no haber estaod antes por aqui. Jajaja la verdad es que cunaod el ordenador se te fastidia duele y mas si despues te tienes que comprar uno nuevo con tu dinero. Si la verdad, es que mi forma de escribir a cambiado, he mejorado a mi parecer y me siento orgllosa de ello, aunque aun me queda por mejorar. Jajajaja me hubiese encanatdo ver tu cara cuando Harry se le declara a Alicia, debio de ser todo un poema. Refernete alo de que Harry cuando habla con Alicia a veces le habla de su trasero y su senos, puede que alli donde vives no los halaguen así, pero aqui en España si un chico se lo dice a una chica, claro esta y esas dos personas son novios, no suele molestarles, habra algunas que si pero a la mayoria no les molesta mientars que ese chico es su novio, si no fuese su novio y hacen algun comentario sobre alguna de esas partes de su cuerpo, te aseguro que es tio no sale vivo jajajaja. Además Harry no le dice cosas malas, simplemente la halaga, además lo hizo porque se sentia un poco inferior al compararse con Butler. Espero que te guste tambien la continuacion. Besos

LuPaz: Hola, ya he publicado en potterfics por si te interesa. Gracias, me alegra que te parezca que voy mejorando. Besos.

Besos y adiós.


	11. La heredera de Anaxarete

**Capitulo 11: La heredera de Anaxarete. **

El despacho del director de Hogwarts estaba como siempre, cada cosa en su sitio cuando los chicos llegaron, incluso Ginny a la que habían ido a buscar para luego ir a hablar con Dumbledore de lo ocurrido con Trelowly.

El anciano estaba acariciando el plumaje de su Fénix cuando los chicos entraron. Dumbledore los miró con interés y supo por sus caras que había pasado algo. Rodeó su escritorio y se sentó en su silla e hizo un gesto a los chicos para que lo imitasen.

Los ocho chicos obedecieron y se sentaron en las sillas que habían aparecido.

¿Qué a ocurrido?- dijo Dumbledore con calma.

Creemos saber el contenido de la profecía que Voldemort robó- dijo Harry y Dumbledore hizo un gesto para que continuase- hemos ido al aula de la profesora Trelowly para ir a buscar a Wendy y a Draco. Cuando hemos llegado Wendy se había dejado un libro en la clase y Alicia y yo la hemos acompañado a por él cuando estábamos arriba la profesora y Wendy se han puesto muy rígidas y con una voz de ultratumba han empezado a decir una cosas muy raras.

¿Qué han dicho?- dijo Dumbledore.

Como era…- dijo Alicia pensativa- ¡ah si! _Una era de oscuridad se ha ido…la magia oscura no ha sido vencida…todo se volverá a repetir una vez más…mi heredera se tendrá que sacrificar…solo así se podrá vencer el mal…se tendrá que sacrificar…o todo se repetirá…por que la magia oscura solo puede ser vencida por la magia pura…_

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio, se recostó en su silla y se quedó pensativo mientras los chicos le observaban.

Creo que tenéis razón por que la heredera de la que habla esa profecía podría ser la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma- dijo Dumbledore- necesitamos saber más sobre Anaxarete y Alasdair.

Llevó pensándolo desde el verano- dijo Ron- e incluso se lo dije a Alicia el día del ataque del callejón Diagón pero con el lío que se me formo lo había vuelto a pensar hasta ahora pero quizás nuestros antepasados sepan algo más sobre ellos. Sería de gran ayuda toda la información que nos pudiesen dar.

Es una gran idea Ron- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- ¿Qué opináis los demás?

Creo que es una buena idea- dijo Hermione.

Pues id a por vuestras espadas y a por todo lo que necesitéis y venid aquí- dijo Dumbledore.

No hace falta que vallamos a por ello- dijo Harry.

Los chicos pensaron en todo lo que necesitaban y apareció en la habitación envuelto en estrellas.

Bien pues colocad las armas- dijo Dumbledore.

Los chicos colocaron sobre el escritorio las armas y cuando ya estaba todo en su sitio se cogieron de la mano y dijeron sus nombres. El ya conocido torbellino se los tragó y aterrizaron en el hermoso paraíso que ya conocían.

Estarán en la casa- dijo J.J.

Los chicos asintieron y se encaminaron a la casa donde habían pasado un año. No tardaron mucho en llegar, Ginny llamó a la puerta pero nadie les abrió. La pequeña pelirroja empujó un poco la puerta y vieron que estaba abierta. Entraron a la casa y vieron que estaba tal y como la recordaban.

¿Jenna?- dijo Ginny pero nadie contestó.

Miraron por todos lados y por último fueron a la biblioteca. Abrieron la puerta y vieron allí a sus antepasados que se levantaron de las sillas y les sonrieron.

No os habíamos oído- dijo Godric- ¿a que se debe esta agradable visita?

Veníamos a preguntarles algunas cosas- dijo Draco.

Venís a por información- dijo Jenna- entonces estáis en el sitio indicado. Sentaos.

¿Y Rowena?- dijo Alicia al darse cuenta de que la única que faltaba es su antepasada.

Desapareció hace unos meses- dijo Rubens.

¿Cómo que desapareció?- dijo Alicia preocupada.

No tranquila es normal- dijo Jack sonriendo- nosotros hicimos un hechizo para que cuando muriésemos nuestras almas en vez de ir al cielo fuesen a nuestras armas.

¿Queréis decir que vosotros sois almas?- dijo Wendy.

Eso es- dijo Jack- nosotros estaríamos aquí hasta que la magia de nuestro hechizo se terminase, luego nuestras almas continuarían con el viaje, quiero decir que luego iremos al cielo.

¿Entonces la magia que Rowena utilizo para su hechizo ya se a terminado y por eso ella ha ido al cielo?- dijo Alicia.

Exacto- dijo Zelda- nosotros utilizamos mucha de nuestra magia el año que estuvisteis aquí entrenando y en cualquier momento nosotros desapareceremos como hizo Rowena.

Por eso si necesitáis saber algo es el momento de preguntar- dijo Simon sonriendo.

Los chicos asintieron y fue Harry el que hablo.

Voldemort ha vuelto- para sorpresa de los chicos, sus antepasados no mostraron sorpresa- ¿no les sorprende?

No- dijo Helga- aunque no lo creáis, desde aquí nosotros pudimos sentir como volvía pero continuad.

Pues bueno Voldemort ha robado una profecía- dijo Harry- una profecía que hablaba del Heredero de Alasdair Hoffman y la Heredera de Anaxarete Carsma. Lo que nos ha llevado a pensar que el heredero de Alasdair es Voldemort por que sino este no podría haber cogido el registro de la profecía.

Si entonces si, él tiene que ser el heredero de Alasdair- dijo Simon- supongo que habréis venido para saber más sobre Alasdair Hoffman y Anaxarete Carsma.

Si- dijo Ron- toda la información que nos deis nos vendría muy bien.

Bueno pues haber por donde empezamos- dijo Helga golpeándose la barbilla con un dedo- Hace muchos siglos cuando la magia apreció en la tierra, lo hizo en el cuerpo de un hombre de 25 años y de una chica de 17. Ella se llamaba Anaxarete Carsma y era pura, inocente, frágil, sincera y buena. Él se llamaba Alasdair Hoffman y, a diferencia de Anaxarete, era cruel, frío, malvado y astuto. Él disfrutaba causando dolor con sus poderes y ella ayudando a la gente con los suyos. Ambos tenían todos los poderes que un mago puede tener.

Cada uno de ellos tenía un objeto donde residía la mayor parte de su poder- dijo Jenna- los de Anaxarete residían en una diadema de plata que tenía en el centro una hermosa esmeralda llamada la piedra de la esperanza. Los poderes de Alasdair residían en un arco con un velo donde la gente que caía no volvía, al que llamaban el velo negro o velo de la muerte.

Por ahí es por donde cayó Voldemort hace unos meses- dijo J.J- creímos vencerle pero pudo salir.

Pudo salir por que le pertenece por herencia y seguro que con ayuda de Alasdair y de todos los herederos de este y antepasados de Voldemort lo ayudaron a salir- dijo Godric- cuando Alasdair murió su alma fue a parar al velo y al igual pasó con el alma de sus herederos.

Entonces el alma de Anaxarete y de todas sus herederas va a parar a la diadema ¿no?- dijo Ginny.

Si aunque el alma de Anaxarete y el de sus herederas fue a parar exactamente a la piedra de la esperanza- dijo Jack- y seguirá siendo así hasta que uno de los dos bandos venza.

Pero será mejor que sigamos con la historia- dijo Zelda- ¿por donde nos habíamos quedado¡Ah si! Alasdair quiso convertir el mundo en oscuridad y Anaxarete no se lo permitió. Ambos lucharon en una terrible batalla en la que venció Anaxarete. El castigo que la mujer le impuso fue el destierro. Alasdair se fue pero antes juró que se vengaría. Anaxarete no tomo muy en cuenta su amenaza. Se casó con un muggle y tuvo montones de hijos y aunque su marido era muggle la magia residía en todos ellos.

Mientras que Anaxarete dejaba de utilizar la magia y solo la utilizaba en caso de emergencia, Alasdair la utilizó cada vez más, entrenándose para la venganza- dijo Rubens- él mantuvo relaciones con diferentes mujeres por placer y con algunas de ella tuvo hijos, todos ellos con poderes oscuros a los que entrenó.

¿Esas mujeres con las que tuvo relaciones eran muggle?- dijo Draco.

Por que supuesto que si- dijo Jack- los únicos magos que habían en esos tiempos eran Alasdair y Anaxarete y para que los brujos aumentasen no tenían más remedio que tener relaciones con muggles.

Entonces todos provenimos de los muggles ¿no?- dijo Alicia- nadie es sangre limpia en su totalidad.

Exactamente- dijo Zelda- bueno Alasdair entrenó a sus hijos y luego un día decidió volver pero eso fue mucho tiempo después cuando ambos ya tenían nietos. Hubo una gran batalla en la que ambos bandos lucharon con ferocidad y rabia. Alasdair lo hacía por venganza por haberle desterrado y Anaxarete por que cuando él volvió mató a su marido.

Los hijos y los nietos de ambos lucharon en la batalla- dijo Godric- pero la noche antes de la batalla ambos, Alasdair y Anexarte habían leído las estrellas. Ella vio un futuro no muy lejano que no le gustaba, en cambio, él vio el mismo futuro y le encantó.

¿Qué vieron en las estrellas?- dijo Ginny.

Vieron que un heredero de Alasdair intentaría seguir los pasos de él, volvería a intentar lo que él no pudo que fue implantar la oscuridad- dijo Jenna.

Eso significaría que Alasdair sabía que no iba a vencer- dijo Harry.

Si- dijo Zelda.

¿Entonces por que luchó?- dijo Alicia.

¿No lo entendéis? estaba desquiciado y su odio por Anaxarete le llevó a la muerte- dijo Zelda- y aunque él no venciese quería causar el mayor dolor a su enemiga y si podía hasta matarla.

¿Y que pasó?- dijo J.J.

Fue una batalla muy dura- dijo Simon- Anaxarete y Alasdair quedaron muy malheridos y durante la batalla murieron todos los hijos y los nietos, solo había sobrevivido un nieto de cada uno. Una nieta de Anaxarete de 17 años que se llamaba Galatea Mempre y un nieto de Alasdair algo más mayor que Galatea y que se llamaba Nathan Hoffman.

En el lecho de muerte Anaxarete le habló a Galatea de lo que había leído en las estrellas- continuo Helga- y la dijo: "mi niña, tu ahora eres el ser más puro de la tierra. Debes vivir, tener hijos y ser feliz. Enseña magia a tus hijos y que estos se la enseñen a sus hijos por que un día la oscuridad volverá a llegar y sino enseñas magia todo acabará. Tu tienes mucho poder pero coge mi diadema ella te aportará más poder. Mi niña siento no haber sido más fuerte y no haber podido vencerle pero tú te tendrás que enfrentar a su heredero y me temo que la única forma de que el mal sea vencido es…

¿Cuál es?- dijo Hermione.

No se lo pudo decir- dijo Helga- murió antes de poder terminar la frase pero antes de morir como Anaxarete veía que no le iba a dar tiempo le dijo que buscase una profecía que ella había registrado pero Galatea nunca encontró esa profecía.

Claro esa profecía de la que hablaba Anaxarete era que la que Voldemort robó- dijo Ron- y si no estamos equivocados nosotros también la sabemos.

¿Y como es?- dijo Godric.

_Una era de oscuridad se ha ido…la magia oscura no ha sido vencida…todo se volverá a repetir una vez más…mi heredera se tendrá que sacrificar…solo así se podrá vencer el mal…se tendrá que sacrificar…o todo se repetirá…por que la magia oscura solo puede ser vencida por la magia pura…_- dijo Alicia.

Claro eso es lo que Anaxarete le quiso decir a Galatea antes de morir pero no pudo- dijo Jack- y como Galatea no encontró la profecía, cogió la diadema.

Entonces Anaxarete sabía que la única forma de vencer a la oscuridad era acabando con Alasdair y todos sus herederos pero además ella misma debía sacrificarse- dijo Simon.

Si pero ella leyó las estrellas y supo que uno de los nietos de Alasdair iba quedar en pie- dijo Jenna- y por eso hizo la profecía para informar a su heredera como debía de vencer al mal pero como Galatea no encontró la profecía no supo como debía vencerlo.

¿Y Alasdair no le dijo nada a su nieto Nathan?- dijo Wendy.

Si claro que si- dijo Godric- como Anaxarete había hecho con Galatea, Alasdair le contó lo que había leído en las estrellas, le dijo: "muchacho ten hijos y enséñales lo bueno de la magia negra, enséñales que lo único bueno en el mundo es el poder. Las estrellas nunca mienten y tu te tendrás que enfrentar a la nieta de Anaxarete, no se si vencerás pero necesitarás más poder así que tienes que saber que todo mi poder reside en el velo negro". Alasdair murió y ambos se marcharon e hicieron lo que sus abuelos les habían pedido.

¿Y Galatea y Nathan se enfrentaron?- dijo J.J.

Suponemos que si- dijo Jenna- pero la historia se debió de repetir. Entonces conclusiones que hemos sacado de todo esto: Voldemort pudo salir de detrás del velo con ayuda de Alasdair, Nathan y todos sus herederos por que las almas de estos residían en el velo negro haciendo este objeto muy poderoso.

Lo mismo pasaba con la diadema de Anaxarete- dijo Godric- todas las almas de las herederas de Anaxarete iban a parar a la piedra de la esperanza haciendo el objeto cada vez más poderoso.

Otra cosa que sabemos es que esta historia la conoce Voldemort por que lo más seguro es que Alasdair o su alma se lo contase cuando cayó tras el velo- dijo Jack- y que por lo tanto intentará matar al ser más puro pero es muy probable que el tampoco sepa quien es.

Por otro lado también sabemos que la única forma de vencer a Voldemort es con el sacrificio de la heredera o heredero de Anaxarete- dijo Helga.

Que por cierto no sabemos quien es- dijo Alicia.

Y seguramente el heredero de Anaxarete necesitará la diadema de esta para tener más poder- dijo Jack.

Por cierto no sabemos donde esta esa dichosa diadema- dijo Ron.

Entonces tenéis trabajo- dijo Rubens- buscar al heredero de Anaxarete y la diadema de la misma.

Pero hay muchos magos ¿Cómo vamos a saber quien es el heredero?- dijo Draco- además a lo mejor no se quiere sacrificar.

Bueno primero debéis encontrarlo y después preocuparos de si quiere o no sacrificarse- dijo Helga.

Pero ¿Qué buscamos?- dijo Hermione.

Haber se supone que debe ser el ser más puro del mundo por que solo la magia más pura puede vencer a la magia más oscura- dijo Zelda.

Lo que se traduce a que puede ser cualquier persona- dijo Ginny- mira podemos descartar a los mortífagos.

Me temo que si- dijo Simon- pero chicos no os desaniméis, vosotros sois especiales y podréis encontrarlo y también encontrar la diadema. Nosotros confiamos en vosotros.

¿Sabéis por lo menos como es la diadema?- dijo Wendy.

Si- dijo Jenna- por aquí hay un libro en donde hay un dibujo de la diadema- la chica se metió entre las estanterías- esto sería más fácil si Rowena estuviera aquí se sabía todos los libros de memoria.

Ahora que recuerdo durante nuestro entrenamiento recuerdo haber leído algo sobre Anaxarete y su diadema en un libro- dijo Alicia levantándose y mirando entre las estanterías- y estaba por aquí- la chica empezó a buscar mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativa.

Igual a Rowena- susurró Godric sonriendo- es una copia.

Aquí- dijo Alicia y cogió un libro.

La chica lo abrió y empezó a buscar por las páginas con rapidez hasta que se detuvo en una donde venía un dibujo de la diadema.

Esa es si- dijo Simon- no hay duda.

Llevaros el libro si queréis- dijo Helga.

No va a ser necesario- dijo Hermione mirando la tapa del libro- este libro yo lo tengo, es el primer tomo de Historia de la Magia que Alicia me regaló, así que ya lo tenemos.

Bueno pues mejor- dijo Jack- ¿necesitáis algo más¿tenéis alguna pregunta más?

No- dijo Ron- será mejor que nos vallamos.

Nos alegramos mucho de haberos visto chicos- dijo Zelda sonriendo.

Y ahora más que nunca debéis estar unidos- dijo Jenna.

Los chicos se cogieron de la mano, cerraron los ojos y cuando los volvieron ha abrir estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore y el anciano los observaba.

¿Ha sido productiva la visita?- dijo Dumbledore.

Mucho- dijo Draco mientras, como los demás, se sentaba- ya sabemos bastante de Anaxarete y Alasdair.

Entre todos contaron la historia al director que los escuchó con interés y en silencio. Cuando los chicos terminaron, el anciano se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

Muy interesante- dijo Dumbledore- entonces debemos encontrar a esa persona y por supuesto la diadema. Señorita Granger a dicho que tiene un libro donde sale un dibujo de la diadema ¿podría traerlo?

Si- dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie y desapareciéndose.

Unos minutos después ya estaba allí con el libro. Hermione empezó a buscar la página hasta que encontró el dibujo de la diadema y luego se la enseñó a Dumbledore.

No va a ser tan difícil encontrarla- dijo Dumbledore.

¿Por qué?- dijo Harry- ¿sabe donde esta?

Si- dijo Dumbledore- para conseguirla solo tendréis que ganar el torneo. Esta es la diadema que Elías Norton encontró y por la que competirán las escuelas.

Entonces no hay más remedio que ganar- dijo Harry.

Creo chicos que lo mejor es que os valláis a hacer vuestros deberes- dijo Dumbledore- yo hablaré con la Orden y les contaré lo que habéis descubierto y ustedes se lo podrían contar al señor Longbotton y a la señorita Lovegood.

Si- dijo Alicia.

Los chicos salieron del despacho del director y se fueron a la sala común para coger los deberes y para ver si estaban allí Neville y Luna.

Cuando llegaron vieron a los chicos sentados en unos sillones cerca del fuego y parecían estar haciendo los deberes. Se sentaron con ellos y en bajito les contaron lo que habían descubierto mientras hacían los deberes para disimular. Cuando acabaron su relato, Neville y Luna estaban muy sorprendidos y miraban a los chicos.

Entonces no tenéis más remedio que ganar- dijo Neville.

Aun no hemos salido elegidos Neville- dijo Harry.

No empecemos otra vez con eso- dijo Luna- vais a salir elegidos.

¿Y si perdemos?- dijo Ron.

No te pongas pesimista- dijo Wendy- y si perdemos tranquilo Alicia y yo se lo robamos a la escuela que lo haya ganado, somos especialistas en eso¿no robamos comida? pues esto es lo mismo ¿a que si?

Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Quedaron en silencio y continuaron haciendo los deberes cuando sintieron como la piel les ardía. Harry se levantó la manga disimuladamente y vio que debajo de la marca del Fénix que estaba de un rojo intenso, había unas letras en las cuales ponía donde estaba siendo el ataque.

Se levantaron y salieron de la sala común para meterse en una clase y poder desaparecer sin que nadie los viese. Alicia se apareció primero en el despacho de Dumbledore que ya la estaba esperando y los dos juntos desaparecieron. Cuando llegaron el olor a sangre se metió en sus narices y les dio ganas de vomitar. Hicieron aparecer sus espadas y comenzaron a luchar con todo mortífago que se les ponía delante.

No solo estaban los mortífagos, también había dementores y gigantes. Hagrid estaba ayudando a la Orden y a los aurores ha enfrentarse a estos últimos y también los ayudaba Grawp. Aunque les estaba resultando difícil por que para derrumbar a un solo gigante se necesitaba a más de un mago.

Estaba vez el ataque estaba siendo en una zona que había tanto magos como muggles y estos últimos estaban aterrados al ver a los gigantes. Estaba siendo una masacre, el número de mortífagos, dementores y gigantes era muy grande comparado con el otro bando.

Harry se deshizo de otro mortífago, miró el cadáver del hombre, no era la primera vez que mataba pero aun era difícil aunque sabía que si no lo hubiera hecho el mortífago hubiera acabado con él.

Valla Potter veo que no tienes ningún reparo en matar- dijo una voz tras él.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Cuper que le miraba con odio y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Azkaban no le había sentado muy bien, estaba más pálido de lo normal y ahora su rostro parecía una calavera, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de vida y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda que Harry se quedó mirando.

Me la hiciste tu antes de enviarme a Azkaban- dijo Cuper al ver que Harry miraba la cicatriz de su rostro.

No debiste de escapar- dijo Harry- puede que cuando la guerra termine no vuelvas allí, por que puede que termines muerto.

No lo creo- dijo Cuper jugueteando con la mano derecha con su varita y con la mano izquierda con su espada- mi señor es ahora mucho más poderoso, y acabará contigo sino lo hago yo antes. Esta guerra la va a ganar la oscuridad y todos los que se atrevieron a enfrentarse a mi señor morirán o se convertirán en esclavos nuestros y Alicia será mi esclava.

A ella no la vas ha hacer daño- dijo Harry- ¡Demasius!

El rayo cruzó el aire y Cuper lo esquivó por centímetros. Harry le miró y vio que le sonreía maliciosamente.

Potter estábamos hablando- dijo Cuper- debes de ser más educado.

Me he cansado de hablar- dijo Harry- ¡Impedimenta!

* * *

A ti te estaba buscando- dijo Zaira cuando vio a Wendy que extraía la espada del estomago de un mortífago.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y vio la esbelta figura de su enemiga. La mujer la sonreía mientras se mordía una de sus largas uñas.

Valla que raro que estés aquí- dijo Wendy- no veo a ningún otro hombre lobo.

Es de día y ellos prefieren luchar las noches de luna llena- dijo Zaira- pero como Janas y yo nos podemos transformar cuando queramos y además teníamos tantas ganas de veros a ti y a tu amigo J.J, creo que es su nombre, pues hemos decidido venir a veros.

Y de paso intentaréis matarnos- dijo Wendy.

Claro como Conor va a intentar matar a tu noviecito- dijo Zaira- lastima que Drácula y Katrina no hayan podido venir pero ya sabes la luz del sol no les sienta muy bien. Pero diles a tus amigos los pelirrojos que nos se han olvidado de ellos, bueno claro se lo podrás decir si vives.

Tranquila viviré- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

Bueno pues comencemos- dijo Zaira.

La mujer se abalanzó sobre Wendy y en el aire se fue convirtiendo en una loba. La rubia lo pudo esquivar aunque las garras la rozaron un poco rompiéndole la ropa pero no consiguiendo herirla.

* * *

Alicia se deshizo de un mortífago y miró a su alrededor cuando vio como un hechizo daba en la espalda a una mujer, que llevaba a una niña de unos seis años, y caía muerta.

El mortífago que había matado a la mujer, se acercaba a la niña para acabar con ella como había hecho con la madre. El corazón de Alicia le dio un vuelco al recordar a Susan, esa niña sería de la misma edad. Un tremendo odio recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de Alicia, un odio que la cegó.

Pensando en Susan y en lo que había sufrido, sacó su daga y la lanzó al mortífago que se le clavó en el pechó. Corrió hacía la niña y el mortífago, sin mirar a la niña se abalanzó sobre el hombre que aun seguía vivo y que miraba la daga.

Alicia le extrajo la daga y un chorro de sangre salió del cuerpo del hombre y le manchó la cara. La chica no podía apartar la imagen de Susan tirada en el suelo y con un cristal clavado en el cuello, la desesperación y el odio que había sentido en ese momento volvió a su cuerpo y empezó a clavarle el cuchillo una y otra vez en el cuerpo al hombre mientras gritaba con rabia y repetía el nombre de Susan. Aunque el hombre ya estaba muerto, ella le seguía incrustando la daga por su pecho pero se detuvo cuando se encontró con la mirada de miedo de la niña.

Miró el cadáver del hombre, luego la daga llena de sangre y por último sus manos y sus ropas que también estaban llenas de sangre. Sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Se sintió sucia, se había convertido en lo que más odiaba en el mundo, había matado movida por la venganza pero había matado, se había convertido en un monstruo como esas personas que se hacían llamar mortífagos.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, en esos momentos se odiaba así misma como nunca se había odiado pero sintió que alguien la abrazaba.

Tú eres buena- dijo una voz infantil cerca de su oído.

Alicia se apartó las manos de la cara y vio a la niña que había salvado.

Tú eres la única que me puedes cuidar- dijo la niña.

¿Yo?- dijo Alicia- ¿Por qué?

Por que estás destinada a eso- dijo la niña.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo Alicia- ¿eres el ser más puro?

No lo sé- dijo la niña- solo sé que contigo estoy segura.

Alicia la miró ¿Por qué no? Era una niña y más puro que una niña no podía haber nada ¿tenía delante de sus ojos a la heredera de Anaxarete y de Galatea? Ahora no era momento de averiguarlo ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo si salían de allí.

* * *

J.J esquivó unas de las zarpas de Janas que estaba convertido en lobo y que parecía muy recuperado de la herida que el chico le había hecho en el departamento de misterios.

Janas recupero su forma humana y los dos se miraron a los ojos, ambos intentaban recuperar la normalidad de su respiración.

Veo que estás muy recuperado de la herida- dijo J.J.

Si- dijo Janas- Zaira me estuvo cuidando muy bien.

Ya veo- dijo J.J.

Y por lo que veo tu nos as dejado de entrenar- dijo Janas.

Claro que no- dijo J.J- quería estar preparado para nuestro reencuentro.

Pues me alegro- dijo Janas- no me gustaría tener ventaja perdería la gracia del enfrentamiento.

Tranquilo no te lo voy a poner fácil- dijo J.J.- nada fácil.

J.J se abalanzó sobre él con la katana pero Janas saltó por encima de él antes de que le pudiese herir.

* * *

Alicia caminaba entre la batalla con la niña cogida de una de sus manos, miraba a su alrededor con la espada en la otra mano, lista para atacar. Cuando vio como Draco se acercaba a ella corriendo.

Alicia ¿estas bien?- dijo Draco preocupado al verla llena de sangre.

Si tranquilo no es mi sangre- dijo Alicia.

¿Quién es esa niña?- dijo Draco.

Han matado a su madre- dijo Alicia- Draco creo que es la heredera de Anaxarete.

¿Qué?- dijo el rubio mirando a la niña y luego mirando otra vez a su amiga- ¿Por qué piensas que es ella?

Por las palabras que me ha dicho- dijo Alicia cogiendo a la niña en brazos- tenemos que protegerla, es nuestro deber.

Si- dijo Draco- creo que será mejor…

Draco no terminó la frase por que vio como una flecha se dirigía a la niña. El rubio con un movimiento rápido se puso detrás de Alicia y rodeándola con sus brazos a ella y a la niña sintió como la flecha se clavaba en su hombro.

Los tres cayeron al suelo y Alicia se dio la vuelta aun con la niña entre sus brazos. Miró a su amigo y vio que estaba pálido.

Draco- dijo asustada soltando a la niña y poniéndose junto a su amigo- tengo que sacarte la flecha.

Alicia buscó un palo y cuando lo encontró se lo puso a su amigo en la boca para que lo mordiese. Draco lo mordió con fuerza y Alicia agarró la flecha con una mano mientras con la otra la ponía cerca de la herida.

A la de tres- dijo Alicia y el rubio asintió- una… dos… y ¡tres!

En el mismo momento en el que dijo la última palabra le sacó la flecha y Draco mordió el palo hasta hacerse daño. El cuerpo del chico se precipitó hacía Alicia que ya estaba preparado y lo agarró antes de que diese contra el suelo. Draco apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga mientras esta miraba a su alrededor.

El rubio cogió la flecha y miró la punta donde vio grabadas las iniciales C.D entre la sangre.

Conor- dijo Draco.

Será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Alicia- estas herido y así no puedes pelear además tenemos que proteger a la heredera de Anaxarete y en Hogwarts estará protegida. Tú no te puedes aparecer a saber donde lo harías estando herido.

No es para tanto- dijo Draco.

No hay más que hablar- dijo Alicia- ven cariño, nos vamos.

La niña se acercó a ella y Alicia la cogió de la mano y se envolvieron en un torbellino de estrellitas y luces. Aparecieron en la enfermería de Hogwarts y Alicia ayudó a Draco a tumbarse en una cama y a la niña la ayudo a sentarse en la cama de al lado. Luego se fue avisar a la señora Pomfrey que corrió los biombos y se acercó a Draco.

¿Y Alicia?- dijo Draco.

Se ha ido- dijo la señora Pomfrey- quiero que ha ido a buscar a vuestros amigos.

Alicia había vuelto al campo de batalla y ya no quedaba ningún miembro del bando de Voldemort. Ya todos se habían ido y corría en busca de sus amigos para informales de que Draco había sido herido. Entonces los vio hablando con Dumbledore y todos parecían ilesos.

Alicia menos mal que estas bien- dijo Hermione.

Vengo de Hogwarts- dijo Alicia- han herido a Draco y lo he llevado con la señora Pomfrey.

¿Qué le a pasado?- dijo Wendy.

Le han herido en el hombro con una flecha- dijo Alicia- no creo que sea grabe.

Wendy se desapareció y poco después todos la siguieron. Hermione agarró al profesor Dumbledore y también se desaparecieron. Wendy esperaba tras el biombo y los demás esperaron junto a ella. Unos minutos después los biombos se hicieron a un lado y vieron a Draco tumbado en la cama. La señora Pomfrey salió y miró a todos los que estaban allí.

Tranquilos se recuperará- dijo la mujer- no le ha dado en un sitio vital pero tendrá que tomar unas pociones durante una semana. Podéis pasar a verle y por cierto la niña también esta en perfecto estado.

Todos entraron y se fueron a la cama de Draco que los sonreían y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa. Wendy le dio un beso en los labios.

Un momento- dijo Ron que parecía haberse percatado de algo- ¿de que niña hablaba la señora Pomfrey?

De esa- dijo Alicia señalando a la niña que seguía sentada en la cama de al lado.

Todos la miraron y la niña los sonrió algo tímida.

¿Quién es esa niña?- dijo Dumbledore.

La encontré en la batalla, sus padres habían muerto- dijo Alicia- y me dijo cosas extrañas.

La flecha iba hacía la niña vio su dirección y solamente podía ir hacía ella además de que la lanzó Conor y él tiene mucha puntería- dijo Draco.

¿Qué clase de cosas te dijo?- dijo J.J.

Alicia les contó lo que había dicho la niña a la que todos miraban. Cuando terminó de contarlo la chica se acercó a la niña y se agachó enfrente de ella.

Parece ser que estamos ante la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma- dijo Alicia y la niña sonrió.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!!

Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero he estado algo ocupada, espero hacerlo más rápido la próxima vez. Me alegra que os este gustando el fic. Gracias a todos por los reviews, no los contesto porque sino tardaria más en actualizar. Espero que os haya gustado. Besos.


	12. Adiós

**Capitulo 12: Adiós.**

Ya conocían el nombre de la niña que Alicia había encontrado en el ataque. Se llamaba Sophi Serman y tenía seis años, era una niña bastante tranquila a diferencia de Susan pero eso no había impedido que Alicia la cogiese tanto cariño como a la otra. Harry y sus amigos no parecían estar muy de acuerdo con que la hubiese cogido cariño, no era bueno que se encariñasen con ella ya que como era la heredera de Anaxarete se tendría que sacrificar por todos ellos pero ¿Cómo decirle a una niña de seis años que debía morir por salvarlos?

Habían buscado a algún pariente de la niña pero sus padres habían muerto en el ataque y como no tenía a nadie más, Dumbledore había decidido que la niña se quedase en Hogwarts, allí sería más facil protegerla por que parecía que Voldemort sabía quien era el ser más puro.

Los días que quedaban hasta el 31 de Octubre (Halloween) pasaron rápidamente por suerte sin ningún ataque de por medio. Draco para ese entonces ya estaba totalmente recuperado de la herida que la flecha lanzada por Conor le había causado e iría a la selección de los campeones en perfecto estado.

Esa noche llegó y con ella las típicas situaciones que hay siempre el día de un baile. Las chicas estaban en sus cuartos arreglándose y los chicos no se iban a arreglar hasta el último momento e incluso así ellos bajaban antes que las chicas pero esas largas esperas siempre valían la pena cuando ellas bajaban.

Y eso les había pasado a J.J, Daco, Ron y Harry cuando sus novias bajaron por que la cuatro estaban preciosas. Wendy y Draco se habían ido a arreglar a la sala común, a los cuartos de sus amigos para así bajar con ellos al Gran Comedor.

Las chicas bajaron todas juntas. Ginny llevaba una túnica verde lima, además se había hecho un moño elegante e iba suavemente maquillada de verde. Wendy llevaba una túnica rosa, el pelo suelto y rizado e iba suavemente maquillada de rosa. Detrás de ella bajaba Luna que llevaba una túnica un tanto extravagante de color gris claro, con el pelo recogido en una media cola y casi no iba maquillada. Hermione iba detrás con una túnica turquesa, maquillada de azul y con el pelo liso y recogido en una trenza. Y por último bajó Alicia con una túnica blanca con ribetes dorados, con un maquillaje muy suave de color dorado y con el pelo liso y suelto.

Los chicos sonrieron a sus novias y se acercaron a ellas para darlas un beso.

¿Listas?- dijo Harry.

Listas- dijo Alicia sonriendo y cogiéndose del brazo de su novio como hicieron sus amigas.

Los diez salieron de la sala común y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor. Las puertas aun estaban cerradas cuando ellos llegaron y los alumnos esperaban en el hall donde ya estaban todos los alumnos extranjeros. Algunos se voltearon a verlos cuando bajaban y Roberto Hernández, el chico español que había sido tan amable con Alicia, saludo a esta y ella le devolvió el saludo.

Sobre las nueve abrieron las puertas para ese entonces todos los alumnos estaban allí esperando entusiasmados y nerviosos poder entrar y saber quienes eran los elegidos para representar a cada colegio.

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado en honor a la fiesta de Halloween. Había velas, que eran las que iluminaban el lugar, por todos lados e incluso dentro de las calabazas haciéndolas ver más tétricas. Había murciélago revoloteando por todos lados. Las cuatro mesas de las casas habían sido sustituidas por mesas redondas para diez personas y que estaban dispuestas por todo el comedor. Donde solía estar la mesa de los profesores, había sido transformado en un escenario donde ya estaban los instrumentos de música y donde ya estaba colocado el cáliz de fuego. Delante del escenario había un espacio libre bastante grande que era la pista de baile. Cerca del escenario estaba las mesas para los profesores, los directores de los colegios y Elias Norton.

Harry y los demás se sentaron en una mesa cerca de las de los profesores cuando todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, Dumbledore se puso en pie y se subió al escenario.

Buenas noches a todos y feliz Halloween- dijo Dumbledore con voz clara y potente- hoy como sabéis es la selección de los campeones, el cáliz esta casi listo para dar sus nombres y después de la cena sabremos quienes son los que participan. Y ahora cenemos.

Dumbledore volvió a sentarse en su sitio y los chicos cogieron las cartas y miraron lo que había de comer cuando ya eligieron pensaron en lo que quería y apareció en el plato. Mientras cenaban se oía las voces de los alumnos que estaban deseosos de saber quienes eran los elegidos.

Como Hermione no participa alguien tendrán que elegir en su puesto- dijo Luna.

Si y espero que no sea Butler ni ninguno de sus amigos- dijo Alicia.

¿Han echado el nombre en el cáliz?- dijo Ron.

Si los vi hace unas semanas- dijo Alicia mirando un par de mesas más alejada de ellos y en donde estaban sentados Butler y sus cuatro amigos.

Vinieron los postres y después todo desapareció de encima de las mesas. Dumbledore se puso de pie, se subió de nuevo al escenario y toda la sala quedó en silencio.

Ha llegado el momento- dijo el anciano poniéndose al lado del cáliz- cuando diga vuestro nombre, iréis a la habitación de al lado- Dumbledore señaló una puerta tras él- y antes de empezar os quiero decir unas palabras. Los ganadores del torneo ganaran ocho mil galeones, mil para cada uno de los participantes pero además tendrán la gloria y sus nombres quedaran escritos en la historia y el colegio será otorgado con esta diadema.

Flinch, el conserje, subió al escenario y Dumbledore había el cofre mientras Flinch lo seguía sujetando. El anciano cogió la diadema y la alzó para que todos los viesen.

Es preciosa- dijo Ginny mirándola- ya me pareció bonita en el dibujo.

Dumbledore volvió a guardar la diadema en el cofre y Flinch se la llevó. Y ahora todos los ojos estaban clavados en el cáliz de fuego. No había nada en el gran comedor que brillara más que el cáliz de fuego y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacía daño a los ojos. El director apagó todas las velas y solo dejó encendidas las que estaban dentro de las calabazas.

De pronto las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo de pergamino carbonizado. Algunos ahogaron un grito, los más pequeños.

Dumbledore cogió el pergamino, la sala estaba en tensión. El anciano leyó el papel para si mismo y luego levantó la cabeza.

Uno de los representantes de Beauxbatons es Pierre Defranc- toda la sala comenzó a aplaudir. Un joven corpulento pero no muy alto y de pelo negro se puso en pie y fue hacía la puerta que Dumbledore había dicho. Toda la sala volvió a quedar en silencio y el cáliz expulsó otro nombre.- otro de los representantes de Beauxbatons es Rosalie Poesy.

La joven que le tiraba los tejos a Draco se puso en pie con una gran sonrisa y se fue a la habitación contigua para reunirse con su compañero. Los siguientes nombres que Dumbledore también dijo fueron los alumnos que representarían a Beauxbatons y fueron los siguientes: Léandre Falquez, Madeleine Lynch, Horace Lorenz, Marie Charlotte, Gustave Dumas y Brigitte Collette.

El cáliz expulsó otro nombre y Dumbledore cogió el papel, los representantes de Beauxbatons ya estaban y ahora les tocaba el turno…

Uno de los representantes de Durmstrang es Eleonora Irina- una joven de delgada y alta, con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules se puso en pie y caminó hacía la sala mientras toda la sala aplaudía. La sala volvió a queda en silencio y otro papel salió del cáliz- el siguiente es Jordan Harkov.

El chico que coqueteaba con Wendy se puso en pie mientras toda la sala aplaudía, todos menos Draco que miraba un poco disgustado al chico. Más nombres salieron del cáliz y todos ellos de Durmstrang y fueron: Bistra Stanislav, Kiril Yitomir, Yana Ianevsk, Grigori **Karaít**, Marketa Ivelin y Vanyo Irina.

Cuando el último alumno de Durmstrang entró, la sala volvió a quedar en silencio. El cáliz expulsó otro nombre y Dumbledore lo cogió.

Uno de los representantes de Monthianas es Antonio Martín- todos empezaron a aplaudir y Tony se puso en pie sonriendo, se fue a la sala contigua y todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Otro papel salió del cáliz- otro de los representantes es Daniel Fernández- Dani se puso de pie mientras todo el mundo aplaudía, el chico miró a la mesa donde estaban Harry y los demás y se quedó mirando a J.J que le devolvió la mirada. Otro papel salió del cáliz- otro de los representantes es Ana Sánchez- una chica castaña, de ojos marrones, estatura media y delgada se puso en pie. Los chicos miraron la mesa en donde estaban algunos de los españoles y vieron que Verónica parecía desesperada por que no salía su nombre.

Y el nombre de la chica no salió hasta el último momento, los otros elegidos aparte de ella fueron: Sonia Rodríguez, Roberto Hernández, Susana González y Juan Martínez.

Ahora la tensión era muy grande, toda la sala estaba desesperada pro saber los alumnos que representarían a Hogwarts aunque ya estaban seguros de quienes serían. El cáliz Escupió otro trozo de pergamino y Dumbledore lo cogió.

Uno de los representantes de Hogwarts es Harry Potter.

Toda la sala se llenó de aplausos, aplaudían más que con los otros, se notaba que la mayoría de los alumnos eran de Hogwarts. Alicia le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y el chico se fue hacía la sala contigua.

Cuando Harry entró todos los chicos que estaban allí lo miraron. Roberto se acercó a él y le tendió la mano.

Enhorabuena- dijo el joven amablemente.

Gracias- dijo Harry sonriendo y estrechándole la mano.

Oyeron la voz de Dumbledore diciendo otro nombre pero no entendieron cual fue. Se oyeron los gritos de jubilo y los aplausos y la puerta se volvió a abrir por ella entró Alicia con una gran sonrisa. Corrió hacía su novio y se colgó de su cuello para darle un beso en los labios.

Esta es mi chica- dijo Harry mientras al otro lado se volvían a oír aplausos.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Ron que sonrió a su amigo y a su hermana. La segunda le dio un fuerte abrazo y Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Se oyeron más aplausos y la puerta se abrió, por ella entró Draco sonriendo.

Aquí esta el más guapo de todo Hogwarts- dijo el rubio.

Si claro- dijo Alicia- el más guapo es Harry.

Harry le dio un beso en la cabeza y luego le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Draco, al igual que Ron. Alicia le dio un abrazó en el mismo momento en el que la puerta se abría de nuevo.

Suelta a mi novio, pelirroja- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

Alicia soltó a Draco y le dio un abrazo a su amiga, los chicos también la dieron un abrazo y Draco la dio un beso en los labios. El Gran Comedor se volvió a llenar de aplausos y la puerta se volvió a abrir y todos vieron a J.J que le sonrió. Los chicos se acercaron a él y le dieron la enhorabuena y las chicas le dieron un beso.

J.J miró a Tony que le devolvió la mirada y le lanzó una sonrisa desafiante. Pero la conexión se rompió cuando Dani se acercó a J.J y le tendió la mano.

Enhorabuena- dijo Dani sonriendo.

J.J le miró durante unos segundos y luego le estrechó la mano.

Veo que ahora si me hablas- dijo J.J.

Mira J.J siento mucho lo que pasó- dijo Dani- me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice. Me gustaría volver a ser tu amigo.

Eso ya no importa- dijo J.J- tal vez algún día podamos ser de nuevo amigos pero ya no será como antes.

Lo se- dijo Dani sonriendo con tristeza- pero tienes que saber que eres el mejor amigo que tuve- Sonia Rodríguez, una joven de ojos azules, pelo rubio, bajita y delgada se acercó a ellos y le cogió la mano a Dani- Ah J.J te acordarás todavía de Sonia.

Si claro- dijo J.J dándola dos besos- ¿sois novios?

Si desde hace unos meses- dijo Dani sonriendo.

Me alegro por vosotros- dijo J.J.

¡Eih J.J mira quien esta aquí!- dijo Alicia.

J.J miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Ginny que estaba siendo felicitada por sus amigos. Miró a Dani y a Sonia.

Me tengo que ir chicos- dijo J.J- mi novia me espera.

Claro- dijo Dani.

J.J se acercó a ella y Ginny se colgó de su cuello para luego darle un cariñosos beso en los labios que J.J correspondió con el mismo cariño.

Bueno ya solo queda uno- dijo Harry- ¿Quién será?

No se- dijo Ron.

Se volvieron a oír aplausos y la puerta se abrió para que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se quedasen con la boca abierta.

Bueno nadie me va a dar la enhorabuena- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Pero tú no ibas a participar- dijo Ron.

Cambie de idea- dijo Hermione- ¿me vas a dar un beso o no?

Ron se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en los labios y luego los otros la abrazaron muy contentos. Todos empezaron a reír cuando Hermione les contó la cara de odio que habían puesto Butler y los demás.

¿Cómo es que has decidido participar?- dijo Ginny.

Dije que participaría en todo lo referente en la guerra- susurró Hermione para que los otros no lo escuchasen- y necesitamos esa diadema para la guerra así que tengo que participar.

Esa es mi Hermi- dijo Wendy abrazándola.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y por ellas entraron los cuatro directores y Elias Norton. Antes de que cerraran la puerta pudieron oír los murmullos de excitación de todos los alumnos.

Ya estáis todos- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- ya hemos repartido los partidos que se jugaran a lo largo del curso y las pruebas ya están repartidas también. Todos jugaréis contra todos en Quiddich y el primer partido será el día 15 de Noviembre, lo hemos hecho por sorteo y lo jugarán: Durmstrang y Monthianas. Tenéis que elegir un líder y decírmelo.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y se pusieron ha hablar en bajito y luego miraron al anciano.

De Beauxbatons será Rosalie Poesy- dijo Pierre Defranc.

De Durmstrang será Jordan Harkov- dijo Bistra Stanislav, una joven muy robusta.

De Monthianas será Antonio Martín- dijo el propio Tony.

De Hogwarts será Harry Potter- dijo Hermione.

Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore- pues entonces a los líderes del grupo les entregaré los siguientes horarios donde pone a que hora y que días podéis entrenar cada uno de los equipos para Quiddich. Y el líder es que elegirá quien se debe de quedar en el banquillo en cada uno de los partidos, en el banquillo no puede estar la misma persona más de un partido a no ser que este lesionado. Y ahora volver al Gran Comedor y disfrutar de vuestro baile.

Los chicos salieron y ya fuera la gente se les acercaba y les felicitaba. En el escenario ya había un grupo de música y empezaron a tocar una melodía, los chicos se pusieron a bailar celebrando haber sido elegidos para representar a Hogwarts. Y disfrutaron como niños pequeños cuando vieron el enfado que tenían Butler, Benji, Ailish y Mark por no haber salido elegidos para participar.

Disfrutaron el baile por que por un día las cosas salían bien después de tantos días de fracasos y sufrimiento.

El mes de noviembre llegó y con él mucho más frío del que hacía ya. El viento estaba muy presente en todos los días y ese mes empezaron con los entrenamientos de Quiddich sobretodo los alumnos de Durmstrang y de Monthianas ya que ellos jugaban el primer partido.

Hermione y Ron había discutido más de un día por que el pelirrojo siempre la encontraba hablando con Krum aunque este nunca conseguía decirle lo que la había querido contar desde que la vio por que Ron siempre se la llevaba.

J.J y Ginny también había discutido por culpa de Verónica que al ver tan cambiado al chico no dejaba de ir detrás de él y Ginny cada vez que los veía hablando se moría de los celos. Pero J.J no solo había tenido problemas con Ginny por estar hablando con Verónica, también se había peleado con Tony por que el español no soportaba ver a Verónica cerca de J.J. Dani y él hablaban de vez en cuando y parecía que volvían a ser amigos.

Wendy y Draco no se quedaban atrás, ambos también habían discutido por culpa de Jordan y Rosalie que no dejaban de coquetear con los rubios. Y cuando se peleaban por alguna estupidez que no tenía nada que ver con los dos extranjeros, terminaban sacando el tema de los dos chicos y siempre terminaban discutiendo por los celos del otro.

Harry y Alicia eran los únicos que no discutían, la chica ya estaba acostumbrada de que Butler persiguiese a su novio pero ella siempre veía como al rechazaba además de que el año anterior le había demostrado que la Slytherine no le interesaba.

No había vuelto ha haber un ataque a gran escala y eso le daba mala espina a todos que siempre se aseguraban de que Sophi, la niña que habían encontrado en el ataque, estuviese bien. Lo que si había eran ataques individuales a las familias de persona importantes en el ministerio y a sus familias, al igual que algunos miembros de la Orden. Y en uno de esos ataques individuales habían acabado con la vida de Ojoloco que había sido atacado mientras dormía, en su casa había señales de lucha pero al final habían acabado con el hombre y los chicos habían ido a su entierro.

Y el día 15 de Noviembre fue el primer partido del torneo: Durmstrang versus Monthianas. Harry y los demás estuvieron presentes para ver como jugaban los dos equipos, sus tácticas y sus jugadas. Ambos equipos jugaron muy bien pero al final ganaron los de Monthianas, lo que significaban que en su marcador se sumaban 50 puntos. Ese día los españoles estuvieron celebrando su victoria como si ya hubiesen ganado el torneo.

Esa noche, los chicos estaban en el cuarto de séptimo de los alumnos de Gryffindor y las chicas estaban en el cuarto de séptimo.

¿Ya as podido hablar con Krum?- dijo Alicia- ¿te a contado ya lo que te quería decir?

Que va Ron siempre nos interrumpe- dijo Hermione- y me lo tengo que llevar para que no monte una escenita de celos.

¿Y tu con J.J sigues enfada?- dijo Wendy a Ginny.

Que va- dijo Ginny- lo hemos arreglado esta mañana. El dice que soy una celosa y que no me debo enfadar por verle hablar con Verónica pero esa chica no me gusta, viste como le trato en la pantalla de la vida y se la ve que es una lagarta.

Tienes razón- dijo Luna.

Aunque hay que reconocer que los españoles son muy simpáticos- dijo Ginny- el otro día estuve hablando con Ana uno de las representantes del colegio español y fue muy amable conmigo, además va a mi curso y de vez en cuando me siento con ella. ¿Y sabéis que? Creo que esta enamorada de Tony.

¿De Tony?- dijo Wendy sentándose en la cama de Hermione junto a Ginny- ¿del novio de Verónica?

Si- dijo Ginny- no se me da esa impresión, siempre esta mirándole, me habla mucho de él y le cae muy mal Verónica, por lo que me cuenta esta se mete mucho con ella y yo creo que es por que Verónica sabe que Ana siente algo por Tony.

El otro día estuve hablando con Tony- dijo Alicia- es un chico muy simpático, yo le creía un arrogante y estúpido pero no es así. Yo creo que se comporta de esa forma con J.J por que esta obsesionado con Verónica y he dicho obsesionado no enamorado por que no creo que este enamorado de ella. Pero ya sabéis los tíos ven una chica bonita y con curvas y se vuelven locos.

Alicia guardó un libro en el baúl cuando sintió como la piel del brazo le ardía: había un ataque. Como sus amigas se levantaron las mangas y se miraron el brazo. Luego cogieron sus varitas y sus espadas y se desaparecieron.

El ataque estaba siendo un lugar tanto muggle como mágica del norte de Inglaterra. La gente corría despavorida, eran pocos los magos civiles que plantaba cara a los hombres lobos, a los vampiros y a los mortífagos que estaban en el lugar. Los aurores ya estaban en el lugar al igual que gran parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Como era una noche de luna llena, los hombres lobos estaban transformados y Remus de vez en cuando se transformaba para luchar contra ellos.

Ron clavó una estaca en el corazón de uno de los vampiros y este se convirtió en polvo al instante.

Has matado a uno de mis hijos- dijo una voz tras él- eso no esta bien.

Ron se dio la vuelta y vio que Drácula lo miraba como si estuviese dolido por la muerte de ese vampiro.

A ti te importan muy pocos estos vampiros- dijo Ron.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Drácula relamiéndose- espero que hayas estado entrenando por que yo no he parado de hacerlo y quiero que estemos igualados por que sino no va a ser divertido.

Tranquilo he entrenado muy duro- dijo Ron- y no va a ser fácil.

Eso espero- dijo Drácula.

El vampiro se abalanzó sobre Ron y este lo esquivó. Drácula quedó a espaldas del pelirrojo y se dio la vuelta para luego propinarle una patada en la cara. Este golpe Ron no lo pudo esquivar y cayó al suelo y Drácula aprovechó el momento y le dio una patada en las manos haciendo que el chico soltase la espada.

El vampiro intentó golpearle de nuevo en la cabeza pero Ron paró el golpe con la mano. Le cogió el pie con las dos manos y le hizo dar una vuelta en el aire. Ron se puso de pie y los dos quedaron frente a frente.

Ya veo que as mejorado- dijo Drácula sonriendo.

* * *

Ginny estaba viendo como Ron y Drácula luchaban y supo que Katrina no podía andar muy lejos de allí. Oyó un ruido tras ella ya antes de que se pudiese dar la vuelta para enfrentarse a lo que hubiese causado ese ruido a tan solo unos metros de ella. Algo la rodeó el cuello y la levantó el suelo.

Ginny agarró los brazos que la rodeaban el cuello y que la estaban asfixiando. Los sintió fríos y delgados y supo que esos brazos solo podían pertenecer a una persona, a su enemiga.

Katrina- dijo Ginny con dificultad por la falta de aire.

Me encanta la batalla- dijo Katrina sonriendo y apretando con más fuerza el cuello de la pelirroja- huele mucho a sangre y a mi me encanta el sabor y el olor a sangre ¿sabes como murió Jenna? Yo la mordí pero no para convertirla, no, a ella simplemente la chupe toda la sangre que tenía en el cuerpo y contigo podría hacer lo mismo.

¿Y por que no lo haces?- dijo Ginny que se estaba poniendo morada.

Por que no sería tan divertido- dijo Katrina- ella luchó como nunca había visto luchar a nadie, odiaba a los vampiros más que nunca por que Drácula ya había acabado con su hermano Jack pero esta vez quiero ser yo la primera que acabe contigo y luego que Drácula acabe con tu hermanito pelirrojo.

Yo no voy a morir- dijo Ginny- y mi hermano tampoco, esta guerra la vamos a ganar nosotros.

Ginny la dio un cabezazo y una patada en la entrepierna. La vampiresa la soltó y la chica cayó al suelo de rodillas y mientras recuperaba el aliento, se puso en pie y se alejó de ella. Katrina la miró y Ginny le devolvió la mirada.

No sabes lo que dices pelirroja- dijo Katrina- en esta guerra lleváis todas las de perder.

La batalla no estaba siendo nada fácil para el bando de la luz. Había un gran número del bando contrario y no dejaban de aparecerse más. Las luchas estaban siendo encarnizadas y el terror invadía el cuerpo de todos los aurores y magos que luchaban en su bando. La gente intentaba huir pero muy pocos lo conseguían.

George Weasley se deshizo de uno de los mortífagos cuando oyó que alguien decía un hechizo detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio como un rayo iba hacía él. Quedó paralizado, sabía que no le iba a dar tiempo a apartarse y espero la muerte.

Pero algo pasó, alguien se interpuso y recibió el hechizo por él. Una cabellera pelirroja que solo podía pertenecerle a uno de sus hermanos pero al que no podía ver la cara por que estaba muy oscuro.

El rayo impactó en la espalda de su salvador que cayó al suelo y fue cuando George pudo verle la cara. Su corazón se encogió al ver a su hermano Percy al que le estaba empezando a rodear un charco de sangre que salía de la herida que tenía en la espalda.

George miró al hombre que le había lanzado ese hechizo y vio a un mortífago no mucho mayor que él. Levantó la varita y antes de que el otro pudiese decir un hechizo. George ya había acabado con su vida.

Se arrodillo junto a su hermano que le miraba sabiendo que su final se acercaba. George le cogió la mano y Percy le apretó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

No me dejes- dijo Percy- no quiero morir solo.

No me voy a ir a ningún lado- dijo George mirándole con los ojos humedecidos- ¿por que has hecho esa estupidez?

Por que soy tu hermano mayor y mi deber es cuidarte- dijo Percy con dificultad- por que te quiero aunque siempre os estuviese regañando a ti y a Fred.

¡RETIRADA!- oyeron que gritaba y los del bando de Voldemort desparecieron.

Siento mucho las bromas que te hemos hecho- dijo George soltando las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Tranquilo- dijo Percy sonriendo para ocultar una mueca de dolor- que hubiese hecho yo sino me hicieseis esas bromas. Me habría aburrido sin regañaos.

Aguanta- dijo George- aguanta o a mama le romperás el corazón.

Dila que la quiero mucho- dijo Percy- y a papa y a nuestros hermanos. Dile a los chicos a Harry y a los demás, que yo confío en ellos, que se que podrán vencer en esta guerra y que no se rindan. Y dile a Penélope que la querré siempre y que me hubiese encantado casarme con ella como tantas veces me insinuó- el chico sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja que solamente podía guardar un anillo- pensaba pedírselo esta noche pero me parece que ya no podré. Dáselo George, por favor. Y dila que este donde este la cuidaré.

El pelirrojo cogió la caja y la observó. Sintió como Percy le soltaba la mano y le miró. Vio que su hermano mayor había cerrado los ojos para no volver a abrirlos. George colocó su hermano inerte sobre el cuerpo y lo mismo hizo con la otra que reposaba en el suelo.

Te quiero Percy- dijo George- adiós hermano.

George se puso en pie mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y se apareció en el cuartel de la Orden. Entró al número doce de Grimmauld Place y oyó que ya había gente en la cocina, seguro que los que no habían resultado heridos en la batalla. Oyó la voz de sus hermanos y de su madre. También la de Dumbledore, la de Harry y la de algún miembro más.

Se limpió las lágrimas. La puerta estaba abierta y se acercó a ella. Estaban tan enfrascados hablando sobre la batalla de esa noche que no se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí. Vio que también estaban Alex, Cristine, Eric, Remus, Tonks, Tommy, Fleur, los amigos de sus hermanos menores y Penélope. Esta última y la señora Weasley no hacían otra cosa que preguntar por él y por Percy que eran los únicos que faltaban de la familia Weasley.

¡George, hijo!- dijo la señora Weasley que se había percatado de que estaba allí.

La mujer cogió a su hijo del rostro y le dio muchos besos en la mejilla. George cerró los ojos intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

Ya solo falta Percy- dijo la mujer soltando a su hijo y mirando a los demás.

Él… él no va a venir- dijo George y todos le miraron- es que yo… él…- dejó escapar un par de lágrimas- una maldición iba hacía mi pero él se puso en medio y… y…esta muerto.

¡No, mi hijo no puede estar muerto!- dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a George- ¡dime que no es cierto!

Lo siento mama- dijo George- no pude hacer nada.

El señor Weasley abrazó a su mujer que había roto en llanto y él también había comenzado a llorar. Alicia se tambaleó y se tuvo que sentar en la silla para no caer. Harry se acercó a ella, se arrodilló frente a la chica y la abrazó. Ron estaba junto a la silla donde estaba sentada su hermana, completamente paralizado. Hermione se acercó a él y le abrazó mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas. Ginny lloraba sin parar y estaba siendo consolada por J.J y Draco. Fred estaba pálido y Wendy le decía cosas para consolarlo mientras lo abrazaba. Charlie se abrazaba con fuerza a Alex y Bill hacía lo mismo con Fleur. Los miembros de la Orden miraban con tristeza a la familia Weasley. Y Penélope estaba de espaldas a todos, sujetándose en la encimera mientras lloraba en silencio y se sujetaba el vientre.

Me dijo antes de morir que os dijese que os quería mucho- dijo George haciendo que todos los mirasen otra vez, todos menos Penélope- y también dijo que confiaba en vosotros chicos, que sabe que venceréis en la guerra y que nunca os rindáis.

George se acercó a Penélope y se quedó detrás de ella. La chica no se dio la vuelta.

Penélope, Percy me pidió que te dijera que te querrá siempre- dijo George y todos oyeron un sollozo por parte de Penélope- y que le hubiese encantado casarse contigo como tantas veces le insinuaste.- la chica cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras el chico sacaba la caja que Percy le había dado, se arrodilló junto a ella y Penélope le miró- me pidió que te diese esto.

Penélope cogió con manos temblorosas la cajita que George le ofrecía y la abrió. Dentro había un hermoso anillo de compromiso que hizo que Penélope llorará más aun.

Te pensaba pedir esta noche que te casarás con él- dijo George.

Penélope se abrazó a George con fuerza y lloró sin parar. El pelirrojo le devolvió el abrazo.

Él dijo que siempre te cuidaría- dijo George llorando en silencio- que estuviese donde estuviese siempre te cuidaría.

Se ha ido- dijo Penélope- se ha ido sin saber que iba a ser padre.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!

Ya se que me vais a matar otra vez pero aquí acaba otro capítulo. Espero que os este gustando aunque este siendo tan trágico. Bueno Percy a muerto y también Ojoloco ¿morirá alguien más? Eso y más en los próximos capítulos. Espero que me dejéis muchos reviews. Besos.


	13. Entierros

**Capitulo 13: Entierros.**

El funeral de Percy fue al día siguiente que era domingo. Harry vio como una parte de los Weasley se iba con él. Y aunque Percy era el miembro de los Weasley por el que Harry sentía menos apreció, sintió como una parte de si mismo también se iba.

La señora Weasley no había parado de llorar desde que se enteró. Dumbledore los dejó pasar la noche del sábado en la Madriguera con su familia y cuando a la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano para ir al cementerio la señora Weasley seguía llorando.

Mucha gente asistió, los miembros de la orden, antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, compañeros de trabajo, los familiares que una vez Harry conoció para la boda de Fleur y Bill y Penélope con sus padres. La chica estaba destrozada.

Me quejaba de que no os veía- dijo tía Muriel a la señora Weasley después del funeral- pero hubiese preferido no veros antes de que hubiese ocurrido esta tragedia.

Aun no me lo puedo creer- dijo Ginny que iba unos pasos más atrás de su madre y tía y había escuchado las palabras de esta última.

Tranquila pelirroja- dijo J.J echándola el brazo por encima de los hombros y dándola un beso en la sien.

Iba a ser papa y se ha ido antes de que pudiera saberlo- dijo Ginny dejando escapar las lágrimas.

Shh- dijo J.J con ternura- tranquila me tienes a mí, yo nunca te voy a abandonar.

Llegaron a la Madriguera a la que solo fueron los familiares de Percy y los que una vez estuvieron para la boda de Fleur y Bill y Penélope que se había despedido hacía unos minutos de sus padres y ahora estaba sentada en el sofá con un codo apoyado en el reposabrazos del mismo y con la cabeza apoyada en la mano de ese brazo. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por que no había parado de llorar y además tenía ojeras por que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Mirad a Penélope se la ve tan mal- dijo Hermione a sus amigos que estaban a unos metros de la chica- se nota que lo quería mucho.

Alicia se acercó a la joven que no parecía haberla visto ya que su mirada estaba perdida. La pelirroja se sentó junto a la chica y la acarició el pelo pero Penélope no se sobresaltó, al contrario, pareció mucho más relajada. Miró a su cuñada o a la que podría haber sido su cuñada y por primera vez desde que se enteró que el amor de su vida había muerto sonrió.

Alicia le devolvió la sonrisa con sus ojos impregnados en tristeza. La pelirroja se tumbó lentamente apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de la que por siempre sería su cuñada aunque su hermano y ella no se hubiesen llegado a casar. Penélope pareció sentirse bien como si tener a su lado a la chica la diese paz. Colocó su mano en la cabeza y le acarició el cabello pelirrojo.

Tu papa era un gran hombre, orgulloso y estirado pero un gran hombre- dijo Alicia al vientre y consiguiendo que los que estaban por allí cerca la oyesen y la mirasen- y él murió por una buena causa- una lágrima rodó por su rostro- murió para que hubiese paz en el mundo. Pero tranquilo por que tú nunca estarás solo, tú siempre tendrás a tu mama, tendrás a toda la familia, me tendrás a mi, tu tía y te querré mi niño, te querré. Y tu papa este donde este te cuidará y algún día lo conocerás.

La señora Weasley había comenzado a llorar por las palabras de la chica y toda la gente miró el cuadro que formaban las dos chicas. Alicia aun tumbada en el vientre de Penélope que tenía una sonrisa hermosa llena de armonía y paz mientras le acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo con ternura.

Por que pequeño algún día esta guerra terminará- dijo Alicia con decisión.

La noche del domingo volvieron al colegio, se aparecieron en el despacho de Dumbledore y en cuanto llegaron el director les envió a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente era lunes y para ese entonces todo el mundo se había enterado de los muertos en la última batalla y sobretodo la de Percy que por ser el hijo del ministro de Magia apareció en portada. Ese día era la comprobación de las varitas para el torneo y esta se efectuó después de las clases.

Como había ocurrido el año que se celebró el torneo de los tres magos, el señor Ollivander fue a Hogwarts para comprobar que las varitas estaban en perfecto estado. Para desgracia de ellos también estaba Rita Skeeter con su inseparable fotógrafo que sonrió petulantemente a los chicos cuando estos entraron.

El señor Ollivander empezó con los alumnos extranjeros y luego le tocó el turno a Harry y los demás. Cogió la varita de Harry en primer lugar y dijo:

Recuerdo esta varita- dijo el señor Ollivander sonriendo- madera de acebo, veintiocho centímetros, y con una pluma de fénix. Una buena varita, muy buena ¡Avis!

De la punta de la varita salieron una bandada de pajaritos que se fueron por la ventana y le devolvió la varita a Harry diciendo que estaba en perfecto estado. Los chicos siguieron entregándole sus varitas y se detuvo en la de Alicia que fue la última que se la entregó.

También esta hecha de madera de acebo- dijo el señor Ollivander mirando la varita- veintiséis centímetros, flexible y resistente y… un momento… contiene… nunca había visto algo así…

El pelo de la cola de un unipegaso- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Nunca había visto una varita hecha con este tipo de pelo- dijo el señor Ollivander- me atrevería a decir que es única en el mundo ¿Quién la hizo?

Alicia se giró a Rita Skeeter que tenía a la vuelapluma y una libreta suspendida en el aire y preparada para empezar a escribir. La chica levantó la mano y una luz blanca salió de ella dejando a todos muy sorprendidos y que fue directa a la reportera y al fotógrafo que por un momento se quedaron sin poder escuchar.

Es mejor que ella no se entere- dijo Alicia al señor Ollivander- ya sabe que siempre esta inventando cosas en su periodicucho y no quiero que invente algo sobre esto. La hizo el mismísimo Voldemort.

Dumbledore se incorporó en su silla y miró a la chica.

Cuando yo era niña Richard Samers el padre de Wendy nos llevó a comprar unas varitas bajo otra identidad ya que era metamorfomaga- dijo Alicia- Wendy todavía tiene su varita pero a mi se me rompió y Voldemort me hizo una con una condición que yo misma buscase lo que quería que contuviese la varita; el pelo de un unicornio, la pluma de un fénix o cualquier otra cosa y yo decidí coger el pelo de la cola de un unipegaso que son mucho más poderosos que los unicornios y eso es lo que creyó Voldemort que había sido el pelo de un unicornio en vez de un unipegaso.

Es una gran varita y veo que esta muy bien cuidada- dijo el señor Ollivander- ¿le da buenos resultados aunque este hecha con pelo de unipegaso?

Si- dijo Alicia.

Los unipegasos son animales muy poderosos- dijo el señor Ollivander- tranquilos pero muy poderoso cuando están en peligro, fuerte y seguros y buenos, los animales más buenos que existen en el mundo cuando los tratas bien. Y así es tu varita. ¡Orchideous!- un ramo de flores salió de la punta de la varita y el hombre se las entregó junto a la varita, Alicia se lo agradeció con una sonrisa- y espero que su dueña también sea así.

Lo es- susurró Harry y Alicia lo oyó.

Bueno pues ya os podéis ir – dijo Dumbledore mientras Skeeter y el fotógrafo volvían a recuperar el sentido de oír- y gracias a todos.

Dumbledore las fotos- dijo la reportera dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada de odio a Alicia.

No hay tiempo- dijo Dumbledore- tienen que hacer los deberes. Chicos os podéis ir.

Todos salieron antes de que la mujer siguiese insistiendo y se fueron cada uno por un lado.

Valla con que tu varita es única ¿eh?- dijo Harry echándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a su novia.

Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo- y ese pelo es de la cola del unipegaso en el que me convierto.

¿En el que tú te conviertes?- dijo Hermione sorprendida- ¿es decir un pelo tuyo?

Si- dijo Alicia- así que más única mi varita no puede ser.

Los chicos iban hablando cuando alguien los detuvo. Detrás de ellos venía con paso rápido Rita Skeeter con su fotógrafo.

Esperad, concededme algunas palabras para el Profeta- dijo Rita- ¿Cómo os sentís al haber fallado hace unos meses en la destrucción del Innombrable¿Cómo os sentís que parte de la muerte de los inocentes es vuestra culpa?

¿Cómo se atreve?- dijo Draco- ¿nuestra culpa? Pero esta loca, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que esta pasando.

Tranquilo Draco lo que quiere es que nos enfademos- dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro al rubio- pero no le hagas caso. Vamos chicos.

Los ocho pasaron por al lado de la mujer que los miraba ávidamente preparada para escribir su sarta de mentiras en su cuaderno.

¿Cómo estáis después de la muerte de Percy Weasley, hijo del ministro y hermano de tres de vosotros?- dijo Rita haciendo que todos se detuviesen y la mirasen.

La reportera tenía una sonrisa petulante que hacía que todos sintiesen ganas de matarla.

¿Quién fue el culpable de la muerte del señor Weasley¿Usted señorita Alicia Weasley?- dijo Rita- ¿o usted señor Juan Jesús Hannigan¿O tal vez la señorita Hermione Granger¿o tal vez la señorita Ginebra…?

La mujer no pudo terminar por que Ginny había levantado su varita y había lanzado su especialidad, un hechizo mocomurcielago que había impactado en la cara de la mujer y había echo el efecto esperado.

Haber si con esto aprende a mantener la boca cerrada- dijo Ginny- por que lo usted tiene la culpa de que Voldemort sepa lo que dice la profecía.

Ginny déjalo ya- dijo J.J cogiéndola del brazo- seguro que ya ha aprendido la lección.

Los ocho se marcharon mientras Rita Skeeter se retorcía con las manos en la cara. Bajaron las escaleras de piedra pero la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall los detuvo.

¿Pueden venir conmigo al despacho del director?- dijo la mujer tan seria como siempre.

Íbamos a cenar- dijo Wendy.

Es importante- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall. Los chicos la siguieron- pensé que sería más difícil encontrarlos.

¿Por qué?- dijo Hermione.

Por que siempre que me envían a buscarlos me cuesta mucho sois demasiados escurridizos- dijo la mujer- aunque esta vez no me a costado en cuanto he visto a Rita Skeeter bajo el efecto de un hechizo mocomurcielago he sabido que habían pasado por allí. Se que es la especialidad de la señorita Weasley.

Profesora si nos lleva al despacho de Dumbledore por eso hay una explicación de por que Ginny lo ha hecho- dijo Ron.

No es por eso señor Weasley- dijo la mujer- es por otra cosa. Solo quería felicitar la señorita Weasley- la mujer sonrió de una forma que nunca antes ninguno de ellos la había visto sonreír parecía muy divertida- ha sido lo más divertido que he visto en mi vida, y sino lo hubiese hecho usted más tarde o más temprano la hubiese hechizado yo.

Llegaron a las gárgolas que custodiaban la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Mcgonagall dijo la contraseña y se subieron a los primeros escalones y la escalera se puso en funcionamiento.

¿Y ya le ha lanzado el contra hechizo?- dijo Ginny.

¿Yo?- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall- señorita Weasley en ese momento yo había perdido la memoria temporalmente.

Los ocho chicos sonrieron al oír eso y cuando la escalera se detuvo llamaron a la puerta del despacho. Dumbledore les permitió el paso y cuando entraron vieron que el director no estaba solo; también estaban Luna, Neville, Remus y Sirius.

Por favor, chicos sentaos- dijo Dumbledore con su habitual sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Los ocho obedecieron y se sentaron en las sillas vacías que había en el lugar.

Os estaréis preguntando por que os hemos llamado- dijo Dumbledore y los chicos asintieron- pues la verdad es que el señor Longbotton y la señorita Lovegood han tenido una buena idea y me la han contado.

¿Y cual es esa idea?- dijo Harry.

Según ellos aprendieron mucha Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en su quinto año (cuarto año en el caso de la señorita Lovegood) en las clases clandestinas que tu dabas Harry- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- según creo llamadas ED. Por otro lado no sabemos cuanto va a durar esta guerra, tal vez hasta el verano o inclusive más y el señor Longbotton y la señorita Lovegood creen que sería bueno que el ED se volviera a fundar pero no solo para unos pocos elegidos sino para todo el que quisiera asistir. Eso ayudaría a que cuando saliesen de Hogwarts los chicos tuviesen posibilidades de vencer si se encontrasen en un ataque. Se podrían dar en el Gran Comedor y los profesores os ayudaríamos a dar las clases a los ocho, yo me incluyo por que creo que es tiempo de que las nuevas generaciones de magos estén preparados por si en algún momento deben luchar ¿Qué os parece?

Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Hermione- además de que eso fortalecería la unión de las casas, de todo el colegio a fin de cuentas.

Eso es- dijo Dumbledore- al ver lo unidos que estáis vosotros ayudará a que los demás se unan. Se podría hacer los lunes, miércoles y viernes por la noche, después de la cena en el Gran Comedor que alistaríamos para las clases.

¿Cuándo empezarían?- dijo J.J.

Después de Navidad- dijo Dumbledore- el lunes cinco de enero. Argus va a poner ya los carteles en todas las salas comunes para que los alumnos se lo vallan pensando. Aunque pienso que deberíamos cambiar el nombre.

Pues yo creo que no- dijo Harry- ese nombre es perfecto. Nosotros somos su ejército, nosotros somos el ejército de Hogwarts y usted es el alma del colegio.

Dumbledore sonrió al muchacho y Harry le devolvió el gesto.

Gracias por tus palabras Harry- dijo Dumbledore- y ahora sino tenéis nada más que decir os podéis marchar, tendréis cosas que hacer.

Los chicos se pusieron en pie y se marcharon. Cuando ya estaban abajo empezaron a hablar.

¡Que buena idea tuvisteis!- dijo Ron a Luna y Neville que sonrieron.

Gracias- dijo Luna- pero en realidad Neville fue el que tuvo la idea.

Pues es genial Neville- dijo Hermione sonriendo- te felicito.

Neville que nunca había recibido tantos halagos ya estaba como un tomate y todos estallaron en carcajadas al verlo y él se unió a las risas de sus amigos sin saber que roda felicidad pronto se acabaría.

A la mañana siguiente los carteles donde ponían que se iban a celebrar unas clases a las que llamaban el ED ya estaban por todas las salas comunes y los alumnos estaban entusiasmados con la idea, casi todos los alumnos por que Butler y sus amigos lo creía una estupidez y sabían que por ello debían de informar a su señor pero las medidas de seguridad habían sido fortalecidas y les era muy difícil. Ese día, las clases fueron sumamente aburridas y cuando ya estaban en su última clase que era Pociones y que los Gryffindor compartían con los Slytherin pasó algo. Mcgonagall fue a clase y pidió a Neville que la acompañase al despacho del director. Y Harry supo por la cara de su profesora que esa llamada al despacho de Dumbledore no traía nada bueno.

Cuando la campana sonó, los chicos se levantaron causando mucho ruido y Virus tuvo que elevar la voz para hacerse oír por encima del alboroto.

Que alguien se encargue de decirle a Neville los deberes que hay ¿me habéis escuchado?

Si- dijeron todos a coro.

Harry, J.J, Ron, Hermione, Alicia, Draco y Wendy salieron halando y vieron a Luna y a Ginny que los estaban esperando.

Y Neville?- dijo Luna que no había visto salir a su novio.

Mcgonagall ha venido a buscarlo- dijo J.J- Dumbledore quería hablar con él.

Seguramente ya esta en la sala común- dijo Draco- vamos para allá.

Los chicos se fueron hacía la sala común de Gryffindor pero primero pasaron por delante del despacho de Dumbledore por si acaso se lo encontraban de camino. Iban riendo y hablando, Ron les contaba a Ginny y Luna y chiste que Sirius había contado durante la clase de Pociones y todos reían sin parar por la forma tan graciosa que tenía Ron para contar el chiste.

Doblaron la esquina y vieron a Neville asomado a una de las ventanas que había en el largo pasillo. Se acercaron a él, estaba de espaldas a ellos y eran incapaces de verle la cara.

¡Eih Nev!- dijo Ron- te tenemos que contar un chiste que nos ha contado Sirius, es graciosísimo… ¡auch!

Hermione le había dado un pellizco en el brazo. Ron la miró y vio como ella tenía un dedo en los labios para que se callase. El chico quedó en silencio mientras se frotaba el brazo.

¿Qué te pasa, Nev?- dijo Hermione cogiéndolo del brazo y haciendo que se diese la vuelta- Neville ¿Por qué lloras?

Neville se limpió las lágrimas que le recorrían el rostro intentando que sus amigos no lo viesen llorar.

Nos estas preocupando Nev- dijo Wendy- ¿Por qué lloras¿ha pasado algo?

Neville se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar por la ventana, se quedó mirando el exterior donde había comenzado a llover a cantaros y como las nubes, Neville comenzó a llorar otra vez en silencio. Luna le cogió la mano y el chico la miró.

¿Qué pasa, Neville?- dijo Luna.

Han encontrado el cadáver de mi abuela- dijo Neville haciendo el amago de dar un puñetazo en la pared- los mortífagos la han asesinado.

Luna abrazó a su novio con fuerza para intentar reconfortarlo. Neville soltó un sollozo, se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de su novia que le rodeó la cabeza y le acarició el cabello y por primera vez vieron a Luna llorar.

Sus amigos los observaban con tristeza y las chicas que estaban llorando se abrazaban a sus novios que las devolvían el abrazo.

Al día siguiente la noticia de que la abuela de Neville había sido asesinada por los mortífagos ya se había extendido por todo el colegio. El entierro sería el sábado y Dumbledore había permitido a los chicos que acompañaran a Neville para que le hiciesen compañía en un momento tan difícil.

Las clases hasta el sábado fueron muy largos o en realidad los días. Neville estaba muy deprimido y ahora con su abuela muerta y sus padres en San Mungo estaba prácticamente solo pero sus amigos le habían dicho que contase con ellos para cualquier cosa.

Ginny caminaba tranquilamente el viernes hacía su clase el Gran Comedor, era la hora de comer, cuando al doblar la esquina vio a J.J contra la pared y a Verónica muy cerca de él con unas claras intenciones de besarlo.

La pelirroja roja de rabia se acercó a ellos y dándole un empujón a Verónica la apartó de JJ. La pequeña pelirroja quedó entre medias de ambos y miraba a la española con rabia.

¡¿Por qué me empujas?!- dijo Verónica- tienes muy poca clase.

Pero… yo tendré poca clase pero tu eres una guarra- dijo Ginny- ¿no se supone que tienes novio? Pues lárgate con él y deja al mío en paz.

¡Aih cariño!- dijo Verónica riendo- tan solo hablábamos.

¿Qué tan solo hablabais?- dijo Ginny incrédula- estabas apunto de besarle.

Tu ves cosas donde no las ahí- dijo Verónica riendo- pobrecita, esta loquita.

Esas palabras fueron las que ya sentenciaron a Verónica, Ginny olvidando que era bruja y tenía una varita con la que podría lanzar un hechizo mocomurcielago, se lanzó sobre la española y la empezó a pegar mientras Verónica gritaba desperada e intentaba taparse la cara con las manos.

¡Ya¡Basta!- gritó J.J y cogió a la pelirroja de los brazos y después de unos minutos de forcejeo consiguió separarlas.

Verónica se puso en pie, se sacó un espejo del bolsillo de la túnica y se miró en él para verse un arañazo en la mejilla, sangre en el labio y completamente despeinada. Mientras que J.J se estaba viendo en grandes apuros para sujetar a Ginny que seguía forcejeando para lograr soltarse y poder lanzarse sobre la chica.

¡No dejes que se me acerque esa loca!- dijo Verónica mirando a J.J y a Ginny.

¡LOCA¡LOCA¡Ven aquí yo te voy a dar loca!- gritó Ginny que logró soltarse.

Verónica soltó un grito pero J.J sujetó a Ginny antes de que la pudiese pegar otra vez.

Será mejor que te vallas Verónica- dijo J.J.

Verónica asintió y se marchó.

¡Vuelve aquí!- gritó Ginny pero Verónica ya se había ido.

J.J soltó a su novia y la puso contra la pared. Ginny le miraba a los ojos y le vio muy enfadado pero ella también estaba enfadada ¿Por qué no la había apartado cuando se estaba acercando a él para besarle?

¿Qué diablos te pasa?- dijo J.J- ¿estas loca?

No me llames loca- dijo Ginny- ella me ha llamado loca.

A lo mejor es que ella tiene razón- dijo J.J.

La estás dando la razón a ella- dijo Ginny- y no me la das a mí que soy tu novia. Estaba apunto de besarte.

Ves cosas donde no las hay- dijo J.J- no me iba a besar, estábamos hablando.

¿Hablando? No se hablar con las bocas tan cerca- dijo Ginny- te iba a besar y sino llega a ser por que yo llego tu la hubieses dejado.

No, es si que no- dijo J.J enfadado- a mi ahora no me vas a poner como el malo y el infiel. Yo en toda nuestra relación no te he dado ningún motivo para que te pongas celosa, así que no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir ¿entendido?- Ginny no contestó y se cruzó de brazos- ¿me as entendido, Ginny?

Si- dijo Ginny- tengo hambre, vamos al Gran Comedor.

Está bien- dijo J.J y la abrazó- no te enfades Gin, ya sabes que yo te quiero.

Lo se- dijo Ginny.

La pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla y juntos se fueron hacía el Gran Comedor.

* * *

Los representantes españoles estaban en el Gran Comedor sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, todos menos Verónica y Tony. El segundo estaba hablando, a unos metros de sus amigos, con unos alumnos de Ravenclaw.

Los españoles que estaban sentados en la mesa hablaban mientras comían menos una de ellos. Ana no dejaba de observar con su mirada chocolate a Tony que no se percataba de que alguien lo estuviese mirando.

Se lo deberías decir- dijo Dani.

Ana se sobresaltó y apartó la mirada de Tony y comenzó a comer.

No se a que te refieres- dijo Ana.

Claro que lo sabes- dijo Sonia- siempre as estado enamorada de Tony.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Ana.

No es bueno negar lo evidente- dijo Roberto sonriendo- hace mucho que nos dimos cuenta pequeña.

Ana era la más pequeña de los alumnos que habían salido para representar el colegio español y todos la tenían un especial cariño. Todos menos Verónica que sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Tony y aunque ella no quería a su novio, no iba a permitir que una niña se lo quitase.

Y mientras que a Ana la tenían mucho cariño a Verónica no la aguantaba ninguno de ellos. Lo único que sabía hacer era fastidiar y sabían que no le era fiel a Tony. Pero este estaba tan obsesionado con ella no se quería dar cuenta de la verdad.

Ana suspiró ante las palabras de sus amigos y miró de nuevo a Tony que en ese momento reía por algo que los chicos de Ravenclaw le estaban contando.

Deja de mirar a mi novio- dijo Verónica haciendo que Ana se volviese a sobresaltar.

Ana, Roberto, Sonia, Dani, Susana y Juan levantaron la cabeza y miraron a Verónica y su aspecto tan desastroso que hizo que los seis chicos se aguantasen la risa.

¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo Juan estallando en carcajadas.

No le veo nada gracioso- dijo Verónica- y ya me as oído niña deja de mirar a mi novio.

Tu no le quieres- dijo Ana- además yo no hacía nada malo.

Creo que no me as entendido- dijo Verónica y la cogió del pelo- no le vuelvas a mirar.

Suéltala- dijo Dani.

Pero Verónica no la hizo caso y antes de que Dani o cualquiera de los otros pudiesen hacer nada, una mano se puso sobre la de Verónica e hizo que soltase a Ana. Todos levantaron la cabeza y vieron a Tony.

No la vuelvas a coger del pelo, Verónica- dijo Tony. La chica se soltó de su novio y le miró con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

La estúpida novia de J.J me ha pegado- dijo Verónica.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Ana que estaba llorando mientras se tocaba la cabeza- Ginny no sería capaz de algo así, ella es muy buena y me ayuda en clase.

Pues si me lo ha hecho ella- dijo Verónica.

Entonces lo habrá hecho por algún motivo- dijo Ana y cogió de la mano a Tony que estaba de pie junto a ella- Tony te juro que ella habrá tenido algún motivo para hacer eso.

Está bien- dijo Tony sonriendo a la chica.

¿La vas a creer a ella?- dijo Verónica- yo soy tu novia.

No me montes ahora una escenita- dijo Tony- y vete mejor a curar eso a la enfermería.

Verónica ahogó un grito de rabia ya salió del Gran Comedor como alma que lleva el diablo. Tony se agachó junto a Ana, la acarició el cabello justo donde la había agarrado Verónica mientras Ana se limpiaba las lágrimas.

¿Estas bien?- dijo Tony.

Si- dijo Ana mirándole a los ojos y perdiéndose en su mirada almendrada.

Tony sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Ana cerró los ojos, intentando grabar de ese modo el contacto.

Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras- dijo Tony- ahora me tengo que ir.

El chico se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacía la salida del Gran Comedor mientras Ana se tocaba la frente donde le había dado un beso y sus amigos la observaban.

Tony llegó a la salida y se encontró con J.J, Ginny y Alicia ha esta última se la habían encontrado en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Hola- dijo Tony amablemente, aunque no se llevase bien con J.J, era todo lo contrario con Alicia y Ginny.

Hola- dijeron los tres.

Ginny y J.J entraron al Gran Comedor pero Alicia se quedó mirando a Tony que le devolvió la mirada.

Vamos Alicia- dijo J.J.

Id vosotros- dijo Alicia- ahora voy yo, tengo que esperar a Harry.

Los chicos asintieron y se fueron hacía la mesa de Gryffindor donde se sentaron junto a los españoles.

Es muy linda- dijo Alicia sonriendo con su habitual tristeza.

¿Quién?- dijo Tony- ¿Ana?

Si- dijo Alicia- he visto como la defendías.

Es mi deber- dijo Tony.

¿Por qué?- dijo Alicia.

Por que es la más pequeña del grupo, soy el líder y debo protegerla- dijo Tony.

¿Incluso protegerla de tu novia?- dijo Alicia.

No se llevan bien- dijo Tony- y Verónica no tenía por que cogerla del pelo, yo solo he hecho lo correcto.

Ya veo- dijo Alicia y sintió que Harry le rodeaba la cintura y le daba un beso en la cabeza- a lo mejor deberías mirar más en tu interior y descubrir por que verdaderamente defiendes a Ana. A lo mejor es algo más profundo que un simple sentimiento de protección por se la pequeña. Ana dejo hace mucho tiempo de ser una niña aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta por haber estado tan ciego con Verónica. Y ahora si nos disculpas nos vamos a comer.

Adiós- dijo Harry al chico.

Harry y Alicia se fueron hacía la mesa de Gryffindor bajo la mirada de Tony que no dejaba de dar vueltas a las palabras de la chica. Vio como se sentaban en la mesa con los españoles y se ponían ha hablar con ellos para luego el mismo salir del Gran Comedor, no sin antes echar un vistazo a Ana que sonreía por algo que Ginny le estaba contando.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano aunque era sábado pero debían ir al cementerio para el entierro de la abuela de Neville a la que también iban a dar sepultura en el Valle de Godric.

Se aparecieron allí y esta vez con la profesora Mcgonagall que fue compañera de clase de la fallecida y parecía muy afectada con la muerte de la mujer. Caminaron por el cementerio hasta que llegaron a donde iba a ser enterrada. Allí ya había gente que le dio el pésame a Neville, que no había dormido desde que se entero de la muerte de su abuela y tenia muy mala cara.

El entierro no tardó mucho en empezar, no fue mucha gente pero la poca que fue parecía muy dolida. El velatorio fue bonito y emotivo. Y cuando terminó, la gente se empezó a marchar, algunos le volvieron a dar el pésame a Neville y al final frente a la tumba solo quedaron los chicos y Mcgonagall.

Neville se arrodilló frente a la tumba y guardó unos minutos de silencio en los que solo se oía y sentía la brisa marina ya que cerca estaba la playa.

Abuela he decidido no contarle a mama y a papa lo de tu muerte al fin y al cabo no se enterarían- dijo Neville en susurros ahogados- te quiero mucho abuela y quiero pedirte perdón por no haber sido el nieto que siempre deseaste que fuera, te juro que me esforcé por llegar a serlo pero yo no era tan buen mago como papa y tan guapo como mama. Por eso decidí entrar en la Orden del Fénix para que te sintieses orgullosa de mí aunque no pude llegar a decirte que había entrado a formar parte de ella por que antes de que pudiese decírtelo te habían matado. Pero espero que estés donde este te sientas orgullosa de mí.

Neville dejó que las lágrimas rodasen por su rostro libremente, Alicia se arrodilló junto a él y le abrazó.

Y se siente orgullosa de ti Nev, claro que si- dijo Alicia- por que tiene a un nieto maravilloso, que es un gran mago y una excepcional persona. Tu abuela te quería y este donde este te cuidará por que aunque tu abuela fuese muy dura contigo a veces te amaba mucho y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso, ni siquiera la muerte puede cambiar el amor que una abuela tiene a su nieto y viceversa.

Neville pareció mucho más animado con esas palabras, sonrió a Alicia que le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó una rosa blanca sobre la tumba. Se pusieron en pie y se marcharon.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos!!!! aquí hay un nuevo capitulo espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Besos y adiós.


	14. Una caja de bombones

**Capitulo 14: Una caja de bombones.**

Aunque estaban a mediados de Noviembre, la nieve ya había empezado a caer, desde que Voldemort había resurgido el tiempo se había vuelto más frío y estaba muy descontrolado.

La nieve teñía cada rincón del colegio, algunos de los pasadizos secretos estaban ocultos bajo la nieve y eran imposibles utilizarlos. Eran pocos los alumnos que se aventuraban a salir al exterior y solo lo hacían en escasos extremos cuando tenían que entrenar o cuando tenían que ir a una clase que se efectuase en el exterior. Los que menos parecían molestarles ese frío eran a los alumnos de Durmstrang que ya estaban acostumbrados.

Y con la nieve llegaron más malas noticias. Ahora los mortífagos no solo asesinaban sino que también secuestraban seguramente y como había dicho Wendy para disfrutar torturándolos.

Los equipos de Quiddich entrenaban muy duramente, el siguiente partido que se celebraría el 13 de Diciembre sería Beauxbatons versus Hogwarts. Los equipos de Quiddich estaban compuesto por siete personas y en el torneo participan ocho por eso siempre que se jugaba un partido uno se tenía que quedar de reserva y en este partido la reserva sería Ginny. Otra de las cosas que Harry, como líder del grupo, había tenido que hacer era repartir los puestos en los que cada uno jugaría. Él y Draco eran buscadores pero el segundo le dijo que fuese él el buscador del equipo ya que era mejor en ese puesto. Así que Harry era el buscador y había decidido poner a Draco como el otro golpeador junto a J.J, descubriendo que el rubio era muy bueno en ese puesto y que se compenetraba a la perfección con el otro chico, es como si supiese cual iba a ser el siguiente movimiento de su compañero. Ron seguiría como el guardián y las cuatro chicas seguirían en sus puestos de cazadoras y como iban a jugar tres partidos tres de ella se tendrían que quedar de suplente en un partido. Y Ginny se ofreció como voluntaria para quedarse de suplente por si alguno sufría un accidente durante el partido y tenía que ocupar su puesto.

Durante los entrenamientos Alicia se había resfriado pero aun así quería jugar el primer partido y todos estaban seguros que para ese entonces estaría curada.

Las clases eran sumamente aburridas y duras. Todos ellos tenían mucho trabajo, que tenían que combinar con los ataques que había y los entrenamientos de Quiddich. Además de que cada día tenían que cargar con el peso de la muerte de más personas que morían en los ataques y por los que se sentían culpables por no haberlos podido salvar. Y también habían comenzado a pensar que harían en la primera clase del ED que sería cuando volviesen de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Esa mañana estaban todos desayunando en el Gran Comedor, cerca de ellos estaban Parvati y Lavender que como era habitual cotilleaban de los romances que se estaban llevando acabo en el colegio.

Los chicos hablaban con Dean, Seamus y Neville mientras las chicas escuchaban los cotilleos que las dos Gryffindor hablaban.

Mira que sois cotillas- dijo Harry.

Callaros- dijo Alicia- si después vosotros sois tan cotillas como nosotras, os encanta que os contemos las cosas de las que nos enteramos.

Me gusta más que hagamos otras cosas- dijo Harry hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica que olía a flores.

Alicia sonrió con sus ojos llenos de tristeza, Harry la miró a los ojos y se besaron apasionadamente. Como estaban demasiado ocupados no tenían mucho tiempo para esas cosas y aprovechaban cualquier momento para demostrarse lo mucho que se querían y se echaban de menos.

Iros a un hotel- dijo Draco cogiendo un bollo que había encima de la mesa y tirándoselo a la pareja.

El bollo dio de lleno en el perfil de Harry que dejó de besarse en el momento con Alicia que sonrió al ver la cara de mala leche que tenía Harry por que hubiesen cortado ese beso. El moreno cogió el bollo que su amigo le había tirado y se lo lanzó pero Draco que ya estaba preparado lo cogió al vuelo.

Tío no te enfades pero esos besos se dan en privado- dijo Draco riendo por la cara de enfado que tenía Harry- aquí hay mucho espectador.

Además de que lo único que consigues es darnos envidia- dijo Ron- hace mucho que yo no me beso con Hermione así. Este curso es una mierda, yo que pensaba que iba a ser tranquilo y para nada lo esta siendo.

Por otro lado las chicas seguían hablando de los romances y Alicia se unió a la conversación.

Yo creo que en los alumnos extranjeros también hay romances- dijo Parvati- bueno sabemos que Dani y Sonia están saliendo juntos y que Verónica y Tony también pero yo creo que a Ana le gusta Tony.

Eso es lo que estuvimos hablando el otro día nosotras- dijo Ginny- yo he hablado con Ana, somos amigas, y por como habla de Tony yo confirmo esa teoría.

Pero yo creo que Tony no esta enamorado de Verónica- dijo Alicia- el otro día defendió a Ana de su novia. A mi la verdad no me cae bien Verónica- y sus amigas hicieron un ruido como dándola a entender que a ellas tampoco- yo creo que Tony y Ana harían una bonita pareja y creo que Tony siente algo más que un deber de protección hacía Ana.

Si yo estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Lavender- además Verónica no merece a Tony, él es muy simpático y Verónica se cree superior a nosotros, se cree una diva.

Si tienes razón- dijo Ginny- J.J no se lleva bien con Tony pero a mi si me cae bien y a J.J le caería bien si no hubiesen tenido problemas en el colegio pero claro todo fue por culpa de Verónica pero si no hubiese sido por ella seguro que hubiesen sido buenos amigos, la verdad es que se parecen mucho.

Por otro lado los alumnos de Durmstrang no he visto así ningún romance- dijo Parvati- bueno en lo que si me he fijado es que Jordan Harkov hablo mucho contigo Wendy.

Solo somos amigos, yo quiero mucho a Draco pero este se pone muy celoso cuando me ve hablando con él- dijo Wendy- cree que le gusto a Jordan.

Tú también te pones muy celosa cuando Rosalie Poesy habla con él- dijo Hermione.

Si pero ella si va detrás de Draco- dijo Wendy con el entrecejo fruncido- siempre esta coqueteando con él y cuando se lo echo en cara me dice que solo son amigos y que ella no va detrás de él ¡Ja!

Bueno a lo mejor debes creerle- dijo Luna.

Si claro si vieses como va ella detrás de él no me dirías eso- dijo Wendy.

¿Bueno y algún romance más?- dijo Ginny.

Si me enterado de que a Padma, mi hermana, le gusta un Slytherin- dijo Parvati sonriendo entusiasmada- pero no se que Slytherin es no me lo a querido decir.

Valla, valla que calladito se lo tenía- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

¿Por cierto vais a las clases del ED?- dijo Alicia.

Por supuesto- dijo Parvati- creo que va a ir casi todo el colegio menos ya sabes algunos imbéciles como Butler y sus amigos.

¿Tú hermana también va a ir?- dijo Ginny mirando a Parvati.

Claro- dijo Parvati- esta entusiasmada con la idea.

Venga chicas tenemos que ir a clase- dijo Ron que estaban de pie detrás de sus novias- que extraño que sea yo el que diga esto y no sea Hermione.

El chico se rascó la cabeza mientras todos reían. Las chicas se pusieron en pie y Hermione le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Estas madurando Ron- dijo Hermione- aunque parezca imposible.

Todos volvieron a reír de nuevo y cada uno se fue a la clase que le tocaba. Wendy y Draco se acercaron a Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle con los que se iban a clase de Defensa.

Esperad- dijo Alicia y sus amigos se detuvieron- quiero decirles una cosa a Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle.

Los chicos la miraron se encogieron de hombros. Luna y Ginny ya se habían ido a dar clase de Pociones y Dean Parvati, Lavender y Seamus ya se habían adelantado a la clase de Encantamientos.

Alicia se acercó a los Slytherin que aun no se habían ido a clase y sus amigos se fueron tras ella.

Hola chicos- dijo Alicia, antes de ir a clase quería averiguar algo.

Hola- dijeron los tres Slytherin.

Yo quería preguntaros si vais a ir a las clases del ED- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Si claro- dijo Blaise y Crabbe y Goyle asintieron.

Que bien- dijo Alicia sonriendo- me alegro mucho.

Le dio a cada uno de ellos un beso en la mejilla y se giró a sus amigos para irse pero se volvió a girar a los Slytherin y miró a Blaise con una sonrisita.

Sabes Padma Patil también va a ir- dijo Alicia y todos vieron como de repente el chico cambiaba su expresión por una nerviosa y un libro se le calló de la mano pero reaccionó y lo recogió.

¿De verdad?- dijo Blaise- valla… que… bien.

Las chicas sonrieron al verle tan nervioso y los chicos le miraron sin entender.

Bueno nos vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase- dijo Alicia.

Cogió del brazo a su novio y se marcharon. Wendy miró a Blaise mientras iban ha clase le contó lo que pasaba que era lo mismo que Hermione y Alicia les iba contando a Harry, Ron, Neville y J.J.

¿A que ha venido la conversación?- dijo Ron.

¡Aih chicos que poco intuitivos sois!- dijo Hermione- Parvati nos ha dicho que a Padma, su hermana, le gusta un Slytherin y Alicia le ha dicho a Zabini que Padma iba a ir a las clases del ED para ver la reacción que tenía Blaise que se a puesto nervioso.

Lo que me da a entender que a Zabini le gusta Padma- dijo Alicia- así que si Blaise es el chico que le gusta a Padma, él la corresponde y yo me voy a encargar de unirlos en las clases del ED.

¡Estas hecha toda una celestina!- dijo J.J. sonriendo.

No me gusta ver a la gente sola- dijo Alicia cogiendo la mano de Harry.

En la clase de Encantamientos se lo pasaron bastante bien, esas clases siempre eran entretenidas aunque Alicia notaba a Harry un poco cansado, decaído y enfadado. Intentó hablar con él pero no tuvieron muchas oportunidades hasta la clase siguiente que era Historia de la Magia y el profesor Binns no se enteraba de nada y no dejaría de dar clase aunque cayese una bomba nuclear.

¿Qué te pasa, mi niño?- susurró Alicia que estaba sentada junto a su novio- te noto cansado y triste y un poco enfadado desde el desayuno.

Nada no te preocupes- susurró Harry rascándose los ojos.

Claro que me preocupo- susurró Alicia acariciándole el pelo- eres mi novio.

Solo estoy cansado, últimamente no he dormido muy bien- susurró Harry y era cierto, no había dormido bien desde hacía semanas, no por que temiese que Voldemort entrase en su cabeza mientras dormía sino por que no dejaba soñar con las batallas, que cada día eran peores y las muertes que encontraban más crueles y sangrienta. Eran pocas las veces en que los diez chicos conseguían dormir- y echo de menos estar un ratito a solas contigo, estamos tan ocupados que no tenemos tiempo.

Yo tampoco puedo dormir muy bien y también hecho de menos estar un ratito a solas contigo- susurró Alicia sonriendo- ¿pero por que estas enfadado?

Por que para un beso que nos hemos dado en dos días va Draco y nos interrumpe- susurró Harry molesto.

En estos dos días nos hemos besado- susurró Alicia.

Esos no cuentan- susurró Harry- eran en la comisura de los labios y solo cuando nos veíamos por las mañanas y nos íbamos a la cama. Yo hablo de un beso de verdad como el de esta mañana.

Eso se puede arreglar- susurró Alicia con una sonrisa traviesa.

Creo que estas pensando lo mismo que yo- susurró Harry con una sonrisa traviesa que le hacía ver un niño travieso sobretodo por que tenía el pelo completamente despeinado.

¿Y que estas pensando tu?- susurró Alicia mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Nos saltamos esta clase, al fin y al cabo Binns no se va a enterar- susurró Harry- nos vamos a mi cuarto para estar un ratito a solas…

Y dormir un ratito- susurraron los dos a la vez y se sonrieron.

Seguro que contigo puedo conciliar el sueño- susurró Alicia.

Vamos- susurró Harry.

Ambos cerraron sus libros y los guardaron en la mochila, la cual se colgaron al hombro mientras sus compañeros los observaban, era lo más interesante que había pasado en la clase de Binns en todo lo que llevaban de curso.

¿A dónde vais?- susurró Hermione.

A dormir tenemos sueño- susurró Alicia.

¿Creéis que soy idiota?- susurró Ron- vosotros no vais a dormir.

No te lo creas sino quiere- susurró Alicia sacándole la lengua.

Pero estamos en clase- susurró Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

Luego nos pasas los apuntes Herms- susurró Harry- ¡anda Hermi!

Ron negó con la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa en los labios, estaba seguro de que su novia se negaría y que ellos tendrían que aguantar la clase de Binns como la estaba aguantando él.

Está bien- dijo Hermione y la sonrisa de Ron se borró y miró sorprendido a su novia.

Pero Herms…

Gracias- cortó Harry a Ron.

Alicia le sacó la lengua a su hermano y este le devolvió el gesto. Harry cogió la mano de la chica y caminaron hacía la puerta intentando no hacer ruido mientras sus compañeros los miraban. Abrió la puerta lentamente y salieron. Cuando ya estaban fuera se echaron a reír, se dieron un beso y se fueron corriendo sin soltarse las manos.

Entraron por el hueco del retrato después de haberle dicho la contraseña a la señora Gorda, pasaron tan rápido por la sala común hacía el cuarto de Harry que no se fijaron que había unos alumnos de tercero que los miraron sorprendidos.

Harry cerró la puerta tras su novia, los dos se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios, sus pechos subían y bajaban por la carrera que se habían dado, tiraron las mochilas al suelo y se abalanzaron el uno al otro para fundirse en un beso.

El chico la tenía cogida de la cintura y ella del cuello, él la levantó del suelo y caminó hacía la cama. Harry tropezó y cayeron en la cama, ella quedó debajo de él y los dos se echaron a reír.

¿Estas bien?- dijo Harry entre risas.

Si- dijo Alicia.

Harry la volvió a besar, se llenaron de besos que cada vez subían más de intensidad y empezaron a sentir un tremendo calor.

Deberíamos parar- dijo Harry entre beso y beso- le dijimos a tu hermano que íbamos a dormir.

Y vamos a dormir- dijo Alicia- pero después, aun hay tiempo para hacer más cosas aparte de dormir.

Tienes razón- dijo Harry mirando el reloj.

Espera ahora que lo pienso estoy resfriada, te lo voy a contagiar- dijo Alicia.

Me arriesgaré- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la nariz.

Los dos se quitaron cada uno su túnica mientras se besaban, dejaron de besarse unos minutos y Harry, sentado en el borde de la cama, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines con desesperación. Cuando se giró a mirar a su novia, se encontró con el pie derecho de la chica que ya no tenía el zapato pero que continuaba con el calcetín.

Miró a su novia a los ojos y vio que sonreía traviesamente. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y le quitó el calcetín y después el otro. Le dio un beso en la planta del pie, y ella soltó una risita, él sabía que ella tenía muchas cosquillas en esa parte.

Fue subiendo por su pierna, llenándola de besos hasta la rodilla. Luego puso sus manos apoyadas en la cama, a cada lado del cuerpo de su novia y se miraron a los ojos. Alicia le cogió de la corbata y tiró de él haciendo que el chico se acercase a ella y se fundieron en un beso apasionado mientras Harry bajaba sus manos hasta los muslos de la chica y los empezaba a acariciar haciendo que la falda de subiese. Ella, aun besándose, le quitó las gafas y la dejó a tientas en la mesilla.

Bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de ella. La chica cerró los ojos y soltó algún suspiro de placer que hizo que Harry se encendiese más. Ella le acariciaba el cabello y bajó sus manos hasta la espalda.

A los dos les comenzaba a estorbar la ropa. Harry se incorporó un poco y empezó a desabrocharla la camisa y ella también se incorporó y le desabrochó a él la suya. Él terminó antes, y con ayuda de la chica le quitó la camisa. Luego Harry ayudó a su novia a desabrochar los últimos botones de su propia camisa y mientras se fundían en un beso salvaje, se quitó la camisa con ayuda de ella pero se quedó atascada en una de las muñecas de Harry por que llevaba el reloj y él rompió el beso muy a su pesar mientras desesperado intentaba quitarse la camisa y oía la risa de su novia.

¡Uuuuh!- dijo Alicia riendo ya que Harry había logrado quitarse la camisa y se había abalanzado sobre ella, besándola y haciendo que los dos cayesen en la cama.

Se separaron y Harry la miró. Estaba más sexy que nunca, llevaba un sostén blanco y entremedias de los dos senos estaba la corbata del colegio, además estaba completamente despeinada y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Esa imagen haría que cualquier hombre se pusiese a mil por hora.

Harry se quitó su propia corbata, ella le guiñó un ojo y con el movimiento de un dedo le dijo que se acercase a ella. Él no se hizo de rogar, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en los labios, la quitó la corbata, la tiró por encima de su hombro, lo mismo hizo con el sostén que la chica se había encargado de quitarse y ella maulló como un gatito haciendo que él sonriese y se excitase más. Y sabía perfectamente que ella estaba igual de excitada que él.

Harry la besó los senos, mientras oía como ella ronroneaba como un gatito. Ella soltó un gemido de placer al sentir como su novio le mordía los rosados pezones hasta volverlos en pequeños montículos, duros y suaves.

Bajó, rozando con sus labios, hasta llegar al ombligo donde la besó. La desabrochó la falda y se la quitó al igual hizo con la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su novia que era un tanga blanco semitransparente.

Harry la observó siempre era excitante para los dos entregarse el uno al otro por que se descubrían sitios que nunca antes habían visto, lunares en el cuerpo que creían que no existían, nuevas pecas en lugares recónditos y nuevas formas de hacer el amor con la que se disfrutaba de igual forma.

Harry la besó en los labios y con un movimiento ella quedó encima de él. Harry colocó sus grandes manos en el trasero de ella y los apretujó. Se dejaron de besar y ella comenzó a besarle el cuello con suavidad y Harry cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

Hoy vamos a probar dos cosas nuevas- susurró Alicia con sensualidad.

La chica volvió al cuello de él y lo lleno de besos y mordiscos, luego siguió bajando por su pecho que lo llenó de besos, mordiscos y lametones. Llegó al borde del pantalón, para ese entonces Harry ya tenía los ojos cerrados, sintió como Alicia le desabrochaba los pantalones y se los quitaba al igual que los boxers negro.

Y entonces Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó un gemido de placer cuando sintió como su novia le besaba y lamía la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

Y después de unos minutos en los que Harry estuvo sintiendo un placer desmesurado sintió como su novia comenzaba a besarle el pecho de nuevo hasta sus labios.

Esta es una de las cosas- susurró Alicia.

Ha sido increíble- susurró Harry con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Aun queda más- susurró Alicia mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja- claro si te ves con fuerzas.

Claro que si- susurró Harry y se besaron.

Mientras se besaban, Harry rebuscó en el primer cajón de la mesilla hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Rompió el beso y se lo enseñó a su novia. Esta sonrió, cogió el preservativo y se dispuso a ponérselo, Harry se incorporó quedando sentado con su novia encima y la ayudo a ponerlo ya que ella nunca lo había hecho.

¿Así?- preguntó Alicia.

Si, mi ángel pelirrojo- dijo Harry dándola un beso en la frente.

Alicia se acercó más a Harry hasta que en el miembro de él tocó la intimidad de ella. Él le rodeo la cintura y colocó sus manos en el trasero de ella mientras Alicia le rodeaba el cuello y sus miradas se conectaron.

Nunca hemos hecho el amor sentados- dijo Alicia- nunca he estado yo encima.

Alguna vez tendría que ser la primera- dijo Harry.

Ella sonrió y le besó con suavidad, beso que él correspondió con la misma suavidad. Harry sin quitar sus manos del culo de ella, la acercó más a él haciendo que se fundieran en un solo cuerpo. Rompieron el beso y soltaron un gemido de placer.

Alicia comenzó a moverse lenta y rítmicamente. Se aferró a su espalda y e clavó las uñas mientras soltaba gemidos, al igual que él que le acariciaba la espalda y soltaba gemidos entre beso y beso que le otorgaba a su novia en el cuello.

Harry se tumbo en la cama y se llevó con él el cuerpo de su novia, la cual, había comenzado a moverse un poco más rápido. Se besaron con desesperación y él le apartó el pelo que se le pegaba a la cara por el sudor. Se miraron a los ojos, sus frentes estaban pegadas, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y sus rostros tenían una expresión sería que los hacía ver más adultos.

Harry también sudaba pero ¡Merlín como le gustaba sudar por ese motivo! Por estar entregándose a su novia, por sentir el cuerpo de ella pegado al de él.

Vio como ella cerraba los ojos intentando controlar su respiración pero era imposible, él la beso con dulzura en la mejilla, ella abrió los ojos y sus miradas volvieron a conectarse.

Te amo- suspiró ella.

Yo también te amo- dijo Harry con la voz ronca y se volvieron a besar.

Y después de minutos de extasiado placer los dos llegaron al clímax y ella se quedó sobre el cuerpo de él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico que subía y bajaba rápidamente al igual que el suyo.

Harry con un movimiento de mano hizo que la sabana y la manta los tapase. Ambos cerraron los ojos para tratar de dormirse mientras aun se acariciaban pero no tardaron mucho en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

¡Ya verás cuando los pille!- dijo Ron saliendo de la clase de Pociones seguido de sus amigos y compañeros de clase que se iban a sus salas comunes ha dejar los libros.

Al salir del aula de Historia de la Magia se habían ido a las mazmorras para dar Pociones que era su siguiente clase, los chicos habían estado esperando a Harry y Alicia pero Sirius había llegado y habían en entrado todos a clase pero los dos chicos no fueron en toda la clase y Sirius preguntó por ellos.

Ahora era la hora de ir a comer y después tendrían una hora libre por eso iban a dejar las cosas a la sala común. Wendy y Draco se habían ido ya a su sala común.

Déjalos Ron, se habrán quedado dormidos- dijo Hermione.

Si y mientras ellos dormían yo he tenido que aguantar las clases- dijo Ron- además no solo han dormidos ¡Oh no claro que no! Me juego el cuello a que han hecho algo más.

Vamos Ron ¿Qué más pueden hacer?- dijo Neville inocentemente.

Tu que crees Neville- dijo Ron mirándolo- jugar a los mendimagos o a los papas y a las mamas.

¡Oh!- dijo Neville rojo y cayendo en la cuenta- eso.

Entonces ellos ya han… bueno… ya sabes…- dijo Parvati.

Obvio- dijo Ron.

¡Ron cállate¡No proclames las intimidades de tu hermana y de Harry!- dijo Hermione.

Entonces si es tan obvio significa que vosotros también lo habéis hecho- dijo Dean.

Pues claro- dijo Ron.

¡Ron!- dijo Hermione como un tomate.

Todos miraron a J.J y el chico entendió lo que querían saber.

Ginny y yo todavía no lo hemos hecho- dijo J.J.

¿Y Draco y Wendy?- dijo Seamus.

Si- dijo Ron.

¡Ya basta!- dijo Hermione- le voy a decir a los otros que as contado sus intimidades y si se enfadan contigo te lo tendrás bien merecido.

No cuento sus intimidades solo digo si lo han hecho o no- dijo Ron- y cuéntales lo que quieras por que cuando pille a Harry y a Alicia los voy a matar.

El año pasado dijiste que no te ibas a meter en su relación- dijo Hermione- ibas a dejar de lado tus celos de hermano.

Los celos de hermano están a un lado- dijo Ron- lo que me da rabia es que mientras ellos se lo estaban pasando en grande, yo me he tenido que tragar las clases y luego encima les vas a dejar los apuntes- se paró de repente, se dio la vuelta y señaló a Hermione- la próxima vez vamos a ser tu yo los que nos vamos a saltar las clases para hacer el amor ¡Joder lo echo de menos! Aunque tú no te quieras saltar las clases soy capaz de obligarte.

Hermione roja como un tomate pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios vio como Ron seguía caminando y ella corrió para alcanzarle mientras sus amigos iban detrás.

Bueno por una vez que nos saltemos alguna clase no va a pasar nada- susurró Hermione y Ron la miró con una sonrisa, ya menos enfadado.

Llegaron a la sala común y Ron subió a su cuarto seguido de los que compartían cuarto con él y sus novias.

No subáis todos- dijo Hermione pero ya era demasiado tarde- cotillas.

Ron abrió la puerta y vieron la ropa tirada por el suelo y a los dos chicos tumbados en la cama durmiendo muy abrazados.

Harry estaba tumbado de lado y Ron le golpeó en la espalda desnuda ya que la sabana le tapaba de espalda para abajo.

Vamos despertad- dijo Ron.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su novia que dormía placidamente a su lado, tumbada de la misma forma que él aunque la sabana a ella le tapaba el pecho aunque no ocurría lo mismo con su espalda.

Tu también despierta- dijo Ron dándole un golpe en el brazo a su hermana.

Alicia abrió los ojos y sonrió a su novio que le devolvió la sonrisa. Con su dedo, la joven, dibujó la cicatriz que su novio tenía en la frente. Harry la observó, ella era la única a la que la dejaba tocar la cicatriz, la única.

Basta ya de sonrisitas cómplices- dijo Ron- ¿con que ibais a dormir?

Y hemos dormido- dijo Harry sentándose y tapándose con la sabana su miembro- hola chicos.

Hola- dijeron todos.

¿Qué hora es?- dijo Alicia.

La hora de comer- dijo Ron enfadado.

No saltamos Pociones- dijo Harry- no nos dimos cuenta, nos quedamos dormidos.

Si- dijo Alicia incorporándose y tapándose con las sabanas de pecho para abajo- pero hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien.

Ni yo- dijo Harry y se dieron un beso en los labios.

¡Ya basta, ya basta!- dijo Ron enojado y con envidia, echaba mucho de menos estar así con Hermione- además de que hay espectadores ¿no habéis tenido suficientes cariñitos?

Claro que no, nunca tenemos suficiente- dijo Alicia- y si quieres que bajemos a comer con vosotros, déjanos vestirnos, no tardamos nada.

Vale- dijo Ron- pero daros prisa.

Salieron todos del cuarto y Harry y Alicia se vistieron y en cinco minutos ya estaban abajo. En la sala común los esperaban J.J, Neville, Hermione y Ron. Salieron de la sala común y caminaron hacía el Gran Comedor.

* * *

Wendy esperaba a Draco al lado de la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin. La chica ya había dejado sus libros y estaba esperando a su novio que se había entretenido a hablar con Crabbe y Goyle y ella había preferido esperarle fuera, sabía que de ese modo el chico no se enrollaría mucho en su conversación e irían pronto al Gran Comedor, estaba muerta de hambre y no quería que él se entretuviera.

Estaba mirándose las uñas cuando alguien la tapó los ojos, pensó en Draco pero después lo descartó, ella conocía perfectamente el tacto de las manos de su novio y no era ese, aunque si estaba segura de que era un chico.

¿No lo adivinas?- dijo el chico.

Jordan- dijo Wendy sonriendo- ¿Qué haces tu por aquí?

No me apetecía mucho comer y he decidido dar una vuelta por el castillo- dijo el búlgaro- uno nunca se sorprende de encontrar algo nuevo en él.

No, la verdad es que este castillo es muy interesante- dijo Wendy mirando a su alrededor.

¿Y tu que haces aquí tan sola?- dijo Jordan.

Esperando a Draco- dijo Wendy- a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo hambre.

Ya veo- dijo Jordan dando un paso hacía Wendy- ¿que pasaría si te dijeses que yo tengo hambre de tus besos¿Qué desde que te vi no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza¿Qué pasaría, Wen?

Jordan- dijo Wendy y cuando el chico la fue a besar en los labios, ella giró el rostro y el búlgaro simplemente beso su mejilla.

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras y que había sonado tan fría como antaño sonaba.

Wendy al oír la voz de su novio se apartó automáticamente de Jordan y miró al rubio que estaba más serio que nunca. Y Wendy vio como sus ojos desprendían mucha frialdad.

Draco- dijo Wendy nerviosa por la mirada de su novio- por fin sales… creía que tendría que entrar a buscarte, sabes que tengo hambre y tú entreteniéndote ahí dentro.

Wendy rió nerviosamente pero su risa se apagó al ver que Draco seguía igual de serio y que miraba fijamente a Jordan que le devolvía la mirada. Se estaban retando, el que primero apartase la mirada era el que perdía y Draco no pensaba perder.

Sabes Draco, Jordan… este… estaba dándome suerte para el próximo partido de Quiddich, el que vamos a jugar contra Beauxbatons- dijo Wendy intentando romper ese contacto visual que se había formado entre los chicos pero no lo consiguió- Jordan dale suerte también a Draco, él también jugará.

Suerte- dijo el búlgaro secamente.

Guárdate la suerte para ti- siseó Draco- la vas a necesitar para cuando nos enfrentemos. Además de que la suerte es para los perdedores y yo no lo soy, en cambio tu seguro que la necesitarás. Así que suerte para cuando nos enfrentemos.

Gracias- dijo Jordan- por que yo a diferencia de ti agradezco lo que me dan y no creas que va a ser tan fácil vencernos.

Bueno veo tensión- dijo Wendy para romper un poco el hielo- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer al Gran Comedor? Ya nos veremos Jordan. Vamos Draco.

Wendy cogió del brazo a Draco y tiró de él pero este no se movió ni un milímetro de su sitio y no apartó los ojos de los de Jordan.

¿Por qué no llevas a tu novia a comer?- dijo Jordan sonriendo.

De ella te quería hablar- dijo Draco, la chica los miraba a ambos, hablaban como si ella no estuviese presente- no te vuelvas a acercar a ella.

¿Y quien me lo va a impedir?- dijo Jordan- ¿tu?

No me retes- dijo Draco con una media sonrisa- por que saldrás perdiendo.

¿Me estas amenazando?- dijo Jordan.

Si es lo que pretendía que pareciese- dijo Draco- creía que había quedado claro pero no se a lo mejor con tu bajo coeficiente intelectual no has sido capaz de detectar mi tono de amenaza.

Venga chicos basta- dijo Wendy al ver que ambos sacaban sus varitas y se apuntaban- no por favor, bajad las varitas. Draco, por favor- pero el chico no la bajo- Jordan baja la varita por favor.

Pero ninguno de los dos la bajaban, Wendy se lo pidió de nuevo a Jordan ya que sabía que a Draco no le convencería. Jordan apartó los ojos de los de Draco que sonrió, había ganado en su duelo de miradas. El búlgaro miró a Wendy y bajó lentamente la varita hasta guardarla en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Sólo lo hago por que me lo as pedido tú, Wen- dijo Jordan y Draco sintió como la rabia recorría su cuerpo cuando oyó como la llamaba.

Gracias- dijo Wendy aunque ningún sonido salió de su boca.

Ya nos veremos- dijo Jordan acercándose a Wendy y dándola un beso en la mejilla.

Jordan pasó por al lado de Draco y chocó su hombro contra el de el rubio que miró por encima del hombro como se alejaba, Wendy también lo observó. Draco se dio la vuelta y su mirada llena de frialdad se clavó en la rubia. La cogió de ambos brazos y la acercó a él.

¡¿Qué estabais haciendo?!- dijo Draco más alterado de lo que le hubiese gustado demostrar- ¡¿Por qué te estaba besando?!

Ya… ya te lo he dicho- tartamudeo Wendy asustada, nunca había visto a Draco tan enfadado- me estaba deseando suerte para el partido por eso me a dado un beso.

¡No me tomes por idiota, Wendy!- gritó Draco- ¡Nunca as sabido mentir¡No quiero que te vuelvas ha acercar a él ¿me oíste?!

¡Si soy tu novia pero por encima de todo soy una persona capaz de tomar decisiones, de elegir lo que quiere y tu no me vas a prohibir nada!- gritó Wendy- ¡si yo quiero voy a ver a Jordan ¿me oíste?

¡No me retes Wendy!- gritó Draco poniéndola contra la pared.

¡Suéltame Draco, me haces daño!- gritó Wendy intentando soltarse pero Draco se aferró más a ella- ¡Basta Draco, suéltame!

Draco la soltó pero antes de que Wendy lo pudiese apartar, él la cogió del rostro con una mano e hizo que lo mirase a los ojos.

¡No te acerques a él!- dijo Draco recalcando cada palabra.

¿Es que no confías en mi?- preguntó Wendy dolida y con los ojos humedecidos aunque las retenía no iba a llorar y menos delante de él- eres un idiota.

Wendy lo empujó haciendo que Draco la soltase y salió corriendo hacía el Gran Comedor. Draco se quedó allí y dio un puñetazo a la pared de piedra.

Cuando Wendy llegó al Gran Comedor vio que todos sus amigos ya estaban allí comiendo. Corrió hacía la mesa de los Gryffindor, se sentó junto a Alicia y se abrazó a esta pero no lloro, no iba a llorar por él, ni por su desconfianza.

Alicia…- dijo Wendy mientras sus amigos la miraban.

¿Qué ocurre Wen?- dijo Alicia que hizo que la mirara.

Draco es un idiota- dijo Wendy y Alicia sonrió con ternura.

¿Os habéis peleado?- preguntó aunque sonó más bien como una afirmación.

Si y solo por que me vio hablando con Jordan- dijo Wendy.

Vamos Wendy, sabes que Draco es muy celoso- dijo Harry- sino recuerda cuando estábamos en Privet Drive y se te acercaba algún chico se ponía como loco.

Harry tiene razón, hermanita- dijo J.J- siempre te monta una escena de celos y luego os arregláis.

Si pero nunca me pide perdón por desconfiar de mi- dijo Wendy- y esta vez hasta que no me diga lo siento no le voy a perdonar.

Sabes que no es verdad- dijo Alicia sonriendo y la rubia le miró- en cuanto Draco empiece con cariñitos le vas a perdonar- Wendy iba hablar pero Alicia no la dejó- y también sabes que Draco nunca pide perdón a nadie, eso seguirá siendo así aunque haya cambiado aun es muy orgulloso y sino recuerda lo que le costó pedir perdón a Harry y los demás. Pero sabes que él te quiere y que es su naturaleza ser así.

Wendy no dijo nada y se concentró en su plato de comida sin darse cuenta de que su novio entraba en ese momento al Gran Comedor y se dirigía a ellos, sentándose justo enfrente de la rubia que había notado su presencia pero no se atrevía a mirarlo por que los ojos del chico estaba llenos de frialdad pero tenía un fuerte poder sobre Wendy a la que tenía hipnotizada como si ella fuese un dragón. Y ella sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos le perdonaría.

Ella no hablo en toda la comida y Draco no apartó los ojos de la chica, de vez en cuando se metía en al conversación de sus amigos pero no decía gran cosa.

Draco fue el primero en terminar de comer y diciendo un simple "luego nos vemos" se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor. Poco después todos sus amigos salieron también, iban hablando. Wendy iba la última hablando con Hermione y Ginny o más bien eran las otras las que hablaban por que ella no abría la boca para nada.

Wendy sintió que alguien, a la salida del Gran Comedor, la cogía del brazo y la apartaba de sus amigos que se detuvieron para ver como Draco besaba a Wendy.

La chica rompió el beso y miró para otro lado aun sintiendo la mano de Draco en su cintura.

Sabes que te quiero Wen- dijo Draco cerca de su oído- pero es que tengo miedo de perderte.

No confías en mí- dijo Wendy con resentimiento.

Claro que confío en ti- dijo Draco- pero no confío en los tíos. Eres preciosa, la más hermosa de todas. Mírame Wen, eih mírame.

Wendy le miró y se perdió en ese mar gris que eran los ojos de su novio, incapaz de enfadarse con él, o de seguir molesta.

Vio como se acercaba su rostro para besarla pero ella no se apartó, estaba hipnotizada. Draco la besó y ella le correspondió al beso.

Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza, sabían que terminaría pasando eso. Sonrieron y siguieron su camino dejando a la pareja que no paraba de besarse.

* * *

Sophi caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, entre sus brazos llevaba una caja de bombones. Llegó hasta la sala común de Gryffindor y la señora Gorda la miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hola Sophi- dijo el retrato.

La mujer ya la conocía por que Alicia la había llevado alguna vez a la sala común, además le había dicho la contraseñas para que si alguna vez quería ir a la sala común y no estaba ella pudiese entrar.

Hola señora- dijo educadamente la niña- creo que la contraseña es… ¿Esperanza?

Exacto- dijo la señora Gorda haciéndose a un lado.

La niña entró y vio a varios alumnos que ya habían vuelto de comer. Vio como Colin y Dennis caminaban hacía el hueco del retrato pero se detuvieron al verla.

Hola enana- dijo Colin- ¿A dónde vas?

Estaba buscando a Alicia- dijo Sophi- ¿la habéis visto?

Aun no ha venido del Gran Comedor- dijo Colin.

¡Oh!- dijo la niña un poco desilusionada- ¿creéis que se molestará alguien por que suba a su cuarto para esperarla?

No claro que no- dijo Dennis sonriendo- ¿de donde sacaste esa caja de bombones?

Me la han regalado- dijo Sophi- con la condición de que la comparta con mis amigos.

Bueno cariño nos tenemos que ir- dijo Dennis- adiós.

Adiós- dijo Sophi.

Los dos chicos salieron por el hueco del retrato para encontrase con sus novias mientras la niña subía las escaleras hasta el cuarto de las alumnas de séptimo año. Abrió la puerta y cerró tras ella. Se subió a la cama y abrió la caja de bombones para empezar a comérselas.

* * *

Los siete Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw subieron las escaleras de piedra dejando a Draco y Wendy que aun se estaban besando y parecía que iba para largo. Mientras subían las escaleras se encontraron a Colin y Dennis que hablaban. Los saludaron con la intención de seguir caminando sin pararse ha hablar pero los dos chicos se detuvieron.

Solo queríamos decirte Alicia que Sophi te esta esperando en tu cuarto- dijo Colin- te estaba buscando.

Ok, gracias por avisarme- dijo Alicia.

Siguieron su camino hablando tranquilamente cuando llegaron a la sala común. Dijeron la contraseña a la señora Gorda y entraron cuando la mujer se hizo a un lado. La sala común aun no estaba llena de gente, la mayoría de los alumnos aun estaban en el Gran Comedor.

Se sentaron en los sillones mientras Alicia y Hermione, que iba a por un libro (siempre le gustaba tenerlo por si acaso sus amigos alargaban mucho las conversaciones de quiddich y ella se aburría), subieron su cuarto hablando.

Abrieron la puerta y cuando entraron sonrieron al ver a Sophi sobre la cama de Alicia con la boca toda llena de chocolate.

Pero bueno… mira que boca te as puesto- dijo Alicia haciendo a la niña sonreír- estas toda llena de chocolate.

Hermione se acercó a su baúl y se puso a mirar los libros, eligiendo uno para llevárselo. Alicia se sentó en el borde de su cama y miró la caja de bombones a la que ya le faltaban bastantes.

¿Quieres uno?- dijo Sophi que miraba a Alicia y había visto como miraba los bombones.

Bueno- dijo Alicia sonriendo a la niña.

Miró los bombones decidiendo cual coger cuando la niña dijo:

Me duele la tripa.

Es que as comido mucho- dijo Alicia sin mirar a la niña, aun no se decidía- así que no comas más. Ven Hermione coge uno bueno si Sophi te da.

Si- dijo la niña que se tocaba la tripa.

Hermione se acercó. Alicia cogió uno que tenía muy buena pinta y se lo llevó a la boca pero la castaña sintió un olor extraño, que provenía de los bombones y no tardó en relacionarlo.

No lo comas- dijo Hermione dándole un golpe en la mano a Alicia que lo soltó- están envenenados.

¿Qué?- dijo Alicia- ¿Cómo que envenenados?

¿Es que no lo hueles?- dijo Hermione.

Estoy resfriada- dijo Alicia- no huelo nada.

Tiene olor al veneno del sueño- dijo Hermione- ese en el que primero caes en un profundo sueño y después de unas horas de dolor, tu corazón se para.

Si se cual es- dijo Alicia y recordó algo- Sophi.

Las dos chicas miraron a la niña y vieron que se le cerraban los ojos mientras se tocaba la tripa.

Joder Sophi no te duermas- dijo Alicia zarandeándola- ¿Cuántos te as comido? Dímelo Sophi es importante.

No lo se- dijo la niña- diez creo. Tengo mucho sueño, déjame dormir.

No Sophi, nada de dormir- dijo Alicia- ¿me as oído? No te duermas. Me la llevó a la enfermería Hermione.

Llévate los bombones, yo aviso a los demás- dijo Hermione- y por lo que más quieras no dejes que se duerma.

Alicia cogió a la niña a la que no dejaba de mover para que no se durmiese y con la otra mano cogió la caja de bombones y se desapareció en un remolino de luz y estrellas mientras Hermione bajaba corriendo las escaleras y avisaba a los demás que salieron fuera de la sala común entraron en una clase y se desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron la señora Pomfrey ya la estaba atendiendo y Alicia estaba abrazándose a si misma apoyada en la pared. Harry se acercó a ella y su novia se aferró a él con fuerza.

Si la pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaré- dijo Alicia.

Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que esta pasando- dijo Ron.

Ni siquiera me he preocupado en averiguar de donde había sacado los bombones- dijo Alicia ahogando un sollozo.

Shh preciosa- dijo Harry dándola un beso en la cabeza.

El moreno suspiró sabía que no era buena idea que Alicia pasase tanto tiempo con la niña, se había encariñado demasiado con ella y estaba seguro de que cuando llegase el momento de su sacrificio Alicia se negaría. Conocía demasiado bien a su novia.

La señora Pomfrey se acercó a ellos y todos la miraron. La mujer les sonrió lo que hizo que todos se tranquilizaran.

Está bien- dijo la enfermera- se tendrá que quedar toda la noche por que tengo que suministrarle una poción cada dos horas pero esta fuera de peligro. Por suerte la trajiste muy rápido y no había tomado la suficiente poción. Podéis pasar a verla.

Los chicos se acercaron a la niña y se sentaron a su alrededor. La pequeña los sonrió y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

¿Te duele algo?- dijo Ginny.

La tripa un poco- dijo Sophi.

¿Quién te dio esos bombones?- dijo Harry.

No lo se- dijo la niña sorprendiendo a todos- no le vi la cara por que la llevaba oculta solo me dijo que me los daba con la condición de que lo compartiese con mis amigos por eso yo fui a buscar a Alicia y a todos vosotros.

No debes coger nada de extraños- dijo Luna- nada recuérdalo para la próxima vez.

Vale- dijo la niña.

Solo pudo ser una persona- dijo Harry.

Butler o alguno de sus amigos- dijo J.J y el moreno asintió- creemos que ellos son mortífagos, por lo tanto si se lo han dado a Sophi significa que saben que es la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma como ya imaginábamos y como saben que nosotros la cuidamos pues le dijo que lo compartiese con sus amigos por que si alguno de nosotros lo comíamos y moríamos, mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Exacto- dijo Alicia- pero no tenemos pruebas de que sean ellos.

Estuvieron un rato más con la niña hasta que la enfermera fue a decirles que ya era hora de irse. Se levantaron y dieron un beso a la niña como despedida.

Alicia ¿te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo?- dijo la niña.

Alicia miró a la señora Pomfrey que después de unos segundos asintió.

Claro cariño- dijo Alicia sonriendo y la niña sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Alicia puedo hablar contigo antes- dijo Harry y la chica asintió.

Se fueron a un lugar apartado y Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras miraba a su novia.

¿Qué pasa mi amor?- dijo Alicia.

Sabía que pasaría esto- dijo Harry.

¿Él que?- dijo Alicia.

Que te encariñarías de Sophi- dijo Harry mirándola- y no lo tendrías que haber hecho por que ella al fin y al cabo va a morir y cuanto más te encariñes, más te va a doler su muerte sino recuerda a Susan. Y yo no quiero que sufras más de lo necesario.

¿Qué no sufra más de lo necesario?- dijo Alicia- ya ha muerto un miembro de mi familia, han muerto personas que quiero así que ya he sufrido. Se perfectamente que va a tener que sacrificarse pero a lo mejor encontramos una forma de que no tenga que ser así.

No hay otra forma y lo sabes Alicia- dijo Harry- lo mejor será que te distancies un poco de la niña, que no la veas tanto, que no juegues mucho con ella. Lo digo por tu bien.

No puedo hacer eso- dijo Alicia- esa niña se ha quedado sola en el mundo y ha encontrado en mi un apoyo, una hermana mayor. No puedo abandonarla. Será mejor que valla con ella. Buenas noches Harry.

La chica fue hacía la niña sin siquiera darle un beso de buenas noches a Harry. Cuando el chico pasó por al lado de la cama donde descansaba la pequeña vio que la señor Pomfrey había dejado que Alicia se tumbase al lado y ambas hablaban en bajito mientras sonreían. Harry suspiró y salió junto a sus amigos que estaban tan preocupados como él.

Alicia se a encariñado demasiado con Sophi- dijo Neville- y cuando llegue el momento del sacrificio no se si ella va a permitirlo.

Espero por el bien de todos que si lo permita- dijo Harry- o sino estaremos perdidos.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien. Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste. Este capitulo es el más largo de todos los que he hecho hasta ahora y espero vuestros reviews con ansias. Por cierto, ya se que estoy matando a mucha gente y os aseguro que va haber más muertes pero paciencia, aunque ahora todo parezca malo, llegara el momento de la felicidad. Y ahora os dejo. Besos.


	15. La cabaña del lago

**Capitulo 15: La cabaña del lago.**

Sophi salió al día siguiente de la enfermería, para ese entonces estaba totalmente recuperada y Dumbledore estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido. El anciano parecía bastante preocupado con la idea de tener mortífagos dentro del colegio camuflados como alumnos. Los chicos le habían hablado de sus sospechas contra Butler y su grupo pero como no tenían pruebas no podían hacer nada.

Harry sabía que Alicia estaba un poco enfadada por la conversación que tuvieron pero estuvieron hablando largo y tendido sobre el tema y lo solucionaron, ambos sabían que en esos momentos estar unidos era esencial para vencer.

Draco y Wendy, por otro lado, no habían vuelto a discutir pero ya todo el mundo sabía la tensión que había entre el rubio y Jordan ya que cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos se dirigían miradas llenas de desafío, y eran en muchas ocasiones por que los alumnos de Durmstrang y los de Slytherin compartían las clases. Algunos alumnos encontraban excitante el pique que existía entre los dos chicos por que eso lo único que podía significar que ambos lucharían por vencer en el Torneo y querían ser los mejores.

J.J y Ginny no habían vuelto a discutir aunque Verónica cada vez que veía a Ginny se mantenía a distancia por miedo a ser de nuevo atacada por la pelirroja loca como la española la llamaba.

Y Hermione había intentado varias veces hablar con Krum pero de un tiempo a ese Ron no se despegaba de ella, incluso cuando la castaña iba al baño, Ron la seguía y la esperaba en la puerta. Hermione estaba harta de esa situación pero no sabía que hacer, no quería hablarlo con él por que sabía que discutirían y no le apetecía para nada, tenía problemas más importantes en ese momento.

Por otro lado, el número de secuestros iba en aumento y creían saber que el bando de Voldemort tenía en su poder un gran número de dragones y todo gracias a Conor que los había hipnotizado para que su bando pudiese hacer con ellos todo lo que quisieran. Estaban seguros que los mortífagos se montarían en ellos y los utilizarían en el ataque.

Además los chicos habían estado pendientes de cada uno de los alumnos extranjeros que iban a participar, estudiándolos para saber a lo que se tenían que atener en las futuras pruebas. Con los españoles lo tenían fácil ya que J.J los conocía a todos y podía hablarlos de ellos.

Además las clases eran cada vez más difíciles, la única que como siempre no estaba agobiada era Alicia que aprovechaba todo el tiempo libre que tenía cuando terminaba los deberes (y sus amigos aun no habían terminado) para estudiar a los alumnos extranjeros. Pero no solo estudiaban a los participantes, sino también a los pocos alumnos que no habían salido elegidos para participar que eran en total siete alumnos por cada colegio ya que en total por cada colegio habían ido 15 alumnos y todos de 16 años en adelante. Sabían que los alumnos que no habían salido elegidos los ayudarían en todo lo que pudiesen. Incluso ellos habían pedido ayuda a otros alumnos de Hogwarts.

Y un día a finales del mes de Noviembre, los chicos estaban alrededor de una gran mesa en la sala de los Menesteres con Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Dennis, Suzie, Laura, Colin, Ernic Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Lisa Turpin, Gabrielle, Jessica y Sophi.

Llevamos semanas siguiéndolos, estudiándolos, espiándolos- dijo Harry- todos vosotros habéis hecho un buen trabajo y ahora tenéis que contarnos todo lo que sepáis de ellos. Empezaremos con los de Beauxbatons, el partido más próximo es contra ellos. Por favor Colin.

El nombrado puso una foto, que el mismo había hecho con una cámara mágica, sobre la mesa. En ella salía un joven corpulento pero no muy alto y de pelo negro.

Pierre Defranc, 17 años- dijo Harry- ¿Qué nos podéis decir de él?

Es bueno en Pociones- dijo Lisa que era de Ravenclaw y compartía clase con los de Beauxbatons - pero pésimo en Transformaciones. Es de los menos hábiles con la varita pero es bastante rápido, el otro día se le calló en clase de Pociones un frasco y lo cogió antes de que diese contra el suelo.

Además le encantan las chicas, esa es su perdición- dijo Blaise- siempre las esta mirando, pero a cualquiera.

Bueno eso no nos ayuda mucho en las pruebas- dijo J.J.

¿Como que no?- dijo Wendy- es perfecto, durante el partido y las pruebas podremos hacer que nos mire para distraerlo. Enseñándole algo.

¿Qué estas diciendo?- dijo Alicia escandalizada- ¿Qué pretendes que les enseñemos alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo?

Solo era una sugerencia- dijo Wendy sonriendo inocentemente- ¿en que posición juega?

Ninguno contestó, nadie parecía saberlo, ya que ninguno había estado presente en los entrenamientos de los otros colegios y los únicos que habían visto a jugar eran a los españoles y a los búlgaros. O eso, creían por que dos personitas si habían estado presentes en los entrenamientos sin que los extranjeros se diesen cuenta.

Cazador- dijo Jessica y todos la miraron.

¿Cómo sabes tu eso?- dijo Hermione.

Jessica y Gabrielle sonriendo traviesamente y todos la miraron impresionado, esas niñas siempre eran muy buenas y dulces.

Bueno es que Gabrielle y yo nos colamos en los entrenamientos de todos ellos- dijo Jessica- como nos pedisteis que los espiásemos.

Eso es genial- dijo Draco plantándolas a cada una un beso en la mejilla y haciendo que las niñas se sonrojasen.

Vale, muy bien chicas- dijo Harry- luego nos contáis como juegan al Quiddich. Ahora vamos con la siguiente- Colin puso otra foto en la que salía una chica delgada y bajita, de ojos marrones y pelo negro corto- Rosalie Poesy, la líder del grupo y de tan solo 16 años.

Esa es una idiota- dijo Wendy mirando la foto con odio- seguro que no tiene casi neuronas.

Te equivocas- dijo Padma que también era de Ravenclaw- es muy inteligente, siempre contesta todo en clase por lo que he oído. Es como una biblioteca ambulante, es como…

Hermione- dijo Ron y la nombrada le dio un codazo en las costillas mientras todos reían por el comentario.

Además es muy hábil con la varita- dijo Luna- es con la que más cuidado hay que tener de todos por que además es muy rápida y es buena en Encantamientos.

¿Y en que puesto juega?- dijo Hermione.

También es Cazadora- dijo Jessica.

Vale- dijo Harry mientras Colin ponía otra foto esta vez de una chica rubia, de ojos azules, alta y delgada- Madeleine Lynch, 17 años.

Creo que la llaman la fogosa- dijo Hermione.

¿Por qué?- dijo Ron riendo- ¿por que es muy apasionada en sus relaciones?

Aparte de por eso por que es una pirómana- dijo Hermione haciendo que Ron dejase de reírse- por lo que me han dicho le encanta el fuego.

Es decir, que está un poco loca- dijo J.J.

Puede que si- dijo Hermione-¿Qué tal se le dan las clases?

Bueno es buena en Defensa- dijo Terry- y en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Es un poco como decirlo… lanzada cuando se trata de acercarse a un animal, no le importa que sea el más peligroso.

Y juega en el puesto de guardiana- dijo Gabrielle.

Vale- dijo Harry mientras Colin ponía otra foto en la que salía un chico musculoso, moreno, pelo rubio y ojos azules muy claros, era el más alto de los franceses- Léandre Falquez, 17 años.

Es muy bueno en Historia de la Magia, recuerda a la perfección cualquier fecha- dijo Padma- o cualquier dato. Aunque es pésimo en Pociones y tampoco se le da muy bien la Defensa por que como es muy grande se mueve muy lento.

Este chico juego como Golpeador- dijo Jessica señalando la foto- y es muy fuerte.

Vale muy bien- dijo Harry haciéndole un gesto a Colin para que pusiese otra foto, esta vez de una chica robusta, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, de estatura media- Marie Charlotte, 16 años.

Es muy fría y calculadora- dijo Lisa- aunque tiene muy baja autoestima.

¿De verdad?- dijo Alicia- Pobrecilla.

Alicia concéntrate- dijo Harry- son nuestros enemigos en el Torneo, no sientas compasión.

Si, señor- dijo Alicia poniéndose la mano en la frente como un soldado- a sus órdenes mi capitán.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y Harry la dio un beso en la sien mientras sonreía.

¿Qué más podéis decirnos de ella?- dijo el moreno aun sonriendo.

Es buena en Transformaciones- dijo Luna- pero muy mala en Encantamientos. No es muy hábil con la varita.

Y es Golpeadora- dijo Jessica.

Muy bien- dijo Harry y Colin puso otra foto de un chico bajito y delgado, de ojos negros y pelo castaño- Horace Lorenz, 17 años.

Este es tu mayor enemigo en el campo de Quiddich, Harry- dijo Gabrielle con un tono muy serio haciendo que todos riesen- es el buscador. Y no tiene gracia es muy rápido en la escoba por que al ser tan bajito y delgado, la escoba no tiene que llevar mucho peso. Vuela muy bien.

En eso tienes razón Gabrielle- dijo Harry- ¿Qué más me podéis decir?

Es bueno en Runas Antiguas- dijo Justin- aunque malísimo en Estudios Muggles.

Además es muy escurridizo- dijo Hannah- hace un par de semanas vi como se escaqueaba con mucha facilidad de Flinch.

Bueno ahora otro- dijo Harry y Colin puso otra foto en la que salía una chica de estatura media, regordeta, ojos grises y pelo teñido de azul- Brigitte Collette, 17 años.

Cazadora- dijo Jessica- muy buena hay que decirlo ya que es muy rápida.

Ok- dijo Ron- ¿Qué más?

Pésima en Defensa- dijo Hermione- o eso es lo que me han dicho.

Te han informado bien- dijo Ernic- pero es por que le gustan mucho las Artes Oscuras, la veo muchas veces en la sección Prohibida leyendo libros de Artes Oscuras.

Tendremos que tener cuidado con ella- dijo Harry mientras Colin ponía la última foto de los franceses en los que salía un chico negro delgado, estatura media, moreno, ojos negros- Gustave Dumas, 16 años.

Muy bueno en Pociones- dijo Susan- malísimo en Adivinación y no oculta en ningún momento que no ve, incluso se lo grita a la cara a la profesora Trelowly, una vez la llamo farsante.

¿De verdad?- dijo Hermione- y me lo perdí.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, menos Parvati y Lavender que seguían adorando a la profesora de Adivinación y la miraron con el entrecejo fruncido.

Tiene mucha imaginación- dijo Hannah- así que no le cuesta nada encontrar una buena excusa y creíble para esconder su travesura.

Y es Golpeador- dijo Gabrielle.

Vale- dijo Harry mientras Colin ponía una foto en la mesa de un chico alto y delgado, pelo crespo negro y ojos azules que hizo que Draco pusiese cara de asco- vamos con los de Durmstrang. El primero, el líder del grupo, JordanHarkov, 17 años.

Aunque me fastidie decirlo es rápido a la hora de sacar la varita- dijo Draco cruzado de brazos y con una mirada llena de frialdad.

Si y además es muy hábil con ella- dijo Hermione- aunque no es muy bueno en Encantamientos.

Pero si en Pociones- dijo Blaise.

Es golpeador- dijo Jessica.

Ok- dijo Harry y Colin puso otra foto de una chica delgada y alta, con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules- Eleonora Irina, 16 años.

Guardiana- dijo Jessica- pero es un poco lenta. Además de que es muy asustadiza y cuando ve que la quaffle va con mucha fuerza la esquiva.

¿De verdad?- dijo Wendy frotándose las manos con una sonrisa traviesa- nos la vamos a comer viva con lo brutas que somos, bueno todas menos Hermione.

Yo es que soy más femenina que vosotras- dijo la castaña sacándolas la lengua.

Bueno nos estamos para discutir cual de las cuatro es más femenina- dijo J.J y entonces soltó un tosido un poco falso en el que se entendió perfectamente lo que dijo- aunque lo es Ginny. ¡Auch!

El chico se tocó la nuca donde Wendy le había dado una colleja.

Tener hermanos para esto- dijo Wendy.

Yo tengo que hablar bien de mi novia- dijo J.J aun tocándose la nuca, miró a su novia con cara de cordero degollado y con voz de niño pequeño continuo- me ha hecho daño.

Ahí mi pobrecito- dijo Ginny abrazándolo y acariciándole la nuca- y solo por decir que yo soy más femenina que estas tres- las sacó la lengua y las otras hicieron lo mismo, la pequeña pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿mejor?

Si- dijo J.J aun con morros.

A ver par de tórtolos- dijo Ron- aquí no hemos venido a ver cursiladas. Hemos venido a hablar de cosas importantes.

Cállate- dijo Ginny.

A ver sigamos- dijo Harry deteniendo de antemano la pelea que iba a empezar entre hermanos- sigamos con Eleonora Irina ¿algo más que me podías decir de ella?

Si que es muy buena en defensa- dijo Dennis- es lo que me han dicho cuando preguntaba a la gente- además de que es muy hábil con la varita.

Si, pero es muy mala en Adivinación- dijo Blaise.

¿Algo más?- dijo Harry como nadie contestó Colin puso otra foto en la que salía un chico de cejas espesa, pelo negro y muy repeinado, alto y delgado- KirilYitomir, 16 años.

Cazador- dijo Gabrielle- tiene muy buena puntería.

Muy malo en Pociones por lo que he oído- dijo Suzie.

Si pero muy bueno en Transformaciones- dijo Ginny.

Muy bien- dijo Harry mientras Colin ponía otra foto sobre la mesa en la que salía una chica muy robusta, castaña, de ojos verdes y largas pestañas- Bistra Stanislav, 17 años.

Golpeadora- dijo Jessica- es fuerte, su único defecto es que muchas veces es un poco torpe y le cuesta apartarse de la bludger.

Buena en Encantamientos- dijo Laura- pero pésima en Pociones.

**Otro Colin- dijo Harry el chico obedeció y puso una foto en la que salía un chico negro****alto, fuerte, de ojos verdes oscuro y pelo rubio teñido-** Grigori **Karaít, 17 años.**

Está un poco loco- dijo Ron- y actúa antes de pensar un poco las cosas.

Si es muy malo en Estudios Muggles- dijo Alicia- pero se le dan muy bien las Runas Antiguas.

Es bastante lento en su puesto de cazador- dijo Gabrielle- por su gran tamaño.

Vale- dijo Harry y Colin siguió poniendo otra foto en la que salía una chica delgada, estatura media, ojos marrones, pelo castaño-Yana Ianevsk16 años.

La buscadora- dijo Jessica.

Buena en estudios muggles- dijo Draco- pero pésima en Transformaciones.

Y es muy hábil con la varita- dijo Seamus.

Muy bien otro- dijo Harry y en la mesa ya había otra foto de un chico bajito, rechoncho, rubio, ojos negros- Vanyo Irina, 17 años y hermano de Eleonora Irina.

Aunque se parecen en que los dos son rubios y tienen los ojos azules, no se parecen en nada en su cuerpo mientras que ella es alta y delgada, él es bajito y rechoncho y eso que él es el mayor- dijo Dean.

El es muy lógico- dijo Hermione- y rápido.

Es cazador- dijo Jessica.

Y pésimo en Encantamientos- dijo Parvati- aunque bueno en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Y por último Marketa Ivelin- dijo Harry y Colin puso la última foto de los búlgaros en la que salía una chica oriental, bajita, delgada, ojos verdes, castaña-17 años.

Es muy ligerita- dijo Lavender.

Vamos que es una guarra- dijo Wendy y todos rieron.

Si exacto- dijo Lavender.

Además es Guardiana- dijo Gabrielle.

Es pésima en Defensa por que es muy torpe cuando tiene la varita en la mano- dijo Neville.

Pero es buena en Pociones- dijo Ernic.

Vale ahora vamos a los españoles- dijo Harry mientras Colin buscaba las fotos- esos son tu especialidad J.J as convivido con ellos- el fotógrafo puso la foto sobre la mesa donde salía Tony- Antonio Martín conocido como Tony, líder del grupo, 17 años.

Cazador- dijo J.J mirando la foto con antipatía- con muy buena puntería. Es bastante bueno en Defensa pero falla en Pociones aunque es capaz de defenderse en esa materia.

Harry no dijo nada más, simplemente hizo que Colin pusiese otra foto en la mesa y en ella apareció alguien por la que Ginny no sentía un gran aprecio.

Verónica Minguéz- dijo J.J mirando la foto fijamente hasta que Ginny tosió ruidosamente- 17 años. Cazadora. Bastante rápida. Pésima en Encantamientos y Transformaciones pero muy buena en Runas Antiguas.

Colin puso una foto encima de la mesa donde salían un chico y una chica cogidos de la mano.

Daniel Fernández y Sonia Rodríguez- dijo J.J- ambos de 17 años. Ambos Golpeador, los dos bastante buenos y aunque ella no lo parezca tiene mucha fuerza. Él es muy bueno en todo lo que tiene que ver con la lógica y muy bueno en Pociones pero pésimo en Runas Antiguas. Ella es buena en Transformaciones y malísima en Defensa.

La siguiente foto que había en la mesa era la de Ana.

Ana Sánchez, 16 años la más pequeña del grupo- dijo J.J- la buscadora. Muy hábil con la varita. Bastante buena en Encantamientos y malísima en Adivinación- otra foto esta vez de un joven alto y delgado, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño- Roberto Hernández, 17 años. Golpeador del equipo, rápido y ágil. Bueno en Estudios Muggles. Pésimo en Transformaciones.

En la última foto salieron un chico y una chica sentados en los jardines hablando muy acaramelados. Él era de estatura media, delgado, rubio y de ojos azules. Ella bajita, gordita, de ojos marrones y pelo castaño.

Juan Martínez y Susana González- dijo J.J- ambos de 17 años.

¿Están liados?- le cortó de repente Parvati.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta- dijo Lavender mirando como esos dos chicos se miraban.

Nosotras tampoco- dijo Hermione mientras todas las chicas se acercaban a la foto para verla mejor- así visto hacen buena pareja.

Las chicas siguieron cotilleando hasta que una tosecilla les hizo callarse. Las chicas levantaron la mirada y vieron que Harry había sido el que había tosido y que todos los chicos las miraban.

Si no os importa chica hemos venido aquí a hablar de las habilidades de estas personas- dijo Harry- y no a que…

Vosotras cotorreéis como cacatúas- dijo Ron llevándose por ese comentario una mirada asesina de las chicas.

Sigue J.J- dijo Draco.

Bien… Juan es cazador y Susana guardiana. Él es bastante lento y hábil con la varita. Bueno en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y malo en Encantamientos. Ella es un poco torpe aunque muy escurridiza. Es pésima en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y buena en Pociones.

Bueno pues ya esta- dijo Harry sonriendo- habéis hecho un gran trabajo todos vosotros.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestra ayuda- dijo Hermione- no se lo que hubiésemos hecho sino nos hubieseis ayudado.

No hay de que, Hermione- dijo Lisa- ya sabéis si necesitáis algo contad con nosotros.

Lo haremos- dijo Ron cogiendo su escoba que estaba sobre el sofá y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo- y ahora nos vamos que tenemos que entrenar.

Los chicos salieron de la sala de los menesteres y cuando llegaron al campo de Quiddich, se fueron a los vestuarios y se cambiaron.

Salieron al campo en el que hacía un terrible frío pero sonrieron al ver a todos los que habían estado en la sala de los menesteres con ellos y aun más cuando vieron que algunos de ellos llevaban las escobas.

¿Os ayudamos a entrenar?- dijo Blaise apoyándose en su Nimbus 2001.

No estaría mal- dijo Draco sentándose en el baúl donde guardaban las pelotas de quiddich- un partido ¿Qué te parece Harry?

Que estaría muy bien- dijo Harry- sería un buen entrenamiento.

Así que como en el equipo de los chicos sobraba uno y aunque Ginny no iba a jugar el primer partido se fue al otro equipo en el que también estaba compuesto por Blaise y Seamus que iban a se los cazadores junto a Ginny, Crabbe y Goyle iban a ser los golpeadores, Dean el guardián y Colin como buscador mientras que como arbitro estaba Dennis. Los demás se subieron a las gradas y contemplaron el partido, Sophi que estaba entre los brazos de Suzie y junto a Jessica y Gabrielle animaban a los dos equipos.

Lo que ellos no sabían que es que unos ojos ocultos tras unas gafas de media luna observaba el partido desde una ventana. Albus Dumbledore sonrió y dijo:

Fawkes, esperemos que sigan tan unidos como hasta ahora.

Al día siguiente las clases fueron sumamente largas y pesadas. Los profesores les mandaban montones de deberes que eran complicadísimos, para algunos incluso necesitaban entrar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Los alumnos estaban hasta altas horas de la noche en la biblioteca hasta que la señora Pince cerraba y esa era una de las noches en la que los ocho chicos se quedaban para estudiar hasta que la bibliotecaria cerrase.

Neville ese día había estado muy triste y todos supusieron que había recordado a su abuela. Luna y él habían estado en la biblioteca con los demás pero habían decidido irse antes y ahora caminaban hacía la sala común de Ravenclaw, ay que Neville iba a acompañar a Luna y luego él se iría a la sala común de Gryffindor.

¿Estas bien, Neville?- dijo Luna cuando se pararon frente a la entrada de la sala común de la chica.

Si, tranquila no te preocupes- dijo Neville con una media sonrisa. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Neville había dejado de ser ese chico asustadizo, había madurado en todos los sentidos.

Neville, tu abuela te quería mucho- dijo Luna acariciándole el brazo, Neville la miró y sonrió dándose cuenta de que su novia también había madurado por que aunque siguiese a veces con sus cosas extrañas y a veces se quedase en su mundo de sueños, había madurado- y aun me tienes a mi que también te quiero mucho.

Neville sonrió, se acercó a ella y se besaron con dulzura. Colocó su mano en la cintura de la Ravenclaw y la atrajo más hacía él mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba el pelo. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Yo también te quiero- dijo Neville haciendo sonreír a Luna.

Se volvieron a fundir en un tierno beso que se fue tornando más apasionado. Luna le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y entraron a una clase vacía que estaba cerca y sin planearlo, sin haberlo imaginado, pasó. Hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Dos horas después Neville llegó al cuarto de los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor donde ya estaban todos sus compañeros que aun no se habían acostado.

Neville ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo J.J- creímos que Flinch te había cazado como saliste antes que nosotros de la biblioteca pensamos que ya estarías aquí y nos extraño que no fuese así.

Acompañé a Luna hasta su sala común- dijo Neville sentándose en u cama, levemente sonrojado al recordar lo que había pasado (aun seguía quedando un poco del antiguo Neville)- y me entretuve con ella.

¡Eih, eih te as sonrojado al decir eso!- dijo Seamus y todos miraron a Neville- ¿Qué a pasado¿Cómo os "entretuvisteis"?

Yo… ella… bueno nosotros… - balbuceó Neville que ya estaba como un tomate.

¡Oh Merlín, ya eres un hombre!- dijo Dean riendo, no necesitaban más palabras para saber lo que había pasado- te nos adelantaste a J.J, a Seamus y a mi- y susurró- ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Callaros- dijo Neville tumbándose en la cama- quiero dormir.

Por lo menos ponte el pijama- dijo Ron riendo.

Neville se miró, se puso en pie y empezó a ponerse el pijama mientras sus amigos reían. Luego se acostó como los demás y apagaron la luz.

¡Eih, Neville!- dijo Seamus pero todos lo escucharon- ¿y como es Luna en la cama?

Cállate- susurró Neville.

¿Has dado la talla?- dijo Dean y todos rieron por lo bajo.

Dejad ya el cachondeo- dijo Harry riendo- ¡pobre Neville! Solo una cosa más amigo.

¿Qué?- dijo Neville cansinamente.

¿Habéis usado protección?- dijo Harry.

¡Joder, no!- dijo Neville incorporándose- ¿y si la he dejado embarazada?

Lo único que puedes hacer es hablar con ella mañana- dijo Harry- y rezar por que no la hayas dejado preñada.

Esa noche Neville no durmió muy bien cuando cerraba los ojos veía un bebe entre los brazos de Luna.

A la mañana siguiente que era miércoles siguieron con la rutina de todos los días. Los chicos sonrieron al ver como Neville se llevaba a Luna fuera del Gran Comedor para hablar. Cuando volvieron a entrar vieron que ninguno de los dos parecía preocupados; Luna se sentó con las chicas que como todas las mañana cotilleaban y Neville se sentó con los chicos.

¿Qué te ha dicho Luna?- dijo Ron en susurros mientras todos escuchaban- no parecéis muy preocupados.

No tengo por que estarlo- dijo Neville dándole un mordisco a la tostada- Luna me a dicho que como tenía problemas con la regla pues fue a ver a la señora Pomfrey y esta le dio unas pociones para ayudarla con su problema y además con esa poción es imposible quedarse embarazada, claro esta, solo si la deja de tomar.

Pues que suerte as tenido- dijo Draco al que le habían contado todo lo que había pasado- imagínate que se queda embarazada.

No se lo que hubiera hecho- dijo Neville.

Las clases ese día fueron tan aburridas como de costumbre. Esa tarde después de las clases y cuando Alicia ya había terminado los deberes se fue a dar un paseo con Sophi. La chica iba muy pensativa, recordando a su hermano Percy y a la pequeña Susan. Tanto era así que no se dio cuenta de que Sophi abría una puerta y entraba en la estancia.

No salió de su ensimismamiento hasta que no tropezó con el oso de peluche que Sophi había dejado caer. Lo recogió y se acercó a la puerta abierta, se asomó y vio que se trataba del despacho de Remus y que este estaba dentro con la niña.

Hola- dijo Alicia entrando. Sophi y Lupin la miraron y el profesor la sonrió- lo siento Remus, me despiste. Espero que no te haya molestado.

Que va- dijo Remus- es una niña muy buena- el hombre acarició el pelo de la niña y luego miró a su ahijada- Alicia me gustaría hablar contigo, llevo tiempo queriéndolo hacer pero hemos estado muy ocupados los dos. Siéntate, por favor.

Alicia obedeció y se sentó. Remus hizo lo mismo al otro lado de la mesa, Sophi se sentó sobre las piernas de Alicia y el licántropo le entregó un pergamino, una pluma y un bote de tinta. La niña lo cogió con entusiasmo y se puso a dibujar.

Últimamente te veo muy triste- dijo Remus- y lo entiendo has perdido a gente que quieres pero tus hermanos y tus amigos también los han pedido y sus ojos no tienen tanta tristeza como los tuyos. Vuelves a tener la misma mirada afligida que cuando te conocí. Harry esta muy preocupado por ti.

¿Has hablado con él?- dijo Alicia.

No- dijo Remus- como ya te he dicho no he tenido tiempo, ninguno hemos tenido tiempo, Sirius tampoco a podido hablar con él. Pero conozco lo suficientemente a Harry para saber que esta preocupado por ti.

Yo no puedo cambiar mi mirada, Remus- dijo Alicia- mis amigos y mis hermanos son más fuertes que yo, son capaces de seguir riendo y que sus ojos no tengan tristeza aun después de lo que ha pasado pero yo he visto demasiadas cosas en mi vida y ya estoy cansada, demasiado cansada para continuar, ellos son mucho más fuertes que yo como ya he dicho antes. Además yo siempre los estoy animando con mis palabras, de ese modo me cuentan sus tristezas y mientras ellos se sienten mejor yo me quedo con toda su tristeza. Será por que veo y siento todo la tristeza de la gente y mi corazón se llena de esa tristeza.

No tienes por que hacer eso- dijo Remus- ya tienes suficiente con tu dolor para cargar con el de los demás. No digo que no los consueles pero ellos deberían consolarte también a ti, si tú sientes su dolor que ellos sientan el tuyo.

Yo no podría hacer eso- dijo Alicia- quiero hacer que sus vidas sean lo menos dolorosas posibles, yo estoy más acostumbrada al dolor que ellos y quiero que ellos no tengan que acostumbrarse. Además, siento que todo lo que esta pasando es por mi culpa.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Remus- nada de esto es tú culpa.

Claro que si- dijo Alicia- se que en el sueño que tuve en verano tengo la respuesta para acabar con todo esta masacre pero no lo recuerdo y mientras yo sigo sin ese recuerdo la gente esta muriendo.

Alicia tú no tienes la culpa- dijo Remus- así que sácate eso de la cabeza. Sé que lo más fácil es echarse la culpa a uno mismo pero no es la solución y lo se por propia experiencia.

No te entiendo Remus- dijo Alicia.

Lupin se puso en pie y miró por la ventana con tristeza y desazón. Desde allí se podía ver el sauce boxeador que en esos momentos estaba quieto.

A lo largo de mi vida me he estado culpando de la muerte de numerosas personas de mi entorno- dijo Remus- primero la de mi hermana, ella era mi vida y la quería como un loco pero no la cuide bien cuando la mataron yo estaba allí, a mi me mordieron pero a ella se la llevaron como cena, nunca encontramos su cadáver. Mis padres sufrieron mucho y yo me eche las culpas de su muerte y del dolor de mis padres.

Nunca me habías hablando mucho de tu hermana- dijo Alicia- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Cecil- dijo Remus abriendo un cajón de su escritorio del que sacó una foto que le entregó a la chica- Cecil Lupin.

Alicia miró la foto y vio en ella a una niña de cinco años y un niño de seis que inconfundiblemente era Remus. La niña se parecía bastante a él, tenía la misma cabellera dorada, aunque sus ojos eran azules y en su cuello tenía una especia de antojo en forma de flor.

En la foto Remus estaba sentado en el suelo y su hermana estaba sentada entre sus piernas. El niño la abrazaba y los dos sonreían, unas sonrisas llenas de inocencia.

Esa foto nos la hicieron nuestros padres pocos días antes de que la matasen a ella y a mi me convirtiesen en uno de ellos- dijo Remus.

Era preciosa- dijo Alicia- tenía un antojo en el cuello, en cambio, tú no lo tienes.

Si, nació con él- dijo Remus- como mi madre por lo que parecía solo le salía a las mujeres- el hombre la miró a los ojos- primero me sentí culpable por la muerte de Cecil, luego por la de Rachel por que yo estuve en ese ataque y no pude hacer nada, luego de la muerte de Lily y James y por último la de Ania.

Tu no tuviste la culpa de esas muertes- dijo Alicia- no debes sentirte culpable

Ahora lo se- dijo Remus sonriendo y sentándose de nuevo en la silla- y tu tampoco te debes sentir culpable por la muerte de la gente.

La diferencia entre tu y yo, Remus, es que yo en realidad si tengo la culpa de las muertes- dijo Alicia- o por lo menos es lo que siento en mi corazón. Y que menos que por ser la culpable me intente llevar la tristeza de sus corazones.

Eso no es así- dijo Remus- no es la solución.

Para mi si- dijo Alicia seriamente.

Mira Alicia ¿te gusta?- dijo Sophi.

Alicia miró el dibujo y vio a una joven con alas en la espalda y una corona en la cabeza y junto a ella había una niña agarrada de su mano.

¡Que bonito!- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿la niña eres tú?

Si- dijo Sophi sonriendo- y tú eres la chica.

¿Y por que me has dibujado con alas?- dijo Alicia con curiosidad.

Por que eres un ángel- dijo Sophi- y llevas corona por que eres la reina de los ángeles.

Valla que bonito- dijo Alicia.

Te lo regalo- dijo Sophi.

Gracias- dijo Alicia cogiendo el pergamino- bueno Remus nosotras mejor nos vamos. Otro día hablamos.

Vale- dijo Remus y sonrió cuando Alicia le dio un beso en la mejilla- adiós.

Alicia salió del despacho dada de la mano de Sophi. No llevaría ni cinco minutos caminando por los pasillos cuando se encontraron a Jessica y Gabrielle. Las dos niñas iban cargadas de libros. Alicia se acercó a ellas y las ayudó y siguieron su camino a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando cuatro personas las salieron al paso.

La pelirroja miró a los cuatro Slytherin; Butler, Ailish, Marc y Benjuí que no la permitían el paso y que tenían una pose chulesca. Alicia intentó pasar pero no se lo permitieron.

¿Qué queréis?- dijo cansada de la prepotencia de esos cuatro- por que hoy no estoy de humar para tonterías y menos de cuatro imbéciles como vosotros.

Nosotros nunca decimos tonterías, nueva Weasley- dijo Ailish.

Ese mote ya esta muy pasado- dijo Alicia mirando despreocupadamente a Ailish- deberíais buscarme otro. No se, algo bonito. Todo el mundo me llama ángel aunque bueno prefiero que Harry me llame así- miró a Inez- ya sabes Butler cuando él y yo estamos intimando pues me encanta que me llame su ángel pelirrojo.

Butler miró con odio y rabia. Alicia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de su enemiga número dos, la número uno era Pansy Parkinson.

No tientes tu suerte Weasley- dijo Butler acercándose peligrosamente a Alicia que la miraba divertida- por que un día acabaré contigo y con esa niña- señaló a Sophi- la tienes tanto cariño.

A ella no la vas a volver a tocar- dijo Alicia quitando la sonrisa de su cara- se perfectamente que tu la distes la caja de bombones envenenada…

No se de lo que me hablas- dijo Butler sonriendo- desvarías Weasley. Y su lo hubiese hecho no tendrías pruebas para demostrarlo, ni tu, ni Dumbledore, ni el ministerio, podríais hacerme nada.

Encontraré pruebas de que quieres matar a Sophi, encontraré pruebas de que tú y tus amigos sois mortífagos y que servís a Lord Voldemort- dijo Alicia.

¿Y por que querría matar a esa niña?- dijo Butler.

No te hagas la tonta, Butler- dijo Alicia- ya se que Sophi es la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma y que Voldemort va tras ella pero mis amigos y yo la protegeremos.

La heredera de Anaxarete Carsma- susurró Butler mirando a la niña y luego a Alicia- pero…- la Slytherin cambió su cara de sorpresa por una sonrisa- ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas descubierto?

No soy estúpida Butler a diferencia de ti- dijo Alicia- y ahora nos vamos, no vamos a perder más tiempo con vosotros. Vamos niñas.

Las tres Gryffindor y Sophi se alejaron bajo la mirada de los cuatro Slytherin.

Eres más estúpida de lo que crees- dijo Butler sonriendo- pero gracias Weasley, tú revelación nos a ayudado mucho. Tenemos que informar a nuestro señor.

* * *

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos y sabía perfectamente que Ron la seguía (aunque aun no había terminado los deberes a diferencia de ella). 

Estaba cansada de esa situación, ya no tenía un poco de intimidad ya que Ron se le pegaba a sol y a sombra. No podía hablar con Krum por que Ron siempre se acercaba cuando veía que cruzaba una palabra con él y el búlgaro siempre se marchaba sin haberle dicho a Hermione lo que quería decirla.

Lo más gracioso es que cuando se daba la vuelta y para descubrirlo persiguiéndola, Ron se escondía aunque bastante mal. Como estaba pasando en ese momento.

Hermione harta se había dado la vuelta y bufó al ver que Ron se había escondido tras una armadura y lo sabía por que asomaba un trozo de su cabello pelirrojo.

La castaña se acercó a él echando humo, y lo sacó de detrás de la armadura, cogiéndolo de la oreja.

¡Ah, ah, ah, Hermione me haces daño, ah!- dijo Ron que tenía su rostro a la altura del de su novia que tenía el entrecejo fruncido- ¡Suelta Hermione, me vas a arrancar la oreja!

¡Pues no te estaría mal!- dijo Hermione furiosa- ¡Por desconfiado¡eres un maldito celoso¡quiero que me dejes respirar!- soltó la oreja del chico que se la froto- ¡me estas agobiando, Ronald Weasley!

Soy tu novio- dijo Ron con la boca pequeña.

¡Si eres mi novio pero no mi sombra!- dijo Hermione con las manos en las caderas y con el entrecejo arrugado.

Deberías dejar de arrugar el ceño te van a salir arrugas- dijo Ron.

¡Te estoy hablando en serio!- dijo Hermione.

¡Y yo a ti!- dijo Ron- ¡a mi madre le salieron arrugas por fruncir el ceño!

¡DEJA MIS ARRUGAS!- gritó Hermione- ¡quiero que me dejes de espiar¡quiero que me dejes de seguir¡quiero que dejes tus celos¡Y quiero que dejes tu desconfianza!

Pero…-

¡No Ron nada de peros!- dijo Hermione- ¡estoy hasta, estoy cansada, no me dejas respirar, incluso me acompañas cuando voy al baño!

¡Eso solo lo he hecho 10 veces!- dijo Ron.

¡¿Y te parece poco?!- dijo Hermione- ¡mira Ron estoy harta de tus celos, Viktor y yo solo somos amigos y solo vamos a ser eso por que yo te quiero a ti pero como me sigas espiando y aunque me duela te dejo ¿me as entendido?!

Si- dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

Te van a salir arrugas como frunzas el ceño- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Ron que estaba de brazos cruzados, dejó de arrugar el ceño, miró a su novia a la que vio sonriendo y él también sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

Esa misma noche, muy lejos de Hogwarts, en un frondoso bosque donde la única luz que lo bañaba era el de la Luna y las estrellas y sobretodo la entrada de una cueva que había al pie de la montaña de la que salía un ruido melodioso de agua y una luz de una varita. Su dueño un joven de 16 años pero que aparentaba mucho más por su aspecto frágil y envejecido (más o menos unos 30 años o por ahí). Tenía unos grandes ojos azules con largas pestañas, un largo cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba hasta la hombros, alto (1,89) y musculoso; la espalda era ancha, sus brazos y sus piernas eran fuertes, se le marcaban los pectorales y abdominales. Era muy guapo. 

El chico se rascaba el rostro donde había un débil rastrojo de lo que empezaba a ser una barba mientras miraba las runas que había en la pared, no eran runas Antiguas como las que había en los libros de magia de su abuela. Ella nunca las había visto en ningún lado pero juntos las estudiaban aunque ese día solo había ido él ya que su abuela se había quedado cuidando a su madre, eran pocas las veces que la dejaban sola ya que estaba enferma.

Él tampoco era un chico muy saludable, a decir verdad, es e mismo día se había sentido bastante mal, su rostro estaba pálido pero había ido a esa cueva con la esperanza de encontrar una cura para su debilidad física y su envejecimiento prematuro y para su madre que llevaba en coma 16 años.

El chico suspiró al pensar en su madre, nunca la había oído hablar, reír, nunca había sentido sus besos y sus abrazos por que estaba en coma desde que él nació. Aun así él todos los días la hablaba, la besaba y la abrazaba por que ella estaba en coma por haber luchado en la guerra, pro que él la quería y la admiraba y todos los días se lo decía aunque no estaba seguro de que le escuchase.

Miró su reloj y vio que era la hora de marcharse o su abuela se preocuparía. Se levantó y sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban pero se mantuvo en pie, guardando el pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo. Miró en el fondo de la cueva que no era muy profunda como el agua, salía de la pared por un agujero y caía en un pequeño laguito que había, era como una fuente natural. Salió de la cueva sin apagar la varita. Se adentró en el frondoso bosque y caminó unos kilómetros hasta llegar a un lago con el agua calmada y oscura pero que por las mañanas era cristalina. En el centro del lago había una islita donde había una cabaña con las ventanas iluminadas.

El chico pasó por un pequeño puente de madera y saltó por un hueco donde faltaban dos tablas.

Tengo que arreglarlo- dijo con una voz que parecía el ladrido de un perro- ¡Nox!

La varita se apagó. Entró en la cabaña, encontrándose en una habitación bastante pequeña en la que se podía ver una destartalada cocina que él mismo había tenido que arreglar en mucha ocasiones una mesa no muy grande donde comían y algunas estanterías con libros pero no solo había libros en las estanterías sino también en cada rincón de esa casa.

A la izquierda había una puerta que daba con un pequeño baño y a la derecha había otra puerta que daba a una habitación donde estaba su madre y donde dormían él y su abuela.

La puerta que daba al cuarto se abrió y por ella salió una mujer alta y delgada con una bonitas curvas, con una larga melena castaña que brillaba como si estuviese recién peinado, de unos grandes ojos color miel, que tenían una mirada triste y que se notaban con mucha sabiduría a pesar de la corta edad que debía tener, unos 26 años, o eso es lo que aparentaba por que esa mujer no era tan joven como parecía.

Ya estas aquí- dijo la joven con una sonrisa- creí que tendría que ir a buscarte.

Es que no me di cuenta de la hora abuela- dijo el chico- estaba en las cuevas…

En las cuevas- dijo la chica sonriendo- me lo imaginé. Querrás comer ¿no?

Si- dijo el chico tomando asiento mientras su abuela le calentaba la comida- ¿Cómo esta mama?

Bueno… ya sabes que en estos últimos meses a mejorado, ya se mueve- dijo la chica- puede que en cualquier momento despierte.

Cuando termine de cenar voy a verla- dijo el chico empezando a comer lo que su abuela le había puesto en el plato.

Haces bien- dijo la chica acariciándole el pelo- que estés a su lado la hace mucho bien.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, el joven dio un mordisco a un trozo de pan mientras la chica lo observaba.

Se me hace tan raro llamarte abuela con ese aspecto- dijo el chico.

Ya deberías estar acostumbrado- dijo ella sonriendo- la mayor parte del tiempo estoy con esta pinta, solo cuando vamos al pueblo a comprar me pongo mi aspecto de anciana.

Ya- dijo el chico- pero se me hace raro, tienes pinta de una chica de veintiséis años.

Físicamente soy una chica de veintiséis años- dijo la chica- pero ya sabes que mi edad se aleja mucho de esa- el chico asintió- además ¿No te gusta llamarme abuela? a mi me gusta que me lo llames.

Si claro que me gusta pero se me hace raro- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- aunque bueno como yo nunca he tenido abuela me gusta tenerla aunque parezca más joven que yo y sea más vieja.

No te quejes cariño- dijo la chica- tú estas guapísimo.

Si pero parece que tengo treinta años y en realidad tengo 16- dijo el chico- ninguna chica de mi edad se va a fijar en mi aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca voy a conocer a una chica.

Claro que lo harás- dijo la mujer.

¿Cuándo?- dijo el chico un poco molesto- ¿cuando le pegue una patada a una piedra? A lo mejor sale de debajo.

No utilices ese tono de sarcasmo conmigo, jovencito- dijo la mujer.

Era bastante cómica esa situación ya que parecía que la chica joven estaba regañando al que era más mayor.

¿Qué tal va el estudio de las runas de la cueva?- dijo la chica para cambiar de tema y no seguir con la discusión.

No va- dijo el chico- casi no he traducido nada, hay algunas runas que se me resisten pero estoy seguro de que las descifraré. Creo que cuentan una historia, una leyenda supongo- pegó un mordisco a un trozo de pan y continuo hablando con la boca llena- creo que habla de dos enamorados de hace mucho tiempo y un anillo, no se. Creo que las iniciales de los enamorados eran J.R y G.M. Pero no se lo que cuenta la historia, solo se que algo sobre esas dos personas.

Una historia de enamorados, un anillo y las iniciales de los dos enamorados son J.R y G.M- dijo la chica pensativa.

¿Sabes a quien pueden pertenecer esas iniciales?- dijo el chico.

Puede que se traten de Galatea Mempre, la nieta de la primera bruja que hubo en el mundo y de su marido muggle, Joe Ruteber- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta- dice una leyenda que él un día forjo dos anillos, uno para Galatea y otro para él, se juraron amor eterno y ese anillo fue el símbolo de su amor. Ella murió en la batalla que hubo contra el heredero de Alasdair Hoffman, Nathan Hoffman… a partir de ahí la historia esta muy borrosa, solo se que por alguna razón los corazones de la gente se volvieron a llenar de felicidad- la chica miró al joven que le devolvía la mirada- la verdad es que poca gente sabe que esa leyenda habla de Galatea y su marido, todo el mundo sabe que se trataba de dos enamorados pero no sabían sus nombres.

¿Y tu como lo sabes?- dijo el chico.

Dominic, tengo más de mil años, me sé la historia por que siempre nos la contaron de esa forma pero poco a poco los nombres se fueron perdiendo y solo quedó la leyenda de los dos enamorados- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Dominic terminó de comer, recogió la mesa y con un movimiento de varita los platos se pusieron a fregarse solos.

¿Sabes que a tu edad no se esta permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio?- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Si- dijo Dominic encogiéndose de hombros- pero nadie conoce mi existencia, el ministerio detectará la magia y pensará que la has hecho tú. Si no como hemos podido estar entrenando durante a años.

Chico listo- dijo la mujer sonriendo- esperaba pillarte con esa pregunta pero veo que no.

La chica se puso en pie y se empezó a mirar en el espejo mientras se colocaba un poco el pelo. Dominic sonrió, siempre había sido muy coqueta.

Oyes, siempre me he hecho una pregunta sobre ti- dijo Dominic sonriendo- pero nunca me había atrevido ha hacerla.

Pues hazla- dijo la chica sin dejar de mirarse al espejo.

Tu entonces tienes más de mil años (no hace falta que conteste, lo se) pero estas con la apariencia de una chica de 26 años- dijo Dominic- y tienes la misma vitalidad que una mujer de esas edad pero ¿también tienes el periodo? Lo digo por que vamos con mil años ya te tendría que haber venido la menopausia.

La chica lo miró con una ceja alzada y luego se volvió a mirar en el espejo.

Claro que tengo la regla, so tonto. Yo aunque mentalmente tenga más de mil años y aunque tenga la memoria de mil años, soy físicamente una chica de 26 años y eso conlleva a tener el periodo ¿pregunta contestada?

Si- dijo Dominic- y no te enfades solo era curiosidad.

No me enfado- dijo la chica con un poco de tristeza- solo pienso muchas veces que mis amigos podrían estar conmigo y la guerra podría haber tenido otro rumbo si yo hubiese encontrado antes la…

La chica no terminó ya que habían llamado a la puerta y ellos no tenían nunca visitas, solo muy de vez en cuando y ninguna de ellas había estado Dominic en la casa. Los dos quedaron en silencio, el chico cogió la varita que había dejado sobre la mesa mientras la chica se miraba en el espejo y con sus poderes de metamorfomaga, hizo que su larga cabellera castaña se tiñese de gris, que su rostro se llenase de arrugas, parecía toda una anciana; además cogió su varita y se hecho un hechizo para que pareciese el cuerpo de una anciana, lo que conllevo a estar encorvada y a que se llenase de arrugas. Por último cogió un chal, parecido a los de la profesora Trelowly, y se envolvió en él.

La chica o más bien la anciana caminó hasta al puerta y la abrió. En el umbral pudieron ver a un joven de unos 22 años, alto y fuerte, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, era bastante guapo aunque estaba pálido (no le había sentado muy bien la temporada en Azkaban) y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla. E iba envuelto en una capa de viaje negra.

Menudo recibimiento- dijo Cuper sonriendo al ver al chico apuntándole con la varita.

¿Quién eres?- dijo el chico.

Abigail me conoce ¿verdad, Abigail?- dijo Cuper con voz melosa.

Abuela ¿de que lo conoces?- dijo Dominic que no bajaba la varita, no se fiaba de ese chico, tenía algo que no le agradaba.

No te preocupes cariño- dijo Abigail- vete con mama- el chico no se movió- Dominic, obedece.

Dominic bajo la varita y con una última mirada a Cuper se fue al cuarto donde descansaba su madre.

¿Abuela?- dijo Cuper sonriendo y entrando en la casa- ¿sabe que en verdad no eres su abuela?

Claro que lo sabe- dijo Abigail apretujándose en su chal, esa noche hacía especialmente frío- pero a él le gusta llamarme así y a mi también me gusta que me llame de esa forma, ya que mi verdadero hijo no me a ha dado nietos para que me llamen abuela.

Bueno eso ahora no importa- dijo Cuper- ¿Cómo sigue la madre del chico?

Mejora- dijo Abigail- En cualquier momento despertará.

Mi señor te quiere ver- dijo Cuper- debes ir.

No se toma ya ni la molestia de venir él- dijo Abigail.

Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo Cuper- te quiere ver allí así que no faltes mañana a su cita.

No lo haré- dijo Abigail- estaré allí, no te preocupes.

Eso está bien- dijo Cuper- ven tú sola, no traigas al mocoso ese.

No lo llevaré tranquilo- dijo Abigail- pero no deberías referirte a él con tanto desprecio a fin de cuentas gracias a él y a su madre, tu señor aun vive. Sino esa noche hace ya 16 años el hubiese muerto en vez de haber quedado reducido a una sombra sin cuerpo y sin nada, si, pero vivo.

Me sé la historia, vieja- dijo Cuper- no hace falta que me la cuentes. Tiene que saber que yo soy uno de los mortífagos más allegados a mi señor así que se todos sus planes y todos sobre su pasado.

Eso no te servirá de nada- dijo Abigail- tu señor no siente aprecio por nadie y cuando vea que su imperio se cae, entregará el alma de cualquiera incluso la de uno de sus más allegados mortífagos antes que la suya propia. Así es tu señor, un ser cruel y sin escrúpulos.

Pero es que hay algo en lo que te equivocas- dijo Cuper- esta vez mi señor no caerá.

Cuper se puso la capucha de la capa y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!!! Espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestros reviews. Por cierto, gracias a todos los que lo habéis dejado. Besos.


	16. El despertar

**Capitulo 16: El despertar.**

Remus se encontraba en su despacho, caminando de un lado a otro mientras Virus sentado en la silla en la que Alicia había estado sentada el día anterior miraba un periódico del profeta con los pies sobre el escritorio de su amigo.

No había nada interesante en el periódico, solo hablaban de los numerosos ataques que estaba habiendo y ponían los nombres de los fallecidos en cada uno de ellos. Sirius estaba harto de toda esa situación pero, por supuesto, no era el único. Nadie podía ver el final de esa guerra que cada vez se estaba volviendo más difícil de enfrentar para el bando de la luz como la gente los llamaba.

Bajó los pies de la mesa y dejó sobre la misma el periódico. Justo donde había dejado el periódico había un álbum de fotos que reconoció, muchas veces él y Remus, cuando él estaba encerrado en Grimmauld Place, lo habían estado ojeando y nunca se cansaba de hacerlo. Se reclinó en el asiento con el álbum entra las manos y lo abrió. Empezó a pasar las hojas mientras poco a poco veía fotos de su estancia en Hogwarts, con sus amigos y después cuando ya estaban en su séptimo año con Lily, Ania y Rachel.

Se detuvo cuando vio una foto en la que salían James y Lily cogidos de la mano, ambos con unas inmensas sonrisas. Junto a Lily estaba Ania que sonreía a Remus y este le devolvía a sonrisa. Y al lado de James estaba él aferrándose a la cintura de una joven de ojos azules, Rachel Holms.

Nunca habían sido novios pero ellos tenían la suficiente confianza como para agarrarse de esa forma, para tener ese contacto que se habituaba en las parejas.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día que nos hicimos esta foto- dijo Sirius y Remus detuvo su paseo y miró por encima del hombro de su amigo para saber de que foto hablaba- Colagusano hizo la foto y al día siguiente de hacérnosla, Rachel me dijo que ya no nos volveríamos a ver a escondidas para acostarnos, que tan solo seríamos amigos, que ella buscaba una relación seria. Y yo en esos momentos no podía dársela, no estaba preparada para ese tipo de relación.

Si estabas preparado- dijo Remus sentándose en su escritorio con una sonrisa- pero fuiste demasiado cobarde como yo lo fui con Ania. Tú tenías miedo por que nunca creíste que amarías tanto a una persona como amaste a Rachel y como lo sigues haciendo y a mi me pasaba lo mismo. Ambos pusimos tontas excusas, tú que aun no estabas preparado para ese tipo de relación y yo mi problema peludo.

¿Y nosotros fuimos Gryffindor?- dijo Sirius soltando una débil carcajada.

Ya ves, Colagusano también lo fue- dijo Remus- y él no era más valiente que nosotros.

No me hables de esa rata de alcantarilla- dijo Sirius que odia recordar que una vez fue amigo de esa persona que los traicionó y destruyó sus vidas- ese maldito cobarde, traidor y pensar que a logrado escapar.

Por que Voldemort le sacó- dijo Remus- sino se hubiese quedado allí y allí se hubiese muerto.

Lastima que no fue así- dijo Sirius.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos y en sus vivencias hasta que Remus rompió ese tranquilo silencio.

Hace un par de años vi a los padres de Rachel.

Nunca les guste- dijo Sirius- siempre creyeron que como buen Black me uniría al bando oscuro por eso prohibieron a Rachel que se acercara a mi, ya sabes que ellos estaban en el bando de Dumbledore, en nuestro bando- Remus asintió y Sirius sonrió- por suerte mi preciosa Rachel era una rebelde que no escuchó a sus padres y que continúo junto a mi, aunque tan solo como amigos. Aunque eso tal vez fue lo que la llevó a la muerte.

No digas eso Sirius- dijo Remus- estábamos en la guerra y hubiese muerto siendo tú amiga como no siéndolo por que ella hubiera luchado de igual forma en la batalla. Su destino era morir y así fue.

Aun recuerdo el día de su entierro- dijo Sirius acariciando la imagen de Rachel- aun recuerdo las palabras del padre de Rachel.

**FLASH BACK**

Los merodeadores junto a Lily, Ania y el pequeño Harry llegaron al cementerio del Valle de Godric. Caminaron entre las tumbas hasta llegar donde se celebraba el entierro de una de ellos, de Rachel.

Estuvieron presentes durante todo el entierro y luego la gente le empezó a dar el pésame a los padres de la joven que estaban destrozados.

Los seis chicos se acercaron a los señores Holms. Sirius fue el primero y le tendió la mano pero el señor Holms no le estrechó la mano, en cambio, le miró a los ojos.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo el hombre- ¿con que derecho te presentas en el entierro de mi hija?

Su hija era mi amiga y la quería- dijo Sirius.

¿Qué la querías?- dijo el hombre- que mentiroso eres ¡por tu culpa murió¡por ser tú amiga¡Al insistir en quedarse a tu lado firmó su sentencia de muerte¡Si ella nunca hubiese estado a tu lado, ahora estaría viva!

Señor Holms- dijo James que tenía en brazos al pequeño Harry- eso no es cierto. Sirius no tuvo nada que ver en la muerte de Rachel, él la quería y hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por salvarla.

¡Él es un maldito cabrón que un día os traicionará!- dijo el señor Holms.

Sirius sería incapaz de traicionarnos- dijo Lily aferrándose a la mano de su marido que le devolvió el apretón.

Largaos de aquí- dijo el señor Holms.

Por favor, señor Holms. Lily y yo hemos sido amigas de Rachel desde que empezamos ele colegio, incluso hemos pasado parte del verano en su casa- dijo Ania mirando al hombre- queríamos estar presentes en su velatorio y es normal que Remus, James, Peter y Sirius también quisiesen estar por que son sus amigos. No nos eche solo queremos darles el pésame y acompañarlos en este momento tan duro.

Si venís con él, también os tengo que pedir que os marchéis- dijo el señor Holms mirándolos- no quiero ver a nadie que tenga algo que ver con este hombre.

Yo quería mucho a su hija- dijo Sirius mirándole a los ojos- ella era mi vida aunque nunca tuve el valor para decírselo.

Que importa si la querías o no- dijo el señor Holms- es ella la que ahora esta muerta y no tú.

Me cambiaría ahora mismo por ella sin dudarlo- dijo Sirius.

No quiero oír más patrañas- dijo el señor Holms- márchate- Sirius iba hablar pero el hombre no se lo permitió- ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!

La señora Holms soltó un sollozo cuando vio como su marido empujaba a Sirius y fue sujetado por Remus para no caer.

El animago en otras circunstancias le habría devuelto el empujón pero ese día no por respeto a Rachel y por respeto al señor Holms, no lo hizo. Ya que comprendía el dolor que el hombre debía estar sintiendo, era su única hija, con toda la vida por delante y ahora estaba muerta.

Sirius miró al señor Holms, se dio la vuelta y dejó caer un tulipán amarillo al hoyo donde ya estaba el ataúd de la joven, era la flor preferida de Rachel, luego mágicamente la tierra cayó al hoyo al igual que una lágrima cayó del ojo de Canuto.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Por ese entonces, Sirius se echaba las culpas de la muerte de Rachel por no haber estado en el ataque en el que murió y no haberla protegido y aun a veces lo seguía haciendo. Se seguía culpando por lo sucedido.

Seguro que cuando vieron en el periódico que se suponía que había traicionado a James y a Lily y que había asesinado a Colagusano, seguro que no cupieron en su regocijo por que pensaron que sus palabras, de que yo os traicionaría, eran ciertas- dijo Sirius sonriendo con tristeza.

Si, tal vez, pero ahora saben que no los traicionaste y que no mataste a Peter- dijo Remus.

Ellos seguirán pensando lo contrario- dijo Sirius- creerán las palabras de Colagusano.

Eso es una estupidez- dijo Remus- ellos tendrán que creer la verdad. Y la verdad es que tú eres inocente. Y estoy seguro de que si Rachel hubiese estado viva, ella hubiese creído desde el principio en tu inocencia.

Bueno Remus creo que me voy a la cama- dijo Sirius- es tarde.

Yo también- dijo Remus.

Salieron juntos del despacho, directos a sus cuartos cuando sintieron una fuerte quemazón en el brazo. Se miraron la marca de la Orden y vieron donde estaba siendo el ataque. Salieron corriendo hacía los jardines para llegar a una parte del bosque prohibido donde se podían aparecer pero para suerte de ambos Harry y J.J se aparecieron frente a ellos.

Vamos- dijo Harry que tenía la espada en el cinto y la varita al otro lado- Alicia ya ha ido a por Dumbledore.

Sirius cogió la mano de su ahijado y Remus la de J.J y los cuatro desaparecieron. Después de unas pocas milésimas de segundo aparecieron en una urbanización de Madrid, España.

J.J sintió una desazón en el corazón, no lo había recordado por el nombre pero al estar allí se había dado cuenta de que en esa urbanización vivía su madre con su familia ¿y si estaban muertos¿Y si su madre estaba muerta?

Harry que había reconocido el lugar por que lo había visto en la pantalla de la vida, miró a su amigo sabiendo lo que debía de estar pensando, no le hizo falta leerle el pensamiento aunque no hubiese podido ya que ellos eran lo suficientes poderosos para retenerse los unos a los otros.

Tranquilo J.J estarán bien no te preocupes- dijo Harry.

Tengo que buscarlos- dijo J.J y Harry asintió.

Ten cuidado- dijo el moreno desenvainando su espada y empezando a luchar con un mortífago.

J.J salió corriendo en busca de su madre y la familia de esta. Esquivando rayos de luz, luchando con vampiros y licántropos por el camino, salvando a toda la gente que podía pero con un solo destino, encontrar a su madre.

Ella nunca le había demostrado cariño, incluso le había pedido que no se acercase ni a ella, ni a su nueva familia, no le había dejado conocer a sus hermanos, pero era su madre y en el fondo la quería por que ella le había dado la vida e incluso un día, se le pidiese perdón, él la perdonaría.

Corría y corría, buscando con la mirada a su madre, no podía haber cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio. Sintió como la marca del fénix le quemaba y se miró el brazo, sin parar de correr.

Maldición- dijo al ver como ponía que una zona de Inglaterra también estaba siendo atacada.

Decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su búsqueda, sabía que sus amigos irían para allá y los aurores de Inglaterra junto a algunos miembros de la Orden irían al lugar del ataque.

Saltó por encima de un cadáver de una mujer y vio lo que más temía. Su madre estaba junto a su marido y sus dos hijos, habían sido rodeados por un licántropo y dos mortífagos. El marido de su madre estaba ante su madre y los dos niños protegiéndolos con su cuerpo y parecía tener una herida en el hombro.

El licántropo se puso sobre sus patas traseras para atacar pero J.J sacó una de sus pistolas, apuntó al licántropo y disparó. La bala de plata viajó en el aire y dio en el pecho del hombre lobo que cayó de espaldas al suelo. Le había dado en el corazón.

La familia y los dos mortífagos lo miraron y Carmen, la madre de J.J, lo miró con sorpresa, al ver su cambio y al ver como había matado al hombre lobo.

J.J- susurró la mujer y su marido la escuchó.

Uno de los mortífagos corrió hacía él, con la espada preparada para atacar, el hombre le envistió pero J.J fue rápido, sacó su espada del cinto y paró el ataque.

¡Aléjate de ellos!- gritó J.J al otro mortífago que era una mujer mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas al que le había atacado.

¡No deberías preocuparte por ellos sino por ti!- gritó el mortífago.

Le volvió a atacar y J.J volvió a parar el ataque, ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha hasta que el hombre perdió la espada y J.J le hizo un corte en el cuello, haciendo que muriese.

Se giró a mirar a los otros, vio la cara de sorpresa de su madre y su padrastro por decirlo de alguna forma. Ambos les habían tapado los ojos a los dos niños para que no viesen como J.J mataba a ese hombre y por último miró a su enemiga que levantó la varita para atacarlo pero el chico formó una bola de energía en su mano y se la lanzó a la mujer que salió volando unos metros y quedó clavada en un palo que antaño había sido un buzón.

Limpió la hoja de la espada con su ropa y la guardó en su cinto. Corrió hacía su madre y los otros tres que lo miraban y se paró ante ellos.

¿Estáis bien?- dijo J.J.

¡RETIRADA!- oyó que gritaban y poco a poco los aliados de Voldemort fueron desapareciendo.

Si, si estamos bien- dijo Carmen mirando a su hijo impresionada.

Me tengo que ir- dijo J.J- sólo quería asegurarme de que estabais bien- miro a su padrastro- eso no te lo habrá hecho un licántropo ¿verdad?

No- dijo el hombre- si te refieres a uno de esos lobos- el chico asintió- entonces no, no me lo ha hecho, ha sido con una espada.

Mejor sino te hubiese convertido en uno de ellos- dijo J.J.- ahora me voy.

J.J- lo llamó su madre cuando el chico se dio la vuelta para irse- gracias y lo siento.

J.J sintió como su corazón se deshacía, se giró y vio que su madre estaba llorando. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sintió el calor que solo una madre brindar pero que Cristine le había dado muchas veces cuando lo abrazaba.

No sabes cuanto me he arrepentido todos estos años de lo que dije ese día- susurró la mujer- siempre te quise pero era demasiado joven y no estaba preparada para tanta responsabilidad pero tú padre si y veo que te a criado bien. Lo siento, pero yo no amaba a tu padre y no estaba preparada para tenerte pero siempre te quise, por que te sentía en mi vientre y cuando fuiste a mi casa y te dije esas horribles palabras, lo hice por que tenía miedo de que mi mundo cambiase, un mundo que me había encargado de proteger y no me di cuenta de que hacía daño a mi hijo.

Ahora soy feliz- le susurró J.J- tengo una familia, tengo amigos y una hermosa novia a la que adoro pero pase lo que pase tu serás siempre mi madre aunque deberás compartir ese titulo con otra persona. No se si papa te perdonará algún día pero yo ya lo ha hecho y cuando esta guerra acabe, me encantaría presentarte a mi novia, a mis amigos y a mi nueva familia.

Me encantaría conocerlos- dijo Carmen.

El chico se separó de su madre y J.J miró al marido de su madre. Le tendió la mano y el hombre se la estrechó.

Gracias por cuidarla- dijo J.J y el hombre sonrió.

Se agachó frente a sus medio hermanos y los sonrió. Les revolvió el pelo y se puso en pie. Lanzándole una última mirada a su madre, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

¿Quién es él, mama?- dijo el más pequeños de los niños.

Vuestro hermano- dijo Carmen mientras veía como su hijo se desaparecía.

J.J apareció en Hogwarts, en una clase vacía y cuando entró en la sala común, vio que sus amigos estaban ya allí y parecían muy preocupados sobretodo Ginny que cuando lo vio se aferró a él y las caras de preocupación desaparecieron.

Al ver que tardabas creímos que te había pasado algo- dijo Ginny que parecía aún nerviosa aunque ya sabía que estaba bien.

Tranquila, pelirroja. Estoy bien- dijo J.J sentándose en un de los sillones.

¿Encontraste a tu madre?- dijo Harry.

Si- dijo J.J- por eso he tardado por que he estado hablando con ella- se quedaron en silencio, J.J se rascó los ojos, estaba muy cansado, en realidad, todos lo estaban- me a pedido perdón.

¿Quién?- dijo Hermione.

Mi madre- dijo J.J mirándolos- me a dicho que durante muchos años se ha estado arrepintiendo de lo que dijo. Y yo la he perdonado.

Así como así- dijo Wendy sorprendida- te pide perdón y tú la perdonas así como así.

Es mi madre- dijo J.J.

Si pero ¿es que no recuerdas lo que te dijo y te hizo?- dijo Wendy mirando a su hermano, tenía miedo de que él se fuese, que se marchase para reunirse con su verdadera madre, por fin tenía una familia y J.J era parte de ella y no quería que él se fuera. Además no quería que volviera a sufrir si esa mujer lo volvía a despreciar- te abandonó, te dijo que fuiste un error, te despreció, te levantó la mano para pegarte y tú la personas así sin más.

Es mi madre- repitió J.J poniéndose en pie y encarando a su hermana. ¡¿Qué la diga que la odio¡Pues no puedo hacerlo por que es mi madre y en el fondo la quiero!

¡Pues lárgate con ella, no te necesitamos, VETE!- gritó Wendy- ¡Lárgate con tu madre¡Por que es lo que quieres ¿no¡Pues lárgate!

Vamos chicos tranquilizaos- dijo Hermione- vamos a despertar a todo el mundo.

Hermione tiene razón- dijo Ginny- será mejor que nos vallamos a la cama. Todos estamos muy cansados y no sabemos lo que decimos.

¡Oh no Ginny!- dijo J.J- Wendy parece que sabe perfectamente lo que dice.

¡Claro que lo se!- le gritó Wendy- ¡esa estúpida solo te va a traer dolor!

¡Wendy no la llames así!- gritó J.J- ¡recuerda que es mi madre!

Mientras los dos chicos se seguían gritando cosas hirientes, la gente comenzó a bajar las escaleras preguntándose el porque de tanto escándalo.

¡Chicos!- gritó Alicia por encima de los gritos de J.J y Wendy- ¡no os peléis¡ahora debemos estar unidos!

¡Sabes Wendy deberías ser menos rencorosa!- gritó J.J que no había hecho caso a Alicia- ¡la gente se merece segundas oportunidades!

¡Si eso es lo que piensa Dumbledore!- gritó Wendy- ¡Pero por darle, una segunda oportunidad a Snape casi morimos todos en la batalla del ministerio del año pasado!

¡Lo que te jode Wendy es que a mí, mi madre me a pedido perdón y a intentado arreglar las cosas y a ti, tú padre ni siquiera te dijo algo cariñoso antes de morir!- gritó J.J- ¡eso es lo que verdaderamente te jode!

Wendy lo miró dolida y se marchó corriendo de la sala común y Draco la siguió aunque antes miró a su amigo y le dijo:

Tío, te as lucido con ese comentario.

La sala común murmuraba mientras miraba a J.J que estaba que echaba humo.

¡QUE MIRÁIS TODOS!- gritó J.J- ¡MARCHAOS A LA CAMA O EMPIEZO A PONER CASTIGOS¡¡¡VAMOS!!!

La gente se empezó a marchar y J.J se subió a su cuarto haciéndose paso a empujones.

Sabía que esta discusión no podía terminar bien- dijo Hermione- bueno esperemos que mañana se arreglen, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es irnos a dormir.

Si- dijo Alicia estirándose- mañana será otro día.

* * *

¿A dónde vas?- dijo Dominic a Abigail que se estaba poniendo su aspecto anciano- quiero ir contigo.

No puedes venir- dijo Abigail- tienes que quedarte y cuidar a tu madre. Vendré en cuanto pueda. Aunque antes de irme quiero darte algo.

La mujer cogió la mano de Dominic y sobre la palma le puso una cosa. El chico miró el presente que le había dado y vio una extraña piedra con forma irregular y que tenía unas inscripciones también extrañas que él conocía.

Son como las runas de la cueva- dijo Dominic mirando a la mujer y ella asintió- de estas conozco el significado. Pone fe, que casualidad igual que el tatuaje que tengo la muñeca, hecho con runas antiguas.

El chico se levantó la manga y como había dicho tenía un tatuaje alrededor de la muñeca como si fuese una pulsera y eran runas antiguas en las que ponía fe.

No es ninguna casualidad, tú como mi heredero estas destinado a esta piedra y esa palabra no te la tatuaste solo por que te gustaba sino por que estabas destinado a ella por que esa palabra a significado siempre mucho para a ti como significaba para mi. Ese tatuaje aunque no lo creas te da fuerzas, te hace recordar que en parte luchas por ella, luchas por que tienes fe como yo.- dijo Abigail- Todos mis amigos tenían una palabra especial, a todos ellos había algo que les daba fuerzas; Jenna era la felicidad, Jack la libertad, Rubens la amistad, Rowena el amor, Godric la esperanza, Zelda la justicia, Helga la paz y Simon la lealtad, pensar que esos términos podrían existir algún día en el mundo, pensar que algún día todo iba a estar lleno de amor, paz, libertad, fe, esperanza, lealtad, amistad, felicidad y justicia nos daba fuerzas para continuar luchando. Todos ellos como yo, tenían una piedra que han ido pasando de generación en generación.

¿Y quienes son los herederos de tus amigos?- dijo Dominic.

No lo se, pero debes encontrarlos, debemos hacerlo juntos- dijo Abigail- y unir las piedras.

¿Y que pasará?- dijo el chico.

No lo se, nosotros nunca las unimos- dijo Abigail- te he entrenado bien, cariño y se que los encontraremos. Ellos están destinado a ser tus amigos, unos verdaderos amigos que estarán junto a ti como mis amigos estuvieron conmigo. No creo que sepan que son los herederos de Godric y los demás, ellos no tuvieron a sus antepasados para que los entrenaran, en cambio, tú si y cuando los encontremos, juntos los entrenaremos. Tú siempre as sido una pieza clave en esta guerra y ellos también lo son. Pero no los vallas a buscar hasta que vuelva, no se te ocurra dejar sola a tu madre.

Pero yo quiero ir contigo- dijo Dominic tozudamente.

Hoy no- dijo Abigail.

Pero ¿Dónde vas?- dijo Dominic siguiendo a la mujer a través del bosque.

Vuelve a casa Dominic- dijo Abigail- estaré bien, no te preocupes.

La mujer se desapareció y Dominic dio una patada al aire furioso para luego desaparecerse envuelto en lucecitas blancas, parecidas a estrellas, en dirección a su casa.

Abigail apareció en el claro de otro bosque diferente al que ella vivía, que era mucho menos tenebroso. En un principio no parecía haber nada, sólo árboles que se levantaban imponentes ante sus ojos.

La vida es poder- dijo Abigail.

Después de decir eso, se materializó un gran castillo antes sus ojos, un castillo oscuro, tétrico, imponente y sobrecogedor. Más alto incluso que los árboles. Las grandes y dobles puertas de madera se abrieron dándola paso. La oscuridad en el interior era tan espesa que no podía ver nada del interior. Caminó con decisión y la oscuridad se la tragó. Las puertas se cerraron tras ella y el castillo se evaporó.

Cuper estaba allí esperándola y junto a él estaba Severus Snape, que como a los otros no le había sentado bien Azkaban y su rostro estaba más cetrino y pálido que antes.

Muy bien- dijo Snape- parece que es puntual.

No me gusta hacer esperar a nadie- dijo Abigail con frialdad.

Te espera- dijo Cuper- así que vamos. Síguenos.

* * *

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, no podía dormir y acariciaba a Sasa, la serpiente que Charlie y Alex le habían regalado. Harry había comprobado que el reptil era muy fuerte y muchas veces había pensado en llevársela los ataques pos si se encontraba a Nagini.

Voldemort tiene a Nagini- dijo Harry en lengua pársel a Sasa- y yo te tengo a ti. Muchas veces me asusta el gran parecido que hay entre nosotros.

No os parecéis- dijo Sasa- sois muy diferentes. Él no tiene algo que tú si.

¿El que?- dijo Harry.

El amor- dijo Sasa- el amor de tus amigos y el amor de Alicia, sabes que me gusta mucho esa chica.

Lo se- dijo Harry sonriendo- tú a ella también le gustas- Harry se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama pero no corrió las cortinas siguió en la oscuridad que estas le brindaban- ¿lucharías contra Nagini?

Lo haría y lo haré si me llevas a los ataques- dijo Sasa.

Los dos quedaron en silencio y Harry oyó los ronquidos de todos sus compañeros menos los de J.J que como él no podía dormir y no paraba de moverse en la cama.

Vete ha hablar con ella- dijo Harry corriendo las cortinas.

¿Qué?- dijo J.J corriendo también las cortinas y mirando a su amigo- ¿con quien?

Con Wendy- dijo Harry.

¿Por qué tendría que ir ha hablar con ella?- dijo J.J.

Por que es tu hermana, la quieres y has metido la pata, los dos la habéis metido- dijo Harry- y por que si no te dejas de mover en la cama no podré dormir en toda la noche.

J.J se quedó pensativo y Harry sonrió al ver como unas luces blancas parecidas a estrellas lo envolvían y desparecía. El chico apareció de pie en medio del cuarto de las chicas de séptimo año de Slytherin. En ella solo había una cama ya que la única chica de séptimo de esa casa era Wendy.

Las cortinas de la cama estaban corridas y ocultaban a la persona que estaba tumbada en ella pero sabía que ahí había alguien por que de dentro salía un sonido de gimoteos y llanto ahogados, por lo que J.J dedujo, la almohada.

Se acercó a la cama sin hacer ruido para que Wendy no se diese cuenta de que estaba allí pero la voz de la chica le hizo detenerse.

Ya te puedes ir largando- dijo Wendy- crees que estoy sorda, oigo tus pasos, nunca as sido muy sigiloso J.J.

Lo que pasa es que tú tienes el oído muy fino- dio J.J- demasiado.

Vete- dijo Wendy- no quiero verte.

Pues yo quiero hablar contigo- dijo J.J cruzándose de brazos- y no me pienso ir hasta que lo haya hecho.

No hay nada de que hablar- dijo Wendy- ya hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir.

Yo no he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir- dijo J.J.

¡¿Ah no?!- dijo Wendy corriendo las cortinas y mirando a su hermano con el entrecejo fruncido o eso es lo que parecía porque la verdad la oscuridad era muy intensa- ¿Tienes alguna cosa más que decirme¿algo más hiriente de lo que me has dicho antes?

Se que antes me he pasado- dijo J.J- pero tienes que reconocer que tu también.

Wendy guardó unos segundos de silencio y después asintió levemente.

No quiero que te hagan daño- susurró Wendy pero J.J lo alcanzó a oír- y no quiero que te alejes de mí.

J.J la miró y vio que ella también lo miraba, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana hacía que pudiese verla, por lo menos una mitad de ella y la vio más indefensa que nunca. Por el ojo que la luz le permitía ver, vio que unas lágrimas resbalan por su rostro, que sus mejillas estaban empapadas por el rato que ya llevaba llorando y su nariz estaba sonrojada. Abrazaba una almohada contra su cuerpo y le miraba con tristeza.

No me voy a alejar de ti- dijo J.J.

Claro que lo harás- dijo Wendy- ahora que tú mama te ha pedido perdón, dejarás de llamar mama a mi mama, la dejarás de querer como a una madre y ahora que tienes hermanos con parte de tu sangre me dejarás de querer a mí. Seguro que te irás a vivir con tú mama y abandonarás a papa, a mi mama y a mí. Los querrás más a ellos.

J.J se había acercado a ella y ahora estaba sentado frente a ella. La quitó el pelo de la cara y la acarició el rostro.

Tú siempre serás mi hermana y Cristine siempre será mi madre- dijo J.J- no me pienso ir a ningún lado, me quedará aquí con vosotros. A Cristine la seguiré llamando mama por que desde los pocos meses que hace que somos una familia ella me ha dado el cariño que nunca recibí de una mujer y ella aunque no tenga mi sangre siempre será mucho más madre que la mía biológica. Lo mismo pasa con mis hermanos, no te puedo decir que no los querré pero ellos dos juntos solo ocuparán una parte muy pequeña comparada con la que ocupas tu en mi corazón. Y como puedes creer que abandonaré a papa si él es el único que siempre ha sido leal a mi, si él es el único que siempre ha estado conmigo y no me ha abandonado. Vosotros sois mi familia pero no sabes lo bien que me siento al pensar que mi madre se arrepintió de abandonarme. No sé si mi padre laguna vez la perdonará, no se siquiera si la querrá ver algún día pero yo necesitaba saber que no fui ningún error y ahora lo sé completamente.

La chica guardó silencio. Los dos se miraban a los ojos y entonces ella rompió el silencio.

¿Podré conocerla?- dijo Wendy.

Claro que podrás- dijo J.J sonriendo- todos podréis conocerla. Pero recuerda, tú siempre serás mi hermana y Cristine mi madre. Y siempre seréis mi madre y mi hermana preferida- Wendy sonrió- aunque tu tendrás que compartir mi cariño con el enano que esta en camino ¿podrás soportarlo?

Claro que si- dijo Wendy sonriendo y abrazándolo con fuerza- te quiero, hermanito.

Y yo a ti, hermana- dijo J.J devolviéndola el abrazo- y yo a ti.

Esa noche los dos durmieron juntos, como unos hermanos de verdad, abrazados el uno al otro, disfrutando del calor que solo el cuerpo de unos hermanos podría dar.

* * *

Habían subido hasta la torre más alta, Cuper abrió la única puerta que había y entró seguido de Abigail y detrás de ella, Snape. Se encontraron en una habitación circular, muy grande, que Wendy y Alicia conocían muy bien. Voldemort estaba sentado en el trono mirando a los recién llegados. Junto a él estaba Nagini enrollado y por lo que parecía durmiendo. Y al otro lado estaba Colagusano.

Buenas noches- dijo Voldemort sonriendo a la recién llegada.

Buenas noches- dijo Abigail con frialdad.

Dejadnos solos- dijo el señor Tenebroso a sus súbditos.

Estos no tardaron en cumplir sus órdenes y dejaron a solas a ambos que no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos. Voldemort vio un poco de sorpresa en los ojos de la anciana.

¿Sorprendida por mi aspecto?- dijo levantándose y caminando hacía una mesa que había a un lado de la sala.

Bastante- dijo Abigail- pensé que habías muerto.

¿Un poco de vino?- dijo Voldemort- me encanta este licor muggle.

A diferencia de las personas que lo hacen- dijo la anciana cogiendo la copa que Voldemort le ofrecía.

Bueno algo bueno tiene toda la escoria- dijo Voldemort- y lo bueno de los muggles es el vino.

¿Y que es lo bueno de ti?- dijo Abigail sin mostrar ningún miedo al decir esas palabras.

Voldemort sonrió senado en su trono mientras agarraba con si mano la fina copa de cristal con el líquido rojizo.

Yo tengo muchas cosas buenas- dijo Voldemort- y tú como mi madre deberías verlas.

Pues no las veo- dijo Abigail sin ningún sentimiento en su voz.

Lastima- dijo el señor Tenebroso y le dio un sorbo a su copa- nunca fuiste una buena madre.

En eso te doy la razón- dijo Abigail- aunque cuando yo te conocía ya estabas educado y tenías en la cabeza esos estúpidos ideales de los que haces gala y me hubiese sido imposible sacártelos. Aunque no es para hablar de esto para lo que me has llamado ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Debes aprender, madre, que las preguntas aquí las hago yo- dijo Voldemort sin ninguna alteración en su tono tranquilo de voz- peor te contestaré, hoy me siento generoso. Te he llamado para saber como esta esa mujer aunque Cuper me dijo que estaba mejorando.

Así es- dijo Abigail- puede que en cualquier momento despierte ¿te supone eso un problema?

No, al contrario- dijo Voldemort mirando a la anciana.

No vas ha hacerles daño- dijo Abigail con decisión- ni a ella, a ni a su hijo.

¿Y quien me lo va a impedir¿Tú?- dijo Voldemort riendo- pero puedes estar tranquila, por ahora no voy ha hacerles daño pero quiero que despierte, ella es la única que conoce a la perfección el arte del budú. Pocos magos saben hacerlo, en la actualidad la mayoría son farsantes pero ella siempre supo hacer budú y quiero que se lo haga a ciertas personas.

Ella nunca te ayudará- dijo Abigail- recuerda que esta en coma por luchar en el bando contrario al tuyo.

Encontraré la forma de hacerla entrar en razón- dijo Voldemort- y el chico, Dominic creo que se llama ¿Cómo esta?

Envejece rápidamente por tu culpa- dijo Abigail- parece que tiene 30 años en vez de los 16 que en realidad tiene.

Pero todo fue por una buena causa- dijo Voldemort sonriendo.

Mentira- dijo Abigail- fue para tu propio beneficio.

Tienes razón- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- ahora vete y cuida a esa mujer y estate segura de que me enteraré de que despierta, te lo digo para que no intentes escapar con ella y el chico cuando despierte.

La puerta se abrió y por ella volvieron a entrar los que antes habían estado en la habitación. Colagusano se acercó a la mujer y la quitó las copas de las manos para después dejarla sobre la mesa.

Acompáñala a la salida, Colagusano- dijo Voldemort a su siervo que se estremeció al oír como su apodo salía de la boca de ese ser.

Abigail dirigió una última mirada a su hijo y siguió a Colagusano a la salida. Voldemort se terminó la copa de vino mientras los otros los lo observaban y los miró.

Severus, vigílala y si esa mujer despierta avísame- dijo el señor Tenebroso- y llévate contigo a Bella.

Snape hizo una inclinación y salió de la sala con la capa ondeando a sus espaldas.

¿Y yo mi señor?- dijo Cuper.

Tu descansa- dijo Voldemort- por que creo que pronto vas ha hacer una visita a Hogwarts.

Llegó el mes de Diciembre, la nieve ya cubría todos los rincones de Hogwarts y hacía mucho frío, más que otros años, más de lo que recordaban los habitantes de Inglaterra que había hecho nunca.

Algunos alumnos del colegio de magia disfrutaban de la nieve y otros del calor que les brindaba las chimeneas de las salas comunes.

Para el sábado día seis, el primer sábado del mes, había programada una salida a Hogsmeade ya que al sábado siguiente sería el partido de Hogwarts versus Beauxbatons. La primera semana pasó entre deberes y entrenamientos de Quiddich, y llegó el sábado, la salida de Hogsmeade. Alicia había convencido a Dumbledore para que los dejase llevar a Sophi con ellos. La chica creía que sería bueno para la niña ver otros lugares aparte de las paredes del castillo y los terrenos del colegio además de que estaría muy bien protegida por los ocho. Dumbledore aceptó, sabiendo que Alicia tenía razón.

Así que los chicos y Sophi fueron junto a los demás alumnos de tercero en adelante al pueblo. Cuando llegaron allí, vieron que ya estaban colocando adornos navideños aunque se veía que iban a ser una navidades más triste que ningunas ya que la vuelta de Voldemort hacía que la gente estuviese más asustada.

Al primer lugar al que fueron fue a Honeydukes donde compraron golosinas. Alicia compró una gran bolsa para ella y Sophi y luego compró otra para Gabrielle y Jessica. Ron también compró un gran arsenal de golosinas.

Salieron de la tienda comiendo dulces. Alicia no soltaba la mano de Sophi que parecía muy contenta y Harry tenía el brazo por encima de los hombros de su novia y no se despegaba de ellas. Lo mismo pasaba con los demás que iban cerca de la niña para protegerla en caso de que los atacasen.

Decidieron ir a las tres escobas y cuando entraron sintieron el calor del local y eso les agrado. Como siempre estaba repleto de gente, sobretodo alumnos, pero consiguieron encontrar una mesa. Mientras ellas se sentaban, ellos se fueron a por las bebidas.

Harry- lo llamó Alicia cuñado vio que su novio se alejaba hablando con Neville- pide un zumo para Sophi.

¿De que?- dijo Harry intentando hacerse oír por encima del murmullo general.

¿De que lo quieres cariño?- dijo Alicia a Sophi que se pegaba a ella buscando un poco más de calor.

De melocotón- dijo la niña lo suficiente alto para que Harry lo escuchase.

¿La as oído?- dijo Alicia y su novio asintió.

Los chicos volvieron un rato después con las bebidas y se sentaron junto a sus novias. Harry le puso delante a Sophi el vaso de zumo de melocotón y la niña sonrió.

Gracias Harry- dijo Sophi y el chico le guiñó el ojo.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales pero eso era lo que ellos querían. Tener un día normal, hablar de cosas normales y olvidar por unos momentos la guerra, aunque no estaban seguros de que eso fuese posible, por que la guerra no los olvidaba a ellos.

Después de dos rondas más de cerveza de mantequilla (y de zumo en el caso de Sophi) salieron de las tres escobas y se fueron a ver la casa de los gritos para poder enseñársela a Sophi que quería conocerla.

Estuvieron allí viendo la casa desde fuera. Alicia estaba más alejada de los otros con Sophi en brazos y parecía estarle contando algo a la niña.

Y entonces Harry, Ron y Hermione descubrieron que Sirius no era el que traicionó a los papas de Harry- dijo Alicia mientras ambas miraban la casa- sino que fue Peter Pettigrew.

Entonces ¿Sirius estuvo en la cárcel siendo inocente?- dijo Sophi.

Me temo que si, cariño- dijo Alicia con tristeza- la vida es así de injusta con la gente buena.

Las dos chicas estaban tan inmersas en el relato de la historia del tercer curso de Harry y los demás que no se dieron cuenta de que Ginny se acercaba a ellas para decirle que ya deberían volver al castillo. La pequeña pelirroja iba con los brazos cruzados para protegerse un poco más del frío cuando oyó un ruido de madera que se rompe y vio como un árbol empezaba a caer y si no avisaba a Alicia y Sophi les caería encima.

¡ALICIA, SOPHI!- gritó Ginny no solo llamando la atención de su hermana y de la niña sino de todos sus amigos.

Ginny corría hacía ellas y llegó justo a tiempo para apartarlas de un empujón pero a ella no le dio tiempo a quitarse.

¡GINNY!- gritó Alicia desde el suelo.

Todos se acercaron al árbol y vieron que el árbol había aplastado solamente el pie de la pelirroja que se retorcía del dolor.

Cariño ¿estas bien?- dijo J.J preocupado mientras Hermione con el Wingardium leviosa quitaba el árbol de encima del pie de Ginny.

Si tranquilo- dijo Ginny- pero mi pie esta roto.

Mientras no sea la cabeza- dijo Ron.

Hemos estado mirando el árbol- dijo Harry- y no ha sido un accidente, alguien a cortado el árbol con un hechizo.

O sea que querían matarnos- dijo Alicia.

A Sophi, si- dijo Hermione- y seguramente que si te mataban a ti pues mejor, por que así es como acabarían con unos de los quebraderos de cabeza de Voldemort, como nos llaman.

Será mejor que llevemos a Ginny a la enfermería-dijo Draco al ver el destrozado pie de la chica- la señora Pomfrey te curará.

J.J cogió en brazos a su novia y Harry cogió a Sophi que aun estaba muy asustada al igual que Alicia que se abrazó a su novio y todos se desaparecieron.

* * *

Llegó la noche en Inglaterra. En la cabaña, que estaba en el centro de un lago, en un bosque, no había nada de movimiento. Los tres habitantes de la casa dormían uno de ellos desde hacía 16 años. Ninguno podía saber que dos personas los observaban desde afuera aunque Abigail después de la visita que le había hecho a Voldemort se lo había imaginado y telepáticamente le había dicho a Dominic que no se desapareciese de esa forma especial y de que no fuese a las cuevas de las runas hasta no estar seguros de que nos los vigilaban. Al chico no le había hecho mucha gracia, no solo por que no pudiese ir a la cueva sino por que no sabía el motivo de por que los vigilaban.

La mujer que estaba en coma desde hacía 16 años y que tenía un hermoso cabello negro y unas facciones muy bonitas, se removía en la cama mientras murmuraba cosas que nadie hubiese podido entender por que lo hacía muy bajito.

Entonces la mujer se incorporó quedando sentada en al cama y abrió los ojos de par en par, unos hermosos ojos azules mientras gritaba una palabra, un nombre.

Sirius.

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola, ya se que he tardado pero es que he estado ocupada, no he tenido mucho tiempo pero aquí esta el capitulo, quería publicar hoy porque es mi cumpleaños y quería haceros un regalo. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Gracias a todos los que leéis el fic, muchísimas gracias. Besos y adiós.


	17. El nuevo encargo de Lord Voldemort

**Capitulo 17: El nuevo encargo de Lord Voldemort.**

Sirius Black se despertó sobresaltado. Se había quedado dormido en un sillón de su habitación y sobre su pecho tenía el álbum de fotos que había estado viendo en el despacho de Remus, y que lo tenía abierto donde había una foto de él y de Rachel.

Un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo y sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho. Le había parecido oír como le llamaban y era una voz que conocía, con la que él que muchas veces soñaba pero no, no podía ser ella estaba muerta.

Se puso en pie con dificultad, la presión que sentía en el pecho no le dejaba respirar, caminó hacía el baño que comunicaba con su cuarto y entró. Se apoyó en el lavabo, se sentía realmente mal, abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara.

Levantó la cabeza y se miró en el espejo. La imagen que le devolvió la mirada, era la de un hombre de 37 años, con el pelo negro hasta los hombros, con una barba de tres días y con unos hermosos ojos grises pero con una mirada triste y melancólica. Ya no estaba tan delgado como cuando salió de Azkaban, estaba recuperando peso y su antigua musculatura ya que solía entrenarse para la guerra.

Estaba mirando su reflejo cuando vio reflejado junto al suyo otro rostro. Una chica de unos 21 años, de grandes ojos azules y largo cabello negro le sonreía.

Rachel- dijo Sirius estirando la mano y tocando el reflejo de la mujer.

Se dio la vuelta pero no había nadie. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se echó el pelo hacía atrás desesperado.

* * *

Abigail y Dominic se despertaron sobresaltados al oír el grito de la mujer. Miraron a su alrededor y se despertaron del todo cuando la vieron incorporada en la cama y respirando aceleradamente. 

A Dominic le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando vio los ojos azules de su madre igual a los suyos. Nunca se los había visto y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Veía su mirada de confusión y miedo.

El joven se levantó de la cama al igual que Abigail. La mujer se tocaba el vientre mientras decía una y otra vez Sirius y mi bebe.

¡¿Dónde está?!- gritó la mujer al ver como esas dos personas que ella no conocía se acercaban y ella no podía sentir a su bebe en el interior- ¡¿Dónde esta mi bebe?!

Estoy aquí, mama- dijo Dominic con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo- soy yo, soy tu hijo.

No mi hijo aun no ha nacido- dijo la mujer tocándose el vientre- pero no lo siento, no esta.

Por que soy yo, mama- dijo Dominic.

Tú no puedes ser mi hijo- dijo la mujer- tu tienes al menos 30 años.

No, tiene 16- dijo Abigail- aunque aparenta más y es tu hijo. Crees que no ha pasado tiempo, pero has estado en coma durante 16 años.

¿En coma?- dijo la mujer y miró a Dominic que se había sentado en el borde de la cama y la tocaba el rostro con manos temblorosas- ¿y tu eres mi hijo?- miró sus ojos y acarició su cabello, vio una barba de tres días y entonces se dio cuenta de que si era su hijo, su corazón se lo decía además era tan parecido a él, excepto por sus ojos que eran como los de ella- eres igual a tu padre- Dominic la miró a los ojos, no sabía nada de su padre, no sabía su nombre y tampoco el de su madre por que ni siquiera a Abigail se lo habían dicho- claro que eres mi hijo- la chica dejó escapar unas lágrimas- eres mi pequeño.

La mujer le abrazó y Dominic le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba estar así con su madre, había soñado tantas veces con ese momento pero ninguno de esos sueños se podía comparar con ese momento. Sin duda era mucho mejor de lo que se imaginaba.

¿Qué hago aquí¿Cómo llegué?- dijo la mujer- ¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?- miró a Abigail- ¿y quien es usted¿y por que mi hijo aparenta 30 años?

Cada cosa a su tiempo- dijo Abigail levantando la mano para acabar con el torrente de preguntas- antes de nada ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Nunca nos lo dijeron.

Rachel- dijo la mujer- Rachel Holms.

Abigail, con su aspecto de anciana ya que se olía que los mortífagos los estaban espiando, sonrió enigmáticamente al oír el apellido de la chica aunque los otros no se dieron cuenta.

Y las sospechas de Abigail no eran infundadas ya que Snape y Bellatrix ya estaban en camino a la guarida de su señor para informarle del despertar de la mujer.

¿Podría explicarme todo lo que sepa sobre como llegue hasta aquí?- dijo Rachel.

Abigail había encendido una luz, y ahora estaba sentada en una silla que había hecho aparecer junto a la cama de Rachel.

Que yo sepa para todo tus seres queridos estas muerta y enterrada- dijo Abigail- tú luchabas contra el bando de Voldemort- Rachel asintió- y durante un ataque resultaste heridas. Bellatrix te lanzó un hechizo que debería haberte matado pero no lo hizo y eso sorprendió a Bellatrix que informó a su señor. Así que se llevaron tu cuerpo y dejaron otro en tu lugar el cual enterraron tus seres queridos. Yo conozco a Voldemort.

Rachel abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa al igual que Dominic que no sabía esa parte de la historia. Rachel intentó ponerse en pie pero las piernas no les respondían.

No me puedo mover- dijo Rachel.

Es normal has estado 16 años en coma- dijo Abigail- y puedes estar tranquila no os voy ha hacer nada, yo quiero mucho a Dominic, es como mi nieto. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hace Voldemort, no tengo sus mismos pensamientos pero no pude negarle ayuda a mi hijo.

¿Tu hijo?- dijo Dominic poniéndose en pie- ¿Voldemort es tu hijo?

Me temo que si- dijo Abigail con pesar- pero será mejor que continúe con la historia. Como te iba diciendo Voldemort te trajo aquí por que era mi hijo y me pidió, más bien me ordenó que te cuidará ya que como ese hechizo te tendría que haber matado en vez de dejarte en coma pues creyó que le serías de utilidad y lo fuiste.

¿Por qué sobreviví?- dijo Rachel.

Por que habías realizado un hechizo protector sobre tu vientre para proteger a Dominic- la mujer señaló al chico- pero ese hechizo no solo le protegió a él sino que también te protegió a ti dejándote en coma cuando en realidad tendrías que haber muerto.

Pero yo no soy una bruja muy poderosa- dijo Rachel- ¿Cómo pude hacer un hechizo tan poderoso?

Por que hay un poder más fuerte que el que se hace con la varita- dijo Abigail sonriendo- y es el que sale del corazón. Tu afán de proteger a Dominic hizo que ambos os salvarais.

¿Y como pude serle útil a Voldemort?- dijo Rachel.

* * *

Snape y Bellatrix se habían aparecido en el castillo y ahora corrían hacía los aposentos de su señor. Llegaron ante la puerta y llamaron con insistencia hasta que Voldemort les permitió el paso. 

¡¿Qué es lo que queréis a estas horas?!- gritó Voldemort.

Disculpe mi señor- dijo Bellatrix mirando al suelo- pero despertó, esa mujer despertó.

¿Ya? No creí que fuese tan pronto- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- pues a que esperáis traedme a los tres y llevaros a Mcnair a Cecil con vosotros, están de guardia- Y en cuanto regreséis llevarlos a la torre más alta.

Si mi señor- dijeron los dos.

Snape y Bellatrix salieron corriendo del lugar. Bajaron las escaleras hasta donde estaban de guardia los otros dos mortífagos y los cuatro salieron del castillo para luego aparecerse. Corrieron por el bosque hasta la cabaña.

Bellatrix y Snape se acercaron a la ventana mientras Mcnair y Cecil iban a la puerta y con un alohomora la abría. Esperaron la señal de sus dos compañeros para entrar que no tardó en llegar. Ingresaron en la sala y caminaron hacía la puerta que daba al cuarto donde dormían Dominic, Rachel y Abigail.

Snape y Bellatrix seguían en el exterior y escucharon la pregunta que Rachel le hacía a la anciana.

¿Y como pude serle útil a Voldemort?

Bueno… pues veras- comenzó Abigail.

Pero no pudo seguir por que en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Cecil y Mcnair, el primero hizo que unas cuerdas salieran de su varita y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Abigail. Dominic se puso en pie para coger su varita que estaba cerca de la ventana pero esta se rompió y el chico se ocultó la cara para que los cristales no le diesen. Snape y Bellatrix aprovecharon eso para entrar y apuntaron a Dominic.

Rachel estaba en la cama y se sentía inútil ya que no tenía su varita y no podía moverse.

No, no, no muchacho- dijo Bellatrix con su típica voz infantil- será mejor que te estés quietecito y nadie resultará herido por ahora.

¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- dijo Abigail-

Una visita vieja- dijo Mcnair- además mi señor quiere veros. Podéis venir por voluntad propia o resistiros lo que prefiráis. En cualquier caso no os haremos mucho daño y mi señor os tratará como se debe.

Mcnair mientras hablaba se había ido acercando a la cama donde estaba Rachel y a los pies de esta estaba Abigail atada. Cuando Mcnair llegó a la cama, cogió a Rachel que comenzó a darle golpes pero sin mucho resultado.

¡Suelta a mi madre!- rugió Dominic pero antes de que pudiese detener a Mcnair, recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente.

¡Dominic!- dijeron Abigail y Rachel a la vez.

Vamos- dijo Snape mientras agarraba las cuerdas que sujetaban a la anciana y se desaparecía con ella.

Mcnair se desapareció con Rachel y Bellatrix cogió del brazo a Dominic y se desapareció junto con Cecil. Todos aparecieron cerca del castillo y después de entrar en él, unos cuantos mortífagos más se acercaron para ayudarlos a llevar a los prisioneros ante Voldemort que los esperaba en la torre más alta.

Cuando entraron lo vieron sentados en su trono con las yemas de los dedos unidas en un gesto muy parecido al que solía poner Dumbledore. Mcnair soltó a Rachel bruscamente que se dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, Snape dejó a Abigail en el suelo y los mortífagos que habían subido a Dominic lo soltaron bruscamente y aun así el chico no despertó.

Rachel miró al innombrable con miedo, no le recordaba tan grande y con un aura tan poderosa aunque la verdad solo le había visto en una ocasión.

Bienvenidos al que a partir de ahora será vuestro hogar- dijo Voldemort sonriendo.

Cuando llevaron a la pequeña pelirroja a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey la pudo curar sin ningún problema el pie que quedó como nuevo. Solo se tuvo que quedar esa noche en la enfermería y J.J se quedó acompañándola.

Ese mismo día mientras J.J se quedaba con Ginny en la enfermería, sus amigos se fueron a informar de lo ocurrido a Dumbledore que decidió que no volverían a sacar a Sophi del colegio hasta que no pasase la guerra. Allí es donde la niña estaría más segura, aunque para las festividades se la llevarían con ellos los chicos.

Aunque Harry le había dicho a su novia que no tenía la culpa, Alicia no dejaba de recriminarse por el "accidente" de Ginny. Y tenía la clara idea de quien podría haber sido la persona que había cortado el árbol para que las aplastase Y sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo cuando Alicia les hablo de sus sospechas. Como siempre todos estaban de acuerdo con que Butler y sus amigos debían de ser los artífices del intento de asesinato. Y ya iban dos la caja de bombones y la caída del árbol.

Así que todos estaban seguros de que tenían que ir con cuidado y guardar sus espaldas y la de la niña por que al parecer no solo intentaban acabar con la niña, si podían también se querían llevar por delante a los quebraderos de cabeza de sus señor, como los decían los mortífagos.

Los secuestros iban en aumento y las muertes de personas importantes del ministerio y de sus familias también. Querían acabar con el poder de los magos que luchaban contra Voldemort para que este lo tuviese por completo. Los familiares de la Orden también habían resultados heridos en los ataques y habían acabado con la vida de la mujer y las dos hijas de Kingsley Shackebolt que aparte de miembro de la Orden, era también el jefe de aurores. El hombre estaba destrozado y ahora ansiaba venganza un sentimiento que estaba muy presente en esos días.

Además los chicos habían decidido que durante esos días entrenarían a Luna y Neville con diferentes armas para que luego siguiesen su entrenamiento en las clases del ED.

En esos momentos se encontraban en la sala del ED, Neville tenía entre sus manos la espada de Draco que se la había prestado para que se enfrentase a Harry que le estaba enseñando como luchar. Los otros le decían a Neville lo que tenían que hacer, que movimientos para parar los ataques de su enemigo.

Agáchate Neville- dijo Hermione.

El chico lo hizo en el mismo momento en que la espada pasaba por encima de él. El chico lo estaba haciendo muy bien, al igual que Luna, que lo había hecho antes que su novio. Los dos chicos pararon para descansar y se sentaron junto a sus amigos.

Lo has hecho muy bien Neville- dijo Wendy sonriendo- y tu también Luna.

El único problema ahora es encontrar unas espadas para ellos- dijo Ron- por que nosotros tenemos las nuestras pero no nos sobran la verdad.

Ya veremos como arreglamos eso- dijo Ginny- por lo menos ya vais aprendiendo.

¿Esto lo vais a enseñar en el ED?- dijo Neville.

No lo se- dijo Harry- tal vez más adelante. Primero lo más sencillo y luego iremos subiendo de nivel aunque sería bueno de que supiesen como enfrentarse a un mago con espada, como esquivar los ataques por lo menos.

Si estoy de acuerdo- dijo J.J mirando su reloj- es la hora de cenar ¿vamos?

Si- dijo Ron- tengo hambre.

¿Cuando no tienes tu hambre?- dijo Draco ayudando a levantarse a su novia.

Muy gracioso- dijo Ron mientras todos reían.

No te moleste- dijo Harry- Draco tiene razón.

Oh vale- dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido- todos os aliáis contra mi ¿creéis que no puedo estar sin cenar una noche?

Si lo creemos- dijo Alicia- tu necesitamos comer Ron, sino comes no eres persona.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Ron- vosotros lo habéis querido, hoy no voy ha cenar.

No les hagas caso- dijo Hermione- si quieres comer, come.

No- dijo Ron.

Cabezota- dijo Hermione.

Los diez bajaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de los Gryffindor pero Ron no probó bocado mientras los otros le daban envidia, diciéndole lo buena que estaba esa noche la cena hasta hacer que Ron no lo pudiese aguantar más y empezase a comer como un poseso mientras los otros reían.

Te lo dije- dijo Draco- eres un glotón.

Si ¿y que?- dijo Ron con la boca llena- ¿algún problema?

No, no- dijo Draco riendo- ninguno.

Eso pensaba- dijo Ron mientras Hermione le limpiaba la boca.

Ron no hables con la boca llena- dijo Hermione- y come más despacio, mira como te estas poniendo.

Pareces mi madre Hermione- dijo Ron.

Es que haces que me comporte como si fuese tu madre con tu comportamiento- dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Y ahora nos vamos a entrenar?- dijo Alicia para terminar con la discusión.

Si, ya pronto es el partido contra Beauxbatons- dijo Harry- y tenemos que estar preparados.

* * *

Esa misma noche, muy lejos de allí. Dominic abrió los ojos y se encontró en una celda fría y oscura, aun no se acostumbraba a despertar en ese lugar aunque ya llevaba varios días allí. No había ventana en el lugar por lo que supuso debía de estar en una parte subterránea. La puerta era de madera y solo había un pequeño hueco arriba con rejas por donde los mortífagos se aseguraban de que sus prisioneros estuviesen en sus celdas. Además en la parte de debajo de la puerta había otra puertecita, como una gatera por donde los mortífagos les daban la comida a los prisioneros. 

El lugar olía a mugre y sangre. Estaba infectado de ratas e insectos, sobretodo cucarachas. Él lugar era bastante deprimente no solo por lo oscuro y sucio que era sino por que en todo el lugar siempre se oían los gritos de los prisioneros a los que torturaban.

Él compartía su celda con su madre, la mujer poco a poco iba recuperando la movilidad de las piernas y todo gracias a la ayuda que su hijo le ofrecía. Por otro lado, Abigail no estaba en la misma celda que ellos pero estaban seguros de que continuaban con vida por que estaba en la celda de enfrente y cuando ambos miraban por el hueco de verjas se veían.

Rachel también estaba despierta y Dominic se acercó a ella. La ayudó a incorporarse, apoyaron la espalda en la pared y ella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su hijo que la abrazó con ternura.

¿Qué quieren de nosotros, mama?- dijo Dominic.

Aun no lo se, cariño- dijo Rachel- pero no creo que tardemos mucho en saberlo. Cualquier día nos llevarán ante Voldemort.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, preguntándose por que estaban allí y no los habían matado.

¿Cómo era papa?- dijo de pronto Dominic sacando a su madre de su ensimismamiento.

En el rostro de la mujer se le dibujo una sonrisa llena de nostalgia y cariño que Dominic no vio.

Tú padre, era un loco, arrogante y presumido- dijo Rachel- pero también era valiente, leal y de buen corazón- miró a su hijo- tu eres tan guapo como él pero con la diferencia de que él tenía los ojos grises.

¿Cómo se llama?- dijo Dominic.

Sirius- dijo Rachel- Sirius Black.

¿Os queríais mucho?- preguntó Dominic.

Ahí cariño, es tan difícil eso del amor, ahora no lo sabes por que nunca has estado enamorado pero cuando te enamores te darás cuenta de que a veces puede llegar a ser muy bonita y otras veces muy doloroso- dijo Rachel- pero si yo si le quería, es más aun le quiero aunque hace tantos años que no nos vemos.

¿Y él mama¿Te quería?- dijo Dominic.

Nunca lo llegue a saber- dijo Rachel- bueno me quería pero no estoy segura de si alguna vez me amo como yo le amo a él. Pero te aseguro de que si hubiese sabido de tu existencia te habría querido como a un loco y seguro que te habría enseñado sus tácticas a la hora de conquistar a una mujer, era un ligón empedernido.

Entonces ¿no estabais casados?- dijo Dominic.

No, cielo- dijo Rachel sonriendo- mira tú padre y yo éramos unos amigos con derecho a roce ¿me entiendes?- él asintió- él día que me quedé embarazada de ti, llevábamos ya un tiempo sin vernos de ese modo.

¿Sin acostaros?- dijo Dominic.

Si- dijo Rachel- pero un día estuvimos bromeando con ese tema, ambos fuimos débiles y volvimos a…

Acostaros- terminó Dominic y Rachel asintió.

Pero ya han pasado 16 años- dijo Rachel recostándose de nuevo sobre el pecho de su hijo- él creyó que estaba muerta y seguro que ha rehecho su vida con otra mujer o sigue siendo tan ligón como siempre. Me encantaría volver a verlo, a él, a Lily, a Ania, a James, a Remus y a Peter. Durante él tiempo que he estado en coma, los veía a ellos todo el tiempo, los días que pase junto a ellos en Hogwarts. También veía a mis padres pero sobretodo a Sirius. También me pregunto que habrá sido del pequeño Harry.

¿Quién es él mama?- dijo Dominic.

Bueno Harry era él hijo de James y Lily, los mejores amigos de tu padre y míos- dijo Rachel- él ahora mismo tendrá unos 17 años. Se parecía tanto a James, eran como dos gotas de agua, excepto por los ojos que eran como los de Lily. Si todo esto no hubiese pasado tú y él seríais los mejores amigos del mundo. Cariño¿tú me podrías decir algo sobre la guerra¿Qué ha pasado durante estos años?

No, mama, no se nada de nada y la abuela tampoco- dijo Dominic- nosotros hemos vivido apartados del mundo mágico. Yo no he salido nunca del bosque nada más que para acompañar a la abuela al pueblo más cercano y hacer la compra. Y ese pueblo era completamente de muggles, la única magia que se vio por allí, fue un día cuando encontraron unos cadáveres en la mansión de los Riddle, habían acabado con los dueños con la maldición asesina por lo demás, no ha habido más magia allí que yo sepa, aparte claro esta de la que hacíamos la abuela y yo. Y no recibíamos el profeta para que el mundo mágico no supiese de nuestra existencia.

Entiendo- dijo Rachel.

Los dos volvieron a quedar en silencio y la puerta de la celda se abrió haciendo que la luz de las antorchas entrase y los cegase por unos segundos. Un mortífago se acercó a ellos e intentó coger a Rachel pero Dominic le empujó y se quedó delante de su madre.

¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- rugió Dominic.

¡Apártate estúpido!- dijo el mortífago y le dio un puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo.

¡No!- dijo Rachel arrastrándose, aun no podía caminar, e interponiéndose entre su hijo y el mortífago- ¡no le hagas daño!- miró a su hijo- tranquilo, estaré bien.

El mortífago la cogió y se la llevó allí dejando a Dominic a solas que dio un puñetazo al suelo enfadado, sin tan solo pudiesen salir de allí.

A Rachel la llevaron ante Voldemort que como siempre estaba sentado en su trono en la torre más alta de todas las del castillo. No estaba sólo, el señor Oscuro estaba con varios mortífagos más, entre ellos Bellatrix, Snape y Cuper. Nagini estaba a los pies del señor Tenebroso que sonrió al ver entrar al mortífago con Rachel a la cual dejó bruscamente en el suelo.

Rachel levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Voldemort, intentó mantenerle la mirada pero tuvo que bajar la vista para deleite del que antaño fue un hombre.

Te veo muy bien Rachel- dijo Voldemort y la mujer se estremeció al oír como pronunciaba su nombre.

¿Por qué me mantuviste con vida?- dijo Rachel- ¿Por qué no acabaste conmigo cuando estuve en coma?

Vaya directa al grano, me gusta- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- pues te voy a contestar. Lo hice por que al ver que sobreviviste a esa maldición que tendría que haber acabado contigo, me di cuenta de lo fuerte que eras y lo fuerte que era tu amor por tu hijo- dijo burlonamente- creí que me serías de utilidad y lo fuiste.

¿Cómo te pude ser de utilidad?- dijo Rachel- estaba en coma.

En mi época de estudiante, Dumbledore me dio clase y muchas veces ese viejo loco dijo que había una magia más fuerte que él que se hacía con la varita y esa magia era el amor- explicó Voldemort- el estúpido anciano creyó que nunca le había puesto atención a esa sarta de tonterías, que equivocado estaba, por que si lo había hecho. Nunca creí en esas palabras pero aun así y al ver que tú y el niño habíais sobrevivido, decidí quitarle a Dominic un poco de su vida. Sabía exactamente donde pinchar para poder extraer no solo un poco de vida del niño sino también un poco del hechizo protector que lanzaste sobre tu vientre, solo necesitaba sangre del cuello del niño y así hice antes de nacer se la quite y me la inyecte yo, por eso Dominic envejece tan rápido por que yo acorte un poco su vida para alargar la mía. Por eso la noche que fui a casa de los Potter e intenté matar a Harry, no morí, solo perdí mis poderes y quedé como una sombra pero no morí por que el hechizo protector que lanzaste sobre tu vientre y el amor que sentías por tu hijo en parte fue trasmitido a mi pero aun así, tomando esa medida de seguridad perdí mis poderes.

¡¿Qué les pasó a James y Lily¡¿Y a Harry?!- dijo Rachel sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado por el miedo a los que les podía haber pasado a sus amigos- ¡¿Qué los hiciste maldito bastardo?!

No voy ha decirte nada de ellos- dijo Voldemort- no por ahora.

¡Necesito saber lo que les pasó!- gritó Rachel mirando al señor Tenebroso.

¡¿Y crees que me importa?!- gritó Voldemort levantándose- lo único que quiero es que me ayudes y tal vez a cambio yo te de información de tus amigos.

No pienso ayudarte- dijo Rachel con rabia- no mientras no me digas lo que les hiciste y aun así nunca te ayudaría.

Entonces si te niegas, Dominic pagará las consecuencias- dijo Voldemort- y tú no quieres que le pase nada al chico ¿verdad?

¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo Rachel después de unos minutos de silencio.

Así me gusta- dijo Voldemort- les harás budu a unas personas y para ello me dirás lo que necesitas. Cuper se encargará de ir a buscarlo.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, una joven Slytherin de 16 años colocaba unas cosas en su baúl cuando vio como algo entraba por la puerta abierta de su habitación.

Sobre su cama se había posado un pequeño pájaro de plumas azules que la joven reconoció. Se puso en pie, cerró la puerta y la selló con un hechizo para que nadie pudiese entrar.

Se dio la vuelta y se topó con el rostro de un joven a escasos centímetros de ella. El chico algo mayor que ella la sonreía divertido.

¡Que bien te sienta el uniforme Inez!- dijo Cuper sonriendo y colocando sus manos en los muslos de la joven que no opuso resistencia a ese contacto, al contrario parecía agradarle- estas preciosa ¿sabes?

¿Ha si?- dijo Inez- seguro que eso se lo dices a todas.

No- dijo Cuper- solo a ti.

Y a Pansy- dijo Inez- ella me lo ha contado.

No me digas que te pones celosa- dijo Cuper pegándose más a la chica si eso era posible- como si tu no estuvieses con otros chicos aparte de mi.

Yo no me pongo celosa- dijo Butler- pero no me gusta que me mientas y tú lo has hecho diciéndome que soy a la única a la que la dices preciosa. Eres un mentiroso.

Pequeña no te pega esos moritos de niña buena- dijo Cuper sonriendo- pero tranquila hoy soy todo para ti.

¿De verdad?- dijo Inez sonriendo- pero no creo que hayas venido a estar conmigo solo ¿me equivoco?

En eso tienes razón- dijo Cuper- he venido para ver si tienes algo de información si has escuchado algo, además de para saber como iba el cometido que nuestro señor os envió a ti y a tus amigos. Ya también por que el señor Tenebrosos tiene un nuevo encargo.

¿Y cual es ese encargo?- dijo Inez.

Primero quiero que me digas si as averiguado algo que le interese al Señor Tenebroso- dijo Cuper apartándose de la chica y sentándose en la cama de la Slytherin.

Se va a celebrar un Torneo en el colegio pero eso ya lo sabréis a salido en el Profeta- Cuper asintió- los participantes son Potter y sus amigos.

Lo sabemos- dijo el chico.

La chica se agacho frente al baúl y siguió ordenando las cosas.

El premio son 8000 galeones- dijo Inez.

Si, y una diadema que Elias Norton encontró- dijo Cuper cansinamente- ¿Qué tiene interesante eso?

Lo interesante es que esa diadema es la de Anexarte Carsma- dijo Inez mirando a Cuper- Alan, el estúpido de Dumbly se la enseñó a todo el mundo el día que nombraron a los participantes.

Entonces ¿ahora tienen que ganar por narices?- dio Alan Cuper devolviéndole la mirada a la joven.

Si- dijo Inez- oí como un día Samers y la nueva Weasley bromeaban con los otros y decían que si no ganaban se la robarían al colegio que lo hubiese hecho.

Cuper al escuchar como Inez hablaba de Alicia se tensó y apretó los puños con fuerza. Aun deseaba a esa mujer y no descansaría hasta tenerla en su cama por lo menos una vez.

¿Alicia sigue con Potter?- dijo Cuper.

Si- dijo Inez molesta por como Alan llamaba a la nueva Weasley.

¡¿Y que haces que aun no los has separado?!- gritó Cuper poniéndose en pie enardecido- ¡se suponía que tu y tus amigos tenían que separarlos!

¡Quieres callarte¡Nos oirán!- dijo Inez levantándose y acercando el oído a la puerta, asegurándose que nadie se acercaba al cuarto.

La chica sacó la varita y lanzo un hechizo silenciador. Cuper se acercó a la joven respirando aceleradamente, intentando controlar su rabia y cuando llegó a ella, la cogió del rostro y la puso contra la puerta con fuerza.

Quiero que lo separes- dijo Cuper que ya no gritaba pero utilizaba un tono de voz muy peligroso.

Estoy en ello- dijo Inez- pero tu petición parece más personal que la que te haya podido dar nuestro señor.

Puede que sea así- dijo Cuper- pero el señor Tenebroso tiene otro encargo para ti y tus amigos.

¿Cuál?- dijo Inez cuando Cuper la soltó el rostro.

Quiere que consigas algo de cada uno de los amigos de Potter y de él mismo- dijo Cuper sin apartase de ella.

Algo… ¿Cómo que?- dijo Inez.

Una túnica, un anillo…- dijo Cuper mirándola directamente a los ojos- algo que les pertenezca.

¿Para que?- dijo la chica mientras el mortífago se alejaba de ella y se ponía a mirar un libro que había sobre luna mesa.

El señor Tenebroso quiere hacerles budu- dijo Cuper- así que ya tenéis otra misión y espero que esta la hagáis mejor que la otra aunque debéis seguir intentando separarlos.

Cuper se acercó a la puerta, donde aun estaba apoyada Inez, sacó la varita para poder quitar el hechizo que había sobre ella pero la joven se puso delante de la cerradura impidiéndoselo. La miró a los ojos y vio que ella sonreía.

Quítate- dijo Cuper.

Alan no quiero que te vallas enfadado- dijo Inez acariciándole con el dedo índice la cicatriz que Harry le había hecho- te he echado de menos por las noches.

¿Ha si?- dijo Cuper sonriendo- no te creo sabes. Seguro que muchas noches las has pasado con Mark, Benji y con algún infeliz más.

Si, tienes razón. Pero ninguno se te puede comparar- dijo Inez cogiéndolo de la capa ya atrayéndolo más hacía si, quedando completamente pegados- tú eres u hombre de verdad.

Inez, pequeña no me tientes- dijo Cuper sintiendo como la joven acariciaba con su rodilla el bulto de su entrepierna- sabes que puedes salir dañada.

No me importa, Alan- dijo Inez- sabes que me gusta el sexo salvaje y sé que a ti también.

Tú lo as querido- dijo Cuper.

Ambos unieron sus labios en un beso hambriento y salvaje, carente de amor o cariño. Sus labios se acariciaban con brusquedad hasta el punto de ser doloroso y las manos de él viajaron hasta la cintura de la chica con rudeza.

Inez le arrebató la túnica y la dejó caer al suelo mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa y se la quitaba dejando su torso desnudo.

Se dejaron de besar, él agarró la camisa de ella y tiró hasta romperla, dejando al descubierto el pecho de la chica que no llevaba sostén. Inez comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón y los pantalones mientras él la besaba el cuello y se lo mordía hasta hacerla sangre y bajaba sus manos por las pierna de ella y luego las metía bajo la falda.

Sus pantalones cayeron al suelo quedando en boxers, él le bajó el tanga y se lo quitó para luego cogerla de los muslos y levantarla del suelo. La puso contra la puerta con más fuerza mientras mordía y lamía con fervor y sin pudor los senos de la joven que gemía de dolor y placer.

La llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó sin ningún cuidado en ella. Al quitó la falda dejándola completamente desnuda y luego él se quitó los boxers. Se colocó sobre ella y la penetró sin cuidado haciendo que ella gritase de dolor y le diese un puñetazo en el pecho.

¿No dijiste que te gustaba el sexo salvaje?- dijo Cuper riendo y moviéndose dentro de ella con fuerza.

Ella no contestó, simplemente hizo que él quedase debajo y ella se puso a horcajadas. Ahora era ella la que se movía con fuerza y frenesí, lo único que se oía eran los gemidos de ambos y los muelles de la cama que resonaban por toda la habitación.

Los dos acabaron sudando y ella reposó en el cuerpo de él que la apartó con brusquedad. Cuper empezó a vestirse mientras ella lo observaba. Se puso la capa, le quitó el hechizo a la puerta, agarró el picaporte y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la chica.

Algo más que debas decirme- dijo Cuper- algo que pueda interesarle al señor Tenebroso.

Inez se puso en pie. Cuper al ver que no contestaba abrió la puerta un poco pero entonces ella hablo.

Ahora que recuero a la nueva Weasley se le escapó algo de información sobre la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma- caminaba hacía él sensualmente.

Cuper la miró esperando que continuase. Ella llegó hasta donde él estaba.

¿Qué información?- dijo Cuper.

Te la daré cuando termine con mi trabajito- dijo Inez.

¿Qué trabajito?- dijo Cuper.

La chica se arrodilló frente a él, quedando a la altura del pantalón, el cual desabrochó.

¡Oh! Ese trabajito- dijo Cuper sonriendo y colocando la mano en la cabeza de la chica.

* * *

Harry y Alicia caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Eran pocas las veces que habían estado a solas desde la vuelta de Voldemort y siempre aprovechaban el tiempo que podían para estarlo. 

Los chicos habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta a los jardines y después de un rato fuera divirtiéndose con la nieve (aunque hubo un momento en el que Harry se preocupó por que una montaña de nieve que cayó de la copa de los árboles enterró a Alicia por completo aunque cuando la desenterró y vio la cara roja de su novia y escuchó la estridente risa de ella no pudo nada más que reír y abalanzarse sobre el empapado cuerpo de ella para besarla) habían decidido volver a entrar por que hacía mucho frío fuera y Alicia estaba empapada por la montaña de nieve que le había caído encima.

Aunque en el castillo no hacía tanto frío como en los jardines, ellos aun no habían entrado en calor y Alicia no paraba de tiritar.

¿Aun tienes frío?- dijo Harry y Alicia asintió.

Harry la miró con una sonrisa picara y la puso contra la pared pillando por sorpresa a la joven que sonrió.

Déjame que yo te voy ha hacer entrar en calor- dijo Harry.

Alicia sonrió y le correspondió al beso que su novio la daba y que hizo que un gratificante calor recorriera sus entrañas.

Estaban tan inmersos el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta cuando un pájaro azul se quedó planeando cerca de ellos. Harry y Alicia entraron en una clase vacía y sin darse cuenta se quejaron la puerta un poco abierta.

El pájaro miró a los lados y se posó en el suelo para convertirse en humano. Cuper se acercó a la puerta apretando los puños y miró por el resquicio.

Harry había sentado a Alicia en la mesa del profesor y se seguían besando con pasión mientras él la acariciaba a los muslos y por debajo de la falda.

Cuper sintió que se lo llevaba el demonio cuando vio como Harry la besaba el cuello y ella soltaba suspiros de placer. Vio como él la quitaba el pequeño tanga y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. Ella le desabrochó el pantalón mientras él sacaba un preservativo del bolsillo. Él, con ayuda de Alicia, se puso el preservativo y luego hizo que Alicia se acercara hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados y él la hizo completamente suya.

Cuper oía los gemidos ahogados de ambos para no ser descubiertos, veía la excitación y el miedo que daba el ser descubiertos, en cada caricia y beso que se otorgaban. Los ojos de Cuper relampagueaban de odio hacía Harry al ver como él conseguía lo que durante años el mismo deseaba.

Incluso él estaba excitado al ver como esos dos jóvenes hacían el amor pero sobretodo al ver como el hermoso cuerpo de ella se contraía de placer, al ver como se quitaba la camisa y el sostén para que su novio pudiese disfrutar de sus voluminosos senos de rosados pezones que pronto estarían más rosados de lo normal al estar siendo lamidos, mordidos y besados por Harry.

Cuper se sentía tan excitado que tuvo que meter su mano dentro del pantalón y tocar su miembro para calmarse. El sudor recorría el cuerpo de ambos, ella echaba la cabeza hacía atrás y acariciaba con sus manos el pelo de Harry, el cual, besaba con vehemencia los senos de ella mientras la hacía completamente suya y conseguía que Alicia dijese su nombre una y otra vez entre suspiros de placer consiguiendo de ese modo no solo que Harry se excitase sino también Cuper que siguió acariciándose rítmicamente.

El mortífago sabía que esa imagen de Alicia semidesnuda y tan excitada tardaría mucho en desaparecer de su mente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alguna vez desapareciese.

Cuper tuvo que ahogar los gemidos que sus propias caricias en la entrepierna le estaba causando. Y aunque sus ojos amenazaban con cerrase para controlar mejor su respiración, él se negaba a cerrarlos no queriendo dejar de mirar a Alicia que ya no podía reprimir los gemidos y los dejaba escapar de entre sus labios al igual que Harry haciendo que Cuper se excitase más y aumentara el ritmo de sus caricias. Estaba seguro por los gemidos de los dos jóvenes que estaban teniendo un orgasmo ¡y menudo orgasmo!

Después de unos minutos más, en los que Harry había aumentado el ritmo de su movimiento, ambos chicos llegaron al clímax. Se detuvieron, respirando aceleradamente pero Cuper vio en sus ojos que aun no habían terminado. Harry se sentó en la silla del profesor y bajó la falda de ella hasta quitársela.

Ese fue el detonante de Cuper. Miró con deseo el cuerpo desnudo de la joven mientras seguía acariciándose desesperadamente. La blanca piel al contraste del sedoso cabello pelirrojo y también al contraste del poco vello también pelirrojo de la parte más intima de ella, la hacían ver perfecta.

Alicia colocó sus pequeños pies en los muslos de Harry, haciendo que sus piernas quedasen abiertas. Harry sonrió y empezó a acariciar con su mano derecha la parte más intima de ella que cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio.

Cuper también se mordió el labio. Vio como Harry introducía un dedo por la abertura y como ella se aferraba a los bordes de las mesas al sentir como Harry jugueteaba además de con sus dedo, con su lengua en esa zona.

Cuper siguió observando esa imagen mientras se acariciaba el miembro que parecía que en ningún momento se iba a relajar pero entonces oyó un ruido. Alguien se acercaba y vio como Harry y Alicia también lo escucharon por que los dos quedaron unos minutos en silencio escuchando atentamente cualquier ruido.

Al oír unos pasos más cerca, los dos jóvenes empezaron a vestirse rápidamente para no ser descubiertos sin saber que alguien ya los había estado observando. Cuper muy a su pesar se transformó en pájaro. Se quedó revoloteando en el lugar y vio como Harry y Alicia salían de la clase para encontrarse con Flinch.

Ambos estaban muy despeinados, Harry tenía la camisa por fuera de los pantalones y Alicia le señalaba disimuladamente la entrepierna y su novio, sin que el conserje se diese cuenta, se abrochó la bragueta. Además la corbata la tenía metida en el pantalón y Cuper vio que el tanga de Alicia seguía en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón, lo que significaba que Alicia no tenía ropa interior.

Ella también tenía la camisa por fuera y mal abrochada, los calcetines largos los llevaba bajados y tenía un gran moratón en el cuello, el cual le había hecho Harry al poner tanto énfasis en esa parte de su cuerpo cuando la había estado besando y mordiendo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso y de estar escuchando los regaños de Flinch, que se olía lo que estaban haciendo pero no tenía pruebas para demostrarlo, nada más que el desarreglo de los chicos, ellos tenían una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Después de unos minutos de regaños, Flinch los dejó ir. Harry cogió la mano de Alicia y se alejaron del conserje que no dejaba murmurar cosas sobre los castigos físicos de antaño.

Cuando doblaron la esquina, aun con el pájaro siguiéndolos, y perdieron de vista al conserje. Harry aprisionó a la chica contra la pared y se besaron con salvajismo pero aun así, se podía ver amor en cada uno de los roces. El chico agarró a la joven del muslo y lo levantó hasta que quedó a la altura de su cadera y sus cuerpos quedaban totalmente pegados. La otra mano la metió bajo la falda y la acarició.

Ella rompió el beso y soltó un suspiro de placer que hizo sonreír a su novio. Se miraron a los ojos y Harry rozó su nariz con la de su novia.

¿Ya has entrado en calor?- dijo Harry.

Ahora estoy ardiendo- dijo Alicia y el chico sonrió.

¿Qué te parece si volvemos a la sala común?- dijo Harry.

Vale- dijo Alicia.

Por cierto, esto- dijo Harry sacando el tanga de su bolsillo de atrás- me lo voy a quedar, me gusta tu ropa interior.

Oh no Harry- dijo Alicia- desvuélvemelo, no puedo ir sin ropa interior, se me va a ver todo.

La falda tapa suficiente- dijo Harry.

No- dijo Alicia- desvuélvemelo.

Atrápame si lo quieres- dijo Harry.

La robó un beso y salió corriendo. Alicia sonrió y salió corriendo detrás de él mientras le gritaba que se lo devolviese sin decir nunca la palabra tanga, ropa interior o cualquier cosa que los pudiese poner en un aprieto.

Cuper que observó como se alejaban decidió marchase aun muy excitado y pensando que cuando llegase al cuartel e incluso antes de ir a darle la nueva información a su señor, cogería a Pansy y se la llevaría al cuarto para saciar su sed de sexo pero mientras lo hiciese con ella se imaginaría que la mortífaga en realidad era Alicia.

* * *

Butler tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios cuando les contó a sus "amigos" el nuevo encargo de Voldemort. Sonrisa que no pasaron por alto sus compañeros. 

Pues podríamos aprovechar y coger algo de Malfoy y Samers- dijo Benji- ahora mismo no están en sus cuartos.

Podrían estar Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini- dijo Butler.

No están hace un momento los vimos salir a los tres- dijo Mark.

Pues entonces vosotros id a por lo de Malfoy- dijo Butler- y Ailish y yo iremos a por lo de Samers.

Ok- dijo Benji.

Los chicos se fueron al cuarto de Malfoy mientras las dos chicas se iban al de Wendy cuando llegaron, empezaron a buscar algo que poderse llevar.

¿Por qué estas tan contenta, Inez?- dijo Ailish.

Fue Alan quien vino a trasmitirme el nuevo encargo- dijo Inez.

¿Te acostaste con él?- dijo Ailish.

Por supuesto que si- dijo Inez sonriendo- ¿por quien me tomas?

Tienes suerte- dijo Ailish- ese hombre esta buenísimo y es guapísimo.

Tranquila cuando vuelva a por el encargo del Señor Tenebroso juntas lo esperaremos- dijo Inez- seguro que le gusta la idea de un trío.

Se levantó, le enseñó una cinta del pelo que le pertenecía a Wendy mientras se acercaba a ella.

Claro si tu estas dispuesta ha hacerlo- dijo Inez.

Por supuesto que si- dijo Ailish sonriendo- ni que fuese la primera vez que lo hacemos sino recuerda cuando lo hicimos con Mark.

Y con Benji- dijo Inez- y con Snape cuando aun era profesor. Menuda alegría le dimos al profesorcito, llevaba mucho tiempo sin tirarse a nada.

Ya te digo- dijo Ailish.

Las dos chicas sonrieron y se dieron un beso en los labios para después bajar y encontrarse con los chicos que habían cogido un anillo de plata de Draco.

* * *

Cuper no había llegado al castillo hasta el amanecer y después de haberse acostado con Pansy pensando e imaginando que la joven era Alicia, subió a la torre más alta donde sabía que estaría su amo. Ya le había contado toda la información que Butler le había dado. Y lo que más contento puso a Voldemort fue la última información que le dio el joven mortífago. 

Que inocente puede llegar a ser a veces Alicia- dijo Voldemort- como pudo decirle eso a Inez sobre la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma, ya tenemos un punto a nuestro favor Que inocente es esa niña.

¿Puedo retirarme mi seño?- dijo Cuper- estoy agotado.

Por supuesto Alan- dio Voldemort- has hecho un buen trabajo como siempre.

Gracias mi señor- dijo el joven.

Salió de la sala y se fue a su cuarto donde seguiría pensando en Alicia sin poder dormir.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola !!!!!!

Gracias a los que me felictaron por mi cumpleaños. A chukii le digo que para dejar reviews en la otra pagina tienes que estar registrado, sino no te deja.

Bueno y ahora con el capitulo, la verdad es que el final me ha salido muy XXX pero espero que os guste y que me dejéis mucos reviews.

Besos.


	18. Lágrimas de sangre

**Capitulo 18: Lágrimas de sangre.**

Los días pasaban y el partido Beauxbatons versus Hogwarts estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Los ánimos entre las dos escuelas estaban muy caldeados. Casi todo Hogwarts animaba a los chicos cuando los veían por los pasillos y estos se preparaban a conciencia. No solo físicamente sino también mentalmente para el partido. Necesitaban ganar por que eso supondría estar más cerca de la diadema de Anaxarete Carsma y por ello de la victoria de la guerra.

Los entrenamientos de Quiddich se habían duplicado y Harry era más duro que nunca con todos los integrantes del equipo. En el campo dejaban de ser amigos y el moreno era el entrenador, severo y duro, el capitán.

Un día, Ginny que era la que entrenaba con menos intensidad por que ella no iba a jugar el primer partido, se fue a los vestuarios antes que los otros y encontró a una alumna de Beauxbatons, que no participaba en el torneo pero que como dedujeron después habían enviado los participantes del colegio de Madame Maxime para espiarlos.

No se preocuparon mucho por este hecho por que tenían el presentimiento de que iban a ganar. Lo que más le preocupaba a todos pero sobretodo a Harry (como buen capitán) era el tiempo que hiciese en el partido. Temía que cayese una de las tantas tormentas de nieve que en ese mes estaban a la orden del día. Según la profesora Mcgonagall no los partidos no se suspenderían aunque nevase.

Por otro lado, Butler y sus amigos siempre que podían intentaban quitarles alguna pertenencia a sus enemigos pero por ahora solo tenía lo de Draco y Wendy.

Ambos jóvenes no hacían otra cosa que buscar las dos cosas desaparecidas. Sobretodo Draco ya que el anillo se lo dio su padre en el quinto año y le tenía especial aprecio.

Por otro lado, Rachel, Dominic y Abigail continuaban en el mismo estado. Los mortífagos no los molestaban mucho, no por lo menos hasta que hubiesen conseguido las pertenencias de las personas a la que quería hacer budu.

Así llegó el miércoles, tan solo quedaban tres días para el partido, todos los alumnos estaban comiendo para luego irse a las clases de la tarde. Harry ya había terminado de comer, al igual que J.J. Ambos decidieron ir adelantándose a la clase que les tocaba que era Pociones.

Caminaban hacía la salida mientras hablaban tranquilamente del próximo partido de Quiddich, comentando algunas jugadas cuando el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio, no se oía ni un murmullo algo que sorprendió a los chicos y aun más cuando vieron que todos miraban la mesa de los profesores.

J.J y Harry se dieron la vuelta y vieron que encima de la mesa de los profesores había aparecido una pantalla muy parecida a la pantalla de la vida pero mucho más grande. Los profesores habían bajado de la tarima en la que estaba subida su mesa para er mejor la pantalla. De pronto, como si fuese una televisión muggle, salió una imagen de un reportero muggle dando las noticias.

Ese es Nick Paterson- dijo Dean Thomas- un reportero muggle, esto es un canal muggle de noticias.

Todos los alumnos murmuraron, todos preguntándose lo mismo ¿Por qué había aparecido una pantalla en medio del Gran Comedor y en ella se veía un canal muggle?

El reportero hablaba del último ataque que hubo en Turquía en el que hubo quince muertos y treinta heridos. Los muggles creían que todos esos ataques los estaba cometiendo un terrorista.

Harry, al igual que los demás, no comprendía nada, no entendía por que había salido la pantalla. Una alumna ahogó un grito, el moreno al principio no supo por que pero después como los demás vieron que detrás del reportero había aparecido una figura alta y delgada, con rostro de serpiente y mirada de ojos rojos. Lord Voldemort estaba en la televisión y eso no podía presagiar nada bueno. A cada lado del señor Tenebroso apareció un mortífago que ocultaban su rostro con la capucha y una mascara.

El reportero seguía dando las noticias al parecer sin percatarse de los visitantes. Los alumnos miraban horrorizados al nuevo Lord Voldemort, ese que tenía un aura mucho más poderoso y que ahora era más fuerte físicamente.

Voldemort se acercó al reportero, este había dejado de dar las noticias y miraba extrañado a la pantalla, Harry supuso que el cámara le estaba haciendo señas pero Nick no se dio cuenta de la presencia del mago Tenebroso hasta que este no lo cogió del cuello con suma facilidad y lo tiró contra la pared. El hombre se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente. Voldemort se giró a la pantalla y comenzó ha hablar. Harry que había dado unos pasos hacía la pantalla, lo miraba temeroso no por que le tuviese miedo sino por que temía lo que Voldemort podría decir.

Ha llegado el momento de que todo el mundo no mágico se entere de la existencia de la magia. Esos ataques no son obra de un terrorista, no- negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro- esos ataques los estoy haciendo yo junto a mis aliados. En todas partes, en cada rincón del mundo donde hay una persona mágica o no mágica ha aparecido una pantalla para que todos escuchéis esta revelación. Los magos han existido durante siglo y la magia es mucho más antigua que el ser humano. Hemos convivido entre las personas no mágicas, camuflándonos entre vosotros, ocultándoos de ese modo la magia. Pero existe, la magia es tan real como que la tierra es redonda, las personas no mágicas o como nosotros los magos os llamamos muggles, habéis sido engañados pero la farsa acabó. Nosotros los magos no tenemos por que vivir escondidos de la escoria muggle, estoy harto pero eso ha acabado. Acabaré con todos los muggles y con todos los magos que se opongan a mí, instalaré mi reino de oscuridad, seré el rey del mundo y nadie osará desafiarme. Esos ataques son solo el comienzo, todos moriréis u os convertiréis en mis esclavos. Muggles, el bando de la oscuridad os ha declarado la guerra, no podréis hacer nada contra nosotros, vuestras armas son como juguetes para nosotros. No sabéis lo que es el sufrimiento pero lo conoceréis, yo haré que lo conozcáis. Los magos que lucháis contra nosotros, vosotros traidores si esperáis vencer olvidadlo por que soy invencible. De nada os van a servir vuestros héroes de pacotilla por que nadie me detendrá. Ninguno de los ocho Elegidos como vosotros llamáis a vuestros héroes podrán conmigo. La época oscura ha comenzado, los vampiros, gigantes, licántropos, dementores, dragones, banshes, todos ellos están en mi bando, estáis solos. Por que ni siquiera tu Harry Potter podrás hacer nada por evitar esta hermosa catástrofe.

Voldemort sonrió, una sonrisa que daba miedo y que hizo temblar a más de uno. Algunas alumnas habían comenzado a llorar por el miedo antes esas palabras.

Para los que aun no se creen que existe la magia, para los que os mantenéis escépticos- dijo Voldemort sacando la varita- os daré una muestra.

Apuntó al reportero que había dejado inconsciente y que se estaba despertando.

¡Avada Kedavra!- dijo Voldemort.

El rayo verde atravesó el aire y dio de lleno en el pecho de Nick que murió al instante y quedó con una expresión de terror en el rostro y con las extremidades estiradas.

Ya habéis visto- dijo Voldemort mirando a la pantalla- iros preparando para la época de terror.

Voldemort y sus dos mortífagos desaparecieron y poco después la pantalla. Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar aterrorizados y los profesores hablaban entre ellos sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Harry apretaba los puños sin apartar los ojos de donde hacía unos minutos había estado la pantalla. Se sentía impotente, desesperado, abrumado y cansado más cansado que nunca.

Los alumnos lo miraban y murmuraban asustados, preguntándose si las palabras de Voldemort eran ciertas, si era cierto que ni siquiera Harry Potter y sus amigos podrían detenerlo.

Harry se dio la vuelta y salió del Gran Comedor pero no se dirigió a las mazmorras sino que subió las escaleras de piedra y cuando supo que nadie le veía comenzó a correr.

Quería irse de allí, lejos, a algún lugar donde no lo conociesen, donde no hubiese guerras, donde no tuviese que luchar contra Voldemort pero ese lugar no existía y mucho menos ahora.

Entró en la sala común de Gryffindor y subió a su cuarto donde empezó a destrozar todo desesperado, pagando su dolor con sus muebles como si ellos tuviesen la culpa de algo.

Tiró todo lo que había sobre una mesa, libros, plumas, pergaminos, marcos de fotos que se rompieron al caer al suelo; tiró lo que había sobre su mesilla y la volcó; arrancó las cortinas de su cama. Cogió una silla que había y la tiró contra la puerta en el mismo momento en la que esta se abría pero la persona al ver la silla volando hacía ella cerró rápidamente y el mueble se estrelló contra la puerta y se rompió.

Alicia entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Vio el cuarto destrozado y como Harry estaba revolviendo la cama, tirando las sabanas para un lado, las mantas para otro para terminar volcando la cama. Se acercó a él para intentar tranquilizarlo pero Harry estaba fuera de control.

No sabía en que momento pero había comenzado a llorar de desesperación, agobio, cansancio, tristeza, odio, rabia. El joven había comenzando a dar puñetazos a las paredes hasta hacerse sangre en los nudillos pero no sentía el dolor.

¡Harry para por favor!- dijo Alicia llorando al ver como su novio empezaba a dar patadas a su baúl- ¡te estas lastimando Harry, por favor, detente!

La chica le agarró del brazo y tiró de él intentando detenerle pero él tenía demasiada fuerza. El baúl se había roto de los golpes que Harry le estaba dando y Alicia se puso contra la pared y te tapó la cabeza con los brazos cuando su novio le dio una patada a un libro y fue hacía ella.

Alicia levantó la cabeza y vio como Harry daba un puñetazo a la pared cerca de donde ella estaba y al final se detuvo, respirando aceleradamente y a escasos centímetros de ella. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos estaban llorando. Él apoyó su frente en el hombro de ella y se aferró a su cuerpo, rodeándola la espalda con sus brazos y apartándola de la pared. Alicia le rodeo la espalda y se la acarició. Le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras oía como lloraba.

Sasa que por el alboroto organizado se había escondido bajo la cama de Ron se asomaba ahora con precaución.

Mi amor, tranquilo, estate tranquilo- susurró Alicia con sus labios pegados a la oreja de su novio.

Ya no puedo más- murmuró Harry- ya no puedo más, estoy cansado. Siento que esta guerra se me ha ido de las manos.

Shh cariño, todo va a salir bien- susurró Alicia acariciándole el pelo- yo estoy aquí contigo, estamos juntos y juntos superaremos cualquier obstáculo. Los muggles se han enterado de que la magia existe pero no por ello Voldemort ya ha ganado la guerra.

Eso da igual, yo me rindo- dijo Harry- estoy cansado mi ángel. Tan solo tenemos 17 años, somos aun unos críos, no estamos preparados para esto.

Si lo estamos Harry y tú más que ninguno- dijo Alicia- eres especial Harry, eres muy especial.

Yo no tenía pensando estos acontecimientos para nuestro último año en Hogwarts- murmuró Harry- creí que este último curso sería tranquilo y feliz, creí que por fin podría disfrutar de ti y de tú amor pero eso es lo único que no he hecho durante todos estos meses. Esta guerra parece interminable y no puedo más, quiero rendirme, tal vez eso sería mejor.

No digas eso mi amor- dijo Alicia- lo que tenemos que hacer es estar unidos, ahora más que nunca debemos estar juntos y no rendirnos por que eso es lo que Voldemort quiere. Pero tenemos que luchar por los que murieron y por los que aun tienen su fe y su esperanza puestas en nosotros. Yo también tengo miedo, estoy aterrorizada por eso te necesito, necesito al Harry fuerte y luchador del que me enamoré cuando le vi en el cementerio con solo 14 años. Si tu te rindes no se lo que voy ha hacer. Tú me das fuerzas para continuar- el chico levantó la cabeza y la miró, ella apoyó su frente en la de él- si tu te rindes yo perderé la esperanza. Necesito que estés a mi lado para saber que hay una esperanza, Tú, eres mi esperanza. No estas solo Harry, todos luchamos junto a ti pero por favor- la chica cerró los ojos y la voz se le quebró- por favor, te lo ruego, no te rindas, no me apartes de tu lado.

Harry unió sus labios con los de ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Fue un beso corto pero gratificante, se abrazaron con fuerza y se sentaron en el suelo. Se acurrucaron en un rincón del cuarto y se quedaron allí abrazados sin ganas de ir a clase a las que ese día no asistirían, sin ganas de ver a nadie más que no fuese la persona a la que estaban abrazados, sin ganas de oír los murmullos de los alumnos, o ver sus caras de miedo y preocupación. Se quedaron allí, abrazados, llorando en silencio para descargar de ese modo todos sus miedos y sus frustraciones. Lloraron lágrimas de sangre.

El miedo aun no había pasado en el alumnado y aunque hacía tres días que había pasado lo de la pantalla aun se hablaba de ese tema. La gente al pasar miraba a los chicos en sus ojos veían como les pedían que los salvasen de nuevo de la amenaza como unos meses atrás, como si esos chicos fuesen Dioses pero no se daban que tan solo eran unos adolescentes como ellos y aun siendo unos adolescentes estaban luchando dando el todo por el todo.

Llegó el día del partido, y para desgracia de todos pero sobretodo para los que jugaban había una tormenta de nieve. El viento era muy fuerte y no paraba de nevar. Los copos caían con fuerza. Las gradas ya estaban llenas de todos los alumnos que aun con el mal tiempo que hacía no querían perderse el partido.

Los dos equipos ya estaban en los vestuarios. Ginny aunque no jugaba estaba con ellos y luego subiría a las gradas. Del equipo de Beauxbatons el que no jugaba era Léandre Falquez, que era golpeador.

Los participantes de Hogwarts ya estaban vestidos y preparados para salir. Harry lo estaba dando unas palabras de ánimo y repasando un poco las jugadas. Las túnicas que llevaban no eran las de Quiddich de otros años ya que no representaban a sus casas sino a todo el colegio. La túnica era negra, con el escudo de Hogwarts en el pecho y con sus nombres y un número en la espalda en color blanco.

Esperaron a que Laura, que como el año anterior era la comentarista, los anunciase para saltar al campo de juego.

Aquí estamos, a 13 de Diciembre para presenciar el partido de Beauxbatons contra Hogwarts- las gradas estallaron en aplausos- pero será mejor que presentemos a las dos escuelas y que esto empiece por que hace frío. Empezamos con los alumnos de Beauxbatons ¡y así salen! Como capitana del equipo y una de las cazadoras tenemos a… Rosalie Poesy seguida de cerca por Pierre Defranc, Madeleine Lynch, Marie Charlotte, Horace Lorenz, Brigitte Collette y Gustave Dumas.

Los alumnos de Beauxbatons aplaudieron con fuerza mientras los chicos iban saltando al campo con sus escobas y con sus túnicas beige.

Y ahora presentemos al equipo de Hogwarts- dijo Laura- como capitán y buscador tenemos a… Harry Potter, seguido muy de cerca de su novia Alicia Weasley, Wendy Samers, Ronald Weasley, J.J Hannigan, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Ahora si que los aplausos fueron fuertes, las gradas estaban llenas de personas que aplaudían como locas y Harry pudo ver una figura muy grande aplaudiendo y supo que se trataba de Hagrid. En las gradas donde estaban los profesores también estaban los jueces del Torneo, que eran los directores de los colegios y Elías Norton. El árbitro iba a ser Sirius ya que se había presentado voluntario. Dumbledore le advirtió muy claramente que arbitrará justamente y que no se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos.

Todos agarraban fuertemente sus escobas, y el frío les cortaba los labios. Algunos tiritaban y ahora los dos equipos estaban frente a frente.

Y los capitanes ya se saludan- dijo Laura cuando Rosalie y Harry se estrecharon la mano.

Los jugadores se subieron en las escobas y dieron una patada al aire. Los dos guardianes se fueron a los postes de gol.

Sirius soltó las bludgers y la pequeña snich que pronto se perdió de vista. Cogió la quaffle y la lanzó al aire.

¡Y empieza el partido!- dijo Laura- Alicia atrapa la quaffle y pasa a gran velocidad por al lado de Collette, le pasa la quaffle a Granger pero el fuerte viento juega en su contra y le vuelve a ella la pelota pero Poesy se a interpuesto en su camino y ahora tiene la quaffle y se dirige a los postes de gol. Pero un momento, Samers se dirige a ella como una flecha.

Wendy volaba hacía Rosalie que iba hacía ella a su vez. La rubia pasó por su lado y le dio un puñetazo a la quaffle que iba debajo del brazo de la francesa y que perdió la pelota que empezó a caer.

¡Pero Samers se la arrebata y ahora va a gran velocidad a por ella!- dijo Laura- Samers la coge y se dirige a los postes de gol del equipo contrario, Poesy la sigue de cerca y sus compañeros se unen a la persecución. Samers esquiva una bludger que Hannigan se encarga de mandar a los cazadores del equipo de Beauxbatons ¡Aun no ha habido ningún tanto y los esperamos con ansias además de que los buscadores no parecen ver la snich!

Era cierto ni Harry, ni Lorenz veían a la pequeña pelotita dorada, se les hacía difícil con el fuerte temporal. Mientras tanto los cazadores volvían a perseguir a Wendy. Alicia y Hermione se dirigieron a ella, la castaña pasó por debajo de la rubia y la pelirroja por arriba. Wendy dejó caer la quaffle sin que los del otro equipo se diesen cuenta. Hermione cogió la pelota y se dirigió a los postes mientras Wendy cambiaba el rumbo y todos los cazadores del equipo, extrañados, la siguieron para cuando se dieron cuenta de su error, Hermione ya había metido el primer tanto del partido.

¡Y TANTO PARA HOGWARTS 10 A 0!- gritó Laura eufórica y eso que era el primer tanto- buena jugada del equipo. Ahora la quaffle esta en posesión de equipo Francés. Collette se la pasa a Poesy, esta se la devuelve, las cazadoras de Hogwarts no consiguen robársela. Una bludger lanzada por Malfoy roza la cabeza de Collette cuando esta tenía en su poder la bludger desconcentrándola y haciendo que perdiese la quaffle que la cogió Samers que se la pasa a Alicia que tiene todo el campo para ella sola y que lo aprovecha. Weasley esquiva una bludger que le lanza Charlotte y llega ante los postes de gol.

Alicia lanzó la quaffle pero Lynch la despejó con los puños y le volvió la pelota a la pelirroja que ni se molestó en cogerla, directamente a la vez iba, le dio con la palma de la mano como si se tratase de voleibol. Esto sorprendió a la guardiana que no pudo parar la pelota y metieron otro tanto.

¡OTRO TANTO PARA EL EQUIPO DE HOGWARTS Y YA VAN 20 A 0!- dijo Laura con entusiasmo- los franceses están descubriendo que no somos un rival fácil. Y la quaffle en posesión de Defranc, el único cazador varón en su equipo, se dirige a los postes de Hogwarts donde Weasley lo espera preparado.

Alicia se puso en el camino de Defranc, J.J le lanzó una bludger a Poesy que iba en ayuda de su compañero pero la bludger le golpeó y la hizo virar por completo, lo mismo pasó con la otra cazadora, pero esta vez fue Draco el que lanzó la bludger.

Defranc seguía con la quaffle y Alicia estaba quieta delante de él esperando. El cazador francés vio que la chica no tenía ninguna intención de apartarse de su caminó. Hermione y Wendy intentaron quitarle la pelota pero no pudieron. Alicia supo que había una posibilidad de que no se la quitase y entonces recordó las palabras de Blaise cuando estuvieron hablando de sus contrincantes y también recordó lo que Wendy había dicho al respecto.

**FLASH BACK.**

Además le encantan las chicas, esa es su perdición- dijo Blaise- siempre las esta mirando, pero a cualquiera.

Bueno eso no nos ayuda mucho en las pruebas- dijo J.J.

¿Como que no?- dijo Wendy- es perfecto, durante el partido y las pruebas podremos hacer que nos mire para distraerlo. Enseñándole algo.

¿Qué estas diciendo?- dijo Alicia escandalizada- ¿Qué pretendes que les enseñemos alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo?

Solo era una sugerencia- dijo Wendy sonriendo inocentemente- ¿en que posición juega?

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Para Alicia ese recuerdo fue como una revelación, con un poco de dificultad se desabrochó la túnica y la camisa que llevaba debajo. Y roja como un tomate, se abrió la camisa dejándole ver sus senos aun ocultos por el sostén. El frío la estaba congelando pero funcionó, Defranc abrió la boca embobado y dejó caer la quaffle. Wendy aprovechó para cogerla y dirigirse a los postes de gol.

¡LE ESTA EMSEÑANDO LAS TETAS, WEASLEY LE HA ENSEÑADO LAS TETAS A DEFRANC Y ESTE COMO TONTO HA DEJADO CAER LA QUAFFLE!- gritó Laura riendo y haciendo que Harry girase bruscamente el cuello para ver como su novia se tapaba mientras todas las gradas reían por la ocurrencia de la chica y los alumnos de Beauxbatons se quejaban- ¡BUENA JUGADA YA QUE SAMERS HA METIDO OTRO TANTO PONIENDO EL MARCADOR 30 A 0¡Y PARECE QUE LOS BUSCADORES NO CONSIGUEN ENCONTRAR LA SNICH!

Harry daba la vuelta alrededor del campo mientras Rosalie iba hacía Ron con la quaffle bajo el brazo. Llegó hasta los postes de gol y ninguna de las chicas habían podido quitarle la pelota a la francesa.

Rosalie lanzó la pelota y Ron la despejó dándola con la cola de su escoba. Alicia la cogió y se la pasó a Wendy que iba volando hacía los postes de gol. Esta se la pasó a Hermione que viró bruscamente cuando una cazadora del equipo contrario le salió al paso pero no vio como una bludger se dirigía a ella y le golpeo en la mano, perdiendo la quaffle.

* * *

Ginny estaba en las gradas, estaba con los nervios de punta. Llevaba la túnica para jugar por si acaso alguno de sus amigos necesitaba ser sustituidos y su escoba la tenía aferrada con fuerza. Junto a ella estaba Neville y Luna que parecían tan nerviosos como la chica. En esa misma grada estaban los españoles y los búlgaros que observaban como jugaban los dos equipos con seriedad como si se estuviesen aprendiendo su forma de jugar.

Todos se habían reído de lo lindo cuando habían visto como Alicia enseñaba la ropa interior. Ginny había visto como los búlgaros y los españoles, menos Verónica, se reían con ganas de la ocurrencia.

La pelirroja vio como la bludger golpeaba la mano de su amiga y se preparó para saltar al campo pero Hermione continúo jugando, no parecía que le doliese mucho el golpe.

Ginny estaba con el corazón en un puño, ya les habían metido algunos tantos más los del equipo de Gryffindor y aunque Ron estaba haciendo grandes paradas, le habían metido algún tanto. Y Harry seguía sin ver a la snich.

Estaba viendo como Hermione y Alicia se pasaban la quaffle la una a la otra mientras J.J y Draco les lanzaba las bludger a los cazadores del equipo contrario cuando alguien se chocó con ella.

¡Ten cuidado!- dijo Ginny, por encima de los gritos de la gente, a Butler que iba seguida de sus amigos- ¡mira por donde vas!

¡Cierra la boca estúpida!- dijo Butler alejándose con sus amigos.

La pelirroja iba a ir tras ella pero Neville y Luna la detuvieron.

¡Déjalos Ginny!- dijo Neville- ¡no vale la pena, y tenemos que estar aquí, apoyando a los chicos!

¡Tienes razón!- dijo Ginny.

De lo que Ginny no se había dado cuenta es que le faltaba un pañuelo de tela que tenía sus iniciales bordadas y que se le veía fuera del bolsillo.

* * *

¡YA VAMOS 150 A 70 A FAVOR DE HOGWARTS!- dijo Laura- y ahora la quaffle la tiene Samers, que va como una bala al campo contrario ¡oh Merlín eso tiene que doler!

Todos ahogaron un grito al ver como una bludger lanzada por Dumas, le daba en la espalda a Wendy que se precipitó al suelo y cayó en la nieve.

¡WENDY!- gritó Draco y voló hacía ella.

Ginny bajó con su escoba al campo de juego, el partido no se podía parar y los otros siguieron jugando aunque no se concentraban por que estaban preocupados por la rubia. Draco y Ginny llegaron hasta ella en el mismo momento en el que la rubia se ponía de pie, tocándose la espalda.

Wendy ¿estas bien?- dijo Draco visiblemente preocupado.

Si- dijo la rubia- tranquilos.

Yo te sustituyo- dijo Ginny- no me…

No, sigo yo- dijo Wendy- estoy bien.

Ginny tiene razón- dijo Draco.

No- dijo Wendy- y vamos estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Wendy se subió a la escoba y se alzó, no pensaba retirarse, si ganaban ese partido podría darle en las narices a la francesilla que no dejaba en paz a su novio. Draco la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Cabezota- dijo Draco.

Vuelve al partido- dijo Ginny.

El chico volvió al partido y la pelirroja volvió a las gradas con Luna y Neville que la preguntaron por Wendy. El partido continuaba y Harry se quedó observando a Wendy para asegurarse de que la rubia estuviese bien y cuñado lo hizo siguió buscando. De pronto vio un destelló dorado. La pequeña snich estaba volando por la parte baja del campo.

Harry bajó en picado, seguido muy de cerca por Lorenz. Laura anunció el descubrimiento de los buscadores y gritó que el equipo francés había metido otro tanto.

Harry iba todo lo rápido que podía, el viento le frenaba y sentía que Lorenz iba muy pegado a él. Estiró la mano para cogerla, la rozó pero aun no conseguía atraparla.

Los ojos le lloraban del fuerte viento que le hacía entrecerrarlos. La pelota viró y subió hacía arriba a gran velocidad. Ambos buscadores cambiaron bruscamente de sentido. Subieron varios metros y la pelota volvió a descender. Los dos cazadores volvieron a bajar en picado, la pelota no parecía que fuese a cambiar de rumbo y cuando ya estaban apunto de estrellarse contra el suelo, Lorenz viró incapaz de continuar pero Harry siguió.

Y justo antes de estrellarse la snich viró y Harry hizo lo mismo, estiró la mano pero no se dio cuenta de que una bludger se dirigía a él y le golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que diese una vuelta en el aire y cayese de espaldas en la nieve y la escoba terminase a unos metros de él.

* * *

De los vestuarios del campo de Quiddich se oían ruidos pero nadie podía escucharlo, todo el mundo estaba atento al partido. Dentro cuatro jóvenes abrían las taquillas donde se suponía debían de estar las pertenencias del equipo de Hogwarts pero en la única que encontraron cosas fue en la de Alicia.

La chica había llevado allí ropa para ducharse después del partido, en cambio sus amigos habían decidido que si perdían pues ya se ducharían con tranquilidad e los baños del castillo y si ganaban pues estarían celebrándolo y no les importaría quedarse con las túnicas de Quiddich.

Así que Butler y sus amigos rebuscaron en el interior de la taquilla, buscando algo que se pudiesen llevar.

¿Nos podríamos llevar esto?- dijo Benji sonriendo y cogiendo un pequeño tanga de la joven.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Butler molesta- ¿es que ahora te gusta la nueva Weasley?

Hombre, esta buenísima y tiene un polvo que te cagas pero la verdad eso de que sea una traidora me corta un poco el rollo- dijo Benji- no soy como Cuper que no va a descansar hasta que se la haya tirado.

¡Que asco por favor!- dijo Butler.

Inez, mejor no hables por que a ti te gusta Potter- dijo Benji- y yo podría decir lo mismo. Además yo solo me quiero llevar el estúpido tanga por que es lo más pequeño que hay de ropa y no podemos llamar mucho la atención.

La verdad es que Benji tiene razón- dijo Ailish y Mark asintió como dándole la razón.

Esta bien nos llevaremos el estúpido tanga- dijo Butler lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo- vayámonos, el partido puede acabar en cualquier momento y alguien del equipo podría venir.

Los cuatro Slytherin salieron de los vestuarios y se dirigieron a las gradas del estadio y al fin y al cabo a ellos les interesaba saber el resultado para saber si sus enemigos estaban más cerca de conseguir la diadema de Anaxarete Carsma.

* * *

La snich se había perdido de vista, la gente miraba desde las gradas, mientras murmuraban. Todos habían parado de jugar, Harry no se movía en el suelo. Nadie era capaz de moverse, estaban paralizados, la única que se movió fue Alicia que estaba cerca en ese momento y bajó como una flecha con la cara llena de preocupación.

Saltó de la escoba y la tiró al suelo. Se acercó corriendo a su novio y se arrodilló junto a él. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados.

¡Harry¡Responde Harry!- dijo Alicia.

Pero el chico no se movía, ella lo zarandeaba suavemente pero este seguía sin abrir los ojos. Y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se tapó la cara con las manos. Pero las apartó de su rostro cuando empezó a oír una risa.

Harry tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba riendo. Alicia le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y se iba a subir a su escoba para continuar el juego, cuando Harry la cogió del brazo, tiró de ella haciendo que cayese a la nieve, la cogió de la nuca y la acercó hasta besarla. Mientras la besaba, levantó la mano derecha y todo el mundo pudo ver la snich.

¡HOGWARTS GANA, HARRY POTTER HA ATRAPADO LA SNICH!- gritó Laura mientras todos estallaban en gritos- ¡300 A 70!

Rompieron el beso y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

Eres un estúpido Potter- dijo Alicia dándole un golpe en el pecho.

¡Auch!- dijo Harry- no me pegues que me duele la cabeza.

¿Estas bien?- dijo Alicia preocupada.

Si tonta- dijo Harry riendo.

Hasta ellos llegaron el equipo que los pusieron en pie y los abrazaron contentos. Alicia miró donde había estado Harry tumbado y vio la nieve teñida de rojo. Miró la cabeza de su novio y vio que estaba sangrando.

¡Harry estas sangrando!- gritó Alicia preocupada mientras el estadio se llenaba de alumnos de Hogwarts.

El moreno se tocó la cabeza y se manchó la mano de sangre. Alicia se acercó corriendo a él.

No es nada- dijo Harry.

¿Cómo que no es nada?- dijo Alicia preocupada- ¡estas sangrando!

Tranquila- dijo Harry dándole un besito en los labios- no es nada.

Vale me tranquilizo- dijo Alicia- pero vamos a la enfermería.

Hazla caso Harry- dijo Hermione.

Está bien, está bien- dijo el moreno- nos vemos en la sala común.

Harry y Alicia salieron de la multitud de gente, recibiendo las palmadas de felicitación de todos los que estaban cerca. Caminaron hacía el castillo sin siquiera irse a cambiar de ropa. Por el camino vieron a Butler y sus amigos y pasaron por al lado de ellos sin hacer caso de los comentarios que hacían.

Llegaron a la enfermería y la Señora Pomfrey estuvo curándole la herida mientras despotricaba contra el Quiddich, diciendo que era un deporte muy peligroso. Cuando terminó, Harry no tenía ninguna herida aunque si un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Se dirigieron a la sala común hablando del partido aunque más bien hablaba Harry por que Alicia parecía aun preocupada por el golpe y no hacía otra cosa que preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Joder Alicia que si, estoy bien- dijo Harry ya harto cuando entraron a la sala común que estaba a rebosar.

Estaban todos los Gryffindor por supuesto pero también había alumnos de otras casas, debían de haber ido a las cocinas por que había comida y bebida. Además se respiraba un ambiente de dicha que hacía mucho había desaparecido.

No hace falta que me hables así- dijo Alicia molesta y cruzándose de brazos- yo solo me preocupo por ti.

Es que te pones muy pesada- dijo Harry- ya te he…

Pues a lo mejor no tendrías que estar saliendo con una pesada- cortó Alicia.

No empecemos Alicia- dijo Harry- deberíamos estar contentos hemos ganado y no me apetece discutir por una estupidez y por que tu te pongas paranoica y creas que me voy a desmayar por el golpe. Anda vamos ha celebrar la victoria.

Harry la hecho el brazo por encima y quiso conducirla hacía las bebidas donde estaban los chicos.

¿Sabes lo que te digo?- dijo Alicia y Harry la miró- ¡que te den Harry!- se soltó bruscamente de él- encima de que me preocupo por ti ¡anda y que te zurzan!

Alicia se marchó en sentido contrario hacía donde estaban las chicas, dejando a Harry con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Luego se rascó la cabeza mientras sonreía y se acercó a sus amigos. Su novia cada día le sorprendía más.

La fiesta era divertidísima, se podía ver de todo en la sala común y no parecía que fuese a terminar aunque la cena se acercaba. Harry aunque le dolía la cabeza se lo estaba pasando muy bien, riendo con los chicos mientras sus amigas y parejas estaban en otro lado de la sala común hablando de sus cosas.

Harry decidió sentarse un rato, se sentía un poco mareado. Así que se fue hacía uno de los sillones de la sala común que estuviese vacío. No halló ninguno pero vio que en uno había sitio por que solo había sentada una persona.

Sonrió al ver a su pelirroja novia sentada en el sillón, con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y mirando a un punto determinada señal de que estaba pensando en algo detenidamente.

Se sentó junto a ella, a una distancia prudente, no sabía si aun estaba enfadada y no quería molestarla más. Alicia sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y levantó la cabeza. Bufó al ver a su novio, que la sonreía inocentemente, y miró para otro lado.

¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?- dijo Harry.

A ti que te importa- dijo Alicia bruscamente.

Vamos, cariño no seas así- dijo Harry acercándose un poco a ella- no me gusta que nos enfademos.

Y a mi no me gusta que me llamen pesada y paranoica- dijo Alicia- y como te acerques más te rompo la nariz de un puñetazo.

Valla que violenta- dijo Harry deteniéndose sabía como se las gastaba su novia, había heredado el genio de la señora Weasley. El mismo genio que toda mujer Weasley poseía.

No me hables- dijo Alicia.

Vale- dijo Harry.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Alicia miraba al frente, en cambio Harry miraba a todos los lados menos a su novia mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el reposa brazos del sillón. Entre medias de ambos, un hueco donde cambia otra persona.

Harry estaba cansado de ese silencio entre su novia y él. Vale, tal vez se había pasado llamándola paranoica y pesada pero tampoco era para eso. Ella le había mandado a la mierda y no por ello estaba enfadado.

Alicia…

Te he dicho que no me hables- cortó la chica.

Pero…

Nada- volvió a cortar la chica- no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme.

Harry bufó, no le gustaba estar así con su novia, pensaba que por la victoria ella estaría contenta y que estaría todo el rato con él y podrían disfrutar un poco el uno del otro como en esos momentos sus amigos estaban haciendo con sus novias "¡esos si que tienen suerte!" pensó Harry de mal humor.

Así que tomó una decisión en una fracción de segundo. Le había llegado la idea, se le había encendido la bombilla, tal vez lo fastidiaba más pero se tenía que arriesgar.

Alicia…

Es que no entiendes que no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir- dijo Alicia.

No, Alicia, no lo entiendes- dijo Harry- es que no me encuentro bien, me duele mucho la cabeza y me siento mareado.

En parte no estaba mintiendo, era verdad que le dolía un poco la cabeza pero él lo estaba exagerando además de que el mareo ya se le había pasado.

No te pienso creer- dijo Alicia sin mirarle- te estas riendo de mi como en el campo de Quiddich.

No Alicia- dijo Harry- te lo digo muy en serio, no me encuentro bien.

Alicia le miró y vio como el chico se tocaba la cabeza. Se mordió el labio preguntándose si era verdad o no e intentando tomar una decisión.

¿De verdad te duele Harry?- dijo Alicia y el chico asintió- hay Harry ves como tenía razones para preocuparme- la chica se había acercado a él y ahora le levantaba la cara mirándole detenidamente- estas pálido ¿te encuentras muy mareado¿Vamos a ver a Pomfrey?

No- dijo Harry rápidamente y su novia le miró con una ceja alzada haciendo que el moreno se diese cuenta de que había contestado demasiado rápido y muy bruscamente- solo…

El chico se mordió el labio intentando aguantarse la risa, no podría creer que su novia fuese tan ingenua. Con la cara de preocupación se veía preciosa y Harry para ocultar su risa, la cogió de la nuca y la besó.

Ella le correspondió al beso y después de unos minutos se separaron. Ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados cuando oyó la risa de Harry y los abrió, dándose cuenta de que el chico la había vuelto a mentir como en el campo de Quiddich.

¡Eres un estúpido, Potter!- dijo la chica enfurecida.

Y empezó a darle puñetazos y Harry se tapo la cabeza con los brazos mientras reía.

Vale, vale lo siento- dijo el chico poniendo las manos delante de él- es que pequeña eres muy ingenua.

Y tú muy gilipollas- dijo Alicia sentándose otra vez alejada de él.

Venga Alicia, lo siento- dijo Harry parando de reír o sino la enfadaría más- perdóname- se acercó a ella, pasó su brazo por encima del respaldo del sofá y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica, que estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados- lo siento mucho mi ángel, soy un idiota.

Harry te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio- dijo Alicia- o te alejas o te rompo la nariz.

No seas así- dijo Harry besándola el cuello- no te enfades.

¡Que te estoy diciendo que te alejes!- dijo la chica y Harry se apartó rápidamente.

Vale, vale- dijo Harry- ¿Qué quieres que haga a cambio de tu perdón¿Quieres que diga delante de toda la sala común lo mucho que te quiero?

Si y además que eres un gilipollas rematado- dijo Alicia sarcásticamente.

Harry que no percibió el tono con el que había hablado con su novia se puso en pie. Alicia lo miró.

¿Dónde vas?- dijo Alicia.

A decir lo que me as dicho- dijo Harry.

Pero…

El chico ya se había ido y se había perdido entre la gente. Lo volvió a ver cuando se subió a una mesa. Alicia se dio un golpe en la frente y negó con la cabeza.

¡Por favor, que todos me escuchen!- gritó Harry por encima del alboroto- ¡solo necesito unos minutos de vuestra atención!

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio y le miraron. Harry trago saliva, nunca se le había dado bien hablar en público pero si eso servía para que Alicia le perdonase lo haría. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar:

Veréis, Alicia esta un poco moleta conmigo por la bromilla que le he hecho en el campo de Quiddich ¿sabéis a cual me refiero?- hubo un murmullo general que le dio a atender que todo el mundo sabía que broma- he intentando que me perdone pero bueno esta un poco violenta, tanto que me a amenazado con romperme la nariz y ya sabéis como se las gasta- todos rieron por el comentario de Harry- Yo la quiero mucho y me a pedido que me suba aquí a decir que soy un gilipollas a cambio ella me dará su perdón. Y eso es lo que voy ha decir… soy un gilipollas, un idiota y un insensible. Y más gilipollas soy por subirme aquí y decir esto pero es que estoy enamorado de esa preciosa mujer ¿Alicia, cariño, crees que esto vale para tu perdón o tengo que decir algo más?

Toda la sala se giró con una sonrisa a Alicia que quería que la tierra se la tragase y estaba roja como un tomate, hundida en el sillón para que no se la viese mucho.

No con eso basta- dijo Alicia.

¡Pues entonces sube ahí y dale un beso, chica!- dijo una Ravenclaw.

¡Eso beso!- dijo Colin.

¡Que se besen, que se besen!- empezó a gritar toda la sala común.

Padma que estaba cerca hablando con su hermana y con Lavender, la puso en pie y la empujó hacia la mesa. Alicia caminó aun roja y cuando llegó Harry le estaba tendiendo una mano. La cogió y se subió a la mesa.

Eres idiota Potter- dijo Alicia entre dientes- que vergüenza me estas haciendo pasar.

Harry sonrió, la cogió de la cintura y la besó. El ruido desapareció para ambos, no escuchaban nada, solo sentían.

Sentían los labios del otro, la lengua, la saliva, el aliento, el cálido sabor de ese beso. Dulce y tierno pero a la vez con una pasión que solo dos personas tan enamoradas como ellos podrían tenerla.

Ella le había rodeado el cuello y cuando se separaron oyeron los aplausos de toda la sala común.

Perdona por preocuparte- susurró Harry rozando su nariz con la de ella.

Te perdono pero no vuelvas a preocuparme de ese modo- susurró Alicia cogiéndolo de las solapas de la túnica- por que la próxima vez si te rompo la nariz.

Está bien- murmuró Harry sonriendo- te quiero.

Y yo a ti- susurró Alicia sonriendo.

Le atrajo hacía ellas sin soltar las solapas de la túnica y se volvieron a besar, olvidándose de nuevo de que la gente los miraba. Ella se aferraba a su cuello con fuerza y él a su cintura. Y el beso era mucho más apasionado que el anterior. La lengua recorría los labios del otro y la boca con desesperación.

¡Iros a un hotel!- empezó a gritar la gente.

¡Que hay mucha gente!- gritó otra persona.

¡Par de degenerados!- gritó una chica.

Los dos se separaron y miraron a la gente, los colores les subieron rápidamente y la gente estalló en carcajadas mientras ellos se bajaban de la mesa de un salto. Se fueron a al sillón donde anteriormente habían estados sentados y disfrutaron el uno del otro sin saber que pronto la felicidad de haber ganado el partido desaparecería para ser sustituido por un dolor atroz.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola espero que os guste el capitulo y que me dejéis muchos reviews, por cierto gracias por los que me habéis dejado me han levantado mucho el animo. Espero de verdad que os guste.

Siento la tardanza pero es que he empezado el instituto y estado muy ocupada pero bueno aquí está el capitulo e intentare no tardar mcuho en actualizar el siguiente.


	19. Amargas Navidades

**Capitulo 19: Amargas Navidades.**

La semana que quedaba para que llegasen las Navidades se hizo muy corta. A Hogwarts la felicidad de haber ganado el primer partido le duro toda la semana y si a eso le sumabas el hecho de que no había vuelto a haber otro ataque la dicha fue mayor.

Los chicos pasarían la Navidad en la Madriguera, la familia de J.J y Wendy irían a pasarla allí con ellos por lo menos las cenas importantes, donde la familia estaría junta, también irían otros miembros de la Orden. Además también se llevarían a Sophi y Gabrielle.

Los secuestros seguían estando a la orden del día y Dominic, Rachel y Abigail veían como seguían llegando presos a las celdas. El joven veía como la primera navidad, en la que su madre estaba despierta, la pasarían hay encerrados. Habían intentando desaparecerse, ya que Dominic y Abigail sabían una forma especial en la que no importaba el hecho de que hubiese un hechizo para que la gente no se pudiese desaparecer pero una vez más Voldemort había demostrado sus increíbles poderes consiguiendo que ni de la forma especial pudiesen desaparecer.

Butler y sus amigos habían estado trazando algunos planes para separar las parejas que se habían formado entre los Elegidos como la gente los llamaba y estaban pensando en llevarlos a cabo después de las Navidades. Además habían intentado robarle algo más a alguno de ellos, pero por ahora solo tenían lo de Draco, Wendy, Ginny y Alicia. Las pertenencias de estos cuatro, las había guardado Butler en su baúl, todo ello metido en una bolsa.

Por otro lado, J.J había decidido hablar con su padre sobre la reconciliación que había tenido con su madre. Contarle que la había perdonado y que le gustaría mantener el contacto con ella. Sabía que su padre no se lo iba a tomar bien pero era su decisión.

Los chicos buscaron un vagón libre en el tren y lo encontraron casi al final. Colocaron las cosas y se pusieron a hablar de cosas triviales. Hermione y Neville estaban un poco entristecidos, era la primera Navidad que pasarían sin sus padres y sin su abuela respectivamente y era normal que se acordasen de ellos pero sus amigos los animaban e intentaban que se olvidasen de su tristeza.

Y así llegó el sábado 20, ya todos los alumnos se habían montado en los carros que los llevarían al Expreso y este los llevaría de vuelta a casa por una temporada. El viaje fue bastante ameno para los jóvenes y se les hizo bastante corto.

Llegaron a la estación de King Cross donde los gemelos, Tonks y Tommy los esperaban para llevarlos a la Madriguera. Donde aparte de estar los demás miembros de la familia Weasley también estaban Eric, Cristine, Sirius y Remus. Estos dos últimos se habían ido el día anterior de Hogwarts.

Esperaron a que llegara el padre de Luna y luego se subieron a unos coches del ministerio que los llevarían hasta la Madriguera. Todos creyeron que se podrían haber ahorrado los coches y ellos mismos se podrían haber desaparecido en el jardín de la casa pero la señora Weasley habían insistido en que alguien los fuese a buscar.

Llegaron a la Madriguera que estaba como siempre, atravesaron el jardín arrastrando los baúles y haciendo que los gnomos se escondiesen en sus madrigueras. Llamaron a la puerta de la casa y oyeron que alguien corría aprisa hacía la puerta.

Contraseña- dijo la señora Weasley.

Abre mama somos nosotros- dijo Ron.

¿Cómo puedo estar segura?- dijo la señora Weasley.

Tu flor preferida es la rosa roja al igual que yo- dijo Alicia- abre mama estamos cansados.

La señora Weasley abrió y se abalanzó sobre sus hijos para abrazarlo y luego hizo lo propio con los demás. Con el que más se entretuvo fue con Harry al que como siempre le dijo que estaba muy delgado aunque no era así.

He comido bien señora Weasley- dijo Harry sonriendo- pero aquí seguro que como mucho mejor.

Entraron a la casa y antes de ir a saludar a los demás que estaban en el salón subieron las cosas a sus cuartos. La señora Weasley se llevó a Sophi hacía el salón.

Los chicos bajaron corriendo, Alicia y Ginny las primeras por que estaban deseando conocer al pequeño Kevin, su primer sobrinito. Seguidas muy de cerca por J.J y Wendy que estaban deseando saber el estado de su madre.

Entraron al salón y saludaron a los presentes. Alicia y Ginny se acercaron a Bill y Fleur ansiosas.

¿Dónde esta¿Dónde esta?- decían a coro las dos mientras J.J y Wendy acariciaban el ya abultado vientre de su madre.

Bill y Fleur sonrieron. La mujer se fue a por el pequeño y volvió en seguida con un bebe de unos dos meses, con el pelo pelirrojo y un grandes ojos azules como los de su madre, se parecía a ella.

Los ojos de las dos pelirrojas se iluminaron al ver al bebe. Ginny fue más rápida que Alicia y lo cogió antes de esta para pesar de la pelirroja mayor.

Venga Ginny no lo acapares- dijo Alicia cuando vio que su hermana ya lo había tenido más de diez minutos- yo también quiero cogerlo.

Vale, vale- dijo Ginny dándole a Kevin.

Valla dos- dijo Eric- creo que cuando necesitéis niñera, ella se van a pelear por quedárselo.

A Alicia le brillaban los ojos de emoción, despendía inocencia por cada poro de su piel.

Hola señorito Weasley- dijo Alicia- ¿sabes que eres el niño más lindo del mundo?- le dio un beso en la mejilla- si, si el más el lindo- el niño comenzó a reír- ¡uih! Que te hace tanta gracia ¿eh?

El niño se abrazó al cuello de Alicia y esta sonrió muy contenta.

Parece que le he caído bien- dijo la pelirroja. El niño la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada- ¿me das un besito?

La chica junto los morros y el niño se acercó a ella y la dio un besito en los labios llenándole la boca de babas pero a ella no le importo sino que sonrió.

Ron ven a cogerlo- dijo Alicia.

¿Qué?- dijo Ron alarmado- no ¿Cómo crees? Se me caerá.

Joder tío no es tan difícil- dijo Harry, se acercó a su novia y cogió al pequeño en brazos- ¿ves?

Valla Harry, estas hecho todo un papa- dijo Draco y todos rieron.

El pequeño Kevin cogió las gafas de Harry y se las puso. Todos se echaron a reír y Harry se las quito para ponérselas.

Toma Ron cógelo- dijo Harry- es tu sobrino.

Ron se acercó un poco nervioso y Harry le entregó al pequeño. El pelirrojo lo cogió con miedo pero luego sonrió.

No es tan difícil- dijo Ron.

¿Ves?- dijo Harry.

Ron lo estuvo paseando por la habitación, luego lo cogió Hermione, esta se lo pasó a Draco y luego lo cogieron Wendy, J.J y Neville. El niño parecía muy contento de pasar de unas manos a otras.

Alicia lo volvió a coger y se acercó a Gabrielle que aun no lo había cogido. Se agachó frente a ella y la niña la miró.

¿Quieres cogerlo cariño?- dijo Alicia.

Si- dijo Gabrielle.

Alicia le entregó al bebe y la niña lo cogió. Alicia se quedó cerca, ya que el bebe pesaba y por si acaso Gabrielle no podía con él. Se veía realmente bonito, a la niña con el pequeño Kevin, ambos riendo.

Después de ser el bebe el protagonista pasó a serlo Cristine que ya estaba en su cuarto mes de embarazo y se la veía muy bien. Y Eric, él estaba más contento que nunca y no se apartaba ni un momento de su futura mujer. Si futura mujer, ya que Eric le había pedido que se casase con él y la mujer había aceptado.

Penélope- dijo Alicia- no te había visto ¿Cómo estas¿Qué tal el embarazo?

Bien- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Alicia se arrodilló junto a la chica y la tocó el vientre. El pequeño Kevin que estaba en brazos del señor Weasley estiró las manos por que él también quería tocarle el vientre. El señor Weasley se acercó y el niño tocó la tripa tal y como hacía Alicia.

¿Qué tal van las cosas señor Weasley?- dijo Harry- quiero decir después de que Voldemort saliese por la televisión.

No van bien- dijo el señor Weasley- hace dos días me reuní con los presidentes muggles y estuve contándoles la verdad y quien era yo. Ya todos saben tu historia, la historia del niño-que-vivió. Están desesperados, creen que con sus armas podrán acabar con el Innombrable y sus aliados. La verdad es que los magos no somos inmunes a sus armas pero como dijo el señor Oscuro son como juguetes para nosotros. Podemos combatir su magia con facilidad. No os extrañéis si en el próximo ataque veis a militares, creo que se llaman.

Si- dijo Hermione.

Esto es una locura- dijo Harry.

Tantos años ocultando la existencia de la magia- dijo Charlie- y ese hombre, si así se le puede llamar, lo ha descubierto en tan solo unos minutos.

Será mejor que dejemos de dar vueltas al asunto- dijo Bill- ya todos los muggles saben la existencia de la magia y no podemos hacer nada por cambiarlo.

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas no relacionadas con la guerra. La señora Weasley les preguntó si estaban estudiando mucho para los EXTASIS a lo que ellos respondieron que si.

Papa- dijo J.J a Eric- ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Si claro- dijo el hombre- vamos a la cocina.

Los dos hombres se levantaron y se fueron hacía la cocina mientras los tros seguían hablando de los nuevos productos de la tienda de los gemelos.

¿Qué querías decirme hijo?- dijo Eric.

Siéntate papa- dijo J.J.

Eric se sentó y J.J s sentó justo enfrente de él. El hombre lo miraba con una sonrisa y J.J estaba muy nervioso.

Bueno de que querías hablarme- dijo Eric.

Hace unas semanas hubo un ataque en España- dijo J.J.

Si lo recuerdo- dijo Eric- estuve allí.

No se si sabrás que el ataque fue en la urbanización donde vive mama- dijo J.J.

No, no lo sabía- dijo Eric cambiando su rostro al oír a la mencionada.

Pues yo si y me fui a buscarla para saber que estaba bien- dijo J.J- y la salve a ella y a su familia de unos mortífagos.

Hiciste bien hijo- dijo Eric poniéndose en pie- ¿tienes algo más que decir?

Papa me pidió perdón por todo lo que me hizo- dijo J.J- y yo la perdoné.

J.J no supo descifrar el rostro de su padre. No tenía ninguna expresión en la cara.

Se la veía muy arrepentida papa- dijo J.J.

¿Arrepentida?- dijo Eric sonriendo- siempre fue muy buena actriz.

No, papa, es en serio- dijo J.J.

Hijo, ella no se arrepiente- dijo Eric- es mujer no tiene corazón ¿por que sino no te busco? Si estaba tan arrepentida te podría haber buscado pero no lo hizo.

Lo se papa- dijo J.J- pero yo creo que en verdad estaba arrepentida. No debió de saber como presentarse delante de mí. Pensaría que la odiaba pero no es así papa, por que ella es mi madre.

¡Tú madre es Cristine!- gritó Eric- ¡ella ha estado contigo, ella, Wendy, el bebe que esta apunto de nacer y yo somos tu familia, ellos no son nadie!

¡Aunque te duela papa, ella es mi madre y en parte su familia es mi familia también!- gritó J.J- ¡yo no digo que valla a dejar de querer a Cristine como a una madre y a Wendy como a una hermana pero necesitaba saber que no fui un error!

¡Ya te he dije yo que no fuiste un error!- gritó Eric- ¡no te das cuenta de que esa mujer te va ha hacer sufrir!

¡Voy a ir a visitarla aunque tu no me lo permitas y ella vendrá a casa siempre que quiera!- gritó J.J- ¡se lo presentaré a mis amigos y a Cristine y Wendy¡Y me da igual que tú no quieras que la vea!

¡No me retes J.J!- gritó Eric.

¡Tú muchas veces me has dicho que no debo guardarle rencor a nadie¡que el rencor lo único que hace es daño!- gritó J.J- ¡pero tu eres el primero que guarda rencor¡ella era joven y no te amaba, aunque te duela pensarlo, ella no te amaba y se quedó embarazada de mi pero yo se que en el fondo ella te quería por lo menos algo¡lo mejor que podrías hacer es arrancarte todo ese rencor que tienes en el corazón y perdonarla!

J.J salió corriendo y no hizo caso cuando su padre le gritaba que volviese. El chico subió al cuarto de Ron en el que dormiría y se quedó allí.

Eric dio un golpe en la mesa y vio como la puerta de la cocina se abría y por ella entraba Cristine. Cerró la puerta tras ella y miró a su prometido.

¿Lo habéis oído?- dijo Eric.

Bueno habéis estado gritando era difícil no escuchar- dijo Cristine sonriendo- además de que Wendy y los chicos nos han contado lo que J.J te quería decir.

Ese chico…

Tiene razón- dijo Cristine y su prometido lo miró- tiene todo el derecho a conocer y pasar tiempo con su madre. Tiene derecho a conocer a su otra familia. Eric él no te va a abandonar por ella, a ti siempre te va a querer más que a ella por que tú nunca lo abandonaste pero tiene curiosidad por conocer a su madre.

Tú eres su madre- dijo Eric.

Y él lo sabe- dijo Cristine- y no lo voy a dejar de ser. Al igual que Wendy es su hermana ¿Sabes? Wendy también se puso como tú, se enfadaron por que ella creía que le iba a abandonar pero él dijo que nunca nos abandonaría, que nosotros éramos su familia, que yo era mucho más madre de lo que era Carmen, así se llama ¿no?- Eric asintió- y que los dos hijos de Carmen con ese otro nombre no ocupaban nada en su corazón comparado con Wendy y el bebe que estaba en camino. Deberías subir y hablar con él, es Navidad y en esta época debemos estar todos juntos y no enfadados.

Eric suspiró y miró a su futura mujer. Ella sonreía y él devolvió la sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en los labios.

¿Qué haría sin ti?- dijo Eric.

Anda vete hablar con él- dijo Cristine.

Eric subió las escaleras hacía el cuarto de J.J y llamó a la puerta. Nadie contestó así que abrió. Vio a su hijo tumbado en la cama mirando al techo. El chico levantó la cabeza para ver quien era y bufó al ver a su padre.

No quiero seguir discutiendo- dijo J.J

No vengo a discutir- dijo Eric- vengo a pedirte perdón y a decirte que tienes todo el derecho a conocer a tu madre.

¿Y ese cambio?- dijo J.J.

He estado hablando con Cristine y me ha hecho entrar en razón- dijo Eric.

Se sentó en la cama y J.J se sentó a su lado. Ninguno se miraba y los dos estaban en silencio.

A ti siempre te querré papa- dijo J.J- y Cristine será siempre mi verdadera mama y Wendy mi hermana pero necesitaba saber que mi madre se arrepentía de todo lo que me dijo.

Lo se hijo, lo se- dijo Eric- podrás ir siempre que puedas a visitarla y ella podrá venir a verte.

Yo no quiero que te sientas mal- dijo J.J- y si viéndola te sientes mal, será mejor que no venga.

No digas tonterías- dijo Eric- tienes razón que debo arrancarme el rencor de mi corazón, además ahora soy feliz con Cristine la amo, a ella, a Wendy, a ti y al bebe que viene en camino y ya Carmen no es nadie para mi sola mujer con la que tuve un hijo maravilloso.

J.J sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Su padre le devolvió el abrazo y luego los dos juntos bajaron al salón donde estaban los otros hablando.

Es anoche cenaron todos juntos en la cocina, un poco apretados pero felices de estar todos juntos y después de cenar se fueron al salón. Los chicos pusieron la tele mientras los adultos hablaban.

Estaban haciendo zapping buscando algo interesante cuando vieron un canal de noticias en el que estaban hablando de algo que les interesaba.

Shh- dijo Draco y todos se callaron y miraron la televisión.

Bueno y esa es la historia de Harry Potter- dijo reportero- sabemos de la existencia de este chico al que le llaman el niño-que-sobrevivió gracias a una reportera del mundo mágico llamada Rita Skeeter, que nos ha dado la primicia, gracias.

Estúpida mujer- dijo Harry.

Este joven que ahora tiene 17 años junto a sus siete amigos todos de la misma edad menos una que tiene 16, ellos son los héroes del mundo mágico- dijo el reportero- pero yo me pregunto ¿en verdad estamos seguros dejando nuestro destino en manos de 8 adolescentes? Si tal vez sean los Elegidos como los magos les llaman pero al fin y al cabo son tan solo jóvenes. Esta noche en este canal les hemos hablado de todos ellos, de los ocho elegidos, hemos contado su vida, sus aventuras pero aun sabiendo lo que han pasado, no estoy seguro de que estemos a salvo, no creo que esos ocho jóvenes sean nuestros salvadores frente a ese terrible mal que nos acecha. Todos ustedes lo vieron, ese hombre es invencible. Y ahora les dejamos con algunas imágenes de los ocho elegidos y que Rita Skeeter nos ha dado.

En la pantalla empezaron a aparecer imágenes de Harry y sus amigos mientras debajo ponían sus nombres. Salieron algunas de las fotos que se hicieron en el caldero chorreante el día que Rita escribió el artículo sobre Alicia. Mientras salían las fotos, una voz de mujer decía.

¿Podemos dejar nuestro destino en sus manos¿En verdad son tan poderosos como para vencer al terrible mal que nos acecha? Son tan solo adolescentes, niños que a lo largo de su vida solo han tenido suerte y se han salvado ante el peligro pero ahora ¿seguirán teniendo la misma suerte¿Tendrán algún plan para salvarnos¿Tenemos que poner nuestra fe y nuestras esperanzas en ellos? La decisión esta en sus manos.

Harry apagó la televisión malhumorado y tiró el mando contra un sillón. Todos estaban en silencio.

Me parece que si queremos subir el animo de la gente vamos a tener que salir en televisión- dijo de pronto Ron y todos le miraron.

Ron eso es una idea magnifica- dijo Hermione- si salimos y decimos que estamos dispuestos a luchar.

Eso da igual- dijo Harry- ellos nos seguirán viendo como unos críos enfrente a un ser superior.

Debemos intentarlo- dijo Alicia.

¿Y que vamos ha hacer?- dijo Draco- aparecernos como hizo Voldemort en el programa y ponernos ha hablar.

Si- dijo Ginny- eso es exactamente lo que debemos ha hacer.

Y mañana mismo- dijo Wendy sonriendo- y como hizo Voldemort tenemos que hacer aparecer una pantalla en todos los lados en los que haya una persona.

¿Cómo haremos eso?- dijo J.J.

Eso dejádnoslo a nosotros- dijo Remus mientras Sirius sonreía.

Los chicos asintieron y decidieron irse a la cama. Al día siguiente saldrían por televisión y aun no estaban muy seguros de lo que decir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron bastante temprano. Decidieron que harían su aparición en televisión en la noticias del medio día. Durante la mañana los chicos estuvieron en el jardín desgnomizarlo.

La verdad es que se lo pasaron muy bien lanzando al aire a los gnomos pero también pasaron mucho frío y fue por ese motivo, por no pasar frío, por lo que las chicas prefirieron ayudar a la señora Weasley con los quehaceres de la casa.

Cuando terminaron se fueron al salón mientras la señora Weasley preparaba la comida y esperaban a que llegasen los demás miembros de la casa a comer. Los chicos estuvieron jugando con la consola y Alicia estuvo jugando con Sophi.

Cuando los demás Weasley que vivían aun en la Madriguera llegaron a casar comieron. Y luego los chicos esperaron a que llegasen Sirius y Remus que habían estado toda la mañana preparando un hechizo para hacer que apareciese una pantalla en too lugar donde hubiese una persona.

Los dos merodeadores llegaron y vieron que los Weasley estaban frente al televisor. Los dos hombres le dijeron que ya estaba todo listo y que las pantallas debían de estar apareciendo en ese momento en todos los lados. Así que al oír eso los chicos decidieron desaparecerse.

Los chicos se materializaron detrás del reportero que en esos momentos estaban dando las noticias, tal y como una vez había hecho Voldemort. Se acercaron y Harry le dio un golpe en el hombro. El reportero le miró sorprendido, había reconocido su cicatriz. El moreno bufó, ahora hasta los muggles se fijaban en su cicatriz.

Tenemos que dar un mensaje- dijo Harry.

El reportero se levantó sin decir nada y sin dejar de mirar a los chicos. Estos miraron al cámara que estaba tan sorprendido como sus compañeros.

Buenas tardes como ya se habrán dado cuenta soy Harry Potter y estos son mis amigos- Harry señaló a sus amigos que estaban un paso más atrás que él- una pantalla a aparecido en todo los lugares donde hay una persona por que queremos que este mensaje llegue a todos. Estamos en guerra, Voldemort no parará hasta acabar con toda la bondad en el mundo, tal vez nosotros tan solo seamos ocho adolescentes pero no pensamos rendirnos. Debemos estar unidos, por que solo unidos podremos vencer. Sé que tenéis miedo, pero estamos buscando la forma de vencer a Voldemort y haremos cualquier cosa que este en nuestras manos, cualquier cosa. Pero les necesitamos, necesitamos que tengan su fe y su esperanza puestas en nosotros, solos no podemos vencer pero unidos si. Al fin y al cabo "la unión hace la fuerza".

Nosotros más que a nadie nos gustaría que esto no estuviese pasando pero es así- dijo Alicia dando un paso al frente y cogiendo la mano de Harry para buscar su apoyo- Unos nos llaman los ocho Elegidos, otros los ochos Salvadores, las ocho Esperanzas y muchos más nombres que nos hace gracia oírlos pero nosotros solo somos adolescentes, eso si, adolescentes que luchar por el bienestar del mundo y por la paz. Pero necesitamos que confíen en nosotros.

Sabemos que la decisión de confiar en nosotros esta en sus manos- dijo Hermione- sabemos que no podremos interferir en sus decisiones, que después de estas palabras unos las olvidarán pero esperamos que a otros se les graba en el corazón y en la memoria. He perdido a mi familia en esta guerra- los ojos aguados de Hermione hizo que a más de unas personas que miraba la pantalla se le encogiese en el corazón- todos los que estamos aquí, mis siete amigos, hemos perdido a alguien durante la guerra y por ellos luchamos. Solo confíen en nosotros.

No crean que por lo que han visto la magia solo sirve para hacer el mal- dijo Ginny- también la magia puede hacer cosas buenas. No todos los magos somos como Voldemort y sus aliados.

Confíen en nosotros- dijo Draco- solo ponga su fe y su esperanza en nosotros, por que haremos lo que este en nuestras manos para acabar con esta pesadilla.

Gracias a todos por escucharnos- dijo Harry- no pierdan las esperanzas, al fin y al cabo, dicen que es lo último que se pierde.

Los ocho chicos se desaparecieron y aparecieron de nuevo en la Madriguera. La señora Weasley estaba llorando al escuchar las palabras de los chicos y los abrazó cuando llegaron.

Ojalá que esto sirva para algo- dijo Harry.

Verás como si- dijo Sirius- por lo menos para que los muggles dejen de decir esas payasadas por la televisión.

Tendríais que haber venido con nosotros, Neville- dijo Ron.

¿Para que?- dijo el chico- vosotros sois los Elegidos, los que nos van a sacar de todo esto.

Los Elegidos- dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá- los Elegidos para morir.

Harry- dijo la señora Weasley- no digas eso.

Es cierto señora Weasley- dijo Harry.

Si tenemos ese animo entonces si moriremos- dijo Alicia- debemos tener esperanzas y pensar que todos vamos a sobrevivir cuando esto haya acabado. Tu mismo lo has dicho Harry, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Los días que faltaban para el 25 de Diciembre pasaron rápidamente y para ese entonces a los chicos aun les faltaba algunos regalos que comprar. Así que el día antes de Navidad se levantaron temprano y se alistaron para irse al Callejón Diagón ha hacer las últimas compras Navideñas y poder entregar al día siguiente a todo el mundo el regalo.

Bill y Fleur habían ido a la Madriguera con el pequeño Kevin. El primero aun tenía que hacer unas compras e iría con el resto de su familia.

En la Madriguera a parte de Fleur y el pequeño Kevin, se quedaría la señora Weasley cuidando a la pequeña Sophi y haciendo compañía a su nuera y a su nieto y George.

Pero George aun te queda un regalo por comprar- le dijo Fred.

Si pero a ti te quedan más- dijo George- además el regalo que me falta es el de Alicia y tu sabe que es lo que la quiero comprar, así que me lo compras tu.

Está bien- dijo Fred.

Que haría yo sin mi hermano gemelo- dijo George.

Eso mismo digo yo- dijo Fred riendo.

Así que Charlie junto con Alex, Fred, Bill, el señor Weasley, los ocho chicos, Neville y Luna que también iba a ir a comprar algunos regalos, se fueron a través de la chimenea.

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante donde la gente comenzó a levantarse para saludar al ministro y a los ocho Elegidos. Saludaron a Tom el tabernero y se fueron al callejón de atrás que daba paso al Callejón Diagón.

Estuvieron durante horas paseando por el Callejón, entrando en tiendas y mirando cosas que pudiesen regalar. Salieron también al mundo muggle y estuvieron mirando cosas, la mayoría de las cosas que miraban le encantaban al señor Weasley.

Los muggles miraban al pasar a los chicos, a los que habían reconocido por las noticias y muchos los señalaban sin disimulo.

Cuando vieron que era la hora de comer, Ron fue el que se dio cuenta ya que como siempre estaba hambriento. Se fueron a un callejón y se desaparecieron, aunque ya no debían ocultarse aun no se sentían cómodos desapareciéndose delante de los muggles.

Aparecieron en el jardín de la Madriguera, estaban bastante lejos de la casa pero caminaron con las compras encogidas y metidas en el bolsillo, mientras hablaban y reían.

Siguieron caminando, ya podían ver la casa desde esa distancia y entonces cerca de la misma había colgado de unos árboles lo que parecían unos muñecos.

Mirad vuestra madre ha encontrado los muñecos de Papa Merlín- dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo.

¿Papa Merlín?- dijo Harry.

Si, Harry, Papa Merlín es como Papa Noel para los muggles- dijo Hermione que como siempre eso lo había leído en un libro.

Pues estoy deseando ver que aspecto tiene Papa Merlín- dijo Harry riendo por el nombre- me pregunto si estará gordo como Papa…

Alicia- dijo Ron- ¿Por qué te detienes?

Todos se detuvieron y miraron a Alicia que se había quedado unos pasos atrás. La chica miraba fijamente a los muñecos con cara de horror.

Esos muñecos no son Papa Merlín- dijo Alicia y todos miraron a los muñecos y enfocaron mejor la vista- ni siquiera son muñecos.

¡Oh Merlín!- dijo Hermione tapándose la boca.

Alicia pasó corriendo como una bala por al lado de Harry y todos la siguieron horrorizados. Llegaron ante los "muñecos" y su mundo se vino abajo.

¡Mama, George, Fleur!- gritó Alicia desgarrándose la garganta pero es que ese grito le había salido del fondo de su alma.

Desesperados, descolgaron los cuerpos de los tres Weasley del árbol. Les quitaron las sogas que rodeaban el cuello e intentaron reanimarlos sin ningún éxito.

Se les veía que antes de morir ahorcados debían de haber estado siendo torturados durante unas horas. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y estaban llenos de sangre.

Bill tenía el cuerpo de su mujer entre los brazos y lloraba sobre él mientras sentía que una parte de su alma se había ido con ella.

El señor Weasley estaba junto a su mujer, tenía el rostro oculto entre sus manos y se mecía de delante a atrás. Charlie estaba junto a su madre y Alex lo estaba abrazando mientras lloraba. Ginny estaba de pie junto a J.J. Este la abrazaba y la susurraba cosas al oído y ella tenía la mirada perdida.

Fred estaba junto a su hermano gemelo, le pedía en susurros ahogados por el llanto que se levantase pero su hermano ya no podía escucharle. Neville y Luna estaban junto al cadáver de George e intentaban consolar a Fred. Ron estaba blanco como el papel y Hermione lloraba a su lado mientras lo abrazaba pero su novio no le devolvía el abrazo.

Draco y Wendy miraban con tristeza la escena, la rubia tenía los ojos aguados y miraba a Alicia que estaba parada entre todo ese cuadro, sin hacer nada. Su rostro no tenía expresión alguna y sus ojos de pronto habían perdido el brillo. Harry la hablaba pero ella no parecía escucharle.

El moreno tenía el rostro de su novia entre las manos e intentaba que lo mirase pero ella tenía la mirada fija en el árbol. El dolor que recorría a Harry solo se podía comparar a la vez que creyó que no volvería a ver a Sirius. Sentía que su corazón se había roto y más al ver el estado de los Weasley que habían quedado vivos. Sobretodo al ver como su novia no respondía y en sus ojos había una mirada triste, más triste que nunca pero también había una frialdad insólita.

Mi niña, dime algo- dijo Harry intentando sonar fuerte, no queriendo mostrarse débil ante su novia, ahora ella necesitaba a un Harry fuerte.

Hemos avisado a la Orden- dijo Draco que se había acercado junto a Wendy.

Habéis hecho bien- dijo Harry mientras veía como Wendy acariciaba el pelo de Alicia y la decía palabras de consuelo.

Estaban ahí todos parados cuando vieron como gente empezaba a aparecerse en el lugar. Todos se quedaban sorprendidos y sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza cuando veían la tragedia. Entre los que se habían aparecido en el jardín estaban Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Tommy, Kingsley y Eric.

Los miembros de la Orden se acercaron a ellos. Tommy y Tonks se habían acercado a Bill e intentaban hacerle entrar en razón ya que el chico no quería soltar el cadáver de su esposa. Kingsley había ayudado al señor Weasley a que se pusiese en pie y le hablaba intentando consolarle mientras Alex había conseguido apartar a su novio del cadáver de su madre. J.J había apartado con la ayuda de su padre a Ginny del lugar, la chica estaba en estado de sock y no reaccionaba. Remus le había dicho a Hermione que llevase a Ron dentro de la casa y la castaña había obedecido. Neville y Luna habían hecho lo mismo con Fred y por último Sirius y Remus se habían acercado a Alicia, Harry, Draco y Wendy.

¿Cómo esta?- dijo Sirius a Harry.

No habla- dijo el moreno- fue la primera que se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Déjame- dijo Remus.

Harry soltó a su novia y Remus la miró a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada y su padrino pudo ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, puedo ver el odio, la sed de venganza, la frialdad e incluso enfado.

Alicia todo va a estar bien- dijo Remus mientras algunos aurores que Kingsley había llevado se llevaban los cuerpos del jardín.

Están muertos- dijo Alicia sin ningún sentimiento en su voz- todos están muertos.

Lo se- dijo Remus.

Aunque…

Alicia no dijo nada más y entró corriendo a la casa y como si Harry también se hubiese acordado de algo entró tras ella. No todos estaban muertos o por lo menos eso les daba entender el hecho de que los cadáveres de Kevin y Sophi no estuviesen el jardín.

Ambos se habían acordado en el mismo momento de los niños y ahora todos los que aun estaban en el jardín los seguían.

¡Kevin, Sophi!- gritaban Harry y Alicia.

Bill se levantó de sopetón tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado. Todos habían estado tan impactados por lo que había pasado que ni siquiera se habían acordado de los niños. La única que no se movió del lugar fue Ginny que estaba ida y no reaccionaba con nada, solo murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

Menos la pequeña pelirroja, todos buscan a los niños, los llamaban pero estos no respondían y estaban empezando a temer que se los hubiese llevado y con eso Voldemort ganaría puntos por que tendría a la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma. Y entonces a Fred se le ocurrió algo.

Creo que ya se donde están- dijo el gemelo que quedaba.

Todos le siguieron, entraron a la habitación que este compartía con su hermano y corrió una de las camas. Debajo de esta había una trampilla muy bien ocultada, que parecía que no estaba.

George y yo utilizábamos esta trampilla para esconder nuestros inventos de mama- dijo Fred con un toque de nostalgia en la voz que hizo encoger el corazón de los que estaban allí- George los debió esconder aquí.

Fred abrió la trampilla y todos pudieron ver a Sophi escondida con el pequeño Kevin en brazos.

Una muy pequeña gota de felicidad inundo a los presentes cuando vieron a los dos niños asustados pero en perfectas condiciones. Bill cogió a su pequeño hijo en brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba de dolor y felicidad.

Sophi fue corriendo a Alicia, se abrazó a sus piernas y esta le levantó del suelo y la abrazó con fuerza. Después de todo aun quedaban esperanzas.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos, gracias por vuestros reviews. Bueno ya se que después de este capitulo, voy a recibir muchas amenazas de muerte pero espero que ninguna se cumpla jaja. Besos


	20. De vuelta al número 12 de Grimmauld Plac

**Capitulo 20: De vuelta al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.**

Después de encontrar a los pequeños. Los miembros de la Orden habían estado hablando con el señor Weasley y todos habían decidido que sería mejor que a partir de ahora todos viviesen el cuartel de la Orden donde estarían más seguros.

Así que todos se fueron a preparar los equipajes. Bill dejo al pequeño Kevin con Alex mientras subía a preparar su equipaje y el de su hijo. Y también se quedó cuidando a Sophi.

Por otro lado, Luna había sido llevada a su casa acompañada por algunos miembros de la Orden y Remus había enviado una lechuza a Dumbledore para que estuviese enterado de lo ocurrido. Además algunos aurores se habían ido a dar la tragica noticia de la muerte de Fleur a sus padres y a Gabrielle.

Harry estaba preocupados por sus amigos, los tres Weasley más jóvenes no habían abierto casi la boca. Ginny seguía totalmente perdida y parecía por las palabras que no paraba de repetir que no se daba cuenta de que su madre, su cuñada y su hermano estaban muertos.

Alicia no había vuelto ha hablar desde que le había dicho esas palabras a Remus y Ron solo contestaba a las preguntas con monosílabos o con vagos gesto.

Hermione, Wendy y Alicia ya habían terminado de preparar sus equipajes pero Ginny no, ni siquiera había empezado estaba sentada en su cama con la mirada perdida y murmurando cosas que las otras no entendían.

Id bajando los baúles- dijo Alicia sin ningún sentimiento en la voz- yo preparare el de Ginny y ahora bajamos juntas.

Está bien- dijo Wendy.

Las dos comprendieron que la pelirroja quería estar a solas con su hermana, así que agarrando también el baúl de Alicia salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellas. Ambos amigas esperaban que Alicia consiguiese hacer reaccionar a Ginny y la consiguiese animar, al fin y al cabo ella siempre conseguía animar a todo el mundo.

Bueno- dijo Alicia poniendo el baúl vacío de su hermana sobre la cama de la misma- vamos a ver, no nos podemos dejar nada olvidado.

¿Por qué nos vamos?- susurraba Ginny meciéndose de atrás a delante como si fuese una niña autista- las vacaciones aun no han terminado. No hemos abierto nuestros regalos. Mama tiene que preparar la comida de Navidad. Fred y George tienen que enseñarnos sus nuevos inventos y Fleur tiene que aburrirnos con sus historias de Francia… ¿Por qué nos vamos? La vacaciones…

Ginny- dijo Alicia sin mirarla y metiendo cosas en el baúl- mama, George y Fleur están muertos.

Había sido cruel e inhumana la forma en el que la había dado la noticia. Lo había hecho sin ningún sentimiento en la voz, con frialdad pero sabía que era lo mejor. Si lo hacía despacio, Ginny se negaría a reaccionar y se quedaría inmersa en su mundo, pensando que su familia estaba viva cuando no era así.

Y aun habiéndoselo dicho a si la pequeña pelirroja no reaccionó. Siguió repitiendo lo mismo, como si no hubiese escuchado a su hermana.

Ellos están muertos Ginny- dijo Alicia de nuevo.

Ninguna de las dos había derramado aun ninguna lágrima por la muerte de sus familiares. Ginny por que no se daba cuenta de la realidad y Alicia por que se negaba hacerlo, ya había llorado suficiente como para seguir haciéndolo, además estaba enfadada, estaba dolida y ese dolor era incluso más fuerte que el que se puede expresar con lágrimas. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que llorar por que sino ese dolor que sentía la terminaría matando. Sabía que tenía que desahogarse pero aun no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

Alicia estaba desesperada y enfada en parte con su hermana por no querer hacerla caso. Ella tenía que darse cuenta, no podía seguir negando la realidad y Alicia se acercó a ella, la cogió de los brazos y la puso en pie.

¡Están muertos Ginny, muertos!- gritó Alicia mientras la zarandeaba pero aun no lloraba, no, no lo iba ha hacer aun- ¡no van a volver, joder Ginny reacciona¡Fleur, George y mama han muerto y por que tú te quedes en ese mundo de mentiras ellos no volverán!

La puerta se abrió y Alicia sintió como la apartaban de su hermana. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Ron que era el que la había apartado y ahora abrazaba a Ginny que había comenzado a llorar y se tapaba los oídos.

El pelirrojo que se había quedado el último colocando sus cosas en el baúl mientras sus amigos bajaban a la cocina, había escuchado los gritos de Alicia y había decidido entrar encontrándose la escena. Solo él parecía haber oído los gritos por que nadie más subía para ver lo que había pasado.

Alicia respiraba aceleradamente como si hubiese corrido una gran distancia. Miraba como su hermano mellizo abrazaba a Ginny que ya no tenía la mirada perdida y lloraba mientras llamaba a su madre. Por fin había reaccionado.

Estás loca Alicia- dijo Ron, era la frase más larga que decía desde que se habían encontrado los cadáveres de los tres Weasley- ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratarla así?

Tenía que reaccionar- dijo Alicia fríamente y continúo colocando el interior del baúl de su hermana.

Podrías haberlo hecho de otra forma- dijo Ron.

No había otra forma- dijo Alicia con la misma frialdad.

Ron se la quedó mirando, sorprendido y admirado por la fuerza de su hermana. Ella no parecía sufrir, era la más fuerte de todos los Weasley, siempre lo había creído desde que se enteró de que era su hermana y vio todo lo que había pasado junto a Voldemort pero ahora estaba seguro. Ella no había derramado ni una lágrima, ella no demostraba el dolor y de lo que Ron no se daba cuenta era que eso era lo que la hacía más débil. La debilidad no era llorar y expresar sus sentimientos como todos los demás habían hecho, la debilidad era cerrarse, dejar que el dolor se quedase dentro, eso era la debilidad y Alicia lo sabía.

Sabía que su hermano admiraba la frialdad con la que hablaba y sabía que no era digna de admirar, en cambio él si, por que no tenía aprensión a expresar su dolor, su miedo y eso es lo que le hacía fuerte. Ella se estaba comportando de forma inhumana y eso no era bueno.

No soy digna de tu admiración, Ron- dijo Alicia.

Claro que lo eres- dijo Ron- me gustaría ser como tu, no ser tan expresivo, no ser tan débil.

Que equivocado estas Ron- dijo Alicia yendo al armario que compartía con su hermana y sacando algunas cosas de él.

Al sacar algunos suéteres del armario, tiró una caja de zapatos al suelo que se abrió y se desparramó su contenido en el suelo. Comenzó a recogerlo y a guardarlo en la caja cuando vio algo que llamo su atención. En la palma de su mano había una piedra de forma irregular y con unas runas un tanto extrañas.

Mama me la dio cuando era pequeña- dijo Ginny entre hipidos.

Alicia la miró y vio que estaba sentada en la cama. Ron y la pequeña pelirroja la miraban.

Dijo que había estado en nuestra familia siempre- dijo Ginny.

A mi me dio otra- dijo Ron que había ido a la puerta y sacaba de su baúl una piedra con las mismas runas pero diferente forma- la llevo siempre conmigo, metida en el baúl.

¿Por que os la dio a vosotros?- dijo Alicia cogiendo la piedra de su hermano- quiero decir Bill y Charlie son los mayores.

Ya- dijo Ron- pero dice mama que presentía que esto en un futuro nos serviría. No se para que tan solo es una piedra inservible.

Es extraño- dijo Alicia- muy extraño.

Alicia le devolvió la piedra a su hermano y guardó la de Ginny en la caja que luego guardó en el baúl. Cuando terminado de preparar el equipaje, se pusieron en pie. Ginny agarró el baúl y Ron hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Alicia cogió a Ares que había sido levemente herido en el ataque y Libertad caminó tras ella, la gata había salido intacta. Cogió con la otra mano la jaula de Esperanza que estaba vacía ya que la lechuza había sido utilizada para escribir una carta a Dumbledore. Y bajaron todos juntos a la cocina donde ya estaban todos esperándolos.

Se alegraron al ver que la pelirroja ya había reaccionado y cuando llegó a la cocina y vio a su padre se abrazó a él con fuerza como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Se fueron por Red flu al cuartel menos los chicos que se desaparecieron. Como siempre Kreacher no se mostró muy amable con los visitantes pero ninguno le hizo caso, no estaban de humor para ponerse a gritar al elfo.

Subieron sus cosas a los ya conocidos cuartos, Neville dormiría con sus amigos en una cama que le habían preparado. Y cuando Alicia estaba por bajar con sus amigos a la cocina, oyó como la llamaba su hermano mayor. Subió las escaleras, seguida de sus amigos. Vieron como Bill estaba en la puerta de su cuarto con el pequeño Kevin en brazos.

Alicia se acercó a su hermano mayor que le tendió el niño. La pelirroja cogió al bebe entre sus brazos.

¿Podrías hacerte cargo de Kevin?- dijo Bill- es que tengo que encargarme de unas cosas.

Si- dijo Alicia mirando a su hermano con preocupación- ¿te llamo cuando la comida esté lista?

No, no me apetece comer- dijo Bill.

Nunca sabría por que, pero fue en ese momento, en el que vio como su hermano cerraba la puerta tras él y miró a su sobrino, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella ahora era la mujer de la casa, de la Madriguera. Era la mayor de las mujeres y debía hacerse cargo de todos, entre ellos su sobrino, tal y como su madre hacía. Tal vez se dio cuenta por el instinto maternal que la acechó al tener a Kevin entre sus brazos o quizás el ver a su hermano mayor tan destrozado, no lo sabía pero de alguna forma se había dado cuenta.

Bajó junto a sus amigos a la cocina y vio que a Charlie le había dado por cocinar y Alex le estaba ayudando. El señor Weasley estaba sentado a la mesa con Remus, Sirius, Fred y Eric. También estaba allí Cristine que abrazó a todos los chicos en especial a los tres Weasley más jóvenes como queriendo reconfortarlos.

El gemelo que quedaba tenía una mirada triste que Harry nunca había visto en él ni siquiera cuando murió Percy pero esta vez era peor por que con George se había ido una parte de él. Parecía imposible que alguna vez esa familia volviese a sonreír. Parecía increíble pensar que Fred siempre estaba de broma si ahora lo veías ahí sentado.

Sophi se sentó en una silla y Alicia se sentó a su lado con el pequeño Kevin sobre sus piernas. Estaban en silencio cuando oyeron que alguien llegaba por la red flu. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Albus Dumbledore.

El anciano miró con tristeza la estampa. En esa habitación se podía ver la crueldad de la guerra. Había niños huérfanos, maridos viudos, padres que habían perdido a sus hijos, hombres que habían amado a mujeres y que estas habían sido arrebatadas de su lado. Pero y si la guerra era tan cruel ¿Por qué existía? Esa era una pregunta que Dumbledore no sabía responder, una de las pocas a decir verdad, pero sabía que nunca podría responderla. Por que nunca entendería lo que le lleva a la gente ha hacer la guerra, a destrozar familias y vidas.

Os acompaño a todos en el sentimiento- dijo Dumbledore.

Ninguno dijo nada pero Dumbledore no se lo tomó a mal, supo que debían de estar muy afectados por lo ocurrido como para poder responder.

¿Dónde esta Bill?- dijo Dumbledore al notar la ausencia del mayor de los Weasley.

En su cuarto, no le apetecía comer- dijo Alicia- ha dicho que tenía unos asuntos que solucionar.

Comprendo- dijo Dumbledore- ¿ya habéis avisado a los padres de Fleur?

Si- dijo Remus- han ido unos aurores a su casa para comunicárselo.

Bien- dijo Dumbledore- pues entonces no hay más que hacer.

El anciano tomó asiento y miró a todos los presentes. Vio la tristeza en todos los ojos pero también vio la frialdad que mostraba a Alicia.

Me temo que lo ocurrido no tardará en salir en la presa- dijo Dumbledore- siendo tu, Arthur el ministro de magia, esta noticia se propagará rápidamente.

Todos siguieron en silencio, Charlie comenzó a servir la comida, la verdad es que el chico cocinaba muy bien pero a nadie le entraba la comida. Alicia le dio el biberón al pequeño Kevin que parecía ser el único que tenía apetito junto con Sophi.

Estuvieron allí todo el día, no salieron de la cocina y Bill no salió de su cuarto. Alicia durmió a Kevin después de darle el biberón de la cena y cuando el niño se había dormido lo subió a su cuarto donde había decidido que dormiría. Sophi también subió con ella y tumbó a ambos en su cama.

Bajó las escaleras, la casa estaba en silencio. No había nadie más en la casa, excepto los Weasley que quedaban, los chicos, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Tommy, Tonks, Eric, Cristine y Alex.

Iba a entrar en la cocina cuando oyó una voz muy desagradable tras ella. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Kreacher que sonreía y Alicia supo que ya se había enterado de la razón por la que estaban en el cuartel.

Están muertos- decía el elfo- esos traidores han muerto. La mujer gorda, uno de los gemelos y la rubia esa. Lastima que no hayan muerto todos. Ahí si mi ama viese a Kreacher sirviendo a estos traidores a la sangre.

Cállate elfo- dijo Alicia con asco y frialdad.

La pelirroja nueva le habla pero Kreacher no le hace caso, no, no, no ¡Oh mi pobre ama!- dijo el elfo- pero ahora están muertos. Los han matado por traidores y la pelirroja nueva no los ha podido salvar, la estúpida creía que podía salvar a todos pero ella no puede, no puede.

Alicia lo escuchó y sabía que el elfo tenía razón. Levantó la cabeza y vio una puerta enfrente de ella, esa habitación fue donde leyeron el testamento de Sirius y donde estaba la habitación que guardaba la pantalla de la vida.

No supo por que pero sus pasos la llevaron a ese cuarto. Ese día estaba haciendo y sintiendo cosas que no entendía. Abrió la puerta y quitó el tapiz para ver la puerta que daba a la habitación de la pantalla de la vida. Para abrir esa puerta necesitaba algo de Sirius y cogió lo primero que vio, un cojín de un sofá, al fin y al cabo todo le pertenecía a Sirius.

Ábrete por favor.

La puerta se abrió y entró al cuarto dejándola abierta. Miró su interior y luego se dirigió a la pantalla de la vida.

El día de la muerte de Molly, George y Fleur Weasley.

* * *

Kreacher entró con una gran sonrisa a la cocina. Sirius le miró, esa sonrisa no le daba buena espina.

¿Dónde esta Alicia?- dijo Sirius.

El traidor se atreve a dirigirse a Kreacher- dijo el elfo- pero Kreacher tiene que obedecer ¡ay mi pobre ama! La nueva pelirroja esta en el cuarto donde esta toda esa basura del traidor. La nueva pelirroja le va a pedir algo a la pantalla esa.

¡Joder Alicia va a ver como ha muerto su familia!- dijo Sirius.

Se puso en pie y fue corriendo a la sala seguido de los otros. Cuando entraron encontraron a Alicia frente a la pantalla mirándola, en ella comenzaban a aparecer unas imágenes.

Era el interior de la Madriguera. Fleur estaba sentado a la mesa con Kevin en sus brazos. Sophi estaba sentada en la mesa y enfrente de ella estaba George que jugaba con la niña que reía. La señora Weasley puso unas tazas de te sobre la mesa para cada uno y luego se sentó en ella.

Espero que no tarden mucho- dijo la señora Weasley- no me gusta que seamos tan pocos en la casa.

Mama, otras veces te has quedado tú sola en casa- dijo George- y no ha pasado nada ¿Por qué va a ser hoy diferente?

Puede que tenga razón- dijo la señora Weasley.

George se terminó la taza de té y se puso en pie. La llevó al fregadero mientras su madre se quedaba jugando con Sophi. Dejó la taza en el fregadero y levantó la cabeza, frunció el entrecejo y corrió un poco la cortina. Había visto unas siluetas pero estaba extrañado su familia se acaba de ir así que no podían estar ya allí.

Y cuando corrió un poco las cortinas se dio cuenta de que no era su familia sino cinco mortífagos, ocultos con sus túnicas, sus capuchas y sus mascaras.

Mortífagos- susurró George soltando la cortina y las dos mujeres lo miraron asustadas- son cinco.

Fleur por instinto abrazo contra su cuerpo a Kevin y la señora Weasley cogió su varita y a Sophi la dejó sobre el regazo de su nuera que también la abrazo.

Tenemos que esconder a Kevin y a Sophi- susurró la señora Weasley- ella es la heredera de Anaxarete y esa la única esperanza.

Yo se un lugar- susurró George- Fleur sube a mi cuarto, debajo de mi cama hay una trampilla, mételos ahí. Rápido.

Fleur obedeció y subió corriendo con los niños entre sus brazos. Entró al cuarto de George y cerró la puerta tras ella. Corrió a la cama del gemelo y la corrió intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, oyó ruido abajo, los mortífagos habían entrado.

Abrió la trampilla y Sophi se metió en ella. Fleur le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y con los ojos inundados en lágrimas se lo puso en los brazos a Sophi.

Adiós mi niño.

Los dos niños miraban a Fleur que los sonrió con tristeza. Se llevó un dedo a los labios para que guardasen silencio.

No salgáis, esperad a que vengan a buscaros ¿entendido Sophi?- la niña asintió y luego todos se hizo oscuridad para ellos.

Fleur movió la cama y agarró con fuerza su varita. Se limpió las lágrimas y salió del cuarto con cautela. Bajo las escaleras y cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la cocina vio como un rayo rojo se dirigía a ella y se agachó justo a tiempo para que no la diese.

Salió de su escondite y vio que George y la señora Weasley repelían todos los hechizos que podían aunque algunos ya les habían dado y herido en alguna parte del cuerpo.

¡Expelliarmus!- dijo Fleur.

El mortífago al que iba dirigido el hechizo y que era el más grande de todos, los esquivó con facilidad. George que estaba frente a su madre para protegerla, recibió el impacto de un cruciatus y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

La señora Weasley apuntó rápidamente al que había lanzado ese hechizo a su hijo pero otro se le adelantó y le lanzó el mismo hechizo a ella que también cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Ya solo quedaba en pie Fleur que esquivaba los hechizos de los otros tres y se defendía a duras penas. La joven estaba agotada pero en sus ojos se veía la decisión de proteger a su familia pero sobretodo a su hijo.

Los hechizos contra los dos Weasley pelirrojos habían sido detenidos y ambos respiraban con dificultad. George se puso en pie, había perdido su barita y su madre también pero no pensaba rendirse.

El mortífago que estaba frente a él sacó una espada y Alicia la reconoció enseguida, ya que esa espada fue una vez suya y a la última persona a la que se la había visto era a Pansy Parkinson. Así que si no se equivocaba debajo de tres de esas capuchas se escondían las tres amigas de Pansy. Ya solo faltaba el último por saber quien era pero por sus movimientos y por su forma de luchar también creía saber quien era.

Fleur cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor por la maldición cruciatus. La señora Weasley se puso en pie cuando vio que el mortífago que había desenvainado la espada atacaba a George y se interpuso recibiendo un corte en el pecho.

La mujer cayó al suelo y la sangre empezó a salir sin parar. George vio la mirada de su madre llena de dolor y enloquecido se abalanzó sin pensar sobre el mortífago que no dudo en darle una estocada en el estomago.

La espada atravesó al chico que abrió mucho los ojos y se vio reflejado en el acero del arma. Pansy sacó la espada y George cayó al suelo con las manos en la herida. Fleur que vio todo impotente desde el suelo. Se levantó cuando el mortífago detuvo el segundo cruciatus que la lanzaba y corrió hacía su familia con un grito de rabia.

Pero el más grande que tenía pinta de hombres, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, la cogió la cabeza y la dio un golpe contra la mesa. La sangre empezó a brotar sin parar y Fleur cayó al suelo. Su mirada se encontró con la de George y con la de la señora Weasley.

Cogieron a los tres y los sacaron ha rastras al jardín. Pasando sus cuerpos por encima de la nieve que se teñía de rojo a su paso. Los dejaron bajo el árbol y con un movimiento de varita hicieron aparecer tres sogas. Colgaron a los tres, cada uno en una soga. La señora Weasley quedó en medio de los dos chicos.

Vieron como los tres pataleaban con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban y llevaban las manos a la soga, intentando soltarse. Los mortífagos reían con crueldad al ver la desesperación de los tres Weasley por soltarse.

Uno de ellos se bajó la capucha y se quitó la mascara y como Alicia había supuesto se trataba de Pansy, poco después los otros hicieron lo mismo y vieron a las tres amigas de Pansy y a Cuper.

Bill- fue lo último que dijo Fleur antes de morir asfixiada.

La señora Weasley había comenzado a llorar aunque había intentado no hacerlo y lloró más aun cuando vio como su hijo decía el nombre de su hermano gemelo en susurros y sus brazos caían inertes. La señora Weasley lloró sin parar.

Puede morir de una forma menos dolorosa si nos dice donde esta la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma- dijo Cuper.

Nunca- dijo la señora Weasley.

Peor para usted- dijo Cuper- sufrirá.

Un día, tarde o temprano pagaréis todo el mal que estáis haciendo- dijo la señora Weasley con dificultad- puede que no sea hoy, ni mañana pero lo pagaréis.

Que estúpida es señora- dijo Cuper acercándose y susurró para que solo ella pudiese escuchar- esta guerra la vamos a ganar y cuando hayamos acabado con Potter, yo me follare a su hija, me follare a Alicia una y otra vez y otra. La utilizare como mi esclava a la que me tirare hasta que se vuelva vieja y arrugada y entonces la mataré de la forma más cruel y dolorosa que exista.

¡Cállate bastardo!- gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban e intento agarrar a Cuper que se alejó de ella riéndose.

La mujer poco a poco fue cerrando a los ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca.

La pantalla volvió a la normalidad todas las imágenes desaparecieron y todos estaban en silencio, digiriendo aun esas imágenes. Harry sintió un inmerso poder en esa habitación, un poder que estaba fuera de control, una energía que se estaba desbordando, las cosas empezaron a temblar y caer al suelo y miró a su novia. Ella estaba apretando los puños y dentro de la habitación había comenzado a haber un viento muy fuerte que cuando te daba hasta cortaba, un viento congelador. Ese viento estaba alrededor de ella y la había empezado a rasgar la ropa.

Alicia entendía ahora porque había tenido el impulso de ver la muerte de parte de su familia, era para poder vengarse de los asesinos de estos. El odio que le recorría el cuerpo era inimaginable.

Harry le recordó eso a cuando él se enfureció tanto que infló a Marge. Era la misma energía, el mismo odio a esas personas. El viento era tan fuerte que cuando te daba te hacía cortes en el cuerpo. En el rostro de Alicia habían aparecido cortes que sangraba.

Pansy Parkinson, Jenny Stoquer, Emily Bulstrode, Anne Fulister, Alan Cuper- dijo Alicia- no sabéis el error que habéis cometido.

Alicia detente- dijo Harry.

Pero la chica no lo hacía caso. Estaba fuera de control, nunca nadie había visto tanto odio en sus ojos, tanta sed de venganza. Se tornaron oscuros y sin sentimientos bondadosos. El pelo de la chica se movía en un movimiento de danza.

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Él sabía que ella necesitaba desahogarse, llorar, pero también sabía que su novia aun no estaba preparada para llorar, no aun no. En parte de ese modo ella estaba descargando su odio, su ira y su sed de venganza pero no descargaba su tristeza, su dolor, su sufrimiento.

El viento les rodeó a los dos y algunos cortes empezaron a aparecer en el rostro y en el cuerpo de Harry. Él empezó a descargar también su energía para combatir la de su novia, una energía más cálida que intentaba calmar a la chica que poco a poco se fue tranquilizando hasta que toda la energía desapareció.

Si no hubiese sido por que Harry la sujetaba la muchacha habría caído al suelo ya que estaba muy débil por la perdida de energía.

Los mataré, los mataré- susurró Alicia al oído de su novio.

Shh pequeña- susurró Harry- juntos lo haremos.

Por los ojos de Harry pasó una sombra de odio que Dumbledore vio y que nunca antes había visto. Sabía lo que Harry debía de estar sufriendo por la muerte de esas personas, al fin y al cabo eran su familia. Aun así, no le había gustado ese brillo en los ojos de ambos chicos y supo que ahora querrían vengarse y no pararían hasta haber saciado su sed de venganza.

Preparaos por que vais a conocer la ira de Harry Potter- susurró el joven.

Como había dicho Dumbledore, la noticia de la muerte de parte de la familia Weasley no tardó en salir en los periódicos incluso en los muggles. El señor Weasley se había comunicado con los demás familiares para decirles cuando sería el entierro de los tres fallecidos. Además de que había ido a visitar a los padres de Fleur y a Gabrielle, también para disculparse por el hecho de que Bill no los hubiese ido a ver.

El mayor de los hermanos Weasley no había salido de su cuarto desde que se encerró, ni siquiera para ver a Kevin que extrañaba mucho a su madre y a su padre.

Dumbledore le había propuesto a Sirius llevarse a Kreacher a Hogwarts para que no siguiese molestando a los chicos ya que después de lo ocurrido en el cuarto oculto ras el tapiz no querían volver a arriesgarse a desatar la ira de alguno de los chicos. Sirius lo creyó conveniente, ya que el elfo estaría en la cocina y no vería a los chicos. Así que el elfo se fue a trabajar a Hogwarts de mala gana cuando Sirius se lo ordenó.

Alicia aun no se había desahogado con nadie, no había derramado ni una lágrima por la muerte de parte de su familia aunque sus amigos la habían intentado convencer de que sería lo mejor. La chica había volcado todo su mundo en los niños. Lo único que hacía era cuidar a Sophi y a Kevin y casi no pasaba tiempo con los chicos, ni siquiera con Harry. La chica mostraba una frialdad que daba miedo y lo peor de todo es que Harry no hacía nada por acercase a ella aunque todos le pedían que lo hiciera. Él estaba dándole su espacio a la chica, sabía que cuando ella lo necesitase iría a él y la estaría esperando.

Cuando ya habían pasado tres días desde la muerte de los tres Weasley se celebró el entierro al que fue mucha gente. Fue la primera vez que vieron a Bill desde que se encerrase. El chico llevaba una barba de varios días y casi no hablaba.

Kevin se alegro mucho de ver a su papa y no quiso separase de él ni un segundo. Como la señora Weasley quería los tres fueron enterrados en el cementerio del Valle de Godric. Toda la familia Weasley y Delacour que asistieron a la boda, estaban allí, miembros de la Orden, conocidos de la familia, personas que trabajaban en el ministerio y antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts de George, entre ellos Angelina que estaba consolando a su novio Fred, Katie que estaba siendo consolada por Lee, Alicia y Wood. Además de los reporteros de los diferentes periódicos, entre ellos Rita Skeeter, a la que Harry le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Hacía un día bastante feo, parecía que el tiempo se había puesto de acuerdo con la tristeza de todos ellos. Estaba siendo muy emotivo el entierro cuando comenzó a llover pero nadie se movió siguieron guardando el respeto a los fallecidos. Pronto todos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.

Harry le hecho el brazo por encima de los hombros a Alicia que temblaba por el frío y el enfado aunque eso su novio lo sabía. La chica se soltó del abrazo de Harry y se acercó corriendo al ataúd de su madre. Toda la gente se le quedó mirando.

¡Me mentiste mama!- le gritó a la ataúd- ¡me dijiste este verano que nunca me ibas a dejar, que siempre ibas a estar conmigo, que había Molly Weasley para rato¡Me mentiste, eres una mentirosa!

La chica comenzó a golpear enfada el ataúd, sin importarle que la miraba toda la gente que estaba allí, sin importarle que los reporteros la viesen y luego lo publicasen en sus periódicos. Estaba enfadada con su madre por que la había abandonado pero aun así no lloró, aunque su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos se negó a llorar.

Harry se acercó a ella y la apartó del ataúd mientras la decía cosas al oído para calmarla. El chico la abrazó contra su cuerpo mientras sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, él tampoco había llorado pero sabía que en cualquier momento lo haría.

Los ataúdes fueron metidos en las fosas y luego la tierra cayó encima de ellos. La gente se empezó a marchar hasta que solo los ocho chicos quedaron frente a las tumbas. Harry se acercó a la de la señora Weasley y se arrodilló ante ella, debía decirle algo.

No se preocupe señora Weasley su hija le perdonará, la quiere tanto- dijo Harry pero nadie lo escuchó por que estaban un poco alejados- le prometo que yo la cuidaré. Se lo prometo- una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla y se mezcló con las gotas de lluvia- gracias por se una madre para mi.

Se puso en pie con la ropa manchada por el barro pero no le importó se alejó junto a sus amigos cuando en lo alto de una pequeña colina vieron a Sirius y Remus. Se acercaron a ellos para ver que tumbas miraban y vieron la de Ania, Rachel, Lily y James.

A Harry se le encogió el corazón, nunca había estado antes las tumbas de sus padres y ahora ahí estaba. Sirius y Remus se apartaron y el chico se arrodilló ante ellas. Se apartaron un poco para dejarle intimidad.

Hola mama, hola papa- dijo Harry intentando controlar las horribles ganas de llorar- no viene antes por que no pude pero ya estoy aquí y vendré siempre que pueda. Gracias por lo que hiciste, gracias por salvarme la vida. Estoy bien, bueno bien dentro de lo que cabe después de todo estamos en guerra y en una guerra nunca se puede estar bien. Espero que estén donde estén se sientan orgullosos de mí. Por suerte aunque en un principio creí que nadie me quería, me equivoque por que encontré a mis amigos, a los Weasley, a la Orden y ellos me han dado el amor que necesitaba. Y la encontré a ella, como tu papa me terminé enamorando de una pelirroja con carácter- la voz se le quebró- mis amigos y ella son lo más importante para mi. Su nombre es Alicia y es la chica más bonita del mundo, seguro que os gustaría y la queríais muchísimo. Además de que tú papa estarías orgullo de que hubiese encontrado una chica tan bonita y de tan buenos sentimientos. No podéis ni imaginaros como la amo, es mi ángel pelirrojo- las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro- es un ángel por que me perdonó incluso después de haberla tratado mal, estuvo apunto de morir por mi, me quiere papa, me quiere como nunca imagine que me querría alguien y es por ella por la que sigo luchando por ella y por vengar vuestra muerte. Estoy seguro de que hubieses sido unos padres maravilloso, en realidad los fuisteis hasta el día de vuestra muerte, perdonadme si alguna vez os he defraudado pero no lo hice con intención. Os quiero mucho, ojalá estuvieseis aquí conmigo. Adiós papa- hizo una pausa por que la voz no le salía y luego terminó diciendo- Adiós mama.

Harry se dio un beso en la yema de los dedos y luego los puso sobre la tumba de sus padres. Se limpió las lágrimas y se puso en pie. Miró a sus amigos y Alicia le abrazó para reconfortarlo.

Caminaron por el cementerio cuando vieron que dos personas se les acercaban y no fue hasta que las tuvieron a escasos dos metros que se dieron cuenta de que esas dos personas eran Rita Skeeter y el fotógrafo que siempre la acompañaba.

¿Cómo os sentéis después de la muerte de parte de su familia?- dijo Rita sin importarle la mirada de todos- ¿estáis pensando en vengaros de alguna forma¿Sabéis quienes fueron los autores de tal masacre¿Cómo fue ver los cadáveres de sus familiares¿Alicia Weasley por que esta enfada…?

Rita Skeeter no terminó la pregunta por que recibió un golpe en la mejilla. Hermione harta de la mujer le había propinado un puñetazo en la cara y la reportera había caído al suelo. Todos miraron sorprendidos y agradecidos a Hermione.

¡Cierre la boca maldita bruja!- gritó la castaña- ¡déjenos con nuestro dolor¡no ven lo afectados que estamos!

¡En verdad te molesta que los este haciendo preguntas!- gritó Rita poniéndose en pie- ¡o más bien te molesta que a ellos les este haciendo una entrevista y a ti no te la hiciera cuando murieron tus padres!

¡No se atreva a nombrar a mis padres!- gritó Hermione sacando la varita y haciendo que Rita retrocediese- ¡no me tiente Rita Skeeter por que puede salir mal parada¡Lárguese y déjenos en paz! Marchémonos chicos.

Agarraron a Sirius y Remus y envueltos en luces se desaparecieron hacía Grimmauld Place donde ya estaban los miembros de la Orden y los miembros que quedaban vivos de la familia Weasley. Los demás Weasley y la familia Delacour ya se habían ido.

Eso ha sido increíble- dijo Sirius sonriendo- Hermione no me esperaba eso de ti.

Ahora lo sacará en los periódicos- dijo Draco.

Me da igual- dijo Hermione- estaba hasta las mismísimas narices de ella.

Los chicos, Remus y Sirius entraron a la cocina menos Alicia y Harry que subieron cada uno a su cuarto. El chico se sentó en su cama sin molestarse siquiera en secarse con un simple hechizo. Estiró las piernas y apoyó la espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

Cerró los ojos queriéndose olvidar de todo lo vivido durante esos días. Eran las peores Navidades que estaba pasando en toda su vida y nada podría borrarlas.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que alguien entraba en el cuarto y se tumbaba junto a él en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho.

No necesito abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba, reconocía su olor, conocía el calor que desprendía su cuerpo aun estando empapado aun de pies a cabeza, conocía el tacto de la piel de su novia a la perfección.

Abrió los ojos cuando oyó los gimoteos lastimaros de su novia, el llanto de dolor que había empezado a derramar. "Por fin ha decidido desahogarse" pensó Harry abrazándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Él sabía que tarde o temprano lo terminaría haciendo, solo necesitaba estar preparada y ya lo estaba.

Eso es mi ángel, llora- dijo Harry con ternura mientras la acariciaba el pelo- saca todo el dolor que llevas dentro.

Me quiero morir- dijo Alicia con la voz llena de dolor y angustia- me quiero morir Harry.

No digas eso princesa, no puedes rendirte, no ahora- dijo Harry- y no voy a dejar que lo hagas, como tú no me dejaste a mí. Sé que duele pero juntos lo superaremos mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien.

Le rompía el corazón ver a su novia así, le dolía verla sufrir pero en una guerra ¿Quién no sufría? Estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa por que ella fuese feliz, cualquier cosa. Y sabía que sería difícil volver ha hacerla sonreír llena de felicidad pero lo intentaría. Costase lo que costase ella volvería a ser feliz.

Me esta matando, el dolor me mata- dijo Alicia- me cuesta respirar, todos los días siento nauseas al levantarme y darme cuenta de donde estoy y el por que estoy aquí, me agobian estas cuatro paredes. No puedo más Harry, no puedo más.

Todo va estar bien, amor- dijo Harry- a mi me paso lo mismo cuando creí que no volvería a ver a Sirius pero con el tiempo se pasa, solo necesitas tiempo para superarlo.

Alicia siguió llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras Harry la acariciaba para reconfortarla. Poco a poco se fue calmando y cerró lo ojos para percibir mejor los latidos del corazón de su novio y consiguiendo que Harry creyese que se había quedado dormida.

Poco rato después, Sirius y Remus entraron al cuarto de Harry y vieron a los dos chicos abrazados. Ella siguió con los ojos cerrados, no le importaba que pensasen que estaba dormida por que por un vez se sentía en paz, una paz que había perdido en el mismo momento en el que vio como Voldemort salía de detrás del velo.

Shh duerme, no hagáis ruido- dijo Harry.

¿Cómo esta?- dijo Sirius.

Mal- dijo Harry pasándose la mano por la cara- por lo menos ya se ha desahogado.

Eso está bien- dijo Remus- pero os vais a resfriar como sigáis con esa ropa.

Remus murmuró un hechizo y los dos quedaron completamente secos.

¿Cómo están los demás?- dijo Harry.

Arthur esta en la cocina sin hacer nada, con él están Cristine y Eric consolándolo- explicó Sirius- Penélope y Alex están haciendo lo mismo con Charlie. Fred, bueno a él lo miras y parece imposible creer que una vez fuese uno de los bromistas de la familia Weasley. Esta con Angelina y Katie, pobre chica esta destrozada. Ginny y Ron están en el salón, nunca había visto a ese par tan unidos como ahora, tus amigos están intentando animarlos aunque ellos también necesitan ser animados. La muerte de Molly, Fleur y George nos ha afectado mucho a todos.

¿Y Bill?- dijo Harry.

Él ha dejado a Kevin con Hermione y se ha vuelto a encerrar en su cuarto- dijo Remus.

Al oír eso, Alicia empezó a llorar, toda su familia estaba destrozada y Bill se había encerrado de nuevo, no quería ver a su familia así. La chica abrió los ojos y todos la miraron. Remus se sentó en el borde de la cama y la acarició el pelo.

Tranquila cariño- dijo Remus- todo va a estar bien.

Aun nos tienes a nosotros- dijo Sirius que había acercado la silla en la que estaba sentado a la cama y la acariciaba el brazo- mira que las princesas no tienen que llorar.

Ese comentario hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujase en los labios de la joven. Sirius la dio un beso en la mejilla y Remus le dio otro. Estaban en silencio cuando oyeron el llanto de un bebe y que llamaban a la puerta.

Pasa- dijo Harry.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Hermione con Kevin que no paraba de llorar. Todos la miraron.

Siento interrumpir pero es que Kevin no para de llorar- dijo Hermione- lo hemos intentado todo pero nada. Y como a ti Alicia se te da muy bien los niños pues hemos pensado que a lo mejor tú lo callas.

Alicia se puso en pie mientras caminaba hacía Hermione se limpió las lágrimas. Cogió a Kevin en brazos y lo empezó a mecer mientras le susurraba cosas. Poco a poco el niño se calmo.

Lo conseguiste- dijo Hermione mientras veía como el niño se acurrucaba en el pecho de su tía.

No por mucho tiempo- dijo Alicia acariciándole el pelo al pequeño y dándole un beso en la cabeza- este niño necesita a su padre.

Salió del cuarto seguida de los que habían estado en la habitación con ella. Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hermano e intentó entrar pero estaba cerrada. Empezó a golpear la puerta con el puño mientras con la otra sujetaba al bebe.

¡Abre!- gritó Alicia- ¡abre maldita sea, Bill, abre¡No puedes encerrarte y olvidarte de todo¡Tienes responsabilidades¡Tienes un hijo al que cuidar¡Fleur no querría que estuvieses así¡Sé que te duele pero por favor no puedes hacer esto!- los gritos habían alertado a todos y ahora estaban mirando la escena- ¡Kevin te hecha de menos¡Por favor Bill!- la chica había comenzado a llorar- ¡A perdido a su madre, no permitas que también pierda a su padre¡Te necesita, te necesitamos, te necesito!

¡Alicia tiene razón!- gritó Ginny que se había acercado a la puerta llorando- ¡no seas irresponsable¡Tú nunca lo has sido!

¡Nos tienes a nosotros!- gritó Charlie que se había acercado a la puerta junto a los otros Weasley que aun quedaban- ¡somos tu familia!

¡Bill, hijo por favor! – gritó el señor Weasley- ¡Se por lo que estas pasando pero Kevin necesita un papa!

¡Te necesita a ti!- gritó Ron- ¡todos te necesitamos!

¡Ni mama, ni Fleur, ni George, ni Percy querrían verte así!- gritó Fred- ¡sal Bill!

¡Por favor Bill, te lo suplico¡No estas solo, nos tienes a todos pero por favor no eludas tus responsabilidades!- dijo Alicia que ya no golpeaba la puerta- sal por favor. No quiero que mi familia se rompa, por favor.

Era más una suplica que una orden. Todos estaban en silencio y oyeron el clic que hace una puerta al abrirse. La puerta se abrió dando paso al mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Miró a su familia y a su hijo que le estiró los pequeños bracitos para que lo cogiera.

El corazón de Bill se encogió, su hijo era igual que su madre pero con el cabello rojo. Sabía que su familia tenía razón.

Con los ojos aguados, cogió a Kevin entre los brazos y el niño se aferró a su cuello. Bill le acarició la espalda mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, al igual que el de por toda su familia.

Alicia soltó un sollozo y se abrazó a su hermano que le devolvió el abrazo. El rostro de la pelirroja quedó junto a la cabeza de Kevin. Ginny se abrazó también a Bill. Charlie le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y le abrazó. Ron, Fred y Arthur no tardaron en unirse al abrazo. Penélope se acercó a ellos y los abrazó y el señor Weasley la acarició el pelo a su hija política. Y todos ellos lloraron juntos la muerte de cuatro de sus seres queridos.

Aun somos una familia- dijo Bill y Alicia lo miró a los ojos- aun somos una familia, pequeña.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos, este capitulo es bastante emotivo la verdad, por lo menos para mi. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis mucho reviews. Gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews. Y ahora os dejo con el capitulo.


	21. Regreso a Hogwarts

Antes de nada quería decir que en este capitulo hay una canción "No Pares" de RBD. No la utilizo con ningún fin de lucro.

**Capitulo 21: Regreso a Hogwarts.**

Las Navidades tampoco estaban siendo muy felices para Rachel, Abigail y Dominic. El joven nunca creyó que las primeras Navidades que pasaría con su madre cuando esta despertase serían en una celda de un oscuro castillo donde a cada instante podrían ir para torturarlos.

Ya los habían torturado más de una vez durante su estancia allí, simplemente como diversión por que en realidad no tenían intención de matarlos, aun. Dominic y Rachel habían tenido que oír de vez en cuando los gritos de Abigail que mantenía su aspecto de anciana ante los ojos de los mortífagos.

Tampoco era muy agradable para ninguno oír los gritos de angustia de los otros presos y los llantos de los niños. Era cruel e inhumana la forma en que los trataban, como perros.

La comida era escasa y asquerosa pero aunque a veces les daban ganas de vomitar a verlo, el hambre podía más que el asco y se la terminaban comiendo o sino morirían de hambre.

Los tres buscaban una forma de escapar de allí pero no encontraban ninguna. Todo estaba muy bien vigilado y no parecía haber forma posible de marcharse.

Por otro lado, el estado de Rachel iba mejorando, ya era capaz de caminar por la celda con un poco de dificultad pero podía hacerlo. Dominic la estaba ayudando mucho en ese sentido.

Rachel no hacía otra cosa que pensar en sus amigos, no había vuelto a ver a Voldemort desde que la obligó ha decirle lo que necesitaba para hacer budu. Pro recordaba perfectamente lo que Voldemort había dicho de sus amigos, sabía que habían atacado a Lily, James y Harry pero no sabía si ellos estaban bien. También se preguntaba por Peter (N/A: Aun no ha visto a Colagusano), Remus, Ania y Sirius.

Sirius… suspiró la mujer al pensar en él ¿estaría bien¿Se habría olvidado de ella¿Habría conocido a alguna mujer que le había hecho sentar la cabeza? Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta… preguntas de las que conocía saber su contestación peor Voldemort no parecía estar dispuesto a dárselas.

Mama- dijo Dominic sacando a Rachel de sus pensamientos.

¿Si?- dijo la mujer.

¿Sabes cuando van a traerte las cosas para hacer budu?- dijo Dominic.

No- dijo Rachel- supongo que cuando tengan todas las prendas de a los que quieren embrujar.

¿Cómo es que sabes hacer esa magia negra?- dijo Dominic.

Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás mi familia ha sabido hacerlo, mi madre me enseñó- dijo Rachel- dicen que es magia negra pero no solo se utiliza para el mal con ella puedes proteger a la gente, hacer que dos personas se enamoren, o incluso que se den un beso. Por supuesto también puedes hacerles daño.

¿Y por que no cuando Voldemort te diga que les hagas daño haces todo lo contrario?- dijo Dominic.

Por que me amenazó con hacerte daño si hago algo en contra de él- dijo Rachel- y nunca me perdonaría que te pasase algo malo.

Las navidades pasaron muy largas y pesadas. Los chicos estaban deseando volver a Hogwarts para entretenerse un poco en los estudios y no pensar tanto en lo que había pasado en las vacaciones.

Grimmauld Place estaba más silenciosa de lo normal, la gente casi no hablaba y si lo hacía era en murmullos, antes por lo menos siempre se oía a los gemelos haciendo sus trastadas en su cuarto, o se oían las risas por que alguno de ellos habían vuelto ha hacer una broma a alguien o por que habían contado un chiste, también se podía oír a la señora Weasley regañando a los dos gemelos, o preparando la comida. O se podía escuchar a Fleur hablando de su vida en Francia o alardeando de su irresistible belleza. Incluso se podía oír a Percy dando su opinión sobre algunos asuntos o regañando a los gemelos junto a la señora Weasley cuando hacían una broma sobretodo contra él. Se podía oír los gruñidos que daba Ojoloco cuando estaba metido en una conversación de la guerra o como muchas veces decía ¡Alerta permanente! Se podía oír las risas de Kingsley cuando alguien contaba algo gracioso, pero el hombre había dejado de reír cuando mataron a toda su familia. Se podía oír al señor Weasley entusiasmándose cuando alguien hablaba de un objeto muggle… y tantas cosas que hacía que esa casa no estuviese tan tétrica desde que la Orden del Fénix se instaló ahí.

Pero ahora todas esas cosas parecían tan lejanas, tan increíblemente lejanas, que es como si nunca en esa casa hubiese habido un poco de felicidad. Ahora los corazones de todos estaban tan oscuros y tristes como lo estaba esa casa antes de que la Orden del Fénix la convirtiese en su cuartel e incluso la casa estaba volviendo a convertirse en lo que fue antaño.

Algo triste, oscuro, sobrecogedor, tétrico por que ya no estaba la señora Weasley que era la que organizaba la mayor parte de la casa y además por que ya nadie tenía tiempo ni ganas de ordenar y hacer más agradable la estancia en esa casa por que todos estaban más preocupados en la guerra que en la habitabilidad de la casa que a lo mejor cuando todo acabase estaría vacía por que todos los que una vez la habitaron estarían muertos.

La mayor parte del tiempo los chicos se metían en sus cuartos y juntos hacían sus deberes, el estar ocupados hacían que pensasen menos en lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

Llegó Enero y con él las nevadas se terminaron y también las vacaciones. El lunes cinco los chicos ya se estaban alistando para irse a la estación de King Cross y allí volver a Hogwarts.

Fue extraño no ver a la señora Weasley yendo de aquí para allá, dándole las últimas cosas que se tenían que llevar los chicos. Se despidieron de todos, Alicia se entretuvo especialmente en el pequeño Kevin que no paraba de llorar por que no quería que los chicos se fuesen y se aferraba al cuello de Alicia con fuerza.

Tranquilo si nos vamos a ver otra vez- dijo Alicia- nos vamos a ver en las vacaciones de Semana Santa. No llores.

Al fin consiguieron soltar al niño del cuello de su tía y los chicos se fueron junto a Remus y Sirius. Unos coches del ministerio los llevaron a la estación de King Cross y allí atravesaron la barrera magia mientras los muggles los veía sorprendidos. Ya no tenían por que guardar las apariencias.

En el andén nueve y tres cuartos se encontraron con Luna. El padre de esta se despidió de los chicos con un gesto de mano que ellos le devolvieron. Vieron también a los padres de Fleur a los que se veían muy mal y supusieron que Gabrielle ya estaría en el tren.

Subieron todos al tren y Remus y Sirius se fueron hacía la cabina del conductor mientras ellos buscaban un vagón donde sentarse. Encontraron uno al final del tren y allí es donde se quedaron los diez.

Los premios anuales y los prefectos del grupo se fueron para que les diesen las instrucciones así que cuando se fueron solo quedaron Harry, Luna y Neville. Estuvieron hablando mientras el tren se ponía en marcha y un cuarto de hora después llegaron los demás menos Alicia que le había tocado hacer la primera ronda para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien por el tren.

* * *

En ese momento Alicia caminaba por los pasillos del tren mirando sin ningún interés dentro de los vagones para asegurarse de que no había ninguna pelea. Se detuvo en uno en el que vio a Grabrielle y a Jessica su mejor amiga, junto con otros alumnos y alumnas de primero.

La pequeña Delacour estaba sentada junto a la ventana con una expresión de tristeza. Sus amigos parecía que la querían entretener pero nada conseguía que la niña sonriese. Alicia no había podido hablar aun con ella, la última vez que la vio fue en el entierro y ese día no puedo hablar con ella. Y en esos momentos creyó conveniente hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta del compartimento y todos los niños quedaron en silencio y la miraron. Alicia los sonrió con tristeza.

No quise interrumpir- dijo Alicia- solo vengo ha hablar con Gabrielle.

Alicia se acercó a la pequeña y se puso de rodillas frente a ella. Los amigos de Gabrielle siguieron hablando aunque también estaban poniendo atención a Alicia y su amiga.

Hola cariño, siento no haber podido hablar antes contigo- dijo Alicia- pero es que hemos estado muy liados ¿Cómo estas?

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana. Alicia la miró pero la niña no apartó los ojos del exterior.

Sé que duele Gabrielle- dijo Alicia- yo he perdido dos hermanos en esta guerra, he perdido a mi madre y he perdido a mi cuñada pero no puedes estar así. Fleur no querría que estuvieses así. Ella quiere que seas feliz, se que es difícil y que duele mucho pero se pasara, el dolor cada vez será menor solo necesitas tiempo. Todos necesitamos tiempo.

Ella no había hecho nada- dijo Gabrielle con los ojos empañados.

Nadie de los que han muerto en esta guerra, ninguna de las personas inocentes a las que han matado habían hecho algo pero eso no les importa a lo mortífagos, ellos solo quieren hacer daño- dijo Alicia- es así como ellos disfrutan para nuestra desgracia.

Era mi única hermana- dijo Gabrielle.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Alicia y la niña la miró. Vio los ojos empañados de la pelirroja- me tienes a mi. Yo soy tu hermana, y no te voy a abandonar. A partir de ahora yo seré tu hermana y tú serás la mía.

Gabrielle había comenzado a llorar y se aferró al cuello de Alicia. Esta la acarició el pelo y también dejó escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas.

Se separaron, Alicia se puso en pie limpiándose las lágrimas y la dio un beso en la cabeza a Gabrielle. La pelirroja miró a los amigos de la niña que la devolvieron la mirada.

Cuidadla bien- dijo Alicia- ella ahora os necesita.

Si- dijo Jessica y se acercó a su amiga. Se sentó a su lado y las dos se abrazaron.

Alicia sonrió y salió del vagón. Vio que su ronda había terminado y se fue al vagón donde sabía que estaban sus amigos. Entró y saludó a los presentes para luego sentarse junto a Harry que la dio un beso en la sien.

He hablado con Gabrielle- dijo Alicia a su novio.

¿Y como esta?- dijo Harry.

Mal- dijo Alicia- pero es normal ¿no? Al fin y al cabo era su única hermana.

Si- dijo Harry.

Se miraron a los ojos y Harry sonrió con tristeza al ver que en los ojos de su novia había vuelto esa tristeza que los caracterizaba cuando la conoció. No sabía como volvería hacer que esos ojos volviesen a estar llenos de felicidad pero lo conseguiría, costase lo que costase lo conseguiría.

Esta noche empezamos con las clases del ED- dijo Hermione sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

Es cierto no me acordaba- dijo Draco.

¿Habéis pensado en lo que vamos ha hacer?- dijo Ron.

Empezaremos con lo fácil como cuando estuvimos en quinto, algunos de los que asistan ya lo habrán hecho pero otro no y los más pequeños necesitan saber defenderse- dijo Harry- así que empezaremos como lo hicimos en quinto.

Si creo que es buena idea- dijo Hermione- así los otros también repasaran.

Siguieron hablando de las clases del ED durante el trayecto. Llegaron a la noche al colegio. Sacaron las cosas del tren y se subieron a los carruajes que los llevaron al castillo. Allí los esperaba un delicioso banquete pero antes de comenzar a comer, Dumbledore les recordó que esa noche había clase del ED y que todos los que quisiesen asistir tendrían que esperar en el vestíbulo al terminar el banquete.

La cena pasó sin más inconvenientes que las palabras de Dumbledore que después de decirlas hizo que todo el Gran Comedor se llenase de murmullos de excitación por las tan esperadas clases del ED.

Así que como había pedido Dumbledore, al terminar el banquete los alumnos salieron fuera. Los que no iban a asistir a las clases como era el caso de Butler y compañía se marcharon a sus salas comunes pero estos fueron pocos, incluso los extranjeros se iban a quedar a las clases. Los profesores se habían quedado dentro del Gran Comedor y habían cerrado las puertas, seguramente para preparar el Gran Comedor y poder impartir clases allí.

La excitación se respiraba en el vestíbulo. Mirase donde mirarse Harry veía caras nerviosas de sus compañeros. Vio a Tony en un rincón con los demás españoles, el chico tenía el entrecejo fruncido y parecía estar allí en contra de su voluntad. Sonrió al ver como Ana se acercaba a él y le decía algo.

* * *

El líder de los españoles estaba apoyado en la pared, no quería estar allí, hubiese preferido irse al tren y quedarse allí, que estar en una clase que impartiría J.J. Odiaba el simple hecho de tener que recibir órdenes de él.

Verónica ya estaba en el tren, ella había decidido irse y sus compañeros no se lo habían impedido, en cambio a él si. Sabía que a sus amigos no les caía bien su novia y que por ello no la habían dicho que se quedase. Él se hubiera negado a quedarse y lo había estado haciendo hasta que se lo pidió Ana. No sabía por que pero cuando esa muchachita le pedía algo era incapaz de negarse. La conocía desde que entró Monthianas, incluso de antes y siempre había sentido un instinto muy fuerte de protección hacía ella.

Cambia esa cara Tony- dijo una voz muy dulce que sacó de sus pensamientos al chico.

El español miró a la persona que la había hablado y vio a Ana que lo miraba con sus bonitos ojos castaños que por unos segundos dejaron sin habla a Tony.

Sabes que estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad- dijo Tony después de ese lapsus de tiempo en el que se había quedado hipnotizado con los ojos de la joven. La dio la espalda mientras fruncía el entrecejo pensando en el motivo por el se había quedado tan impactado por esos ojos y también el motivo por el que nunca se había fijado en lo bonitos ojos que la muchacha tenía.

Es por tu bien- dijo Ana- estamos en guerra y debemos estar preparados por si alguna vez hay un ataque y estamos allí.

Se defenderme- dijo Tony- no necesito ninguna estúpida clasecita.

Ya se que sabes defenderte- dijo Ana un poco molesta por la terquedad del joven- pero tu nunca has estado delante del Innombrable y esos chicos si Tony y ellos han salido vivos de sus encuentros, si nosotros hubiésemos estado delante de él nos hubiese matado antes de terminar de decir la palabra Quiddich- la chica suspiró- lo que en verdad a ti te molesta es el hecho de que sea J.J uno de los que imparten las clases.

¿Cómo diablos le conocía tan bien? Tony no entendía nada, vale eran amigos desde hacía mucho pero aun así, ella sabía lo que sentía y lo que le pasaba en todo momento.

No es por eso- mintió Tony y se alejó no pensaba quedarse a esa estúpida clase.

Ana le siguió y salieron a los jardines. Ella le habló mientras caminaba detrás de él y el frío del invierno les golpeaba con fuerza.

Claro que es por eso- dijo Ana- eres un maldito orgulloso. Ambos lo sois. Si se hubiesen dado otras circunstancias, estoy seguro de que J.J y tú hubieseis sido grandes amigos pero los dos os fuiste a fijar en la misma chica. Aunque si te digo la verdad hace mucho que a J.J le dejo de gustar Verónica pero tu estas tan ciego que aun crees que va detrás de tu novia.

A él le sigue gustando Verónica- dijo Tony furioso. Se dio la vuelta y la miró- les he visto muchas veces en los pasillos juntos, y la beso cuando sabía que era mi novia.

Fue ella la que lo besó- dijo Ana- y además fue hace años. Todo el mundo sabe que fue ella quien lo besó, todo el mundo sabe que tú… mira déjalo no quiero seguir discutiendo.

Vamos, termina lo que ibas a decir- dijo Tony. La chica se iba a marchar pero él le cogió del brazo y la hizo voltearse- termina lo que ibas a decir Ana.

Suéltame- dijo Ana.

Termina lo que ibas a decir- dijo Tony acercando a la chica a su cuerpo hasta que estos estuvieron completamente pegados y sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros- dilo.

Todo el mundo sabe que tú tienes unos cuernos que no caben por las puertas de todas la veces que Verónica te ha visto la cara de tonto- dijo Ana- durante todo estos años, Verónica te ha engañado con otros chicos e incluso aquí, no estando en su colegio ya te ha engañado y J.J es su principal objetivo, ella quiere acostarse con él como a de lugar pero yo se que él nunca lo va a hacer por que él ama a Ginny, como nunca te ha amado a ti Verónica. Eres el hazmerreír en España, te crees alguien al que todos admiran pero en realidad todos se mofan de ti, dicen que no eres capaz de satisfacer a una mujer y que por eso Verónica busca placer con otros hombres.

¡¿Y tú crees eso?!- dijo Tony alzando la voz y poniéndola contra la pared con fuerza. Su cuerpos quedaron más pegados si eso era posible- ¡¿tu también crees que no se satisfacer a una mujer?!

No- la chica sintió como los ojos se le humedecían- nosotros Dani, yo y los demás del equipo siempre intentamos defenderte de los comentarios por que yo no creo que no sepas hacer feliz a una mujer, lo que nosotros creemos es que Verónica no sabe amar pero tú si la amas a ella y no te das cuenta de lo que tienes delante de las narices por que ella acapara toda tu atención con su belleza. Ojalá te dieses cuenta de que Verónica no es la mujer que te va a hacer feliz y que J.J es un buen chico con la mala suerte de ser acosado por ella- la lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro- ojalá te dieses cuenta de que hay una fila de chicas que estarían dispuestas a darte el amor que te mereces, que te serían fieles. Ojalá abrieses los ojos y vieses que yo soy la primera de esa fila…

Tony la acalló, no con palabras, no tapándola la boca con sus manos sino tapándola con sus labios. No supo por que pero sintió ese impulso. Se olvidó de Verónica y del amor que decía sentir por ella y del que en esos momentos no estaba muy seguro.

Solo sabía que ese beso estaba siendo el más gratificante de toda su vida. Podía escuchar las palabras de Ana en su cabeza mientras la besaba.

Y esa última frase que ella había dicho, esa que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza _"Ojalá abrieses los ojos y vieses que yo soy la primera de esa fila"_, significaba que ella estaba enamorada de él ¿Desde cuando? No, se negó a creerlo, ella no podía estar enamorada de él, no podía ¿o tal vez si?

Estaba confuso y ese beso lo estaba confundiendo más por que estaba sintiendo cosas que no había sentido nunca cuando se besaba con Verónica. Pero él la amaba, llevaban años saliendo, sino la amase no habrían durado tanto tiempo. Tal vez todo el mundo tuviese razón y lo que él sentía por Verónica no era amor sino una simple obsesión. No, todos esos años de relación no podían estar basados simplemente en una obsesión.

Se separó de Ana y la miró a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada pero él la apartó rápidamente, no entendiendo el motivo por el que la había besado. Había sido un impulso, un impulso que no debía volver a repetirse.

Vio que ella se disponía a decir algo pero no se lo permitió por que él fue el que primero habló.

Lo siento- dijo Tony- siento lo que he… Yo Ana… ha sido un impulso que no… no se volverá a repetir- Ana lo miró mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, ella creía que él lo había hecho por que sentía algo por ella pero ahora se daba cuenta que no- ha sido un error.

El primer beso que se daba con el chico que amaba desde hacía años y él lo creía un error, un maldito error. En cambio ella no lo creía un error, no por que era lo que más había deseado desde que le conoció, había deseado desde que era una simple niña de 11 años ser besada por él, por el que ella siempre había visto como su príncipe azul, ese que siempre la ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba, ese que siempre la protegía cuñado la gente se metía con ella, ese que la protegía incluso de su novia.

Pero ahora la imagen de príncipe azul que siempre había tenido de Tony se había borrado para ser sustituido por el villano de la historia, ese que no le importaba herir los sentimientos de la protagonista de la historia, de su historia.

Ella le había confesado sus sentimientos, él le había besado para después decirla que simplemente había sido un impulso, un error que no volvería a repetirse. Definitivamente se había convertido en el villano de la historia y ahora tendría que buscar otro príncipe azul, uno que si la quisiese de verdad y no pensase que besarse con ella era un error.

Toda la veneración que alguna vez habían sentido por él, se acababa de esfumar en esos momentos y más aun cuando oyó lo que él decía.

Ana debes comprender que yo amo a Verónica- dijo Tony.

La joven se acercó a él y le dio una fuerte bofetada. Tony se llevó la mano al sitio golpeado y la miró a los ojos castaños y que ahora estaban llenos de furia.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que sois tal para cual- dijo Ana- ambos sois infieles y ahora me doy cuenta de que ella no te ama pero tu tampoco por que si la amases tanto como dices no irías besando a las chicas. Me has decepcionado Tony y pensar que alguna vez te admire pero ya no. No te necesito Tony, no. Por eso no intentes protegerme como siempre quieres hacer por que ya no soy una niña, tengo 16 años y puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma y no necesito la ayuda de alguien como tu. Adiós Tony.

La chica se fue corriendo hacía el Gran Comedor y Tony dio una patada al aire furioso. Lo había fastidiado todo pero él no la amaba y no podía cambiar sus sentimientos.

* * *

Cuando Ana llegó las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron. Se reunió con sus compañeros españoles y se limpió el rostro para que no se notase que había estado llorando. Sintió una mirada clavada en ella, miró por encima de su hombro y vio los ojos marrones del hombre que amaba por que al fin y al cabo le seguía amando, un amor como el que ella sentía no se podía borrar de un plumazo.

Ginny y J.J pasaron por su lado, la primera le dio un golpecito en el hombro para que la viese y Ana la sonrió cuando la vio pasar. Su novia la tenía fuertemente cogida de la cintura. J.J le guiñó un ojo como saludo y ella les sonrió.

Ginny y J.J se reunieron con sus amigos en la entrada del Gran Comedor. J.J se puso al lado de Harry. Este miró el interior.

Habían quitado las cuatro mesas de las casas. Todo el suelo estaba lleno de colchonetas para que cuando los alumnos saliesen volando con algún hechizo y cayesen al suelo no se hiciesen daño. Y en la mesa de los profesores que siempre estaba situada en un lugar más alto que las mesas de las casas, la habían llenado de libros de defensa. Además de que habían puesto una colchonetas en el suelo y Harry supuso que se subirían ha hacer las demostraciones hay arriba para que todos lo viesen.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y los alumnos entraron tras ellos mirando lo que había por allí. Harry y sus amigos se acercaron a Dumbledore y los profesores que estaban delante de la plataforma donde estaba la mesa de los profesores. También estaban Elias Norton y los directores de los otros colegios que parecían que se habían querido quedar para ver las clases y para ayudar. Ron miró con cara de pocos amigos a Krum.

Bueno no es una gran decoración- dijo Remus sonriendo- pero servirá para las clases.

Esta muy bien- dijo Hermione- y es lo que necesitamos.

Los alumnos estaban entrando y se colocaban desordenadamente por todo el lugar. Cuando ya estuvieron dentro Harry miró a Dumbledore esperando que fuese él el que se subiese a la plataforma donde estaba la mesa y dijese unas palabras antes de que él empezase a dar las clases. Pero el anciano le miraba con una sonrisa.

¿A que esperas Harry?- dijo Dumbledore.

Yo pensé que usted diría unas palabras y luego yo bueno empezaría con las clases- dijo Harry.

Yo no tengo nada que decir- dijo Dumbledore- sois vosotros los que tenéis que hablar. Vosotros sois los líderes de este grupo, puede que lleve mi nombre pero es vuestro ejército. Así que ¿a que esperáis para subir ahí arriba y empezar? Nosotros nos pasaremos por los sitios para asegurarnos de que están haciendo lo que les pides y para ayudarlos si necesitan ayuda.

Harry asintió. Miró a sus amigos y subieron a la plataforma donde estaba la mesa de los profesores. Cuando los alumnos los vieron ahí arriba se apagaron los murmullos y todos los ojos se clavaron en ellos. Harry carraspeo y Alicia le dio un leve empujón para que diese un pasó al frente y comenzase ha hablar.

Bueno creo que debería empezar por decir por que se formo este grupo y por que se llama así- Harry carraspeo siempre le ponía nervioso que tanta gente le mirase- Este grupo fue formado hace dos años en un principio para enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de forma practica ya que bueno Umbridge no lo hacía- hubo murmullos entre los alumnos ya que muchos recordaban aquellos tiempos otros ni siquiera estaban aun en el colegio- en aquellos tiempos estaba prohibido formar cualquier grupo así que era secreto. Los del ministerio no querían que aprendiésemos la defensa contra las artes oscuras de forma práctica pero para ese entonces Voldemort ya había resurgido y sabíamos que no estábamos seguros y que necesitábamos saber defendernos. Estuvimos pensando en diferentes nombres a Fred Weasley la verdad es que s ele ocurrió uno muy divertido: Grupo Contra los Tarados del Ministerio de Magia- hubo algunas risitas- si aun esos eran buenos tiempos- susurró con la mirada perdida llena de nostalgia- por donde iba…- Harry volvió a la realidad y vio que todo el mundo le miraba- a sí por el nombre. El nombre que dio Fred no lo elegimos no por que no nos gustase más bien por que era demasiado obvio lo que hacíamos en esas reuniones así que a Ginny, aquí presente, se le ocurrió el hombre de Ejército de Dumbledore, al que acortamos y llamamos ED. Y lo llamamos así por que en aquellos tiempos Albus Dumbledore, el director de algunos de nosotros, era lo que más temía el ministerio y lo que aun sigue temiendo Voldemort.

En la sala hubo un estremecimiento al oír el nombre del señor Oscuro. Harry miró a Dumbledore y este le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

El año pasado se volvió a formar pero pronto se separó por algunas diferencias que tuvimos entre nosotros- dijo Harry y miró a su novia que le sonrió con tristeza- pero ahora se ha vuelto a formar y creo que ha llegado el momento de que empecemos a practicar. Quiero que os pongáis en parejas por que vamos a empezar con el encantamiento de desarme como ya sabéis el Expelliarmus- hubo un murmullo general de queja- ya se… ¡Ya se que parece un poco aburrido y os preguntaréis que para que diablos os va a servir cuando llegue el momento de enfrentaros a un mortífago o al mismismo Voldemort!- otro estremecimiento y los murmullos se acallaron- pero a mi ese encantamiento me salvó la vida en cuarto año. Además aquí hay alumnos de primero y segundo año que aun no han visto ese hechizo y que les podría servir de mucho si se encuentran algún día en un ataque- todo el mundo le seguía mirando- ¡Bueno a que esperáis, buscad una pareja y poneos a practicar¡Nosotros nos pasaremos para ayudar a los que necesiten ayuda!

Empezó a haber mucho revuelo en clase ya que la gente buscaba una pareja y algunos ya se ponían a practicar. Harry se dio una vuelta y miró a sus amigos. Alicia le hizo un gesto de ánimo y el chico suspiró. Nunca se acostumbraría ha hablar delante de tanta gente.

Se bajaron de la plataforma y se pusieron a pasear entre los alumnos como ya estaban haciendo los profesores.

Harry y Alicia caminaban al lado mirando a los alumnos cuando la chica vio que Padma miraba a su alrededor y supuso que estaba buscando una pareja ya que no parecía tenerla. Por una vez en muchos días Harry la vio sonreír de una forma traviesa y sabía que algo se le había ocurrido algo para arreglar el problema de Padma.

Bueno Harry voy a ayudar al primer alumno que tiene problemas- dijo Alicia.

Menuda celestina estas hecha- dijo Harry y su novia le guiñó un ojo.

Alicia se acercó corriendo a Padma. La Ravenclaw la miró y la sonrió.

¿No tienes pareja Padma?- dijo Alicia mirando a su alrededor y se detuvo al ver a Blaise al otro lado del Gran Comedor sin nadie, tampoco parecía tener pareja.

No- dijo la chica- y creo que ya esta todo el mundo emparejado.

No te preocupes quédate aquí y si alguien te pide ser su pareja diles que no, que yo te he ido a buscar una- dijo Alicia y la Ravenclaw la miró extrañada- tu solo hazlo. Ahora vuelvo.

Alicia fue corriendo hacía Blaise antes de que alguien le preguntase si quería ser su pareja. Vio como un chico se le acercaba pero Alicia llegó hasta él y le cogió de la mano.

Lo siento Marcus- dijo Alicia al joven que se le había acercado al Slytherin- pero Blaise ya tiene pareja.

Pero…

Tienes pareja- dijo Alicia mirando a Blaise significativamente y este se quedó en silencio.

Bueno pues iré a buscar a alguien- dijo Marcus sonriendo.

Vale- dijo Alicia- sino encuentras pareja me lo dices ¿Vale?

Ok- dijo el chico y se marchó a buscar una pareja.

¿Y quien es mi pareja Alicia?- dijo Blaise.

¡Oh Blaise te va a encantar!- dijo Alicia sonriendo con sus ojos tristes.

Tiró del chico y caminaron entre la gente hasta llegar donde estaba Padma que estaba de espaldas. La chica se dio la vuelta y los ojos de ella se encontraron con los del Slytherin. Ambos se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada rápidamente mientras Alicia los miraba con una sonrisita.

Bueno chicos aquí esta vuestra pareja- dijo Alicia- ya os conocéis ¿no?

Si- dijo Blaise- de clase.

Bueno entonces a que esperáis- dijo Alicia y empujó a Padma que chocó contra Blaise y este la sujetó de la cintura para que no cayese al suelo y ella se sujeto en sus fuertes brazos. Los dos se sonrojaron violentamente y se quedaron mirando a los ojos embobados- bueno a que esperáis ¡Empezad!

Los dos se sobresaltaron y se soltaron.

Si, si- dijeron los dos.

Los dos chicos empezaron a practicar y Alicia se alejó de allí sonriendo. Caminó mirando a los alumnos y vio a Marcus que ya había conseguido pareja. Llegó hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor que estaban abiertas y vio a todos sus amigos allí parados hablando sin apartar los ojos de los alumnos por si alguno necesitaban su ayudo.

¿Qué¿Ya le as encontrado pareja a Padma?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Si- dijo Alicia y señaló a la pareja que en esos momentos estaban riendo por algo que había dicho Blaise.

Siguieron hablando mientras miraban a los alumnos. J.J y Alicia se habían puesto ha hablar y los otros escucharon algo de su conversación.

…si se me ha ocurrido más letra- dijo Alicia.

Bueno pues ya no sale una canción razonable- dijo J.J.

¿De que canción habláis?- dijo Ginny.

Una que hemos empezado a escribir Alicia y yo en las rondas que hacemos por las noches de premios anuales- dijo J.J- nos aburríamos y empezamos ha hacer una canción.

¿Y como es?- dijo Draco.

¿Qué¿Qué la cantemos aquí? Estás loco- dijo J.J.

Vamos tío tu ya has cantado delante de todo el colegio- dijo Ron.

Si pero yo no- dijo Alicia- además estamos dando clase, que imagen queréis que demos si nos ponemos a cantar aquí.

Se nos haría más ameno- dijo Harry.

Exacto- dijo Wendy- por que la verdad me estoy aburriendo.

Todos quedaron en silencio cuando empezaron a oír una voz angelical. Era Alicia que había comenzado a cantar la canción.

Nadie puede pisotear tu libertad

Grita fuerte por si te quieren callar

Nada puede detenerte, si tú tienes fe

No te quedes con tú nombre escrito en la pared

En la pared

La gente la había comenzado a mirar, por que la letra que estaba cantando iba muy bien con los tiempos que estaban viviendo, te hacía pensar. Esa letra tenía razón, no te debía dejar pisotear por nadie aunque ese alguien se llamase Voldemort, debían hacerse oír, debían tener fe por que todo pasaría.

J.J la miró y cuando terminó de cantar ese trozo de canción comenzó él a cantar. Más palabras que te hacían pensar.

Si censuran tus ideas, ten valor

No te rindas nunca, siempre alza la voz

Lucha fuerte sin medida, no dejes de creer

No te quedes con tú nombre escrito en la pared

En la pared

Todo el Gran Comedor había dejado de lanzarse hechizos y escuchaban atentos la canción de esos dos muchachos que les abrían nuevas esperanzas, que les hacían sentir nuevas cosas. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados para que les fuese más fácil cantar por que al no ver a la gente no les daría vergüenza. Al terminar ese párrafo los dos comenzaron a cantar el estribillo.

No Pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No tengas miedo a volar

Vive tu vida

No Pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No tengas miedo a volar

Vive tu vida

Y entonces Alicia comenzó el párrafo que hacía poco se le había ocurrido. J.J abrió los ojos y la escuchó, él tampoco sabía como era pero repetía algunas cosas cuando ella terminaba de cantar haciendo que la canción quedase mejor. (N\A: lo que esta entre paréntesis es lo que dice J.J en la canción)

No construyas muros en tu corazón (en tú corazón)

Lo que hagas, siempre hazlo con amor (con amor)

Pon las alas contra el viento, no hay nada que perder

No te quedes con tu nombre escrito en la pared

Noooooo

Harry sonrió al oír eso de "Pon las alas contra el viento", era muy gracioso que lo cantase ella cuando era a la que llamaban ángel. Y entonces J.J y Alicia volvieron a cantar el estribillo.

No Pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No tengas miedo a volar

Vive tu vida

No Pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No tengas miedo a volar

Vive tu vida

Los dos quedaron en silencio al igual que todo el Gran Comedor que los miraba. Abrieron los ojos y se sonrojaron al ver que todos les miraban y de pronto todos se pusieron a aplaudir haciendo que los dos chicos se pusiesen como tomates.

¡Venga seguid con lo que estabais haciendo!- gritó Alicia por encima de los aplausos.

Todos los aplausos se apagaron y siguieron rápidamente con lo que estaban haciendo. J.J y la chica se giraron a mirar a sus amigos.

¿Contentos?- dijo J.J.

Mucho- dijo Wendy riendo al verlo aun sonrojados.

Venga chicos deberíamos ver como lo están haciendo- dijo Hermione.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por el lugar y ayudaron sobre todo a los alumnos de los primeros años que aun no manejaban muy bien el hechizo. La clase del ED duraron hasta la media noche, ha esa hora todos los alumnos fueron enviados a sus salas comunes. Así que Harry volvió junto a sus amigos a la sal común de Gryffindor pero antes se despidieron de Wendy y Draco que se fueron a su sala común para dormir.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor vieron que estaba abarrotada pero pronto se vació por que todos los alumnos se fueron a sus camas.

Todos menos Harry y Alicia. El primero se quedó mirando por la ventana, vio como Hagrid salía del castillo y se dirigía a su casa. Alicia en cambio se había sentado en uno de los sillones y tenía un libro en las manos.

Cuando las ventanas de la casa de Hagrid se apagaron miró al cielo, vio Sirio la estrella más brillante del firmamento pero luego se fijo en otra estrella que no brillaba tanto como Sirio pero que tenía algo especial, no sabía que, pero le veía algo diferente a las otras. Tal vez era que la primera vez que la miró fue la noche que se dio su primer beso con Alicia, antes de irse al baño a llorar, y por eso esa estrella cada vez que la miraba le recordaba a su ángel pelirrojo. Siempre que la había mirado, siempre había pasado algo con ella, con Alicia. Algo bueno claro.

Miró a su novia y vio con la visa fija en una página, desde que había comenzado a leer, ella no había pasado la hoja y Harry se había dado cuenta. Estaba pensativa y no leía el libro.

Se acercó a ella y miró por encima de su hombro. La chica no se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás de ella hasta que él se acercó a su oído y la habló.

¿Qué eso tan interesante que necesita de toda tu concentración?- susurró.

Que susto me diste, Harry- dijo la chica sobresaltándose.

En que piensas cariño- dijo Harry acariciándole el pelo.

En nada interesante- dijo Alicia y el chico supo que estaba pensando en su familia.

Espera aquí- dijo Harry- nos vamos a ir a dar un paseo y te voy a ensañar algo.

¿Un paseo?- dijo Alicia- pero Harry si nos pillan nos…

Shh- dijo Harry poniéndola un dedo en los labios- no nos van a pillar. Espera un momento.

Subió las escaleras a su cuarto y cuando bajó llevaba entre sus manos la capa invisible. Cogió de la mano a su novia y la puso en pie. Con la capa se taparon ambos. Harry tenía que ir muy encorvado por que sino se les verían los pies. Se puso detrás de su novia y la cogió de la cintura.

Caminaron hacía le retrato y salieron de la sala común. Fueron en silencio hasta los jardines, Harry la guiaba hacía donde tenían que ir. Con un movimiento de mano Harry abrió las puertas de roble y salieron al frío de la noche.

Fueron hasta el lago y ya allí se desprendieron de la capa. Harry abrazó a su novia al ver que tiritaba y la dio el calor de su cuerpo. Ella se aferró a él buscándolo.

¿A que hemos venido?- dijo Alicia y vaho salió de su boca.

Te quiero enseñar una cosa y se ve mejor desde aquí- dijo Harry- ves esa estrella de allí.

¿Cuál?- dijo Alicia mirando donde su novio señalaba- esa de allí.

Si- dijo Harry sonriendo- esa es nuestra estrella.

¿Si¿Y por que?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Por que nos ha dado suerte- dijo Harry- cada vez que me he quedado mirando un rato esa estrella nos ha pasado algo bueno como pareja.

Dame un ejemplo- dijo Alicia.

Bueno la noche que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, yo la miré antes de irme al baño a desahogarme- dijo Harry- y la noche antes de que tu despertases del coma yo la estuve mirando.

Entonces si que nos ha traído suerte- dijo Alicia sonriendo y mirando la estrella.

Cada vez que la miró te veo a ti- dijo Harry- a lo mejor esa va ser tu casa.

¿Mi casa?- dijo Alicia extrañada.

Si claro- dijo Harry- cuando mueras y te conviertes en un ángel, esa será tu casa.

Entonces recuerdas que también es tu casa- dijo Alicia- por que prometimos que moriríamos juntos y si nos casamos aun cuando muramos tenemos que vivir juntos ¿no?

Supongo que si- dijo Harry sonriendo por fin la había animado un poco.

Gracias por traerme aquí- dijo Alicia mirándole a los ojos y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Denada, mi estrellita- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la nariz.

Alicia sonrió, Harry se acercó a ella lentamente y se fundieron en un tierno beso en el que se demostraron todo su amor.

**Nota de autora:**

Hola espero que os guste el capitulo. Teneis razon, estos capitulso son muy tristes, en realidad todo el fic y sino ya vereis cuando llegueis mas adelante. Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por vuestros reviews. Besos


	22. La primera ruptura

**Capitulo 22: La primera ruptura.**

Las semanas pasaban, los ataques no eran muy numerosos aunque si terribles, desde la muerte de los tres Weasley en Navidad solo había habido otros dos ataques por suerte en ninguno de ellos había habido más de cuatro fallecidos aunque si muchos heridos.

Por otro lado, el sábado 10 los alumnos de las escuelas Beauxbatons y Monthianas jugaron el tercer partido de Quiddich del Torneo. Los vencedores fueron los españoles. Cada uno de los colegios tenía un marcador, por cada partido que ganaban se sumaban 150 puntos (ya que la snich valía eso) al marcador del colegio. Por ahora en primer lugar iban los españoles con 300 puntos ya que habían ganado los partidos que habían jugado, después iba Hogwarts con 150 puntas por que habían ganado el único partido que habían jugado por ahora, luego estaban los búlgaros y los franceses ambos con cero puntos ya que los primeros perdieron el único partido que habían jugado y los franceses habían perdido los dos partidos que habían jugado.

Hogwarts veía que los alumnos españoles eran los que más peligro tenía en el Torneo, eran muy buenos y aun no los habían visto con la varita.

Y las cosas entre las parejas no iban todo lo bien que a ellos les gustaría. Ron y Hermione seguían discutiendo cuando el primero veía a la castaña hablando con Krum que aun no había podido darle la noticia que quería darle.

Por otro lado, Ginny y J.J habían vuelto a discutir por que la primera vio al chico hablando con Verónica y esta se le acercaba provocativamente y le acariciaba el pelo. La pelirroja la hubiese pegado de nuevo sino hubiese sido por que Verónica huyó en cuanto la vio acercarse.

Wendy y Draco estaban en las mismas, ambos celosos por que ella hablaba mucho con Jordan y él hablaba mucho con Rosalie. Ambos siempre terminaban discutiendo pero después se arreglaba lo mismo pasaba con las otras dos parejas.

Y por último estaban Alicia y Harry, entre ellos no había discusiones y eso era por que Butler ya no se acercaba al chico, parecía que la chica se había dado por vencida aunque ambos aun no estaban muy seguros.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que la Slytherin y sus amigos estaban haciendo planes para separarlos y para conseguir las prendas que les quedaban aunque eso último no lo creían muy difícil.

A otra "pareja" que las cosas no parecían irles muy bien era a Tony y Ana. La chica no le hablaba y nada sabía el motivo. Verónica estaba muy contenta por que aunque no amaba a su novio no quería tener a nadie revoloteando alrededor de su chico y menos alguien que se lo pudiese quitar. Verónica quería a Tony por que cuñado no tenía a otro chico él era una agradable compañía además de que siempre la defendía (menos cuando se trataba de Ana que casi siempre se ponía de parte de la otra para su rabia) y por que le gustaba que fuese detrás de ella como un perrito aunque eso tal vez podría acabarse aunque ella no lo supiese ya que Tony no dejaba de pensar en el beso que se había dado con Ana, en las palabras que habían tenido. Y había comenzado a fijarse más en la chica, tal vez ya no fuese una niña pensaba el chico aunque no pensaba reconocerlo delante de nadie para él siempre sería una niña. Y se había dado cuenta de que tenía bastante éxito entre los chicos, nunca se había fijado hasta ese momento en que los chicos la miraban mucho y eso no le gustaba. El chico ya casi no hacía caso a Verónica aunque esta no se daba cuenta del motivo (no era muy inteligente la pobre).

Todas esas semanas los alumnos de Durmstrang y de Hogwarts habían estado entrenando por que el 31 de Enero se jugaría el cuarto partido de Quiddich, que jugarían eso dos colegios. Hermione sería la que esta vez no jugaría, cediéndole su puesto a Ginny.

Las clases del ED se habían seguido impartiendo, los lunes, miércoles y viernes por la noche después de la cena y en el mismo sitio que la primera. Los chicos estaban muy contentos por que se veían mejoras en muchos de los alumnos y eso les animaba.

Durante las clases habían dividido a los alumnos por grupos, los que estaban más adelantado en un grupo y así hasta a los que les costaba más.

Alicia se había centrado sobretodo en ayudar a los más pequeños que eran los de primero y segundo. Estos eran a los que más difícil les resultaba y a Crabbe y Goyle que aun teniendo ese gran tamaño era como lidiar con niños de once años. A los dos les costaba mucho pero Alicia seguía teniendo paciencia con ellos y habían mejorado mucho en los últimos días. Los dos chicos estaban encantados con la joven y no paraban de elogiarla. Hermione se encargaba de los del tercer curso, Ron de los de cuarto, Draco y Wendy de los de quinto, Ginny y J.J de los de sexto y Harry de los de séptimo años y los extranjeros. Luego estaban los profesores que cambiaban entras todos los grupos ayudando a los chicos en sus clases e incluso aprendiendo algunas cosas de ellos.

Así llegó el sábado 24, ya solo quedaba una semana para el partido de los dos colegios y la emoción ya se respiraba por los pasillos.

Alicia y Harry caminaban ese sábado por los pasillos del colegio, hablando del partido de Quiddich que se acercaba y van tan inmersos en la charla que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien iba hacía ellos hasta que no chocaron. Miraron a las personas con las que habían chocado y se encontraron con Padma y Blaise que iban cogidos de la mano. Alicia y Harry se miraron y sonrieron disimuladamente.

Hola chicos- dijo Blaise.

Hola- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¿Qué tal?

Bien- dijo Padma sonriendo- la verdad es que muy bien.

¿Y eso?- dijo Alicia son una sonrisita picarona.

Es que Blaise y yo nos acabamos de hacer novios- dijo Padma levemente sonrojada.

¡Felicidades!- dijo Alicia con entusiasmo y abrazando a Padma. Siempre la ponía contenta la felicidad de la gente y más si en parte era gracias a ella. Luego abrazó también a Zabini.

Bueno pues la verdad es que queríamos darte las gracias- dijo Blaise- por que tu idea de ponernos como pareja en las clases del ED me dio el valor para hablar con ella y me dado el valor de decirle lo que siento. Así que gracias Alicia.

Si mucha gracias Alicia- dijo Padma con los ojos humedecidos- nunca he sido tan feliz y todo gracias a ti.

¡Oh no es para tanto!- dijo Alicia también con los ojos aguados- yo solo os di un empujoncito.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron y los chicos negaron con la cabeza.

Sois unas sentimentales- dijo Blaise.

Si pero a un así nos taren bien locos- dijo Harry mientras las dos chicas se separaban limpiándose las lágrimas.

Bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo Padma.

¿A dónde vais?- dijo Alicia.

Vamos a vuestra sala común para ver si allí esta Parvati, queremos contarla la noticia- dijo Padma sonriendo.

Eso está bien- dijo Harry- ¿tenéis la contraseña?

Si- dijo Padma- y Harry tienes una novia maravillosa.

Lo se- dijo Harry y correspondió al abrazo que le estaba dando la hindú.

Nosotros confiamos en vosotros- dijo Padma-sabemos que si hay alguien que puede vencer al Innombrable, ese alguien sois vosotros y Hermione y los demás claro.

Gracias chicos- dijo Harry.

Blaise y él chocaron las manos. El Slytherin sin soltar su mano lo atrajo hacía si y le susurró al oído.

Padma tiene razón Harry, tienes una novia estupenda. Una mujer así no se encuentra ni en cien años así que cuídala, no la pierdas, no la alejes de ti por que te quiere lo veo en sus ojos cada vez que te mira. Ella es maravillosa y no me malinterpretes mal, yo amo a Padma y siempre la amaré pero Alicia tiene algo especial, algo…

Angelical- susurró Harry sonriendo.

Si esa es la palabra, es como un ángel, nunca he visto a nadie así- susurró Blaise- nunca he conocido a una chica así y es un honor haberlo hecho por que es especial y gracias a ella soy feliz. Por eso hazla tu feliz, se lo merece y recuerda no la alejes, tenla siempre al lado por que seguro que te hará feliz.

Tranquilo nunca la dejaré escapar- susurró Harry.

Se soltaron y se sonrieron. Las dos chicas los miraban con curiosidad.

¿De que hablabais?- dijo Padma.

De nada- dijo Blaise- de cosas de hombres. Vamos Padma, tenemos que darle la noticia a tu hermana. Adiós chicos.

Se despidieron y Harry y Alicia siguieron su camino. Él le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y ella hizo lo mismo.

¿De que hablabais Blaise y tu?- dijo Alicia.

De nada- dijo Harry sonriendo- de cosas de hombres.

* * *

J.J la puerta- dijo Ginny con la voz agitada por los besos que su novio la estaba dando en el cuello- puede entrar alguien.

J.J dejó de besarla el cuello y miró la puerta de su cuarto. Con un movimiento de mano quedó sellada y la habitación silenciada para que nadie pudiese escucharlos. Por fin parecía que Ginny estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso en su relación y no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

Se encontraban en el cuarto de los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor y todo había comenzado con tonto besos que habían ido subiendo de intensidad y ahora se encontraban en la cama. Ella estaba debajo con la falda algo subida y J.J estaba sobre ella con la camisa totalmente desabrochada. Ambos tenían los labios completamente rojos e hinchados por los besos tan apasionados que se estaban otorgando el uno al otro.

¿Me quiere J.J?- dijo Ginny.

Claro que te quiero, te amo- dijo J.J mirándola a los ojos- ¿es que lo dudas?

No claro que no- dijo Ginny- yo también te amo.

Ginny agarró la corbata del chico y tiró de él hasta besarlo apasionadamente. J-j le correspondió al beso y le puso las manos en la cintura y luego las puso sobre los botones de la camisa y la comenzó a desabrocharla.

Ginny cogió la camisa de él y quiso quitársela. J.J dejó de desabrocharla la camisa y la ayudó con la suya hasta que su torso quedó completamente desnudo.

El chico la rodeó con sus brazos mientras se besaban y ella se sintió más segura que nunca. Rodeó el cuello del joven con sus brazos y sus cuerpos quedaron completamente pegados. Le acarició la espalda desnuda con la yema de los dedos.

J.J la besaba el rostro y seguía por su cuello. Sus labios recorrían la piel blanca de la pelirroja a la que terminó de desabrochar la camisa dejando al descubierto su sostén blanco. La acarició el vientre y empezó a darle besos en los senos o por lo menos la parte que el sostén dejaba al descubierto.

J.J- suspiró la pelirroja.

El chico la miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada y se sonrieron. J.J la besó con suavidad en los labios cuando sintieron que el brazo les ardía lo que solamente podía significar que había un ataque.

J.J maldijo por lo bajo su suerte mientras se quitaba de encima de Ginny y ambos comenzaban a vestirse. Por lo que habían visto el ataque estaba siendo en San Mungo y sus alrededores.

Cuando los dos estaban completamente vestidos, se pusieron en pie aun acalorados e hicieron aparecer sus armas para después desaparecerse en vuelto en estrellas.

Aparecieron frente al escaparate del centro comercial "Purge y Dowse, S.A." que estaba completamente roto pero no solo estaba roto el escaparate, los mortífagos habían hecho desaparecer el hechizo que mantenía el hospital camuflado y ahora los muggles no veían un centro comercial sino un hospital del que salían los magos que no estaban muy graves gritando despavoridos y por donde los dementores y los mortífagos intentaban entrar y algunos ya lo habían conseguido.

Los alrededores del hospital estaban totalmente destrozados, árboles partidos por la mitad, algunas farolas que ya estaban encendidas rotas lo que hacían que la oscuridad de la noche se apoderase del lugar.

Los miembros de la Orden y los aurores luchaban contra los del bando de la oscuridad. Los muggles corrían despavoridos, sintiendo la tristeza y el dolor normal que se siente cuando un dementor esta cerca pero como ellos no los veían eran incapaces de identificar el motivo por el que en sus cabezas oían las cosas horribles que habían vivido alguna vez en su vida.

Nada más aparecer Ginny cogió su arco y del cajetín sacó una flecha con la que atravesó el estomago de un mortífago que había acorralado a un hombre.

Será mejor que nos separemos y cada uno vallamos por un lado- dijo Ginny.

Ten cuidado- dijo J.J.

Tu también- dijo la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue corriendo.

J.J sacó su espada y su varita y salió corriendo en sentido contrario, ayudando a la gente que lo necesitaba y luchando contra todo mortífago que se ponía delante.

* * *

Neville se encontraba frente a la habitación de sus padres luchando como loco con todo mortífago que intentaba acercarse al cuarto de sus padres.

No iba a permitir que acabasen con la vida de los dos únicos miembros de su familia que aun estaban vivos. Luna lo ayudaba a su lado, siempre podría contar con ella para todo.

Esa guerra se estaba llevando la vida de la gente sin pudor y ese "hombre" que dirigía al bando de la oscuridad aun no se había presentado a ningún ataque. Tal vez por que era un cobarde o tal vez se estaba preparando para la batalla final que cada día estaba más cerca y con ella el desenlace de esta historia.

Y pensar que él podría haber sido el protagonista de esa historia, miró a Harry de reojo que luchaba cerca de él al igual que Alicia. Él podría haber sido el que llevase esa cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, el que hubiese tenido que llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, el que tendría que acabar con Voldemort o morir en el intento que diferente habría sido su vida y la de Harry.

Vio como Alicia salía corriendo tras unos mortífagos que huían por un pasillo y también vio como Harry intentaba ir tras ella pero otros mortífagos le cortaron el paso.

* * *

Wendy caminaba por un pasillo desierto, buscaba a algún superviviente pero no parecía haber nadie. Se dio la vuelta para volver a la batalla cuando las luces se apagaron y todo quedó a oscuras.

Maldijo por lo bajo y con su varita hizo aparecer un poco de luz para poder ver por donde iba. Pasó por delante de una habitación pero se detuvo ya que le había parecido oír algo, algo así como un sollozo.

Se acercó con cuidado y abrió la puerta del cuarto mientras hacía que su varita iluminase el interior. Recorrió con la varita toda la habitación sin moverse de la puerta y se detuvo cuando vio al fondo de la habitación junto a la cama arrodillado había un pequeño niño de no más de 8 años.

No debes tener miedo- dijo Wendy- ven conmigo, yo te sacaré de aquí.

Pero el niño no se movía, estaba aterrorizado. Wendy estiró la mano y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente para que no tuviese miedo.

Venga no te voy ha hacer daño- dijo la rubia.

El niño se puso en pie y empezó a caminar lentamente hacía ella. Wendy estaba tan atenta en el niño que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ella corriendo desde el final del pasillo. Cuando oyó los pasos y quiso darse la vuelta ya fue demasiado tarde, alguien la empujó, la chica perdió el equilibrio y se dio con la barra de la cama, cayendo al suelo inconsciente con una herida en la cabeza que no la paraba de sangrar.

El niño se arrodilló junto a ella asustado y el mortífago que la había empujado sonrió y con un simple hechizo hizo que las sabanas de la cama empezasen ha arder y se marchó. Pronto todo estaría en llamas.

* * *

Harry ya se había conseguido de deshacer de los mortífagos que le habían cortado el paso cuando había querido ir detrás de su novia. Ahora corría por los pasillos, intentando encontrarla para ayudarla. Cuando la encontrase la iba ha echar una buena regañina por irse corriendo detrás de dos mortífagos ella sola.

En su búsqueda se encontró con Remus y Sirius que se deshicieron cada uno de un mortífago y se acercaron a él. Harry se paró y los miró mientras cogía aire.

¿Habéis visto a Alicia?- dijo Harry.

Hará dos minutos que ha pasado por aquí- dijo Sirius- iba detrás de dos mortífagos ¿Cómo se la ocurre ir detrás de dos mortífagos ella sola?

Por que es una loca- dijo Harry y Sirius y Remus sonrieron- pero cuando la pille me va a oír. Conocerá la ira de Harry Potter.

Anda vamos a buscarla- dijo Remus.

Los tres salieron corriendo en busca de la chica con la varita en alto para saber por donde ir.

* * *

Los alumnos de Hogwarts no estaban al corriente del ataque que se estaba llevando acabo en esos momento ¿ninguno? No, había cuatro chicos que si sabían que en San Mungo se estaba llevando a cabo un ataque.

Inez Butler, Ailish Connelly, Mark Both y Benji Satherlan estaban al tanto del ataque y los dos chicos se estaban quejando por que a ellos les hubiera gustado estar en el ataque, nunca habían ido a ninguno.

Ya sabéis que nosotros tenemos que estar aquí- dijo Butler- además podremos ir a la batalla final.

Pero yo quiero ver muerte y caos ahora- dijo Benji- quiero acabar con los muggles.

Cállate te podrían oír- dijo Ailish mirando a los lados para asegurarse que nadie venía por el pasillo que ellos iban- además tenemos que hacer un plan, aun tenemos que conseguir alguna pertenecía de Potter, Hannigan, Weasley chico y Granger.

Si y separarlos a todos- dijo Mark.

Y creo que ya se como hacerlo- dijo Butler sonriendo- además mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, conseguiremos la prenda de Hannigan y separarlo de la pelirroja.

¿En que estas pensando?- dijo Ailish.

Mira quien esta ahí- dijo Butler y con un gesto de cabeza le señaló a sus amigos hacía donde ellos iban.

Todos miraron al frente y vieron a Verónica que estaba caminando hacía ellos con su habitual expresión de superioridad en el rostro.

Minguéz- dijo Butler cuando la chica pasó por su lado- que gusto verte.

La española se detuvo y los miró con una ceja alzada, nunca había hablado con ellos pero sabía quienes eran.

Claro que es un gusto para ti verme- dijo Verónica- ahora si me perdonáis…

La chica iba a seguir con su camino pero Benji y Mark le cortaron el paso.

Espera un momento Verónica, me dejas que te llame por tu nombre de pila ¿no?- dijo Butler.

Si- dijo Verónica dándose la vuelta y mirándola- pero date prisa, mi tiempo es muy preciado para mí como para perderlo contigo.

Tranquila no te robare mucho tiempo- dijo Butler- tu no te llevas muy bien con Ginevra Weasley.

No me hables de esa estúpida mocosa- dijo Verónica de asco- esa estúpida me pegó. La odio.

Entonces ya somos dos la verdad- dijo Butler sonriendo- además te gusta Hannigan.

La verdad es que si- dijo Verónica- ya me gustaba cuando él vivía en España y con los años ha mejorado sobretodo desde que se fue de allí. Pero no creáis que estoy enamorada, eso es una tremenda estúpida, solo me gustaría acostarme con él.

Bueno pues puede que tu sueño se haga realidad- dijo Butler- podría acostarte con él pero claro a nosotros nos gustaría que rompiera con Weasley. Ya han discutido más de una vez por que ella le había visto hablando contigo.

Si- dijo Verónica.

Bueno pues podrías hacer que se volviesen a pelear- dijo Butler- y tú conseguirías lo que deseas, acostarte con J.J y conseguir que él y la Weasley rompiesen y ella estuviese destrozada por la traición de su novio.

Parece una buena idea- dijo Verónica- aunque ¿Por qué quieres que ellos se separen¿en que te beneficia a ti?

Bueno como ya te he dicho yo odio a la Weasley y a todos sus amiguitos, y me haría muy feliz verlos separados- dijo Butler- entonces ¿lo harás?

Déjalo en mis manos- dijo Verónica sonriendo- conseguiré separarlos.

Muy bien- dijo Butler sonriendo- entonces ya te puedes ir.

Benji y Mark se hicieron a un lado y Verónica los sonrió y siguió su caminó.

Por cierto Verónica- dijo Inez y la chica la miró- ¿podrías mientras haces el plan quitarle algo a Hannigan, alguna pertenencia pequeña?

¿Para que?- dijo Verónica.

Como trofeo de que hemos conseguido separarlos- dijo Butler sonriendo.

Ok- dijo Verónica sonriendo- Bye.

Bye- dijo Butler sonriendo y la vio alejarse- gracias Verónica.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos, como Wendy estaba buscando supervivientes pero el pasillo estaba desierto. Iba con la varita en alto y había conjurado un lumus con el que iluminaba levemente el pasillo aunque tan solo un metro delante de ella.

En el lugar solo se oía sus pasos que hacían eco en el desértico pasillo, estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca le había gustado la oscuridad y mucho menos esa tranquilidad.

Se detuvo al llegar a un pasillo que se dividía en más pasillos y en puertas que estaban abiertas de par en par. No le gustaba eso, parecía una película de terror.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, mirando a su alrededor y deseando llegar a un sitio donde hubiese gente.

La sangre sucia esta asustada- dijo una voz cantarina que se parecía mucho a las de las películas de terror.

Hermione miró a su alrededor asustada pero no se detuvo, era lo peor que podría hacer. Esa voz podría venir de cualquier lado, de cualquier habitación, de cualquier pasillo.

Huelo el miedo- dijo de nuevo la voz que hacía eco contra las paredes.

La castaña había comenzado a respirar aceleradamente mientras daba vueltas sobre si misma intentando descubrir de donde provenía la voz mientras oía las risas tétricas.

Miedo- dijo la voz.

* * *

Hermione se dio la vuelta e iluminó el pasillo con la varita pero no vio a nadie. Respirando aceleradamente se dio la vuelta y dio un grito que fue ahogado por una mano que la tapó la boca. La varita se le había caído al suelo y la espada que la tenía en la otra mano también haciendo ruido. Intentó zafarse de su opresor que la tenía rodeada de la cintura.

Hermione tranquila soy yo- susurró una voz que conocía mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca.

Ronald- susurró enfadada Hermione- me diste un susto de muerte.

Perdona- susurró Ron- no era mi intención.

Eres un cabeza hueca- susurró Hermione- como se te ocurre aparecer así de la nada y taparme la boca y cogerme de la cintura y por cierto suéltame.

Soy tu novio no te debería importar que te coja de la cintura- susurró Ron soltándola.

Pero aquí no idiota ¿y si tenemos que salir corriendo?- susurró Hermione.

Vale- susurró Ron- hasta en un ataque me regañas- bufó- a veces pareces mi madre.

Tal vez no me tendría que parecer a tu madre si no fueses tan irresponsable- susurró Hermione.

Es que esto es increíble hasta en un ataque me regañas- susurró Ron.

Ya te he dicho que tal vez no tendría que hacerlo si tu…

Hermione no terminó por que en ese momento vio como Ron hacía un movimiento muy brusco son sus manos. La castaña miró por encima de su hombro y vio con un poco de dificultad por la oscuridad que Ron había atrapado una flecha que iba directa a su espalda.

Has tenido suerte sangre sucia- dijo la voz.

Ron rompió la flecha y cogió una de su cajetín que la lanzó hacía donde había venido la otra mientras Hermione recogía su varita y su espada. Ron agarró la mano de su novia y salieron corriendo en la dirección contraria. Era mejor volver al piso de abajo donde se estaba llevando acabo la batalla.

* * *

Draco caminaba por un pasillo. Al doblar una esquina vio como un espeso humo negro salía de una de las habitaciones además de unas llamas. Oía los gritos débiles de un niño que provenían del cuarto en llamas.

Se acercó corriendo y desde la puerta abierta vio a Wendy tirada en el suelo inconsciente y aun niño a su lado tosiendo por el humo. Las llamas los rodeaban y el niño intentaba despertar a Wendy que se removía un poco, parecía que estaba despertando.

Draco sabía que debía estar atontada por el golpe que tenía en la cabeza y que por lo que veía le sangraba en abundancia.

¡Aguamenti!- dijo Draco pero el agua que salía no era suficiente para apagar el ya muy extendido fuego y también sabía que al niño y Wendy no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Se guardó la varita y la espada en el cinto y entró en la habitación. El niño miró al recién llegado. Draco se arrodilló junto a Wendy y esta lo miró con una débil sonrisa.

Draco…- dijo Wendy en un débil susurró

Tranquila- dijo el chico sonriendo.

No, Draco, saca al niño- dijo Wendy- sácalo a él primero.

Pero…

No, Draco, el niño- dijo Wendy.

Sabiendo que si se ponía a discutir con ella perdería tiempo y no podría salvar a ambos, decidió hacerla caso y sacar primero al niño.

Espera aquí ¿eh?- bromeó el rubio- mira que si no estas cuando vuelva me enfado.

Wendy sonrió y Draco cogió al niño en brazos para luego salir sin mucha dificultad de la habitación. Lo dejó sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared contraria y se dio la vuelta solo para ver como el techo se derrumbaba y tapaba la entrada.

¡¡WENDY!!-

* * *

Alicia corría por los pasillos detrás de dos mortífagos. Los pasillos estaban a oscuras y llevaba la varita para saber por donde ir.

Sabía que Harry debía de estar enfadado con ella por haberse ido detrás de dos mortífagos ella sola pero es que esos dos mortífagos eran nada más y nada menos que Jenny Stoquer y Emily Bulstrode, dos de las amigas de Pansy Parkinson, dos de las asesinas de parte de su familia. Y no había podido dejarlas escapar.

Las había perdido de vista en el momento en el que habían apagado las luces pero podía oír sus pasos y era por lo que se guiaba.

No pensaba dejarlas escapar, no podía dejarlas escapar, quería venganza por lo que su familia había sufrido y estaba sufriendo aun.

Dobló una esquina y sintió un terrible frío y una horrible sensación de desazón. Respiraba aceleradamente y le salía vaho de la boca. Siguió corriendo sin darle importancia a estas nuevas sensaciones.

Había dejado de escuchar los pasos y siguió iluminando su carrera con la varita. Quiso parar al ver unos 10 dementores que ocupaban todo el pasillo pero iba tan rápido que cayó al suelo de espaldas.

El frío le congelaba las entrañas y empezó a oír voces en su cabeza. Voces que no reconocía.

"_Un padre nunca debería enterar a sus hijos"_

"_¿Cuándo volverá mi hermano¿Por que no esta conmigo?"_

Esas voces no las recordaba pero las tenía que haber oído alguna vez, los dementores te hacían oír tus más terribles momentos de tu vida. Se debían tratar de las suplicas y de las palabras que muchas veces había tenido que oír durante el tiempo que vivió con Voldemort, cuando oía como torturaban a la gente, esos momentos ella los tenía grabados en el subconsciente aunque no lo recordase.

"_Mi hijo, mi pequeño ¿Qué voy ha hacer sin ti?"_

"_¿Por qué nos hacen esto¿Por qué nos castigas de esta forma Dios¿Es que no hay nadie que pueda acabar con él?"_

"_Ya no hay esperanza, ya no tenemos fe, ya no sabemos lo que es eso"_

Alicia era incapaz de moverse, había comenzado a llorar desesperada, no paraba de escuchar esas voces en su cabeza. El llanto de los niños, el grito de la gente, el miedo impregnando cada palabra.

Se llevó las manos a los oídos intentando de ese modo que las voces parasen pero estas estaban dentro de su cabeza y la estaban volviendo loca. Los dementores se acercaban a ella y aunque al principio había intentado conjurar un patronus le era ya imposible por que las voces y el frío cada vez eran más intensos.

Sintió como algo la levantaba del suelo y vio como un dementor se bajaba la capucha dejando ver su "boca" pero cuando la iba a dar el beso definitivo, vio tres figuras de animales que iban hacía los dementores y los envestían.

El dementor que la sujetaba la soltó y cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Alicia vio como las tres figuras, la de un ciervo, un perro gigante y un lobo estaban haciendo retroceder a los dementores.

Poco a poco dejó de sentir el frío pero no podía olvidar las voces de la gente. Sintió como alguien la cogía y la incorporaba hasta dejarla sentada y vio a Harry.

¿Estas bien, mi ángel?- dijo Harry aunque oía la voz muy de lejos y distorsionada.

Alicia ¿nos oyes?- dijo Remus pero ella no hizo ninguna señal de haberlos oído.

¿No la habrán besado?- dijo Harry preocupado ya se le había olvidado por completo la bronca que había pensado echarla cuando la encontrase ahora solo la preocupaba su estado.

No- dijo Remus- hemos llegado a tiempo.

Entonces ¿Por qué la ha afectado tanto?- dijo Sirius.

Eran muchos dementores- dijo Remus- y últimamente esta viviendo muchas cosas terribles, tiene mucho sufrimiento acumulado a lo largo de su vida. Pero tranquilo se pondrá bien.

¿Estas seguro Remus?- dijo Harry aun visiblemente preocupado.

Si tranquilo- dijo el hombre lobo- salgamos de aquí.

Harry la cogió en brazos y Sirius recogió la varita de la chica que estaba en el suelo. Los cuatro se marcharon en sentido contrario en el que se habían ido los dementores. Para luego subiese en el ascensor.

* * *

Vale, ya tenemos un plan para separa a la pequeña Weasley y a Hannigan- dijo Mark- hemos convencido a Verónica pero ¿cómo haremos que los otros se separen?

A lo mejor no es tan difícil- dijo Butler- los hemos observado, sabemos que detrás de Malfoy va Rosalie Poesy y que detrás de Samers va Jordan Harkov, tarde o temprano discutirán, los celos de ambos hierven cada vez que el otro esta cerca de su pareja.

¿Y los demás?- dijo Benji.

Weasley es muy celoso, sino recordad en el baile del torneo de los tres magos- dijo Butler sonriendo- ha vuelto su peor pesadilla, Viktor Krum y este no para de ir detrás de Granger así que solo hay que esperar en cualquier momento romperán.

Ya solo quedan Potter y la nueva Weasley- dijo Ailish.

De esos me encargo yo- dijo Butler- Bellatrix esta preparando algo para mi, para conseguir que definitivamente ese par se separe.

¿El que?- dijo Benji.

Aun no os lo voy a decir- dijo Butler sonriendo- pero de que los separo, los separo o me dejo de llamar Inez Kelly Butler. Potter será mío, cueste lo que me cueste.

* * *

Draco intentaba entrar desesperado pero las llamas eran muy altas y la puerta totalmente oculta. Hizo aparecer una bola de energía en sus manos y la lanzó contra la pared haciendo un agujero lo suficiente grande como para entrar.

Y así hizo, se tapó la cara con la túnica para no tragar demasiado humo y para protegerse de las llamas. Llegó hasta Wendy con dificultad, la chica no se movía y parecía que no respiraba.

Draco la cogió en brazos y después de unos largos y terribles minutos logró salir con su novia. La tumbo en el suelo junto al niño y la tomó el pulso.

Joder no me hagas esto- dijo Draco al no encontrarle el pulso- no te puedes morir.

El chico empezó ha hacerle el boca aboca y el masaje en el pecho. Después de unas dos veces, volvió a tomarla el puso pero nada, no respondía.

No me hagas esto preciosa- dijo Draco- Joder Wendy.

Draco volvió ha hacerle el boca a boca y la masajeo de nuevo el pecho mientras sentía que un terrible miedo de perderla crecía en su corazón. No quería perderla, no podía perderla. Era lo único que tenía, a ella y a sus amigos.

Vamos Wendy, vamos mi rubia- decía mientras la seguía masajeando el pecho- vamos.

La chica comenzó a toser y entreabrió los ojos. Draco sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Espere como tu me dijiste- susurró Wendy- sabía que vendrías por mi.

Claro que si, claro que si- dijo Draco sonriendo y tapándole la herida de la cabeza con un pañuelo- nos vamos de aquí- miró al niño- ¿puedes caminar?

Si- dijo el niño.

Bien- dijo Draco- pues sígueme y no te despegues de mí.

El niño asintió. El rubio cogió a su novia en brazos y caminaron hacía el ascensor. Dieron al botón y cuando las puertas se abrieron, Draco se asustó al ver como dos varitas lo apuntaban pero se relajó al ver que se trataba de Sirius y Remus que bajaron las varitas al ver a los chicos.

¿Qué ha pasado Draco?- dijo Remus dejándolo pasar.

No estoy muy seguro- dijo Draco- me la he encontrado en una habitación en llamas con este niño. Tenemos que avisar que el hospital esta en llamas antes de que se extienda.

Sirius, Harry y Remus miraron al niño que se había acercado a Harry y Alicia y miraba a la chica con interés.

¿Qué la pasa?- dijo el niño- ¿se va a poner bien?

Si, se va a poner bien- dijo Harry mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

¿Qué le ha pasado?- dijo Wendy mirándola.

Dementores- dijo Harry escuetamente.

No la besaron ¿verdad?- dijo Draco preocupado.

No, llegamos a tiempo- dijo Harry apoyando sus labios en la frente de la chica que se acurrucó aun más en el pecho del joven- por poco llegamos a tiempo.

* * *

Ron y Hermione seguían corriendo mientras esquivaban las flechas que les lanzaban desde la oscuridad los mortífagos.

Pobretón, sangre sucia no corráis- dijo ala voz- al fin y al cabo os terminaremos atrapando.

Llegaron al ascensor y pulsaron el botón con desesperación. Mientras Hermione daba al botón, Ron sacó una flecha y la puso en el arco. Se abrieron las puertas y Hermione vio a sus amigos dentro.

Rápido Hermione entra- dijo Ron.

Ron entró andando de espaldas y lanzó la flecha mientras las puertas se cerraban y antes que se hubiesen cerrado vieron que el cuerpo de un mortífago caía al suelo.

¡Merlín por que poco!- dijo Hermione respirando aceleradamente.

¿Qué las ha pasado?- dijo Ron mirando a su amiga y a su hermana. Se acerco a esta última y la quitó el cabello de la cara, estaba visiblemente preocupado, no quería perder a un miembro más de su familia.

Es largo de contar- dijo Sirius- pero se pondrá bien. Ahora tenemos que volver a Hogwarts.

Salieron del ascensor y vieron que la planta baja estaba vació, los mortífagos y los dementores parecían haberse retirado. Salieron a la calle y vieron a Ginny y J.J acercarse a ellos corriendo y después de preguntar que era lo que les había pasado, de dejar al niño con un auror que se encargaría de comunicarse con su familia y de avisarle de que había fuego el hospital. Buscaron a Neville y Luna a las que encontraron ilesos y todos se desaparecieron en dirección a Hogwarts, Wendy y Alicia debían de ser atendidas por la señora Pomfrey.

Las chicas se quedaron esa noche en la enfermería. Wendy se había intoxicado con el humo y había perdido bastante sangre de la herida de la cabeza que la señora Pomfrey se encargó de curar y Alicia tan solo necesitaba descansar tranquilamente y por eso la enfermera le dio una poción de sueño para dormir sin solar. Al día siguiente ambas podrían salir de allí.

Y así fue, Los amigos de las chicas fueron al día siguiente por la mañana a la enfermería. Llevaban los libros de las chicas para después irse a clase.

Lo que faltaba- dijo Ron al ver como en sentido contrario a ellos iban caminando Butler y sus amigos.

Se sorprendieron al ver como pasaban por su lado sin insultarlos, solamente Benji chocó su hombro contra Harry que lo miró con odio.

Benji sonrió a Butler y cuando doblaron la esquina y supieron que ya no los veían, el chico le entregó a su "amiga" una moneda pero no una cualquiera sino la que en quinto utilizaban para comunicarse con los del ED.

Llegaron a la enfermería y cuando entraron vieron a las chicas sentadas en una cama hablando.

¿Estas bien?- dijo Draco a su novia y esta sintió- ¿seguro?

Si- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

¿Y tu como estas?- dijo Draco a su amiga.

Bien- dijo Alicia sonriendo con sus ojos tristes. Harry la dio un beso en la sien y ambos se sonrieron.

Se fueron cada uno a sus clases y después de las clases se fueron a la biblioteca ha hacer los deberes, todos menos Wendy que aun se encontraba un poco cansada y había decidido irse a descansar un rato.

Llevarían una hora en la biblioteca en la que Draco no paraba de mirar el reloj. Todos sabían que estaba preocupado por Wendy, aunque la chica le había dicho que no se preocupase.

Creo que voy a ir a ver a Wendy- dijo Draco recogiendo sus libros- para ver como esta.

Ok, dale algún besito de nuestra parte- dijo Ginny y junto los labios y empezó a pestañear muy rápido.

Todos se echaron a reír y tuvieron que parar cuando la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, los regañó. Draco se despidió de sus amigos, cogió sus libros y se marchó de allí en busca de su rubia.

No llevaría mucho caminando cuando se topó con Rosalie Poesy que le sonrió coqueta. Draco le devolvió una sonrisa amable.

¿Qué tal Draco?- dijo Rosalie con su acento francés.

Bien- dijo el chico- ¿y tú?

Bien- dijo Rosalie- verás Draco yo quería decirte algo.

¿El que?- dijo el chico.

Yo…- dijo Rosalie y se acercó peligrosamente al rubio hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente pegados y antes de que Draco pudiese apartarse ella lo besó.

El rubio abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sintió como la francesa le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. No supo por que no pudo reaccionar, tal vez por que no lo esperaba, no lo sabía.

Lo que tampoco sabía es que alguien lo estaba viendo. Wendy había salido de su cuarto por que ya se sentía mejor y había decidido reunirse con sus amigos en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes, lo que nunca se hubiese esperado encontrar fue la escena que se estaba llevando acabo ante sus ojos.

De la sorpresa los libros se le cayeron al suelo y fue entonces cuando Draco apartó a Rosalie ya que había escuchado el ruido de los libros.

Wendy… no…- susurró Draco y vio como la chica salía corriendo sin siquiera recoger los libros- ¡Wendy, espera!

Draco dejó caer los libros y salió corriendo sin siquiera mirar a Rosalie que no esperaba ser sorprendida por la novia del chico.

* * *

Wendy corría sin parar, sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero no pensaba llorar, no, no lloraría.

Nunca creyó que Draco la traicionaría de esa forma, había oído que su novio siempre había tendido mucho éxito entre las chicas (e incluso lo había visto con sus propios ojos) y también sabía que antes era un mujeriego, que había estado con muchas chicas aunque sabía que ella era con la primera que había hecho el amor pero de eso ya no estaba segura como tampoco lo estaba del amor que decía sentir por ella. Pero nunca creyó que le engañaría de esa forma, en un lugar donde podría ser visto por cualquiera. Siempre supo que había algo entre él y Rosalie peor nunca creyó que se los encontraría besándose en medio del pasillo.

Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba hacía ella hasta que no chocaron. No cayó al suelo por que fue sujetada por unos fuertes brazos.

Wendy ¿te ocurre algo?- dijo Jordan al verla pálida.

La rubia no contestó y lo miró a los ojos. Él era bueno con ella y le gustaba, él mismo se lo había dicho. Y ella estaba en ese momento despechada por lo de Draco y muy dolida por eso se puso de puntillas, le cogió del rostro con ambas manos y le besó.

Jordan durante unos segundos se quedó demasiado sorprendido como para corresponder pero después lo hizo a fin de cuentas era lo que más había deseado desde la conoció. Wendy le rodeó el cuello y Jordan le rodeó la cintura.

Se estaban besando cuando sintieron que los apartaban. Wendy vio la cara de furia de Draco y como iba a pegar a Jordan por eso le sujeto del brazo y se puso delante de su "amigo".

Ni se te ocurra tocarle- dijo Wendy.

¿Cómo te atreves a besarle¿Cómo me haces esto?- dijo Draco.

¿Qué como me atrevo ha hacerte esto?- dijo Wendy- como tienes el descaro de decirme eso cuando tu lo estabas haciendo hacía un momento.

Puedo explicártelo- dijo Draco- no es lo que parecía.

No necesito tus explicaciones, se lo que he visto- dijo Wendy- ¿Cómo me has podido hacer algo así?

¿Cómo me lo has podido hacer tu a mi?- dijo Draco mirándola con los ojos aguados pero no pensaba llorar, un Malfoy nunca llora- ¿desde cuando me llevas engañando?

Lo mismo te digo- dijo Wendy dolida- ¿pero sabes un cosa? Ya no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo, ya no me importas, ya no eres nada para mí.

¿Y crees que tu para mi si?- dijo Draco irguiéndose y mirándola fríamente. Con ella volvería a ser el antiguo Draco- ya no significas nada para mi, solamente eres una zorra más en mi vida- se estaba muriendo por dentro pero no pensaba demostrarlo- no se te ocurra acercarte a mi por que puedes arrepentirte. No conoces a Draco Malfoy y no quieras conocerlo.

No quieras conocer tu a Wendy Samers- dijo la rubia que nunca pensó que ella y Draco se hablarían así.

Draco se dio la vuelta y se marcó por donde había llegado. Wendy se llevó las manos a la cara y se hecho el pelo hacía atrás, dándose cuenta de que todo con él había terminado. Miró a Jordan y vio la tristeza en sus ojos.

Me has besado por despecho- dijo el joven búlgaro.

Jordan no… bueno si pero… lo siento- dijo Wendy dejando que las lágrimas que habían estado amenazando por salir, recorrieran su rostro libremente- lo he visto besándose con Poesy y te he visto a ti, he recordado lo que me dijiste, lo de que te gustaba y por eso lo he hecho. Por favor perdóname- se abrazó a él con fuerza y hundió si rostro en el pecho del joven y lloró como nunca- ayúdame a olvidarle.

Jordan miró el cabello rubio de la joven y con cuidado la abrazó contra su pecho.

Tranquila- dijo el joven- yo te ayudaré a olvidarle.

* * *

Draco llegó a donde estaban los libros de Wendy. Se agachó a recogerlos, se los daría a sus amigos para que ellos se lo diesen a ella ya que no quería hablar con la rubia, se sentía traicionado ¿desde cuando lo engañaría?

Siguió caminando para recoger sus libros. Iba con la mirada gacha cuando vio como una mano le tendía los libros. Levantó la cabeza y vio los ojos humedecidos de Rosalie.

Lo siento- dijo la chica- yo no quise esto ¿Wendy y tu seguís juntos? Por que si quieres voy ha hablar con ella. No sabía que nos estaba viendo. Yo solo quería saber como sabían tus labios y después te iba a dejar en paz. Nunca imagine esto. Lo siento mucho pero es que me gustas mucho, creo que me he enamorado de ti. Perdóname.

Draco se acercó a ella, le hecho el pelo detrás de la oreja y la besó en los labios apasionadamente. Estaba despechado, dolido y tan solo quería olvidar. No quería recordar la traición de Wendy y tal vez Rosalie sería capaz de hacerlo olvidar.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola siento mucho el retraso pero es que he estado muy liada con el instituto y no he tenido tiempo. Espero que os guste el capitulo por que me costó hacerlo. Por cierto gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews. Además os recompenso mi tardanza con un capitulo largo. Adiós.


	23. Rupturas, desprecios y celos

**Capitulo 23: Rupturas, desprecios y celos. **

La noticia de que Draco y Wendy habían roto no tardó en extenderse por todo el colegio en muy poco tiempo. A la mañana siguiente de lo ocurrido ya todo el mundo estaba enterado y también sabían que Draco había comenzado a salir con Rosalie y Wendy con Jordan.

Sus amigos, que habían escuchado las dos versiones, intentaban que entrasen en razón, intentando hacerles ver que todo lo que ocurrió tenía alguna explicación pero se negaban a escucharlos. El orgullo de ambos los cegaba y no entendían a razones de ningún tipo. Sus amigos les intentaban hacer entrar en razón diciéndoles que en esos tiempos de guerra debían de estar unidos pero ni con esas razones, eran capaces de hacerlos entrar en razón.

Ellos no habían querido ponerse de lado de ninguno de los dos, seguían siendo amigos de ambos pero ya no pasaban casi tiempo con ellos ya que ahora casi siempre estaban con sus recién estrenadas parejas. Casi siempre cuando se veían era en clase o en los entrenamientos de Quiddich ya que el partido Hogwarts versus Durmstrang cada vez estaba más cerca.

Todos estaban muy preocupados con la situación de los chicos, tenían miedo de que no volviesen ha hablarse, no solo por que en esos tiempos necesitaban estar unidos sino por el hecho de que sabían que Draco y Wendy se seguían queriendo pero por su estúpido orgullo no volvían.

Y Alicia estaba en medio, era la mejor amiga de ambos chicos ya que una la conocía desde que eran niñas y él otro se paso al bando de la luz gracia a su amistad incondicional. Los dos le decían (aunque no solo a ella, también a sus otros amigos) que debían ponerse de su lado y Alicia no soportaba la presión de estar en medio. La pelirroja iba detrás de ellos todo el rato intentando hacerlos entrar en razón pero ellos hacían oídos sordos y cuando escuchaban el nombre del otro se tensaban y fruncían el entrecejo enojados o sino hacía oídos sordos.

Butler y sus amigos estaban muy felices con este acontecimiento ya que su plan de separar a los chicos había empezado y sin tener que hacer nada.

Por otro lado, Harry se había percatado de que su moneda del ED que muchas veces llevaba encima, ya por costumbre, le había desaparecido. Se lo había contado a sus amigos y estos le habían dicho que seguramente la había perdido pero que no se preocupase que ya no la necesitara para nada. Ellos no podían ni siquiera imaginarse que esa moneda estaba en manos de Butler y sus amigos y para lo que ellos la querían.

Alicia también se había dado cuenta después de que Harry dijese lo del amoneda que hacía mucho que no veía un tanga y Ginny le pasaba lo mismo con un pañuelo con sus iniciales pero las chicas creyeron que en la lavandería se habría extraviado.

Por otro lado, las clases del ED no iban del todo mal. Los alumnos aprendían rápidamente, a los que más les costaba era a los más pequeños y a Crabbe y Goyle pero con la ayuda de Alicia las cosas se facilitaban. En las clases del ED ya habían practicado el hechizo de desarme, el embrujo paralizante, la maldición reductora y el hechizo aturdidor.

Luego estaba la cuestión de los ataques. La verdad es que desde el día que atacaron San Mungo no había vuelto ha haber otro ataque. Pero aun así el miedo en la comunidad mágica y muggle era palpable.

Así llegó el día anterior al partido que caía en el sábado 31 de enero. Wendy había quedado en encontrarse con Jordan después de las clases. Y ahora caminaba por los pasillos, más bien huía de Alicia que iba detrás de ella intentando que entrara en razón y volviese con Draco.

¡Ya basta Alicia!- gritó Wendy parándose y mirando a su amiga que se detuvo y la miró- ¡no pienso volver con el estúpido de Malfoy, me engañó!

Wendy, él te quiere sería incapaz de engañarte- dijo Alicia.

¡Me parece increíble que le defiendas a él y no a mi que somos amigas desde niñas!- gritó Wendy.

Primero yo no defiendo a ninguno ni me pongo de lado de ninguno de los dos yo creo que los dos os estáis comportando como críos- dijo Alicia- y dos: no soy sorda así que no me grites Wendy Samers.

¡Le vi besándose en medio del pasillo!- gritó Wendy sin importarle lo que su amiga le había dicho- ¡y seguro que no fue con la primera con la que me engañó, seguramente antes me engañó con muchas más¡Y eso de que fui la primera en su vida seguro que tampoco es cierto, seguro que ya se había tirado a alguna zorra!

No lo creo- dijo Alicia- él sería incapaz de engañarte te quiere demasiado.

¡Entonces debe ser que estoy loca y me imagino las cosas por que yo lo vi besándose con Poesy!- gritó Wendy.

Tiene que haber una explicación- dijo Alicia- no has pensado que puede ser que fuese ella quien lo besara y no él.

¡¿Entonces por que no la apartó antes?!- gritó Wendy.

¡Ahí Wendy y yo que se, yo no soy un tío, no se como piensan!- dijo Alicia.

¡Me da igual, él no la apartó!- gritó Wendy y bajo el tono de voz- además yo ahora estoy con Jordan, que me quiere mucho y me trata muy bien.

Se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino pero las palabras de Alicia la hicieron detenerse.

¿Y tú le quieres a él?

No- dijo Wendy después de unos segundos- pero lo puedo llegar a querer, si lo intento y pongo empeño en hacerlo me enamoraré de él.

Wendy, el amor no es poner empeño en querer algo o a alguien, el amor viene así sin más. No puedes obligarte a amar a alguien porque aunque lo intentes nunca lo conseguirás- dijo Alicia- y mucho menos si amas a otra persona.

A Draco puedo olvidarlo- dijo Wendy.

¿Y si él estuviese arrepentido de haber roto¿volverías con él?- dijo Alicia.

No- dijo Wendy- porque seguro que sería una mentira, él nunca me ha pedido perdón por todas sus cosas y ahora sería incapaz de hacerlo. Y esta vez si no me pide perdón no le perdonaré. Estoy harta de caer ante ese mar gris que son sus ojos, ya no. E incluso pidiéndome perdón, no creo que volviese con él por que la verdad ya no puedo confiar en él.

Alicia vio a Wendy alejarse. Suspiró, lo malo de todo eso era que por el hecho de que ellos hubiesen roto, se había separado de sus amigos ya que no querían estar mucho tiempo cerca él uno del otro y sus amigos eran incapaces de elegir por uno.

¿Te pasa algo Alicia?- dijo Crabbe que estaba junto con Goyle y los dos miraban a la chica que se había quedado con la mirada perdida pensativa pero que había salido abruptamente cuando había escuchado la voz del chico.

¿Eh?... ¡Oh no nada!- dijo Alicia sonriendo a los chicos con sus ojos tristes- ya sabéis, estoy preocupada por el hecho de que Wendy y Draco hayan roto.

Te entendemos- dijo Goyle- Draco esta últimamente de muy mal humor.

Lo que les pasa es que son unos orgullosos- dijo Alicia enfadada- y unos cabezotas. Espero que esto no afecte al Torneo y a que ellos sigan participando y dando el todo por el todo en las pruebas y en los partidos.

Tranquila ya veras como no- dijo Crabbe- pero deberías de dejar de preocuparte tanto por ellos, yo creo que tú ya tienes suficientes problemas con el torneo, los ataques, las clases, las clases del ED, los EXTASIS y esa niña, Sophi, que pareces su niñera.

Alicia suspiró, si ellos supiesen los importante que era Sophi para la guerra entenderían por que la protegía tanto. También el hecho de que dijesen que parecía su niñera la hizo recordar a Susan y que la había fallado. Y a Sophi no pensaba fallarla.

Bueno chicos me tengo que ir- dijo Alicia- he quedado con Harry y los demás. No creo que valla Draco pero bueno. Ya nos veremos.

Adiós- dijeron los chicos sonriendo.

Alicia se alejó de allí sin saber que pronto le llegaría la noticia de otra ruptura.

J.J caminaba por los pasillos, había quedado en reunirse con sus amigos cerca de las dobles puertas de roble. Miró el reloj y vio que ya llegaba tarde así que hecho a correr.

Corría por los pasillos cuando alguien le cogió del brazo y le puso contra la pared. Verónica estaba pegada a su cuerpo y le sonreía lujuriosamente.

J.J la miró e intentó apartarla pero la chica se pegaba como una lapa. Sintió como le rodeaba el cuello y se acercaba a él para besarlo o eso parecía ya que la chica cambió de dirección y no fue a sus labios sino que acercó su boca al oído.

J.J- susurró la española con sensualidad mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo del chico hasta que le arrancó uno. El chico ni se dio cuenta. Verónica se lo guardó para luego dárselo a Butler como "trofeo"- ¿podrías ayudarme con los deberes de Encantamientos?

Verónica- dijo J.J tragando saliva por un momento pensó que lo besaría y lo que faltaba, Draco y Wendy ya habían roto por un malentendido y no quería que a él y a Ginny le pasase lo mismo- Claro cuando quieras pero ahora tengo prisa.

Es que lo llevo muy mal- susurró Verónica mirándole a los ojos- y estoy muy preocupada.

Bueno la verdad es que puedo quedar contigo para ir a la biblioteca cuando quieras pero ahora tengo que irme, en serio- dijo J.J e intentó apartarla pero de verdad la chica se pegaba como una lapa.

¿Por qué¿no te gusta mi compañía?- dijo Verónica y acercó su rostro al del chico para besarle.

No es eso- dijo J.J.

Pero lo que ella no sabía, ni J.J es que Ginny que también llegaba tarde a su cita con sus amigos iba corriendo hacía allí pero se detuvo en seco al doblar la esquina y ver a J.J contra la pared y a Verónica apunto de besarle.

La misma escena que una semanas atrás y la furia que sintió esa vez Ginny volvió a su ser, resucito en sus entrañas como el ave Fénix lo hace de sus cenizas. Corrió hacía su novio y la española y la volvió a empujar como había hecho semana atrás.

¡Ya te dije que no te acercases a mi novio!- gritó Ginny- ¡pero que zorra eres!

J.J sujetó a Ginny para que no se lanzase encima de Verónica que se había alejado de la pelirroja asustada.

Vete Verónica ya hablaremos- dijo J.J.

La española asintió, le lanzó un beso y se alejó mientras Ginny le gritaba insultos. Dobló la esquina y se quedó hay parada para escuchar la discusión que se avecinaba. J.J soltó a su novia que lo miró. Respiraba aceleradamente por el sofoco de haberla estado gritando insultos a la española.

Pero ¿te has visto?- dijo J.J- ¿pareces una verdulera gritando de esa forma?

¡Te iba a besar!- gritó Ginny- ¡y tu la ibas a dejar!

¡Ya estoy harto Ginny, estoy harto de tus estúpidos e infundados celos!- gritó J.J- ¡ella solo me estaba pidiendo ayuda para la clase de Encantamientos!

¡¿Crees que me voy a creer eso?!- gritó Ginny desesperada, la rabia no la dejaba pensar- ¡seguro que estabais quedando para veros y acostaros!

¡Pero ¿estas oyendo la sarta de estupideces que estas diciendo?!- gritó J.J enfadado- ¡yo en ningún momento te he dado razones para que dudes de mi y de mi fidelidad¡Eres una paranoica!

¡¿Eso crees?!- gritó Ginny y el chico asintió- ¡pues ya esta, rompemos, ya puedes irte con esa zorra por que eres libre!- los ojos de la pelirroja se abnegaron de lagrimas- ¡yo no te necesito¡no quiero que te vuelvas ha acercar a mi, nunca más!

¡¿Sabes? Es una liberación, por fin soy soltero de nuevo y no tengo que aguantar los reclamos sin sentido de una novia que no confía en mí!- gritó J.J- ¡nunca me he alegrado de hacer algo, como me estoy alegrando de romper contigo!

¡Me alegro que seas feliz, gilipollas!- dijo la pelirroja y se dio la vuelta.

Pero luego se lo pensó mejor, volvió a mirar al que ahora era su ex novio y le dio una fuerte bofetada descargando en ella parte de su rabia. La pelirroja salió corriendo hacía donde había quedado sus amigos y pasó por al lado de Verónica pero las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y no vio como sonreía triunfante, ni siquiera la vio.

Ginny llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos, ya estaban allí Harry, Neville, Luna, Ron y Hermione, los demás aun no habían llegado. La pelirroja llegó corriendo y se abrazó a Ron que se quedó sorprendido pero aun más cuando la oyó llorar.

Ginny ¿que ha pasado?- dijo Ron intentando apartarla un poco de él para mirarla a la cara pero ella se negaba a soltarse de su hermano- ¿Qué ha pasado Gin?

J.J y yo hemos roto- dijo Ginny llorando.

¿Qué?- dijeron todos.

Pero que pasa ahora ¿a todo el mundo le ha dado por romper?- dijo Harry desesperado.

¿Qué ha pasado Ginny?- dijo Hermione.

La pelirroja contó entre hipidos lo que había pasado y todos la escucharon con atención. Cuando terminó la pelirroja ya estaba más calmada y sus amigos la miraban.

Ese idiota me va a oír- dijo Ron- ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer llorar a mi hermana?

Ron, no digas tonterías, J.J es tu amigo- dijo Hermione- y todo esto debe ser un malentendido como lo de Draco y Wendy.

Me parece increíble que tu lo defiendes Hermione- dijo Ginny- a mi me conoces de antes y soy tu cuñada.

Yo no defiendo a nadie- dijo Hermione-pero seguro que todo esto tiene una explicación. Tal vez es verdad que ellos estaban hablando de las clases.

Hermione tiene razón- dijo Harry- ya veras como todo se arregla Gin.

Yo no quiero que se arregle- dijo Ginny- no quiero que me vuelva ha hablar nunca más.

J.J se había sentado en el suelo del pasillo y tenía las manos en la cabeza. Nadie que pasaba podía ver su rostro y Verónica ya se había ido.

No sabía cuando pero había comenzado a llorar al pensar que él y Ginny habían roto y que no parecía tener arreglo, se habían dicho cosas muy duras.

Estaban tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Alicia se acercaba a él preocupada. La chica se agachó frente a él y el chico la miró.

¿Qué pasa J.J?- dijo Alicia- ¿Por qué lloras?- el chico no contestaba- J.J.

Ginny y yo hemos roto- dijo J.J.

¿Qué?- dijo Alicia- ¿Por qué?

J.J le contó lo que había pasado y Alicia escuchó atentamente. Cuando terminó, Alicia se llevó las manos a al cabeza.

A ver tranquilízate- dijo Alicia- todo se va a arreglar y Ginny y tu volveréis a estar…

Yo no quiero volver con ella- dijo J.J- estoy harto de sus celos enfermizos, es una ruptura definitiva. Y no se te ocurra decirle a nadie que estaba llorando y menos a Ginny.

Está bien- dijo Alicia y vio como el chico se ponía en pie mientras se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas.

Todo entre Ginny y yo a terminado- dijo J.J- no voy a volver con una niña malcriada que no confía en mi.

Alicia se puso en pie y vio como J.J se alejaba. Alicia negó con la cabeza, era increíble que hacía tan solo unos días todos estuvieran felices con sus parejas y ahora Wendy y Draco, y Ginny y J.J rompían.

Corrió para llegar cuanto antes a donde había quedado con sus amigos para saber si estos ya se habían enterado de lo ocurrido.

Cuando llegó vio que allí estaban todos sus amigos menos Wendy, Draco, J.J y Ginny que se había ido hacía solo unos minutos a la sala común. Quiso frenar pero iba tan embalada que chocó contra Ron y cayó de culo al suelo, en cambio, su hermano no se había movido un centímetro. Esa era la ventaja de ser como un armario.

Ron la ayudó a ponerse en pie y cuando ya estaba parada antes sus amigos se frotó el trasero la verdad es que se había dado un buen golpe.

¿Os habéis enterado de los de Ginny y J.J?- dijo Alicia.

Si- dijo Harry- ¿Cómo te has enterado tú?

Me he encontrado a J.J y me lo ha contado- dijo Alicia- supongo que a vosotros os lo habrá contado Ginny ¿no?

Supones bien- dijo Neville.

J.J dice que no quiere volver con una persona que no confía en él y que esta harto de sus celos enfermizos- dijo Alicia.

¿Celos enfermizos?- dijo Ron enfadado- es normal que se ponga celosa si ve a una chica apunto de besar a su novio.

Ron no tienes ninguna razón- dijo Alicia- los Weasley somos unos celosos enfermizos, y yo me incluyo, con cualquier cosa nos ponemos celosos. Y tú más que ninguno, ni siquiera dejas a Hermione a hablar con su amigo Viktor que por cierto es un chico muy simpático.

No me hables de se ahora- dijo Ron- puede que seamos unos celosos, vale pero no me gusta ver llorar a Ginny.

Bueno J.J tampoco estaba mucho mejor- dijo Alicia.

¿Estaba llorando?- dijo Ron.

Alicia se cayó J.J le había pedido que no dijese a nadie que le había visto llorando y ella no pensaba contarlo.

J.J es tu amigo Ron y no te puedes poner del lado de ninguno por que tú no estabas allí cuando han roto- dijo Alicia- yo voy a ser neutra en todo esto como lo soy en lo de Draco y Wendy. Solo a lo mejor me inmiscuyo para hacerlos entrar en razón y que vuelvan ¿Y espero que vosotros tampoco os pongáis del lado de uno o de otro, sino que seáis neutros?

Tranquila lo seremos- dijo Harry rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

Y llegó el día 31 de enero y con él el cuarto partido del torneo, Hogwarts versus Durmstrang. En el primer equipo Hermione era la que no jugaba y estaba en las gradas con sus demás compañeros animando a sus amigos aunque llevaba el uniforme de Quiddich por si alguno de sus amigos sufría un accidente y tenía que ser sustituido.

En el equipo de Durmstrang el jugador que no participaría en el partido era MarketaIvelin que jugaba en el puesto de guardiana. Los del equipo de Durmstrang iban con túnicas azules.

Los ánimos estaban muy caldeados entre los dos equipos. Ron por un lado quería ganar para dar en las narices a Krum y entre Draco y Jordan había un duelo terrible por Wendy.

Sirius volvía a ser el árbitro del encuentro y Laura volvía a ser la comentarista del juego y la chica empezó anunciando a los del equipo de Durmstrang.

Aquí estamos, a 31 de enero para presenciar el partido de Durmstrang contra Hogwarts- las gradas estallaron en aplausos- Y vamos a empezar. Y ahí sales los alumnos de Durmstrang. Como capitán del equipo y uno de los golpeadores tenemos a… Jordan Harkov, lo siguen los tres cazadores Kiril Yitomir, Grigori **Karaít y**Vanyo Irina. Muy de cercan les siguen los pasos el otro golpeador Bistra Stanislav y la guardiana Eleonora Irina y por último sale la buscadora Yana Ianevsk.

Los alumnos de Durmstrang estallaron en aplausos y algunos los acompañaron por amabilidad.

Y ahora salen al campo de juego los del equipo de Hogwarts ¡y ahí salen!- dijo Laura con entusiasmo- como capitán y buscador tenemos a… Harry Potter, seguido muy de cerca de Alicia Weasley, Wendy Samers, Ronald Weasley, J.J Hannigan, Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley.

El estadio se llenó de aplausos cuando los chicos saltaron al campo de juego. Se pusieron delante de los alumnos de Durmstrang. Harry quedó en frente de Jordan ya que era los dos capitanes. Se estrecharon la mano y cuando se soltaron, Jordan miró a Wendy y la guiñó un ojo, ella sonrió y Draco soltó un bufido asqueado.

Los chicos subieron en sus escobas. Hacía un buen día la verdad, no hacía mucho frío y no llovía ni tenía pinta de fuese a comenzar a hacerlo. Tal vez ese partido sería más fácil de lo que pensaban.

Los guardianes se dirigieron a los postes de gol y los otros se levaron en el aire. Sirius soltó las bludgers y la pequeña snich que pronto se perdió de vista. Cogió la quaffle y la lanzó al aire dando comienzo al partido.

¡Y empieza el partido!- dijo Laura- **Karaít coge la quaffle y se dirige a los postes de gol del equipo de Hogwarts pero Samers se interpone en el camino del chico y Alicia Weasley le arrebata la quaffle para pasársela a su hermana Ginny Weasley que la coge y se dirige como una bala a los postes de gol de **Durmstrang.

Pronto J.J y Draco siguen a la pelirroja para protegerla y que pudiera llegar sin problemas a los postes de gol. Los dos chicos se encargaban de lanzar las bludgers que los golpeadores del equipo contrario le lanzaba a la pelirroja y Draco y J.J se las devolvían dando a los cazadores del equipo de Durmstrang que intentaban acercase a Ginny para arrebatarle la pelota roja. En más de una ocasión la bludger que Draco se encargaba de alejar de Ginny iba ha dar a Jordan que las esquivaba y se las lanzaba a Draco de vuelta.

¡Y TANTO PARA HOGWARTS 10 A 0!- gritó Laura al ver que Ginny había metido el primer tanto y todas las gradas estallaron en aplausos- ¡un momento Malfoy y Harkov no paran de lanzarse la bludger el uno al otro parece un partido de tenis!

Era cierto los dos jóvenes se habían picado y no paraban de lanzarse la bludger como Laura había dicho parecía un partido de tenis con la diferencia de que ellos querían que la bludger golpease al otro en cualquier parte del cuerpo por ello lanzaban la pelota con todas su fuerzas.

¡Basta!- gritó Sirius haciendo sonar el silbato y elevándose hasta los chicos en sus escobas.

Los dos chicos se fueron cada uno a un lado no sonantes lanzarse una mirada de odio el uno al otro.

El partido continuo ya iban 20 a 0 a favor de Hogwarts. Las chicas se movían y se pasaban la quaffle con soltura, Ron estaba bordando el partido, J.J y Draco lanzaban las bludgers a los del equipo contrario haciendo que se entretuviesen en esquivarlas y no fuesen a por las tres cazadoras. Y Harry seguía sin ver la snich.

Butler estaba en las gradas viendo el partido con sus amigos. Cerca de ellos estaban Hermione, Neville y Luna que animaban a sus amigos, también estaban los alumnos franceses y los españoles. De este último grupo Verónica se alejó y se acercó a los cuatro Slytherin.

Se paró al lado de Butler pero no se miraron, siguieron viendo el partido hasta que la española rompió el silencio.

¿Te habrás enterado de lo de J.J y la niñita, no?

Por supuesto junto a la ruptura de Malfoy y Samers es algo de lo que todo el mundo habla- dijo Inez- y supongo que tu tuviste algo que ver ¿me equivoco?

Claro que no- dijo Verónica sonriendo- y también conseguí algo para que tengas como trofeo. No llevaba nada en cima que poder quitarle así que le quite un pelo y lo he metido en una bolsa ¿te sirve?

Si, claro- dijo Inez y con disimulo Verónica se lo entregó- muchas gracias, me has sido de gran ayuda.

Tony estaba junto a sus amigos. Miraba a su novia, no le gusta verla cerca de esos chicos, no se fiaba de ellos, tenían algo que no le terminaba de gustar. Pero hubo algo que llamó la atención, más que lo que podía estar hablando sus novia con Butler, algo que le revolvía la tripas y con lo que le daban ganas de empezar a golpear y destrozar todo lo que hubiese a su paso.

Ana estaba sentada unas gradas más abajo que él y hablaba con un alumno de Hogwarts del que Tony no sabía su nombre. Estaban sentados muy cerca y veían el partido, el joven tendría la edad de Ana y debía hacer comentarios muy graciosos por que la chica no paraba de reír.

Imbécil- susurró Tony.

Dani que estaba al lado de Tony y había oído el cometario del chico, miró al que ahora era su amigo y siguió su mirada. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que no miraba el partido sino a Ana.

¿A quien llamas imbécil?- dijo Dani haciendo el tonto.

¿Eh¿Qué?- dijo Tony y miró rápidamente el partido- ha ese idiota de Grigori **Karaít. Esta haciendo un partido penoso.**

**Si, claro- dijo Dani riéndose.**

**¿De qu**é** te ríes?- dijo Tony molesto.**

**De la cara de tonto que se le pone a uno cuando esta celoso- dijo Dani riendo y volvió a mirar el partido aguantándose la risa.**

¿Por qué dices eso¿Quién esta celoso?- dijo Tony.

¡Ah no se!- dijo Dani sin mirarle- creo que me refiero a cierto español que esta a mi lado.

Yo no estoy celosa- dijo Tony. No tendría por que estarlo. Ana solo esta hablando con él.

¿Ana? Yo no me refiero a Ana, lo digo por Verónica- mintió Dani ya que en todo momento se estaba refiriendo a la más pequeña de sus amigos- mírala esta hablando con un chico.

Tony miró a su novia y vio que esta en su camino hacía donde estaba su novio se había parado ha hablar con un chico y se le acercaba mucho pero Tony se sorprendió al no sentir celos. En cambio volvió su vista de nuevo a Ana y sintió una rabia inmensa al ver como el chico que hablaba con ella la había cogido la mano y a ella no parecía importarle.

¿Estaba celoso? Negó con la cabeza, eso era imposible, ella era una niña y tenía miedo de que algún idiota la hiciese daño. Era un instinto fraternal el que le llevaba a querer arrancar la cabeza a ese idiota engominado.

¿Cómo van?- dijo Tony que quería cambiar de tema con Dani que o miraba con una sonrisa picara.

60 a 0- dijo Dani mirando el campo como Tony que se había metido las manos en los bolsillos- Ronald Weasley se esta luciendo.

Dani miró de reojo a Tony y sonrió al darse cuenta de que no le había hecho caso y miraba a Ana fijamente. Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios y siguió mirando el partido.

El español estaba tan inmerso en Ana, que en esos momentos se sonrojaba por algo que su acompañante le había dicho al oído, que no se dio cuenta cuando Verónica se cogió de su brazo.

Cerró los puños por dentro de sus bolsillos y apretó hasta hacerse daño pero no sintió dolor por que la rabia que sentía era mucho mayor.

¡60 a 0 a favor de Hogwarts¡El guardián Ronald Weasley esta haciendo un gran partido¡Ha hecho paradas impresionantes!- dijo Laura- ¡un momento parece que los buscadores han visto la snich dorada… pero la han vuelto a perder de vista!

Mientras Harry volvía a la búsqueda de la snich, Ron volvía ha hacer una asombrosa parada. Había conseguido coger la quaffle a tan solo unos centímetros de que entrase por el aro de la derecha estando él volando cerca del aro izquierdo.

Ahora le había pasado la quaffle a Wendy que volaba esquivado a los cazadores del equipo contrario. Cuando llegó frente a la guardiana de Durmstrang recordó lo de lo que hablaron en la sala de los menesteres cuando estudiaban a los extranjeros.

**FLASH BACK.**

Ok- dijo Harry y Colin puso otra foto de una chica delgada y alta, con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules- Eleonora Irina, 16 años.

Guardiana- dijo Jessica- pero es un poco lenta. Además de que es muy asustadiza y cuando ve que la quaffle va con mucha fuerza la esquiva.

¿De verdad?- dijo Wendy frotándose las manos con una sonrisa traviesa- nos la vamos a comer viva con lo brutas que somos, bueno todas menos Hermione.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Sonrió. Lanzó la quaffle con fuerza e Irina miró con horror con la fuerza que iba. Se tapó la cabeza con los brazos y la pelota roja pasó por encima y entró por el aro del medio.

¡Y tanto para Hogwarts¡70 a 0!- dijo Laura mientras las gradas reían por la reacción de la guardiana de Durmstrang.

Hermione rió junto a los demás cuando vio lo que había pasado con la guardiana de Durmstrang. Y animó como la que más a su novio cuando volvió ha hacer una parada asombrosa.

¡Vamos Ron!- gritó con entusiasmo- ¡eres el mejor!

Tu novio esta jugando muy bien, Hermione- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que ella conocía muy bien.

Viktor- dijo Hermione sonriendo a su amigo que se puso a su lado- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar en el palco de los profesores con los demás.

Lo se pero quería aprovechar ahora que tu novio esta ocupado para hablar contigo- dijo Krum sonriendo- quería hablar contigo a solas por que es lago importante para mi y tu eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que te enteres antes que nadie antes incluso de que aparezca en los periódicos.

¿Y que eso que te hace tan feliz?- dijo Hermione.

Me caso Hermione. Estoy prometido y me voy a casar en verano- dijo Krum sonriendo se le veía muy feliz.

¡Oh Merlín eso es fantástico!- dijo Hermione emocionada. Se alegraba muchísimo por su amigo.

Estaba tan contenta que se abrazó al cuello del chico con fuerza y él le correspondió sin saber que Ron había mirado a las gradas y estaba viendo la escena.

El pelirroja estaba cegado por los celos y olvidándose de que estaba en medio de un partido, se dirigió hacía su novia y el director búlgaro. Aterrizó frente a ellos mientras Laura comentaba el comportamiento del chico.

Hermione y Krum dejaron de abrazarse y miraron al pelirrojo que estaba que echaba humo. Los del equipo de Durmstrang, aprovechando la ausencia del pelirrojo, habían comenzado a meter un tanto tras otro, las cazadoras de Hogwarts intentaban que las quaffle no entrasen mientras Harry le gritaba a Ron que volviese al campo.

¿Me vas a seguir diciendo ahora que Vicky tan solo es tu amiguito?- dijo Ron.

No es lo que parece Ron- dijo Hermione mirando a su novio a los ojos.

¡Delante de mis narices Hermione¡¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto?!- dije Ron furioso.

Weasley no es lo que tu crees- dijo Krum- yo solo estaba diciéndola…

Tú cállate, imbécil- dijo Ron sin preocuparle que ya no hablaba con un alumno sino con un director- pero sabes lo que te digo Krum que te la quedes- Harry aterrizó a su lado- que ya no la quiero ¿me has oído Granger? Hemos roto. Se terminó a mi no me vas a ver la cara de idiota.

Ron por favor…- dijo Hermione levantándose e intentó acariciarlo pero él se apartó y las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la castaña.

No me toques- dijo Ron- no vuelva s a intentar tocarme nunca más. Estas muerta para mi Hermione Granger, muerta.

¡Ron!- gritó Harry mientras veía como Hermione soltaba un fuerte sollozo- ¡vuelve al campo gilipollas!

Ron le lanzó una última mirada a Hermione y a Krum y se marchó a los postes de gol donde Harry vio como Alicia le daba un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Toda la gente miraba a Hermione, Krum y Harry. Este último se acercó a su amiga y la cogió del rostro con ambas manos.

Hermione- Pero la chica no le miraba, no paraba de llorar- ¡Hermione, mírame!- la chica obedeció, miró las esmeraldas de sus amigos, verdes el color de las esperanzas, esas esperanzas que ella no tenía de volver junto a su pelirrojo amor- no le hagas caso, es un imbécil celoso…

Harry…- dijo Hermione- no era lo que parecía.

Todo se va a arreglar Hermione- dijo Harry- Ron y tu vais a volver a estar juntos antes de lo que yo tardo en decir la palabra Quiddich ¿vale, cariño?

Si- dijo Hermione más tranquila.

Tengo que volver al campo- dijo Harry y la dio un beso en la frente- ese idiota me va a oír cuando el partido termine.

Cogió la escoba y saltó al campo de juego. Pasó por al lado de Ron y se detuvo a buscar la snich ahora iban 70 a 50 y cuanto antes terminasen sería mejor para todos.

Alicia se colocó a su lado y Harry la miró. Ginny y Wendy iban hacía los postes y se las podían arreglar perfectamente solas.

Han roto- dijo Harry sin dejar de buscar la snich.

Lo se, Ron me lo ha dicho cuando le he dado el golpe- dijo Alicia.

Hermione esta destrozada- dijo Harry- Ron le ha dicho cosas muy duras, el muy zoquete.

Me lo imagino. Ron es muy bruto- dijo Alicia negando con la cabeza.

Será mejor que el partido termine cuanto antes, tu hermano se ha desconcentrado y no va a parar ni una- dijo Harry.

Alicia miró a su hermano y luego a su novio y asintió sabiendo que Harry tenía razón. Decidió volver al partido pero antes sonrió con tristeza a su niño de ojos verdes y dijo:

Parece que esta de moda ahora eso de romper con tu novio, primero Wendy y Draco, luego J.J y Ginny y ahora Ron y Hermione.

Pues más vale que tú no rompas conmigo- dijo Harry.

¿Yo?- dijo Alicia señalándose a su misma- nunca.

Alicia volvió al partido en el mismo momento en el que Harry veía la snich e iba a por ella seguido por la buscadora de Durmstrang pero Harry era más rápido y consiguió la snich proclamando vencedor a Hogwarts por 220 a 50.

Las gradas estallaron en aplausos y pronto el campo estuvo lleno de alumnos que felicitaban a los ganadores. Pero ninguno de ellos tenían ganas de felicitaciones y pronto se fueron a los vestuarios sabiendo que en la sala común de Gryffindor les esperaba una fiesta.

Harry cogió al Ron del brazo antes de que este entrase a los vestuarios donde ya estaba Hermione esperándolos. Los otros sabiendo que los chicos querían hablar a solas entraron.

¿En que diablos estabas pensando cuando has hecho eso?- dijo Harry.

Lo siento Harry pero me puesto muy celoso, estaba rabioso- dijo Ron ceño fruncido-se que he puesto en peligro el partido…

¿El partido?- repitió Harry incrédulo- ¡a mi me importa una mierda el partido¡Yo me refiero a Hermione, le has roto el corazón, no tenías que haberla dejado así, ni siquiera la tenías que haber dejado!

¡Me estaba engañando!- dijo Ron- ¡le estaba abrazando!

¡Dame fuerzas Merlín, para no matar a este cabeza hueca!- dijo Harry mirando al cielo exasperado- ¡son amigos Ron¡a- mi- gos¡AMIGOS!

¡Sabes perfectamente que Krum siempre ha querido algo más que amistad con ella!- dijo Ron.

¡Pero ella te quiere a ti!- dijo Harry.

¡Ya no estoy tan seguro!- dijo Ron y entró vestuario, seguido de un muy ofuscado Harry.

Al entrar, Hermione que había sido rodeada por todos sus amigos y la estaban animando, se puso en pie. La mirada de Ron y de ella se encontraron y este se dio la vuelta.

Me voy a la sala común- dijo Ron- ha celebrar la victoria y mi soltería.

Cabeza hueca- susurraron Harry y Alicia.

Hermione soltó un gimoteo al oír las últimas palabras de Ron. Todos quedaron en silencio y Hermione volvió a sentarse junto a Alicia que se había controlado para no levantarse y pegarle una buena bofetada a su hermano para que dejase de decir estupideces. La castaña se quedó mirando al suelo mientras lloraba, de vez en cuando los otros oían un sollozo.

Yo me voy también- dijo Wendy- he quedado con Jordan.

Dale la enhorabuena a ese idiota- dijo Draco sarcásticamente- su equipo ha jugado un partidazo.

¡Cállate imbécil!- dijo Wendy- por lo menos él es más hombre que tú.

Alicia apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y enterró su cara en las manos. Harry se puso contra la pared y apoyó la frente en la misma, desesperado al oír como sus amigos discutían, al oír los sollozos de Hermione que aumentaban como el tono de voz de los que discutían. Eso ya no parecía el antiguo grupo de amigos que siempre estaban unidos, eso ya no era un grupo de amigos, parecían desconocidos, aun peor parecían enemigos.

¿Ah si?- dijo Draco levantándose y enfrentándose a Wendy que no se intimidó- pues no se que haces aquí todavía y no has ido a tirártelo para animarlo. Yo voy a ir ahora mismo a celebrarlo con Rosalie, eso si que es una mujer y no como tú.

Pues me alegro por ti- dijo Wendy y se marchó con la cabeza bien alta.

Draco ahogó un grito de rabia y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, soltando un gruñido que sus amigos entendieron como una despedida.

¿No deberías hacer tú lo mismo?- dijo Ginny mirando a J.J que estaba metiendo algunas cosas en su taquilla. El joven la miró- seguro que Verónica te esta esperando. Ella te habrá dado lo que yo no te di ¿verdad?

No, aun no pero estoy seguro de que si lo haría- dijo J.J. Alicia y Harry seguían en la misma posición, no soportaban oír los gritos de sus amigos, las discusiones, los sollozos de Hermione que salió corriendo al oír a sus amigos gritarse- ¡ella no es una cría como tú!

¡Pues yo no se por que has estado saliendo todos estos meses con una cría como yo!- dijo Ginny y se marchó furiosa.

Es insoportable- dijo J.J y cerró con furia la taquilla para después salir del vestuario dejando a Alicia y a Harry solos.

Estuvieron unos segundos en la misma posición. Harry fue el primero en moverse, se giró y miró a su novia. La vio con el rostro enterrado en sus manos. Suspiró, se acercó a ella y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

Alicia…

La chica se restregó la cara con las manos y las apartó. Harry vio el cansancio en sus ojos, el mismo cansancio que él debía tener. Eso era superior para ellos, era mucho más fácil luchar en la guerra si todos estaban unidos que así, todos separados.

Esto es un desastre- dijo Alicia- no se como hemos podido llegar a este extremo, no me entra en la cabeza- sus ojos irradiaban mucha más tristeza de la que Harry había visto cuando la conoció- no me gusta lo que esta pasando, nos estamos separando, esto ya no es un grupo de amigos, es todo menos eso. Y necesitamos estar unidos es la única forma de vencer en esta guerra.

Lo se- dijo Harry apoyando sus manos en los muslos de sus novia- estoy muy preocupado por todos ellos.

Yo también- dijo Alicia- esta situación se nos esta yendo de las manos ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?

No lo se- dijo Harry acariciándola el rostro- no lo se pequeña.

Voy a buscar a Hermione- dijo Alicia- a ver si la animo un poco.

Yo me voy a ir a dar una ducha- dijo Harry- a lo mejor bajo el agua se me ocurre algo para unirnos otra vez como antes- se puso en pie- Pensaba pedirte que te quedaras por que yo no llego a algunas partes de la espalda pero si tienes que ir a animar a Hermione…

Pero me puedo quedar- dijo Alicia sonriendo y después recordó a Hermione y negó con la cabeza- no, debo ir con Herms.

¿De verdad tienes que irte?- dijo Harry poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

Si- dijo Alicia poniéndose en pie- el deber esta antes que el placer o es al revés, la verdad es que me gustaría que fuese al revés.

Miró a su novio que se había quitado la túnica y en esos momentos se quitaba la camisa, se mordió el labio inferior mientras Harry sonreía ante la cara de boba que tenía su novia.

Que cuerpo ¡Merlín!- el chico se desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera haciendo que Alicia pudiese ver parte del bóxer negro que llevaba- ¡aquí hace un poco de calor ¿no?!- la chica se había empezado a abanicar con la mano pero sin apartar la vista de su novio que la sonreía con malicia- yo iba ha hacer algo pero ahora mismo no me acuerdo de lo que era…

Te ibas a dar una ducha conmigo- dijo Harry que se había acercado a ella y ahora había comenzado a besarla en el cuello- tu me ibas a frotar a mi la espalda, y yo te la iba a frotar a ti- sus labios habían llegado hasta el oído de la joven que ya había cerrado los ojos- pero no solo la espada te voy a frotar, cada parte de tu cuerpo y sin la necesidad de esponja, solo con mis manos.

¡Merlín!- susurró agitada la joven- eso suena muy bien ¿y yo también te puedo frotar todo el cuerpo sin esponja?

Claro que si- susurró Harry quitándola la túnica para después acercarse otra vez a su cuerpo- solo con tus hermosas y delicadas manos.

Se miraron a los ojos y se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. Ella se excitó más cuando sintió la virilidad de Harry clavándose en su cuerpo.

Él rompió el beso y la empezó a desabrochar la camisa mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho. Se la quitó con rapidez y lo mismo hizo con el sostén blanco que llevaba dejando sus blancos senos al descubierto.

Ella dio un salto y se aferro a la cintura de él con sus piernas. Harry la puso contra las frías taquillas de metal y la empezó a besar con pasión en los pechos que tenían la piel de gallina. Él la beso con pasión en los labios y de pronto Alicia recordó lo que iba ha hacer, se acordó de Hermione. Harry dejó de besarla en los labios y la empezó a besar el cuello.

Ya lo recordé- dijo Alicia muy agitada- tengo que ayudar a Hermione, animarla, ella me necesita.

Y yo te necesito ahora aquí- dijo Harry.

Pero…- la volvió a acallar con un beso que ella rompió- no Harry, bájame Hermione me necesita.

Está bien- dijo Harry tan agitado como ella y dejándola en el suelo- un minuto más y no hubiese podido parar aunque me lo pidieses.

La miró. Se mordió el labio inferior, eso no era una mujer, era una diosa, era un ángel y como lo deseaba pero era cierto Hermione la necesitaba, ella siempre sabía como animar a la gente. Si Ron no hubiese roto con ella, entonces… ¡estúpido Ron¡Estúpido celos enfermizos Weasley!

Alicia miró a su novio de arriba a bajo. Su bonito rostro, su pecho, su vientre, su… ¡Merlín! Se sonrojó levemente al ver el bulto que Harry tenía en la entrepierna, ya lo había visto muchas veces pero le sorprendía pensar que ella era la que conseguía que la virilidad de su novio se despertase de esa forma. Se sentía poderosa, eso si que era magia, la magia de las hormonas.

Los dos estaban muy agitados aun. Ella sintió un poco de lastima por él al pensar que lo había dejado a medias pero Hermione la necesitaba…

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró los ojos llenos de deseo de Harry y todos los pensamientos sobre Hermione se borraron de un plumazo ¡al diablo, Hermione podía esperar un poco, luego la compensaría y seguro que Wendy y Ginny estaban con ella!

Se abalanzó como una leona sobre su presa. Esto pilló por sorpresa a Harry que la cogió pero perdió el equilibrio y terminó en el suelo con ella encima. Quedaron ocultos entre las taquillas y los bancos que había para que los jugadores se sentasen. Él no tardó en corresponderla a los besos que le estaba dando y que hacía que se encendiese más. Con un movimiento la dejó debajo y la desabrochó los pantalones.

No tenías que ir a animar a Hermione- dijo Harry entre beso y beso mientras con sus manos acariciaba la cintura y subía hasta sus senos.

Y voy a ir pero después- dijo Alicia entre beso y beso- ahora mismo tú me necesitas mucho aquí ¿verdad?

Mucho, mucho- dijo el chico.

Pero uno rapidito Harry- dijo ella mientras él se quitaba los pantalones y luego se los quitaba a ella- no hay tiempo para más, no quiero hacer esperar a Hermione.

Tranquila, será rapidito- dijo Harry y se quitó los boxers, al fin y al cabo luego se iba a ir directo a la ducha. Tiró toda la ropa por ahí para que no les estorbara.

Ella se bajó la pequeña braga hasta la mitad de los muslos y dejó que su novio se colocara. Pronto él estuvo dentro de ella y empezó a moverse de una manera rápida y pasional aunque también tierna. Él empezó a besarle el cuello haciéndola cosquillas y ella comenzó a reír y él al verla también empezó a reír.

Estaban tan inmersos él uno en el otro que no se enteraron de que alguien entraba en los vestuarios. Esa persona había oído las risas e iba hacía ellas para saber de quien se trataba sin imaginarse la escena que se encontraría.

¡Ahhhh!- gritó cuando se los encontró. Lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de Harry, lo que significaba el trasero del joven y la cara de placer de Alicia aparte de un poco de sus senos.

Harry y Alicia se sobresaltaron y miraron a la persona.

¡Hermione!- gritaron los dos.

La chica se había apartado y se tapaba los ojos. Los otros dos que estaban como tomates se asomaron por detrás de los bancos.

¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione?- dijo Alicia- creí que estarías en nuestro cuarto.

No quería encontrarme con Ron- dijo Hermione destapándose los ojos y mirando a los dos jóvenes a los que no se les veía nada por que estaban tras el banco- y por eso no fui a la sala común, y porque tampoco quería ir a la fiesta y pensé que todos os habíais ido de aquí y como quería estar a solas…

Pensaba ir a buscarte para estar contigo- dijo Alicia- pero bueno… ya sabes… me entretuve un poco más de lo que pensaba con Harry pero pensaba echar solo uno rapidito.

No me des detalles- dijo Hermione- aun quiero borrar la imagen del trasero de Harry de mi mente.

¡Eih ¿Qué tiene de malo mi culo?!- dijo Harry ofendido.

No es algo que toda amiga quiera ver- dijo Hermione.

Pues no haber entrado- dijo Harry- estaba apunto de correr…

¡Calla!- gritó Hermione tapándose los oídos- ¡he dicho nada de detalles, nada de detalles!- miró a los chicos y se destapó los oídos, frunció el ceño- además este no es sitio para que os dejéis llevar… por la pasión… si eso ¡pasión! Cualquier persona podría pillaros como os he pillado yo, imaginaos que entra Mcgonagall.

La hubiese dado un infarto- dijo Alicia y se aguantó la risa junto a su novio.

No tiene ninguna gracia- dijo Hermione.

¡Joder Hermione, nos dieron ganas¡Es que ya ni siquiera voy a poder hacerle el amor a mi novia!- dijo Harry enfadado y se puso se pie, olvidando que estaba desnudo.

¡Ahh!- gritó Hermione y se tapó los ojos pero Harry siguió sin darse cuenta.

Harry cariño- dijo Alicia señalándole su cuerpo al chico.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta y más rojo que el pelo de su novia cogió al vuelo la toalla que Hermione le tiraba para que se tapase y así hizo, la puso alrededor de la cintura dejando aun al descubierto su pecho. El chico salió de detrás del banco donde estaba aun escondida Alicia y cogió la ropa de esta y la suya propia que estaba por el suelo.

Y no me digas que no te diste cuenta de lo que podíamos estar haciendo antes de mirar al ver la ropa por el suelo- dijo Harry.

No me di cuenta- dijo Hermione mirándole con reproche.

Si claro viciosilla- dijo Harry y su amiga le dio un golpe en la nuca- ¡auch!

Harry se volvió a acercar a su novia con la ropa y se sentó en el banco. Hermione se dio la vuelta para que la chica se pudiese vestir ya que Harry se pensaba ir a dar una ducha. Alicia, que ya se había subido las bragas, empezó a vestirse para pesar de Harry y de ella misma. Cuando la chica terminó de vestirse y aun sentada en el suelo, miró a su novia a los ojos que le devolvió la mirada. La puso el pelo detrás de la oreja y se acercó a ella hasta que se besaron con dulzura.

Me he quedado a medias, pequeña- susurró Harry mientras Hermione seguía de espaldas.

¿Ya puedo mirar?- dijo Hermione.

No pesada, espera- dijo Harry, no estaban haciendo nada malo pero quería un poco de privacidad.

Yo también me he quedado a medias- susurró Alicia dándole un besito- pero te prometo que otro día te recompenso, pronto será San Valentín y tenemos que planear lo que hacer ese día.

Tienes razón- dijo Harry sonriendo y dándola un besito.

Los besos siguieron y cada vez subía más de intensidad, se habían olvidado por completo de Hermione como antes y ahora Harry la estaba tumbando en el suelo y él sobre ella.

¿Puedo mirar?- dijo Hermione pero los chicos ni siquiera la oyeron.

La chica al no recibir respuesta, se dio la vuelta pero no los vio. Se acercó al banco y los vio a los dos en el suelo besándose apasionadamente pero aun con ropa.

¡Que aun sigo aquí!- gritó Hermione.

Harry ahogó un grito de desesperación y reprimió el lanzarse sobre Hermione para ahogarla. Se quitó de encima de su novia, malhumorado y ayudó a esta a ponerse en pie.

Vayámonos Hermione antes de que Harry te mate- dijo Alicia riendo al ver la cara de su novio.

Se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Te prometo que te compensare- dijo Alicia y le dio otro besito.

¿De verdad?- dijo Harry como un niño pequeño haciendo que Hermione que nunca le había visto comportarse así sonriera- ¡y tu no te rías!- miró de nuevo a su novia a la que susurró para que solo ella lo escuchase- aun estoy cachondo.

Y yo- dijo Alicia riendo y le acarició disimuladamente el miembro- date una ducha bien fría- y se giró a su amiga- vamos Hermione.

Cogió su capa, agarró a su amiga del brazo y se fueron. Caminaron por los terrenos del castillo en silencio hasta que la castaña rompió el silencio.

¿Crees que Harry este muy enfadado por haberos interrumpido?- dijo Hermione- en verdad no era mi intención.

No te preocupes Hermione, tienes razón no era sitio para estar haciendo eso pero bueno ya sabes como son de juguetonas las hormonas- dijo Alicia- pero tranquila Harry no esta enfadado contigo, seguro que ya se le ha pasado.

No soportaría perder a mi mejor amigo como he perdido a Ron- dijo Hermione que había comenzado a llorar.

Hermione- dijo Alicia acercándose a ella y abrazándola- Ron es idiota.

No es lo que parecía Alicia- dijo Hermione- yo quiero a Ron y Viktor solo me estaba diciendo que se iba a casar- la pelirroja la apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos- se va a casar y yo le he abrazado por que estaba feliz por él.

¿Se lo has dicho a Ron?- dijo Alicia.

No, si la última vez que le he visto ha sido en los vestuarios- dijo Hermione- y por mucho que lo intente no me va a escuchar, tu hermano es muy terco y celoso como…

Como todo Wealsey- dijo Alicia sonriendo con ternura y la castaña asintió.

Alicia la volvió a abrazar y Hermione lloró sobre su hombro mientras la devolvía el abrazo.

Ron y tú os queréis, y él terminara entendiendo que tú lo amas y que Krum es solo tú amigo- dijo Alicia acariciándola el pelo- solo necesita un poco de tiempo y una buena patada en el culo- Hermione rió débilmente- bueno por lo menos te hice reír.

Gracias Alicia- dijo Hermione.

De nada- dijo la pelirroja- para que están los amigos sino para compartir las penas. Por que una pena compartida es la mitad de una pena mientras que una alegría compartida es doble alegría.

Hermione la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre le habían gustado por los extraños que eran. Esos ojos, los de su novio y los de su mejor amigo eran los que más les gustaban de todos sus amigos.

No solo te doy las gracias por tus palabras- dijo Hermione- también por hacer feliz a Harry, él se lo merece y tú también.

Le quiero mucho, Herms- dijo Alicia mirándola- y también te quiero mucho a ti cuñadita por que pronto volverás a ser mi cuñadita.

Eso espero- dijo Hermione.

Ya verás como si- dijo Alicia- gracias por ser mi amiga.

No, gracias por ser tú mi amiga- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

¡Muchas gracias Hermione! Pensó Harry mientras sentía como el agua fría le caía por la cabeza y por todo el cuerpo. Después de despejarse un poco, de relajarse y de pensar con claridad se dio cuenta de que tal vez había sido un poco duro con Hermione a la hora de hablarla. La verdad es que ella acababa de romper con Ron y no debía de estar muy contenta y para colmo él la gritaba. Se sentía culpable así que decidió que en cuanto la viese la pediría perdón.

Y a otra a la que estaba deseando ver era a su novia, esa le había prometido recompensarle y estaba deseando ver esa recompensa. Unas imágenes de lo que ella podría hacer para recompensarle llegaron a la cabeza y decidió dejar de pensar rápidamente en eso por que la temperatura estaba subiendo de nuevo en su cuerpo.

Después de la larga ducha se envolvió una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra se secó el cabello. Fue hasta la taquilla donde estaba su ropa y cuando la sacó y cerró la puerta de la taquilla se encontró que detrás de él estaba sentada Butler que lo sonreía lujuriosamente y lo miraba con vehemencia.

He tenido la tentación de meterme a la ducha contigo- dijo Butler- pero he decidido reservar esos arranques de lujuria para cuando seamos novios.

¿Novios tu y yo?- dijo Harry sonriendo- eso no te lo crees ni tú.

He visto lo que ha pasado con tu amigos- dijo Butler- como todos han roto con sus parejas y tarde o temprano a ti te pasará lo mismo con la nueva Weasley.

Alicia y yo nunca lo dejaremos- dijo Harry- y menos por alguien como tu.

Ya veremos- dijo Butler levantándose y acercándose a Harry peligrosamente.

Intentó acariciar el pecho desnudo de Harry pero este le sujeto con fuerza de las muñecas y la puso contra las taquillas con fuerza.

Intenta tocarme y me olvidare de que eres una chica- dijo Harry.

No sabes lo cachonda que me pone los chicos duros como tu- dijo Butler sonriendo con deseo- parece que no te das cuenta que me gusta que un chico me trate como tu me estas tratando.

¡Ah, es que había olvidado que estas loca!- dijo Harry soltándola- vete Butler, ahora.

Serás mío Potter- dijo la chica- terminaras siendo mío.

La chica le lanzó un beso y Harry puso cara de asco. Butler se marchó y ya fuera sonrió. De su bolsillo sacó unos pergaminos que había conseguido de la taquilla d Hermione y una foto de toda la familia Weasley que había sacado de la taquilla de Ron. Ya tenía todos los objetos para su señor. Y se marchó contenta por que sus planes estaban saliendo a pedir de boca. Solo le faltaba conseguir una cosa, separar a Alicia y Harry.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos!!!!

Bueno se que he tardado mucho pero es que he estado muy ocupado con los estudios y casi no he podido ponerme al ordenador. Los que esperan la actualización de este fic en la otra página, sólo pido paciencia.

Por haber tardado os dejo dos capitulos. Besos.


	24. Dale recuerdos a mamá

**Capitulo 24: Dale recuerdos a mamá.**

Era por la noche muy tarde y unos terribles gritos salían de la sala que estaba situada en la torre más ala de un tétrico castillo. Tres personas estaban siendo torturadas en esa habitación por un hombre con rostro de serpiente.

Ese hombre o lo que antaño fue un hombre no sentía compasión por esas tres personas ni siquiera al pensar que una de ellas era su propia madre. No tenía intenciones de matar a ninguno de momento pero eso no le impedía divertirse con ellos.

Voldemort se sentó en su trono y dejó que cuatro de sus mortífagos se divirtiesen con ellos mientras él los observaba. Colagusano a su lado, se retorcía las manos pero Rachel era incapaz de verlo por que estaba en la penumbra, aun la mujer no sabía lo que había ocurrido con sus amigos en el tiempo en el que ella estuvo en coma, por lo tanto no sabía que Colagusano los había traicionado.

Alan- dijo Voldemort y uno de los mortífagos que estaba torturando a los tres presos se acercó a él.

Cuper se arrodilló junto al reposa brazos del trono donde apoyó sus manos y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Desde un tiempo para atrás el señor Oscuro estaba muy contento con ese mortífago. Había cumplido todas sus órdenes, no había fallado ni una sola vez y junto a Bellatrix, Morgana y Snape formaban el mejor cuarteto de mortífagos de sus tropas. Todos los temían y nadie osaba a meterse con ellos.

Incluso Rudolphus Lestrange, el esposo de Bellatrix, había tenido que guardar silencio cuando se había encontrado a su esposa y a Cuper acostándose juntos en su propia cama. Sabía como se las gastaba el joven mortífago y su mujer, la cual nunca le había amado, y también sabía que ellos dos junto a Snape eran los protegidos de Voldemort. Era tanta la confianza que eran a los únicos a lo que Voldemort llamaba por su nombre, a ellos y a sus amantes que aparte de Bellatrix y Morgana (con la que también Cuper mantenía relaciones sexuales) también lo eran Pansy, Inez y Ailish.

¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, mi señor?- dijo Cuper.

Vas a volver a Hogwarts para ver si Inez, Ailish y esos dos muchachos ya han conseguido lo que les pedimos- dijo Voldemort colocando sus manos de finos dedos sobre la cabellera del joven.

Si, mi señor- dijo Cuper.

Vete ya- dijo Voldemort.

Cuper se puso en pie, hizo una reverencia, se convirtió el pájaro y salió por la ventana que Voldemort se había encargado de abrir con un movimiento de manos desde donde estaba sentado. Y luego siguió mirando como sus dos mortífagos torturaban a sus tres presos.

Febrero había llegado a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Aunque otros años la nieve ya comenzaba a derretirse ese mes por los primeros rayos del sol, este año no ocurría eso. El sol casi no salía, la nieve seguía tiñendo los jardines y el frío seguía siendo tan intenso como en Diciembre.

Por ello, no había casi nadie en los terrenos de Hogwarts, todos estaban en sus salas comunes o paseando por el interior del castillo, pocos eran los que se aventuraban a salir y entre esos pocos estaba Tony.

El chico estaba sentado sobre la nieve, debajo de un árbol, envuelto en su capa y con un gorro de lana además de una bufanda y unos guantes.

No había querido irse con sus amigos a dar un paseo por dentro del castillo y tampoco había querido irse con Verónica a divertirse a su cuarto en el tren. Eso era lo que más le extrañaba.

Antes nunca hubiese rechazado pasar toda la tarde haciendo el amor con su novia y ahora eso no le interesaba. Antes en su mente solo estaba Verónica y ahora ella había desaparecido y la había sustituido Ana.

Él seguía insistiendo con el hecho de que solo pensaba en ella por que se preocupaba como hermano de que ese chico, con el que había estado hablando durante el partido de Quiddich y del que Tony se había encargado de investigar, no la hiciese daño.

Últimamente a Ana y Josh Graham (el joven que había investigado e incluso seguido) se les veía muy juntos y se rumoreaba que eran novios lo cual enfermaba a Tony cada vez que llegaban a sus oídos esos rumores.

Además últimamente Tony había tenido algunos sueños poco decentes en lo que salía Ana con muy poca ropa y en situaciones un tanto sugerentes. Tony intentaba auto convencerse de que eran unos sueños normales que no tenían nada de malo y que todo el mundo a lo largo de su vida tenía sueños de ese tipo con alguno de sus amigos. Aunque no estaba muy seguro.

No podía parar de pensar en ella, en todo momento estaba en su cabeza y últimamente sus amigos, su novia y los profesores lo veían en clase muy desconcentrado y distraído.

¿Qué me estas haciendo Ana?- dijo Tony en voz alta.

Yo no te he hecho nada- dijo la nombrada.

La chica se había acercado al árbol sin darse cuenta de que Tony estaba allí pero cuando había llegado y había oído que la nombraba había decidido contestar.

Desde el día en que se besaron no habían vuelto a hablar más de los necesario, a ambos eso les entristecía pero aunque él había intentando entablar una conversación con ella, la chica no le dejaba hablar más de dos palabras porque siempre ponía una excusa y se iba.

Tony al oír a Ana se incorporó y se puso en pie de un salto quedando en frente de ella. La mucha tenía la nariz roja por el frío y Tony no pudo dejar de pensar que se veía preciosa.

¿Se puede saber que es lo que te he hecho?- dijo Ana.

¿Eh? Nada, tú misma lo has dicho, tú no me has hecho nada- dijo Tony nervioso.

Estás muy raro últimamente, Tony- dijo Ana mirándolo.

Son imaginaciones tuyas- dijo Tony sonriendo- por cierto ¿Cómo te van las cosas con ese chico, Josh creo que se llama?

Bien- dijo Ana encogiéndose de hombros- es muy simpático, es un buen amigo.

¿Solo amigos?- dijo Tony esperanzado.

Si solo amigos y compañeros de clase- dijo Ana- ¿no me digas que te has creído esos rumores que se han extendido por todo el colegio?

No, claro que no- dijo Tony sonriendo contento al saber que Ana y ese chico no eran novios- pero ¿a ti te gustaría ser su novia?

No- dijo Ana- me cae muy bien pero no me gusta de esa forma.

¿Y hay algún chico que te guste de esa forma'- dijo Tony.

"Tú, estúpido ciego" pensó Ana mirándolo "te lo dije idiota y te sigues sin enterar, que tonto eres a veces."

¿Me estas interrogando Tony?- dijo Ana con una ceja alzada- solo te falta por preguntarme la talla de sujetador que uso.

Tony se sonrojó y Ana se aguantó la risa, nunca había visto al chico sonrojarse de esa forma.

No es ningún interrogatorio- dijo Tony- solo me preocupo por ti.

Pues deja de hacerlo- dijo Ana- ya te dije que no soy una niña y que se cuidarme solita. Y ahora si me perdonas tengo que ir ha hacer un deberes.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Tony se quedó en silencio mirando el lago con las manos metidas en los bolsillos cuando oyó que Ana lo llamaba. Miró por encima de su hombro y la vio parada a unos metros de él.

¡Y la talla de sujetador que uso es una 90 te lo digo por si te interesa!- gritó la chica y luego se fue corriendo dejando a Tony con la cara como un tomate de roja.

La noche había llegado a los terrenos de Hogwarts y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor. La sala común de Slytherin estaba vacía, menos el cuarto de las alumnas de sexto año en las que se encontraban a solas Butler y Connelly. Tenían la puerta sellada y la habitación completamente silenciada por si acaso a sus compañeras de cuarto les daba por volver de la cena.

Las dos jóvenes estaban sentadas en el borde de la cama de Inez y se besaban con pasión. Butler tenía una mano bajo la falda de Ailish, que no llevaba ropa interior, y acariciaba con devoción esa parte tan íntima de la joven.

Empezó a besarla el cuello mientras seguía acariciando bajo la falda y Ailish gemía de placer. Esta comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa pero no se la quitó.

Se tumbó en la cama e Inez empezó a besarle los senos mientras seguía acariciándole por debajo de la falda cada vez con más ímpetu. Ailish metió sus manos bajo la falda y la acaricio el trasero a su amiga que ya tampoco tenía ropa interior.

Ailish oyó como llamaban a la puerta (N/A: aunque la habitación estaba silenciada ellas podían oír lo de fuera pero nadie podía escuchar lo de dentro).

Inez… - jadeó Ailish- están llamando.

Olvídalo- dijo Butler cogiendo con su mano libro la mano de Ailish y obligándola a que la acariciase su abertura.

Pero podría ser importante- dijo Connelly mientras sentía como Inez continuaba besándola los senos- abre, yo me quedare aquí escondida esperándote y sino es nadie importante le hechas y continuamos.

Está bien- dijo Inez poniéndose en pie y colocándose la ropa mientras Ailish corría los doseles de la cama y se quedaba oculta tras ellos.

Inez quitó el hechizo que había en la puerta y abrió. Por ella entró un pájaro azul que había estado todo el día volando y que la Slytherin reconoció al instante.

Ailish es Alan no te preocupes- dijo Inez mientras cerraba la puerta y la sellaba.

Cuper volvió a su forma humana y Ailish corrió los doseles de la cama. Cuper sonrió al ver a Ailish con la camisa desabrochada aunque no llegaba a vérsele nada. La joven se sentó en el borde de la cama y ni se preocupó en vestirse un poco.

Siento haberos interrumpido chicas- dijo Cuper- pero nuestro señor me ha enviado para saber si ya tenéis alguna pertenencia de esos ocho.

Si ya las tenemos- dijo Butler acercándose a Cuper por detrás y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos- y Samers y Malfoy han roto y Weasley y Granger y Weasley y Hannigan.

¿Y Potter y Alicia?- dijo Cuper.

Aun no pero tenemos un plan- dijo Butler.

Más vale que ese plan funcione- dijo Cuper.

Tranquilo funcionara- dijo Butler sonriendo.

Pues dame las cosas por que se las voy a llevar a nuestro seños- dijo Cuper.

Antes podríamos divertirnos un rato- dijo Butler y para que Ailish no la escuchara continuo en susurros cerca del oído del joven- la pobre Ailish cree que no la encuentras atractiva por que nunca te as acostado con ella y a ella le gustaría mucho follar contigo. Sé que esta más gordita que yo y que no es tan bonita pero no esta tan mal.

Ya veo- dijo Cuper y Connelly le miró.

Alan se acercó a Connelly que seguía sentada en el borde de la cama y se arrodilló frente a ella. Colocó sus manos en los muslos de la joven y fue subiendo hasta meterlas bajo la falda y pudo tocar esa parte tan intima.

¿Es cierto lo que me ha dicho Inez?- dijo Cuper dándola un beso en los labios- ¿es cierto que crees que no te encuentro atractiva?

¿Me encuentras atractiva?- dijo Ailish sintiendo como el joven la besaba el cuello.

Claro que te encuentro atractiva- dijo Cuper, se acercó a su oído- quítate la camisa y te demostrare lo atractiva que te encuentro.

La chica obedeció, se quitó la camisa y Cuper la empezó a besar los senos con salvajismo. La tumbó en la cama y se quitó la camiseta para luego quitarle a ella la falda y dejarla completamente desnuda ante él. Pronto también desapareció la poca ropa que le queda a él y se tumbó sobre ella.

Ailish lo miraba con lujuria en todo momento y eso le gustaba a Cuper. Butler los observaba desde la puerta muy excitada y se excitó más al ver como Alan entraba en Ailish y esta gemía y gritaba de placer y dolor por las fuertes envestidas del joven.

Se empezó a desnudar a medida que se acercaba a la cama y cuando llegó hasta ellos ya estaba completamente desnuda. Cuper y Connelly la miraron con una sonrisa e Inez se tumbo junto a ellos y se les unió en esa salvaje sesión de sexo.

Estáis hechas una zorras- dijo Cuper sonriendo.

Y eso te gusta- dijo Inez.

Él solos sonrió e invistió con más fuerza a Ailish que había comenzado a besarse con Inez de una forma desesperada. Y así estuvieron hasta que Cuper se marchó con las pertenencias de los ocho quebraderos de cabeza de Lord Voldemort.

Los ocho chicos, Neville y Luna se encontraban en la cabaña de Hagrid. Ese año aun no habían ido a visitar al guardabosque y como esa tarde no habían tenido nada que hacer, pues habían decidido ir.

Hagrid estaba muy contento con la visita, además de por que había podido ver e nuevo a los diez chicos juntos (desde que comenzaron a romper las parejas era muy difícil verlos a todos juntos) pero esa alegría se había esfumado y había sido sustituida por un terrible dolor de cabeza.

¿El motivo? Draco y Wendy, Ginny y J.J y Ron y Hermione habían comenzado a discutir y eso parecía un gallinero. Los dos primeros estaban discutiendo por que uno se había metido con Jordan y la otra con Rosalie. Entre Ginny y J.J pasaba más de lo mismo, Ginny le echaba en cara la supuesta infidelidad al chico con Verónica y J.J la llamaba cría y cosas que enfurecían a la pelirroja. Y por último Ron y Hermione, esos más bien no discutían pero Hermione intentaba hablar con Ron y explicarle lo que había sucedido pero su ex novio pasaba olímpicamente de ella.

Hagrid estaba sentado en la mesa bebiendo té, Harry estaba sentado a su lado con Alicia sobre sus piernas y ambos bebiendo té y Luna y Neville estaban sentados al otro lado de la mesa y también bebían té.

¿Es siempre así?- dijo Hagrid mientras los chicos que discutían se paseaban de un lado a otro de la cabaña.

Si, cada vez que están juntos mucho tiempo terminan discutiendo- dijo Harry mientras veía como Fang en su cesta se tapaba las orejas con las patas delanteras- ¡queréis callaros!

Pero nada, ni con el grito de Harry se callaron.

¿Qué te pasa Luna?- dijo Alicia mirando a su amiga- estas muy seria.

Era cierto Luna desde la mañana había estado muy seria y nadie sabía por que ni siquiera Neville que estaba preocupado por ella. Estaba así desde que Dumbledore la llamó a su despacho para hablar con ella y desde ese momento Luna no había hablado casi nada, solo había dicho unos cuantos monosílabos. La conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore no debía de tratarse de nada bueno.

¿Es algo muy malo?- dijo Neville mirándola.

Los mortífagos han matado a mi padre- dijo Luna escuetamente.

Lo que no había conseguido el grito de Harry lo habían conseguido las palabras de Luna, todos habían quedado en silencio y miraban a las joven.

¡Oh Luna lo siento mucho!- dijo Alicia y la cogió la mano por encima de la mesa. Este gesto hizo sonreír a Luna ya que Alicia se había tenido que tumbar sobre la mesa para llegar a coger la mano de la rubia.

Dumbledore me ha dicho que mi padre luchó mucho por defenderse pero no pudo salvarse ya que eran bastante mortífagos- dijo Luna- era el único miembro de mi familia que me quedaba vivo y ahora estoy sola.

No estas sola Luna- dijo Alicia- tienes a Neville y nos tienes a nosotros que te queremos mucho. Tú nunca estarás sola.

Pronto solo tendré a Neville- dijo Luna- y puede que a ti y a Harry pero lo demás… ¡por favor, míralos! No hacen otra cosa que discutir, ya casi nunca estamos todos juntos, nos estamos separando ¿Dónde quedan todas esas palabras de esperanza, amor y un futuro feliz que no dijisteis el día de la presentación de las escuelas? Ahora lo único que hacéis es discutir, es gritaros cosas horribles y que no sentís pero que decís por que todos sois unos idiotas y unos malditos orgullosos- Luna había comenzado a llorar, la expresión soñadora de la chica estaba desapareciendo para ser sustituida por una expresión normal. La guerra la estaba llevando a la realidad abruptamente pero sus palabras seguían siendo tan sinceras como siempre- en esta guerra tenemos que estar unidos si queremos ganar, así que por ahora la guerra la tenemos perdida- se puso en pie y miró a Hagrid- me alegro de haberte visto Hagrid, gracias por el té.

De nada- dijo el guardabosque- siento mucho lo de tu padre.

Gracias- dijo Luna y se marchó seguida de Neville.

Estaréis contentos- dijo Alicia mirando a sus amigos con el entrecejo fruncido.

No tenía ningún derecho ha hablarnos así- dijo Draco.

Tenía todo el derecho, lo único que habéis hecho desde que os habéis visto ha sido discutir- dijo Harry enfadado- y Luna tenía toda la razón con lo que ha dicho. Nos estamos separando y parece inevitable que cada vez nos distanciemos más. Y me voy por que me estoy poniendo de mal humor y la que lo paga después es Alicia. – miró a su novia que seguía sobre sus piernas- ¿te vienes?

La chica asintió, se pusieron en pie y se despidieron de Hagrid. Alicia le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Intentaremos venir otro día- dijo Alicia- pero ya sabes estamos muy ocupados.

Tranquilo lo entiendo- dijo el semigigante.

Le dio otro beso y se marcharon. Caminaron por los jardines aunque hacía frío, Harry le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la acercó a él para darle más calor. Iban en silencio cuando el chico oyó un sollozo por parte de su novia y se detuvo. La miró y vio que había comenzado a llorar.

Shh ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué lloras?- dijo Harry cogiéndola del rostro con ambas manos.

Estoy cansada Harry, muy cansada- dijo Alicia- nos estamos separando y como tú has dicho parece inevitable que nos sigamos distanciando. Estoy agobiada, no me gusta verlos discutir de esa forma. Y tengo miedo, miedo de que tú y yo también nos separemos como ellos.

Nosotros no nos vamos a separar- dijo Harry muy seguro.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- dijo Alicia ahogando un sollozo.

Por que nos queremos- dijo Harry.

Ellos también se quieren y míralos- dijo Alicia- no hacen otra cosa que discutir y yo no quiero que a nosotros nos pase lo mismo.

A nosotros no nos va a pasar lo mismo- dijo Harry- ¿me has oído Alicia?

Si- dijo la chica más tranquila.

Ya había parado de llorar, últimamente a la chica le daban esos ataques de nervios al ver como todos se separaban, estaba estresada entre las clases, los EXTASIS, las clases del ED, los ataques, cuidar a Sophi, ver como sus amigos se separaban sin que ella pudiese hacer nada… y Harry parecía ser el único que conseguía calmarla.

La miró el rostro. Tenía la nariz roja, las mejillas empapadas además de que las tenía rojas por el frío y de las pestañas le colgaban cristalinas lágrimas; Harry sonrió, estaba preciosa.

La chica estornudo y se paso la mano por la nariz.

Encima me resfrío- dijo Alicia y volvió a estornudar.

Harry sonrió divertido y la agarró de los bordes del gorro de lana y se lo colocó. Cada día la veía más linda y cada día l quería más. Nunca se separaría de ella, no, no lo haría.

Se acercó a ella para darla un beso pero Alicia dio un paso hacía atrás alejándose de él.

¿Qué pasa mi ángel pelirrojo?- dijo Harry- déjame darte un beso.

No- dijo Alicia- te voy a contagiar el resfriado.

Me arriesgare- dijo Harry.

La rodeó la cintura y la besó con ternura y pasión. Ella sonrió cuando se separaron y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Sus ojos llenos de inocencia y tristeza miraron los ojos llenos de amor y ternura de su novio.

Le rodeo el cuello y para eso tuvo que poner se de puntillas. Harry la estrechó contra su cuerpo y ambos cerraron los ojos con fuerza para captar mejor el calor de sus cuerpos.

No nos vamos a separar- dijo Harry- por que tenemos que cumplir la promesa que hicimos el año pasado. Y la que te hice este verano de llevarte a Paris y a donde quisieras cuando la guerra terminase.

¿Solo por eso no podemos romper?- dijo Alicia.

No, también por que te tengo miedo- bromeó Harry- aun recuerdo la paliza que le diste a Parkinson y me da miedo que me des una igual si lo dejamos.

La chica se echó a reír a carcajadas y Harry también rió por su propio chiste. Ella se separó y le dio con el dedo índice en el pecho.

Me has decepcionado Potter- dijo Alicia- solo me dejas por que me tienes miedo y por que tienes que cumplir unas promesas.

¿Te parece poco?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Por supuesto- dijo Alicia.

Bueno tengo que decirte que tampoco de dejo por que me debes aun la recompensa- dijo Harry- aun no me has recompensado por dejarme a medias el día que Hermione nos pillo.

¡Hombres! Solo pensáis en eso- dijo Alicia poniendo los ojos en blanco - además tú a mí también me tienes que recompensar ni que hubiese tenido la culpa de que Hermione nos pillara.

¿Yo también te tengo que recompensar?- dijo Harry sonriendo traviesamente.

Claro que creías- dijo Alicia- a veces eres un cabeza hueca Harry, el pasar tanto tiempo con mi hermano no te sienta bien.

¡Eih no me llames cabeza hueca!- dijo Harry- yo…

Pero no pudo terminar por que una bola de nieve se estrelló contra su cara. Alicia comenzó a reír mientras Harry se quitaba la nieve del rostro.

Ya verás cuando te pille- dijo Harry.

El chico cogió una bola de nieve y se la lanzó a la joven pero esta la esquivó. Harry corrió hacía ella y Alicia comenzó a huir pero la risa hacía que el estomago le doliese y no pudiese correr tan rápido así que Harry no tardó en cogerla.

Los dos comenzaron a forcejear hasta que terminaron en el suelo, él encima de ella. Alicia sentía la fría nieve en la espalda pero no le importaba.

Me pillaste- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Te pille- dijo Harry.

¿Qué me vas ha hacer?- dijo Alicia.

No lo se- dijo Harry apartando unos cabellos del rostro de la joven.

Pues vete decidiéndolo- dijo Alicia- por que pesas.

Eso no te molesta cuando estamos en la cama- dijo Harry riendo.

La cama no esta fría- dijo Alicia.

Fue al oír esas palabras cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que su novia estaba sobre la fría nieve y quiso levantarse para que ella no estuviese tumbada y no se resfriase más de lo que ya estaba pero no pudo hacerlo por que ella le sujetó con fuerza he hizo que se quedase sobre ella.

No, no te quites- dijo Alicia- quédate así, conmigo.

Harry sonrió al oír el pedido de su novia y no pensaba desobedecerla.

¿Sabes en realidad por que no te dejaría nunca?- dijo Harry.

¿Por qué?- dijo Alicia.

Porque te amo demasiado- dijo Harry.

Alicia sonrió y le atrajo hacía ella hasta que se besaron con fervor.

Yo también te amo- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Harry se volvió a acercar a ella y se volvieron a besar. Empezaron a rodar por la nieve sin preocuparles el frío por que en sus entrañas estaban sintiendo un hermoso calor que solo el amor, los besos y las caricias del otro podían darles. Y estuvieron así durante horas.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando llegó Cuper al castillo donde vivía Lord Voldemort y el mismo. Entró por la ventana abierta de la torre más alta y allí estaba su señor esperándolo sentado en el trono.

Bellatrix estaba a la derecha de su señor y al lado de esta Morgana con su ya común parche en el ojo y Colangusano se retorcía las manos como siempre a la izquierda del Lord Oscuro. Junto a los pies del Lord estaba su serpiente Nagini.

Se acercó al trono de su señor ya transformado en su forma humana y plantó una rodilla en el suelo mostrándole sus respetos. Voldemort le pidió con un gesto que se acercase más y Cuper obedeció.

¿Me trajiste algo?- dijo Voldemort.

Si, mi señor- dijo Cuper- Inez, Ailish, Benji y Mark están haciendo un buen trabajo. Aquí le traigo un cabello de Hannigan, una foto que pertenece al chico Weasley, un anillo de Malfoy, una cinta del pelo de Wendy, una moneda de Potter- Cuper sonrió al sacar la siguiente prenda- un tanga de Alicia, un pañuelo de la pequeña Weasley y unos pergaminos de Granger.

Perfecto- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- ¿alguna noticia más?

Si, mi señor- dijo Cuper- Weasley y Hannigan, Granger y el chico Weasley y Wendy y Malfoy se han separado, han roto su relación.

¿Y Harry y Alicia?- dijo Voldemort.

Aun no- dijo Cuper- pero Inez me ha dicho que tiene un plan y que Bellatrix la esta ayudando.

Si, mi señor- dijo Bellatrix interviniendo- el plan esta en marcha solo necesitara la ayuda de Kreacher y él me ayudará encantado.

Esta bien Bella- dijo Voldemort- confió en ti, no me defraudes.

No lo haré mi señor- dijo la mujer.

Alan puedes irte- dijo Voldemort- y tu Bella también.

Los dos asintieron, le hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron pero la voz de su señor les hizo detenerse.

Alan lo más seguro es que Pansy te este esperando en tu cuarto, la he pedido que te espere allí como presente por lo bien que estas haciendo todo lo que te mando- dijo Voldemort- se que no es Alicia pero tal vez algún día te la pueda dar a ella como presente.

Pero ella…

Me refiero a antes de que termine la guerra- dijo Voldemort.

Gracias mi Lord- dijo Cuper haciendo una reverencia.

Bella vete a divertirte con ellos- dijo Voldemort- te lo mereces por el buen trabajo que estas realizando en los ataques y por que bueno no has tenido mucha suerte con el merito que te a tocado.

Gracias mi señor- dijo Bella sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia.

Los dos mortífagos salieron directos al cuarto del joven donde Pansy los estaría esperando y donde los tres juntos se entregarían a la pasión entre las sabanas.

¿Y yo mi señor?- dijo Morgana con algo de temor nunca se sabía si su señor podría enfadarse, si podía tomar sus palabras como una impertinencia- ¿es que yo no hago bien mi trabajo?

Lo haces muy bien- dijo Voldemort- y no creas que no tengo una recompensa para ti. Ahora mismo tú y yo nos vamos a ir a mis aposentos.

Eso me hace muy feliz mi señor- dijo Morgana y era cierto.

Le encantaba ese hombre en la cama por que la trataba como a ella le gustaba que los hombres la tratasen, además eso significaba que ella no le era indiferente.

Harry se despertó esa mañana encontrándose terriblemente mal. No paraba de estornudar y tenía fiebre. Tenía la nariz entalonada y no paraba de toser. No le había sentado nada bien estar tanto tiempo tumbado en la nieve como estuvo el día anterior. Así que había decidido no ir a clase. Ron y J.J bajaron e informaron a los otros de que Harry estaba malo. Hermione decidió subir a ver como se encontraba su amigo mientras los otros se iban al Gran Comedor.

Cuando entró vio a su amigo en la cama y tapado hasta el cuello con las mantas. La verdad es que nunca había visto a Harry enfermo.

Te dio fuerte el resfriado por lo que veo- dijo Hermione.

Ya ves- dijo Harry y estornudo- luego me dejas los apuntes.

Tranquilo, no va a ser al único que le tenga que dejar los apuntes- dijo Hermione- Alicia esta como tu y ya me ha dicho por que esta así, así que supongo que tu también estas enfermo por haber estado tirado por la nieve.

No te equivocas- dijo Harry- ¿Alicia tampoco va a clase?

Si ni siquiera puede respirar- dijo Hermione sonriendo- te mira con los ojos entrecerrados y cuando habla le sale una voz tomada. Bueno me voy a clase, si te encuentras muy mal vete a la enfermería.

Tranquila- dijo Harry.

Hermione se marchó y Harry decidió ir a ver a su novia. Se levantó y se desapareció, al estar mareado por la fiebre la aparición no fue muy certera y terminó en el suelo dándose un golpe con la cama de Parvati.

¿Quién esta ahí?-dijo la voz débil de Alicia desde su cama.

Soy yo cariño- dijo Harry levantándose.

¿Harry?- dijo Alicia asomándose desde detrás de las cortinas de dosel- Harry… no sabes lo mal que me encuentro.

Si lo se- dijo Harry acercándose a la cama- por que yo estoy igual que tu.

Cuando estuvo de pie al lado de la cama la chica se abrazó a su cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de su novio que la acarició la cabeza. La chica se hizo a un lado en la cama y Harry se tumbó junto a ella. Se pusieron de lado, se taparon con las mantas hasta el cuello y se pegaron mucho el uno al otro buscando su calor. Se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un tierno besito en los labios.

No puedo casi respirar- dijo Alicia.

Yo tampoco- dijo Harry pegándose más a su novia. Esa mañana se había levantado mimoso, no sabía si era por el resfriado pero tenía unas ganas locas de hacer carantoñas con su novia.

Dentro de dos días es el entierro del papa de Luna- dijo Alicia.

Lo se- dijo Harry- pero no hablemos ahora de eso- mejor no hablamos, hoy no me apetece otra cosa que mimarte y que tu me mimes a mi.

Harry la acarició el pelo y la chica sonrió. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del chico y le olió pero nada su nariz no olía nada, maldita sea con lo que le gustaba a ella el olor de su novio. Le acarició con los dedos el tatuaje que tenía en el pecho en el que ponía: "mi ángel pelirrojo". Sintió que Harry la daba un beso en la frente y cerró los ojos.

Tengo sueño- susurró la joven.

Duérmete- dijo Harry- yo voy ha hacer lo mismo.

Él también cerro los ojos y poco después Morfeo los arropó entre sus brazos.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Cuper le había llevado a Voldemort los objetos de los chicos. Alicia y Harry ya estaban bastante mejor. Los ocho chicos y Neville acompañaron a Luna al entierro de su padre. Fue un velatorio muy emotivo en el que vieron llorar a Luna como nunca la habían visto hacerlo. Neville no se separó ni un segundo de ella y la estuvo consolando como pudo.

Cuando el entierro terminó, los chicos se quedaron un rato más frente a la tumba del Señor Lovegood. La chica se arrodilló frente a la tumba y la miró en silencio.

Te voy a echar de menos papá- dijo Luna- se que ahora eres feliz por que estas junto a mamá pero aun así soy incapaz de borrar la tristeza de haberte perdido. Sé que estés donde estés me cuidaras para que no me pase nada. Si estas junto a mamá en estos momentos dale un beso de mi parte y sino cuando la veas se lo das y también le das recuerdos de mi parte, dila que te quiero mucho tanto como te quiero a ti, papá.

La chica se levantó, miró a Neville y este la abrazó y todos juntos volvieron a Hogwarts.


	25. Budú

**Capitulo 25: Budú.**

Las cosas entre los chicos no mejoraban. Las disputas entre ellos cada vez eran más numerosas menos en el caso de Ron y Hermione (aunque suene extraño) ya que el chico ignoraba completamente a Hermione que aunque siempre intentaba contarle que Krum se iba a casar, su ex novio no la dejaba dar explicaciones.

Alicia, Harry, Neville y Luna pero sobretodo lo dos primeros, se encontraban en medio de las discusiones de sus amigos. Intentaban arreglar las cosas entre ellos pero no era fácil cuando en ese grupo los ocho compartían dos cualidades que eran nada más y nada menos que el orgullo y la cabezonería.

Dumbledore un día llamó a su despacho a Alicia, Harry, Luna y Neville. EL director les pidió que hiciesen todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para unir de nuevo a los chicos. "Solo unidos venceremos" les había dicho el anciano. Harry salió bastante enfadado de la reunión con Dumbledore. "¿Cómo si no estuviésemos intentando unirlos?" les había dicho a sus amigos y a su novia.

Por otro lado, las clases del ED iban bastante bien, ya habían aprendido ha hacer patronus una clase en la cual los alumnos se la pasaron muy bien. También habían aprendido ha realizar el hechizo escudo. Estos últimos no paraban las maldiciones imperdonables pero era de gran utilidad con los hechizos más pequeños.

La gente estaba muy animada con las clases del ED y como siempre entraban con muchas ganas de aprender las clases se hacían amenas.

Luego estaba el hecho de que la segunda prueba del Torneo se acercaba (la primera eran los partidos de Quiddich que aun quedaban por jugar dos partidos). Ya todo el mundo sabía en lo que consistía.

Por todo el castillo y los terrenos de Hogwarts exceptuando el bosque prohibido se iban a esconder 32 pelotas de diferentes colores y que tenían el tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. Cada uno de los equipos tendrían que encontrar ocho bolas del mismo color (a cada equipo se le asignaría un color). Los ocho juntos deberán buscar las ocho bolas (no vale que cada uno se valla a por una) y ganaría el equipo que se reuniese antes frente a los jueces con las ocho bolas.

A decir verdad a primera vista no parecía una prueba muy complicada pero después de estar pensando durante horas sobre ella te dabas cuenta de la dificultad. El castillo era grandísimo y si las añades los terrenos se hace inmenso además estaban seguros de que en sus caminos podrían obstáculos. Además para superar esa prueba debían trabajar en equipo y los del equipo de Hogwarts parecían de todo menos un equipo.

La prueba se realizaría el 21 de Febrero, una semana justa después de San Valentín, fecha para la que Harry y Alicia esperaban que sus amigos se hubiesen arreglado. Aunque ninguno se hacía muchas ilusiones, sabían que era muy poco probable que para ese entonces se hubiesen reconciliado.

Por otro lado, Harry aun no había tenido la recompensa que Alicia le había dicho que tendría el día que Hermione los pilló haciendo el amor en el vestuario. Y estaba impacientándose pero no tenían tiempo para estar solos.

Un día Jessica y Gabrielle caminaban por los pasillos hablando cuando oyeron salir unas voces de una clase. Se acercaron a la puerta entreabierta y miraron por la pequeña rendija. Dentro de la clase vieron a Butler, Ailish y Benji.

Los tres Slytherin estaban sentados sobre las mesas hablando. Las niñas permanecieron en silencio para escuchar lo que decían.

…entonces estuvo aquí?- dijo Benji.

Si- dijo Butler- vino a por las pertenencias que les quitamos a Potter y sus amigos.

¿Sabéis para que las quieren?- dijo Benji.

Para hacerles budú- dijo Ailish- nos lo dijo Cuper cuando vino a por las cosas.

Seguro que el señor Tenebroso estará muy contento con nosotros- dijo Butler- además los chicos se están separando ya solo quedan Potter y la nueva Weasley.

Cuando volvamos junto a nuestro señor no recibirán con honores- dijo Butler sonriendo- y no hemos tenido que hacer nada por separarlos solo intervinimos en la ruptura de Hannigan y de la Weasley ¡Estúpida Verónica! Creyó que queríamos el pelo de Hannigan como trofeo.

¿Cómo piensas separa a Potter de la nueva Weasley?- dijo Ailish- tienes un plan con Bellatrix ¿Cuál es ese plan?

Pues veréis…

Las niñas no pudieron escuchar el plan por que alguien estaba detrás de ella y antes de que Butler pudiese contar el plan, esa persona empujó a las niñas haciendo que entrasen al cuarto.

Ailish y Benji se pusieron en pie como un resorte al ver a la dos Gryffindor, en cambio Butler se las quedó mirando aun sentada.

Mirad quienes nos espían- dijo Mark que era el que las había empujado.

Valla, valla, valla pero si son dos pequeñas Gryffindor- dijo Butler- ¿Y cuanto han oído estas pequeñajas?

Todo- dijo Gabrielle sin miedo- y se lo vamos a contar a Harry y a los demás.

¿De verdad?- dijo Butler poniéndose en pie y acercándose a las dos niñas- yo creo que no vais a contar nada ¿verdad que no chicos?

No- dijo Benji- nada de nada.

¿Veis esta marca?- dijo Butler subiéndose la manga del suéter para que viesen la marca Tenebrosa- pues si no queréis que aparezca sobre las casas de vuestros padres cerraréis la boca.

Harry y los demás protegerán a nuestros papas- dijo Jessica- ellos son los Elegidos y el profesor Dumbledore esconderán a nuestros papas para que no les pase nada.

¿Ah si?- dijo Butler- ¿y quien les protegerá a ellos¿Quién protegerá a Harry y sus amigos¿Quién protegerá al profesor Dumbledore?

Ellos no necesitan ser protegidos- dijo Gabrielle- ellos son muy poderosos.

Pero no inmortales- dijo Butler sonriendo- y la nueva Weasley podría ser la primera en caer.

A mi hermana no la vas ha hacer nada- dijo Gabrielle- y no la vas a ha hacer daño.

¿Tu hermana?- dijo Butler- tú hermana esta muerta.

Alicia también es mi hermana- dijo Gabrielle- y no la vas ha hacer daño.

Eso esta en vuestras manos- dijo Butler- si habláis tendré que acabar con tu "hermana" pero si mantenéis la boca cerrada no tiene por que pasarla nada, ni a ella, ni a Dumbledore, ni a ninguno de los demás ¿Qué opción escogéis?

No diremos nada a nadie- dijo Gabrielle mirando a Butler con odio.

Buena elección- dijo Butler- escuchadme bien. Como vea algo sospechoso acabaremos con ellos. Os estaremos vigilando ¿entendido?

Las dos niñas asintieron mientras los miraban con odio y los cuatro Slytherin sonrieron. Las dos Gryffindor salieron de la clase y caminaron hacía el Gran Comedor portando con ellas una gran información, una información que no podían revelar.

¿Estas segura de que no dirán nada?- dijo Mark.

Más les vale- dijo Butler- por su propio bien.

* * *

Alicia y Harry se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. Era la hora de la comida y ambos hablaban en secretismo y reían mientras comían.

Gabrielle y Jessica entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron frente a los dos jóvenes que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las recién llegadas. Las niñas sabían que debían contar lo que habían averiguado pero tenían miedo de que los hiciesen daño. "Valla dos Gryffindor" pensaron ambas.

¿Os pasa algo niñas?- dijo Alicia que se había percatado de su presencia- se os ve pálidas.

No, no nos pasa nada- dijo Jessica sonriendo nerviosamente.

¿Seguras?- dijo Harry.

Si, si segurísimas- dijo Gabrielle.

Los dos chicos se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron comiendo. Las niñas empezaron a comer mientras se decidían entre decirlo o callarse.

Alicia- dijo Gabrielle que no podía ocultarlo.

¿Si?- dijo la chica.

Verás Jessica y yo íbamos por los pasillos y hemos visto…

Gabrielle sintió que su amiga le daba un codazo disimuladamente en el costado y con la cabeza le señalaba la puerta por donde en ese momento entraba Butler son sus amigos. La Slytherin miró a las niñas y con disimulo se paso el dedo por la garganta en horizontal.

¿Qué visteis niñas?- dijo Alicia- estáis muy raras.

Vimos… vimos…

A Peeves tirando tinta por el pasillo- la ayudó Jessica.

¡Oh eso es normal!- dijo Harry quitándole importancia con un movimiento de mano- lo raro es que no estuviese haciendo nada.

Bueno niñas nos tenemos que ir- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ya nos veremos.

Se pusieron en pie y Alicia se llevó la mano ala cabeza al sentir un débil pinchazo.

¿Estas bien?- dijo Harry.

Si- dijo Alicia ya que el dolor había desparecido- es solo que sentí una punzada en la cabeza pero estoy bien.

¿Segura?- dijo Harry.

Si, si, tranquilo- dijo Alicia sonriendo- vayámonos.

Caminaron hacía la salida del Gran Comedor, Alicia sentía punzadas en la cabeza, cada vez eran más fuertes y esta vez no desaparecía el dolor. Nada la había preparado para semejante dolor, gritó con fuerza cuando sintió como si una aguja invisible la atravesara la cabeza, las piernas no pudieron mantenerla y cayó al suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

Harry se agachó junto a ella. Todo el Gran Comedor los miraba sobrecogido, asustados por los terribles gritos de la chica que se retorcía en el suelo del dolor. Butler y sus amigos sonreían desde donde estaban y Gabrielle y Jessica se levantaron y se subieron en los bancos para ver mejor.

Ha empezado- dijo Jessica- esos es budú.

Tenemos que decírselo- dijo Gabrielle angustiada.

Los mataran entonces- dijo Jessica.

De todas formas lo harán- dijo Gabrielle- mira como sufre Alicia.

Con el budú no pueden matar- dijo Jessica- lo he leído. Y es peor la muerte que el dolor.

¿Tan segura estas?- dijo Gabrielle.

Yo no quiero que les pase nada a ellos, ni a mis papas- dijo Jessica.

Ni yo- dijo Gabrielle.

Lo mejor es callar- dijo Jessica y las dos miraron a Alicia con los ojos humedecidos.

Harry la cogió con amabas manos el rostro de la joven y buscó su mirada pero no la encontraba.

¿Qué te pasa pequeña?- dijo Harry.

La chica ni siquiera podía hablar de terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo. Harry no lo pensó dos veces, la cogió en brazos para irse a la enfermería. La gente se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Iba hacía la salida cuando sintió una punzada en el muslo derecho pero no se detuvo. El dolor era cada vez más fuerte y la pierna le fallaba al caminar y una fuerte punzada hizo que no pudiese aguantar el peso de Alicia y el suyo propio y cayese al suelo.

Alicia se dio en la cabeza contra un banco que la dejó inconsciente y con una herida en la cabeza que no paraba de sangrar. Harry se había llevado la mano al muslo y gritó con fuerza al sentir un terrible dolor. Neville se acercó a él y se arrodilló junto a él.

¿Qué te ocurre Harry?- dijo el chico- ¿es la pierna?

Comprueba que Alicia está bien- dijo Harry pero Neville no se apartaba de su lado, Harry le cogió de la camisa y se miraron a los ojos- comprueba que Alicia esta bien.

Empujó a Neville y este se acercó a la pelirroja mientras Luna se agachaba junto a Harry que no apartaba los ojos de su novia. Estaba preocupado por ella por que de repente había parado de llorar. Vio como Neville se arrodillaba junto a ella y la tocaba la cabeza.

Neville miró a su amigo y le enseñó la mano con la que le había tocado la cabeza a Alicia y todo el mundo pudo verla llena de sangre.

Alicia- dijo Harry arrastrándose hacía ella- mi pequeña, mi ángel, por favor- la pierna le seguía doliendo terriblemente pero la preocupación por su novia era mucho mayor- aguanta chiquita.

Hay que llevarla a la enfermería- dijo Neville- ¿puedes desaparecerte?

Si creo que si- dijo Harry agarrando a su novia- encárgate de avisar a Ron y a los demás. Y al profesor Dumbledore.

Tranquilo- dijo Neville- lo haré.

Harry se desapareció en vuelto en luces blancas junto a la inconsciente Alicia.

* * *

Voldemort sonreía al ver como Rachel clavaba con pesar unas agujas en los muñecos que representaban a Harry y a Alicia. El señor Tenebroso le había indicado donde clavárselo.

Se encontraban en la sala circular que estaba en la torre más alta. Además de Voldemort que estaba junto a Rachel con todos los muñecos delante, también estaban Cuper, Morgana, Bellatrix y Severus.

Quiero que cojas a Hannigan y a Granger- dijo Voldemort señalando los muñecos de los nombrados. Vio como Rachel iba a quitar las agujas de los muñecos de Harry y Alicia- no, deja a ellos con ese dolor.

Pero…

¡No me has oído!- gritó Voldemort.

Si- dijo Rachel- ¿Qué debo hacer con estos?

Voldemort sonrió. Una sonrisa que no le gustó para nada a Rachel.

* * *

Neville había pedido a Zabini, Padma, Dean, Seamus, Lavender y Parvati que lo ayudasen a buscar a los amigos de Harry y Alicia ya que el chico estaba seguro de que no estarían todos juntos. Él se había ido junto con Luna a la biblioteca sabiendo que lo más seguro es que Hermione estuviese allí, últimamente pasaba más tiempo de lo normal allí.

Y no se equivocó por que cuando llegó al lugar la castaña estaba allí. Ahora la chica corría por los pasillos hacía la enfermería para saber lo que le pasaba a sus amigos.

Dobló una esquina y chocó contra alguien. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con J.J que iba en sentido contrario.

J.J, tenemos que ir a al enfermería- dijo Hermione- algo les ha pasado a Alicia y Harry.

Lo sé, Padma y Blaise me avisaron- dijo J.J- iba a buscarte a la biblioteca por que no sabía si te habían avisado.

Si vamos- dijo Hermione cogiendo la mano de su amigo.

Los ojos negros del joven se encontraron con los castaños de la muchacha. No supieron el porque pero empezaron a acercar su rostro al del otro, sentían como una fuerza invisible los obligaba hacerlo.

Y sus labios se unieron en un beso salvaje. J.J la puso contra la pared y cogió a la joven de la cintura mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello.

* * *

Voldemort sonrió viendo la escena. Ante él había cinco pantallas en las que podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo con cada uno de ellos. No quería perderse nada de lo que les ocurría a esos jóvenes que no le habían dado nada más que problemas.

Le había pedido a Rachel que hiciese que J.J y Hermione se besasen y eso es lo que estaba viendo en una de las pantallas. En otra veía como Harry y Alicia se retorcían del dolor en la enfermería, la joven ya había despertado y aunque la señora Pomfrey había conseguido que la sangre dejase de salir de la brecha que se había hecho en la cabeza, no encontraba ninguna explicación para el repentino dolor que ella y Harry estaban sufriendo.

En otra pantalla veía a Wendy con su nuevo novio, Jordan, paseando. Aun no se había enterado de lo ocurrido. Lo mismo pasaba con Draco que estaba Rosalie y que Voldemort lo veía en otra pantalla.

Y en la última pantalla veía como Ron y Ginny, que se habían encontrado en los pasillos, corrían a la enfermería sin esperar encontrar lo que sus ojos iban a ver cuando doblasen la esquina.

* * *

Ron y Ginny se pararon en seco y todo su mundo se vino abajo cuando vieron como Hermione y J.J se besaban con salvajismo y pasión.

Ambos se sentían traicionados. Era cierto que ya no estaban saliendo pero Ron estaba seguro de que J.J sabía que él seguía amando a Hermione y lo mismo le pasaba a Ginny.

No lo podían creer ¿y si no era la primera vez que se besaban¿y si ya los habían engañado antes?

J.J y Hermione se dejaron de besar tan pronto como habían empezado a hacerlo. Se miraron a los ojos sin entender aun que les había llevado ha hacer eso. Sentían que esa fuerza invisible había desaparecido.

¡Malditos traidores!- dijo Ron.

Hermione y J.J se soltaron rápidamente y miraron a sus amigos. Ginny había comenzado a llorar y Ron tenía los ojos empañados pero no pensaba llorar, no, no lo haría, su orgullo ya estaba bastante destruido para acabar de arruinarlo dejándoles ver su debilidad.

Ron, Ginny, nosotros no sabemos lo que ha pasado- dijo J.J- estábamos hablando y…

Y habéis tropezado y vuestros labios a terminado unidos ¿no?- cortó Ron con rabia- sois unos malditos traidores.

No, Ron- dijo Hermione comenzando a llorar. Cada vez parecía más difícil que ella y el pelirrojo se reconciliaran y ahora también parecía que iba a perder la amistad de Ginny- creednos, de verdad que no sabemos lo que ha pasado.

Seca esas lágrimas- dijo Ginny- esas lágrimas que son tan falsas como tú. Creí que eras mi amiga.

No, Ginny, por favor- dijo Hermione- yo sería incapaz de traicionarnos. Os quiero demasiado como para hacerlo.

Valla Granger que lista llevas ya- dijo Ron sin hacer caso a las últimas palabras de la joven- yo, Krum y ahora Hannigan. Menuda zorra estás hecha.

¡Ron no te consiento que la insultes de esa forma!- dijo J.J, era su amiga y no iba a dejar que los estúpidos celos Weasley la hiciesen más daño.

¡Oh que bonito el caballero protegiendo a su dama!- dijo Ron con sarcasmo- ¡Oh mejor dicho el chulo protegiendo a su puta!

¡Te dije que no la insultaras!- dijo J.J enfadado.

Y que vas ha hacer sino te hago caso ¿eh?- dijo Ron dando un empujón a J.J- ¡vamos!- volvió a empujarle- ¡vamos J.J!

Ron por favor no me hagas hacer algo de lo que voy a arrepentir después- dijo J.J.

¡Vamos¡Maldito traidor¡Demuestra que eres un hombre!- grito Ron empujándolo de nuevo.

J.J no soportó más las provocaciones de Ron y le dio un puñetazo. Hermione dio un grito. Ron se abalanzó sobre J.J y ambos se empezaron a pegar. La castaña se acercó a los dos jóvenes para separarlos pero sintió como alguien la agarraba del pelo y ese alguien no era otra que Ginny.

Hermione no quería hacerla daño pero no se podía estar quieta así que se defendió agarrándola también del pelo. Las dos gritaban pero ninguna se soltaba.

* * *

Voldemort reía ante la escena. Vio como Draco y Wendy que ya habían sido informados, corrían hacía la enfermería.

Rachel miraba con tristeza las escenas pero sus ojos miraban con más angustia a Harry que como había deducido se trataba del hijo de sus amigos James y Lily. Era exactamente igual que James y sus ojos eran como los de Lily.

¿Qué pensarían sus amigos si supiesen que era ella, la que decía ser su amiga, la que estaba haciendo daño a su hijo? A lo mejor los viese en una de esas pantallas si iban a visitar a Harry para ver como se encontraba. Que equivocada estaba, si ella supiese lo que había pasado con sus amigos.

Ahí llegan Wendy y Draco- informó Voldemort con una sonrisa.

* * *

Wendy y Draco que se habían encontrado por el camino para desgracia de ambos, se pararon en seco cuando vieron la escena de sus amigos peleándose. Ginny y Hermione habían terminado en el suelo, la pelirroja estaba sobre la castaña y ambas se arañaban y se pegaban. Y J.J y Ron tenían la cara llena de heridas por los golpes que se estaban dando.

Draco salió rápidamente del estado de shock y agarró a Ginny de la cintura y la quitó de encima de Hermione que se puso en pie.

Samers sujeta a Ginny- dijo Draco.

La rubia corrió hacía la pelirroja y la sujetó con bastante dificultad mientras el rubio corría hacía sus dos amigos y lograba separarlos después de unos minutos de forcejeos.

¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo?- dijo Draco.

Son unos malditos traidores- dijo Ginny respirando aceleradamente mientras Wendy la seguía sujetando.

¿Quién?- dijo la rubia.

Hannigan y Granger son unos traidores- dijo Ginny- se estaban besando en medio del pasillo. Y a saber desde cuando nos engañaban.

¿Qué se estaban besando?- dijo Wendy sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

No es lo que parece- dijo Hermione- nosotros no sabemos por que nos estamos besando, estábamos hablando y segundos después besándonos. Soy incapaz de encontrar una explicación…

No les des explicaciones- dijo J.J harto de que no los creyesen- porque en realidad vosotros no tenéis ningún derecho de poneros así. Yo ya no salgo con Ginny y tú Hermione ya no sales con Ron. Si no quieren creernos haya ellos.

¿Ah si?- dijo Ron- pues muy bien Hannigan nuestra amistad se termina aquí y ahora.

¿Crees que me importa?- dijo J.J- si en verdad fueses mi amigo me creerías cuando te digo que no se porque bese a Hermione.

Lo mismo te digo Granger, tú y yo ya no somos amigas- dijo Ginny.

Pero… Gin… por favor…- dijo Hermione.

No supliques por su amistad Herms- dijo J.J- si en verdad fuesen nuestros amigos nos creerían.

¡Basta ya!- gritó Draco parando la discusión- mientras vosotros discutís aquí, Alicia y Harry están en la enfermería. Si hay una cosa que nos une aun a todos es la amistad que tenemos con ellos dos y por ello en vez de estar discutiendo aquí deberíamos estar con ellos. Así que vamos, si queréis luego os matáis pero delante de ellos no discutáis se pondrían peor.

Los chicos asintieron y corrieron hacía la enfermería. Entraron y la Señora Pomfrey los miró con mala cara por hacer tanto ruido. Los chicos ni siquiera se disculparon, simplemente se acercaron a las camas de los chicos. Ron, Ginny y Wendy se acercaron a la cama de Alicia y los otros tres a la de Harry.

Alicia miró a los recién llegados, ya no gritaba pero miraba el techo y las lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos pues el dolor no se pasaba.

Ron… me duele…- dijo casi sin voz- haz que pare… haz que pare por favor…

Ron se sentía impotente al ver sufrir a su hermana y no saber lo que hacer. Harry, que estaba en la cama de al lado y al que le seguía doliendo el muslo, no apartaba los ojos de Alicia mientras oía como sus amigos le preguntaban como se encontraba.

Estoy bien- dijo Harry pero una mueca de dolor les hizo darse cuenta a sus amigos de que mentía- ayudadme a ir con Alicia. Me necesita.

Y tú necesitas descansar- dijo J.J y Harry lo miró.

¿Qué os ha pasado a Ron y a ti?- dijo Harry percatándose del aspecto de los dos chicos y luego se fijo en Ginny y en Hermione- ¿y a vosotras?

Nada importante- mintió J.J por que la pelea con uno de sus mejores amigos si era una cosa importante.

Bueno…- dijo Harry no muy convencido pero en esos momentos no quiso insistir pues estaba preocupado por su novia- llevadme con Alicia.

Pero…

Os he dicho que me ayudéis- dijo Harry cortando a Hermione.

Entre Draco y J.J le ayudaron a ir hasta la cama de Alicia Se sentó en una silla junto a ella, cogió la mano de la joven y la miró.

Me duele mucho- dijo Alicia con un hilo de voz.

Tranquila pequeña, todo va a salir bien- dijo Harry y la dio un beso en la frente.

Los amigos de los chicos los observaban. Draco se frotó los ojos, notaba una extraña sensación en ellos.

Draco ¿estas bien?- dijo Hermione que se había dado cuenta de la insistencia con la que el chico se frotaba los ojos.

Noto algo extraño en los ojos- dijo Draco y sintió un fuerte pinchazo que lo hizo gritar.

Draco- dijo Wendy muy preocupada.

El chico volvió a gritar y esta vez cayó al suelo de rodillas. Wendy se acercó rápidamente a él y se arrodilló al lado, estaba asustada ¿Qué les estaba pasando a todos? Primero Alicia, luego Harry, J.J y Hermione se besaban sin saber el por que y ahora Draco. Era una locura.

No encontraban explicación alguna, ni siquiera la Señora Pomfrey siendo enfermera encontraba una explicación. Miró a Draco al que la enfermera intentaba revisar pero el chico no apartaba las manos de sus ojos. Tenía miedo por él, estaban enfadados pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él por que en el fondo lo seguía amando por que aun Jordan no había conseguido que lo olvidase.

La señora Pomfrey con ayuda de Ron y J.J lo llevaron a una cama y la mujer empezó a revisarlo. Wendy lo miraba desde el suelo pero se levantó y cuando lo hizo sintió una punzada en el estomago que la hizo sujetarse a Ginny con fuerza. La pelirroja la miró.

Wendy- dijo Ginny.

La rubia la miraba pero su voz la oía muy lejana, como con eco. Se apretó el estomago al sentir otra punzada y le vino una arcada. Vomitó mientras seguía sintiendo esas terribles punzadas en el estomago.

¡Joder pero que demonios está pasando!- dijo J.J cogiendo en brazos a Wendy, que había parado de vomitar, y llevándola a una cama.

* * *

Voldemort miraba una pantalla donde se veía a todos los chicos. En el rostro del Señor Tenebrosos no se borraba en ningún momento la sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

¿No les va ha hacer daño a los otros Weasley, a Hannigan y a Granger, mi señor?- preguntó Cuper.

Por raro que te parezca ellos ya están sufriendo Alan. No sólo por ver como sus amigos se retuercen de dolor- dijo Voldemort- los dos Weasley están sufriendo al pensar que sus amigos los han traicionado y Hannigan y Granger se sienten dolidos al ver que sus amigos no confían en ellos. Ese dolor que sienten es muchas veces peor que un dolor físico.

No puedo creer que eso pueda doler más que un dolor físico- dijo Cuper.

Nosotros no pero ellos si- dijo Voldemort y miró a Rachel a cado lado de la mujer estaban Morgana y Bellatrix- ¿verdad Rachel?

Vosotros no tenéis sentimientos, como nunca habéis querido a nadie no podéis entender que una persona pueda sufrir porque otra a la que ama desconfía de ella, le odia- dijo Rachel- creéis que lo peor que podéis sentir es una maldición cruciatas, una puñalada pero a veces es peor el dolor de la traición, del odio, el dolor que sientes en el corazón. Pero vosotros nunca lo entenderéis porque no tenéis corazón.

Por eso vamos a ganar- dijo el señor Tenebroso- porque no tenemos corazón, por que no sentimos dolor por lo que les pueda pasar a los demás, ni nos duele lo que piense la gente. Porque solo pensamos en nosotros mismos.

¿Y crees que eso es bueno?- dijo Rachel- que equivocado estas. Lo que sentimos por otras personas es lo que nos da fuerzas.

Eso es lo que os hace débiles, el sentimiento por otras personas- dijo Voldemort- porque cuando esa persona que amas te defrauda, te hace daño o te abandona os derrumbáis.

Si, pero cuando la persona que amamos corresponde a nuestro amor, nos protege y nos hace feliz nos sentimos poderosos y no nos permitimos fallar porque tenemos alguien por quien luchar- dijo Rachel- porque tenemos algo por lo que luchar y eso es nada más y nada menos que un futuro en donde ser feliz junto a la persona que amamos.

¡Oh Rachel! Nosotros también luchamos por alguien y por algo- dijo Voldemort- luchamos por nosotros mismos y por un futuro oscuro donde nosotros los magos que están a mi favor sean los reyes del mundo. Yo lucho por ser el líder del mundo ¿aun sigues pensando que el amor me vencerá?

Nunca dejaré de pensarlo- dijo Rachel.

* * *

Dumbledore llegó a la enfermería junto a Neville y Luna que lo habían ido a avisar a su despacho. La señor Pomfrey se acercó a él para contarle lo poco que sabía de lo que estaba sucediendo a los chicos mientras Neville y Luna se acercaban a sus amigos para ver como estaban.

¿Cómo están Poppy?- dijo Dumbledore.

Los dolores son muy fuertes, ninguna poción les hace efecto- dijo la enfermera- en un principio solo eran Potter y Weasley pero luego han llegado sus amigos algunos con contusiones y de pronto Malfoy y Samers se han puesto mal.

¿Qué tienen?- dijo el director visiblemente preocupado.

No lo se- dijo la señora Pomfrey- pero lo que sea cada uno le afecta de una parte del cuerpo. A Potter en la pierna, a Weasley en la cabeza, a Malfoy en los ojos y a Samers en el estomago. No entiendo lo que les ocurre. No se que hacer Albus.

Sigue buscando una solución- dijo el anciano- yo estaré con los chicos.

La enfermera asintió y se marchó a su despacho para buscar una solución. Dumbledore se acercó a las camas de los jóvenes que no se percataron de que el director ya había dejado de hablar con la enfermera.

El anciano vio la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. En una cama estaba tumbada boca arriba Alicia, que no paraba de llorar. Sentado en una silla a su lado estaba Harry, que se sujetaba la pierna dolorida con fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído a Alicia palabras tranquilizadoras, algunas veces Harry se detenía del dolor y apretaba los dientes para no gritar. A la derecha de la cama de Alicia estaba Wendy y a la izquierda estaba Draco, ambos tumbados en sus camas.

Junto a la rubia, en el lado derecho de la cama estaba sentados J.J y Hermione. El chico acariciaba el pelo de su hermana y Hermione tenía una mano en el hombro de él en señal de apoyo.

Junto a la cama de Draco en el lado izquierdo de la misma estaban Ron y Ginny. La chica tenía entre sus manos la mano de su amigo en señal de apoyo y Ron estaba al lado de la cama en silencio.

Neville y Luna iban de una cama a otra preguntando como se encontraban. Dumbledore se fijó en los rostros de J.J y Ron llenos de magulladuras y en el desastroso aspecto de Hermione y Ginny.

Señor Wealsey, señor Hannigan ¿Qué les ha pasado en la cara?- dijo Dumbledore haciendo que todos los jóvenes lo miraran.

J.J y Ron se miraron a los ojos, una mirada llena de desafío y rabia que a Dumbledore no le gustó.

Un accidente ¿verdad Ron?- dijo J.J.

Si- dijo Ron después de unos segundos de silencio- un accidente.

¿Y a ustedes señorita Weasley, señorita Granger?- preguntó Dumbledore que por su puesto no se había creído eso del accidente- ¿Por qué llevan ese aspecto?

Nos vimos involucradas en el accidente de los chicos- dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione de la misma forma en la que J.J y Ron se miraban pero en cambio la castaña la miró con tristeza.

Si ella tiene razón- dijo Hermione apartando la mirada de la pelirroja.

Harry que también se había percatado de las miradas que se lanzaban los chicos decidió que más tarde intentaría enterarse de lo que había pasado.

Esta bien- dijo Dumbledore- como sabrán aun la señora Pomfrey desconoce lo que tenéis por eso os quedaréis a pasar la noche. Los que están bien volverán a sus cuartos…

Yo me quedo- dijo Ron.

Yo también- dijo J.J cogiendo la mano de Wendy.

¿Y supongo que ustedes dos también quieren quedarse?- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Hermione y a Ginny que asintieron- esta bien se quedarán pero me temo señor Longbotton y señorita Lovegood que ya sería demasiada gente en la enfermería así que ustedes volverán a sus salas comunes- los dos chicos asintieron resignados- esta parte de la enfermería será silenciada para que ningún ruido entre o salga creo que la señorita Weasley ya tiene suficiente dolor de cabeza. Y tú Harry será mejor que vallas a tu cama y descanses…

Yo dormiré con Alicia- dijo Harry- no pienso separarme de ella.

Pero…

Estaremos bien los dos en la misma cama- dijo Harry- no se preocupe.

Está bien- dijo Dumbledore- pues no tengo más que decirles- dijo Dumbledore- sólo que la señora Pomfrey esta buscando algo para curarles y que por favor les ayuden a ponerse el pijama. Esperemos que esto se pase pronto.

Dumbledore se marchó. Neville, J.J y Ron ayudaron a Draco y a Harry a ponerse los pijamas y las chicas ayudaron a Alicia y a Wendy. Luego Luna y Neville se fueron a sus salas comunes.

Harry y Alicia se tumbaron en la misma cama donde la chica había estado tumbada. Wendy también se acostó y J.J y Hermione se quedaron junto a ella mientras Ron y Ginny se quedaban junto a Draco. Todos ellos estaban preparados para pasar tal vez la peor noches de sus vidas hasta el momento.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!!!

Siento muchísimo la tardanza. Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón pero es que he estado muy ocupada con el instituto. La próxima vez no tardaré tanto en actualizar. Por eso os dejo con dos capitulos más del fic, como recompensa. Besos para todos.


	26. Planes Rotos

**Capitulo 26: Planes rotos.**

Nadie en la enfermería podía dormir, unos por que el dolor era terrible, otros porque no soportaban ver a sus amigos sufrir.

Harry estaba tumbado de lado junto a su novia que estaba en la misma posición que él. Por el rostro de la joven resbalaban silenciosas lágrimas y sus ojos no apartaban la mirada de los de su novio. Él le acariciaba el pelo y la susurraba palabras para calmarlas.

Por favor te lo suplico- susurró Alicia- haz que pare. No soporto el dolor, me estoy volviendo loca.

Ojalá pudiese cariño- susurró Harry- ojalá pudiese parar el dolor de todos.

La chica ahogó un sollozo y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Harry. Este puso su mano en la nunca de la joven y la dio un beso en la cabeza. No soportaba verla sufrir, deseaba poder secar sus lágrimas y hacer que nunca más llorase, solamente si esas lágrimas eran de felicidad. Echaba de menos esos momentos en los que ella reía de felicidad, pocas veces había oído el timbre de su risa de verdadera felicidad y estaba comenzado a olvidar ese bonito sonido. Ahora solo oía el amargo sonido del llanto, de su llanto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza aguantando su propio llanto pero algunas lágrimas silenciosas escaparon de sus ojos y siguió susurrándole palabras de consuelo.

Mi ángel todo va a salir bien- susurró Harry ahogando un sollozo- mi amor yo estoy aquí contigo y no me voy a ir. Juntos superaremos este dolor, mi pequeña Gryffindor se valiente.

* * *

J.J y Hermione seguían junto a Wendy. El chico seguía sentado en la silla junto a al cama de su hermana y Hermione cabeceaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

Hermione te estas durmiendo- dijo J.J en un susurro- ven siéntate aquí- el chico se tocó las piernas- y duérmete.

Pero…- la chica miró con disimulo a Ron y a Ginny que seguían junto a Draco.

Olvídalos- dijo J.J- solo vas a dormir y somos amigos, no vamos ha hacer nada malo.

Está bien- dijo Hermione.

La chica se sentó sobre las rodillas de J.J. Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y cerró los ojos para dormirse.

* * *

Ron y Ginny miraban desde el otro lado de la enfermería a Hermione y J.J. Sus miradas estaban llenas de rabia. Ginny estaba sentada en la silla y detrás de ella apoyado al respaldo estaba Ron.

¿Cómo tienen el descaro de hacer eso delante de todos?- dijo Ron.

Podrían estar haciendo cosas peores- dijo Ginny- aunque si quieren dormir juntos se podrían ir a otro lado.

Aun no puedo creer que nos engañaran- dijo Ron.

No empecemos- dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de dolor- no es momento, ni lugar.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ron no hizo cado a su amigo, estaba enfadado y cada vez se sentía más traicionado al igual que Ginny.

Por lo que veo los traidores ya no se cortan- dijo Ron lo suficiente alo para que Hermione y J.J lo oyesen lo que causó que todos lo oyeran.

Harry y Alicia que no sabían nada siguieron la mirada de Ron y la vieron clavada en Hermione y J.J que a su vez le devolvían la mirada al pelirrojo.

No se a que te refieres- dijo J.J.

¡Oh no sabes a lo que me refiero!- dijo Ron- ¡pero que hipócrita eres!

¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo Harry que no entendía nada.

¡¿Qué que pasa?!- dijo Ron- ¡que este y esa- señaló a J.J y Hermione- se estaban besando en medio del pasillo¿o me lo vais a negar?

¡Yo no te niego nada!- dijo J.J- ¡pero ya te hemos dicho que no sabemos lo que ha pasado¡No entendemos como hemos terminado besándonos!

¡Pero quien se va a creer eso!- dijo Ginny.

¡J.J ha dicho la verdad!- dijo Hermione.

¡Tu cállate zorra!- gritó Ginny- ¡antes no he terminado contigo así que atrévete a acercarte que te arranco cada uno de los pelos de tu cabeza!

¡A mi no me llames zorra, niñata!- gritó Hermione.

¡Deja en paz a mi hermana, Hermione!- gritó Ron.

¡Cállate cabeza hueca!- gritó J.J- ¡que no sabes ni siquiera hacer feliz a una chica!

¡¿Y tú si?!- gritó Ron- ¡ven que te remate esa cara!¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!

¡A MI NO ME LLAMES TRAIDOR!- gritó J.J- ¡GILIPOLLAS¡INFELIZ!

¡QUE HERMIONE TAMBIÉN TE HAS INSINUADO A DRACO Y HARRY ¿NO?!- gritó Ginny- ¡SEGURO QUE SI PERO J.J HA SIDO EL ÚNICO QUE TE HA HECHO CASO POR QUE ES TAN DESLEAL COMO TÚ!

¡Y TU TE HACIAS LLAMAR MI AMIGA!- gritó Hermione- ¡Y ERES INCAPAZ DE CONFIAR EN MI!

Harry miraba a los cuatro chicos sorprendido. Oyó un sollozo y miró a su novia que se tapaba los oídos con las manos mientras lloraba.

Tranquila mi amor, tranquila- dijo Harry.

Haz que se callen por favor, no soporto oírlos discutir- dijo Alicia sollozando- la cabeza me va a estallar. Por favor, por favor- la chica tenía la mirada perdida- por favor que termine el dolor, me quiero morir, esto es insoportable.

No digas eso mi pequeña- dijo Harry llorando de impotencia y rabia- no digas que quieres morirte mi bebe. Todo va a pasar, todo va a pasar pero no digas que te quieres morir mi pequeña.

Abrazaba a su novia mientras lloraba de impotencia al ver que no podía parar el sufrimiento de su chica y de rabia por que estaba harto de las discusiones de sus amigos que seguían discutiendo en esos momentos aunque Draco y Wendy intentaban en vano calmarlos. Se puso en pie con algo de dificultad por la pierna.

¡¡¡CALLAROS YA!!!- gritó Harry colérico y todos quedaron en silencio, nunca le habían visto tan enfadado, el rastro de las lágrimas era visible para todos aunque el chico ya no lloraba- ¡¿ES QUE NO TENÉIS UN MINIMO DE RESPETO¡A ALICIA LE DUELE LA CABEZA, PARECE QUE LE VA A ESTALLAR Y VOSOTROS OS PONÉIS A GRITAR, IDIOTAS¡¿VOSOTROS OS LLAMÁIS NUESTROS AMIGOS¡Y VOSOTROS GINNY, RON PARECE MENTIRA QUE ALICIA SEA VUESTARA HERMANA Y OS PONGÁIS A GRITAR¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NI UN GRITO MÁS, ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE HAYA PASADO, LO ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA AHORA ES ALICIA, WENDY, DRACO Y MI MALDITA PIERNA¡ASI QUE SI QUERÉIS SEGUIR DISCUTIENDO LARGAOS DE AQUÍ POR QUE YA TENEMOS SUFICIENTE CON NUESTRO DOLOR COMO PARA OÍR VUESTROS GRITOS¡¿HA QUEDADO CLARO?!

Cuando Harry paró de hablar respiraba aceleradamente, sabía que todo había quedado claro porque todos se sentaron y no hablaron nada. Se tumbo de nuevo junto a su novia que lloraba en silencio no solo por el dolor físico sino también al oírlos discutir.

La chica le dio la espalda y vomitó al otro lado de la cama, sus amigos se fueron a levantar pero Harry los detuvo con sus palabras.

Yo me encargo- la frialdad era palpable en su voz, sus amigos no se levantaron pues sabían que estaba muy enfadado con ellos pero su voz se dulcifico cuando se dirigió a su novia- cariño vamos al baño.

Harry ayudó a su novia a ponerse en pie y ambos fueron al baño mientras Hermione con un movimiento de varita limpiaba el vomito de Alicia. Llegaron al baño y Alicia se soltó de Harry y entró corriendo para volver a vomitar.

El chico entró tras ella. La vio arrodillada en el suelo, vomitando frente a la taza. Harry se arrodilló junto a ella haciendo una mueca de dolor por la pierna.

Ya pequeña ya- dijo Harry- todo está bien. Estoy aquí contigo.

Harry- dijo Alicia casi sin voz- ¿en que nos hemos convertido?

La chica volvió a vomitar mientras Harry la sujetaba el pelo. La chica le miró tenía la cara roja y no paraba de sudar por el esfuerzo de vomitar. El chico sabía que vomitaba por la impotencia, por la rabia, por el miedo que estaba sintiendo al ver como sus amigos se separaban, al ver como el amor que habían sentido los unos por los otros desaparecía.

Mi mamá estará tan decepcionada por como nos comportamos- dijo Alicia llorando y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico- y yo no quiero que mi mamá se defraude. La echo tanto de menos.

Lo sé- dijo Harry abrazándola contra su cuerpo- yo también, mi pequeña.

¿Cuánto más tendremos que aguantar antes de que todo esto termine?- dijo Alicia.

No lo se- dijo Harry- pero tenemos que seguir unidos aunque sea tú y yo. No debemos separarnos.

Prométemelo- dijo Alicia aferrándose a al espalda del joven- prométeme que no nos separaremos, que estaremos siempre juntos, que venceremos esta guerra juntos.

Te lo prometo- dijo Harry- te lo prometo mi pequeña. Y tu mamá, este donde esté se sentirá orgullosa de nosotros.

La chica levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su novio.

¿Qué haría sin ti mi bebe de ojos verdes?- Harry sonrió con ternura y la dio un beso en la frente.

Venga, ahora vamos a dormir mi cielo- dijo Harry- ya veras como mañana te sientes mucho mejor.

Y Harry tenía razón por que a la mañana siguiente cuando despertaron todos los dolores habían desaparecido menos el de la traición. Voldemort había decidido acabar por un tiempo con el dolor pero en cualquier momento volvería.

Después de la discusión de los chicos, la noche fue tranquila, nadie se dirigió la palabra y consiguieron dormirse todos menos Harry que estuvo velando el sueño de su novia todo el tiempo.

La señora Pomfrey estaba muy sorprendida y desconcertada al ver a los chicos en perfecto estado, no entendía como se habían podido curar de la noche a la mañana. Dumbledore también estaba desconcertado pero también preocupado, no le daba buena espina el hecho de que hubiesen estado sumamente mal y a la mañana siguiente estuviesen bien, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Jessica y Gabrielle se aliviaron mucho cuando vieron a los chicos caminar por los pasillos tranquilamente aunque con algunas secuelas que poco a poco iban desapareciendo. Harry por ejemplo cojeaba un poco al caminar y a Alicia le seguía doliendo levemente la cabeza. Jordan y Rosalie estaban un poco molestos porque ellos no habían sido avisados del estado de sus parejas.

En esos momentos Harry y Alicia paseaban por los pasillos, ese mismo día tenían clase del ED pero Dumbledore lo había suspendido para que los chicos se recuperasen del todo. Tampoco habían ido a clase para recuperarse del todo.

Iban cogidos de la mano, no hablaban pero era un silencio cómodo que Alicia se encargó de romper.

Tiene que haber una explicación. Hermione y J.J dicen que no saben como paso que de pronto estaban besándose.

Lo sé- dijo Harry.

Sigues enfadados con ellos- dijo Alicia.

Es que se comportan como niño, peleándose de ese modo- dijo Harry deteniéndose- no lo soporto. Y Wendy y Draco otros que no dejan de discutir cada vez que están junto en una habitación más de cinco minutos. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza su comportamiento. Me están volviendo loco y encima nos presionan. Ginny y Ron me dicen que debo desconfiar de Hermione y J.J, que son unos traidores y desleales, que no puedo confiar en ellos.

Si pero a ti no te dicen cosas como "tienes que creernos somos tus hermanos". Utilizan nuestro parentesco como arma- dijo Alicia con el entrecejo fruncido- pero yo creo en Hermione y J.J, se que Ron y Ginny son muy impulsivos y tercos.

Como buenos Weasley que son- dijo Harry mirando a través de una ventana.

Alicia se acercó a él y se puso a su lado. El chico le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros y la acercó más a él.

No teníamos suficiente con una guerra para ahora tener otra entre nuestras tropas- dijo Harry- no se lo que hacer.

Yo tampoco- dijo Alicia.

Lo único que podemos hacer es disfrutar este sábado del día de San Valentín y olvidarnos por un día de nuestros problemas- dijo Harry.

Eso suena bien- dijo Alicia sonriendo y mirándole- ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?

Que te parece si vamos a Hogsmeade, hay salida ese día- dijo Harry.

Me parece bien- dijo Alicia- y ya veremos lo que hacemos por allí. Y luego…- la chica colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y lo acarició, Harry lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa- nos debemos mutuamente una recompensa por el día que Hermione nos pilló y nos la podemos cobrar.

¡Ah si!- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¡como me pude olvidar nuestra recompensa! Entonces no hace falta que vallamos a Hogsmeade.

Hombres- dijo Alicia poniendo los ojos en blanco- sois unos desesperados. Primero iremos a Hogsmeade, me harás pasar un bonito día de San Valentín y luego la recompensa.

Vale, vale- dijo Harry- pero más vale que esa recompensa sea buena.

Tú también debes recompensarme a mí, no te olvides- dijo Alicia.

Tranquila no se me olvida- dijo Harry sonriendo traviesamente.

Bueno Harry me voy he quedado con Ginny para ver si la hago entrar en razón- dijo Alicia.

Si y yo he quedado con Ron- dijo Harry- para lo mismo que tú.

¡Que Merlín nos pille confesados!- dijo Alicia y le dio un beso en los labios- ¡esa es mi despedida por si acaso no vuelvo del campo de batalla, esa pequeña pelirroja tiene muy mal carácter! Adiós cariño.

Adiós- dijo Harry sonriendo.

El chico vio como su novia se alejaba por el pasillo y cuando la vio doblar la esquina él se fue en sentido contrario.

* * *

Bellatrix se encontraba en sus aposentos del castillo. Frente a ella estaba un anciano elfo domestico que la miraba con admiración.

Kreacher, vete ya y dale eso a Inez Butler, ella sabrá lo que tiene que hacer con ello- dijo Bellatrix- tienes que volver hoy mismo a Hogwarts, no puedes levantar sospechas de faltar allí y Inez tiene que utilizarlo hoy mismo. Ya es hora de que Potter y esa pelirroja estúpida se separen.

Si mi señora- dijo Kreacher y se marchó para después desaparecerse.

* * *

Sirius acaba de terminar de dar la clase de Pociones a los alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Y había llamado a su mesa a una joven que le caía muy bien pero que últimamente no daba ni una en Pociones.

¿Qué te pasa Alison?- dijo el hombre.

No lo se- dijo la chica- me resulta muy difícil las pociones.

Tal vez sería bueno que alguien te ayudase- dijo Sirius sonriendo a la chica.

¿Cómo quien?- dijo Alison.

Conoces a Alicia Weasley y Hermione Granger ¿no?- dijo Sirius y la chica asintió- ellas son muy buenas en todas la clases y Pociones se les da muy bien, si puedes un día pídeles ayuda a ella y que te expliquen lo que no entiendes.

Está bien- dijo la chica sonriendo amablemente- adiós Sirius.

Adiós- dijo el hombre.

* * *

Había llegado la hora de comer y Harry se encontraba en el Gran Comedor pero ninguno de sus amigos estaban allí. Había estado hablando con Ron pero no había servido para nada y supuso que Alicia debía seguir hablando con Ginny por que no estaba allí.

Llegaron Luna y Neville que se sentaron junto a él. Harry los sonrió y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa. Siguieron comiendo mientras hablaban cuando Harry sintió que algo caía sobre él y vio que se trataba de Butler a la que apartó bruscamente.

Lo siento Potter, Benji me empujó- dijo la Slytherin sonriendo.

Harry no dijo nada y volvió a mirar al plato. Butler y sus amigos salieron del lugar con una sonrisa mientras la Slytherin se guardaba un frasco ya vacío en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Harry se bebió su zumo de calabaza y cuando dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa, un brillo rosado pasó fugazmente por los ojos del joven que pronto volvieron a la normalidad y nadie se dio cuenta. Se puso en pie y Neville y Luna le miraron.

¿A dónde vas Harry?- dijo Neville.

Pero el chico no contestó y se marchó. Neville miró a Luna y la rubia se encogió de hombros.

Se habrá ido a buscar a Alicia- dijo la chica- ya sabes que no pueden estar ni un segundo separados.

Neville asintió sonriendo.

* * *

Alicia caminaba por los pasillos, hacía un momento que había dejado de hablar con Ginny y no había servido de nada, seguía igual de terca sin querer reconciliarse con J.J, ni con Hermione.

Había bajado al Gran Comedor pero para cuando había llegado ya la comida había desaparecido de encima de las mesas y los últimos alumnos salían del lugar. Hambrienta se había puesto a pasear por los pasillos mientras pensaba la forma en volver a formar el grupo resistente que eran antes de que todos empezasen a romper y a pelearse.

Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que al doblar una esquina no vio que alguien iba caminando en sentido contrario a ella y chocaron. Alicia levantó la cabeza y sonrió al ver a su novio. Se colgó de su cuello y le dio un beso pero él no correspondió al beso. Alicia se soltó de su novio y le miró extrañada pero sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Parece que has sobrevivido a mi hermano- dijo Alicia- yo también he sobrevivido a Ginny, la verdad es que se ha alterado mucho pero bueno la he sabido controlar aunque a veces me llegaba a dar…

Te estaba buscando Alicia- dijo Harry.

¿Ah si?- dijo Alicia sonriendo traviesamente- ¿querías adelantar tu recompensa¿no puedes esperar hasta el día de San Valentín?

No- dijo Harry muy serio- quería hablar de nosotros.

¿De nosotros?- dijo Alicia sonriendo aunque estaba preocupada, Harry estaba muy raro- ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

Tenemos que dejarlo- dijo Harry borrando de ese modo toda sonrisa que había en los labios de la joven- mira Alicia lo nuestro ya no da para más…

Harry seguía hablando pero Alicia no le escuchaba, su mundo se estaba derrumbando, le veía mover los labios pero no escuchaba lo que decía. No lo entendía esa mañana habían estado haciendo planes para el día de San Valentín.

…me he dado cuenta de que amo a otra persona- seguía diciendo Harry.

¿Otra?- dijo Alicia que escuchar eso le había hecho salir de sus estado de sock- pero si esta mañana estábamos bien- la sorpresa la impedía llorar, la había impactado tanto la frase "Tenemos que dejarlo" que no podía ni siquiera llorar, no es que contuviese las lágrimas es que su cuerpo aun no la pedía llorar, sabía que en cualquier momento cuando procesase esas palabras comenzaría llorar pero aun no las entendía del todo- ¿Quién es esa chica?

Mira Alicia eso no importa- dijo Harry- he preferido dejarte antes de pedirle a ella que seamos novios.

No lo entiendo- dijo Alicia- creía que me querías.

Yo también lo creí- dijo Harry- pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que en verdad amo a esa otra chica.

Pero no tiene sentido- dijo Alicia sonriendo. Eso debía ser una broma, él siempre estaba bromeando con ella- venga Harry deja ya de bromear- se acercó a él y le cogió de las solapas de la túnica haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen pegados- esto ya no tiene gracia.

No es ninguna broma Alicia- dijo Harry muy serio- estoy hablando en serio… No, Alicia.

El chico la había cogido de las muñecas y le había apartado de él cuando ella había intentado besarle en los labios. Alicia lo miraba sin entender ¿Qué estaba pasando? No quería entender lo que estaba pasando, quería pensar que Harry estaba bromeando pero ese desprecio por parte de su niño de ojos verdes la había sacado de su estado de sock y ahora los ojos se le habían humedecido.

¿No me quieres besar?- dijo Alicia casi sin voz.

Alicia, escúchame, creo que no me estas entendiendo- la hablaba como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que la estaba enseñando que dos más dos son cuatro. La cogió de las muñecas y la sentó en el alfeizar de una ventana- lo nuestro se terminó, fue bonito mientras duro pero se terminó. Me he dado cuenta de que no te quiero y que en realidad amo a otra chica- la soltó las muñecas- y ahora me voy a ir a buscarla por que quiero salir con ella. Lo siento, se que te he hecho daño por eso lo siento.

Alicia no contestó, tenía la mirada perdida y Harry suspiró. La dio un beso en la frente pero ella ni se inmutó.

Adiós Alicia- dijo Harry.

El chico se alejó pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro. Seguía mirando al infinito sin comprender las palabras de Harry. No tenían sentido, ellos estaban bien, le había prometido que estarían juntos, que lucharían en esa guerra juntos, se habían prometido tantas cosas que su relación no podía terminar así.

La chica seguía en el mismo estado y no se dio cuenta como dos personas caminaban hacía ella desde el final del pasillo.

Alicia ¿estás bien?- dijo Padma preocupada y miró a Blaise que también estaba muy preocupado.

Alicia…- el chico le colocó una mano en el hombro y fue cuando la chica reacción. La chica lo miró- ¿estás bien?

Estas llorando cariño- dijo Padma.

Alicia se tocó el rostro y se dio cuenta de que ellos tenían razón, su rostro estaba empapado por las cristalinas lágrimas que habían empezado a salir de sus hermosos ojos, ahora vacíos. Miró su reloj, sin darse cuenta llevaba allí parada más de una hora.

¿Ha pasado algo malo, preciosa?- dijo Blaise- no tienes buena cara.

No era una broma- susurró Alicia y salió corriendo de allí.

No se detuvo aunque Blaise y Padma la llamaban preocupados. Siguió corriendo, quería encontrarlo, pedir las explicaciones que en el momento en el que él la había dejado no había sido capaz de pedirle, quería saber quien era esa otra chica.

* * *

Harry caminaba por los pasillos. Buscaba a esa chica que le había hecho darse cuenta de que no quería a Alicia. Llevaba ya algo más de una hora buscándola y no la encontraba.

Mientras caminaba intentaba quitarse el anillo que una vez le regaló a Alicia pero el anillo no salía por más que lo intentaba, lo dejó por imposible, ya lo intentaría, lo importante ahora era encontrarla.

Dobló una esquina y sonrió al verla con sus amigos hablando. Se acercó a ella, la cogió del brazo, la dio la vuelta y la besó sin ningún pudor.

La chica le correspondió al beso mientras sus amigos sonreían y se alejaban para dejarlos solos en el desértico pasillo. Después de unos segundos ese fogoso beso se rompió.

Inez te amo- dijo Harry- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Me has hecho mucho daño con tus desprecios Harry- dijo la Slytherin fingiendo estar dolida.

Perdóname, he sido un idiota, pero me he dado cuenta de que te amo- dijo Harry- por favor no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo demasiado, acepta ser mi novia.

Pero ¿ya has roto con la nueva Weasley?- dijo Inez.

Si, ya no estoy con ella, y nunca más volveremos a estar juntos- dijo Harry- por que te amo a ti.

¿Sabes Harry?- dijo Inez sonriendo- acepto ser tu novia.

El chico sonrió y se acercó a ella hasta que la besó de nuevo con vehemencia.

* * *

Alicia seguía corriendo, de vez en cuando se detenía para preguntar por Harry a la gente que se encontraba y según la iban indicando allí iba. Hacía un buen rato que no encontraba a nadie pero ella seguía buscándolo. Se chocó con tres personas y cayó al suelo. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Ailish, Benji y Mark que la sonrieron con malicia.

¡Mira por donde vas, zanahoria!- dijo Benji mientras Alicia se levantaba.

¡Apártate serpiente!- dijo Alicia apartándolo de un empujón.

¿Buscas a Potter?- dijo Ailish y la pelirroja la miró.

Si- dijo Alicia.

Esta cera de la clase de encantamientos- dijo Ailish- se le veía muy ocupado.

Los tres empezaron a reír mientras Alicia salía corriendo en busca del chico al que aun consideraba como su novio. La clase de encantamientos no estaba muy lejos de allí. Corrió hacía ella y lo que más temía en la vida estaba pasando.

Harry se encontraba en medio del pasillo y besaba con pasión y sin decoro a una de sus enemigas. A Inez Butler.

¿Por ella?- dijo Alicia apartándolos. Ambos la miraron- ¿por ella me has dejado?

Hubiese aceptado a cualquier chica, le hubiese dejado ser feliz junto a cualquiera pero no Butler no podía ser. Él la odiaba, no podía haber cambiado ese sentimiento por uno de amor de la noche a la mañana.

Alicia…

¡La odias!- gritó Alicia- ¡yo lo he visto, he visto como la despreciabas!

Creí odiarla- dijo Harry- tu la odiabas y creí que yo también.

¡No digas sandeces Harry, el odio no se pega, no es una enfermedad!- gritó Alicia desesperada y miró a Inez.- ¡¿Qué le has hecho, zorra?!

Alicia no la insultes- dijo Harry- recuerda que hablas con mi novia.

¡Yo soy tu novia!- gritó Alicia- ¡yo soy la chica que amas!

Alicia te he dejado, así que déjame en paz- dijo Harry- metete en la cabeza- la dio un golpe con el dedo en la frente- que no te quiero, que amo a Inez.

Harry estas confundido, es a mi a quien quieres- dijo Alicia- recuerda todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, recuerda todas nuestras promesas, recuerda la promesa más importante que hicimos.

La chica le enseñó su anillo, el que él le había regalado pero Harry la siguió mirando igual de serio.

Esas promesas ya no me importan- dijo Harry- ahora estoy con Inez y tú no me interesas.

No me digas eso Harry, por favor- dijo Alicia acercándose a él pero Buter la empujó.

No te acerques a él, ahora es mi novio- dijo Butler.

Alicia la miró con rabia mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero no iba a llorar delante de ella.

¿Tú?- dijo Alicia- ¡¿qué le has hecho?!

¡No me ha hecho nada Alicia!- gritó Harry- ¡metete en la cabeza que no te amo, que la amo a ella, no me hagas arrepentirme de querer seguir siguiendo tu amigo!

Pero Harry… ella te ha hecho algo, es una zorra- dijo Alicia.

¡Te dije que no la insultarás, Weasley!- gritó Harry y Alicia sintió como su corazón se rompía al ver con el odio con el que pronunciaba su apellido- ¡sabes una cosa no siento haberte dejado, me siento liberado, por que por fin soy libre de una niña pesada, que no hace otra cosa que llorar y que siempre esta triste¡me has oído, no eres nada más que un estúpido angelito al que ya no aguantaba¡no te quiero, ya no te quiero y ni siquiera se si alguna vez te quise¡olvídame por que eso es lo que yo he hecho!

Pero… Harry…- dijo Alicia mientras le miraba a los ojos y los veía llenos de asco y odio.

¡Me das asco, Weasley!- gritó Harry- ¡no te acerques nunca más a mi, no me mires, no me toques, no me hables por que ya no eres nada, solo un mal recuerdo, una pesadilla de la que por fin he despertado, ni siquiera tenías un buen polvo¡Te odio!

Alicia miraba a Harry angustiada, triste, su corazón se estaba partiendo en mil pedazos. Lo que nunca creyó que oiría de Harry lo estaba escuchando en ese momento. Miró a Butler, ella le tenía que haber echo algo, Harry no era así. Vio a la Slytherin sonriendo triunfante y muy feliz, la rabia se volvió a apoderar de Alicia.

¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- gritó Alicia y se acercó a su enemiga- ¡eres una basura, una zorra, no podías dejarme ser feliz, me lo tenías que quitar¡Zorra, bastarda, maldita mortífaga, asesin…!

No pudo terminar por que sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que la hizo caer al suelo. Se llevó la mano a donde la habían golpeado y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, él la había golpeado para defenderla, lo que nunca pensó que Harry haría lo había hecho, la había pegado una bofetada.

El hermoso rostro del joven estaba desfigurado por el odio y la rabia. Vio las intenciones del chico de volver a golpearla y bajó la cabeza esperando recibir el golpe, ya nada le importaba, nada. Pero ese golpe no llegó, levantó la mirada y vio como Sirius y Remus sujetaban a Harry.

Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la pelirroja que veía como su bebé de ojos verdes forcejeaba con los dos hombres para intentar golpearla. Remus y Sirius le soltaron pero se pusieron delante de Alicia. En los ojos de ambos hombres había desconcierto, sorpresa.

¡¿Qué diablos haces, Harry?!- gritó Sirius- ¡estabas golpeando a tu novia!

Ella ya no es mi novia- dijo Harry- ella solo es una estúpida niña para mi. No vuelvas a insultar a mi mujer, Weasley, porque la próxima vez no estarán Sirius y Remus para protegerte.

Harry deja de decir estupideces- dijo Remus.

Vamos Inez, aquí no se puede estar con tanto olor a chusma- dijo Harry e Inez sonrió. La echó el brazo por encima de los hombros sorprendiendo aun más a los dos adultos- te quiero mucho mi pequeña.

Yo también Harry- dijo Inez y se dieron un beso que destrozó del todo el ya débil corazón de Alicia.

Los dos se marcharon aunque Sirius le llamaba para que volviese. El chico pasó olímpicamente de él. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y miraron a Alicia que estaba en el suelo con la vista clavada en el mismo y con la mano en la mejilla.

Los dos merodeadores se agacharon frente a la joven sin saber que decir para reconfortarla porque aun seguían muy desconcertados e impactados por lo que habían visto.

Alicia…- empezó Remus- ¿estás bien, cariño?

Soy un estúpido angelito, eso es lo único que soy- susurró Alicia llorando.

Alicia…- pero la chica no escuchó a Sirius sino que salió corriendo en sentido contrario en el que se había ido Harry con Butler- ¡Alicia!

No hizo caso al grito de ese hombre. Las palabras de Harry se repetían en su cabeza, la mirada de odio y rabia se clavaba en su destrozado corazón, el golpe que le había dejado un sabor salado en la boca por la sangre le mataba el alma y lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

Hubiese soportado mejor mil cruciatus, o los terribles dolores de cabeza que sintió el día anterior que las palabras de Harry, que la visión del amor de su vida besando a una de sus enemigas.

Chocaba con la gente pero ni se enteraba, ella seguía corriendo, quería llegar a su cuarto y refugiarse bajó sus mantas, formar allí una guarida a la que nadie pudiese entrar y así nadie más la haría daño. Llorar así la perdida de su gran amor y velar por su despedazado corazón.

Como había temido ella ese momento desde que vio como Draco y Wendy rompían, lo temió mucho más cuando J.J y Ginny se separaron y se dio cuenta de que era inevitable cuando Ron y Hermione lo dejaron. Pero se había aferrado a un clavo ardiendo pensando que el amor de Harry y ella era muy fuerte, que nada los separaría, había creído en las palabras del que ahora era su ex novio y se había confiando.

Estúpida, eso es lo que era, una maldita estúpida que ahora estaba pagando todas juntas por haber sido tan confiada.

_"Siempre consigo lo que quiero y quiero a tu novio_" una vez le había dicho eso Butler y al fin lo había conseguido, se lo había quitado, ahora ella era su novia.

Llegó hasta la sala común, tras decir la contraseña entró pasó por al lado de personas que la saludaban sin ver el golpe que tenía en la cara y que ella se encarga de ocultar con su cabello.

Vio a sus hermanos sentados en sus sillones preferidos pero no quiso ir hacía ellos, quería estar sola pero su deseo no fue cumplido por que Ron y Ginny la habían visto e iban hacía ella.

Alicia- dijo Ron cogiéndola del brazo- te estamos llamando ¿es que no nos has escuchado?- la dio la vuelta y la vio los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por el llanto que no parecía agotarse. Se fijo en que la mejilla derecha la tapaba con insistencia- ¿Qué intentas ocultarnos?

Ron le quitó el pelo de la cara y Ginny se llevó la mano a la boca.

¿Quién te ha hecho eso?- dijo Ron respirando aceleradamente.

El labio de Alicia sangraba, Harry del golpe la había roto el labio y además la mejilla se le estaba inflamando y amoratando.

El corazón de Ginny y Ron se encogió al ver la mirada vacía de su hermana. El pelirrojo pudo ver a través de sus ojos el corazón roto de su hermana melliza, y el alma desecho, muerto. Y sintió ganas de llorar al ver la tristeza en ese hermoso ángel que estaba enfrente a él. Ginny a su lado no había podido contener las lágrimas.

Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sabiendo que eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Alicia se aferró a su hermano y lloró, un llanto amargo que hizo llorar a Ron aunque no sabía el motivo de la tristeza de ella.

Estoy aquí mi preciosa hermanita- susurró Ron dándola un beso en la cabeza- Ginny y yo estamos aquí. Mi pequeña…- la voz se le quebró y la dio otro beso en la cabeza- no estas sola, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros.

Ron miró a Ginny y la vio llorando. El pelirrojo la cogió del brazo y la acercó a él para también abrazarla.

Mis niñas yo os cuido- dijo Ron y las dio un beso a cada una- para eso soy el mayor.

* * *

Había llegado la hora de la cena para ese entonces ya todo el colegio sabía de la ruptura de Alicia y Harry.

Ron, Ginny y Alicia se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. La última no había querido ir a la enfermería aunque sus hermanos la habían insistido.

La gente murmuraba mientras la veían cenar. Hermione y J.J aunque no se hablaban con Ron y Ginny se habían sentado cerca de ellos para estar con Alicia a la que se la veía muy deprimida. Lo mismo pasaba con Draco y Wendy que estaban con sus nuevas parejas sentados cerca de Alicia. Neville, Luna, Jessica y Gabrielle también estaban cerca e incluso Sophi. Ninguno de ellos hablaban, solo comían, la tristeza de la joven parecía un virus que se contagiaba.

Podéis hablar- dijo Alicia sin apartar los ojos del plato- no tenéis que estar en silencio por mi. Lo único que estáis consiguiendo es que me sienta peor.

La tristeza que inundaban sus ojos mataban las esperanzas de todos. Incluso los profesores que también se habían enterado de lo ocurrido miraban a la chica con tristeza y lastima.

Los murmullos se intensificaron y los que acompañaban a Alicia en la mesa miraron a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Alicia fue la única que no miró, no necesitaba mirar para saber quien acaba entrar, sabía que Harry había hecho su aparición.

Y no se equivocaba Harry entraba en ese momento de la mano de Butler. Ambos reían y se dirigían a la mesa de Slytherin donde los esperaban los amigos de la chica.

Alicia sintió como Ron a su lado se ponía de pie para ir a por Harry pero la chica le puso una mano sobre la de él.

No- dijo Alicia- déjalo- le miró- siéntate y déjalo en paz.

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con el pedido de su hermana la hizo caso. Se sentó y siguió cenando. Lo oían reír y de vez en cuando Ron miraba por encima de su hombro y lo veía dándose un beso con esa… chica. Pinchaba la comida con rabia y Alicia no le soltaba la mano para tranquilizarlo.

La cena terminó. Harry y Butler se dirigían a la salida juntos cuando algo que dijo el joven hizo estallar la rabia de Ron que se había estado conteniendo.

Te amo Inez- dijo Harry lo suficientemente alto para que Alicia los escuchase.

Alicia no pudo sujetarlo por más tiempo, esas tres palabras habían encendido la mecha de la dinamita que estaba apunto de estallar en el pecho de Ron. Se dirigió a la salida. Alicia y los demás lo siguieron, la gente se apresuro sabiendo lo que se avecinaba y los profesores intentaban abrirse paso en la masa de alumnos para impedir la pelea.

¡POTTER!- gritó iracundo Ron.

Harry se dio la vuelta y lo primero que vio fue un puño que le dio en toda la cara y lo derribó. La gente estaba formando un corro alrededor. Harry se tocó la nariz y se manchó la mano de sangre, levantó la cabeza y vio como Ron se disponía a pegarle de nuevo pero Alicia le sujetó.

¡NO!- gritó la pelirroja apartando a Ron.

Toda la gente la miró sorprendida, ella que era la que tendría que desear que Ron le rompiese la cara por todo lo que Harry la había hecho, era quien lo defendía. Los profesores no intervinieron al ver que los jóvenes no se pegaban. Butler estaba ayudando a poner a Harry en pie que miraba a Ron a los ojos y este le devolvía la mirada.

¡Te voy a matar Potter, nadie pone una mano encima a mi hermana!- gritó Ron mientras Alicia lo empujaba con todas su fuerzas para alejarlo del moreno.

¿Qué nadie le pone una mano encima a tu hermana?- dijo Harry sonriendo con arrogancia- ¡por eso hace unos meses cuando soñamos con Voldemort, Cuper estuvo apunto de violar a tu hermana, por que tu no le permites a nadie que le ponga la mano encima a tu hermana!

Eso había sido un golpe bajo para Ron, se había recriminado un millón de veces él no haber podido protegerla mejor ese día, por suerte no llegó a violarla pero de tan solo pensarlo la sangre se le helaba al pelirrojo.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Harry. No parecía él, decía cosas tan hirientes, había golpeado a su novia y la había dejado. Nada de eso tenía sentido.

¿Qué te pasa Harry?- dijo Alicia.

¿A mi? Nada, Weasley- dijo Harry mirándola con altivez- ¿y a ti que te pasa¿Por qué eres tan sumamente pesada?

¡Maldito cabrón!- gritó Ron e intento golpear a Harry pero Alicia se lo impidió.

¡BASTA RON!- gritó Alicia son los ojos humedecidos- ¡basta por favor¿Es que no os dais cuneta de que Voldemort quiere separarnos y lo esta consiguiendo?

Voldemort no tiene nada que ver en todo esto- dijo Harry con frialdad- hace mucho que no lo nuestro dejo de ser un grupo de amigos, ya no hay nada que nos una.

Yo se que no hablas en serio Harry- dijo Alicia- yo se que estas confundido…

¿Confundido? No, Weasley. Se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo- dijo Harry- ha llegado el momento de que luchemos en esta guerra por separado.

No, sabes que eso no es lo que tenemos que hacer, si nos separamos todo esta perdido- dijo Alicia y cogió a su ex novio de las solapas de la túnica- solo juntos podemos ganar ¿es que no os dais cuenta?

Weasley eres tú la que no te das cuenta de que ya no quiero luchar junto a perdedores como tú- dijo Harry cogiendo a la chica de las muñecas mientras con cada palabra ella dejaba escapar una lágrima- ya no hay nada que nos una, así que no te vuelvas a acercar más a mi porque la próxima vez…-la soltó dándola un leve empujón- no será una simple bofetada.

¡No te atrevas a amenazarla!- gritó Ron y volvió a intentar golpear a Harry pero Alicia se aferró a su hermano mientras lloraba.

¡Basta!- gritó la chica- ¡déjalo en paz, no le hagas nada!

¡Eres tonta!- gritó Ron cogiendo de las muñecas y zarandeándola- ¡te ha pegado, te ha amenazado¡no te das cuenta de que te esta tratando mal e incluso así le defiendes¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?!

Por que aun le quiero- dijo Alicia con la voz temblorosa y a todos se les encogió el corazón.

¡Eres tonta!-dijo Ron con los ojos humedecidos- ¡eres tonta!

La soltó y se fue hacía las escaleras de piedra.

Ron espera- dijo Alicia llorando- tenemos que estar unidos por favor.

Pero el pelirrojo ya no escuchaba, había subido las escaleras corriendo y se había perdido de la vista. Miró a sus amigos que estaban en primera fila.

Chicos… tenemos que estar unidos para poder vencer- dijo Alicia- Hermione intenta hablar con Ron y arreglad lo vuestro, arregla las cosas con Ginny…

Quizás Alicia esto sea lo mejor- dijo Hermione con los ojos empañados- nos estamos haciendo daño, es mejor estar separados.

No Hermione- dijo Alicia- ¡Hermione!

Pero la chica ya se marchaba, la pelirroja mayor miró a J.J que la miró con tristeza.

Ya es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas- dijo J.J y pasó por al lado de la pelirroja que se interpuso en su camino y le puso las manos en el pecho.

Por favor, nunca es demasiado tarde para perdonar y para ser perdonado- dijo Alicia- por favor.

Lo siento- dijo J.J apartando a Alicia y marchándose como los otros.

Ginny- dijo Alicia mirando a su hermana- lucha por J.J, deja de lado tus celos, volvamos a estar todos juntos.

El dolor de la traición es muy difícil de perdonar- dijo Ginny.

Pero no imposible- dijo Alicia- por favor mi pelirrojita.

No Alicia ya es muy tarde- dijo Ginny- adiós.

Ginny se marchó corriendo. Alicia miró a Draco y Wendy que estaban el uno cerca del otro con sus nuevas parejas.

Por favor…- suplicó Alicia y a los dos Slytherin se le encogieron el corazón- por favor…

Alicia es lo mejor, nos estamos haciendo mucho daño- dijo Wendy- es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Ir cada uno por nuestro lado.

Esa no es la solución- dijo Alicia- es normal que haya discrepancias, en todos los sitios las hay…

Alicia esto no son discrepancias- dijo Draco- si seguimos juntos, nos vamos a terminar odiando. Es lo mejor.

¡No!- gritó Alicia- ¡no es lo mejor¡no es lo mejor separarse de los que han sido tus amigos durante años, durante meses¡Estos son obstáculos que nos esta poniendo la vida en nuestra amistad y en nuestro amor y debemos superarlos!

No todos los obstáculos se pueden superar- dijo Draco.

Claro que si, sino la vida no nos lo podrían- dijo Alicia- por favor… somos amigos… recordad las pulseras que os regalé el año pasado por Navidad… ponían "siempre seremos amigos".

Draco y Wendy se miraron las pulseras y las acariciaron. Alicia vio como ambos se las soltaban. El rubio se acercó a ella, la cogió la mano y le colocó la pulsera sobre la palma. La pelirroja le miró con el rostro inundado en lágrimas y Draco le sonrió con tristeza.

Lo siento, pelirroja- dijo Draco y la dio un beso en la frente- adiós.

Draco se marchó junto con Rosalie, Wendy se acercó a su amiga de la infancia y le entregó la pulsera.

Ha llegado el momento de que cada una siga su camino- dijo Wendy- no siempre podíamos estar juntas.

Llegue a pensar que si- dijo Alicia mirándola a los ojos.

Lo siento Alicia- dijo la rubia- pero nuestras vidas han tomado caminos diferentes.

No tendría por que ser así- dijo Alicia y sintió un beso en la mejilla.

Adiós- dijo Wendy caminando hacía Jordan.

Tú eres mi salvadora porque con tus ojos, con una de tus sonrisas, con tu voz y con una de tus simples caricias me iluminas en los momentos más infelices, sacándome de la oscuridad- dijo Alicia y la rubia cerró los ojos, ella una vez le dijo eso- ¿he dejado de ser eso para ti Wendy?

La rubia no contestó y se marchó con Jordan. Alicia se giró a Harry que la devolvió la mirada. Con la mirada ella le suplicaba que recapacitase, que debían de estar juntos y Harry lo entendió pero no hizo caso a sus suplicas y se marchó de allí dejando a Alicia en medio del corro de personas.

¡¿ESO ES LO QUE QUERÉIS?!- gritó Alicia- ¡PUES ESO ES LO QUE TENDRÉIS, DESDE HOY NOS SOMOS NADA!

No señorita Weasley- dijo Dumbledore y la chica lo miró- sus palabras han sido muy sabias, deben de estar unidos, pueden superar estos obstáculos han superado otros peores, luche por unir a sus amigos de nuevo, luche por el amor de Harry.

Ya no puedo hacerlo profesor- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza- me he quedado sola y estoy muy cansada, demasiado cansada para cambiar las cosas. Nuestra amistad esta rota y creo que para siempre.

Se acercó a Jessica, Gabrielle y Sophi que estaban en primera fila en el corro y cogió a la primera de la mano. Gabrielle se cogió de la otra mano y Sophi se enganchó a su túnica.

Marchémonos niñas- dijo Alicia- creo que ahora vamos a pasar más tiempo juntas.

Alicia se alejó con las tres niñas mientras toda la gente los observaba. Dumbledore vio como la amistad de esos ocho chicos se rompía en miles de pedazos, tal vez para no volver a ser reconstruida nunca más.


	27. Un no muy feliz día de San Valentín

**Capitulo 27: Un no muy feliz día de San Valentín.**

En una guerra siempre ha vencido el bando que estaba más unido, no importaba si ese bando era menos numeroso porque aun así vencían porque la lealtad, el valor y el sentimiento de protección en un bando de tan solo mil combatientes era mucho más fuerte que un bando con diez mil combatientes, que no sentían ningún aprecio los unos en los otros y eso Albus Dumbledore lo sabía.

Como también sabía que esa guerra la tenían perdida. No porque no tuviesen aun en sus manos la diadema de Anexarete Carsma, no por que hubiesen perdido a un gran número de combatientes en sus tropas sino por el simple hecho de que las esperanzas del mundo mágico y muggle se habían separado.

Las ocho Esperanzas, los ocho Elegidos, los ocho Salvadores o como la gente los quisiese llamar se habían distanciado porque esos ocho muchachos habían roto sus lazos de amistad, compañerismo y lealtad, porque ya no quedaba ni un atisbo de lo que una vez fueron.

Dumbledore los había observado a todos, había visto como poco a poco todos se habían ido distanciando pero había estado tan preocupado buscando a Voldemort que no había intentado solucionarlo y había guardado sus esperanzas en Harry y Alicia que eran los únicos que habían aguantado unidos por más tiempos pero cuando vio como ellos también se distanciaban se dio cuenta de su grave error.

No se había dado cuenta de que había puesto las pocas esperanzas en dos adolescentes; dos adolescentes maduros y especiales pero a fin de cuentas adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas y que en esos momentos tenían muchas preocupaciones y que habían terminado por separarse.

Había sido tan doloroso para el anciano ver como de un día para otro todo cambiaba pero no solo para él, casi todo el colegio había visto con horror e impotencia como sus ocho Salvadores se separaban, como cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos no se hablaban, no se miraban o como simplemente se decían un hola y adiós.

Nadie podía entender como esos ocho chicos que siempre habían estado unidos, unos por años, otros por meses pero que habían hecho gala de una amistad, lealtad, amor y cariño que muchos ansiaban encontrar ahora ni siquiera se hablaban.

¿Dónde quedaba todo su amor, su lealtad, su amistad? Ellos les habían dicho durante la presentación de las escuelas que debían estar unidos pero ¿cómo iban a estar unidos si ni siquiera ellos lo estaban? Esas palabras y todas las que habían dicho sobre la guerra habían quedado en el olvido y ahora todos habían perdido las esperanzas de ganar la guerra.

Ahora cada uno hacía sus vidas por separado, ahora iban a luchar por separado. Sus vidas habían tomado rumbos diferentes que cada vez les hacían alejarse más de los que una vez fueron sus amigos.

Harry estaba todo el tiempo con su nueva novia. Era fácil verlo besándose con Inez por los pasillos, unos besos llenos de salvajismo, lujuria y pasión que Alicia había tenido que ver en más de una ocasión. Esta no le hablaba ya que él se mostraba de una manera fría con ella. Tampoco se hablaba con Ron, Ginny, J.J, Draco, Wendy y Hermione ya que estos aun no le habían perdonado que hubiese pegado a la pelirroja. Hermione era la única que de vez en cuando le decía hola por los pasillos pero ya no era lo mismo. Pero a Harry no parecía importarle mucho el hecho de haber perdido la amistad con todos ellos.

Por otro lado, Alicia se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Gabrielle, Jessica y Sophi. Había volcado todo su cariño y atención en ellas. Era la única que se hablaba con todos los que antaño fueron sus amigos, todos menos Harry. Aun así no hablaba mucho con ellos, con sus hermanos ya no tenía esas conversaciones de hermanos que solían tener, con Hermione ya no hablaban sobre los libros que cada una se había leído, con Draco ya no bromeaba como antes, con Wendy… bueno con ella ya no hablaban como si fuesen hermanas y con J.J ya no componía canciones. Ahora cada vez que se encontraba con ellos a lo mejor intercambiaba algunas palabras más por educación que por otra cosa. Ya no eran esas conversaciones de antaño, no ahora eran conversaciones de cosas triviales como las clases o por preguntar como les iban las cosas.

Por otro lado, Ron había centrado todo su mundo en entrenar, se pasaba las horas entrenando para los partidos de Quiddich o bien con las armas. Otras de las cosas que estaba haciendo era experimentar con las armas, inventar nuevas armas que poder llevar escondidas y poder de ese modo sorprender a sus enemigos.

Ya no se hablaba ni con Hermione, ni con Harry, ni con J.J. Las cosas entre sus hermanas eran más frías y con Draco y Wendy ya no tenía casi relación. Simplemente se decían un hola y adiós cuando se veían.

Por otro lado, Hermione pasaba más tiempo de lo normal en la biblioteca, se había centrado en sus estudios y siempre tenía un libro en las manos. Estaba en la biblioteca desde que la abrían a altas horas de la mañana y no se iba hasta que cerraba a altas horas de la noche.

Había intentado hablar con Ron pero este no la hacía caso, la hacía el vacío. Ese problema también lo tenía con Ginny. Se hablaba con Alicia, J.J, Wendy y Draco pero solo intercambiaban escasas palabras cuando se encontraba y con Harry… era triste imaginar los buenos amigos que habían sido junto con Ron, el trío dorado de Gyffindor pensaba muchas veces la castaña con tristeza, y ya no quedaba nada, el trío se había roto. Se entristecía al pensar que ya no volvería a vivir esas increíbles aventuras que vivió con ellos.

Por otro lado, Draco y Wendy estaban la mayor parte del tiempo con sus nuevas parejas. No se hablaban entre ellos, habían decidido hacerse el vacío, preferían eso que estar discutiendo todo el tiempo, cuando se encontraban ni siquiera se miraban. Ninguno de ellos se hablaba con Harry e intercambiaban pocas palabras con los otros.

Por otro lado, J.J se había empezado a ir con los españoles con todos menos con Tony y Verónica, con los que no se hablaba aunque la última, cada vez que tenía oportunidad le tiraba los tejos pero el chico no le hacía caso. No se hablaba ni con Harry, ni con Ginny, ni con Ron. Entre Wendy y él ya no era como al principio, ya no eran hermanos, eran desconocidos. Y con Draco, Alicia y Hermione intercambiaban algunos saludos y como muchos algunas palabras de cortesía.

Por otro lado, estaba Ginny. Ella había empezado a irse más con Colin, Suzie, Laura y Dennis pero tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos porque al ser parejitas no quería estar de sujeta velas. Pero en esos días había comenzado a hablar mucho con Gustave Dumas, uno de los franceses y no era extraño verla hablando con él por los pasillos.

La relación con sus hermanos se había enfriado. Ya no se hablaba ni con Harry, ni con Hermione, ni con J.J. Y con Draco y Wendy tan solo intercambiaba muy de vez en cuando algunas palabras.

Y por último estaban Luna y Neville, estos intentaban hacer cambiar de opinión a los ocho chicos pero todos se mantenían en sus 13 de seguir separados, la única que no decía sobre la posibilidad de volver a estar con ellos como antes o de seguir separados cuando los dos chicos sacaban el tema era Alicia, ella simplemente se quedaba en silencio.

_Era triste pensar lo que eran y lo que una vez fueron. _

Y llegó el 14 de Febrero, San Valentín, el día de los enamorados. Ron llevaba desde muy temprano entrenando. Estaba dando vueltas al campo de Quiddich corriendo. Había preferido entrenar que ir a Hogsmeade, no tenía nadie con quien ir y no quería estar paseando solo el día de los enamorados. Además no quería ver a parejas felices, no quería ver a Harry con Butler y no quería ver a Hermione con Krum, seguro que había ido con él para pasar el día juntos.

Si ese verano le hubiesen dicho lo que iba a pasar nunca se lo hubiese creído porque nunca se imaginó que todos se terminarían separando como había pasado ¿Los echaba de menos? Mucho pero nunca lo admitiría, su orgullo se lo impedía. Le dolía recordar a su madre, le dolía que hubiese muerto pero en esos momentos se alegraba de que no estuviese allí, le alegraba que ella no estuviese y no viese como habían terminado, no hubiese soportado ver la decepción en sus ojos.

Ella nunca hubiese entendido porque ocho chicos que se querían tanto se separaban, en realidad, ni él lo entendía.

Suspiró¡como los extrañaba! Pero sobretodo a ella, a la que fue su mujer durante meses. Aun recordaba su primera vez con ella, sonrió al recordar como Fred y George los pillaron.

A veces que bonitos eran los recuerdos pero también que dolorosos. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían al darse cuenta de que la había perdido para siempre pero no podía, no podía perdonar su traición.

Un hermoso recuerdo llegó a su cabeza, era hermoso pero aun así doloroso porque le recordaba un pasado que ya no tenía.

**FLASH BACK.**

Ron estaba sentado en el sofá del salón de su casa, miraba aburrido como Ginny jugaba a la play station mientras Alicia se entrenaba bajo el sol abrasador del verano. Los demás miembros de su familia estaban preparando la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Estaba un poco deprimido, tan solo hacía unos pocos días que no veía a Hermione y ya la echaba de menos. Nunca la había extrañado tanto.

Oyó que la puerta del salón se abría pero el siguió mirando la pantalla suponiendo que era Alicia la que había entrado y en cierto modo no se equivocaba pero alguien venía con ella.

¡Herms!- dijo Ginny emocionada. Se abalanzó sobre la castaña a la que abrazo.

Con el grito de su hermana Ron reaccionó. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Hermione allí parada con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba más hermosa que nunca al menos así era para él.

Ron sonrió, se levantó como un resorte y abrazó a su novia con fuerza. La levantó del suelo y Hermione se aferró a su cuello con fuerza.

Te he echado mucho de menos- dijo Ron dejándola en el suelo.

Y yo a ti- dijo Hermione.

Ron la cogió del rostro con ambas manos y la besó. Ginny y Alicia se miraron con una sonrisa. Después de unos minutos en los que no se separaban, Alicia decidió toser ruidosamente. Los dos la miraron.

Perdón, es que tenía algo en la garganta- dijo Alicia y Ron la miró con la deja en alto- ¡es en serio! Pero ahora que os habéis despegado podemos hablar con Hermione.

Cogió a su amiga del brazo y se sentaron en el sofá.

¿Cómo es que ya estas aquí?- dijo Alicia- no te esperábamos hasta más adelante.

Mis padres tenían que ir urgentemente a una conferencia fuera del país- dijo Hermione- y les dije que entonces me trajeran aquí. Por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás?

Están preparando la boda de Bill y Fleur- dijo Ginny.

Las chicas siguieron hablando. Ron no participaba en la conversación, solo la observaba reír junto a sus hermanas. Estaba deseando quedarse a solas con ella y Alicia y Ginny se dieron cuenta.

Bueno Hermione me voy a seguir entrenando- dijo Alicia-Ron ayúdala a subir sus cosas a nuestro cuarto.

Si- dijo Ginny- yo voy a seguir jugando. Sube rápido Hermione porque Ron te come con los ojos.

Los dos se sonrojaron mientras Ginny y Alicia se reían, esta última se fue al jardín para seguir entrenando y Ginny se puso a jugar. Ron cogió las cosas d Hermione que estaban en la cocina y las subió al cuarto de las chicas. Hermione lo había seguido y miró sorprendida el amplio cuarto.

Ahora que mi padre es ministro han ampliado la casa- dijo Ron.

Ya veo- dijo Hermione- esta…

Pero nunca supo lo que Hermione quiso decir porque la cogió de la mano y corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar al ya tan conocido cuarto de Ron. El chico cerró la puerta, se acercó a ella y la besó.

Te extrañe mucho preciosa- dijo Ron entre beso y beso- no me gusta estar separado de ti.

A mi tampoco- dijo Hermione mientras sentía como Ron la levantaba del suelo y la llevaba hasta la cama donde con mucho cuidado la tumbo- te quiero.

Ron dejó de besarla el cuello y la miró a los ojos. Sonrió y la volvió a besar.

Yo te quiero más- dijo el pelirrojo.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Y no se equivocaba, pensó Ron, él la quería mucho más. Él le había sido fiel y ella en cambio no había dudado en traicionarlo.

Ya había dejado de correr y entre sus manos tenía su espada con la que se estaba entrenando como si luchase contar un enemigo invisible.

Había comenzado a llorar sin poder evitarlo y ahora las lágrimas recorrían su cansado rostro.

Se sentía estúpido al llorar. No se podía dejar de imaginar a Hermione con el estúpido búlgaro Krum, pasando ese estúpido día de los enamorados, en el estúpido pueblo de Hogsmeade, dándose estúpido besos.

Pero lo más estúpido de todo era que él no la podía olvidar, no podía borrar los felices y tristes momentos vividos junto a ella.

Sintió un ruido tras él y se dio la vuelta bruscamente sujetando la espada en posición de ataque. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los castaños de la chica que le robaba el sueño. La hoja de la espada del joven estaba a escasos centímetros del cuello de ella.

Ron bajó el arma, le dio la espalda a la recién llegada y se limpió las lágrimas.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ron- creí que estabas en Hogsmeade con Vicky.

No lo llames así, Ron- dijo Hermione.

¡Oh lo siento!- dijo el pelirrojo mirándola con rabia- no quería ofenderte.

Por favor Ron no me hables así- dijo Hermione.

Mira Granger sino has venido a nada en especial mejor te vas- dijo Ron- estoy ocupada.

Ron no oyó nada y supuso que la muchacha se había ido pero de pronto oyó un sollozo y sintió el cálido cuerpo de su ex novia, el que conocía como la palma de su mano, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Por favor Ron… te amo…- el pelirrojo cerró los ojos- yo no sería capaz de traicionarte… te extraño…

Quiso abrazarla, su corazón se lo pedía a gritos pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Los ojos del pelirrojo se empañaron, colocó sus manos sobre las de la castaña. Quería creerla pero sus celos lo cegaban, quería decirla que si la perdonaba pero la imagen de ella abrazándose a Krum y también la imagen de ella besándose con J.J le aparecía en la cabeza.

No, no podía perdonarla. Hizo que ella lo soltase, lo hizo con brusquedad y se alejó de ella unos pasos.

¿Qué me extrañas?- dijo Ron incrédulamente- ¿Qué me amas? Valla Granger, había descubierto que era una falsa pero nunca creí que tu falsedad llegase a estos extremos.

Por favor Ron… te hablo en serio… te amo- dijo Hermione.

Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras- dijo Ron mirándola.

Tus celos no te dejan ver más allá de tus narices- dijo Hermione llorando- me conoces, sabes que sería incapaz de traicionarte. Sigo siendo esa niña que conociste hace seis años.

Creí conocerte- dijo Ron- ya no hay nada en ti de esa niña que luchaba lealmente junto a Potter y a mi. Ni siquiera conocerás el significado de la palabra lealtad- Hermione quiso hablar pero él no la dejó- no me fuiste leal durante nuestro noviazgo, ha saber con cuantos más estuviste aparte de con Krum y con J.J.

Hermione le dio una fuerte bofetada. No iba a permitir que la insultara de ese modo.

¡No te lo permito!- grito Hermione muy alterada- ¡respétame!

¡Pues entonces hazte respetar!- gritó Ron sobándose la mejilla- ¡te comportas como una ramera!

¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó Hermione- ¡siempre te he sido fiel!

Vete Hermione- dijo Ron que no le apetecía seguir discutiendo.

¿Por qué no quieres creerme?- dijo Hermione.

Porque es muy difícil hacerlo- dijo Ron.

Pero no imposible- dijo Hermione.

Granger lo nuestro termino, hazte a la idea- dijo Ron- y quiero que sepas que cuando la guerra termine me marcharé.

Llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas a esa posibilidad. Había pensado irse a seguir con sus estudios al extranjero.

¿Marcharte?- preguntó Hermione- ¿dónde?

Aun no lo se- dijo Ron- aquí ya no hay nada que me ate.

Esta tu familia- dijo Hermione.

Siempre podré venir a visitarlos- dijo Ron- y ellos podrán ir a visitarme a mí.

Pero…

Vete Granger. Tengo que entrenar- dijo Ron.

Ron siguió con el entrenamiento y aunque Hermione quiso hablarle, él no la hizo caso. Hermione se marchó con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

Harry caminaba cogido de la mano de Inez e iban por las calles de Hogsmeade. Habían estado comprando golosinas en Honeydukes y ahora iban hacía las tres Escobas.

Entraron a la taberna y las miradas se centraron en ellos. Inez se sentó en una mesa mientras Harry se iba a por unas cervezas de mantequilla.

¿Qué quieres Harry?- dijo la señora Rosmerta.

Dos cervezas de mantequilla- dijo el chico.

La mujer cogió dos botellas y las dejó sobre el mostrador.

Esperaba verte hoy con Alicia- dijo la señora Rosmerta- siendo el día de los enamorados.

Ya no estoy con ella- dijo Harry.

Ya me he dado cuenta- dijo la mujer- es una lastima hacíais muy buena pareja y parecíais muy enamorados.

Bueno… ya… pero los sentimientos cambian- dijo Harry.

Si tienes razón- dijo la tabernera- pero no cambian de la un día para otro.

¿Qué quiere decir?- dijo Harry.

Que mires en tu corazón- dijo la mujer- tal vez encuentres algo. Alguna respuesta.

No necesito respuesta a ninguna pregunta- dijo Harry.

¿No?- dijo Rosmerta sonriendo.

No porque yo sé que amo a Inez- dijo Harry.

¿Seguro?- dijo la mujer.

Si- dijo Harry sacando el dinero y pagando a la mujer.

La señora Rosmerta lo vio sentarse junto a Butler y como se daban un beso.

No me gusta esa chica- dijo la mujer- no me gusta nada de nada.

* * *

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, se limpiaba las lágrimas pues aun estaba llorando, no podía olvidar las palabras de Ron. Le dolía tanto si desconfianza.

Quería gritar pues su corazón se lo pedía, quería desahogar todo el dolor que se acumulaba en su lastimado corazón pero ella era Hermione Granger la chica correcta que no demostraba sus sentimientos.

Cuantas veces había llorado escondida entre los doseles de su cama para que nadie la viese y casi siempre era porque Ron y ella habían discutido. La verdad es que lo único que había hecho desde que conoció al pelirrojo había sido llorar por su culpa.

**FLASH BACK.**

Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.

¡Oh, bien hecho!- gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo- ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!

Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

No es raro que nadie la aguante- dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo- Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.

Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.

Creo que te ha oído.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Por esa discusión ella se encerró en el baño de las chicas y casi la mata un troll gigante, también había que reconocer que la habían ido a salvar él y Harry. Pero otras muchas discusiones le llegaron a la cabeza. Y siempre era con él con quien discutía. Harry también había sido su amigo y con él casi no había discutido, habían tenido discrepancias pero con Ron… él era cruel y la hacía llorar.

Tal vez fue un error hacerse novios había destrozado su débil amistad, pero amistad ante todo, por salir juntos y lo más probable es que no estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro.

Iba cabizbaja, apretando los libros contra su pecho y no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba hacía ella hasta que sintió como la cogía del brazo. Hermione levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Krum.

Hola Hermione- dijo el chico y la limpió las lágrimas- de nuevo Weasley.

¿Quién más sino?- dijo Hermione pasándose las manos por el rostro y limpiándose las lágrimas con brusquedad.

¿Aun no lo habéis solucionado?- dijo Viktor.

No- dijo Hermione- ni creo que lo hagamos.

Lo siento mucho de verdad- dijo Krum apenado- me siento culpable por toda esta situación.

Tú no tienes la culpa- dijo la castaña- Ron es muy celoso y cabezota y orgullo y…

Aun así lo amas- dijo el director búlgaro con una sonrisa.

Esa es mi cruz- bromeo Hermione sin muchas ganas. Krum sonrió y la acarició el rostro.

Se dará cuenta de que esta equivocado- dijo el joven- algún día verá que ha perdido a una chica maravillosa.

¿Si?- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz- ¿y cuando será eso?

Cuando se dé cuenta de su error- dijo Krum.

Espero que eso sea pronto- dijo Hermione.

Krum se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en la frente.

Ten paciencia- dijo Krum.

¿Y cuando conoceré a tu prometida?- dijo Hermione, quería cambiar de tema, hablar de Ron la hacía daño.

Vendrá al colegio después de semana santa y entonces te la presentaré- dijo Krum- seguro que te cae bien.

Seguro que si- dijo Hermione.

Bueno me tengo que ir- dijo Krum- ya nos veremos.

La dio otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla y se marchó. Hermione siguió con su camino. Llegó a la biblioteca, su refugio, donde siempre se escondía cuando él a hacía llorar.

Aun siendo San Valentín y habiendo salida a Hogsmeade Alicia decidió quedarse en Hogwarts. No tenía a nadie con quien salir y no quería toparse con Harry y Butler en el pueblo.

Había decidido ir a la biblioteca para adelantar deberes y por que tal vez pensando en otra cosa no pensaría tanto en el dolor que sentía por la separación con Harry.

Salió por el hueco del retrato con los libros entre los brazos cuando chocó contra alguien y sus libros y los de la otra persona cayeron al suelo. Ambas se agacharon a recogerlos y cuando se levantaron se miraron.

Alicia sonrió al ver a Alison Diggory. La joven era algo más alta que Ginny y Wendy pero más bajita que Alicia y Hermione, y era delgada. Tenía una largo cabello moreno hasta la cintura y unos grandes ojos grises. Casi siempre estaba sonriendo. Era prima de Cedric con el que se llevaba muy bien, parecían más hermanos que primos. Estuvo muy afectada por la muerte de su primo. A diferencia de él, ella era una Gryffindor y tenía la edad de Ginny, 16 años. Era muy hermosa al igual que su primo.

Valla me alegro de encontrarte- dijo Alison sonriendo.

¿Me buscabas?- dijo Alicia.

Si- dijo la chica- es que verás no voy muy bien en pociones y Sirius me dijo que te pidiese ayuda a ti o a Hermione porque dicen que vosotras sois las mejores de la clase ¿me ayudarías?

Claro- dijo Alicia sonriendo- voy ahora mismo a la biblioteca para adelantar algunos deberes si quieres venirte.

Claro- dijo Alison sonriendo.

Las dos chicas se fueron hablando hacía la biblioteca y cuando llegaron solo había una persona allí aparte de la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria. Hermione estaba enfrascada en una lectura que parecía muy interesante. La castaña levantó la cabeza al oír a las chicas entrar. Sonrió a las dos jóvenes con algo de tristeza y las dos chicas le devolvieron la sonrisa. La castaña se volvió a enfrascar en su lectura y las chicas se sentaron unas mesas más alejadas de ella.

Alison abrió el libro de Pociones y le dijo a Alicia una de las cosas que no entendía para que se lo explicase. La pelirroja cogió el libro y comenzó a leerlo para si misma y saber de lo que trataba para poder explicarlo mejor.

Es un poco triste ¿no crees?- dijo Alison.

Alicia detuvo su lectura y miró a la chica. Pero Alison no la miraba a ella, la chica tenía puesta su mirada en Hermione.

¿A que te refieres?- dijo Alicia.

A vuestra amistad- dijo Alison mirando a la pelirroja- todo el mundo os envidiaba, todo el mundo deseaba estar tan unidos a sus amigos como vosotros lo estabais, todo el mundo quería tener amigos tan leales como vosotros lo erais y de un día para otro vuestros lazos de amistad se rompen. En otro tiempo al entrar en la biblioteca tú te hubieses sentado con Hermione pero esta vez no lo has hecho, en realidad en otros tiempos ni Hermione, ni tú hubieseis estado en Hogwarts el día de San Valentín.

Tienes razón, es triste pensar lo que éramos y lo que somos ahora- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza- parecemos desconocidos pero hay veces que es difícil perdonar o creer. Nos hemos sentido traicionados. Ron y Ginny creen que han sido traicionados por J.J y por Hermione, estos se sienten decepcionados al ver como sus amigos no creen en su palabra. Wendy se siente traicionada por Draco y viceversa.

¿Y tú?- dijo Alison.

Yo…- suspiró la chica con tristeza- yo me siento decepcionada al ver como mis amigos se han separado, me siento desilusionada de mi misma porque yo también he dejado que se separasen y porque yo me he alejado de ellos, me siento defraudada porque Harry me juro un amor eterno y me ha dejado por una de mis enemigas ¿traicionada? Puede que también me sienta traicionada por él, ya ni siquiera se lo que siento. Lo que si sé es que dentro de mí hay un sentimiento de derrota, había llegado a pensar que nuestra amistad y amor era irrompible, fuimos soberbios al pensar que nuestra amistad era inquebrantable pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así ¿tarde? Si, muy tarde- sonrió con tristeza al pensar en su madre- ¡Ay mi pobre mamá! Si estuviese aquí y viese como hemos terminando, si viese como nos insultamos, como nos miramos, se moriría otra vez pero esta vez de pena.

Pero es tan… extraño- dijo Alison y Alicia la miró sin entender- ¡Vamos! Harry no es así, él es bueno aun le agradezco que trajese el cuerpo de mi primo. Él sería incapaz de poner una mano encima a una chica y menos a la que ama.

Decía amar- corrigió Alicia sonriendo con tristeza- y te puedo asegurar que si sería capaz y sino pregúntaselo a mi cara.

Pero Alicia ¿no te parece extraño?- dijo Alison- él te ama… bueno te amaba- corrigió al ver la cara de la pelirroja- y odiaba a Butler, todo el mundo en algún momento hemos visto como la despreciaba y de pronto de un momento a otro dice amarla. No tiene sentido.

El ser humano es muy complicado- dijo simplemente Alicia.

¿Esa es tu respuesta?- dijo Alison con las cejas en alto- Pues déjame decirte que tienes que mejorarla para la próxima persona que te pregunte… ¿El ser humano es muy complicado?... Me hubiese esperado cualquier cosa menos eso… el ser humano es muy complicado.

Alicia rió en bajito al ver la cara de la chica que no daba crédito a sus oídos. Al ver que la Señora Pince la miraba de forma amenazante dejó de reír y se acercó a la chica para preguntarle algo.

¿Y que haces tú aquí el día de San Valentín y no has ido a Hogsmeade con un muchacho?- dijo Alicia- ¿es que nadie te ha invitado? Me parece raro eres muy bonita.

Gracias- dijo Alison sonriendo- y si, si me han invitado pero no me interesaba salir con ninguno.

Ya veo- dijo Alicia- ¿y había alguno con el que te interesaba ir pero no te ha invitado?

No- dijo Alison- en estos momentos no hay ningún chico que me interese. Me he cansado de salir con chicos que realmente no me interesan, he decidido esperar hasta que llegue el chico especial y entonces por ese si lucharé.

Haces bien- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Mis amigas lo creen una estupidez- dijo Alison- ellas solo piensan en salir con un chico y nada más, tener a alguien con quien besuquearse pero yo quiero esperar más tarde o más temprano llegará. Tal vez sea una romántica, y lo soy en realidad incluso creo en el amor a primera vista.

Haces bien en creer en el amor a primera vista- dijo Alicia sonriendo al recordar como ella quedó prendada de Harry cuando lo vio en el cementerio hacía ya 3 años aunque en un principio no lo quisiese reconocer.

Mis amigas creen que es una tremenda estupidez e incluso intentan meterme por los ojos a los chicos, quieren que cambie mis ideas…

No las dejes- la cortó Alicia y la morena la miró- no cambies tus ideales y tus creencias porque alguien te lo diga, ni siquiera porque la persona que amas te lo pida porque si en realidad te quiere no te hará cambiar ni tus pensamientos, ni tú forma de ser… Si tus amigas te piden eso, en realidad no son tus amigas.

Gracias Alicia- dijo Alison- me siento mucho mejor después de tus palabras. Aunque sabes una cosa, estoy empezando a desesperarme, ese chico especial no aparece.

Tranquila, te paciencia que aparecerá y cuando lo haga…- dijo Alicia sonriendo- lucha por él, no dejes que nadie por nada del mundo le aparte de ti. Supera todos los obstáculos, no dejes que tus amigas te digan que no puedes estar con él, ya sea por la diferencia de edad, ya sea por que tu familia y la de ellos se odian, ya sea por que te han dicho que debes odiarlo- la pelirroja recordó que a pesar de que a ella Voldemort le había dicho que debía de odiar a Harry no pudo evitar enamorarse de él- ya sea porque tenga diferente raza o nacionalidad si en verdad lo amas lucha por él y no dejes que nadie te separe.

¿Y si yo no le gustó?- dijo Alison.

Conozco una historia en la que un joven amaba a una chica y esta en cambio decía odiarle- dijo Alicia- ¿y sabemos como terminaron?- Alison negó con la cabeza- casados y con un hijo.

Alicia sonrió al recordar todas las veces que Harry, Sirius y Remus la habían contado la historia de Lily y James, le encantaba esa historia.

Así que lucha por tu amor- dijo Alicia- y cuando llegue, abrázalo con fuerza no lo dejes escapar como yo he dejado escapar al mío.

Gracias Alicia- dijo Alison- solo espero que no tarde mucho más.

* * *

Dominic se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la mazmorra en la que estaba encerrado. Su madre estaba con él pero estaba en silencio, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Si no llevaba mal las cuentas, debía de ser 14 de febrero, el día de los enamorados.

Para él esa fecha era otra más en el calendario pero le hubiese gustado que no fuese así. Tener a alguien con quien compartir ese día. Pero nunca había tenido novia, las únicas mujeres con las que había estado había sido Abigail a la que consideraba como una abuela y con su madre.

Alguna vez había visto a alguna chica, cuando iba al pueblo que había cerca del bosque en el que vivía con Abigail y su madre. Iba pocas veces pero casi siempre veía a una chica, él problema es que las chicas no se fijaban en él. No porque no fuese guapo, sino por él hecho de que aparentaba más edad de la que tenía. No parecía un joven de 16 años, parecía un hombre de 30 y las chicas de su edad se fijaban en los que en realidad parecían tener 16 años.

Abigail conocía sus frustraciones y cuando lo veía triste porque pensaba que nunca iba a conocer a una chica que en verdad le amase, ella siempre le decía lo mismo: "uno no aprende a amar cuando encuentra a la persona perfecta, sino cuando cree en la perfección de la primera persona imperfecta" y él siempre le contestaba diciendo: "Pues entonces espero que alguna chica vea algo bueno en mi imperfección".

Porque él creía que su aspecto era muy imperfecto, porque creía que el aparentar tantos años era una imperfección y muchas veces había deseado ser diferente. No se daba cuenta que así estaba perfecto y que solo tenía que esperar a la chica que no le importase que aparentase más años de los que en realidad tenía.

Miró a su madre ¿sabría ella que estaban a 14 de febrero? Seguro que no y seguro que le gustaría saberlo, solo por situarse un poco. Era probable que estuviese perdida en el tiempo, al fin y al cabo había estado 16 años en coma.

Mamá no se sí lo sabrás pero estamos a 14 de febrero- dijo Dominic.

No, no lo sabía- dijo Rachel mirándole y sonrió- gracias por decírmelo.

Te quiero mamá- dijo el joven.

Y yo a ti hijo- dijo Rachel.

* * *

En una habitación de Grimmauld Place se encontraba un pelirrojo cambiando los pañales a su hijo. Pero le estaba costando pues el niño no paraba de moverse.

Vamos Kevin- dijo Bill desesperado- quédate quieto un momento mientras papá te cambia.

Pero el niño no quería colaborar y Bill ya no sabía lo que hacer. Levantó la cabeza, buscando algo con lo que entretener al bebé mientras le cambiaba. Pero en su búsqueda se encontró una foto de Fleur que se encontraba sobre la mesilla, la misma que todas las noches observaba antes de dormir.

Y al ver la foto recordó que cuando Fleur quería calmar a Kevin, le ponía música, una melodía francesa lenta y romántica de la que no conocía el nombre.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo sonar la melodía y el niño se estuvo quito y se relajó.

Bill se puso a cambiarle¿Cuántas veces había visto como su esposa cambiaba a Kevin con esa canción o lo hacía dormir? Muchas. Se limpió con el brazo las lágrimas que había derramado y terminó de cambiar al bebé.

Recordó que ella siempre al terminar de cambiarlo cogía al bebe en brazos y se ponía a bailar con él. Muchas veces él los había visto bailando y se había acercado a ellos y habían bailado los tres juntos.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó como el pequeño lo llamaba, lo vio sentado en la cama, simplemente con el pañal, y estiraba los brazos para que lo cogiese.

Bill lo aupó y comenzó a bailar mientras dejaba recorrer las lágrimas que ansiaban por salir. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrió, la vio enfrente de él sonriendo, tan hermosa como siempre.

Mi preciosa chica- susurró Bill.

Fleur sonrió, se acercó a ellos y empezó a bailar. Se movían lentamente, Bill y Fleur no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos pero cuando la música terminó la imagen de Fleur desapareció, la habitación quedó en silencio y el corazón de Bill volvió a quedar solo como cuando ella se marchó.

* * *

J.J paseaba por las calles de Hogsmeade junto a los españoles aunque era San Valentín ninguno de los españoles había querido irse con sus parejas y dejar solos a J.J y a Ana aunque esta última había quedado con Josh Graham, el amigo que había hecho y que le había dicho que tenía una cosa muy importante que decirle. Los únicos que no iban con ellos eran Verónica y Tony pues esos estaban pasando el día juntos y la verdad es que a J.J no le importaba pues con Tony no se llevaba bien y Verónica era una pesada.

Iban hablando y de vez en cuando se detenían para mirar los escaparates de las diferentes tiendas.

Mirad que bonito anillo- dijo Susana.

Si, es muy bonito- dijo J.J- recuerdo que le encantó a…

J.J se quedó en silencio pues ese era el mismo anillo que un día le gustó a Ginny. Todos se quedaron mirándole.

¿A quien le gustó?- dijo Dani aunque creía saber la respuesta.

A nadie- dijo J.J y siguió su camino.

Le gustó a Ginny ¿verdad?- dijo Ana.

J.J se detuvo, miró a sus amigos y vio que estos le miraban. Suspiró y se rascó el cuello.

Preferiría no hablar de ella- dijo J.J.

J.J deberías hablar con Ginny- dijo Alicia- es buena chica. Te quiere y tiene el problema de que es demasiado celosa. Cometió un error no confiando en ti pero errores cometemos todos.

Mira Ana, yo no puedo estar con una persona que constantemente me esta controlando y que no se día de mi cuando me ve hablando con una chica- dijo J.J.

Eso y que porque eres demasiado orgulloso y cabezota como para dar tu brazo a torcer- dijo Sonia que iba dada de la mano de Dani.

Puede ser- dijo J.J.

Y siguió caminando, sus amigos le siguieron. Tal vez Sonia tenía razón pero esta harto de que la gente lo traicionase y no confiase en él. Durante toda su vida la lealtad había sido muy importante para él y si ella no había confiado en él, entonces no le había mostrado suficiente lealtad porque para él la confianza era una parte muy importante de la lealtad.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba hacía él hasta que chocó. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Verónica daba de la mano de Tony.

¡Eih chicos!- dijo Dani sonriendo- ¿os venís con nosotros? Teníamos pensado ir al bar del pueblo, las tres escobas creo que se llama ¿no, J.J?

Si- dijo el chico.

¿Qué te parece Vero?- dijo Tony.

Bueno- dijo la chica mirando a J.J- la verdad es que tengo frío.

Pues ya esta, vamos- dijo Roberto.

Yo me tengo que ir- dijo Ana- he quedado con Josh enfrente de un lugar llamado la casa de los gritos.

¿Sabes donde esta?- dijo J.J y Ana negó con la cabeza.

J.J sonrió y le indico como se iba mientras Tony los observaba con el ceño fruncido no le gustaba la idea de que Ana hubiese quedado a solas con ese chico y encima el día de los enamorados.

Gracias J.J- dijo Ana sonriendo- nos vemos en el colegio.

Los chicos se despidieron de ella y la muchacha se alejó. Todos continuaron con su camino hacía las tres escobas, todos menos Tony que se había quedado mirando por donde Ana se había ido.

Vamos Tony- dijo Juan.

Id vosotros- dijo el chico- he recordado que tenía que comprar algo.

Vale- dijo Juan.

Quédate con ellos Vero- dijo Tony.

No tenía pensado ir a comprar nada, lo único que quería era seguir a Ana, solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien, solo para eso ¿no?

Vale- dijo Verónica.

Tony se marchó por donde Ana se había ido con paso rápido. Los otros siguieron con su camino. Verónica se acercó a J.J y se cogió con fuerza del brazo de este. Los españoles la miraron con una ceja en alto, J.J la miró y vio que la chica lo miraba con lujuria.

* * *

Fred suspiró al ver como su hermano mayor lloraba. Estaba fuera de la habitación y al oír música se había acercado para mirar que estaba haciendo y se había encontrado a Bill bailando con Kevin.

Decidió marcharse y dejar a su hermano un poco de intimidad. Subió las escaleras pensando en su familia y lo que estaba sufriendo. Recordó a su hermano George y volvió a suspirar, lo echaba tanto de menos.

Llegó al rellano del tercer piso y chocó contra Charlie y Alex que bajaban. Los dos iban con el abrigo y parecían que iban a salir.

¿Vais a algún lado?- dijo Fred.

Si, nos vamos a pasar juntos San Valentín- dijo Alex.

Hacéis bien- dijo Fred sonriendo con tristeza.

Se despidieron y se marcharon. Fred siguió con su camino a la cocina pero pasó por al lado de la habitación en la que su padre dormía. La puerta estaba abierta y miró dentro de ella, en un principio creyó que no había nadie porque todo estaba muy oscuro pero oyó un suspiro que provenía de dentro.

Entornó los ojos y vio la figura de su padre sentado en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta. El chico decidió entrar.

¿Estás bien, papá?- dijo Fred.

Si, hijo- dijo el hombre con tristeza.

Yo también la echo de menos- dijo Fred.

Es el primer San Valentín que paso sin ella desde que nos hicimos novios- dijo el señor Weasley en un débil susurro.

Fred se sentó junto a su padre. Se quedaron en silencio y el joven se quedó mirando al suelo. Se fijo en la pierna de su padre y le vio una mancha ya que los pantalones se le habían subido levemente, entrecerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguna mancha sino de un tatuaje. No recordaba habérselo visto nunca pero era normal, su padre siempre llevaba pantalones largos y túnicas.

Se agachó junto a él y le subió la pata del pantalón, el hombre no dijo nada y dejó que lo hiciera. Vio que no tenía un solo tatuaje sino que tenía dos, uno lo tenía en el tobillo y el otro en el gemelo, se trataba en ambos casos de palabras escritas en Runas Antiguas. Fred arrugó el ceño esos tatuajes eran iguales y estaban situados en el mismo sitio en el que lo tenían Ron y Ginny.

Son como los de Ron y Ginny- dijo Fred.

Si, no sabes cuanto nos sorprendió a tu madre y a mi cuando vimos que se lo habían hecho en el mismo sitio que yo y que ponía lo mismo que en mío- dijo el señor Weasley- y nos sorprendimos más cuando Alicia tenía el mismo tatuaje que tu madre y en el mismo lugar.

¿Mamá también tenía un tatuaje?- dijo Fred sorprendido.

¡Oh si!- dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo con nostalgia- nos lo hicimos a los 17 años, nos fuimos juntos. Pero vosotros no visteis nunca nuestros tatuajes por eso nos sorprendió que los tuviesen vuestros hermanos pero bueno casualidad.

Una casualidad muy grande- dijo Fred- a lo mejor en algún momento os lo vieron sin que vosotros os dieseis cuenta y como les gustó decidieron tatuárselos.

A lo mejor- dijo el hombre sonriendo- por cierto ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Vivo aquí- dijo Fred sentándose de nuevo junto a su padre.

Quiero decir qué que haces aquí siendo San Valentín- dijo el señor Weasley- tendrías que estar con tu novia. Ves hijo con ella y disfruta de este día con ella.

Fred sonrió a su padre, le dio un fuerte abrazo y se marchó de la habitación dejando de nuevo al señor Weasley solo.

Los estoy criando lo mejor que puedo Molly- dijo el hombre- pero sin ti es muy difícil.

* * *

Draco caminaba por las calles de Hogsmeade, iba dado de la mano de Rosalie que cada dos por tres se paraba para mirar un escaparate. Draco la seguía pero no mostraba ningún entusiasmo, ese día no era lo mismo sino estaba con Wendy aunque nunca lo fuese a reconocer.

Aun no podía olvidarla, lo había intentado, Merlín sabía que lo había intentado pero no podía y Rosalie no le ayudaba ha hacerlo. Y ese día le había dado por recordar momentos vividos con ella, parecía que sus subconsciente le quería jugar una mala pasada.

**FLASH BACK.**

Draco y Wendy se encontraban en la cocina de su casa. Hacía poco que habían terminado las clases. Draco estaba viendo la televisión y Wendy acababa de llegar a la cocina con un libro en sus manos. La chica se había sentado en silencio y leía algo.

Draco, he encontrado un libro de recetas- dijo Wendy.

Qué bien- dijo Draco sin apartar los ojos de la televisión.

¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo de comer?- dijo Wendy.

Cariño, ninguno de los dos hemos cocinado en la vida- dijo Draco mirándola- vamos a quemar la casa.

Anda, venga di que sí- dijo Wendy- hagamos un pastel no puede ser tan difícil.

Está bien pero si quemamos la casa, le echamos la culpa a J.J- dijo Draco.

Que malo eres- dijo Wendy con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno al fin y al cabo soy un Slytherin ¿no?- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

Los chicos se pusieron a preparar el paste, seguían las pistas pero se dieron cuenta de que no era tan fácil como esperaban. Media hora después la cocina era un caso, los trastos estaban desperdigados por toda la estancia, estaba sucia por la harina que incluso los chicos tenían por la cara y el pelo. Mientras que Wendy amasaba, Draco daba vueltas a la nata.

Draco déjame que voy a hornear el bizcocho- dijo Wendy.

Ten cuidado Wen- dijo Draco preocupado- no vallamos a salir ardiendo.

Tranquilo- dijo Wendy.

Dejaron que el bizcocho se hiciera. Wendy se acercó a su novio y fue a meter el dedo en la nata para probarla pero Draco la dio un manotazo en la mano.

Ni se te ocurra- dijo Draco.

Pero… déjame probar- dijo Wendy.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y le dio a probar un poco con la cuchara y ya de paso le manchó un poco la nariz.

Draco- dijo Wendy cogió un cuchara la metió en la nata y manchó a su novio.

Ya verás- dijo Draco y la manchó de nuevo.

Así empezó una guerra hasta que los dos terminaron pringados de nata. El horno sonó y Wendy fue corriendo, sacó el bizcocho y tenía buena pinta. Draco se acercó y cuando la chica lo dejó sobre la mesa, sonrió a su novio satisfecha pero de pronto el bizcocho se desinfló como si se tratase de un globo.

Draco estalló en carcajadas y Wendy después de unos segundos le secundó. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Eric, Cristine y J.J entraron al lugar.

Mi cocina- dijo Cristine mirando todo el desorden y por último a Wendy y Draco que los saludaron con una sonrisa.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Otra vez, otro recuerdo que le hacía recordar lo feliz que había sido junto a ella pero no podía perdonarla. Le había engañado con ese estúpido búlgaro, no entendía que había visto en él.

Rosalie le cogió de la mano enfrente de un escaparate aunque él lo miraba en realidad no se estaba fijando en lo que había expuesto pues su cuerpo estaba allí pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos.

Vamos Draco- dijo Rosalie.

El chico asintió se dio la vuelta y al hacerlo chocó contra alguien.

Lo siento, no…

Pero no terminó pues levantó los ojos y se encontró con los ojos anaranjados de la chica que amaba y que aun no había podido olvidar. Wendy iba dada de la mano de Jordan. Hubo un incomodo silencio que fue roto por él rubio.

Vamos Rosalie.

Tiró de la mano de su novia y se alejaron de allí bajo la mirada de Wendy que suspiró imperceptiblemente para Jordan.

La chica se puso a mirar un escaparate junto a Jordan pero no prestaba atención a lo que el chico estaba diciendo pues sus pensamientos estaban puestos en cierto rubio.

Le extrañaba pero no podía olvidar la traición, pero ¿Qué se podía esperar de él? Era un Malfoy, ella había conocido a su padre y aunque en el último momento hizo algo bueno y por ello le mató Voldemort durante muchos años él había echo cosas horribles y Draco era igual. No cometía cosas tan atroces como su padre pero no era leal.

Miró a Jordan pero no vio a su novio sino que vio a Draco que hablaba y miraba el escaparate con una sonrisa. El chico la miró y se perdió en ese mar gris que tanto le gustaba.

Wendy- dijo el rubio pero con la voz de Jordan.

La chica movió la cabeza y la imagen de Draco desapareció y volvió a ver a Jordan.

¿Estás bien?- dijo Jordan.

Sí- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguieron paseando dados de la mano.

* * *

Angelina se encontraba en el piso que había comprado hacía poco y en el que vivía con Katie que estaba encerrada en su cuarto pues estaba demasiado deprimida por la muerte de George como para salir a dar un paseo el día de los enamorados.

Llamaron a la puerta y fue abrir. En el umbral se encontraba Fred que la miró con una sonrisa triste. Se acercó a ella y la dio un tierno beso en los labios que la muchacha correspondió.

Feliz San Valentín- dijo Fred- ¿Crees que hay sitio para uno más en la casa?

Siempre hay sitio para ti- dijo Angelina sonriendo.

La volvió a besar y le hizo pasar a la casa.

* * *

Tony llegó ante la casa de los gritos y vio que Ana y Josh estaban allí. La chica estaba sentada en un tronco partido y Josh se agachó frente a ella y la cogió de las manos. Tony se escondió entre los árboles lo suficiente cerca para escuchar pero lo suficiente lejos para que no lo viesen.

¿Qué querías decirme Josh?- dijo Ana.

Verás… yo… Ana tú eres muy bonita- dijo Josh.

Gracias- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras Tony se burlaba del joven- tú también eres muy guapo.

Tony dejó de hacerle burlas al chico y miró a Ana con el ceño fruncido.

Gracias- dijo el chico sonriendo- yo verás quería pedirte… bueno…

El chico al ver que las palabras no le salían decidió cambiar de estrategia y se acercó a la chica hasta que la beso. Ana abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida pues no se lo esperaba. Y Tony… bueno él estaba que echaba humo, dentro de su cuerpo había estallado la guerra mundial, quería romper la cabeza a ese joven que estaba besando a su mujer.

Un momento… su mujer ¿Desde cuando Ana era su mujer? Tony movió la cabeza pues eso ahora no importaba, ese chico la estaba besando y no lo iba a permitir.

Salió de donde estaba escondido y caminó hacía los dos jóvenes. Josh ya la había dejado de besar y Ana intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuada para rechazar al chico sin herirlo.

¡Tú!- gritó Tony y Josh se puso en pie como un resorte y miró al español asustado.

Tony- dijo Ana sorprendida.

¡¿Qué crees que le estabas haciendo a la niña?!- gritó Tony y Ana le miró con rabia mientras veía como el español cogía al pobre de Josh de las solapas de la túnica.

¡Suéltale!- gritó Ana- ¡Tony suéltale!- el joven le soltó y Ana miró a Josh- vete Josh tengo que hablar con este idiota. Nos vemos en el colegio.

El chico asintió y se marchó. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Tony.

¡¿Pero que diablos haces estúpido?!- gritó Ana.

¡Se estaba propasando, solo te estaba protegiendo!- gritó Tony.

¡¿Propasándose?!- gritó Ana- ¡me estaba dando un beso!

¡Pues ya esta, se estaba propasando!- gritó Tony.

¡Tú también me besaste ¿también te estabas propasando?!- gritó Ana.

Esas palabras dejaron sin habla a Tony pues ella tenía razón.

No es lo mismo- dijo el español.

¿Por qué no?- dijo Ana.

Pues… pues…- dijo Tony- mira Ana yo solo te estaba protegiendo.

Pues deja de protegerme- dijo Ana- ya no soy una niña.

Si lo eres- dijo Tony.

No, no lo soy- dijo Ana- y si tú no te has dado cuenta es porque eres un estúpido ciego y ni se te ocurra volver a estropearme una cita porque no te lo perdonaré

Ana se marchó con la cabeza en alto.

Pero ¡Ana!- gritó Tony y dio una patada al aire- joder.

* * *

Alex se encontraba en la cocina de su departamento preparando de té. Charlie estaba en el salón. Habían estado paseando, Alex había intentado entretener a su novio pues últimamente estaba muy deprimido pero no había conseguido nada pues su novio seguía igual. Estaba muy preocupada por él, no sabía que hacer para animarlo, estaba desesperada.

Puso en una bandeja dos tazas y la tetera y fue al salón. Vio a su novio sentado en el sillón con los brazos apoyados en las piernas y con la cara oculta entre sus manos.

Alex suspiró, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se arrodillo junto a ella. No dijo nada y se puso a llenar las tazas de té. Puso una taza frente a su novio.

Tómatelo antes de que se enfríe- dijo Alex pero Charlie no se movió- cariño ¿Estás bien?

Se acercó a él al ver que no contestaba. Le quitó las manos del rostro y lo vio impregnado de brillantes lágrimas.

Lo siento- dijo Charlie- siento estar estropeando el primer San Valentín que pasamos juntos pero es que los echo mucho de menos, no puedo dejar de pensar que si tal vez hubiese estado allí podría haber impedido la muerte aunque sea de alguno de ellos.

No debes culparte- dijo Alex- si tú hubieses estado allí lo más probable es que también te hubiesen matado. Les había llegado la hora, sus destinos los había llevado hasta ese momento y tú no podías hacer nada por evitarlo.

Pero es que… primero fue Percy, luego mamá, George y Fleur- dijo Charlie- ¿Quién va a ser el siguiente¿Mi padre, Bill… tú?- se tapó el rostro con las manos y se echó para atrás- no soportaría perderte.

Mírame Charlie… mírame- dijo Alex pero el chico no la miraba. La joven se sentó a horcajadas y le obligó a que la mirara a los ojos- no puedo prometerte que no me perderás como tú no me lo puedes prometer a mi pero te prometo que no me rendiré, que lucharé… yo perdí a madre en la primera guerra y se lo que estas sintiendo pero no puedes dejarte morir, debes vivir, debes luchar y amar porque los que murieron nos observaban y nos cuidan desde el cielo- los ojos cristalizados de la joven miraron a los de su novio con cariño- si quieres llorar pues llora, yo lloraré contigo mi amor.

La chica dejó escapar silenciosas lágrimas que recorrieron libremente su rostro. Charlie colocó su mano en la nuca y la besó en los labios. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella y metió las manos bajo la camiseta. La acarició la espalda mientras ella le besaba el cuello.

La tumbo en el sofá y allí se entregaron todos su amor pues necesitaban sentir que no estaban solos para poder seguir luchando en esa guerra que se estaba llevando su felicidad.

* * *

J.J se encontraba sentado junto a sus amigos en una mesa de las tres escobas y se estaban tomando una cerveza de mantequilla. Sus amigos hablaban pero él no participaba mucho en la conversación pues estaba recordando algunos momentos vividos con Ginny. Verónica estaba a su lado aferrada a su brazo y los españoles la miraban con el ceño fruncido.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió y por ella entró Ginny y Gustave Dumas, un joven negro,delgado, de estatura media, moreno y de ojos negros. J.J la miró pero ella no lo vio. Iba sonriendo por algo que su acompañante le había dicho.

Pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla y se sentaron a unos metros de los españoles. Ginny seguía sin ver a J.J pero este no podía apartar los ojos de ella ya que estaba preciosa.

Entonces, definitivamente ¿ya no hay nada entre Hannigan y tú?- preguntó Gustave a Ginny.

Sí, definitivamente- dijo Ginny- me preguntas demasiado por ese tema, sino supiese que tienes novia allí en Francia pensaría que quieres algo conmigo.

Ni loco, no te ofendas Ginny tú eres muy bonita pero yo estoy loquito por mi novia- dijo Gustave sonriendo- lo que pasa es que no me gusta verte triste y desde que lo dejaste con él estas triste. Además Hannigan me gustaba para ti y aun creo que te quiere.

Pues me encanta como me lo demuestra- dijo Ginny, dio un sorbo a su cerveza y continuo- engañándome.

A veces cometemos errores- dijo Gustave- hay veces que tenemos que saber perdonar.

El chico le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro a la chica y se acercó a ella hasta que la dio un beso en la mejilla.

J.J se levantó como un resorte asustando a sus amigos que miraron hacía donde miraba J.J. Este estaba hecho una furia pues los celos le estaban revolviendo las tripas y quería acabar con esa cucaracha que estaba besando a su chica.

Cegado y olvidando que Ginny ya no era nada suyo, se acercó a los chicos. Los españoles se llevaron las manos a la cara sabiendo lo que iba a pasar y Verónica estaba echa una furia.

Veo que te lo estas pasando muy bien- dijo J.J cuando llegó hasta la mesa.

Ginny y Gustave levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y miraron a J.J que estaba rojo de ira.

Pues ya ves- dijo Ginny fríamente- ¿tienes algún problema con ese hecho?

¿Yo?- dijo J.J apretando los dientes- ninguno. Es más me alegro por ti- miró a Gustave- por cierto no te acerques a muchas chicas, Ginny no llevaba muy bien ver a sus novios cerca de otras mujeres, no tiene demasiada confianza en sus parejas.

J.J, si has venido a molestar, ya te estas largando- dijo Ginny.

Yo no vengo a molestar- dijo J.J- solo vengo a darle unos cuantos consejos a tu nuevo novio para saber como debe soportarte.

¡Ya basta!- gritó Ginny poniéndose en pie y haciendo que todo el local los mirase- ¡no te permito que me hablas de ese modo, ni que me digas esas cosas¡lo nuestro terminó, ya no eres parte de mi vida así que déjame en paz!

¡Bien deja estás!- gritó J.J- ¡no me importa con quien salgas o dejes de salir, me importa una mierda, porque tú no me importas lo más mínimo¡solo me compadezco por este chico que tiene que soportarte!

Pero la discusión fue interrumpida por unas fuertes carcajadas. J.J y Ginny miraron a Gustave como todo el local. El chico se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Nunca me lo había pasado tan bien- dijo Gustave aun riendo- parece una novela. Pero continuad, continuad- intentó contener la risa pero no pudo- que quiero que ver que pasa en esta escena de celos.

¡Escena de celos!- gritaron los dos a la vez.

Vamos es visible que esto es una escena de celos- dijo Gustave- y una muy divertida si me lo permitís.

J.J y Ginny se miraron rojos de rabia y vergüenza. La pelirroja cogió a Gustave de la mano y tiró de él hacía la salida del bar.

* * *

Cristine estaba sentada en el sofá de su salón cuando llegó Eric. El hombre había estado hablando con Dumbledore sobre los chicos, el anciano les había informado a todos de las rupturas y de la separación de los ocho jóvenes y sus preocupaciones sobre la situación. Cristine no había ido pues el embarazo ya estaba muy adelantado.

Se sentó junto a su futura esposa en el sofá y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Qué te ha dicho Dumbledore?- dijo Cristine.

Esta muy preocupado, todos se han separado y han roto con sus parejas- dijo Eric- dice que parecen completos extraños. Me preocupa ¿sabes? Wendy y J.J ya no parecen hermanos.

Si, y Draco me gustaba mucho para Wendy- dijo Cristine.

Y a mi me gustaba Ginny para J.J pero por lo que sé ahora Wendy esta saliendo con otro chico y Draco con otra chica- dijo Eric. Lo que me impacto muchísimo fue cuando Dumbledore me dijo que Harry había incluso golpeado a Alicia.

¿Qué?- dijo Cristine preocupada- ¿Por qué?

Porque según Harry, Alicia insultó a su nueva novia- dijo Eric- pero me parece muy extraño el comportamiento de Harry.

¿Ya saben eso los Weasley?- dijo Cristine.

No- dijo Eric- y cuando se enteren van a querer matar a Harry. Por lo que se Ron golpeó a Harry. Dumbledore esta muy preocupado no cree que podamos ganar la guerra si los chicos están separados.

Yo tampoco lo creo- dijo Cristine.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, inmerso cada uno en sus pensamientos. Eric instintivamente empezó a acariciar la parte interior del antebrazo de su prometida donde la mujer tenía un tatuaje.

Es increíble que los chicos no viesen el tatuaje- dijo Eric- creí que habían sacado la idea al vérnoslo. J.J y Wendy se hicieron los tatuajes en el mismo lado y se hicieron exactamente el mismo que tenemos nosotros.

Casualidad- dijo Cristine acariciándole la nuca a su marido donde él tenía el mismo tatuaje que J.J- simple casualidad.

* * *

Remus se encontraba sentado en la barra de las tres escobas junto a él estaba Sirius y ambos bebían unas cervezas de mantequilla. Habían presenciado la escena de celos de J.J que ya se había vuelto a sentar con los españoles pero con el rostro contraído de rabia. También veían a Harry que estaba besándose sin ningún decoro a Inez. Eran besos obscenos e indecentes.

Sirius tenía el rostro contraída por el enfado porque si estaba enfadado con su ahijado por dejar escapar a Alicia por irse con… esa.

Remus a su lado tampoco estaba muy contento con el comportamiento de Harry hacía Alicia y tampoco le gustaba verlo comportarse de esa manera en público.

Pero ¿Qué le pasa a este idiota?- dijo Sirius con rabia- si su madre lo viese montando ese espectáculo lo mataría pero si casi se van a desnudar el uno al otro.

Si y James lo mataría por dejar a Alicia por esa- dijo Remus.

Mirad chicos, yo he intentado hacerle entrar en razón- dijo Rosmerta que había escuchado las palabras de los dos hombres- pero no se lo que le pasa dice que quiere a esa… muchachita, que por cierto no me gusta para nada. Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Alicia? Esa chica si que me gustaba.

Pues como va a estar- dijo Sirius- destrozada, no entiende el repentino cambio de sentimientos de Harry, en realidad ninguno lo entendemos.

Pobrecita- dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza- con lo buena chica que es.

* * *

Rachel se encontraba sentada en el suelo de la mazmorra, su hijo estaba dormido en el suelo de la celda. La mujer suspiró en cuanto se había enterado de que era San Valentín lo primero que había hecho había sido recordar a Sirius.

En realidad desde que estaba allí encerrada era en lo único que pensaba además Dominic se parecía tanto a él que hubiese sido imposible olvidarle.

Se rascó la muñeca y se vio el tatuaje que se hizo a los 17 años. Era en runas antiguas y ponía fe, parecía una pulsera, lo que ella no sabía es que su hijo tenía uno exactamente igual.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió con brusquedad haciendo que Dominic se despertase. Ambos miraron hacía la puerta y vieron a un mortífago que empujaba a Abigail que aun mantenía su aspecto de anciana. La mujer cayó al suelo y Rachel y Dominic se acercaron a ella.

A partir de ahora se quedará con vosotros- dijo el mortífago- la otra celda la hemos utilizado para otro prisioneros.

La puerta se cerró y Abigail miró a los otros dos con una media sonrisa. Los tres estaban llenos de magulladuras.

Me alegro de veros- dijo Abigail

Y nosotros a ti, abuela- dijo Dominic y la abrazó.

La mujer le devolvió el abrazo y Rachel sonrió.

* * *

Harry se encontraba solo en las tres escobas esperaba a su novia que se había ido al baño. Desde que la chica se había ido estaba intentando quitarse el anillo pero no salía. Y se estaba comenzado a desesperar. Su novia no le había dicho nada de él, no estaba seguro de si ella sabía lo que significaba ese anillo pero quería quitárselo antes de que se enterara, no soportaría perderla por esa estupidez.

Sentía que sin ella no podía vivir. La necesitaba como necesitaba el aire para respirar. Pero aun así cuando había intentado ponerse a escribir un poema para ella como hizo el año pasado con Alicia, no había sido capaz, pues las palabras no salían. Lo había dejado por imposible.

Hola mi león- dijo Inez que ya había vuelto del baño y se había sentado sobre sus piernas.

Harry sonrió, la atrajo hacía él y siguieron con su sesión de besos.

* * *

Ya había anochecido. La luna llena estaba preciosa. Alicia y Alison paseaban por los jardines, cerca del lago y el bosque prohibido, con ella iban Jessica, Gabrielle y Sophi a las que se habían encontrado a la salida de la biblioteca.

Alicia no hablaba mucho pues a veces se quedaba en su mundo de recuerdos y no se daba cuenta de que estaba acompañada. Los recuerdos de ella junto a Harry y sus amigos antes de que se peleasen la desbordaban.

La canción que cantaste en el ED con J.J fue preciosa- dijo Alison sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Gracias- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Se detuvieron junto a unos árboles. Las niñas estaban jugando a unos metros de ellas. Alicia se apoyó en un árbol y Alison se quedó mirando como las tres niñas jugaban. Los alumnos que no habían ido a Hogsmeade estaban comenzando a entrar al colegio aunque aun había alguno que se quedaba fuera.

Alison estaba hablando pero Alicia había dejado de ponerla atención no porque la chica fuese aburrida, todo lo contrario era muy divertida, pero había oído unos ruidos dentro del bosque prohibido.

Puso mucha atención y oyó ruido de pisadas imperceptible para una persona que no se hubiese entrenado pero que ella escuchaba perfectamente.

Miró al bosque en el mismo momento que de la oscuridad empezaban a salir una gran manada de licántropos.

¡CORRED!- gritó Alicia.

Las niñas dejaron de jugar y Alison se sobresaltó al oír el grito. Pero no solo el grito las había alertado a ellas, los pocos alumnos que quedaban en los jardines empezaron a correr despavoridos al colegio.

Alicia mientras corría se tocaba la marca del Fénix para alertar a todos. Hagrid había salido de su cabaña y corría hacía las chicas para protegerlas.

¡Alicia!- gritó el guardabosque sin darse cuenta de que un licántropo corría hacía él.

¡Hagrid!- gritó Alicia que se detuvo al oír como el guardabosque la llamaba.

Su espada le apareció en la mano y saltó sobre el licántropo al que le atravesó el corazón.

¡Hagrid!- vociferó Alicia por encima de los gritos de la gente- ¡tenemos que llevar a Sophi al colegio!

El guardabosque asintió y buscó a la niña. No la veían. Alison corría hacía el castillo con Gabrielle y Jessica pero la muchacha no se había percatado de que se había dejado atrás a Sophi. Alicia se estaba comenzando a desesperar. Los profesores habían salido del castillo con Dumbledore y estaban luchando. Los alumnos más mayores también habían salido a ayudar entre ellos Alison que cuando se había cerciorado de que las niñas estaban en el castillo había vuelto a los jardines. Alicia la vio que iba hacía ella.

¡Perdí a Sophi, no se donde se quedó!- gritó Alison muy preocupada.

¡No te preocupes, la encontraremos!- gritó Alicia por encima del barullo pero estaba muy preocupada.

Necesitaban ayuda, los licántropos eran muy numerosos parecía que eran todos los que habitaban en el bosque prohibido. Alicia tuvo una idea y la puso en práctica. Ante los ojos de la gente se convirtió en unipegaso y empezó a relinchar llamando a los de su especie.

Pronto el cielo se lleno de unipegasos que salían del bosque y volaban hacía el lugar para ayudar. Alicia alzó el vuelo para ver si desde allí veía a Sophi y la divisó muy asustada. Aterrizó, volvió a su forma humana y corrió hacía la niña.

* * *

Sirius y Remus que seguían en las tres escobas se pusieron en pie al sentir la marca del Fénix, con disimulo levantaron la manga y con horror vieron que estaban atacando Hogwarts y allí no podían aparecerse y para cuando llegasen a lo mejor era demasiado tarde.

Vieron como J.J se ponía en pie también y se acercaba ellos corriendo pero Harry seguía besando a Inez sin hacer caso a la quemazón que estaba sintiendo.

Tenemos que irnos- dijo J.J.

Sirius se acercó corriendo a Harry. Y le apartó de la chica sin escuchar las protestas de su ahijado.

Están atacando Hogwarts- susurró Sirius para que nadie más lo escuchase- tenemos que irnos.

Id vosotros- dijo Harry- yo estoy muy ocupado.

¿Cómo que ocupado?- susurró Sirius- Harry debes ir, es tu responsabilidad.

Déjame en paz Sirius- dijo Harry- ni que fueras mi padre.

Sirius le miró dolido y enfadado. Harry se volvió a sentar junto a Inez y siguió como si no lo hubiesen interrumpido. El animago sintió ganas de darle un buen puñetazo para ver si salía de ese estado de tontura continua en la que había caído pero no había tiempo. Así que se acercó a Remus y a J.J.

Vamos- dijo Sirius.

Pero… Harry…- dijo Remus.

No viene- dijo Sirius- vamos.

Salieron de la taberna, los dos hombres se agarraron a J.J y desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron vieron que los unipegasos y también los centauros para sorpresas de muchos se habían unido a la lucha. Vieron por allí cerca a Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Draco que luchaban como fieras y ellos también se unieron al combate.

* * *

Alicia había cogido de la mano a Sophi y corría hacía el castillo para ponerla a salvo cuando sintió que algo caía sobre ellas. Alicia soltó la mano de Sophi que cayó a unos metros de ella y la pelirroja vio sobre su cuerpo un licántropo que abría y cerraba las fauces.

Alicia estiró la mano e intentó alcanzar la espada que estaba a menos de medio metro de ella pero el peso del animal no la dejaba casi ni respirar así que menos alcanzar el arma. Sophi al ver a Alicia en peligro se levantó y empezó a golpear al licántropo con sus pequeños puños, cosa por lo que el animal ni se inmuto.

¡No, Sophi, vete!- gritó Alicia- ¡vete al colegio!

El licántropo la dio con una de sus patas y la niña cayó a unos metros. Miró a Alicia, ella supo que primero acabaría con ella y luego con Sophi pues tenían que matar a la heredera de Anaxarte Carsma.

Vio como el hombre lobo abría la boca para morderla, Alicia cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó en vano coger la espada pero no pasó nada, solamente oyó el ruido que hacen las balas al ser disparadas. Sintió el pesado cuerpo del animal caer sobre ella y abrió los ojos. Alguien la estaba quitando al hombre lobo de encima y ella le ayudó cuando se lo terminaron de quitar vio que había sido Wendy la que le había salvado.

Gracias- dijo Alicia cuando esta le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

De nada- dijo Wendy con una media sonrisa.

Tengo que llevar a Sophi al colegio- dijo Alicia y la rubia asintió.

Pero a las dos un grito ensordecedor las hizo darse la vuelta. Para horror de ambas, un licántropo había cogido con los dientes por la ropa a Sophi. Y corría hacía el bosque prohibido. Un fuerte gruñido hizo que los licántropos dejasen de luchar y se fuesen hacía el bosque prohibido siguiendo al licántropo que llevaba a Sophi.

¡Sophi!- gritó Alicia.

Corrió detrás de ellos, tiró la espada para ir más rápido pero aun así los animales eran más rápidos y se perdieron en la oscuridad. Alicia cayó al suelo de rodillas al ver que ya no podía hacer nada por salvarla, se la habían llevado.

* * *

Harry llegaba en ese momento de Hogsmeade junto a los demás alumnos. Los alumnos que habían estado en el colegio contaban a los otros lo sucedido. Se despidió de su novia que se fue hacía la sala común de Slytherin.

Neville y Luna se acercaron a él corriendo. Tenía el rostro contorsionado por el miedo y la preocupación, ellos no habían estado en el ataque pues no habían podido desaparecerse y no habían encontrado a ninguno de los chicos para aparecerse con ellos.

Harry ¿has estado en el ataque?- dijo Neville.

Acaso parece que haya estado en algún ataque- dijo Harry.

Pues no- dijo Neville- bueno pues entonces ven con nosotros a la enfermería, están allí todos según me ha dicho unos alumnos de primero.

Estoy muy cansado Neville- dijo Harry.

Pero ¿no quieres saber lo que ha pasado?- dijo Luna.

Mañana me enterare- dijo Harry.

No, Harry, vamos ahora- dijo Neville.

Está bien- dijo Harry y los tres juntos fueron a la enfermería.

Doblaron a la esquina y vieron en la entrada de la enfermería a Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, la profesora Mcgonagall, Hagrid y a los chicos. A todos ellos llenos de sangre pero sobretodo Alicia, que al caerle el licántropo que Wendy había matado encima estaba toda llena de sangre.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en el suelo con la cara enterrada entre las manos pues aun estaba impactada por el secuestro de Sophi. Neville y Luna miraron con preocupación a todos pues se daban cuenta de las caras que tenían y no debía de haber buenas noticias.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos.

Sentimos mucho no haber venido antes- dijo Neville- pero es que no nos podíamos desaparecer.

No se preocupe- dijo Dumbledore.

¿Ha habido muchos muertos?- dijo Luna.

No- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall- ninguno.

Entonces ¿Por qué tenéis esas caras?- dijo Harry.

Alicia levantó la cabeza y le miró con rabia. No había estado en el ataque, venía tan tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado, estaba eludiendo sus responsabilidades por estar con esa perra. Sentía que si él hubiese estado hubiese podido evitar que secuestrasen a Sophi. Al fin y al cabo él era el más fuerte y poderoso de todos.

¡Se han llevado a Sophi!- gritó Alicia poniéndose en pie y empezando a golpear al joven con fuerza en el pecho.

Harry la cogió de las muñecas y la apartó de él de un empujón.

¡¿Y estas así por esa niña?!- gritó Harry.

¡Te recuerdo que esa niña es nuestra única esperanza!- gritó Alicia llorando- ¡pero claro tu estabas demasiado ocupado con esa perra que tienes por novia!

¡No la insultes!- gritó Harry.

¡¿O sino que?!- gritó Alicia- ¡vas a volver a golpearme¡Vamos, cobarde, irresponsable!

¡Ahora en mi vida hay cosas más importantes que los ataques!- gritó Harry.

¡¿Es más importante estar besándote con una zorra en vez de venir a un ataque?!- gritó Alicia.

¡Sí!- gritó Harry- ¡ella ahora es lo más importante para mí, más de lo que tú fuiste alguna vez!

Esas palabras hicieron que Alicia se derrumbase. Todos estaban en silencio mirando la escena. Harry se llevó algunas miradas de rabia por esas últimas palabras. El joven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Alicia se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba desconsolada. Y Dumbledore observó como el niño que sobrevivió se alejaba y se llevaba con él sus últimas esperanza.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!! Este capitulo en la otra pagina hasta publicado en dos partes. Espero que os haya gustado, hast ala próxima actualización. Besos


	28. La trampa

**Capitulo 28: La trampa**

Ya había amanecido. Alicia se encontraba entre los doseles de su cama, no había podido dormir pues se culpaba del rapto de Sophi. Había querido ir en busca de la pequeña pero además de que era muy peligroso, no sabían donde se encontraba con exactitud la guarida de Lord Voldemort.

Otra de las cosas que habían terminado por desvelar esa noche a Alicia era el hecho de que las últimas palabras que Harry la había dicho se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Nadie podía entender el comportamiento de Harry y las palabras que utilizaba para dirigirse a los que anteriormente habían sido sus amigos. Muchos pensaban que Butler no era una buena influencia para él.

En esos momentos, Alicia estaba sentada entre los doseles de su cama, sobre sus piernas estaba el primer tomo de la colección de libros que ella misma le había regalado a Hermione antes de que cada una se fuese por una lado. Alicia había cogido ese libro y habían pasado tantas cosas que no se lo había devuelto aun.

Con su varita había conjurado un lumus para ver en la oscuridad que le daban las cortinas y poder leer el libro. Se detuvo en una parte y lo leyó para si misma en pequeños susurros.

_Alasdair y Anaxarete fueron los dos primeros magos de la historia. Fueron los más poderosos y todas las habilidades que un mago podía tener, ellos la tenían. Gran parte del poder de Anaxarete residía en una diadema,__ gran parte del poder de Alasdair residía en el velo negro o velo de la muerte. La diadema nunca fue encontrada pero el velo si y fue enviado al departamento de misterios donde se esta estudiando_

_Un día Anaxarete Carsma le dio poder a una mujer para que controlara a la naturaleza y es a la que hoy llamamos Madre Naturaleza o Mater Natura. A cargo de La Madre Naturaleza puso a otras cuatro personas a las que también dio poder y esas personas controlan los cuatro elementos: aire, agua__, fuego y tierra. A ese grupo lo llamaban Los Elementaris. _

_Para ellos Anaxarete Carsma era su reina ya que la habían concedido su poder, eran grandes amigos, se querían y la seguían allí donde ella les pedía que fuese. Por ello también odiaban a Alasdair Hoffman porque era el enemigo de Anaxarete y porque en el reino de oscuridad que él quería implantar no había cabida para la naturaleza, para la vida._

_Los Elementaris junto a La Mater Natura y dos guerreros de noble corazón a los que Anaxarete les concedió un poco de su poder fueron sus siete protectores. Protegiendo a Anaxarete de Alasdair murieron los dos guerreros ya que Los Elementaris y La Madre Naturaleza son inmortales pero no pudieron hacer nada por salvarla._

_Pero los dos guerreros, Los Elementaris y La Mater Naturaleza dejaron un legado y todos sus herederos tenían como deber proteger a la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma y así lo hicieron durante los años, otros más se unieron en la protección de las herederas y siempre habrá un legado de protectores de las herederas de la primera bruja del mundo._

Alicia terminó de leerlo y se quedó pensativa pues esa lectura le había dado a pensar que ella y los que una vez fueron sus amigos eran los protectores de Sophi como una vez los Elementaris, la Madre Naturaleza y los dos guerreros fueron los protectores de la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma.

Tenía sentido, ellos podrían ser herederos de los protectores y por ello pusieron en su camino a Sophi para que la cuidasen aunque no habían cumplido con su deber.

La chica seguía en sus cavilaciones cuando oyó un ruido en la ventana. Se levantó, estaba sola en su cuarto ya que todos sus compañeros se habían levantado porque era muy tarde.

En la ventana había una lechuza parda que daba fuertes golpes en el cristal con el pico. Abrió la ventana, la lechuza dejó la carta y se marchó. Alicia la abrió y comenzó a leer.

_"Si quieres ver a la niña con vida, estate en el bosque Hunt a las a fueras de Londres a la media noche. Sigue el sendero, él te llevará hasta nosotros"_

No ponía nada más. Salió corriendo del cuarto, debía contárselo a los otros pues ya sabían donde estaba Sophi y podrían ir a buscarla.

* * *

Voldemort se encontraba sentado en su trono. Cuper estaba frente a él y le mostraba sus respetos. 

Ves en busca de Los Elementaris y La madre Naturaleza- dijo Voldemort- convéncelos para que luchen junto a mí.

Pero mi señor, ellos odian a Alasdair Hoffman por lo tanto le odian a usted por ser su heredero- dijo Cuper.

Si, pero ese pequeño detalle ellos no deben saberlo- dijo Voldemort- hazles creer que Dumbledore y los otros acabaron con la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma. Invéntales una mentira para que se unan a nosotros.

Está bien mi señor- dijo Cuper.

El mortífago estaba por marcharse cuando las puertas se abrieron y entraron un gran grupo de hombres que le hicieron una reverencia a Voldemort. Uno de ellos dejó ante el Señor Tenebroso a Sophi que miró asustada a ese hombre de ojos rojos.

Vuelve pronto Cuper- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa- pronto nos harán una visita.

* * *

Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho, esa noche no había ido a dormir a su cuarto pues aunque lo hubiese intentado no habría podido conciliar el sueño. Las cosas no estaban saliendo demasiado bien que digamos y esta empezando a perder las esperanzas y eso que él no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre que se rindiese con facilidad pero todo hombre tenía su límite y al ver como los chicos luchaban por separado y ahora que se habían llevado a Sophi, ese límite había sido traspasado. 

Desde muy temprano en la mañana habían estado allí Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Sirius y Remus y poco después de que llegase los cuatro profesores habían llegado Tonks y Tommy junto a los hicos menos Alicia.

Ante ellos se encontraba Firenze como representación de los centauros que habían participado en la última batalla para sorpresa de la mayoría de las personas.

Mi pueblo ha decidido luchar junto a vosotros, Dumbledore- dijo Firenze- Voldemort y sus aliados han matado a parte de nuestro pueblo al no querer unirnos a él y todos queremos venganza.

Me alegra vuestra decisión- dijo el director- toda ayuda es poca.

Siempre que podamos iremos a los ataques- dijo Firenze- y también creo que te alegrara saber que ya no quedan licántropos en el bosque pues todos han ido a reunirse con Voldemort.

Como han conseguido a la niña no necesitan estar aquí- dijo Sirius y Dumbledore asintió- ¿Qué vamos ha hacer Albus?

Ir a buscarla- dijo Alicia que estaba en la puerta y había escuchado todo lo que el centauro había dicho.

Alicia no sabemos donde la tienen- dijo Neville.

Si lo sé- dijo Alicia acercándose a Dumbledore al que le dio la nota que había recibido

Dumbledore leyó en alto y el anciano miró a Alicia.

¿De dónde la has sacado?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Le acabo de recibir- explicó Alicia- ha llegado una lechuza con ella. Es una buena noticia, podremos ir a buscar a Sophi.

Alicia esto es una trampa- dijo Remus- ¿no te das cuenta?

Lo sé pero no me importa- dijo Alicia- no debe importarnos, es la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma, nuestra última esperanza.

Alicia, es muy peligroso, nos tenderán una emboscada- dijo Tommy- no deberíamos arriesgarnos. Podríamos morir.

¿Y crees que me importa morir?- dijo Alicia muy alterada- en todos los ataques en los que hemos estado podemos morir y no por ello hemos dejado de ir a ninguno.

Eso es diferente- dijo Tonks.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Alicia.

Porque no sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar cuando vallamos- dijo Remus- porque vamos a estar en su terreno. Sé que es importante recuperar y salvar a Sophi pero debemos pensar antes de actuar.

No- dijo Alicia- tal vez si nos detenemos demasiado tiempo a pensar no podremos salvar a Sophi porque ya estará muerta.

¡¿Y que pretendes?!- dijo Harry mirándola- ¡¿Que nos lancemos a ciegas en su busca?!

Sí- dijo Alicia.

¡Estás loca!- dijo Harry- ¡te lo dije Alicia, te lo dije, te advertí que no te encariñaras con esa niña pero no Alicia i _"soy la más lista"_ _/i _Weasley no me hizo caso!

¡Que tu no tengas corazón, no significa que los demás tampoco debamos tenerlo! Gritó Alicia.

¡Yo también tengo corazón, Alicia!- gritó Harry.

¡Oh lo siento, es cierto!- dijo Alicia con sorna- ¡pero todo ello esta ocupado por Butler, su quería novia o mejor dicho su zorra!

¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no la insultes!- gritó Harry colérico.

¡¿Y si lo hago qué?!- gritó Alicia- ¡estoy segura de que si ella fuese secuestrada irías a por ella!

¡Tenlo por seguro!- gritó Harry- ¡en cambio si fuese tú no movería un dedo!

¡¿Y crees que me importa?!- gritó Alicia- ¡no te necesito Potter¡No soy la típica damisela en apuros que necesita ser rescatada por su caballero andante¡Se cuidarme¡Y no te preocupes por tu novia, ella no a ser secuestrada por Voldemort¿Por qué su propio señor la iba a raptar?!

¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Harry furioso- ¡INEZ NO ES UNA DE ELLOS!

Alicia rió con burla y frialdad.

¡Que iluso, Potter!- dijo Alicia- y ahora también me vas a decir que es pura y casta ¿no¡Reaccionada Harry, estas haciendo el ridículo!

Harry la miró con rabia, temblaba por estar conteniéndose pues quería golpear a Alicia por meterse con su mujer. No soportaba que nadie habase mal de Inez; ella era una diosa para él, y había tenido razón cuando decía que Alicia y los demás eran falsos y malvados pero no se había dado cuenta hasta hacía muy poco. Y ella, Alicia, era la peor.

Ella tiene razón- dijo Harry y todos le miraron- no sois de fiar, sois igual que ellos. Inez tiene razón cuando dice que no sois tan diferentes a Voldemort.

Todos miraban a Harry incrédulamente; no podía estar hablando en serio.

Lo que me faltaba oír- dijo Alicia- ¡este chaval se ha vuelto gilipollas!

Alicia basta- dijo Sirius y miró a su ahijado- Harry por favor centrare, no digas más sandeces, esa chica te esta metiendo ideas raras en la cabeza.

Eso no es cierto, sois como Voldemort- dijo Harry- y tú Alicia eres la peor, Inez siempre tuvo razón.

¡Pero estas gilipollas!- gritó Alicia acercándose a él- ¡en serio Harry me estas preocupando, eres tonto de remate chaval, esa chica te esta metiendo ideas raras en la cabeza, que yo soy la mala!-Alicia sonrió-¡la mala es ella, que es una mortífaga, MORTIFAGA, una asesina que intentó matar a Sophi con los bombones¡te estas comiendo la cabeza, te quiere poner en contra de nosotros y tú como un idiota te estas dejando engatusar, ese es el problema que tenéis los tíos, veis un par de tetas y os volvéis idiotas¡Aléjate de ella antes de que termines solo y muy mal Harry, hazme caso, esa… chica no te puede traer nada bueno!

La que no me podía traer nada bueno eras tú y por suerte ya me he alejado de ti- siseó Harry a escasos centímetros de ella.

Eres un imbécil- dijo Alicia- un maldito idiota, ciego por el resplandor de una mentira ¿Crees que ella te ama? Que iluso eres entonces porque ellos no saben amar, los mortífagos solo saben de odio, mentiras y sangre. Lo único que vas a conseguir estando con Butler, es que ella te siga metiendo ideas raras en la cabeza, la sigues como un perro faldero, todo lo que ella te pide que hagas lo haces, eres su esclavo y cuando llegue el momento de matar a Voldemort no vas a poder porque ella te va a pedir que no lo hagas y tú como un idiota no lo harás y te matará. Te estas condenando a ti mismo Harry y nos estas condenados a todos con ello.

Ella no es una mortífaga- dijo Harry apretando los dientes.

Lo es- siseó Alicia- y tú eres un loco, un idiota- los ojos de la chica se le humedecieron, las palabras que desde que Harry la dejó habían ansiado por salir la quemaban la garganta y no pudo callárselas por más tiempos- esa chica te esta cegando Harry, te tiene engañado, te esta llevando directo a la muerte, yo sé que te ha hecho algo, que tú no eres así- las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su cansado rostro- me has roto el corazón pero tú no quieres darte cuenta de eso

Apoyó su frente en el pecho del joven que miró su cabeza sin saber lo que hacer. El cuerpo de la chica se convulsionaba por el llanto que estaba dejando escapar y las lágrimas mojaban la camisa de Harry que sintió una punzada en su corazón que no supo identificar.

Ella no podrá amarte como yo te amo- dijo Alicia mientras todos observaban en silencio las escena, entristecidos y conmovidos por las palabras de la chica- ¿Por qué me rompes el corazón si yo te he dado todo?

En el corazón no se manda Alicia- dijo Harry cogiendo a la chica los brazos y apartándola de él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos- yo no puedo dirigir mis sentimiento, yo quiero a Inez y a ti no.- el chico la soltó- Y a mi no me vas a engañar con esas lágrimas, Inez tiene razón cuando dice que nos tienes a todos engañados con esa cara de niña buena pero detrás de esta fachada de ángel que todos te hemos puesto se esconde un demonio, seguro que nunca le has dejado de ser fiel a Voldemort. Pero yo ya me he dado cuenta, he quedado liberado de tú hechizo, no eres más que una farsante, tú eres la verdadera asesina, la verdadera mortífaga.

Y a mi me tachan de inocente e ingenua- soltó Alicia con una triste sonrisa mientras miraba a Harry- cuando el único ingenuo e inocente aquí eres tú, que has dejado que esa chica te lave el cerebro. Siempre fuiste mi héroe Harry desde que te vi en el cementerio hace 3 años pero ya no lo eres, ahora solamente eres una decepción para mí.

Harry sintió otra punzada en el corazón ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de congoja y tristeza que estaba sintiendo¿Por qué le dolía pensar que ya no era el héroe de Alicia? Él amaba a Inez, de eso estaba seguro pero ¿Por qué sentía ese vacío cuando Alicia le decía esas palabras y veía esa decepción en los ojos de la chica?

Sophi es la última esperanza- dijo Alicia sin apartar los ojos de Harry- y voy a ir a por ella.

No, no irás Alicia- dijo Dumbledore poniéndose en pie- te lo prohíbo. No iremos a por Sophi hasta que estemos preparados y hasta que tengamos un plan.

Iré- dijo Alicia con el rostro inescrutable- soy mayor de edad en nuestro mundo y pudo hacer lo que se me antoje.

No mientras estés en Hogwarts- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall- aquí se hace lo que el director dice.

Ron se puso en pie y se acercó a su hermana. La cogió del otro con ambas manos e hizo que la mirase.

Ellos tienen razón- dijo Ron- y no vas a ir en busca de Sophi aun, lo haremos cuando estemos preparados. He perdido a muchos miembros de mi familia y no voy a permitir que tú vallas como una suicida ¿Entendido?

Alicia lo miró a los ojos, vio la preocupación en las lagunas azules de su hermano, asintió con la cabeza, Ron sonrió y la abrazó. Pero cuando ella le devolvió el abrazo, J.J vio en sus ojos que no decía la verdad, en sus ojos vio que pensaba irse esa misma noche a por la niña pero se calló y no dijo nada.

Gracias Alicia - susurró Ron en su oído- no soportaría perderte de nuevo.

Todos se marcharon, todos menos Sirius y Remus que se quedaron sentados frente al escritorio de Dumbledore que estaba pensativo.

Esto ya no es normal, Albus- dijo Remus- Harry esta muy raro.

Lo sé- dijo el director saliendo de sus pensamientos- la señorita Butler le ha debido de hacer algo.

Esa estúpida- dijo Sirius- Slytherin tenía que ser, no soporto ser el jefe de esa casa Albus, odio todo lo referente a los Slytherin y ahora esta… muchachita ha separado a Harry y a Alicia, esa chica si me gusta para Harry, es la indicad apara él.

Lo sé- volvió a decir el director.

¡Lo sabes todo!- dijo enfurecido el animago dando un puñetazo en la mesa y poniéndose en pie- pero no haces nada.

No tenemos pruebas de que Harry este bajo algún hechizo- dijo el anciano tranquilamente.

¿Y vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados?- dijo Remus que no estaba tan alterado como su amigo.

No- dijo el anciano- ya le he dicho a Minerva y a Hagrid que la vigilen a ella y a sus amigos pero es bastante escurridiza, no comete errores.

Es inteligente la condenada- dijo Remus.

Nunca creí que viviría para ver un mortífago inteligente- dijo Sirius.

¿Y si hablásemos con Harry?- dijo Remus- ¿intentásemos hacerle entrar en razón?

No creo que consiguiésemos nada- dijo Dumbledore- el problema esta con los Weasley, están muy enfadados con él tras saber que golpeó a Alicia. En cualquier momento, como se sientan provocados por Harry no dudarán en golpearlo.

Que se pongan a la cola- dijo Sirius cruzado de brazos- al final terminó dándole un buen puñetazo a ese niño tonto.

Aunque no lo dijese el animago se sentía muy dolido aun por las palabras de su ahijado cuando se había acercado a él a en la taberna. "_Déjame en paz Sirius. Ni que fueras mi padre."_ Tal vez no fuese su padre pero le quería como tal y no le gustaba el comportamiento que estaba teniendo. La verdad es que estaba muy decepcionado.

* * *

Alicia se encontraba en su habitación. Había estado allí toda el día desde que saliese del despacho de Dumbledore. Tenía muy claro que iría en busca de Sophi, sabía que era una trampa pero no le importaba, Sophi eran su última esperanza y la necesitaban viva, si Voldemort la mataba nunca se lo perdonaría. 

_"Gracias Alicia. No soportaría perderte de nuevo"_ Las palabras de su hermano Ron se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. Sentía mucho traicionar la confianza de su hermano pero no podía eludir su responsabilidad de cuidar a Sophi, de protegerla.

Estaba tras los doseles de su cama, ya había anochecido y oyó como sus compañeras se acostaban. Espero ha oír los ronquidos de todas ellas para levantarse de su cama. Se puso una ropa cómoda y luego una capa negra por encima de los hombros. El cabello se lo recogió en una coleta y se ató fuertemente los cordones de sus zapatillas

La daga se la puso en el tobillo, la varita se la guardó en el cinto, el arco y las flechas se las puso a la espalda y por último cogió a _Alphecca _su querida espada que se ató al cinto con una correa que había puesto a la espada.

Garabateo algunas palabras en un trozo de pergamino y la dejó sobre la mesilla de Hermione que dormía profundamente sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Alicia miró su reloj, debía irse pues el papel decía que debía estar allí a media noche y no quería ni pensar lo que podría pasar si llegaba tarde.

Echó un último vistazo a sus compañeras y salió del cuarto cerrando tras de si la puerta con mucha cautela. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, rogando porque no quedase nadie en la sala común. Cuando llegó abajo vio que el fuego de las chimeneas estaba apagado y que la única luz que iluminaba la estancia era la de la luna. No parecía haber nadie y sonrió por su buena suerte.

Se dirigió al hueco del retrato pero una voz la detuvo.

Sabía que intentarías irte.

Alicia se giró hacía la voz que provenía de un sillón que estaba a las sombras de la oscura estancia. Esa persona se movió y Alicia pudo verle el rostro pues la luna se lo iluminó lo suficiente para saber de quien se trataba.

J.J la sonrió y se puso en pie. Ahora Alicia podía verlo completamente y se fijó en su indumentaria, también llevaba una capa negra y debajo de ella pudo ver ropa cómoda además de i _Alphard /i _su espada. A la espalda se le veía un bulto y Alicia supuso que se trataba de su arco y sus flechas.

Vi en tus ojos que irías a buscar a Sophi- dijo J.J.

No me vas a detener J.J- dijo Alicia.

Lo sé- dijo el chico- tampoco lo pretendo. Iré contigo Alicia.

No tienes porque venir- dijo la chica.

Vamos ¿y perderme toda la diversión?- dijo J.J sonriendo.

Es peligroso J.J- dijo Alicia.

Peligro es mi segundo nombre pequeña- bromeó el chico.

Estoy hablando en serio- dijo Alicia.

Lo sé- dijo J.J hablando seriamente- pero quiero acompañarte, yo también tengo derecho a ser un héroe o a morir como unos suicidas.

Qué diferente pueden llegar a ser esos dos conceptos- dijo Alicia- vamos a ir a salvar a Sophi, podemos morir y si lo hacemos nos tacharan de suicidas y si vivimos seremos héroes ¿Por qué no podrían llamarnos héroes aunque muramos?

Para nosotros seremos héroes- dijo J.J riendo- pero héroes muertos, somos héroes suicidas.

Si pero para la gente no seremos más que idiotas muertos- dijo Alicia.

¿Te importa?- preguntó el chico.

Hace mucho que me dejo de importar lo que la gente pensase- dijo Alicia- ¿Y a ti?

Más de lo mismo- dijo J.J encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces vamonos- dijo Alicia- vamos al suicidio.

Alicia y J.J se miraron y luego ambos se envolvieron en un resplandor de estrellas y luces. Se aparecieron en un claro del bosque Hunt.

Tenemos que buscar el sendero- explicó Alicia mirando a su alrededor- y seguirlo así llegaremos hasta Sophi.

Y hasta nuestra posible muerte- dijo J.J señalando hacía el frente donde estaba el sendero.

Alicia pasó por su lado y J.J le siguió. Caminaron siguiendo el sendero. Iban en silencio, atentos a todo ruido que los alertase de algún peligro pero aparte de los ruidos de las aves y los animales nocturnos y de las ramas que se partían bajos sus pies no se oía nada más.

¿Cuánto más tendremos que caminar?- preguntó J.J- ya es casi media noche, sólo faltan unos minutos.

Alicia se detuvo y J.J chocó con ella.

Se acabó el sendero- dijo Alicia.

¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó J.J.

Nada- dijo Alicia miró su reloj que marcaba las doce en ese momento- sólo esperemos. No tardaran en…

Pero la chica no terminó de hablar por que de detrás de los árboles y de todas partes empezaron a salir personas encapuchadas y que ocultaban sus rostros con mascaras; eran mortífagos. Alicia y J.J sacaron sus espadas y pusieron espalda contra espalda.

La vida es poder- dijo uno de los encapuchados que Alicia reconoció como Pansy.

A pareció ante ellos un tétrico y gran castillo. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y con un chirrido. Por ella salieron cuatro mortífagos que se bajaron la capucha y se quitaron las mascaras. De izquierda a derecha estaba Bellatrix, Cuper, Morgana y Snape. El joven sonrió a los recién llegados.

Bienvenidos- dijo Cuper- nuestro señor os espera aunque creyó que vendría más gente. Bajad las armas es mejor que nos resistáis.

Olvide mis pistolas- susurró J.J- ¿Qué hacemos Alicia? Son demasiados.

Hannigan, tengo el oído muy fino- dijo Cuper- tirad las armas será lo mejor para ti, para la preciosa Alicia y para la niña.

¿Aun esta viva?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Lo esta- dijo Cuper- y podréis verla si tiráis todas vuestras armas al suelo.

Hazlo- susurró Alicia.

Haz caso a Alicia, Hannigan- dijo Cuper.

Alicia tiró la espada al suelo y su varita. J.J hizo lo mismo, tiraron los arcos y las flechas.

Pelirroja, la daga que siempre llevas también la cuento como arma- dijo Cuper.

La chica sacó la daga de su tobillo y la tiró al suelo. Dos mortífagos se acercaron a ellos y recogieron las armas de los jóvenes. Cuper y Bellatrix se acercaron a ellos. La mujer cacheó al joven mientras Cuper hacía lo mismo con Alicia para asegurarse de que no guardaban ningún arma más.

Cuper se pegó al cuerpo de Alicia, primero la toqueteó las piernas y fue subiendo, hasta llegar al trasero de la joven que sobo y luego hizo lo mismo con esa zona tan intima, ella no se movió o sería peor. Cuper siguió subiendo en su "búsqueda de armas ocultas" pasó por sus caderas, y llegó hasta su pechos. Alicia que tenía en alto la cabeza con altanería, se encontró con los ojos del mortífago que estaban llenos de lujuria. El joven la sonrió pero ella no cambió su mirada de asco.

¿Sabes? Mi señor me envió a una misión pero vine todo lo rápido que pude al saber que vendrías a visitarnos- susurró Cuper en el oído de la joven. Sus manos la sobaban de cintura para abajo.

No haberte tomado esas molestias conmigo- susurró Alicia- no tenías porque haber venido tan deprisa.

Alicia sentía repugnancia, ese hombre que la sobaba en contra de su voluntad era uno de los asesinos de parte de su familia. Quería matarlo pero era una insensatez pues no tenía armas y estaban en desventaja numérica.

¿Y perderme tanta belleza junta?- susurró Cuper oliéndola el cabello- nunca me lo hubiese perdonado.

Vamos Alan- dijo Bellatrix- el amo nos espera.

Cuper miró a la mujer, asintió y luego acercó su rostro a Alicia y la lamió la mejilla.

Que bien sabes- susurró Cuper.

Los obligaron a entrar al castillo y cuando ya todos estuvieron dentro, el castillo desapareció de la vista del mundo. Caminaron por los largos pasillos. Alicia se lo conocía de memoria pero J.J miraba todo a su alrededor pues él únicamente había estado en la sala circular de la torre más alta y solamente en un sueño.

Subieron escaleras de cientos de escalones, pues parecía que lo llevaban a la torre más lata. Alicia sabía que el que durante años creyó su padre debía de estar allí sentado en su trono, esperándolos.

¿Qué tal os va con vuestros novios?- preguntó Snape con burla- nos hemos enterado que no muy bien. Según creo nueva Weasley a ti te ha dejado por otra.

Ya veo que Butler os a contado su gran logro- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza- siendo mortífaga os debéis llevar muy bien con ella.

No conocemos a ninguna Butler- dijo Bellatrix- ella no es uno de los nuestros.

No sabéis mentir- dijo Alicia.

Llegaron hasta las puertas de la única habitación que había en la torre más alta. Dos mortífagos se encargaron de abrirlas y allí estaba ante ellos la ya tan conocida sala circular donde al fondo se podía distinguir un trono en el que estaba sentado el líder de la oscuridad: Lord Voldemort. A un lado se veía a un hombre bajito y con una mano de plata que no paraba de temblar, no era otro que Colagusano. Y sujeta una mortífaga que Alicia no reconocía estaba nada más y nada menos que Sophi; no parecía herida pero si asustada. Y detrás del trono donde estaba el Señor Oscuro sentado se encontraba el velo del departamento de misterios en el que hacía unos meses había sido la tumba de Voldemort aunque por poco tiempo.

Los dos jóvenes fueron empujados al interior y entraron trastabillando pero no cayeron al suelo, consiguieron mantenerse en pie. Voldemort los miró mientras los mortífagos que los habían tendido la emboscada entraba tras ellos, empujándolos para que se acercasen más a su líder.

Sophi al ver a los dos chicos empezó a forcejear con fuerza, pues quería liberarse y correr hacía ellos. Logró su cometido y corrió hacía Alicia, la mortífaga que la había estado sujetando quiso ir detrás de ella pero Voldemort levantó una mano y la mujer se detuvo.

Sophi llegó hasta Alicia y la abrazó. La chica le devolvió el abrazo visiblemente emocionada. J.J sonrió y cuando la pequeña se soltó de la pelirroja y se aferró a él; J.J la levantó del suelo y la abrazó con fuerza.

Entonces Alicia recordó que se podía comunicar telepáticamente con J.J pues sus antepasados los enseñaron.

_**Desaparezcamos **_- dijo Alicia y la voz apareció en la cabeza del chico- _**tenemos a Sophi. **_

_**Está bien **_- dijo J.J.

Ambos intentaron desaparecerse pero no pudieron. Sus ojos se debieron de llenar de desconcierto porque Voldemort sonrió.

Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada- dijo el señor Oscuro- no intentéis desapareceros, ni siquiera rodearos de esas horribles lucecitas porque he lanzado un hechizo sobre todo el castillo con el que no podréis desapareceros. Tampoco intentéis comunicaros telepáticamente con alguien del exterior pues no podréis, sólo podréis comunicaros entre vosotros.

Los tres lo miraron. J.J dejó en el suelo a la niña y esta se aferró a las piernas de Alicia. Toda dicha al ver a Sophi sana y salva y todo desconcierto había desaparecido de los rostros de los jóvenes, ahora sólo había seriedad, altanería e incluso miedo.

Voldemort se fijó en las armas que estaban en las manos de algunos mortífagos y luego volvió su vista de nuevo a los chicos.

Por lo que veo- dijo Voldemort- veníais bien preparados.

Pff, la verdad es que no tan bien- dijo J.J tranquilamente, hablaba como si no tuviese miedo pero esa tranquilidad ocultaba el nerviosismo del chico pues estaban en sus manos y no parecía que nada les fuese a salvar- olvide mis pistolas.

Eso fallos tontos son los de los principiantes- dijo Voldemort- y sino mira a Alicia, ella no ha olvidado nada, porque ella no es una principiante en esto de la guerra, la llevaba viviendo desde que nació. Aunque no comprendo porque sólo habéis venido vosotros dos.

Ya sabes- dijo Alicia encogiéndose de hombros- los otros querían pensar y pensar como entrar sin correr peligro pero a mi me gusta más actuar.

Si ya veo- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- ¿Sabes? Esa pequeña se ha portado muy bien, no nos ha dado ningún problema aunque estaba todo el rato diciendo _"Alicia vendrá a buscarme". _

Y no se equivocaba- dijo Alicia.

No, no lo hacía- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- Comprenderéis que ahora que estáis aquí no os podemos dejar marchar…

¿Por qué no hablas menos y nos matas de una vez?- dijo Alicia- tanta palabrería aburre ¿No crees J.J?

Si, aburre bastante- dijo el chico bostezando.

¿Es que tenéis ganas de morir?- preguntó el Señor Oscuro juntando las yemas de los dos.

No- dijo J.J encogiéndose de hombros- la verdad es que no me hace mucha gracia la idea de morir.

Aun no voy ha hacerlo- dijo el señor Tenebroso.

¿Ah no?- dijo Alicia mirándole extrañada- vaya Voldemort me sorprendes ¿entonces que vas ha hacer con nosotros?

Primero jugaremos un rato con vosotros y luego a una celda que tenemos para vosotros- dijo el hombre serpiente- la verdad es que ya esta ocupada pero tenemos todo el lugar abarrotado de gente.

Y antes de que pudiese hacer ago por protegerse, J.J cayó al suelo por recibir un puñetazo de uno de los mortífagos. Sophi soltó un grito y Alicia detuvo un puñetazo de Bellatrix, a la que dio una patada en la espinilla mientras J.J se ponía en pie con la ceja sangrándole.

Voldemort se sentó en su trono y los mortífagos formaron un corro alrededor de los tres prisioneros. El Señor Tenebroso sonrió al ver como Alicia y J.J intentaban defenderse y aunque en algunas ocasiones lo conseguían, otras muchas se llevaban los golpes y algún que otro maleficio.

_¡Crucio! _- dijo un mortífago apuntando a Alicia y a Sophi que estaba aun agarrada a la capa de la joven pelirroja.

Alicia se movió unos centímetros haciendo que su cuerpo ocultase completamente a la niña pero la maldición no impactó en ella porque J.J se interpuso. El chico comenzó a gritar, su rostro se contraía por el dolor.

La pelirroja dio un grito de rabia e hizo aparecer en cada una de sus manos unas bolas de energía blanca que lanzó contra el mortífago que estaba utilizando la maldición imperdonable contra J.J. El mortífago salió despedido unos metros causando que la maldición se detuviese y el cuerpo inerte del hombre resbaló por la pared hasta el suelo.

J.J cayó al suelo de rodillas, Alicia se sujetó en el hombro de su acompañante pues había perdido mucha energía ya que había concentrado gran parte de su poder. Sus piernas temblaban y no podían sostenerla en pie, cayó al suelo de rodillas junto al que durante meses fue su amigo. Sophi que no paraba de llorar asustada corrió hacía Alicia y se abrazó a su cuello.

J.J respiraba aceleradamente, oyó como alguien se acercaba a Alicia y Sophi seguro que para apartar a la niña de la pelirroja. Sintió como la energía corría por sus venas, estaba cansado, magullado pero tenía que protegerlas. En su mano derecha se formó una bola de energía, miró al mortífago con la mirada sobria y lanzó la bola de energía.

Se puso en pie, sus ojos se habían teñido de rojo por la rabia y empezó a lanzar bolas de energía a diestra y siniestra hasta que cansado se detuvo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de Voldemort que lo miraba desde su trono, no se había movido en ningún momento para ayudar a sus mortífagos. Colagusano temblaba escondido detrás del trono de su amo.

J.J volvió a formar otra bola de energía y la envió contra los mortífagos que intentaban acercarse a él para detenerlo.

Para J.J- gritó Alicia por encima del ruido- si sigues así te agotarás. No te dejes llevar por la ira y la rabia.

Pero J.J no hacía caso hasta que tuvo que parar aunque intentaba formar más bola de energía le era imposible y cayó al suelo al recibir un puñetazo en la boca del estomago y ya no pudo levantarse por la falta de energía.

Alicia se puso en pie y caminó hacía el chico, se arrodilló junto a él. Puso parte del cuerpo del chico sobre sus piernas, J.J la miró y vio a Sophi junto a ella que no paraba de llorar.

_¡Crucio! _- dijo Bellatrix apuntando a Sophi.

Alicia apartó a Sophi de la trayectoria del rayo pero ella no se apartó, no pensaba dejar solo allí a J.J. Pero para sorpresa de ella, J.J sacando fuerzas de no sabía donde se interpuso en el rayo, abrazando a Alicia con fuerza. Después de unos minutos, Voldemort levantó la mano para que pararan la maldición y así hicieron.

El pesado cuerpo del joven cayó sobre Alicia que le sujetó. La chica lo miró temerosa y con culpabilidad. Sentía que ella tenía la culpa de que a J.J le estuviese pasando todo eso.

Seremos héroes- susurró J.J tan bajo que casi ni Alicia que estaba a su lado escuchó- héroes muertos pero héroes.

Alicia sonrió con tristeza y le abrazó con fuerza. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando alguien la apartó del chico. Snape la sujetaba con fuerza y la giró hasta que su rostro se encontró con el rostro de Voldemort. Vio como otro mortífago cogía a J.J y otro agarraba a Sophi que parecía haberse calmado un poco.

Llevadlos a las celdas- dijo Voldemort – y tú, Alan quédate tenemos que hablar de cómo te ha ido en tú anterior misión.

Si mi señor- dijo Cuper.

Marchaos todos- ordenó Voldemort.

Todos salieron del lugar arrastrando a los prisioneros. Cuper se quedó frente a Voldemort y las puertas se cerraron. Los llevaron hasta los sótanos donde se encontraban las celdas y los prisioneros. Era un lugar húmedo y oscuro. Olía a podrido y a sangre. El aire era espeso.

Abrieron una de las últimas celdas y empujaron dentro a J.J que intentó ponerse en pie pero aun estaba débil. Alicia también fue empujada y se quedó en el suelo mirando con odio a los mortífagos. La joven que sujetaba a Sophi, soltó a la niña pero no la empujó. La pequeña corrió hacía J.J y Alicia.

Vuelves a ser nuestro huésped- dijo Snape con una sonrisa y mirando a Alicia.

La chica dio un grito de rabia y se lanzó a por su antiguo profesor de Pociones pero este cerró la puerta y la chica dio un fuerte golpe.

¡TE MATARÉ SNAPE!- gritó Alicia dio una patada a la resistente puerta de madera y miró por el hueco con rejas que había en la parte de arriba a de la misma por donde los carceleros miraban que todo estuviese en orden dentro de la celda.- ¡TODOS TERMINARÉIS MURIENDO¡NO GANARÉIS ESTA GUERRA!

Snape ni ninguno de los mortífagos hacía caso a los gritos de la joven. El ex profesor de Pociones estaba hablando con la mujer que había traído a Sophi. Alicia se fijo por primera vez en ella parecía más mayor de lo que en realidad era, en su cabello dorado tenía finas hebras plateadas, sus ojos azules estaban adornados por unas ojeras. La mujer apartó el cabello de su rostro poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja y Alicia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pues en el cuello de la mujer había un antojo en forma de flor como…

Cecil Lupin- susurró en bajito.

Vio como todos los mortífagos se alejaban y no supo como llamar la atención de la mujer pues aun estaba muy sorprendida por el descubrimiento. El carcelero que pasaba en ese momento por allí dio un fuerte golpe en las rejas sacando a Alicia de su ensimismamiento.

¡Apártate de la puerta!- dijo con brusquedad el hombre.

Alicia se dio la vuelta y vio como J.J había conseguido incorporarse y ahora estaba apoyado en la pared. Alicia puso sobre los hombros de Sophi su capa negra ya que la niña temblaba y esta se fue a sentar junto a J.J que la abrazó contra su cuerpo dándola un poco más de calor en ese frío lugar.

Tú hermana esta viva, Remus- susurró Alicia aun muy sorprendida.

La pelirroja sintió un cosquilleo por las piernas, bajó la mirada y vio una rata. La espantó y luego se fue hacía donde estaba J.J., Sophi ya se había dormido. La pelirroja se sentó junto al chico, este abrió su capa y se la echó por encima de los hombros a Alicia que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven. Ambos cerraron los ojos decidiendo dormir un poco, mañana sería otro día, estarían recuperados más o menos de sus heridas y podrían pensar con más claridad un plan para salir de allí.

De lo que no se percataron es que tres pares de ojos los habían estado observando en todo momento desde la oscuridad de la celda.

**Nota de la autora: **

Hola!!!!

Espero que os guste el capitulo. Siento mucho haber tardado pero he estado ocupada con el instituto y casi no me he metido en la pagina. Por ello os dejo otro tres cpaitulo más de recompensa.

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews que me animan muchísimo os lo aseguro. Espero que en este capitulo también me dejéis reviews.

Por cierto cuando veáis que las letras se ponen negrita y en cursiva eso significa que hablan telepáticamente. A partir de este capitulo va a empezar a salir. Besos.


	29. De nuevo en el infierno

**Capitulo 29: De nuevo en el infierno. **

Amaneció, los primeros rayos del día entraron por la ventana del cuarto de las alumnas de séptimo año de Gryffindor. Uno de esos rayos se coló por los doseles de la cama de Hermione e impactó en su bello rostro.

La muchacha se removió no queriendo despertar pues sólo en esos momentos en los que dormía tenía un poco de paz y felicidad y a veces ni eso. Un segundo rayo impactó en su cara y ya no pudo remolonear por más tiempo ya que tenía que ir a clase.

Corrió los doseles de su cama. Se sentó en el borde de la misma y se rascó los ojos. Se puso las zapatillas y se fue al baño mientras sus compañeras se levantaban menos Alicia. Decidió despertar a la pelirroja cuando saliese del baño. Hermione no se percató del papel sobre la mesilla.

Después de un rato la joven salió del baño y mientras Parvati y Lavender se peleaban por quien iba a entrar primero al baño. Fue hacía la cama la pelirroja para despertarla pero se detuvo al ver un pergamino sobre su mesilla.

Se acercó curiosa y cogió el pergamino que desdobló. Empezó a leer mientras oía que Lavender había sido la que había ganado esa vez y entraría al baño antes que Parvati.

_"Lo siento. _

_Tengo que ir a buscarla, es s__ó__lo una niña, yo me juré a mi misma protegerla y no voy a romper ese juramento. Es nuestra última esperanza y la quiero. Ya perdí a Susan y no voy a perder también a Sophi. _

_Perdóname Ron, siento traicionar tú confianza pero debo ir, ella me necesita. Y he descubierto o por lo menos tengo la ligera sospecha de que nosotros somos sus protectores, en el primer tomo del libro que le regale a Hermione vi que cada una de las herederas de Anaxarete Carsma había tenido unos protectores y yo sé, presiento que nosotros somos los herederos de esos protectores por eso nos pusieron a Sophi en el camino para que la cuidásemos. _

_Sabéis donde me encuentro pero aun así os lo recuerdo. He ido al bosque Hunt y seguiré el sendero como me pidieron. Si no vuelvo saber que os quiero mucho a todos y también quiero que Harry sepa que le amo y que siempre le amaré aunque lo hayamos dejado. Adiós y lo siento._

_Alicia" _

Hermione corrió los doseles de la cama de la pelirroja y la vio intacta. El primer tomo del libro que una vez le regaló reposaba sobre la almohada. Hermione lo cogió y salió corriendo de la habitación para avisar a los demás de lo ocurrido. Sin saber que pronto descubrirían que J.J había ido con ella.

* * *

J.J se despertó al oír un ruido. Abrió los ojos y vio como un hueco que había en la parte baja de la puerta se abría y por ella metieron unos cuencos con comida. El chico despertó a Alicia y a Sophi. 

Los tres se sobresaltaron al ver salir de la oscuridad a tres personas. Una anciana, una mujer y un hombre. J.J y Alicia también se levantaron para ir a por los cuencos. La pelirroja cogió también el cuenco de Sophi y volcó el suyo en el de la niña. Solamente era agua con pan.

La joven sintió que alguien la miraba y giró su rostro hasta que se encontró con los ojos de la mujer. Su rostro le era familiar pero no sabía de donde lo recordaba. Esa mujer también miraba a J.J que le devolvió la mirada. Pero había alguien más que miraba a Alicia, la anciana se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos de la chica y esta le devolvió la mirada.

La pelirroja decidió no perder más el tiempo y se acercó a Sophi. Se sentó en el suelo e hizo que la niña se sentase sobre sus piernas. Le dio los dos trozos de pan y la niña empezó a comer con ansias.

Deberías comer- dijo J.J.

Sophi lo necesita más que yo- dijo la pelirroja y negó cuando vio como J.J le daba un poco de lo suyo- no tú perdiste ayer más energía que yo.

Pero…

Come- le cortó la joven dándole un poco de agua a Sophi.

Las otras tres personas se habían sentado apoyadas en la pared contraria a la de los chicos, es decir, estaban enfrentados.

¿Tienes idea de cómo salir de aquí?- preguntó J.J.

No, aun no tengo ningún plan- dijo Alicia- ¿y tú?

No- dijo J.J.

Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma- dijo el hombre. Alicia le miró y vio que la estaba mirando a ella, le recordaba tanto a… pero no, no podía ser- eso quiere decir que tú alma esta triste, apagada, destruida al igual que la mirada de tus ojos ¿Por qué una chica joven tiene el alma en ese estado?

Alicia dejó a Sophi sentada en el suelo y se levantó con una sonrisa amarga en los labios. Se acercó a la puerta y echó un vistazo al exterior pero no se veía nada, solo la celda de frente y un largo pasillo. Luego volvió a mirar al joven que la seguía mirando como la anciana y la mujer.

Cualquiera la tendría así si hubiese vivido lo que yo he vivido y que aun estoy viviendo- dijo Alicia.

Vuestras caras me son familiares- dijo la mujer mirando a la pelirroja y a J.J.

A nosotros también nos resultas familiar- dijo J.J mientras Alicia la miraba- tal vez alguna vez nos hayamos visto.

Alicia volvió a mirar a fuera y vio como uno de los carceleros pasaba. Se agarró a los pequeños barrotes y la camisa se le subió revelando parte de su espalda. Entonces la anciana abrió los ojos de par en par y se acercó rápidamente a la muchacha.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó al sentir las manos de la vieja en la parte baja de su espalda justo donde estaba su tatuaje. La anciana levantó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada de desconcierto de Alicia.

Eres tú- dijo la anciana- por eso tus ojos me resultaban tan familiares porque son como los de ella. Eres la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw- la pelirroja levantó la cabeza y miró a J.J sorprendida y vio al chico en el mismo estado que ella ¿cómo podía saber esa mujer que ella era la heredera de Ravenclaw? La anciana posó sus ojos en los de J.J- y tú eres la viva imagen de Simon Gringer.

La mujer se acercó rápidamente a él y le miró el tatuaje de la nuca con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo sabe usted eso?- dijo Alicia con recelo.

La anciana la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se puso frente a ella.

Vuestros tatuajes, ellos también lo tenían, todos sus herederos están destinados a hacerse esos tatuajes- dijo la anciana- todos los protectores de la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma tendrán esos tatuajes como anteriormente lo tuvieron sus antepasados- la anciana se acercó rápidamente al hombre y le levantó la manga del suéter hasta que todos pudieron ver un tatuaje en la muñeca- él también es uno de los protectores.

Un momento yo también tengo un tatuaje como ese- dijo la mujer enseñando el suyo.

Porque tú fuiste anteriormente la heredera de uno de los protectores de Anaxarete Carsma, antes que tú lo fue tú padre y antes que tú padre lo fui yo- dijo la anciana enseñando su tatuaje que era igual al del hombre y al de la mujer.

¿Eso significa que nosotros somos familia?- preguntó la mujer mirando a la anciana.

Si, yo soy la bisabuela de Dominic por lo tanto soy tú abuela- dijo la anciana.

Pero entonces eso significa que…- continúo la mujer.

Que Voldemort es tu tío Rachel- dijo la anciana.

Y entonces como si hubiesen encendido algo en la cabeza de J.J y Alicia al oír el nombre de la mujer, recordaron la pantalla de la vida y luego recordaron a la chica que vieron allí, la chica de la que Sirius siempre estuvo enamorado. Los dos jóvenes se miraron, claro por eso les sonaba porque la habían visto en la pantalla de la vida. Pero como era posible que estuviese allí sí estaba muerta o por lo menos eso había creído todo el mundo.

¿Rachel?- dijo Alicia mirando a la mujer que levantó la cabeza, la pelirroja se arrodilló frente a ella- ¿tú eres Rachel Holms?

¿Cómo sabes tú mi nombre?- preguntó la mujer con recelo.

¡Oh Merlín!- dijo Alicia levantándose- esto es una locura, primero la hermana de Remus esta viva.

¿Remus?- preguntó Rachel mirando a Alicia esperanzada.

¡Que esta viva!- dijo J.J poniéndose en pie.

La vi ayer, está aquí como mortífaga- dijo la pelirroja- luego esta señora nos empieza a decir que somos los herederos de Rowena y de Simon cosa que ya sabíamos pero de lo que no estaba segura pero si sospechaba es que éramos los protectores de la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma que por cierto está en esta celda- miró a Sophi- y ahora Rachel Holms la mujer que suponíamos muerta esta vivita y coleando.

¿Remus?- dijo Rancel poniéndose en pie y cogiendo de los brazos a Alicia- ¿Remus Lupin¿Conoces a Remus?

¿Qué si le conozco?- dijo Alicia sonriendo- es mi padrino.

¡Oh Merlín, gracias!- dijo Rachel sonriendo- tú puedes decirme como está él y Sirius. Y también Peter, Ania, James y Lily.

El rostro de Alicia se ensombreció al oír esos cuatro últimos nombres y Rachel se dio cuenta. Y entonces fue cuando la mujer la reconoció.

Eres… eres la novia de Harry- dijo Rachel recordando cuando los hizo budú.

¿Cómo sabe usted eso?- dijo Alicia- aunque ya no lo somos. Creo que hay demasiadas cosas que contar. Será mejor que tomemos asiento porque esto nos puede llevar bastante.

* * *

Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho pero no estaba solo. Con él estaban todos los chicos menos por supuesto Alicia y J.J, los chicos no habían ido a clase pues tras la noticia de que Alicia se había ido y al parecer J.J con ella, Dumbledore había organizado una reunión urgente. 

Mcgonagall y Hagrid no se encontraban allí aunque eran miembros de la Orden pues Dumbledore no había querido alterar la rutina y debían dar sus clases. Los que se habían negado en redondo a dar sus clases eran Sirius y Remus. Pero allí también se encontraban los Weasley, Eric, Cristine que había insistido en ir a pesar de sus ya cinco meses de embarazo y también algunos miembros de la Orden como Tommy y Tonks.

Algunos de ellos discutían o hablaban de lo ocurrido ya que Dumbledore había leído la carta de Alicia ante todos los presentes. El anciano director estaba sentado en su silla con una mirada cansada en el rostro.

¡Es que Alicia es una maldita cabezota!- dijo Harry- ¡mete ideas raras en la cabeza y ha hecho con esas ideas que J.J la siga a un suicidio!

¡Alicia no obligó a nadie!- dijo Ron mientras todos los Weasley menos Arthur le lanzaban una furibunda mirada a Harry, ya todos sabían lo que le había hecho a su hermana- ¡si J.J ha ido con ella es porque ha querido!

¡BASTA!- gritó Dumbledore para hacerse oír por encima del escándalo, todos guardaron silencio- no solucionaremos nada discutiendo. Lo importante es que sabemos que se han ido y donde están.

Si pero no sabemos si aun están vivos- dijo Tonks.

Guardemos nuestras esperanzas en que si lo estarán- dijo Dumbledore.

Tenemos que ir a buscarlos Albus- dijo el señor Weasley.

Lo haremos Arthur pero todo a su debido momento, no nos podemos lanzar a la aventura- dijo Dumbledore- porque eso es lo que han hecho Alicia y J.J. Tenemos que hacer un plan.

Pero tal vez cuando hayamos terminado el plan ya sea demasiado tarde- dijo Eric.

Esperemos que no- dijo Dumbledore, el anciano miró el papel- no he terminado de leéroslo aun queda una pequeña… despedida- el anciano cogió el pergamino y terminó de leer lo escrito- _Si no vuelvo saber que os quiero mucho a todos y también quiero que Harry sepa que le amo y que siempre le amaré aunque lo hayamos dejado. Adiós y lo siento. Alicia _

Al oír eso Harry sintió una extraña sensación en corazón. Sintió miedo por la chica aunque la había dicho todas esas cosas horribles, aunque Inez le había dicho que era mala sintió miedo por ella y su destino.

Tenemos que ir a buscarlos- dijo Harry, le daba igual que fuese mala, ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho que nunca iría a buscarla si la secuestraban porque no era cierto en esos momentos sentía que debía ir a buscarla, lanzarse a la aventura o al suicidio pero ¿Por qué sentía eso si amaba a Inez¿Por qué la amaba, no?

* * *

Creo que será mejor que antes de contar lo de que somos los herederos de Simon y Rowena empecemos por otro lado- dijo J.J. 

Ya todos habían tomado asiento en la celda. Dominic, Abigail y Rachel estaban apoyados en una pared y frente a ellos, apoyados en la otra pared estaba J.J, Alicia y Sophi que estaba tumbada de lado con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de la pelirroja que la acariciaba el cabello.

Hace 17 años nació un niño al que llamaron Harry. Sus padres, James y Lily Potter, lo amaban con locura por lo que sé- dijo Alicia- pero hubo un problema, un mago Tenebroso estaba sembrando el pánico entre los magos, ese mago se llamaba Lord Voldemort. Cuando Harry nació su destino ya estaba forjado pues existía una profecía, tú conoces parte de ella Rachel- la mujer asintió- hace años Dumbledore supo lo que decía esa profecía y fue a contárselo a James y Lily, el mismo día en el que el pequeño Harry cumplía su primer año de vida. Aunque Dumbledore les contó la profecía al matrimonio Potter, el mismo director les pidió que no les contase a nadie lo que decía, solo las primeras palabras pues creía saber que había un espía entre las tropas de la Orden del Fénix y no se equivocaba por eso James y Lily solo os contaron el principio de esa profecía pero ya no importa que la sepáis entera.

Esa profecía decía lo siguiente- continúo J.J- _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida… _Esa profecía era la que marcaba el destino de Harry pues coincidía con él, había nacido el séptimo mes, sus padres habían desafiado tres veces a Voldemort pero también coincidía con otro joven. Neville Longbotton.

¿El hijo de Alice y Frank?- preguntó Rachel.

Exactamente- dijo Alicia- pero Voldemort creyó que Harry tenía más cosas en común con él que Neville, ya que Harry como Voldemort era de sangre mestiza por eso y aunque solo había escuchado el principio de la profecía Voldemort decidió ir a por Harry.

Rachel ahogó un gritó.

Para ese entonces Rachel tú ya habías "muerto", todos estaban destrozados con tú muerte- continúo Alicia como si no la hubiesen interrumpido- Dumbledore les habló a los Potter y a los Longbotton del encantamiento Fidelio- la chica explicó en lo que consistía- les habló a ambos pues Dumbledore no sabia a cual de ellos iba a elegir Voldemort. El director se ofreció como guardián secreto los Potter pero estos prefirieron poner a Sirius Black como su guardián. Por supuesto Sirius aceptó pero luego decidió pasarle esa obligación a Peter Pettegriw, no porque en el último momento tuviese miedo sino por el hecho de que pensó que Voldemort nunca creería que el guardián secreto era alguien débil como Peter o Colagusano como prefiráis. Así que Colagusano se hizo el guardián de los Potter y Sirius estuvo investigando en busca del espía que había entre las tropas de la Orden del Fénix. Pero nadie excepto Colagusano, Sirius y los Potter supieron del cambió de última hora, para todos los demás Sirius seguía siendo el guardián de los Potter.

Los Potter seguían escondidos, estaban preocupados más por sus amigos que por ellos pues se sentían a salvo con Colagusano de guardián porque él era su amigo y nunca lo traicionaría- dijo J.J.

Grabe error- dijo Alicia- pues Colagusano era el espía que había entre las tropas de la Orden del Fénix- Rachel miraba a los dos jóvenes sin poder creer sus palabras- Por otro lado Voldemort me secuestró y me hizo creer que era mi padre. Viví con él y sus mortífagos en este castillo. Uno de sus mortífagos más allegados tuvo una hija y ella y yo tuvimos que vivir bajo este techo. Y llegó el 31 de octubre, Colagusano reveló el paradero a Voldemort y este se presentó en la casa de los Potter- Alicia se detuvo unos segundos y miró a Rachel pues esto iba a ser un golpe duro para la mujer que tenía los ojos humedecidos y ella misma también- el primero en caer fue James, que luchó contra Voldemort con valentía- la voz se le quebró- no le importaba morir, sólo le importaba la protección de su adorada Lily y su amado hijo. Cuando Voldemort acabó con James fue al cuarto donde Lily estaba escondida con Harry, allí la mujer le suplicó que dejase a su hijo pero Voldemort no tuvo piedad y al ver que Lily no se apartaba de Harry, mató a la mujer.

Alicia no pudo continuar y una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Rachel soltó un sollozo y J.J continúo.

Tras haber matado a Lily, Voldemort miró al que fue desde un primer momento su objetivo le lanzó la maldición asesina pero esta rebotó y le volvió a Voldemort haciéndole perder la mayor parte de su poder y convirtiéndole en una sombra. Y a Harry tan solo le quedó una cicatriz en su frente y así es como Voldemort lo eligió como su igual.

Pero ¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Rachel.

Cuando Lily se interpuso entre Harry y Voldemort formó un escudo que protegía a Harry pues hay magia más poderosa que la que se puede hacer con una varita y es la que sale del corazón- dijo J.J sonriendo- bueno sigamos… entonces Sirius sospechó de Colagusano en el último momento y fue rápidamente a la casa de los Potter pero para cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde. Allí se encontró a Hagrid que había rescatado a Harry de las ruinas y que iba a llevárselo a Dumbledore. Sirius en cambio se fue a buscar a Colagusano para que pagase por lo que había hecho a Lily y a James. Le encontró y lo acorraló pero Peter fingió su propia muerte.

¿Fingió su muerte?- preguntó Rancel llorando- ¿Cómo?

Al verse acorralado por Sirius, hizo que hubiese una explosión en la que murieron creo recordar trece muggles, él se cortó un dedo, se convirtió en rata y se metió en las alcantarillas- dijo Alicia- cuando los del ministerios llegaron se encontraron a Sirius en medio de un cráter delante del dedo de Colagusano y muggles muertos y gritando alrededor. Sirius fue enviado a Azkaban sin juicio y Colagusano fue a parar con una familia de magos que le cuidaron como una mascota.

¿Qué pasó con Remus y Ania?- preguntó Rachel mientras Dominic la abrazaba con fuerza y pensaba en lo mucho que su padre debía haber sufrido.

Remus y Ania sufrieron mucho, creyeron que tres de sus amigas habían muerto y uno los había traicionado. Ania decidió marcharse del país y Remus se quedó aquí- dijo J.J.

¿Y que pasó con Harry?- preguntó Rachel.

Dumbledore lo dejó con los Dursley la única familia que le quedaba, ya que el director no creyó que Voldemort estuviese muerto, por ello le llevó con la únicos familiares vivos que a Harry le quedaban- dijo Alicia- les explicó en una carta lo sucedido y que debían cuidarlo pues en esa casa estaría seguro ya que allí también vivía alguien que tenía la sangre de Lily lo que significaba que estaba a salvo porque ella había dado su vida por él.

¿Qué pasó contigo y con la otra niña?- dijo Abigail mirando a Alicia.

El padre de Wendy logró escapar y nos llevó con él a un bosque, a este bosque donde nos escondimos- dijo Alicia- pero aun no me había librado de Voldemort pues lo que había quedado de él se había escondido también en este bosque. El padre de Wendy bajo las ordenes de Voldemort nos entrenó a ella y a mi, y nos envenenó en contra de los Potter pues querían utilizarnos como arma para acabar con el niño que le había dejado sin poderes.

Pasaron los años- dijo J.J- Harry cumplió los 11 y recibió la carta de Hogwarts y pudo abandonar la casa de los Dursley donde solo había recibido maltratos por parte de sus tíos. En el colegio encontró a dos niños que después se convertirían en sus amigos.

J.J y Alicia siguieron contando los dos primeros cursos de Harry. Los tres escuchaban con atención a los dos jóvenes. Sophi se había quedado dormida sobre las piernas de Alicia pero esta la seguía acariciando el pelo.

En el verano antes de empezar su tercer curso Harry, Sirius escapó de Azkaban- dijo Alicia y la chica le explicó como lo había hecho.

Ese es mi Sirius- susurró Rachel.

Remus fue ese año el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- explicó J.J y siguió contando lo ocurrido en ese tercer año, le contaron que los cuatro merodeadores volvieron a estar juntos en Hogwarts, que Colagusano había escapado y que Sirius tuvo que huir de la justicia de nuevo.

Les siguieron contando el cuarto y el quinto curso de Harry. Contaron también cuando Alicia fue enviada a espiar a Harry y sus amigos. Les hablaron de Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y de todos los que después descubrirían que eran los herederos de los fundadores y de los amigos de estos. Le contaron como lo habían descubierto. Como Alicia había descubierto que sus padres no eran otros que la familia Weasley y así hasta que llegaron al momento en el que terminaron en esa celda. Rachel lloró cuando se enteró de que Ania también había muerto.

Ahora entiendo que tú alma este en ese estado- dijo Dominic y Alicia sonrió.

Pero contadnos vosotros- dijo Alicia- ¿Cómo es que tú Rachel estas viva¿Y quieres eres tú, Dominic? Aunque creo tener una ligera sospecha- miró a Abigail- ¿y como es que tú eres la madre de Voldemort y sabes todo sobre los fundadores y sus amigos?

Será mejor que empecemos por Rachel- dijo Abigail.

Dominic es el hijo de Sirius- dijo Rachel.

Me lo imaginaba- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa- es igual a él excepto en sus ojos aunque no entiendo ese aspecto de tan adulto que tiene.

Yo tampoco, en todo este tiempo Abigail no ha podido contármelo pero ahora lo hará. Bueno pues me quedé embarazada el día que Harry nació- dijo Rachel- mientras visitábamos a Lily y a Harry, Sirius y yo estuvimos bromeando con los demás sobre que nosotros haríamos bebes muy guapos. Para ese entonces Sirius y yo ya no nos veíamos para tener relaciones sexuales pues yo quería algo más y él no parecía preparado para dármelo. Pero ese día fue débil, seguimos bromeando y terminamos en una habitación vacía del hospital haciendo el amor y así me quedé embarazada- Rachel se detuvo unos segundos- no me atrevía a decírselo a Sirius así que oculté el embarazo y seguí yendo a los ataques aunque antes lancé un hechizo protector sobre mi vientre para proteger a Dominic.

Durante uno de los ataques Rachel no murió fue herida y quedó en coma- explicó Abigail- Bellatrix la había lanzado un hechizo que debería haberla matado pero él hechizo protector no solo había protegido su vientre sino también a ella misma, no murió pero quedó en coma. Como Bellatrix quedó muy sorprendida se lo contó a Voldemort y decidieron llevársela. En su lugar pusieron otro cadáver con el aspecto de Rachel y para todo el mundo ella estaba muerta.

J.J se puso en pie y comenzó a pasear por la habitación pues las piernas se le estaban entumeciendo.

Yo hacía unos años que conocía a mi hijo pues el fue apartado de mi lado cuando nació- continúo Abigail- para ese entonces él ya tenía esas estúpidas ideas en contra de los muggles y no pude hacer nada por cambiar sus ideales. Cuando se llevaron a Rachel me la trajeron a mí para que la cuidase y así hice pues no me podía negar al fin y al cabo es mi hijo. Lo que nunca imaginó Voldemort es que Rachel y Dominic les fuese a servir para tanto ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado porque Voldemort no murió al rebotarle la maldición asesina que le lanzó a Harry?

Sí- dijo Alicia- pero yo creí que al haber rebotado parte de su poder había desaparecido y por eso no murió.

Es una buena teoría pero no es la correcta- dijo Abigail- Voldemort no murió porque el tomó precauciones antes de ir a por Harry. Aunque nunca había creído que el amor fuese un arma tan poderosa lo utilizó para su beneficio.

No lo entiendo- dijo J.J- ¿a que te refieres?

Él extrajo del cuerpo de Rachel un poco de sangre de ella y del bebe- dijo Abigail- y se la inyectó. Parte de la vida de Dominic se fue con él por eso Dominic esta tan envejecido y seguirá envejeciendo más rápido que los demás. Pero no solo se fue parte de la vida de Dominic sino también parte del hechizo protector que Rachel había lanzado sobre su vientre. Por eso cuando el hechizo rebotó no murió porque ese hechizo le salvó la vida y tan solo hizo que perdiese parte de sus poderes.

Nunca lo hubiese imaginado- dijo Alicia- ¿pero como supiste Rachel que yo era la novia de Harry?

Ahora llegamos a eso- dijo Rachel- estuve 16 años en coma cuando desperté, los mortífagos nos trajeron a los tres aquí. Voldemort me amenazó con hacer daño a Dominic si no os hacía budú.

La mujer les contó lo del budú y que los habían estado viendo por unas pantallas.

Claro por eso yo me besé con Hermione- dijo J.J y miró a Alicia- les dije que todo tenían una explicación y no me hicieron caso.

Ahora todo encaja- dijo Alicia- todo menos que Abigail sepa tanto sobre los fundadores y sus amigos.

Mi historia es larga- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa- pero antes quizás deberías ver mi aspecto. Dominic, ponte delante de la puerta.

El chico se levantó y se puso delante de la puerta tapando el hueco donde había verjas. Ante los ojos de todos la mujer volvió a ser esa hermosa joven. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta incluso Rachel que no le había visto nunca ese aspecto.

Este es mi verdadero aspecto- dijo Abiagil.

Pero eso no tiene sentido- dijo Alicia- eres más joven que Voldemort y se supone que tú eres su madre.

Ahora cuando os cuente mi historia comprenderéis mi aspecto- dijo Abigail que volvió a ponerse su aspecto de anciana- es más seguro, ellos creen que soy una desvalida anciana.- Dominic se sentó de nuevo junto a su madre- no sé si es seguro contar aquí mi historia pues podrían escucharla.

Debes hacerlo- dijo Alicia- debemos saber lo que pasa.

Escuchadme- dijo Abigail- ante todo recordar estas palabras, las dijo una vez Anaxarete Carsma y han quedado como una cita muy importante en el mundo mágico- la mujer se aclaró la garganta y recitó esas palabras- _Para que haya Paz y Felicidad en el mundo, nunca hay que perder la Esperanza y tener Fe en que un día ganaremos a la oscuridad. Por que un día habrá Libertad, porque un día se hará Justicia pero solo si la Lealtad y los lazos de Amistad no se rompen y el Amor no se marchita en nuestros corazones. _Puede que un futuro no muy lejano os sirva de algo. Escuchadme muy atentamente. Llevamos aquí horas, tal vez no me de tiempo a contaros mi historia, si conseguís escapar de aquí y a mi me pasa algo id a mi cabaña, allí esta mi diario donde cuento toda mi historia. Ya habrá anochecido. Solo os voy a decir que yo nunca supe que vuestros antepasados habían dejado un recuerdo suyo dentro de sus armas pero me alegro porque eso significa que ya estáis entrenados.

Pero…

J.J fue interrumpido pues la puerta de la celda se abrió. Sophi se despertó y se abrazó a Alicia. Allí estaba Cecil, Snape y Mcnair.

Vaya, vaya cuanta gente veo en esta celda- dijo Mcnair recorriendo con sus ojos a todos los presentes y deteniéndose en Alicia- ¡Qué bonita estás pelirroja, que suerte tiene Cuper!

¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Alicia poniéndose en pie con Sophi abrazada a sus piernas.

El amo quiere hablar contigo- dijo Mcnair- pero te voy a ir adelantando algo. Según él, Cuper esta haciendo un buen trabajo por eso le va a dar un regalito y ese regalito ¿Qué puede ser?

Hijo de puta- susurró Alicia.

Mcnair se acercó a ella y todos intentaron detenerle pero agarró Alicia. Snape y Cecil se encargaron de apartar a los otros para que Mcnair pudiese sacar a la pelirroja de la celda que pataleaba y gritaba.

Después de mucho forcejeo lograron sacarla. J.J se acercó rápidamente la puerta y agarró las rejas para ver como se llevaban a Alicia.

¡MALDITOS!- gritó J.J- ¡NOS OS LA LLEVÉIS!

Alicia estuvo oyendo los gritos de J.J hasta que salieron de los sótanos. La subieron hasta la torre más alta y sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria pero aun así seguía pataleando.

Cuando entraron Voldemort estaba en su trono bebiendo una copa de vino. La dejaron frente a él y la chica lo miró con odio.

Estás preciosa Alicia- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa- nunca me cansaré de decirlo. No soy el único que lo piensa, Alan está loco por ti.

La pelirroja siguió sin decir nada, solamente le miraba con asco y odio.

Últimamente Alan ha estado haciendo muy bien los trabajos que le he pedido- dijo Voldemort- y he decidido recompensarle. Como regalo le he ofrecido por un tiempo tú esclavitud. Harás todo lo que te ordene y cuando digo todo es todo. Llevadla al cuarto de Alan y quédate con ella Cecil hasta que Alan vaya al cuarto.

Sí mi señor- dijo Cecil.

Mcnair volvió a coger a Alicia y la sacó del lugar, seguidos de Snape y Cecil. Después de unos minutos llegaron a los aposentos de Cuper. Se notaba que era uno de los mortífagos allegados a Voldemort.

Era una habitación amplia. En el fondo había una gran cama con doseles, también había un sofá, una mesa bastante grande, un mueble bar, un tocador donde había un espejo y estanterías con libros. Además de una puerta que debía comunicar con el baño.

Mcnair dejó a la pelirroja en el sofá.

No te levantes de ahí- dijo Mcnair.

Alicia lo miró con asco y se quedó sentada en silencio. Mcnair y Snape se marcharon y se quedaron a solas Cecil y ella. La chica no pensaba desaprovechar esos poco minutos que tenían antes de que llegase Cuper, pues tal vez si convencía a Cecil, habría alguna posibilidad de que escapasen.

¿Tú eres Cecil?- dijo Alicia y la mujer la miró con sus profundos ojos azules- ¿eres Cecil Lupin?

La mujer la miró sorprendida.

¿Cómo sabes tú mi apellido?- dijo la mujer. Nadie la llamaba por su apellido.

Conozco a tu hermano Remus- dijo Alicia- él es mi padrino.

Yo no tengo hermanos- dio la mujer.

Si lo tienes- dijo Alicia- Remus te extraña mucho.

Mentira- dijo Cecil- yo nunca signifique nada para Remus, él no fue capaz de salvarme cuando los licántropos me apartaron de su lado…

Solo tenía seis años ¿que esperabas?- dijo Alicia- además él también fue mordido y convertido en uno de ellos. Supongo que tú también eres uno de ellos.

Sí- dijo Cecil- Remus no me buscó cuando se hizo mayor.

Él te creyó muerta aunque nunca encontraron tú cadáver.- dijo Alicia- se culpo durante años de tú supuesta muerte. Tu hermano te quiere y te extraña.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- dijo Cecil.

Él mismo me lo ha dicho- dijo Alicia- además cada vez que habla de ti, sus ojos se llenan de tristeza y cariño.

Cecil se la quedó mirando en silencio hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Cuper. El joven miró a Alicia y sonrió.

Puedes marcharte Cecil- dijo Cuper- y pide que nos traigan comida yo me tengo que quedar vigilando a esta gatita.

Cecil echó un último vistazo a Alicia y salió de la habitación. Cuper se sentó en el sofá junto a Alicia que se puso lo más lejos posible de él.

No huyas de mi- dijo Cuper- no debes temerme.

No te tengo miedo- dijo Alicia- sólo es que me da asco estar cerca tuya.

El joven se acercó a ella y luego hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica, el cual comenzó a besar. La pelirroja intentaba apartarlo pero no podía hasta que consiguió empujarlo sacando fuerzas de no se sabe donde y se levantó del sofá.

Cerdo- dijo Alicia limpiándose el cuello.

Cuper sonrió desde donde estaba. La miraba divertido al ver no sólo asco en sus ojos sino también un atisbo de miedo.

¿Quieres jugar gatita?- dijo Cuper.

El hombre se acercó a ella y Alicia se alejaba a medida que él se acercaba. Pero el mortífago no llegó a atraparla porque la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron varios elfos domésticos con bandejas de comida que dejaron sobre la mesa.

Los elfos hicieron una reverencia muy pronunciada y se marcharon. Cuper miró a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

No se tú pero yo me muero de hambre- dijo Cuper sentándose a la mesa- seguro que tienes hambre.

El hombre comenzó a comer pero Alicia no se movió del sitio aunque estaba muerta de hambre.

Será mejor que comas- dijo Cuper- no vas a ganar nada muriéndote de hambre.

Alicia se sentó alejada de él y comenzó a comer en silencio mientras sentía la mirada del mortífago sobre ella.

¿Querrás beber algo, no?- preguntó Cuper.

Ella no contestó, aun así él se levantó y se acercó al mueble bar dándole la espalda a la joven. Alicia cogió despacio un cuchillo que había en la mesa y se puso en pie sin hacer ruido.

¿Te gusta el vino?- dijo Cuper- a mi me encanta.

Alicia levantó el cuchillo cuando estaba cerca de él pero el chico se dio la vuelta y la sujetó por la muñeca. Con la otra mano la quitó el cuchillo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón mientras Alicia le golpeaba con la mano libre.

Cuper la agarró la otra muñeca para detener los golpes. La dio la vuelta e hizo que la espalda de la chica quedase contra su pecho. Se acercó a su oído mientras ella hacía muecas de dolor por el agarre del joven.

Eres una gata salvaje ¿eh?- susurró en sus oído- pero tranquila te terminaré domando.

El chico le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y luego se lo mordió. Alicia forcejeó intentando soltarse y el chico la soltó dejando escapar un gemido.

Cuper se tocó el pie mientras Alicia se ponía al otro lado de la mesa. El hombre la miró y sonrió.

¿Quieres jugar? Pues jugaremos gatita- dijo Cuper- me encanta jugar.

Se acercó a la mesa, Alicia seguía al otro lado. El hombre se fue hacía la derecha y Alicia huyó de él. Cuper sonreía lascivamente.

Cuanto más huyas gatita, más te desearé- dijo Cuper.

No vas a tenerme- dijo Alicia mirándole con un intenso odio.

No tienes escapatoria- dijo Cuper.

Para sorpresa de Alicia, Cuper se subió a la mesa y la atravesó. Alicia corrió y el chico la siguió. Quiso salir del cuarto pero la puerta estaba sellada y entonces fue cuando Cuper la alcanzó. La rodeó la cintura y la levantó del suelo. El chico reía mientras la pelirroja pataleaba.

¡Suéltame!- gritó Alicia- ¡Suéltame cerdo!

Cuper se acercó a los pies de la cama y empujó a la joven. Alicia se alejó de él. El chico la cogió de los pies pero se quedó con las zapatillas en la mano. Las tiró por encima de sus hombros y sonrió.

¿Quieres ponerme las cosas fáciles?- dijo Cuper quitándose los zapatos.

Alicia estaba apoyada en la cabecera de la cama y el chico vio sus ojos llenos de terror pero no sintió compasión, la deseaba como loco y no iba a dejarla escapar cuando estaba bajo su dominio, tal vez fuese la última oportunidad que tenía para hacerla su mujer antes de que su señor decidiese matarla.

No me hagas daño- susurró Alicia.

Claro que no- dijo Cuper- no pienso hacerte daño siempre que tú pongas de tú parte.

Cuper se acercaba gateando a ella. La chica comenzó a llorar.

Por favor- susurró Alicia- no me hagas esto.

Tranquila gatita- dijo Cuper sonriendo- nos vamos a divertir.

Cogió a la chica de los pies y esta empezó a patalear y a gritar. El chico tiró de ella hasta que la dejó tumbada en la cama.

Cuper se sentó a horcajadas sobre la joven inmovilizando sus piernas. La chica comenzó a darle puñetazos pero él la agarró las manos con fuerza y las puso sobre su cabeza ara luego comenzar a besarla el cuello.

¡Suéltame!- gritó Alicia.

Cuper capturó sus labios y la besó con salvajismo hasta hacerla daño. Dejó de besarla y la miró. Aunque con una mano siguió sujetando las de la chica con la otra Cuper sacó el cuchillo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón.

Lo puso sobre la mejilla de la joven, lo fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al suéter que llevaba y con el cuchillo lo rompió. El joven la observó con lujuria y poco a poco la fue quitando toda la ropa hasta que quedó completamente desnuda ante él.

Suéltame por favor- dijo Alicia.

Ya no gritaba pues la garganta se le había desgarrado por los gritos que había dado y le dolía. Se sentía asqueada por estar siendo acariciada por ese joven. La besaba lascivamente. Sentía sus manos y sus labios por todas partes de su cuerpo. Su olor le entraba por la nariz y la agobiaba.

Intentaba soltarse pero cada vez con menos ímpetu pues las fuerzas la estaban abandonando. Él se fue desnudando hasta acabar desnudo sobre ella. Lentamente la soltó las manos.

Ella empezó a golpearle la espalda mientras él hundía su rostro entre los senos de la joven y comenzaba a besarlos y morderlos hasta hacerla daño.

Ella sentía asco pero sabía que era inevitable que él la violase. Y en esos momentos de desesperación solo podía pensar en Harry, deseaba que fuese él el que la recorría el cuerpo, tocaba su piel y la besaba.

Que bien sabes gatita- susurró en su oído.

Te lo suplico- dijo Alicia golpeándole en la espalda con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Tranquila, si lo estamos pasando muy bien- dijo Cuper- con él no lo pasabas tan bien, no. Él no es tan hombre como yo. No le importas en lo más mínimo.

Él es mil veces más hombre que tú- dijo Alicia llena de rabia- y claro que le importo.

Él ahora estará con su nueva novia- dijo Cuper con maldad- y de ti ni se acuerda.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Alicia.

Sentía tanta rabia al oír esas cosas que sacando fuerzas de no sabía donde comenzó a golpear con fuerza la espalda del chico, se removía debajo de él intentando escapar pero Cuper era demasiado grande y fuerte.

Cuanto más te muevas más te va a doler- dijo Cuper riendo pero ella no le hizo caso- tú lo has querido.

Alicia formó un arco perfecto con su espalda, se agarró a las negras sábanas y soltó un grito cuando él la despojó de su dignidad. Las lágrimas iguales a pequeñas piedras preciosas resbalaban por su rostro haciéndola ver más débil y a la vez más hermosa que nunca.

Sentía un terrible dolor entre sus piernas por las fuertes embestidas de ese hombre, tanto era así que incluso empezó a sangrar. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda mientras él se encarga de matar su alma.

Veía su rostro rojo por el placer y oía sus gemidos que se clavaban en su destrozado corazón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza pero las hermosas piedras preciosas que brillaban con la tuene luz seguían bañando su rostro.

A su mente llegaron las imágenes de sus seres queridos. Se sentía una niña, una niña que no entendía porque su padre, sus hermanos y sus amigos no estaban allí para salvarla de ese monstruo.

Papi- la chica lo susurraba tan bajo que ni Cuper la oía- ¿Dónde estás, papi¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarme?

* * *

Arthur Weasley se incorporó en la cama de su cuarto en Grimmauld Place. Habían vuelto tarde a la mansión Black y casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en Alicia. Solamente había conciliado el sueño durante unos minutos pero ahora se había despertado con una angustia en el corazón. 

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin querer dio un golpe a un vaso que había en la mesilla y este cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos. No tardaron mucho en entrar al cuarto Bill, Fred, Charlie y Alex. De un tiempo atrás todos tenían el sueño muy ligero y con cualquier sonido se despertaban.

Bill encendió la luz y todos entraron al cuarto. El señor Weasley tenía la mano sobre el corazón, respiraba aceleradamente. Sentía que alguien le llamaba, le pedía ayuda. Y en seguida supo de quien se trataba.

Papá ¿estás bien?- dijo Bill.

Mi pequeña- dijo el señor Weasley – mi pequeña- los chicos se acercaron a él y vieron que el hombre lloraba- me esta pidiendo ayuda, me necesita.

Papá- dijo Charlie- ¿De que hablas?

Alicia me esta pidiendo ayuda, lo siento- dijo el señor Weasley- oigo como me llama. Algo malo la esta pasando y yo no puedo protegerla. Mi niña, mi pequeña ¿Qué te están haciendo? Mi niña.

Bill le abrazó.

Tranquilo papá, iremos a por ella- dijo el mayor de los hermanos- iremos a rescatarlos.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en el borde de su cama. No oía los ronquidos de Ron pero si lo oía hablar en murmullos con Ginny que estaba en la cama con él. 

La pelirroja estaba muy preocupada por Alicia pero también por J.J aunque no lo admitiera, aunque se callara, todos habían visto el miedo en sus ojos cuando se había enterado que su ex novio había ido con su hermana a por Sophi.

Harry no podía dormir, se tocaba el anillo que se había comprado con ella cuñado sin proponérselo salió de su dedo. Harry miró el anillo, lo que había querido desde que comenzó a salir con Inez había ocurrido por fin se había podido quitar ese anillo.

Dejó la joya sobre la mesilla, se tumbo en la cama y corrió los doseles de su cama con una extraña sensación.

Sentía un extraño vacío en el alma, se sentía solo, sentía que su corazón había caído en una continua oscuridad.

Corrió los doseles de su cama y miró el anillo que ya no brillaba con intensidad como cuando estaba en su dedo.

* * *

Alicia estaba tumbada boca arriba. Cuper dormía a su lado. La muchacha se sentía sucia, humillada. Ya no lloraba pero una lágrima rodó por su mejilla cuando sintió un extraño vacío. 

Miró el anillo que una vez Harry le regaló y vio que su brillo había desaparecido. Se sintió más sola que nunca, más desdichada pero entonces una hermosa calidez que nacía en sus dedo recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Sonrió y miró el anillo que volvía a brillar con la misma intensidad que antes. Ese vacío había desaparecido. Miró al techo y sonrió con tristeza.

Harry- susurró.

* * *

Harry se había vuelto a acostar. Miró el anillo en su dedo y vio que brillaba con intensidad. Lo acarició y no quiso, ahora que sabía lo que se sentía, quitárselo de nuevo. 

Inez no tenía porque saber lo que significaba ese anillo aunque ya no estaba seguro de si le importaba que ella se enterase. Estaba empezando a dudar de lo que sentía por la Slytherin y no entendía porque, no se podía dejar de amar a una persona de un día para otro.

Y luego recordó a Alicia y se dio cuenta de que a ella si la había dejado de amar de un día para otro o ¿Es que aun la seguía amando?

Movió la cabeza queriendo apartar esos pensamientos. Miró el techo y lo último que vio ates de dormir fue el rostro de Alicia y su nombre fue lo último que susurró.


	30. Mentiras que llevan al lado oscuro

**Capitulo 30: Mentiras que llevan al lado oscuro**

Ya hacía dos días que J.J y Alicia habían sido capturados. Las cosas no iban bien. Dumbledore no tenía ningún plan para rescatarlos.

Los alumnos incluso los extranjeros, excepto Verónica y Butler y los amigos de esta, habían ofrecido su ayuda a los chicos cuando se enteraron de la situación de J.J, Alicia y Sophi.

Por otro lado, en la fortaleza oscura las cosas no iban mejor. J.J, Sophi, Abigail, Dominic y Rachel estaban preocupados por Alicia ya que no sabían nada de ella desde que se la llevaron.

Sobretodo estaba preocupado J.J que no dejaba de pasearse de un lado para otro. Había intentado comunicarse con ella telepáticamente pero no había podido acceder a su mente y eso no le gustaba, lo que él no sabía es que ella estaban tan mal emocionalmente que sin querer cerraba las puertas de su mente.

Para sorpresa de todos Dominic también estaba muy preocupado no dejaba de preguntar por ella a todo mortífago que pasaba por delante de la celda.

El chico estaba tan sorprendido como los demás pues tampoco la conocía como para preocuparse tanto por ella pero Abigail le había explicado que eso era porque estaban destinados a ser amigos y por eso le preocupaba tanto su bienestar.

Alicia se había despertado esa mañana con un fuerte dolor entre las piernas. Había conseguido dormir un poco y cuando se había despertado esa mañana había encontrado sobre la cama una camisa de Cuper pues la noche anterior el mortífago le había despojado de sus ropas rompiéndolas con el cuchillo. Pero él ya no estaba allí por suerte para Alicia.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y vio que las sabanas estaban teñidas de rojo por la sangre, se tocó con cuidado y se manchó las manos de esa sustancia. Se puso aunque con asco la camisa de ese hombre. Le quedaba grande casi tan grande como las de Harry, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, necesitaba su calor, su olor, sus sonrisas pero él debía estar con Butler y no debía estar preocupado por ella.

Se levantó haciendo una mueca de dolor y caminó con dificultad hasta el tocador que había en el cuarto. Se sentó enfrente y se miró en el espejo. La camisa caía por su brazo revelando su hombro donde la piel blanca estaba amoratada por los golpes que la habían dado los mortífagos como recibimiento. Su cuello largo y grácil estaba lleno de moratones por los mordiscos que la noche anterior Cuper le había dado y lo más seguro es que los senos estuviesen en el mismo estado. Su largo cabello pelirrojo caía por sus hombros y la espalda enmarcando su cansado y pálido rostro. Pero lo que más resaltaba en ese momento en su rostro eran sus expresivos ojos. Estaban vacíos, huecos y lo peor de todo habían perdido su inocencia, su pureza, su… calidez.

* * *

Es preciosa, mi señor- dijo Cuper- le estaré siempre agradecido por este valioso regalo que me ha dado. 

Lo mereces por tú buen trabajo- dijo Voldemort.

El mortífago estaba arrodillado frente al trono de su señor. Voldemort miraba a su mortífago con una sonrisa.

Espero que sigas haciendo bien tu trabajo- dijo el señor Tenebroso.

No lo dude, mi señor- dijo Cuper.

¿Le has hablado mal de Harry mientras la hacías el amor?

Sí, mi señor- dijo Cuper- pero ¿Por qué quiere que haga eso?

Para que se una a nosotros- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa- si la convencemos de que Harry no la quiere, si cree que su querido Harry esta feliz por su secuestro, si cree que le importa en lo más mínimo, entonces le odiará, le odiará tanto que querrá acabar con él, matarlo con sus propias manos. Y así se unirá a nosotros.

Pero ¿Por qué mientras la hago el amor?- preguntó Cuper.

Porque en esos momentos es cuando más débil emocionalmente está- dijo Voldemort- puede que en un principio se niegue a creerlo pero cuando le muestre yo lo que quiero que vea, entones se pasará a nuestro bando. Y entonces tendré la hija que una vez quise que fuera Alicia.

* * *

Draco se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos de los jardines No podía dejar de pensar en Alicia y J.J puede que ya no fuesen tan amigos como antes pero los seguía queriendo. Y ahora habían sido capturados. 

No sabían nada de ellos, podían estar heridos o peor… muertos. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla antes ese pensamiento pero se la limpió rápidamente al fin y al cabo era un Malfoy y los Malfoy nunca lloraban.

Buenos días- dijo una voz.

Draco miró el lugar de donde provenía la voz y vio a Wendy que había salido del castillo y había decidido acercarse a él al verlo hay solo sentado.

No tan buenos- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie para darle la espalda a la joven.

Un silencio reinó entre los dos sólo roto por el frío y cortante viento de las mañanas. Aun estaba todo nevado y eso que ya estaban a mediados de Febrero. El tiempo jugaba en su contra, parecía que la maldad sembrada por Voldemort y sus aliados habían hecho que las flores y las plantas temiesen florecer, crecer, prosperar.

Alicia siempre fue una temeraria- dijo Wendy. Draco la miró y vio que a joven estaba de brazos cruzados, miraba para otro lado, sus ojos estaban humedecidos y sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa triste- y J.J no se queda atrás. Son un par de idiotas.

Wendy se limpió una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Draco deseó ser él el que limpiase las lágrimas de esa hermosa joven.

Estarán bien Samers- dijo Draco- son fuertes, son poderosos… e idiotas.

Wendy soltó una suave risita que hizo que el corazón del rubio se acelerara. Volvieron a quedar en silencio pero esta vez fue roto por un sollozo por parte de Wendy.

Draco la miró y vio que la joven se sentaba en el banco que anteriormente había estado sentado él. Las cristalinas lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de la joven como diamantes líquido. Era un llanto amargo, preocupado, angustiado.

Draco no sabía lo que hacer, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló en frente de la joven. Acercó una mano temblorosa, temía que ella rechazase el gesto pero no lo hizo y dejo que el rubio la limpiase las lágrimas.

Se miraron a los ojos; los dos deseaban abrazarse y darse apoyo en esos momentos tan difíciles pero temían que el otro no quisiese y rechazase el gesto.

Fue Wendy la que se decidió, con algo de temor le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él con fuerza. Necesitaba sentirlo, tal vez la hubiese traicionado pero aun lo quería. Lo mismo le pasaba a él, que con sus fuertes brazos la rodeó la espalda.

Son mis hermanos- lloró Wendy en su hombro- Alicia ha estado conmigo desde niña y J.J… él…- soltó un sollozo- los quiero y no soportaría perderlos.

No vamos a perderlos- dijo Draco cerca del oído de la joven mientras la acariciaba la cabeza- ese par son idiotas por haber ido así pero son fuertes e inteligentes ¡Y diablos¡Tienen coraje! Quizás más que ninguno de nosotros que decidimos esperar cuando nuestra última esperanza había sido secuestrada. Los salvaremos Wendy te lo prometo.

Wendy se fue calmando pero ninguno rompió el abrazo pues ambos se sentían bien con esa unión.

Lo que no sabían es que alguien los observaba. Jordan estaba junto a las dobles puertas de roble y los miraba en silencio pero no se acercó a ellos simplemente se alejó del lugar para dejarlos a solas.

* * *

Alicia se encontraba sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida. Había intentado salir de la habitación pero no había podido, Cuper debía haber sellado la puerta. 

Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación mientras pensaba en su familia y los que una vez fueron sus amigos. También pensaba en J.J, Sophi y los que estaban con ellos en la celda, se preguntaba si se encontrarían bien.

La puerta se abrió pero para alivio de Alicia no se trataba de Cuper sino de Cecil que la miró de arriba a bajo, fijándose en su indumentaria y en lo que eso significaba.

A ella nunca le había gustado el bando en el que estaba pero los suyos se habían unido a Voldemort y ella no podía desobedecerlos. No le gustaba matar pero cuando se transformaba no sabía lo que hacía, perdía el control de su cuerpo.

Siempre había creído estar sola pues durante años los que la hicieron licántropo la habían hecho creer que su hermano Remus y sus padres nunca la habían buscado y nunca les había importado.

Pero la llegada de esa hermosa pelirroja de ojos extraños la había hecho dudar de las palabras de los de su especia ¿y si la habían engañado durante todos esos años?

La verdad es que a sus 36 años nunca había tomado una decisión, siempre había seguido las órdenes del jefe de su clan y después de Voldemort.

¿Has desayunado?- preguntó Cecil.

Los elfos trajeron comida- dijo Alicia sin vida en la voz- pero no tenía hambre. ¿A que viniste? A regodearte como Mcnair y Snape han hecho antes de que tú vinieses.

Yo no disfruto con todo esto, Alicia- dijo Cecil- es más odio todo esto.

Entonces ¿Qué haces siguiendo las órdenes de Voldemort?- preguntó Alicia sin mirarla. Se tumbó en el sofá, encogida.

Los míos se unieron a Voldemort y no podía negarme- dijo Cecil- hubiese sido traicionar a los de mi especie.

Y por no traicionar a los de tu especie, traicionas tus creencias, tus ideales- dijo Alicia- no se que es peor. Yo nunca traicionaría mis ideales.

Es fácil decirlo cuando tienes una familia.

La tengo desde hace poco y tú debes saberlo- dijo Alicia- y tú también la tienes, tu hermano estaría feliz por volver a verte. Aquel que lucha por ideales que no son propios, su lucha es en vana. Recuérdalo siempre.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

¿Cómo esta él?- preguntó Cecil.

Bien- respondió Alicia- todo lo bien que se puede estar en tiempos de guerra.

¿Cómo lleva sus transformaciones?

Cecil, tu hermano curó su licantropía o por lo menos en parte- dijo Alicia mirándola por primera vez desde que entró- yo lo curé tengo una cura y tú podrías curarte también pero deberás unirte a nosotros. Traicionar a los tuyos y luchar por tus ideales.

¿Una cura? Esa joven tenía una cura para su licantropía. No lo podía creer, tantos años deseándolo y por fin se hacía realidad. Se acercó a ella y se agachó frente a la joven.

¿Podrías curarme?-preguntó Cecil con los ojos humedecidos y Alicia sintió- ¿Y también a mi hijo y mi marido?

¿Estás casada?- dijo Alicia.

No exactamente- dijo Cecil- sólo somos novios pero decimos que somos marido y mujer. Somos novios desde que tengo 17 años, nos convirtieron casi a la misma vez. Ahora él tiene 38 años y mi pequeño 3. Mi hijo a nacido con licantropía en sus venas ¿Podrás curarle?

Supongo que sí- dijo Alicia- pero tu marido…

Por él no te preocupes- dijo Cecil- odia matar tanto como yo, tiene los mismo ideales que yo pero nunca se atrevió a traicionar a nuestra especie. Nos amamos y él quiere lo mejor para mí y nuestro hijo. Hablaré con él.

Se discreta- le pidió Alicia- necesitamos salir de aquí urgentemente.

Lo sé- dijo Cecil- tengo que marcharme. Duerme un poco.

Alicia asintió, Cecil conjuró una manta y la tapó para luego marcharse de la habitación.

* * *

Ginny estaba caminando por los jardines. Sus pies se hundían en la nieve. Aunque esa noche había dormido con Ron como cuando eran pequeños no había desaparecido esa preocupación que la invadía desde que se enteró que Alicia se había ido a buscar a Sophi y para que negarlo también le preocupaba el bienestar de J.J. 

Le extrañaba muchísimo y temía por su vida y la de su hermana. Comenzó a llorar en silencio y sintió que alguien la abrazaba. No se trataba de otro sino de Gustave que la había visto desde lejos y había decidido acercarse a ella y al ver que la joven estaba llorando había decidido consolarla.

Volverán- dijo Gustave- tu hermana volverá y J.J también y podréis estar juntos.

Él ya no quiere estar conmigo- dijo Ginny- porque va a querer estar conmigo si tiene a Verónica que le da todo lo que desea.

Él te quiere tanto como tú a él- dijo Gustave- solamente tenéis que aprender a perdonar- el joven la obligó a que lo mirase a los ojos- y hay algo que esa chica no puede darle y es amor porque ella no le quiere como tú.

Ginny se aferró a su amigo y lloró en silencio.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres. Esperaba a Butler, había quedado allí con ella. Estaba sentado en un sofá y miraba el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea. 

Estaba preocupado, no podía negarlo aunque quisiese, le preocupaba el estado en el que Alicia y J.J se podían encontrar, le preocupaba Sophi, temía que estuviesen muertos. Y ya estaba decidido iría a buscarlos cuando Dumbledore tuviese un plan.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando Inez entró a la sala. Solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando la joven se sentó a su lado y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Ahora no Inez- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie.

¿Qué te pasa?- dijo la Slytherin.

Estoy preocupado eso es todo- dijo el chico- me preocupan Alicia, J.J y Sophi.

Tienen lo que se merece- dijo Inez levantándose y acercándose a su novio- ellos son malos Harry y no quieren que estemos juntos ¿Y tú si quieres que estemos juntos, verdad?

Harry dudo ante esa pregunta, ya no estaba seguro de nada y menos de sus sentimientos.

Lo duda- dijo Inez haciéndose la dolida- ¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo?

No lo sé- dijo Harry- ahora estoy muy confundido.

Inez sacó de su bolsillo un bombón, le quitó el papel y se lo metió en la boca a Harry que casi se atraganta. Cuando se lo tragó, un brillo rosado pasó por sus ojos y pronto volvieron a la normalidad.

¿Quieres estar conmigo, Harry?- dijo Inez.

Sí claro, nunca lo dudes- dijo Harry y la besó con pasión- me tengo que ir- la chica sintió y él se fue hacía la puerta- te quiero Inez pero aun así haré lo posible por ayudar a J.J, Alicia y Sophi.

Harry salió de la habitación y Butler le dio una patada al sillón.

Estúpido sentido del deber Potter- dijo Butler.

* * *

Alicia estaba tumbada en el suelo junto a la cama. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba amoratado por los golpes. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro formando pequeños arroyos en sus mejillas. 

Cuper estaba tumbado en la cama también denudo y la acariciaba el cabello mientras la observaba. De nuevo había sido suya.

Shh gatita tranquila- dijo Cuper- no llores pequeña ¿Por qué lloras? Con él no llorabas, a Potter le dejabas que te tocase. No llores más.

Pero Alicia no podía parar, se sentía avergonzada, humillada. Su dignidad le había sido robada y odiaba a ese hombre.

Cuper se enfureció al ver que ella no paraba de llorar. Se levantó de la cama, cogió a la joven de los brazos y la puso sobre la cama. Alicia atemorizada se cubrió con las manos. No paraba de llorar y ahora había comenzado a temblar a convulsiones.

¡¿Por qué con él no llorabas?!- gritó Cuper agarrándola de las muñecas y mirándola a los ojos.

Porque le amo- dijo Alicia.

¿Y por qué le amas a él y no me amas a mí?- preguntó Cuper enloquecido.

Porque él es bueno, cariñoso y lo eligió mi corazón- dijo Alicia- porque él me quiere.

Te quería- dijo Cuper- porque él ahora esta con esa otra chica. Ya no te quiere.

Sí me quiere- dijo Alicia- sí me quiere y tú eres un cerdo que sólo pretende hacerme daño.

No, no, no- dijo Cuper poniéndose en pie y alejándose de la joven. La dio la espalda- yo no quiero hacerte daño ¿Y si te dijese que te amo¿Me querrías, dejarías de llorar cuando te hago el amor, te entregarías a mí sin que te tuviese que obligar, me corresponderías a mis besos y a mis caricias?

¿Amarme?- dijo Alicia que estaba sentada sobre la cama y le miraba- tú y los mortífagos no sabéis amar. Sabes perfectamente que tú no me amas, que simplemente soy una obsesión, un maldita obsesión- Cuper se pasaba la mano por el pelo, desquiciado- y yo nunca podría amar a alguien como tú, a alguien que mató a mi familia, por ti sólo siento repugnancia y odio… cada vez que me tocas siento asco y no disfruto con el sexo que me haces…

Cuper enfurecido y trastornado por las palabras de la joven, se dio la vuelta y la dio una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer de la cama y que la sangre que salía de su boca manchase el suelo.

El mortífago se acercó a Alicia y esta se apartó asustada hasta que quedó a los pies de la cama y no pudo alejarse más de él. El hombre la miraba con angustia y la acarició donde la había golpeado.

Mira lo que me has obligado ha hacer- dijo Cuper con los ojos humedecidos- no me gusta hacerte esto pero tú me obligas con tus insolencias. Pero yo sólo quiero hacerte disfrutar, sólo quiero eso preciosa.

Se acercó a ella y Alicia intentó apartarse. Él se acercaba cada vez más y ella le puso las manos sobre el pecho, aterrorizada como cada vez que él se le acercaba, quería tenerlo lejos a distancia pero él la cogió las muñecas.

No me tengas miedo- dijo Cuper- no me tengas miedo.

La dio un pequeño beso en los labios saboreando el sabor de la sangre. Bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de la joven pues no se movía ya que sabía que cuanto más se resistiese peor sería para ella y al fin y al cabo no podría evitarlo como no había podido las veces anteriores.

La tumbo en el suelo y empezó a besarla cada centímetro de piel, centrándose en esas partes que la ropa solía cubrir. Ella miraba hacía la puerta, no lloraba pues ya había llorado suficiente.

Él no siente nada por ti- dijo Cuper cerca de su oído- durante todo este tiempo sólo fuiste un juguete para él.

Alicia sintió como él la volvía ha robar la dignidad. Oyó los gemidos de placer de ese hombre cerca de su oído, pero ella no podía apartar los ojos de la puerta. Ante ella había aparecido Harry pero no estaba sólo, ella misma estaba junto a él, ambos vestían el traje de gala que utilizaron para la celebración de la fiesta de cumpleaños del año anterior. Bailaban lentamente al compás de una música silenciosa y muy acaramelados como esa noche.

Se quedó mirando la imagen mientras dejaba escapar algún quejido de dolor. Sintió como ese hombre la mordía el cuello y la obligaba a rodearle la cintura con sus blancas piernas.

Él no te amo nunca- dijo Cuper- no vendrá en tú busca, estará tirándose a la otra, y ya no se acordará de ti.

La imagen que tenía ante sus ojos cambió, Harry seguía bailando pero no con ella sino con Butler. Se aferró a la espada de Cuper y le miró para no tener que ver como Harry se besaba con la Slytherin.

No le importas- dijo Cuper y sonrió al ver como los ojos de la joven comenzaban a oscurecerse- pero si te haces una de los nuestros entonces serías mi amante y te haría disfrutar todos los días y siempre que lo desearas. Ya no te queda nada, no te hablas casi con tus amigos y a Potter no le importas.

Ya no le importo-repitió Alicia.

No- dijo Cuper- ya no te quiere.

No me quiere- volvió a repetir Alicia con los ojos cada vez más oscuros.

Eso gatita- dijo Cuper y la besó en los labios.

La chica correspondió al beso para placer de Cuper que aumentó el ritmo. Le acarició la espalda con sus pequeñas manos. Él la miró con una sonrisa y sonrió aun más cuando vio como ella se rendía y dejaba escapar gemidos no de dolor sino de placer.

Di mi nombre pequeña- susurró Cuper- di mi nombre.

Cuper- dijo Alicia.

No gatita- susurró Cuper- mi nombre.

Alan- dijo Alicia entre gemidos- ¡Alan!

Eso es pequeña- dijo Cuper mientras sentía como ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

Y así, ambos llegaron al máximo placer. Cuper se recostó sobre Alicia y apartó un mechón pelirrojo de su rostro para luego besarla en los labios.

Él no me quiere- susurró Alicia- pero a ti si te importo.

Eso es- dijo Cuper sonriendo- yo te voy ha hacer feliz y juntos seremos los mortífagos más allegados a Voldemort.

Seremos los más allegados- susurró Alicia con una sonrisa y sus ojos completamente negros.

* * *

Ron salió de su cuarto y fue al despacho de Dumbledore. Había una reunión de la Orden. Cuando llegó al despacho ya estaban todos. Eric, Cristine, Tommy, Tonks, Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Remus, Sirius, Alex, Kingsley, Neville, Luna, los que quedaban de su familia y los que antes habían sido sus amigos. 

Ya podemos empezar- dijo Dumbleodre al ver entrar al pelirrojo por la puerta.

Antes de empezar la reunión- dijo Ron haciendo que todos lo mirasen- quiero deciros que si no tenéis ningún plan no me importa porque yo iré en su busca, no pienso perder a otro miembro de mi familia.

Y yo iré con él- dijo Draco.

Yo también- dijo Wendy y Ginny corroboró lo que ellos decían.

Y yo- dijo Hermione.

Yo también iré- dijo Harry para sorpresa de todos.

Tranquilo chicos iremos todos- dijo Dumbledore- aun no he perfeccionado el plan pero se hará mañana por la noche. Sabemos donde esta la fortaleza, no llevaremos aurores pues llamaríamos demasiado la atención, iremos los que estamos en esta sala excepto Hagrid su tamaño llamaría demasiado la atención y Cristine por su estado. Nos vestiremos de negro y nos podremos nuestras capas. Vamos ha hacernos pasar por mortífagos. Sabemos como entrar pues lo vimos en la pantalla de la vida. Ocultaremos nuestras identidades y como vosotros podéis comunicaros telepáticamente con Alicia y J.J podremos saber donde estar e ir a buscarlos, tenemos que ser discretos y sigilosos.

No podemos comunicarnos telepáticamente con ellos ¿Por qué cree que allí dentro podremos?- preguntó Hermione.

No puedo saberlo Hermione- dijo el director- pero tenemos que intentarlo. Llevaréis todas vuestras armas y roguemos porque sigan vivos.

* * *

Voldemort, Cuper y Alicia se encontraban en una sola muy oscura. Alicia estaba sentada en una silla. Voldemort estaba su derecha y Cuper a su izquierda. La pelirroja volvía a tener su extraño color de ojos, el negro había desaparecido pero estaban llenos de frialdad. 

Alicia ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?- dijo Voldemort.

No- dijo la joven.

Queremos enseñarte la verdad- dijo el señor Oscuro- no nos gusta que estés viviendo en una mentira. ¿Quieres saber lo que ha estado tú familia haciendo mientras tú estas secuestrada? No han hecho nada, sólo se preocupan por si mismo, no piensan en ti pero nosotros si preciosa.

¿Os importo?- preguntó la joven con los ojos humedecidos.

Mucho- dijo Cuper- eres lo más preciado para nosotros. Sólo queremos tú felicidad y junto a nosotros la encontrarás.

Cuper tiene razón mi niña- dijo Voldemort acariciándole el cabello.

Pero Harry…-

Él no te quiere- dijo Cuper- no ha pensado en ti desde que estás con nosotros. Sólo esta con esa chica, solo vive para ella y por ella.

¿Quieres ver lo que esta haciendo ahora mismo Harry?- preguntó Voldemort y la chica asintió.

Ante ella Voldemort hizo aparecer una pantalla y de pronto unas imágenes aparecieron partiéndole el corazón a la joven. Harry estaba desnudo al igual que Butler y se estaba entregando el uno al otro con pasión.

Las lágrimas recorrían silenciosas el rostro de la joven mientras veía con dolor esa horrible escena. Apartó los ojos de la pantalla incapaz de seguir viendo eso, Cuper la limpió las lágrimas mientras Voldemort hacía desaparecer la pantalla.

Él no te quiere- dijo Cuper- sino no se entregaría a esa chica.

Voldemort los observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. El mortífago se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios con pasión, ella le correspondió. Él introdujo su lengua haciendo más íntimo ese beso, recorrió toda su boca, sintieron el calido sabor de sus salivas, los gemidos de ella quedaban ahogados por la boca de él. Se separaron lentamente.

¿Quién soy para ti, mi niña?- dijo Voldemort en su oído.

Mi señor- dijo Alicia- mi amo.

Eso es, pequeña- dijo Voldemort acariciándole el cabello pelirrojo de la joven que se volvió negro a su contacto, al igual que sus ojos- ¿A quien debes odiar, Alicia?

* * *

J.J caminaba de un lado a otro de la celda. Ya había anochecido y no sabían nada de Alicia. Estaba desesperado, sentía que no la había protegido bien. 

Sintió como la puerta de la celda se abría y por ella entraron Cuper, Snape, Bellatrix, Morgana y Mcnair.

¿Dónde esta Alicia?- dijo J.J mirándolos con odio- ¿Qué la habéis hecho?

Solo la hemos ayudado- dijo Snape con una sonrisa.

Se hicieron a un lado y todos pusieron ver a un encapuchado que ocultaba su rostro tras una mascara. Dio unos pasos antes de detenerse a escaso medio metro de J.J.

Unas manos blancas salieron de debajo de la capa y bajaron la capucha revelando un cabello negro como la noche que caía en cascada por su espalda. Se llevó la mano a la mascara y se la quitó.

El mundo de todos los puros de corazón que había en esa celda se derrumbó. Ante ellos estaban lo que antes era un ángel y ahora era un demonio. Se estremecieron al ver los ojos negros, fríos y sin vida de Alicia.

Hola J.J- sonrió con maldad la joven.


	31. Reencuentros

**Capitulo 31: Reencuentros. **

Esa mañana Alicia se había levantado bastante descansada. Había dormido sola en la cama de Cuper pues el joven no había ido en toda la noche a dormir.

Ahora caminaba por los pasillos de ese inmenso castillo y sin percatárselo llegó hasta la sala circular que había en la torre más alta. Pensaba marcharse porque allí no había nada interesante para fisgonear, pero se detuvo al oír unas voces que salían de la sala.

No lograba distinguir lo que decían así que se acercó. Con precaución abrió la puerta y se asomó con cuidado de no ser vista.

Voldemort estaba sentado en el trono y ante él, estaban tres mujeres y dos hombres. Todos ellos muy apuestos.

No intentes engañarnos Voldemort- dijo uno de los hombres de cabello pelirrojo tan parecido al fuego que de tan sólo mirarlo te quemaba, tenía unos grandes ojos azules de mirada penetrante.

No os miento- dijo Voldemort- nunca me atrevería a mentiros, Ignis. Vosotros sois seres muy poderosos, controláis los cuatro Elementos y vuestra ayuda en la guerra sería muy beneficiosa para todos.

¿Cómo te beneficiaría a ti?- dijo una mujer con cabello azul claro y los ojos marrones.

Sois los Elementaris y La Mater Natura- dijo Voldemort- sois muy poderosos y vuestro control de los cuatro Elementos y también con el control de la naturaleza lograríamos vencer la guerra. Tu Ignis controlas el fuego- el hombre pelirrojo le miró- tu Aqua controlas el agua- la mujer de pelo azul también lo miró- Ventus controlas el viento- una mujer de pelo rubio platino y ojos verdes lo miró- Terra, tú controlas la tierra- un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos grises le miró- y por último tú Mater Natura controlas la Naturaleza.

La última de las mujeres y la más alta de las tres le miró. Su cabello negro caía por los hombros y sus ojos marrones le miraban aun con desconfianza.

¿Y en que nos beneficiaría unirnos a ti?- dijo La Mater Natura con recelo- sabemos como has tratado a los muggles, las muertes que has causado.

Pero todo en vuestro beneficio, esos muggles destrozan la naturaleza con sus talas de árboles, quemas de bosques, cortan las flores, tiran basura y otras muchas cosas, no merecen vivir en el hermoso mundo que tú te encargas de cuidar- dijo Voldemort- además ellos tienen como a héroes a unos asesinos.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Terra.

Voldemort se puso en pie y les dio unas fotos a todos ellos. Los cinco miraron las fotos.

Esos nueve chicos han matado a tantos de los míos que luchan para ayudaros- dijo Voldemort- sus nombres son Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Dominic Black, J.J Hannigan, Wendy Samers, Harry Potter, Ginny, Ron y Alicia Weasley. Ellos han matado a la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma.

Todos miraron a Voldemort sorprendido y con un inmenso odio y dolor en los ojos.

Entonces uno de ellos es el heredero de Alasdair Hoffman por eso han matado a la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma- dijo Ventus.

Exacto- mintió Voldemort- el chico de gafas, el que responde al nombre de Harry Potter es el heredero de Alasdair Hoffman. Y lo peor de todo es que la heredera no tenía descendencia y eso tan sólo puede significar que ellos han ganado pero yo no he perdido la esperanza y por eso lucho para matar a ese joven.

Y nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo Ignis haciendo que las fotos que había en sus manos ardiesen en llamas.

Alicia vio que se dirigían a la puerta y decidió irse de allí antes de que la viesen.

* * *

Un hombre estaba en sus aposentos en la fortaleza oscura. Era alto y delgado, con una pronunciada musculatura que le había dado su condición de licántropo. Su cabello era corto moreno y sus ojos marrones. 

Observaba con ternura a su querido hijo que se parecía mucho a su madre excepto por el cabello que era igual al suyo. No tenía más de tres años y jugaba por la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió. Por ella entró su mujer, Cecil Lupin.

El hombre no se levantó del sillón pero se sintió muy feliz al ver la sonrisa que dibujaba el rostro de su mujer. Hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír.

Por fin puedo hablar contigo- dijo Cecil- llevo desde ayer queriéndote hablar y no he podido.

¿Y de que me quieres hablar?- dijo el hombre.

Cecil sonrió más aun si eso es posible y se arrodilló frente a su marido. Colocó sus manos en las rodillas de ese hombre y le miró a los ojos.

Hay una cura- dijo emocionada- una cura, Isaac.

¿Una cura¿Para que?- dijo el hombre- sino te explicas mejor no me entero.

Para nuestra licantropía- dijo Cecil y el hombre la miró sorprendido.

¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Isaac.

Nunca bromearía con algo así- dijo Cecil.

La mujer le contó todo, desde que su hermano la había estado buscando todos esos años hasta la conversación del día anterior con Alicia. Isaac la había escuchado atento y cuñado terminó la miró preocupado y no muy convencido.

No se cariño, vamos a tener que arriesgarnos mucho- dijo Isaac- es peligros. Tengo miedo por ti y por Albert.

No, nos pasará nada y podremos curarnos- dijo Cecil pero el hombre seguía sin estar muy convencido- vallamos ha hablar con Alicia y ya nos decidimos ¿Qué te parece?

Miró a los ojos emocionados de su mujer y luego a su hijo Albert ¿y si era cierto y había una cura? Podrían vivir en paz y no traicionaría por más tiempos sus ideales.

Está bien- dijo Isaac- vayamos a hablar con esa chica.

* * *

Alicia caminaba pensando en la conversación de Voldemort con los cuatro Elementaris y La Mater Natura. No sólo había mentido diciendo que Harry era el heredero de Alasdair Hoffman cuando en realidad lo era él mismo, no había mentido sólo diciendo que la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma estaba muerta cuando en realidad la tenía presa en una de sus celdas, no sólo había mentido diciendo que él quería la naturaleza pues si Voldemort ganaba todo lo hermoso iba a desaparecer del planeta. Sino que también la había vendido a ella a la que se supone es su aliada. 

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa, Voldemort se creía muy listo pero ella era mucho más para algo era la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw, una de las mujeres más inteligentes del mundo mágico.

La chica iba abriendo todas las puertas que se encontraba para saber que secretos escondía ese castillo. Pero no veía nada interesante hasta que abrió una puerta. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver una sala inmensa con montones de armas. Había espadas, dagas, arcos, hachas de todo y por todos lados por las paredes, por las mesas.

Entró y miró a su alrededor y entonces lo vio, allí sobre una mesa estaban sus armas y las de J.J además de…

Son los muñecos de budú- dijo Alicia en un susurro.

Cogió uno de los muñecos y lo miró. Luego la dejó donde estaba y acarició su querida varita.

Pronto la recuperarás- dijo una voz tras ella.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Cuper que se había acercado a ella. La puso el pelo detrás de la oreja y la dio un beso en los labios, era lento pero carente de amor.

¿De verdad la recuperaré pronto?- dijo Alicia contra los labios de él- ¿recuperaré todas mis armas?

Todas- dijo Cuper poniéndola contra la mesa- esta noche será tú ceremonia de iniciación. El amo te tatuará la marca Tenebrosa en el brazo y te dará tus armas. Por fin serás una de nosotros.

Mientras había hablado el chico la había subido la túnica que llevaba la joven y ahora le acariciaba las piernas y el trasero. El chico sonrió y ella con lamisca sonrisa le mordió la barbilla.

El joven la levantó y la sentó en la mesa. La chica abrió las piernas y atrajo al joven hacía ella hasta que se besaron salvajemente. Él la quitó la capa y comenzó a besarla el cuello. Sus labios siguieron bajando a la vez que la túnica que ella que reveló el hombro de la chica el cual besó Cuper.

Ella le desabrochó la camisa y luego los pantalones. Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, sus manos rodeaban la espalda del joven y ella miraba hacía la puerta. Una sonrisa de burla se dibujo en el rostro de Alicia al ver a Pansy en el umbral de la puerta con una mirada llena de odio.

Semental, tenemos visita- dijo Alicia.

Cuper miró por encima de su hombro y le lanzó una mirada de ira a Pansy por la interrupción. Se apartó de Alicia y comenzó a colocarse la ropa, ella se bajo de la mesa e hizo lo mismo.

¿A que se debe la interrupción, Pansy?- dijo Cuper- más vale que sea importante.

Yo me voy semental- dijo Alicia y le besó sin reparo, un beso obsceno que él correspondió- voy a nuestro cuarto si me necesitas para algo ven a buscarme.

Si tengo algún hueco libre iré, gatita- dijo Cuper- pero con tú ceremonia de iniciación estoy muy liada por eso no fui a noche a dormir.

Lástima- dijo Alicia- pero si necesitas relajarte ya sabes donde estoy.

Le guiñó un ojo con descaro y pasó por al lado de Pansy. La sonrió con burla y se marchó a su cuarto.

El amo quiere verte- dijo Pansy.

Está bien- dijo Cuper.

¿La prefieres a ella?- dijo la mortífaga.

Sabes que si- dijo Cuper- pero tranquila algún día podré hacer una escapada a tú cama. No con mucha frecuencia, esa chica es incansable pero iré.

Sonrió a la joven y se fue a hablar con el Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

Cecil, Isaac y el pequeño Albert estaban en el cuarto de Cuper el mismo que en la actualidad compartía con Alicia. Esperaban a la chica, se suponía que tendría que estar allí porque se encontraba retenida, ellos aun no sabían las nuevas noticias. 

La puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó Alicia que los miró. Cecil que estaba de espaldas a la puerta se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver el nuevo aspecto de Alicia peor no le dio importancia y sonrió.

Alicia veníamos ha hablar contigo- dijo Cecil- este es mi marido Isaac Clair y este es nuestro hijo Albert.

La chica se quitó la capa y la dejó sobre el sofá. Miró a las tres visitantes y se acercó al mueble bar.

¿Habéis venido por algo en especial?- preguntó Alicia.

Si, acabo de contarle a Isaac la conversación que tuvimos ayer y esta un poco preocupado- dijo Cecil- y hemos decidido venir para saber algo del plan. Como vamos a irnos, cuando…

Los planes han cambiado- cortó Alicia mirándolos- nos quedamos, ahora este es mi hogar. Esta noche será mi ceremonia de iniciación y seré un mortífago más.

Pero… ¿Qué hay con todo lo que hablamos ayer?- dijo Cecil sorprendida- ¿Qué hay de eso de que nunca traicionabas tus ideales y tus creencias?

Y es cierto nunca he traicionado mis ideales y mis creencias- dijo Alicia- pero es que ahora mis ideales son diferentes y no pienso traicionarlos- se acercó a Isaac que escrutaba a la joven con la mirada. Albert estaba entre sus brazos y miraba la chica- y tened cuidado a quien reveláis vuestra lealtad y vuestras verdaderas creencias porque os podía costar la vida contárselo a la gente equivocada- sin que ninguno se diese cuenta la joven le metió un pergamino en el bolsillo a Isaac- hoy voy a ser benevolente pero a la próxima hago que os maten.

En ese momento el pequeño Albert estiró sus manos en dirección a Alicia, señal de que quería que la chica la cogiese. Isaac le apartó de ella no queriendo que la joven tocase a su hijo y Alicia miró fijamente al niño que la sonreía.

¿Qué te han hecho?- dijo Cecil haciendo que Alicia apartase los ojos del bebé y mirase a la mujer.

Solo me han abierto los ojos- dijo Alicia sonriendo- y ahora marchaos.

La muchacha se sentó en el sofá, los otros la echaron un último vistazo y se marcharon.

* * *

Ya había anochecido. Dean y Seamus se encontraban durmiendo pero los otros ocupantes de la habitación estaban allí y se preparaban para marcharse. Todos ellos con ropa cómoda y oscura. Llevaban unas capas de viaje negra con capucha. 

J.J se dejó sus pistolas cuando se fue- susurró Neville para no despertar a los otros.

Cógelas Neville- dijo Harry- esta noche se las daremos.

Neville salió de la habitación con cuidado. Harry iba a seguirle pero miró a Ron que estaba de espaldas a él atándose los cordones de las zapatillas. Dudó unos segundos pero al final se acercó a él.

La rescataremos- dijo Harry acercando una mano temblorosa al hombro de Ron- no te preocupes.

No necesito tus palabras de aliento- dijo Ron haciendo que Harry apartase la mano que no había llegado a tocar el hombro del pelirrojo- sé que simplemente vas porque la culpa no te deja en paz.

¿Culpa?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

Si, te sientes culpable de su captura- dijo Ron- si tú hubieses estado en el ataque de Hogwarts seguramente Sophi no hubiese sido secuestrada porque aunque me duele reconocerlo tú eres el más poderoso de todos- se puso en pie y le miró- y si no hubiesen secuestrado a Sophi ahora mismo no tendríamos que ir a buscar a Alicia, Hannigan y a la mismísima Sophi.

No lo hago por eso- dijo Harry.

¿Ah no?- dijo Ron comenzando a enfadarse- entonces ¿Por qué? Dejaste bien claro que ya no la quieres, que no te importa, que te da igual lo que la pase.

No se porque la hago- dijo Harry confundido- solo sé que mi corazón me dice que tengo que ir a buscarla a ella, a J.J y a Sophi pero sobretodo a ella.

Ron cogió su espada y se la puso en el cinto. Miró al moreno que le devolvió la mirada.

Te permití ser novio de mi hermana porque nunca creí que la harías daño- dijo el pelirrojo furioso- ¿Por qué le iba ha hacer daño mi mejor amigo si siempre le había sido leal y mi familia le había abierto las puertas de nuestra casa? Pero cuando la vi llorando y con la cara morada, cuando me dijo que habías sido tú, no podía creerlo, me negaba a creerlo- apartó unos segundos la mirada de la de su ex mejor amigo para después clavarla otra vez en él- te dimos una de las cosas más importantes de los hombres Weasley, te dimos a una de nuestras mujeres creyendo que la harías feliz pero nos equivocamos- se acercó a la puerta y la abrió- no pretendas ahora que acepte tus palabras de aliento, no pretendas que las cosas continúen entre mi familia y tú como antes porque va a ser muy difícil que te volvamos a ver como en el pasado.

Ron salió y Harry se quedó allí unos segundos sintiendo un intenso vacío en el corazón tras las palabras del que una vez, parecía que hacía mucho tiempo, fue su mejor amigo. Y luego salió tras el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Abajo ya estaban, aparte de los chicos, Hermione y Ginny así que se marcharon hacía las afueras del colegio donde habían quedado con los otros para poder aparecerse.

Allí ya estaban todos cuando llegaron. Llevaban ropas oscuras y las capas negras de viaje con capucha. Salieron de los terrenos del colegio y miraron a Dumbledore.

Nos aparecemos en el bosque Hunt, seguiremos el sendero a ver hasta donde nos lleva- dijo Dumbledore- poneos las capuchas. Señorita Lovegood aparézcase con ayuda de Harry.

La rubia asintió y se cogió de la mano de Harry. Luego todos se desaparecieron y aparecieron en el silencioso bosque. Buscaron el sendero y fue Hermione quien lo encontró. Comenzaron a seguirlo para ver donde los llevaba.

* * *

Alicia se encontraba en el cuarto que compartía con Cuper. La estaban ayudando a vestirse con una túnica negra muy elegante. Se miró en el espejo mientras la cepillaban el oscuro cabello. 

La puerta se abrió y Cuper pidió a todas las mujeres que estaban en el cuarto que se marchasen. Estas obedecieron y el hombre se acercó a Alicia. La rodeó la cintura y ambos miraron el reflejo en el espejo.

Estás preciosa.

Ella sonrió ante el halago y dejó que él la besara el cuello y la acariciara todo el cuerpo.

¿Va a tardar mucho en empezar la ceremonia?- dijo Alicia.

No, venía a buscarte porque te tengo que llevar a la sala circular- dijo Cuper- ya estamos apunto de empezar.

La chica sonrió y se dio la vuelta para mirarle de frente. Cuper le acarició la mejilla y luego la besó en los labios.

Vamos- dijo el mortífago.

La chica se cogió del brazo del mortífago y salieron del cuarto. Caminaron por los pasillos hacía la sala circular.

Hannigan, la niña y los otros que están en la celda con ellos, estarán presentes en la ceremonia- la informó Cuper- Voldemort quieren que lo vean.

Me parece bien- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Llegaron a la sala circula. Voldemort estaba sentado en su trono y el lugar estaba lleno de mortíagos entre ellos los más allegados a Voldemort y las amantes de este.

La gente se hizo a un lado al verlo entrar así Voldemort los pudo ver caminar hacía él. Cecil estaba entre ellos, miraba con tristeza desde debajo de su capucha a Alicia. La chica la miró y el corazón de la licántropo se aceleró porque por un segundo los ojos negros de la chica habían vuelto a la normalidad. Cecil no estaba segura de si se lo había imaginado o había ocurrido de verdad.

Alicia llegó hasta Voldemort, Cuper y ella hicieron una reverencia y el mortífago se alejó dejando a la joven sola frente al Señor Tenebroso.

Traedlos- dijo el hombre serpiente.

Unos de los mortífagos que estaban a la derecha de Alicia arrastraron a J.J, Sophi, Dominic, Abigail y Rachel hasta dejarlos a un metro de ella. Tenían las manos atadas a la espalda, todos menos Sophi.

Dentro de unos minutos va ha dar comienzo a tu ceremonia de iniciación Alicia Weasley- dijo Voldemort.

* * *

El bando de la luz se detuvo al ver que el sendero se acababa. 

¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Kingsley.

Solamente podemos hacer una cosa y rogar por que pase algo- dijo Dumbledore- ¿Cómo era la frase con la que el castillo aparecía, Wendy?

La vida es poder- dijo Wendy.

Tras decir esas palabras la fortaleza oscura apareció ante sus ojos y las puertas se abrieron dándole paso. Entraron y cuando ya todos estaban dentro las puertas se cerraron y el castillo desapareció de la vista.

¿No os parece extraño que no haya nadie en la puerta?- preguntó Fred mirando a su alrededor.

Sí, parece que hemos tenido suerte- dijo el señor Weasley.

Demasiada diría yo- susurró Dumbledore- pero continuemos no tenemos tiempo que perder. Vallamos a las celdas, los tendrán allí. Wendy guíanos a las mazmorras.

La chica caminó y todos la siguieron intentando no llamar mucho la atención, pasaban por al lado de algunos mortífagos que no los prestaban mucha atención pues todos murmuraban excitados y decían palabras que no llegaban a entender hasta que Ginny entendió algo.

Hoy es la ceremonia de iniciación de Weasley- dijo uno de los mortífagos.

Esperad- susurró Ginny haciendo que todos se detuviesen.

La más pequeña de los Weasley miró a su alrededor y vio que no había nadie cerca.

¿Qué es una ceremonia de iniciación, Wendy?- dijo Ginny.

¿Y eso que importa ahora?- preguntó Wendy pero la pelirroja le insistió- significa que van ha hacer a alguien mortífago ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Acabo de oír a unos mortífagos hay detrás decir "Hoy es la ceremonia de iniciación de Weasley"- dijo Ginny- y aquí la única Weasley que se supone que hay es Alicia, lo que significa que…

Se va ha hacer mortífago- dijo Draco- pero eso no puede ser, ella nunca lo haría.

Por eso no había nadie custodiando la entrada, debían de estar todos preparando la ceremonia de iniciación de Alicia- dedujo Dumbledore- comunicaos telepáticamente con J.J. Él nos sacará de dudas.

Esperemos que podamos comunicarnos con él- dijo Harry.

* * *

¡No lo hagas Alicia!- gritó J.J- ¡no tomes el camino fácil! 

¡Calladle!- dijo Voldemort.

J.J recibió un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo escupir sangre. El chico se quedó mirando el suelo pensando alguna manera de salir de ese problema y de hacer recapacitar a la pelirroja.

_**J.J **_- dijo una voz, levantó la cabeza pero no vio que nadie le llamase y luego al oír como volvía a decir su nombre se dio cuenta de que se trataba de…

_**Wendy**_- dijo mentalmente J.J- _**chicos no sabéis cuanto me alegro de oíros. **_

_**Menos cursilerías**_- dijo Draco-_** ¿Dónde estáis?**_

Solo falta que lleguen unos últimos presentes y comenzaremos Alicia- dijo Voldemort y la chica asintió.

_**Daos prisa, estamos en la sala circular donde Cuper estuvo apunto de violar a Alicia el año pasado**_- dijo J.J- _**Venid rápido, han lavado el cerebro a Alicia y se va ha hace runo de ellos. **_

_**Ya vamos para allá **_- dijo Hermione- _**¿Sophi está bien? **_

_**Asustada pero bien **_- dijo J.J-_** Esta a mi lado. **_

_**Intenta entretenerlos mientras vamos para allá **_- dijo Ron.

_**Está bien **_- dijo J.J.

J.J con energías renovadas al saber que los habían ido a rescatar, se puso en pie y se enfrentó a Alicia. La miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada.

Tranquilo J.J- susurró la chica para que solo él lo escuchase- hoy saldremos de aquí.

Los ojos de la chica por un segundo volvieron a la normalidad pero luego volvieron a ser negros. J.J sonrió y ella le guiñó un ojo.

Están aquí- susurró J.J mientras sentía que unos mortífagos le intentaban apartar de Alicia- han venido a buscarnos.

Alicia sonrió y J.J se dejó arrastrar por ellos. Lo dejaron junto a Sophi y se comunicó con sus amigos.

_**Chicos Alicia es un genio**_-dijo J.J-_** está fingiendo, no es una de ellos. Aun así saos prisa no creo que pueda fingir por mucho tiempo.**_

Entraron unos últimos mortífagos a la sala y cerraron la puerta.

Ya podemos empezar- dijo Voldemort.

* * *

Isaac se encontraba en su cuarto, estaba cuidando a Albert. Se sentía mal tras haber visto la decepción en los ojos de su mujer. Además de que la habían obligado a presenciar la ceremonia de iniciación de Alicia aunque ella había dicho que no se encontraba bien, aunque era mentira pero no quería ver como su única esperanza de salir de ese mundo en el que vivía se pasaba al bando oscuro. 

Suspiró, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y sintió que había lago dentro. Lo sacó y vio que se trataba de un pergamino. Era una pequeña nota y comenzó a leerla:

_"Esta noche saldremos de aquí. He estado fingiendo para que Voldemort me dejase libertad de inspeccionar el castillo, para que confiasen en mí. Nunca he cambiado mis creencias, sigo estando en contra de la oscuridad._

_Solamente te pido una cosa, coge mis armas y las de mi amigo, además de los muñecos de budú. Id tu hijo y tú hasta la salida del castillo y esperadnos allí. Confía en m__í__ como yo he confiado en ti. _

_Alicia."_

Cerró la carta y miró a su hijo que jugaba por la habitación ¿Debía confiar en ella?

* * *

Harry y los otros llegaron hasta la sala circular, la puerta estaba cerrada y había un mortífago delante con un pergamino enrollado en su mano. Se acercaron a él e intentaron entrar. 

¿Dónde creéis que vais?- dijo el mortífago.

A la ceremonia de iniciación- dijo Ron ocultando más su rostro con la capucha.

Nombres- exigió el mortífago desenrollando el pergamino.

¿Todos estos están ahí dentro?- dijo Ron al ver la larga lista.

Si- dijo el mortífago irritado- nombres.

Mcnair- dijo Sirius soltando el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza.

Mcnair ya esta ahí dentro- dijo el mortífago mirando la lista- en realidad ya están todos los que tienen que estar en la ceremonia.

¿Y para eso nos haces perder el tiempo?- exclamó Sirius y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó inconsciente.

Le amordazaron y le ataron. Lo llevaron hasta un rincón oscuro donde no se le veía y le dejaron ahí. Abrieron la puerta con sigilo para no llamar la atención. Sólo los que estaban más cerca de la puerta los miraron pero luego centraron su vista en Alicia y Voldemort.

Se separaron hasta rodear a los mortífagos y miraron al centro de la sala adonde estaba Alicia arrodillada y Voldemort estaba de pie delante de ella. Se sorprendieron al ver el nuevo aspecto de Alicia.

_**Ya estamos aquí, chicos **_dijo Hermione.

Alicia que estaba mirando al suelo sonrió, estaban allí, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba pues creía que tendría que terminar haciéndose la marca Tenebrosa y tardarían unos días más en salir pero no, ahora que ellos estaban allí no tendría que hacerse la marca Tenebrosa y saldrían ese mismo día del castillo.

_**Cuanto me alegro de oíros chicos **_- dijo Alicia mientras Voldemort decía unas palabras sobre el mal, sobre el significado de ser mortífago- _**Creí que no vendríais nunca **_

_**¿Y perdernos la diversión?**_- dijo Draco- _**Ni hablar **_

_**¿Qué te **__**h**__**a pasado en el pelo y los ojos? **_- preguntó Ginny divertida.

_**Un nuevo look **__**del que me estoy cansando **_- dijo Alicia- _**¿Quiénes estáis?**_

Harry les comunicó quienes estaban allí.

_**Creí que tú no vendrías **_- dijo Alicia- _**como dijiste que no moverías un dedo si me secuestraban **_

_**He cambiado de opinión **_- dijo Harry secamente.

_**¿Tenéis algo pensado?**_- dijo J.J.

_**La verdad, no **_- dijo Hermione-_**no pensamos nunca que nos encontraríamos en una situación como esta. Rodeados de mortífagos**_

_**Tendremos simplemente que atacar **_- dijo Wendy.

_**Esperad **_- dijo Alicia- _**no ataquéis aun. **_- se metió en la cabeza de todos, aunque Sirius y los demás no los podía responder podrían oírlos- _**Pase lo que pase cuando vayamos a escapar no dejéis que se lleven con ellos a esas tres personas que están junto a Sophi y J.J. Ahora no puedo explicaros quienes son. **_

Ponte en pie Alicia- dijo Voldemort.

La chica obedeció cuando miró al Señor Tenebroso, sus ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad al igual que su cabello. La sala quedó en silencio y ella sonrió.

¿Sorprendido?- dijo Alicia- Lord Voldemort, el mago Tenebroso más temido de todos los tiempos ha sido engañado por una adolescente ¿Qué se siente al ser humillado?

Dímelo tú- dijo Voldemort cogiéndola del cuello.

Todos los del bando de la luz se llevaron las manos a las armas pero Alicia se metió en la cabeza de todos para detenerlos.

_**No, no os delatéis aun **_- dijo Alicia- _**Hay demasiados mortífagos. **_

_**Pero te matará **_- dijo Wendy.

_**Mejor morir yo a que muráis todos **_- dijo Alicia- _**Tenemos que pensar en Sophi, si atacáis la pondremos en peligro. Hacedme caso por favor. **_

Voldemort se acercó a la joven hasta que ella sintió su aliento en la oreja. A la chica le comenzó a costar respirar pues el hombre la había levantado y sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

¿Te tengo que recordar que tú también fuiste humillada y antes que yo?- susurró Voldemort para que solo ella lo escuchase- Alan te humilló en el mismo momento en el que tocó y te violó. Y la última vez lo disfrutaste, él me lo contó.

Fingí, como he fingido estar de tu lado- susurró Alicia con dificultad- la verdad me has decepcionado, nunca creí que confiarías tan pronto en mi. Me di cuenta de lo que pretendíais, porque todo el tiempo me decíais que Harry no me quería. Entonces solamente os di lo que queríais, una Alicia bajo la influencia del mal. Deje que la magia negra entrase en mi, hiciste mal en enseñarme artes oscuras Voldemort. Deje que la magia negra se apoderase de mi cuerpo para ser capaz de entregarme a Cuper, pero no disfruté, solo sentí asco. Hubo momentos en que la magia negra estuvo apunto de ganarme la batalla pero fui más fuerte que ella. Y mi mente tampoco ayudaba mucho pues me jugaba malas pasadas- recordó la noche en la que vio como ella bailaba con Harry y luego la imagen cambiaba y veía a Harry bailando con Butler- He hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa pero tenía que hacerlas para que vosotros confiarais en mi y pudiese inspeccionar el castillo para poder buscar una vía de escape, estaba dispuesta a tatuarme la marca Tenebrosa si era necesario para poder tener la absoluta confianza de todos vosotros... Has sido humillado delante de todos tus mortífagos.

Voldemort la soltó y la dio una bofetada con el dorso de la mano. Alicia cayó al suelo y escupió un poco de sangre. Le miró mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la ropa. Voldemort estaba rabioso y miraba con odio a Alicia que sonreía.

¿Crees en serio que hubiese sido capaz de traicionar mis creencias y mis ideales?- dijo Alicia- entonces es que no me conoces tan bien como pensaba. Tal vez hubiese tenido tatuada la marca Tenebrosa, tal vez la magia negra hubiese invadido mi cuerpo pero no todo, porque mi alma y mi corazón hubiesen seguido estando llenos de luz.

¡Maldita moscosa!- gritó Voldemort sacando su varita y apuntándola.

Alicia no se achantó, miraba a Voldemort a los ojos.

_¡Crucio! - _el rayo impactó en Alicia que cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor pero no gritaba.

Detuvo la maldición pero para sorpresa de todos en el silencio que se había formado se empezó a oír una melodía. Alicia había comenzado a cantar en susurros la canción que una vez ella y J.J compusieron y cantaron en una clase del ED.

Nadie puede pisotear tu libertad

Grita fuerte por si te quieren callar

Nada puede detenerte, si tú tienes fe

No te quedes con tú nombre escrito en la pared

En la pared

Una segunda maldición imperdonable, esta vez enviada por Cuper que estaba loco de rabia, impactó en Alicia que se retorció en el suelo. Cuando detuvo la maldición, ella continúo cantando para desesperación de los mortífagos y el propio Voldemort que odiaba esas palabras de esperanza.

Si censuran tus ideas, ten valor

No te rindas nunca, siempre alza la voz

Lucha fuerte sin medida, no dejes de creer

No te quedes con tú nombre escrito en la pared

En la pared

Los mortífagos se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a golpearla con fuerza pero ella no detenía su canto. La joven sonrió cuando oyó como J.J se unía a su canción después de haber terminado el estribillo pero no solo él, todos los que una vez fueron sus amigos la cantaron aunque solo los del bando de la luz podían escucharla en su cabeza.

No Pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No tengas miedo a volar

Vive tu vida

No Pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No tengas miedo a volar

Vive tu vida

No construyas muros en tu corazón (en tú corazón)

Lo que hagas, siempre hazlo con amor (con amor)

Pon las alas contra el viento, no hay nada que perder

No te quedes con tu nombre escrito en la pared

Noooooo

Los mortífagos que estaban detrás de J.J le golpearon pero el chico no se calló, esa canción los llenaba a todos de esperanza. Y aunque estaban siendo golpeados no callaban.

No Pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No tengas miedo a volar

Vive tu vida

No Pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No tengas miedo a volar

Vive tu vida

Terminaron la canción. Alicia miró a Voldemort a los ojos y sonrió con desafío. El rostro ensangrentado por los golpes le daba aspecto de una guerrera. J.J no estaba tan herido como ella.

¡Borra tu sonrisa!- gritó Voldemort enloquecido- ¡DEJA DE SONREÍR! _¡CRUCIO!_

El hechizo cruzó la habitación pero no impactó en ella. Para sorpresa de todos Dominic se había puesto delante y la estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos Voldemort detuvo la maldición. Dominic se agachó frente a Alicia.

Gracias- susurró la pelirroja y él sonrió. "_La misma sonrisa que Sirius" _pensó Alicia.

¡Quitarlo del medio, ella debe pagar por su osadía!- gritó Voldemort y dos mortífagos apartaron al chico aunque él se resistía a dejarla sin protección- ¡Y la única forma de pagar es la muerte!

Mátame pero aun así no podrás ganar- dijo Alicia- no soy la única que lucha contra ti. Hay muchas personas que te odian y luchan por tu derrota. Mi vida no tiene importancia, no más de la que tenía toda la gente inocente muerta en esta absurda guerra.

Que equivocada estás- dijo Voldemort- no sabes lo importante que eres en esta guerra, tú y todos los que fueron una vez tus amigos.

Sé que es porque somos los herederos de los protectores de la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma- dijo Alicia- como antes lo fueron nuestros antepasados. Pero ¿sabes una cosa?

¿Qué?- dijo Voldemort.

Aun tengo esperanza- dijo Alicia.

¿Esperanza? Ya no hay esperanza para vosotros- dijo Voldemort- y sé que la habéis perdido.

¿Nunca has oído que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde?- preguntó Alicia poniéndose en pie con dificultad.

Tú ya lo has perdido todo así que pierde también la esperanza- dijo el Señor Tenebroso.

Tienes razón- dijo Alicia- he perdido al hombre que amo- Harry la miró desde debajo de la capucha- he perdido a mi madre, a dos de mis hermanos, a mi cuñada, a amigos- recordó a Susan y sus padres, a Ojoloco- he perdido mi felicidad, mi niñez, mi adolescencia pero no mi esperanza. No voy a dejar que me quites también eso, no eso si que no, mientras me quede un poco de vida, lucharé por mis creencias, mis ideales y por la gente inocente que aun tiene fe, que aun tiene esperanza. Soy una de los Elegidos y nosotros nunca nos rendimos. Soy una de las protectoras de la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma y lucharé hasta la muerte.

Pues que así sea- dijo Voldemort levantando la varita y apuntándola directamente al corazón.

Pero antes de que Voldemort dijese la maldición asesina, incluso antes de que el bando de la luz pudiese salir en ayuda de la chica, la puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó el mortífago que recogía los nombres que estaban en la ceremonia. Se había despertado del golpe que le había dado Sirius y había conseguido desatarse.

¡INTRUSOS!- gritó como loco- ¡INTRUSOSS EN EL CATILLO¡ESTÁN EN ESTA SALA!

Dos bolas de energía lanzadas por Ron dieron de lleno en dos mortífagos que volaron unos metros cayendo sobre otros tres a los que derribaron. No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar pronto los del bando de la luz estuvieron atacándolos con sus armas.

Los mortífagos se defendían como podían, aunque eran más, el ataque les había pillado por sorpresa. Hermione con su daga cortó las cuerdas que ataban las muñecas de Dominic, Rachel, Abigail y J.J. A este último Neville le dio sus dos pistolas. El chico las cogió y las dio un beso a cada una.

Mis niñas os eche de menos- dijo J.J, miró la batalla- a llegado la hora de la venganza.

¡DAD LA ALERTA ROJA¡CALAJAN DA LA ALERTA ROJA!- gritó Voldemort por encima del ruido de la batalla.

El mortífago que había delatado al bando de la luz quiso salir para dar la alerta roja pero J.J le disparó antes de pudiese salir.

No des la alerta roja, Voldemort- dijo una voz tras el señor Tenebroso que se dio la vuelta para descubrir que se trataba de Harry- ya hay demasiada gente en este baile.

* * *

Cecil se había acercado a Alicia para ayudarla a apartarse del medio de la batalla. Remus la vio y creyó que la mujer quería atacarla así que se acercó a ella y la apuntó. 

¡Suéltala!- gritó por encima del alboroto.

¡No, Remus!- gritó Alicia- ¡ella esta con nosotros!

Pero el hombre ya no la escuchaba pues sus ojos se habían posado sobre el cuello de Cecil que lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

No puede ser- murmuró Remus sorprendido por el antojo que la mujer tenía en el cuello- ¿Cecil?

Remus- dijo Cecil.

Mcnair aprovechó que estaban despistados para atacar a Cecil por traicionarlos y a Alicia que estaba apoyándose en ella. Remus se percató y apuntó a Mcnair, no iba a permitir que el mismo hombre que había matado a Ania hiciese daño también a su hermana y a su ahijada. Así que antes de que el mortífago terminase de decir la maldición imperdonable, Remus ya había lanzado una maldición.

Mcnair cogió a un mortífago que estaba a su lado y lo puso como escudo haciendo que el hombre muriese al instante. Cuando volvió a mirar donde habían estado Remus, Cecil y Alicia ya no estaba ninguno de ellos.

* * *

Sirius se libró de otro mortífago y se acercó corriendo a Rachel que estaba en medio de la batalla incapaz de protegerse porque no tenía varita. 

Cuando llegó hasta ella, se arrodilló enfrente para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Rachel levantó la cabeza y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los grises del hombre que amaba.

¿Está…?- Sirius no pudo terminar la frase pues esos ojos, esa mirada, sólo podía pertenecer a una persona- ¿Rancel? No puedes ser, tú…

Sirius, soy yo- dijo Rachel y le abrazó.

Para ellos la batalla había desaparecido, al igual que toda esa gente que estaba a su alrededor. Sirius colocó una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de la mujer y la apretó contra su pecho.

Era ella, sin duda lo era. Su olor, su calidez, su cuerpo era como el de ella pero ¿Cómo era posible? Se estaba haciendo esa pregunta cuando el momento tan mágico fue roto por una voz infantil que los dos conocían muy bien.

Primito- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo- que hermoso reencuentro.

Sirius se puso en pie al igual que Rachel. El animago se puso delante de la mujer para protegerla con su cuerpo.

Quieres morir tu primero- dijo Bellatrix- siempre tan caballeroso, primo.

El hombre la miró. Ambos levantaron a al vez las varitas pero antes de que alguno pudiese decir algún hechizo, una bola de energía impactó en Bellatrix que voló unos metros y se dio contra una pared quedando inconsciente.

Dominic, que había sido el que había lanzado la bola de energía, se acercó a ellos corriendo.

¿Estás bien, mamá?- preguntó el chico.

¿Mamá?- dijo Sirius mirándola.

Es largo de contar- dijo Rachel- y ahora no es el momento.

* * *

Alicia se había separado de Remus y Cecil. Estaba buscando a Sophi mientras intentaba pasar desapercibida entre los mortífagos pues no tenía armas además de que estaba herida y aunque hubiese querido no habría podido formar una bola de energía. 

Muy mal gatita, lo has hecho muy mal- dijo una voz tras ella. La chica se giró y vio a Cuper que la apuntaba con la varita- creí que te habías dado cuenta de que la mejor opción era unirte a nosotros.

Nunca me uniría a vuestro bando- dijo Alicia.

No parecía así cuando hicimos el amor por última vez- dijo Cuper- al principio puede que no quisieras pero luego te entregaste a mi. Y esta mañana en la sala de armas no parecían desagradarte mis caricias.

Nunca podré olvidar el asco que sentía. Todo era fingido- dijo Alicia- no sabes cuanto me alegre esta mañana cuando Pansy nos interrumpió. Y la noche en que me entregue a ti fue fingido, solo sentía asco. Solo lo hice para que me dieseis libertad por el castillo.

¿Por qué dicen que eres un ángel si en realidad eres un demonio?- dijo Cuper- no eres tan diferente a nosotros.

Vosotros me habéis convertido en un demonio- dijo Alicia- tú con tus violaciones.

Tengo que matarte gatita- dijo Cuper- podríamos haber sido muy grandes juntos.

* * *

Has cometido un error viniendo, Harry- dijo Voldemort. 

El error lo cometiste tú llevándote a Sophi- dijo Harry- y después capturando a J.J y a Alicia.

_¡Crucio- _Harry lo esquivó con facilidad- no podrás salir de aquí.

_¡Expelliarmus- _dijo Harry pero Voldemort lo esquivó- _¡Demasius_

El hombre lo volvió a esquivar.

_¡Avada Kedavra- _el chico se agachó justo a tiempo y desde el suelo le envió una bola de energía blanca que dio en el pecho del Señor Tenebroso que retrocedió un par de pasos.

Voldemort lanzó un grito de rabia y lanzó una bola de energía a Harry que la esquivó.

* * *

Alicia tenía la mano tras la espalda y con esfuerzo estaba intentando formar un poco de energía. El sudor resbalaba por el rostro de la pelirroja que no conseguía más que unas simples chispas. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los del mortífago. 

_¡Avada…-_ la chica cerró los ojos esperando su final pero al fin una débil bola de energía apreció en su mano y la lanzó contra el mortifago el cual no se movió ni un centímetro pero la pelirroja consiguió pillarlo desprevenido el suficiente tiempo como para darle una patada en la entrepierna.

El chico cayó al suelo dolorido. Alicia soltó por encima de él y vio en el otro lado de la sala a Sophi. Estaba agachada en un rincón, llorando.

¡SOPHI!- gritó Alicia.

La niña la miró y corrió hacía ella. Alicia fue a su encuentro y cuando la niña llegó hasta ella se colgó del cuello de la joven de un salto. Quedaron en medio de la sala y Alicia la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Shh pequeña ya no llores- susurró Alicia acariciándole el cabello- te quiero mi niña. Sé que tienes miedo pero aun hay esperanza. Perdóname si te asuste estos días con mi comportamiento, sólo quería liberaros.

Alicia había comenzado a llorar. Una luz blanca había comenzado a envolverlas. Brillaba con intensidad, cada vez se hizo más intensa y se fue expandiendo. Todos habían parado de luchar y las miraban, ellas no parecían darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

De pronto hubo una explosión y toda la sala se llenó de esa luz que los cegó. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad vieron que los mortífagos y Voldemort estaban en el suelo y los del bando de la luz estaban de pie.

¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Eric.

Lo ha hecho Sophi- dijo Alicia sonriendo y cayendo al suelo muy cansada- ¿Lo has hecho tú, verdad?

No sé- dijo la niña.

Tenemos que marcharnos antes de que se levanten- dijo Bill- vamos Alicia.

El pelirrojo ayudó a su hermana mientras Ron cogía a Sophi en brazos, se pusieron las capuchas y salieron corriendo de la sala.

Intentaban pasar desapercibidos entre los mortífagos por eso detuvieron su carrera y se pusieron caminar pero entonces una alarma sonó por todo el castillo y los mortífagos se movilizaron.

Ya saben que estamos aquí- dijo Dumbledore a Remus- debemos darnos prisa.

Los mortífagos corrían de un lado a otro buscando a los intrusos y ellos también comenzaron a correr para no llamar la atención. Llegaron a la salida, Wendy dijo la frase para abrir las puertas pero no pasó nada.

¿Qué diablos ocurre?- dijo Bill soltando a Alicia que se apoyó en la pared.

Cuando hay alerta roja sólo los que tiene la marca Tenebrosa en el brazo pueden abrir la puerta- explicó Cecil.

Tú eres una de ellos- dijo J.J- podrás abrirla.

Yo soy un licántropo- dijo Cecil- los de mis especie luchan con Voldemort pero no llevamos la marca Tenebrosa.

¿Y que hacemos?- dijo Kingsley- ¿Luchar? Terminaran ganándonos.

Cecil se acercó preocupada Alicia y esta la miró.

Alicia, yo no me puedo ir sin Isaac y Albert- dijo la mujer.

Tranquila vendrán- dijo Alicia- ellos ya saben que estaba fingiendo.

Aquí estáis- dijo una voz tras ellos.

Miraron hacía atrás y vieron a un mortífago que los apuntaba con una varita.

¡ESTAN AQUÍ!- gritó el hombre- ¡LOS ENCONTRE¡ESTÁN EN…!

No pudo terminar la frase porque alguien le había tapado la boca.

Isaac- dijo Cecil sonriendo.

Te dije que vendría- dijo Alicia que estaba muy mareada.

Coge a Albert, Cecil- dijo Isaac.

La mujer cogió al bebe que sonrió encantado por ver a su madre y se alejaron.

Vas a abrir la puerta, sino te morderé y te aseguro que a veces ser licántropo es peor que la muerte- dijo Isaac con voz amenazante- ¡Vamos!

La vida es poder- dijo el mortífago con voz temblorosa y la puerta se abrió.

Muy bien- dijo Isaac y le dio un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente- vamos.

¡ALLÍ ESTÁN!- gritó Bellatrix.

Miraron por encima del hombro y vieron a un montón de mortífagos con Bellatrix a la cabeza que corrían hacía ellos desde el final del largo pasillo.

Marcharos, yo los entretendré- dijo Abigail.

No abuela. Vamos- dijo Dominic.

Vete cariño. Ya no me necesitas- dijo Abigail- ya sabes todo lo que tienes que saber y no estarás sólo.

Pero…

La mujer le dio un beso en la frente, ante ellos volvió a su aspecto de joven dejando a todos muy sorprendidos, le sonrió con ternura y le dio la espalda.

¡Marchaos!- ordenó Abigail.

Abigail…- dijo Alicia.

Recordad las palabras de Anaxarete Carsma- dijo Abigail sonriendo y miró a la pelirroja- cuida de Dominic por favor porque niña eres muy fuerte.

Lo haré- dijo Alicia sonriendo- gracias.

Se marcharon dejando a Abigail atrás. La mujer miró a la veintena de mortífagos que iban hacía ella e hizo aparecer en sus manos dos bolas de energía.

¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Bellatrix.

Tu peor pesadilla- dijo Abigail.

No podrás con todos- dijo la mortifaga.

Pero ellos podrán escapar- dijo la mujer lanzando las bolas de energía.

* * *

Rachel agarraba la mano de su hijo para que no volviese atrás. Llevaban ya unos metros cuando comenzaron a lanzarles flechas que pasaban rozándoles. Alicia iba la última ya que era la que más herida estaba. Oyeron un grito que rompió el silencio del oscuro bosque, todos se detuvieron y miraron atrás. 

¡Abuela!- gritó Dominic queriendo volver pero Rachel no le dejó.

No puede hacer nada- dijo la mujer- vamos- esquivó una flecha- o su muerte habrá sido en vana.

Siguieron corriendo cuando Alicia no pudo más y cayó al suelo. Intentó levantarse pero las piernas le temblaban y volvió a caer.

¡Mierda!- dijo Alicia.

Harry fue el único que se dio cuenta y volvió atrás. La pelirroja lo miró, él simplemente la cogió en brazos y la levantó. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la espala pero no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo. Alicia se sentía tan segura entre los brazos de Harry.

¡Se nos echan encima!- gritó Remus.

¡Ya podemos desaparecernos!- gritó Dumbledore- volvamos a Hogwarts.

Hermione cogió la mano de Luna y todos se desaparecieron. Hagrid que los esperaba en la entrada a los terrenos de Hogwarts, abrió la puerta rápidamente y los dejó entrar.

Menos mal que estáis todos- dijo el guardabosque- estaba muy preocupado, como tardabais.

Tuvimos complicaciones- dijo Draco.

Debemos reformar las medidas de seguridad del colegio- dijo Dumbledore- ellos saben que hemos venido aquí y pueden que vengan a buscarnos.

Primero hay que ir a la enfermería- dijo Luna que sujetaba a Neville que había sido herido en un brazo.

Alguien podría coger a Alicia, por favor- dijo Harry y todos le miraron, estaba junto a las verjas, muy pálido. Bill se acercó y cogió a Alicia en brazos- gracias.

El chico se desplomó en el suelo y todos pudieron ver que una flecha se había clavado en su espalda y sus ropas estaban empapadas de sangre.


	32. El después de una batalla

**Capitulo 33: El después de una batalla. **

Las luces de la enfermería estaban apagadas y la única luz que iluminaba el lugar era la de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Todo el lugar estaba silencioso. Harry estaba dormido en una de las camas, era al primero que la señora Pomfrey había atendido al llegar y aunque el muchacho había perdido bastante sangre, la flecha no le había dañado ningún órgano vital y en unos días con los remedios de la enfermería estaría como nuevo.

En una cama de al lado estaba Alicia que había sido la segunda en ser atendida. La joven no podía dormir y acariciaba el cabello a Sophi que dormía junto a ella pues la niña no se había querido separar de la joven.

J.J estaba en la cama de al lado de la pelirroja y tampoco podía dormir pues una pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza y no sabía como hacérsela a Alicia.

Dominic y Rachel también habían sido atendidos por la enfermera curándoles algunas heridas que tenían por las torturas sufridas. Ambos también estaban despiertos y Dominic estaba tumbado con una mirada llena de tristeza.

Cecil, Isaac y Albert también estaban en la enfermería. Los dos adultos estaban despiertos y el pequeño dormía en la misma cama que su madre. Como aun no se fiaban de ellos ninguno, excepto Alicia que había hablado con ellos y confiaba en ellos, habían sido atados a la cama e inmovilizados. No se habían tomado a mal la desconfianza pues los comprendían.

Los otros se habían ido a sus cuartos después de que la enfermera les curase heridas de menor gravedad. Dumbledore había mandado preparar a los elfos domésticos unas habitaciones para los Weasley, Eric, Alex, Tonks, Tommy y Kingsley. Y aunque todos ellos habían querido hablar con los chicos, la señora Pomfrey se lo había prohibido y los había echado de la enfermería para alivio de J.J y Alicia que no tenían ganas de dar explicaciones. Aunque sabían que a primera hora de la mañana estarían allí.

Alicia- rompió el silencio J.J.

¿Si?- dijo Alicia sin mirarle.

¿Cuper te violó?- preguntó J.J dudoso aun de si debía hacerla esa pregunta.

Sí- dijo Alicia después de unos segundos de silencio.

J.J cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego la miró como estaban haciendo todos los que estaban despiertos en la enfermería. Alicia miraba a Harry que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

No se lo digáis a ninguno- dijo Alicia.

Pero ellos deben saberlo- dijo J.J.

¿Para qué? Eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que haya pasado- dijo Alicia- y no quiero que sientan lastima por mi. Además mi familia ya ha sufrido mucho con la muerte de mi madre, de Percy, de George y de Fleur, no quiero añadir un sufrimiento más a sus vidas. Estoy bien, eso es lo único que importa.

La chica miró a J.J y este vio que sus habían perdido la inocencia, ahora estaban vacíos. Al chico le sorprendió la frialdad con la que hablaba sobre la violación, parecía que no le dolía pero en el fondo Alicia se estaba callando su dolor por dentro se sentía muerta y vacía pero aun así le sonrió al joven.

Será mejor que durmamos, mañana nos espera un día largo de explicaciones- dijo Alicia acomodándose en la cama junto a Sophi- buenas noches a todos.

Kingsley había vuelto por la noche al bosque donde estaba Voldemort, había ido con un gran número de mortífagos pero cuando llegaron ya no estaban allí y tampoco el castillo. A la mañana siguiente Dumbledore ya estaba enterado de la noticia. Todos habían despertado temprano y todos los que fueron a rescatar a Sophi, Alicia y J.J estuvieron pronto en la enfermería. Con ellos también iba Hagrid y Cristine. Todos ellos parecían muy enfadados.

¡¿En qué estabais pensando cuando os fuiste así, sin avisar?!- dijo Eric muy alterado.

Deje una nota- dijo Alicia tranquilamente.

Todos la miraron y se estremecieron al ver sus ojos vacíos, huecos, sin vida. Ya no había inocencia, calidez.

¿Y crees que con dejar una nota es suficiente, señorita?- preguntó el señor Weasley.

Tenía que ir a buscar a Sophi- dijo Alicia- estaba en peligro.

¡Y la única solución fue poneros en peligro!- dijo Eric- ¡Creí que tenías más conocimiento Juan Jesús Hannigan¡Creí que eras más responsable!

No le culpes, Eric- dijo Alicia- yo tuve la culpa, él no es responsable de nada, si hay alguien aquí al que hay que gritar y llamar irresponsable es a mí.

¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?- dijo el señor Weasley- podrías haber muerto.

Lo hubiese aceptado si ese hubiese sido mi destino- dijo Alicia- no me arrepiento de lo que hice, lo volvería hacer.

¡¿Es que no has escarmentado?!- gritó el señor Weasley- ¡A veces eres muy irresponsable!

¡Ya basta!- gritó J.J- ¡Dejadla en paz, no la torturéis más, suficiente ha tenido que vivir como para que ahora vosotros la regañéis! Ella fue…

J.J se cayó pues había estado apunto de contar lo de la violación pero ella le había pedido que no lo dijese y no lo haría.

¿Qué ibas a decir J.J?- preguntó Draco.

Que nosotros fuimos torturados como para que ahora vengáis a regañarnos- terminó J.J.

Los otros quedaron conformes. Todos menos Dumbledore y Harry que no se lo habían creído y sabían que estaban ocultando algo.

Hay muchas cosas que aclarar- dijo Dumbledore- así que será mejor que dejemos de discutir- el hombre se colocó la gafas- ¿Por dónde podemos empezar? Hay tantas cosas que ni siquiera yo comprendo.

Creo que deberíamos empezar por ti, Rachel- dijo Remus que miraba a su amiga con ternura, esa mirada que a la mujer siempre la hacía tranquilizarse- ¿Cómo es que estás viva? Te dimos por muerta hace tanto tiempo- Sirius suspiró imperceptiblemente para los demás y la miró de soslayo- ¿Quién es Dominic¿Y quién era Abigail?

Rachel suspiró, había llegado el momento de afrontar sus problemas. Dominic, que se había levantado y estaba sentado junto a ella, la cogió la mano para darle su apoyo.

Todo empezó hace 17 años, bueno… más bien antes- la mujer no miraba a nadie, sólo observaba sus manos juguetear con las de Dominic- Sirius y yo mantuvimos una relación en el colegio si se le puede llamar así… pero al salir del colegio yo decidí terminar con esa relación y continuaos como amigos pero el día que nació Harry estuvimos todos bromeando con el hecho de tener bebes y ese día fuimos débiles…- la mujer estaba apunto de llorar- yo le extrañaba mucho- Sirius cerró los ojos pero no la miró, era incapaz de mirarla y por ella estaba de espaldas a la cama- y volvimos a acostarnos. Y quedé embarazada.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y la miró. Ella al fin había levantado la cabeza y las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Y ella pudo ver en los ojos grises del hombre de ama, sorpresa y desconcierto.

Yo no supe como decírtelo y decidí ocultarlo- Sirius respiraba aceleradamente, un hijo, él tenía un hijo y aunque había oído a Dominic llamar mamá a Rachel aun no caía en el hecho de que ese chico con apariencia de hombre era su hijo- Seguí yendo a los ataques pero siempre antes de ir lanzaba un hechizo protector sobre mi vientre. En uno de los ataques me encontró con Bellatrix. Luchamos pero ella al final logró vencerme. Me lanzó un hechizo que me tendría que haber matado pero no lo hizo y quedé en coma. Era increíble y por ello Bellatrix informó a Voldemort y este decidió llevarme con ellos y en mi lugar dejaron a otra mujer con mi apariencia.

¿Por qué no moriste?- preguntó Hermione.

Eso mismo me pregunté yo cuando desperté del coma y Abigail me lo explicó- dijo Rachel- veréis Abigail era un persona muy especial aunque la conocí por poco tiempo, me di cuenta de ello. Ella era la madre de Voldemort.

¿Qué?- dijo Harry- ¿La madre de Voldemort?

Sí- dijo Rachel- y mi antepasa y la de Dominic.

Alto, alto- dijo Sirius- estos es demasiado. Eso significa que Dominic y tú sois familia.

¿Aún no te has dado cuenta Sirius?- dijo Rachel- Dominic es nuestro hijo, tú mismo oíste en la batalla de anoche como me llamó mamá.

Pero si tienes pocos años menos que yo- dijo Sirius- eso no puede ser.

Todo tiene una explicación- dijo Rachel- dejadme continuar y lo entenderéis. Bueno… como ya os he dicho Abigail era la madre de Voldemort pero para nada estaba de acuerdo con su forma de pensar. Cuando Voldemort me raptó, me llevó con Abigail y la pidió que me cuidase, ella no se negó pues al fin y al cabo era su hijo. Abigail me revisó y le informó sobre mi embarazo y sobre el hechizo protector de mi vientre. Mi sentimiento de proteger a Dominic no sólo le había salvado a él de la muerte sino que a mi también y por ello no morí tan sólo quedé en coma durante 16 años.

Algo parecido a lo que pasó entre Lily y Harry el día que ella se sacrificó por él- dijo Alicia y el director de Hogwarts asintió.

¿Y como se explica el aspecto de Dominic?- preguntó Bill- él ahora mismo tendrá 16 años y parece que tiene 30.

Voldemort encontró muy interesante el hecho de que hubiésemos sobrevivido a ese hechizo por la fuerza de mi amor. Aunque él nunca creyó que el amor fuese una magia tan fuerte decidió mantenerme con vida- dijo Rachel- Después de eso decidió ir tras Harry pero antes de ir a por él, fue a la cabaña donde vivía Abigail y donde estaba yo y extrajo sangre de Dominic que aun estaba en mi vientre. Se la inyectó haciendo que parte de la vida de Dominic y del hechizo protector se fuese con él. Por eso Voldemort no murió la noche cuando la maldición asesina rebotó en Harry y chocó contra él. Porque el hechizo protector y mi amor por mi hijo le protegió aunque aun así perdió los poderes. Ahora Dominic tiene 16 años y aparenta 30 porque envejece más rápido y me temo que seguirá siendo así.

¿Cuándo despertaste del coma?- preguntó Ginny.

Hace unas semanas- dijo Dominic- yo viví desde que nací con Abigail, ella me dijo que mi madre estaba en coma por luchar por el bien del mundo- el chico mantenía la cabeza gacha, no se atrevía a mirar a esa gente y mucho menos a su padre que lo observaba- me hizo sentir orgullosa de ella- Rachel sonrió- Abigail la hizo la cesaría y me crió, nunca me contó gran cosa de su pasado ni siquiera me dijo que era madre de Voldemort. Aun con su aspecto de jovencita de 26 años yo la llamaba abuela pues cuando íbamos al pueblo que había cerca del bosque en el que vivíamos ella con sus poderes de metamorfomaga se ponía aspecto de anciana.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Tonks.

Porque ella en realidad era una anciana- dijo Dominic mirándolos por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban hablando.

¿Cómo de anciana?- dijo Dumbledore.

Tanto que fue amiga de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Ella misma me lo confesó una noche antes de que nos llevasen ante Voldemort- dijo Dominic. Todos estaban impactados como había logrado vivir tanto y con un aspecto de chica de 26 años.

Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que haya vivido tanto tiempo y con ese aspecto?- preguntó Wendy.

Cerca de la cabaña en la que vivíamos hay una cueva en la que hay una pequeña fuente. Si bebías de esa agua no envejecías y te mantenías sano- dijo Dominic- la empezó a beber a los 26 años pero al pueblo cada vez iba más anciana para no llamar la atención de los muggles. Nunca le habló a nadie de esa fuente y menos a Voldemort sabía que él la utilizaría para el mal y no podía permitirlo. Durante los años que me estuvo cuidando también me entrenó pues un día descubrió que yo era su heredero y que antes que yo lo fue mi madre y antes de ella lo fue mi abuelo. Hizo con un hechizo que una marca apareciese en mi espalda y así se aseguró de que yo era su heredero. Pero no penséis que Voldemort es el padre de mi madre, Abigail tuvo otro hijo aparte de Voldemort y de ese hijo nació mi madre.

¿Has hablado de una marca, podrías enseñárnosla?- preguntó Dumbledore.

El chico se quitó la camiseta y en su espalda comenzó a aparecer un dragón de ojos azules igual al que tenía Draco pero sólo cambiaba el color de los ojos.

Sin duda alguna, eres un heredero más- dijo Dumbledore y miró a los chicos- como vosotros.

Pero Godric y los demás nunca nos hablaron de otro heredero- dijo Harry.

Tal vez creyeron que su amiga Abigail había muerto- dijo Dumbledore- pudieron pensar tantas cosas ¿Qué más pasó, Dominic?

Mi abuela me entrenó durante años- dijo Dominic- y fuimos felices aunque a mí siempre me entristecía ver a mi madre en ese estado. Pasaron los años sin visitas de nadie hasta que hace unos meses tuvimos una visita. Un encapuchado vino a nuestra casa, un hombre llamado Cuper, no supe nunca lo que quería pues mi abuela no me dejó estar presente cuando hablaron. Lo único que sé es que después de su visita mi abuela estuvo muy intranquila y un día me pidió que me quedase cuidando a mi madre que ella tenía que ir a un sitio y que pronto volvería, fue esa noche cuando me contó que ella era amiga de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Cuando volvió, no cambió su aspecto de anciana y me dijo que creía que nos estaban vigilando. No entendía porque nos vigilaban pero aun así no utilice mis poderes de heredero. Entonces una noche mamá despertó y cuando la estábamos contando todo lo ocurrido mientras estuvo en coma entraron unos mortífagos y nos llevaron a su fortaleza y allí llevábamos hasta ahora.

Ahora algunas cosas tiene sentido como por ejemplo porque no murió la noche en que Voldemort fue a matar a Harry- dijo Dumbledore- pero nuevas cosas quedan sin desvelarse. Dominic- el chico le miró- ¿Qué te contó Abigail antes de irse esa noche hace unas semanas?

Dominic se quedó pensando, hacía ya mucho tiempo y no se acordaba muy bien.

Bueno me dijo que era amiga de los fundadores de Hogwarts, de Simon, Jenna, Jack, Rubens y Zelda- dijo Dominic- me dijo que mi tatuaje no era una casualidad que hubiese decidido hacerme eso.

¿Tatuaje¿Qué tatuaje?- preguntó Fred.

El chico se destapó el brazo y en su muñeca pudieron ver un tatuaje hecho con Runas Antiguas.

Un momento ese tatuaje también lo tiene Rachel- dijo Sirius- igualito y en el mismo sitio.

Sí- dijo Dominic mirando a su padre por primera vez en todo el tiempo y se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que se parecían- y también lo tenía mi abuela- al ver la cara de desconcierto de todos el chico decidió continuar- a ver… esa noche mi abuela me dijo que cada uno de sus amigos así como ella tenían una palabra que era especial para ellos y que por ello se tatuaron. Para mi abuela era la fe, para Godric la esperanza, para Rowena el amor, para Jack la libertad, para Jenna la felicidad, para Zelda la justicia, para Helga la paz, para Simon la lealtad y para Rubens la amistad.

Un momento esos son los tatuajes que tenemos tatuados nosotros- dijo Ron.

Porque estabais destinados a tatuaros esas palabras en Runas Antiguas como seguramente también la tienen vuestros antepasados- dijo Dominic.

Por eso papá tú tienes el tatuaje igualito al de Ginny y Ron- dijo Fred mirando al señor Weasley- y mamá tenía el tatuaje igual que el de Alicia.

¿Tú tienes tatuajes, Papá?- preguntó Bill sorprendido pero aun más le sorprendió lo de su madre.

El señor Weasley enseñó sus tatuajes y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Pero fue mucho más la impresión cuando vieron que Cristine y Eric tenían los tatuajes iguales a los de Wendy y J.J, respectivamente.

Siempre pensamos que era casualidad- dijo Cristine.

Y yo- dijo el señor Weasley- pero ¿Por qué tenemos nosotros también el tatuaje?

Sencillo- dijo Alicia- antes que nosotros, vosotros fuisteis los herederos de Rowena y los demás. Y por lo tanto fuisteis los protectores de la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma que seguro que era la mamá de Sophi y ahora nosotros somos los protectores de Sophi.

Creo que me estoy saturando- dijo Ron.

No eres el único- dijo Sirius dejándose caer en una silla.

¿Qué ha ocurrido mientras estuvisteis en la fortaleza oscura?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Nos torturaron y nos metieron en la misma celda que Abigail, Dominic y Rachel- dijo J.J- allí nos contaron toda la historia de la profecía y ellos nos contaron lo que nos acaban de contar aquí. Abigail no pudo contarnos nada de su pasado pero nos dijo que en la cabaña donde vivía podríamos encontrar su diario y leerlo. También nos dijo que recordásemos unas palabras que una vez dijo Anaxarete Carsma que nos podrían servir para el futuro.

¿Qué palabras?- dijo Tommy.

_Para que haya Paz y Felicidad en el mundo, nunca hay que perder la Esperanza y tener Fe en que un día ganaremos a la oscuridad. Por que un día habrá Libertad, porque un día se hará Justicia pero solo si la Lealtad y los lazos de Amistad no se rompen y el Amor no se marchita en nuestros corazones_- dijo Alicia- después de eso a mi me intentaron lavar el cerebro y yo fingí unirme a ellos para poder investigar el castillo y alguna posible salida de escape.

Ya veo- dijo Dumbledore.

Gracias a eso oí una conversación que Voldemort tuvo con los Elementaris y La Mater Natura- dijo Alicia y les contó lo que había escuchado.

Voldemort los ha puesto en nuestra contra cuando en realidad deberían ser nuestros aliados- dijo Dumbledore- son enemigos poderosos y tenemos que tener cuidado con ellos, sobre todo vosotros chicos y tu, Harry más que ninguno creen que eres el heredero de Alasdair Hoffman y también creen que mataste a la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma- el moreno asintió- Esperemos que pronto de den cuenta de la verdad.

Hay otra cuestión- dijo J.J- gracias a Rachel nos enteramos el porque de los extraños dolores que sufrimos algunos de nosotros y el porque Hermione y yo nos besamos.

Un momento… ¿Hermione y tú os besasteis?- dijo Fred- esto parece una novela muggle.

Hermione miró a J.J que sonrió. Ginny y Ron se miraron y luego miraron a Alicia que asintió.

Nos estaban haciendo budú- dijo Alicia- cuando Rachel despertó Voldemort la llevó a la fortaleza oscura porque era una de las pocas personas que existen en el mundo que saben realizar el arte del budú. Tuvo que obedecer ya que la habían amenazado con matar a Dominic.

Lo siento muchísimo, yo me negué…

No tienes porque disculparte, Rachel- la cortó Harry- no te guardamos rencor, te viste obligada a hacerlo. Pero ¿Puede hacer algo para que no nos hagan budú?

No, necesito los muñecos y están en el castillo de Voldemort- dijo Rachel.

Eso no es del todo cierto- dijo Isaac- coged esa bolsa de allí, lo haría yo pero estoy atado.

Remus se acercó a una bolsa de cuero que pesaba bastante y la volcó sobre una cama vacía. Dos espadas cayeron sobre las sabanas seguidas dos arcos con sus respectivas flechas, una daga, cinco varitas y los muñecos de budú.

Mis armas- dijo J.J levantándose y cogiendo su arco, sus flechas, su espada y su varita- también están las tuyas Alicia pero no se de quienes son las otras tres varitas.

Mía, de mi madre y de Abigail- dijo Dominic cogiéndolas- me gustaría quedarme con la de mi abuela.

Por supuesto, es tuya- dijo Dumbledore.

Gracias- dijo Dominic sentándose de nuevo junto a su madre.

¿Este se supone que soy yo?- preguntó Draco y vio el anillo que por tanto tiempo había estado buscando- ¡Aquí estás condenado!- entonces el rubio empezó a reír- mira Harry este eres tú.

¿Cómo lo…?- pero no terminó la pregunta pues se fijo bien en el muñeco que le daba el rubio- le han pitado gafas redondas.

Todos se echaron a reír. Draco le pasó a cada uno su muñeco. Ron y Ginny lo cogieron en silencio y no levantaron la cabeza del suelo pues no se atrevían a mirar a Hermione y J.J que reían burlándose de los muñecos.

¿Cómo romperemos la conexión entre los muñecos y nosotros?- preguntó Wendy.

Simplemente tendréis que coger vuestras pertenencias y quemar los muñecos- dijo Rachel.

¿Cómo conseguirían nuestras pertenencias?- dijo Harry.

Todos le miraron con ganas de gritar "Por Butler, cegato" pero se callaron para no comenzar a discutir, a ninguno le apetecía en esos momentos.

Ahora queda otra cuestión- dijo Dumbledore y miró a Isaac, Albert y Cecil- ¿Cómo podemos confiar en vosotros?

Yo respondo por ellos- dijo Alicia- los he tratado durante mi estadía en la fortaleza de Voldemort y sé que se puede confiar en ellos.

Por muchas palabras que os digamos sé que no vais a confiar en nosotros.- dijo Isaac- y lo comprendemos pero tal vez con nuestros actos podamos obtener vuestra confianza. Os ayudaremos a luchar contra Voldemort. No sabemos gran cosa sobre sus planes porque no éramos muy allegados a él. Yo sólo me encargaba de hacer armas y Cecil de ir a algunos ataques y misiones que Voldemort le mandaba.

¿Hacías armas?- preguntó Harry- ¿Qué tipo de armas?

Espadas, hachas, dagas, arcos y flechas- dijo Isaac.

Nos vendrían bien algunas espadas porque Luna y Neville están aprendiendo pero no tienen armas propias- dijo Harry.

Yo podría hacerlas- dijo Isaac- queremos ayudaros.

Podéis confiar en nosotros- dijo Cecil.

Dumbledore los soltó con un movimiento de varita y ambos se frotaron las muñecas.

Os vigilaremos y os quedaréis aquí a vivir, al igual que tú Rachel- dijo Dumbledore y la nombrada asintió- y tú Dominic serás elegido para una de las casas y te incorporarás a las clases. Supongo que Abigail te enseñó.

Si por eso no se preocupe- dijo Dominic.

Harás este año los TIMOS aunque entres a sexto curso- dijo Dumbledore y el joven asintió- y ahora creo que nos deberíamos ir y dejaros descansar. Creo que Poppy os dará el alta a algunos de vosotros esta tarde. Cecil, Isaac me gustaría que me acompañarais para enseñaros donde dormiréis- los dos licántropos se pusieron en pie y Cecil cogió entre sus brazos a Albert- Rachel creo que si te sientes bien tú también tendrías que venir.

La mujer le dio un beso en la cabeza a Dominic y se levantó de la cama.

Profesor Dumbledore me gustaría que a partir de ahora Sophi durmiese conmigo, me sentiría mucho más tranquila- dijo Alicia.

Está bien, es buena idea- dijo el anciano y salió seguido por los demás dejando a los chicos a solas.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos en los que cada uno estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Durante tanto tiempo pensando que Rachel y Cecil estaban muertas y no es así- dijo Wendy- ¿cuantas cosas más nos ocultan e iremos descubriendo?

No podemos saberlo- dijo J.J- pero ya sabéis estamos destinados a proteger a Sophi, somos sus protectores.

En ese momento la señora Pomfrey salió de su despacho y se acercó a Harry para revisarlo.

¿Cuándo podré salir de la enfermería?- dijo Harry.

En unos cuantos días- dijo la enfermera.

¿Antes del sábado? Ese día tenemos la segunda prueba del Torneo- dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando la enfermera le tocó la herida que le había hecho la flecha.

Sí, pero ¿No pensará participar?- preguntó la mujer.

Tengo que hacerlo- dijo Harry y la enfermera bufó.

No voy a intentar detenerlo- dijo la mujer- sé que es imposible y ya lo he intentado muchas veces. Así que haga lo que quiera Potter.

Llegó la tarde y todos los chicos estaban en la enfermería. La noticia de que Alicia, J.J y Sophi habían sido rescatados se extendió rápidamente por todo el colegio y por ello mucha gente los fue a visitar. Entre ellos, para desgracia de todos, Butler que estuvo todo el tiempo besándose con Harry. Todos intentaban ignorarlos pero para Alicia era difícil porque cada beso era como un puñal clavado en su ya destrozado corazón.

Para desgracias, estaba vez para Ginny, también fue Verónica a visitar a J.J. El chico se sentía incomodo por la presencia de la española que era asfixiante y Ginny puso mala cara durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí pero calló y no volvió ha hablar hasta que la chica se marchó.

Cuando las visitas se marcharon y quedaron solos la sala quedó de nuevo en silencio, era una costumbre desde que se pelaran y cada uno se fuera por su lado. Los únicos que hablaban eran Luna, Neville y Dominic.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella entró Alison Diggory. Dominic miró hacía la puerta y dejó de escuchar a Neville cuando la vio.

Tragó saliva y la garganta se le resecó. La muchacha hablaba con Alicia y los demás pero Dominic no la escuchaba se había quedado deslumbrado por su belleza, por su sonrisa sincera y su cuerpo perfecto.

Las pocas chicas de su edad que había visto a lo largo de su vida no se podían comparar a esa chica que en ese momento le estaba mirando… un momento… ¡le estaba mirando!

Dominic- dijo Alicia dándole en el brazo y sacándolo de su estado de sordera- ¿estás bien?

¿Eh?- miraba a Alison con cara de bobo y todos se estaban aguantando la risa, en cambio, Alison estaba levemente sonrojada por la mirada de ese hombre tan guapo.

¡Dominic, reacciona!- dijo Draco dándole un golpe en la nuca.

El chico reaccionó al fin y se sonrojó apartando la mirada rápidamente de Alison que le seguía observando.

Él es Dominic Black tiene 16 años y va a entrar en Hogwarts- presentó Alicia- Dominic ella es Alison Diggory y también tiene 16 años.

¿Dieciséis?- preguntó Alison sorprendida.

Si, no te fíes por su aspecto- dijo Wendy- es hijo de Sirius.

No sabía que Sirius tenía un hijo- dijo Alison.

Ni tú, ni nadie- dijo Harry sonriendo- por no saberlo no lo sabía ni siquiera el propio Sirius.

Alison se le quedó mirando, le alegraba saber que tenía 16 años porque aunque aparentaba muchos más, eso no quitaba que fuese muy apuesto.

Es un gusto conocerte Dominic- dijo Alison sonriendo.

Dominic la miró y también sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Para mi también es un placer- dijo Dominic.

La chica se quedó un rato hablando con todos ellos hasta que la señora Pomfrey los hecho a todos incluidos a los que había dado el alta que eran todos menos Alicia y Harry que aun se tenían que quedar allí. Hermione se llevó a Sophi que dormiría en la cama de Alicia en el cuarto de las alumnas de séptimo año de Gryffindor.

Cuando la puerta de la enfermería se cerró tras Luna y la señora Pomfrey se fue a su despacho, un silencio incomodo reino en la estancia entre los dos únicos ocupantes de la enfermería.

Gracias- dijo Alicia después de un rato y Harry la miró- por haber vuelto a por mí cuando caí al suelo mientras huíamos.

No tienes porque darme las gracias- dijo Harry mirando para otro lado. Se tumbo en la cama con cuidado y la dio la espalda- que descanses.

Tú también- dijo Alicia tumbándose y dándole la espalda.

Los otros ya habían llegado a la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaban frente a la chimenea y en sus manos tenían los muñecos de budú, Dominic tenía los de Harry y Alicia que le habían pedido que los quemasen por ellos.

Hermione fue la primera en tirarlo a las llamas y luego lo hicieron los otro. Y observaron como ardían en silencio. Después de unos minutos J.J, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, se puso en pie.

Me voy a mi cuarto a descansar un poco- dijo el chico y se fue escaleras arriba.

Yo he quedado con Rosalie- dijo Draco y se marchó seguido de Wendy que había quedado con Jordan.

Neville y Luna se llevaron a Dominic para que el chico conociese a algunos compañeros y Ron también se fue a su cuarto haciendo que Ginny y Hermione quedasen a solas frente a la chimenea.

Aunque la sala común estaba llena tan sólo se escuchaban algunos murmullos, hacía mucho tiempo que no se escuchaba ese alboroto que había antes pues los alumnos estaban cansados de tantas desgracias.

Ginny se miraba las manos sobre su regazo pues se sentía avergonzada por el comportamiento que había tenido con Hermione y por las palabras dichas a su amiga, además de la pelea que tuvieron. Se sentía estúpida y no sabía como pedirla perdón.

Sabía que aunque se lo pidiese tal vez la castaña no aceptase sus disculpas pero lo entendería.

Que bien que Sophi, Alicia y J.J estén bien ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y vio que Hermione la miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Sí- dijo Ginny apartando la mirada pues se sentía muy mal- Hermione… yo…

He leído muchas cosas del budú, Ginny- dijo Hermione mirando las llamas crepitar- se los efectos que tiene en las personas y J.J y yo caímos en ese embrujo y por ello nos besamos sino hubiese sido por el budú entonces yo nunca hubiese besado a J.J. Yo sólo le veo como a un amigo y hubiese sido incapaz de traicionarte Ginny porque aunque ya no salías con él para ese entonces sé lo que aun sientes por J.J.

Siento haber desconfiado de ti, Hermione- dijo Ginny- me siento tan mal ahora.

Sé que lo sientes- dijo Hermione- y comprendo que no creyeses nuestras explicaciones porque eran difíciles de creer, yo tampoco las hubiese creído si hubiese visto a Ron besándose con otra chica- Hermione se levantó y se acercó a la pelirroja. Se sentó junto a ella y Ginny la miró- no vuelvas a dudar de mi palabra Gin porque sería incapaz de traicionarte.

Ginny asintió mientras las saladas lágrimas salían de sus ojos marrones. La pelirroja se aferró a la castaña y está le devolvió el brazo con una sonrisa.

Lo siento, perdóname- dijo Ginny.

Te perdono amiga- dijo Hermione- te quiero.

Y yo a ti- dijo Ginny llorando- gracias por perdonarme.

Ron entró en el cuarto de los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor y vio a J.J que no tenía los doseles de su cama corridos y estaba tumbado boca arriba.

Al oírlo entrar el joven miró a Ron desde su cama, el pelirrojo le estuvo la mirada unos segundos pero luego la apartó incapaz de mantenerla pues se sentía avergonzado por haber dudado de él.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y se puso a dar brillo a _Algol _su espada mientras sentía la mirada de J.J clavada en él.

Ridículos esos muñecos ¿verdad?- dijo Ron riendo nerviosamente- la verdad no se parecían.

J.J no dijo nada y se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Suspiró y miró el techo en silencio, silencio que los envolvió. Ron entendía que J.J no le hablase pues lo había golpeado, insultado y había desconfiado de él.

Si se parecían- dijo J.J sorprendiendo a Ron- el tuyo tenía pecas como tú.

J.J rió y Ron le miró durante unos segundos serio pero luego al oírlo reír él también comenzó a reír con fuerza. Las risas se fueron apagando hasta que todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Perdóname J.J- dijo Ron frotando a _Algol _- sé a lo mejor no puedas perdonarme y lo entenderé. Debería haber confiado en ti.

Deberías haberlo hecho- dijo J.J- ni yo, ni Hermione seríamos capaces de traicionarte a ti o a Ginny.

De Hermione no estoy tan seguro- dijo Ron sonriendo con tristeza- tal vez contigo no me haya engañado pero si lo ha hecho con Krum.

Que ciego estás- murmuró para si J.J.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio pero esta vez fue roto por J.J que se había puesto en pie.

Te perdono Ron- dijo J.J- espero que no vuelvas a desconfiar en mi.

No lo haré- dijo Ron poniéndose en pie y mirando a J.J que estaba frente a él- gracias por perdonarme, amigo.

Le tendió la mano y J.J se la estrechó pero no la soltó y lo atrajo hacía él hasta que se abrazaron amistosamente.

De nada, hermano- dijo J.J.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!!!!!

Siento mucho la tardanza pero es que ya sabéis… es la misma excusa de siempre… el instituto que me tiene hasta las narices pero bueno intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar.

Bueno pero me dejo de excusas y voy con el capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que aquí les pasan cosas buenas a los chicos. Por otro lado quiero deciros que he decidido subir todos los cpaitulos que tengo hasta ahora escritos para ir a la par con la otra página y cuanod tenga el siguiente cpaitulo lo publicare en las dos páginas a la vez.

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Gracias a todos. Besos.


	33. Te extrañé

**Capitulo 34: Te extrañé. **

Sólo faltaba un día para la segunda prueba del Torneo. Ese día, viernes, se habían suspendido las clases para que los participantes en el Torneo pudiesen entrenar y porque era imposible dar clase con los alumnos tan emocionados. Los nervios estaban instalados por todo el colegio, los alumnos estaban eufóricos y los participantes nerviosos.

Era por la mañana temprano y los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban un despacho con diferentes y extraños aparatos y animales. Remus se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio y miraba a Cecil que estaba frente a él y le devolvía la mirada.

Hacía tan sólo dos días que Cecil estaba allí y aun no habían podido estar a solas con ella para poder hablar tranquilamente. No había podido hasta ese momento y ahora que la tenía enfrente no sabía lo que decir.

Durante semanas, meses e incluso años, muchos años, 31 años exactamente pensando que estaba muerta y ahora estaba ahí, frente a él y estaba preciosa. Seguía sin saber lo que decir y no sabía como empezar la conversación, ni tampoco por donde hacerlo. Y parecía que a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

¿Cómo están mamá y papá?- preguntó Cecil.

Remus cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrió se encontró con la mirada de su hermana.

Murieron hace unos años, papá estaba enfermo y cuando murió, mamá se hundió en un pozo sin fondo del que nunca conseguí sacarla y tampoco había superado tu supuesta muerte, terminó muriendo dos años después de que lo hiciese papá- dijo Remus- los mendimagos no entendían porque había muerto ya que de salud estaba bien pero yo sabía el porque, había muerto de pena.

Quedaron en silencio, Remus vio como unas silenciosas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Cecil pero ella se las limpió.

Cecil no sabes cuanto te he extrañado- dijo Remus. Cecil le miró a los ojos y vio que estaban humedecidos- me culpe durante años por tu "muerte". Vi como mamá y papá se consumían por la tristeza y yo no podía hacer nada. No entendía porque nos pasaba todo eso, me odiaba a mi mismo por lo que me había convertido y por no haberte podido ayudar pero es que tan sólo tenía 6 años. Desee la muerte cuando vi que tú no estabas conmigo. Cuando salí de Hogwarts ya había comenzado la guerra, creí que tú estabas muerta y no te busque por ellos, comencé a luchar. Perdóname por no haberte buscado.

Lo entiendo y no tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo Cecil.

Gracias- dijo Remus sonriendo y sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima, un peso que había llevado durante 31 años. El hombre tenía los ojos rojos por el esfuerzo de estar reteniendo las lágrimas que cada vez le costaba más- ¿Qué ha pasado en tú vida estos años?

El día que me apartaron de vuestro lado me convirtieron pero no sólo a mí, también a otras personas entre ellas a Isaac que tenía dos años más que yo.- dijo Cecil- pronto vi como la gente a la que convertían se hacían unos asesinos, yo también pero cuando volvía a mi forma humana, me arrepentía. Aun recuerdo el primer día que maté a una persona, lloré durante horas pero Isaac estuvo a mi lado, me cuidó y lloró junto a mí. Él odia y odiaba matar tanto como yo pero cuando hay luna llena es imposible resistirse a los instintos, tú lo sabes bien- Remus asintió- Bueno… Isaac y yo nos hicimos muy amigos y aunque los dos odiábamos nuestra condición de licántropos y a nuestra especie nunca los abandonamos pues les temíamos y por ello seguimos a su lado, y acatábamos todas las órdenes. Además durante años nos dijeron que nuestras familias no nos querían, sembraron el odio en el corazón de todos pero ahora sé que no es así- Remus sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- Con el paso de los años Isaac y yo nos enamoramos y hace tres años tuvimos a Albert y eso es todo.

¿Por qué te uniste a Voldemort?- preguntó Remus.

Porque los hicieron los de mi clan y yo no podía traicionarlos pues tenía miedo por Isaac y Albert- dijo Cecil.

¿Y ya no lo tienes?- dijo Remus.

Sí, claro que tengo miedo por ellos- dijo Cecil dejando escapar las lágrimas- pero ya no estoy sola, ya no sólo los tengo a ellos ¿verdad?

Remus se puso en pie y se sentó junto a su hermana en otra silla. Las lágrimas también recorrían su rostro.

Ya nunca más estaréis solos- dijo Remus y la abrazó- nunca.

Te quiero, hermano- dijo Cecil correspondiendo al gesto.

Y yo a ti- dijo Remus.

¿Es cierto que hay una cura a nuestra licantropía?- dijo Cecil aun entre los brazos de su hermano- Alicia me habló de algo de eso en el castillo de Voldemort.

Sí, es cierto- dijo Remus sonriendo- Alicia me curo y es fantástico. Las noches de luna llena no te conviertes en hombre lobo si no quieres. Además te puedes convertir en hombre lobo cuando quieras aunque la luna no sea llena. Cuando te conviertes en lobo, este no domina a la persona sino que la persona domina al animal, es decir, tendrás conciencia de todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor y por ello no serías peligrosa. Seguirías teniendo la misma velocidad y fuerza que un licántropo normal y por último podrías tener hijos sin ningún temor a que estos naciesen con tu problema.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, se miraron a los ojos y Remus le acarició el rostro. Ambos sonrieron, ya no lloraban, ya no tenían que llorar porque un poco de felicidad había llegado a sus corazones.

Estás preciosa- dijo Remus.

¿Yo¿Pero te has visto? Estas guapísimo- dijo Cecil riendo y volvió a abrazarlo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Isaac con Albert entre sus brazos.

Mejor me voy, no quiero interrumpir- dijo Isaac.

No, cariño, espera- dijo Cecil poniéndose en pie- ven te voy a presentar a mi hermano.

Cecil cogió la mano de Isaac y Remus se puso en pie. Se estrecharon la mano y Cecil hizo las presentaciones pertinentes.

Gracias por cuidar de ella- dijo Remus.

A veces era ella la que me cuidaba a mi- bromeó Isaac.

Y entre bromas siguieron hablando. Remus cogió a Albert en brazos y lo miró con ternura. Tanto tiempo teniendo un sobrino, su hermana viva y él sin saberlo.

¿Y tú no tienes hijos, Remus?- preguntó Cecil- ¿o esposa?

Remus se entristeció al recordar a Ania. Sólo con ella hubiese querido casarse y tener hijos pero ahora estaba muerta.

No- dijo Remus alzando a Albert que rió y al verlo Lupin sonrió- pero siempre quise casarme y tener hijos.

Rachel se encontraba en su cuarto. Allí dormía con Dominic hasta que el chico fuese seleccionado para una casa y eso sería cuando Alicia y Harry salieran de la enfermería. Esa misma noche harían la selección.

Rachel se sentó aburrida en su cama. No sabía lo que hacer, Dominic se había ido con sus amigos y ella ya no tenía nada que hacer.

Pensó en ir ha hablar con Sirius, ya llevaba dos días allí y aun no habían hablado. Sabía que Sirius necesitaba tiempo para similar todo pero aun así ya se estaba desesperando siempre había tenido muy poca paciencia.

Se tumbó en la cama soltando un gran suspiro y se quedó mirando el techo, decidiéndose entre ir a la habitación de Sirius o seguir esperando a que él fuese.

Se decidió por la primera opción y se puso en pie. Caminó hasta la puerta de su cuarto y cuando iba ha abrirla alguien lo hizo desde el otro lado. Se encontró con los ojos grises del animago y su corazón dio un brinco como en los años de su adolescencia.

Rachel…

Sirius…- la mujer reaccionó- ¿Quieres pasar?

Eh… sí… sí…- Sirius entró al cuarto y Rachel cerró la puerta.

¿Vienes por algo en especial?- preguntó Rachel.

Tras haber realizado la pregunta se sintió estúpida. Pues claro que iba por algo en especial, quería hablar de todos esos años, de su hijo.

Sí. Rachel, tenemos que hablar- dijo Sirius y la mujer asintió.

Se sentaron en el borde de la cama, ya que no había otro sitio donde sentarse, y hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que ni siquiera se miraron.

Tienes que ir a ver a tus padres, sufrieron mucho cuando te creyeron muerta- dijo Sirius.

¿Cómo están?- preguntó Rachel.

Hace mucho que no los veo, desde tu entierro, ya sabes que nunca les gustó que fueses mi amiga, al fin y al cabo era un Black- dijo Sirius. Se puso en pie y miró a través de la ventana, dándole la espalda a ella- y ese día… prefiero no recordarlo.

¿Qué pasó?- dijo Rachel poniéndose en pie y mirando su ancha espalda- ¿Discutisteis, verdad?

Sólo me dijo la verdad- dijo Sirius.

¿Qué te dijo?

Nada, ya no importa- dijo Sirius sin mirarla.

Dímelo, Sirius ¿Qué te dijo mi padre?- exigió Rachel.

Me dijo que yo tenía la culpa de tu muerte- dijo Sirius.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Rachel furiosa- ¡Él no tenía ningún derecho a decir eso!

Si lo tenía Rachel- dijo Sirius cansinamente.

¡Eso no es cierto pero ya verás cuando lo vea, le voy a cantar las cuarenta!- dijo Rachel.

¡No vas ha hacer eso!- dijo Sirius mirándola furioso- ¡No te voy a dejar¡Él tenía todo el derecho a culparme!

¡Entonces ¿Tú también crees que lo que me pasó fue por tu culpa?!- gritó Rachel.

¡Claro que fue mi culpa!- dijo Sirius- ¡Yo tendría que haber estado en el ataque, cuidándote!

¡Tú tenías que estar con Lily y James!

¡¿Para qué¡Si al final terminaron muertos y tú en coma y yo en Azkaban, todos se destruyó¡Peter nos traicionó¡Y yo no conocí a mi hijo, no lo vi crecer, caminar, reír y llorar, ninguno de los dos lo vimos!- dijo Sirius y se acercó a Rachel que lo miraba en silencio. La cogió de los brazos y la zarandeó- ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas embarazada¡¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?!

Estaba asustada- dijo Rachel llorando y Sirius dejó de zarandearla pero no la soltó- tú y yo lo habíamos dejado, ese día fue un momento de debilidad en el que me quedé embarazada. Quería decírtelo, pero no sabía como. No sabía si ibas a querer a tu hijo porque ni siquiera sabía si me querías a mí. Porque yo si te quería y te quiero, Sirius. Siempre te he amado pero nunca he sido capaz de decírtelo porque tenía miedo de que me rompieses el corazón como hacías con las otras chicas.

Pero es tú nunca fuiste como las otras chicas, tú eras la chica- dijo Sirius- la chica que me complementaba, eras la única ocupante de mi corazón. Te extrañé, quise morirme cuando creí que habías muerto. Pertenecí a Gryffindor pero aun así siempre fui un cobarde incapaz de decirte que te amaba y que te amaré siempre.

Perdóname por no haberte dicho que estaba embarazada- dijo Rachel.

Sirius la atrajo hacía él y la abrazó con fuerza. Rancel le rodeó la espalda y aspiró su aroma, ese que tanto le gustaba.

No importa, muñeca- dijo Sirius.

Rachel sonrió al oír como la llamaba. Él siempre la había llamado así, era a la única persona a la que llamaba así.

¿Crees que me querrá?- preguntó Sirius.

Claro que sí- dijo Rachel- Dominic es un chico maravilloso y muy especial.

Como su madre- dijo Sirius limpiándole el rastro de lágrimas.

Rachel sonrió, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Sirius cerró los ojos, le rodeó la cintura y se entregó al besó. Cuanto los había extrañado.

Siguieron besándose y la llevó hasta la cama pero una posecilla los interrumpió. Se dejaron de besar y cuando vieron a Dominic en la puerta, se separaron sonrojados y muy acalorados. Dominic sonrió al verlos tan abochornados.

Estábamos hablando- dijo Rachel roja al pensar lo que su hijo podía haber visto si hubiese entrado unos segundos más tarde.

Es un poco difícil con las bocas pegadas- dijo Dominic aguantándose la risa- no me importa que os estuvieseis besando. Sois mis padres, estáis enamorados, sería raro que no lo hicieseis. A mi me alegra que lo hagáis.

¿De verdad?- dijo Sirius mirándole- ¿Quieres que tú madre y yo estemos juntos?

Por supuesto que sí- dijo Dominic- Quiero que seamos una familia. Sería tonto si no lo quisiera. Eso es lo que siempre he soñado.

Dominic se había acercado a ellos y miraba a Sirius que le devolvía la mirada. Ese joven era su hijo, el mismo que Voldemort había secuestrado junto a la mujer que amaba, el mismo que cada día envejecía más rápido y que pronto parecía más mayor que él pero que importaba eso. Él era su hijo y para él era su pequeño y le quería, casi no había hablado con él y ya lo quería. Y lo cuidaría.

Con temor a que lo rechazase, Sirius le abrazó y Dominic se dejó abrazar por ese hombre al que tanto se parecía.

Te quiero hijo- dijo Sirius.

Y yo a ti papá- dijo Dominic aferrándose a él.

A Sirius le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando oyó como le decía papá. Miró a Rachel que lloraba emocionada. La cogió de la mano e hizo que se uniese al abrazo.

Ahora somos una familia- dijo Sirius- Y nada, ni nadie nos separará.

Harry miró a Alicia tras cerrar la puerta de la enfermería. Los acaban de dar el alta. Vio como la chica se marchaba pero se interpuso en su camino.

Aun recordaba como J.J se había quedado a medias en una conversación, iba ha decir algo de ella, algo que la había ocurrido en el tiempo que estuvieron secuestrados pero se calló. Y él, Harry _"Curioso" _Potter no iba a parar hasta averiguarlo.

Harry se encontró con los ojos de la joven y vio que su mirada estaba exenta de emociones ya no había inocencia, pureza, calidez, ya no había… nada.

¿Qué quiso decir J.J de ti en la enfermería y tú no le dejaste?- dijo Harry.

No sé de que me hablas- dijo Alicia y quiso pasar por su lado para marcharse pero Harry se lo impidió cogiéndola de la cintura.

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados. La mano de Harry estaba en la parte baja de la espalda de ella. A Alicia se le había subido un poco la camiseta y el moreno podía tocar su piel tatuada.

Te conozco Alicia- dijo Harry- sé que ha pasado algo durante el tiempo que estuvisteis secuestrados, sé que J.J no me lo va a decir y tú tampoco pero lo averiguaré.

No sé que quieres averiguar- dijo Alicia- ya sabes lo que pasó el tiempo que estuvimos junto a Voldemort. Fuimos torturados e intentaron hacerme de su bando pero nada más.

A mi no me engañas Alicia- dijo Harry.

¿Por qué no mejor te vas con tu noviecita y me dejas en paz?- dijo Alicia- seguro que no le gusta vernos así.

¿Así, cómo?- dijo Harry.

Tan cerca.- dijo Alicia.

Cogió la mano con la que Harry la acariciaba la espalda y la apartó de su cuerpo para pesar de Harry que no entendía porque deseaba estar tan cerca de ella.

Pero se auto convenció de que era porque quería saber que había pasado en el tiempo en el que estuvo secuestrada aunque en el fondo de su corazón, mientras la veía alejarse, sabía que era por otra cosa.

Jordan estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín cuando llegó Wendy a la que estaba esperando. Se puso en pie al verla acercarse y la correspondió al pequeño beso que se dieron en la comisura de los labios como saludo.

Ella estaba sonriendo, era normal. Desde que Alicia, J.J y Sophi hubiesen sido rescatados, ella lo hacía todo el tiempo y eso a Jordan le gustaba porque quería que fuese feliz, eso es lo único que quería y por ello él no pudo corresponder a su sonrisa porque iba a arriesgar su propia felicidad para que ella fuese feliz.

¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Wendy que le notaba raro.

Wendy… yo quería hablar de algo importante contigo- dijo Jordan haciendo que la chica se sentase en el banco.

¿De qué?- preguntó Wendy.

Te vi el otro día, abrazada a Malfoy en este mismo banco- dijo Jordan.

No es lo que piensas- dijo Wendy mirándole.

¿Y qué crees que estoy pensando?- dijo Jordan con una sonrisa enigmática- yo sólo vi a un chico consolando a una chica preocupada y que estaba llorando, eso es lo que pensé en ese momento- la miró- ¿o no era eso, Wendy?

Sí, si eso era- dijo Wendy apartando la mirada.

El problema es que en ese abrazo no sólo vi consuelo, sino también amor- dijo Jordan mirando la nieve que estaba comenzando a derretirse muy lentamente- te quiero Wendy, Merlín sabe que te quiero y que he intentado hacer que lo olvides pero no he podido y yo no quiero salir con una chica que ame a otro. Quiero a alguien que me ame y tú nunca podrás corresponder a mi amor.

Perdóname… perdona el daño que te he hecho- dijo Wendy que había comenzado a llorar.

¿Daño?- sonrió, mirándola- daño ninguno, en estas semanas me has hecho muy feliz Wendy y estoy seguro que algún día encontraré a alguien que me quiera. Aunque lo hayamos dejado, espero que aceptes mi amistad.

Claro que la acepto- dijo Wendy sonriendo mientras Jordan la limpiaba las lágrimas- siempre seremos amigos.

Se abrazó con fuerza a él.

Te quiero- dijo Wendy.

Y yo a ti- dijo Jordan devolviéndole el abrazo. Suspiró- y yo a ti.

Alicia se encontraba en su cuarto, estaba colocando un poco su baúl cuñado vio una bolsa. La sacó y volcó su contenido encima de la cama.

Un montón de pulseras de hilo con la inscripción _"siempre seremos amigos" _cayeron en la cama, entre ellas estaba la que Wendy y Draco le habían devuelto.

Antes de que se peleasen se había dedicado ha hacerlas para todos y cuando se dio cuenta había hecho de más. Pensaba dárselas a sus amigos pero como discutieron no le dio tiempo.

Cogió una que el fondo era verde y las letras blancas. Esa había pensado dársela a Harry, la había hecho especialmente para él, el fondo verde representaban sus ojos.

Suspiró con tristeza y se las guardó en el bolsillo. Luego se puso en pie y salió de su cuarto. A bajo se encontró con Dominic, que esa noche sería elegido para una casa, que estaba sentado en una de los sillones de la sala común y miraba a un sitio con detenimiento.

Sonrió, al seguir la mirada del joven, y descubrir que miraba a Alison que hablaba con sus dos amigas. Se acercó a él y le tapó los ojos. El chico le tocó las manos y ella se acercó a su oído.

Se te van a salir los ojos como la sigas haciendo el escáner con tanto detenimiento- dijo Alicia.

Dominic sonrió levemente sonrojado, apartó las manos de la chica y la miró. Alicia se sentó junto a él.

¿Te gusta mucho?- dijo Alicia.

No sé, aun no la conozco mucho- dijo Dominic encogiéndose de hombros- es muy bonita pero yo no sólo quiero a una chica guapa, también quiero una chica con la que se pueda mantener una conversación.

Entonces ya pides más de lo que pedía tu padre a tu edad- dijo Alicia riendo- pero ¿Sabes? Con Alison se puede mantener una conversación, es inteligente, simpática y amable. A diferencia de sus amigas que son unas arpías pero ella no se da cuenta.

Parece perfecta- dijo Dominic- por eso nunca se fijará en mi por mi aspecto.

¿Qué tiene de malo tu aspecto?- dijo Alicia mirándole- yo te veo muy guapo, tal vez te vendría bien un corte de pelo pero sólo las puntas porque el pelo largo te sienta bien y también un pequeño afeitado pero por lo demás te ves muy bien.

Alicia… parece que tengo 30 años o más- dijo Dominic- a cada momento envejezco más.

¿Y?- dijo Alicia- eso no le va a importar a la chica que se enamore de ti. Hay una frase muy sabía que dice: _"uno no aprende a amar cuando encuentra a la persona perfecta, sino cuando cree en la perfección de la primera persona imperfecta" _.

Dominic se entristeció, esa frase siempre se la decía Abigail cuando estaba triste porque pensaba que nunca iba a encontrar a una chica. Alicia notó su tristeza y le cogió de la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos, unos ojos que estaban llenos de tristeza.

¿Qué ocurre, cielo?- dijo Alicia.

Mi abuela siempre me decía eso- dijo Dominic- y la recordé- suspiró- la extraño.

Te entiendo- dijo Alicia- yo también extraño a mi madre, a mis hermanos, a mi cuñada y a amigos. He perdido a tanta gente en esta estúpida guerra pero no los perdemos del todo- le miró y él le devolvió la mirada- si mantenemos vivo su recuerdo en nuestros corazones. Algún día volveremos a verlos y entonces nunca nos separaremos de ellos. Abigail se sacrificó por ti, porque vivieses y pudieses luchar en esta guerra.

Gracias- dijo Dominic- ¿Sabes quién mató a tu familia?

Pansy Parkinson, sus amigas y Cuper- dijo Alicia.

Ese Cuper te ha quitado muchas cosas- dijo Dominic.

Demasiadas- dijo Alicia.

¿Podrías hablarme de los demás?- dijo Dominic- de Ron, Remus, Ginny, de todos nuestros aliados.

Claro- dijo Alicia.

La chica empezó ha hablarle de todos, de las relaciones, rupturas y demás. Dominic la escuchaba con interés. Estuvieron así gran parte de la mañana hasta que Ron entró por el retrato y se acercó a ellos.

Dumbledore nos busca quieres hablar con nosotros- dijo el pelirrojo- vamos, los demás nos esperan fuera.

Dominic y Alicia se pusieron en pie y salieron de la sala común tras el pelirrojo. Como había dicho Ron, ya todos estaban allí así que fueron al despacho del director.

Harry iba el primero, estaba desenvolviendo un bombón que se metió en la boca cuando lo hizo, un brillo rosado pasó por sus ojos fugazmente pero nadie lo vio.

Llegaron hasta las gárgolas que custodiaban la puerta, dijeron la contraseña y subieron hasta el despacho. Llamaron a la puerta y Dumbledore les permitió el paso. Entraron y se sentaron tras un gesto del anciano que los miraba tras sus gafas de media luna.

Buenos días- dijo Dumbledore sentándose tras su escritorio- Se preguntarán porque los he reunido. Bueno como sabrán mañana es la segunda prueba del Torneo y si les soy sincero creo que llevamos todas las de perder.

Los chicos iban a quejarse menos Dominic, Neville y Luna que no participaban en el Torneo y no entendían porque los habían llamado a ellos también. Dumbledore levantó la mano para detener las posibles protestas.

Para ganar este Torneo tenéis que estar unidos y temo decir que vosotros no estáis unidos- dijo Dumbledore- por eso os he llamado, quiero que volváis a estar unidos, que dejéis de lado vuestras diferencias.

Eso es imposible- dijo Harry.

Nada es imposible si ponéis de vuestra parte- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- chicos la guerra y el Torneo no sólo se va a vencer por suerte. Se necesita compañerismo, unión. La misma unión que había entre todos vosotros antes de que os pelearais.- hizo una pausa y los miró a todos- No esperéis que la suerte os ayude. Esto no es un juego, de que ganemos el Torneo depende que consigamos la diadema, y de que tengamos la diadema depende que tengamos una posibilidad de ganar esta guerra… sólo una posibilidad. Y por ahora yo creo que con esta desunión vamos perdiendo. Venga chicos ¿Dónde ha quedado el compañerismo y la lealtad que os caracterizaba?

Ya no hay tal compañerismos- dijo Harry- ni lealtad. Esas dos cualidades están muertas y enterradas entre nosotros.

No lo creo- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry fijamente, escrutándole. El moreno le mantuvo la mirad ay cerró su mente con Oclumancia, no iba a permitir que nadie le fisgoneara en sus pensamientos- en el fondo siguen ahí dentro sólo tenéis que buscarlas.- apartó la mirada de Harry- Y ahora si no tenéis nada que decirme podéis iros a comer.

Los chicos se pusieron en pie y salieron del despacho de Dumbledore. Caminaron en silencio hacía el gran comedor, cada unos iba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Alicia se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y notó las pulseras con la inscripción i _"siempre seremos amigos" /i _. Las palabras del anciano director se repitieron en su cabeza y cobraron mucho más sentido.

Dumbledore tiene razón- dijo Alicia y todos se detuvieron para mirarla- tenemos que estar juntos como antes, no digo volver con nuestras parejas eso es otro asunto pero aunque no volvamos a estar juntos como novios, si deberíamos estarlo como amigos.

Weasley…- empezó Harry.

Alicia tiene razón- cortó Neville. Él y Luna se pusieron junto a la pelirroja- estamos hartos de vuestras estúpidas peleas. Y no quiero seguir en medio de todo porque todos sois mis amigos.

Alicia sonrió, sacó dos pulseras y le puso a cada uno una, ambos chicos sonrieron. Ella misma se puso otra y Dominic se acercó con una sonrisa, sonrisa que Alicia correspondió mientras le ponía la pulsera.

Dominic se puso junto a Alicia y miró a los otros, quería ver esa lealtad y compañerismo de la que todo el mundo hablaba y quería ser parte de ella.

Vamos chicos- dijo Alicia- volvamos a ser un grupo.

Hermione la miró, la verdad es que los echaba de menos y ya estaba un poco cansada de ir sola a la biblioteca, cuando iba con ellos se lo pasaba mucho mejor.

Se acercó a Alicia pero Ginny debió pensar lo mismo porque las dos se acercaron a la vez a la pelirroja que sonrió y la abrazó a ambas. La chica sacó otras dos pulseras de su bolsillo y se las puso. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con las sonrisas de Draco y J.J que tenían sus brazos extendidos para que le pusiera sus pulseras.

¿Dónde está mi pulsera, pelirroja?- dijo Draco y Alicia le devolvió su pulsera.

Espero que no vuelvas a quitártela- dijo Alicia y sintió un beso del rubio en su frente.

Nunca- dijo Draco.

Alicia miró a J.J y le puso la pulsera. Aunque el chico seguía peleado con Ginny sabía que tenían que dejar sus diferencias de lado para poder vencer. Y además echaba de menos a sus amigos.

J.J abrazó a Alicia y ella le devolvió el abrazo. EL chico la levantó del suelo y la dijo al oído:

Ya nada nos separará. Nada.

La dejó en el suelo, la dio un beso en la mejilla y la guiñó un ojo. Alicia sonrió y él chico se fue a un lado. Ya sólo quedaban Wendy, Ron y Harry que los miraban.

Tú eres mi salvadora porque con tus ojos, con una de tus sonrisas, con tu voz y con una de tus simples caricias me iluminas en los momentos más infelices, sacándome de la oscuridad- Alicia miró a Wendy que era la que había hablado. La rubia se acercó a ella- siempre fuiste eso para mi y siempre lo serás.

Ambas con los ojos humedecidos se abrazaron y Alicia le devolvió su pulsera. Mientras J.J ayudaba a Wendy a ponerse la pulsera, los otros miraron a Ron y a Harry, ninguno parecía dispuesto a moverse.

Alicia se acerco a su hermano que no la miraba, sabía que si lo hacía terminaría aceptando volver a ser sus amigos y no quería. Aun seguía enfadado con Hermione y no podría perdonar que Harry hubiese golpeado a Alicia.

Tenía los brazos cruzados y sintió como su hermana posaba sus manos sobre ellos pero siguió sin mirarla.

Ron… por favor- susurró Alicia- mírame.

Aunque en un principio se mostraba reticente ha hacer lo que su hermana le había pedido al final terminó obedeciendo. Se encontró con los extraños pero a la vez hermosos ojos de su hermana melliza y bajó un poco sus defensas.

Por favor- susurró Alicia- eres mi hermano, te quiero y te extraño, por favor.

Eso no se vale- dijo Ron como un niño pequeño haciendo sonreír a todos menos a Harry- eso es chantaje emocional.

¿Y funciona?- preguntó Alicia con una mirada suplicante.

Ron apoyó su frente en la de ella y la acarició la mejilla mientas le tendía el otro brazo.

Siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya ¿eh?- sonrió el pelirrojo con cariño.

Alicia sonrió y le puso la pulsera para después darle un beso en la nariz. Ron se fue con los demás y Alicia se giró para mirar a Harry. La pelirroja caminó hacía él mientras sacaba la pulsera hecha especialmente para él.

El grupo no es nada sin ti, Harry- dijo Alicia ¿Qué me dices dejamos de lado nuestros problemas?

Lucharé con vosotros y haré todo lo que pueda para ganar el Torneo junto a vosotros- dijo Harry y Alicia sonrió al oír eso. Quiso agarrar la mano de Harry para ponerle la pulsera pero el chico la apartó- pero no volveré a ser vuestro amigo. Yo estoy con Inez y no puedo tener como amigos a unas personas que la odian. Ya esta es mi última palabra.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se alejó bajo la atenta mirada de los otros. Alicia sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombre y vio que era Ron.

No le necesitamos, Alicia- dijo Ron enfadado mientras ella volvía a mirar a Harry.

Yo sí- dijo Alicia dejando escapar una silenciosa lágrima.

Había llegado la noche a Hogwarts. Dominic se encontraba sentado en el taburete con el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza. Estaba delante de todo el colegio que había murmurado sorprendidos cuando se habían enterado de que era hijo de Sirius (más bien parecía su hermano) y los murmullos habían aumentado más cuando Dumbledore había dicho que tenía 16 años.

Antes de que el chico hubiese sido llamado para seleccionarlo en una casa, Rachel, Isaac y Cecil habían sido presentados ante todo el colegio como unos huéspedes que se quedarían hasta final de curso. Y ahora los tres estaban sentados en la mesa de los profesores.

Sirius tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa, estaba nervioso, quería que su hijo quedase en Gryffindor. Rachel, a su lado, le cogió la mano y el animago la miró. Ella le sonreía tranquilizadoramente y se relajó un poco.

¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el sombrero.

La mesa en cuestión empezó a aplaudir pero también se veía a personas aplaudiendo desde otras mesas ya que los Gryffindor estaban repartidos por todas las mesas.

Dominic se sentó junto a sus amigos que lo felicitaron, incluso Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Dominic sonrió al sentir un beso en la mejilla que creyó que se lo había dado una de sus amigas pero se sonrojó al ver que Alison se había levantado y era ella la que le había besado.

Bienvenido a la casa de los leones- dijo Alison.

Gracias- dijo Dominic mientras Sirius los observaba con una sonrisa y le decía a Rachel _"mira a mi hijo, ya esta ligando, es como su padre__"_

Alison se despidió de Dominic y se sentó con sus amigas que la miraron con mala cara.

¿Por qué le has besado?- dijo una morena, de ojos marrones y bajita llamada Cristel Royal.

Sólo estaba dándole la bienvenida- dijo Alison aun mirando a Dominic que hablaba con Alicia y Ginny mientras se servía comida.

Pero ¿Te has fijado en su aspecto?- dijo otra algo más alta que Cristel, además era rubia de pelo largo y ojos azules parecía una barbie incluso tenía el mismo cerebro. Se llamaba Tracy Clark.

No le veo nada de malo- dijo Alison fijándose en la cara recién afeitada del joven y sus ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad. Se fijo en su cabello largo, que Ginny, Wendy, Hermione y Alicia se habían encargado de arreglar un poco. Y por último en su bien formado cuerpo- es muy guapo.

Parece que tiene más de 30 años- dijo Cristel- es un bicho raro. Hay chicos mejores, chicos normales que están locos por ti, así que ni mires a ese Black.

Tan sólo quiero ser su amiga- dijo Alison- y no le llames bicho raro, es una persona.

Es un anormal- dijo Cristel- que es mejor no tenerlo ni como amigo, cuanto más lejos mejor. Imagínate que la enfermedad que tiene, que lo hace envejecer tan rápido, es contagiosa.

¿Quién ha dicho que sea una enfermedad?- dijo Alison molesta.

Tiene que serlo- dijo Cristel.

¡Oh Merlín! Alison no te acerques o te empezaran a salir patas de gallo- dijo Tracy medio llorando.

Alison prefirió callarse y miró a Dominic que reía por algo que Ron y J.J le habían contado. Su risa era preciosa y se ponía realmente guapo cuando reía. Alison no pensaba hacer caso a sus amigas porque tal vez ese era el chico especial que desde un tiempo atrás estaba esperando y la verdad es que deseaba que fuese él.

Alison se sonrojó al ver que sus miradas se encontraban. El chico la sonrió tímidamente y la saludó con la mano, gesto que Alison le devolvió con una gran sonrisa.

Definitivamente Alison Diggory deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Dominic Black fuese el hombre de su vida.


	34. La segunda prueba

**Capitulo 35: La segunda prueba.**

Todo el alumnado se había despertado esa mañana muy temprano, a pesar de ser sábado. Todos irían al campo de Quiddich para presenciar la segunda prueba del Torneo. En el lugar habían puesto cuatro pantallas, una por cada colegio, y desde allí todos los alumnos podrían ver el desarrollo de la prueba.

Los cuatro equipos participantes se encontraban desayunando como los demás alumnos, aunque algunos ya habían empezado a ir al campo de Quiddich.

Los cuatro equipos fueron los últimos en salir del castillo y cuando lo hicieron sintieron el viento frío de la mañana ya que sólo llevaban unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes.

¡Joder¿A quién se le ocurre darnos como uniforme para participar unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes?- dijo Ron pisando la nieve que aun se amontonaba.

Se abrazaba a si mismo y el vaho salía de su boca como de la de sus amigos mientras todos ellos y los equipos de los otros colegios caminaban hacía el campo de Quiddich.

Harry iba un poco más apartado del grupo de Hogwarts y vio como Roberto, uno de los españoles y que se llevaba muy bien con Alicia, se acercaba a esta que estaba tiritando.

¡Niña, qué piernas tan lindas tienes!- dijo el chico. Alicia sonrió sabía que el joven no se lo decía para ligar con ella sino que era muy simpático y bromeaban ¿Cómo sabía ella que él no estaba ligando? Porque sabía que al chico no le interesaban las chicas. Aunque nadie más lo sabía- ¡Tú hermano tiene razón, hace mucho frío¡Están locos poniéndonos tan poca ropa!

Seguramente tengamos que meternos en el agua y con mucha ropa y encima mojados nos sería difícil movernos- dijo Hermione- por eso la razón de la indumentaria.

Aun así hace frío- dijo Alicia.

Ven para acá niña- dijo Roberto echándole el brazo por encima de los hombros- yo nunca rechazo a las chicas de piernas bonitas.

Alicia rió mientras Harry los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y con una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago.

Pues tus piernas dejan mucho que desear- bromeó Alicia y salió corriendo.

Veras cuando te pille- dijo Roberto riendo y salió corriendo tras ella- ¡Atrapadla se ha metido con mis piernas!

Defrac y Jordan se pusieron delante de Alicia pero esta, dejando sorprendidos a casi todos, hizo una voltereta, saltando por encima de los dos chicos. Siguió corriendo, esquivando a los que la querían atrapar. Pasó entre medias de Ana y Ginny que iban riendo al ver como jugaban.

Alicia intentó frenar al ver a Tony salir a su paso pero no pudo y el chico la cogió y la echo por encima de su hombro.

¡Ron, ayúdame!- gritaba Alicia- ¡Ayúdame, soy tu hermana!

¡Tony haz que sufra, siempre me chantajea con los de ser su hermano!- dijo Ron de broma.

Todos reían, todos menos Verónica que los miraba con altivez mientras murmuraba algo así como "_Crios"_ y Harry que iba muy serio mirando a Alicia que reía aun en el hombro del español.

En otros tiempos, él también se habría puesto a reír y habría jugado con ellos. Pero ahora, parecía un amargado, sólo hacía lo que Inez le ordenaba, para él su palabra era ley.

¡Draco!- gritó Alicia- ¡Sálvame de estos brutos!

No, me estoy riendo mucho- dijo Draco- pareces un saco de patatas.

Con piernas bonitas- dijo Defrac y todos estallaron en una nueva carcajada.

¡J.J!- dijo Alicia- ¡Ayúdame!

J.J se acercó a ellos, se puso al lado de Tony tranquilamente y le dijo:

Cuando te canses, me la pasas y la llevo yo un rato.

¡No me jodas¡Se supone que os lleváis mal!- gritó Alicia.

Nos unimos contra un nuevo enemigo- dijo Tony riendo- ¿Verdad, J.J?

Verdad- dijo el chico riendo- y como hables tan mal Alicia, vamos a tener que lavarte la boca. Los ángeles no dicen palabrotas.

¡Chicas ayudadme!- gritó Alicia- ¡Uníos contra el enemigo que es el hombre!

¡A por Tony!- gritó Ginny.

La pelirroja corrió hacía el español seguida de Ana, Hermione, Sonia, Susana, Rosalie y las demás chicas menos Verónica. Tony miró por encima de su hombro y vio con terror la estampida que iba hacía él.

Toma- dijo Tony pasándole el cuerpo de Alicia a J.J- creo que ya me canse de llevarla.

¿Qué dices? Yo ya no quiero llevarla- dijo J.J devolviéndosela a Tony.

¡Ahhh!- gritaron los dos mientras salían corriendo. Uno agarraba a Alicia por las piernas y el otro la agarraba por los brazos.

Pero no les sirvió de nada correr porque los terminaron alcanzando. Las chicas se lanzaron sobre ellos, derribándolos. Ambos soltaron a Alicia que rodó por la nieve. Los otros reían al ver como las chicas se habían sentado en el cuerpo de los dos chicos y levantaban los brazos en señal de victoria.

Alicia se puso en pie y apoyó y un pie en el trasero de J.J y el otro en el de Tony, alzó el puño como si fuese una conquistadora.

Todos estallaron en más risas y sintieron un flash. Vieron que Colin, que había ido todo el rato detrás de ellos, había hecho una foto a la pose de Alicia y a todas las chicas que estaban sentadas sobre los dos chicos.

Ha quedado inmortalizada vuestra conquista, chicas- dijo Colin y todos rieron- nos os preocupéis chicos, vuestras caras no se ven, así que vuestra reputación seguirá intacta. Pero antes de quitaros de encima de ellos, poneos todos detrás y os inmortalizo.

Todos corrieron hacía ellos y se pusieron detrás. Verónica no quiso ponerse pero Colin terminó convenciendo a Harry que se puso al lado de Hermione que le miro y le sonrió.

Dedica una sonrisa a la cámara, Harry- susurró Hermione- aunque sea una sonrisa falsa pero por lo menos una sonrisa.

Harry no dijo nada, miró a todos los que posaban para la foto que reían y hacían el payaso. Vio como Ron cogía a Alicia de la cintura para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio sobre los dos chicos. El pelirrojo asomaba la cabeza por un lado del cuerpo de Alicia que tenía los brazos en alto en una pose en la que parecía estar intentando sacar músculo.

Vio como Tony y J.J aun tirados en el suelo miraban hacía la cámara con una gran sonrisa y los pulgares hacía arriba. Ginny estaba sentada sobre J.J y guiñaba un ojo a la cámara al igual que Ana que estaba sentada sobre Tony.

Wendy estaba junto a Draco y al lado de este estaba Rosalie que a su vez estaba al lado de Jordan. Los dos chicos estaban formando con sus dedos una V y estaban sobre las cabezas de las chicas que sacaban la lengua.

Los otros estaban repartidos por el cuadro haciendo el payaso o simplemente sonriendo. Y al verlos a todos comportarse de esa forma tan tonta, como todo adolescente normal se debería comportar, todo adolescente que no tuviese que luchar en una guerra, al verlos poder sonreír por unos segundos, hizo que Harry también sonriese. Una sonrisa para nada falsa, sino verdadera y sincera.

Rodeó la cintura de Hermione, que sonrió con los ojos brillantes al darse cuenta que por unos segundos parecerían que seguían siendo amigos y esos segundos quedarían inmortalizados para la eternidad.

La castaña perdió un poco el equilibrio y se sujetó en la muñeca de Ron que la miró un segundo y la sonrió para luego volver a mirar a la cámara.

Hermione también sonrió. Si definitivamente volverían a parecer amigos por unos segundos, unos maravillosos segundos en los que el trío dorado de Griffindor volvería a estar unido, unos segundos que fue lo que Colin tardó en hacer la fotografía.

Después de eso, todos se dirigieron rápidamente al estadio de Quiddich, llegando unos minutos tarde a la segunda prueba del Torneo.

Colin subió a las gradas y los otros entraron al estadio. Allí, en el centro se encontraban los jueces que eran los directores de los colegios y Elias Norton, todos ellos estaban sentados detrás de una mesa. Dumbledore se puso en pie y recibió a los cuatro equipos que se habían agrupado por colegios.

El anciano director de Hogwarts se apuntó a la garganta con la varita y tras murmurar un sonorus, comenzó ha hablar.

¡Bienvenidos a todos a la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Cuatro colegios!- el estadio completó rugió en aplausos- ¡En esta prueba los participantes deberán demostrar su compañerismo, inteligencia y valentía antes los diferentes obstáculos que se impondrán en su camino¡Sólo podrán llevar su varita, en todo momento los integrantes del grupo deberán estar juntos y buscar las ocho bolas por todo el castillo y sus terrenos exceptuando el bosque prohibido¡A cada colegio se le ha asignado un color del cual se han vestido y tendrán que buscar las bolas de ese color¡Así pues Hogwarts buscará las bolas rojas, Monthianas las amarillas, Beauxbatons las azules y Durmstrang las verdes!- los participantes asistieron. En sus ropas además de ir vestidos de esos colores, llevaban el escudo del colegio y en la espalda su nombre- ¡Uno del equipo tendrá que llevar una bolsa donde guardarán as bolas¡Qué se acerque uno del equipo!

Alicia se adelantó, del equipo de los españoles se acercó Sonia la novia de Dani, del de los búlgaros se acercó Eleonora y de los franceses se acercó Marie. Las cuatro chicas se colgaron una bolsa de tela marrón y volvieron junto con sus amigos.

¡Ganará el primero que llegue hasta aquí con las ocho bolas!- dijo Dumbledore- ¡¿Entendido?!- Todos los participantes asintieron- ¡¿Estáis preparados?!- otro asentimiento- ¡Pues puede dar comienzo!

Los cuatro equipos salieron corriendo del estadio de Quiddich mientras oían los gritos de ánimo de la gente. Los de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang se fueron hacía el castillo, mientras Monthianas se iba a los invernaderos.

Los ocho ingleses llegaron hasta el lago y se empezaron a quitar las zapatillas y e el caso de los chicos también se quitaron las camisetas.

Le has deseado suerte a tu noviecito Harkov- dijo Draco a Wendy. Puede que volviesen a compartir amigos y que se fuesen de nuevo juntos pero eso no impedía para que el uno al otro se molestasen con sus nuevas parejas, al fin y al cabo tenían celos aunque nunca lo admitiesen- la va a necesitar.

Sí- dijo Wendy metiéndose en el lago como los demás y empezando a caminar a lo profundo- y por cierto ya no somos novios.

Draco se detuvo al oír eso, Wendy hizo el hechizo casco burbuja y se sumergió. Draco se había quedado shokeado mientras todos sus amigos ya estaban sumergidos pero él acababa de sentir un extraño sentimiento, algo que hacía mucho no sentía. Era… felicidad.

Cuando Alicia salió del agua en su búsqueda se encontró con la cara de idiota del rubio.

¡Draco, aparta esa cara de estúpido y metete en el agua!- dijo Alicia y le salpicó sacándolo de su estado de ensoñación- ¡Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa!

Draco hizo el hechizo casco burbuja y se sumergió en las profundidades del lago junto a Alicia. Nadaron intentando alcanzar a sus amigos y no tardaron en hacerlo.

Nadaban a diferentes profundidades, algunos lo hacían al ras del suelo para ver si encontraban la bola roja. Ron miró por encima de su hombro a notar un movimiento pero no vio nada.

Siguió nadando, buscando la bola cuando vio como un rayo azul le pasaba rozando el rostro. Miró a Hermione a los ojos ya que ella era la que había lanzado el hechizo, miró por encima de su hombro y vio a un Grindylow aturdido. Ron volvió a mirar a la castaña y la hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

Siguieron con su camino. Estaban tan concentrados buscando la bola que no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a la parte donde estaban las algas que tenían vida y que el año anterior casi hacen que Alicia se ahogue.

Ginny sintió como algo la agarraba por el tobillo y tiraba de ella. Fue arrastrada al ras del suelo y Ginny clavó las uñas en el suelo pero la planta tenía demasiada fuerza.

Se logró agarrar a un alga que no tenía vida y que salía del suelo pero la planta seguía tirando. Sus amigos nadaban hacía ella pero para cuando llegasen la planta ya habría conseguido atraerla hacía ella.

Aguantó todo lo que pudo pero al final el alga a la que estaba sujeta se arrancó del suelo y cuando creía que la planta la atraparía, una mano la agarró de la muñeca.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que J.J era el que la sujetaba. El chico soltó su varita para cogerla con ambas manos y poder tirar con más fuerza.

Ginny se aferró a él como pudo mientras J.J tiraba de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Se acercó más a ella consiguiendo que Ginny pudiese rodearle el cuello y él la cintura. Tiró con todas su fuerzas pero aun así la planta conseguía arrastrar a los dos.

Al final los arrastró a ambos y quedaron enredados en las algas, sin sus varitas. Vieron como unos pequeños seres de un azul metálico, de los que no conocían su nombre, salían de entre las algas.

Los pequeños seres comenzaron a brillar y se acercaron a las algas hasta tocarlas. En el mismo momento en el que hicieron contacto, J.J y Ginny sintieron una fuerte descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo y los hizo gritar aunque ningún sonido salió de sus bocas.

Instintivamente, J.J abrazó con más fuerza a Ginny y esta hizo lo mismo con él mientras sus amigos intentaban hacer que la planta los soltase lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

Un rayo rojo impactó en las algas y partió una. Los chicos siguieron lanzando hechizos hasta que quedó destrozada y ambos chicos liberados.

Se acercaron a ellos para apartarlos de las plantas y les entregaron sus varitas. Cuando se encontraron mejor, siguieron su camino. Con algunas heridas por el cuerpo, Harry señaló hacía el frente.

Todos siguieron la dirección del dedo y vieron que habían llegado a la ciudad de las sirenas. Pero no se veía a ningún habitante. Nadaron hacía el centro de la ciudad marina y sobre un pedestal vieron una caja.

Se acercaron, abrieron la caja y vieron las cuatro bolas de diferente color. Y ahí estaba la suya; la roja.

Wendy quiso cogerla pero una mano viscosa cerró la caja y empezó ha hablar pero los chicos no la entendían porque hablaban en su extraño idioma. O eso creían porque para sorpresa de todos, Alicia y Wendy se adelantaron y empezaron a comunicarse con ellos.

Alicia se puso a escribir en la arena para comunicarse con sus amigos y supiesen que lo que estaban diciendo.

_"Para tener la bola de nuestro color debemos ofrecerles un presente"_

_"¿Cómo cual?" _- escribió Draco en el suelo y Alicia se encogió de hombros.

Wendy volvió ha hablar con los tritones para hacerles la pregunta que había formulado Draco. La rubia puso cara rara pero les trasmitió el mensaje.

_"La luz más pura para iluminarnos en la oscuridad de las profundidades"-_ todos pusieron la misma cara rara que Wendy había puesto al oír el pedido.

_"¿A qué se refieren?"-_ preguntó Hermione.

Todos quedaron pensativos. Ninguno lo entendía y entonces para sorpresa de todos tres tritones rodearon a Alicia y la apuntaron con sus tridentes. Sus amigos intentaron ayudarla pero otros tritones los sujetaron.

Harry se liberó del suyo y golpeo a uno de los tritones que custodiaban a Alicia pero lo único que consiguió fue que otro le diese un golpe en el estomago con el tridente y le sujetaran.

Wendy empezó ha hablar en el idioma de las sirenas pero esos seres encontraban mucho más interesante a Alicia a la que empezaron ha hablar en susurros. Ella contestaba en el mismo tono.

Después de unos minutos, la sirena que hablaba con Alicia, llevó su viscosa mano hasta el pecho de la chica y la colocó sobre su corazón. Del pecho de la muchacha comenzó a salir una esfera de luz blanca que brillaba con intensidad.

La sirena volvió ha hablar y Alicia sintió. Los tritones soltaron a la pelirroja y a los amigos de esta. La sirena fue hasta el cofre donde estaban las bolas y la entregó la roja a Alicia que la guardó en la bolsa. Y todos los seres volvieron a esconderse.

Nadaron hacia el exterior y con sus cabezas rompieron la tranquilidad de la superficie. Caminaron hasta la orilla y comenzaron a calzarse y en el caso de los chicos a ponerse las camisetas.

¿Qué te han dicho?- dijo Ginny- ¿Qué era eso que te han quitado?

No me han quitado nada, yo se lo he regalado- dijo Alicia- me han dicho que si estuviese en mis manos salvara uno de vosotros de una muerte segura a quien salvaría. Les he dicho que no podría elegir y que preferiría morir yo a que murieseis vosotros. Sabían que era sincera y me han pedido un poco de la luz que habita en mi corazón.

La luz más pura para iluminarnos en la oscuridad- dijo Hermione y Alicia asintió- les has dado el regalo que pedían.

Exacto- dijo Alicia- me ha dicho que la magia que sale del corazón es la más pura y la que nos ilumina en los momentos de oscuridad- Pero continuemos aun nos quedan por encontrar siete bolas.

Salieron corriendo y se dirigieron al castillo.

* * *

Dominic sonrió contento al ver que sus amigos ya habían conseguido la primera bola. Luna y Neville estaban a su lado igual de contentos que él.

Ya hemos conseguido una- dijo una voz junto a Dominic.

Miró a donde provenía la voz y vio que Alison miraba la pantalla de Hogwarts. Dominic se fijo que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío y se protegía con la bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor.

Ella le miró y le sonrió con dulzura. Dominic se sonrojo y apartó la mirada de ella. No sabía como comportarse delante de ella, nunca se había interesado tanto por una chica de su edad, en realidad había conocido a muy pocas chicas de su edad.

Estaba viendo la prueba con mis amigas- dijo Alison- pero te he viso aquí con Luna y Neville y he decidido acercarme a ti… digo a vosotros.

Dominic miró por encima de su hombro y vio que las amigas de Alison le miraban con mala cara.

No parecen muy contentas de que te hayas acercado a mi… digo a nosotros- dijo Dominic.

Me da igual- dijo Alison.

Ella son de las que piensan que soy un bicho raro- dijo Dominic muy serio y Alison lo miró.

Eh… pues si… digo no… bueno…- Alison no sabía lo que decir y estaba balbuceando.

¿Tú también lo piensas?- preguntó Dominic mirándola pero no la dejó contestar temiendo la posible respuesta- otro día hablamos, hoy quiero tener los cinco sentidos en la prueba.

Alison lo miró con tristeza y volvió junto a sus amigas que no le dirigieron la palabra.

* * *

Los participantes de Durmstrang entraron junto a los de Beauxbatons. Los dos equipos entraron al Gran Comedor corriendo pero pararon en seco cuando vieron ante ellos una gran esfinge. El cuerpo era el de un león, en cambio la cabeza era la de una mujer.

Buscáis la bola verde y la bola azul por lo que veo- dijo la esfinge mirando sus ropas- yo las tengo y lo único que tenéis que hacer es responder a mis adivinanzas.

Los dos equipos asintieron y esperaron a que la esfinge dijese la primera adivinanza.

_¿Qué cosa no ha sido  
y tiene que ser,  
y que cuando sea  
dejará de ser?._

Los dos equipos se pusieron en un círculo y empezaron a decir cosas que podría ser. El equipo de Durmstrang miraban a Vanyo al que siempre se le habían dado bien esas cosas y no decía nada. Los búlgaros estaban desesperados pues pensaban que el chico no sabía lo que era.

Creo tener la respuesta- dijo Vanyo mirando a la esfinge.

Asegúrate antes de decirlo pues si no es la respuesta correcta os atacaré a ti y a tu equipo- dijo la esfinge.

Estoy seguro- dijo el chico después de unos segundos- la respuesta es el día de mañana.

Correcto- dijo la esfinge con una sonrisa y en las manos del chico apareció la bola verde- podéis marcharos.

Los de Durmstrang se fueron corriendo muy contentos mientras los de Beauxbatons esperaban impacientes.

Tengo otra adivinanza para vosotros- dijo la esfinge.

_¿Qué será, qué es?:_

_Mientras más grande, menos se ve._

Los de Beauxbatons volvieron a formar un circulo y se pusieron ha hablar.

Estoy no se nos da bien a ninguno- dijo Rosalie desesperada mirando a su equipo.

Es pura lógica- dijo Léandre.

Si y tú de eso tienes poco- bromeó Pierre.

Muy gracioso- dijo el chico.

No discutamos- dijo Rosalie- y concentraos.

Creéis que pueda ser el aire- dijo Marie.

Marie, el aire no se ve aunque sea gran o aunque sea pequeño- dijo Madeleine

Bueno… pues esperemos a que alguno se nos encienda la vela- dijo Horace- porque sino creo que no pasamos de esta prueba. Lo veo todo muy oscuro.

La vela- dijo Rosalie pensativa- la luz, todo oscuro- sonrió- Horace eres un genio.

¿Lo soy?- dijo el chico y sonrió- pues claro que lo soy. ¿Por qué lo soy?

Has resuelto la adivinanza- dijo Rosalie.

Claro que la he resuelto- dijo Horace- ¿La he resuelto? Rosalie de verdad que me estoy liando si yo no he dicho nada.

Claro que lo has hecho- dijo Rosalie- recordad lo que dice la adivinanza. _¿Qué será, qué es?: Mientras más grande, menos se ve._ La oscuridad entre más grande menos se ve en ella. Tiene que ser eso.

No se si deberíamos arriesgarnos- dijo Brigitte- ahora parece muy mansa esa esfinge pero como fallemos nos atacará.

Pero si no lo hacemos no pasaremos de esta prueba. Tendremos que arriesgarnos- dijo Gustave.

Los ocho chicos miraron a la esfinge que sonreía misteriosamente. Rosalie se adelantó y miró al ser a los ojos.

La respuesta es ¿La oscuridad?- dijo Rosalie.

¿Es una pregunta?- dijo la esfinge.

No- dijo Rosalie con decisión- es la oscuridad.

Exacto- dijo la esfinge haciendo aparecer una bola azul en las manos de la chica- ya podéis marcharos y suerte chicos.

* * *

Los Monthianas entraron al invernadero tres ya habían revisado el uno y el dos pero no habían encontrado nada. Sabía que hay tenían que tener cuidado, en ese invernadero estaban las plantas peligrosas.

Todos miraban a su alrededor, Verónica se quedó mirando unas plantas.

No se te ocurra tocar las hojas de esas plantas sin guantes- dijo Ana- o te saldrán ronchas por todo el cuerpo de color verde.

Vero deja de mirar las plantas y ponte a buscar la maldita bola amarilla- dijo Tony- aun no hemos encontrado ninguna.

Verónica no les hizo caso y siguió mirando las plantas. Llegó hasta una que era muy grande y estaba cerrada. Era un capullo.

Tenía un grueso tallo del que sobresalían grandes hojas verdes. Verónica tenía curiosidad por ver como era. Así que empezó a dar al capullo con la varita hasta que la flor se abrió mostrando unos grandes pétalos rosados. En el centro de los pétalos, en el estigma había un agujero. Verónica se acercó un poco más y metió la varita e incluso la mano hasta que llegó al tallo.

¡Eih chicos encontré algo!- dijo Dani- ¡He encontrado las bolas, las nuestras y las de los otros!

Todos menos Verónica le miraron. El español estaba arrodillado frente a una maceta y había tirado parte de la tierra hasta encontrar la bola amarilla.

¡La conseguí!- dijo Dani contento y dándose la vuelta- ¡No ha sido tan difícil!

¡Ahhhhh!- gritó Verónica que estaba en el aire.

De la flor habían salido unas gruesas ramas verdes y la habían agarrado de la mano y la mantenían en el aire. Más ramas salieron del agujero que tenía el estigma de la planta y agarraron a los demás miembros del equipo.

Tony empujó a Ana antes de que una rama la pudiese coger. La rama levantó al líder de los españoles. Ana se escondió tras una mesa con la varita preparada para atacar.

Oía a sus amigos, cerró los ojos y tras unos segundos los volvió a abrir y salió de su escondite.

¡Impedimenta¡Demasius!- dijo Ana apuntando a las ramas que sujetaban a sus amigos.

Uno de esos hechizos dio en la rama que sujetaba a Tony, cayó al suelo y se escondió tras unas macetas. Ana hizo una voltereta esquivando las ramas y se escondió junto a Tony.

Bien hecho- dijo el chico sujetando la varita con fuerza- apunta a la flor y lanza todo hechizo que se te ocurra- Ana asintió- a la de tres salimos- un nuevo asentimiento- una… dos… y tres.

Los dos chicos salieron de su escondite y apuntaron a la flor. Comenzaron a decir todo hechizo que le venía a la cabeza mientras esquivaban las ramas. Varios hechizos impactaron en el estigma de la flor que soltó a los chicos que cayeron al suelo.

Las ramas volvieron a meterse en el agujero de la flor y esta volvió a cerrarse formando un capullo.

Uff menuda planta- dijo Verónica y todos la minaron con el ceño fruncido.

No toques las cosas- dijo Tony- ¿Me has entendido?

Sí- dijo Verónica de mala gana.

¿Aún tenemos la bola amarilla?- preguntó Roberto.

Sí- dijo Juan.

Pues vamos, démonos prisa aun nos faltan siete- dijo Susana.

Todos salieron del Invernadero tres y se dirigieron corriendo al castillo.

* * *

Los ocho participantes de Hogwarts corrían por los pasillos del colegio, ya habían conseguido las ocho bolas y Alicia las llevaba debidamente guardadas en el bolso de tela marrón.

No había sido fácil pero lo habían conseguido y esperaban ser los primeros en llegar. Los últimos escalones de las escaleras de piedra las bajaron de un salto. No tenían heridas grave, los profesores no permitirían que en el Torneo corriesen peligro sus vidas pero eso no impedía que tuviesen algún rasguño que contra el viento frío, que sintieron al salir del castillo, empezaran a escocer.

Pasaron por al lado del lago y aceleraron el paso al ver con horror que los participantes de Monthianas que habían salido del lago, también comenzaban la carrera hacía el campo de Quiddich. Ambos equipos corrían a la par y los pisaban los talones los alumnos de Durmstrang, no se les veía por ningún lado a los de Beauxbatons.

Entraron al campo de Quiddich y vieron como las gradas se alzaban animándolos.

¡Corred!- gritó Harry mirando por encima de su hombro, iba de los primeros.

Los chicos aceleraron el paso. Los jueces estaban sentados en la mesa que estaba en el centro y los observaban. Los primeros en llegar fueron Harry, J.J, Alicia, Tony y Ana. Luego comenzaron a llegar los demás miembros de ambos equipos. Las últimas eran Hermione que a su pesar era la más lenta de todos sus amigos y Verónica.

¡Vamos Hermione, por amor de Merlín corre!- le gritó Ginny.

La castaña aceleró el paso dejando atrás a Verónica y llegó hasta ellos. Ron tuvo que frenarla porque la chica estaba lanzada y no podía parar. Habían ganado. Las gradas se alzaron en aplausos y vítores. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts o casi todos estaban felices por que habían ganado la segunda prueba del Torneo.

Los ocho chicos saltaban felices y se abrazaban. Incluso Harry se había unido a la celebración del triunfo.

Comenzaron a llegar los participantes de Durmstrang y poco después los de Beauxbatons pero ellos estaban tan eufóricos que ni se enteraron.

Dumbledore los observaba con una sonrisa pues no sólo estaba feliz porque habían ganado la segunda prueba sino también porque los veía abrazase y tratarse como antes aunque todo eso cambiase cuando la euforia de haber ganado la prueba terminase.

Los demás directores felicitaban a sus alumnos por el esfuerzo y por haber dado el todo por el todo en la prueba. Y animaba a los más deprimidos por haber perdido. También los felicitaban junto a sus alumnos a los ganadores, exceptuando a Verónica que estaba que echaba humo.

Dumbledore se apunto a la garganta y murmurando un "_Sonorus"_comenzó ha hablar a todo el mundo.

¡Aquí finaliza la segunda prueba. En primer lugar han quedado Hogwarts!- los alumnos estallaron el aplausos- ¡Y por ello se llevaran 200 puntos¡Los segundos han sido los Monthianas y a su marcador se sumaran 150 puntos!- hubo aplauso pero no tanto como antes- ¡Los alumnos de Durmstrang han quedado en tercer lugar y se sumaran 100 puntos y los alumnos de Beauxbatons han quedado en cuarto lugar y sumaran 50 puntos a sus marcadores!- cuando los aplausos se apagaron, Dumbledore continuó- ¡Y ahora vallamos todos a comer, pues supongo que tendréis mucho apetito!

Todo el mundo salió del campo de Quiddich. Luna, Neville y Dominic se unieron a sus amigos y los felicitaron. También los profesores se acercaban y los daba su enhorabuena.

Alicia observó con tristeza como Harry se alejaba para unirse con Butler y sus amigos. La Slytherin miró con una sonrisa maliciosa a Alicia y luego le plantó un beso a Harry.

¡Alicia, cambia esa cara, hemos ganado!- dijo Seamus que se habían unido a ellos al igual que Lavender, Dean, Parvati y su gemela que iba con Blaise, Colin, Laura, Dennis y Suzie. Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de la escena que Alicia había visto y si lo habían hecho ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados para sorprenderse pero la pelirroja no podía acostumbrarse. Aun así sonrió con sus ojos llenos de tristeza a lo que ya también todos estaban acostumbrados- ¡Eso es, dibuja más veces esa preciosa sonrisa!

¡Esta tarde después de comer vamos ha hacer una fiesta en la sala común!- dijo Parvati a la pelirroja- ¡Vamos a correr la voz para que la gente vaya!

Y así fue, esa tarde se hizo una fiesta que duró hasta la hora de la cena. Una fiesta, en la que para tristeza de Alicia, Harry no estuvo.

* * *

Sirius caminaba por las calles de una hermosa urbanización de magos. Con él iban Rachel y Dominic. Con el permiso de Dumbledore, los tres habían salido de Hogwarts para visitar a los señores Holms, los padres de Rachel. Se habían ido después de comer y de felicitar a los chicos por haber ganado la segunda prueba del Torneo.

Estos no sabían nada de la visita y no sabían como se iban a tomar la noticia. Si creerían la verdad o pensarían que era una treta de Sirius para engañarlos y hacerles más daño. Por el bien de Rachel y de su hijo, Sirius esperaba que los creyesen.

Llegaron antes una casa, que era tan parecida a las otras que habían visto en la urbanización pero quizás el jardín era el peor cuidado. Cuando Rachel lo vio, no lo asoció con el mismo jardín en el que ella jugaba cuando era pequeña. Pues antaño, su madre se esmeraba por cuidarlo y tenerlo hermoso pero seguramente desde que creyeron que ella había muerto, su madre había perdido el interés por algo como el jardín.

¿Estás lista?- dijo Sirius cogiéndola de la mano.

Sí- dijo Rachel dándole un suave apretón- vamos Dominic.

Abrieron la pequeña verja del jardín y se acercaron a la puerta principal. Dominic iba detrás de ellos mirando a su alrededor con interés pues hay vivían sus abuelos.

Sirius dio unos suaves golpes con los nudillos en la puerta de madera y esperaron a que abriesen. Tras unos minutos el animago volvió a llamar y tras el segundo golpe la puerta se abrió con un sordo crujido.

Una mujer, de casi los 60 años, pelo negro con mechones blancos, con unas cuantas arrugas alrededor de la boca y con los ojos azules llenos de tristeza y cansancio, abrió la puerta.

La sorpresa que había en sus ojos y la humedad de los mismos mientras miraba a Rachel hacía temblar a la joven.

Hola mamá- dijo Rachel con voz temblorosa. La mujer no parecía capaz de hablar.

Será mejor que entremos- dijo Sirius.

Y por primera vez desde que había abierto la puerta, la mujer se fijo en las otras dos personas que estaban en el umbral. A uno lo reconoció como a Sirius Black pero al otro no lo conocía, pero tenía un gran parecido con el animago aunque los ojos eran como los de su pequeña.

La mujer se hizo a un lado sin decir nada y dejó paso a los tres visitantes. Tras cerrar la puerta, fueron hacía el salón. Rachel y Dominic miraban a su alrededor, la primera recordando el pasado y el segundo deseando tener un futuro en el que poder ir a visitar a sus abuelos a esa casa.

La señora Holms abrió, con manos temblorosas, la puerta del salón. En el sofá sentado había un hombre de la misma edad que la señora Holms, con el pelo blanco y clareado por la coronilla lo que le hacía ver más mayor y sus ojos color miel estaban enmarcados por unas arrugas. El señor Homs leía un libro con unas gafas cuadradas de pasta negra sujetas por su fina nariz.

El hombre interrumpió su lectura al sentir como la puerta se abría. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Sirius ya que Rachel quedaba oculta tras el animago. Dominic aunque estaba detrás de ellos, entraba en campo de visión de su abuelo porque era más grande y alto que su madre.

El señor Holms se puso en pie y se irguió en toda su estatura que no era poca mientras le enviaba una mirada de rabia a Sirius. A pesar de su edad se le veía un hombre fuerte y poderoso.

¿Qué haces aquí, maldito bastardo?- dijo el señor Holms- ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

¡Ya basta papá!- dijo Rachel desde detrás de su novio.

El señor Holms quedó en silencio y cuando Sirius se hizo a un lado, el libro que seguía en la mano del hombre, cayó al suelo. El señor Holms había comenzado a temblar y sus ojos miraban a la joven allí plantada.

Rachel...- dijo el señor Holms y su esposa soltó un sollozo como si oír el nombre de su hija la hubiese sacado del estado de shock en el que había caído al verla.

Se acercó a su hija y la cogió del rostro con sus manos rugosas. Sus miradas se encontraron y la señora Holms la reconoció… si… era su pequeña, sus ojos y su mirada eran inconfundibles.

Dejó escapar las silenciosas lágrimas sin hacer nada por evitarlo y se abrazó a Rachel con todas sus fuerzas. La chica sintió el calor que siempre trasmite una madre y le devolvió el abrazo.

Mi pequeña esta viva- dijo la señora Holms.

La separó lo suficiente para poderla mirar el rostro. Le acariciaba la cara y su propio rostro estaba rejuveneciendo por la hermosa y feliz sonrisa que estaba dibujando en él.

Es ella Zacs, es nuestra pequeña- dijo la señora Holms.

La mujer se acercó a su marido arrastrando a Rachel con ella. La chica quedó frente a su padre que seguía temblando y tenía los ojos humedecidos.

Cometiste un error con Sirius, Papá- dijo Rachel- tú no tenías derecho a echarle la culpa de mi muerte. Saciaste tu dolor con él, fuiste cruel…

Ya basta- le cortó Sirius pero Rachel no le hizo caso.

…Y le culpaste de mi muerte cuando él sufrió tanto como tú porque me amaba y aunque te duela yo también le amo y nuestro hijo lo demuestra- dijo Rachel.

Sé que tienes razón, ahora sé que tienes razón y en el fondo de mi corazón siempre lo supe- dijo el señor Holms, se sentía tan culpable y desconcertado que no se había percatado de que tenía un nieto y que estaba allí- pero te extrañaba y necesitaba pagar mi dolor y mis frustraciones con alguien. Eras mi única hija, su familia gozaba de fama de ser aliados de Voldemort y yo no vi a la persona, sólo vi a su apellido. Perdóname.

No es a mí a quien tienes que pedir perdón- dijo Rachel. Se acercó a Sirius y le llevó hasta donde estaba su padre- es a él.

Sirius… yo vi en el periódico que nunca traicionaste a tus amigos y sé que no tuviste la culpa de lo de mi pequeña… yo…- dijo el señor Holms pero no encontraba las palabras exactas.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

No siga, no hace falta. Yo también me culpé por su supuesta muerte- dijo Sirius- lo importante ahora es que esta bien.

Gracias- dijo el hombre avergonzado y volvió a mirar a su hija.

Rachel le sonrió, dejando escapar unas silenciosas lágrimas. Le abrazó y el señor Holms le devolvió el gesto. Era como si no hubiesen pasado los años, se sentía tan segura y querida entre los brazos de su padre como cuando era una niña.

Pero la señora Holms rompió el momento con sus palabras, pues ella si se había percatado de una cosa que había dicho su hija.

¿Qué has querido decir con eso de nuestro hijo lo demuestra?- dijo la mujer.

Hoy va a ser una tarde de sorpresas- dijo Rachel rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa inocente en los labios- Dominic ven aquí.

El chico se acercó a ellos visiblemente nervioso. Se puso junto a su padre justo detrás de su madre.

No os fiéis por su aspecto, este joven tiene 16 años- dijo Rachel- y es vuestro nieto.

¿Nuestro nieto?- dijo la señora Holms mirando al joven- claro- sonrió, acercándose a él- eres la viva imagen de tu padre pero los ojos son los de tu madre. Dame un abrazo cariño.

Dominic la estrechó entre sus brazos con cuidado y sintió el cálido abrazo de una abuela, igual a los que Abigail le daba. Luego también abrazó a su abuelo y se sentaron en un cómodo sillón pues tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar.

La señora Holms preparó unas tazas de té para todos y gran parte de la tarde la pasaron relatando lo sucedido durante esos 16 años. Cuando el señor Holms oyó lo de la cabaña y Abigail, sus ojos brillaron de una extraña manera y se quedó blanco cuando le dijeron que esa mujer era la madre de Voldemort.

Preguntó el nombre del bosque y cuando Dominic se lo dijo se puso en pie.

¿El pueblo cercano a ese bosque es Pequeño Hangleton?- dijo el señor Holms.

Sí¿Por qué?- dijo Dominic.

Porque eso significa que Abigail Holms es mi madre- dijo el hombre.

* * *

Alison caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, estaba buscando a Dominic pues quería aclararle que ella no creía que él fuese un bicho raro. Pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Dobló una esquina y bufó al ver a dos personas que no aguantaba pero aun así siguió con su camino. Quiso pasar por al lado de ellos sin que se diesen cuenta pero aunque eran estúpidos se dieron cuenta y se interpusieron en su camino.

Diggory que bonitas estás hoy- dijo Benji- lastima que seas una Gryffidnor aunque ya sabes que haría una excepción contigo si decidieses salir conmigo.

Y ya sabes la respuesta, te la he dado muchas veces- dijo Alison con una sonrisa falsa- No, antes saldría con el profesor Bins para que me contase toda la historia del mundo mágico que salir contigo.

Pasó entre medias de Benji y Mark y siguió con su camino.

Veo que te van los anormales- dijo Benji- eres muy amiguita del nuevo, del hijo de Black, el bicho raro.

Por lo menos él es decente y más hombre que tú- dijo Alison dándose la vuelta y mirándolos.

Alison cayó al suelo cuando Benji la dio una bofetada. Sintió el sabor salado de la sangre pues la había roto el labio.

Definitivamente Dominic es mucho más hombre que tú- dijo Alison.

Benji la cogió de las muñecas y Alison comenzó a forcejear pero Benji pudo con ella y la tumbó en el suelo con él encima. Mark miraba a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los veía.

No tientes tu suerte Diggory- dijo Benji sujetándola por las muñecas- puedes ser todo lo bonita que quieras pero eso no me impedirá acabar contigo.

¿Es una amenaza?- dijo Alison mirándole con odio y forcejeando.

No. Es una promesa- sonrió el joven- no te acerques al bicho raro sólo te traerá problemas. Él es amigo de los Weasleys, Malfoy, Samers, Granger, Lovegood, Hannigan y Longbottom y estar cerca de ellos es peligros, están en el punto de mira de muchas personas, no quieras estar tú también.

Se acercó a ella y la besó con fuerza. Alison cerró la boca con fuerza y cuando Benji se separó tenía los labios manchados de rojo. Se puso en pie y la joven se limpió la boca mientras le miraba con odio.

Benji se giró y Mark le siguió no sin antes lanzarle un beso a la Gryffidnor y guiñarle el ojo.

También es amigo de Harry- dijo Alison.

Si- susurró Benji tan bajo que sólo su amigo lo oyó. Ninguno se detuvo, ni miraron atrás- pero a ese le tenemos en la palma de la mano.

* * *

Pero ¿Cómo que tu madre?- dijo Dominic- Abigail tenía miles de años.

¿Tenía?- dijo el señor Holms- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Murió hace unos días- dijo Dominic y el hombre se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Entonces Abigail era mi abuela- dijo Rachel- y por lo tanto tu bisabuela Dominic, al final resultó que no era familia tan lejana. Aunque era lógico porque tú, Dominic, eras su heredero y yo lo fui antes y por tanto papá tú lo fuiste antes. Pero si tenía mil años más o menos ¿Cuándo te tuvo a ti papá?

Bueno pudo tenerlo hace 58 años, la edad del abuelo- dijo Dominic- el agua que la abuela Abigail bebía te mantenía joven no sólo de aspecto sino también de salud. La abuela tenía aspecto de una joven de 26 años, edad con la que empezó a beber el agua de la vida y la juventud y por ese entonces aun tenía el periodo, así que se explica que tuviese a Voldemort de ese muggle que vivía en el Pequeño Hangleton.

Sí, tienes razón- dijo el señor Holms- aunque yo no sabía que Voldemort era mi… mi… hermano- aun no podía creérselo- Abigail me tuvo cuando tenía 18 años, por lo tanto yo en realidad no tengo 58 años sino 982 años más o menos, ya ni siquiera me acuerdo.

¿Cómo que 982 años?- dijo la señora Holms mirándole- nunca me lo dijiste.

¿Lo hubieras creído?- dijo su marido devolviéndole la mirada- mi madre me tuvo con 18 años como ya os he dicho. Yo conocí a Godric Gryffindor y los demás, ellos eran amigos de mi madre. Cuando murieron mamá y yo conseguimos escapar, ella tenía 24 años y yo tan sólo seis. Estuvimos vagando hasta llegar a un bosque, construyó mediante la magia una casa y cuando ella tuvo 26 años y yo tenía ocho encontró una cueva con la fuente y comenzó a beber. Con el paso del tiempo, notó que no envejecía y dejó de darme agua a mi, quería esperar a que tuviese 18 años para que yo mismo eligiese si quería beberla o no. Así que cuando yo cumplí los 18 años empecé a beber agua, el tiempo pasaba pero mamá y yo continuábamos con el mismo aspecto. Pero pasaba el tiempo y yo estaba harto de vivir encerrado en esa casa, en ese bosque y decidí marcharme. Me llevé agua de la fuente y me mantuve en contacto con mi madre enviándole lechuzas y de vez en cuando la iba a visitar y me quedaba unos días con ella. Y un día conocí a Katherine- miró a su mujer- ella tenía 18 años. Me enamoré perdidamente de ella y nos hicimos novios pero nunca le conté mi secreto. Fui a visitar a mi madre y le hablé de ella, la dije que quería envejecer con ella y que por ello iba a dejar de beber el agua. Katherine y yo nos casamos, invité a mamá a la boda pero no quiso venir. Tuvimos a Rachel- miró a su hija- y poco a poco deje de ir a visitarla pero siempre me mantuve en contacto con ella. Y ahora esta muerta.

Su mujer lo abrazó para darle apoyo.

¿Quién era tu padre?- dijo Sirius.

Nunca me lo dijo- murmuró el señor Holms- decía que era mejor que no lo supiese.

Después de esa respuesta continuaron hablando de lo sucedido, como Rachel sobrevivo y el porque del aspecto de Dominic. Además del tiempo en el que estuvieron secuestrados en el castillo del Voldemort y la muerte de Abigail.

* * *

Tony se encontraba en un vagón del tren donde habían viajado los alumnos de Monthianas para ir a Hogwarts. El vagón era muy acogedor y no parecía eso, un vagón sino más bien una sala. Se parecía bastante a la sala común de Gryffindor. Incluso había una chimenea. Y frente a ella estaba Tony, sentado en un cómodo sillón.

Estaba muy pensativo, llevaba así todo el día, tal vez por eso no habían ganado la prueba aunque un segundo puesto no estaba mal. No era un mal perdedor pues él sabía que unas veces se gana y otras se pierde.

No, su estado de ensoñación y de tristeza no se debía a la segunda prueba del Torneo y el hecho de haberla perdido. No, se encontraba así porque le había tomado cariño a ese lugar llamado Hogwarts y no quería volver a su mierda de vida en España. No quería volver a su mentira.

Nadie le conocía en realidad, nadie sabía nada de él. Ni sus amigos, ni su novia… nadie. Solamente le conocía un poco Husmon, el director de Monthianas. Y él no llegaba a conocerlo del todo, sabía su pasado, de donde venía pero no sabía como se sentía, a veces ni él mismo lo sabía. Las demás personas sólo veían al chico triunfador, bueno en Quiddich y en los estudios, guapo y con éxito entre las chicas.

Tal vez había cogido más cariño a Hogwarts en esos pocos meses que a Monthianas en años porque en Hogwarts vivías y no tenías que volver por las tardes a casa como en Monthianas.

Casa. Sonrió con tristeza ¿A qué casa volvía él? A ninguna, él todas las tardes cuando salía de Monthianas no iba a casa, no tenía. Él se iba a…

Un galeón por tus pensamientos- dijo una voz.

El joven giró el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Ana. No habían hablado mucho desde que él fastidió su cita el día de San Valentín pero Ana le había visto algo deprimido y había decidido animarle.

Sólo pensaba en… nada, es un secreto- dijo Tony.

Parece que el galeón no te tienta para contármelo- dijo Ana sentándose frente a él- entonces que te parece si yo te cuento un secreto y tu me cuentas ese secreto.

Ana no me apetece- dijo Tony con desgana.

Venga Tony, cuéntamelo- dijo Ana con voz de niña pequeña- te prometo que guardaré el secreto.

Dices que no eres una niña pero te comporta como tal- dijo el chico.

Dímelo por favor, te aseguro que mi secreto es increíble- dijo Ana sonriendo.

Está bien, está bien- dijo Tony.

El chico suspiró nervioso, tal vez había llegado el día de que alguien se enterase de su mayor secreto. Cerró los ojos y dijo:

No tengo padres, yo… vivo en un orfanato muggle.

Abrió los ojos despacio y vio la cara de sorpresa de la muchacha. El chico espero a que reaccionase y después de unos minutos logró poder articular unas palabras.

¿Qué?- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Cuando era un bebe mis padre me abandonaron en un orfanato muggle- dijo Tony mirando a las llamas pues no se atrevía a mirarla a ella- crecí sin saber que era mago hasta los once años porque ese año Husmon fue a visitarme y me habló de Monthianas y empecé a ir. Husmon les dijo a las monjas del orfanato que tenía una beca de estudios en un colegio importante y me dejaron ir. Así que por las mañanas iba a Monthianas donde empecé a ser el chico popular, arrogante y a veces hasta un matón lo reconozco. Allí conocí a Verónica, por primera vez una chica de mi edad me miraba y no veía en mi a un chico sin hogar y me gustó la sensación así que por eso me callé mi procedencia porque en Monthianas admiraban al chico triunfador y no al chico sin padres. Pero por las tardes vuelvo a mi mundo, a mi realidad, a ese orfanato donde no soy nadie, donde no tengo nada. Y hoy he estado pensando en que quiero ser alguien, quiero seguir siendo ese chico triunfador no sólo por las mañanas sino todo el día- miró a la joven con los ojos humedecidos- pero también quiero que todo el mundo sepa que soy un chico sin padres, sin hogar pero no me atrevo ha hablar porque nadie me aceptaría.

Tus amigos lo harían, yo lo hago- dijo Ana sonriendo con ternura- y la persona que no lo haga no merece ser tu amigo.

¿Tu crees?- dijo Tony dejando escapar una lágrima que se limpió rápidamente- me gusta la sensación de ser todo el tiempo alguien, aquí lo he experimentado pero cuando vuelva a España, volveré al orfanato hasta que cumpla los 18 años en los que seré mayor de edad en el mundo muggle y me tendré que ir del orfanato. Y saldré al mundo real donde no soy nadie.

Si eres alguien, eres Tony Martín- dijo Ana- has conseguido ser alguien a pesar de haber estado en un orfanato parte de tu vida.

Ana se había levantado y ahora estaba sentada en el reposa brazos del sillón donde estaba Tony. Se miraron a los ojos, ella le acariciaba el cabello moreno.

¿Cuál es tu secreto?- dijo Tony.

Ana se le quedó mirando. Al principio había pensado contarle cualquier tontería porque pensaba que el secreto del chico iba a ser algún pequeño problema pero no, él la había abierto su corazón. A ella le había contado la verdad, solamente a ella, a nadie más, ni siquiera a su novia Verónica.

Así que ella también debía contarle un secreto, y ya sabía cual, algo que nunca había contado a nadie.

Cuando tenía 10 años estuvieron apunto de violarme- dijo Ana tranquilamente.

¿Qué?- dijo Tony alarmado- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?

Ana se encogió de hombros.

Durante un tiempo estuve muy triste pero luego me di cuenta de que por lo menos había tenido la suerte de poder escapar- dijo Ana- mis padres estuvieron muy preocupados e incluso pensaron en venirse a vivir aquí a Inglaterra para ver si cambiando de aires lo superaba pero hubo alguien que me ayudó a superarlo.

¿Quién?- dijo el chico.

Tú- dijo Ana con una sonrisa y mirando a Tony a los ojos- para ese entonces ya nos conocíamos ¿Te acuerdas? Nos conocimos una tarde cuando habías salido de Monthianas y yo estaba en el parque. Todos los días le pedía a mi mamá que me llevase al parque para poder hablar contigo.

Ana y Tony comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro. Sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Se sentían más unidos que nunca porque se habían abierto el corazón.

El cabello le ocultó el rostro y Tony lo apartó con ternura, dejando su mano en la mejilla de la chica para impedir que el pelo volviese a ocultar su rostro. Sus frentes chocaron suavemente.

Ana…

Shh, calla, no digas nada- susurró ella.

Ana rozó su nariz con la de él. Tony cerró los ojos.

Por favor Ana, no me hagas esto- susurró Tony que cada vez estaba más confundido ¿Por qué el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza?

Ana cerró los ojos y sus labios estuvieron apunto de rozarse cuando…

¡Viva los novios!- gritó Roberto.

Ante el grito Ana cayó al suelo y cuando las puertas del vagón se abrieron entraron todos sus amigos e incluso a Alicia que sonreía con sus ojos tristes. Dani y Sonia empujaron suavemente a Juan y a Susana que estaban rojos y cogidos de la mano.

¡Chicos, Susana y Juan se han hecho novios!- gritó Roberto- ¿Qué haces en el suelo, Ana?

Me caí- dijo Ana poniéndose en pie y acercándose a sus amigos- ¡Me alegro mucho por vosotros!- bostezo de una forma poco convincente- bueno me voy a la cama chicos.

Ana salió del compartimiento bajo la atenta mirada de Tony que tras unos minutos de silencio también felicitó a sus amigos.

¿Y Verónica?- dijo Tony.

Aun esta en el castillo supongo que cenando- dijo Roberto.

Bueno chicos me voy- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ya es tarde. Roberto gracias por enseñarme el tren. Tenía ganas de ver como era por dentro- miró a la recién pareja- chicos me alegro por vuestro noviazgo, hacéis una linda pareja. Tony, Dani, Sonia me alegro de haberos visto.

Gracias- dijo Juan.

Espera Alicia, voy contigo, necesito tomar un poco el aire- dijo Tony.

Alicia y Tony salieron del vagón y luego del tren. Caminaron por el frío jardín de colegio, la nieve estaba comenzando a desaparecer y el césped comenzaba a verse pero aun así hacía muchísimo frío.

Tengo que confesarte Tony que aunque no era mi intención, no he podido evitar oíros a Ana y a ti en vuestra conversación privada- dijo Alicia y Tony la miró con los ojos muy abiertos- pero tranquilo no voy a decir nada a nadie.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a escuchar conversaciones ajenas?!- dijo Tony visiblemente molesto.

Fue un accidente, Roberto me estaba enseñando el tren y me he despistado- dijo Alicia tranquilamente- y sin percatarme llegue hasta donde estabais y os oí. No te enfades fue un accidente. Y creo que Ana tenía razón.

¿En qué?- dijo Tony caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Que el que no acepte tu procedencia no te merece como amigo- dijo Alicia- te importa demasiado lo que piensa la gente y no tendría que ser así. Verónica siendo tu novia debería saberlo, lo digo porque si piensas pasar el resto de tu vida con ella deberías empezar a ser sincero.

Verónica no lo aceptaría- dijo Tony- ella no lo entendería.

Entonces no te merece- dijo Alicia- crees que vives en una mentira y es cierto Tony pero la mentira no es el hecho de que calles que no tienes padres, sino el romance que vives con una persona que sabes que no va a aceptar tu personalidad, tu vida, tu pasado.

¿Qué estas queriendo decir?- dijo Tony.

Que quizás Verónica no es tu verdadero amor- dijo Alicia- y puede que tu verdadero amor este más cerca de lo que crees- Alicia le sonrió- he visto como Ana y tú…

Ella es…

¿Una niña?- dijo Alicia- creció Tony, ya no tiene 10 años. Abre los ojos pronto porque puede que te des cuenta demasiado tarde de que ella es una mujer.

Alicia le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y se marchó hacía el castillo.

* * *

Alison entró en el cuarto de las alumnas de sexto de Gryffindor donde estaban sus dos amigas, Cristel y Tracy. Ambas hablaban de ropa mientras se limaban las uñas. Alison bufó, no es que no le gustase hablar de esos temas pero se terminaba cansando cuando era de lo único que hablaban. Le parecían temas superficiales.

Hola chicas- dijo Alison acercándose a la cama de Tracy donde estaban las dos sentadas.

Ninguna dijo nada y siguieron hablando como si no las hubiesen interrumpido. Alison bufó otra vez, desde esa mañana, en la que había ido ha hablar con Dominic durante la realización de la segunda prueba no la hablaban y ya estaba harta.

¿Cuándo pensáis volver ha hablarme?- dijo Alison- no he hecho nada malo para que estéis enfadadas.

¿Cómo que no? Te dijimos que no te acercases a ese bicho raro de Black- dijo Cristel poniéndose en pie- pero tú nos desobedeciste.

¡¿Te crees mi madre para decirme lo que tengo que hacer¡Yo no te digo con quien tienes que salir, que novios tienes que tener!- dijo Alison molesta.

¡Entonces lo reconoces, quieres tener a Black como novio!- dijo Cristel horrorizada.

¡Yo no he dicho eso¡Pero ¿sabes una cosa? No me importaría porque es un chico muy lindo y simpático!- dijo Alison.

Mira Alison- dijo Cristel acercándose a su amiga- hay muchos chicos interesados en ti, chicos guapos y algunos de ellos con dinero. Benji Satherlan, el Slytherin, no esta mal y va detrás de ti.

Sí, y si os hubieseis molestado en preguntarme el porque de mi labio roto os hubiese dicho que Satherlan me lo ha roto de una bofetada- dijo Alison- pero no, vosotras estáis más interesadas en el maquillaje, la ropa y el peinado que os vais a poner mañana para pasear por el colegio.

Eso es muy importante Alison- dijo Tracy desde su cama- tenemos que estar siempre bonitas para que los chicos se nos acerquen y poder cazar a uno que nos mantenga cuando salgamos de Hogwarts.

¿Y no has pensado en trabajar cuando salgas de Hogwarts? Así podrías mantenerte a ti misma- dijo Alison.

¡Ay Merlín trabajar¿Cómo se te ocurre Alison? Las manos se me estropearían- dijo Tracy.

Alison bufó y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y cuando iba a salir oyó la voz de Cristel.

Si sales por es puerta Alison, dejarás de ser nuestras amiga.

Y Alison no se lo pensó dos veces, cerró la puerta tras ella y bajó las escaleras pero chocó con alguien que las estaba subiendo.

Dominic- dijo Alison con una sonrisa- te he estado buscando, quería hablar contigo por lo que ha pasado durante la segunda prueba. Yo…

No importa, no tendría que haberte hablado así- dijo Dominic mirándola y se preocupó al verle la herida del labio- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

No es nada, un golpe tonto, soy una torpe- dijo Alison.

¿Quién te ha pegado? He visto muchas heridas Alison y se cuando es por un simple golpe o cuando es porque te han pegado- dijo Dominic- venga suéltalo.

Ha sido uno de los amigos de Butler, la novia de Harry- dijo Alison- Benji Satherlan.

Dominic cerró las manos, sabía quien era porque Alicia y los otros le habían hablado de todos ellos.

Creo que ese y yo vamos a tener unas palabritas- dijo Dominic dispuesto a bajar las escaleras e ir a por el Slytherin.

No- dijo Alison impidiéndoselo- no importa. Déjalo. Estoy bien ¿no? Pues ya está eso es lo que importa. Mejor nos vamos ha hablar ¿Dónde has estado?

He ido con mis padres a conocer a mis abuelos- dijo Dominic aun con la idea de por a por el Slytherin rondándole la cabeza.

Que bien ¿no?- dijo Alison y Dominic asintió algo pálido- ¿Te sientes bien, Dominic?

Si- dijo el chico sonriendo forzosamente- no te preocupes.

Pero se sentía realmente mal, él nunca había sido muy saludable y ahora sabía el por qué. Voldemort le había quitado un poco de vida y con ello de salud. Envejecía rápido tanto por fuera como por dentro. Su organismo estaba muriendo aunque no lo decía para que nadie se preocupase pero esa mañana al levantarse se había encontrado terriblemente mal y cuando se había mirado al espejo se había visto más mayor que nunca.

Vio la cara de preocupación de Alison y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como se preocupaba por él, sentía que para esa chica no era indiferente, que algo le importaba sino no se preocuparía.

Voy a mi cuarto de descansar un poco- dijo Dominic- mañana nos vemos.

Espera te ayudo a subir- dijo Alison.

Le cogió el brazo y le ayudó a subir las escaleras. Alison abrió el cuarto de los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor y entraron. Estaban solos. La chica le llevó hasta la cama, Dominic sentía que todo se movía y tropezó. Como estaba agarrado a Alison, ambos cayeron a la cama y ella quedó debajo de él.

Se miraron a los ojos. Los dos con el rostro completamente rojo y a escasos centímetros del de él otro. Alison le acarició el negro cabello, era suave y sedoso. Cerraron los ojos y empezaron a acortar la distancia que los separaba.

Pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y los dos levantaron la cabeza para ver a Colin que los miraba con las cejas en alto y con una sonrisa picara.

Dominic se quitó de encima de Alison y esta se puso en pie. Sin mirar a nadie y murmurando un muy bajito i _"Hasta mañana" /i _salió del cuarto.

Colin observó a Alison hasta que se marchó y luego dirigió su mirada a Dominic. La sonrisa del fotógrafo se borró y se acercó a su compañero de cuarto que estaba blanco y tenía la mano en el pecho.

¿Estás bien, tío?- dijo Colin- no tienes buena cara.

Sí sólo estoy cansado- dijo Dominic sentándose en la cama- mañana me sentiré mucho mejor.

_"Eso espero" _Pensó preocupado Dominic.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en la sala común. Estaba en un rincón de la misma junto con Sophi que comía un bollo.

Sophi, cariño ¿Te acuerdas del tiempo en el que estuviste en la casa de ese señor tan malo?- dijo Harry.

Sí- dijo Sophi mirándole con terror, tan sólo recordarlo la daba miedo- nos tuvo en unas habitaciones oscuras, allí conocimos a Rachel, Dominic y esa señora…

Abigail- dijo Harry y la niña asintió.

Nos daban muy poco de comer- dijo Sophi- no era como aquí.

¿Y estuvisteis todo el tiempo Alicia, J.J y tú juntos?- dijo Harry.

No, un día vinieron unos hombres y se llevaron a Alicia- dijo Sophi- dijeron que iba a ser la esclava de otro hombre.

¿Dijeron el nombre de ese otro hombre?- dijo Harry aunque se imaginaba quien era.

Creo que era algo como Casper, no ese es el fantasma de la película- dijo Sophi rascándose la cabeza graciosamente- Coper…

¿Cuper?- dijo Harry.

Ese- dijo Sophi- ya cuando la volví a ver tenía el pelo y los ojos negros.

Bien- dijo Harry, no necesitaba nada más para saber lo que había pasado, al final Cuper había conseguido violarla- vete a la cama Sophi, es tarde.

La niña obedeció. Harry también se fue a su cuarto, pensando en lo recién descubierto. Cuando entró en su cuarto vio que estaba vacío. Cerró tras él y se apoyó en la puerta.

Sentía como el odio y la rabia recorría todo su cuerpo, deseaba venganza, quería matar a Cuper por lo que había hecho.

Cerró las manos con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Apretó los dientes mientras respiraba aceleradamente. Se acercó a su cama y comenzó a golpear la almohada imaginando que se trataba de Cuper.

¡Te mataré!- dijo Harry- ¡acabaré contigo, pagarás lo que has hecho!


	35. El pasado de Abigail

**Capitulo 36: El pasado de Abigail. **

Amanecía en Hogwarts y a pesar de ser domingo había once chicos que ya se estaban levantando, pues ese día irían a la cabaña donde Dominic y Abigail habían vivido con Rachel.

Allí recogerían algunas armas, buscarían el diario de la mujer donde les había dicho que estaba su pasado, y cogerían un poco del agua de la fuente para investigar con ella. Dominic también pensaba copiar todas las runas de la cueva en un pergamino y así seguir descifrando lo que ponía.

A los once chicos los acompañarían Rachel, Sirius y Remus que los estaban esperando en el Gran Comedor. Bajaron y tras desayunar se desaparecieron todos hacía el pequeño Hangleton.

Harry se quedó mirando la casa más grande del pueblo. La mansión Riddle, la mansión del padre de Voldemort que estaba en lo alto de una colina, antes majestuosa ahora ruinosa. Las ventanas estaban cegadas y las enredaderas se extendían por toda la fachada.

Harry recordaba perfectamente su cuarto año cuando Voldemort renació en el cementerio que estaba cerca de esa casa. Miró a Alicia y Wendy, ellas tenían la misma expresión que él, tras recordar el pasado, un pasado que querían olvidar pero que los perseguía y no les daba un respiro.

Siguieron a Dominic que era el único que sabía el camino hasta la cabaña. Se internaron en el bosque que esta cerca de la mansión Riddle. Caminaron durante algo más de una hora sorteando obstáculos por el camino hasta llegar a la cabaña.

Caminaron hacía la cabaña que estaba en medio de un pequeño lago. Atravesaron el puente, saltando la tabla que Dominic había dicho que arreglaría pero que no había llegado hacerlo, pues las circunstancias no le habían dejado.

Entraron a la cabaña. La luz se colaba por las ventanas por lo que no tuvieron que utilizar las varitas. Miraron a su alrededor, no era muy grande pero si acogedor.

Deberíamos comenzar a buscar el diario de Abigail- dijo Rachel.

No hay mucho que buscar- dijo Dominic- hay una tabla suelta bajo ese armario, ahí guardábamos las cosas importantes. La abuela guardó algunos pergaminos pero nunca los leí porque eran privados.

Rachel sacó la varita y con un movimiento de la misma movió el armario. Dominic se acercó y quitó la tabla suelta. El chico comenzó a sacar cosas del agujero mientras que algunos le observaban y otros miraban las cosas que había en la cabaña.

¿Podríais ayudarme, por favor?- pidió Dominic.

Se acercaron a él Sirius y Ginny, y entre los tres llevaron las cosas que habían sacado el agujero hasta la mesa que había en esa misma sala. Había un arco, una espada, y una daga, además había unos cuantos pergaminos enrollados y muchas cartas.

Harry cogió la espada y la observó, era ligera y su hoja estaba muy torcida, parecía el cuerpo de una serpiente que reptaba por el suelo.

Se llama _Alya _que significa _"la serpiente" _por eso tiene ese aspecto- dijo Dominic- era de mi abuela y dijo que algún día sería mía. Supongo que ese día ya llegó.

Alicia que estaba a su lado ojeando los papeles, le puso una mano en el brazo en forma de apoyo y cuando Dominic se encontró con su mirada comprensiva se sintió mucho mejor.

Estos papeles- dijo la pelirroja volviendo a mirar los papeles que había estado ojeando- hablan de la vida de Abigail. No es un diario, más bien parece la historia de Abigail contada. Parece que lo escribió por si le ocurría algo.

Bien, será mejor que aquí no lo leamos puede haber muchos oídos escuchando- dijo Sirius- Dominic vete a por todas tus cosas. Chicos acompañadle para tardar menos. Nosotros guardaremos las armas.

Los chicos obedecieron mientras Sirius descolgaba la mochila que llevaba al hombro y guardaba las armas, los papeles y las cartas.

Los chicos que también llevaban mochilas entraron al cuarto. Dominic abrió un armario y comenzó a sacar sus ropas y sus pertenencias. Lo hacía sin ningún orden por ello no se dio cuenta de que entre sus ropas también iba la piedra que Abigail le dio un día y de la que, con todo lo que había pasado, ya no se acordaba.

J.J también llenó su mochila con cosas del chico entre ellas fotos y dibujos que él había hecho de niño.

Salieron del cuarto y recogieron algunas cosas más que estaban por el salón. Además encogieron los libros, que eran muchos, y los guardaron en las mochilas.

¿Ya está?- dijo Remus.

Dominic miró toda la cabaña y asintió con algo de tristeza pues ahí había pasado toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia. Ese había sido su hogar.

Sí- dijo el chico- Me gustaría ir a las cuevas. Allí cogeremos algo de agua de la fuente y quiero copiar unas runas que hay en las paredes y he estado estudiando durante años.

Está bien- dijo Sirius- pero tienes que guiarnos.

El chico asintió y salió de la cabaña. La última en salir fue Alicia que miró el interior durante unos segundos.

Cuidaré de Dominic, Abigail, te lo prometí y lo vuelvo ha decir- dijo la pelirroja y cerró tras ella.

Siguieron a Dominic a través del bosque y tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar a una cueva. Entraron y tuvieron que utilizar sus varitas para iluminar un poco el lugar.

Se internaron muy poco en la cueva que tampoco era muy profunda. Vieron y oyeron el rumor de la fuente natural. Hermione sacó de la mochila de Neville un par de frascos y los llenos de agua para después guardarlos de nuevo en la mochila del chico.

Mientras tanto Dominic había sacado un pergamino, tinta y una pluma y se agachó para comenzar a copiar las runas. Algunos salieron de la cueva para vigilar por si venía alguien. Fueron pocos los que se quedaron en la cueva, sólo Dominic, Alicia y Harry.

El ojiverde estaba agachado junto a Dominic y observaba en silencio las runas de las paredes. Alicia por el contrario observaba su reflejo en la pequeña fuente.

¿Por qué nunca bebiste agua de la fuente, Dominic? Tal vez así hubieses recuperado los años que Voldemort te robó- dijo Alicia.

Lo hice pero no funcionó- dijo Dominic sin dejar de copiar- seguía envejeciendo- quedaron en silencio unos segundos.- Harry- el moreno le miró- Alicia me ha hablado de unas clases que impartís llamadas ED ¿Te importaría que os ayudase? Mi formación esta completa, mi abuela me enseñó todo lo que tenía que saber, todo menos a dominar a los dragones.

¿Por qué no te lo enseñó?- dijo Harry.

No teníamos un dragón con el que practicar- dijo Dominic- me lo enseñó teóricamente pero nada más.

Eso puede arreglarse- dijo Alicia- le diré a Draco que te enseñe y le pediré a Charlie su esfera (de) dragón. Seguro que Dumbledore permitirá que termines tu formación en Hogwarts.

Y por las clases del ED tenía pensado pedirte que me ayudarás- dijo Harry podrías encargarte de los extranjeros y así yo me encargaría sólo de los de séptimo año.

Vale. Gracias- dijo Dominic con una sonrisa.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio sólo roto por el rasgar de la pluma de Dominic y el rumor del agua.

¿Qué dicen las runas?- dijo Harry.

Bueno… aun estoy estudiándolas, lo poco que he descifrado se trata de la leyenda de dos enamorados de hace mucho tiempo y de unos anillos- dijo Dominic- mi abuela me contó una leyenda de dos enamorados en realidad ella me dijo que el nombre de esos dos enamorados.

¿A quien pertenecía estos anillos?- dijo Alicia.

A Galatea Mempre y a Joe Ruteber- dijo Dominic- la leyenda dice que él un día forjo dos anillos, uno para Galatea y otro para él, se juraron amor eterno y ese anillo fue el símbolo de su amor. Ella murió en la batalla que hubo contra el heredero de Alasdair Hoffman, Nathan Hoffman… me dijo que a partir de ahí la historia esta muy borrosa, solo sabía que por alguna razón los corazones de la gente se volvieron a llenar de felicidad. Aunque sólo es una leyenda.

Alicia y Harry miraron sus anillos y luego se miraron entre ellos. Ahora todo concordaban, las iniciales que tenían los anillos antes de que ellos se la pusiesen eran G.M y J.R. Y se tenían que tratar de esos anillos porque el anciano que se los vendió les contó esa misma historia aunque no se sabía los nombres de los enamorados.

La pelirroja apartó la mirada de Harry y siguió mirando como el agua caía en el pequeño charco.

Esa leyenda es cierta Dominic- dijo Alicia tocando con un dedo la superficie del lago donde aparecieron varias ondas- aunque no se como termina la leyenda. Sólo sé lo que tu sabes.

¿Cómo sabes que es cierta?- dijo Dominic.

Porque hemos visto los anillos- dijo Harry y el joven Black pasó la mirada al chico- incluso los tenemos.

Harry levantó la mano hasta dejarlo frente al rostro de su amigo que observó el brillante anillo con sorpresa, miró a Alicia y vio como la chica, que aun seguía junto a la fuente, también tenía la mano levantada y mostraba su anillo.

Que os valiese el anillo significa que estáis destinados a estar juntos- dijo Dominic.

Eso fue lo que dijo el de la tienda- dijo Alicia.

Y él tiene razón- dijo Dominic- y si la leyenda es cierta y tiene que serlo si los anillos existen, significa que vuestro amor será un arma importante en esta guerra como fue el amor de los dos enamorados que fueron dueños de esos anillos.

Te equivocas, al igual que el anciano que nos vendió los anillos- dijo Harry levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa- lo nuestro terminó y ahora estoy con Inez y la amo.

Caminó hacía la salida de la cueva, se detuvo junto a Alicia que aun miraba el agua, veía el reflejo de Harry tras ella pero él no la miraba.

Deberías entonces quitarte ese anillo- dijo Alicia- ¿Para que llevar algo que nos une, algo a lo que no crees estar destinado?...- se detuvo, la voz a cada momento se quebraba. Observó el perfil del chico que amaba- Ese anillo debe por lo tanto estar en manos de un chico que me ame y al que yo ame. Y tú no eres ese chico ¿No?

Harry la miró y Alicia le devolvió laminada a través del reflejo del agua.

No, no lo soy- dijo Harry- en eso tienes razón. Aunque te recuerdo que fui yo quien los compró y por lo tanto tú deberías quitártelo.

¿Quieres regalárselo a Inez?- dijo Alicia.

No estaría mal- dijo Harry- pero prefiero regalarle algo que no haya sido antes tuyo. Así que no te preocupes, en cuanto pueda me quitaré el anillo y lo tiraré al lago de Hogwarts- mintió Harry pues aun recordaba lo al que se había sentido al quitárselo y no quería volver a sentirlo.- no sirve para nada. Sólo es el símbolo de algo que no existe.

¿Y por qué que no te lo quitas ahora?- dijo Alicia reprimiendo un sollozo.

Porque está atascado- mintió de nuevo.

Alicia se puso en pie, le cogió la mano y se lo quitó. Ambos sintieron un inmenso vacío que se apoderaba de sus corazones y sus almas. El tan sólo simple hecho de respirar les dolía y se sentían tan solos.

Ya está- dijo la pelirroja con los ojos humedecidos y con la voz quebrada- ya esta maldito imbécil.

No me insultes, Alicia- dijo Harry mirándola.

¿Qué no te insulte?- dijo Alicia y le empujó- ¡Tú me has insultado con tus palabras hirientes, tú me pegaste!- había comenzado a llorar y a gritar sin darse cuenta. Dominic los observaba sin saber lo que hacer. Alicia golpeaba a Harry y este intentaba detener los golpes- ¡Eres un cerdo sin sentimientos!

Los gritos habían alertado a los que estaban fuera y habían entrado para ver lo que ocurría. Todos quedaron en silencio, sin saber como detener la discusión.

¡Sí siento Alicia, siento muchas cosas!- gritó Harry agarrándola por las muñecas- ¡Siento amor, siento deseo y pasión por Inez¡Siento placer cada vez que ella me besa, acaricia y nos acostamos!- vio el dolor reflejado en los ojos de ella, aunque eso último que había dicho era mentira, ellos aun no se habían acostado- ¡Cada vez que ella me toca me siento vivo, no como cuando tú lo hacías1- soltó una de sus muñecas y la obligó a abrir la mano. El anillo que Alicia le había quitado a Harry estaba en su palma, él lo cogió- ¡Mira lo que hago!- lo tiró lejos, al interior de la cueva. ¡Eso es lo que significa para mí ese maldito anillo, eso es lo que significas tú para mí!

¡Cállate!- gritó Alicia tapándose los oídos- ¡CÁLLATE!

¡No eres nadie para mi!- siguió Harry sin escuchar las suplicas de Alicia.

¡BASTA!- gritó Ron enloquecido y se puso delante de Alicia- ¡CÁLLATE, MALDITO CABRÓN!- extrajo a A_lgol _de su funda y puso su punta en el pecho del joven Potter- ¡No voy a permitir que la sigas haciendo llorar, antes te mato!

¡Ron tranquilízate!- pidió Draco. Harry extrajo a _Mirzam _de su funda- ¡Harry por favor, esto es de locos, guardad las armas!

Pero ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro. Harry, con una sonrisa arrogante que Remus, Sirius y Rachel estaban acostumbrados ha ver hacía mucho tiempo en el rostro de James, pasó el filo de su espada por el filo de la espada del que en el pasado fue su mejor amigo.

Con un grito que denotaba la rabia que sentía el pelirrojo y que estaba cegado por este sentimiento, atacó a Harry. Pero este se lo esperaba y paró el ataque sin mucha dificultad.

Ron volvió a atacar con todas sus fuerzas y cuando Harry interpuso su espada, sintió toda la fuerza de su amigo y lo hizo trastabillar pero consiguió mantenerse en pie.

Miró al pelirrojo, siempre había tenido mucha fuerza y enfadado era mucho peor. Harry sonrió, no le tenía miedo, sabía que Ron por muy enfadado que estuviese no cumpliría su amenaza.

Deja de reírte- dijo Ron que veía esa sonrisa petulante como una burla y no hacía más que crecer su enfado.

Harry no borró la sonrisa, eso ponía bajo presión a Ron y Harry como buen amigo que fue sabía que cuanto más presión tuviese el pelirrojo, más difícil le sería concentrarse en la lucha y así le sería más fácil ganar.

Oía como los otros intentaban calmar un poco los ánimos y les pedían que se detuviesen pero ninguno de los dos los hacía caso. Ni siquiera los miraban, tenían la vista fija el uno en el otro.

Empezaron a moverse en círculos. Cada uno atento a los movimientos del otro, si uno iba a la izquierda el otro se movía a la derecha, y viceversa. Siempre en círculos, mirándose, analizándose, escrutándose.

Esta vez fue Harry quien atacó Ron detuvo el ataque, las espadas volvieron a chocar, una y otra vez, esquivando los movimientos y deteniendo los ataques. Los aceros se golpeaban, las espadas antes amigas ahora enemigas como sus dueños. Esto no era un entrenamiento como ocurrió cuando estuvieron con sus antepasados. No, esto era por el honor de la familia, el orgullo y la terquedad.

Ron no iba a permitir que Alicia llorase más por él, no iba a permitir que el honor de su familia, parte de la cual estaba muerta, fuese destruido por el que creyó su mejor amigo. Se sentía traicionado por el chico que tenía enfrente y al que había llegado a querer como a un hermano. Él le permitió que saliese con su hermana, pensando que la cuidaría y lo único que había hecho era hacerla llorar.

Dumbledore le había ocultado los aspectos de la ruptura de Alicia y Harry a todos los Weasley, sólo Ron lo sabía. Y lo había hecho porque sabía las reacciones de los Weasley y no quería que en un ataque de rabia atacasen a Harry, sabía lo impulsivo que era la familia de pelirrojos.

Al principio Ron también callo, no creía conveniente contarlo por carta pero tenía pensado hacerlo en cuanto viese a su familia. Ese momento llegó cuando Alicia y J.J fueron capturados pero estaba demasiado preocupado y no le pareció el mejor momento. Así que siguió callando. Cuando rescataron a Alicia, a Sophi y a J.J decidió hablar pero al ver a Harry herido por la flecha no creyó conveniente contárselo a su familia así que volvió a callar, al fin y al cabo él también se había preocupado al ver herido a Harry aunque nunca lo reconociese. Pero al ver que el chico se recuperaba decidió que era hora de que su familia supiese lo que había pasado entre Alicia y Harry.

Antes de que se marchasen en los carruajes, Ron se lo contó todo, como Alicia había sido abofeteada por Harry y todo lo referente a su ruptura. Todos ellos sabían que Harry y Alicia habían roto pero no sabían bajo que circunstancias, creían que era por una tonta discusión.

Pero cuando Ron les contó que Harry, al que habían querido como un hijo, como a un hermano, se había atrevido a golpear a Alicia, ha hacerla a llorar, a dejarla por otra que tenían sospechas de que era una mortífaga, las reacciones violentas no se hicieron esperar en todos ellos, a excepción de su padre al que los ojos simplemente se le llenaron de decepción y tristeza.

Fred, Bill y Charlie le pidieron que cuidara de Alicia, que no la dejase sola en ningún momento, que no permitiese que Harry la hiciese de nuevo llorar, que la protegiera con su vida. Que ella, Ginny, Kevin y el bebe que estaba en camino y era fruto de Percy y Penélope eran los tesoros más preciados que quedaban en la familia Weasley. Y Ron lo prometió, porque él pensaba lo mismo que sus hermanos.

Por eso se había puesto así al ver llorar a Alicia en esos momentos. Por eso se había enloquecido, porque les había hecho una promesa a sus hermanos y no pensaba romperla. Aunque le doliese enfrentarse al que por mucho tiempo fue su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Se seguían moviendo por toda la cueva, sin cesar en su lucha. El sudor perlado recorría el rostro de ambos jóvenes. Ninguno tenía intención de rendirse.

¡Basta ya por favor!- gritó Hermione- ¡Dejad de pelear!

Dominic, que había terminado de copiar las runas antes de que empezase la pelea, se puso en pie con dificultad y se tuvo que sujetar en Luna al sentir un mareo. La rubia lo miró preocupada pero el joven sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

¡BASTA!- gritó Sirius fuera de control.

Sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo que los chicos fuesen cada uno enviado a una pared y quedasen inmóviles contra ellas. Los dos intentaban liberarse de ese amarre invisible pero era imposible. Se seguían mirando a los ojos.

¡Estoy harto de vuestras discusiones!- dijo Sirius muy enfadado- ¡Si no queréis volver a ser amigo, entonces no lo seáis pero no quiero volver a ver una demostración como esta en lo que os queda de vida¡¿Entendido?!

¡Pues entonces que deje en paz a Alicia!- dijo Ron furioso.

¡Es ella la que no me deja en paz a mi!- dijo Harry- ¡Va siempre detrás de mi, intentando que deje a Inez por ella!

¡Porque te quiero imbécil!- dijo Alicia llorando.

La chica ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y por unos minutos sólo se oyó su llanto. Sirius decidió dejarlos libres. Los dos chicos ya más calmados guardaron sus espadas. Harry se dirigió a la salida de la cueva y Ron a Alicia a la que arropó con sus fuertes brazos.

Sé todo lo feliz que quieras con esa- dijo Ron haciendo que Harry se detuviese unos segundos- pero deja de hacer daño a la gente que una vez fue tu amiga.

Harry continuó saliendo de la cueva mientras se miraba el dedo donde minutos antes había estado el anillo que simbolizaba el amor de Alicia y el suyo. Un amor que estaba perdido en el interior de sus corazones, al igual que ese anillo que estaba perdido en el interior de esa cueva.

Poco después salieron los demás de la cueva, a excepción de Alicia y Ron que se quedaron un momento allí dentro, intentando que la pelirroja se calmase, aunque sólo fuese un poco.

Ron apartó las manos de su hermana del rostro y la levantó la cara cogiéndola de la barbilla. Con la mano le limpió bruscamente las lágrimas.

No derrames más lágrimas por él- dijo Ron- no merece tus lágrimas. Y quien las merezca no te hará llorar.

No puedo evitarlo- dijo Alicia y se abrazó con fuerza al pelirrojo- le amo tanto.

Estuvieron unos minutos más dentro de la cueva, hasta que la chica se calmó y las lágrimas dejaron de salir de sus ojos. Salieron en silencio, cogidos de la mano. Harry no les miró pero el pelirrojo si le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

¿Podemos ya volver a Hogwarts?- dijo Harry con voz irritante.

Sí- dijo Sirius- será lo mejor. Desaparezcámonos hacía el despacho de Dumbledore.

El animago se agarró a Harry, Remus a Alicia, Rachel a Dominic y Neville y Luna a Draco y Wendy. Luego todos desaparecieron en vuelto en lucecitas.

Cuando aparecieron en el despacho del anciano director vieron que no estaba sólo. Con él estaban los señores Holms. Ya todos conocían que el señor Holms era el hijo de Abigail y por lo tanto el hermano de Voldemort. Dominic, Rachel y Sirius se lo habían contado.

Ya estáis de vuelta- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- me he tomado el atrevimiento de llamar a Zacs y Katherine, ellos, tienen derecho a conocer el pasado de Abigail. Además de que les he hablado de la Orden del Fénix y han decidido entrar a formar parte de ella. Dominic ¿Sabes lo que es la Orden del Fénix?

Sí, Alicia me habló de ella- dijo el chico- ¿Yo voy a ser parte de ella?

Si quieres, sí.- dijo Dumbledore- no tienes que sentirte obligado.

Quiero ser parte de la Orden- dijo Dominic.

Entonces acércate- dijo Dumbledore- y remángate la camisa.

Dominic obedeció y Dumbledore le hizo aparecer el fénix en el brazo, le dijo como se utilizaba y luego el chico se reunió con sus amigos.

Y ahora ¿Qué habéis encontrado?- dijo Dumbledore.

Aparte de las armas de Dominic, también hemos encontrado unos papeles donde Abigail cuenta toda su vida- dijo Remus mirando los papeles- y también unas cartas que el señor Holms le escribió. Quizás debería quedárselas usted.

Gracias- dijo el señor Holms cogiendo los muchos papeles que le tendía Lupin.

¿Qué más?- dijo Dumbledore.

Pues hemos cogido un poco de agua de la fuente- dijo Hermione sacando el agua y poniéndolo sobre la mesa del director.

Se la daré a Poppy, ella tal vez le saque alguna utilidad- dijo Dumbledore- ¿Algo más?

Si. Dominic ha copiado en un pergamino unas runas que había en la cueva de donde hemos sacado el agua- dijo Harry- y también unos libros que tenía Abigail.

Me gustaría poder quedarme con los libros y seguir yo mismo con la traducción de las runas- dijo Dominic.

Por supuesto- dijo Dumbledore- ¿Algo más?- negaron con la cabeza- entonces será mejor tomar asiento y averiguar que se escondía tras Abigail.

Dumbledore hizo aparecer sillas para todos que tomaron asiento y miraron al director que estaba tras su escritorio. El anciano miró los papeles, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

_"Años… ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuantos tengo exactamente pero e visto mucho y e sufrido mucho._

_Nací en un pequeño pueblo¿__S__u nombre? No lo recuerdo pero eso no importa. Mi madre era una bruja pobre, murió dándome a luz. Mi padre fue el que me crió pero siempre carecí de cariño porque Salazar Slytherin no sabía darlo." _

¿Qué?- dijo el señor Holms interrumpiendo a Dumbledore- soy nieto de Salazar Slytherin.

Parece que sí- dijo Dumbledore que estaba también muy sorprendido pero continuó leyendo.

_Él nunca quiso a mi madre y a mi tampoco pero se hizo cargo de mi cuando ella murió ¿el por qué? No lo sé, y creo que nunca lo sabré._

_Viajamos por todo el mundo, mi padre mantuvo relaciones sexuales con diferentes mujeres y a todas ellas las dejó embarazadas pero de ninguno de los bebes se hizo cargo ¿Por qué? Quizás porque sus madres no habían fallecido como la mía o quizás, simplemente porque ninguna de sus madres era bruja como la mía y los niños eran mestizos. Yo creo que fue por lo segundo._

_Crecí sin ningún hogar fijo, con frialdad y dureza por parte de mi padre y bajo la tutela de una persona que creía que los muggles y los que no eran raza pura eran inferiores a nosotros, los "sangre limpia" como nos llamaba mi padre._

_Yo nunca creí en es, rechazaba esas creencias aunque lo hacía en silencio. Un día mi padre se reunió con tres antiguos conocidos; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepaff y Rowena Ravenclaw. Cuando eso pasó yo sólo tenía 12 años pero pude apreciar que esas personas iban a ser importantes en mi vida._

_Ellos eran mayores que yo, 25 años como mucho pero mi padre era el más mayor de todos._

_Los cuatro fundaron un colegio, al que llamaron Hogwarts y entonces ese fue mi hogar. Mi primer y verdadero hogar._

_Cuando abrieron sus puertas yo ya tenía 14 años. Durante esos dos años en los que había estado construyendo el colegio, me enseñaron ha hacer magia y me di cuenta de que todos ellos tenían una clara característica. Godric la valentía, Helga la lealtad, Rowena la inteligencia y mi padre la astucia. Un año después de que las puertas de Hogwarts se abriesen, llegaron al castillo, Jenna y Jack __Heap, Zelda Overstand, Rubens Mella y Simon Gringer y pronto me hice sus amigos, ellos se convirtieron en mi familia. Y todos ellos se quedaron para impartir clases._

_Todos ellos me entregaron el amor y el afecto que mi padre fue incapaz de darme y los llegué a querer y amar más de lo que nunca amé a mi padre._

_Veía como poco a poco mi padre se distanciaba más de ellos, nunca dejó entrar en su casa a personas con antepasados muggles y su devoción por las Artes Oscuras nos preocupó a todos. Las disputas entre mi padre y los demás eran cada vez más a menudo. Y descargaba toda su rabia y su odio sobre mí, en forma de palizas y abusos sexuales._

_Yo lo ocultaba por miedo y vergüenza pero cuando ya tenía 18 años y un día que mi padre había discutido con todos, intentó abusar de mí como tantas otras veces lo había hecho pero antes de que lo pudiese hacer, Godric irrumpió en la habitación encontrándose allí la terrible escena._

_Yo, semidesnuda sobre la cama y mi padre sobre mí, mientras yo lloraba y le suplicaba que me soltase. _

_Godric enloqueció, le echó del colegio pero yo me quedé bajo tutela y protección de los que eran verdaderamente mi familia aunque no llevasen mi sangre. Pero antes de irse, mi padre juró que volvería para vengarse._

_No le tomamos en cuenta la amenazada y vivimos felices durante años. Yo cambié mi apellido no queriendo tener nada que me relacionase con mi padre y decidí ponerme Holms. Pero yo había quedado embarazada de mi padre, él nunca se enteró que tenía un hijo mío pero había algo que siempre me uniría a él pues un día cuando abuso de mí, me dejó embarazada , él nunca se enteró que iba a tener un hijo conmigo al que había decido llamar Zacs." _

El señor Holms estaba pálido. No sólo era nieto de Salazar Slytherin sino que también era su hijo, era una aberración, producto de una violación.

Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo el señor Holms- ¿Qué vais a pensar de mí?

Tranquilo cariño- dijo la señora Homs que le agarró la mano para reconfortarlo- tú no elegiste tenerlo como padre.

Eso es cierto Zacs- dijo Dumbledore- nosotros no elegimos a nuestros padres. Unos tienen suerte que les tocan buenos otros por el contrario no cuenta con la misma suerte. Pero continuemos.

_"Hasta que un día cuando yo tenía 24 años y Zacs seis, mi padre volvió para cumplir su venganza. Pero no vino solo_

_Con él, vinieron Drácula, Katrina, __Janas__, Zaira y Conor Dempsey. Todos ellos siempre fueron enemigos y acabaron con las vidas de mis amigos._

_Godric fue el último en morir y yo no pude hacer nada por ellos, nada. Huí de Hogwarts con mi pequeño. El dolor era inmenso y el odio también._

_Durante años estuve vagando por diferentes lugares de Inglaterra y un día llegué ha este mismo bosque y encontré esta cabaña que se convirtió en mi hogar._

_Un día inspeccionando los alrededores encontré una cueva cuando ya alcanzaba los 26 años y Zacs los ocho. En la cueva había unas extrañas runas que no conocía y una pequeña fuente natural._

_Zacs y yo bebimos de ella pero cuando me di cuenta que esa agua no sólo nos mantenía jóvenes sino que también me sentía con más vitalidad y todas las enfermedades se curaban, decidí no darle más agua a Zacs y que cuando cumpliese los 18 años él tomase la decisión de si quería beberla o no. Yo no podía decidir por él si quería conservarse como un niño._

_Me sentí mal al pensar que si el día que mis amigos habían muerto __hubiese tenido esa agua habría podido dársela a beber y se hubiesen curados de sus heridas. Aunque seguramente el licantropísmo y el vampirismo de Jenna, Jack, Zelda y Simon no se hubiesen curado ya que habían sido mordidos hasta desangrarse._

_Viví durante años gracias a esa agua que me mantenía con el aspecto de una joven de 26 años mientras que Zacs crecía. Hasta que cumplió los 18 años y le explique lo del agua. Él también decidió tomarla._

_Pasaron cientos de años en los que fuimos felices pero Zacs quiso salir de ese bosque, tan sólo salía yo y era para ir al pueblo más cercano que se llamaba Pequeño Hangleton y lo hacía porque tenía poderes de metamorfomaga y Zacs no._

_Él quiso conocer el exterior y yo lo comprendía. Así que no me interpuse cuando él se marchó. Me venía a visitar de vez en cuando, se llevaba agua y me enviaba lechuzas contándome sus experiencias y aventuras._

_Un día me dijo que había conocido a una muchacha de 18 años llamada Katherine. Me dijo que estaba locamente enamorado de ella y yo estaba feliz al verlo tan contento. Había decidido dejar de beber el agua y se iba a vivir cerca de ella. Me hizo tanta gracia que me dijese: Quiero envejecer junto a ella así que no puedo continuar bebiendo el agua._

_De vez en cuando venía a visitarme pero cada vez menos aunque las lechuzas nunca cesaron. Lo comprendía claro que si, ellos se amaban y se habían hecho novios. Zacs había construido una nueva vida._

_A los pocos días de que Zacs se fuese, después de decirme que había conocido a Katherine, conocí a un hombre guapísimo en el Pequeño Hangleton. Yo mantenía un aspecto joven más o menos de su edad. El nombre de ese hombre era Tom Ryddle y me enamoré perdidamente de él y creí que él de mi._

_Mantuve relaciones sexuales con él aunque nunca nos casamos. Me quedé embarazada y se lo conté, él pareció feliz. Durante mi embarazado me llegó una carta de Zacs diciendo que se casaba y que estaba invitada aunque no como su madre porque Katherine no sabía lo del agua. Pero decidí no ir porque él no sabía nada de mi relación con Tom y nunca supo que iba a tener un hermano._

_El día del parto, Tom me asistió, y esa noche cuando mi bebe nació, Tom se lo llevó alegando que no podía permitirse tener un hijo con una mujer a la que no amaba, con la que no estaba casado y que tenía su mismo estatus social. Esa noche se quitó la mascara y me di cuenta de que sólo me había utilizado._

_Intenté detenerle pero estaba demasiado débil para impedirle que se llevase a mi pequeño._

_Busqué a mi hijo pero nunca lo encontré, me quedé viviendo en la cabaña y a veces cuando iba al pueblo veía a Tom con otras mujeres disfrutando del día y a mi no me miraba._

_Un día en una de las tantas cartas de Zacs, mi adorado hijo, este me contó que Katherine estaba embarazada e iba a tener una niña a la que llamarían Rachel. Fui feliz con esa noticia porque iba a ser abuela aunque nunca conociese a mi nieta. _

_Años después me enteré de que Tom y sus padres habían sido asesinados. Para ese entonces yo iba al pueblo con un aspecto de anciana._

_Un día un joven igual a Tom llegó a la cabaña, era mi hijo y se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort. Un aura negra le rodeaba aunque yo no podía verla. Vi en él a mi padre. _

_Había estado buscándome y yo nunca imagine que él había matado a Tom y sus abuelos hasta que él me lo contó y entonces es cuando confirmé mis sospechas. Tom o Lord Voldemort era idéntico a su abuelo, Salazar Slytherin. La misma maldad, las mismas creencias, los mismos pensamientos._

_Por ello nunca le hable de la fuente de la vida porque sabía que lo utilizaría para el mal. Por eso cada vez que me visitaba cambiaba mi aspecto al de una anciana._

_Un día me dejó de visitar y me enteré que estábamos en guerra y que el hombre o lo que antaño fue un hombre, Lord Voldemort, era el líder del bando oscuro._

_Creí que ya no me iría visitar más pero un día volvió con dos de sus mortífagos y me trajeron a una mujer en coma que se llamaba Rachel y estaba embarazada. _

_Bellatrix, una de las aliadas de mi hijo, la había lanzado un hechizo que debería haberla matado pero él hechizo protector no solo había protegido su hijo sino también a ella misma, no murió pero quedó en coma. Como Bellatrix quedó muy sorprendida se lo contó a Voldemort y este decidió traérmela. En su lugar pusieron otro cadáver con el aspecto de Rachel y para todo el mundo ella estaba muerta._

_Me pidió que la cuidase y yo no me pude negar aunque sabía como era mi hijo porque al fin y al cabo era eso, mi hijo. _

_Pero un día cuando se acercaba Halloween vino a la cabaña, y extrajo sangre del bebe que aun estaba en el vientre de Rachel mientras murmuraba unas palabras. Se la inyectó haciendo que parte de la vida del bebe y del hechizo protector se fuese con él. _

_Las siguientes noticias que tuve sobre mi hijo es que había caído porque una maldición asesina que lanzó sobre un bebe, le rebotó y le dio a él. Pero yo tuve la sensación de que no había muerto, no, aun no._

_Pero creía que nunca volvería. Por eso decidí hacerme cargo de Rachel y del bebe cuando naciese. Eso paso un 3 de Mayo. Hice la cesaría a Rachel._

_Durante años le di el cariño que me hubiese gustado darle a mi hijo. Le hable de su madre, le dije que ella estaba en coma porque había luchado contra mal, quise que se sintiese orgullosa de ella. _

_Pasaba el tiempo y me di cuenta de que Dominic era un niño especial y decidí comprobar algo. Con un hechizo hice que un tatuaje apareciese en su espalda, un dragón con los ojos azules, igual al que yo tenía y que debía tener mi heredero. Desde ese día le entrené sabiendo que en esa guerra tendría un papel importante y ya lo había tenido._

_Aunque me temo que cada día envejecerá más rápido y empeorará hasta… morir__"_

No- dijo Rachel tapándose la boca asustada tras haber oído eso último- no puede ser.

Me temo que sí- dijo Dumbledore dejando los papeles sobre la mesa- intentaremos buscar una cura- los miró aquí terminó lo escrito.

Tengo una duda- dijo Ron- ¿No tendría que haber sido el señor Holms el heredero de Slytherin en vez de Voldemort?

Legítimamente si- dijo Dumbledore- pero como Salazar Slytherin no sabía de la existencia de Zacs…

Tampoco sabía de la existencia de Voldemort- dijo Sirius- para ese entonces ya estaba muerto.

Si, pero Zacs no fue a Hogwarts y no descubrió nada sobre Salazar Slytherin y su herencia- dijo Dumbledore- y en su corazón no anidaba la misma oscuridad.

Pero aun hay algo que no entiendo del estado de Dominic- dijo Hermione- no tiene sentido que porque Voldemort haya quitado sangre a Dominic haya envejecido de esta manera. La gente dona sangre y no les pasa nada.

Según dic aquí, Abigail oyó como Voldemort decía unas palabras mientras extraía la sangre- dijo Dumbledore- Yo he leído algo sobre un hechizo que si se dice mientras se extrae sangre de una persona ha esta la arrebatas parte de su vida y de su juventud. Como en el caso de Dominic.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y fue hasta una de las estanterías. Comenzó a pasar el dedo por encima del lomo de los libros hasta que se detuvo en uno con la portada negro y ribetes plateados.

Lo cogió y volvió hasta su escritorio. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio en los que Dumbledore estuvo pasando las páginas.

Aquí- dijo el anciano deteniéndose en una página- aquí hay un hechizo que si se dice mientras extraes sangre a una persona, la robas parte de su vida, vitalidad y juventud. Son artes Oscuras que están a la altura de Voldemort. Debió de utilizarlo con Dominic. Tal vez nos sirva para ayudarte muchacho. Y ahora creo que llevaré el agua a Poppy.

Los chicos comenzaron a ponerse en pie sabiendo que la reunión había terminado. Cogieron las mochilas donde iban las armas y los libros y se dispusieron a marcharse pero la voz de Dumbledore los hizo detenerse.

Las clases del ED se reanudaran esta noche- dijo el anciano- ya he pedido a Argus que pusiese los carteles por todo el castillo.

Está bien- dijeron los chicos y salieron del despacho.

Sirius, Remus y Rachel miraron al director con preocupación.

Tenemos que hablarte de otra cosa Dumbledore- dijo Remus- el estado de Harry no es normal. En la misión, Ron y él se han peleado apunta de espada.

Contadme lo que ha ocurrido- dijo el anciano con evidente preocupación.

* * *

Había llegado la noche a Hogwarts. Harry se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente aunque sin hacer ruido no quería despertar a nadie. Aunque hubiese sido imposible, todos sus compañeros estaban matados después de la clase del ED en la que habían informado que pronto empezarían con las clases de Defensa Personal.

Tras ponerse la capa y coger la varita se desapareció. Apareciendo en un lugar que estaba muy oscuro pero que con un simple Lumus iluminó. Era una cueva, con runas en las paredes y una fuente natural. Era la cueva que estaba cerca de la cabaña en la que había vivido Dominic.

Iluminó el suelo y empezó a buscar a por lo que había ido. No tardó en encontrarlo. Se agachó para recoger el anillo que había tirado hacía unas horas al interior de la cueva.

Lo miró unos segundos sobre la palma de la mano. Se lo puso y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro porque volvía a sentirse bien. Lo que no sabía es que a miles de kilómetros a una pelirroja que dormía, también se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios. Al día siguiente ella también se sentiría mejor pero por el momento no sabría el motivo.


	36. No es sólo una reliquia familiar

**Capitulo 37: No es sólo una reliquia familiar. **

Marzo llegó a Hogwarts. El tiempo estaba descontrolado, la nieve que había caído los meses anteriores había desaparecido. Y ahora tan pronto llovía hasta inundar todo, como nevaba para teñir todo de blanco o como hacía un calor abrasador que derretía la nieve en unas horas. Cuando hacía frío era congelador.

Dumbledore había asociado estos cambios tan bruscos del tiempo al hecho de que Voldemort estaba aliado a los Elementaris y la Mater Natura y estos eran los que se encargaban de controlar la meteorología y la naturaleza.

Voldemort estaría envenenándolos en contra de los muggles y de los magos que se oponían a él y estos, como venganza estaban haciendo estos cambios tan bruscos de tiempo.

Por otro lado, Dominic había seguido traduciendo el pergamino donde copió las runas de la cueva. No había hecho muchos adelantos porque últimamente no se encontraba muy bien. Cada día que se levantaba mostraba un aspecto más viejo se sentía cada vez peor. La gente notaba como su aspecto cambiaba pero Dominic no les hablaba de que se sintiese cansado y enfermo. No quería preocuparlos.

Otra cosa que tenía preocupado a Dominic, aparte de su empeoramiento en su "enfermedad" y las runas, era el hecho de que algunos alumnos del colegio lo miraban y trataban como a un bicho raro, entre ellos las amigas de Alison aunque hacia mucho que Diggory no se iba con ellas.

Alison. Eso era otra de las preocupaciones de Dominic. Él nunca había sentido por una chica algo parecido a lo que sentía por Alison. Y no sabía como comportarse cuando estaba delante de ella.

En esos momentos Dominic y Alison se encontraban paseando por los jardines. Se habían encontrado por causalidad y desde que se habían viso y comenzado a caminar juntos no se habían hablado, aun recordaban el último momento que estuvieron juntos, el acercamiento que hubo entre ellos y la pillada de Colin.

No era el primer chico que le gustaba a Alison e incluso había salido con un par de ellos a lo largo de su estancia en Hogwarts hasta que decidió esperar al verdadero amor pero ahora que creía que lo había encontrado no sabía como comportarse con él.

Le miró y vio su pálido rostro y sus bonitos ojos azules adornados por unas grandes ojeras. Se le veía enfermo y más mayor cada día. Ahora parecía que tenía más de treinta años y a cada segundo envejecía un poco más. Unas hebras plateadas habían empezado a aparecer en su negro cabello.

Ese día hacía especialmente frío, los dos iban bien tapados y llevaban las bufandas con los colores de su casa. Además Alison llevaba un gorro de lana que se voló con una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

¡Maldito viento!- dijo la joven y comenzó a correr tras el gorro seguida muy de cerca por Dominic que intentaba ayudarla.

Pero ninguno era capaz de alcanzarlo. El viento cesó unos minutos y el gorro se detuvo. Alison y Dominic se detuvieron y se acercaron despacio como si estuviesen acechando a un ser vivo. Y cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca, ambos se abalanzaron sobre el gorro y lo cogieron a la vez.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, vieron que cada uno tenía el gorro agarrado por un lado y los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Se pusieron en pie y Dominic le colocó el gorro en la cabeza.

La caza del gorro volador- dijo Alison aun riendo.

Parecía que estaba vivo- dijo Dominic.

Los dos seguían riendo cuando una voz interrumpió su diversión.

¡Que bonito!- dijo Benji y los chicos le miraron.

Hacía tres días que Benji había golpeado a Alison. A la chica no le gustaba la enfermería y le había parecido estúpido ir por una tonta herida en el labio que aun no se había curado del todo. Dominic se la tenía jurada a los dos Slytherins pero durante esos tres días no se los había encontrado a solas hasta el momento y tampoco estaban a solas del todo, porque aparte de estar Alison, también estaban Cristel y Tracy.

¿Riéndote con el anormal, Diggory?- dijo Benji.

¿Qué queréis?- dijo Alison sujetando a Dominic que había estado apunto de lanzarse sobre él.

Ver si ya te habías alejado de este anormal- dijo Benji- pero no, aun no- miró a su amigo- Parece Mark que aun no ha conseguido la apuesta.

Benji se tapo la boca con la mano como si se le hubiese escapado accidentalmente esas últimas palabras.

¿Apuesta?- dijo Dominic mirándolos- ¿De que habláis?

Alison creo que va siendo hora de que Dominic sepa la verdad ¿no?- dijo Cristel- todo esto comenzó como un juego pero se esta tornando en algo cruel. Dominic se esta empezando a creer que puede existir algo entre vosotros.

¿De que estáis hablando?- preguntó Dominic aunque no estaba seguro de si quería saber la respuesta.

Mira Dominic, cuando te vimos entrar en el Gran Comedor, el día de tú selección. Alison, Tracy y yo decidimos hacer una apuesta- dijo Cristel- era sólo un juego pero Alison creo que ahora esta siendo demasiado cruel con tus sentimientos, por eso te lo digo…

¿En que consiste esa apuesta?- dijo Dominic sintiendo un dolor atroz en el pecho.

No les hagas caso Dominic- dijo Alison pero el chico ya no la escuchaba.

Bueno ella dijo que conseguiría besarte antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa- dijo Cristel- y creo haber oído que estuvisteis apunto de besaros hace tres días.

Cállate eres una mentirosa- dijo Alison- todo lo que han dicho no es cierto Dominic.

Vamos Black mírala- dijo Benji y Dominic la miró- es preciosa, inteligente y tiene la edad que aparenta ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que sentía algo por ti¿Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera que quería ser tu amiga?

No los escuches Dominic- dijo Alison- intentan que nos peleemos.

Deja de fingir Alison- dijo Mark- estas siendo demasiado cruel.

¡Cállate!- gritó Alison.

No cállate tú- dijo Dominic fríamente.

La joven miró a Dominic que le devolvió una mirada acuosa y llena de dolor. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Ellos tenían razón¿Cómo había podido creer que ella sentía algo por él? Era preciosa y podía tener a cualquier chico ¿Para que iba a estar con el anormal de Dominic Black?

Ese siempre había sido el problema de Dominic, por culpa de su envejecimiento prematuro tenía la autoestima muy baja y más con los temas de chica. Se menos preciaba con facilidad y por ello había creído las mentiras de esos cuatro.

Dominic, no les creas- dijo Alison e intentó poner su mano sobre el brazo del chico pero este dio un paso atrás- quieren que dejemos de ser amigos.

Espero que te hayas divertido mucho- dijo Dominic irguiéndose en toda su estatura y mirando con altanería la joven en un gesto muy parecido a su padre. Alison tenía los ojos humedecidos.- eres una maldita hipócrita, por delante una sonrisa y por detrás clavándome puñales. Seguro que fuiste tú la que empezó con el mote de anormal.

No, Dominic- dijo Alison- yo…

No intentes explicarte- dijo Dominic- debí imaginármelo. Tan sólo soy un bicho raro. Siento haberte echo perder la apuesta.

Dominic se fue corriendo y no se detuvo aunque Alison le llamó. La chica miró a los cuatro magos. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas.

Así comprenderás que nadie nos rechaza por un anormal- dijo Tracy sonriendo.

Alison no dijo nada, simplemente echó a correr en busca de Dominic para convencerle de que eso era una vil mentira.

* * *

Dominic corría y corría hasta que llegó a la sala común y tras decir la contraseña a la señora Gorda entró.

¡Dominic!- oyó que le llamaban pero él no hizo caso a esa voz y subió corriendo a su cuarto llevándose por delante a unos alumnos de segundo año.

Alicia que era quien le había llamado supo que había llegado el momento de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Abigail.

Subió las escaleras hacía el cuarto de los chicos de sexto año y llamó. Nadie contestó, así que entró y vio que Dominic estaba sentado en el borde de su cama que estaba al final de la habitación. Tenía el rostro entre las manos y sus cabellos le ocultaban por completo.

Alicia suspiró débilmente, su instinto le decía que estaba en ese estado por un mal de amores. Cerró la puerta con cuidado.

* * *

Ana y Ginny estaban estudiando en la biblioteca en la que había muchos estudiantes y la Señora Pince rondaba por las estanterías asegurándose de que todo se mantenía en silencio y en orden.

¿Cómo te sientes?- susurró Ana cuñado vio como la bibliotecaria se perdía entre las estanterías.

Bien- dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros y sin apartar la vista del libro.

¿Y respecto a J.J?- preguntó Ana y la seora Pince que pasaba por allí la miró con el ceño fruncido al igual que la pelirroja.

No sé a que te refieres con esa pregunta- dijo Ginny.

No te hagas la tonta conmigo, sé que aun le quieres- dijo Ana en un susurró. Bufó al ver que la pelirroja no pensaba hablar- J.J es muy buen chico, tan bueno que a veces es tonto. Y Verónica es una golfa que no se rinde hasta que consigue lo que quiere.

Pues ya ha conseguido a J.J- dijo Ginny- y no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

Pero…

Señoritas, cállense o las echo de la biblioteca- dijo la señora Pince.

La mujer se alejó. Ana miró a su amiga que se llevó un dedo a los labios.

Por ahora- dijo Ana- ya hablaremos tú y yo.

* * *

Alicia se sentó junto a Dominic, apartó la cortina de pelo y quitó las manos del rostro. Cuando lo hizo vio que el chico estaba llorando aunque con el puño intentaba limpiar bruscamente el rastro de lágrimas.

¿Qué ocurre, cielo?- dijo Alicia.

Dominic no contestó y Alicia esperó pacientemente hasta que él se decidió a contarle lo ocurrido. La pelirroja le escuchó en silencio, sin interrumpirlo aunque supo que todo había sido una invención.

No sé como pude pensar que Alison sentía algo por mí- dijo Dominic.

No creo que sea verdad lo que ha dicho Satherlan y los otros- dijo Alicia y Dominic bufó.

Estas de su parte¿La crees?- dijo Dominic.

No me pongo de parte de nadie- dijo Alicia- pero no veo capaz de eso a Alison y conozco demasiado a Satherlan y al otro payaso como para saber que son capaces de cualquier cosa.

Alicia miró a Dominic. Este se acercó a ella para besarla pero Alicia le puso una mano sobre los labios y terminaron tumbados en la cama. Dominic sobre ella y con las miradas conectadas.

No, cariño. Tú no quieres esto- dijo Alicia.

Sí quiero- dijo Dominic apartando la mano de la chica.

Imagínate que nos besamos- dijo Alicia sonriendo con ternura- ¿Y luego qué?

Nos hacemos novios- dijo Dominic.

Tú no me amas Dominic y yo amo a Harry- dijo Alicia.

Yo te haría olvidar a Harry y podría llegar a amarte- dijo Dominic y miró a la chica con dolor- estoy seguro de que podría. Pondría empeño para enamorarme de ti.

El amor no es poner empeño- sonrió Alicia- no, el amor verdadero viene una vez en la vida y el tuyo ya llegó. Amas a Alison y sólo quieres besarme por despecho.

Y tú no sólo no quieres besarme porque ames a Harry- dijo Dominic- no quieres besarme por mi aspecto.

No es por eso- dijo Alicia- ojalá alguna día te des cuenta de lo guapo que eres. Normal teniendo sangre merodeadora por las venas- Dominic apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Alicia y la chica giró la cara. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos- Ahora, estás furioso pero cuando se te pase el enfado te darás cuenta de que Alison es la mujer de tu vida.

No pienso perdonarla- dijo Dominic.

Tú sólo espera- dijo Alicia sonriendo y se quedaron en silencio.

Me estoy muriendo Alicia. Lo noto- dijo Dominic- A cada instante muero un poco más y no quiero morirme sin saber lo que se siente al besar a una chica. Sólo quiero un beso. Dámelo por favor.

Alicia le miró con tristeza. Acercó su rostro al de él, aun no muy segura de si debía besarlo pero él parecía tan desesperado. Pero ella no lo amaba y aunque no estaba con Harry, sentía que lo estaba traicionando, al igual que cuando Cuper la violaba.

Pero por otro lado, deseaba olvidar, olvidar a Harry porque él ya no la amaba, olvidar lo que Cuper le hizo, y Dominic tal vez podría hacerla olvidar y tendría un poco de felicidad. Sólo un poco.

También sabía que Dominic no la amaba y que Alison, aunque nunca se lo había dicho, sentía algo por el chico, algo muy fuerte. Ella nunca se había considerado una persona egoísta pero en esos momentos quería serlo, no porque deseara a Dominic, sino porque deseaba olvidar.

Sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros, sus alientos se mezclaban. Dominic cerró los ojos pero cuando sus labios estaban apunto de unirse, Alicia cambió el trayecto de su boca y le dio un beso en la frente. Dominic abrió los ojos y miró a Alicia que le devolvió la mirada.

Lo siento Dominic- dijo Alicia- pero no puedo. Te quiero mucho pero como a un amigo, a un hermano cariño. Si te beso parecerá que te estoy condenando, que en verdad vas a morir y eso no va a pasar.

¿Y cómo vamos a impedirlo¿Cómo vamos a conseguir que no muera?- dijo Dominic- esta cerca Alicia, lo noto ¿No lo entiendes? Sólo quiero saber lo que se siente cuando una chica te besa. Pero nunca lo voy a saber. Aunque…

Aunque ¿Qué?- dijo Alicia.

Te propongo algo- dijo Dominic- prométeme que cuando me este muriendo y todo parezca que va a terminar, me darás un beso. Entiende que quiero saber lo que se siente con un beso antes de morir.

No sé, no sé- dijo Alicia pensativa- te lo prometo si no hay alguien junto a ti mejor que yo para besarte.

Está bien- dijo Dominic sonriendo.

Los dos siguieron tumbados en la cama. Quedaron en silencio, observándose. Y aunque sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros ninguno sentía deseos de besar al otro, sus corazones latían por otras personas. Se querían si pero sólo como amigos, como hermanos.

Estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no se enteraron que la puerta se abría un poco y Alison los observaba. No había llegado a escuchar nada y lo que vio la rompió el corazón.

Desde donde ella estaba parecía que Dominic y Alicia se estaban besando. Además de que la mano de la pelirroja le acariciaba el cabello. Alison no dijo nada, simplemente cerró la puerta y se marchó llorando.

* * *

Llegó la noche y la oscuridad cubrió los terrenos de Hogwarts. Un manto de estrellas cubría el cielo y la luna llena estaba en lo alto.

Dumbledore, Remus, Rachel, Sirius, Dominic, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Wendy, J.J, Neville y Luna se encontraban junto a la puerta de la sala de los menesteres. Dentro de la sala se escuchaban numerosos ruidos. Alicia se encontraba allí dentro pero no estaba sola.

Isaac, Cecil y el pequeño Albert estaban con ella, convertidos en lobos. Alicia estaba haciendo el ritual con el medallón de Rowena Ravenclaw. Los tres licántropos, incluso el pequeño se lanzaban sobre ella para matarla pero la barrera mágica la protegía.

¡Podéis pasar ya!- oyeron que decía Alicia desde el interior.

Todos entraron y vieron que Alicia, Isaac y Cecil estaban arrodillados junto a Albert que respiraba aceleradamente. Tenía alguna herida en el cuerpo, ya que al chocar contra la barrera mágica y al tener tan sólo tres años, no tenía la misma fuerza que un adulto pero por otro lado estaba bien.

Será mejor que valláis a la enfermería- dijo Dumbledore.

Yo los acompañaré- dijo Remus poniéndole su capa por encima de los hombros de su hermana.

Sirius y Rachel también los ofrecieron acompañarlos y Dumbledore los acompañó dejando a los chicos asolas. Alicia se puso en pie pero se mareó y Dominic la sujetó.

¿Estás bien?- dijo Ron.

Sí- dijo Alicia- sólo estoy cansada, esta vez he utilizado más energía. Creo que me voy a ir a la cama.

Todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo- dijo Draco.

Salieron de la sala de los menesteres. Alicia iba cogida del brazo de Dominic que la ayudaba ya que la joven estaba algo débil. Harry los miraba con el ceño fruncido, volvía a sentir esa extraña sensación en la boca del estomago que había sentido cuando vio a Alicia jugando con Roberto.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Cecil, Isaac y Albert habían sido curados de su licantropía y estaban en perfecto estado. Y quizás más felices que nunca.

Había llegado la tarde, las clases habían terminado y Hermione se encontraba sentada en su cama. La nostalgia se había apoderado de ella tras haber estado observando un álbum de fotos en la que salía con sus padres, con Ron y Harry antes de pelearse, con los Weasley, con todos sus amigos, también vio la foto que se hicieron antes de la segunda prueba del Torneo. Y ahora sus padres estaban muertos, Harry no se hablaba con ellos, había roto con Ron y parte de la familia Weasley estaba muerta.

Esa guerra se había llevado tantas cosas, tantas vidas que ya no podrían recuperarse. Tan sólo le quedaban los recuerdos. Recuerdos tristes, melancólicos, alegres y eran esos últimos a los que se aferraba para no caer en la desesperación y en la agonía.

Terminó de ver el álbum de fotos y se levantó para guardarlo en su baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama. Cuando dejó el álbum, vio en un rincón del mismo la piedra que su madre le dejó en herencia. Esa que tenía extrañas runas y forma irregular.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y sostuvo en la palma de su mano la piedra. La estaba observando cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entró Alicia.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró a su amiga a la que sonrió. La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa y se iba a dirigir a su baúl cuado se fijo en la piedra que tenía Hermione en la mano.

Olvidando a por lo que había ido, Alicia se acercó a su amiga y se sentó junto a ella sin apartar los ojos de la piedra.

¿Me la dejas?- preguntó Alicia.

Sí, claro- dijo Hermione entregándosela.

La pelirroja la sostuvo entre sus manos. No podía ser una casualidad, Ron y Ginny tenían unas piedras parecidas, con formas irregulares y ese mismo tipo de runas. Por lo que sus hermanos la habían dicho, Alicia creyó que era una reliquia familiar pero ahora que Hermione tenía otra no podía serlo. No podía ser sólo una reliquia familiar.

¿Cómo la conseguiste, Herms?- dijo Alicia mirando a su amiga.

** FLASH BACK **

Hermione estuvo en su cuarto recogiendo todas sus cosas mientras la metían en una maleta para llevárselas. Luego fue al cuarto de sus padres y empezó a mirar las cosas de estos, su ropa, sus objetos personales, todo. Estaba mirando un cajón cuando encontró una extraña piedra con una forma irregular y que tenía unas inscripciones también extrañas.

Junto a ella había una carta, sacó la carta y vio que ponía su nombre en el sobre. Reconoció la letra como la de su madre. Abrió la carta y leyó lo que ponía:

_Querida Hermione: _

_Te preguntarás que es esa piedra que tienes en tus manos, siento decirte que no puedo decirte lo que es por que yo tampoco lo sé. Solo sé que esta en mi familia desde muchas generaciones atrás y que a la próxima que le toca poseerla es a ti. _

_Nunca he sabido que significaban esas inscripciones y parece que no esta completa, debe de haber más trozos de la misma. Espero que tú la encuentres más utilidad de la que yo le he encontrado._

_Tu madre que te quiere. _

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Cuando Hermione terminó su relato. Alicia volvió a mirar la piedra.

No es sólo una reliquia familiar- dijo Alicia- Ron y Ginny tienen unas piedras parecidas. Se las dieron mis padres cuando eran niños, habían ido pasando de generación en generación y le dijeron que ellos debían tenerlas. Pero es demasiada casualidad que tú también tengas una así que debe tener alguna utilidad.

Supongo que sí- dijo Hermione- sería mejor tener las tres piedras delante para compararlas.

Sí, tienes razón- dijo Alicia- bajemos, están todos en la sala común menos Harry. Incluso están Luna, Draco y Wendy.

Las dos chicas bajaron las escaleras y se acercaron a sus amigos que estaban en los sillones que estaban cerca de la chimenea.

Chicos creemos que hemos encontrado algo- dijo Alicia- enséñaselo Hermione.

Para sorpresa de las dos chicas, las voces de Ginny y Ron no fueron las únicas que se escucharon cuando vieron las piedras.

Es muy parecida a la que mi padre me dio de niño- dijo J.J- creí que sólo era una reliquia familiar.

Eso mismo pensamos nosotros- dijo Ron señalando a si mismo y a Ginny.

La olvidé por completo- dijo Dominic y todos le miraron- una noche Abigail me dio una piedra parecida a esta. Las runas de mi piedra significan fe como…

Tu tatuaje- dijo Hermione.

Exacto- dijo Dominic- así que las runas esas, y que son del mismo tipo de runas que las de la cueva, significan en tu caso Hermione paz como tu tatuaje, en el caso de Ron libertad, en el de J.J lealtad y en la de Ginny felicidad.

Esas palabras nos persiguen- dijo Ron.

Porque estamos destinadas a ellas, porque significan mucho para nosotros- dijo Dominic- para mi la fe significa mucho, si no hubiese tenido fe de que algún día saldría de esa cabaña y mi madre despertaría me hubiese vuelto loco. Para ti Ron la libertad es importante, durante niño viviste sin temores, libremente y quieres volver a vivir así. Lo mismo le pasa a Ginny con la felicidad, quiere recuperarla, reír- miró a Wendy- tú quieres que haya justicia en el mundo, quieres pensar que todos terminara pagando sus pecados porque si no tuvieses esperanza de que habrá justicia haría mucho tiempo que te hubieses rendido. Para ti Draco la amistad es importante porque nunca tuviste un amigo de verdad y ahora que los tienes no quieres perderlos. Y tú J.J…

Todos me fueron desleales- dijo el chico- sólo mi padre me fue leal, y ahora vosotros.

Y por eso la lealtad es importante para ti- dijo Dominic- porque tú eres leal. Y Hermione quiere que haya paz en el mundo para que nadie más tenga que sufrir lo que ella ha sufrido. Para Harry la esperanza es importante porque si la hubiese perdido, hace mucho esta guerra hubiese terminado con la victoria del bando oscuro. Y por último para Alicia es importante el amor porque le costó tanto encontrarlo que ahora que lo tiene no quiere dejarlo escapar. Esas palabras siempre han sido importantes para nosotros como lo fueron para nuestros antepasados. Abigail me dijo que estos tatuajes nos daban fuerza que nos hacían recordar que en parte luchamos por ella, porque haya fe, esperanza, amor, libertad, felicidad, lealtad, justicia, paz y amistad. Pensar que algún día habrá todo esto en el mundo, nos da fuerzas para seguir adelante. Y todos nosotros debemos tener una piedra de estas.

¿Qué más te dijo Abigail?- dijo Ginny.

Me dijo que tenía que encontraros y unir las piedras- dijo Dominic.

¿Y que pasará si lo hacemos?- dijo J.J.

No lo sabía, ellos nunca las unieron- dijo Dominic- y no se como se unen, nunca me lo dijo. Me dijo que éramos piezas claves en esta guerra y que estábamos destinados a ser amigos. No me dijo nada más.

Suficiente para saber que todos tenemos que tener una piedra- dijo Draco- que debemos encontrarlas y averiguar como se unen para saber lo que ocultan, tal vez nos sirva para ganar la guerra.

¿Tenéis aquí las piedras?- dijo Alicia.

Yo sí- dijo J.J mientras Ginny y Ron asentían.

No lo sé- dijo Dominic- tal vez la deje en la cabaña aunque a lo mejor la tarje sin darme cuenta.

Id a buscarlas- dijo Alicia y los cuatro chicos se marcharon a sus cuartos.

Yo no tengo una piedra que yo sepa- dijo Alicia.

A mí, mis padres no me dieron nada- dijo Draco- tal vez este en la Mansión.

Tendremos que ir en Semana Santa a la mansión- dijo Neville- no es ninguna casualidad que J.J, Ginny, Ron, Dominic y Hermione tengan una piedra.

Neville tiene razón- dijo Wendy- yo le preguntaré a mi madre.

Cinco minutos después bajaron con sus piedras.

Por suerte la metí con mi ropa sin darme cuenta- dijo Dominic.

Se sentaron en el suelo, en un rincón de la sala común para tener un poco de intimidad. Estuvieron observándolas, intentando encajarlas las unas con las otras pero no pasaba nada.

Faltan piedras- dijo Hermione- necesitamos las demás para encajarlas.

Tenemos que decírselo a Harry- dijo Alicia- tal vez él también haya encontrado su piedra.

Ron puso mala cara pero no dijo nada. Eso era lo que siempre hacía cuando le mencionaban a su ex amigo que en esos momentos bajaba de su cuarto.

Voy a contárselo- dijo Alicia y se puso en pie.

Alicia se acercó a Harry que iba hacía el hueco del retrato. La pelirroja le cortó el paso bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

El otro día te pasaste Ron sacando la espada y luchando contra Harry- dijo Draco.

Él se lo estaba buscando- dijo Ron- estoy harto de ver llorar a Alicia por su culpa.

Alicia ya no es una niña, Ron- dijo Hermione.

Lo sé- dijo el pelirrojo- pero eso no quita que yo no deba protegerla.

Harry era tu mejora amigo- dijo Ginny.

¿Y crees que me hace feliz toda esta situación?- dijo Ron mirando a su hermana pequeña- yo más que nadie quiero que Harry se de cuenta de que la zorra de Butler le esta haciendo algo- todos le miraron sorprendido- ¡Vamos¿Creéis que era el único que no me había dado cuenta de que a Harry le pasa algo?

Entonces ¿Por qué no haces nada por averiguar lo que le pasa?- dijo J.J.

Por lo mismo que no lo hacéis vosotros- dijo Ron- Harry no se deja ayudar, estamos hasta arriba con cosas que hacer sino estamos ocupados con las clases, estamos dando clases del ED, sino participando o entrenando para el Torneo, yendo a los ataques, cada vez hay más secretos que desvelar y ahora se nos suman estás malditas piedras. Y porque cada vez que veo que hace sufrir a Alicia me hierve la sangre.

No eres al único- dijo Dominic.

Es cierto, no soportamos que Harry haga sufrir a Alicia- dijo Wendy- pero es normal es nuestra amiga y lo esta pasando mal, quizás peor que ninguno.

No sabes la razón que tienes- susurró J.J al recordar lo que Cuper le había hecho a su amiga.

Cada vez que veo a Harry haciendo daño a Alicia me dan ganas de asesinarlo- dijo Ron mirando a la pareja- ver como Harry hace daño a Alicia, me impide ayudarlo a lo que sea que le esta haciendo Butler.

* * *

Cuando la pelirroja llegó hasta Harry, le cortó el paso y sus miradas se encontraron.

Harry, tienes que ver esto, creemos que hemos encontrado algo importante- dijo Alicia- ven te lo enseñaremos.

Ahora no puedo- dijo Harry- he quedado con Inez.

Pero es importante- dijo Alicia- no te robaremos mucho tiempo.

Ya, pero es que llego tarde- dijo Harry- y tú me estás haciendo perder más tiempo.

¿Qué te pasa Harry¿Por qué te comportas así?- dijo Alicia.

Nada, no me pasa nada- dijo Harry sonriendo y pasó por su lado.

Harry- dijo Alicia y el chico la miró- tienes la boca manchada de chocolate.

Oh- dijo Harry sonriendo e intentó limpiarse.

No más abajo- dijo Alicia. Se acercó y se lo limpió con una mano temblorosa.

Alicia no apartó su mano y sus miradas volvieron a quedar conectadas. Cuanto deseaba la pelirroja acercarse hasta poder abrazarlo y besarlo pero sus deseos y pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Ron le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

Harry apartó la mirada de Alicia y dio un paso hacía atrás para romper el contacto. Ella bajó la mano y la mirada. Ron y Harry se miraron.

Llego tarde- dijo después de unos minutos Harry- adiós.

Harry se marchó y cuando ya lo había perdido de vista el pelirrojo se puso delante de su hermana y le obligo a que lo mirara.

¿A qué venía eso?- dijo Ron cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

¿El qué?- dijo Alicia.

No te hagas la tonta conmigo- dijo Ron- le estabas acariciando.

Le estaba ayudando. Tenía la boca manchada de chocolate y le estaba limpiando- dijo Alicia.

Alicia tienes que olvidarlo- dijo Ron.

¿Cómo tú has olvidado a Hermione?- dijo Alicia molesta- antes de dar consejos procura llevarlos a cabo.

Alicia le dejo allí sin palabras y subió a su cuarto.

Otra imagen de ella que llegaba a su memoria para confundirlo y torturarlo. Su cabello pelirrojo cayendo por su espalda, sus extraños ojos que lo miraban, su boca que lo incitaba a besarla, su cuerpo que deseaba acariciar y poseer.

Harry estaba en la sala de los menesteres, estaba sentado en un sofá con la camisa completamente abierta y los ojos cerrados.

Abrió los ojos y vio unas manos sobre sus pectorales. Sentía húmedos besos por su vientre y bajó la mirada. Y no sabiendo porque, se sintió decepcionado al no ver una mata de cabello pelirrojo sino moreno.

Butler comenzó a subir por su pecho hasta llegar a su rostro. Le besó y Harry enredó los dedos en su cabello.

Imágenes de Alicia pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza ¿Por qué diablos pensaba en Alicia si tenía a la chica que amaba entre sus brazos, besándola y en sujetador?

Butler rompió el beso y se sentó sobre Harry. Agarró el cinturón del chico y lo desabrochó al igual que los pantalones. Introdujo su mano por la ropa interior pero el moreno le agarró la muñeca. Butler le miró.

No puedo- dijo Harry.

¿Por qué?- dijo Butler intentando disimular su molestia.

No estoy de humor- mintió Harry, en realidad era porque no podía dejar de pensar en Alicia.

Nunca estas de humor cuando vamos ha hacerlo- dijo Butler.

¿Es que tienes prisa?- dijo Harry molesto y quitándosela de encima.

Se puso de pie y se comenzó a abrochar la ropa, dándole la espalda a su novia. Butler se puso en pie y se colocó delante de él.

¿Es por la nueva Weasley?- dijo Butler.

No- dijo Harry mirando a otro lado y Butler se dio cuenta de que mentía y aunque la daba rabia decidió fingir.

Entonces ¿Es qué no me encuentras atractiva, no me deseas?- dijo Butler fingiendo que iba a llorar.

No, no es eso- dijo Harry- es sólo que quiero ir con calma.

¿Con calma? Ya llevamos casi un mes juntos- dijo Butler- ¿No me quieres?

Claro que te quiero, te amo- dijo Harry seguro. i _"El problema"_ pensó _"es que Alicia no se me sale de la cabeza" /i _

Pues hazme el amor- dijo Butler desesperada.

La joven se quitó el sostén, cogió la mano del chico y la puso sobre uno de sus pechos.

No me digas que no te gusta- dijo Butler acercándose a él- me deseas Harry, hazme el amor.

Butler le besó la garganta mientras se quitaba la falda y luego la última prenda que la cubría quedando desnuda ante él. Le llevó hasta el sofá y le tumbó.

La chica le besó y fue cuando Harry se dejó llevar. Con un movimiento la dejó debajo de él. Mientras se besaban, Harry se comenzó a quitar su propia camisa y luego hizo lo mismo con los pantalones.

Comenzó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de la joven y cuando se desprendió de última prenda, volvió a besarla.

Después de unos minutos se miraron a los ojos. Butler estiró la mano e intentó tocarle la cicatriz pero sólo llegó a rozarla antes de que Harry se apartase y comenzase a vestirse.

Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no soporto que nadie me toque la cicatriz- dijo Harry.

Vamos Harry- dijo Butler sentándose- y por eso vamos ha dejarlo a medias.

¡Sí! Porque ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces- dijo Harry- nadie toca mi cicatriz. Además se me han quitado las ganas.

Se terminó de abrochar la camisa y salió dejando a una enfurecida Butler que comenzó a destrozar todo.


	37. Nunca la olvidarás

**Capitulo 38: Nunca la olvidarás. **

Alison iba hacía la clase de encantamientos que compartían con los Slytherin. Cuando llegó sus compañeros aun no habían entrado a clase. Tracy y Cristel hablaban en murmullos y la miraban, Benji y Mark estaban con Butler y Ailish manteniendo una conversación en susurros pero parecía bastante acalorada. Pero la atención de Diggory estaba puesta en Dominic que no la había mirado al llega y hablaba con Ginny.

Alison se apoyó en la pared y miró con disimulo a Dominic. Aun recordaba la discusión que habían tenido hacía tres días y luego la escena que presenció cuando fue al cuarto de él. No podía olvidar como Alicia y Dominic se besaban.

No estaba enfadada con Alicia, sabía que la pelirroja no conocía sus sentimientos por Dominic (o eso pensaba ella) y tampoco podía culparlos, tal vez se habían enamorado.

Las miradas de Ginny y Alison se encontraron. La pelirroja la sonrió y ella le devolvió una sonrisa triste. Mcgonagall llegó en esos momentos.

El profesor Flitwick no se encuentra bien en estos momentos- dijo Mcgonagall- así que tenéis la hora libre.

Los alumnos empezaron a marcharse hablando alegremente. Alison comenzó a caminar hacía la sala común, delante de ella iban Ginny y Dominic hablando. Alison al ver que Dominic iba al mismo sitio que ella decidió marcharse a los jardines, no le apetecía estar delante de él y no poder acercarse.

Dominic y Ginny entraron en la sala común y vieron que Alicia estaba sentada en uno de los sillones. Se acercaron a ella y la chica los miró con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué no estáis en clase?- dijo Alicia.

Flitwick se sentía indispuesto y nos han dado la hora libre- dijo Ginny- ¿Y tú?

Los de séptimo año tenemos la hora libre- dijo Alicia.

¿Y dónde están los demás?- dijo Dominic quitándose la túnica y remangándose la camisa ese día hacía un calor abrasador.

Luna estará en clase y los demás en la biblioteca estudiando. Yo he preferido quedarme aquí hoy no estoy de humor para estudiar- dijo Alicia- ¡Ah! Y Harry… Él debe de estar con Butler, supongo.

Eso último lo había dicho con más tristeza de la normal en ella. Ginny pareció recordar algo y tras susurrar el nombre de su hermana, se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en la frente.

Bueno…- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermana con pesar- yo también me voy a la biblioteca tengo que estudiar.

Yo me quedo- dijo Dominic aun sin comprender la reacción de Ginny.

Ginny asintió y se marchó. Dominic y Alicia se quedaron a solas. La pelirroja miraba a un punto fijo en silencio y el chico la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por los jardines?- dijo Dominic.

Está bien- dijo Alicia mirándole con una sonrisa llena de tristeza- vamos.

Alicia se puso en pie y salieron de la sala común. Iban hablando, más bien hablaba Dominic porque Alicia estaba más callada de lo normal. La tristeza que inundaban sus ojos era increíblemente sobrecogedora.

Estuvieron paseando por los terrenos del colegio hasta que se sentaron bajo la sombra del haya donde siempre se ponían. Después de un rato, Dominic había terminado apoyado en el tronco del haya y Alicia estaba tumbada. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en los muslos del chico que la acariciaba el pelo. En ese tiempo Dominic había conseguido sacarle algunas sonrisas a su amiga.

De lo que ninguno de los dos se había percatado era que Alison estaba allí cerca y los observaba con tristeza y envidia.

¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Dominic después de un rato- ¿Por qué estás tan triste Alicia?

Alicia miró al lago aun tumbada y suspiró con tristeza.

Hoy es nueve de marzo- dijo Alicia y Dominic asintió con la cabeza aunque ella no lo vio- si Harry y yo hubiésemos seguido juntos, hoy haríamos un año.

Entiendo- dijo Dominic mirando también al lago- entonces no es sólo tristeza también es nostalgia lo que sientes.

Sí- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa y los ojos acuosos- no paro de pensar en Harry y en mi mamá. Ella estaba tan contenta con mi relación con Harry pero- una lágrima resbaló por su rostro y muchas más la siguieron- ella se fue y todo comenzó a torcerse. Quería odiarla por haberme abandonado cuando me dijo que no lo haría pero no puede y seguro que si ella hubiese estado aquí, no hubiese permitido que Harry y yo nos separásemos.

Dominic se acercó a ella, besó en la mejilla y la abrazó para reconfortarla. Ella se lo agradeció en silencio y se desahogo entre sus brazos. Mientras Alison se alejaba con un dolor atroz en el corazón.

* * *

Hermione, J.J Ginny, Neville, Ron, Draco y Wendy caminaban por los pasillos del colegio. La pelirroja se los había encontrado justo cuando salían de la biblioteca y aunque tenían que estudiar decidió irse con ellos.

Estaban hablando cuando escucharon los pasos y las voces de unas personas no gratas pero conocidas.

Ginny antes de doblar la esquina, se asomó y vio a Butler, Ailish, Benji y Mark que hablaban en bajo pero era una conversación bastante acalorada. Ginny miró a sus amigos que esperaban en silencio a que la chica le asegurase de que se trataba de los cuatro Slytherin.

Son ellos- susurró Ginny- y vienen hacía aquí.

Y aquí les estaremos esperando- susurró Ron.

Quedaron en silencio, intentando desentrañar alguna palabra de lo que decían en susurros.

… pues más vale que lo consigas ya Inez- dijo Benji.

Harry se me resiste- dijo Butler con evidente molestia por la insistencia del chico- y no puedo obligarle ¿Recuerdas? Tiene que hacerlo porque él lo desee…

La Slytherin quedó en silencio al encontrarse con sus enemigos. Los cuatro Slytherin los miraron y vieron que les cortaban el paso.

¿Qué tiene que desear Harry, Butler?- dijo Ron sin mirarla pues su vista estaba clavada en _i Algol /i _la cual limpiaba como si estuviese manchada. El pelirrojo sonrió al saber que los cuatro pares de ojos enemigos miraban la espada con aprensión- pareces muy desesperada.

¿A ti que te importa?- dijo Inez mirando a Ron pero observando también de reojo la espada que sujetaba.

Me importa ¿Ya sabes por qué?- dijo Ron mirándola. La joven negó con la cabeza- porque el pasado no se olvida fácilmente y yo aun recuerdo que Harry era mi amigo.

Y nos importa- dijo Hermione- y sabemos que le estas haciendo algo.

Yo sólo le estoy haciendo feliz- dijo Inez sonriendo- algo que la nueva Weasley nunca consiguió.

Wendy cogió a la joven del cuello y la puso contra la pared con brusquedad. Alison, Mark y Benji dieron un paso hacía su amiga pero Ron levantó a _Algol _hasta la altura de sus cuellos y los tres tragaron saliva. Miraron al pelirrojo que negó con la cabeza.

Que de tu boca no vuelva a salir ni una palabra sobre Alicia ¿Me oíste perra?- dijo Wendy- vamos a averiguar lo que le estás haciendo a Harry y caerás en esta guerra junto a Voldemort.

A pesar de querer encontrar una supuesta razón para el comportamiento de Harry, no dejáis de pelear con él- dijo Inez soltándose del amarre de Wendy- que grandes amigos sois.

No hables de lo que no conoces- dijo Draco apoyado en la pared y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos- la amistad es más complicada de lo que parece y vosotros jamás la conoceréis.

¿Amistad?- dijo Ailish- vosotros habláis de amistad pero la rompisteis con facilidad cuando unos problemas se interpusieron y aun no sois tan amigos como antes- la chica miraba a todos y hablaba con algo de miedo pues aun tenía la espada de Ron en el cuello- Weasley, Granger entre vosotros ya nada será igual y que hay entre Malfoy y Samers o entre la niña Weasley y Hannigan…

No hables de lo que no sabes- dijo J.J.

Si sabemos- dijo Butler- sabemos más de lo que pensáis, más de lo que creéis. En esta guerra conocemos más cosas de la que vosotros pensáis, cosas que ni vosotros imagináis. Aun os quedan secretos por desvelar, secretos que no os gustarían.

No ganaréis- dijo Ginny- vuestro bando no ganará.

¿Nuestro bando?- dijo Mark con una sonrisa.

Sabemos que sois mortífagos aunque no podamos demostrarlo- dijo Neville.

Y no vamos a dejar que os llevéis a Harry al bando oscuro- dijo Hermione.

Los cuatro Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas para rabia de los chicos.

No sabemos de lo que habláis- dijo Benji- ¿Bando oscuro¿Mortífagos? Nosotros no sabemos nada de eso.

Butler se acercó a Ron y le miró con una sonrisa petulante.

Baja la espada Weasley- dijo la chica- estas amenazando a tres personas a muerte y puedes ir a Azkaban por eso.

Ron la miró con ocio, la mano le temblaba de ira y le dieron ganas de matarlos allí mismo, al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez que lo haría. Esa guerra ya lo había convertido en asesino pero sintió como una mano le cogía de la muñeca.

Se giró y vio a Hermione. Sus preocupados ojos le hicieron bajar el arma y guardarla en su funda. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Butler a los ojos. Se acercó a ella y dejó su rostro a un palmo del de ella.

Alguno de nosotros averiguaremos lo que le estas haciendo a Harry- dijo Ron con voz peligrosa- te recomiendo que vigiles tu espalda porque te voy a estar observando en todo momento.

Pues ten cuidado, no valla a ser que veas algo que no te guste- dijo Butler- como por ejemplo a Harry y a mí haciendo el amor.

Butler le lanzó un beso lascivamente y se alejó junto a sus amigos.

* * *

Llegó la noche y con ella una clase más del ED. Ese día empezarían con la Defensa Personal. Todos los alumnos estaban sentados en el suelo formando círculos concéntricos y en el centro se encontraba unas cuantas colchonetas formando un cuadrado donde estaban Alicia y Harry de pie.

Ellos dos iban a ser los encargados de dar la clase de Defensa Personal ya que querían demostrar que una persona pequeña (comparada con Harry) como Alicia podía con una persona más grande que ella.

Alicia había sido elegida de una manera unánime ya que del grupo de amigos incluido Harry sabían que ella era la mejor en lo que se refiere a dar tortas como había catalogado Draco a lo que hacía Alicia cuando se enfrentaba a sus enemigos, unas tortas bien dadas. Y era normal con todo lo que había tenido que pasar, ni Wendy la superaba e incluso era mejor que los chicos.

Y de los chicos habían salido, Harry a sorteo, ya que todos ellos eran más o menos igual de buenos en lo que se refiere a lucha así que habían decidido apuntar los nombres de los chicos en diferentes papeles y una mano inocente (Sophi) sacaría el papel de la gorra de J.J.

Para desgracia de Alicia fue el nombre de Harry el que Sophi sacó, la verdad es que ella quería mantenerse lo más alejada de Harry ese día, ya que se había levantado bastante triste porque el motivo de que ese día podría haber estado celebrando su aniversario en vez de haber estado llorando todo el día como una magdalena pero además de triste, se había levantado furiosa con el mundo y con Harry, por primera vez desde que rompieron estaba enfadada con él porque mientras ella lloraba por su separación, él estaba feliz y contento con Butler. La que por suerte o por desgracia seguía sin ir a las clases del ED. Por suerte porque así no aprendería más cosas de lucha de las que ya sabía y por desgracia porque no podía pagar sus frustraciones y sus instintos asesinos con ella. Aunque por suerte ahora tenía a Harry en frente y podía pagar un poco con el todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo ese día, al fin y al cabo se merecía un poco de compensación por tanto dolor ¿No?

Los profesores estaban de pie apoyados en la pared. Incluso el profesor Flitwick, que se había sentido mejor al final del día y no quería perderse lo que esos chicos eran capaces de hacer, había bajado al Gran Comedor. Ya había quedado muy impresionado las clases anteriores cuando enseñaban hechizos y maldiciones.

Y empezaron la clase. Alicia se puso de espaldas a Harry mientras hablaba a los alumnos de lo que pensaba hacer en cada movimiento. Los estudiantes escuchaban y miraban con atención cada movimiento de ambos jóvenes.

Harry le rodeó con un brazo el cuello y Alicia sintió el calido cuerpo del chico que amaba a escasos centímetros pero no hizo caso a las sensaciones que ese cuerpo despertaba en ella.

Cuando un oponente os pilles por sorpresa de esta manera, no os pongáis nervioso siempre hay un arma- dijo Alicia- cuando alguien os coja así hacéis lo siguiente.

Alicia con una sonrisa, le dio un codazo en estomago a Harry que se encorvó dolorido dejándole el rostro a la joven a la suficiente altura como para darle un puñetazo en la cara sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta.

Harry soltó a Alicia y se llevó las manos a la nariz mientras se apartaba de ella. Sirius que estaba apoyado en la pared entre Rachel y Remus se tuvo que aguatar la risa. No es que le gustase que golpeasen a su ahijado, Merlín le librara, pero estaba de acuerdo con que Alicia se merecía una pequeña venganza.

Y la pelirroja parecía estar disfrutando con todo aquello. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro hacía presagiar que Harry lo pasaría realmente mal en esa clase. Y Potter también lo sabía, reconocería esa mirada de diversión en cualquier lado.

Se quitó las manos del rostro y se puso erguido con algo de dificultad, el estomago aun le dolía aunque se negase a demostrarlo.

¿Ya puedes continuar Harry¿O le pido a Ron que salga a sustituirte?- dijo Alicia burlonamente.

"Uhhhhh" dijo toda la sala al oír ese reto. Harry la sonrió peligrosamente pero ella no se acobardo siguió con su sonrisa altanera.

Tranquila, no deberías preocuparte por mi, sino por ti- dijo Harry.

"Uhhhhh" otro coro por parte de los alumnos. Alicia sonrió divertida. Harry la observaba también con una sonrisa. _"¿Por qué era tan endiabladamente sexy?"_ pensó Harry mientras la veía acomodarse la coleta que se hacía siempre para dar las clases del ED.

Además esa noche se había puesto unas deportivas, unos pantalones deportivos de color azul que delineaban su cuerpo y un top blanco que le tapaba lo que era el busto. Todo su vientre quedaba libre y con él su tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda y el piercing del ombligo en el que llevaba una flor.

Pero no era su forma de vestir, su tatuaje, su piercing, bueno si, tenía que reconocer que eso ayudaba mucho a que la chica pareciese más sexy pero lo que verdaderamente le resultaba sexy a Harry era su forma de sonreír, de moverse algo que Butler no tenía, tal vez por eso no deseaba a su novia tanto como deseaba a la pelirroja que tenía enfrente. Porque si tenía que ser sincero la deseaba, la deseaba con toda su alma, aunque estaba seguro de su amor por Butler o eso era lo que le hacían creer los estúpidos bombones que le había hecho comer Butler cuando se había enterado de que lucharía contra Alicia en esa clase del ED.

Pero tal vez esos bombones pudiesen aplacar el amor, al fin y al cabo para eso servían pero lo que no podían aplacar por más que lo intentase era el deseo carnal que despertaba en Harry cada vez que veía a esa tentación pelirroja que se paseaba por todos los lados no sólo del castillo sino también por todos los lados de su mente.

Harry hizo unos movimientos con las manos como todo un karateca y quedó con un brazo estirado hacía donde estaba Alicia, a la que con un movimiento de sus dedos la instó a que se acercara.

Alicia sonrió, quería utilizar las artes marciales, pues ella no se iba a quedar atrás. Hizo unos cuantos movimientos como Harry y después se acercó a él para atacarle. Alicia levantó la pierna para darle una patada en la cara pero Harry doble la espalda hacía atrás haciendo el puente en el suelo. Harry rodó por el suelo y se puso en pie para luego mirar a Alicia con una sonrisa.

Esta vez fue el turno de él de atacar, volviendo a la Defensa Personal, Harry agarró a Alicia de la pequeña camiseta que llevaba pero no previó los siguientes golpes de la chica. Que metiendo los brazos entre los de Harry los apartó, haciendo que el chico la soltase y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Alicia había plantado una rodilla en el suelo y le había dado un puñetazo en la boca del estomago.

Harry cayó al suelo de espaldas pero no perdió ni un segundo aunque el dolor le estaba matando, se puso en pie sin ni siquiera de la necesidad de apoyarse con las manos en el suelo.

Miró a Alicia que sonreía petulantemente y por primera vez en su vida Harry sentía pena por los mortífagos que se habían enfrentado a ella. Esa chica era impresionante.

La camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo por el sudor y se la quitó tirándola a las colchonetas. Iba ser más difícil de lo que había pensado en principio, pensó Alicia cuando le vio sin camiseta.

Harry intentó atacarla pero logró hacer una voltereta y pasar por encima de él. El chico quedó de espaldas a Alicia que aprovechó esto para atacarle. Pero fue un error, porque cuando fue a darle un puñetazo en la espalda, Harry sin darse la vuelta la cogió del brazo y antes de poder reaccionar, el chico le retorció el brazo, enrolló el pie en el tobillo de la joven y la hizo caer al suelo.

Harry se dio la vuelta, la miró con una sonrisa arrogante y la soltó el brazo. Alicia se quedó unos segundos en el suelo mientras veía como Harry daba vueltas alrededor de ella hasta que se detuvo a sus pies y la miró con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

Alicia le devolvió la sonrisa y antes de que el se lo esperase. La pelirroja apoyó sus pies en el vientre del chico, se incorporó lo suficiente como para cogerle de los antebrazos y después volverse a echarse hacía atrás llevándose con ella el cuerpo de Harry.

Con sus pies Alicia lo elevó en el aire y lo pasó por encima de ella hasta que él acabó tumbado en el suelo y ella quedó encima, con sus rodillas a cada lado del chico y con su mano sobre el cuello de Harry.

El chico aun sonreía. Sus miradas estaban conectadas, ambos respiraban aceleradamente y el sudor perlado recorría sus cuerpos por igual.

¿Estás disfrutando, verdad pelirroja?- susurró Harry tan bajo, que aunque la sala estaba en silencio, sólo Alicia lo escuchó.

Como una niña con juguete nuevo- susurró Alicia igual de bajito- ¿Y tú?

Exceptuando los pocos golpes que me has dado por lo demás me lo estoy pasando bastante bien- dijo Harry- sobretodo teniéndote encima, se te nota caliente, princesa.

No creo que a tu novia le gustase oír eso- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa.

Harry la cogió de la muñeca de la mano con la que le estaba cogiendo de cuello. El hizo un movimiento como si estuviesen bailando y fuese hacer que la chica diese una vuelta sobre si misma.

Al final Alicia terminó en el suelo y Harry sobre ella. El chico le seguía sujetando la muñeca. Sujetó también la otra mano y se acercó a ella hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Alicia no podía moverse.

Ella no esta aquí ahora- dijo Harry manteniendo el mismo tono conspirador con la joven.

Chico malo Harry- dijo Alicia- y que sepas que yo no soy la única que esta caliente en estos momentos.

Tienes razón- dijo Harry riendo suavemente pero de una forma muy seductora- ¿Sabes? Me gusta más esta posición que la de antes. Ya sabes que siempre me gusta estar encima.

Lo sé- dijo Alicia- y a mí siempre me gusta estar debajo.

También lo sé- dijo Harry- a lo mejor por eso nos compenetrábamos tan bien en la cama.

¿No te compenetras igual de bien con Butler?- dijo Alicia.

A Inez le gusta ir demasiado deprisa- dijo Harry- pero ya sabes que a mi me gusta ir con calma en todo, detallando con calculadora satisfacción cada movimiento, beso, caricia.

Ya hace mucho que no estamos juntos en la cama y lo he olvidado- dijo Alicia.

¿Quieres que lo recordemos algún día de estos?- dijo Harry.

* * *

Sirius, Remus y Rachel observaban a los dos chicos allí tumbados. Cecil e Isaac estaban cerca de ellos y también los miraban.

Creo que ahora mismo están hablando de todo menos de cual va ser el siguiente movimiento con el que van a enseñar a la clase a defenderse- dijo Sirius sonriendo divertido.

Tienes razón- dijo Remus.

Los hombres sois lo que no hay- dijo Rachel- es imposible no darse cuenta cuando un hombre esta excitado y sino mirad los musculos de Harry. Están en tensión.

Y Rachel no se equivocaba. Harry sentía su cuerpo arder de deseo por esa mujer y Alicia lo sabía pues sentía la protuberancia de Harry pegada a su muslo.

Veamos como termina todo esto- dijo Isaac.

* * *

Harry seguía esperando la contestación de Alicia a su última pregunta. La chica no sabía si hablaba en serio o sólo era para hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo al estar separada de él.

La pregunta de Harry se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza: _¿Quieres que lo recordemos algún día de estos _Estar de nuevo con él, de una forma sólo carnal pero estar con él a fin de cuentas. Por un lado lo deseaba tanto como lo deseaba a él en esos momentos pero por otro lado con ello sólo conseguiría hacerse más daño.

¿Y que pasa con Butler¿No dices que la amas? No lo parece si estas pensando en ponerle los cuernos con la primera que pasa- dijo Alicia.

Con la primera que pasa no, contigo Alicia- dijo Harry- yo amo a Butler, pero ella, cada vez que hemos hecho algo pues ha ido demasiado deprisa ya te lo he dicho antes y no me divierto tanto como me divertía contigo.

Tú no eres así, Harry. Tú eres un chico fiel- dijo Alicia.

Las personas cambian- dijo Harry.

No de la noche a la mañana como te ha pasado a ti- dijo Alicia- te has convertido en todo lo contrario a lo que eras antes.

Ese era otro de los síntomas de los bombones. Cambiaba la personalidad de la persona que los tomaba. Le daba totalmente la vuelta. Si una persona que era fiel se tomaba la poción, se convertiría en alguien infiel. Por eso Harry que nunca había sido una persona violenta, golpeo a Alicia cuando rompieron porque para ese entonces ya se había tomado el filtro de amor con la poción de cambio de personalidad que ahora Butler le estaba suministrando través de los bombones.

Sé que me deseas Alicia, que aun me quieres- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- y te estoy proponiendo la posibilidad de que volvamos a estar juntos, de que te vuelva a besar, a acariciar, ha hacerte mía de nuevo.

No me hagas esto Harry- dijo Alicia- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

Porque tú no me dejas a mi- dijo Harry- tu eres la que vas detrás de mi, intentando hacerme entender que no quiero a Inez pero si la quiero la amo. Aun así no me satisface sexualmente y tú sí.

Quieres que me convierta en tu puta- dijo Alicia evidentemente molesta.

Harry rió suavemente y se acercó un poco más a ella hasta que la joven sintió su aliento dulce.

No te pagaría- dijo Harry sonriendo- pero sí, se podría decir que sería algo así.

Alicia ya había tenido suficiente. La estaba tratando como a una cualquiera. No podría mover los brazos pero si las piernas. Así que antes de que Harry se diese cuenta. La chica levantó la rodilla y le dio una patada en la entrepierna.

Todos los hombres que había en la sala hicieron una mueca de dolor mientras Harry soltaba a Alicia y caía a un lado del cuerpo de la chica que se puso en pie. Miró al joven que tenía las manos en la zona golpeada y estaba encogido en el suelo. Los hombres incluido Ron, sintieron lastima por el joven sabía lo que un golpe en esa parte podía doler.

Y así es como os podéis librar de un hombre- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa en los labios y todos se dieron cuenta de que ese último golpe lo había disfrutado por encima de todo. Por fin había vengado un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo desde que rompió con Harry.

Después de que Harry fuese ayudado por Sirius y Remus a apartarse de la colchonetas. Los alumnos se dispersaron por toda la sala y estuvieron practicando algunos golpes que les enseñaban.

Harry los estuvo observando sentado en una silla con hielo en sus partes y con Sirius y Remus cada uno a un lado. Remus intentaba disimular un poco su sonrisa pero Sirius la tenía plantada en el rostro y era imposible para él borrarla.

¿Te hace mucha gracia, Sirius?- dijo Harry molesto.

Pues la verdad, sí- dijo el animago y su ahijado le miró con el ceño fruncido- en parte te lo merecías. Además tampoco es para tanto.

¿Qué tampoco es para tanto?- dijo Harry- sabes lo que duele un golpe… ahí y encima estando como yo estaba…

¿Y cómo estabas?- dijo Sirius divertido.

¿Cómo crees Sirius?- dijo el chico.

No lo sé- dijo el hombre- dímelo tú.

Pues cachondo- dijo Harry mirando a Alicia que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

En otros tiempos Harry se habría sonrojado al decir eso y Sirius lo sabía. En poco tiempo había cambiado demasiado y sabía que esa novia que tenía ahora el joven tenía que ver algo con todo ese cambio de aptitud.

¿Alicia aun te hace sentir ese tipo de cosas?- preguntó Remus.

Sí- dijo Harry- pero es normal, puede que ya no la ame pero bueno sigue estando buena ¿No?

Pero ¿Amas a Butler?- dijo Sirius.

Claro que amo a Inez- dijo Harry- una cosa no quita la otra.

Pues yo creo que sí- dijo Sirius- yo creo que cuando te enamoras de una persona no deseas acostarte con otra.

¿Quién ha dicho que yo me quiero acostar con Alicia?- preguntó Harry, eso sólo lo sabía él y ahora Alicia.

Se ve en tus ojos cada vez que la miras- dijo Sirius- si amases a Butler no se te pasaría por la cabeza la posibilidad de engañarla.

¿Tú que sabes?- dijo Harry.

Lo sabemos porque los dos estamos enamorados- dijo Remus.

Tú amas a Alicia y eso no cambiará aunque te empeñes en hacerlo- dijo Sirius.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente dejó el hielo sobre la silla y se marchó hacía otro lado molesto con los dos Merodeadores.

La otra mitad de la clase, estuvieron enseñándoles a los chicos como debían enfrentarse con espadas si conseguían alguna durante la batalla o como esquivar el arma cuando estuviesen frente a una persona que la tuviese. Después estuvieron practicando. Y ya, a muy entrada la noche se fueron todos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Alicia y Wendy se despertaron más pronto de lo normal. Habían quedado la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir que irían antes de las clases a hacer una pequeña visita. Wendy a Cristine y Alicia a Charlie y a su padre.

Así que se desaparecieron. Primero se aparecieron en casa de Cristine y Eric. Se oía ruido en la cocina los que les daban a entender que ya estaban despiertos los habitantes de esa casa.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, vieron que Cristine, con un vientre muy abultado por su embarazo, estaba sentada en la mesa mientras Eric preparaba el desayuno. Ambos las miraron y ellas se percataron de la sorpresa que había en sus ojos.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo Cristine.

Necesito hablar contigo- dijo Wendy acercándose a su madre- ¿Te resulta familiar algo parecido a esto?

La chica puso luna piedra con runas extrañas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Era la que pertenecía a J.J y que el joven le había prestado para enseñársela a su madre.

Eso es de J.J- dijo Eric.

¿Tienes tú algo parecido mamá?- dijo Wendy.

Sí- dijo Cristine- pero…

Vete a por ella- dijo Wendy- ahora te lo explicamos.

La mujer se marchó a buscarlo mientras los otros tres se quedaban en la cocina. Cuando bajó la mujer le dio una piedra en forma irregular con otras runas diferentes a las que hacía en la piedra de J.J.

¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo Eric.

Las chicas les explicaron los pormenores de lo que habían descubierto sobre las piedras. Y después se disculparon diciendo que tenían que hacer algunas visitas más. Se desaparecieron, apareciendo en Grimmauld Place.

Las chicas subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto del señor Weasley. Llamaron a la puerta y el pelirrojo les permitió el paso. Cuando entraron el hombre se mostró igual de sorprendido que Cristine y Eric.

Hola papi- dijo Alicia dándole un beso en la mejilla.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo el señor Weasley que se estaba alistando para irse al ministerio- ¿Ha pasado algo?

No, nada- dijo Alicia- sólo queríamos hacerte una pregunta.

¿Qué pregunta?- dijo el hombre.

¿Tienes otra piedra de estas a parte de las que tu y mamá le disteis a Ginny y Ron?- dijo Alicia mientras Wendy le enseñaba las piedras de J.J y la suya.

No- dijo el hombre- pero esas no son las de Ron y Ginny.

Las chicas volvieron a contar por segunda vez de lo que llevaba de día lo que habían descubierto. El hombre las escuchó con atención y cuando terminaron el relato, él habló:

No, sólo teníamos esas dos- dijo el señor Weasley.

¿Dónde estará mi piedra?- dijo Alicia mirando a su amiga, esta se encogió de hombros.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Fred, Charlie, Alex y Bill que llevaba en brazos a Kevin.

¿Con quien hablas, papa?- dijo Fred antes de haber terminado de entrar.

Alicia- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

La pelirroja corrió hacía sus hermanos, su sobrino y su cuñada y los abrazó, uno a uno hasta que se quedó con el pequeño Kevin en sus brazos. Wendy también los saludó.

¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicas?- dijo Alex.

Wendy tomó aire y volvió a contar lo de las piedras cuando terminó Alicia fue la que habló.

Pero también hemos venido por otro motivo- dijo Alicia- Abigail lo único que no le enseñó a Dominic en el entrenamiento fue a controlar a los dragones, más bien porque no tenían un dragón para practicar por eso hemos venido para ver si Charlie nos dejaría la esfera dragón que le regale para que Draco le enseñe.

Claro- dijo Charlie- esperad aquí.

Oyeron como el chico subía las escaleras y después de unos segundos bajó con la esfera dragón. Kevin volvió a los brazos de su padre y Alicia cogió el objeto.

Gracias- dijo Alicia.

Tenemos que irnos a clase- dijo Wendy mirando su reloj.

No se os ve buena cara, chicas- dijo Fred- estáis ojerosas.

Fred tenía razón, además estaban pálidas. Las chicas sonrieron.

Tranquilos- dijo Alicia- es que no hemos dormido mucho. Anoche nos acostamos tarde porque hubo clase del ED y esta mañana nos hemos levantado pronto para venir aquí.

Procurad descansar más u os enfermaréis- dijo el señor Weasley preocupado.

Está bien- dijo Alicia dándole un beso.

Se despidieron de todos pero cuando iban a despedirse sintieron como el brazo les ardía. El señor Weasley se levantó la camisa y vio que la marca del fénix se había hecho visible y ponía que estaban siendo atacados dos sitios a la vez.

Están atacando el ministerio de magia y Francia- dijo el hombre.

Van a por ti, papa- dijo Bill- ¿Por qué sino atacarían el ministerio? Eso esta infestado de aurores.

Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí con Kevin- dijo Charlie y antes de que el señor Weasley pudiese protestar, ya tenía a su nieto en los brazos y la esfera dragón reposaba en la cama junto a las piedras.

Todos desaparecieron dejando al señor Weasley sólo en la casa. Fred, Alicia y Wendy se aparecieron en el ministerio mientras Bill, Charlie y Alex lo hacían en Francia.

En el ministerio se encontraron con que Ron y Ginny buscaban al señor Weasley preocupados pero Fred, Alicia y Wendy les aclararon que estaban en Grimmauld Place. Hermione y Harry también se habían aparecido en el ataque del ministerio. Mientras que Draco, Luna, Neville, J.J y Dominic se habían aparecido en el ataque de Francia para ayudar allí.

Después de asegurarles de que el señor Weasley se encontraba bien, cada uno se marchó por un sitio para ayudar en el ataque que no duró mucho tras haberse dado cuenta de que el ministro de magia no estaba allí. Pues su objetivo era ese, ya que el nuevo ministro con sus nuevas leyes le estaba complicando las cosas al señor Oscuro.

* * *

Draco paseaba tranquilamente por los jardines junto a Rosalie. Iba cogida de su mano y no la prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, no porque le aburriese, se lo pasaba muy bien con ella pero en esos momentos tenía la cabeza en otra cosa o más bien en otra persona.

No había dejado de pensar en Wendy desde que lo dejo con ella pero ahora que sabía que ella y Jordan lo habían dejado pesaba mucho más en ella. Tras el ataque de esa mañana, Wendy y Alicia se habían desaparecido a recoger las cosas que habían dejado en Grimmauld Place cuando empezara el ataque o eso es lo que le habían dicho a él sus amigos cuando había preguntado por Wendy.

Suele pasar que cuando estas pensando en una persona esta aparece por allí como si hubiese escuchado tus pensamientos y eso es lo que le paso a Draco. Pues cuando levantó la vista del suelo, vio que Wendy caminaba en sentido contrario al que iba él con Rosalie.

La rubia pasó por su lado sin mirarlos, suficiente doloroso era para ella saber que estaban juntos como para encima mirarlos cuando iban cogidos de la mano. Porque sí, sabía que iban cogidos de la mano porque no había podido evitar mirarlos de reojo, más bien mirarlo a él, al que sería su rubia eternamente aunque su orgullo le impidiese decírselo.

Wendy pasó por su lado y Draco giró el rostro y siguió sus pasos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Rosalie había dejado de hablar y lo miraba con tristeza.

Nunca la olvidarás Draco- dijo Rosalie.

El chico la miró y se detuvo. La francesa también se detuvo y se soltó de Draco con pesar. Una sonrisa triste había dibujada en su rostro.

Claro que sí- dijo Draco sonriendo- ella esta olvidada.

¿De verdad?- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa enigmática- no te engañes a ti mismo, Draco, es lo peor que puedes hacer.

No te estoy mintiendo- dijo Draco.

Si lo estas haciendo- dijo Rosalie acercándose a él.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- dijo Draco cuando ella estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

Porque el verdadero amor nunca se olvida- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla- adiós Draco, ha sido un placer ser tu novia.

La chica pasó por su lado y se alejó. Draco se dio la vuelta y la miró.

Te quiero- dijo el rubio.

Rosalie se detuvo y le miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa.

Lo sé- dijo la francesa- pero no como yo te quiero a ti.

La chica sonrió con tristeza y se alejó dejando a Draco atrás. Decidida a olvidarlo y ayudarlo sino se decidía a volver con Wendy.


	38. Devuélvele su vida

**Capitulo 39: Devuélvele su vida.**

Tras el ataque que hubo en el Ministerio de Magia la seguridad del Señor Weasley se había reforzado. La seguridad del Ministro era muy importante, ya habían perdido en esa guerra a un Ministro y no iban a permitir perder a otro y mucho menos a uno tan bueno como era Arthur Weasley. Por eso, Tommy y Tonks habían sido asignados por Kingsley para que acompañasen al hombre allí donde fuese.

Por otro lado, la noticia de que Draco y Rosalie habían roto ya corría por todo el colegio y aunque Wendy no lo reconociese se sentía feliz.

Otra cosa de la que hablaban los alumnos de Hogwarts era del enfrentamiento que hubo entre Alicia y Harry en la clase del ED aunque ya habían pasado algunos días. Desde es día, Harry se había descubierto a si mismo pensando en Alicia, observándola en silencio, siguiéndola allí donde iba, observando las fotos que aun conservaba de los tiempos en los que fueron novios. Después de hacer alguna de esas cosas, siempre terminaba dándose una buena ducha de agua fría. Y siempre se hacía la misma pregunta ¿Por qué no sentía el mismo deseo por su novia?

La Slytherine, mientras, estaba bastante preocupada. Los planes no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba. Los bombones no estaban haciendo el efecto que ella había esperado y que Bellatrix le había asegurado que harían. Y sus amigos no eran de gran ayuda metiéndola prisa a que lograse el cometido que era nada más y nada menos que enamorar definitivamente a Harry. Los bombones sólo lo tenían a su merced y le hacían creer que estaba enamorado de ella aparte de que le cambiaba el carácter. Pero si quería dejar de suministrarlos y que aun así la amase tenía que…

Por otro lado, Dominic seguía traduciendo las runas de la cueva aunque no había hecho grandes adelantos. Además Draco y él habían comenzado a practicar para saber dominar a los dragones. Pero aunque intentaba mejorar cada día le resultaba cada vez más difícil porque cada vez se sentía peor, estaba más cansado, más enfermo, más mayor que nunca. Su pelo estaba casi gris, pronunciadas ojeras adornaban sus ojos azules que iban poco a poco perdiendo la vida y algunas arrugar habían comenzado surcaban su rostro. Parecía mucho mayor que su propio padre.

Pero él guardaba silencio, no se quejaba de su malestar aunque era más que evidente que estaba empeorando pero él no decía nada de los dolores que sufría pues no quería preocupar a nadie. Además, sabía que si decía algo no le dejarían seguir yendo a los ataques, le darían el trabajo de traducir las runas a otra persona, Draco se negaría a seguir practicando con él hasta que mejorase, no le permitirían dar las clases del ED y eso él no lo quería. Porque quería seguir su vida normal, porque no sabía cuanto le quedaba de vida.

Y una mañana Dominic se levantó especialmente enfermo. No había desayunado mucho y ahora se encontraba en clase de pociones escuchando a su padre hablar sobre el Veritaserum o por lo menos intentaba porque la voz de su padre la oía muy lejana y se sentía mareado.

Estaba deseando que se terminase la clase, era la última que le quedaba antes de la comida aunque no tenía hambre pero quería ir a descanar un rato antes de empezar con las clases de la tarde.

Dominic- la voz de Ginny le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

El joven la miró y vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación así que sacando fuerzas de no sabía donde sonrió. Ya casi todo el mundo había recogido sus cosas y se marchaban a comer.

¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo la pelirroja.

Sí, no te preocupes- dijo Dominic cerrando su libro y comenzando a recoger los utensilios- Gin yo no voy a ir a comer, no me apetece, voy a ir a la sala común. Así que vete con Colin al Gran Comedor.

¿Quieres que te acompañe a la sala común?- dijo la pequeña pelirroja- no se te ve buena cara.

No, de verdad- dijo Dominic sonriendo mientras veía como Sirius se iba a una habitación contigua donde había guardadas pociones e ingredientes.

Está bien- dijo Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego irse con Colin que le esperaba en la puerta.

Dominic terminó de guardar las cosas y se puso en pie. Una fuerte punzada le acuchilló el pecho y se llevó la mano a esa parte para tratar de mermar el dolor. Dio un paso pero se mareo y se sujetó a una silla.

¿Estás bien?- dijo una voz femenina.

Dominic se volteó, durante todo ese tiempo había pensado que estaba sólo a excepción de su padre que seguía en la habitación contigua y al que se le oía trastear con frascos. Pero se había equivocado porque allí de pie se encontraba Alison que se había quedado atrás y lo miraba con preocupación.

¿De verdad te importa?- dijo Dominic cogiendo la mochila sin mirarla.

No tienes buen aspecto- dijo Alison.

Los bichos raros no suelen tenerlo- dijo Dominic de mala gana.

Yo no quise decir eso- dijo la joven apenada- sólo es que se te ve mala cara, pareces enfermo.

Pues estoy bien- mintió el chico.

Dominic- le llamó Alison y cuando el chico se decidió a mirarla vio que estaba junto a él. Mirándole con sus hermosos ojos grises- yo… llevo un tiempo queriendo hacerte una pregunta- al ver que el chico no decía nada, continúo- tú y… ¿Tú y Alicia sois novios?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Dominic después de unos segundos.

Alison calló, no se lo había confirmado pero tampoco se lo había negado así que seguía en las mismas pero no quería insistir además de que una imagen vale más que mil palabras y ella tenía muchas imágenes. En esos últimos días había visto a Alicia y Dominic muy juntos.

Lo que ella no comprendía es que Dominic había encontrado en Alicia un apoyo tras la muerte de Abigail y Alicia había encontrado en Dominic un hombro donde llorar. Él era más objetivo que sus otros amigos que como seguían enfadados con Harry en mayor o menor medida pues no eran muy objetivos cuando la pelirroja les hablaba de sus sentimientos por él. A Dominic tampoco le gustaba como Harry trataba a Alicia pero él no había estado con ellos en los tiempos en los que Harry estaba con Alicia, él no sabía que tanto había cambiado Harry.

Además otra de las cosas que confirmaba a Alison que Alicia y Dominic estaban juntos era ese supuesto beso que ella creyó ver.

Alison, que había apartado la mirada, le volvió a mirar y vio que el chico tenía la mano sobre el corazón y estaba más blanco de lo normal. Parecía que le costaba respirar. Las piernas le temblaban y no pudo mantenerse más en pie. Cayó al suelo y le vino una arcada que le hizo vomitar pero como su estomago estaba vacío sólo salió bilis.

El chico quedó tumbado en el suelo y Alison se arrodilló junto a él muy preocupada. Le llamaba pero él no le contestaba, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del techo y tenía débiles convulsiones.

¡Sirius!- gritó Alison aterrada- ¡Sirius ven rápido, por favor!- había comenzado a llorar- Tranquilo Dominic todo va a salir bien. ¡Sirius es Dominic!

Sirius apareció por la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron de horror ante la escena. Se acercó corriendo a su hijo y se arrodilló junto a su alumna.

Dominic- le llamo su padre pero el chico seguía sin reaccionar.

Se giró a Alison que no apartaba la mirada del joven y las lágrimas inundaban su rostro.

Alison- dijo Sirius pero la chica no le escuchaba, tenía la vista fija en el chico que amaba- Alison- pero nada. Sirius la cogió del rostro con ambas manos y le obligó a que lo mirara.- Alison escúchame ¡Alison!- la joven lo miró aterrada- me lo voy a llevar a la enfermería, tú ves al Gran Comedor, allí estará Rachel, avísala, dile lo que ha pasado ¿Entendiste?- la chica asintió- entonces ¡Corre!

Alison salió corriendo hacía el gran comedor, olvidando su mochila. Corría con todas sus fuerzas por los pasillos desiertos pues todos los alumnos debían de estar comiendo ajenos a lo que estaba pasando.

Después de unos minutos llegó hasta el Gran Comedor pero no aminoró la marcha a la que corría y entró como un vendaval llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Pero la chica llegó hasta la mesa de los profesores donde Rachel comía hablando con Remus. La chica quiso frenar pero resbaló y cayó al suelo.

¿Se encuentra bien señorita Diggory?- dijo Dumbledore.

¡Es Dominic!- dijo la joven llorando y Rachel se puso en pie- ¡No se lo que le pasa, Sirius se lo ha llevado a la enfermería¡Me dijo que viniera a buscarte!

Alicia se puso en pie al oír eso. Rachel no tuvo que escuchar más y salió corriendo hacía la enfermería seguida de Remus, Dumbledore y los amigos del chico. Alison se puso a la par de Alicia. Salieron del Gran Comedor bajo los murmullos de todos los alumnos y de los profesores.

Alison por el camino les fue contando a los chicos lo que había sucedido, callándose la conversación que habían mantenido. Sólo les contó los síntomas que había tenido el chico.

Rachel fue la primera en entrar. Sirius, que había tenido la vista clavada en el biombo tras el que estaba su hijo junto a la enfermera, se giró y vio a su chica entrar. La mujer se abrazó a Sirius y él le devolvió el abrazo.

¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Rachel.

Aun no lo sé- dijo Sirius visiblemente preocupado- la señora Pomfrey le esta atendiendo en estos momentos.

Todo va a estar bien- dijo Remus- seguro que no es nada.

En ese momento salió la señora Pomfrey desde detrás de los biombos. La mujer iba muy seria y eso no podía presagiar nada bueno.

¿Cómo esta Poppy?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Su cuerpo no parece el de un joven de 16 años ni por fuera, ni por dentro- dijo la mujer con pesar- esta muriendo de viejo y cada segundo envejece más rápido. Ahora ha vuelto en si y le dado una poción para que duerma un poco.

¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó Rachel llorando.

Me temo que no, se esta muriendo- dijo la mujer- no creo que pase de esta noche.

Rachel se abrazó a Sirius que tenía la mirada perdida. Remus le puso una mano en el hombro a Harry que no podía creer lo que había dicho. Hermione se había llevado las manos a la boca. Luna, Ginny y Wendy se habían abrazado a Neville, Ron y J.J, respectivamente y habían comenzado a llorar. Draco había puesto una mano sobre el hombro de Alicia que dejo escapar unas silenciosas lágrimas. Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro a Sirius que seguía sin reaccionar.

Pero ninguna de sus reacciones se podía comparar con la de Alison. La chica tras oír esas palabras, habían sentido que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, se sentía mareada, había comenzado a temblar, un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hizo trastrabillar y que todos la mirasen. Estuvo apunto de caer pero Draco que estaba cerca de ella la agarró antes de que cayese.

Esta teniendo un ataque de ansiedad- dijo la señora Pomfrey- señorita Diggory intente tranquilizarse.

No puedo respirar- dijo Alison llorando mientras Draco la seguía sujetando.

Si puede señorita Diggory- dijo la enfermera- sólo tiene que tranquilizarse.

Él no puede morir, no puede abandonarme como mi primo- dijo Alison llorando- le necesito.

Aquí hay demasiada gente- dijo la enfermera- que alguien la saque fuera al pasillo e intente tranquilizarla.

Yo voy con ella- dijo Alicia.

¿Te acompaño?- dijo Draco pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

Alicia cogió a Alison del brazo y la llevó fuera. Se sentaron en el alfeizar de una ventana y la pelirroja le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y después comenzó a abanicarla.

Tranquila Alison, encontraremos una solución a todo esto- dijo Alicia- no vamos a dejar que Dominic muera.

Yo no quiero que muera- dijo Alison sin poder dejar de llorar.

No va a morir- dijo Alicia- no vamos a permitirlo, cariño.

Alison poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. Alicia estuvo junto a ella hasta que la muchacha pudo respirar normalmente aunque aun por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas silenciosas.

Después de que la joven se tranquilizase entraron a la enfermería y vieron que todos estaban rodeando la cama de Dominic. Se acercaron allí y vieron que el chico estaba dormido.

¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Neville cuando la vio y la chica asintió.

Tenemos poco tiempo para encontrar una solución- dijo Hermione.

¿Ni siquiera sabemos si hay alguna solución?- dijo Ron.

Tiene que haberla- dijo Sirius.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pensando en posibles soluciones pero el tiempo pasaba y nada se les ocurría. Dumbledore desde que leyeron el diario de Abigail había estado buscando en sus libros pero tampoco había encontrado nada.

A Alison no se le ocurría nada y estaba mirando algunos frascos que había sobre una mesa para ver si alguno de ellos le daba alguna idea. Se fijo en un tarro que no tenía etiqueta y que el contenido parecía agua, normal y corriente. Lo cogió y lo observó de cerca.

Cuidado con eso- dijo Ginny.

¿Qué es?- dijo Alison.

Es un agua un tanto especial- dijo J.J y la chica lo miró con una ceja en alto- rejuvenece y te mantiene vivo mientras la bebas.

Alison le miró impresionada y lo dejó con cuidado en la mesa.

/////////////////////////////// Mientras tanto en la mente de Dominic///////////////////////////////

El chico se encontraba en un hermoso paraíso. Se parecía mucho a los jardines de Hogwarts pero sin el castillo. Había montones de árbol y él estaba tumbado en el suave césped de ese paraíso.

Se incorporó y vio por allí algunos animales tanto los que los muggles conocían como los que no. Se quedó allí sentado mirando al frente donde había un gran lago de aguas cristalinas.

Se puso en pie y tras quitarse los zapatos y remangarse los pantalones se metió en el agua para bañar sus pies.

Siempre te gusto meterte en el agua- dijo una voz tras él.

Se dio la vuelta y vio nada más y nada menos que a Abigail que lo miraba con una sonrisa. Pero no era una Abigail en carne y hueso, era una especie de espectro, igual a los que Alicia y Harry vieron en el cementerio el día que Voldemort resurgió.

Abuela- dijo Dominic sorprendido- significa que estoy muerto y esto es el cielo.

Oh no, cariño, aun no has muerto- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- sólo he venido a darte fuerzas, no puedes rendirte, mucha gente vela por ti. Yo sólo estoy en tus sueños, yo ahora me encuentro en otro lugar, donde las personas se reúnen después de muertas.

Te extraño- dijo el chico.

Y yo a ti- dijo Abigail- pero no por ello debes dejarte morir. Aun tienes muchas cosas que vivir.

¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto?- dijo Dominic.

Esto que estas viendo tan sólo es mi alma- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- el viaje al más allá lo hace sólo el alma, el cuerpo se queda en la tierra, pero cuando llegas allí donde las almas se reúnen, el alma vuelve a tomar la forma que tú desees. Yo decidí quedarme con mis queridos 26 años. Y ya no te cuento más cosas del más allá que sino se van a enfadar conmigo. Ya he hablado demasiado.

Tú siempre hablabas demasiado- dijo Dominic riendo pero su risa se apagó cuando recordó algo- ¿Por qué nunca me contaste tu pasado?

Nunca encontré la oportunidad de hacerlo- dijo Abigail con tristeza.

No es justo que hayas muerto- dijo Dominic- tendrías que haber seguido viviendo para poder disfrutar de la felicidad que te merecías, que nunca tuviste.

No me arrepiento de haberme sacrificado por todos vosotros- dijo Abigail- muriendo yo, salve tu vida y la de tus amigos, las esperanzas de esta guerra.

¿Sabes donde están las demás piedras?- dijo Dominic.

No, cariño- dijo Abigail- lo siento.

Te quiero mucho, abuela- dijo Dominic.

Y yo a ti, mi vida- dijo Abigail con una sonrisa.

Ron soltó un grito ahogado de frustración después de una hora en la que no se había oído ninguna posible solución.

No podemos perder más tiempo pensando cada uno por nuestra cuenta- dijo Alicia- lo mejor será que recopilemos todo lo que conocemos del estado de Dominic y a partir de ahí pensemos en una solución.

Buena idea señorita Weasley- dijo Dumbledore.

Sabemos que Dominic esta en ese estado porque Voldemort le robó parte de su vida cuando aun estaba en el vientre de su madre- dijo Hermione dejando a Alison con la boca abierta, ya que ella no sabía los motivos de la "enfermedad" de Dominic- aparte de robarle también parte del hechizo protector que Rachel había lanzado en su vientre antes de ir en el ataque en el que supuestamente murió.

Todos menos Alison asintieron.

La vida consiguió robársela con un ritual que conocemos- dijo Wendy.

Lo que nos lleva a pensar que la única forma de que Dominic sobreviva es robándole a Voldemort la vida que anteriormente le había robado a Dominic- dijo Remus.

¡Que fácil!- dijo sarcásticamente Ron.

Eso no ayuda Ron- dijo Hermione y el pelirrojo iba a replicar.

Por Merlín no empecéis a discutir- dijo Harry acallando al pelirrojo.

Dumbledore los observaba y no pudo evitar sonreír interiormente porque esa escena le recordaba a muchas otras que había visto en el pasado.

Pero hay un problema- dijo Alicia- supongamos que le conseguimos robar a Voldemort la vida que le quitó a Dominic, esa vida va a estar contaminada por el mal de Voldemort, además de que los años han pasado sobre él. Eso podría resultar malo para Dominic.

La señorita Weasley tiene razón- dijo Dumbledore- la vida de Voldemort va a estar deteriorada y con la de él la de Dominic.

Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer para descontaminarla?- dijo Rachel.

Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio. Alison comprendía ahora mucho mejor las cosas y entonces se le ocurrió algo. Algo intimidada y vacilante se decidió a hablar.

Bueno…creo que se me ha ocurrido algo- dijo la chica y todos la miraron intimidándola más.

Dígalo sin miedo- dijo Dumbledore.

Bueno… ustedes están diciendo que debemos purificar la vida y rejuvenecerla ¿No?- dijo Alison y todos asintieron- y antes J.J me ha dicho que esta agua era de la vida y de la juventud- señaló el frasco con nerviosismo- tal vez si juntásemos el agua con lo que extraigan de Vol…- le costaba decirlo- Voldemort pues así la purificaremos.

Eso es una gran idea señorita Diggory- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- tiene razón. Muy bien hecho.

Alison sonrió débilmente y Alicia le guiñó un ojo.

Ahora sólo queda la cuestión de cómo robarle a Voldemort la vida que le quitó a Dominic- dijo Draco.

Yo tengo una idea para eso- dijo Dumbledore- yo me introduciré en la mente de Voldemort mientras duerma e intentaré robársela.

Pero eso es muy peligroso- dijo Rachel- además de que tendríamos que esperar hasta la noche y la señora Pomfrey ha dicho que Dominic puede que no aguante tanto.

Es nuestra única posibilidad- dijo Dumbledore- no sabemos donde se encuentra el cuartel de Voldemort.

Rachel asintió sabiendo que el anciano tenía razón.

Lo mejor es que no vallas sólo- dijo Remus- alguien podría internarse en la mente de Voldemort contigo mientras que uno le entretiene el otro le roba la vida de Dominic.

Yo iré- dijo Harry y todos le miraron.

Puede ser muy peligroso Harry- dijo Sirius.

Debo ir- dijo el moreno- quiero ir.

Está bien- dijo Dumbledore- tú vendrás conmigo.

En ese momento Dominic abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, todas las personas que estaban allí. Rachel se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la cama de su hijo y le cogió la mano.

Hola cariño- dijo la mujer sonriendo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Estoy… bien- dijo Dominic con dificultad y los ojos entrecerrados.

Ya tenemos un plan- dijo J.J- todo va a salir bien, amigo. Sólo tenemos que esperar a la noche. Tú sólo aguanta.

Lo intentaré- dijo Dominic sonriendo débilmente.

Ese es mi chico- dijo Sirius.

La tarde pasó lenta y con cambios evidentes en Dominic sobretodo en su aspecto. Su pelo antes gris ahora estaba completamente blanco, su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas, tenía bolsas en los ojos, aparentaba 80 años.

Además había comenzado a perder la vista y cada vez le costaba más articular palabra. Su respiración era lenta y dificultosa y le costaba mantenerse despierto.

Sirius, Remus, Harry, Rachel y Dumbledore se habían ido al despacho del anciano para preparar el plan con el que robarían la vida que tenía Voldemort y que era de Dominic. Los demás chicos se habían quedado con Dominic para no dejarle sólo.

Alicia había ido a por agua ya que el chico le había dicho que tenía sed. Alison la había seguido y se paró junto a ella mientras la joven llenaba un vaso de agua.

Alicia- dijo Alison. La pelirroja hizo un ruido para que supiese que la escuchaba- antes de que Dominic se pusiese tan mal, él y yo estábamos hablando- Alicia la miró- le pregunte si tú y él estáis saliendo juntos.

¿Y qué te respondió?- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa.

Que no era de mi incumbencia- dijo Alison apenada.

Ya veo- dijo Alicia sonriendo- y tú quieres saber si Dominic y yo estamos saliendo ¿Verdad?- Alison asintió- Se que lo quieres y nunca me metería entre vosotros. Sólo somos amigos.

Pero yo os vi besándoos- dijo Alison y la pelirroja la miró extrañada- si el día que Dominic y yo nos peleamos, subí a su cuarto y os vi en la cama, besándoos.

No nos estábamos besando- dijo Alicia riendo- sólo estábamos hablando, él estaba muy dolido por lo de la apuesta.

No hubo ninguna apuesta- dijo Alison- Cristel y Tracy se inventaron eso junto a Satherlan y su amiguito porque las deje de hablar.

Ya veo- dijo Alicia- sabía que tenía que haber una explicación. Puedes estar tranquila, entre Dominic y yo no hay nada, sólo nos queremos como hermanos.

¿De verdad?- dijo Alison.

Sí- dijo Alicia sonriendo- será mejor que le lleve el vaso del agua.

Las dos chicas volvieron a donde estaban los otros, los chicos le comunicaron que el joven había perdido completamente la vista, así que Alicia le ayudó a darle el vaso del agua.

Al final de la tarde fueron a la enfermería a ver a Dominic, Isaac y Cecil que llevaban entre sus brazos a Albert. Y estuvieron junto a ellos dándoles su apoyo.

Llegó la noche y Dominic seguía empeorando. Dumbledore y Harry se tumbaron en las camas de la enfermería para cuando despertasen estar cerca de Dominic y poder inyectar rápidamente lo robado a Voldemort.

Harry iba con una capa negra, se había puesto a la cintura la espada, llevaba además la varita y una jeringuilla para extraerle a Voldemort lo que necesitaban. Dumbledore estaba en otra cama con la varita en las manos.

Recuerda Harry, tienes que decir las palabras exactas mientras extraes la vida, es decir la sangre del cuello- dijo Dumbledore y el chico asintió- ¿Preparado?

Harry volvió a asentir. Los dos cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a concentrarse mientras los otros los observaban.

Su mente estaba centrada en un solo objetivo invadir el sueño de Voldemort para ello necesitaban la Legilimancia. Todos guardaban silencio para dejar que se concentrarse mejor. Millones de mentes iban descartando, sueños hermosos, pesadillas de personas que no podían ni imaginar que estaban invadiendo sus sueños para luego sólo ser descartado por no ser el que buscaban. Cuando Dumbledore y Harry abrieron los ojos, ambos los tenían en blanco.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, Voldemort dormía sin saber que dentro de poco dos personas a las que él no apreciaba iban a invadir su mente para robarle algo que él había robado con anterioridad.

_"Voldemort estaba sentado en su trono, completamente sólo, acariciando la espada que una vez perteneció a su antepasado Salazar Slytherin. Tras él, el velo que había robado del ministerio y que le pertenecía por herencia se movía al vaivén de una inexistente brisa. _

_Fuera un inmenso caos acechaba a Londres y al Mundo pues había conseguido acabar con él ser más puro y él ahora era invencible. Ese sueño, tan hermoso para él, pero pesadillas para otros, se había repetido a lo largo de los días desde que volvía de detrás del velo. En él era el rey del mundo._

_Pero esta vez hubo algo diferente, algo que no solía pasar en su sueño. Ante él aparecieron las figuras de dos de las personas que más odiaba: Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter. Que habían ido allí para perturbar su sueño._

_¿Qué hacéis aquí? En mis sueños vosotros estáis muertos- __dijo Voldemort levantándose._

_Te hemos venido ha hacer una visita- dijo Harry- siempre las haces tú._

_¿A que habéis venido?- dijo Voldemort._

_Hace muchos años le quitaste algo a Dominic- dijo Dumbledore- y hemos venido a recuperarlo._

_¡Oh! Debe de estar muriendo ese muchachito- dijo Voldemort riendo. Levantó la varita- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Dumbledore esquivó a tiempo el hechizo, a pesar de su avanzada edad se movía con rapidez y soltura. Harry levantó la varita._

_¡Demasius!- dijo el moreno._

_Voldemort esquivó la varita y cogió a __Saiph que significa __"la espada". Harry extrajo a Mirzam y los dos aceros chocaron. Voldemort volvió atacar otra vez con todas sus fuerzas pero Harry le paró el ataque._

_Esta vez fue Harry quien atacó pero Voldemort esquivó la espada y con un movimiento de muñeca le hizo una herida al moreno que cayó al suelo." _

* * *

Alicia estaba sentada junto a Dominic y le tenía cogido de la arrugada mano. Alison estaba junto a ella. Mientras los otros observaban a Harry y a Dumbledore que ya habían entrado en la mente de Voldemort.

Alicia- dijo Dominic con dificultad.

¿Si, cariño?- dijo Alicia- necesitas algo.

Sí- dijo el chico que ya no podía ver desde hacía unas horas- que cumplas tu promesa.

No, Dominic- dijo Alicia llorando- aun ahí tiempo. Dumbledore y Harry no tardaran en llegar.

Ya no me queda tiempo- dijo Dominic- bésame por favor. Necesito saber lo que se siente cuando se besa a una chica.

No me hagas esto Dominic- dijo Alicia- no te rindas. Ese beso sólo será tú condena de muerte.

Por favor- dijo Dominic- me lo prometiste, pelirroja.

Alicia cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas. Y volvió a recordar ese día.**FLASH BACK **

Te propongo algo- dijo Dominic- prométeme que cuando me este muriendo y todo parezca que va a terminar, me darás un beso. Entiende que quiero saber lo que se siente con un beso antes de morir.

No sé, no sé- dijo Alicia pensativa- te lo prometo si no hay alguien junto a ti mejor que yo para besarte.

Está bien- dijo Dominic sonriendo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Alicia abrió los ojos y miró a Alison con una sonrisa que la muchacha no comprendió.

Si no hay alguien mejor que yo para besarte- repitió Alicia para si misma.

Y claro que había alguien mejor que ella para besarle. Alison debía darle a Dominic su primer beso, ella que lo amaba como nadie, ella que estaba velando todo el rato por él junto a la cama.

Se puso en pie y le susurró a Alison su idea. La chica la miro nerviosa y en un principio se negó.

Él quiere que seas tú- murmuro Alison- además esta enfadado conmigo.

Hazlo- susurró Alicia- si tiene que probar unos labios antes de morir que mejor que los de la chica que lo ama.

Está bien- dijo Alison.

La pelirroja se hizo a un lado y la otra joven se acercó a la cama. Miró ese rostro de anciano que ocultaba a un chico de tan sólo 16 años. Se inclinó sobre él y posó sus labios en los de Dominic que tenía los ojos cerrados y no se atrevió a profundizar el beso.

Pero ese roce de sus labios fue suficiente para que en él despertasen las más maravillosas sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. Alison se separó lentamente mientras millones de perladas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Gracias Alicia- dijo Dominic con una sonrisa.

Alison ahogó un sollozo, se sentó en la silla en la que había estado sentada Alicia anteriormente y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico que le acarició el cabello.

No me dejes- decía Alison una y otra vez tan bajito que Dominic no podía oírla.

Alicia se alejó para dejarlos a solas y se fue al otro lado de la enfermería. Llegó en el mismo momento en el que en el pecho de Harry aparecía una herida que sólo una espada podía producir. Iba de un lado al otro del pecho, y la sangre salía a borbotones aunque no parecía muy profunda.

Daros prisa- susurró Alicia.

_

* * *

"Voldemort sonrió al ver a Harry a su merced. El Señor Oscuro levantó su espada para dar la estocada final pero un rayo azul le hizo mirar hacía atrás._

_Olvidándose de Harry, sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Dumbledore que le lanzó otro hechizo que le paso rozando. _

_Ambos comenzaron una lucha encarnizada. Harry, sin hacer caso a su herida, sacó de entre sus ropas la jeringuilla que la señora Pomfrey le había dado. Le quitó la funda de plástico que la protegía. _

_Miró a Voldemort que le daba la espalda y se desapareció. Apareció justo detrás de Voldemort, le rodeó el cuello con uno de sus fuertes brazos y le clavó la jeringuilla. El señor Oscuro intentaba zafarse del joven y aunque tenía demasiada fuerza, Harry aguantaba mientras murmuraba el ritual e iba sacando la sangre de Voldemort que de negra se volvió de un tono azulado. Le estaba extrayendo la vida._

_Voldemort logró zafarse de él pero cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Harry y Dumbledore se miraron y el primero asintió. Los dos cerraron y desaparecieron del sueño de Voldemort. Lo último que oyeron de este fue un grito de rabia. _

Los chicos vieron como Harry y Dumbledore cerraba los ojos y cuando los volvieron a abrir ya estaban normales. El moreno sacó rápidamente la jeringuilla y se la entregó a la señora Pomfrey.

Ahora le curo esa herida, Potter- dijo la señora Pomfrey.

Yo me encargo, no es grave- dijo Alicia y la mujer asintió para luego alejarse.

Alicia se fue a buscar las cosas para curar la herida de Harry y Dumbledore se acercó a su alumno y le puso una mano en el hombro.

¿Estás bien, Harry?- dijo Dumbledore mientras los otros se alejaban hacía la cama de Dominic después de asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien.

Sí- dijo el moreno- no es nada.

Has hecho un buen trabajo- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa- ahora voy a ver si funciona nuestro plan.

Profesor…- el anciano le miró- Después de esto Voldemort estará debilitado ¿No? A fin de cuentas le hemos quitado parte de su vida.

Me temo que no- dijo Dumbledore- porque le hemos robado la vida que él anteriormente le había quitado a Dominic. Voldemort sigue estando igual de fuerte. Ha cambiado mucho tras salir del velo.

Sí- dijo Harry.

El anciano dejó a Harry metido en sus pensamientos y se marchó para ver si Dominic se recuperaba. El moreno estaba pensando en cuando terminaría esa guerra cuando Alicia llegó con una poción limpiadora de heridas y otra cicatrizadora.

La pelirroja se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió un trozo de algodón y hecho la poción limpiadora.

¿Puedo?- dijo Alicia mirando a Harry a los ojos.

Sí- dijo él girándose hacía ella y desabrochándose la camisa.

Alicia se fijó que el tatuaje que Harry tenía en el pecho y ponía _"mi ángel pelirrojo" _estaba intacto y eso la alegró pues ese tatuaje significaba mucho para ella y en el fondo para Harry también significaba mucho.

* * *

La señora Pomfrey llegó junto a la cama de Dominic. Ya había mezclado lo extraído a Voldemort con un poco del agua de la fuente y cuando lo había hecho había habido una pequeña explosión y de la sustancia había salido una nube negra.

Cogió el brazo de Dominic, que se había desmayado, y le inyecto el liquido azulado. Y se dispusieron a esperar pero no tuvieron que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo porque poco a poco vieron como el aspecto de Dominic comenzaba a cambiar.

Las arrugas desaparecían, al igual que las ojeras, el cabello blanco se volvía negro que con las luces de las lámparas se veían reflejos azulados. Ahora si que tenía un aspecto de un joven de 16 años, un muy guapo joven de 16 años.

Algunas de las chicas entre ellas Rachel y Alison habían comenzado a llorar pero de emoción. Y cuando Dominic abrió los ojos vio que en el rostro de todos ellos había una sonrisa que se ensanchó al ver su mirada llena de vida.

Dominic se miró las manos sin arrugas y se tocó la cara. La señora Pomfrey sabiendo que lo pediría, le entregó un espejo y Dominic lo cogió con manos temblorosas. Se miró en él y sus ojos se humedecieron porque ahora era un chico normal, ya no era una bicho raro.

Pero no su aspecto era solamente el de un chico de 16 años sino también su interior. Ya no se sentía enfermo. Todos sus males se habían curado.

Miró a todos allí y por último se encontró con el rostro de Alison que lloraba de felicidad y le sonreía. Y al verla Dominic, no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa.

Sirius, Remus, Rachel, Isaac y Cecil después de dar un abrazo al chico (Rachel casi le ahoga con tanto beso) se fueron hacía la cama donde estaban Alicia y Harry para poderles dar la buena noticia.

* * *

Harry y Alicia estaban ajenos a tanta dicha. La pelirroja limpiaba la herida sin apartar los ojos de la misma mientras que él tenía los ojos clavados en la joven.

En su cabello que caía en cascada hasta reposar en la cama, en su piel blanca… y él se estremecía cada vez que su piel y la de Alicia se rozaban accidentalmente. Y ella no se atrevía a mirarlo, aun estaba dolida con él por lo de la clase del ED.

Terminó de limpiarle la herida y cogió otro algodón donde hecho la poción cicatrizante. Comenzó a pasar el algodón por la herida cuando sintió como Harry la cogía de la barbilla y la instaba a mirarle. Ella se resistió pero al final él consiguió su objetivo.

Sus miradas quedaron conectadas y él le hecho el pelo detrás de la oreja para luego acariciarle la mejilla. Y se quedaron así mirando a los ojos sin percatarse de que unas personas los estaban observando.

Remus, Sirius, Rachel, Isaac y Cecil no se atrevieron a acercarse y romper ese momento tan mágico porque aunque Harry lo negase continuamente aun amaba a Alicia y ella lo amaba a él. Sus miradas lo decían todo. En los ojos de Harry no había solo deseo, también había amor, el amor más grande que haya existido jamás.


	39. Sólo necesito una señal

**Capitulo 40: Sólo necesito una señal. **

La noticia de que Dominic volvía a ser "normal" corrió como pólvora por todo el colegio y todos los alumnos estaban deseando ver el nuevo aspecto de Dominic así que no era extraño ver a muchos estudiantes rondando la enfermería poniendo falsos excusas de dolores inexistentes. Pero no les servía de mucho porque siempre había un biombo ocultando la cama del joven.

A Dominic se le veía más feliz que nunca y en parte también era (aunque nadie lo supiese) porque se había podido despedir de Abigail como ambos se merecían.

La noche que Dominic fue curado, Alison se marchó y no había vuelto a visitar al chico pues suponía que él seguía enfadado y ella se conformaba con saber que él estaba bien.

En parte Dominic aun estaba enfadado, Alicia no le había dicho el motivo por el que Tracy y los otros se inventaron lo de la apuesta pero se sentía agradecido por la chica cuando se enteró de que fue ella la que tuvo la idea de juntar lo extraído de Voldemort con el agua de la juventud y la vida.

Alicia le había dicho a Alison que Dominic quería verla para darle las gracias y ya de paso la pelirroja le había dicho que le contase porque Tracy y los otros se inventaron esa mentira pero Alison no se atrevía a ir.

No era extraño verla rondar por fuera de la enfermería, debatiéndose entre si entrar o no y siempre ganaba lo segundo. Tampoco era extraño verla sola, ahora que ya no se hablaba con Tracy y Cristel, así que Alicia y los demás, una tarde se habían acercado a ella. Alicia había sacado una de las pulseras de hilo que ella hacía y que tenían todos sus amigos y se la había puesto.

¿Y esto?- había dicho Alison sorprendida.

Ahora eres parte de nuestro grupo- le había contestado Alicia mientras los otros sonrían- en parte salvaste la vida de Dominic y nos has demostrado que eres una gran amiga, nuestra amiga. Bienvenida a la familia.

A todo esto había estado ajeno Harry. Alicia volvía a estar muy dolida con él. El motivo; le había vuelto a proponer que se acostase con él y lo había hecho mientras la tocaba el muslo.

Lo había hecho el día en que Dominic se recuperó. Había roto el mágico momento en el que sus miradas se unieron haciéndola esa proposición. Y ella se había ido hecho una fiera a ver a Dominic. Para cuando le había propuesto eso, Sirius y los demás ya no los estaban observando pero cuando vieron llegar a Alicia echa una fiera a donde estaba Dominic, supieron que Harry había metido de nuevo la pata.

Y ahora Harry, dos días después de que Dominic se recuperase, se encontraba en su cuarto. Las clases de la tarde habían terminado y se encontraba sentado en uno de los escritorios del cuarto, con el joyero que había pertenecido a su madre, abierto.

Estaban mirando lo que había en el interior. Buscando algo que regalarle a Inez pero no se atrevía a desprenderse de nada de su madre para dárselo a su novia.

Estaba rebuscando cuando Crookshanks, que había entrado en la habitación sin que él se diese cuenta, salto al escritorio. Harry se asustó y dio un golpe al joyero que cayó al suelo. Crookshanks salió de la habitación asustado por el ruido mientras el moreno, malhumorado, se agachaba a recoger el contenido del joyero que se había desparramado por todo el suelo.

Cogió el joyero y se disponía a guardar las cosas dentro cuando se dio cuenta que había un doble fondo. Quitó una madera que había dentro del joyero y que se había descolocado con el golpe y vio dentro una piedra con extrañas runas y de forma irregular.

La observó extrañado, le resultaba levemente familiar, no recordaba que le había visto una parecida a Hermione el día que fueron a casa de esta a recoger algunas cosas después de la muerte de los señores Granger.

Oyó como la puerta del cuarto se abría y por ella entraba Seamus que le saludó. Tras devolverle el saludo, volvió a guardar la piedra y recogió todas las joyas de su madre.

Se puso en pie, guardó el joyero en el baúl y se marchó de la habitación pues Butler le estaba esperando.

Bajó las escaleras y salió de la sala común. Caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos cuando Sirius, Remus, Rachel, Cecil e Isaac que iban hablando, lo interceptaron.

¿Dónde vas, Harry?- dijo Sirius.

He quedado con Inez- dijo el moreno.

Pasas demasiado tiempo con ella- dijo Remus- estás descuidando tus estudios y este es tú último año.

También los descuidaba cuando estaba con Alicia- dijo Harry- no me despegaba de ella.

Hablando de Alicia- dijo Rachel. Habían llegado al punto clave- hace ya dos días que te enfrentaste a Voldemort y bueno… ese día vimos como Alicia te curaba la herida.

Fue muy amable por su parte- dijo Harry- ¿Algo más? Es que llego tarde.

Si hay algo más- dijo Isaac- nosotros… bueno… vimos como te curaba la herida y también vimos… Cecil continúa.

Bueno… también vimos como os mirabais- dijo Cecil terminando por su marido.

¿Y cómo nos mirábamos según vosotros?- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

¡Joder, acabemos con esto!- dijo Sirius- A ver si te vas graduando las gafas, Harry, porque me parece que no ves bien. En vuestras miradas se veía mucho amor. Aun os amáis.

¿Vamos a continuar por mucho tiempo con este rollo?- dijo Harry molesto- porque ya estoy muy cansado con el tema de que estáis convencidos de que amo a Alicia. Yo amo a Inez aunque bueno…- sonrió arrogantemente- no te niego que Alicia esta loquita por mi.

Eso es muy arrogante- dijo Isaac.

¡Merlín, estoy viendo la viva imagen de James Potter!- dijo Rachel.

Tú no eres así Harry, tú nunca has sido arrogante.- dijo Sirius- tu padre era arrogante¡Qué diablos! Yo era arrogante pero tú no. Eres una persona completamente diferente.

Las personas cambian- dijo Harry.

Estoy harto de esa excusa para explicar tu cambio de comportamiento- dijo Sirius furioso- Esa chica, esa novia que tienes te ha cambiado.

A mejor- dijo Harry.

¿Eso crees?- dijo Sirius- porque yo no lo creo. Aléjate de esa chica, Harry.

No pienso hacerlo- dijo el moreno.

Si no lo haces por las buenas, lo tendrás que hacer por las malas- dijo Sirius.

¿Qué vas ha hacer Sirius?- dijo Harry divertido- ya soy mayorcito.

Soy tu padrino y como tal te prohíbo que te acerques a ella- dijo Sirius- ¿Me has entendido?

Lo llevas claro si crees que te voy ha hacer caso- dijo Harry.

¡No me retes Harry James Potter!- gritó Sirius enfadado.

¡Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme que salga con Inez!- gritó Harry.

¡Soy tú padrino por si lo has olvidado!- gritó Sirius.

¡Sí, lo eres y para cuando llegaste a mi vida yo ya me había formado, ya era un hombre!- dijo Harry furioso.

¡¿Un hombre?!- rió Sirius con evidente diversión- ¡No eras un hombre y creo, por tu comportamiento infantil, que aún te falta mucho para llegar a serlo!

¿Quieres que te demuestre lo hombre que soy?- siseó Harry a escasos centímetros del rostro de su padrino que era de su misma altura.

¿Me estás retando, muchacho?- murmuro en un tono peligroso el hombre- ¿A mí¿A Sirius Black?

Tranquilizaos- dijo Remus separándolos- Harry no deberías hablar así a Sirius, es tu padrino.

Sí, pero no es mi padre- dijo Harry.

¡Pero tu padre y tu madre me pusieron a tu cargo si a ellos les pasaba algo!- dijo Sirius volviendo a gritar- ¡Es mi deber protegerte y cuidarte¡Y te aseguro que ellos estarían muy decepcionado con el comportamiento que tienes, por haber dejado a Alicia por esa… mortífaga!

¡Inez no es una mortifaga!- gritó Harry furioso- ¡Ella no mataría a una mosca!

¡Parece ser que eso es lo único que no ha cambiado en ti, sigues siendo igual de ingenuo, igual de ciego!- gritó Sirius- ¡Tus padres deben de estar revolviéndose en su tumba al ver como su único hijo va directo a la boca del lobo!

¡Tal vez desperdiciaron su vida¡Tal vez tendrían que haberme dejado morir y salvarse ellos ese Halloween hace 16 años!- dijo Harry furibundo.

¡Sí, tal vez estés en lo cierto!- gritó Sirius.

Sirius- dijo Rachel llevándose la mano a la boca.

Entonces el animago se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró a Harry sin saber lo que decir. El moreno le miraba con rabia y con dolor en los ojos.

Harry… no quise decir eso- dijo Sirius.

Pero lo dijiste- dijo Harry y sonrió en un intento por disimular las ganas de llorar que tenía- pero ¿Sabes? No me importa lo que tú desearas porque paso todo lo contrario, ellos murieron y yo sobreviví. Voldemort los asesinó y tú no pudiste hacer nada. Ojalá… ojalá y hubieses muerto tú también esa noche.

Lo había dicho sin pensar, dolido por lo que Sirius le había dicho. Nada más decirlo sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que le hizo girar el rostro. Se llevó la mano al pómulo y miró a la persona que le había dado una bofetada. Para su sorpresa Remus le miraba con evidente enfado, nunca le había visto esa expresión.

No vuelvas a decir eso- dijo Remus. Para ese entonces Rachel y Cecil estaban llorando, Sirius miraba a Harry dolido e Isaac estaba sorprendido y entristecido, cuando él antes de conocer al muchacho oía su nombre de boca de algún mortífago, veía una imagen de un joven completamente diferente al que ahora tenía delante, veía la imagen de un joven que él siempre había admirado- no vuelvas a decir, ni a insinuar algo así. No sabes la suerte que tienes al tener a Sirius como padrino, a que haya sobrevivido y este contigo. Él escapó de Azkaban por ti ¡¿Y así se lo agradeces¡¿Con desprecios, con insultos?! Me has decepcionado, Harry. Y tus padres… son en estos momentos en los que envidió a los que han muerto, es en estos momentos donde siento un poco de alivio de que no estén aquí Molly, Ania, James y Lily porque si ellos estuviesen aquí, se decepcionarían tanto por tu comportamiento. James y Lily murieron por ti, se sacrificaron por ti, tan sólo tenían veintiún años pero eso no les impidió, dieron su vida por su hijo porque lo único que ellos querían era que tu estuvieses bien ¿Y así se lo pagas¿Dónde esta el Harry Potter que yo conocí¿El chico valiente, cariñoso, respetuoso y bueno que conocí?

Esta guerra lo ha matado- dijo Harry. Esas palabras habían dolido tanto como las de Sirius y sus ojos brillaban amenazando con dejar escapar las lágrimas que Harry con tanto empeño estaba evitando derramar.

No creo que este muerto- dijo Remus mirándole con su habitual calma- tan sólo esta dormido, alguien tiene que volver a despertarlo.

Y seguro que ahora me dirás que ese alguien es Alicia- dijo Harry.

No- dijo Remus con una sonrisa triste- ese alguien eres tú mismo. Cuando te des cuenta de todo el daño que has hecho te vas a arrepentir. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Harry dirigió una mirada a todos y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino. A cada paso su corazón se rompía un poco más. Esos bombones que Butler le estaba dando le estaban alejando de los que verdaderamente lo quieren y a los que él quiere. Y como decía Remus, ojalá y cuando él volviese a la normalidad, todos pudiesen comprender que estaba bajo una poción y pudiesen perdonarlo.

Mientras tanto ni ellos, ni Dumbledore, ni los que una vez fueron amigos de Harry, estaban de brazos cruzados, no, estaban buscando una explicación a todo su comportamiento aunque les estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaban.

* * *

Alison estaba en la puerta de la enfermería. Estaban debatiéndose entre si entrar o no, como siempre hacía cuando llegaba hasta allí. Y por primera vez, sacando su valor Gryffindor se decidió a entrar.

Abrió las puertas de la enfermería y se caminó hacía los biombos que sabía que ocultaban a la persona que había ido a ver. Se asomó y vio que Dominic estaba con un pergamino y parecía muy concentrado. Le observó unos segundos y luego tosió ruidosamente para llamar su atención.

Dominic levantó los ojos del pergamino y la miró. Aunque aun le dolía pensar que ella había hecho una apuesta con sus amigos, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

Entra y siéntate, Alison- dijo Dominic- no te quedes ahí.

La chica obedeció. Se sentó junto a una silla que había en la cama mientras Dominic dejaba los pergaminos sobre una mesilla.

¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo Alison.

Muy bien- dijo Dominic- espero que me dejen pronto irme. No me gusta estar aquí y estoy cansado de estar tumbado todo el tiempo.

Me lo imagino- dijo Alison.

He estado esperando a que vinieras- dijo Dominic.

Es que he estado muy ocupada con las clases- mintió Alison- además de que bueno… como estas enfadado conmigo pues creí que no querrías verme.

Bueno… aun estoy dolido por lo de la apuesta…

No, hay ninguna apuesta Dominic- dijo Alison mirándolo a los ojos- por favor necesito que me creas. Yo nunca sería capaz de algo así. Satherlan lo hizo porque le rechace y su amigo idiota porque es un patán y Tracy y Cristel mintieron porque yo las había dejado de hablar.

¿Por qué habías hecho eso?- dijo Dominic.

Porque se metieron contigo y no querían que me acercase a ti- dijo Alison sonrojada- pero yo quería ser tu amiga y me dieron a elegir entre ellas o tú y… te elegía ti.

¿Hiciste eso por mi?- dijo Dominic sorprendido pues había visto sinceridad en los ojos, y tan buena actriz no podía ser.

Si- dijo Alison- aunque tampoco fue una gran perdida, son un par de descerebradas- Dominic rió y Alison lo miró con los ojos humedecidos- ahora tengo mejores amigos. Alicia me dio esto- le enseñó la pulsera- dice que ahora soy una más del grupo pero si no quieres porque aun estas enfadado entonces se la devuelvo.

No, quédatela y sé una más del grupo- dijo Dominic.

¿Eso significa que me perdonas?- dijo Alison con los ojos rojos por estar aguantando el llanto.

Se supone que no tengo nada que perdonar- dijo Dominic sonriendo- no hiciste ninguna apuesta.

Es cierto- dijo Alison sonriendo.

Alison…- la chica lo miró- Alicia y yo no somos novios.

Ya lo sé- sonrió la joven- ella me lo dijo.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, sin saber lo que decir. Ella se miraba las manos y el miraba hacía la ventana.

Ya no soy un bicho raro- se le escapó Dominic.

Alison le miró y vio que él la miraba. Dejó escapar unas lágrimas sin poder evitarlo y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Para mi nunca lo fuiste- dijo Alison hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Dominic. Este sonrió devolviéndola el abrazo.

Y así estuvieron durante muchos segundos, muchos minutos, que más daba, se sentía tan bien al estar cerca de la persona amada.

Y llegó el 14 de Marzo, para ese entonces Dominic ya había salido de la enfermería y había dejado impresionado a todo el colegio. Ahora, para desgracia de Alison, todas las chicas iban tras él, levantaba pasiones allí donde iba para diversión de Remus que decía que se parecía a su padre que estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo.

Ahora se había formado un club de fans de Dominic Black que ya se sumaban a los otros clubes de fans que había. Dominic estaba preocupada pues las chicas lo seguían allí donde iba. Ron, Draco, Harry y J.J le dijeron que ya se acostumbraría, ellos también tenían el suyo propio así que lo sabían por propia experiencia.

Sus amigas que también tenían su propio club de fans se reían sin parar cuando veía llegar al chico a la sala común con cara de susto y se escondía detrás de ellas para que no lo viesen sus fanáticas. Alison era lo que peor lo pasaba pues odiaba verle todo el rato rodeado de chicas. Además la dirigían miradas de odio cada vez que la veían con Dominic e incluso le habían preguntado que si eran novios

Ese 14 de Marzo habían quedado todos los chicos (menos Harry) en ir a ver el quinto partido de quiddich del Torneo. Jugaban Beauxbatons versus Durmstrang. Así que antes de que empezase el partido ya estaban todos en las gradas esperando a que empezase.

Ese sábado hacía mucho frío y todos estaban enfundados en sus capas, gorros y bufandas. Así que estaban todos muy pegados para resguardarse del frío. Para disgusto de Alicia, Butler y Harry estaban muy cerca de ellos y para más disgusto todavía, estaban muy abrazados y las manos de Butler estaban bajo la camisa del chico mientras se daban un fogoso beso.

Ese par no pasa frío- dijo una voz tras ella.

Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Roberto con todos los españoles que se sentaron en una grada por encima de ellos.

Pues Harry tendría que tener cuidado- dijo Alicia.

¿Por qué?- dijo Roberto divertido.

Como Butler le muerda la lengua seguro que le envenena- dijo Alicia- creo que ya lo ha hecho.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas incluso los españoles, menos Verónica que estaba muy entretenida hablando o más bien coqueteando con un chico. El ruido de las risas hizo que Harry dejase de besar a Butler y los mirase. Alicia le sacó la lengua y se giró a ver el partido sin percatarse de la sonrisa del moreno.

El partido comenzó, el equipo de Beauxbatons era peor que el de Durmstrang y no duró mucho. Terminó ganando el equipo de los búlgaros para alegría de Wendy que aunque había roto con Jordan aun seguían siendo buenos amigos.

Llegó la tarde. Y Alicia había decidido salir con Sophi ha dar una vuelta. La verdad es que últimamente la tenía un poco desatendida.

Así que ahora las dos caminaban por los pasillos del colegio dadas de la mano, la niña le contaba lo que había hecho durante esos días y Alicia reía cuando la niña le contaba algo gracioso.

¡Oh que conmovedor!- dijo Butler haciendo que las dos se detuviesen. No estaba sola, también estaba Ailish, Mark y Benji.- ¡Parecéis madre e hija!

Vamos Sophi- dijo Alicia- aquí ha empezado a oler mal.

¿Tan rápido os vais?- dijo Ailish poniéndose delante de ellas para que pudiesen pasar mientras Alicia veía por el rabillo del ojo como Butler abría la puerta de un aula vacía.

Quítate- dijo Alicia agarrando con fuerza la mano de Sophi- ahora.

Pero Ailish no se quitó, Mark y Benji empujaron a Alicia y la metieron de un empujón en la clase. La pelirroja cayó al suelo con Sophi encima.

¿Qué hacéis, imbéciles?- dijo Alicia poniéndose en pie.

Todos entraron en la clase y Butler cerró la puerta tras ella. Antes de poder sacar su varita Alicia se encontraba. Mark que estaba detrás de ella la había petrificado. Sophi comenzó a gritar para llamar la atención de alguien pero Ailish también la petrifico.

No pareces ahora tan peligrosa- dijo Butler haciendo aparecer un par de gruesas cuerdas- ¿Y tú eres lo que los mortífagos temen?

Mark y Ailish cogieron una de las cuerdas y la pusieron alrededor del cuello estirado de Sophi. Benji y Butler hicieron lo propio con Alicia. Y después, Inez con un movimiento de varita hizo que las cuerdas se atasen al techo del aula y Alicia y Sophi quedasen colgadas.

Por fin vamos a poder acabar contigo- dijo Butler mientras Mark las despetrificaba.

Sabrán que habéis sido vosotros- dijo Alicia con dificultad mientras Sophi intentaba soltarse y pataleaba desesperada.

¿Cómo lo van a saber?- dijo Butler sonriendo. Miró a la niña- esta desesperada- Alicia miró a Sophi mientras intentaba soltarse- y tú también. Parece que hoy mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, a la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma y a uno de los quebraderos de cabeza de mi señor. Lástima que no podamos quedarnos a ver como morís pero… si nos pillan aquí será nuestro fin. Adiós, nueva Weasley.

Butler se fue hacía la puerta, los otros tres la hicieron un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida burlona y se marcharon riendo. Alicia miró a Sophi y vio que estaba roja y a su cabeza llegó la imagen de los cuerpos de su madre, George y Fleur muertos y colgados de un árbol. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras sentía como el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

Pero cuando creía que ese era su fin y el de Sophi su única esperanza, recordó que no la habían quitado la varita.

Empezó a buscar entre sus ropas con desesperación hasta que encontró la varita con un movimiento de varita y murmurando:

¡Diffindo!- la cuerda de Sophi fue cortada y la niña cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

Las fuerzas le fallaban a Alicia a la que se le escurrió la varita de los dedos y cayó al suelo. Sophi se incorporó con dificultad, el brazo lo tenía en una posición extraña por el golpe y la niña lloraba.

Sophi- dijo Alicia, la niña la miró- intenta darme la varita.

La niña cogió la varita con el brazo bueno pero no llegaba, ella era demasiado pequeña y Alicia estaba demasiado alto. La niña comenzó a saltar intentando alcanzarla pero era imposible.

Sophi, vete a buscar… vete a buscar ayuda, rápido- dijo Alicia que estaba roja por el esfuerzo.

La niña soltó la varita, se quitó la cuerda del cuello y salió corriendo del aula en busca de alguien. Le dolía mucho el brazo y no paraba de llorar lo que le impedía la carrera porque los ojos se le empañaban y no veía bien. Al doblar una esquina chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo de culo.

Sophi ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?- dijo una voz que ella conocía.

Se limpió las lágrimas y vio como Harry la miraba con preocupación y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Alicia necesita ayuda- dijo la niña y el moreno se fijo en el cuello morado de la pequeña.

¿Qué le pasa a Alicia?- dijo Harry.

La niña le cogió de la mano y tiró de él. Ambos empezaron a correr hasta que llegaron a la clase donde estaba Alicia cuando Harry entró quedó petrificado a su mente volvieron imágenes de las navidades.

Pero pronto reaccionó al ver como los brazos de Alicia caían inertes a los lados de su cuerpo. Sacó su varita, apuntó a la cuerda y dijo:

¡Diffindo!- la cuerda, como la de Sophi, se rompió.

El cuerpo de Alicia cayó pero Harry la cogió antes de que diese contra el suelo. La tumbo en la fría piedra y le tomó el pulso pero no se lo encontraba. Acercó su oído hasta la boca de la chica pero no sintió su cálido aliento. Sin dudarlo un segundo, la empezó ha hacer el boca a boca.

Vamos Alicia- dijo Harry desesperado.

Se acercó a ella y volvió a unir sus labios, la pasó aire y entonces ella se incorporó tosiendo para alivió de Harry. Este se acercó más a ella y la chica se recostó en su pecho mientras recuperaba su respiración normal.

Alicia levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Harry. Este bajó su mirada hasta los labios de la joven, los había vuelto a probar y ahora los deseaba mucho más que antes. Ella se dio cuenta de donde estaba dirigida su mirada y cuando vio como Harry se acercaba más no se apartó, al fin y al cabo lo deseaba tanto como él.

Y entonces sus labios chocaron, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, sus manos se enredaron en el cabello del otro. Y disfrutaron de ese beso como nunca antes habían disfrutado de otro. Un beso dulce y tierno y a la vez fogoso y apasionado, más incluso que los que Harry se daba con Butler.

Se separaron despacio, Harry le echó el pelo detrás de la oreja y se miraron a los ojos.

¿Quién ha hecho esto?- dijo el moreno.

Sabía que después de decir el nombre de los que la habían intentado matar, ese momento tan mágico, ese beso… todo se borraría y él no la creería pero debía intentarlo.

Ailish Connely, Benji Satherlan, Mark Both e Inez Butler- dijo Alicia con la voz ronca.

Harry la soltó y se puso en pie con una mirada sombría.

Mientes- dijo Harry apretando los puños.

No- dijo Alicia- ellos han intentado matarme a mí y a Sophi porque son mortífagos y querían acabar con la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma y uno de los quebraderos de cabezas, esas han sido las palabras textuales de Butler. Esa es la verdad y no va a cambiar por mucho que lo desees.

¡Cállate!- dijo Harry y salió corriendo del aula.

Alicia lo vio alejarse y Sophi se acercó a ella. La pelirroja se percató de que la niña estaba allí, lo había olvidado durante el beso, lo había olvidado todo con ese beso… la guerra, el dolor, la muerte y todo por un beso.

Pero ese beso ya había terminado y había vuelto a la realidad. Se puso en pie con un fuerte dolor de garganta y cogió a Sophi en brazos para luego desaparecerse hacía la enfermería para que atendiesen a la niña.

Cuando supo que se pondría bien se marchó, tenía que informar a todos de lo que Butler había intentado hacer. Corrió por los pasillos y se topó con Seamus y Lavender que iban dados de la mano.

Chicos- dijo la pelirroja parándose junto a ellos.

¡Eih Alicia!- dijo Seamus risueño- Oyes ¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello?

Es una larga historia- dijo Alicia sabiendo que se refería al moratón que la cuerda debía haber hecho en su cuello- ¿Me harías un favor?

Lo que quieras- dijo Lavender.

Necesito que busquéis a mis amigos- dijo Alicia- y les digáis que los espero en el despacho de Dumbledore a todos, que es muy urgente que vallan allí.

Está bien- dijo Seamus.

Gracias- dijo Alicia.

Los chicos se fueron y Alicia se desapareció en busca de Mcgonagall, Remus, Sirius, Isaac, Rachel y Cecil, ellos también tenían que estar en la reunión.

* * *

Harry corría por los pasillos, bajó hasta las mazmorras y tras decir la contraseña, una puerta en la pared se abrió y entró a la sala común de Slytherin donde sabía que estaría su novia y sus amigos.

La vio sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común riendo con sus amigos. No había muchas personas más aparte de ellos. Se acercó, atravesando toda la sala y se detuvo junto a ella.

Harry- dijo Butler sonriendo y se levantó para darle un beso pero el chico se apartó- ¿Qué pasa?

Dime que no es cierto- dijo el moreno.

No es cierto- dijo Butler riendo.

¡¿Te hablo en serio?!- le gritó Harry sorprendiendo a la chica que desde que habían comenzado a salir nunca la había gritado. Todos los miraron.

No sé de que me hablas- dijo Butler.

Me he encontrado en una clase a Alicia colgada- dijo Harry- y si no llegó ha llegar se muere. Y ella ha dicho que tú… que tú y tus amigos habéis sido la que la habéis intentado ahorcar.

Claro que no es cierto- dijo Butler actuando a la perfección- sabes cuanto me odia. Me lastima Harry que hayas desconfiado de mí.

Ya no sé que creer- dijo el moreno angustiado- todos me dicen cosas horribles de ti y ya no sé que creer.

Es a mi a quien tienes que creer, amor- dijo Butler acercándose a él- solamente a mi, ellos quieren separarnos. A veces me pregunto si estamos en el bando correcto.

¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Harry.

Vamos Harry- dijo Butler- si en verdad lo mejor fuese estar junto a Dumbledore, nos permitirían estar juntos. Pero en el del señor Oscuro, seguro que él nos dejaría estar juntos.

Él mató a mis padres- dijo Harry.

Lo sé- dijo Inez- pero ¿Quién dice que hubieses sido feliz junto a tus padres¿Quién dice que ellos nos hubiesen permitido estar juntos? No podemos saberlo y ahora… esa Weasley me culpa… nos culpa de haber intentado matarla cuando sabes que yo sería incapaz de hacerlo pero ella quiere separarnos. Y ahora lo va a conseguir- sus ojos se humedecieron- porque si la creen me llevaran a Azkaban, nos llevaran a Azkaban y nosotros no hemos hecho nada.

No lo voy a permitir- dijo Harry abrazándola y él no pudo ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de ella- no voy ha dejar que nos separen.

* * *

Todos esperaban impacientes para saber a que se debía esa reunión y a saber el motivo de porque Alicia tenía ese moratón en el cuello y la voz ronca pero aun tenían que esperar a Neville y Luna que llegaron corriendo.

Bueno pues ya estamos todos- dijo Dumbledore- ¿A que se debe esta reunión tan urgente, señorita Weasley?

Estaba paseando por los pasillos con Sophi cuando Butler y sus amigos nos han interceptado- dijo Alicia mirando a todos los de la sala- nos han metido en una clase vacía y nos han intentado ahorcar.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie.

La chica les contó lo que Butler y sus amigos las habían dicho y también como habían logrado salvarse, todos menos el beso que se había dado con Harry. También les contó que Sophi estaba en la enfermería.

Tenemos que enviarla a Azkaban, la ha intentado matar- dijo Sirius- a ella y a Sophi.

Lo sé pero no podemos- dijo Dumbledore.

¿Cómo que no podemos?- dijo Ron colérico- ¿Qué vamos a esperar¿A que mate a Alicia o a Sophi o alguno de nosotros?

El profesor Dumbledore tiene razón- dijo Hermione y todos la miraron menos Alicia que mantuvo su mirada perdida en el infinito- no tenemos pruebas para acusarlos de mortífagos y asesinos.

¿No es suficiente con que casi mataran a Alicia?- dijo Ron- ella podría declarar, además te aseguro que esos cuatro tienen una marca en el brazo muy característica en los mortífagos.

No es tan sencillo- dijo Alicia.

Es tan sencillo como subirle la manga de la camisa- dijo Draco.

No, no lo es- dijo Alicia- mi declaración tendría tan poca validez como la de Butler, todo el mundo sabe el odio que nos profesamos, el tribunal pensará que es por despecho, porque me quitó a Harry, además lo de la marca... Un tribunal no obligaría a Butler y a sus amigos ha arremangarse, sería un abuso al derecho de intimidad para que después posiblemente no estuviese la marca ahí.

Pero nosotros sabemos que son unos mortífagos- dijo Ginny- los hemos oído llamar a Voldemort, mi señor.

Si pero un tribunal eso no lo sabe- dijo Hermione y Alicia asintió.

Además esta el tema de Harry- dijo Alicia.

¿Qué pasa con él ahora?- dijo Ron molesto.

Si hacemos que Butler valla a Azkaban- dijo J.J comprendiendo lo que Alicia quería decir- Harry terminará por separarse de nosotros.

¿Más separado de lo que ya lo estamos de él?- dijo Ron- Es imposible.

Te sorprendería las veces que algo imposible se puede volver posible, Weasley- dijo una voz desde la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

Todos miraron hacía allí y vieron a Harry cogido de la mano de Inez. Y a los otros tres Slytherin amigos de la chica detrás de ellos.

Si Inez va a Azkaban, os juro que me uno al bando de Voldemort para poder sacarla de allí- dijo Harry mirándolos con un intenso odio- nadie me va a separar de ella. Ninguna de vuestras mentiras.

¿Estarías dispuesto a unirte al bando que mato a tus padre?- dijo Wendy- ¿Qué mató a Ania, a la señora Weasley, a George, a Percy, a Fleur, a Ojoloco y a mucho otros que antes estaban en tu corazón?

Por Inez mataría- dijo Harry

* * *

Llegó la noche. No pensaba denunciar a los cuatro Slytherin a las autoridades, no porque no lo deseasen sino porque la amenaza de Harry era muy peligrosa. No podían permitir que él se fuese al bando de la oscuridad, sería su perdición. Al fin y al cabo él era el que tenía que matar a Voldemort según decía la profecía.

Esa noche, a pesar de que al día siguiente había una salida a Hogsmeade, habían decido dar una clase del ED. Y ahora todos estaban practicando nuevos golpes que los chicos los habían enseñado.

Dominic se estaba encargando de los extranjeros cuando sintió que alguien le daba en el hombro, deseando que no fuese una chica de su club de fans se dio la vuelta y suspiró al ver que se trataba de Alison.

¡Que alivio!- dijo el chico.

¿Quién creías que era?- dijo Alison divertida.

Una de esa maniacas que me siguen- dijo Dominic- se me han estado acercando todo el santo día para pedirme que mañana fuese con ellas a Hogsmeade.

¿Y qué les has dicho?- dijo la joven con el ceño fruncido.

¡Que no, tonta!- dijo Dominic y Alison respiró aliviada- hemos quedado en ir todos juntos. Bueno… pero ¿que querías?

¿Saber si vendrías conmigo a Hogsmeade mañana?- dijo Alison.

Claro que voy contigo- dijo Dominic y la joven sonrió- eres parte del grupo.

No, yo decía que si bueno… querrías venir conmigo pero los dos solos- dijo Alison.

Oh… ¡Oh!- dijo Dominic señalándose a si mismo y a la joven que asintió- ¡Oh, claro, claro, me encantaría!

Bien- dijo Alison sonriendo.

Los dos como tomates quedaron para el día siguiente y luego Alison se fue para seguir con la clase. Ambos cuando se acostaron tenían unas inmensas sonrisas.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos de tercero en adelante se levantaron muy temprano. Alicia le prohibió a Sophi que saliese del cuarto de las alumnas de séptimo aunque sabía que Butler y sus amigos irían a Hogsmeade pero ella así se quedaría tranquila. El brazo de la niña ya estaba en perfecto estado.

Draco, J.J, Ron y Neville estuvieron esperando a las chicas en el hall del castillo con los demás alumnos. Las primeras en llegar fueron Wendy y Luna. Después bajaron Alicia, Ginny y Hermione.

Ya sabían que Alison y Dominic irían a solas y no habían podido evitar mandarles miradas y sonrisitas picaronas lo que hacían que los dos chicos sonrojasen. Después de que Flinch se asegurarse de que todos los alumnos tenían autorización se marcharon.

Al primer sitió donde fueron Ron y los demás fue a la tienda de golosinas Honeydukes. Tras comprar un montón de dulces, y una bolsa para Sophi se fueron a las Tres Escobas que para su desgracia la única mesa libre era la que estaba junto a Butler y Harry que no paraban de besuquearse.

Se sentaron a su pesar en esa mesa y las chicas se ofrecieron voluntarias para ir a por las cervezas de mantequilla.

Nueve cervezas de mantequilla, señora Rosmerta- dijo Ginny.

Ahora mismo cariño- dijo la tabernera y con un movimiento de varita las nueve cervezas aparecieron en la barra.

Las chicas cogieron las cervezas.

Samers- Wendy se giró cuando oyó su apellido y vio a Rosalie sentada en la barra, tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla- ¿Podría hablar contigo?

Si- dijo Wendy y miró a sus amigas- id yendo.

Está bien- dijo Luna.

Las chicas se alejaron, Wendy miró a Rosalie que dio unos golpecitos en un taburete que había a su lado. Wendy lo entendió y se sentó.

Las vidas siempre nos dan segundas oportunidades- dijo Rosalie- pero a veces no nos damos cuenta porque el orgullo nos ciega.

Y eso me lo dices porque…- dijo Wendy.

Rosalie se puso se puso en pie, sonrió enigmáticamente a la rubia.

Los rubios no esperan eternamente- dijo Rosalie y salió de las tres escobas.

* * *

Alison y Dominic iban riendo. Al principio ambos tenían tanta vergüenza y estaban tan apabullados por la presencia del otro que casi no hablaban pero ahora ya se habían soltado y Alison había salido con su repertorio de chistes, siempre le habían dicho que ella era la graciosa de la familia y no se equivocaban.

Basta por favor- dijo Dominic sujetándose el estomago que le había comenzado a doler y llorando de la risa- para. Si cuentas uno más te juro que me muero de la risa.

Entonces voy a parar- dijo Alison- ya bastante nos asustaste.

Lo siento- dijo Dominic avergonzado- no quise preocuparte.

No debes disculparte- dijo Alison sonriendo y poniéndose delante de él. Dominic se detuvo- lo importante ahora es que estas bien- le colocó la camisa- y más guapo que nunca. Tu club de fans me va a matar por estar saliendo a solas contigo, seguro que se están muriendo de la envidia.

Nunca dejaría que ella te hicieran algo- dijo Dominic mirándola a los ojos- ni ellas, ni nadie.

Gracias- dijo Alison sonriendo levemente sonrojada- ¿Seguimos?- Dominic asintió- ¿Vamos a ver la casa de los gritos?

Vale- dijo Dominic.

Se dirigieron a la casa de los gritos, Alison cogió valor y se agarró del brazo de Dominic que la miró y sonrió. De camino se encontraron a Sirius que sonrió orgulloso al ver a su hijo y le guiñó un ojo. El joven Black sonrió y le devolvió el guiño.

* * *

Alicia entró a un pequeño pasillo que había en las tres escobas y que era donde estaban los baños y el almacén. A la derecha el servicio de chicas, a la izquierda el de chico y la puerta del fondo era el almacén que estaba cerrado con un hechizo para que nadie pudiese colarse.

Para desgracia de la pelirroja no había dado un paso hacía los baños de mujeres cuando vio como Harry salía del de los hombres. La chica se paralizó, no había vuelto a estar a solas con él desde que Butler y sus amigos intentaron matarla a ella y a Sophi y ni siquiera ese día estuvieron a solas. Porque incluso durante ese beso, que aun no había podido olvidar, Sophi había estado con ellos.

Desde ese día, el chico no los hablaba para nada y con Sirius y Remus no se hablaba desde antes. Pero aun podía recordar la última frase que había salido de sus labios al dirigirse a todos ellos: _i Por Inez mataría. /i _

¿Habría estado dispuesto a matar por ella cuando salían¿Sería capaz de matarla a ella por Inez? Esas y muchas otras preguntas se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. Y ahora tenía que encontrárselo.

Decidió pasar por su lado e ignorarlo pero parecía que Harry tenía planeada otra cosa porque cuando pasaron por al lado, el joven la cogió de la cintura y la puso contra la pared.

¿Qué quieres?- dijo Alicia sintiendo el cuerpo de Harry totalmente pegado- creí que estabas enfadado.

Lo estuve, muy enfadado la verdad- dijo Harry acariciándola el cuello con un dedo y bajándolo cada vez más. La miró a los ojos- pero el rencor es muy malo, te envenena.

Los besos de Butler también y aun así te besas con ella- dijo Alicia.

Uff relájate, gatita. No saques tus garras- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Alicia creyó que se quedaba sin respiración cuando Harry la había llamado gatita. Así es como solía llamarla Cuper mientras la violaba.

_Eres una gata salvaje ¿eh? Pero tranquila te terminaré domando._

_¿Quieres jugar? Pues jugaremos gatita._

_Cuanto más huyas gatita, más te desearé._

_Tranquila gatita. Nos vamos a divertir._

_Que bien sabes gatita._

_Shh gatita tranquila. No llores pequeña._

_Sé que te gusta, gatita. Sé que te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo._

No me llames así, por favor- dijo Alicia con la voz tomada y mirando al suelo.

Quería evitar sus ojos, se sentía avergonzada. Su respiración se había acelerado.

¿Qué no te llame como?- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¿Gatita?- Alicia se estremeció- ¿Por qué no preciosa?- hundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven que cerró los ojos- sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad, eres una gatita.

¡Basta!- gritó Alicia dándole un fuerte empujón.

Harry la miró sorprendido, Alicia le miraba asustada y con los ojos acuosos. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. La pelirroja no soportaba su mirada y corrió hacía el baño de las chicas.

Entró en uno de los retretes y cerró con llave. Caminó de espaldas hasta chocar con la pared y se agachó en el suelo mientras lloraba. Oía la voz de Cuper, sus gemidos, sus risas burlonas. Sentía sus labios, sus caricias y todo su cuerpo. La atormentaba.

Déjame en paz- susurraba meciéndose de delante hacía atrás y pasándose las manos por todo el cuerpo como si intentase limpiar una suciedad inexistente- déjame en paz, por favor.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró deseando que el tiempo volviese hacía atrás y poder cambiar todo lo que le hacía desear la muerte.

* * *

Hacía ya una hora que Harry había vuelto a la mesa y Alicia seguía en el baño.

¿Nos vamos?- dijo Ron.

Alicia aun esta en el baño- dijo Wendy y miró su reloj- que raro hace una hora que se fue.

Voy a buscarla- dijo Hermione.

Está bien- dijo J.J- en cuanto volváis nos vamos.

Hermione asintió y fue hacía el baño. Cuando entró vio a una mujer frente al espejo y luego se marchó dejando sola a la castaña.

¿Alicia?- nadie contestó.

Hermione empezó a abrir la puerta de los servicios individuales pero estaban vacíos hasta que llegó a uno que estaba cerrado con llave. Hermione llamó suavemente.

Alicia ¿estás ahí?- dijo la castaña- ábreme por favor.

Pero siguieron sin contestar. Hermione ya muy preocupada, sacó la varita y abrió la puerta. Abrió despacio, preocupada por lo que se podía encontrar. Se le encogió el corazón al ver a Alicia en un rincón hecha un ovillo. Parecía una niña indefensa. Cerró la puerta y se agachó frente a ella.

¿Qué te pasa, cielo?- dijo Hermione.

Alicia la miró, se acercó a ella y se abrazó con fuerza a su amiga. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo sin saber lo que hacer. Se sentía impotente al ver como lloraba.

Ella era muy intuitiva con esas cosas, solía saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a la gente dependiendo de cómo se veía la persona pero las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza para que Alicia estuviese llorando de esa forma, no se acercaban ni de lejos al verdadero motivo.

* * *

Y la noche llegó y la oscuridad cubrió todos los terrenos de Hogwarts. La sala común de Gryffindor hubiese estado vacía sino fuese porque una figura estaba de pie en medio de la oscuridad mirando por la ventana.

Alicia no podía dormir, no había podido olvidar lo ocurrido ese día en la salida a Hogsmeade. No le había contado a Hermione nada de lo sucedido y por suerte ella no le hizo ninguna pregunta aunque sabía que su amiga se moría por hacerlas. Sólo se quedó junto a ella hasta que se calmó, luego la lanzó un hechizo para que no se notase que había estado llorando y volvieron con sus amigos.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, mirando el exterior, deseando poder olvidar pero sin conseguirlo. Decidió subir a su cuarto para ver si conseguía conciliar el sueño pero este le había abandonado como la felicidad.

Iba a subir hacía el cuarto de las chicas cuando cambió de opinión y subió al cuarto de los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor. Entró con cuidado para no despertar a nadie y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Desde allí miró la cama de Harry, este no había corrido los doseles y Alicia podía verle desde donde estaba. El moreno dormía placidamente lo que hizo sonreír a Alicia pero esa sonrisa se borró al instante al recordar que Harry estaba con Butler.

_Por Inez mataría. _Esa frase volvía a su cabeza para abrumarla. Subió sus pies al alfeizar de la ventana y miró el cielo a través de la ventana. Y se quedó mirando las estrellas. La que Harry le había regalado una noche, la que Harry le había ofrecido como hogar cuando muriesen.

Apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas y siguió observándola. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Mamá- susurró y la voz se le quebró- Percy, George, Fleur, Susan, Ania, señores Potter, todos los que estáis ahí arriba, observándonos. Por favor, dadme una razón para continuar con todo esto, para no rendirme, demostradme que Harry aun me ama aunque él diga lo contrario. Mandadme una señal, os lo suplico. Sólo necesito una señal y no me rendiré, seguiré.

Se quedó observando el cielo cuando un rayo de luna entró por la ventana. Alicia siguió con la mirada la trayectoria de la luz y vio como daba en la mano de Harry que sobresalía de la cama. Algo brillaba en uno de sus dedos.

Se levantó, se arrodilló junto a la cama de Harry y agarró la mano del chico con cuidado de no despertarle. Y no pudo evitar sonreír, la primera sonrisa sincera desde la tarde. Y las lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Ahí, en el dedo de Harry, estaba el anillo del que ella tenía su compañero, el anillo que él le regalo, el anillo de la leyenda, el anillo que Harry dijo que no significaba nada para él. Pero mentía porque sino ¿Por qué habría vuelto a por él a la cueva?

Alicia se puso en pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry, se acercó a la ventana, miró al cielo y con una sonrisa susurró:

Gracias- ellos le habían mandado la señal que había pedido.

Salió del cuarto y se fue al de las chicas. Entró con cuidado para no despertar a sus compañeras, se metió en la cama y se dispuso a intentar dormir.

Alicia- susurró la voz de Hermione desde su cama.

¿Te desperté?- susurró Alicia.

No, tranquila- dijo la castaña- he estado pensando.

¿En que?- dijo la pelirroja.

En lo de esta tarde- dijo Hermione- creo que sé porque estabas así.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Alicia preocupada a que se hubiese enterado de lo que Cuper la hizo, Hermione era muy inteligente.

¿Era por Harry verdad?- preguntó la chica.

Sí- en parte no estaba mintiendo- no me gusta verle de ese modo con Butler. Recuerda lo último que nos dijo. _i Por Inez mataría. /i _

No debes angustiarte por esas palabras- dijo la castaña- cualquiera sería capaz de matar por una persona.

¿Tu crees?- dijo Alicia.

Claro- dijo Hermione- cualquier persona en determinadas circunstancias estaría dispuesta a matar a una persona, ya fuese por salvar su pellejo o por salvar el de alguien que quieres o que simplemente es un desconocido, por el simple hecho de impedir una injusticia. Pero a morir- la castaña calló unos segundos- a morir por otra persona no todo el mundo estaría dispuesto. Es más difícil morir por alguien, que matar por alguien. Harry no estaría dispuesto a morir por Butler te lo aseguro pero en cambio por ti moriría, resucitaría y volvería a morir todas las veces que fuese necesario para que estuvieses bien y lo demostró el año pasado cuando cayó tras el velo.

Alicia sonrió agradecida tapada con sus cobijas. Hermione tenía razón, Harry había estado dispuesto a morir por ella ¿Quién decía que estuviese dispuesto a morir por Butler?

Gracias Herms- dijo la pelirroja.

De nada- dijo la castaña-para eso están las amigas.


	40. Visitando tumbas, hospitales e iglesias

**Capitulo 41: Visitando tumbas, hospitales e iglesias. **

Alicia despertó esa mañana con una sonrisa en los labios por primera vez no estaba triste, la señal que le habían mandado los muertos y las palabras de Hermione la habían animado y había conseguido conciliar el sueño.

Ahora iba con sus amigos de camino al Gran Comedor para desayunar, luego se irían a sus clases. Sus amigos habían notado el cambio de humor de la pelirroja y aunque no sabían el motivo se alegraban de verla un poco más feliz.

Estaban entrando en el Gran Comedor cuando vieron en la entrada a Sirius, Cecil, Remus, Rachel e Isaac a los que saludaron. Alicia se despidió de sus amigos y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

Hola- dijo alegremente.

Vaya que contenta te ves- dijo Remus sonriendo.

¿Se puede saber el motivo de tanta felicidad?- dijo Sirius.

Claro pero si me prometéis no castigarme por infligir alguna norma- dijo Alicia.

¿Cómo cual?- dijo Sirius divertido.

Como subir al cuarto de los chicos por la noche- dijo Alicia inocentemente.

¿No me digas que estás así de contenta porque Harry y tú os habéis arreglado?- preguntó Rachel esperanzada.

No, tanta suerte no he tenido- dijo Alicia- pero ahora sé que aun me quiere.

¿A sí?- dijo Isaac y la pelirroja asintió.

Alicia les contó lo de la señal que ella suponía que le habían enviado los muertos y sus suposiciones no eran equivocadas. Después de terminar su relato, se excuso diciendo que debía desayunar o llegaría tarde.

Observaron como se alejaba alegremente y se sentaba con sus amigos.

¿De verdad creéis que fue una señal enviada por los muertos o una simple casualidad?- preguntó Cecil.

Fue una señal, algo como eso es típico de Lily y James- dijo Sirius sonriendo, Rachel y Remus asintieron dándole la razón- todos ellos nos ayudan desde allí arriba.

* * *

Harry estaba apoyado en una pared, esperando a que llegase la profesora Mcgonagall, le tocaba transformaciones. Todos sus compañeros ya estaban allí y hablaban en grupos, él era el único que estaba sólo.

Observó a los que fueron sus amigos y bufó evidentemente molesto al ver que Alicia estaba apartada un poco de ellos y hablaba muy animadamente con Roberto.

Esa extraña sensación se había vuelto a instalar en la boca del estomago. Había aparecido un instinto asesino hacía Roberto. La sangre le hervía cada vez que veía como la cogía de la cintura y la susurraba algo al oído. Muchas veces le había escuchado decir a ella mientras reía: "No seas malo".

Pero el auto control de Harry de no acercarse a Roberto y romperle la nariz se terminó cuando vio como la daba un beso cerca de los labios. Se encaminó hacía ellos cuando Butler lo interceptó.

Hola, amor- dijo la Slytherin.

Harry no la miraba, tenía los ojos clavados en Alicia y Roberto.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Harry viendo como los dos chicos reían- ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Allí iba- dijo Butler- pero pasaba por aquí y te vi y decidí acercarme. Te extrañaba, osito ¿Tú no me extrañabas?

Sí, mucho- dijo Harry sin saber muy bien a la pregunta que había contestado.

La sangre de Harry hirvió más cuando vio como Roberto le daba un manotazo en el trasero a la pelirroja.

¡Eih!- dijo riendo Alicia.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Harry que tomó una decisión en una fracción de segundo. Cogió a Butler del rostro y la besó fogosamente. Butler le rodeó el cuello y le correspondió.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Alicia. Sonrió interiormente al verla celosa y molesta. Bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de su novia y la agarró con fuerza para pegarla más a su cuerpo. Alicia arrugó el ceño molesta.

El beso terminó cuando una tosecilla se hizo escuchar. Ante ellos estaba la profesora Mcgonagall que los miraba severamente.

Gracia a ambos por esa muestra de pasión pero no es lugar ni momento- dijo la profesora- señorita Butler creo que va llegar tarde a su clase.

La Slytherin se despidió de Harry y se marchó. Mcgonagall entró a la clase y los alumnos la siguieron. Alicia pasó por al lado de Harry que la sonrió arrogantemente.

* * *

Alison estaba hablando con Ginny y Dominic mientras esperaban a fuera de las mazmorras, esperando a que Sirius viniese para que les diese la clase. La joven reía por algo que Ginny le estaba contando a ella y a Dominic sobre una de las travesuras de sus hermanos gemelos cuando sintió como alguien la tocaba el hombro para llamar su atención.

Se volteó y su risa se apagó cuando vio de quien se trataba. Tracy y Cristel estaban frente a ella.

¿Podemos hablar?- dijo Cristel.

Dominic y Ginny habían dejado de reír también y miraban con cara de pocos amigos a las dos chicas.

¿De qué?- dijo Alison secamente.

A solas- dijo su ex amiga mirando a Ginny y a Dominic.

Ahora vengo- dijo Alison mirando a sus dos amigos que asintieron.

Alison se alejo junto a Tracy y Cristel. Se quedaron en un lado apartadas.

¿Tú y Dominic salís juntos?- dijo Cristel.

¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- dijo Alison de mala gana.

Me preocupo por ti. Al fin y al cabo fuimos amigas- dijo Cristel.

No, no salimos- dijo Alison.

¿De verdad?- dijo Cristel- es que lo parece, estáis muchas veces juntos, además de que fuisteis juntos a la última salida a Hogsmeade y ahora mismo te esta mirando.

Alison miró por encima del hombro y vio que Cristel tenía razón. Dominic la sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Además como ahora esta tan guapo- dijo Tracy.

Siempre lo ha estado- dijo Alison sabiendo porque le hacían todas esas preguntas, estaban interesadas en él y querían saber si tenían que competir con ella por el chico.

Si bueno pero más que antes- dijo Tracy.

Entonces ¿Sois novios?- dijo Cristel.

No- dijo Alison- pero eso no significa que no quiera que lo seamos. No voy a permitir que le embauquéis con vuestras sucias armas de seducción.

Nunca has podido competir contra mi, Alison- dijo Cristel sonriendo.

Eso es lo que tú te crees- dijo la joven Diggory y se alejó para volver junto a sus amigos.

Pasaron los días y así llegó el día en que comenzaban las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Los chicos se irían a Grimmauld Place y con ellos Sophi.

Rachel, Sirius, Isaac, Remus y Cecil, que llevaba a Albert en brazos, estaban en el hall viendo como los alumnos que se iban a ir a sus casas en esas fiestas se preparaban y se despedían de los que se quedaban en el colegio, entre ellos todos los extranjeros excepto Roberto que como le había dicho a Alicia unos días antes se iba a ir a casa de unos familiares que vivían en Londres

Los adultos estaban hablando cuando vieron bajar a los chicos. Todos ellos tenían unas profundas ojeras y se les veía realmente cansados. Los adultos estaban preocupados por ellos y se lo habían hecho saber a Dumbledore la noche anterior cuando volvieron de un ataque doble que se había producido en Suiza y Roma.

**FLASH BACK. **

Aparecieron todos en el despacho de Dumbledore. Sufrían heridas superficiales, nada de gravedad y habían conseguido detener a los mortífagos en lo que habría sido un terrible ataque sino hubiesen sido rápidos.

Los chicos se despidieron de los adultos diciendo que tenían que dormir ya que al día siguiente se iban a ir en el Expreso de Hogwarts y por ello se debían de levantar temprano.

Los adultos lo vieron marcharse y se giraron a su director que tenía la vista fija en la puerta por donde los jóvenes habían salido.

Están agotados Dumbledore- dijo Sirius- no pueden continuar a este ritmo.

Sirius tiene razón- dijo Remus preocupado- si siguen así van a enfermar.

Tienen demasiadas responsabilidades- dijo Sirius- los ataques, el Torneo, las clases, Dominic además traducir las runas de la cueva, sus problemas entre ellos…

Sirius iba a seguir enumerando y Dumbledore levantó la mano para detenerle. El anciano director se veía realmente cansado.

Sé que tenéis razón- dijo Dumbledore- hablare con ellos pero con lo tercos que son no van a querer renunciar a ninguna de sus responsabilidades.

**FIN FLASH BACK. **

Y todos sabían que el director había tenido razón con esas últimas palabras. Esos chicos eran demasiado responsables y tercos como para dejar de lado alguno de sus deberes.

Esos chicos eran tercos, orgullosos y tenían coraje, sí, y no se iban a rendir, no iban a renunciar a ninguna de sus responsabilidades.

* * *

Dominic se había apartado un poco de sus amigos y ahora estaba hablando con Colin y sus compañeros de Gryffindor de sus misma edad cuando Cristel se acercó a ellos y sonrió a Black coquetamente. El chico la miró sin interés y volvió a su conversación.

Cristel no iba a rendirse, se acercó al grupo de jóvenes, apartó a dos de ellos, se puso en el centro del corro y se acercó a Dominic.

Hola, Dominic- dijo Cristel con una voz con la que intentaba parecer sexy aunque no lo conseguía.

Black para ti- dijo Dominic.

Los chicos lo miraron con admiración, siempre era difícil resistirse a Cristel y Tracy aunque los chicos sólo las utilizaban para pasar un buen rato y eso no parecía molestarles a ellas.

Vamos Dominic, no seas así- dijo Cristel poniendo un dedo sobre el pecho bien formado de él- ¿Aun estas enfadado?

¿Tú que crees?- dijo Dominic.

Fue sólo una mentirijilla- dijo Cristel acariciándole el pecho.

Por esa mentirijilla, como tú la llamas, Alison y yo estuvimos sin hablarnos- dijo Dominic mientras Cristel ponía ambas manos sobre sus pectorales.

Creo que nosotros nos vamos- dijo Colin y todos se alejaron dejando solos a Dominic y Cristel.

Creo que yo también me voy a ir con mis amigos- dijo Dominic.

Espera- dijo Cristel cogiéndole de las solapas de la camisa- sé que estás enfadado porque te peleaste con Alison pero es que lo hice porque estaba celosa.

¿Celosa?- dijo Dominic.

Si, tú me gustabas y me ponía celosa que Alison y tú fueseis tan amigos- dijo Cristel- y Benji y Mark me propusieron que dijese es mentira y yo por celos lo hice. Y bueno… Tracy lo hizo porque es mi amiga.

Alison me ha dicho que tú me llamabas anormal. Si de verdad te gustase no me llamarías así- dijo Dominic.

Alison te ha mentido porque te quiere sólo para ella- dijo Cristel colgándose de su cuello y pegando su rostro al del joven- me gustas mucho.

¿No me digas?- dijo Dominic mirándola a los ojos.

Sí- dijo Cristel y el chico sonrió incrédulamente.

¡Alison!- oyeron que gritaba una joven.

Dominic giró el rostro y vio como Alison los miraba a él y a Cristel. Se soltó rápidamente de Cristel y fue hacía ella para explicárselo. Pero la chica que la había llamado, y que era de Ravenclaw, se la llevó para enseñarle algo.

Dominic se sintió fatal, sabía que no debía darle explicaciones porque sólo eran amigos pero él quería dárselas para que no pensase cosas que no eran.

Cristel le cogió de la mano, Dominic la miró y se soltó bruscamente.

No tienes porque darle explicaciones- dijo Cristel- no me trates así, ella te ha mentido yo nunca te llamaría bicho raro.

¿Sabes una cosa? Yo no dije bicho raro, yo dije que me llamabas anormal pero lo que veo no era el único mote que me tenías- dijo Dominic acercándose y quedándose a un palmo de ella- esta vez voy a creer a Alison ¿no te parece?- Cristel iba ha hablar pero Dominic levantó la mano para que callara- y tus celos son porque sabes que Alison es mil veces, que digo mil, infinitas veces mejor que tú. Te me regalas porque ya soy "normal" y a mi las resbalosas no me gustan prefiero a las chicas decentes que se hacen respetar y que tienen dignidad, cosas de las que careces ¿Sabes? Siento lastima por el chico que este destinado a terminar contigo, claro, si existe alguien que este destinado a ese terrible castigo- Dominic sonrió ante la cara atónita de Cristel- Felices vacaciones.

El chico se giró con una sonrisa y se alejó de Cristel que se moría de la rabia. Dominic buscó con la mirada a Alison pero no la vio. Tenía que encontrarla y explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta a casa estuvo protagonizado por la lluvia. En cuanto el tren había salido de la estación de Hogsmeade una tormenta había hecho que a través de los cristales no se pudiese ver nada.

En un vagón del tren había muchos y muy diferentes sentimientos plasmados en los rostros de sus ocupantes. Había calma, risas, rabia, celos, amor, desesperación e ignorancia.

Draco, Wendy y Hermione hablaban entre ellos con tranquilidad, Ginny y J.J hablaban con Alison que ignoraba deliberadamente a Dominic que no paraba de intentar sacarle alguna palabra a la joven y ya estaba desesperado.

Luna y Neville se habían levantado esa mañana mimosos y estaban entre carantoñas mientras Ron jugaba con Sophi lo que hacía reír a la niña y al pelirrojo. Hermione los observaba con amor y ternura.

Harry también estaba allí, en un principio había pensado en viajar en el vagón que ocupaban su novia y los amigos de estadero cuando se enteró de que Roberto viajaría con sus ex amigos y en concreto con Alicia había vuelto a sentir los celos, aunque él no lo identificase ese sentimiento como tal, y había cambiado de opinión.

Ahora miraba con rabia Roberto que sonreía a Alicia y hablaban en secretismo. La pelirroja parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo porque ya había comenzando a llorar de la risa.

Y él viaje continúo así para todos. Para unos fue un viaje normal pero para otros quizás el peor que habían tenido.

Cuando llegaron, todos comenzaron a bajar sus cosas y a salir del tren. Harry seguía de cerca de Alicia que iba hablando con Roberto mientras caminaban hacía la barrera que los separaba del mundo muggle.

Vio como ellos la traspasaban y cuando se disponía a hacerlo él, su novia lo interceptó.

¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?- dijo Butler haciendo pucheros.

No, claro que no- dijo Harry mirando hacía la barrera y viendo como los amigos de su novia pasaban, luego miró a su chicas y la dio un beso- te quiero. Nos vemos después de las vacaciones.

Tú también amor- dijo Butler- te tengo una cosa para ti- buscó entre sus ropas y le dio una cajita- son bombones.

Sí me sigues dando bombones me voy a poner gordo- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Yo te seguiría queriendo- dijo la chica empalagosamente- te los doy con una condición.

¿Cuál?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Que cuando dudes de nuestro amor te comas uno y pienses sólo en mi- dijo Butler- ¿Lo harás?

Sí- dijo Harry sin poder negar que dudaba de su amor porque últimamente dudaba y mucho- ¿Nos vamos?

Sí- dijo Butler.

Ambos salieron por la barrera. Butler se marchó y Harry se acercó a sus ex amigos, Cecil, Isaac y Albert que estaban hablando con Fred, Bill y Charlie, que abrazaban a Alicia.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos, los saludó y vio la mirada que los tres pelirrojos le lanzaban y le dieron un saludo seco y brusco. Harry imaginó que ya debían saber que Alicia y él lo habían dejado y en que condiciones. El moreno lo supo, iban a ser unas vacaciones interesantes.

* * *

Dominic siguió a Alison cuando la vio salir del tren corrió arrastrando el baúl y la cogió de la muñeca antes de que saliese. La joven se dio la vuelta y le miró.

¿Cuándo piensas dejar de estar enfadada conmigo?- preguntó Dominic.

¿Yo¿Molesta? No tendría porque estarlo- dijo Alison con un tono de voz muy agudo.

Pero lo estas y lo se por tu tono de voz- dijo Dominic.

¿Qué le pasa a mi voz?- le retó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Tienes voz de pito- dijo Dominic- como cada vez que te enfadas. Sólo hablábamos Alison.

A mi me da igual- dijo Alison y carraspeó para ver si ese ridículo tono de voz desaparecía.

Está bien- dijo Dominic- quería preguntarte algo.

Tú dirás- dijo Alison mirando para otro lado y viendo a Butler con Harry.

¿Puedo escribirte durante las vacaciones?- pregunto tímidamente el chico.

Porque no mejor escribes a Cristel parecéis llevaros muy bien- dijo Alison y Dominic ahogó un grito de desesperación.

La cogió del rostro y le obligó que lo mirara.

Porque quiero escribirte a ti- dijo el chico- Cristel no me cae bien.

No lo parecía- dijo Alison.

La he mandado al carajo- dijo Dominic- venía de resbalosa- la soltó y continúo- entonces ¿Te puedo escribir si o no?

Bueno… si, pero no deberías pedirme permiso simplemente me tendrías que haber escrito- dijo Alison.

Creí que debía pedirte permiso- dijo el chico.

Conmigo no, a mi me gusta la espontaneidad- dijo Alison ya con su tono de voz normal para alivio de la joven.

Dominic se retorció las manos, nervioso y tomó una decisión en una fracción de segundo, se acercó a ella y unió sus labios con los de ella. Tan sólo fue un roce de labios de un par de segundos pero cuando el chico se separó estaba sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo y Alison demasiado sorprendida como para hablar.

Adiós- susurró muy bajito Dominic y se marchó por la barrera.

Alison se tocó los labios y sonrió.

Eso si que es espontaneidad- murmuró.

Rachel y Sirius habían presenciado la escena desde lejos. El animago se giró a su novia.

¿Por qué se ha sonrojado de esa manera¿Por qué se ha ido así? Parece mentira que sea mi hijo- dijo Sirius sorprendido.

Tienes que comprenderlo- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa- Dominic nunca será como tú con las mujeres, a parte de que se a criado sin ti y tus innumerables batallitas sobre chicas, las únicas mujeres que han estado con él ha sido Abigail y yo. Nunca ha tenido mucho contacto con chicas de su edad y no sabe como comportarse con ellas. Y ahora vamos nos estarán esperando.

Sirius y Rachel salieron por la barrera, se acercaron a los chicos y Remus que hablaban con los Weasley a los que saludaron. Fuera los esperaban unos coches del ministerio que los llevarían hasta Grimmauld Place.

Los coches del ministerio los dejaron un par de manzanas antes de llegar por petición de ellos. Ene esos tiempos no podían permitir que nadie supiese donde esta el cuartel de la Orden.

Cuando llegaron al número doce el señor Weasley con Kevin no eran los únicos que estaban esperándolos, también estaban Eric y Cristine, que tenía un vientre bastante abultado, Penélope, a la que también se le notaba el embarazo, Tommy, Tonks y Alex.

Todos fueron ha dejar sus pertenencias y bajaron a cenar. Fue una cena tranquila. Harry no participó mucho en las conversaciones. Cada vez que abría la boca los hermanos Weasley le lanzaban una mirada asesina.

Otra cosa de la que se percataron los chicos era del estado en el que se encontraba el cuartel de la Orden, se notaba que ya no estaba la señora Weasley que era la que se encargaba del mantenimiento de la casa. Ahora ya no había nadie que se ocupase de la limpieza y ya nadie tenía tiempo para ponerse a limpiar.

Las habitaciones estaban llenas de polvo, ya no olía a limpio y fresco y la casa estaba más tétrica y lúgubre de lo normal.

Esa noche antes de dormir, Dominic le envió una carta a Alison, no le escribió gran cosa, sólo que estaba bien y que los familiares de sus amigos eran muy simpáticos, la deseo unas buenas noches y le pidió Esperanza a Alicia para enviar la carta.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry se despertó no fue el primero, para sorpresa del él, Ron había despertado aunque los otros seguían durmiendo. Cogió algo de ropa y se fue a dar una ducha cuando salió se topó de frente con el señor Weasley.

Ambos se miraron en silencio y luego Harry sonrió de lado.

Buenos días, señor Weasley- dijo Harry y pasó por su lado dispuesto a bajar para desayunar pero la voz de su ex suegro le hizo detenerse antes de bajar una escaleras, ninguno se volteó para mirarse.

¿Por qué la dejaste?- preguntó.

No había rabia, ni enfado en su voz, no, había cansancio y decepción, mucha decepción. Y tal vez por ese último sentimiento fue por lo que Harry se sintió tan mal. Ese hombre siempre había sido un padre para él y ahora estaba decepcionado y no quería que lo estuviese porque sería como si su mismísimo padre lo estuviese.

Señor Weasley…

Es una buena niña. Es un ángel.- continúo el hombre sin dejar de continuar a Harry- ¡Y diablos! Te quiere mucho.

Señor Weasley yo ya no la quiero- dijo Harry.

Un amor como el vuestro no se puede acabar así como así- dijo el señor Weasley, se voltearon y se miraron- Molly lo decía continuamente, nunca había visto un amor como el vuestro, era casi irreal, como el de una novela romántica.

Entiendo que este molesto…

¿Molesto? No, más bien decepcionado- dijo el señor Weasley- cuando Alicia y tú os hicisteis novios me alegre mucho, pensé que la cuidarías y amarías y por un tiempo lo hice pero ahora…

Tengo derecho a ser feliz- dijo Harry- pocas veces lo he sido en mi vida ¡Es que nadie puede comprenderlo!

Lo comprendo Harry pero tú tienes que comprender que no me gusta ver a mi niña triste- dijo el señor Weasley- y creí que serías feliz junto a Alicia pero si no es así lo entiendo pero no hagas más daño a mi pequeña.

El hombre entró al baño y Harry, tras unos segundos de observar la puerta, bajó las escaleras. Cuando entró en la cocina sólo vio cuatro cabezas pelirrojas que se giraron para mirarle. Ron, Fred, Bill y Charlie le dirigieron una mirada intensa que Harry les devolvió.

Les dio la espalda y se puso a coger lo que tomaría para desayunar con la varita cerca por si le intentaban atacar, ya se esperaba cualquier cosa. Cuando hacen daño a una mujer Weasley, Harry sabe que los hombres Weasley se toman la justicia por sus manos.

¿Y como dices que se llama ese chico con el que se lleva tan bien Alicia, Ron?- preguntó Bill mirando de reojo la reacción de Harry que se tensó al oír el nombre que daba su ex mejor amigo.

Roberto. Es de España- dijo el menor de los pelirrojos- y es un chico muy simpático. Y con Alicia es muy cariñoso.

Pero ¿Son novios?- dijo Charlie.

No- Harry se relajó y sonrió al oír eso. Siguió de espaldas a ellos- pero no me extrañaría que terminaran saliendo.

Ron sabía que no era cierto, sabía lo que su hermana sentía por Roberto y también sabía que aun no había olvidado a Harry. Este había borrado la sonrisa al oír eso último.

Poniendo un rostro impasible, se dio la vuelta y se sentó lo más alejado de ellos posible. Los pelirrojos le miraron de reojo y se dispusieron a seguir con su conversación pero la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Alicia aun en camisón.

Si a eso se le podía llamar camisón porque era un trozo de tela que le llevaba por encima de las rodillas y que era algo transparente lo que hacía que a contraluz se viese el contorno de sus pechos. Harry la miró de reojo y tragó saliva.

Buenos días- dijo Alicia rascándose los ojos.

Pero ¿Qué haces caminando por la casa con ese camisón?- dijo Fred riendo.

Papá esta en el baño y para ir a los otros baños hay que subir muchas escaleras- dijo Alicia desganada- cuando Papá salga del baño, me pondré algo más de ropa.

Te has despertado vaga- dijo Bill.

Un poquito- dijo Alicia.

¿Quieres desayunar?- preguntó Ron que se estaba levantando para repetir su plato de gachas.

No, mucho- dijo Alicia.

Ven aquí pelirroja- dijo Charlie.

Alicia se acercó a él con una de sus habituales sonrisas de tristezas.

Te ves rara, cariño- dijo Charlie- estás demacrada.

No duermo bien- dijo Alicia- tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y por el día tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. Terminó agotada y aun así no puedo dormir.

No puedes seguir así- dijo Charlie- Ron esta igual, Ginny también, todos estáis así y no podéis continuar a este ritmo. Te vas a enfermar chiquita, por eso tienes que comer más. Para recuperar un poco el color.

Ya les he dicho que estamos bien- dijo Ron llenando su plato y otro para su hermana- sólo estamos cansados pero nada más.

Ron tiene razón- dijo Alicia- no os preocupéis.

Hay algo más diferente en ti- dijo Charlie- tú mirada ya no es la misma. Ha perdido la inocencia- el chico la tenía cogida de las manos y la miraba a los ojos- están más tristes que antes.

Han perdido la calidez- dijo Bill que estaba sentado junto a Charlie. Estiró la mano y la acarició el rostro a Alicia que cerró los ojos y aguantó las ganas que tenía de llorar.

La pureza- dijo Fred.

Alicia abrió los ojos y le miró, el pelirrojo estaba sentado en frente de Bill que la había dejado de acariciar.

Están vacíos- dijo Ron dejando el planto en frente de Alicia que le miró mientras se sentaba frente a Charlie.

¿Qué cosas tenéis?- dijo Alicia con la voz temblorosa y soltándose de Charlie porque sus manos también habían comenzado a temblar- mis ojos siguen siendo los mismos.

No lo son- dijo Harry.

Todos le miraron. El moreno miraba a Alicia que le devolvió la mirada. Él sabía porque estaba así aunque nadie sabía que él lo sabía. Harry también sabía que ella no quería decirlo pero esperaba que lo hiciera porque así su familia podría ayudarla a superar el trauma que tenía después de que Cuper la violase.

Y no lo son desde que te rescatamos en la guarida de Voldemort- dijo Harry.

Alicia le seguía mirando con los ojos acuosos pero no pensaba llorar porque sino eso significaría que se lo tenía que contar a todos ellos y no quería que cometiesen ninguna tontería.

No me pasa nada- dijo Alicia- son cosas vuestras y me gustaría dejar este tema.

Está bien- dijo Charlie cogiéndola de la cintura y sentándola en sus piernas.

Alicia sonrió, cogió el tazón de gachas y comenzó a comer mientras Fred le ponía algunas cosas más para comer a su alrededor.

¿Podrías hablarnos de ese tal Roberto, no?- dijo Bill.

Ron- dijo Alicia mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué les has contado?

Yo nada- mintió Ron riendo.

Sí, seguro- dijo Alicia.

Fred, Charlie y Bill empezaron ha hacer preguntas a la chica y la hacían de rabiar diciéndola que terminaría de novia con él. Algo que conseguía molestar a Harry que seguía manteniendo su rostro impasible aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de rabia.

Por suerte para él los demás comenzaron a bajar a desayunar y la conversación terminó. Ese día acompañarían a Neville a ver a sus padres al hospital y luego irían al cementerio del Valle de Godric.

* * *

Ese año en Hogwarts muy pocos estudiantes se habían quedado durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Los padres preferían tener a sus hijos al lado, en esos tiempos, no se sabía si iban a poder pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Entre los que se quedaban ese año estaban todos los extranjeros exceptuando a Roberto que se había ido a visitar a unos familiares que vivían en Londres.

Jordan estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. El chico desayunaba tranquilamente mientras pensaba en Wendy.

Cada vez pensaba menos en ella, sabía que aun la quería pero saber que nunca podría tenerla le había hecho resignarse y poco a poco se le estaba pasando. Sabía que la olvidaría más tarde o más temprano lo haría.

Estiró la mano para coger el último bollo que quedaba en el plato pero antes de poder cogerlo, otra mano apareció y lo atrapó antes que él.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Rosalie que le devolvió la mirada.

¿Lo quieres?- preguntó la francesa.

No- dijo el chico sonriendo- lo cogiste tu primero.

La chica partió el bollo por la mitad y le dio una parte al chico que la aceptó con gusto.

Así tenemos los dos- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Gracias- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- Siento lo de Malfoy.

Hablas como si se hubiese muerto- dijo Rosalie- sólo hemos roto. Él…

No podía olvidar a Wendy- dijo Jordan.

Exacto- dijo Rosalie- y me parece que a ella le pasaba lo mismo con Draco.

Jordan asintió y los dos quedaron en un cómodo silencio mientras pensaban en un rubio y una rubia.

* * *

Los chicos caminaban por los pasillos del hospital. Neville iba en cabeza con Luna al lado, los otros los seguían, él mejor que nadie sabía donde estaba la habitación de sus padres.

Cuando llegaron entraron todos y se fueron a las últimas camas donde estaban Alice y Frank. Seguían igual que siempre. Sus miradas estaban pérdidas en un infinito muy lejano, sus rostros estaban pálidos y tenían ojeras.

Y pensar que en otro tiempo esas dos personas eran grandes aurores, personas sanas y que amaban a su hijo que en ese momento le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a su madre que le miraba pero sin reconocerle.

Los chicos se mantuvieron junto a Neville un rato pero la atmósfera era demasiado pesada y triste y tuvieron que salir un rato del cuarto. Además sabían que Neville necesitaba estar a solas con sus padres. Sólo Luna se quedó y porque el propio Neville se lo pidió.

Estaban cerca de la puerta del cuarto de los Longbottom cuando vieron como una cabellera dorada se asomaba por una de las puertas y luego salía una persona. Era nada más y nada menos Gilderoy Lockhart.

El hombre se acercó a ellos. Draco alzó las cejas al verle no sabía que estaba allí. Miró a Harry y a Ron que sonrieron divertidos y se encogieron de hombros intentando mostrar su inocencia.

Buenas chicos- dijo el hombre enseñando su dentadura blanca y perfecta- ¿Habéis venido a por un autógrafo?

Eh…- Alicia le miró con una ceja en alto- no. Sólo vinimos a visitar a unos pacientes.

¡Merlín, muchacha sino supiese que yo soy el ser más hermoso de la tierra, pensaría que lo eres tú!- dijo Lockhart y Alicia le miró con una cara que hizo que todos se aguantasen la risa.

Creo que será mejor que vaya a su cuarto, profesor- dijo Hermione.

¿Profesor?- dijo el hombre- ¿Soy tu profesor?

Lo fue, soy Hermione Granger- dijo la castaña- ¿Aun no recuerda nada?

Granger… Granger…- el hombre comenzó a golpearse la barbilla con un dedo, pensativo- sólo recuerdo cada hermoso rasgo de mi cara.

Ron no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada que no pudo ni siquiera reprimir cuando Hermione le miró severamente.

Le acompañaré a su cuarto- dijo la castaña- vamos.

La chica le cogió del brazo y se llevó al hombre que comenzó ha hablar de (adivinad) si mismo. Cuando Hermione volvió con sus amigos, ya había perdido por completo la admiración que tenía por Gilderoy Lockhart.

Llegó el medio día pero Neville no quiso salir a comer nada, se quedó con sus padres mientras los demás se iban a la cafetería del hospital, donde estaba Alex trabajando, la chica les puso la comida y estuvieron hablando con pocos ánimos.

Ese lugar siempre deprimía a todos y más después de ver la cara de Neville de la que desaparecía su mirada calida y feliz de siempre para ser sustituida por una triste y fría.

* * *

Había llegado la tarde, la oscuridad estaba comenzado a cerniéndose sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Rosalie estaba sentada en el césped, frente al lago, mirando este pero sin mirarle.

Pues no paraba de pensar en Draco, los días que habían pasado junto a él habían sido maravillosos pero aun le quería y le entristecía estar lejos de él. Sabía que tarde o temprano le olvidaría pero le era difícil no echarle de menos.

Él en todo momento le trato de maravilla, fue dulce, cariñoso y atento. Pero cada vez que Wendy pasaba por su lado, ella dejaba de existir y sólo estaba la rubia.

Oyó un ruido tras ella que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Jordan.

¿Me estas siguiendo?- dijo Rosalie sonriendo divertida.

No, pero parece que el destino nos quiere unir- dijo Jordan con una sonrisa- sólo paseaba.

Yo ya me iba a ir, esta empezando a hacer fresco y esta oscureciendo- dijo Rosalie.

¿Entramos juntos?- dijo Jordan tendiéndole la mano.

Claro- dijo Rosalie poniéndose en pie con su ayuda.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacía el castillo mientras hablaban animadamente.

* * *

La noche había llegado, una figura estaba frente a una tumba. Su mirada estaba clavada en las dos lapidas que tenía enfrente. Una brisa removió el moreno cabello del joven que se arrodilló y quitó las hojas que había encima de las lapidas.

Acarició, con sus largos dedos, la inscripción de una de ella en la que ponía:

_"Lilian Evans. 1960 - 1981_

_Buena amiga_

_Maravillosa esposa_

_Valiente madre." _

Miró la otra tumba y también acarició la inscripción con dedos temblorosos. En esta ponía:

_"James Potter. 1960 – 1981_

_Amigo leal_

_Líder Merodeador_

_Marido y padre protector"_

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Harry, que bajó la cabeza hasta que sintió el contacto del suave césped en su frente. Se abrazó a si mismo con fuerza y lloró.

Mamá, Papá estoy tan confundido- dijo Harry- ¿Qué hago? Amo a Inez pero Alicia no sale de mi cabeza ¿Por qué no estáis aquí conmigo y me ayudáis?

Harry tenemos que irnos- dijo Hermione.

La castaña se había acercado sin que el chico se diese cuenta, no había podido evitar sonreír al oír las palabras que Harry les había dado a sus padres. Aun pensaba en Alicia, parecía que no todo estaba perdido.

Harry se puso en pie, se limpió las lágrimas con las manos y se giró a Hermione que le miraba con tristeza. Ella aun no había ido a visitar a sus padres, porque estaban enterrados en un cementerio muggle, habían decidido ir en otra ocasión.

Ya habían visitado todas las tumbas así que los dos se encaminaron hacía la salida del cementerio donde según Hermione les estaban esperando sus amigos. Todos estaban allí con caras largas, todos menos…

¿Y Alicia?- dijo Hermione.

Se ha desaparecido- dijo Ron- a dicho que quería estar sola. No os preocupéis me ha dicho que nos marchásemos que ella iría dentro de un rato a Grimmauld Place.

Todos asintieron y se desaparecieron en dirección al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

Alicia caminaba por las calles de Londres. No sabía exactamente donde estaba porque se había desaparecido sin ningún destino. No había mucha gente por la calle pero eso le gustaba, todo estaba tranquilo.

Pasó por al lado de un cartel donde le ponía donde estaba en letras grande: _"LONDON CENTER". _Se había desaparecido nada más y nada menos que en el centro de Londres.

Siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo frente a una iglesia que tenía las puertas abiertas. Se había parado bajo una farola que tintineaba. Dudó durante unos segundos y luego entró.

Era una iglesia preciosa, caminó por el pasillo que había entre las dos hileras de bancos. No había mucha gente, sólo algunos devotos rezando a su dios. Se sentó en una de las primeras filas y miró la hermosa estatua que había en el centro en la que salía representado Jesús crucificado.

Aunque muchos pensasen lo contrario, no sólo los muggles creían en un Dios, también había magos cristianos. Al fin y al cabo, todos venían de los muggles, todos en un principio fueron simples muggles que después recibieron el don de la magia.

Muchos magos creían que la magia había sido implantada en el mundo por Dios, que este había elegido a algunos para llevar ese don con ellos. Pero no sólo había cristianos entre los magos, también había de otras religiones.

En esos tiempos de guerra no era raro ver tanto a muggles como a magos rezando por la salvación de sus almas, confesando por sus pecados para no ir al infierno si morían.

¿Te preocupa algo?- dijo una voz junto a ella.

Había estado tan concentrada observando la figura de Jesucristo crucificado que no se había percatado que alguien se había sentado junto a ella hasta que no la habían hablado.

Giró su rostro y vio al párroco de la iglesia. Un anciano de cabello blanco y mirada bondadosa que iba con la tradicional sotana negra y el alzacuello blanco.

Estamos en guerra, padre- dijo Alicia.

Lo sé hija- dijo el cura- muchos peregrinos vienen en estos momentos para confesarse y encontrar la salvación de su alma. Temen ser castigados si no se confiesan antes de morir ¿Quieres confesarte, hija? Nada de lo que digas saldrá de mí, estás bajo el secreto de confesión.

Alicia lo pensó unos segundos y luego asintió. Se mordió el labio para controlar el llanto que ya había amenazado con salir. El hombre guardó silencio, y espero a que ella hablase, con paciencia.

He cometido mucho errores padre- dijo Alicia- he sentido odio hacía mi madre porque me abandonó cuando ella me dijo que no lo haría, más bien quise sentirlo porque nunca lo conseguí. La mataron a ella, a dos de mis hermanos, a mi cuñada y a tanta gente que conocía y amaba. Todos ellos muertos y yo no pude hacer nada.

No debes culparte- dijo el anciano- no esta en tus manos salvar a todo el mundo.

¿Y por qué siento que es así¿Por qué siento que la gente muere por mi culpa?- dijo Alicia con los ojos acuosos.

Sé quien eres, muchos peregrinos han venido con fotos tuyas y de tus amigos, me han hablado de vosotros, de sus esperanzas- dijo el anciano- y es por eso por lo que sientes que eres la culpable del dolor de la gente. Porque sabes que ellos tienen la fe puesta en ti y en tus amigos y como no conseguís acabar con el mal que nos acecha os sentís culpables. Pero no debes sentirte así. Y no debes preocuparte por tu madre y la gente que ha muerto, ellos están bien, Dios los cuida.

Pero ellos no merecían morir ¿Por qué los buenos se van y los malos no?- dijo Alicia sin poder evitar llorar- ¿Por qué Dios permite esas injusticias si es justo? No soy muy religiosa, padre, creo que después de la muerte hay algo, aunque no soy practicante. Pero aun así he odiado al señor porque durante toda mi vida he sufrido y él no me ha protegido. Y al ver que él no hacía justicia padre, me la he tomado yo por mis manos, he matado a sangre fría y en algunos momentos he disfrutado con ello, me he vengado sin piedad y aún deseo vengarme de los que mataron a mi familia.

El señor te perdona hija, él sabe que a veces es difícil mantener la fe en él pero es misericordioso- dijo el anciano- él nos hizo imperfectos.

Tengo miedo padre- dijo Alicia- mucho miedo.

Todo el mundo lo tiene- dijo el cura- lo veo en sus ojos cuando vienen a mi pero en tus ojos no sólo hay miedo, también hay mucho dolor y están vacíos.

Porque estoy muerta por dentro, padre- dijo Alicia apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del cura y aferrándose a su negra sotana como si se tratase de un chaleco salvavidas mientras lloraba sin cesar- un hombre mató mi alma y otro a destruido mi corazón. Mi alma murió violación tras violación de ese hombre, de ese asesino, que me obligó a entregarme a él, que se introdujo en mi alma sin piedad, matándola, envenenándola, torturándola. El hombre que mató a mi familia, también mato mi alma ¿Por qué el señor no me ayudó?

Sé que estás dolida y que estás perdiendo la fe y la esperanza pero no puedes culpar al señor- dijo el párroco- él te recompensará, tal vez no en esta vida.

Una joven de 18 años no debería morir tan pronto por dentro- dijo Alicia- creí que las cosas no podían empeorar pero entonces el hombre que amo me destruyó el corazón. Lo tuvo en sus manos y lo pisoteó. Pero aún le amo y le extraño tanto.

El amor es hermoso pero también doloroso. Los caminos del amor son imperfectos- dijo el sacerdote- nos encontramos muchas piedras por el camino pero aunque caigamos debemos levantarnos y seguir adelante porque al final del camino esta nuestra recompensa.

Veo tan lejana esa recompensa- murmuró.

Pero hay esta. Esperándote y no debes rendirte. Vivir lo que viene con la cabeza en alto y esperar que todo termine bien. Tú vida no ha sido sólo tristeza ¿verdad?- el sacerdote no la dejó contestar- aférrate a los momentos felices. Ya te he dicho que la gente me han hablado de ti y tus amigos. Puede que hayáis cometidos muchos errores pero también habéis hecho muchas cosas buenas, habéis hecho mucho más bien que mal. Alicia Weasley, el señor te recibirá entre sus brazos cuando mueras y perdonará tus pecados. El te envió aquí, eres un hermoso ángel venido del cielo.

Se miraron a los ojos.

¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó Alicia.

No perder la esperanza. Tener fe y no perder nunca el gran corazón que has ido forjando a pesar de todo lo sufrido.

Gracias, padre.

Ves en paz, hija- dijo el hombre dándole su bendición.

El sacerdote se marchó, Alicia se levantó, dio una última mirada a la imagen de Jesús y con una leve sonrisa se marchó a Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Neville y Luna estaban jugando con Kevin y Sophi en el cuarto de los chicos. A sus seis meses, Kevin ya gateaba y se iba de un lado para otro, era un terremoto.

Los dos chicos se habían despistado sólo unos segundos pero lo suficiente para que Kevin gateara hasta el baúl de Harry que estaba abierto y comenzara a sacar todo lo que había dentro.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Kevin ya había sacado unas cosas entre ellas el mapa del merodeador.

Kevin eso no se hace- dijo Luna metiendo las cosas en el baúl. El niño rió.

La culpa la tenemos nosotros por no estar atentos a él- dijo Neville sonriendo mientras sentaba a Sophi en sus piernas.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entró Harry que vio el mapa del merodeador en las manitas del pequeño pelirrojo. Se quedó pálido, sabía de lo que ese niño era capaz de hacer, papel que caía en sus manos, papel que rompía y eso no lo podía romper.

Quítale eso de las manos, Luna- dijo Harry- es muy delicado e importante.

Luna obedeció, le quitó el papel y se lo entregó a Harry que se había acercado hasta ellos.

Es sólo un pergamino- dijo Luna.

Y Harry se dio cuenta de que a ellos nunca les había hablado del mapa. Se sentó junto a Neville y la rubia se acercó a ellos. Harry puso la varita sobre el pergamino y dijo:

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Neville y Luna quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como iba apareciendo el mapa. Harry les explicó como lo había utilizado en las clases del ED, que lo había hecho su padre, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Y como se utilizaba. A ambos chicos les entusiasmo.

Después se quedó un rato hablando con ellos hasta que decidió bajar un rato abajo. Dejó a los dos con los niños y salió del cuarto.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y vio que la puerta del cuarto de las chicas estaba abierta. Se acercó y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Dentro estaba Alicia mirando por la ventana, pensativa.

Por la ventana entraba la luz de las farolas. El rostro de la joven quedaba en penumbra y el cabello pelirrojo caía por su espalda, en los últimos meses le había crecido hasta más abajo del trasero. Estaba preciosa.

Deseaba acercarse a ella, rodearle la cintura, acariciar su largo cabello pelirrojo, besar su cuello, olor su piel y hacer la suya. Pero todo eso desaparecía cuñado a su mente llegaba la imagen de Roberto y de ella, hablando, riendo, bromeando y jugando.

¿Quieres algo?- dijo Alicia sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Le miró y vio que ella le miraba con sus hermosos ojos.

¿Pensando en alguien?- dijo Harry.

Sí- dijo Alicia mirándolo. _"En ti" _pensó.

Roberto y tú hacéis una linda pareja- dijo Harry con enfado mal disimulado- ¿es cierto que aun no sois novios?

¿Eso te agradaría?- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa- ¿Te molestaría que seamos novios?

¿A mí?- dijo Harry señalándose a si mismo- ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme que fueseis novios? Yo estoy con Butler.

¿Butler? A las novias se les suele llamar por el nombre de pila y no por el apellido- dijo Alicia cruzándose de brazos- Harry, yo te quiero…

No creo que a Roberto le haga feliz ese dato- dijo Harry.

Quieres dejar en paz a Roberto- dijo Alicia- ahora de lo único que hablamos es de nosotros.

¿Nosotros? No hay ningún nosotros- dijo Harry viendo como ella se acercaba- aunque si quieres que lo haya lo puede haber- la acarició la mejilla cuando estuvo frente a él- ya sabes como.

Yo no quiero eso sólo de ti y sé que tú tampoco quieres sólo eso de mí- dijo Alicia- sino no habrías ido a recatarme cuando estuve en manos de Voldemort ¿Por qué te niegas en aceptarlo? Butler te ha hecho algo porque si de verdad la quisieras no me habrías besado cuando me encontraste apunto de morir ahorcada por culpa de tu novia.

Ella no te hizo nada, ella no te ahorco y a mi tampoco me ha hecho nada- dijo Harry.

Pasó su mano por la nuca de la chica y la cogió con firmeza para acercarla más a él. Alicia hizo una mueca de dolor.

No vuelvas a decir que ella te intentó matar porque sabes de lo que soy capaz- dijo Harry.

De matar por ella y unirte al bando oscuro- dijo Alicia más en una afirmación que en una pregunta.

Bingo- siseó Harry- y entonces a ti te utilizaría de mi esclava ¿Divertido, verdad?

Alicia cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una lágrima al recordar el tiempo que fue esclava de Cuper. Harry a veces se comportaba como él, proponiéndole ser amantes, llamándola gatita, queriendo utilizarla como su esclava, tratándola como a una prostituta.

Ese no era su Harry, su bebé de ojos verdes cariñoso, tierno, dulce y atento con ella. No, se había convertido en un monstruo.

Ese día se sentía tan derrumbada porque había sentido tanto dolor al ver el sufrimiento de Neville mientras visitaba a sus padres y la tumba de su abuela, también cuando Luna había visitado la tumba de sus padres. Y él sufrimiento de sus hermanos y de ella misma al ver la tumba de Fleur, de la señora Weasley, de George y de Percy.

Y aunque las palabras del párroco la habían animado un poco y recordar la señal que los muertos le habían enviado también, no había sido suficiente para sentirse bien. Y ahora las palabras de Harry la habían terminado de derrumbar.

Intentaba hacerse a la idea de que Harry no sabía lo que decía, que estaba bajo un hechizo o una poción pero aun así dolían, dolían tanto que el poco corazón que aun le latía se rompía cada vez un poquito más con cada palabra hiriente.

Y su corazón se rompió un poco más cuando sintió como unos labios apresaban los suyos en un beso casi dañino. No había nada de tierno en esa caricia, eran como los de Cuper y dejó escapar más lágrimas.

Lo apartó y le dio la espalda mientras se limpiaba los labios. Se sentía como si de nuevo estuviese en el cuarto del mortífago. El beso que esta vez le había dado Harry no era como el que le dio cuando la salvó de morir ahorcada.

Ese día el miedo que el chico había sentido de perderla le había hecho ser dulce y tierno, esta vez él mismo estaba enfadado por la insistencia de Alicia de que estaba bajo el control de Butler y eso era lo que había conseguido, que ese beso fuese hosco y sin sentido, igual a los de Cuper.

Siempre estaba el mortífago para torturarla, siempre aparecía en los momentos más dolorosos para ella. Butler había convertido a Harry en otro Cuper.

Vete por favor- dijo Alicia.

Pero ¿Por qué?- dijo Harry- anda ven.

La cogió del cinturón que la joven llevaba y tiró de ella para acercarla. La dio la vuelta y se miraron a los ojos.

Shh, no llores- dijo Harry limpiándole las lágrimas con la mano.

Por favor- pidió Alicia en un susurro.

Harry se acercó a ella para besarla pero en ese momento alguien se interpuso entre ellos haciendo que el moreno soltase a Alicia. Neville miraba a Harry con cara de pocos amigos. Luna estaba al lado de su novio y también miraba al moreno. Alicia estaba tras sus dos amigos.

Te ha dicho que no- dijo Neville- y si una mujer te dice que no, tienes que respetar su decisión.

Chicos esto no va con vosotros, largaos, estoy hablando con Alicia- dijo Harry.

Pero ella no quiere "hablar" contigo- dijo Luna.

Os he dicho que me dejéis a solas con ella- dijo Harry con los dientes apretados y los ojos ennegrecidos.

Todos se percataron de eso, sólo podía significar que la magia negra estaba dentro de él. Y ahora que Alicia lo recordaba desde que lo habían dejado, los ojos se habían vuelto algo más negro, no tanto como en ese momento pero si eran más oscuros, más fríos.

¿Para qué¿Para que puedas violarla?- dijo Neville.

_"Violarla" _Esa palabra hizo que los ojos de Harry volviesen a la normalidad, a como eran antes de que rompiese con la pelirroja y miró a Alicia que estaba llorando muy asustada.

¿Había estado dispuesto a abusar de ella como hizo Cuper? Siempre había pensado que los violadores eran unos monstruos pero en unos segundos él la había obligado a besarle, había estado apunto de hacerlo otra vez y a saber que otras cosas si Neville y Luna no se hubiesen interpuesto.

Alicia estaba así porque con su comportamiento la había hecho recordar cuando Cuper la violaba ¿Se había convertido en alguien que siempre había odiado?

Yo no quería, yo…- Harry estaba horrorizado.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí. Lo vieron entrar en el baño y cerrar con un portazo. Luna y Neville se giraron a Alicia.

Sus ojos se han ennegrecido- dijo Luna y la pelirroja asintió.

Magia negra- dijo Alicia- pero ahora que lo recuerdo sus ojos son diferentes desde que rompió conmigo y eso nos asegura que Butler le ha hecho algo.

¿El qué?- dijo Neville.

No lo sé- dijo Alicia sentándose en su cama- pero ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar, estoy tan cansada- se tumbó en la cama y se hizo un ovillo- no me apetece bajar a cenar. Cerrar la puerta cuando salgáis.

Los dos chicos obedecieron. Luna cogió a Kevin que lo había tenido en brazos Sophi que estaba en el pasillo. Neville cogió la mano de la niña y miraron la puerta del cuarto de las chicas y la del baño.

Pero nosotros aun no estamos cansados- dijo Neville.

Y los cuatro juntos bajaron las escaleras.

* * *

Harry cerró la puerta con llave, horrorizado por lo que había estado apunto de hacer. Se miró en el espejo.

¿Quién eres?- dijo aferrándose al lavabo- ¿En que te has convertido?

No le gustaba la imagen que veía, no le gustaba como se comportaba pero no sabía porque lo hacía. A veces estaba tan enloquecido por lo que decían de Inez que perdía la cabeza y cometía locuras como cuando golpeo a Alicia, como ahora.

Pero otras veces, creía tanto esas palabras que tenía que alejarse de Alicia y los demás porque sino comenzaría a creerlas ¿Y debía creer a su novia, no?


	41. El llanto dle corazón

**Capitulo 42: El llanto del corazón. **

La gente corría despavorida, en sus ojos sólo se veía miedo y terror pero era normal se encontraban en mitad de un ataque y querían huir, salvar sus vidas y las de sus familias.

Remus Lupin corría en contra de la gente que huía, él iba al corazón del ataque. Era por la mañana temprano cuando sintió que su marca ardía. A los chicos les había pillado en la cama, durmiendo, aun así se habían alistado y se habían aparecido en el ataque.

A pesar de ser temprano había mucha gente ya que habían atacado una calle llenas de tiendas y a la gente las había pillado haciendo recados.

¡Lupin!- gritó una voz.

Remus se detuvo, no podía ver por la gran marea de gente pero siguió con la mirada fija en el lugar de donde había provenido la voz. Vio como alguien se hacía paso entre la gente y cuando estaban a unos metros pudo verle.

Mcnair se detuvo y le miró con una sonrisa burlona. La sangre de Remus comenzó a hervir al recordar a Ania en el suelo, muriendo y ahora tenía a su asesino delante.

¡No parece que te alegre verme!- dijo Mcnair por encima del alboroto, algunas personas seguían pasando entre ellos.

¡Te equivocas¡Me alegra verte porque así podré llevar a cabo mi venganza!- dijo Remus- ¡Pero me alegrare más cuando te vea muerto!

¡¿Si no te envió yo antes con tu noviecita, no?!- dijo Mcnair- _¡Demasius_

Remus esquivó el hechizo. La gente al ver como luchaban dejó de pasar entre ellos y se alejaron de la batalla encarnizada que había comenzado.

_¡Avada Kedavra _- Mcanir esquivó el rayo y supo en ese mismo momento, en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados de su oponente que esa batalla no iba ser tan fácil de ganarla como él esperaba. Porque Remus Lupin tenía una misión, vengar la muerte de la mujer que amaba.

_¡Sectusempra_- dijo Mcnair.

El hechizo pasó rozando a Remus que le envió un Demasius que dio de lleno en el pecho del mortífago haciendo que volara unos metros.

Mcnair enloquecido, le apunó y susurró un hechizo que dio en el hombro a Remus y le hizo una quemadura.

El hombre se llevó la mano a la herida y tras echarle una rápida mirada, miró a Mcnair.

_¡Avada…!-_

¡RETIRADA!- ese grito hizo que Mcnair se desapareciese y Remus no pudiese lanzarle el hechizo final.

Remus soltó una maldición y oyó como alguien le llamaba. Se volteó y vio a Sirius que corría hacía él.

Te he visto peleando con Mcnair- dijo Sirius- ¿Estás bien?

Sí, sólo es un rasguño- dijo Remus.

Vamos a San Mungo- dijo Sirius.

No, va a estar colapsado por los heridos- dijo Remus- y esto me lo pueden curar en el cuartel.

Está bien- dijo Sirius.

El animago le garró del brazo e hicieron una aparición conjunta. Cuando llagaron al cuartel vieron que los chicos ya estaban allí. Entraron a la cocina, Remus se quitó la camisa y Alicia se puso a curarle la herida.

Empezaron a hablar del ataque y un rato después Dumbledore llegó a Grimmauld Place y entró en la cocina cuando Alicia le estaba vendando la herida a Remus.

Traigo noticias del ataque- dijo Dumbledore- por suerte la tasa de fallecidos no asciende a muchos. Ha habido cuatro entre ellos dos niños.

Niños- dijo Alicia y todos la miraron- ¿Cómo son capaces de matar criaturas tan indefensas? No veo el final de todo esto.

Yo la verdad es que venía también ha hablar con vosotros chicos- dijo Dumbledore mirándolo a todos ellos.

¿Ocurre algo?- dijo el señor Weasley preocupado mientras Bill, Charlie y Fred tomaban asiento como los chicos, Rancel y Eric.

Alicia terminó de vendar el hombro a Remus que miró a Sirius que estaba apoyado en la encimera y creía saber de lo que quería hablarles el director.

Creo chicos que tenéis demasiadas responsabilidades- dijo el anciano- el Torneo, los ataques, los estudios, el ED, Sophi, Dominic traduciendo las Runas de la cueva, algunos los TIMOS, otros los EXTASIS. Además no estáis en el mejor momento, habéis perdido a personas muy importantes para vosotros y si seguís a este ritmo podéis terminar enfermando.

¿Y que propone?- dijo Ron con recelo.

Los estudios y el Torneo no podéis dejarlo, las clases del ED tampoco, deberíais seguirlas dando al fin y al cabo están haciendo mucho bien- dijo Dumbledore pasando la mirada a cada uno de los chicos- pero de Sophi se podría encargar la señora Pomfrey, ella estaría encantada. Y de la traducción de las runas de la cueva se podría encargar otra persona y podríais, esto también va por ustedes señorita Lovegood y señor Longbotton, dejar de ir a los ataques.

No- dijo Alicia rotundamente- yo seguiré cuidando a Sophi y seguiré yendo a los ataques.

Y yo voy a seguir traduciendo las runas, soy él único que las conoce de verdad- dijo Dominic- además no voy a dejar de ir a los ataques.

Ni nosotros- dijo Ron mientras los demás asentían dándole la razón al pelirrojo- y no pongáis la excusa de que estamos afectados por la muerte de las personas que queremos, porque si vamos a los ataques es porque queremos acabar de una vez con esto y honrar la memoria de los que murieron por esta guerra.

Chicos, es lo mejor para vosotros- dijo Charlie- si enfermáis va a ser peor.

Somos fuertes- dijo Hermione- y es nuestro deber.

Además aunque suene pedante- dijo Draco- gracias a nosotros mucha gente esta viva.

Seguiremos yendo a los ataques- dijo Wendy.

Pero no podéis seguir a este ritmo- dijo Sirius.

¿Todos pensáis eso?- dijo J.J mirando a los adultos que asintieron. El joven sonrió- no nos conocéis.

J.J estáis pálidos y ojerosos- dijo Eric.

Y vosotros también- dijo Ginny mirando a los adultos.

Si pero nosotros no somos las esperanzas de todo el mundo- dijo Remus.

Somos tercos y no nos haréis cambiar de opinión- dijo Harry- seguiremos yendo a los ataques. No eludiremos nuestras responsabilidades.

Alicia soltó una risa despectiva, carente de humor y todos le miraron.

¿Tienes algún problema, Alicia?- dijo Harry.

No- dijo Alicia mirándose las uñas.

Dime la verdad- dijo Harry- ¿Tienes algún problema con lo que he dicho?

Pues sí- dijo Alicia- porque hablas como si tú nunca hubieses eludido tus responsabilidades. Y que yo recuerde, si lo has hecho. O te tengo que recordar el día que los hombres lobos invadieron Hogwarts y se llevaron a Sophi- le miró fijamente- ¿Verdad que no te lo tengo que recordar? Así que por favor no hables como si fueses la persona más responsable del mundo.

Tenía que sacar el tema del ataque en el que se llevaron a Sophi- dijo Harry- estaba haciendo cosas importantes.

¿Estar besuqueandote con esa perra que tienes por novia es más importante que ir a un ataque?- dijo Alicia dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa y poniéndose en pie, furiosa.

¿Me culpas de algo, Alicia?- dijo Harry.

¡Si, de que se llevasen a Sophi, de eso te culpo!- dijo Alicia comenzando a alterarse.

No, me culpas de algo más- dijo Harry- algo que te pasó en la guarida de Voldemort- Alicia comenzó a respirar aceleradamente ¿lo sabía?- ¿Te hicieron algo allí, verdad?

¿No se de que me hablas?- dijo Alicia y miró a J.J, Rachel y Dominic que eran los únicos que estaban en esa habitación que sabían lo que le había pasado.

Ellos no me lo han dicho- dijo Harry y Alicia le miró, lo sabía- lo he averiguado yo sólo.

¿Alguien me va a decir de que están hablando?- dijo Sirius molesto porque no se enteraba pero no era el único.

¿Por qué no le dices a todos porque tus ojos ya no tienen esa inocencia, calidez y pureza que los caracterizaba?- dijo Harry- ¿Por qué no les dices a todos el motivo por el que me culpas el no haber ido al ataque?

Ya lo he dicho- dijo Alicia con los ojos vidriosos- porque se llevaron a Sophi.

No, el verdadero motivo- dijo Harry.

¡Ese es el verdadero motivo!- gritó Alicia.

¡Mentira!- gritó Harry.

No quiero seguir con este juego- dijo Alicia y salió de la cocina.

¡No es ningún juego!- gritó Harry saliendo tras ella.

Todos les siguieron. Los gritos habían alterado a los demás habitantes que había en la casa y que también salieron de otras habitaciones, entre ellos Tonks, Tommy, Isaac, Albert y Cecil, también Cristine, Penélope y Alex que estaban cuidando a Sophi y Kevin y otros miembros de la Orden.

Harry la cogió del brazo antes de que la chica subiese las escaleras y la dio la vuelta.

¡Me culpas porque si hubiese ido al ataque, tal vez no se hubiesen llevado a Sophi y sino se la hubiesen llevado entonces tú y J.J no habríais ido a rescatarla y entonces…!

¡Cállate!- dijo Alicia.

¡Ya es hora de que todos lo sepan, que sepan la maldita razón por la me culpas de que no fuese al ataque, ya es hora de todos sepan que Cuper te violó!- gritó Harry.

¡CÁLLATE!- el grito desgarrador salió de su garganta pero ya era demasiado tarde todos se habían enterado.

Sin darse cuenta se había puesto a llorar, se sentía tan avergonzada de que todo el mundo la mirase. Quería que la tierra se abriese y se la tragase, desaparecer. Dejar de ver los rostros de todas las personas que quería y que la miraban con tantos sentimientos diferentes que la rompían el corazón un poco más.

No te culpo de ello- fue lo único capaz de susurrar en un principio- nadie tiene la culpa.

Los fantasmas del pasado, volvían otra vez para torturarla, para hacerla sentir frágil y pequeña. Otra vez oía la risa y los gemidos de Cuper, sentía sus caricias y sus besos, le sentía haciéndola el amor.

Quería que la dejasen en paz los recuerdos de los terribles momentos en los que Cuper la violaba, la utilizaba como su esclava.

Levantó la cabeza del suelo y se encontró con la mirada de su padre que estaba con los ojos vidriosos y la miraba con dolor y angustia.

Harry siguió la mirada de Alicia y también se fijo en la cara de abatimiento del señor Weasley, vio los rostros de los demás personas y vio el de Alicia y fue cuando se sintió mal. Sabía que no debía haberlo dicho de ese modo, que debía haberlo hecho de forma más privada pero estaba molesto. Y ahora sabía que ella no lo culpaba porque lo había dicho y lo había hecho con mucha sinceridad.

Papi- dijo Alicia- siento no haberte hecho caso, Papi, siento no haberos hecho caso a ninguno de vosotros. Yo soy la única culpable de lo que me hizo ese monstruo. Tuve tanto miedo- el corazón de Harry se encogió al oír eso y sintió como los ojos se le colmaban de lágrimas que él no permitió salir- Él mató mi alma, el mismo hombre que mató a mamá, a George y a Fleur mató también mi alma y sólo fue por mi culpa, pero sólo pensé en Sophi, ella estaba en peligro y tenía que salvarla.

¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- dijo Remus mirándola con tristeza.

Me daba vergüenza- dijo Alicia- y no quería preocuparos por algo que ya era imposible cambiar.

Algunos se sobresaltaron al oír un fuerte ruido. Todos se giraron y vieron que Ron había dado un puñetazo a la pared. El pelirrojo transpiraba odio y rabia por todos los poros de su piel.

¡Hijo de puta!- dijo Ron con los dientes apretados.

Ron- dijo Bill poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que se tranquilizase- estas asustando a Alicia.

Ron se giró y miró a su hermana que en verdad parecía asustada. El pelirrojo se hizo paso entre todos y se acercó a su hermana a la que abrazo.

Estúpida, me lo tendrías que haber dicho- dijo Ron llorando.

No quería que cometieras ninguna locura- dijo Alicia devolviéndole el abrazo- y me daba mucha vergüenza. No te enfades, por favor.

No, claro que no, preciosa- dijo Ron poniendo su rostro a la altura del de su hermana- nunca podría enfadarme contigo.

Alicia le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lloro como nunca antes la habían visto llorar. La pelirroja se encontró de nuevo con la mirada de su padre y se soltó de Ron para ir con su padre, era a él al que ahora necesitaba más que nunca, quería sentirse segura y sabía que los brazos de un padre siempre conseguían que eso ocurriese.

Cuando Arthur Weasley sintió como su pequeña le abrazaba con fuerza, su instinto de padre salió a la superficie y la abrazó como si con ese abrazo pudiese conseguir que los fantasmas que perseguían a su hija se alejasen. Y lo consiguió, en gran parte lo consiguió.

Te llame papi, te llame pero tú no viniste- dijo Alicia llorando- te necesitaba.

Lo sé, mi vida- dijo el señor Weasley destrozado- perdóname, siento no haber ido a por ti antes.

Estoy cansada, Papá- dijo Alicia- muy cansada.

El señor Weasley la dio un beso en la mejilla y sin decir nada más, juntos subieron al cuarto de las chicas, dejando a los otros atrás. Alicia se tumbó en su cama y su padre se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, algo que agradeció la chica.

Esta guerra nos esta destruyendo, no sé cuantas cosas más voy a poder resistir- dijo el señor Weasley.

Te amo, Papá- dijo Alicia.

Yo también a ti, mi bebé- dijo el señor Weasley- no sabes lo mucho que te quiero y no soportaría perderte. Ya no puedo perderos a ninguno de vosotros, de mis hijos.

No me vas a perder- dijo Alicia.

No dijeron nada más, no había más que decir, sólo necesitaban sentirse, saber que el otro estaba allí para no derrumbarse, para no estar solos.

Juntos lloraron, juntos compartieron el dolor y la tristeza, pero siempre juntos.

* * *

Otra noche en la que Alicia no bajaba a cenar. Harry estaba preocupado, sabía que había sido demasiado brusco diciendo lo de su violación de esa forma. Podía ser que estuviesen peleados pero aun así había decidido disculparse.

La única persona que la había visto desde que reveló lo de la violación, había sido el señor Weasley que se había pasado gran parte del día con ella. Y nadie había querido molestarlos. Pero el señor Weasley había bajado hacía un par de horas y nadie se había atrevido a subir para verla, no sabían lo que decirle.

Harry llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó, volvió ha hacerlo pero nada. Así que abrió la puerta y vio la sala a oscuras, la única luz que entraba era la de las farolas y era suficiente para iluminar de forma tenue la figura de Alicia que estaba tumbada en la cama.

Alicia- dijo Harry desde la puerta- ¿Duermes?

No- dijo la pelirroja sin apartar la mirada de la ventana- ¿A que has venido?

Quería saber como estabas- dijo Harry entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Harry la miró a tiempo para ver como se encogía de hombros. Caminó hacía ella y se sentó en una silla que había junto a la cama. Ella no lo miró, siguió mirando hacía la ventana pero Harry si la miró, tenía el pelo mojado y estaba con el camisón lo que le hizo suponer que se había dado una ducha. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Se la veía frágil, más frágil que nunca pero eso no impedía que se viese hermosa. Sus ojos, esos antes llenos de inocencia y ahora vacíos.

¿Qué te ha hecho ese cerdo?- dijo Harry acariciándole la mejilla. Ella lo miró a los ojos- lo siento mucho, no debía haber dicho de esa manera lo que te pasó. Lo averigüé, ni J.J, ni ninguno de los que lo sabían me lo dijeron, lo averigüé yo solo.

No importa- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza- sabía que te terminarías enterando, nunca se te escapa nada. Además en algún momento los demás se tenían que enterar.

Quedaron en silencio, ella apartó la mirada y él la siguió observando. La deseaba, era una tentación y al verle el pelo mojado, se la imaginaba en la ducha y la deseaba más que nunca.

Pero no quería hacerle más daño, en esos momentos era tan frágil como una figurilla de cristal. La figura de un ángel.

El día que en Hogsmeade nos encontramos en el baño de las tres escobas y te empujé- dijo Alicia- lo hice porque me llamaste gatita- se miraron- así me llamaba él mientras me…

No podía decirlo, era incapaz de hacerlo. Harry estiró la mano y la acarició la mejilla. Se acercó a ella y la besó lentamente sin poder resistirlo.

Alicia cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso que era dulce y tierno y la hacía sentir segura.

Sabía como terminaría eso, Harry conseguiría lo que la había propuesto ya varias veces, harían el amor pero ella no estaba asustada, al contrario lo deseaba tanto como él pero sabía que si lo hacían, él no iba a dejar a Inez, para él sólo sería sexo.

Él se aprovecharía de la debilidad de ella y a Alicia no le importaba que lo hiciese mientras que fuese dulce. Y lo iba a ser, se notaba en sus caricias, en sus besos, en la forma que le había pedido disculpas. Por un tiempo volvería a ser el Harry del que se enamoró y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo porque tal vez fuese la única vez que lo volvería a tener.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se tumbó boca arriba atrayendo a Harry hacía ella. El chico apoyó una rodilla en la cama y las manos a cada lado del cuerpo de ella.

Harry rompió el beso y se miraron a los ojos. La acarició la mejilla y rozó su nariz con la pequeña de ella.

¿Estás segura?- dijo Harry- no quiero que me tachen de violador, ni nada por el estilo…

Shh- le puso un dedo sobre los labios- borra con tus caricias las de Cuper, por favor. Cada día me tortura su recuerdo, sus besos, su cuerpo- dejó escapar una lágrima- te necesito.

La limpió la lágrima con los labios y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Sacó la varita y lanzó un hechizo silenciador y selló la puerta. Y por último se quitó el cinturón y la camiseta.

Alicia estiró la mano y le acarició la espalda. Harry la miró, le acarició la mejilla, los labios y la pequeña nariz. Miró su cuerpo que se veía a través de su fino camisón.

Se puso sobre ella y sintió como comenzaba a temblar. La miró a los ojos y la sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Tranquila, pequeña- susurró Harry con ternura- no tengas miedo.

Alicia asintió y correspondió al beso que Harry le daba. La chica se dejó llevar, poco a poco los temblores cesaron y el miedo desapareció para ser sustituido por el placer y el deseo.

Sólo estaban ellos, ni guerras, ni novias, ni nada que los separase, sólo ellos amándose. La mano de Harry bajó hasta los botones del camisón y quitó los tres botones que tenía. Hizo a un lado la tela y observó los blancos senos de la joven.

La mano grande de Harry acarició los suaves pechos, la piel se puso de gallina al contacto de esa mano. Acercó sus labios y los besó con lentitud, suavidad, dulzura.

Alicia se estremeció y se retorció de placer bajo el cuerpo de Harry que no cesaba en su placentera misión de hacerla olvidar.

Harry…-

Eres tan hermosa- susurró Harry entre beso y mordisco.

Ella le acariciaba el cabello, la tersa piel de la espalda, los brazos. Cada centímetro de piel que estaba a su alcance. El olor de Harry se metía por su nariz y la hacía vibrar de un placer que hacía mucho no sentía.

A Harry le pasaba lo mismo, el olor de la joven le hacía recordar porque le gustaba tanto hacer el amor con esa joven que estaba en sus brazos y decía su nombre entre gemidos.

Te amo…-

Esa susurrante declaración le puso los pelos de punta a Harry que la miró a los ojos y vio que ella lo estaba mirando con los ojos brillantes.

Lo sé- murmuró dándole un beso en la boca.

Las manos de Harry bajaron por sus costados hasta llegar al borde del camisón que comenzó a subir hasta que le llegó al ombligo. Sus manos acariciaron la tierna piel de la joven y la quitó la pequeña prenda que le cubría.

Ambos se incorporaron. Harry le terminó de quitar el camisón haciendo que ella quedase completamente desnuda ante él que la observó con deseo y ternura.

Eres una diosa- susurró haciéndola estremecer.

Alicia le comenzó a besar el pecho, a mordérselo, a acariciárselo con las uñas y las yemas de los dedos. Lo amaba, lo amaba muchísimo, tanto que dolía. Y se lo había dicho, se lo había vuelto a confesar entre gemidos y él no le había contestado con un _"yo también". _

La pelirroja desabrochó los pantalones del joven. Harry la tumbó en la cama y luego se quitó las últimas dos prendas que le faltaban por quitarse quedando también desnudo.

Te amo…- volvió a susurrar esperando que esta vez si contestase.

Pero él no dijo nada, simplemente la besó y sintió ganas de llorar al no oírle susurrar nada que le diese esperanza de que después de lo que estaba sucediendo iban a volver.

No me dejes…

Claro que no, pequeña- dijo Harry- estoy contigo. Juntos.

Se besaron de nuevo y entonces sucedió, volvieron a ser un solo ser, un solo cuerpo. Se unieron en un vaivén de movimientos, en una odisea de gemidos. Se susurraban sus nombres.

Eres hermosa- le decía Harry una y otra vez entre gemidos.

Alicia a pesar de saber que eso no cambiaría nada entre ellos, se estaba comenzado a sentir viva de nuevo, él la estaba haciendo revivir, sentía como su alma resucitaba y con ella su corazón pero sabía que después de eso, esas partes que componían sus ser volverían a morir porque él no volvería con ella, pero en esos momentos eso no le importaba porque él estaba curando su trauma.

Ella se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza, deseando que eso no terminase nunca, que ese momento fuese eterno. Estaba haciendo lo que ella le había pedido, estaba borrando las caricias de Cuper, los besos y los estaba sustituyendo por los suyos. La estaba haciendo olvidar aunque sabía que algo así permanecería en su alma eternamente, pero aún así se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor.

Harry…-

Alicia…-

La mano de Harry buscó la de ella, la cogió con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza mientras sentía como ella rodeaba con las piernas su cintura haciendo más profunda su entrada. Haciendo que los dos se uniesen más.

Con la mano libre que tenía, Alicia se aferró al hombro de Harry y le clavó las uñas. Él le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras y la hizo sentir querida.

Harry hundió su rostro en las suaves y duras montañas que tenía la joven e hizo los movimientos más rápidos. Se aferró con la mano libre a los hierros de la cama.

Por un tiempo, tras los varios rechazos de la chica había pensado que ella no cambiaría de opinión y que nunca más volvería a tenerla pero se equivocó, porque de nuevo estaba siendo suya, porque de nuevo estaba sintiendo su hermoso cuerpo en su poder y era lo más maravilloso que había sentido nunca.

Te amo…- oyó que le decía de nuevo y a él no le desagradaba oírlo, al contrario le gustaba.

Apartó su rostro de los voluminosos senos de la joven y la miró a los ojos y para malestar de él vio que ella derramaba una silenciosa lágrima.

No, pequeña- susurró Harry soltándose de la cama, la limpió la lágrima- no llores- Se detuvo derrotado pensando que la estaba haciendo sentir mal cuando era al contrario- lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar, no debimos hacerlo, tú aún…

Shh, calla- murmuró Alicia- y continúa, es lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido en los últimos meses.

Harry la miró a los ojos y vio que ella sonreía con su habitual tristeza pero lo que le hizo sonreír a él es que la inocencia, la pureza, la calidez volvían a inundar sus hermosos y extraños ojos. Él había conseguido que ella volviese a ser la de antes.

Esa que con su mirada inocente, pura y calida te hacía sentir un niño, te hacía sentir seguro y feliz.

Eres un ángel- le susurró al oído- mi hermoso ángel pelirrojo.

Ella sonrió más aún, Harry la cogió la otra mano y así unidos y después de unos maravillosos minutos llegaron juntos al clímax.

Harry se quitó de encima de Alicia, se echó a un lado de ella. La joven le acarició el pecho y le dio un beso en el cuello. Se miraron a los ojos y él sonrió.

Ha sido increíble, pequeña- dijo Harry.

Te quiero- dijo Alicia.

Lo sé- sonrió Harry.

Dime que tú también me quieres- dijo Alicia con tristeza- dímelo, por favor.

Alicia…

Dímelo- pidió la joven.

Si te lo digo te estaría mintiendo- dijo Harry incorporándose.

Pero tienes que sentir algo por mí sino ¿Por qué me has hecho el amor?- dijo Alicia.

Siento deseo pero no te amo- dijo Harry mirándola- no estropees lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros- sonrió y la acarició el cuello- lo hemos pasado bien y lo podemos repetir cuando queramos.

Pero yo te amo- dijo Alicia sintiendo, como ya había esperando, como su alma y su corazón moría pero con una diferencia, sus ojos seguían manteniendo su inocencia, su pureza, su… calidez- y quiero algo más que sexo.

Pero yo no, Alicia- dijo Harry empezando a vestirse molesto- yo amo a Inez.

Sé que eso no es cierto- dijo Alicia- sino no te habrías acostado conmigo. Aunque no quieras reconocerlo, se que me amas. La zorra de Butler te tiene en su poder…

¡Ya basta¡Puede que nos hayamos acostado pero no te voy a permitir que insultes a Inez!- dijo Harry furioso y ya completamente vestido.

Alicia estaba de rodillas sobre la cama y agarró a Harry de la camiseta para impedirle que se fuera.

¡¿Por qué te empeñas en negar que aún me quieres?!- dijo Alicia- ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en alejarte de mí?!

Harry no sabía lo que contestar a eso, porque no entendía nada. Estaba confundido. Unas veces amaba con locura a Inez pero otras hasta se sentía asqueado de estar con ella.

Cuando adoraba a Inez, sentía un odio incontrolable contra toda persona que intentaba separarlo de ella pero cuando se sentía asqueado de estar con ella, deseaba estar junto a Alicia, abrazarla y cuidarla. Y en esos momentos era eso segundo lo que deseaba.

Su cabeza y su corazón estaba echa un lío. Pero recordó las palabras de Inez cuando se despidieron en la estación: _Cuando dudes de nuestro amor comete uno y piensa sólo en mi. _

Y en esos momentos dudaba. Se soltó de Alicia y salió del cuarto. La pelirroja cogió las sábanas y se las enrolló en el cuerpo mientras Harry entraba a su cuarto y se arrodillaba enfrente a su baúl dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Abrió la caja de bombones y empezó a metérselos a pares en la boca. Cuando Alicia entró arrastrando las sabanas le vió cerrar el baúl y ponerse en pie. Se había comido cinco bombones y el resplandor rosado apareció por sus ojos.

Contéstame Harry- dijo Alicia- ¿Por qué te empeñas en estar con la zorra de Butler? Ella te tiene en su poder, una maldición imperius no es porque tú te puedes librar de ellas con facilidad, tal vez un filtro de amor pero ¿Cómo te lo suministra? Y eso tampoco explica tú cambió de comportamiento. Pero los chicos están investigando…

Harry se dio la vuelta, se acercó a ella y cogiéndola del cuello la puso contra la pared. Alicia le miró a los ojos y se asustó al verlos llenos de odio.

Dejad de investigar a Inez. Como me entere de la investigáis te juro que os vais a arrepentir. Y no vuelvas a insultarla- dijo Harry peligrosamente y los ojos más oscuros que nunca- no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos. Por ti, no siento nada- Alicia había comenzado a llorar, la dulzura de la que había hecho gala mientras hacían el amor había desaparecido para ser sustituida por odio y crueldad- déjame en paz, déjame vivir mi vida tranquilo. Amo a Inez y tú no eres nada para mí. No me importas- se acercó a su oído- sólo vamos a estar juntos de una forma física y cuando yo quiera, cuando me apetezca iré a tu cama.

Tú no eres así ¿No te das cuenta?- dijo Alicia- tú eres el chico más dulce y tierna- más lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- soy tú ángel pelirrojo, tú mismo lo has dicho.

Sí, eres un ángel porque tienes una belleza angelical y eres mi ángel porque se que sólo te vas a entregar a mí- dijo Harry sonriendo- me quieres- la soltó el cuello y le acarició la mejilla, bajando hasta su cuello donde la chica seguía llevando el colgante que él le regaló y que había pertenecido a su madre- tú eres la zorrita y no Inez, tú eres la que se va acostando con los chicos que tienen novia. Y eso es lo único que quiero de ti, sexo- cogió el colgante y lo observó- y esto no debes tenerlo tú.

Harry agarró el colgante y estiró con fuerza. Alicia soltó unas lágrimas cuando sintió que él le quitaba el colgante.

Eres un cerdo- dijo Alicia- Has cambiado tanto que ahora te pareces a los mortífagos, pisas los sueños de la gente, sus vidas y sus deseos, no te importa hacer daño con tus palabras y utilizas a las mujeres como lo hace Cuper ¡No eres nada más que una imitación barata de Alan Cuper!

Harry al oír eso le dio una fuerte bofetada que la hizo girar el rostro y el cabello le ocultó el rostro. La pelirroja se llevó la mano a la parte golpeada y le miró con ojos humedecidos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Alicia se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía los ojos acuosos y con una mirada desconcertada e incluso asqueada.

Ya no tengo dudas, te has convertido en Cuper- dijo Alicia.

Alicia se dio la vuelta y entró al cuarto de las chicas cerrando tras ella. Harry se quedó mirando unos segundos la puerta de enfrente, luego cerró la suya y se dejó caer al suelo.

Miró la mano con la que le había golpeado y él colgante en la otra, empezó a mecerse de delante hacía atrás sujetándose las rodillas. Se sentía asqueado consigo mismo, de nuevo la había golpeado cuando se prometió que no volvería ha hacerlo.

Él no era así ¿Qué le estaba pasando¿Era cierto que se había convertido en alguien como Cuper? Él ya se había dado cuenta pero oírlo de la boca de Alicia había sido mucho peor de lo esperado.

Estaba hecho un lío, se estaba volviendo loco, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Un llanto que salía del fondo de su corazón.

* * *

Alicia estaba tumbada en su cama, llorando sin parar, se sentía tan tonta. Seguro que mientras ella estaba allí llorando, él estaba en su cuarto regodeándose mientras recordaba su gran hazaña, haberse vuelto a tirar a Alicia Weasley. Que lejos estaba de la realidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el otro cuarto.

Sentía que se había reído de ella. Había sabido que después de eso no iban a volver aunque lo intentase pero nunca pensó que se volvería tan agresivo cuando había hecho gala de tanta dulzura.

Y a pesar de sentirse humillada, le seguía queriendo. Tal vez por eso es por lo que le dolía tanto sus palabras, su bofetada. Y es que el amor es la única herida que no sangra pero es la que más duele.

Su corazón y su alma volvían a estar muertos, sólo había conseguido algo bueno con todo eso, sus ojos volvían a ser lo de antes. Estuvo llorando durante horas hasta que oyó como la gente comenzaba a irse a sus cuartos y cuando alguien entró al cuarto se hizo la dormida. Hasta que no oyó toda la casa en silencio no abrió los ojos.

Sus amigas ya estaban todas allí y dormían placidamente. Se puso rápidamente el camisón y la ropa interior y salió del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras, y oyó como del salón, que tenía la puerta un poco abierta, salían las voces de Remus y Sirius.

Intentó no hacer ruido para no llamar su atención y entró en la cocina. Se dirigió a la encimera y abrió unos de los cajones de donde sacó un cuchillo.

Lo dejó sobre la encimera, y se apoyó sobre ella. Se aferró con fuerza y respirando aceleradamente se soltó y cogió el cuchillo con manos temblorosas.

Lo empuñó, la mano le temblaba incontrolablemente, se dejó caer al suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos, lo acercó a una de sus muñecas.

* * *

Sirius y Remus estaban frente a la chimenea. Ambos tenían en sus manos unas copas de wiskey de fuego. Remus estaba sentado en un sillón y Sirius estaba apoyado en la chimenea.

La revelación de hoy ha sido…- Sirius no tenía palabras para describir lo que había sentido cuando se había enterado de lo sucedido a Alicia. Quería a esa chica muchísimo y no podía imaginarse el miedo que había sentido.

Ambos hombres pensaban en lo que ellos habían sentido y sabían que lo que Arthur y sus hijos habían debido de sentir al enterarse había sido igual de terrible o peor.

Entiendo lo que quieres decir- Remus no necesitaba saber nada, porque él se había sentido asqueado, repugnado, entristecido. Había sentido odio, rabia y ganas de venganza.- Pero tenemos que tratar a Alicia como siempre, o ella se sentirá peor.

Tienes razón- dijo Sirius- pobrecilla, no sale de una cosa que la hace sufrir y le pasa algo peor.

Tenemos que estar atentos con ella- dijo Remus.

Remus, si no ha cometido ya una locura, no creo que la cometa ahora- dijo Sirius.

No sé Sirius, no sé- dijo Remus.

¿Has visto como lo ha dicho Harry?- dijo Sirius y dio un sorbo a la copa- lo ha dicho sin ningún tipo de…

Tacto- terminó Remus por él y el animago asintió. Se quedó mirando el fuego y el licántropo le miró con pesar- Sirius no debes culparte por el comportamiento de Harry.

Lily y James me lo encargaron si a ellos les pasaba algo- dijo Sirius- y no soy capaz de averiguar que diablos le está haciendo esa mocosa para que se comporte así.

Es buena la condenada- dijo Remus mirando el contenido de su copa- demasiado escurridiza. Mcgongall y Hagrid están igual que nosotros, no pueden darle ninguna pista a Dumbledore porque no son capaces de averiguar nada. Y los chicos están igual que nosotros.

¿Y sí en verdad esa chica no le ha hecho nada¿Y si simplemente Harry si la ama?- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo que sonrió.

Tú has visto a tres Potters enamorados, al padre de James, al propio James y a Harry- dijo Remus- y él Harry que ahora dice estar enamorado de Inez Butler no tiene el comportamiento de un Potter enamorado.

Sirius sonrió.

Un Potter enamorado no tienes ojos nada más que para su pelirroja- dijo Sirius.

¡Que tendrán las pelirrojas que los enloquecen!- dijo Remus terminándose de un sorbo la copa.

Sirius también se la terminó y salieron juntos del salón. Sirius comenzó a subir las escaleras pero Remus le cogió el brazo para retenerle.

Me ha parecido oír un ruido en la cocina- susurró Remus.

Será Arthur yo tampoco puedo dormir sabiendo lo que le ha pasado a Alicia- susurró Sirius- imagínate como estará él, sabiendo que el asesino de tu mujer, su nuera y uno de sus hijos, también violó a una de tus hijas.

Vayamos a mirar quien es- dijo Remus.

Pero ¿Qué más da?- dijo Sirius pero al ver que su amigo se iba a la cocina, soltó un bufido y dando un par de pasos le alcanzó.

Remus abrió la puerta y se quedaron pálidos al ver la escena. Alicia estaba de rodillas en el suelo, en un mano tenía un cuchillo y parecía que iba a cortarse las venas. Sirius entró rápidamente y le quitó el cuchillo de las manos.

¿Qué pensabas hacer?- dijo Sirius a la joven que estaba sentada de lado, el cuerpo recargado en la pared, miraba el suelo mientras con el dedo índice dibujaba figuras sin sentido en el polvo amontonado.

Acabar con mi vida, suicidarme- dijo Alicia sin levantar la cabeza- cortar mis muñecas y dejar que la sangre saliese libremente de mis venas y formase un charco en el suelo, pero ni para eso tengo valor- levantó la cabeza y ambos hombres pudieron ver su rostro pálido- ¿Por qué que derecho tengo yo de arrebatarme la vida que mis padres me dieron?- no esperó contestación y continuo- Ninguno, no tengo ningún derecho aunque la vida que me dieron fuese una vida llena de dolor, aunque sólo este en este mundo para sufrir, no tengo derecho a quitarme la vida porque mi familia, mis amigos, vosotros y la gente que me quiere sufriría por la perdida de mi vida, una vida que no vale para nada. Sé que si muriese dejaría de sufrir pero prefiero sufrir yo a que sufráis todos vosotros- sonrió con tristeza y volvió a bajar la vista, sólo borró su sonrisa cuando continuo hablando- esa es mi cruz, no soportar ver sufrir a la gente, ni siquiera soporto ver el sufrimiento de la gente que no conozco- Sirius y Remus la seguían observando aunque no veían sus rostro vieron como una lágrima caía del mismo hasta acabar en el suelo y muchas más siguieron a esa primera- él sería el único que no sufriría por mi muerte- la mano con la que había estado dibujando y que reposaba en el suelo había comenzado a temblar- Harry no derramaría ni una sola lágrima si yo muriese, ya no le importo y ni siquiera sé si alguna vez le importe.

Alicia…

Esta guerra se esta llevando mi vida- cortó Alicia a Remus. Volvió a levantar la cabeza y miraron sus ojos ahora inundados de lágrimas- se llevo mi infancia y se esta llevando mi adolescencia. La muerte esta tras cada esquina, acechándome, observándome para cuando llegado el momento ¡PAM!- dio un fuerte golpe con la mano en el suelo, sobresaltando a los dos hombres- acabar conmigo. En una película o en un libro los héroes después de decir esto dirían que ellos esperan pacientes ese momento en que la muerte los vaya a buscar y que no la temen pero yo no soy un héroe, y esto no es un libro o una película, esto es la vida real y yo soy una chica normal que sí, espera la muerte sabiendo que tarde o temprano llegará pero que la espera asustada ¿Cobarde? Tal vez o tal vez esa sea mi valentía, el no temer decir que tengo miedo. El final de esta historia está cada día más cerca y lucharé hasta mi último aliento, hasta que la última gota de sangre siga corriendo por mis venas, no me rendiré, no me acobardaré aunque tenga miedo y lo haré porque ese es mi destino.

Y nosotros lo haremos junto a ti- dijo Remus agachándose frente a Alicia que sonrió al hombre de una manera tan dulce que el corazón del licántropo sintió una calidez purificante.

Y fue en ese momento en que los dos hombres se dieron cuenta de que los ojos de la chica volvían a ser igual de antes, puede ser que mantuviesen esa tristeza abrasadora pero ahora volvían a estar llenos de inocencia y pureza.

Por supuesto- dijo Sirius agachándose junto a su amigo y mirando a la joven a los ojos- vamos que sería una guerra sin Sirius Black- sonrió a la chica, la cogió la mano y la besó con delicadeza la misma para después guiñarle un ojo- majestad, somos sus siervos, y lucharemos por volver a ver esos ojos tan hermosos llenos de felicidad de nuevo. Por que las princesas no deben llorar

Sirius siempre la decía eso cuando la veía llorando, era ya como una costumbre y cada vez que Alicia lo oía no podía evitar sonreír como en ese momento estaba pasando.

Alicia se puso en pie y los otros hicieron lo mismo. Caminó hacía la puerta y antes de salir los miró.

No. Lucharemos por un mundo mejor.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, subió las escaleras y miró la puerta del cuarto de Harry. Lo había decidido, le dejaría en paz, él ahora era feliz y eso era lo único que importaba. Renunciaría a él.

Hasta siempre mi bebé de ojos verdes- dijo Alicia sintiendo como su corazón lloraba ante la despedida y ella lo supo, su corazón lloraría eternamente.


	42. El orgullo de Wendy y Draco

**Capitulo 43: El orgullo de Wendy y Draco. **

Draco abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente con la sensación de haber descansado poco y en realidad había sido así porque enterarse de lo que le había sucedido a Alicia había sido un gran impacto para él.

El odio que ya sentía por Cuper tras la muerte de parte de la familia Weasley, había aumentado con la revelación del día anterior.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y vio que todos estaban despiertos y ninguno parecía haber conciliado bien el sueño.

Ron y Harry miraban el techo aun tumbados en la cama, Neville estaba sentado en su cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y acariciaba a Ares y a Libertad que estaba junto a él, J.J jugueteaba con una moneda muy pensativo y Dominic tenía a Esperanza junto a él y leía una carta.

¿Quién te ha escrito?- dijo Draco.

Dominic levantó la cabeza y vio que todos le miraban.

Alison- dijo el joven Black.

A ver cuando te decides a pedirle salir- dijo Ron.

Eso digo yo- dijo Harry sonriendo- sino dejaras a la casa Gryffindor por los suelos.

¿Necesitas algún consejito?- dijo Draco burlonamente y todos menos Dominic estallaron en carcajadas.

Muy graciosos- dijo Dominic.

Es broma, Dominic- dijo J.J- pero pídeselo, no seas cobarde.

Dominic que se había levantado bajo las risas de sus amigos, se detuvo en la puerta y los miró.

Me llaman cobarde, los chicos que son incapaces de tragarse su orgullo y perdonar a las chicas que aman- dijo Dominic haciendo que todos dejasen de reír- ¿Queréis un consejito, chicos?

Dominic estalló en carcajadas y con él, Neville mientras los otros le miraban sin saber lo que decir. Black salió de la habitación riendo.

Esta juventud cada vez tiene más recursos para dejarte sin palabras- dijo Draco.

Tan sólo te llevas un año con él- dijo Ron tirándole una almohada a Neville para que parase de reír.

Lo suficiente para sentirme viejo- dijo Draco poniéndose en pie y estirándose- será mejor que nos alistemos, recordad que hoy íbamos a buscar a mi casa la piedra.

Oye ¿Y que piedra es esa?- dijo Harry.

Te habrías enterado si hubieses escuchado a Alicia cuando te lo quiso explicar- dijo J.J- pero tú te tenías que ir con Butler.

Todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja y Neville dejó de reír al fin.

¿Cómo estará?- dijo Longbotton.

Mal- dijo Ron- aunque hará como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Nada ha cambiado- dijo Draco mirando a su pelirrojo amigo.

Claro que ha cambiado- dijo Ron poniéndose en pie- la han violado ¿Sabes como se debe estar sintiendo?

No- dijo Draco- ni tú tampoco. Lo peor que podemos hacer es tratarla diferente, de ese modo conseguiremos que se sienta peor.

Yo tuve la culpa- dijo J.J sentándose en el borde de la cama- yo tendría que haberla protegido mejor.

No te culpes- dijo Draco- no habrías podido hacer nada en tu situación.

Alicia es fuerte- dijo Harry que daba la espalda a todos- cualquier otra persona se habría derrumbado después de lo sucedido pero ella a seguido su vida. No debemos preocuparnos por ella.

Es fácil para ti decirlo- dijo Ron- a ti ya no te importa pero es mi hermana.

¡¿Y qué pretendes?!- dijo Harry mirándole molesto- ¡¿Qué nos acerquemos a ella, le demos una palmada en la espalda y la hablemos del tema?! Lo único que conseguirás con eso es que se sienta peor.

Harry tiene razón, Ron- dijo J.J- ya nada va a cambiar, solamente hay que seguir con nuestras vidas y tratarla como siempre.

Está bien- dijo Ron- pero tampoco nos cuesta nada tratarla como a una princesa ¿No? Seguro que le hace sentir mejor, que seamos atentos con ella.

Bueno puede que sí- dijo Dominic que había vuelto al habitación y había escuchado a sus amigos- no nos cuesta nada hacerlo.

Los chicos se fueron a duchar y cuando bajaron, Alicia aun no estaba en la cocina. En la estancia estaban los demás Weasley, Sirius, Rachel, Tommy, Tonks, Remus, Isaac, Cecil, Albert, Sophi y Wendy, Hermione y Ginny.

¿Vais a ir hoy a la mansión Malfoy, entonces?- dijo Bill.

Sí- dijo Draco- iremos cuando haya oscurecido, no llamaremos tanto la atención aunque la casa esta alejada de las demás casas pero es mejor.

¿No va a bajar Alicia?- dijo Ron.

Sí, se estaba vistiendo- dijo Hermione.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entró la pelirroja pálida y con ojeras. Todos la miraron preocupados.

Buenos días- dijo Alicia.

Ron cambió rápidamente el gesto y sonrió. Se acercó a su hermana y antes de que esta tocase la silla en la que se iba a sentar, él la apartó amablemente.

Siéntese, señorita- dijo el pelirrojo y su hermana le miró con las cejas en alto.

Aun así, la chica se sentó y Ron la acercó a la mesa. Para sorpresa de ella, J.J y Draco comenzaron a servirla el desayuno bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Dominic salió de la habitación y rato después volvió con una flor que puso en un pequeño jarrón y puso junto a la comida.

Neville le puso la servilleta sobre las rodillas mientras todos, menos Harry, sonreían divertidos por las atenciones que los chicos le estaban dando.

Chicos, chicos- dijo Alicia divertida- parad un poco.

Los cinco chicos se detuvieron en su intento de hacerla sentir mejor y la miraron.

Os agradezco todo esto- dijo Alicia que estaba algo entristecida al darse cuenta de que Harry no había estado atento con ella pero ya se lo esperaba. Aunque también la aliviaba que él no se mostrase atento con ella, después de lo de la noche anterior no quería tener mucho contacto con él- pero no hace falta que lo hagáis.

No nos cuesta nada hacerlo- dijo Neville.

Ya lo sé- dijo la chica sonriendo- pero yo no quiero que las cosas cambien. Quiero que os comportéis conmigo como siempre, quiero que Ron me haga de rabiar, que Draco me suelte esos comentarios arrogantes y que los demás os comportéis conmigo como siempre. Sigo siendo la misma de siempre ¿Está bien?

Sí- dijeron los cinco a la vez.

Pero que sepas que nunca volverás a tener camareros tan guapos como nosotros- dijo Draco y Alicia rió divertida.

De eso estoy segura- dijo la pelirroja sintiendo como el rubio la daba un beso en la cabeza.

Después todos se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar mientras hablaban de la misión de ir a casa de Draco.

Pasaron gran parte del día en Grimmauld Place planeando lo que iban ha hacer y lo que se podían encontrar en esa casa. Harry se había fijado que Alicia lo evitaba y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Voldemort ha podido instalar allí algún cuartel- dijo Hermione.

Cuando los aurores fueron a verificar que allí no estuviesen los Malfoy o los cadáveres- dijo Ginny- no encontraron mortífagos.

Mi casa tenía muchos pasadizos donde se podrían haber escondido- dijo Draco- o tal vez no se instalaron allí hasta que no supieron seguro que los aurores no volverían allí.

Entonces de lo que todos estamos de acuerdo es de que en esa casa puede haber mortífagos- dijo Harry- así que debemos de ir con cuidado. Draco, podrías explicarnos un poco como es tu casa y como nos vamos a distribuir para buscar la piedra.

Está bien- dijo Draco- pero haceros a la idea de que eso es una mansión con más habitaciones de las que se pueden contar con los dedos de los pies y de las manos.

Todos asintieron, ya se lo imaginaban.

A ver, es rectangular, tiene la puerta principal y una puerta trasera que da en la cocina, para ir al sótano, hay que ir a la cocina y allí hay una puerta para bajar al sótano, allí nos encontraremos a los elfos- explicó Draco intentando hacer memoria- En la planta baja aparte de estar la cocina, esta el salón, el despacho de mi padre, un par de baños, la sala de juegos y la sala de baile.

¿Sala de baile?- dijo Ron divertido.

Si, allí mi madre organizaba las fiestas- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Ah, algo que se me olvidaba! Cuando se entra a la casa, hay un hall, y en el centro de todo el hall hay una habitación, era el jardín personal de mi madre, luego al otro lado, en las paredes están las habitaciones que os he dicho anteriormente.

Creo que no me enterado- dijo Ron poniéndose en pie- Quieres decir que tu entras a tu casa por la puerta principal- Draco asintió- y justo enfrente, en el centro de toda tu casa hay una habitación que era el jardín personal de tu madre y luego a tu lado derecho y a tu lado izquierdo tienes las puertas que dan al salón, la cocina, etc.

Sí- dijo Draco- las puertas de las habitaciones rodean todo el jardín personal de mi madre, que tiene dos puertas. Las puertas del jardín de mi madre son de cristal, todo de cristal para que cuando la gente entrase en la casa viese las plantas que allí mi madre cultivaba ¿Entendido?

Sí- dijo Wendy- ¿Cuántas plantas hay?

Pues esta el sótano, la planta baja y la primera planta.

Menos mal- dijo J.J- hay más plantas y me tengo que pegar un tiro.

Bueno ¿Os sigo explicando si o no?- dijo Draco y todos asintieron- vale, en la planta baja están por supuesto las escaleras por las que subimos al segundo piso. En el segundo piso hay una cúpula de cristal para que el sol entrase y las plantas que mi madre tiene en su jardín personal pudiesen crecer. Era bonito tumbarte en el jardín de mi madre y mirar hacía el techo donde estaba la cúpula, a muchos metros de altura y ver la luna y las estrellas- Draco salió de su momento nostálgico y miró a sus amigos que lo miraban con tristeza- Bueno como iba diciendo, en el piso de arriba esta la cúpula, te puedes asomar al jardín de mi madre por unas ventanas que hay y en frente de esas ventanas, en el lado opuesto están las habitaciones que rodean todo el jardín de mi madre

¿Cuántas en total?- dijo Ginny temiéndose lo peor.

Cuarenta y todas ellas con su baño personal- dijo Draco.

No se porque hemos esperado hasta la noche- dijo Ron y J.J asentía- con tanta habitación, tendríamos que haber empezado dos días antes ha buscar la piedra.

Creo que será mejor que cuando lleguemos allí nos separemos, cubriremos más terreno y podremos dar con la piedra con mayor facilidad- dijo Harry y todos asintieron- Dominic, Luna y Neville, vosotros tres iréis por la puerta de atrás a la cocina y bajaréis al sótano- los tres chicos asintieron- Draco y Wendy os quedaréis en la planta baja de la casa e iréis por las habitaciones de la derecha, J.J y Ginny vosotros también os quedaréis en la planta baja e iréis por las habitaciones de la izquierda- los cuatro chicos asintieron- Alicia, tú vendrás conmi…

Yo iré con Ron- dijo Alicia rápidamente y todos la miraron.

Bien, tú iras con Ron- dijo Harry de mala gana- subiréis al piso de arriba e iréis por las habitaciones de la derecha y Hermione y yo iremos por las habitaciones de la izquierda y nos encontraremos al otro lado cuando hayamos dado la vuelta al jardín de la madre de Draco y vosotros- miró a J.J, Ginny, Draco y Wendy- haréis lo mismo- los chicos asintieron- si alguno encuentra algo que nos avise por las monedas del ED que Hermione esta preparando y si estáis en peligro lo mismo ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró el señor Weasley con unos rollos bastante grandes.

Chicos, Tommy y Tonks han ido al ministerio y han traído los planos de la mansión Malfoy- dijo el señor Weasley- os puede venir bien.

Los chicos asintieron y después de que el señor Weasley se fuera, estiraron los pergaminos sobre la mesa y Draco les empezó a explicar que habitaciones les había tocado a cada uno del modo en el que Harry los había distribuido.

A ver, a vosotros Dominic, Neville y Luna, no tengo nada que deciros- dijo Draco- sólo que abajo os encontraréis las habitaciones de los elfos domésticos- Hermione arrugó el ceño pero no dijo nada aunque la idea de elfos domésticos durmiendo en un sótano la ponía furiosa- Ya se Hermione, ya se pero yo para ese entonces no conocía la peddo.

P.E.D.D.O- corrigió la castaña.

Como sea- dijo Draco quitándole importancia con la mano y haciendo que Ron riese por la cara de Hermione- bueno además de encontraros con las habitaciones insanas ¿En que estaría pensando yo cuando le permití a mi padre hacerle eso a esos pobres seres…?

Ya, ya Draco- dijo Hermione- no me vaciles más.

Bueno además os encontrareis el almacén y muchos trastos viejos- dijo Draco- J.J, Ginny vosotros en las habitaciones del lado izquierdo os encontrareis con la cocina, revisadla vosotros porque Dominic, Luna y Neville van a tener suficiente con el sótano, también encontrareis un baño, el salón y la sala donde mi padre hacía pociones.

¿Tu padre hacía pociones?- dijo J.J.

Era muy bueno en pociones y a veces Voldemort le mandaba hacer algunas- dijo Draco- nosotros Wendy por el lado derecho encontraremos otro baño, el despacho de mi padre, el salón de baile y la sala de juegos- la rubia asintió- y vosotros- miró a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Alicia- ya sabéis habitaciones, Alicia y Ron tendrán el honor de entrar a mi cuarto y Harry y Hermione yendo por vuestro lado os encontraréis la habitación de mis padres, las demás eran habitaciones de invitados… y la de Nana.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Draco parecía haber recordado eso último en ese mismo instante, se quedó mirando los planos de la casa tan metido en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de todos sus amigos. Luego movió la cabeza y salió de sus pensamientos, culpándose por su momento de debilidad.

La habitación de Nana esta cerrada con llave y esta en el lado por el que van a ir Harry y Hermione, tendréis que abrirla, puede que allí dentro este. Mi padre la cerró con llave después de matarla- dijo Draco con tanta frialdad que no parecía el mismo Draco que ellos conocían, sino ese chico que era su enemigo- Y ya no tengo nada más que decir.

Será mejor que subamos a nuestros cuartos y comprobemos el estado de nuestras armas- dijo Harry- después de cenar nos vamos y ya oigo a Bill y Charlie preparando la cena.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus cuartos a prepararse. Tras afilar los aceros de sus espadas y sus dagas, tensar las cuerdas de los arcos, sacar punta a las estacas y sacar brillo a las balas de plata y las pistolas, bajaron a cenar.

Tras la cena se despidieron de todos y se desaparecieron para parecer en las proximidades de la mansión Malfoy. Desde fuera la casa, como pudo comprobar Draco, no había cambiado en nada, parecía que allí seguían viviendo sus padres y él pero ya no era así.

Cuando hayamos terminado de inspeccionar todos nos encontraremos en este mismo punto- dijo Harry- tened a mano las monedas.

Todos asintieron, se pusieron las capuchas de las capas y caminaron con sigilo hacía la casa, mirando a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los veía.

Se apoyaron en la pared de la mansión, Harry y Draco subieron unas pequeñas escaleras que había para ir a la puerta principal.

A ambos lado de la puerta había unas estrechas ventanas por donde Draco y Harry miraron. El interior de la casa estaba a oscuras y en las ventanas no se veía salir luz. Siguieron observando la oscuridad cuando vieron pasar una sombra.

Draco y Harry se apartaron de la ventana respirando aceleradamente, ambos chicos se miraron, de sus bocas y nariz salía un espeso vaho.

Los dos volvieron a mirar por la ventana y vieron como un hombre encapuchado entraba por la primera puerta de la izquierda.

Ha entrado en el salón- susurró Draco y Harry asintió.

El moreno miró a sus amigos. Hizo unos gestos a Dominic, Luna y Neville que se alejaron, agachados para que nos lo viesen por las ventanas, hacía la puerta de atrás para entrar a la cocina y luego al sótano. Con otro gesto, Harry, hizo que los demás le siguiesen.

Draco sacó su varita, mientras sus amigos subían las pequeñas escaleras mirando a los lados, y abrió la puerta. La empujó despacio. Fueron entrando lentamente, Ron que fue el último, cerró la puerta. Se internaron en la oscuridad del hall. Del salón salía una gran alboroto parecía haber una fiesta montada.

J.J y Ginny se fueron hacía la izquierda y Wendy y Draco hacía la derecha cuando Harry les hizo unas señas. Tras unas cuantas más, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Alicia fueron hacía las escaleras con las espadas en las manos.

Sin hacer ruido comenzaron a subir las escaleras, no se veía ni una sola luz en toda la casa, ya en el piso de arriba se separaron, Ron y Alicia se fueron por el pasillo de la derecha y Hermione y Harry por el otro.

* * *

Dominic, Luna y Neville llegaron hasta la puerta de atrás de la casa. El joven Black alzó la mano para detener a sus dos amigos que iban detrás de él. Se asomó con cuidado y miró por la puerta que en la parte de arriba estaba acristalada. Una cortina estaba echada pero era lo suficiente fina y Dominic tenía la vista lo suficiente agudizada para distinguir el interior.

Sólo había una pequeña luz de una vela que no iluminaba mucho la cocina, había un par de mortífagos que tenían sus capuchas echadas hacía atrás pero Dominic no era capaz de ver quienes eran.

Uno de los mortífagos abrió la puerta de uno de los armarios y sacó una botella de algo que no parecía agua, tras servir dos copas, volvió a guardarla y los dos hombres se marcharon con su copa de licor y con la vela.

Cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró, Dominic giró el pomo de la puerta que se abrió con un débil chirrido. Se giró a sus amigos y les hizo una señal para que le siguiesen.

Entró con sigilo, a pesar de su gran tamaño no hizo ningún ruido, sus pies no hacían sonido al posarse en el suelo, Luna y Neville lo seguían intentando no hacer ruido aunque ellos no lo conseguían siempre pero los ruidos que hacían eran lo suficiente débiles como para que no se escuchasen.

La cocina era una estancia muy grande, en el centro de la misma había una mesa que tenía encima un mantel y estaba rodeada de sillas, y en las paredes estaban numerosos muebles. Justo en frente de la puerta por donde habían entrado los tres chicos había otra puerta que era por donde habían salido los mortífagos y en la pared de la izquierda había otra que debía dar al sótano de la mansión.

Dominic con un gesto señaló esta última y caminaron hacía allí cuando sintieron que la puerta por donde habían salido los mortífagos se abría. Los tres se quedaron muy quietos. 

Vamos Calaján- dijo la voz de hombre, ninguno de los dos entraba.

Me da mucha rabia tener que venir por la botella de wiskey cuando quiero más alcohol- dijo el hombre que se llamaba Calaján- la cojo y voy para allá.

Está bien- dijo el otro hombre- nos vemos allí.

Calaján entró en la cocina con la vela y la vio vacía, se fue hacía el armario donde estaba la botella de wiskey y cuando la cogió se fue. Dominic y Neville salieron de debajo de la mesa.

¿Dónde esta Luna?- susurró Dominic.

En ese momento su pregunta quedó contestada, un armario que estaba debajo del fregadero se abrió y allí vieron a Luna que, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, se había metido a duras penas en él y estaba en una posición extraña.

Los dos chicos la ayudaron a salir y fueron hacía su objetivo: La puerta que llevaba al sótano. Tenía un candado. Dominic que tenía la espada en la mano, la guardó en el cito y sacó su varita, lanzó un hechizo el candado que se abrió.

Abrió a la puerta que chirrió de una forma muy siniestra y los tres se asomaron. Unas escaleras descendían y no conseguían distinguir hasta donde llegaban porque la oscuridad se las tragaba.

¿Por qué no me esperaba algo así?- susurró Dominic mirando al interior- típica película de terror.

Los tres comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, Dominic iba en cabeza, Luna iba detrás de él y Neville, que había cerrado la puerta tras él, cerraba la comitiva, los tres con pequeños haces de luz saliendo de sus varitas.

A los _Normak _les gusta mucho la oscuridad- dijo Luna y a Neville se le arrugó el ceño, no le gustaba ese nombre.

¿Qué son los _Normak _?- dijo Neville en un susurro.

Son demonios de la oscuridad- dijo Luna mirando por encima de su hombro a su novio- tienen dientes afilados y piel roja…

Aquí no hay _Normak _- dijo Dominic sonriendo- así que estate tranquilo Neville.

Luna se encogió de hombros y siguieron bajando, saltando algunos peldaños que estaban rotos y después de unos minutos llegaron abajo. Los dos chicos se pusieron a cada lado de la chica y miraron la estancia.

Era grande, fría y oscura, a la derecha había una puerta, al fondo otra y a la izquierda otra que quedaban levemente iluminadas por las varitas dándole un toque tétrico al lugar. Se oía el eco de las gotas de agua que caían de las tuberías, el aire estaba muy cargado y humedecido.

¿Por dónde empezamos?- dijo Neville.

Vayamos a la de la derecha- dijo Dominic.

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta y antes de que Dominic la hubiese abierto, esta se abrió sola. Los tres se sobresaltaron pero se relajaron cuando vieron a un elfo domestico de grandes ojos verdes y con unas pequeñas gafas en la punta de su afilada y larga nariz.

Llevaba lo que anteriormente había sido un elegante traje igual al de los mayordomos muggles pero que en esos momentos estaba sucio y con remiendos.

Cuando el elfo se percató de la presencia de los tres muchachos dio un gritito de sorpresa y empezó ha hablare nerviosamente.

¿Desean algo los señores? Womper se lo lleva ahora, Womper es bueno- el elfo se retorcía el pequeño chaleco gris al que le faltaban algunos botones- Womper no quiere ser castigado por eso Womper es bueno.

Tranquilo Womper- dijo Dominic agachándose frente al elfo- nosotros no somos amigos de ellos, nosotros conocemos a Draco Malfoy, tu antiguo amo.

El señorito Malfoy esta vivo- dijo Womper mirando al chico- él era bueno comparado con los nuevos amos de Womper. Ellos hacen daño a Womper y su familia, ellos rompen la ropa de Womper, ellos pegan a Womper.

Los tres chicos se miraron y lego volvieron su vista de nuevo al elfo.

Te propongo algo, Womper- dijo Dominic mientras veía como los ojos del elfo se abnegaban de lágrimas- si nos ayudáis a buscar una piedra parecida a esta- le enseñó su propia piedra que había decidido llevar- entonces te llevaremos a ti y a tu familia con nosotros.

¿De verdad¿El señor le dice la verdad a Womper?- dijo el elfo apunto de llorar y Dominic asintió con una sonrisa- Womper y mi familia le ayudaran señor.

El elfo entró de vuelta a la habitación y cuando salió lo hizo seguido de su familia. Dominic, Luna y Neville se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron salir en fila a una elfa que debía ser la esposa de Womper y diez elfos cada uno más pequeño que el anterior.

Vamos a tardar menos de lo que pensábamos- dijo Neville cuando vio las inmensas sonrisas de los elfos.

* * *

Draco se apoyó en la pared, Wendy lo hizo junto a él, los dos chicos se miraron y él se llevo un dedo a los labios porque había oído voces salir del despacho de su padre, habitación que pensaban registrar en primer lugar.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y por ella salía una débil luz. Draco miró por esa abertura y vio a un hombre y a una mujer besándose, ella estaba sentada en el escritorio. La rabia recorrió el cuerpo del rubio.

Vayamos a uno de los cuartos- dijo la mujer sonriendo lascivamente.

¡Malditos! Maldijo Draco para sus adentros, estaban utilizando su casa como un maldito burdel. Y eso le enfurecía.

Se había apoyado en la pared y cerrado los ojos para intentar calmarse o entraría a esa habitación y empezaría a matar. Volvió a mirar el interior de la sala vio que ambos mortífagos iban hacía ellos.

Miró a Wendy, ya no les daba tiempo a esconderse, así que asegurándose de que las capuchas ocultaban sus rostros, se puso delante de la chica que levantó la cabeza para mirar esos ojos grises que la hechizaban.

Draco acortó la distancia y la besó.

Sintió como la puerta se abría pero lo hacía como si estuviese pasando muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, también oyó como los dos mortífagos decían algo que no llegó a entender pero ¿Qué importaba?, Si los hubiesen descubierto, ya los hubiesen atacado.

Lo único que importaba en esos momentos era que estaba volviendo a besar a la chica que más había amado y que aún amaba. Lo demás estaba en un segundo plano.

La guerra, la piedra, todo importaba muy poco, ahora sólo quería disfrutar de ese beso, saborear esos labios que nunca creyó que volvería a probar.

Acarició con sus finos y largos dedos la mejilla de la joven, que deseaba estar así por siempre, pero su deseo no se hizo realidad.

Draco se separó lentamente de ella, se miraron a los ojos y el carraspeó nervioso mientras se apartaba de ella.

Tenemos cosas que hacer- susurró Draco con la voz ronca mientras miraba a los lados y veía que estaban solos.

Wendy asintió levemente decepcionada. Entraron al despacho de Lucius Malfoy, la chica cerró la puerta tras ella.

Cuando se volteó iluminó con su varita toda la estancia, tal y como estaba haciendo Draco que miraba todo a su alrededor.

La habitación era amplia. Al otro lado de la habitación había dos grandes ventanales que tenían las cortinas estaban corridas impidiendo que la luz de la luna entrase. Delante de esas ventanas había un escritorio de una madera buena y elegante, como todo lo que había en esa casa. Un sillón de cuero negro estaba al otro lado de la mesa dando la espalda a las ventanas.

En el otro lado del escritorio había dos sillones que parecían tan cómodos como el otro y que también eran de cuero negro. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías de maderas igual a la del escritorio. Era todo de una madera muy oscura.

Wendy miró a Draco y vio que tenía la vista fija en el sillón que había tras el escritorio como si estuviese viendo algo. Y en realidad así era, porque entrar en esa habitación le había trasportado al pasado.

_Las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par y por ellas entraba el sol a raudales, su padre estaba sentado en el escritorio, revisando unos papeles cuando Draco sintió que algo pasaba por su lado corriendo y se vio a si mismo con tan sólo seis o siete años._

_Papá, papá vamos a jugar- decía el pequeño Draco cogiendo a su padre de la túnica negra que vestía- vamos papi._

_Ahora no Draco, tengo cosas importantes que hacer- dijo Lucius sin siquiera mirar a su hijo._

_Pero papá me prometiste que lo harías- dijo Draco con tristeza- vamos papi, por favor._

_¡Te he dicho que no puedo!- gritó Lucius- ¡Y ahora vete tengo cosas que hacer!_

_Los ojos del pequeño __Draco se abnegaron de lágrimas al igual que los del Draco ya adulto que lo observaba._

Draco- el rubio salió de su recuerdo cuando sintió como Wendy le ponía la mano en el brazo mientras decía su nombre- ¿Estás bien?

Draco le dio la espalda y se limpió los ojos para que ella no se diese cuenta de que había estado apunto de llorar.

Sí- dijo Draco- empecemos a buscar, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante y poco tiempo.

Wendy le miró unos segundos preocupada pero decidió hacerle caso pues él tenía razón.

* * *

J.J y Ginny ya habían terminado de registrar uno de los baños y como se habían imaginado no habían encontrado nada en él. Habían decidido dejar el salón para el final porque cuando habían ido a esa habitación habían abierto un poco la puerta porque de dentro salían las voces y dentro habían visto a unos veinte mortífagos. Lo bueno es que todos estaban medio borrachos ,así que esperarían a que se durmiesen, que no tardarían mucho y entonces entrarían mientras registraban las otras habitaciones.

Ahora caminaban por el pasillo con las espadas en la mano y con la varita encendida. La luz sólo daba para iluminar un poco más delante de donde estaban ellos pero les servía.

Llegaron hasta otra puerta, J.J se guardó la espada y abrió un poco la puerta, en el interior no se veía nada, así que no debía de haber nadie. La abrió del todo e iluminó el interior, como se había imaginado no había nadie.

Entraron sin hacer ruido, desde allí aun se oía el alboroto que estaban llevando acabo los mortífagos en el salón. J.J cerró la puerta cuando Ginny había pasado e hicieron que de sus varitas saliera un poco más de luz. La estancia se iluminó y vio que se trataba del laboratorio donde Lucius Malfoy debía hacer sus pociones.

Era muy amplia, a diferencia de las demás habitaciones, esta tenía unos muebles claros, mesas donde había calderos, estanterías con numerosos libros de pociones y artes oscuras. Estantes donde había ingredientes para pociones.

Ginny se acercó a una de las mesas donde había un caldero y donde había un libro abierto, era muy viejo y con la poca luz que había la chica no podía leer bien lo que ponía.

J.J miraba por todo los lados, iluminando con su varita allí donde iba su vista hasta que su varita se detuvo en la pequeña figura de Ginny que no se percató de que J.J la estaba mirando.

Sonrió, se veía preciosa cuando estaba tan concentrada como en esos momentos. Sentía unas terribles ganas de abrazarla y besarla, todos los días sentía ganas de hacerlo cuando la veía porque todos los días se levantaba con el miedo de morir en esa guerra sin haberse arreglado con ella.

Se acercó a ella y miró por encima de su hombro para ver lo que estaba mirando. Ella no se percató de la cercanía del chico hasta que habló.

¿Crees que ese libro muestra alguna poción que quieren utilizar contra nosotros?- dijo J.J.

Ginny dio un brinco y miró al chico con el ceño fruncido.

Idiota, casi grito- susurró Ginny mientras le daba un manotazo en el pecho sin mover al chico un milímetro de su lugar.

Lo siento- susurró J.J y fue cuando Ginny se percató de su cercanía y se sonrojó.

J.J, que a pesar de la poca luz se dio cuenta de las mejillas arreboladas de la joven, sonrió.

No sé lo que es- dijo Ginny- no puedo leerlo bien.

J.J miró más de cerca el libro, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ginny y el de él quedasen más cerca. Puso la varita más de cerca y le pidió a Ginny que hiciese lo mismo con la suya. Ella obedeció con la cara completamente roja.

No parece nada importante- dijo J.J.

Ginny no le escuchaba pues estaba demasiado nerviosa por tener el cuerpo de J.J tan cerca y aunque aun le quería no pensaba perdonarle. Aun recordaba en los términos en que lo había encontrado con Verónica.

Exagerada le habían dicho sus amigas pero aun así ella no cambiaba de idea porque a cabezota nadie la ganaba.

No es nada importante- dijo J.J- será mejor que busquemos a lo que hemos venido.

El chico se apartó y Ginny sintió un vacío. Cerró el libro y de ese modo quiso cerrar también sus sentimientos hacía J.J pero esos no se encerraban con tanta facilidad como las palabras en un libro.

* * *

Ron y Alicia salieron de otra habitación. Ya habían registrado tres y no habían encontrado nada. Caminaron en la oscuridad con las varitas encendidas y se pararon delante de otra puerta.

La abrieron despacio y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie dentro, entraron. Sonrieron al saber que era la habitación de Draco pues el chico le había descrito como era y además esta era completamente diferente a las otras que habían registrados.

Era más amplia que las anteriores, tenía unos grandes ventanales por donde entraba la luz de la luna. En el lado derecho del cuarto había una cama de matrimonio con doseles, las sabanas eran verdes. A cada lado de la cama había unas mesillas de madera oscura y elegante como todos los muebles de esa casa.

Enfrente de la cama había una puerta que daba seguramente al baño. Al lado de la puerta un gran armario y al otro lado un escritorio con un sillón de cuero.

Y estuvieron seguros de que era la habitación de Draco cuando abrieron la puerta del armario y vieron pegado dentro un póster de los Chudley Cannons, su equipo favorito de Quiddich. Lo tenía pegado dentro del armario, según les había dicho el rubio, porque su madre no le permitía poner póster en las paredes.

Registra tú el baño mientras yo miró por aquí- dijo Ron a su hermana- no creo que este por aquí porque sino Draco recordaría haberla visto pero busquémosla por si acaso.

Alicia asintió y se fue hacía el baño. Ron se quedó echando un vistazo por la habitación, por dentro del armario, por los cajones de las mesillas, por todo rincón de la habitación y luego se agachó y miró por debajo de la cama.

Levantó las sabanas de seda verde e iluminó por debajo de la cama. No parecía haber nada, sólo polvo aunque vio que una de las tablas estaba suelta.

Se metió bajo la cama y apartó la tabla para ver que dentro había una caja de zapatos, la sacó y miró si aun quedaba algo dentro, tras asegurarse salió de la cama y puso la caja sobre la cama.

En el cuarto de baño no hay nada- dijo Alicia entrando a la habitación- ¿Qué es eso?

No lo sé- dijo Ron- estaba debajo de la cama de Draco, en una tabla suelta.

Alicia se acercó y su hermano abrió la caja. Pero dentro no encontraron la piedra, sino recuerdos. Vieron unas fotos de Draco que salía con Nana, otras de él, su madre y Nana pero en todas ellas salía Nana. También algún dibujo que ponía en un lateral _"para Nana"_con letras infantiles. Y alguna ropa de bebe.

Draco lo debió de esconder para que su padre no lo encontrase- dijo Alicia.

¿Nos lo llevamos?- dijo Ron.

Sí- dijo Alicia- a Draco le gustará volver a verlo.

Ron encogió la caja y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Luego salieron de la habitación para seguir registrando las otras.

* * *

Harry y Hermione ya habían ya habían revisado unas cuantas habitaciones entre ellas la de los señores Malfoy pero no habían encontrado nada. Ahora caminaban con sigilo por el pasillo hacía otra de la habitaciones.

Se detuvieron ante la siguiente puerta y vieron que estaba cerrada con llave, sólo podía significar una cosa era la de Nana. Hermione sacó la varita y abrió la puerta.

Entraron en la habitación que estaba a oscuras. La iluminaron con su varita. Era muy amplia y estaba llena de polvo se notaba que nadie había entrado allí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los doseles de la cama estaban echados, era muy parecida al cuarto de Draco sólo que las sabanas no eran verdes sino blancas.

Hermione se fue al baño para ver si encontraba algo mientras Harry buscaba por la habitación, cuando la chica terminó de registrar todo el cuarto de baño entró en la habitación y ayudó a Harry.

Se te ve muy feliz con Butler- dijo Hermione mientras miraba dentro del armario. Estaba tanteando el terreno.

Sí- dijo Harry que estaba mirando bajo la cama- estamos bien.

Me alegro- dijo Hermione y el chico la miró.

¿Por qué me preguntas Hermione?- dijo Harry con recelo.

Por nada- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros sin mirarle- eras mi amigo y aun me preocupo por ti.

Sí claro- dijo Harry siguiendo con la búsqueda- hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos- el moreno estaba sentado en la cama revisando los cajones de la mesilla. Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo miró, él la daba la espalda- lo echaba de menos.

Yo también- dijo la castaña sonriendo con tristeza- pero, que nos hayamos distanciado de ti, sólo lo has conseguido tú.

Lo sé- dijo Harry con los ojos acuosos- ya nada volverá a ser como antes ¿Verdad? Ya no seremos el trío dorado de Gryffindor.

No lo sé, Harry- dijo Hermione en el mismo estado que él y revisando la otra mesilla sentada en el borde de la cama- Ron esta muy dolido con los dos y ya sabes lo terco que es.

Sí- dijo Harry sonriendo con nostalgia y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Se la limpió y se puso en pie- aquí tampoco hay nada. Será mejor que sigamos.

Hermione asintió y se levantó. Salieron del cuarto, Hermione volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave y siguieron con su búsqueda pero sin poder olvidar la conversación que acaban de tener.

* * *

Dominic, Luna, Neville y los doce elfos no descasaban en su búsqueda. Aun estaban rebuscando en la habitación que había en el centro del sótano y que era nada más ni nada menos que el almacén.

Un almacén que no tenía nada que envidiar al de las mismísimas cocina de Hogwarts. No hacían otra cosa que rebuscar entre las muchas estanterías que había con diferentes alimentos. Pero eso era inmenso aunque por suerte ya estaban llegando a su fin pero sin haber encontrado rastro de la piedra.

Terminaron de revisar el almacén y no había encontrado nada. Salieron de la sala agotados, cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron a la última puerta que queda.

Espero que los otros estén teniendo más suerte que nosotros- dijo Neville.

Si no hemos sentido que las monedas se han calentado es porque no han encontrado nada- dijo Luna.

Dominic abrió la puerta y entraron en la sala, iluminando con las varitas el interior. Los tres chicos pusieron cara de horror.

Esto es…

Neville no tenía palabras porque en la sala que habían entrado era muy amplía y estaba llenos de trastos y más trastos. Cajas amontonadas y estantes que diferentes artilugios.

Será mejor que empecemos o no terminaremos hasta mañana- dijo Dominic.

Los tres chicos y los doce elfos empezaron la búsqueda con los ánimos por los suelos.

* * *

Otro recuerdo que llegaba a su mente para perturbarlo. Draco estaba parado en el centro de sala de juegos, mirando un caballito balancín que su padre le había comprado con tres años.

_Un pequeño Draco de cuatro años se balanceaba en su caballo mientras reía. Nana le observaba con una sonrisa de cariño en los labios. _

_Mira Nana, mira- dijo el pequeño Draco- ¿A qué soy un buen jinete?_

_Eres el mejor- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa cariñosa- seguro que cuando seas mayor tu Pap__á__ te comprará un caballo de verdad._

_¿Rápido, Nana?- dijo Draco con ilusión y un brillo especial en los ojos._

_El más rápido y lindo del mundo- dijo Nana- eso es lo que se merece el niño más lindo del mundo._

_¿Y tú me verás montar en él?- dijo Draco- ¿Siempre estarás conmigo, Nana?_

_Siempre- dijo la mujer- siempre estaré contigo._

Nana- susurró Draco haciendo que una lágrima recorriese su mejilla y que él limpió rápidamente.

Wendy que había estado revisando la habitación no se había percatado y Draco lo agradeció. No quería que ella le viese tan débil. Así que se puso a buscar por la sala de juegos.

Ya habían revisado el despacho de Lucius y el cuarto de baño y no habían encontrado nada. Draco ya se estaba comenzando a cansar, quería marcharse de esa casa que tantos recuerdos le traían. No quería ser débil y lo estaban siendo allí. No quería llorar, porque un Malfoy nunca llora.

* * *

J.J y Ginny estaban dentro de la cocina, revisándola, no oía nada, ningún ruido provinente del sótano pero no se preocuparon por Dominic, Luna y Neville, ellos estarían intentando hacer el menos ruido posible para que no los oyesen.

En la sala de pociones no habían encontrado nada, solamente polvo y en la cocina parecía que iba a pasar lo mismo.

Allí no parecía haber nada más que licor, licor y más licor. Debía de ser en la mansión donde los mortífagos se formaban las fiestas como la que se estaba llevando acabo en el salón en esos momentos.

Esto esta resultando una perdida de tiempo- dijo Ginny cerrando uno de los armarios de la cocina.

Parece que si- dijo J.J- los otros tampoco deben de estar teniendo mucha suerte si no hemos notado las monedas.

¿Y si Draco no tiene piedra?- dijo Ginny.

Tiene que tener- dijo J.J.

Entonces tal vez no esta en la casa- dijo Ginny.

Y si no esta aquí ¿Dónde diablos está?- dijo J.J molesto.

Yo que sé- dijo Ginny también enojada.

J.J se apoyó en la encimera y suspiró.

¿Qué no esta pasando, Gin?- dijo J.J y la pelirroja suspiró, hacía mucho que no la llamaba así.

¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo la chica.

Antes no discutíamos- dijo J.J.

Antes tampoco me engañabas- dijo Ginny.

Nunca lo he hecho- dijo J.J con los dientes apretados- que tu lo hayas hecho no significa que todo el mundo lo haga.

Yo nunca te engañe- dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta y mirándole roja de rabia.

A mi no- dijo J.J- pero si has engañado a un novio ¿O te tengo que recordar que engañaste a Colin conmigo?- Ginny respiraba aceleradamente y él la miraba- Tú no eres mejor que yo Gin, al contrario, yo por lo menos no te engañé.

Creo que te olvidas de Verónica- dijo Ginny.

Yo con Verónica no me di ningún beso, tú creíste que me lo iba a dar- dijo J.J- pero en cambio tú si me besaste cuando salías con Colin.

Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento- dijo Ginny- fue el peor error de mi vida.

Sabía que eso había dolido, lo podía ver reflejado en los ojos de J.J pero los Weasley siempre habían sido unos bocazas y no por nada ella era parte de esa familia.

Entiendo- dijo J.J intentando que su voz sonara firme- ya estoy acostumbrado, desde que nací mucha gente pensó que fui un error. Mi madre, Dani, hasta yo mismo pero bueno ellos y yo mismo ya lo hemos dejado de pensar- Ginny le miró sin saber lo que decir- siento haber sido un error en tú vida Ginny pero tú nunca lo fuiste en la mía y nunca lo serás.

J.J le dio la espalda a la chica y siguió buscando en silencio pero un terrible nudo en la garganta que amenazaba en convertirse en llanto en cualquier momento. Pero aguanto, ya no importaba lo que ella pensase porque ya no eran novios. Aun así dolía y mucho las palabras de su pequeña pelirroja porque siempre sería eso, su pequeña pelirroja.

* * *

Alicia estaba revisando otra habitación con Ron. Ya habían revisado algunas habitaciones más pero no habían encontrado nada y no creían que las encontrasen en las otras habitaciones, todas eran iguales y parecían haber sido usadas recientemente, Alicia se imaginaba para que las habían utilizado los mortífagos, y si hubiesen encontrado la piedra lo más seguro es que no siguiese en la habitación.

Decidieron salir de la habitación, Alicia salió y se quedó pegada a la pared, Ron salió tras ella y ninguno se dio cuenta como una sombra en forma de pájaro que pasaba por la habitación de la que acababan de salir.

Alicia- susurró Ron que iba detrás de su hermana pegados a la pared- ¿Por qué evitas a Harry?

No evito a Harry- dijo Alicia.

Claro que lo haces, cuando estaba diciendo lo que teníamos que hacer, te iba a decir que tú fueses con él y yo con Hermione- dijo Ron- y tú te pusiste rápidamente conmigo ¿Te ha hecho algo?

No, a parte de lo que ya sabes- mintió Alicia.

Entonces…- dijo Ron.

No quiero seguir sufriendo Ron- susurró Alicia- estoy cansada y tal vez sino hablo con él, lo olvide más fácilmente.

Entiendo- dijo Ron- me alegra que me lo hayas contado, sabes que siempre que quieras puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

Lo sé- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Ninguno se había percatado de que una sombra iba tras ellos con sigilo. Esa sombra golpeó en la cabeza a Ron que quedó inconsciente. El mortífago lo cogió para que no cayese al suelo e hiciese ruido. Lo cogió y lo metió en la habitación que habían dejado atrás. Él no era su objetivo, sino esa pelirroja.

Ron- susurró Alicia pero el chico no contestó y tampoco sintió como le cogía de la mano que estaba estirando hacía atrás para que la cogiese- Ron.

Se iba a dar la vuelta para saber lo que pasaba cuando sintió como le cogía la mano. Sonrió sin imaginar que no era su hermano quien le cogía la mano. El mortífago se bajó la capucha de la capa y la mascara la guardó entre sus ropas dejando al descubierto su rostro.

Te quiero Ron- dijo Alicia en un susurro.

Yo te deseo, gatita- dijo una voz susurrante.

Alicia se giró temblando y se encontró con los ojos azules de su peor pesadilla, de su más terrible sueño.

Cuper…-

* * *

Harry había llegado a al misma conclusión que Alicia, esas habitaciones estaban usadas recientemente excepto la de Nana y si algún mortífago hubiese encontrado la piedra, esta no seguiría allí. Lo había comentado con Hermione y ella había llegado a la misma conclusión pero aun así habían seguido buscándola.

Hermione abrió otra puerta y abrieron despacio pero la cerraron rápidamente al ver como unos bultos en la cama se movían con demasiado frenesí.

¿Por qué siempre me tengo que encontrar yo estas cosas?- dijo Hermione.

Harry recordó cuando Hermione le pillo a él y a Alicia haciendo el amor, recordó que se habían prometido una recompensa que no llegaron a pagarse, porque rompieron, aunque se podría decir que la tuvieron el día anterior, aunque cuando el pensó en una recompensa después de que Hermione los pillase, no se la imagino de esa forma.

¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Harry- entramos y buscamos a oscuras. Ellos están muy entretenidos.

Pero que dices- dijo Hermione escandalizada y Harry se llevó un dedo a los labios, la castaña bajo el tono de voz- como vamos a entrar mientras ellos están… ya sabes.

Bueno pues revisemos otras habitaciones- dijo Harry aguantándose la risa, la verdad es que era una situación muy cómica y más aun al ver a Hermione roja.

Si, será lo mejor- dijo Hermione- no creo que este en esta habitación, ya sabes lo que pienso.

Y Harry asintió, los dos chicos caminaron hacía la siguiente puerta. El chico iba a abrir pero Hermione le detuvo.

Pega la oreja y escucha, no vaya a ser que esta también este ocupada- dijo Hermione.

Harry obedeció, acercó la oreja a la puerta e intentó escuchar pero no era fácil con Hermione preguntando todo el rato si escuchaba algo y dándole leves golpes para que le contestase.

Yo que sé- dijo Harry- escucha tú, a ver si oyes algo.

Hermione pegó la oreja a la puerta y miró a Harry.

¿Eres sordo o que?- dijo Hermione mirándole- esta también está ocupada.

Yo que sé- dijo Harry- pensaba que eran los de al lado que están montando un escándalo. Deberían poner un cartelito en la puerta como en los hoteles.

Si un cartel que rezase: _"No pasar. Mortífagos jugando a los mamas y a los papas"_- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

Muy bueno- dijo el chico- o sino que pongan que están jugando a los médicos.

Harry- le riñó Hermione.

Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Harry.

Sigamos- dijo el moreno- tú escucha a través de las puerta, que yo no oigo nada- Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué?- se señaló las gafas- esto sólo sirve para solucionar mis problemas de vista.

No me digas- susurró Hermione con el ceño fruncido- no sabía para que servían unas gafas.

Dicen que nadie se acuesta sin saber algo nuevo, Hermione- bromeó Harry y al ver la mirada asesina de la chica sonrió con inocencia- vale, vale lo siento.

Hermione apoyó la oreja en la siguiente puerta e informó a Harry.

También esta ocupada.

Siguieron hasta que terminaron todas las habitaciones que les tocaba revisar, habían quedado en encontrarse allí con Ron y Alicia pero ellos aun no han llegado.

¿Por qué aun no habrán llegado?- dijo Hermione preocupada.

Lo más seguro es que ellos no les haya tocado que casi la mitad de las habitaciones estaban ocupadas y algunas por más de dos personas- dijo Harry- porque Hermione esa última se oían más de dos personas.

Harry- dijo Hermione sonrojada.

¿Qué?- dijo el chico- ahí se oían a más de dos personas, que tú no seas capaz de hacerlo con más de una persona no significa que nadie sea capaz.

¿Tú serías capaz?- dijo Hermione sonrojada.

No, mi mujer es mía y de nadie más- dijo Harry y la imagen de Alicia le vino a la cabeza.

¿Butler?- dijo Hermione y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que había pensado en Alicia como en su mujer y no en Butler que era su novia.

Sí ¿Quién sino?- dijo Harry nerviosos- dejemos este tema.

Hermione asintió y los dos quedaron en silencio.

Tardan mucho- dijo Hermione- y si les ha pasado algo.

Si fuese así ya habríamos sentido las monedas- dijo Harry- tranquila Hermione, ellos seguro que están bien.

_

* * *

Un pequeño Draco de seis años bailaba con su madre en el salón de baile. Ella le estaba enseñando para la fiesta de esa noche. Un Draco adulto lo veía todo desde el centro del amplio salón de baile. _

_Lo haces muy bien, Draco- dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa cariñosa- mi hijo es un estupendo bailarín. Igual que su padre._

_¿Está noche lo haré bien ante los amigos de Pap__á__?- dijo el niño._

_Claro que __sí__- dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa triste al pensar en los amigos de su marido, al pensar en lo que su marido se había convertido, en uno más de ellos, en un mortífago._

_¿Qué te pasa Mamá?- dijo el pequeño Draco._

_Nada- dijo Narcisa sonriendo- sigue moviendo los pies. Un, dos, tres…_

_El niño obedecía las órdenes de su madre que sonreía mientras veía como su hijo se convertía poco a poco en un hombrecito, su amado hombrecito._

_Estaban tan inmersos el uno en el otro que no se percataron que Lucius entraba en el salón y los observaba en silencio bailar. _

_Pap__á__- dijo Draco sonriendo mirando a su padre sin parar de bailar con su madre que se puso súbitamente sería, aun no olvidaba lo sucedido con Nana y el Draco adulto y Lucius lo podían leer en su rostro, aun así también leían el amor que sentía por el hombre con el que estaba casada- Mamá me esta enseñando a bailar para esta noche._

_Pues haz caso a tu madre, ella es una gran bailarina- dijo Lucius y se acercó a ellos._

_El hombre cogió al pequeño Draco en brazos mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de Narcisa y del Draco adulto que estaba recordando uno de los últimos momentos de los que disfrutó de un padre cariñoso._

_El pequeño Draco rodeó el cuello de su padre con un bracito y Lucius se acercó a Narcisa y la rodeó la cintura con una mano y la pegó a su cuerpo. Narcisa apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su marido y dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas._

_Mamá ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo el pequeño Draco._

_Porque soy feliz, en estos momento soy feliz- dijo Narcisa mirando a su hijo._

_Lucius bajó la mirada hacía su mujer. _

Y entonces el Draco adulto supo leer sus ojos, de pequeño no pudo, no comprendió la mirada de su padre pero ahora si, ahora al recordarla la comprendió. Y cuando la entendió, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y lloró mientras la imagen desaparecía y Wendy se acercaba a él preocupada. Pero no sólo había preocupación en sus ojos también había sorpresa, ella nunca había visto a Draco así, ella nunca imaginó que vería a Draco llorando de esa forma.

El rubio estaba en el suelo, tapándose el rostro con las manos, estaba siendo débil pero no le importaba porque había entendido la mirada de su padre.

Le estaba pidiendo disculpas por todo, por haber matado a Nana, por haberse metido en los mortífagos, por haberla estado haciendo sufrir cuando en sus votos nupciales había dicho que velaría por su felicidad, le estaba pidiendo disculpas por hacer de su hijo un ser frío y arrogante como en lo que él se había convertido.

En esos últimos instantes en los que su padre había vuelto a ser el chico alegre y cariñoso que era antes de hacerse mortífago, le había pedido disculpas a su madre con la mirada, mirada que ella no vio.

Su padre había cometido cientos de errores, errores que nada podía curar, errores irreparables y tal vez él durante algunos momentos de su vida antes de morir, se había arrepentido de todos esos errores. Pero él, Draco, nunca se había dado cuenta porque se había convertido en un ser arrogante y frío.

Lo siento Papá- dijo Draco- siento no haberte ayudado cuando me necesitabas, siento no haberte ayudado cuando querías volver a ser el de antes.

Wendy se arrodilló frente a Draco y le puso una mano sobre la pierna para intentar consolarlo.

Tú no tienes la culpa, Draco- dijo Wendy- tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hizo tu padre.

Tendría que haberle ayudado, tendría que haberme dado cuenta que a veces quería volver a ser el de antes- dijo Draco- pero yo estaba ciego.

Él te hizo estar ciego, metiéndote esas ideas sobre la sangre en la cabeza- dijo Wendy- pero si de algo estoy segura es de que te quería y estaba orgulloso de ti, aunque no te lo dijese.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Draco apartando las manos de su rostro y mirándola.

Porque sé lo que es tener un padre que no te quiere- dijo Wendy- y muchas veces oí al gran Lucius Malfoy, el temible mortífago, hablar de su pequeño Draco a otros mortífagos. Y en esos momentos te aseguro que no se veía ni una gota del temible mortífago sino de un padre orgulloso y que amaba a su hijo por encima de cualquier cosa.

Draco no dijo nada aunque esas palabras le habían animado. Se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie sin siquiera darle las gracias a Wendy que ya se lo esperaba, Draco no era un chico que diese las gracias cuando estaba en situaciones como esa o de pedir perdón.

Sigamos con la búsqueda- dijo Draco.

* * *

Alicia estaba temblando y era incapaz de moverse para buscar la moneda y pedir ayuda. Cuper la había puesto contra la pared y el miedo hizo mella en ella.

No eres a la primera que le pasa preciosa- dijo Cuper sonriendo cuando Alicia comenzó a llorar avergonzada porque sus pantalones estaban empapados y un charco se había formado a sus pies- muchas de las chicas a las que viole les pasa eso cuando me vuelven a ver por segunda vez. No les pasa una tercera vez porque a la segunda vez las mato pero tú eres diferente a todas ellas.

Por favor…

Shh, me tienes loco princesa- dijo Cuper pegándose a su cuerpo- desde que te tome ¿Cuántas¿Dos veces? No, tres veces. No he podido olvidarte, ninguna de las mujeres con las que me he acostado desde que te fuiste, se pueden comparar a ti, ninguna tiene tu cuerpo. Y cuando os he visto a tu hermano y a ti en la habitación, me he convertido en pájaro y te estado observando.

¿Dónde está Ron?- dijo Alicia.

Él está bien, shh, está bien- dijo Cuper oliéndole el pelo- esta durmiendo en una de las habitaciones. Quería un poco de intimidad para nosotros dos y con él pues no se podía.

No me hagas nada, por favor- suplicó Alicia llorando.

No llores, gatita- dijo Cuper besándola el cuello.

Estaba tan asustada que era incapaz de gritar, de moverse, estaba paralizada de terror. Y ese temor creció cuando el hombre se acercó a su oído y la susurró lo que tenía pensado hacerle cuando la llevase a un cuarto.

¿Te gusta la idea?- preguntó lascivamente el mortífago.

Por favor, no me hagas daño- dijo Alicia con mirada suplicante.

Pues pórtate bien y no me obligues ha hacerte daño- dijo Cuper sonriendo- vamos.

Alicia no se movió y Cuper soltó un suspiró y se pegó más a ella. Cuando habló, lo hizo tan cerca de su rostro que sintió el fuerte aliento del tabaco y el alcohol.

Gatita, sabes que tengo muy poca paciencia, y últimamente mucha menos, así que obedece porque sino me voy a enfadar y voy a tener que golpearte y eso sería una masacre, sería una verdadero delito amoratar un cuerpo tan bello- dijo Cuper.

Al ver que Alicia no se movía, Cuper la cogió del brazo con fuerza y la apartó de la pared. La llevó hacía un cuarto a pesar de que ella le suplicaba que la soltase pero él no sentía compasión.

Alicia con la mano libre comenzó a buscar la moneda en sus bolsillos, la sacó pero antes de poder pedir ayuda, Cuper la empujó con tanta fuerza al interior de un cuarto que se dio contra una mesilla y la moneda terminó bajo la cama.

Alicia se miró la pierna, el pantalón estaba rajado y se había hecho un pequeño pero profundo corte por el golpe, la sangre salía de la herida y manchaba su ropa.

El mortífago cerró la puerta con un hechizo y la oscuridad los cubrió, a pesar de ello, Alicia podía verle y él a ella.

Vamos a jugar, gatita- dijo Cuper quitándose la capa negra.

* * *

Wendy y Draco habían salido del salón de baile sin haber encontrado nada. Se encontraron en la oscuridad del hall con Dominic, Luna, Neville y los doce elfos que hicieron una reverencia al rubio cuando le vieron.

Mi amo, pensábamos que uestes también estaba muerto como sus padres- dijo Womper con su voz chillona y Draco le hizo un gesto para que bajase la voz- Womper se disculpa por estar tan sucio en su presencia.

No te preocupes- susurró Draco, sorprendiendo al elfo al que siempre le habían ordenado estar muy limpio.

Les he dicho que podían venir con nosotros- dijo Dominic y Draco asintió.

Gracias, amo, gracias- dijo Womper apunto de llorar.

¿Habéis encontrado algo?- dijo Wendy.

Nada- dijo Luna- Womper y su familia nos han ayudado.

¿Y vosotros?- preguntó Neville.

Nada- dijo Wendy- y los otros tampoco parecen haber tenido suerte.

* * *

Harry y Hermione ya se habían comenzado a preocupar por Ron y Alicia así que habían decidido ir a buscarlos. Se fueron por el pasillo contrario al que habían llegado y ahora caminaban sin hacer ruido y con las espadas en las manos.

Harry hizo una seña a Hermione para que se detuviese porque había visto como una puerta se abría y por ella salía una figura encapuchada. Harry con un rápido y sigiloso movimiento puso su espada en el cuello de la figura.

Este quedó quieto, su respiración era acelerada pero Harry no percibió ningún temblor por parte de esa persona que se mantenía erguida.

Con la mano que no sujetaba la espada, Harry bajó la capucha revelando su rostro.

Joder, Ron que susto nos diste- susurró Harry bajando la espada.

Ron al oír la voz del joven suspiró aliviado y se relajó.

¿Qué vosotros os asustasteis?- susurró Ron- yo estaba cagado, creía que eras un mortífago que me iba a rebanar el cuello.

No parecías asustado- dijo Harry.

Delante de ellos me controlo, Potter- dijo Ron sonriendo.

¿Dónde esta Alicia?- dijo Hermione que se había percatado de que faltaba la pelirroja.

No lo sé- dijo Ron tocándose la cabeza- me dejaron inconsciente y cuando he despertado estaba en ese cuarto, iba a buscarla.

¿Y si le ha pasado algo?- dijo Hermione preocupada.

Habría utilizado la moneda- dijo Harry.

¿Y si no podía?- dijo Hermione- ese mortífago golpeó a Ron y si también pilló por sorpresa a Alicia.

Empezaron a caminar en busca de Alicia cuando Ron metió el pie en un pequeño charco que había junto a una puerta. Bajó la mirada y con extrañeza se agachó mientras Hermione y Harry se detenían.

¿Qué es esto?- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿Agua?

Hermione se agachó y le vino un fuerte olor que la hizo taparse la nariz.

No es agua- dijo Hermione.

Estos mortífagos son unos cerdos, en todos los sentidos- dijo Ron asqueado mientras se ponía en pie- como si no hubiese suficientes baños en la mansión.

Ya sabemos que son unos cerdos- dijo Hermione- pero busquemos a…

Un grito que provenía de la habitación que estaba al lado del charco hizo que Hermione no terminase la frase. Porque ese grito era de alguien que ellos conocían muy bien.

Viene de este cuarto- dijo Hermione señalando con un dedo tembloroso la puerta- esa que ha gritado…

Pero Harry no la dejó terminar, sabía de quien era ese grito, se acercó a la puerta y con una fuerte patada la derribó.

Espada en mano y seguido de Ron y Hermione, entró al cuarto encontrándose con una escena que los hizo hervir la sangre.

Cuper estaba descamisado y le tapaba la boca a Alicia que estaba debajo de él, sin su capa, con la camisa abierta y los pantalones bajados.

El mortífago al verlos en la puerta se quitó de encima de Alicia que se hizo un ovillo en la cama mientras lloraba.

Cerdo- dijo Hermione.

Sois un poco inoportunos- dijo Cuper llevándose la mano al bolsillo de detrás del pantalón donde tenía la varita- la pelirroja y yo nos divertíamos.

Las manos donde pueda verlas- dijo Harry apuntándole con la varita- hazme caso o será peor para ti.

Tranquilo Potter- dijo Cuper enseñando las manos vacías y con una sonrisa- ¿O es que te molesta pensar que no eres el único que ha follado con Alicia?

Cabrón- dijo Ron mientras Cuper reía entre dientes.

La mano del pelirrojo temblaba de rabia, Cuper pasaba la mirada sobre los tres chicos que lo apuntaban con la varita y por último sobre Alicia que temblaba sobre la cama.

Siento no poder quedarme a la fiesta- dijo el mortífago y antes los ojos de los chicos se desapareció. Cinco segundos después se oyó una alarma por toda la casa.

Mierda- dijo Ron.

* * *

El grito de Alicia había pillado a J.J y Ginny en el salón de la mansión. Los dos chicos habían entrado porque todos los mortífagos que estaban en la estancia se habían quedado dormidos por la borrachera y era la última habitación que les quedaba por registrar.

No encontraban nada y para suerte de ellos, los mortífagos estaban tan borrachos que no se habían despertado a pesar del grito.

Salieron del salón y se encontraron con Dominic, Luna, Draco, Neville, Wendy y los doce elfos a los pies de la escalera mirando hacía el piso de arriba.

Esa parecía Alicia- dijo Wendy preocupada.

Subamos quizás necesitan ayuda- dijo Dominic.

Draco se giró a los elfos.

Salid de la casa- dijo el rubio- esperadnos fuera pero alejados de la casa. Sólo venid cuando os llame.

Sí amo- dijo Womper y todos los elfos se desaparecieron.

Iban a subir las escaleras cuando oyeron que una alarma se disparaba y eso despertó de súbito a los mortífagos que salieron del salón al principio un poco perdidos por la jaqueca de la borrachera pero en cuanto vieron a los chicos parecieron espabilarse.

Los chicos sacaron las espadas y las varitas y comenzaron a luchar. Para desgracia de ellos, las cosas se les complicaron porque bajaron otros diez mortífagos de las habitaciones.

Mierda- dijo J.J- necesitamos ayuda.

Sacó la moneda y llamó a Harry, Hermione, Alicia y Ron.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Alicia tras ver como Cuper se desaparecía. Se subieron a al cama, Alicia mantenía la mirad a perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

Alicia ¿Nos oyes?- dijo Harry bastante alto porque la alarma que se había activado seguía sonando pero la chica no hizo ningún gesto que los diese a entender que los oía.

Esta en estado de shock- dijo Hermione.

Ron intentó subirla el pantalón pero Alicia se encogió más y soltó un sollozo.

Tranquila, cariño- dijo Ron con voz calmada- soy yo, soy Ron, tu hermano.

Hermione trae la capa de Alicia- dijo Harry.

Alicia se tranquilizó al oír la voz de su hermano y le permitió que le subiera los pantalones, Hermione le lanzó la capa a Harry que acariciaba el cabello de Alicia y la castaña comenzó a recoger las armas de la pelirroja.

Ron cogió de los brazos a Alicia y la sentó en la cama, la abrochó los pantalones y después algunos botones de la blusa y Harry le puso la capa por encima de los hombros. Mientras el pelirrojo le abrochaba la capa, Harry se acercó a Hermione.

Dame la espada y el arco de Alicia, yo lo llevaré – dijo Harry- la daga y la varita que la lleve ella, no creo que sea capaz de utilizarla en ese estado pero por si acaso vuelven en si.

Hermione asintió y se acercó a Alicia mientras Harry se guardaba la espada de la pelirroja en la funda de la suya y el arco a la espalda con el suyo. Se giró a la cama y miró a todos que estaban listos para irse, Ron le lanzó a _i Mirzam /i _y Harry cogió su espada al vuelo.

Yo saldré primero- dijo Harry y en ese momento la alarma se apagó- Ron me seguirá con Alicia. Y tú, Hermione cerraras la marcha.

Los dos chicos asintieron, Harry abrió la puerta y se asomó.

Camino libre- dijo mirando por encima de su hombro- vamos.

Ron se echó los brazos de su hermana al cuello y la levantó. Para sujetarla con fuerza y mayor comodidad las manos las posó sobre su trasero y lo sintió mojado. Y entonces lo comprendió, el charco que había allí fuera no era de un mortífago, era de ella, de su hermana.

El charco de ahí fuera es tuyo- dijo Ron y los otros le miraron- cuando pille a ese cabrón le voy a matar.

Harry salió al pasillo, seguido de Ron que agarraba con fuerza a Alicia y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras y Hermione iba tras él cogiendo con la mano libre, en la otra llevaba la varita, la mano de Alicia.

Caminaban con rapidez pero con precaución hacía los gritos de guerra que se oían en la parte de abajo.

La moneda se ha calentado, nos necesitan- dijo Hermione.

Llegaron a las escaleras y vieron la batalla que se estaba llevando acabo en el hall de la casa. Las únicas luces que se veían era la de la luna que entraba por las ventanas rotas y la luz que salían de las varitas.

Ron deja a Alicia aquí- dijo Harry- tenemos que ayudarlos.

El pelirrojo sabía que el chico tenía razón pero no quería dejar sola a Alicia en ese estado. Terminó cediendo, la dejó apoyada en la pared bajo una de las ventanas del jardín de Narcisa por donde entraba la luz de la luna.

Ron cogió la varita de su hermana y se la puso en la mano.

Defiéndete ¿Me has oído?- dijo Ron y vio como Alicia se encogía un poco- defiéndete.

Le dio un beso en la frente y bajó junto a Harry y Hermione las escaleras hacía el centro de la batalla. Durante muchos minutos sólo se oyó las voces de los combatientes gritando hechizos, el chocar de los aceros de las espadas y el silbido de las flechas pero ni eso oía Alicia pues su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

Por eso no se percató de que alguien subía las escaleras e iba hacía ella, alguien que quería terminar con lo que había empezado, alguien que estaba obsesionado con ella.

Cuper guardó su espada, la luz de la luna le iluminaba en parte dándole un toque siniestro, estiró la mano para agarrarla el brazo pero no llegó a sentir la suave piel entre sus dedos porque sintió el frío acero de _i Mirzam /i _en su cuello.

No la vas a volver a tocar ni un sólo pelo nunca más- dijo Harry con una voz peligrosa- aparta las manos de mi mujer ahora.

¿Tu mujer?- dijo Cuper apartando la mano- creo que ahora tienes otra novia.

Crees bien pero pase lo que pase y a pesar de las novias que tenga, Alicia será siempre mi mujer- dijo Harry- ella sólo podrá ser mía.

Eso es muy egoísta, Potter- dijo Cuper- y los buenos no suelen ser egoístas.

Lastima que yo últimamente no este siendo muy bueno- dijo Harry haciéndole un poco de sangre en el cuello cuando apretó la espada contra su piel.

No eres tan diferente a mi- dijo Cuper- ambos deseamos a la misma mujer, ambos la hemos tenido y ambos la hemos echo sufrir.

No soy como tú- siseo Harry.

Pero te estas convirtiendo en mi, sí, los veo en tus ojos- dijo Cuper sonriendo- dices que Alicia es tu mujer pero no estabas con ella cuando he estado apunto de follármela otra vez. Antes cuando os separabais en grupos en una misión, ella siempre iba contigo y esta vez no ¿Es que ella no ha querido?- Harry no contestó y Cuper rió entre dientes- ha sido eso. La estas perdiendo Potter o tal vez ya las has perdido para siempre.

Cuper sonrió al ver como la preocupación de que esas últimas palabras fuesen ciertas, aparecían en los ojos de Harry.

Es normal que te preocupe, Potter- dijo Cuper- la has perdido y ya no vas a poder hacer el amor y tú y yo sabemos que en eso es muy buena- Harry clavó un poco más la espada y Cuper soltó un quejido- duele la verdad pero tengo razón, ella es libre de estar con quien quiera.

Eso hizo que Harry mirase de reojo a Alicia y eso lo aprovechó Cuper. Sacó su espada y con un movimiento hizo que chocase contra _Mirzam _que se apartó de su cuello y se clavó en la pared.

Intentó darle una estocada pero Harry que ya se lo esperaba, se agachó y le dio una patada en el estomago. Cuper retrocedió un par de pasos y Harry cogió la empuñadura de _Mirzam _y la desenganchó.

A ver cuanto has mejorado, Potter- dijo Cuper con una sonrisa mientras se pasaba la espada de una mano a otra.

Cuper esperó a que Harry atacara y no tardó en hacerlo, el mortífago paró el ataque y se lo devolvió con las mismas fuerzas. Harry lo detuvo y formó una bola de energía con una mano y se la lanzó haciendo que Cuper retrocediera unos pasos.

Eso no es justo, yo no puedo hacer esas cosas- dijo el mortífago.

Yo no tengo la culpa de ser más poderoso que tú- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Eso no le gustó a Cuper que con un grito atacó a Harry que paró el ataque y después otro y otro. La rabia se veía en los ojos de Cuper mientras que en los de Harry sólo había calma mientras paraba los ataques del mortífago.

El hombre se detuvo respirando aceleradamente pero con el odio saliendo de cada poro de su piel, pues mientras que él estaba agotado, Harry estaba parado, sonriendo y esperando a que se recuperase.

Nos volveremos a encontrar- dijo Cuper sabiendo que no podía vencerle- y cuando lo haga, te venceré.

Cuando quieras- dijo Harry.

¡RETIRADA!- gritó Cuper y se desapareció poco después lo hicieron todos los mortífagos.

Harry sacó la espada de Alicia de la funda y metió a _i Mirzam /i , _la de la chica la guardó en la funda que llevaba ella y después se echó los brazos de la joven al cuello y como había hecho Ron la levantó.

Alicia le rodeó el cuello con los brazos con algo más de fuerza y hundió su rostro en el cuello del chico que la apretó con más fuerza contra él. Se acercó a las escaleras y miró desde allí a sus amigos que tenían algunos rasguños pero nada de importancia.

Vayámonos- dijo Harry- puede que vengan con refuerzos.

Todos asintieron, Draco llamó a Womper que se apareció junto a toda su familia.

¿Qué le ha pasado a Alicia?- dijo Wendy preocupada mientras los otros cogían a los elfos para desaparecerse con ellos hacía el cuartel de la Orden.

Cuper- fue lo único que dijo Harry y todos le miraron, no tenía que decir nada más- ¿Listos?

Tras el asentimiento general, se envolvieron en lucecitas y desaparecieron de la mansión. Aparecieron en el hall del cuartel de la Orden.

¿Me quiero ir a casa?- susurró Alicia y sólo Harry la escuchó.

Ya estamos en casa- dijo Harry también en un susurro.

No, yo quiero ir a la Madriguera- susurró Alicia con la voz tomada- quiero ir a casa con mamá, George, Percy, Fleur y los demás.

Harry suspiró y con una mano la acarició la espalda y la cabeza para tranquilizarla mientras Dumbledore, los Weasley, Sirius, Rachel y Remus salían de la cocina.

¿Qué hacéis aún despiertos?- dijo Draco.

Os estábamos esperando- dijo Remus- también estaban Eric y Cristine pero Cristine con el embarazo se cansa antes y se estaba durmiendo en la cocina y Eric ha decidido acompañarla al cuarto y quedarse con ella.

¿Qué le ha pasado a Alicia?- dijo el señor Weasley preocupado.

Cuper…- empezó Hermione con delicadeza pero antes de poder terminar, nada más oír el nombre de ese hombre, Alicia soltó un sollozo.

El señor Weasley se quedó blanco al imaginar lo que había pasado.

Harry llévala a su cuarto- dijo Dumbledore y el moreno asintió.

Prefiero que me lleve Ron- susurró Alicia que seguía temblando y no se veía con fuerzas de estar a solas con Harry.

El moreno se detuvo y Ron al escuchar su nombre, se acercó a ella y como si se tratase de una niña pequeña Alicia se aferró al cuello de su hermano que comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras la susurraba palabras al oído.

Harry los vio subir en silencio. Las palabras de Cuper se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Le ha vuelto ha…?- el señor Weasley era incapaz de seguir.

No- dijo Hermione- tranquilo señor Weasley, llegamos a tiempo para impedirlo.

Será mejor que os curéis esas heridas y os valláis a la cama- dijo Rachel- mañana ya nos contaréis lo sucedido.

Sí- dijo Dumbledore- es tarde y estaréis cansados. Mañana vendré otra vez para oír vuestro relato. Pero antes ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Draco vio que señalaban a los elfos que estaban un poco más apartados.

Ellos son Womper, Flinka y su familia, son los elfos de la mansión- dijo Draco- son de fiar profesor Dumbledore y podrían quedarse en la mansión tener todo esto en orden.

Está bien- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- mañana ya hablaré con ellos. Ahora id a dormir.

¿No te quedas?- dijo Sirius al director.

No- dijo Dumbledore mientras los chicos subían.

No lo lograron escuchar las palabras del director, ya arriba cada uno se fue a su cuarto y vieron como Ron salía del de las chicas. Se recostaron en sus camas pero sólo Luna, Dominic y Neville consiguieron conciliar el sueño.

J.J y Ginny no dejaban de pensar lo que se habían dicho el uno al otro, Draco no dejaba de pensar en sus padres y Wendy no dejaba de pensar en la debilidad que había visto por primera vez en el rubio. Hermione y Ron pensaban en Alicia y en lo que tendría que estar pasando, sabían que nunca conseguirían borrar de sus cabezas la escena que encontraron al entrar al cuarto donde Cuper estaba con Alicia, esta no podía dejar de pensar en el mortífago y en sus caricias y Harry no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del mortífago. Ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Wendy bajaba las escaleras hacía la cocina. Cuando se había despertado sólo estaban ella y Alicia en la habitación.

En el rellano se encontró a Bill que tenía en brazos a Kevin y a Fred que salían en ese momento de la cocina.

Bueno días- dijo Bill- ¿Alicia aún duerme?

No se si habrá conseguido dormir- dijo Wendy- pero aun sigue en la cama.

Está bien- dijo Fred- tú madre esta en la cocina.

Vale- dijo Wendy- chicos- los dos se detuvieron y la miraron- ¿Habéis visto a Draco?

No- dijo Bill- pero ya esta despierto como los demás han estado hablando con Dumbledore y los elfos.

Vale, gracias- dijo Wendy y entró en la cocina.

Como le habían dicho los dos pelirrojos, Cristine estaba allí desayunando. La mujer cogió la varita y con un movimiento hizo levitar la jarra de la leche que empezó a verter sobre la taza pero de un momento a otro la jarra dejó de levitar y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

¡Maldita sea!- dijo Cristine.

Déjalo mamá- dijo Wendy- ya lo hago yo.

Wendy con u movimiento de varita y un simple reparo hizo que la jarra volviese a la normalidad y luego recogió la leche. Se sentó frente a su madre y se puso a desayunar con ella.

¿Qué te pasa, Mamá?- dijo Wendy.

Tranquila, hija- dijo Cristine quitándole importancia con la mano- es por el bebé. Cuando una mujer esta embarazada le fallan los poderes. Los poderes del niño interfieren con los de la madre y te pueden hacer fallar hasta el hechizo más sencillo pero en otras ocasiones puedes ser más poderoso. Bueno ya lo sabrás cuando estés embarazada.

Embarazada. Veía tan lejos estar embarazada pero tampoco es que quisiese estarlo, aun no, aun era demasiado joven. Además ella sólo quería tener hijos con un hombre y cada día lo sentía más lejos.

¿Qué pasó esta vez con Draco?- dijo Cristine sonriendo.

Nada- dijo Wendy encogiéndose de hombros- cada día le siento más lejos de mí.

Los dos sois un par de orgullosos- dijo Cristine- y el orgullo no es un buen consejero. Te lo digo por propia experiencia.

Él me engañó, besó a otra chica- dijo Wendy con el ceño fruncido- siento hacerme respetar.

No me has entendido- dijo Cristine sonriendo- haces muy bien haciéndote respetar pero a veces las cosas no son lo que parece.

Le vi con mis propios ojos- dijo Wendy cruzándose de brazos.

A veces los sentidos nos engañan- dijo Cristine- mira hija, hace poco recordé porque lo deje con Eric cuando estuvimos saliendo en Hogwarts.

¿Y por qué fue, mamá?- dijo Wendy.

Había una chica que iba detrás de Eric, ni siquiera recuerdo como se llamaba, bueno pues a mi me molestaba verla hablando con Eric y me ponía celosa- dijo Cristine con nostalgia- él me decía que no me preocupase que sólo me quería a mi pero un día vi como la chica lo besaba y le monte un escándalo.

Tenías razones para enfadarte- dijo Wendy pero Cristine negó con la cabeza.

No tenía porque haberme puesto como me puse con Eric- dijo Cristine- él no le beso, fue ella pero el orgullo me cegó y aunque él me pedía disculpas e intentaba volver conmigo, no lo consiguió porque mi orgullo lo fastidió todo. Y tal vez si lo hubiese perdonado, él y yo habíamos estado preparando la boda antes y hubiésemos tenido hijos antes- Cristine se puso en pie- aunque en parte no me arrepiento porque entonces no te habría tenido a ti y Eric no habría tenido a J.J. Wendy no dejes que el orgullo puede más que el amor.

La mujer salió de la cocina dejando a Wendy sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Bill y Fred entraron a la habitación donde estaba el tapiz de los Black. Draco lo estaba mirando desde el sillón donde estaba sentado.

¡Eih Draco¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Fred.

Nada- dijo el rubio sin mirarlos.

Wendy nos acaba de preguntar por ti- dijo Bill sentándose en el sofá y Draco le miró.

¿Sabéis lo que quería?- dijo Draco.

No- dijo Fred sentándose en un sillón- parecía un poco preocupada.

Las mujeres se preocupan en seguida- dijo Draco.

Y se preocupan más si saben que al hombre que aman le pasa algo- dijo Bill.

Draco le miró y vio que tenía en brazos a Kevin y le hacía cosas para que se riese.

Si me amase me creería cuando la digo que yo no bese a Rosalie que fue ella- dijo Draco.

Le pediste perdón- dijo Fred.

¡Yo no tengo porque pedirla perdón!- dijo Draco enfadado.

A lo mejor tú piensas que no tienes porque pedir perdón- dijo Bill- pero a lo mejor Wendy si piensa que merece una disculpa.

Yo nunca he pedido perdón a nadie- dijo Draco más calmado- sólo lo hice una vez y fue a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny por la forma en la que los trate durante años y me costó.

Pues tendrías que ir practicando porque a lo largo de tú vida vas a tener que pedir perdón más de una vez- dijo Bill- porque no eres perfecto y vas a cometer errores.

Cuando salías con Wen ¿Te peleaste alguna vez con ella?- dijo Fred.

Pues claro- contestó Draco.

En alguna de esas peleas ¿Tuviste tú la culpa?- preguntó esta vez Bill.

Si- dijo Draco.

¿Ella te perdonó?- dijo Fred.

Si- dijo Draco.

¿En alguna ocasión le pediste disculpas?- dijo Fred.

No- dijo Draco.

Pues tuviste suerte de que te perdonara- dijo Bill- cuando cometes un error con las mujeres, a ellas le gusta que nos disculpemos.

Yo no tengo que pedirla perdón- dijo Draco- fue Rosalie quien me besó. No voy a pedir perdón, Wendy tendría que haberme creído y perdonado.

¿Perdonado?- dijo Bill con una sonrisa- si no crees que debes pedirte perdón entonces se supone que Wendy no tenía que perdonarte nada.

Bueno… si pero…

Tal vez Wendy se haya cansado de que no la pidas perdón y por eso ya no te perdona lo de Rosalie- dijo Fred.

Los dos pelirrojos se pusieron en pie y se marcharon. Cinco minutos después entró Alicia. Ya parecía estar mejor aunque tenía unas profundas ojeras y sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza aunque no perdían la luz, la calidez y la inocencia.

En sus manos llevaba una caja de zapatos, la misma caja que ella y Ron encontraron en el cuarto de Draco.

Se sentó junto al rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla sacándole de sus pensamientos. Draco le miró y sonrió.

Buenos días- dijo Alicia.

Buenos días- dijo Draco.

Ayer en la mansión Ron y yo registramos tu habitación- dijo Alicia- y encontramos esto, creímos que querrías tenerlo.

Gracias- dijo Draco abriendo la caja y mirando lo que había en el interior- ¿Dónde estará mi piedra?

No lo sé- dijo Alicia.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Wendy que se sentó en el sillón, al otro lado de Alicia a la que dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Cómo estas?- dijo Wendy y Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Él todo el tiempo intentando evitar esa pregunta para no hacerla recordar lo de la noche anterior y llegaba ella y la hacía la maldita pregunta así sin más.

Bien, tranquila- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza- me marcho, tengo que desayunar.

Vale- dijo Draco- por cierto Womper, Flinka y su familia se quedan para hacerse cargo de la casa.

Vale- dijo Alicia y salió de la habitación.

Wendy y Draco quedaron a solas y en silencio. La rubia tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el reposa brazos y el rubio se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso.

¿Quieres parar?- dijo Draco.

¿Te molesta?- dijo Wendy mirándole.

Bastante- dijo él molesto.

Lo siento- dijo la chica y dejó de hacer el ruido.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio que volvió a romper Draco.

¿Por qué le has preguntado a Alicia que como estaba?

Porque es mi amiga y estaba preocupada por ella- dijo Wendy como si fuese obvio.

Pues lo único que has hecho con esa pregunta es que recuerde lo que paso- dijo Draco también como si fuese obvio.

Pues lo siento, siento no ser tan perfecta como tú- dijo Wendy con sarcasmos.

Yo no estoy diciendo que sea perfecto- dijo Draco- pero por lo menos no soy tan cabeza hueca como tú.

¿Me has dicho cabeza hueca?- dijo Wendy poniéndose en pie molesta.

¿Qué ocurre que encima eres sorda?- dijo Draco.

Pues puede que yo sea una cabeza hueca pero por lo menos no soy un maldito pedante- dijo Wendy y le sacó la lengua infantilmente- y un traidor.

Retira eso- dijo Draco poniéndose en pie furioso- yo no soy ningún traidor.

¿Y cómo se llama lo que me hiciste a mí?- dijo Wendy.

¡A ver si te entra en la cabezota que yo no la bese que fue ella!- dijo Draco cogiéndola de los brazos y zarandeándola.

Entonces ¿Por qué comenzaste a salir con ella?- dijo Wendy.

Porque tú comenzaste a salir con el estúpido búlgaro- dijo Draco.

No le llames estúpido- dijo Wendy- él es mejor que tú en todo.

En esto también- dijo Draco.

El rubio la atrajo hacía él y la besó. Los labios de ambos chocaron con fuerza. Wendy cerró los ojos y Draco le puso la mano detrás de la nuca y profundizo el beso.

Wendy lo separó de un empujón y él la soltó. Ambos se miraban y respiraban aceleradamente.

¿Piensas que porque me beses te voy a perdonar?- dijo Wendy- ya no es como antes, Draco, ya no me conformo con unos cariñitos, ahora necesito que me pidas perdón, estoy harta de que pienses que me tienes en la palma de la mano y que con un beso todo lo vas a arreglar.

No tengo que pedirte perdón- dijo Draco- yo no fui quien la beso.

Ya no es sólo haberte visto con Rosalie- dijo Wendy- siento que me merezco algo más, yo no quiero estar con una persona que cuando comete un error es incapaz de pedirme perdón. Quiero que me pidas perdón por todas las veces que hiciste algo mal y quiero que lo hagas de corazón. Quiero que me des las gracias cuando te ayudo, como anoche, no fuiste capaz de darme las gracias cuando te pusiste a llorar y yo te anime.

Wendy salió del cuarto y se chocó en el camino con Alicia que se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba llorando. La pelirroja había escuchado todo, ya que había terminado de desayunar y al oírlos discutir no había querido molestarlos pensando que a lo mejor lo arreglarían.

El rubio estaba de espaldas a la puerta y tenía cerrada las manos y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Alicia aunque no le veía la cara, sabía que el chico estaba intentando aguantarse el llanto.

Draco…

Déjame estar sólo Alicia, por favor- dijo Draco.

Alicia no quiso insistir, cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta, allí estaba Harry parado que también había escuchado la discusión de los dos chicos. Ahora miraba la pelirroja. Esta apartó la mirada de él, como le había dicho a Ron no quería estar a solas con él, no quería sufrir más y sabía que la única forma era teniendo el menor trato con él posible.

Vio que él le iba a decir algo, pero ella pasó por su lado, sin mirarle y subió las escaleras. Harry vio como ella subía las escaleras rápidamente y oyó como la puerta del cuarto de las chicas se cerraba.

Y las palabras de Cuper llegaron a al cabeza de Harry: _La estas perdiendo Potter o tal vez ya las has perdido para siempre._

Y Harry supo que esas palabras eran ciertas, ya la había perdido, ella ni siquiera le miraba, ni siquiera le hablaba.

_La has perdido y ya no vas a poder hacerle el amor y tú y yo sabemos que en eso es muy buena. Duele la verdad pero tengo razón, ella es libre de estar con quien quiera._

Más palabras del mortífago llegaban a su cabeza para atormentarle. El imaginar a Alicia en los brazos de otro hombre, le llenaba de rabia, de odio. No, ella sólo podía ser de él. Pero Cuper tenía razón. Alicia era libre.


	43. Una cita fallida

**Capitulo 44: Una cita fallida. **

Las Vacaciones de Semana era todo menos vacaciones cuando se estaba en guerra. Normalmente cuando estas de vacaciones, te diviertes, descansas y te olvidas de todas tus responsabilidades.

Pero eso no ocurría cuando había una guerra y tú eres un adolescente que tienes que luchar en ella. Las responsabilidades son muchas y no puedes dejarlas de lado y más si eres tan cabezota que aunque te piden que lo hagas tú te niegas.

Y las cosas se ponen peor cuando tienes que pensar en tus penas de amor o tus problemas con el sexo opuesto. Y eso es lo que le pasaba a los Elegidos, como muchos en esa guerra los habían comenzado a llamar.

Draco y Wendy desde la discusión intentaban hablar lo menos posible y nunca se quedaban a solas porque sabían que terminarían discutiendo.

Lo mismo les pasaba a J.J y Ginny aunque estos se evitaban por el simple hecho de que no podían olvidar las palabras que se habían dicho durante la misión en la mansión Malfoy.

Ron y Hermione se trataban con cordialidad pero no llegaban a ser ni siquiera los amigos que eran antes de hacerse novios. El pelirrojo aun no perdonaba su supuesta traición.

Alicia seguía ignorando deliberadamente a Harry al que le molestaba mucho la actitud de la pelirroja y estaba comenzando a ver como las palabras de Cuper se hacían realidad.

Él único que estaba feliz de los Elegidos era Dominic que se seguía mandando cartas con Alison en las que iba conociendo un poco mejor a la joven que amaba.

La chica estaba todo el rato en sus pensamientos y en sus sueños. Algunos de los cuales eran poco decentes y que hacía que Dominic se despertara algo acalorado y agradeciendo que sus amigos no estuviesen despiertos.

Y una mañana cuando se despertó una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ¿Motivo? Nada más abrir los ojos había visto a la negra lechuza de su amiga en su mesilla, esperando a que abriese los ojos y con una carta en la pata.

La desató y la abrió rápidamente sabiendo de quien era. Esperanza ululó suavemente contenta por haber hecho bien su trabajo. Dominic empezó a recorrer la carta que decía:

_"Querido Dominic:_

_¿Cómo est__á__s? Yo un poco aburrida, porque no tengo muchos amigos por aquí cerca y los únicos que tengo se han ido de vacaciones fuera del país. _

_Os extraño mucho a todos pero sobretodo a ti. Por eso me preguntaba si te gustaría que el 21 de Marzo nos viésemos junto al Big Ben. Les he preguntado a mis padres si me dejarían ir y me han dicho que s__í__ ¿Qué me dices? Espero tu respuesta. Si es afirmativa, quedamos por la tarde a las 6 en la puerta principal de Big Ben. _

_Tú amiga, _

_Alison."_

Dominic sonrió y escribió la contestación que envió a través de Esperanza otra vez que parecía muy contenta de que contasen con ella para un nuevo trabajo.

El chico vio como la lechuza se alejaba con una sonrisa hasta que recordó que ese mismo día era 21 de Marzo. Corrió hacía el armario para ver lo que se pondría.

Mientras buscaba hizo que sus amigos se despertasen por el escándalo que estaban montando. J.J miró el despertador y vio que eran las seis de la mañana.

Maldita sea Dominic- dijo el chico molesto y le lanzó la almohada- no hagas tanto ruido que aún es muy temprano.

Dominic no hizo caso de sus quejas y esquivó todas las almohadas que le lanzaban mientras miraba en el armario, buscando algo que ponerse, quería estar presentable para Alison.

Porque además lo había decidido, ese día le pediría que fuese su novia y esperaba que ella dijese que sí. Así que tenía que ir decente.

No tardó en volver a oír los ronquidos de todos sus amigos menos los de uno. Harry se había sentado en la cama, aun tapando sus piernas con las sábanas y lo miraba.

¿Ocurre algo, Dominic?- dijo Harry- se te ve contento.

He quedado esta tarde con Alison- dijo Dominic- y le voy a pedir que sea mi novia.

Me alegro- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¿Has pensado como se lo vas a pedir?

No- dijo Dominic mirándole asustado. No lo había pensado ¿Qué le diría¿Qué haría?- ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?

Bueno pues a Inez la dije…

No- dijo Dominic sentándose en la cama de su amigo- ¿Cómo te declaraste a Alicia?

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo a los ojos. Suspiró. A pesar de estar saliendo con Inez, no había olvidado las dos veces que se había declarado a Alicia. Una en el baile del año anterior y otra cuando había estado en coma.

Y esa segunda vez cuando ella aceptó ser su novia, se sintió el chico más dichoso del mundo. Aún recordaba cada palabra dicha esa tarde.

_"Te amo, nunca he amado a nadie como te amo ti, así que no me dejes porque si lo haces te juro que me muero porque yo no puedo vivir sin ti, no quiero vivir sin ti." _

En esos tiempos pensaba que no podía vivir sin aquella pelirroja que le robaba el sueño, esa pelirroja que aún a veces se lo robaba.

_"Te quiero desde el primer momento en el que te vi, mi preciosa princesa, mi ángel. Me preguntaste porque te llamó así y yo no te conteste. Pero te llamo así porque eres como un ángel que llegó a mi vida para salvarme, para ayudarme con la muerte de Sirius, para enseñarme lo que es el amor, eres mi ángel, mi precioso ángel." _

Mi precioso ángel. Para él era un ángel y lo seguía siendo. Un ángel al que había maltratado, al que había hecho llorar y que ahora le ignoraba.

_"No podría soportar tu muerte mi ángel porque t__ú__ eres la parte más importante __de m__í__, eres mi alma y mi corazón__ y si t__ú__ mueres, mi corazón y mi alma también morirán. Siempre lo he sabido, siempre he sabido que eras esas dos partes de mi cuerpo incluso cuando estábamos enfadados aunque en esos momentos no quería reconocerlo, te necesito__."_

En esos momentos la necesitaba ¿Y aún la seguía necesitando? A veces pensaba que sí, porque sino ¿Por qué sentía ese vacío al pensar que ella le ignoraba?

_"Pequeña te metiste en mi mente y en mi corazón y no te he podido sacar y nunca podré hacerlo, nunca. Sólo pienso en ti, sólo quiero estar junto a ti, sólo eso, sólo eso, por eso no puedes abandonarme."_

¿Nunca? Siempre pensó que la amaría, que estaría junto a ella y ahora de un momento a otro la había dejado por Inez ¿Tan fácil había sido para él olvidarla¿La había olvidado?

Miró a Dominic que esperaba en silencio a que el chico contestase a su pregunta. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se llevó la mano al corazón y con la voz quebrada dijo:

Le dije lo que salía del fondo de mi corazón. Las dos veces busque las palabras que mi corazón gritaba cada vez que la veía.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, se puso en pie y cogió algunas ropas de su armario. Se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Siempre te has declarado de corazón?- dijo Dominic.

El chico quedó en silencio, pensando en las tres veces que se había declarado a alguien.

No- dijo Harry mirándole- la última vez que me declare a alguien, las palabras no salieron de mi corazón- sonrió con tristeza- procura no cometer errores porque terminarás pagándolos.

Abrió la puerta para salir cuando la pregunta de Dominic le detuvo.

¿Tú los has pagado?- dijo el chico.

Harry vio como la puerta del frente se abría y por ella salía Alicia que se quedó parada al verle. La chica apartó los ojos de él que le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano que Dominic no vio.

Ella no le devolvió el saludo, ni con la mano, ni con un "Buenos días" o un simple "hola". Sólo se fue al baño que era una puerta que había entre los dos cuartos y cerró tras ella sin mirarle.

Los estoy pagando- dijo Harry.

* * *

Alicia entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras ella. No era tan fácil ignorarlo como ella pensaba. Porque él siempre aparecía cuando ella menos se lo esperaba y no era tan fácil viviendo en la misma casa.

Estaba deseando ir a Hogwarts, aquello era más grande y podría evitarle con mayor facilidad pero con la suerte que tenía seguro que ni allí se libraba de encontrárselo y más yendo a clase juntos.

Cogió el cepillo de dientes, vio como su mano temblaba como cada vez que se encontraba con Harry después de lo sucedido hacía unos días. Intentó calmarse y comenzó a lavarse los dientes.

Mientras se los lavaba, cogió la varita y apuntó por encima de su hombro a la ducha para abrir el grifo pero no lo consiguió. Se enjuagó la boca y se dio la vuelta, lo intentó de nuevo pero no pasó nada.

Arrugó el ceño y se acercó a la ducha y abrió el grifo. No le dio mucha importancia, a veces por los nervios o por el estrés la fallaban los poderes, a todos los magos les había pasado alguna vez.

Se desvistió, tras comprobar que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y se metió en la ducha. Sintió como el agua templada caía por su cabeza y recorría todo su cuerpo.

Levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras sentía como el agua caía en su rostro. Y no se asustó, aunque si la hizo temblar cuando sintió como unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban la cintura, conocía bien esos brazos.

Abrió los ojos, se dio la vuelta entre esos brazos y vio a Harry que la sonreía con ternura. Estaba desnudo y el agua recorría su cuerpo.

Harry…-

Te quiero- dijo Harry.

Ella sonrió al oírlo. Rodeó el cuerpo del chico y cerró los ojos apretando con fuerza para sentirlo pero sólo sintió como se abrazaba a si misma. Abrió los ojos y vio que Harry no estaba. Sólo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua que caía de la regadera. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y se sentó en el suelo, llorando sin parar.

* * *

Cuando Sirius se enteró de que Dominic tenía esa tarde una cita con Alison se puso muy feliz pero no fue el único. Las chicas le daban ánimos, los chicos le tomaban el pelo pero a Dominic no le importaba porque se sentía feliz.

Cuando eran casi las seis y los nervios de Dominic estaban ya a flor de piel, el chico se desapareció en las cercanías del Big Ben.

Caminó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos hacía el lugar donde habían quedado. Aun no sabía lo que iba a decirle pero recordó las palabras que le dijo Harry: "_L__e__ dije lo que salía del fondo de mi corazón. Las dos veces busque las palabras que mi corazón gritaba cada vez que la veía."_

Cuando llegó Alison aun no estaba allí. Así que se apoyó en la pared y vio a la gente pasar. A pesar de estar en guerra tanto los muggles como los magos intentaban seguir haciendo sus vidas los más normalmente posibles.

¡Dominic!- el chico miró hacía donde provenía la voz y vio a Alison que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

El chico sonrió y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando la joven le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Qué tal?- dijo Dominic.

Bien aunque estoy pasando unas vacaciones un tanto aburridas- dijo Alison- ¿Y tú?

Bien- dijo Dominic- aunque te extrañe.

Oh- dijo Alison sonriendo sonrojada al igual que Dominic- yo también te extrañe.

¿Quieres que demos un paseo?- preguntó Dominic- he visto por aquí cerca un mercadillo muggle puede ser divertido.

Vale. Vamos- dijo Alison.

Caminaron juntos, hablando y riendo, decididos a pasar un buen día.

* * *

Harry estaba parado junto a la puerta del salón, escondido entre las sombras observando como Alicia jugaba con Kevin y Sophi. Los dos niños reían y Harry sonreía.

Estaba tan embobado que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba parado detrás de él mirando también al interior del cuarto.

Son pocas las veces que Alicia sonríe tanto- dijo Ron y Harry no se sobresalto a pesar de que no había notado que estaba allí.

No hay muchos momentos para sonreír durante una guerra- dijo Harry.

Y mucho menos si el amor de tu vida te deja así sin más- dijo Ron.

Harry cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir vio a Alicia haciendo cosquillas a Kevin que reía sin parar.

Me ignora- dijo el moreno sin más.

Quiere olvidarte- dijo Ron.

No quiero que lo haga- Harry se cruzó de brazos.

Pero tiene derecho de hacerlo- dijo Ron- quiere dejar de sufrir. Tú ahora tienes a Butler.

¿Y si te dijese que dudo de nuestra relación?- dijo Harry y el pelirrojo sonrió.

Entonces es cierto lo que dicen- dijo Ron.

¿Qué dicen?- dijo Harry volteándose y mirando al que fue su mejor amigo.

Eso que dicen de que no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde- dijo Ron sonriendo- ahora que Alicia te ignora te das cuenta de lo importante que es para ti.

¿Estás disfrutando con mi confusión?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

No- dijo Ron con seriedad- tal vez lo hubiese hecho si mi hermana no hubiese estado en medio de esa confusión- le puso una mano en el hombre- elige a una y aléjate de la otra.

Harry asintió y Ron le dio unas fuertes palmadas.

* * *

Dominic se lo estaba pasando en grande, habían estado en el mercadillo, mirando los puestos, riendo por los extraños aparatos de los muggles y probándose sus ropas.

El chico le había comprado una camiseta de colores vivos y una gorra azul cielo, lo que había hecho que se ganase muchos besos, por eso después le había comprado un colgante con una piedra en forma de corazón de color rojo.

Luego habían paseado cogidos de la mano y ahora estaban en una cafetería tomándose unos helados junto a un gran ventanal.

Dominic cámbiamelo por favor- dijo Alison- me gusta más tu helado.

¿Y por qué no te lo has pedido?- dijo Dominic.

Porque no pensé que ese helado de color azul fuese a estar tan bueno- dijo Alison.

Yo me arriesgue a pedirlo y yo me lo como- dijo el chico.

Anda Dominic, no seas malo- dijo Alison mirándole con cara de corderito degollado.

No, no me mires con esa cara, no es justo- dijo Dominic y suspiró resignado- está bien, está bien.

Alison sonrió mientras se intercambiaban los helados.

Siempre consigo lo que quiero- dijo Alison- vete acostumbrando.

¿Todo?- preguntó Dominic.

Alison le miró directamente a los ojos.

Todo- dijo sonriendo.

Dominic sonrió y dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa.

Voy al baño ahora vengo- Alison asintió mientras se comenzaba a comer el helado.

El chico se levantó del sillón de cuero rojo y pasó junto a otras mesas donde había gente, al otro lado estaba la barra de taburetes altos donde había algunas personas sentadas, un grupo de hombres hablaban con la camarera que llevaba un uniforme amarillo.

Pasó junto a una mesa donde había unos niños peleando y los padres los regañaban por su comportamiento. La sonrisa se Dominic se borró cuando vio pasar por delante de las ventanas a un par de hombres que le resultaban familiares.

Los siguió con la mirada mientras los veía cruzar la calle y cuando los vio meterse en un callejón de la acera de enfrente y desaparecerse, recordó quienes eran. Los había visto en la guarida de Voldemort el tiempo que estuvo secuestrado. Eran mortífagos y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Se giró pero antes de poder avisar a Alison hubo una explosión en la calle. La onda expansiva hizo que las ventanas del local se reventasen y todo se llenase de polvo.

* * *

Harry se encontraba de rodillas junto a su cama. Estaba sólo, desde allí oían a los habitantes de la casa hablar y reír por algunas gracias que debía de estar haciendo Kevin.

Pero él no podía estar abajo con los demás divirtiéndose porque él tenía que tomar una decisión, la decisión que cambiaría su vida dependiendo de lo que escogiese. Si escogía bien sería feliz, si no se condenaría a un mundo de desgracia.

En un lado de la cama estaban las fotos en las que salía Alicia y en el otro lado, los bombones y las fotos en las que salía Inez.

Cogió una de las fotos en las que salía él con Inez y otra en la que salía él con Alicia. Le dio la espalda a la cama y se apoyó en ella. Observó la primera foto.

En ella Harry estaba mirando a la cámara, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. No parecía mostrar mucho interés a Inez. Tenía una mirada de aburrimiento y su sonrisa era muy leve ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de eso cuando miraba las fotos? Inez estaba junto a él y le rodeaba el cuello mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, de vez en cuando miraba a la cámara y sonreía. Los ojos de la Slytherin tenían un toque siniestro y malicioso cuando miraba a la cámara. Harry nunca se había fijado. Además era bonita y tenía un bonito cuerpo pero era una belleza algo tosca y vulgar.

Luego miró la foto en la que salía él con Alicia. En esta él rodeaba la cintura de la pelirroja y tenía apoyada su barbilla en el hombro de la chica que recostaba su cabeza suavemente contra su rostro. Alicia tenía sus manos sobre las de él y ambos tenían una gran sonrisa, y cuando no, se estaban dando un beso en los labios.

La sonrisa de la joven era sincera y cariñosa y su mirada inocente, pura y cálida muy diferente a la de Inez. Y era hermosa, tenía una belleza angelical y de rasgos finos.

Observó las dos fotos, pasaba la mirada de una a otra, intentando tomar una decisión mientras las palabras de Ron se repetían en su cabeza.

_"Eso que dicen de que no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde. Ahora que Alicia te ignora te das cuenta de lo importante que es para ti." _

¿Inez o Alicia¿Alicia o Inez?

_"Elige a una y aléjate de la otra." _

Ya lo había decidido, dejó la foto, en la que salía él mismo con Alicia, sobre la cama y cogió la varita. Miró unos segundos más la foto de él con Inez y acercó la varita a la esquina de la foto.

Murmuró unas palabras y la foto se prendió. La tiró a la papelera y la observó hasta que se consumió. Cogió la papelera y comenzó a tirar todas las fotos de la chica y murmurando el hechizo las fotos comenzaron a quemarse. Cogió la caja de bombones y la lanzó a las llamas.

Observó durante unos segundos las llamas y luego lo apagó. Se puso en pie y miró la cama donde seguían las fotos de Alicia.

Te elijo a ti, pelirroja- murmuró.

Sintió una quemazón en el brazo, se la miró y maldijo. Cogió las armas y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Frente a él se abrió la puerta del cuarto de las chicas. La mirada de Alicia se cruzó con la de él.

Dominic- dijeron ambos a la vez y se desaparecieron envuelto en luces.

* * *

Dominic abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y tosió a causa del polvo levantando por la explosión. Se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor.

El polvo ya se había disipado en gran medida, los cristales de las ventanas habían reventado y las mesas que habían estado al lado de las ventanas, entre ellas la que él había ocupado con Alison, estaban destruidas y habían dado contra la barra.

La gente estaba tirada en el suelo, algunos de ellas con cristales clavados en alguna parte del cuerpo pero no parecía haber nadie muerto. La gente se estaba comenzando a poner en pie, atontados por la explosión mientras fuera se oían los gritos de la gente que huía para salvar la vida.

Dominic se acercó corriendo a Alison que estaba apoyada en la pared, bajó una de las ventanas rotas. Se arrodilló junto a ella, se la veía dolorida, tenía algún corte por el rostro y los brazos pero por lo demás parecía estar bien.

¡Eih! Chiquita ¿Estás bien?- dijo Dominic acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

Me duele un poco el tobillo- dijo Alison.

¿Puedes caminar?- dijo Dominic.

La joven negó con la cabeza, ya lo había intentado y no había podido, había llegado hasta allí arrastrándose. El pánico estaba comenzando a cundir por todo el local.

Vamos a morir- dijo una mujer que tenía un cristal clavado en el muslo.

Dominic decidió para todo eso antes de que la situación empeorara. Lo único que estaban consiguiendo era asustar a los dos únicos niños que se encontraban en el local durante el ataque, esos que había visto pelear y que ahora parecían muy asustados y se abrazaban el uno al otro.

Tranquilícense- dijo Dominic- no debe cundir el pánico, están asustando a los niños.

¡Ahhh!- el grito de la camarera hizo que Dominic se girara para ver como un mortífago entraba por una de las ventanas.

Antes de que el mortífago murmurase un hechizo, Dominic había formado una bola de energía en su mano y se la había lanzado al hombre que había salido volando por la ventana.

El chico pensó en sus armas y estas aparecieron en sus manos. Se puso la daga en el cinto junto a su varita y _i Alya /i_ , a su espada. Y en la espalda se puso el arco.

Eres uno de ellos- dijo un hombre y el joven Black lo miró- eres uno de los Elegidos.

Sí- dijo el chico y todo el local comenzó a murmurar- por favor háganme caso. Colóquense todos detrás de la barra, allí no los verán y los mortífagos pasaran de largo.

La gente comenzó a obedecer a Dominic, este agachó junto a Alison y la levantó. Ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. La llevó tras la barra y la dejó en el suelo.

Quédate aquí- dijo Dominic.

Ten cuidado- dijo Alison.

Lo tendré, no te preocupes- dijo Dominic sonriendo- volveré.

Más te vale porque me enfadaré mucho contigo si me dejas plantada- bromeó Alison intentando disimular de ese modo su preocupación.

Alison… yo…- Dominic la cogió la mano.

No sabía si decirle lo que sentía. No parecía ser un buen momento y él no se lo había imaginado así cuando la escena se reproducía en su cabeza.

¿Sí?- dijo Alison.

Yo nunca te dejaría plantada- dijo Dominic. La dio un beso en la frente y miró a la camarera- cuide de ella.

La mujer asintió. Él se puso en pie y saltó por encima de la barra del local y salió de allí. En la puerta se encontró a Ron que pasaba por allí.

Ron- dijo el moreno.

Dominic- dijo Ron, parecía aliviado- menos mal que estás bien ¿Y Alison?

Está bien- dijo el chico- le he dicho que se quedase escondida en el bar. Acabemos con esto pronto.

* * *

Jenny Stoquer corría como nunca antes había corrido. Sus largas piernas daban grandes zancadas para huir del ángel pelirrojo o mejor dicho del demonio pelirrojo porque en esos momentos todo lo angelical había desaparecido en Alicia para volverse demoníaca ante una de las asesinas de parte de su familia.

Alicia había enloquecido cuando la había visto en el ataque, su cuerpo había clamado por venganza y _Alphecca _había vibrado esperando ser usada.

Y ahora la ex Slytherin no tenía escapatoria, se había metido en un callejón sin salida. Sacó su látigo y en la otra mano temblorosa tenía la varita. A pesar de ser de día, en el callejón no había mucha luz.

Con cualquier ruido la joven miraba a los lados aterrada, sabiendo que era muy posible que su final estuviese cerca porque Alicia era una gran guerrera y estaba enardecida por el dolor de la pérdida de su familia.

Un ruido a su derecha la hizo girarse a ese lado con temor, respiró aliviada cuando vio que se trataba de un gato que había salido de un cubo de la basura.

¿Asustada?- murmuró una voz tras ella.

La sangre de Jenny se congeló, un sudor frío recorrió su rostro cuando sintió el aliento de la Vengadora en su cuello. Se giró tan rápido para ver a su enemiga que trastabilló y cayó al suelo.

Por favor…- murmuró con voz temblorosa la joven mientras miraba los ojos de Alicia que tenían una mezcla de rabia y diversión.

Sí, Alicia se estaba divirtiendo con todo eso, le había gustado verla correr, sentir su miedo, estaba disfrutando con sus suplicas. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que no debería disfrutar con todo aquello pero cada vez que intentaba entrar en razón veía a su familia colgada en un árbol.

Suplicas- dijo Alicia pasándose la espada de una mano a otra- suplicas y más suplicas.

Piedad- dijo Jenny apunto de llorar.

Piedad- repitió Alicia- ¡¿LA MISMA PIEDAD QUE TÚ TUVISTE CON MI MADRE, CON MI HERMANO Y CON MI CUÑADA¡¿ESA PIEDAD ME ESTÁS PIDIENDO?!

Yo sólo seguía órdenes- dijo Jenny aterrorizada.

Una vez, no hace mucho tiempo, la misma persona que te ordenó a ti matar a mi familia, también me daba ordenes a mi- dijo Alicia- muchas veces me ordenó matar y no lo hice. Pero es que entre tú y yo hay una gran diferencia. Yo soy humana.

Lo sé- dijo Jenny- lo sé. Yo soy débil, tenía miedo, por favor, no me hagas daño. Todo el mundo dice que eres un ángel y los ángeles no asesinan a sangre fría.

Si, pero en estos momentos soy el Ángel Vengador- dijo Alicia levantando la espada por encima de su cabeza y cogiendo la empuñadura con ambas manos- esto es por vosotros, Mamá, George, Fleur.

Alicia bajó la espada con todas sus fuerzas, Jenny cerró los ojos y se desapareció a tiempo para que la pelirroja no pudiese llevar acabo la misión que ella misma se había impuesto.

La pelirroja se giró y vio como Jenny corría de nuevo hacía la calle principal pero no pensaba dejarla escapar con tanta facilidad. Se desapareció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a la mortífaga que detuvo su paso y quedó a unos metros de ella.

Aun no hemos terminado- dijo Alicia mirándola sobriamente.

Alicia levantó la espada para atacarla pero Jenny blandió su látigo y lo enrolló alrededor de la muñeca de la mano con la que sujetaba a _Alphecca _y esta cayó al suelo.

La pelirroja agarró con ambas manos el látigo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas de él. Jenny desde el otro lado hacía fuerzas y tiraba de él. El Ángel Vengador sentía como la circulación de la sangre se le dificultaba. Sacando fuerzas de su ira, tiró con todas sus fuerzas hasta que Jenny Stoquer estuvo frente a ella y con la habilidad y la rapidez que le había dado su entrenamiento, le rodeó el cuello con el látigo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

¡RETIRADA!- oyeron que gritaba alguien.

La mortífaga intentaba soltarse pero no podía, terminó perdiendo las fuerzas y soltando el látigo. Alicia lo agarró con fuerza y se agachó cuando la mortífaga, que cada vez le costaba más respirar, cayó al suelo.

Piedad- repitió la mortífaga que sintió como Alicia le volteaba y pudo ver el rostro de la que estaba siendo su verduga.

El rostro de la joven Weasley estaba surcado en lágrimas para sorpresa de la mortífaga que le volvió a pedir clemencia. Pero Alicia no pensaba concedérsela. Oyeron como unos pasos se acercaban, la mortífaga torció los ojos para ver de quien se trataba pero Alicia no levantó la cabeza.

Quiero que veas mi cara, maldita- dijo Alicia llorando- quiero que veas mi cara mientras acabo con tu vida, no tendré piedad porque tú no la tuviste con mi familia- Jenny la agarró las manos intentando en vano que su enemiga aflojara el amarre- te odio.

Alicia- dijo Ron pero la pelirroja no le miró.

Sintió como unas manos intentaban detenerla en su misión pero no se apartó, soltó con una de sus manos el amarre y formó un campo de fuerza a su alrededor haciendo que la persona que había intentado detenerla, se apartase de ella.

Estaba cegada por la ira y no se daba cuenta de que era a J.J a quien había hecho volar unos metros lejos de ella. Ahora ninguno de sus amigos, allí presentes podía acercarse.

Te odio porque me quitaste algo tan preciado como era mi familia- continúo Alicia- de la que carecí durante años y de la que no pude disfrutar casi nada por ti y por tus amigas pero tú no puedes entenderlo porque no quieres a nadie, porque no tienes corazón. Y aunque muera en esta misión, acabare con todos los que hicieron daño a mi familia. Hasta siempre.

Los ojos de Stoquer estaban inyectados en sangre y su rostro estaba rojo. Se aferraba a la manga de Alicia que no aflojaba su amarre mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

¡Alicia!- gritó Hermione llorando- no lo hagas, sólo servirá para que después te sientas mal contigo misma.

Todos sabían que Hermione tenía razón, una cosa era matar en defensa propia o por salvar a alguien y otra muy diferente asesinar por venganza, a sangre fría, eso sólo hacía que te convirtieses en uno de ellos, en un mortífago.

Tú no eres así- dijo Ginny.

Pero no importo nada lo que sus amigos la pidiesen, la chica terminó con la vida de su enemiga. Jenny soltó la manga de Alicia y cerró los ojos para siempre. El campo de fuerza desapareció pero ninguno se acercó a ella.

La pelirroja estaba sentada sobre el cuerpo de Jenny y había soltado el látigo. Su respiración estaba acelerada, las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro pero esta vez de decepción hacía ella misma al saber que se había convertido en una asesina de sangre fría.

Se puso en pie y caminó hacía sus amigos que la miraban en silencio. Dominic, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Wendy, Draco, Neville, Luna y Harry no podían creer lo que acababan de presenciar.

Ha comenzado mi venganza- susurró Alicia con frialdad.

Pasó por al lado de todos sus amigos y salió del callejón donde vio el caos que se había formado en el lugar. Sus amigos salieron minutos después.

Tengo que ir a buscar a Alison- dijo Dominic rompiendo el frío silencio.

¿Dónde está?- dijo Draco.

En ese local de allí- dijo Dominic señalando el bar que estaba al final de la calle.

Todos miraron hacía donde el chico señalaba y vieron como el bar explotaba.

¡ALISON!- gritó Dominic.

* * *

Alison estaba de los nervios, oía los gritos de la gente, veía las caras de terror de los que estaban a su alrededor y Dominic aun no volvía. Era por él por quien más temía, tenía miedo de que no volviese, de que le pasase algo.

¡RETIRADA!- oyeron todos que gritaban.

La gente a su alrededor respiró aliviada al saber lo que eso significaba. Alison vio en la camarera la intención de ponerse en pie.

Aún puede que no se hayan marchado- susurró la Gryffindor- espere unos minutos.

Pero la mujer no la hizo caso y se puso en pie. Uno de los pocos mortífagos que aun quedaban por allí la vio, con una sonrisa macabra, junto en un mismo frasco dos pociones, la agitó y la lanzó contra el local.

Antes de que el frasco diese contra el suelo y se rompiese el mortífago se desapareció. En cuanto el frasco se hizo añicos el local explotó en mil pedazos.

* * *

Dominic sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho mientras corría hacía el local seguido de todos sus amigos. Cuando llegó vio todo derrumbado, corrió hacía el lugar donde anteriormente había estado la barra y comenzó a quitar escombros.

Sus amigos comenzaron a ayudarlo, encontraron el cadáver de uno de los niños y al verlo Dominic comenzó a quitar escombros desesperados mientras sentía como su alma en vilo, clamaba desesperada por ver a la chica que amaba.

Quitó unos escombros y vio el cadáver de un hombre y debajo de él parecía haber otro cuerpo. Apartó el cuerpo del hombre y vio a Alison que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba llena de polvo.

Acercó una de sus manos temblorosas al cuello de la chica y para su alivio sintió el pulso débil de la joven.

El cuerpo del hombre la ha debido de proteger- dijo Dominic- tiene el pulso muy débil. Tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo urgentemente.

¿Y a que esperamos?- dijo Luna.

Dominic la cogió en brazos y desapareció envuelto en luces, seguido de cerca por sus amigos. Cuando llegaron al hospital, este aun no estaba colapsado porque los heridos no habían comenzado a llegar.

Unos sanadores se acercaron a ellos al llegar e hicieron aparecer una camilla donde Dominic puso a Alison a la que se llevaron. Todos menos Alicia y Harry se sentaron en la sala de espera.

Los otros dos se acercaron a la recepcionista y le dieron los datos de Alison para que avisasen a sus padres de que estaba ingresada en el hospital.

Harry se fijo que las manos de Alicia estaban en carne viva porque se había quemado con el látigo cuando había matado a Jenny.

El moreno estiró la mano y cogió una de las de la chica que hizo un gesto de dolor mientras la recepcionista se alejaba para escribir una carta a los familiares de Alison.

Deberían curarte eso- dijo Harry- no tiene buena pinta.

No es nada- dijo escuetamente Alicia soltándose.

¿Vas a seguir mucho tiempo haciéndome el vacío?- dijo Harry cogiéndola de la muñeca.

Aunque Alicia se resistió, Harry consiguió arrastrarla a una de las enfermerías. La metió en un cuarto y se sorprendió al no ver ninguna enfermera.

No hay ninguna enfermera- dijo Alicia- además estoy bien.

La chica intentó salir pero Harry se lo impidió. La llevó hasta una de las camillas que había y la levantó para después tumbarla en ella. El moreno se puso a rebuscar entre los frascos, en su entrenamiento les habían enseñado algunas pociones y ungüentos cicatrizantes y de otros tipos.

Miraba de reojo a la pelirroja para asegurarse de que no se escapaba pero parecía que la chica se había rendido y se miraba las manos.

Harry lo encontró y se acercó a ella. Se sentó en el borde de la camilla y se puso las manos de la chica en su regazo. Abrió el frasco y tras echarlo en una gasa comenzó a pasarlo por las manos de la chica. Alicia hizo una mueca de dolor y Harry sopló para calmar el dolor.

La pelirroja le miró pero él no le devolvió la mirada, estaba demasiado ocupado en su misión de curarla. A Alicia le vino un olor terrible.

Huele fatal- dijo Alicia poniendo cara de asco.

Lo siento soy yo- dijo Harry y la chica lo miró y vio que la miraba con una sonrisa- durante el ataque pise la mierda de un perro.

Alicia alzó las cejas en un gesto muy cómico y rompió a reír. Harry también estalló en carcajadas y antes de que uno de los dos se diese cuenta o entendiesen como había ocurrido, se estaban besando.

Harry soltó el frasco que cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. El ruido no rompió ese mágico momento. Ambos se entregaron a ese beso como si fuese el último.

El moreno sintió como Alicia le cogía del rostro y le manchaba la cara de ungüento pero no le importo, lo que si le importo es que ella rompiese ese maravilloso beso.

Ambos seguían con los ojos cerrados, Harry los abrió y la agarró de los antebrazos con suavidad. Alicia apoyó su frente en la de él y abrió los ojos con tristeza.

No- dijo Alicia que comenzó a llorar por todo el cúmulo de cosas ocurridas en ese día.

Primero esa mañana se había levantado tras haber soñado con Cuper, luego la alucinación que había tenido en la ducha, ahora que entraba en razón se daba cuenta de que había matado a una persona a sangre fría y por último, ese beso que le mataba el alma porque sabia que Harry no querría volver con ella a pesar de habérselo dado, que equivocada estaba.

No- repitió con voz temblorosa- no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, quiero olvidarte.

Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas- dijo Harry- estás muy nerviosa Alicia, no sabes lo que dices y lo entiendo, lo que ha pasado hoy en el ataque…

No, Harry- dijo Alicia- mi decisión de olvidarte la tome mucho antes de haber matado a Stoquer.

Sonaba tan terrible lo que había hecho y dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Harry la abrazó para reconfortarla y para consolarse también a él mismo porque la perdía, cada vez la tenía más lejos a pesar de estar en la misma habitación, a pesar de estar abrazados.

Me he convertido en un monstruo- dijo Alicia hundiendo su rostro en el cuerpo del joven que amaba- y lo peor de todo es que sé que cuando vea a Pansy o a una de sus amigas me voy a enloquecer de nuevo. Soy un monstruo.

No, sigues siendo un ángel, nunca podrás ser un monstruo- dijo Harry acariciándole el pelo- Te dije que te ayudaría a vengar la muerte de tu familia y te juro que si se me presenta la oportunidad de hacerlo, lo haré.

Lo sé- dijo Alicia aspirando su aroma, una mezcla en esos momentos de sudor y polvo- pero aun así, aunque me ofrezcas tu ayuda, no me harás cambiar de opinión- le soltó- quiero olvidarte para dejar de sufrir.

Pero Alicia…

Ahora tú estas con Butler- le interrumpió Alicia.

Inez y yo…- quiso decirla que pensaba dejarla pero la pelirroja no le dejó terminar.

Me da igual lo que pase entre Inez y tú- dijo Alicia- he tomado una decisión.- Se puso en pie, le limpió la mejilla- gracias por curarme las manos.

Harry la miró en silencio y vio como ella salía de la habitación. No pensaba rendirse, la siguió con paso rápido y antes de llegar a la sala de espera, la cogió de la muñeca.

¿Nunca cambiarás de opinión?- dijo Harry- ¿Ocurra lo que ocurra tú te empeñaras en olvidarme, en hacerme el vacío?

Nunca se puede decir nunca- dijo Alicia- pero estoy decidida a ello.

Se soltó de su amarre y entró en la sala de espera. Harry entró después de ella, sus amigos estaban allí pero parecían algo más aliviados.

¿Dónde estabais?- dijo Ron sonriendo.

En la enfermería curándome unas heridas- dijo Alicia- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Alison se va a poner bien- dijo Hermione- se tendrá que quedar unos días pero se pondrá bien. Han llegado sus Papas y la están viendo.

En ese momento una pareja entró a la sala de espera, como supusieron debían de ser los padres de Alison pues la mujer tenía los mismos rasgos de la joven y el hombre se parecía al señor Diggory aunque era más guapo.

Se acercaron a ellos y les dieron las gracias por ayudar a su hija, sobretodo a Dominic que estaba deseando ver a la joven.

Claro que puedes pasar a verla- dijo la señora Diggory cuando Dominic le preguntó- aunque aún esta inconsciente.

No importa- dijo Dominic.

El joven Black fue hacía la habitación que le habían indicado los señores Diggory. Abrió la puerta despacio y entró a la blanca estancia.

Había una única cama con una mesilla al lado, también había un armario y un gran ventanal por donde se veía el crepúsculo.

Se acercó a la cama donde reposaba la joven entre sabanas blancas. Su negro cabello reposaba en la almohada y hacía que su blancura de piel resaltara. Aún tenía algunas heridas en la cara, los brazos y el pie, que se había torcido, los tenía vendados. Casi no se notaba como el pecho subía y bajaba por lo lenta y calmada que era su respiración.

Se sentó en una silla que había junto a la cama y le cogió la mano sin apartar los ojos de su rostro sereno.

Nunca imagine que nuestra cita terminaría así- dijo Dominic, no sabía si le podía escuchar pero él quería desahogarse- me asuste mucho cuando pensé que te iba a perder- la acarició la mano con el pulgar- estás tan bonita- sonrió con ternura- No sé si me podrás escuchar pero quiero que sepas que te quiero. Pensaba pedirte hoy que salieras conmigo pero parece que el destino se empeña en fastidiarnos a todos en el amor- la dio un beso en la mano- alguien me dijo que para declararse a una chica tienes que decir lo que te salga del corazón y que razón tenía porque mi corazón grita que te ama cada vez que te ve, ahora mismo lo está gritando, espero que algún día puedas escucharlo.

Se puso en pie, se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en la frente.

Te quiero, Alison Diggory.**-**


	44. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos

**Capitulo 45: Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.**

Harry se despertó esa mañana más temprano de lo normal, cuando miró el reloj eran las cinco y media de la mañana y no sé pudo volver a dormir, se quedó intentándolo hasta las seis pero ya se dio por vencido y se levantó.

Él único que estaba también despierto en esa habitación era J.J que desde que volvieron de la Mansión Malfoy conciliaba muy mal el sueño.

Harry se rascó perezosamente uno de sus bien formados pectorales y salió de la habitación para ir al baño. Iba a entrar pero cambió de decisión y decidió ir al cuarto de las chicas.

Con cuidado para no despertar a ninguna de ellas, abrió la puerta y entró. Tras cerrar la puerta, se acercó a la cama de Alicia. La chica se removía en ella nerviosamente y murmuraba palabras incoherentes, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

Un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. Harry acercó un poco su rostro al de ella para intentar descifrar sus palabras y por lo que pudo comprender, soñaba con las violaciones de Cuper pero en ese sueño, también parecía estar atormentándola el fantasma de Jenny Stoquer.

Se le partió el corazón cuando le oyó suplicar que la dejase en paz. Con cuidado para no despertarla, se tumbó junto a ella y le rodeó el cuerpo con sus brazos.

Tranquila, pequeña- susurró en su oído- nadie te va ha hacer daño. Sólo es un sueño.

Poco a poco la joven se fue calmando y se acurrucó en los brazos de Harry, aferrándose a su espalda desnuda y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven.

Harry…- murmuró entre sueños la joven- Harry…

El moreno le acarició el pelo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y la dio un beso en la frente para luego hundir su nariz en el cabello pelirrojo.

Te elijo a ti, mi ángel pelirrojo- susurró Harry- aunque nunca me perdones, te elijo a ti.

Lo que él no sabía es que Hermione había escuchado y visto todo con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

J.J aguantó un poco más que Harry en la cama pero se terminó levantando al no poder dormirse de nuevo. Sacó la ropa del baúl y mientras buscaba unos zapatos vio sus lentillas.

Nunca se las ponía porque le daba pereza hacerlo, pero ese día para cambiar decidió dejar las gafas sobre la mesilla y coger las lentillas. Se fue al baño, se extraño al ver que no estaba ocupado por Harry al que había visto salir antes.

Se encogió de hombros y entró. Después de media hora salió y bajó a desayunar. Sólo estaba su padre en la cocina.

Buenos días- dijo Eric sonriendo y dio un sorbo a su té.- veo que te has puesto las lentillas.

Sí- dijo J.J mientras se servía el desayuno- y son más cómodas la verdad.

Se sentó frente a su padre y comenzó a desayunar en silencio. Sintió que lo miraban, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de su padre.

¿Ocurre algo?- dijo J.J.

Últimamente Ginny y tú os habláis menos de lo normal- dijo Eric- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Ginny y yo rompimos, es normal que hablemos menos- dijo J.J.

Sí, pero quiero decir que os habláis menos desde que volvisteis hace unos días de la mansión Malfoy- aclaró Eric – ¿Es que ocurrió algo allí?

J.J quedó en silencio, no sabía si decírselo o no a su padre. Decidió hacer lo primero, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y quien mejor que su padre para hacerlo.

Me dijo que fui un error en su vida- dijo J.J sin apartar los ojos de su vaso de zumo, no se atrevía a mirar a su padre.

Hijo…-

Me dolió tanto que me dijese eso- dijo J.J- porque ella fue y sigue siendo lo más importante en mi vida y creo que yo para ella no signifiqué nada. Sólo fui uno más en su lista de novios.

Yo no creo eso, J.J- dijo Eric con una media sonrisa, el chico le miró- a Ginny se la veía muy enamorada y me atrevería a decir que aún lo esta. Pero a veces, decimos cosas que no sentimos realmente, porque nadie es perfecto y solemos meter la pata sobretodo cuando estamos dolidos.

Yo soy el que está dolido- dijo J.J- ella no confió en mi, sacó sus estúpidos celos Weasley a flote…

Hijo, hijo, cálmate- dijo Eric sonriendo divertido al ver la indignación de J.J- los dos tenéis derecho a estar dolidos pero hijo no cometas el error de perderla. Si de verdad la quieres lucha por ella porque una vida sin amor, no es vida.

Lo sé, Papá- dijo J.J- pero tengo miedo de que Ginny no sea la chica de mi vida ¿Y si hay alguien ahí fuera destinado a mí?

¿Qué te dice el corazón cada vez que ves a Ginny?- dijo Eric sonriendo y sin esperar respuesta se marchó, dejando a J.J sólo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Alicia entró a su cuarto y vio a Wendy sentada en la cama. Parecía muy concentrada, se acercó a ella en silencio y vio que estaba leyendo las cartas.

¿Qué haces?- dijo Alicia.

Wendy se sobresaltó y comenzó a recoger rápidamente las cartas y a mezclarlas. Alicia se sentó frente a su amiga.

¿Has mejorado en tus predicciones?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Sí- dijo Wendy sin mirarla- y la bola de cristal ya la domino.

Me alegro- dijo Alicia- ¿Me leerías las cartas?

Eh… preferiría que no, aún no lo domino- dijo Wendy nerviosamente, aún recordaba la última predicción que le hizo.

Este verano tampoco lo dominabas- dijo Alicia sonriendo y buscando su mirada- y no te importó leérmelas- Wendy no supo que decir- aún recuerdo lo que le dijiste a Harry, lo primero fue felicidad, sería feliz en el amor, luego sufrimiento, la verdad es que lo paso muy mal con la muerte de mi madre, dolor, por ahora fuiste acertando, odio lo ha sentido hacía Cuper y me atrevería a decir que también lo ha sentido hacía mi…

Alicia…-

Lágrimas, en eso también acertaste- dijo Alicia- y por último felicidad, supongo que eso pasará cuando termine la guerra. Pero también recuerdo la preedición que me hiciste a mi. Lo primero que me dijiste fue felicidad, eso lo acertaste, miedo lo sentía cuando Voldemort volvió, sufrimiento, creo que no tengo que decirte cuando lo sentí y lo sigo sintiendo pero además, sacaste otras dos cartas, cartas que no nos revelaste. Mírame Wen- la rubia le miró a los ojos- ¿Qué viste en las dos últimas cartas?

Nada, esas dos catas no pueden salir de ese modo- dijo Wendy sonriendo nerviosamente- fue un fallo.

Si fue un fallo ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa cuando te hablo de ello?- dijo Alicia.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró corriendo Sophi. Wendy apartó la mirada de su amiga y siguió barajando las cartas.

¡Alicia, Alicia, vamos a jugar!- decía la niña saltando.

La pelirroja miró unos segundos más a Wendy que no levantó la cabeza aunque sentía la penetrante mirada de su amiga clavada en ella.

Adiós Wendy- dijo Alicia levantándose y marchándose con Sophi.

Wendy miró por encima de su hombro la puerta cerrada y giró de nuevo la cabeza. Barajó las cartas.

¿Qué le depara el futuro a Alicia Weasley?- dijo Wendy.

Sacó la primera carta.

Miedo- susurró la rubia y sacó otra- Sufrimiento- colocó la carta junto a la otra y sacó otra. Sus manos temblaron al ver el dibujo de la siguiente carta que era…- Muerte- tragó saliva y sacó otra- y Vida.

Negó con la cabeza, esa predicción tenía que estar mal, la muerte y la vida no podían salir juntas y menos de ese modo colocadas. Tenía que haber un fallo pero ¿Por qué ese fallo se repetía todo el tiempo?

* * *

Llegó la noche, Ginny se encontraba sentada en las escaleras que estaban junto al cuarto de los chicos. Se mordió la uña del dedo meñique y después de unos segundos decidió asomarse por la puerta que estaba abierta.

Se amarró el pelo en una coleta y se asomó con cuidado de que no le viese la única persona que estaba en el cuarto.

Su mirada castaña detalló cada centímetro del cuerpo del hombre. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los pies descalzos y fue subiendo pasando por las piernas cubiertas por unos pantalones de deporte, pasando por el bulto que tenía en la entrepierna (la joven se sonrojó levemente) y siguió por el abdomen desnudo, por el que escurría un perlado sudor que bajaba desde su cuello, los músculos de los brazos del joven se contraían por el esfuerzo de estar sujetando la katana y haciendo movimientos de batalla con ella.

Su mirada se detuvo en su rostro, también surcado de ese sudor cristalino que lo hacía ver tan sexy. Le extrañó no verle con gafas pero de ese modo pudo apreciar de mejor manera sus hermosos ojos negros, esos que la hacían temblar cada vez que la miraban. Su pelo negro estaba revuelto y sus labios estaban entreabiertos incitando a la joven pelirroja a besarlos.

Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios sin poder apartar los ojos de J.J que no paraba de entrenar y que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo espiado por la pelirroja.

Quería olvidarlo pero ¿Cómo se puede olvidar al único hombre que has amado en la vida¿Cómo se puede olvidar al hombre que más cosas te ha hecho sentir con un simple beso o una suave caricia¿Cómo se puede olvidar al único hombre con el que has deseado perder tu virginidad? No se podía, y si se podía, ella no conocía la formula para hacerlo.

¿Por qué no entras y entrenas con él?- dijo una voz tras ella que la hizo sobresaltarse.

Se volteó de un salto, había estado tan inmersa en la visión de J.J que no se había dado cuenta de que su padre estaba detrás de ella.

Papá- dijo Ginny sonrojada por la vergüenza de haber sido encontrada por su padre en esos términos- yo… sólo estaba…

Espiando a J.J- dijo el Señor Weasley con una sonrisa.

No… bueno sí… pero es que…- Ginny cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró con la sonrisa divertida de su padre- le dije algo que no debería haberle dicho.

¿Algo como qué?- preguntó el Señor Weasley.

Le dije que fue un error en mi vida- dijo Ginny apenada.

Ginevra…- le reprendió su padre.

Lo sé- dijo la chica girándose y mirando al chico- pero lo dije sin pensar, soy una bocazas, sé me escapó pero yo le quiero Papá, le quiero mucho y no sé como olvidarle.

¿Y por qué tienes que olvidarle?- dijo el señor Weasley.

Porque me hace daño estar junto a él y no poder tenerlo- dijo Ginny.

No lo tienes porque no quieres- dijo el señor Weasley- tú le quieres, él te quiere…

Él no me quiere- dijo Ginny mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido- si me quisiera no me habría engañado.

El señor Weasley puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que su hija era demasiado cabezota como para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Sólo te daré un consejo- dijo el señor Weasley- no dejes que siga pensando que fue un error en tu vida.- el hombre no la vio con intenciones de entrar- tal vez necesites un pequeño empujón.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Ginny había sido empujada al interior del cuarto y el señor Weasley había cerrado la puerta.

J.J se giró al oír como la puerta se cerraba y miró a Ginny que estaba intentando abrir la puerta.

¿Ginny?- preguntó J.J.

J.J- dijo Ginny girándose con una sonrisa nerviosa- no quería molestarte, me iré en cuanto pueda abrir la puerta.

No hace falta que te vayas- dijo J.J sentándose en la cama- pensaba tomarme un descanso. Siéntate aquí conmigo si quieres.

J.J dio unos golpes en el colchón, justo al lado de donde estaba él. Ginny dudó unos segundos pero luego se sentó junto a él.

Los dos quedaron en silencio y sin mirarse. Y es que la peor forma de extrañar al alguien es estar sentada a su lado y saber que nunca volverás a estar con él/ella. Y Merlín, como se extrañaban ellos.

¿Cómo has visto hoy a Alicia después de lo ocurrido con Stoquer?- preguntó J.J para romper el hielo.

No sé, como siempre- dijo Ginny- ya sabes que ella no suele demostrar sus debilidades. Sólo puedes verlas si sabes mirar en sus ojos.

Harry era el que mejor sabía hacerlo- dijo J.J con una sonrisa triste- él era siempre quien la miraba a los ojos y sabía como se sentía o lo que le preocupaba. Tal y como yo hacía contigo.

Ginny tragó saliva y miró a J.J. Se encontró con sus ojos negros que la taladraban y que le hacían sentirse desnuda.

¿Te preocupa algo, Gin?- preguntó J.J con una sonrisa cariñosa.

La pelirroja guardó silencio mientras los ojos se le inundaban de cristalinas lágrimas. J.J sonrió con ternura y le acarició la sonrosada mejilla.

J.J… yo…- Ginny no sabía como retractarse en sus palabras y tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo.

Si le decía que nunca fue un error entonces él podría pensar que perdonaba lo que había pasado con Verónica. El chico le miraba a los ojos, sabía que quería decirle algo pero también sabía que no se lo diría.

Así que se puso en pie. J.J hizo aparecer la espada de Ginny en sus manos y se la pasó a la pelirroja que la cogió al vuelo.

¿Me ayudas a entrenar?- preguntó J.J sonriendo.

Ginny asintió limpiándose los ojos. Se puso en pie y los dos se miraron a los ojos. J.J atacó pero la pelirroja a pesar de su pequeño tamaño no le costó nada detener el ataque.

Se enzarzaron en una pequeña pelea hasta que terminaron cayendo en la cama riendo sin parar.

Ginny, que a esas alturas estaba sudando tanto como el chico, quedó encima de J.J. Soltando aún alguna débil risita, se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

Me podría pasar así toda la vida- susurró J.J sin pensar.

La pelirroja no supo que decir, sólo sonrió, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico. Este le rodeó el cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos y también cerró los ojos. Pero su paz duró muy poco porque pronto sintieron como su brazo comenzaba ha arder.

Se miraron la marca de la Orden del Fénix y vieron que estaban atacando una zona de Londres. Se pusieron en pie de un saltó y tras coger sus armas se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron junto a sus amigos que miraban con horror el caos que estaban sembrando los Elementaris y la Mater Natura. Además de algunos mortífagos, licántropos, dementores y troles de los que se estaban encargando los aurores y los miembros de la Orden.

Tenemos que detenerlos- dijo Ron.

Ellos no son nuestros enemigos- dijo Alicia.

Pero ¿Qué estas diciendo?- dijo Hermione.

Recordad que están bajo el engaño de Voldemort- dijo Alicia- sino fuese así, serían nuestros aliados, ellos fueron protectores de unas de las antepasadas de Sophi.

¿Y que quieres que hagamos que maten a toda la gente y destruyan el lugar?- dijo J.J.

No- dijo Alicia- pero por nada del mundo acabéis con ninguno de ellos. No los matéis.

Vaya, vaya- dijo una voz delante de ellos.

Los chicos miraron a la persona que había hablado y vieron a un alto pelirrojo que respondía al nombre de Ignis. A su lado iba Aqua y al otro lado la Madre Naturaleza, que tenía a su izquierda a Terra y al otro lado de este a Ventus.

Los cinco imponían respeto. Miraban a los chicos como si fuesen cucarachas a las que hubiese que aplastar.

Teníamos ganas de encontrarnos con vosotros- dijo Ignis con una sonrisa- por fin podremos vengar la muerte de la heredera de nuestro ángel, Anaxarete Carsma.

Ella aún esta viva- dijo Alicia- Voldemort os engañó.

¡¿Por qué debemos creeros?!- gritó Terra.

¿Por qué le creéis a él?- dijo Ron.

¿Por qué no hacerlo? Él nos mostró la realidad, vosotros protegéis a los muggles- dijo la Madre Naturaleza- y ellos lo único que hacen es matarme, matar el mundo. Voldemort me ha prometido un mundo mejor cuando todo esto termine.

Voldemort os ha mentido- dijo Wendy- cuando él reine, entonces todo lo hermoso morirá. No habrá sitio para la Naturaleza.

No vamos a creer a los amigos del heredero de Alasdair Hoffman- dijo Aqua señalando a Harry- os mataremos como vosotros matasteis a la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma, el ser más puro de la tierra. Es cierto cuando dicen que el ser más puro no puede sobrevivir con el ser más impuro porque la luz ha muerto a manos de la oscuridad.

Yo no maté al ser más…-

¡Calla!- el gritó de Ventus aplacó las palabras de Harry- _¡Ventus! _(Viento)

Una fuerza salió de las manos de la mujer que fue directa a los chicos. Un fuerte viento hizo que ellos cayesen al suelo. Ginny al ser la más menuda de todos, era arrastrada por la fuerte tempestad, intentaba agarrarse al suelo pero el viento era demasiado fuerte.

J.J estiró la mano y la cogió, la chica se logró poner en pie, sujetándose con fuerza al cuerpo del chico que la rodeaba con un brazo.

Ventus, que estaba volando, reía al ver como los chicos eran incapaces de mantenerse en pie y los que lo conseguían era a duras penas. La capa verde, que hacía juego con sus ojos, ondeaba por el viento y los cabellos rubios llenos de tirabuzones se movían en un vaivén, era una visión aterradora pero a la vez hermosa.

El viento amainó poco a poco pero a los chicos no les dio tiempo a contraatacar.

_¡Tremor! _(Terremoto)- gritó Terra con las manos hacía el suelo.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, una grieta apareció a los pies de Terra que la guió con sus manos hacía los chicos, la tierra se abrió. Hermione perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó al vacío.

Ron se tiró al suelo y consiguió agarrarla de la mano, Dominic se acercó a ellos y les ayudó a subirla. Más grietas aparecían en el suelo. En el centro del suelo quedó un cráter, intentaron escalar el hoyo pero Ignis los señaló con una sonrisa y dijo:

_¡Exustio! _(Incendio).-

Un círculo de fuego de más de veinte metros de alto los rodeó. Ignis cogió una llama y jugueteó con ellas en sus manos. Los Elementaris y la Madre Naturaleza los miraba desde lo alto con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los chicos formaron unas bolas de energía en la mano y Neville y Luna sacaron las varitas pero antes de poder utilizarlas. La Madre Naturaleza los miró a todos con sus negros ojos y dijo:

_¡Radix! _(Raíz).-

Un sin fin de raíces salieron del suelo y se enrollaron en los brazos de todos. Aqua levantó sus manos al cielo.

_¡Aqua! _(Agua)- dijo la mujer.

Los chicos que aún estaban sujetos por las raíces vieron como del suelo comenzaba a surgir un sin fin de agua, pronto les llegó por las rodillas y en minutos el agua les llegaba por la cintura. En menos de seis minutos el agua los cubrió por completo.

Intentaban soltarse del amarre de las raíces pero estas estaban fuertemente aferradas a sus muñecas. Forcejeaban desesperados, sintiendo como poco a poco se sentían más débiles por la falta de aire.

Miraron al cielo donde a través del agua podían ver volando a los que, si no hubiesen caído en el engaño, podrían haber sido sus aliados en vez de sus verdugos.

_¡Tonitru! _(Trueno) _¡Fulsi! _(Rayo)- dijo Aqua.

El cielo se oscureció en segundos. Los truenos rugían en la noche y los rayos se iluminaban el cielo. Los rayos comenzaron a caer sobre el agua y los chicos sintieron una fuerte corriente eléctrica que los hizo gritar pero sólo burbujas salían de sus gargantas.

J.J con gran esfuerzo consiguió llevar su mano hasta su pecho, debajo del brazo tenía la pistola. Sacando fuerzas de no sabía donde sacó el arma y apuntó con ella al suelo, justo de donde salía la raíz.

Apretó el gatillo y la bala viajo rompiendo la superficie del agua a su paso hasta hacer contacto con la gruesa raíz que se rompió en pedazos. Hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo y consiguió liberarse.

Formando dos bolas de energía soltó uno de los brazos de Ginny y otro de los de Wendy. Las dos chicas se liberaron por completo y ayudaron a los demás ha hacer lo mismo mientras esquivaban las raíces que la Mater Natura había empezado a hacer aparecer para atrapar de nuevo a los chicos.

Los chicos se desaparecieron y aparecieron fuera del círculo de fuego. Formaron unas bolas de energía y se las lanzaron a sus cincos enemigos que estiraron los brazos y formaron un escudo de llamas, agua, flores, viento y tierra.

Malditos mocosos- dijo Ventus y se dispuso a lanzarle una fuerte ráfaga de aire pero La Madre Naturaleza levanto la mano.

No- dijo la mujer- déjalos vivir por ahora.

Pero…-

No- dijo la mujer con más ímpetu y Ventus guardó silencio- nos volveremos a encontrar.

Un remolino de flores la envolvió y desapareció. Ignis desapareció entre llamas, Aqua fue envuelta en un torbellino de agua cristalina, el pelo de Ventus empezó a mecerse y después a su capa le ocurrió lo mismo hasta desaparecer. Terra los hizo un gesto con la cabeza y un remolino de tierra lo envolvió hasta desaparecer.

Los chicos se miraron unos segundos para después introducirse en la batalla que se estaba llevando acabo.

J.J se encontró rodeado por diez hombres lobo, tres mortífagos y dos dementores. Quince contra uno, pensó J.J, eso era una clara desventaja y más si lo estaban rodeando.

Te veo en apuros, chico- dijo uno de los mortífagos sonriendo.

J.J alzó las cejas y sonrió. Ese mortífago que había hablado y que estaba frente a él no era mucho mayor que él.

La luna llena iluminaba el campo de batalla dándoles más vida a los hombres lobo que enseñaban los dientes a J.J.

Esa pequeña pelirroja es muy linda- volvió ha hablar el mortífago de antes y J.J que había apartado sólo unos segundos la vista, la volvió a dirigir hacía él- en vez de matarla cuando acabemos contigo, podríamos llevárnosla y jugar con ella, como Cuper jugo con su hermana.

A Ginny no le vais a tocar ni un solo cabello- dijo J.J destilando rabia por cada palabra que decía.

¿Y quién nos lo va a impedir?- dijo el mortífago sonriendo petulantemente.

Yo- dijo J.J.

El chico cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho y sacó sus dos pistolas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apuntaba con ellas a dos licántropos, uno que estaba a su derecha y el otro a su izquierda.

Con una sonrisa y sin apartar los ojos del mortífago con el que había estado hablando, J.J apretó los gatillos y dio de lleno en la cabeza de los dos seres que cayeron al suelo sin vida.

Los otros licántropos al ver como dos de los suyos caían se abalanzaron sobre J.J, que dando una voltereta sin apoyar las manos se apartó del camino. Los ocho licántropos que quedaban en pie se giraron a él, formando una hilera y le enseñaron los dientes.

Los cuatro mortífagos y el dementor esperaban detrás de ellos, sabían que no debían meterse en una pelea en donde hubiese hombre lobo, aunque el dementor ansiaba robarle la felicidad a ese joven.

Se abalanzaron sobre J.J seis de los hombres lobo. El joven comenzó a disparar, tres de ellos cayeron muertos y otro fue herido.

Las balas de las pistolas se acabaron, el licántropo herido atacó de nuevo a J.J que soltó las dos armas y sacó a _i Alphard /i _, su katana y se la clavó en el vientre.

La hoja de plata del arma, ahora manchada de sangre, refulgió en la noche con la luz de la luna. J.J vio el terror en los ojos de los mortífagos y como los cuatro licántropos lo rodeaban enseñándole los dientes.

Otro de los licántropos se abalanzó sobre él y el chico le hizo un corte en la pierna de la que empezó a emanar sangre sin parar. Formó una bola de energía con la mano libre y se la lanzó al mismo licántropo al que le hizo un agujero en el vientre.

J.J respiraba aceleradamente, demasiada energía utilizada para ese único hombre lobo. Antes de poder hacer nada un licántropo le dio con su garra y perdió la katana.

J.J, sino supiese que era imposible, habría creído haber visto como los tres licántropos sonreían satisfechos de si mismos.

Antes de que J.J pudiese hacer nada los tres hombres lobos se lanzaron sobre él. Los mortífagos que observaban todos sonreían al creer cerca el final del joven. Pero sus rostros se contrajeron de terror al ver como los tres licántropos eran apartados por una gran fuerza.

Los sirvientes del señor oscuro tragaron saliva, donde antes había estado J.J ahora había un gran lobo de pelaje y ojos negros que enseñaban los dientes a los otros. Esta vez fue el lobo el que atacó a los licántropos que no duraron nada frente a las mordeduras y las garras del chico, aunque él también recibió alguna herida hecha por las garras de los animales.

El animal se volvió a convertir en persona que quedó a espaldas de sus enemigos. Antes de darse la vuelta, sintió la ya conocida sensación de tristeza, vacío y frío. Y cuando se volteó con la varita en mano vio lo que le esperaba.

El dementor le cogió de la garganta y le levantó del suelo. El ser acercó su boca poco a poco a su cara, J.J sentía como su alma comenzaba a desaparecer, oía los peores momentos de su vida. Pero tras varios intentos logró decir el hechizo.

_¡Expecto patronum! _- un gran lobo, igual que él apareció.

Envistió contra el dementor y soltó a J.J que cayó al suelo junto a _Alphard_. Se puso en pie y cogió su katana. Cuando se volteó vio que estaba rodeado por los cuatro mortífagos y que el dementor se había ido.

Sus cuatro enemigos retrocedieron al ver como la boca de J.J estaba manchada de sangre a causa de los mordiscos que había dado a los hombres lobo. Sus manos no estaban en mejo estado.

Lanzó una bola de energía que uno de los mortífagos, la única mujer del grupo esquivó. J.J esquivó una maldición asesina enviada por la mujer y paró el ataque de la espada de otro mortífago.

Sacó su varita y utilizando un hechizo no verbal hizo que uno de los hombres cayese al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Le lanzó una bola de energía a otro de ellos que salió volando por los aires y cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

Murmuró un hechizo y unas cuerdas lo ataron. Lo mismo hizo con el que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. La mujer le lanzó de nuevo la maldición asesina y J.J la esquivó por unos centímetros.

Se giró hacía ella y murmuró un hechizo. La mujer cayó muerta y sangrándole todos los orificios de la cara. El último mortífago que quedaba y que era el joven que le había hablado, le miraba con terror.

Te dije que no le tocarías ni un pelo a Ginny- susurró J.J con voz peligrosa.

El mortífago le atacó con su espada en alto pero J.J detuvo el ataque. El joven no duró ni dos segundos ante el Elegido. El mortífago vio su final en el filo de _Alphard_.

J.J limpió el filo de la espada con su capa y mientras lo hacía sintió como el suelo se movía bajo sus pies y oyó una fuerte respiración.

Se volteó despacio y vio a un inmenso trol, que tenía sólo un ojo y unas grandes orejas que adornaban su fea cabeza. Era grande, diez veces más que J.J, quizás más pero no parecía muy listo, en realidad no había ningún trol listo. Arrastraba su gran bastón de madera.

Lo que faltaba el hermano pequeño de la familia de idiotas- bufó J.J y se agachó cuando el bastón estuvo apuntó de darle en la cabeza- y encima viene con ganas de marcha.

¿Cómo acabar con un ser que es mucho más grande que tú? Eso podía ser una preocupación si ese ser fuese más listo que tú pero un trol no es más listo que una persona.

Mira allí- dijo J.J señalando detrás del trol.

Este con cara de bobo se giró para mirar donde el joven señalaba y J.J aprovechó para lanzarle una bola de energía a la cabeza que le dejó sin sentido. Le ató con fuertes cuerdas y sonrió satisfecho.

Se internó en la batalla pero los mortífagos que quedaban no tardaron en retirarse y todos ellos volvieron a Grimmauld Place.

Aparecieron en el rellano de la casa. Los chicos aún estaban empapados por los hechizos de Aqua. Cada uno se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa hasta que en el rellano sólo quedaron Alicia y Harry.

La pelirroja ni siquiera miró al joven Potter cuando pasó por su lado para subir las escaleras hacía su cuarto.

Harry estaba harto de esa situación, desde que hicieron el amor de nuevo y discutieron, ella no le hablaba, sólo lo hizo cuando estuvieron en el hospital para ver a Alison y sólo fue para decirle que quería olvidarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas continuar haciéndome el vacío?- dijo Harry mirando fijamente la espalda de la chica.

Ella no contestó y Harry harto subió las escaleras y se puso delante de ella. Alicia se detuvo pero no le miró.

Mírame- dijo Harry, pero ella no lo miro, y él no soportaba eso, no soportaba que ella le estuviese olvidando- ¡Mírame!

La cogió del rostro con ambas manos y ella no tubo más remedio que mirarle. Sus ojos se encontraron.

Deja de hacer como si no existiera- dijo Harry- porque existo, estoy aquí, te estoy tocando y deseo besarte.

Sé que existes pero preferiría que no lo hicieras porque así el corazón no me dolería tanto- dijo Alicia- déjame en paz Harry, yo he decidido apartarme de ti, quieres estar con Butler y lo comprendo.

Es que ya no sé lo que quiero- dijo Harry apoyando su frente en la de la chica- estoy muy confundido. No sé lo que me esta pasando, no sé en lo que me he convertido.

Han pasado demasiadas cosas- dijo Alicia apartando las manos de Harry de su rostro- he llorado mucho y ya estoy cansada. Quiero olvidarte. Tú eres feliz con Butler. Ella no me soporta y para que todo te salga bien con ella, te dejaré de hablar, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, así no discutiremos, yo no lloraré y todo estará bien- sonrió y acercó uno de sus dedos a la cicatriz en forma de rayo, la dibujó con suavidad y él le dejó, a ella si le dejó- adiós Harry.

Alicia pasó por su lado y terminó de subir las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto. Harry se quedó allí parado, mirando la puerta cerrada, escuchándola reír por algún comentario de las otras.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, justo donde ella le había tocado y supo que las palabras de Ron eran ciertas. No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.


	45. Como en el pasado

**Capitulo 46: Como en el pasado**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó cuando sintió el llanto de Kevin. Se levantó, subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Bill.

El pelirrojo dormía a pesar del escándalo que estaba montando el bebé. Se acercó al mayor de los Weasley y le pasó la mano por delante del rostro pero ni se inmutó. Harry cogió un frasco vacío que había sobre la mesilla y vio que se trataba de una poción del sueño, por eso el joven no despertaba, ya que esa poción te garantizaba un número determinado de horas de sueño.

Se acercó a la cuna, miró al niño y lo cogió en brazos. Empezó a mecerlo hasta que poco a poco el bebe se calmó. Kevin le miró a los ojos le agarró del dedo cuando Harry fue a acariciarle el rostro.

Y pensar que hace un tiempo yo pensaba en tener dos equipos de Quiddich formados por pequeños pelirrojos como tú- dijo Harry al bebé- cuantas veces soñé con que Alicia y yo teníamos hijos tan parecidos a ti y aún lo sigo soñando. Tu tía es una droga difícil de olvidar.

Sonrió cuando el niño soltó una pequeña verborrea en la que sólo distinguió algunas palabras sueltas. No se percató de que en ese momento alguien, que no había llegado a escuchar sus palabras, se asomaba desde la puerta abierta.

Alicia sonrió al ver la escena.

No sabes cuanto te envidio Kevin- dijo Harry- me encantaría volver a ser un bebé, no tendría que preocuparme por ninguna guerra, podría estar todo el tiempo comiendo, durmiendo y jugando y no tendría problemas con las chicas y con el amor.- acarició la mejilla del bebé que estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido- cuantas veces de pequeño desee ser mayor y ahora que ya soy mayor deseo otra vez ser pequeño. Quien me iba a decir a mi, cuando estaba dentro de esa alacena que sería un mago y el elegido para acabar con un Señor Tenebroso- Harry apartó los ojos humedecidos del bebé y miró la pared. Cuando volvió ha hablar la voz le salió tomada- Muchas veces me pregunto como habría sido la vida si mis padres no hubiesen muerto y yo si- Alicia se apoyó en la pared y dejó escapar una silenciosas lágrimas- Sirius hubiese sido mucho más feliz- sonrió con tristeza- el mismo me lo dijo, además no haría daño a la gente que me quiere y que yo quiero- miró al bebe- Disfruta de tu niñez Kevin, porque son los mejores años de la vida y los que más rápido pasan, luego llegan los problemas y las preocupaciones.

El niño se había dormido, lo dejó en la cuna con cuidado y cuando salió del cuarto, Alicia ya no estaba allí.

* * *

Los chicos desayunaban tranquilamente en la cocina. Habían decidido esa mañana, ir a acompañar a Hermione al cementerio muggle para que visitara las tumbas de sus padres. Entendían que la chica quería ver a sus padres antes de que terminasen las vacaciones de Semana Santa que ya estaban llegando a su fin.

Tras terminar todos de desayunar, se aparecieron en el cementerio muggle en el que estaban enterrados los Señores Granger. Caminaron entre las tumbas y se detuvieron antes de llegar bajo el árbol donde estaban enterrados.

Hermione continuó sola hasta detenerse frente a las dos lápidas. La castaña se enfundó con fuerza en su capa, esa mañana estaba siendo especialmente fresca. El viento movía sus cabellos.

Hola Mamá, hola Papá- dijo Hermione conteniendo las innumerables lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos miel- siento haber tardado en visitaros pero estuve muy ocupada, hay muchas cosas que hacer en tiempos de guerra, cosas que espero que os enorgullezcan. Las cosas no van bien y ahora que más os necesito no estáis. La guerra parece interminable y Ron y yo hemos roto- una lágrima consiguió romper la barrera y pronto las otras la siguieron- Cree que le he engañado con Viktor pero no es así, yo nunca podría engañarle porque le quiero mucho, vosotros lo sabéis.

Los chicos observaban a su amiga hablar, no lograban escuchar lo que decía porque hablaba muy bajito y estaba bastante lejos. La vieron arrodillarse y oyeron sus fuertes sollozos.

Ginny hizo el amago de acercarse pero sintió que alguien le agarraba el brazo. Se giró y vio a Ron que miraba fijamente a Hermione. La soltó y se acercó a la castaña.

Hermione estaba tumbada en el suelo. El pelirrojo llegó hasta donde estaba y se tumbó junto a ella, la vio llorar. Sus miradas quedaron conectadas.

Ron estiró la mano y cogió la de la joven. La acarició lentamente y se la llevó a los labios hasta que la besó con suavidad. Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró la tranquilidad que le brindaba estar junto a él.

Ellos no querrían verte así- dijo Ron. La castaña le miró.- entiendo como te sientes, mamá esta muerta y al principio, todas las noches lloraba su muerte, la de mis hermanos y la de Fleur- Hermione se sorprendió al ver que el chico le estaba abriendo el corazón como hacía mucho que no hacía- pero luego me di cuenta de que ellos no querrían que estuviese así, no significa que los haya olvidado y que el dolor se haya ido pero- sonrió con ternura, esas sonrisa que a Hermione siempre le habían encantado, en esa sonrisa volvió a ver al niño que conoció en ese tren hace ya seis años- en vez de estar triste y de dejarme morir, yo vivo y sonrió por ellos para que cuando ellos me miren desde el cielo no se entristezcan y sean felices.

Ron se incorporó aun con esa sonrisa en los labios y Hermione también lo hizo, quedando sentados uno enfrente del otro. El pelirrojo le acarició el rostro con una mano y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

Ellos siempre están contigo, Herms- le susurró al oído- en cada paso que das en la vida, te acompañan y te protegen. Así que no llores más porque si te ven llorar, ellos también lloraran.

Ron se puso en pie, Hermione lo observó con gratitud y él le tendió la mano para ayudarla. La castaña agarró la mano de Ron y se puso en pie.

Todo va estar bien, Herms- dijo Ron restregando cariñosamente su mano contra su espalda- ya lo verás.

* * *

Alicia se encontraba en la habitación donde estaba el tapiz de la familia Black. Estaba mirando a través de la ventana apoyada en el marco de la misma.

Observaba pasear a la poca gente que se atrevía a salir en esos tiempos a la calle. Miró el cielo, ya había anochecido a pesar de ser tan sólo las cinco de la tarde.

Comenzó a llover, finas gotas de agua chocaban contra los cristales, empapándolos. La gente comenzó a correr hacía sus casas mientras el horizonte se iluminaba por los relámpagos y el silencio se rompía con el sonido de los truenos.

Sintió como alguien le rodeaba la cintura y la pegaban a un cuerpo duro. Sintió un calido aliento en su oreja. Se volteó despacio para encontrarse entre los brazos de Harry. Sus miradas se encontraron y se perdió en ese océano verde.

Eres tan sólo producto de mi imaginación- murmuró Alicia- siempre eres producto de mi imaginación.

Pues aprovéchate- susurró Harry.

Se acercó a ella y unió sus labios con suavidad, una corriente eléctrica la recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sentía como Harry jugueteaba con sus labios, ella se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Alicia abrió la boca y le permitió el paso a la lengua de él. Le recorrió por completo haciendo que ella soltase un gemido de placer. 

Las manos de él le acariciaron la cintura, las metió bajo la camisa y le corrió la espalda percatándose de que no llevaba sostén.

Harry dejó de besarle los labios y comenzó a juguetear con su cuello, su oreja, llenándola de besos, suaves caricias. Alicia cerró los ojos.

Eres más real que otra veces- susurró Alicia- eres más real que la alucinación de hace unas horas, cada vez son más reales ¿Por qué me atormentas?

Harry besó su cuello, su oreja, su barbilla y por último sus labios. Sólo se despegó de ellos unos milímetros.

Shh, pequeña- la dio otro beso- no deseo atormentarte.

Capturó de nuevo sus labios en un beso hambriento. Ella se aferró con fuerza a él y Harry la pegó más a su cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió sobresaltando a Alicia que se apartó de Harry.

Siento haberos interrumpido- dijo Hermione y Alicia miró a Harry.

Si Hermione podía verlo, eso significaba que no era una alucinación de ella sino el verdadero Harry. Se sintió estúpida por haberse dejado engañar de esa forma.

El moreno le devolvió la mirada, y vio el enfado en los ojos de ella. Se giró a Hermione pero esta ya se había marchado cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Eres un…-

Cuidado con lo que vas a decir- dijo Harry mirándola- puede que más tarde te arrepientas.

Tranquilo, no me voy a arrepentir- dijo Alicia furiosa y le dio un empujón que no le movió del sitio- eres un mentiroso.

Yo no te he mentido- dijo Harry siguiéndola con la mirada mientras ella se movía por toda la habitación- tú creíste que era un producto de tu imaginación y te deje creerlo.

Te aprovechaste- dijo Alicia.

Sí, lo hice- dijo Harry- y lo volvería hacer. No puedes culparme por ello.

Alicia se volteó y le miró con incredulidad.

¿Qué no puedo culparte por ello?- preguntó Alicia con los ojos humedecidos- te he pedido que me dejes en paz, te estoy haciendo el vacío porque te quiero olvidar y tú te empeñas en acosarme.

No te esta resultando fácil olvidarme si crees verme cuando no es así- dijo Harry.

¿Qué te importa si me esta resultando fácil o no olvidarte?- dijo Alicia viendo como Harry se acercaba a ella- tú querías que te dejase en paz y ahora que lo estoy haciendo, no paras de acosarme. Déjame en paz.

Alicia se apoyó en la pared con unas suaves lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro, se tapó con ambas manos. Harry se apoyó en la pared, junto a ella. Y guardaron silencio, sólo se oían los hipidos de Alicia.

No quiero que me olvides- dijo Harry mirándose los zapatos- no soporto que no me hables, que hagas como que no existo.

Antes querías que te olvidara, que te dejase en paz- dijo Alicia sin mirarlo.

Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que no soporto tu indiferencia- dijo Harry.

Es lo mejor Harry- suspiró Alicia.

¿Lo mejor?- preguntó Harry incrédulamente- ¿Lo mejor para quién?

Para los dos- respondió Alicia en un susurro.

Para mi no- dijo Harry.

¡¿Qué prefieres que te odie?!- dijo Alicia elevando la voz.

¡Sí!- gritó Harry sorprendiéndola, nunca hubiese esperado esa respuesta- ¡Ódiame, quiéreme, enfurécete conmigo, me da igual pero no me ignores, prefiero que me odies porque sabré que soy algo en tu vida aunque sólo sea un mal recuerdo!- la cogió de los brazos y la zarandeó- ¡No te alejes más de mi!

Suéltame por favor- pidió Alicia llorando y forcejeando con él- ¡Suéltame me haces daño!

¡Deja de hacer como si fuera invisible¡Quiero que me mires, que me hables y que me escuches!- dijo Harry- ¡Ódiame, si no puedes quererme, ódiame porque prefiero que me odies a serte indiferente!

¡Basta, suéltame!- gritó Alicia y tiró con fuerza para soltarse.

El ruido que hizo la tela al desquebrajarse hizo que los gritos cesasen. Alicia perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. La blusa se había roto dejando parte de su cuerpo al descubierto.

Alicia…-

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dijo Sirius al abrir la puerta.

Quedó en silencio al ver la escena. Los dos chicos miraron hacía la puerta, por el rostro de la joven aun resbalaban silenciosas lágrimas.

La pelirroja se puso en pie agarrándose la camisa y pasó por al lado de Harry. Este la cogió de la muñeca, ella se soltó bruscamente y le miró.

No vuelvas a tocarme en tu mísera vida- dijo Alicia.

Harry la vio alejarse, con su mirada clavada en la memoria. No había odio, había miedo y eso no lo quería él, no quería que ella le tuviese miedo.

No sé en que me he convertido- dijo Harry mirando por la ventana- me tiene miedo.

Sirius se quedó mirándole junto a la puerta, cerró y se acercó al muchacho. Él también miró a través de la ventana.

Has cambiado mucho, Harry- dijo el animago.

Lo sé- dijo Harry y soltó un suspiro- ¿Seguís pensando que Inez me ha embrujado?

Sí- respondió Sirius mirándole- ¿Por qué¿Tú también lo piensas?

Sí- dijo Harry haciendo sonreír a su padrino- pero no sé como. Y ya no importa. Alicia pretende olvidarme.

No puedo creerlo ¿Harry Potter rindiéndose?- dijo Sirius y Harry lo miró- claro que importa, ella debe pagar por lo que te ha hecho y si nos enteramos de lo que te esta haciendo entonces a Alicia le será más fácil perdonarte.

¿Y si no me perdona?- dijo Harry.

Lo hará- dijo Sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts pienso dejar a Inez- dijo Harry y Sirius sonrió.

Haces bien- dijo Sirius y ambos miraron de nuevo por la ventana, guardaron silencio.

Siento lo que te dije Sirius- dijo Harry- yo… me alegro de que esa noche no murieses.

Perdóname tú a mí- dijo el animago- pero soy un bocazas.

Los dos nos equivocamos- dijo Harry sonriendo.

¡Oh sí!- dijo Sirius riendo entre dientes- ¿Todo olvidado?

Todo olvidado- dijo Harry sonriendo.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en su cuarto. Estaba contenta por lo que acababa de ver, Alicia y Harry se estaban besando, lo que podía suponer una reconciliación. Pero sus esperanzas de que volviesen juntos se rompieron cuando vio entrar al cuarto a Alicia que iba llorando y con la camisa abierta.

La pelirroja estaba tan triste que se había tumbado en su cama sin darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba allí, mirándola. La castaña se puso en pie y se sentó en la cama de Alicia.

¿Qué ha pasado, cielo?- dijo acariciándole el pelo.

Hermione…- Alicia la miró y se abrazó a ella con fuerza mientras estallaba en un llanto amargo- ya no puedo más. Harry…

Te estabas besando con él ¿No volvéis a ser novios?- preguntó Hermione.

Alicia soltó un suspiro y miró a Hermione que la tenía agarrada de una mano para reconfortarla.

Si cada vez que nos hubiésemos besado desde que lo dejamos hubiésemos vuelto- dijo Alicia- hace mucho que estaríamos otra vez juntos.

¿Quieres decir que ya os habéis besado antes?- dijo Hermione.

Sí- dijo Alicia. Dudo unos segundos pero al final continúo- y nos hemos acostado.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Hermione sorprendida y Alicia se llevó un dedo a los labios para que bajase la voz- cuéntamelo todo.

Alicia empezó a relatarle todo lo sucedido con Harry después de haber roto con él, lo que había pasado entre ellos, las cosas que el joven le decía y el cambio en sus palabras de un tiempo hasta ahora.

Y ahora no quiere que lo olvides- dijo Hermione y Alicia asintió aun con lágrimas en los ojos- pues no lo olvides- Alicia le miró sorprendida- no me mires así, él te pide que no lo olvides, tú le quieres, a lo mejor quiere volver contigo…

Sí y mientras estar con la zorra de Butler- dijo Alicia apartando la mano que Hermione le cogía y sentándose en el borde de la cama- ya me ha dejado muy claro un millón de veces que ama a Butler- se puso en pie, furiosa- Y que yo soy sólo un pasatiempo.

¿Y si te dijese que te quiere¿Qué se ha dado cuenta de que en realidad a quien ama es a ti y que va a dejar a Butler?- dijo Hermione mirando la espalda de su amiga- ¿Volverías con él?

Alicia suspiró y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amiga.

No lo sé, Herms- dijo Alicia- no lo sé después de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

* * *

¡Ron, cuidado!- gritó Hermione.

Gracias al aviso de Hermione, Ron logró incrustar a _"Algol" _en el pecho de un vampiro que se hizo polvo.

El ataque había comenzado hacía un par de horas, los había pillado cenando y se habían desaparecido donde la marca de la Orden del Fénix les había indicado.

Se habían encontrado en medio de un ataque de vampiros, licántropos y mortífagos y allí se encontraban ni más ni menos que Drácula, Conor, Katrina, Janas y Zaira.

Ron no sabía como pero Drácula había terminado atrapando a Hermione y ahora a utilizaba como escudo. Las afiladas uñas estaban en el cuello de la joven y Ron sabía que cortaban como cuchillos.

Debería matarla ¿no? Tú matas a mis hijos- dijo Drácula- o tal vez, si- sonrió abiertamente- tal vez debería hacerla una de nosotros.

¡NO!- gritó Ron cuando vio como Drácula cogía con una mano la cabeza de Hermione y la hizo a un lado para estirar su cuello y poder morderla con mayor facilidad.

Drácula miró a Ron y le enseñó los comillos en una sonrisa divertida. Con una uña acarició el cuello de Hermione que se estremeció bajo el contacto.

Es importante para ti- susurró Drácula- seguro que es tu chica y ahora la damisela está en apuros ¿Qué va ha hacer el caballero?

¡Suéltala!- dijo Ron- ¡Tú enemistad es conmigo¡Es a mí a quien odias! Si no la sueltas…

¿Qué harás?- dijo Drácula con sus susurrante voz y una sonrisa.

* * *

Una joven bajita y robusta, de mirada vacía tras haber pasado unas semanas en Azkaban y que se llamaba Anne Fulister se encontró con la mirada del Ángel Vengador. Fría, calculadora y terrorífica era la visión que tenía ante ella de la pelirroja.

Venganza- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa- esa palabra es música para mis oídos- sonrió aún más al ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la muchacha- parece que viste el cadáver de tu amiga. Ella supo antes de morir que era el Ángel Vengador, creo que tú también tienes derecho a saberlo.

No voy a morir- dijo Fulister con la voz llena de terror.

Sacó su daga y con la otra sujetó fuertemente la varita. Alicia no se inmutó, miraba con tranquilidad a la joven.

¿Supiste que fui yo quien mató a Stoquer?- preguntó Alicia.

Nos lo imaginamos- dijo Anne- porque unos mortífagos nos dijeron que habían visto como la perseguías hasta el callejón. Y nos imaginamos que ibas a ir a por los demás.

¿Llorasteis?- dijo Alicia y Fulister la miró extrañada, no se esperaba esa pregunta- ¿Llorasteis su muerte?

No- repuso la mortífaga.

Yo si lloré ¿Sabes?- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza- lloré cuando mi familia fue asesinada, cuando algunos de mis amigos fueron asesinados, lloré incluso cuando maté a Stoquer. Es triste ver que a Stoquer no la lloraron ni siquiera sus "amigas", es triste pensar que nadie te llorará cuando mueras. Simplemente porque no le importas a nadie.

¡Cállate!- dijo Fulister con voz temblorosa.

Alicia sonrió al ver como la joven se derrumbaba ante sus palabras, ante esas terribles verdades que le estaba diciendo.

¿Sus padres la lloraron?- dijo Alicia.

La pelirroja la miró a los ojos y utilizo la Legilimancia con ella para poder ver lo que estaba pasando. Sonrió al ver el recuerdo de la joven. Los vio todos a través de los ojos de Fulister.

_"Pansy Parkinson, Alan Cuper, Emily Bulstrode y una pareja algo mayor que debían de ser los padres de Stoquer estaban en la sala circular acompañando a Voldemort que estaba sentado en su trono. Junto a él estaba Colagusano y a sus pies dormitaba Nagini._

_Las dobles puertas de madera se abrieron con un chirrido y por ella entró Morgana, Snape y Mcnair que llevaba un cuerpo entre sus brazos. El cuerpo de Jenny Stoquer._

_Ha sido uno de los pocos cuerpos que pudimos rescatar antes de que __se__ los llevasen- dijo Mcnair dejando el cadáver en el suelo frente a sus padres que lo miraban con indiferencia._

_¿Quién ha sido?- preguntó el hombre._

_Alicia Weasley según han dicho algunos de los mortífagos que vieron como ella seguía a su hija- dijo Mcnair._

_Siempre fue una inútil- dijo la madre de Stoquer mirando a su hija- sabía que nos terminaría dejando en evidencia ante nuestro señor- miró a Voldemort y le hizo una reverencia- sentimos la incompetencia de nuestra hija._

_Voldemort hizo un gesto de despreocupación._

_¿Qué queréis hacer con el cuerpo?- dijo Voldemort._

_Déselo a los licántropos y vampiros como alimento, mi señor- dijo el señor Stoquer._

_Emily tragó saliva, los padres de Stoquer hicieron una reverencia a Voldemort y la mujer cogió del brazo a su marido._

_Podéis marcharos- dijo Voldemort._

_La pareja pasó por encima del cadáver de su hija y se marchó de allí sin mirar atrás, sin derramar una sola lágrima._

_Llevádselo a los licántropos y vampiros- dijo Voldemort- ya no me sirve para nada."_

Alicia salió de la mente de Fulister.

Como alimento de vampiros y licántropos- dijo Alicia- ese es tú final cuando mueras.

¿Cómo…?- empezó Fulister.

Legilimancia- dijo Alicia- una habilidad difícil pero que yo domino.

No voy a morir- dijo Fulister temblando incontrolablemente.

Siento desilusionarte- dijo Alicia- pero cuando me propongo algo, lo hago. Y me he propuesto acabar con los asesinos de mi familia. Stoquer fue la primera y tú serás la segunda.

¡NO VOY A MORIR!- gritó Anne abalanzándose sobre Alicia para clavarle la daga.

Alicia se llevó la mano al cinto, cogió su daga y con un simple movimiento le arrebato la vida a su enemiga.

Un corte en la garganta de la que emanó sangre, salpicó a Alicia en el rostro. La mortífaga cayó al suelo, la pelirroja le dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre ella para verla agonizar.

Tu cara fue una de las últimas cosas que vio mi familia- dijo Alicia- y la mía va a ser la última que veas.

No… quiero… morir- dijo Fulister ahogadamente.

Una bocanada de sangre salió de su boca al terminar la frase.

Mi familia tampoco- dijo Alicia con la voz quebrada- y no os importó.

La mortífaga murió en pocos minutos. Alicia cogió su daga y la acercó a la frente de su enemiga. Dejó escapar una lágrima. A fin de cuentas, si habría una persona que lloraría la muerte de Anne Fulister.

* * *

Ron poco a poco había logrado acercarse a Hermione y Drácula que le seguía cada movimiento con la mirada y apretando más fuerte a la chica contra su cuerpo.

¡Suéltala¡Es a mí a quien quieres!- dijo Ron.

Si pero ella me gusta, es bonita- sonrió Drácula- tienes buen gusto, pelirrojo.

¡Suéltala! - repitió Ron apretando los puños y haciendo chirriar los dientes.

Que divertidos sois los mortales- rió Drácula- os ponéis nerviosos muy pronto.

¡SUÉLTALA TE DIJE!- gritó Ron haciendo reír más a su enemigo.

Lo que yo decía- dijo Drácula.

_**Hermione, cuando yo diga, agáchate ¿Podrás? Por lo menos intenta apartarte de él todo lo que puedas ¿Vale?- **_dijo Ron telepáticamente.

_**Vale- **_respondió Hermione.

La vida es larga, muy larga para estar nerviosos- dijo Drácula- y para ella podría ser muy larga, eterna como la mía.

Lo siento pero vivir tanto tiempo sería aburrido- dijo Ron- tú eres aburrido. Todo el tiempo durmiendo en un ataúd, bebiendo sangre, sin poder comer ajo y durmiendo por las mañanas. Una vida monótona. Y estoy seguro de que Hermione no quiere esa vida ¿verdad?

No, no la quiero- dijo Hermione y Drácula la miró.

Ves, ya no eres lo que eras, antes podías parecer interesante- dijo Ron mirándole con desinterés- pero ahora pareces aburrido.

Sigo siendo interesante- dijo Drácula- soy el Señor de los Vampiros. El primero.

No me cuentes tu vida, que es muy larga y aburrida- dijo Ron haciendo que Drácula abriese mucho los ojos, indignado.

Ron sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, Drácula estaba perdiendo el interés por Hermione y estaba centrando toda su atención en él.

¡Cállate, maldito mocoso!- gritó Drácula.

¡YA!- gritó Ron.

Hermione consiguió apartarse bastante de Drácula que había soltado bastante su amarre. Ron levantó el brazo en dirección a su enemigo y del antebrazo le salió una estaca que se clavó en el hombro del vampiro que soltó a Hermione y se desapareció enseñando los colmillos al pelirrojo.

El chico se acercó a la castaña que estaba en el suelo tras a ver caído por el empujón de Drácula. Se agachó junto a ella.

¿Estás bien?- dijo Ron.

Sí ¿Le has matado?- preguntó Hermione.

No, le he dado cerca del corazón pero no- dijo Ron.

¿Cómo has hecho lo de la estaca?- preguntó Hermione- no la tenías en la mano.

Ron se subió la manga del suéter. Hermione se sorprendió al ver un mecanismo de metal amarrado en el antebrazo del chico. Era una especie de guante, en la parte del antebrazo había unos enganches donde se suponía iba la estaca sujeta. El guante llegaba hasta la palma de la mano en donde había una especie de botón.

Ron cogió una estaca.

Mira, la estaca se agarra a estos enganches- dijo Ron bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione- yo cierro la mano, aprieto el botón y sale la estaca. Es un mecanismo sencillo, y la estaca sale lo suficientemente fuerte y rápida como para atravesar a un vampiro.

¿De donde lo has sacado?- preguntó Hermione.

Lo he hecho yo- dijo Ron y la castaña le miró sorprendida- desde que nos peleamos pues aparte de entrar, también empecé a preparar armas y esto es lo que ha salido. Es útil y pillas por sorpresa a tu enemigo- sonrió al ver la cara de Hermione- no soy tan tonto e inútil, Hermione.

Eso ya lo sabía- dijo la castaña- es un buen trabajo, Ronald.

El ataque había terminado y ellos no se habían dado cuenta, escondidos en aquel callejón, se miraban a los ojos hasta que Draco se acercó a ellos y Ron le miró.

¿Estáis bien?- dijo Draco.

Sí- dijo Ron mientras él y Hermione se ponían en pie- vayámonos.

Los tres chicos se desaparecieron envueltos en estrellas.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después de que el ataque hubiese terminado, Mcnair entró en la sala circular que estaba en la torre más alta del cuartel Oscuro. Cargaba entre sus brazos un cadáver.

Voldemort no estaba sólo cuando el hombre entró. Cuper, Pansy, Emily y Colagusano estaban con él, dándole los detalles del ataque. Nagini se enrollaba en la pierna de su amo.

Mcnair dejó caer el cuerpo con brusquedad y todos le miraron. El muerto había quedado a sus pies, el mortífago le cogió del cabello y le levantó el rostro para que pudiesen ver que se trataba de Anne Fulister.

La sangre reseca en su cuello, los ojos en blanco y un número dos grabado en su frente con cortes hizo que Pansy y Emily sintiesen escalofríos por el cuerpo y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

Alicia…- dijo Voldemort.

Parece que si mi señor- dijo Mcnair y señaló la frente- un dos por ser la segunda victima de su venganza. Pero aún hay más.

El mortífago le quitó la capa al cadáver y abrió el suéter negro que llevaba. Debajo tenía una camiseta blanca con un mensaje escrito seguramente con la sangre de la victima.

Uno a uno iréis cayendo. Pagaréis por lo de mi familia. El Ángel Vengador- leyó Cuper en alto- Alicia inconfundiblemente.

Está furiosa- rió Voldemort- no va a descansar hasta acabar con vosotros tres.

Pansy y Emily estaban blancas del miedo, en cambio Cuper sonreía.

La estaré esperando- dijo Cuper y Voldemort sonrió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ron se encontraba en la cocina con el libro de Historia de la Magia y un pergamino. Estaba terminando lo últimos deberes que le quedaban y que le habían mandado para las vacaciones.

Los había dejado para el final y al día siguiente ya tenían que volver a Hogwarts. Por suerte se había levantado temprano y ya sólo le quedaba la redacción sobre "La revolución de los duendes de 1503"

Se rascaba la cabeza desesperado mientras oía a Charlie y Alex hablar en secretismo como un par de enamorados y reír como idiotas, según la opinión del mismo Ron.

¿Os importaría dejaros un rato de tonterías?- pidió Ron mirándolos.

Lo siento- rió Alex que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Charlie que sonrió a su hermano.

¿Estresado?- preguntó Charlie.

Sí- dijo Ron buscando en su libro cosas que poner para la redacción.

¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Hermione? Ella siempre te ha ayudado con los deberes- sugirió Charlie.

Sí, antes de que lo dejásemos ¿Recuerdas?- dijo Ron mirando a su hermano.

No creo que ha ella le importe que le pidas ayuda con los deberes- dijo Charlie.

Se nota que no conoces a Hermione como yo- dijo Ron- seguro que si le pido ayuda me dirá que sólo le hablo cuando me interesa, que ahora que necesito ayuda es cuando le hablo.

¿Y no es así?- dijo Alex sonriendo.

No- dijo Ron- bueno sí… pero si no la he hablado antes es porque estaba enfadado con ella por haberme engañado. Me vio la cara de idiota cuando me engañó con Krum.

Sólo se estaban abrazando- dijo Charlie.

¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú no estabas allí- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

Me lo dijo Alicia- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Pues dile a Alicia que yo vi más que un abrazo- dijo Ron con enfado- hubo toqueteos.

¿Ah si?- dijo Alex- ¿Qué clase de toqueteos?

Pues…- Ron empezó a moverse como si estuviese abrazando a alguien invisible e intentando explicar a la vez la clase de toqueteos que el imagino ver- pues toqueteos.

¡Aih Ron!- suspiró Alex saliendo de la cocina mientras negaba con la cabeza.

¿Qué?- dijo Ron.

Que eres un cabeza hueca, hermano- dijo Charlie- estás dejando escapar a una chica maravillosa porque eres un orgulloso y un celoso. Vete a pedir ayuda a Herms y habla con ella como cuando erais amigos. Puede que si volvéis a comportaros como antes, ella te perdone con mayor facilidad.

No pienso ir- dijo Ron orgullosamente y Charlie negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Hermione estaba en el salón de la casa, ojeando el libro de Historia de la Magia para poder terminar la redacción que el profesor Binns le había puesto.

Estaba concentrada en la lectura del libro cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Alex que se sentó en el sillón junto a ella y se puso a ojear el Profeta que llevaba en sus manos.

¿Qué haces?- dijo Alex después de unos minutos de silencio.

Termino una redacción de Historia de la Magia- dijo Hermione.

Larga redacción- dijo Alex viendo sorprendida la extensión del pergamino. La joven miró a Hermione unos segundos, permaneció en silencio y luego continúo leyendo el periódico- creo que Ron también estaba haciendo esa misma redacción.

¿Ah si?- dijo Hermione sin dejar de escribir.

Sí- dijo Alex mirando a la chica de reojo- y creo que necesitaba ayuda.

Ya- dijo Hermione sonriendo y mirando a la chica- ¿Por qué no terminas de decir lo que quieres decir, Alex?

¿Yo¿Por qué piensas que quiero decirte algo?- dijo Alex señalándose a si misma.

Porque me estás hablando de Ron- dijo Hermione.

Alex la miró unos segundos en silencio y luego sonrió divertida.

Chica lista, Herms- dijo Alex sonriendo- pues verás Ron no quiere venir a pedirte ayuda porque piensa que le vas a reclamar.

Cree que voy a echarle en cara que solo viene a mí cuando necesita ayuda con los deberes- dijo Hermione un poco molesta.

¿Y está en lo cierto?- preguntó Alex.

Pues sí… estoy harta de que sólo se acuerde de mi cuando necesita ayuda con los deberes- dijo Hermione furiosa- si me dejo, lo hizo para lo bueno y para lo malo, si quiere ayuda que se lo pida a otra persona.

Vamos Herms, ya sabes como es Ron- dijo Alex- es un orgullosos incapaz de dar su brazo a torcer.

¿Y por qué no lo da él, lo tengo que dar yo?- preguntó Hermione molesta- si quiere ayuda que venga a pedírmela él y no te mande a ti.

No me ha mandado, he venido yo por mi cuenta- dijo Alex mirándola a los ojos- pero yo se lo digo.

Alex se levantó, salió del salón y cerró la puerta tras ella. En el pasillo se encontró a Ron y Charlie que salían de la cocina. El primero iba cargado con los libros y los pergaminos.

Ha decidido pedirle ayuda a Herms- dijo Ron.

Eh… bien- dijo Alex- pero ten cuidado esta un poco… susceptible.

Ron asintió y entró en el cuarto. Alex y Charlie corrieron a la puerta y se acercaron a escuchar.

El menor de los Weasley se sentó junto a Hermione. La castaña lo miró furibunda y Ron se achantó un poco. Sólo te atrevió ha hablar cuando la joven volvió a su redacción.

Herms ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con esto?- preguntó Ron.

Para ti Hermione- dijo la castaña- ¿Y en que necesitas ayuda?

Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido, no le había gustado que no la dejase llamar Herms.

En la redacción de Historia de la Magia, HERMIONE- dijo Ron recalcando la última palabra.

No uses ese tono conmigo, Ronald Weasley- dijo Hermione molesta.

Pues tú no me digas como debo o no debo llamarte- dijo Ron- o es que sólo te puede llamar así tu querido Viky.

Al otro lado de la puerta Alex y Charlie se llevaron las manos a la cabeza.

No le llames así- dijo Hermione- su nombre es Viktor y por lo menos él no es un crío celoso.

Claro que no- dijo Ron- él es todo un hombre.

Pues sí- chilló Hermione fuera de sus casillas poniéndose en pie.

Claro por eso me adornaste la cabeza con él- dijo Ron también poniéndose en pie- porque es todo un hombre.

Yo no te engañé- chilló enardecida Hermione- ¿Y sabes una cosa? Estoy harta de pedirte perdón cuando no hice nada malo. Cuando te des cuenta de lo equivocado que estabas, va a ser demasiado tarde para volver conmigo.

¿Y quién a dicho que quiera volver contigo?- dijo Ron.

Hermione le miró con los ojos humedecidos, recogió sus cosas y abrió la puerta. Alex y Charlie estuvieron apunto de caer pero lograron guardar el equilibrio.

Permiso- dijo Hermione molesta y se hizo paso entre los dos chicos.

Alex y Charlie miraron a Ron que estaba dando patadas a un sillón.

¿Qué?- dijo molesto el menor de los pelirrojos.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y se alejaron de la habitación. Charlie suspiro, ese par se volvían a comportar como en el pasado, con sus peleas.


	46. El plan de Neville

**Capitulo 47: El plan de Neville.**

Y llegó el final de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. El tiempo seguía con sus cambios bruscos y a pesar de que pronto llegaría la primavera el paisaje seguía igual de frío y triste o incluso más. La oscuridad de Voldemort se estaba extendiendo.

A pesar de que cada día debía oscurecer más tarde, pasaba todo lo contrario. Ahora a las cuatro de la tarde comenzaba a oscurecer y cada día la gente salía menos de sus casas por miedo y porque los ataques, no sólo a gran escala, sino individuales de dementores, vampiros y licántropos se estaban extendiendo. Ya casi no se podía salir a la calle y menos aún cuando oscurecía.

Los chicos se encontraban ya en la estación King Cross, dentro del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Estaban en la plataforma porque aún quedaba un rato para que el tren partiese rumbo a Hogwarts.

Sirius, Remus y Rachel habían vuelto el día anterior al castillo. Aunque Rachel no era profesora había decidido volver al colegio porque quería estar cerca de Sirius y Dominic, Dumbledore lo había entendido y le había permitido volver.

En cambio, Isaac, Cecil y Albert habían decidido quedarse en el cuartel de la orden con los Weasley y ya eran miembros de la Orden.

Los chicos habían sido acompañados a la estación por Alex y Charlie pero ellos ya habían vuelto al cuartel.

Todos andaban por allí desperdigados. Dominic estaba cerca de la entrada de la plataforma esperando a Alison. La había estado visitando todos los días desde que fue ingresada pero siempre que iba ella estaba durmiendo. Pero sabía que ese día iría, los Señores Diggory se lo habían dicho el día anterior cuando fue al hospital.

Ron, J.J y Draco hablaban con Seamus y Dean de algo al parecer muy divertido porque no dejaban de reír. Hermione y Wendy hacían lo mismo con Lavender y Parvati aunque ellas no reían.

Por otro lado estaban Neville, Padma, Luna, Crabbe, Goyle y Ginny que estaban riendo al parecer por un chiste que había contado Blaise. Alicia estaba jugando con Sophi que volvía a Hogwarts con ellos y Harry estaba apoyado en una columna observándolos a todos.

Pero la mirada del joven Potter se clavó en Alicia cuando vio como Roberto le daba en el hombro. La chica se giró, una amplia sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro y se abrazaron con entusiasmo.

Harry cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó los dientes para calmar su rabia y los celos porque ya sabía lo que era ese sentimiento que se clavaba en la boca del estomago, eran celos, los malditos celos.

Estaba tan furioso y atento a cada movimiento de Roberto y Alicia que no se percató de que alguien se acercaba a él.

Hola, amor- susurró melosamente Butler y le agarró del brazo.

Harry la miró un segundo, murmuró un hola y apartó la mirada de nuevo hacía a Alicia. Butler frunció el ceño al no recibir un beso, se puso delante de Harry pero eso no le impidió a él seguir mirando a Alicia porque Butler no le llegaba ni al cuello.

¿Qué tal, amor? Estoy muy enojada porque no me has enviado cartas- dijo Butler.

He estado muy ocupado- dijo Harry viendo como Alicia le acariciaba el rostro a Roberto.

Vale, no importa- sonrió Butler jugando con un botón de la camisa de Harry- ¿Has comido muchos bombones?

Alguno- dijo Harry.

¿No me has echado de menos?- dijo Butler.

Harry no contestó, algo dentro de él había explotado cuando había visto como Roberto le daba a Alicia un beso cerca de los labios.

Harry ¿Me has oído?- preguntó Butler.

No seas pesada- dijo Harry furioso mirando a su novia- viajaré en el vagón con Ron y los demás, ya nos veremos en el castillo o sino mañana en clase. Además hay algo importante que quiero hablar contigo.

Harry echó una última mirada a Alicia y subió al tren soltando un montón de maldiciones. Butler miró hacía donde Harry había estado mirando y vio a Alicia riendo por algo que Roberto le había contado.

Maldita Weasley- murmuró apretando los puños.

* * *

Dominic miró el reloj por décima vez desde que estaba en la estación. Sólo quedaba un cuarto de hora para que el tren partiese y ella aún no había llegado.

Miró de nuevo hacía la entrada del andén y vio como un reducido número de personas entraba y entre ellos estaba Alison.

Cojeaba un poco de un pie pero se la veía bastante bien. No llevaba ni baúl, ni nada. Dominic se acercó a ella y Alison cuando lo vio, sonrió.

Dominic- dijo la chica abrazándose a él con fuerza y siendo correspondida al abrazo.

Se te ve muy bien- dijo Dominic mirándola.

Gracias, mis padres me han dicho que todas los días ibas a verme- dijo Alison- siento haber estado dormida en todas las ocasiones pero esas pociones que me daban, eran lo único que conseguían.

No importa, es normal- dijo Dominic- Alison, el día del ataque yo quise decirte algo pero con todo lo que pasó pues no pude.

¿Y qué era lo que me querías decir?- dijo Alison dando un paso hacía Dominic y jugando con el botón de la camisa del joven.

Pues que…- se acercó despacio a ella, estaban apunto de besarse…

¡Alison!- Dominic se apartó de un saltó justo para ver como los padres de ella se acercaban con el baúl y las pertenecías de ella- vaya, Dominic que alegría verte.

Lo mismo digo- dijo Dominic estrechándole la mano al señor Diggory y dando un par de besos a su esposa.

Cuida bien de Alison, Dominic- dijo el señor Diggory.

Papá- dijo Alison mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué? Sólo me preocupo por ti- dijo el señor Diggory.

Tranquilo, yo la cuido- dijo Dominic antes de que Alison replicase a su padre- si quiere yo entró la cosas al tren.

¿Lo harías?- dio el hombre, Dominic asintió- muchas gracias, muchacho.

Dominic sonrió, se alejó un poco con las cosas de Alison y esperó a que ella se despidiese de sus padres.

No le dejes escapar, cariño- dijo la señora Diggory- es muy guapo y atento. Se ve que esta loco por ti.

Mamá- dijo Alison sonrojada.

Es cierto, estuvo junto a tu cama todo el tiempo- dijo el señor Diggory sonriendo- agárrale y no le sueltes. Bésale como los Diggory saben y no se alejará de ti.

Alison negó con la cabeza, dio un beso a cada uno y se fue hacía Dominic. El chico le tendió el brazo al ver que cojeaba.

Agárrate a mí si quieres- le propuso Dominic con una sonrisa- no me gustaría que te cayeras.

Gracias- dijo Alison aceptando gustosa el brazo que el joven le tendía.

Los dos juntos subieron al tren mientras los Señores Diggory sonreían.

* * *

Los últimos alumnos que quedaban en el andén empezaron a subir al tren cuando se oyó el silbato. Los familiares esperaban en el andén a que los niños se asomaran a despedirlos. El tren se puso en marcha y pronto la gente de la plataforma se convirtió en pequeños puntos que se perdieron en la lejanía.

Ron caminaba por los pasillos del tren, le había tocado la primera ronda para asegurarse la tranquilidad del expreso. Iba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, miraba dentro de los vagones pero no prestaba mucha atención, si lo hubiese hecho habría castigado a un par de niños de segundo que estaban peleando.

Pero Ron no tenía la cabeza en al ronda, aún estaba pensando en la discusión del día anterior con Hermione. Esa mañana la castaña seguía enfadada y no le había dirigido la palabra a Ron que ni siquiera le había intentado mantener una conversación.

Ron se detuvo y retrocedió en sus pasos, algo había llamado su atención en el vagón. Con la puerta aun cerrada, observó en el interior.

Una joven estaba sentada mirando al exterior. No era muy alta (1,59) pero si delgada. Llevaba una túnica negra, tan negra como su cabello que lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

Lo que llamó la atención de Ron es que esa chica parecía ser algo mayor para ser alumna de Hogwarts (unos 20 años debía tener).

Decidió entrar para asegurarse de que la joven no se hubiese equivocado de andén mágico.

Buenos días- dijo Ron abriendo la puerta.

La chica le miró y Ron pudo ver unos grandes ojos negros adornados por unas largas pestañas. La nariz un poco tosca estaba roja por el frío que hacía a medida que el tren se acercaba a Hogwarts. No era muy guapa pero tampoco era fea.

Buenos días- dijo la joven con un acento que a Ron le resultaba familiar pero no sabía de que.

¿Eres alumna del colegio?- preguntó Ron.

¡Oh, no!- dijo la joven riendo- soy Milena Yubanaska, una amiga de Viktor Krum.

¿Amiga de Viktor Krum?- dijo Ron un poco asqueado al recordar al nombrado y ahora entendía porque le resultaba familiar el acento.

Sí- dijo la joven jugueteando con un anillo que tenía en su dedo y que por lo que Ron se fijo era de compromiso- ahora mismo está en Hogwarts y voy ha hacerle una visita.

Ya veo. Siento si te he molestado- dijo Ron.

No, tranquilo- dijo la joven sonriendo.

Adiós- dijo Ron y salió del vagón.

* * *

Alison y Dominic caminaban por el pasillo del tren. Los chicos ya habían llevado el baúl de ella al vagón que compartían con sus amigos y ahora estaban paseando porque el sanador se lo había recomendado a Alison para una más rápida recuperación de su tobillo.

Iban riendo, Dominic se divertía mucho con Alison que no paraba de contarle chiste tras chiste. Unos niños de primero pasaron corriendo y Alison y Dominic terminaron contra la pared de un lado del tren.

¡Eh, cuidado!- gritó Alison mirando por encima de su hombro y con el ceño fruncido a los niños- estos niños.

Miró a Dominic y vio a la escasa distancia que se encontraban, sus miradas se conectaron y ella se apartó sonrojada. Pero sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa cuando sintió como Dominic la cogía del brazo y la acercaba a él hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados.

No quiero separarme del calor que me brindas- dijo Dominic y Alison le miró sorprendida.

Dominic no podía creer que hubiese dicho eso pero estaba harto, la quería y quería estar con ella. Y si había algo cierto en esta vida era ese dicho que dice: "Si no arriesgas, no ganas". Y él había decidido arriesgar.

Alison…- empezó Dominic no sabiendo como continuar. Guardó silencio para ordenar sus palabras mientras Alison esperaba ansiosa- en el hospital… no… verás…- se rascó la cabeza, tenía muchas cosas que decirle pero no sabía como decirlas y Alison se estaba impacientando- eres guapa pero no es sólo por eso…

Alison ahogó un grito de desesperación, cogió al joven del rostro y le plantó un beso en los labios.

El joven Black abrió los ojos sorprendido pero poco a poco los fue cerrando y correspondió maravillado. Alison pensó que era el mejor beso de su vida a pesar de que Dominic era inexperto. Aunque aprendía rápido pensó cuando sintió las manos del chico en su trasero.

Se separaron, Dominic sonreía tontamente y se apoyó en la pared.

En el hospital no te costó tanto declararte- dijo Alison y siguió con su camino.

Dominic tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante esas palabras. Cuando las comprendió, miró a la chica que se alejaba y corrió hacía ella hasta ponerse delante. La chica se detuvo.

¿Oíste mi declaración en el hospital?- dijo Dominic y la chica asintió- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Porque estaba inconsciente y cuando desperté pensé que había sido un sueño- dijo Alison- pero al ver que te querías declarar pues me imaginé que lo del hospital no fue un sueño.

¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta de que me iba a declarar?- preguntó molesto.

Cuando has dicho el primer Alison- dijo la chica pensativa.

¿Y me has dejado balbucear como un idiota?- dijo Dominic, incrédulo.

Es que ha sido tan divertido- dijo Alison sonriendo- aunque un poco frustrante.

Esto es increíble- dijo Dominic molesto.

Te amo- dijo Alison.

Yo aquí como un idiota buscando las palabras perfectas para declararme- continúo Dominic- y ella va y me… un momento- la miró y ella sonreía- ¿Qué has dicho?

¿Él qué? Lo de que ha sido frustrante oírte balbucear- dijo Alison.

No, después- dijo Dominic- vuelve a decirlo, por favor.

Te amo- dijo Alison riendo.

Otra vez- rió Dominic.

Te amo- volvió a decir riendo.

Yo también te amo- dijo Dominic.

Lo sé, me lo dijiste en el hospital- dijo Alison.

Pero te lo digo otra vez porque quiero que nunca lo olvides- dijo Dominic rodeándole la cintura y apoyando su frente en la de la joven- porque te quiero, porque eres lo más importante en mi vida y porque quiero envejecer… otra vez- ella rió- pero quiero que esta vez sea junto a ti. Volvernos dos pasas pero siempre juntos.

Yo también quiero todo eso- dijo Alison acariciándole el cabello, enrollando sus dedos en el pelo negro azulado de él- me gustaste desde el primer momento en el que te vi- Dominic fue ha hablar pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios- shh… me gustaste a pesar de aparentar 30 años, me hubieses gustado aunque aparentaras 60.

Ambos sonrieron con un brillo especial en los ojos. El brillo del amor, el amor eterno.

¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Dominic.

Sí- dijo Alison y se volvieron a besar.

Dominic la levantó del suelo poniéndola a su altura. Se separaron y se abrazaron. Él no la soltó.

Te estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo y por fin llegaste- murmuró Alison- mi amor verdadero.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido y quedaba poco para llegar a Hogwarts. Luna y Neville paseaban por los pasillos del tren, habían decidido salir del vagón que compartían con sus amigos porque había un ambiente bastante tenso.

Ron y Hermione no se hablaban y de vez en cuando alguno soltaba un comentario que molestaba al otro. Ya habían discutido un par de veces durante el viaje.

Por otro lado, Wendy y Draco no se hablaban. Las cosas, por suerte, parecían ir mejor entre J.J y Ginny. Y tampoco era agradable estar escuchando el chirriar de los dientes de Harry que no apartaba la vista de Alicia y Roberto, que viajaba con ellos, y hablaba muy animadamente con la joven pelirroja. Y lo más extraño es que Alison y Dominic no habían vuelto desde que dejaron el baúl de ella.

…Bellatrix me ha dado una nueva poción- Neville se detuvo al escuchar ese nombre, miró a Luna y se llevó un dedo a los labios y luego al oído, ella le entendió- los bombones no hacen mucho efecto.

El chico se asomó con cuidado y vio en el interior del vagón a Butler y sus amigos. Se apartó rápidamente cuando Mark miró hacía la puerta.

Tal vez no tenga la culpa los bombones- dijo Ailish- tal vez es que el amor de Potter y la nueva Weasley es más fuerte de lo que creíamos.

¿Más fuerte que un filtro de amor y una poción de cambio de personalidad?- dijo Butler, incrédula- no digas estupideces, Ailish.

Neville y Luna se miraron con una mezcla de sentimientos; rabia, alegría, alivio… Harry se comportaba así por una poción.

Y ese nuevo filtro de amor ¿Es más fuerte?- preguntó Benji.

Sí, Bellatrix me ha dicho que ha puesto un poco de poción de la pasión- dijo Inez- pero tengo que conseguir que se acueste conmigo para poder dejar de suministrarle la poción.

Y una vez que se haya acostado contigo- dijo Mark- ¿Creerá amarte aunque no le des la poción¿Estará a tus pies para siempre?

Para siempre pero para eso tengo que conseguir que se acueste conmigo- dijo Inez- ya sabéis como con el otro filtro.

Sí, pero con el otro filtro no conseguiste acostarte con él- le recordó Benji.

Ya te he dicho estúpido que Bellatrix le ha añadido poción de la pasión, además de que es un filtro más fuerte- dijo Butler, molesta- una vez que me halla acostado con él, tendré a Potter en mis manos y lo manejaré como quiera. Y mi primera orden será que mate a la nueva Weasley.

Luna y Neville se miraron preocupados, el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha.

Vallamos bajando las cosas- dijo Mark.

El Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw corrieron hacía donde estaban sus amigos, ellos tenían que saberlo. El tren se detuvo por completo y los numerosos alumnos comenzaron a salir de los vagones dificultando a Luna y Neville llegar a su vagón.

Cuando al fin llegaron, en su vagón parecía haber estallado la tercera guerra mundial. Cada uno bajaba su baúl y mientras discutía con alguien.

Harry y Alicia estaban discutiendo y Roberto parecía estar intentando calmar los ánimos. Hermione y Ron discutían por otro lado al igual que Draco y Wendy. Ginny y J.J estaban intentando tranquilizarlos.

Eres un idiota, Ron- dijo Hermione furiosa.

… ¿Me vas a negar que te has dado un beso en los labios con él?- dijo Harry.

¡No! Y tampoco te interesa si lo hago- gritó Alicia.

¡Vamos calmaos!- gritó J.J.

¡Tú cállate!- gritaron Wendy y Draco a la vez mirando a la hermana de ella que se quedó mudo de la sorpresa.

Neville se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró a Luna que se encogió de hombros. Y en ese momento llegaron Dominic y Alison.

¡Chicos!- gritó Dominic con una sonrisa y todos los miraron.

¡Dominic y yo nos hemos hecho novios!- gritó Alison entusiasmada.

Todos les felicitaron con una sonrisa para luego seguir con la discusión mientras bajaban del tren.

¿Qué vamos ha hacer, Neville?- preguntó Luna mientras seguían a sus amigos.

Esta noche durante la clase del ED que va ha haber, se lo contaremos a Dumbledore- dijo Neville- él sabrá lo que hacer.

Luna asintió y durante el viaje hacía el castillo lo único que se oyó fueron las discusiones que había en dos carruajes.

* * *

Neville durante la cena miraba a la mesa de los profesores preocupado. La silla del centro y que ocupaba Dumbledore estaba vacía. Miró a Luna y también la vio preocupada. La chica le acarició la mano para reconfortarlo.

Sus amigos se habían repartido por el comedor. Draco y Wendy se habían ido a la mesa de Slytherin y cada uno estaba en una punta de la mesa. Alicia se había sentado con los españoles, Harry estaba sentado enfrente de Neville y Luna pero no apartaba los ojos de la pelirroja. Ron y Hermione habían hecho lo mismo que Draco y Wendy pero en la mesa de los Gryffindor. J.J y Ginny hablaba con Colin y Suzie unos puestos más alejados de ellos. Y Dominic y Alison hacían público su noviazgo con sus arrumacos y besos. Sirius y Rachel los observaban con una sonrisa, al contrario a como lo hacían el club de fans de Dominic que miraban a Alison con odio.

Mira, mira como la toca el pelo- dijo de repente Harry a Neville y Luna. Los chicos miraron donde señalaba y vio como Roberto le quitaba una pelusa del pelo a Alicia- pero que se ha creído el españolito.

Sólo le ha quitado algo que se le había enredado en el pelo- dijo Luna.

Sí, claro- dijo Harry- y yo soy Daniel Radcliffe.

Neville y Luna le miraron extrañados.

Un actor muggle- aclaró Harry y volvió su vista hacía Alicia y Roberto.

Harry- lo intentó de nuevo Neville- tengo algo que decirte.

Ahora no, Neville- dijo Harry sin siquiera mirarle- no estoy de humor.

Neville bufó y siguió comiendo frustrado.

* * *

Rosalie estaba comiendo junto con Jordan. Ya era algo normal entre ellos. Habían saludado muy brevemente a Wendy y Draco y estos se habían sorprendido al ver lo amigos que eran.

Entonces ¿Quieres ser sanador?- dijo Rosalie.

Sí, desde niño- contestó Jordan pinchando comida con el tenedor- ¿Y tú¿Que quieres hacer cuando termines en colegio?

Aún no lo sé- dijo Rosalie.

Bueno aún tienes tiempo para decidirte- dijo Jordan- sé incluso donde estudiarlo.

¿Dónde?- preguntó Rosalie interesada.

Australia, allí está la mejor escuela de mendimagia- dijo Jordan.

¡Ah sí!- asintió Rosalie- ahora que recuerdo tengo unos folletos muy interesantes de la escuela de Australia.

¿De verdad?- preguntó Jordan- me encantaría verlos.

Si me acuerdo, te los doy- dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

Gracias- dijo Jordan devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

Tras la cena comenzó la clase del ED. Los alumnos que no querían impartir la clase se marchaban, ese grupo se reducía a Butler y sus amigos. Los profesores alistaron el lugar.

Los alumnos se separaron por grupos como todas las noches. Los de primero, segundo, Crabbe y Goyle daban clase con Alicia, a los de tercero Hermione le impartía la clase, a los de cuarto era Ron, a los de quinto eran Wendy y Draco, a los de sexto eran Ginny y J.J, a los de séptimo Harry y Dominic se encargaba de los extranjeros.

Los profesores se paseaban entre los alumnos para asegurarse de que no hubiese un accidente.

Neville estaba entrenando de pareja con un alumno de su misma de edad de Ravenclaw pero se detuvo cuando vio que la profesora Mcgonagall pasaba por su lado.

Profesora- dijo Neville, la mujer se volteó y le miró.

¿Sí, señor Longbotton?- dijo la mujer.

¿Dónde está el profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó el joven.

Arreglando unos asuntos de la guerra, ya sabe- dijo la profesor Mcgonagall, Neville asintió y la mujer le puso una mano en el hombro- será mejor que siga trabajando.

La mujer se alejó. Neville buscó con la mirada a Luna, se encontró con su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Hola mis niños, me alegro de volver a veros- dijo Alicia sonriendo a los de primero y segundo.

A cada lado de ella estaban Crabbe y Goyle.

¿A Crabbe y Goyle no te alegras de volver a verlos?- preguntó un niño de primero de Huffelpaff- sólo dijiste niños.

¡¿Ah, pero es que tú no lo sabes, Brian?!- preguntó Alicia y el niño que había hablado negó con la cabeza- Crabbe y Goyle son mis niños grandes.

Los dos chicos sonrieron y los niños estallaron en carcajadas.

Bueno… ahora es momento de trabajar- dijo Alicia- poneos por parejas y practicar los hechizos que aprendimos antes de las vacaciones, quiero ver si habéis practicado.

Los niños obedecieron mientras buscaban pareja. Alicia se puso ha hablar con Crabbe y Goyle.

¿Qué tal las vacaciones, chicos?- preguntó Alicia.

Aburridas- dijo Crabbe- cuidando de nuestras madres.

¿Y las tuyas?- preguntó Goyle.

Moviditas, ya sabéis- los chicos asintieron.

Tienes ojeras- dijo Goyle.

No he dormido mucho últimamente- Alicia sonrió.

Alicia- la chica miró a un niño de primero que estaba junto a ella- no tengo pareja.

¿No?- dijo Alicia y cogió al niño de la mano- pues vamos, a ver si te busco yo una.

No dio ni un paso cuando sintió que todos se movía a su alrededor, la vista se le nublo, la cabeza le dio vueltas y hubiese caído al suelo si Crabbe no la hubiese sujetado.

¿Estás bien, Alicia?- dijo Crabbe. Alicia parpadeó varias veces hasta que vio bien.

Sí, sí- dijo Alicia bajo la mirada de los niños, Crabbe y Goyle- no os preocupéis, sólo ha sido un mareo.

Deberías descansar- propuso Gabrielle.

No, no estoy bien, de verdad- dijo Alicia sonriendo y soltándose de los chicos con suavidad- vamos por parejas.

* * *

Ginny estaba contenta, las cosas entre ella y J.J parecían ir mejor. Y ahora estaban dando clase a los de sexto juntos.

Pero la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro desde hacía varios días se borró cuando vio como su peor pesadilla se acercaba al amor de su vida.

Miró a Tony pero este estaba demasiado entretenido practicando como para darse cuenta de que su novia se había acercado a J.J y… un momento ¡le estaba besando!

Vale tan sólo era un beso en la mejilla, aunque muy cerca de los labios pero a él no parecía disgustarle ¿Por qué no le apartaba de él¿Por qué le hablaba? Ginny estaba que se moría de los celos.

¡Ginny!- oyó que la llamaba Ron y J.J miró a la pelirroja, supo que estaba enfadada cuando vio su cara- ¡¿Puedes venir?!

¡Sí!- dijo Ginny mirando aun a la pareja- ¡Si sigo un rato más aquí creo que correrá sangre!

Verónica la miró con burla, Ginny le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo y se fue hacía su hermano con aire orgulloso. Odiaba a Verónica y quería odiar a J.J por no apartarla pero no podía odiarlo.

Llegó hasta su hermano y le miró esperando a que hablase.

¿Te puedes quedar con los de cuarto?- dijo Ron- tengo algo que hacer

Está bien- dijo Ginny- pero ¿Qué es eso que…?

No terminó la frase porque Ron ya se alejaba con paso rápido.

* * *

Viktor Krum entró corriendo a un aula vacía de su mano iba Milena Yubanaska. Sin darse cuenta se habían dejado la puerta un poco abierta.

Puso a la chica contra una mesa y la dio un suave beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron los dos tenían una inmensa sonrisa.

Te he extrañado- dijo Krum.

Y yo a ti- dijo Milena- ¿Ya le has contado a tu amiga Hermione lo de nuestro compromiso?

Sí, esta feliz- dijo Viktor- aunque su novio se confundió, creyó que lo estábamos engañando y lo dejaron.

¿De verdad?- dijo Milena con tristeza- ¿Hablasteis con él?

Si, pero ese pelirrojo es cabezota- dijo Viktor apartándose de ella y dándole la espalda.

¿Pelirrojo?- preguntó la chica.

Sí- dijo Krum.

Un pelirrojo en el tren me preguntó si era alumna del colegio, a lo mejor era él- dijo Milena, el búlgaro la miró- yo le dije que era una amiga tuya.

Bueno… ya no tendrás que decir que eres sólo una amiga- dijo Viktor sonriendo y rodeándole la cintura de nuevo- cuando la prensa se entere, todo el mundo sabrá que eres mi prometida. Ya lo saben por nosotros todas las personas importantes en nuestras vidas, así que ya se puede enterar el mundo entero.

Milena sonrió y se volvieron a besar.

* * *

Ron caminaba por los pasillos con paso rápido. Había visto durante la cena como Milena Yubanaska se sentaba en la mesa de los profesores como una invitada y ahora la había visto salir del Gran Comedor con Krum y le había dado mala espina.

Por eso había dejado a Ginny impartiendo su clase y caminaba por los pasillos buscando a los "amigos".

Oyó voces salir de una clase y se acercó con cuidado. La puerta estaba un poco abierta miró en su interior y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Dentro estaba Krum besándose con Milena.

Estás preciosa, mi querida prometida- dijo Viktor y Ron se mordió el puño para no cometer una locura- eres la mujer de mi vida. Te amo.

Yo también te amo- le dijo Milena riendo y se volvieron a besar.

Ron se alejó sabiendo a quien debía contarle todo eso. Hermione debía saberlo.

* * *

Luna se había acercado a Neville ahora que les habían concedido un pequeño descanso.

¿Qué vamos ha hacer, Neville?- dijo Luna.

¿Qué os pasa a vosotros parejita, estáis muy serios?- preguntó Blaise que estaba cerca de ellos hablando con Seamus, Dean, Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Crabbe, Goyle, Colin, Dennis, Laura y Suzie.

Neville miró a todos los que estaban allí, sabía que podía confiar en ellos y en el plan que se le había ocurrido iba a necesitar a gente.

Ya sabemos lo que le sucede a Harry- dijo Neville y todos le miraron atentos.

El Gryffindor les contó todo lo que había oído en el tren. Luna le ayudó en su relato.

Sabía que a Harry le tenía que estar pasando algo, su comportamiento no era normal- dijo Seamus.

Menuda zorra esta hecha Butler- dijo Laura.

Gabrielle y Jessica habían escuchado todo. Se miraron entre ellas y se acercaron a los chicos.

Chicos- todos las miraron- nosotros sabemos algo que os podría interesar.

¿El qué?- dijo Neville agachándose frente a ellas.

Hace unos meses, Jessica y yo íbamos paseando por el castillo cuando oímos a Butler y sus amigos en una clase- dijo Gabrielle- ellos estaban hablando de que le habían quitado algunas pertenencias a Alicia y a los demás para dárselas al señor Tenebroso y hacer Budú.

Sí, nos imaginamos que fueron ellos- dijo Neville- pero eso está solucionado. Por otro lado, ya nos imaginábamos que ellos eran mortífagos.

También dijeron que Verónica les había ayudado a conseguir algo de J.J- dijo Jessica- aunque al parecer ella no sabía para lo que lo querían.

También el señor Tenebroso les había mandado separar a todos- dijo Gabrielle- querían que se quedasen solos para debilitarlos. No llegamos a oír el plan pero supongo que era el del filtro de amor.

¿Por qué no dijisteis nada?- preguntó Luna.

Porque nos amenazaron con hacer daño a nuestra familia y a Harry y los demás pero si vosotros ya os habéis enterado de parte de su plan, es una tontería seguir guardando silencio- dijo Jessica- queremos ayudar.

En ese momento pasó por allí Alicia que se acababa de recuperar de otro mareo. No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero suponía que era del estrés.

Hola chicos ¿Puedo unirme a al reunión?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Claro- dijo Colin.

¿De que hablabais?- preguntó la pelirroja.

De Harry, de ti, de vuestra relación…- le dijo Dennis.

Entonces mejor cambiamos de tema- dijo Alicia.

Tenemos que contarte algo- dijo Luna.

¿Sobre qué?- dijo Alicia.

Sobre Harry- respondió Suzie.

Alicia bufó.

De ese ni me habléis, es idiota y un neandertal- dijo Alicia enfadada.

¿Quién es un idiota y un neandertal?- dijo una voz tras ella.

Alicia se volteó y se encontró con una mirada verde esmeralda.

Tú- dijo Alicia- tú eres un idiota, neandertal, Harry Potter.

Vaya, gracias- dijo Harry irónicamente.

Alicia pasó por su lado y el moreno le cogió de la muñeca. Ella se volteó y se soltó de él bruscamente.

Te dije que no me volvieses a tocar en tu vida- dijo Alicia con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirroja se marchó, Harry soltó una maldición y se también se fue. Todos se miraron en silencio.

¿Habéis probado a contárselo a Harry?- dijo Parvati.

Tampoco nos escucha- dijo Neville- pensábamos contárselo a Dumbledore pero esta fuera del castillo. Aún así tengo un plan ¿Me ayudaréis?

Claro que sí, Alicia y Harry son nuestros amigos- dijo Padma- sí no es llega a ser por Alicia, Blaise y yo no comenzamos a salir.

¿Para que somos buenos, Neville?- dijo Dean.

No es un gran plan pero es todo lo que se me ocurre. Además Dumbledore no tardará en volver y cuando él regrese podremos contárselo- dijo Neville- el director nos escuchará.

Cuenta- dijo Crabbe.

Es sencillo, lo único que tenemos que hacer es seguir a Harry allá donde vaya, y si vemos que se acerca a Butler, nos acercamos a ellos para no dejarlo a solas. Tenemos que ser su sombra- dijo Neville- le espiaremos en todo momento.

¿Ese es tu plan?- dijo Seamus.

Nunca dije que fuese un gran plan- dijo Neville sonrojado.

Es una basura- dijo Seamus.

¿Tienes tu uno mejor?- preguntó Luna y Seamus guardó silencio- me imaginaba. Yo te ayudo, cariño.

Yo también- dijo Goyle.

Todos le prestaron su ayuda y Neville se lo agradeció.

Tu suerte está cambiando Butler- murmuró Neville.


	47. Una ayuda celestial 1ºParte

**Capitulo 48: Una ayuda celestial.**

Empezó Abril y con él la primera clase después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Los alumnos caminaban por los pasillos, todos iban al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

La mayoría hablando del recién estrenado noviazgo de Dominic y Alison. Las chicas le envidiaban porque salía con un chico guapísimo. Tracy y Cristel se morían de la rabia por lo que habían comprobado Ginny y Alison cuando se habían levantado esa mañana y eso había levantado mucho más el buen humor de la joven Diggory. Además, Sirius y Rachel estaban muy contentos con el noviazgo de su hijo.

Cuando Neville llegó al Gran Comedor esa mañana, vio que la silla de Dumbledore seguía vacía. Se sentó junto a Luna que estaba hablando con Parvati y Lavender. Dio un beso a su novia y se sirvió el desayuno.

¿Y Harry?- preguntó Neville- cuando he salido del baño, él ya no estaba en el cuarto.

Esta allí en la mesa de Slytherin- dijo Parvati señalándolo- iba a hablar con Butler pero Blaise y Padma se han sentado con ellos y no los han dejado solos. No sé que les estará contando Blaise pero Butler parece enfadada. Padma esta vigilando que no le eche nada en la copa a Harry.

Bien- dijo Neville- ahí viene Alicia.

La pelirroja llegó hasta ellos y se sentó junto a Parvati. No tenía buena cara, unas profundas ojeras adornaban sus bonitos ojos y estaba pálida. Se echó el pelo hacía atrás y se rascó los ojos.

¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Luna estirando la mano y agarrando la de Alicia.

No puedo ni con mi alma- dijo Alicia- soy incapaz de dormir por las noches. Estoy cansadísima.

Come un poco, te sentirás mejor- dijo Lavender- hay tarta de chocolate y nata, la que a ti te gusta tanto.

Lavender le puso un trozo de pastel en el plato, el olor le entró por la nariz y sintió ganas de vomitar. Lo apartó cuando tuvo una arcada.

No- dijo Alicia.

Pero tienes que comer- dijo Luna.

En ese momento llegó Roberto y se sentó junto a la pelirroja que se tapaba la boca mientras una arcada tras otra le venía.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo el español.

No quiere comer- dijo Lavender.

Debes hacerlo, Alicia- le riñó el chico- ayer no probaste bocado en la cena. Te vas a quedar en los huesos como sigas así y vas a enfermar.

Roberto pinchó un trozo de tarta y se lo acercó a la chica. Alicia se tapó la boca y salió corriendo con ganas de vomitar.

Llegó a los baño, entró a un retrete, se arrodilló y antes de poder sujetarse el pelo, vomitó.

Sintió como alguien la cogía el pelo para que no se lo manchase. Cuando terminó, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa de Rosalie.

La tendió un pañuelo, Alicia lo cogió y mientras se limpiaba la boca, se puso en pie.

Gracias- dijo Alicia, Rosalie sonrió.

La pelirroja se fue al lavabo y se enjuagó la boca. Levantó la mirada y desde el reflejo vio que Rosalie la miraba.

Jordan y yo necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo la francesa.

Alicia se volteó y la miró.

Tú eres la mejor amiga de Draco y Wendy- continúo la francesa- y tú tendrás los mismos poderes que ellos- Alicia asintió sin saber a donde llevaba todo eso- necesitamos tu ayuda, queremos unirlos de nuevo, ellos deben de estar juntos.

¿Por qué?- dijo Alicia extrañada.

¿Qué por qué queremos ayudarlos?- Rosalie sonrió- porque queremos que sean felices ¿Podemos contar con tu ayuda?

Alicia la miró a los ojos y los vio llenos de sinceridad.

Para que soy buena- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

* * *

Las clases ya habían llegado a su fin. El cuarto de las alumnas de séptimo de Gryffindor estaba en silencio a pesar de haber un ocupante.

Alicia estaba de pie junto a unos cristales rotos. Hacía unos minutos se le había caído una jarra y se había hecho añicos. Tenía la varita en la mano y llevaba varios intentos fallidos para reparar la jarra.

Se agachó junto a los cristales, estaba comenzando a preocuparse, a veces seguía siendo buena en la magia y los hechizos más complicados le salían e incluso sentía un gran poder recorriéndole el cuerpo, pero otras veces le fallaban los poderes y a lo mejor era incapaz de hacer los hechizos más fáciles como le estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

_¡Reparo! _- siguió sin suceder nada.

Dio un puñetazo al colchón, frustrada. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y se echó el pelo hacía atrás. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire para después expulsarlo.

Puedes hacerlo, Alicia, relájate- abrió los ojos, apuntó con la varita a los cristales rotos- _¡Reparo!_

Nada. Ni un centímetro se habían movido los cristales, ahogó un grito de frustración y se contuvo de romper algo.

Tenía miedo, cada vez que ocurría eso se sentía indefensa. Por momentos eran una simple muggle y eso no le gustaba. Estaba cansada, cansada y furiosa con el mundo y con el que había escrito su destino ¿Quién se creía él que era para joderle la vida¿Qué le había hecho ella para que la hiciese tanto sufrir?

A veces deseaba morir ¿Para que seguir adelante si lo único que había en su vida era sufrimiento? Pero entonces a su cabeza llegaba el rostro de su familia, de sus amigos, de Sophi, de Harry y los recuerdos de buenos tiempos y eso la daba fuerzas para luchar, para continuar.

Porque aún tenía la esperanza de una vida mejor después de esa guerra. Miró los cristales y con ese pensamiento, murmuró:

_¡Reparo! _- sonrió al ver como la jarra quedaba arreglada.

Miró el reloj y recordó que había quedado con Rosalie y Jordan. Se levantó y se marchó a toda prisa.

* * *

¿A dónde me llevas, Jordan?- dijo Wendy que estaba siendo arrastrado por el búlgaro por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Quiero enseñarte algo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

No me gusta esa sonrisa cuando sonríes así es porque has tramado algo y no precisamente bueno- dijo Wendy con un mal presentimiento.

Tienes razón, he tramado algo pero es algo bueno- Jordan tiraba de ella al ver que la joven detenía un poco el paso al oír sus palabras- luego me lo agradecerás.

Pero ¿Agradecerte el qué?- dijo Wendy- dímelo.

No, si te lo cuento pierde la gracia- Jordan miró por encima de su hombro a la joven- confía en mí. ¡Ah!- se detuvo y miró a la chica- ponte esto casi se me olvida.

Wendy cogió el trapo que el chico le tendía y le miró con una ceja alzada.

Jordan…-

Vamos, véndate los ojos- dijo el chico- yo te ayudo.

Wendy terminó poniéndose la venda con ayuda del chico y tras comprobar que no veía nada, Jordan continuó con el camino y ella se dejó arrastrar por él.

* * *

Hermione se aferró con más fuerza a sus libros y aceleró el paso. Ron la seguía y también aceleró el paso cuando vio que la castaña lo hacía, quería alcanzarla y hablar con ella.

Tengo que hablar contigo, Hermione- dijo Ron por décima vez.

Y yo ya te he dicho que ahora no puedo, tengo que ir a la biblioteca, además no quiero hablar contigo- dijo Hermione sin mirar atrás.

No seas cabezota, es importante- dijo Ron.

No soy cabezota- dijo Hermione deteniéndose y enfrentándole con el ceño fruncido.

Ron sonrió, sabía que diciéndola eso le enfrentaría. La castaña se acercó a él y puso los brazos en jarra.

Predecible, como siempre tan predecible, Hermione- dijo Ron con suficiencia.

¿Qué quieres?- dijo la castaña- no tengo todo el día.

Hablarte de tu "amigo" Vicky- dijo Ron con sorna.

Mira, contigo no quiero hablar de él- dijo Hermione y se dispuso a marcharse de allí.

Ron dio dos zancadas y se interpuso en su camino.

Esto te va a interesar- dijo Ron- recuerdas que ayer nos presentaron a una invitada, una "amiga" de Krum llamada Milena Yubanaska ¿Lo recuerdas?- Hermione se cruzó de brazos y asintió- pues no son precisamente amigos, ya que los oí hablando y son prometidos. Se van a casar Hermione, Krum te ha visto la cara de…

Lo sé- dijo Hermione tranquilamente y Ron le miró sorprendido- sé que se va a casar con otra.

¿Qué¿Y aun así te besaste con él?- exclamó Ron- Pero ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Hermione?

Yo no me he besado con Viktor- dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

¿Ah, no¿Y qué estabais haciendo durante el partido?- dijo Ron enfadado.

Nos estábamos abrazando- dijo Hermione recalcando la última palabra.

Abrazándoos, besándoos que más da- dijo Ron- me engañabas con él.

Yo no te he engañado nunca- dijo Hermione furiosa- si le abracé en el partido fue porque me había contado lo de su compromiso y le estaba felicitando. Viktor quería que yo lo supiera antes de que la prensa se enterara porque soy su mejor AMIGA.

Ron abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Todo eso tenía sentido, mucho sentido, la verdad. Se insultó a sí mimos por dentro al ver que había metido de nuevo la pata con Hermione.

¡Oh!- fue lo único capaz de articular.

¡¿Oh, OH?!- dijo Hermione enfadada- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

No, yo… Hermione…- Ron no sabía como disculparse.

Mira, ya da igual, déjalo- dijo Hermione y pasó por su lado.

Ron se volteó y la vio alejarse, vio alejarse a la mujer que amaba y a la que había hecho daño porque era un celoso, cabezota y orgulloso. Pero ¡Merlín! La quería, nunca la había dejado de querer y sabía que debía decírselo y además disculparse por todo lo que había hecho y dicho, por ser un celoso y un cabezota.

Hermione- la chica se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y le miró- lo siento, me equivoque. Se que me precipite pero es la última vez que vi a Krum se notaba a leguas que estaba loco por ti y creí que aún lo estaba ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si eres preciosa y maravillosa?- se acercó a ella- ya sabes como soy, mis celos me ciegan y no pretendo justificarme porque sé que no tengo justificación. Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y que nunca he dejado de quererte…

Vaya, vaya el traidor a la sangre se esta declarando a la sangre sucias- dijo una voz tras Ron- ¿No te da asco, Weasley?

Vaya dos mortífagos- dijo Hermione mientras Benji y Mark se ponían al lado de ellos y se apoyaban en la pared.

¿Mortífagos¿Dónde sangre sucia?- dijo Benji.

Ron sin apartar los ojos de Hermione, extrajo a _Algol _de su funda y se lo puso en el cuello a Benji que tragó saliva y se pegó a la pared como queriéndose fundir en ella.

Vuelve a llamarla sangre sucia y esto atravesará tu garganta- le amenazó el pelirrojo- iros de aquí o perderé la paciencia- los dos chicos no se movieron aunque Ron había bajado la espada- ¡VAMOS!

Los dos Slytherin salieron corriendo y Ron guardó a _Algol _en su funda.

No necesitaba que me defendieras- dijo Hermione, Ron le miró.

Sé que puedes defenderte tu sola pero nunca he soportado que nadie te llamase sangre sucia- dijo Ron- no por nada en segundo terminé vomitando babosas- Hermione sonrió imperceptiblemente ante ese recuerdo- perdóname, Herms.

Me has hecho llorar- dijo Hermione- y has desconfiado de mi, no sólo por lo de Viktor sino también por lo de J.J.

¿Qué hubieses pensado tu sí me hubieses visto besándome con Wendy, por ejemplo?- dijo Ron- además de eso ya me disculpe en su tiempo.

¿Sabes lo que hubiese hecho? Hubiese confiado en ti e intentado comprender porque lo habías hecho- dijo Hermione enfadada.

Sí pero es que yo soy más cabeza hueca que tú, Hermione- dijo Ron.

Vaya ya estamos de acuerdo en algo- dijo la castaña.

¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?- dijo Ron.

Quiero que me des tiempo- le pidió ella.

¿Cuánto?- quiso saber él.

No lo sé- dijo Hermione- necesito tiempo para pensar y aclararme.

Yo puedo darte algo para que te aclares- dijo Ron.

Se acercó a ella, la cogió de los brazos y la besó. Hermione abrió muchos los ojos, se soltó y le dio una bofetada.

Neandertal, bruto, cabeza hueca…-

Hermione fue acallada por otro beso. La castaña sintió en ese beso que las palabras de Ron eran ciertas, la quería pero lo volvió a apartar y recibió otra bofetada.

Sólo quería demostrarte la sinceridad de mis palabras- dijo Ron con tristeza.

Hermione le miró, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Las lágrimas empapaban su bonito rostro. Dobló la esquina y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Viktor y a su prometida a la que ya le había presentado. Ambos habían escuchado por accidente la conversación.

Todos somos humanos y cometemos errores pero el peor de los errores es no perdonar a la gente cuando esta sabe que se ha equivocado- dijo Krum con una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en la cabaña de Hagrid. Había ido a visitarle y se había encontrado allí a Madame Maxime.

Hagrid le había servido un té en una de sus grandes tazas y Harry lo removía con parsimonia, no le apetecía nada.

Los dos semigigantes estaban sentados también a la mesa y ellos si bebían su té mientras observaban al muchacho frente a ellos sentado.

¿Te preocupa algo, Harry?- dijo el guardabosques.

La guerra, ya sabes- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya- dijo Hagrid- ¿Nada más¿No te preocupara también cierta pelirroja? Ayer cuando la vi, estaba muy delgada y parecía enferma.

La muy tonta lleva días que come una vez al día y a veces ni eso- estalló Harry, que estaba muy preocupado por la chica- y casi no duerme. Y yo no sé que hacer, además de que no me deja ni acercarme a ella y por eso la tonta no sabe que voy a dejar a Inez…

¿Vas a dejar a esa…chica?- dijo Hagrid callándose un insulto e intentando disimular su entusiasmo aunque no lo consiguió.

Sí- dijo Harry- he decidido que prefiero estar con Alicia.

Eso es genial- dijo Hagrid sonriendo, Madame Maxime también sonrió.

Bueno me voy- dijo Harry- tengo que romper con alguien.

Se despidió de la pareja y salió de la cabaña. Caminó hacía el castillo seguido muy de cerca por Laura y Dennis.

* * *

¿Para que me has traído aquí?- dijo Draco mirando a la francesa.

Se encontraban en una de las aulas vacías del tercer piso. Draco había sido llevado allí por Rosalie con la excusa de que quería mostrarle algo.

Ten paciencia- dijo Rosalie- ahora quiero que te pongas esto, no hables y no te lo quites hasta que yo diga.

Draco bufó, se puso la venda y no hablo. Alicia se asomó, Rosalie levantó el pulgar y Alicia sonrió. Jordan llegó en ese momento y entró con Wendy a la que dejó frente a Draco.

El búlgaro y la francesa salieron del aula. Alicia miró a sus amigos y dijo:

Quitaos la venda.

Draco y Wendy obedecieron, sus miradas se encontraron y supieron enseguida lo que esos dos habían tramado. Corrieron hacía la puerta y vieron a Alicia, que con una enorme sonrisa, cerraba la puerta. Ella estaba compinchaza con ellos.

¡Abrid la puerta!- gritó Wendy intentando abrir la puerta.

No- dijo Alicia al otro lado- por cierto no intentéis desapareceros e lanzo un hechizo en ese cuarto, un hechizo que sólo yo puedo quitar y tampoco podréis abrir la puerta.

Aun así Wendy intentó de todo, desaparecerse, abrir la puerta incluso volarla por aires pero nada. Estaban encerrados.

Alicia, esto no tiene gracia- dijo Draco furioso- abrid la maldita puerta.

No hasta que hayáis arreglado lo vuestro- dijo Jordan.

Tira la puerta, Draco- dijo Wendy.

¿Yo ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó el rubio.

Porque eres el hombre- dijo Wendy- en las películas muggles es el hombre el que tira la puerta, a veces lo hacen con el hombro y otras de una patada. Vamos.

¿Pero estás loca? Si no hemos podido con magia ¿De verdad crees que vamos a poder hacerlo de forma muggle?- dijo Draco.

Vale, blandito. Apártate- dijo Wendy furiosa- si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo.

Se alejó de la puerta y después se giró.

Apártate- dijo Wendy.

Te vas ha hacer daño, Wendy- dijo Draco apartándose.

La rubia no le hizo caso, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y descargó todo su cuerpo contra la puerta. Cayó al suelo con un fuerte dolor en el hombro derecho. Draco negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ayudarla.

Yo puedo sola- dijo Wendy poniéndose en pie y mirando con el ceño fruncido la puerta que seguía intacta.

Se sentó en una silla. Draco se sentó en una mesa, miró a Wendy y sonrió débilmente al ver como se frotaba el brazo. Negó con la cabeza, nunca cambiaría, siempre actuaría antes de pensar.

Si no hubieseis estado perdiendo el tiempo intentando salir os habríais dado cuenta de que fue en este mismo aula donde os distéis vuestro primer beso- dijo la voz de Alicia desde el otro lado.

**FLASH BACK.**

Alicia estaba sentada en el suelo de una de las clases a su derecha estaba Wendy y a su izquierda Draco, los tres con cara de aburrimiento.

Me aburró- dijo Alicia mientras Wendy y Draco se miraban por encima de su amiga. Alicia se dio cuenta y dijo:- creo que estorbo.

No- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

Me parece que si estorbo- dijo Alicia.

Que no- dijo Draco.

Draco y Wendy se miraron y asintieron. Se acercaron a Alicia para darle cada uno un beso en cada mejilla. Alicia sonrió y cuando estaban apunto de besarla, Alicia se tumbo y los dos chicos se besaron en los labios. Draco y Wendy se separaron muy colorados mientras Alicia comenzaba a reír a carcajadas.

¿Por qué has hecho eso?- dijo Wendy.

Pero vamos no os quejéis- dijo Alicia levantándose mientras continuaba riendo y se ponía delante de ellos- Wendy y Draco se han besado en los labios ¿Para cuando la boda?

Cuando te pille voy a acabar contigo- dijeron Draco y Wendy a la vez se miraron a los ojos y luego empezaron a perseguir a Alicia por toda la sala mientras los tres reían sin parar.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Se miraron unos segundos y luego cada uno dirigió su mirada a otro lado. No se habían dado cuenta de ese detalla hasta que Alicia lo dijo pero eso no significaba que lo hubiese olvidado, nunca lo olvidarían.

¡Os queréis!- dijo Rosalie- ¿Por qué os empeñáis en estar separados? Wendy, Draco nunca te engañó, fui yo quien le beso, si él no me apartó fue por la sorpresa.

Y si Wendy empezó a salir conmigo, Draco, fue por despecho- dijo Jordan.

Eso ya no es lo que nos mantiene separados- dijo Wendy con tristeza- yo quiero algo que Draco no puede darme.

¿Él qué?- preguntó Alicia.

Wendy se puso en pie y caminó hacía la puerta. Se apoyó en ella, dándole la espalda a Draco que la miraba.

Un perdóname, un lo siento cuando comete un error, un gracias cuando le ayudo. Estoy harta de su frialdad que me hace llorar- dijo Wendy acariciando la puerta- algunas noches se despertaba alterado, yo sabía que soñaba con sus padres…

Cállate- murmuró Draco mirando a otro lado, no quería que nadie conociese que en algunos momentos detrás de esa fachada de frialdad se escondía un chico con debilidades.

Y yo intentaba animarle, él despreciaba mis caricias con frialdad y no me agradecía mis palabras nunca lo hacía- dijo Wendy- y yo lloraba en silencio porque me dolía, porque aun me duele recordarlo. Porque aun me siento estúpida cuando pienso en las veces que él cometió un error y yo le perdoné porque me llenaba de besos y caricias pero nunca me dijo un lo siento.

Cállate, Wendy- dijo Draco un poco más alto pero ella no calló, necesitaba desahogarse.

Ya no puedo más. Quiero a alguien que cuando este triste me de un abrazo en vez de decirme "deja de llorar y no seas débil"- dijo Wendy con los ojos aguados- ¿Recuerdas Alicia cuando discutí con J.J porque había perdonado a su madre?

Sí- dijo Alicia apoyada al otro lado de la puerta, suaves lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

¿Recuerdas que yo salí corriendo y Draco me siguió?- dijo Wendy.

Sí- dijo Alicia.

Cállate, Wendy- dijo Draco.

Aun recuerdo ese día- dijo Wendy.

**FLASH BACK. **

Wendy se sentó en su cama sin parar de llorar. J.J era un idiota. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, oyó como la puerta se abría y sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Apartó las manos de su rostro, Wendy le miró a los ojos y los vio llenos de frialdad. Draco le limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad.

No llores, no demuestres tus debilidades- dijo Draco- ¿Me has oído?

Pero… me dolió…tanto lo que J.J ha dicho- dijo Wendy sorbiendo la nariz- ha sido muy cruel. Ya sé que mi padre no me quería pero no tenía porque haberlo dicho así.

No llores más- dijo Draco- y no deberías ponerte así. No deberías demostrarle que esas palabras te hacen daño.

¿Por qué no si es así¿Por qué no voy a llorar si me hacen daño esas palabras?- dijo Wendy.

Porque cuando quieran hacerte daño te dirán eso- dijo Draco- pero si piensan que eso te da igual no lo utilizaran lo de tu padre contra ti. No demuestres tus debilidades, Wendy.

**FIN FLASH BACK. **

No demuestres tus debilidades- dijo Wendy llorando- no fue capaz de darme un abrazo, un beso, de consolarme…

¡Cállate¡Cállate¡CÁLLATE!- Draco se puso en pie y dio un puñetazo en la puerta que sobresaltó a los otros que estaban fuera que se apartaron.

Wendy en cambio no se movió, sentía el cuerpo de Draco pegado al suyo, el puño del joven reposaba junto a su cabeza.

Muchas veces sentí que no me querías- al oír la voz de Wendy, los otros se acercaron a la puerta despacio- que sólo era otra en tu lista. A veces aun pienso que es así.

No, no, no- dijo Draco hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de la joven- yo te quería y te quiero tanto.

Entonces ¿Por qué me tratabas así?- dijo Wendy dándose la vuelta y enfrentándolo, sus rostros a escasos centímetros, sentían el aliento del otro, sus pechos pegados subían y bajaban chocándose- Sí me quieres tanto ¿Por qué me tratas así?

Porque yo sólo he conocido eso. Yo nací viendo a mi padre tratar así a mi madre- dijo Draco- en mi casa no se permitían lágrimas, no se permitía el miedo, ni las debilidades. Me hicieron frío e incluso cruel.

Pues yo no pedí a Dios eso- dijo Wendy llorando sin poder evitarlo- cuando soñaba con el chico que me salvaría de la oscuridad perpetua en la que vivía no me lo imaginaba frío. Cuando yo le pedí a dios un chico, uno de los requisitos era que me hiciera reír y no llorar, que fuese cariñoso y me quisiera.

Wendy le apartó y se alejó de él. Draco se dio la vuelta, ella le daba la espalda.

Tienes que comprenderme, estaba asustado- dijo el rubio. Wendy le miró, nunca imaginó que oiría eso de los labios de Draco, estaba reconociendo que tenía miedo- te quiero Wendy ¡Joder! Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie- Wendy le miró a los ojos y los vio brillantes por las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo- nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte y estaba asustado, no sabía como comportarme- Wendy le dio la espalda- Te amo. Perdóname.

Wendy sintió un vuelco al corazón al oír esa última palabra. Cerró los ojos y pudo oír sus pasos, acercándose, podía oír su respiración y sentía su mirada clavada en su espalda. Él le rodeó la cintura y la olió el pelo.

Te amo- le susurró al oído.

Un pequeño roce en la oreja la hizo estremecer, se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, se puso de puntillas y sus labios se encontraron con lo de él sin necesidad de abrir los ojos.

Hundió sus dedos en el cabello de él. Draco rozó sus labios por su barbilla, siguió por su mejilla, apartó el cabello y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Voy a cambiar, Wendy, te lo juro- dijo en un suave susurro.

Sólo quiero que cuando tengas que darme las gracias me las des y que cuando te equivoques me pidas perdón- dijo Wendy- y por encima de todo que cuando necesite un abrazo o un beso, me lo des y me consueles cuando necesite tu consuelo- sonrió, abrazándose con fuerza a él- Te amo.

Y yo a ti- dijo Draco sonriendo- siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

* * *

Harry se metió por un atajo para llegar antes y para librarse de Dennis y Laura ¿Creían que era estúpido? Había notado que lo seguían. Notaba muy raros a sus compañeros, le seguían y nunca le dejaban sólo.

Le había costado bastante quedar con Butler para ese día sin que los otros se enterasen, quería estar a solas con ella, sin que nadie le interrumpiese.

Subió las escaleras, pasó por delante de la sala de los menesteres y dobló la esquina. Ahí estaba ella esperándolo. Inez sonrió al verle y le dio un beso en loa labios que él no correspondió.

¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?- dijo Inez sonriendo.

Harry tomó aire, le miró a los ojos y dijo:

Tenemos que dejarlo, Inez.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la Slytherin, apretó con fuerza los dientes y le devolvió la mirada a Harry.

Por ella ¿Verdad¿Por la nueva Weasley?- dijo Butler.

Sí, la quiero- dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada- durante mucho tiempo mis sentimientos fueron confusos pero estas vacaciones me han servido para ordenar mis ideas y mis sentimientos.

Ella te ha hecho algo ¿verdad?- dijo Butler furiosa.

No me ha hecho nada, simplemente me he dado cuenta de que nunca he dejado de querer a Alicia- dijo Harry- confundí mis sentimientos.

Inez respiraba aceleradamente, apretaba los puños con fuerza y miraba a Harry con rabia.

Me dijiste que habías comido bombones- dijo la Slytherin sin pensar.

Y comí alguno pero eso a que viene ah…- Harry no terminó la frase y lo comprendió todos- ellos tenían razón, tú me estabas envenenando. Por eso te empeñabas en que comiese bombones.

Sí- dijo Butler fuera de control- esos bombones tenían un filtro de amor y poción de cambio de personalidad. Yo sólo hice que me amases como debía ser. Tú tenías que ser mío, la Weasley es muy poca cosa para ti.

Tú no le llegas a la suela de los zapatos, zorra- dijo Harry colérico- he perdido a mis amigos por tu culpa, a la mujer que amo y estuve apunto de perder a Sirius.

Sí y mi señor me recompensará por haberte dejado sólo- dijo Butler riendo como una desquiciada.

¿Tú Señor, maldita mortífaga? Tu señor te recompensaría en el caso de que volvieses a su lado pero vas a ir directa a Azkaban- dijo Harry cogiéndola del brazo.

Ella intentó liberarse pero él la agarró con fuerza sin importarle si la hacía daño. Tiró de ella para llevarla al despacho de Dumbledore sin saber que el director aun no se encontraba en el castillo.

Butler se metió la mano por dentro de la túnica, sacó una jeringuilla que contenía una poción rosa oscuro, Harry no se había dado cuenta porque tenía la mirada puesta en el frente.

Inez logró soltarse, antes de que Harry pudiese darse la vuelta, se colgó del cuello del joven y le clavó la jeringuilla en el cuello mientras le decía:

Tú y yo tenemos que estar juntos. Con esta poción sólo estoy haciendo que te des cuenta de que me amas a mí- Harry perdió las fuerzas y cayó al suelo, miró a Inez mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello- y además de llevar poción de la pasión y un filtro de amor, le he añadido una poción para olvidar, cuando recuperes las fuerzas, no te acordarás de nada de lo que te acabas de enterar, olvidarás lo que sientes por la Weasley y te entregarás a mi. Y después de habernos acostado- se arrodillo junto a él, Harry se tumbó boca arriba y sintió que los ojos se le cerraban- serás mío por siempre.

* * *

Hermione oía las palabras de Krum una y otra vez en su cabeza. _Todos somos humanos y cometemos errores pero el peor de los errores es no perdonar a la gente cuando esta sabe que se ha equivocado._

Sabía que tenía razón pero le había dolido la desconfianza de Ron pero lo que le había dolido de verdad y lo que aun le seguía doliendo era estar lejos de él.

Quería a Ron por encima de cualquier cosa, y quería estar con él, decirle que lo amaba, besarlo, abrazarlo, y hacer el amor con él. Y sabía que para que eso sucediese se tenía que tragar su orgullo tal y como había hecho él cuando le había pedido perdón.

¿Para que seguir sufriendo si él le había pedido perdón y le había dicho que nunca le había dejado de querer? Ya no quería seguir sufriendo, ya había sufrido demasiado. Sólo le quedaba él.

Volvió a doblar la esquina y vio como Ron se alejaba con la cabeza gacha.

¡RON!- gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y Hermione vio la sorpresa reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azules. Se miraron, Hermione corrió hacía él, se colgó de cuello y le besó.

Ron estuvo apunto de caer, la rodeó la cintura y la levantó al suelo para corresponderla al beso.

No me vuelvas ha hacer esto, idiota- dijo Hermione en un susurro en su oído- controla tus celos porque la próxima vez no te perdono.

Te prometo que no volveré a ser tan gilipollas- dijo Ron también en susurros- te amo, Hermione.

Yo también te amo- dijo la castaña- aunque seas un bruto, un cabezota y una neandertal. Porque eres mi neandertal y sólo te quiero a ti.

Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

Y tú, eres mi ratona de biblioteca- dijo Ron y la besó con todo el amor que le tenía. Un amor eterno.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Tenía la mirada borrosa. Buscó las gafas en el suelo, las cuales se habían caído y se las puso. Inez seguía arrodillada junto a él con una expresión falsa de preocupación.

Cuando la miró, no vio la sucia mortífaga que le parecía antes, ahora veía un ángel, un hermoso ángel.

Sentía un amor irracional hacía ella, en esos momentos estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella, a morir. La tan sola idea de verla con otro o de que lo dejase le enloquecía.

Había olvidado por completo todo lo que había descubierto, sólo sabía que la amaba y que la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Te desmayaste, Harry, estaba preocupada- dijo Inez observando como los ojos de Harry se habían vuelto negros por la magia negra puesta en la poción.- has estado sólo unos minutos inconsciente ¿Te encuentras bien?- Harry asintió embobado a Inez le cogió la mano y sintió el tacto del anillo que compartía con Alicia, lo miró- Siempre me he preguntado si este anillo tiene algún significado.

No habló, se acercó a ella y la besó con desesperación. Butler le correspondió, sabiendo el poder que en esos momentos tenía sobre él.

Este anillo, representa un amor que ya no existe- dijo Harry intentando quitárselo.

¿El amor de la Weasley y el tuyo?- dijo Inez.

No te enfades, te lo suplico, no soportaría perderte- dijo Harry que había conseguido quitarse el anillo y lo tiró a un lado- ya te he dicho que ese amor no existe, sólo te amo a ti- la besó por todo el rostro- te amo- la besó de nuevo en los labios- te deseo.

Hazme el amor, Harry- le pidió Butler.

Harry no lo tuvo que oírlo dos veces, la cogió de la mano, se pusieron en pie y la arrastró hacía la sala de los menesteres, paso por delante tres veces y apareció la puerta.

Abrió de un tirón y sin fijarse en la habitación, se dirigió a la cama que había, le tumbo en ella y se puso sobre ella. La beso dispuesto ha hacerla el amor.

* * *

Neville y Luna se encontraban en el cuarto de los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor estaban teniendo una reunión con los que les estaban ayudando a vigilar a Harry, todos excepto Dennis y Laura que en esos momentos tenían que vigilar al chico.

Neville estaba repartiendo los horarios para que vigilaran a Harry cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron unos sofocados Dennis y Laura.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo Neville, todos se pusieron en pie con preocupación- deberíais estar vigilando a Harry.

Y eso estábamos haciendo- dijo Dennis al que le costaba respirar por la carrera- pero de un momento a otro vino una marea de alumnos de primero que nos retuvieron y cuando doblamos la esquina por donde se había ido, había desaparecido.

¡Joder!- dijo Blaise mientras Neville ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos y caminaba por la habitación.

Lo sentimos- dijo Laura.

Tranquilos, no tenéis la culpa- dijo Luna- eso podría haberle pasado a cualquiera.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando Neville le dio una patada al baúl de Harry que se volcó esparciendo todas sus pertenencias.

Neville- dijo Luna.

El chico les dio la espalda a todos y miró por la ventana. Luna se arrodillo y se puso a recoger las cosas. Cuando de pronto vio que Sasa, la serpiente de Harry, le empujaba algo con su lánguido cuerpo.

Luna sonrió y cogió el mapa del merodeador. Se puso en pie y se giró a su novio.

No todo esta perdido aún- dijo la rubia.

Neville se giró y le miró.

El mapa del merodeador- dijo el chico.

Es un simple pergamino- dijo Parvati extrañada.

En apariencia pero es un mapa de Hogwarts que hizo el padre de Harry, Sirius y Remus además de Peter Pettigrew- dijo Neville- muestra cada rincón del colegio, sus pasadizos secretos y las personas que se encuentran en él ¿Cómo eran las palabras?

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo Luna apuntándolo con la varita.

Todos alucinaron cuando vieron como poco a poco las líneas que se dibujaban se unían hasta formar un mapa.

Nosotros estamos aquí- dijo Neville señalando el cuarto- buscad a Harry.

Todos obedecieron.

Aquí- dijo Gabrielle señalando la sala de los menesteres- está con…

Butler- terminó Neville.

* * *

Alicia, Jordan y Rosalie tenían la oreja pegada a la puerta pero no oían nada y se estaban comenzando a preocupar.

No se habrán matado ¿Verdad?- dijo Rosalie.

Alicia la miró con horror y quitó rápidamente lo hechizos que habían lanzado sobre el aula. Abrieron la puerta y suspiraron aliviados cuando los vieron. Si se estaban matando pero a besos.

Os reconciliasteis- gritó Alicia emocionada.

Abrazó a los dos chicos interrumpiéndolos en su sesión de besos. Los dos rieron al ver la felicidad en el rostro de la pelirroja. Se separaron y les dieron las gracias a Jordan y Rosalie, formando entre ellos una nueva amistad.

Salgamos de aquí- dijo Alicia.

Los cinco salieron del aula riendo y hablando. Llevarían diez minutos caminando cuando giraron una esquina y vieron a Ron y Hermione besándose como dos desesperados.

No me lo puedo creer- gritó Alicia.

Ron y Hermione se separaron a tiempo para ver como Alicia los envolvía en un abrazo.

Estáis juntos de nuevo- dijo Alicia riendo- ¡Que bien! Como Draco y Wendy.

¿Vosotros también habéis vuelto?- dijo Hermione cuando logró soltarse de Alicia, Ron aun luchaba por soltarse del amarre de Alicia.

Si- dijo Wendy sonriendo- parece que todo va a volver a la normalidad- Ron había logrado soltarse de Alicia- sólo falta que Ginny y JJ vuelvan y Alicia y Harry más de lo mismo.

Si, sólo- susurró Alicia tocándose el anillo que Harry le regaló.

No dijo nada pero desde hacía unos minutos sentía un vacío en su interior y eso sólo podía significar que Harry se había quitado el anillo.

Oía a sus amigos hablar y reír, veía a Ron rodeando la cintura de Hermione, a Draco con en el brazo por encima de los hombros de Wendy y sintió envidia. Sonrió a pesar del vacío que sentía y se unió a la conversación.

Una conversación que duro poco porque cinco de ellos sintieron como sus brazos ardía. Se levantaron la manga, y miraron donde estaba siendo el ataque.

Nos tenemos que marchar- dijo Draco.

¿Ocurre algo?- dijo Rosalie preocupada la ver la cara de los chicos.

Un ataque- dijo Ron, no era un secreto para todo el mundo que ellos estaban siempre en todos los ataques.

Tened cuidado- les advirtió Jordan.

Los cinco asintieron y se desaparecieron hacía un pequeño pueblo muggle que estaba a las afueras de Inglaterra y quedaba cerca de un bosque.

Alicia apreció junto a unos árboles, miró la destrucción que estaban causando…

Vaya, vaya una de las amigas del asesino del ser más puro- dijo una voz tras ella.

Alicia se volteó, la Madre Naturaleza estaba ante ella, un movimiento de mano fue suficiente para que _Alphecca _saliese volando unos metros.

Estas equivocada, el ser más puro sigue vivo y esta a salvo de Voldemort- dijo Alicia.

Voldemort sólo quiere proteger al ser más puro- dijo la mujer.

¿Protegerlo?- dijo Alicia con frialdad- permíteme que me ría, pero Voldemort lo único que quiere es acabar con el ser más puro porque no en vano es el heredero de Alasdair Hoffman.

El heredero de Alasdair Hoffman es Harry Potter, tu amigo- dijo la Mater Natura- y los amigos de mis enemigos, son mis enemigos.

Alicia sacó su daga y se la lanzó a la mujer pero esta formo un escudo protector formado con flores. La pelirroja no pedió el tiempo sacó su varita y cuando el escudo desapareció dijo:

_¡Demasius!-_

La mujer esquivó con facilidad el hechizo y con un movimiento de mano y un murmullo que Alicia no distinguió hizo que un montón de espinas, igual a las de las rosas fuesen hacía la pelirroja que gritó cuando numerosos cortes salieron por toda su cara y su cuerpo.

Su espalda chocó contra un árbol e intentó recuperar el aliento pero le costaba. La falta de horas de sueño, el cansancio acumulado, el vacío que sentía en su interior estaba haciendo mella en ella.

_¡Arbor! _- los árboles que estaban a su alrededor se empezaron a mover hasta formar un circulo que las encerró.

Alicia al sentir como el árbol en el que estaba apoyada se movía, se apartó y dio unos pasos hacía su enemiga.

¿Cansada¿Tan pronto?- dijo la mujer.

_¡Demasius!-_

Alicia sintió que sus pocas fuerzas se iban cuando de su varita no salió nada. Lo intentó de nuevo pero siguió sin pasar nada.

_¡Ramus! _- una de las ramas de uno de los árboles golpeó la mano de Alicia y la varita aterrizó a unos metros de ella. Otra rama la golpeó haciéndola un profundo corte en la mejilla.

Intentó formar una bola de energía pero una rama la dio en el brazo y la hizo volar unos metros hasta chocar contra un robusto tronco. Una rama se dirigía hacía ella, Alicia se encogió en el suelo y por instinto se cubrió el vientre.

Sintió el impacto de la rama y gritó. Más golpes vinieron tras ese pero ella no cambió de posición hasta que estos cesaron. Cuando los golpes se detuvieron, Alicia intentó ponerse en pie, lo consiguió aunque las piernas la temblaban amenazándola con no sostenerla.

Intentó formar una bola de energía pero siguió sin pasar nada. Seguía siendo una simple muggles y lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse tan indefensa.

_¡Ramus!_- Alicia sintió como una rama le daba en la espalda.

La espalda se le arqueó, su mirada se clavó en el cielo y su boca se abrió dejando que una bocanada de sangre saliese.

_¡Spina! - _numerosas espinas la hicieron más cortes y la hicieron caer al suelo boca abajo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, Alicia se tumbo boca arriba y sus ojos pudieron ver, a través de los tupidos árboles, el oscuro cielo de la noche cubierto por un manto de estrellas. Sonrió al ver una estrella en especial. Un recuerdo llegó a su memoria.

**FLASH BACK. **

Fueron hasta el lago y ya allí se desprendieron de la capa. Harry abrazó a su novia al ver que tiritaba y la dio el calor de su cuerpo. Ella se aferró a él buscándolo.

¿A que hemos venido?- dijo Alicia y vaho salió de su boca.

Te quiero enseñar una cosa y se ve mejor desde aquí- dijo Harry- ves esa estrella de allí.

¿Cuál?- dijo Alicia mirando donde su novio señalaba- esa de allí.

Sí- dijo Harry sonriendo- esa es nuestra estrella.

¿Sí¿Y por que?- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Porque nos ha dado suerte- dijo Harry- cada vez que me he quedado mirando un rato esa estrella nos ha pasado algo bueno como pareja.

Dame un ejemplo- dijo Alicia.

Bueno la noche que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, yo la miré antes de irme al baño a desahogarme- dijo Harry- y la noche antes de que tu despertases del coma yo la estuve mirando.

Entonces si que nos ha traído suerte- dijo Alicia sonriendo y mirando la estrella.

Cada vez que la miró te veo a ti- dijo Harry- a lo mejor esa va ser tu casa.

¿Mi casa?- dijo Alicia extrañada.

Si claro- dijo Harry- cuando mueras y te conviertes en un ángel, esa será tu casa.

Entonces recuerdas que también es tu casa- dijo Alicia- porque prometimos que moriríamos juntos y si nos casamos aun cuando muramos tenemos que vivir juntos ¿no?

Supongo que sí- dijo Harry sonriendo por fin la había animado un poco.

Gracias por traerme aquí- dijo Alicia mirándole a los ojos y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

De nada, mi estrellita- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la nariz.

Alicia sonrió, Harry se acercó a ella lentamente y se fundieron en un tierno beso en el que se demostraron todo su amor.

**FIN FLASH BACK. **

_¡Radix! - _cuatro gruesas raíces salieron de la tierra y se enrollaron alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos de Alicia que quedó inmovilizada.

¿Preparada para morir?- dijo la Madre Naturaleza.


	48. Una ayuda celestial 2º Parte

Harry saciaba su sed de deseo. No hacía caso al vacío que sentía en su pecho desde que se había quitado el anillo.

Sus labios estaban unidos a los de Butler. Hacía tiempo que su camisa había desaparecido y tenía los pantalones desabrochados, la joven se encontraba en ropa interior debajo de él.

El brazo comenzó a arderle pero no le prestó atención. No le importaba el ataque, lo único que le importaba era hacerle el amor a Inez, su Inez.

Su gran mano bajó por el ombligo de la chica y se introdujo bajo la pequeña braga. La espalda de ella se arqueó. Los dos estaban tan inmersos en sus caricias que no oyeron como la puerta se abría.

Sólo se percataron de que no estaban solos cuando Harry fue cogido por Crabbe y Goyle y apartado de Butler.

¡Soltadme, estúpidos!- dijo Harry forcejeando.

¡Soltadle, imbéciles!- dijo Butler poniéndose en pie sin impórtale estar en ropa interior- ¡¿No veis que estamos ocupados¡Largaos!

¡Cierra la boca, Butler!- dijo Seamus.

¡No la hables así, Seamus!- dijo Harry furioso y forcejeó con más fuerza.

¡Maldito gilipollas, no me mandes callar!- dijo Butler- ¡Y largaos¡Harry y yo estamos ocupados!

¡YA BASTA!- Neville se acercó a Butler, la cogió del brazo y la obligó a sentarse en una silla que había aparecido.- ¡SIENTATE AHÍ Y NO TE MUEVAS, MALDITA ZORRA¡ESTOY HARTO DE SER BUENO¡NO ME HAGAS ENFADAR MÁS O TE ACORDARÁS DE MÍ, TODA LA VIDA!

No se sabía si fue que nunca habían visto a Neville así o porque había dado verdadero miedo pero Butler calló en el acto y todos comenzaron a mirar al chico con más respeto y admiración.

Se giró a Harry que seguía forcejeando, le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó que le mirara. Los ojos de Neville se encontraron con una mirada oscura. Vio el odio en los ojos del chico, lo único que se oía era su respiración rápida y fuerte.

Diles que me suelten, Neville- dijo Harry.

Es por tu bien, Harry, somos tus amigos y sólo queremos lo mejor para ti- dijo Neville.

Pues si queréis lo mejor para mí, dejadme a solas con Inez- dijo Harry- yo la amo y quiero estar con ella.

Crees amarla- le corrió el joven Longbottom- pero no es así. Tu único y verdadero amor es Alicia.

No, yo quiero a Inez- dijo Harry- dude pero hace unos minutos lo vi claro.

Crees eso porque te ha envenenado- dijo Neville- te ha dado un filtro de amor, mezclado con poción de la pasión. Y antes te estuvo suministrando a través de los bombones una poción de cambio de personalidad y otro filtro de amor. Y todo eso lo hizo porque Voldemort la mandó que os separara para debilitaros. Es una mortífaga…

¡MENTIRA!- gritó Butler que se puso en pie.

Luna y Seamus le obligaron a sentarse de nuevo.

_¿Tu Señor, maldita mortífaga? Tu señor te recompensaría en el caso de que volvieses a su lado pero vas a ir directa a Azkaban _

Harry movió la cabeza, acababa de escucharse a si mismo y le parecía tan familiar eso que acababa de oír como si fuese un recuerdo.

La oímos hablar de todo esto, Harry- dijo Neville- Luna y yo lo escuchamos en el tren, se lo contaba a sus amigos, les dijo que si conseguía acostarse contigo entonces no te tendría que suministrar más la poción y estarías bajo su poder por eso te hemos estado siguiendo para vigilarte mientras llegaba Dumbledore, sabíamos que él sabía lo que hacer.

_Tú y yo tenemos que estar juntos. Con esta poción sólo estoy haciendo que te des cuenta de que me amas a mí. _

Otra vez oyó su voz en su cabeza como un recuerdo, pero esta vez era la voz de Inez, pero él no recordaba haberla oído decir eso.

Ella fue la que robó algunas pertenencias para dárselas a Voldemort y haceros Budú- continúo Neville- te ha estado engañando Harry- Te ha debido de dar una nueva poción y ahora crees que la amas pero tu quieres a Alicia.

_Además de llevar poción de la pasión y un filtro de amor, le he añadido una poción para olvidar, cuando recuperes las fuerzas, no te acordarás de nada de lo que te acabas de enterar, olvidarás lo que sientes por la Weasley y te entregarás a mí. Y después de habernos acostado serás mío por siempre. _

Harry se sentía mareado por las cosas que oía en su cabeza y que él no recordaba. Negó con la cabeza.

Está habiendo un ataque y te necesitan allí- dijo Neville.

Ella no puede ser una mortífaga- dijo Harry confuso.

Neville se acercó a Butler, la cogió del brazo y donde debía estar la marca no había nada. Pero el chico pasó la mano y le limpió el brazo hasta que apareció la marca Tenebrosa.

Maquillaje, con un simple maquillaje mágico lo ocultaba- dijo Neville, Harry lo miraba desconcertado.

No he podido estar tanto tiempo engañado- dijo Harry ya sin forcejear, se negaba a creerlo, aun la poción no remitía del todo su efecto.

No los hagas caso, Harry, yo te quiero- dijo Butler- ellos sólo quieren separarnos. Nos envidian por ser felices.

¿Felices?- se mofó Neville- Harry sólo ha sido verdaderamente feliz con Alicia. Piénsalo Harry, no has podido olvidarla tan fácilmente.

Harry se sentía confuso, frases de la conversación que anteriormente había tenido con la Slytherin y que no recordaba, volvían a su cabeza, confundiéndolo. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de Neville que estaba frente a él.

Estoy confuso- dijo Harry.

Neville con una señal hizo que Crabbe y Goyle soltasen a Harry que no intentó nada. Tan sólo se quedó en silencio, intentando ordenar sus ideas.

**Harry** -una suave voz que sólo escuchaba cuando un dementor se le acercaba le rozó la mejilla, como si de una brisa se tratase.

¿Mamá?- susurró tan bajo que ni Neville le escuchó.

**Harry** -esta vez fue la voz de un hombre.

¿Papá?- murmuró.

Más voces que el conocía empezaron a llamarlo. Levantó la cabeza, miró a Neville a los ojos, oyó otra voz pero su amigo no pareció oírla ¿Es qué se estaba volviendo loco? Pero no, ahí de nuevo estaba una de esas voces.

Se giró sobre si mismo, en la pared comenzó a aparecer un espejo, se acercó a él y su propio reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos se mantenían aún negros.

**Harry** - escuchó de nuevo la voz de su madre.

De repente el reflejo de Harry desapareció y, como si se tratase de una pantalla, el espejo le mostró los terrenos del colegio cuando estaban nevados.

_Se vio a si mismo corriendo tras Alicia, la chica se detuvo junto a un árbol para recuperar el aliento, ambos se miraban sonriendo, esperando a que el otro comenzase la carrera. _

_Una muy fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que el la copa del árbol se moviese y un montón de nieve cayó enterrando a Alicia. Harry se acercó corriendo, con el rostro contraído por la preocupación._

_No se veía a su novia, empezó a quitar la nieve hasta que por fin la desenterró, para sorpresa de él, ella no parecía asustada, al contrario comenzó a reír. Harry no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, la risa de Alicia era contagiosa. La miró con amor y se abalanzó sobre ella para darla un beso que ella correspondió con agrado. _

**No has podido olvidar esto y todos los momentos que compartiste junto a Alicia, cariño**- dijo su madre.

_Harry se encontraba con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor cenando además estaban con otros compañeros. Hermione estaba regañando a Ron porque estaba hablando con la boca llena. Negó con la cabeza ellos nunca cambiarían. Los otros reían por la situación._

_Te dije que no hablaras con la boca llena- dijo Hermione- Ginny y Alicia regañar a vuestro hermano haber si a vosotras os hace caso._

_¿Qué?- dijeron las dos levantando la cabeza del plato y todos vieron que estaban en la misma situación que su hermano y todos estallaron en carcajadas._

_Ahoda no poemos tenemod hambe- dijo Alicia._

_Todos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas e incluso Hermione se puso a reír, no se podía negar que eran familia. Harry que estaba junto a su novia la miró con ternura, ella le devolvió la mirada, se acercó a su rostro y la dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ella sonrió con los mofletes inflados por toda la comida que tenía en la boca y Harry sonrió con amor. _

**Cada sonrisa que te hizo dibujar en el rostro y cada sonrisa que tu viste en el suyo**- dijo su padre.

_Harry se subió a la moto y Alicia se sujeto el pequeño vestido blanco que llevaba para subirse en la moto sin que se le viese nada. La chica le rodeó la cintura a su novio y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda en él. Miró a sus amigos y familia y vio preocupación en los ojos de su madre._

_Tened cuidado- dijo la señora Weasley mientras Harry arrancaba la moto._

_No te preocupes mamá- dijo Alicia sonriendo._

_Harry arrancó y despegó perdiéndose en el cielo estrellado. Alicia por unos momentos había cerrado los ojos pero ahora los abrió y se sintió libre allí arriba._

_Es genial- dijo Alicia sonriendo y soltando la cintura de su novio para estirar los brazos y aspirar el aire- parece como si pudiera tocar las estrellas._

_Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida- dijo Harry sonriendo._

_Sirius se a lucido con este regalo- dijo Alicia rodeándole otra vez la cintura- es una noche preciosa._

_Y mucho más si estamos juntos- dijo Harry y Alicia sonrió._

**Cada mirada cómplice** - dijo la voz de George.

_Harry se encontraba en clase de Mcgonagall, estaba sentado junto a Ron que estaba de un humor de perros, esa mañana durante el desayuno había discutido con Hermione y por eso la castaña había decidido sentarse con Alicia._

_Eso molesto a Harry, no sólo porque era él siempre el que se sentaba con su novia en clase sino también porque tenía que estar aguantando el humor arisco de su amigo._

_Se estaba aburriendo y no ponía mucha atención a Mcgonagall, miró hacía atrás con disimulo y se encontró con la mirada de su novia que le sonrió con sensualidad y le dijo disimuladamente un hola con la mano. Estaba tan entretenido mirando a su novia que no vio como la profesora se acercaba a él a pesar de los intentos que hacía Alicia por hacérselo entender con señas._

_¿Ocupado, Potter?- dijo Mcgonagall dándole un golpe en el cogote._

_Harry dirigió la vista al frente y toda la clase se aguantó la risa. La profesora siguió dando la clase, el chico miró por encima de su hombro y vio como Alicia se aguantaba la risa. _

**Cada beso, caricia y abrazo que os regalasteis** - dijo Percy- **No la has podido olvidar tan fácilmente**

_Habían ganado la copa de Quiddich. Harry buscó a Alicia con la mirada mientras la gente lo felicitaba efusivamente, había visto como se abrazaba a todos los del equipo menos a él. La vio, siendo felicitada por algunos compañeros de Ravenclaw y se hizo pasó entre la gente hasta llegar a ella._

_Alicia lo miró, no se había abrazado a él porque sabía que estaba enfadado con ella por su comportamiento. Pero para su sorpresa vio como Harry la sonreía y le abría los brazos._

_¿No me vas a dar un beso?- dijo Harry._

_Alicia se acercó corriendo a él y de un saltó se agarró de su cuello y le rodeo la cintura con las piernas._

_Lo siento Harry- dijo Alicia._

_Shh no pasa nada- dijo Harry acariciándola el pelo- gracias por no haberle devuelto el golpe cuando ella te ha dado._

_Se miraron a los ojos y Alicia apoyó su frente en la del chico. Rozó con suavidad su nariz con la de él y Harry sonrió._

_Me debes una- dijo Alicia- me vas a tener que recompensar._

_Lo haré- dijo Harry- te lo prometo._

_Harry colocó sus manos en la nuca de ella y la atrajo hacia él, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos y besándola con ternura. Los dos chicos se separaron y Harry la dejó en el suelo. _

E**stabas dispuesto a regalarle el mundo si te lo pedía y aún lo estas-** dijo Ania.

_Era un beso hambriento en el que se estaban diciendo todo lo que se habían echado de menos. Se separaron pero Harry no la dejó en el suelo. Se miraron a los ojos. Tenían los labios rojos e hinchados por la intensidad del beso pero a Harry le seguía pareciendo que estaba preciosa. Alicia acercó su mano al rostro del chico y le acarició la mejilla._

_Pinchas- dijo Alicia tocándole la barba de tres días que su novio llevaba- me gustas más afeitado._

_Pues por ti me afeito- dijo Harry capturando los labios de su novia en un beso más corto que el de antes pero igual de maravilloso- por ti hago cualquier cosa._

_Alicia comenzó a reír llena de felicidad y se abrazó al cuello de su novio con fuerza. Harry le devolvió el abrazo y miró a sus amigos que lo sonreían y él les devolvió el gesto._

**¿Cómo puedes decir que no la quieres?**- dijo Fleur- **sino hubiese sido así, no habrías perdido tu virginidad con ella**.

_Alicia asintió y Harry continúo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella. El chico empezó con movimientos lentos y rítmicos, y lo que antes fue dolor para Alicia poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en placer. Sus cuerpos se compenetraban a la perfección, eran como si hubiesen sido hecho para estar el uno con el otro, eran como piezas de un puzzle que solo el cuerpo del otro era su compañera, la única que iba a encajar en el cuerpo del otro. Harry le empezó a besar el cuello y Alicia sentía la respiración acelerada de su novio en su cuello, las uñas de ella se clavaron en la espalda de él pero a él no le molestó. _

_Harry abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de su novia y no pudo evitar sonreír porque por fin estaba viendo a la verdadera Alicia, porque por fin sus ojos rebosaban felicidad mientras sonreía. Aumentó la velocidad en el movimiento de su cuerpo y vio como ella cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio. Miró a su mujer, él la estaba convirtiendo en mujer, eran uno solo, lo que sentía uno, el otro también lo sentía, no se sabía cual era el comienzo del cuerpo de uno y el final del de él otro._

_Apoyó su frente en la de la chica que abrió los ojos al sentirlo y se encontró con las esmeraldas de su novio._

_Te amo- dijo Alicia ahogando un gemido._

_Harry le dio un beso en los labios que ella correspondió y cuando sus labios se separaron dijo:_

_Yo también te amo- se acercó al oído de ella y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja- te adoro._

_Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos y entrelazaron las manos, __ambos acabaron sintiendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo_

**Te robó el corazón la primera vez que os visteis** - dijo George- **y nunca te lo ha devuelto como tu no le has devuelto el suyo.**

_En ese momento choco contra alguien y los dos se cayeron al suelo. Harry recogió sus cosas y mientras lo hacia dijo:_

_Lo siento, no te he… - pero no terminó la frase porque cuando levantó la vista vio a una chica que a sus ojos le pareció preciosa._

_Ella era delgada, más o menos de la misma estatura que Hermione, con el pelo largo, castaño y ondulado pero a Harry lo que más le gustó de esa chica fueron sus ojos, eran unos ojos extraños, los tenia verdes y alrededor de color verde tenia otro color eran un gris azulado, esos ojos hipnotizaron a Harry pero sus ojos no se veían alegres al contrario eran tristes pero aun así a Harry le parecieron los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Le pareció la chica más guapa que había visto nunca, ella superaba a Cho Chang con creces._

_No, ha sido por mi culpa no miraba por donde iba- dijo la muchacha mientras levantaba la cabeza, a Harry la voz de esa chica le sonó como el canto de una sirena._

_La chica cuando levanto la cabeza y vio la cicatriz se quedó unos segundos paralizada pero después reaccionó y se levantó, Harry también se levanto, estaba con la boca abierta y miraba a la chica embobado._

_¿Se te ha roto algo?- dijo la chica mirando sus cosas._

_No, nada ¿y a ti?- dijo Harry sin quitarle los ojos de encima._

_No, bueno encantada de haber chocado contigo, espero que nos volvamos a ver- dijo la muchacha._

_Yo también lo espero- dijo Harry sonriendo con cara de tonto, la chica le sonrió pero en esa sonrisa no le acompañaba sus ojos los cuales seguían con la misma mirada triste. _

_Ella se marchó y Harry se dio la vuelta para verla, la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre la multitud._

**Alicia te enseñó lo que era el verdadero amor**- dijo James-**y el verdadero amor nunca se olvida. Ella te quiere, hijo y t****ú**** la quieres a ella.**

_Estaban en un callejón, escondidos. Se encontraban en el ataque del callejón Diagón, el primer ataque que hubo después de que Voldemort volviese._

_No pasa nada- dijo Wendy- tienes razón, no quedaremos aquí hasta que pase todo._

_No- dijo Harry- Wendy tenía razón antes, debéis iros, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que haya pasado la batalla._

_Estás loco- dijo Alicia- ni hablar, no te voy a dejar solo._

_Estoy bien, cariño- dijo Harry- estoy bien._

_No es cierto- dijo Alicia- me estas mintiendo._

_¡RETIRADA!- oyeron que gritaba una voz._

_Todos los mortífagos empezaron a desaparecer, los aurores comenzaron a encargarse con los heridos y los muertos. J.J vio a Sirius y Remus y les hizo una seña para que se acercasen. Los dos hombres corrieron hacía él y J.J los llevó hasta Harry._

_Remus, Sirius haced algo- dijo Alicia tumbando a Harry en el suelo._

_Estoy bien- dijo Harry sonriendo débilmente- no os preocupéis._

_Volved a la Madriguera- dijo Sirius a los chicos- allí os esta esperando Molly muy preocupada. Nosotros nos encargamos de Harry._

_No, yo no me voy de su lado- dijo Alicia- yo me quedo con él._

_No seas terca- dijo Harry sonriendo de nuevo para disimular una mueca de dolor- vete ahora, yo estaré bien- Alicia lo miró unos segundos fijamente- te prometo que estoy bien._

_Hermione ayudó a Alicia a ponerse en pie y se desaparecieron dejando a Remus, Harry y Sirius a solas. Harry no pudo más e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras ahogaba un grito de dolor. _

Neville y los otros no comprendían que veía con tanto interés en su reflejo. Ellos no podían ver lo que Harry veía y tampoco podían oírlo. Aún así permanecieron en silencio.

**Alicia fue la mujer de tu vida y sé que siempre lo será.** - dijo Ania

_Harry observaba a Alicia dormir boca abajo y con el rostro mirando hacía donde él estaba, tenía el pelo en la cara y su respiración era lenta y calmada. Las sabanas no le tapaban la espada, solamente de cintura para abajo. _

_Harry le apartó el pelo de la cara y vio sus hermosos ojos cerrados, estaba preciosa. Con la yema de los dedos se puso a acariciarla la espalda. Sonrió con ternura cuando la vio abrir los ojos y ella le devolvió la sonrisa somnolienta. _

**Tu le diste su primer beso.** - dijo Percy.- **no fue tu primer beso pero fue el mejor de todos. **

_Harry continuaba llorando y la chica le sonrió con sus ojos tristes, le limpi__ó__ las lágrimas y le dijo:_

_¿Ya est__á__¿Te sientes mejor?_

_S__í__, mucho mejor- dijo Harry sonriéndole- pero me falta algo para sentirme mejor._

_Pide lo que quieras- dijo Alicia sonriéndole con sus ojos tristes- yo te lo concederé, sea lo que…_

_Pero Alicia no terminó la frase porque Harry se había acercado a ella y la había besado en los labios, ambos cerraron los ojos, entonces Alicia se separo y ambos abrieron los ojos._

_Cuando Harry abrió los ojos vio a Alicia con la mano en la boca y con expresión de sorpresa, Alicia se levanto y se fue caminando hacia atrás con la mano en la boca y la misma expresión de sorpresa, Harry se dio cuenta de que no lo tenia que haber echo y intento disculparse._

**Alicia te protegió** - dijo Lily- **estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por ti y la chica con la que sales te aseguro que no lo haría. **

_Harry estaba paralizado miró el rostro de Alicia que ya había perdido todo color que tenía y estaba pálida, blanca como el papel. Harry y Alicia bajaron la mirada, ambos con temor de ver lo que inevitablemente había ocurrido, vieron como la espada atravesaba a Alicia, saliendo por la boca del estomago. La hoja del arma estaba empapada de ese líquido rojo llamado sangre que caía al suelo manchándolo._

_Levantaron la cabeza y sus miradas se conectaron. Bellatrix, sorprendida ya que no esperaba que Alicia se pusiese entremedias, sacó la espada y Alicia al sentirlo abrió los ojos de para en par al igual que su boca de la que salió un grito ahogado. Harry miró su frente y vio como la marca de la casa Ravenclaw se hacía visible y un hilito de sangre resbaló por su rostro._

_Para Harry y Alicia desapareció todo a su alrededor. Ya no escuchaban los hechizos y conjuros que la gente gritaba, unos para arrebatar la vida y otros para salvarla. Ya no sentían a la gente alrededor, solo estaban ellos dos, ni Bellatrix, ni los aurores, ni la orden... Nadie. Sus miradas seguían conectadas. Alicia colocó sus manos en los hombros de Harry y se sujetó en ellos con todas sus fuerzas que eran pocas y cada vez eran menos. Harry la rodeó la espalda con cuidado de no tocarle la herida que tenía en ella._

_Quería decirla algo pero no era capaz, la voz no le salía, tenía la garganta seca y un dolor en el corazón que lo estaba matando. Por fin logró hablar, una simple palabra salió de su boca pero consiguió que el corazón de ella se encogiese._

_Perdóname- Harry sintió como una rebelde lagrima resbalaba por su rostro pero no la limpió y no le importaba que Bellatrix lo viera flaquear._

**Butler es una mortífaga que te ha engañado**- dijo James- **te inyectó poción y deseaba acostarse contigo para poder dejar de suministrarte veneno y así tenerte bajo control. Siempre la odiaste.**

_Butler intentó acariciar el pecho desnudo de Harry pero este le sujeto con fuerza de las muñecas y la puso contra las taquillas con fuerza._

_Intenta tocarme y me olvidare de que eres una chica- dijo Harry._

_No sabes lo cachonda que me pone los chicos duros como tu- dijo Butler sonriendo con deseo- parece que no te das cuenta que me gusta que un chico me trate como tu me estas tratando._

_¡Ah, es que había olvidado que estas loca!- dijo Harry soltándola- vete Butler, ahora._

_Serás mío Potter- dijo la chica- terminaras siendo mío._

_La chica le lanzó un beso y Harry puso cara de asco. Butler se marchó. _

**Harry tu también estuviste dispuesto a desaparecer tras el velo por Alicia** - dijo Percy- **y estoy seguro de por tu novia actual no lo harías. La has salvado muchas veces la vida sin importarte arriesgar la tuya.**

_Harry guardó la espada y sacó su varita, apuntando con ella a Voldemort. Este levantó la varita y apuntó a su derecha donde estaba Alicia que en ese momento ataba a Pansy, que era el último mortífago que quedaba en pie._

_No podré acabar contigo pero no serás feliz- dijo Voldemort- ¡Avada Ked…!_

_¡Noooo!- gritó Harry alertando a todos que miraron hacía donde estaban ellos._

_Harry salió corriendo hacía Voldemort, sabiendo que la visión de Wendy se haría realidad y la rubia también se dio cuenta. Harry había sabido que tan solo esa visión se haría realidad por un motivo muy importante y no se había equivocado, por que para él lo más importante era que Alicia estuviese bien, que viviese y por ello se sacrificaría, como ella lo había hecho cuando se interpuso entre Bellatrix y él en la batalla de Hogsmeade. _

_Como no lo iba ha hacer si la quería con todo su corazón, si era lo más importante de su vida. Lo haría simplemente por que la quería, por que era su vida, su mundo, por que era su todo, su ángel pelirrojo. Y pensando en Alicia, llegó hasta Voldemort y le empujó haciendo que ambos atravesaran el velo. _

**Cuando os peleasteis en sexto fuiste capaz de escribirle un poema a Alicia en San Valentín porque te salió del fondo del corazón**- dijo Ania- **en** **cambio este San Valentín se lo quisiste escribir a Butler y ni pudiste, no te salieron las palabras porque a ella no la quieres y a Alicia si.**

_Llegó a la lechucería. Cuando Hedwig lo vio se poso sobre su hombro y le estiro la pata para que le atase la carta._

_No a ti te conoce- dijo Harry- tengo que utilizar una lechuza del colegio, lo siento._

_La lechuza indignada le dio un picotazo en la cabeza. Harry se toco donde le había dado, le había hecho bastante daño._

_Cogió una de las lechuzas del colegio y le ato la carta y la flor a una pata._

_Llévasela a Alicia Samers- dijo Harry acercándola a la ventana y la lechuza se marchó._

_Harry se quedó allí observando a los alumnos hablar, reír y pasear. _

**Es tu ángel pelirrojo y siempre lo llevas en el corazón** - dijo Percy- b **no pierdas algo tan hermoso.**

_Harry se dio la vuelta y vieron sobre su pectoral izquierdo, encima del corazón, tres runas más pequeñas que las de la espalda._

_Por eso me pediste que te dijera como se escribía- dijo J.J sonriendo, él y Hermione sabían lo que ponía._

_¿Qué pone?- dijo Alicia._

_Mi ángel pelirrojo- dijo Harry y su novia lo miró a los ojos- para que veas que siempre te llevo en mi corazón._

_Alicia sonrió, se abrazó a él con fuerza y Harry le devolvió el abrazo. La señora Weasley tenía los ojos humedecidos al ver la escena._

_Vuestra vida es todo cursilería- dijo Ron ganándose por ese comentario una colleja de su madre._

_Cállate idiota- dijo la señora Weasley- no ves que eso le hace feliz a tu hermana. Además lo que ha dicho Harry es muy bonito. _

Harry al ver ese recuerdo se llevó la mano al pecho donde el tatuaje de "mi ángel pelirrojo" quedaba al descubierto porque no llevaba camisa.

**Me dijiste que te ibas a casar con mi niñera** - dijo Susan- **y yo quiero ver la boda desde el cielo.**

_Siguieron hablando, eran una familia muy simpática y la niña era muy cariñosa y Harry y Alicia la cogieron mucho cariño. Estaban hablando cuando de repente la niña dijo: _

_¿Sois novios?-Harry y Alicia se miraron y luego miraron a la niña. _

_Si- dijo Harry. _

_Hacéis una linda pareja- dijo Susan. _

_Gracias- dijo Alicia. _

_¿Me invitaréis a vuestra boda?- dijo Susan. _

_Alicia se puso roja como un tomate y Harry al verla se puso a reír. _

_Todavía no nos vamos a casar- dijo Alicia- no te rías así Harry. _

_Es que tendrías que verte la cara- dijo Harry mientras Mary y Bryan también comenzaban a reír, Harry miró a la niña- y te aseguró que te vamos a invitar a la boda pero no nos casaremos hasta dentro de mucho. _

_Vale- dijo la niña feliz._

**Hiciste promesas y Harry Potter siempre cumple sus promesas **- dijo Ania.

_Blaise y él chocaron las manos. El Slytherin sin soltar su mano lo atrajo hacía si y le susurró al oído._

_Padma tiene razón Harry, tienes una novia estupenda. Una mujer así no se encuentra ni en cien años así que cuídala, no la pierdas, no la alejes de ti por que te quiere lo veo en sus ojos cada vez que te mira. Ella es maravillosa y no me malinterpretes mal, yo amo a Padma y siempre la amaré pero Alicia tiene algo especial, algo…_

_Angelical- susurró Harry sonriendo._

_Si esa es la palabra, es como un ángel, nunca he visto a nadie así- susurró Blaise- nunca he conocido a una chica así y es un honor haberlo hecho por que es especial y gracias a ella soy feliz. Por eso hazla tu feliz, se lo merece y recuerda no la alejes, tenla siempre al lado por que seguro que te hará feliz._

_Tranquilo nunca la dejaré escapar- susurró Harry._

_Se soltaron y se sonrieron. Las dos chicas los miraban con curiosidad._

**Le prometiste que la llevarías a Paris y a donde ella quisiera**- dijo George.

_Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y zarandeo a su amigo que de repente salió de esa ilusión en la que estaban pero Alicia se seguía bailando con los ojos cerrados hasta que Harry la zarandeo._

_Me lo estaba pasando en grande- dijo Alicia poniendo cara de niña de cinco años enfurruñada._

_Pero es que queremos dormir- dijo Ron dándole un golpecito con los dedos en la nariz._

_Vale- dijo Alicia, se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso en los labios- ¿me llevarás algún día a París de verdad?- eso último lo había susurrado en el oído de su novio y él asintió._

_Te llevaré a donde quieras- susurró Harry en su oído- te lo prometo._

_Alicia salió junto a sus amigas que también se despidieron de sus novios y se fueron a sus cuartos. _

**Le hiciste una promesa a Alicia** - dijo James-**le dijiste que compartirías toda tu vida con ella.**

_Lo último que la señora Weasley vio antes de cerrar la puerta fue como Harry le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hija. El chico se sentó junto a su novia y la miró._

_Se que estas triste por haber tenido que recordar de nuevo tu pasado- dijo Harry pero tienes que comer, ya estas lo suficiente delgada como para que adelgaces más._

_Tengo miedo de no tener un futuro junto a ti- dijo Alicia tumbándose en la cama._

_Lo tendremos- dijo Harry tumbándose junto a ella y mirándola a los ojos- esto es el símbolo de nuestro amor- Harry señaló sus anillos y luego entrelazó las manos en las que tenía los mismos- al igual que era para los chicos esos de la leyenda y vamos ha hacer una promesa sobre ellos._

_¿Una promesa?- dijo Alicia sonriendo con sus tristes ojos._

_Si- dijo Harry- prometamos que lucharemos en esta guerra, que nunca, pase lo que pase nos rendiremos, que cuando todo esto terminé nos haremos…_

_Aurores- terminó Alicia sonriendo- cuando los dos trabajemos nos iremos a vivir juntos._

_Y luego nos casaremos- dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa._

_Y tendremos hijos- dijo Alicia- un equipo de quiddich completo._

_No, mejor dos equipos de quiddich- dijo Harry- así podrán jugar entre ellos en el jardín de la casa. Viviremos dándoles amor a nuestros hijos, los apoyaremos en todas sus decisiones y veremos jugar a nuestros nietos._

_Y un día cuando ya hallamos vivido mucho y seamos muy, muy viejitos, subiremos a nuestro cuarto, nos tumbaremos en la cama muy abrazados y nos dormiremos para no despertar jamás por que habremos muerto juntos pero felices- dijo Alicia._

_Y en el cielo nuestras almas con el aspecto de cuando éramos jóvenes estaremos juntos para siempre- dijo Harry- y nuestro amor vivirá toda la eternidad. Yo te hago esa promesa ¿y tú lo prometes?_

_Si, lo prometo- dijo Alicia._

_Cada uno beso su anillo y luego el del otro. Harry se acercó a ella y le beso con dulzura, sellando de esa forma su promesa. _

**Le prometiste a Molly que la cuidarías** - dijo Fleur.

_Los ataúdes fueron metidos en las fosas y luego la tierra cayó encima de ellos. La gente se empezó a marchar hasta que solo los ocho chicos quedaron frente a las tumbas. Harry se acercó a la de la señora Weasley y se arrodilló ante ella, debía decirle algo._

_No se preocupe señora Weasley su hija le perdonará, la quiere tanto- dijo Harry pero nadie lo escuchó por que estaban un poco alejados- le prometo que yo la cuidaré. Se lo prometo- una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla y se mezcló con las gotas de lluvia- gracias por se una madre para mi._

_Se puso en pie con la ropa manchada por el barro pero no le importó se alejó junto a sus amigos. _

**Alicia ahora necesita tu ayuda, necesita que la cuides y la protejas** - dijo James-**y nosotros necesitamos que cumplas la promesa que le hiciste a Molly ante su tumba. Si no vas lo más probable es que muera o que te vuelva a decir algo como esto…**

_Y a mi me tachan de inocente e ingenua- soltó Alicia con una triste sonrisa mientras miraba a Harry- cuando el único ingenuo e inocente aquí eres tú, que has dejado que esa chica te lave el cerebro. Siempre fuiste mi héroe Harry desde que te vi en el cementerio hace 3 años pero ya no lo eres, ahora solamente eres una decepción para mí._

_Harry sintió otra punzada en el corazón__ ¿Q__ué era ese sentimiento de congoja y tristeza que estaba sintiendo¿Por qué le dolía pensar que ya no era el héroe de Alicia_

**Esta en peligro, Harry**- dijo George- **ahora mismo hay un ataque y Alicia esta en peligro ¿Vas a permitir que muera?**

_Harry vio a Alicia tirada en el suelo, llena de cortes y heridas, la chica miraba el cielo estrellado y unas raíces la rodeaban las muñecas y los tobillos. Tenía los ojos acuosos. La Madre Natura la miraba y empezó a prepararse para el ataque final. Para acabar con su vida. _

**No la dejes morir, Harry** - dijo Ania- b **no dejes morir a tu amor o te arrepentirás más tarde**

Harry siguió observando como Alicia ni siquiera intentaba liberarse de las raíces y si lo hacía era muy débilmente.

**Tu sabes a quien amas en el fondo del corazón lo sabes** - dijo Lily y muchas imágenes comenzaron a pasar muy rápido- **sabes quien ha estado en los malos y buenos momentos, quien a compartido contigo risas y llantos, decepciones y alegrías, tu sabes quien a conseguido darte la felicidad que te merecías. Busca en tu corazón la verdad, cierra los ojos y dinos a quien ves junto a ti el resto de tus días.**

Harry cerró los ojos y buscó en su corazón. No le costó averiguarlo, saberlo, recordarlo. Sólo había una persona a la que amaba con todo su corazón esa persona era…

Alicia- susurró abriendo los ojos.

En el espejo se volvía a ver a Alicia en ese mismo momento.

**Pues corre hijo, ella te necesita** - dijo James- **lucha por ella.**

Harry tenía las manos apoyadas a cada lado del espejo que comenzó a desaparecer, al igual que las voces. Había comenzado a temblar de rabia, se giró y todos vieron sus ojos que volvían a ser verdes esmeralda y estaban llenos de odio y rabia. El efecto de la poción había desaparecido.

Se acercó a Butler que se puso en pie aterrorizada. Harry la cogió del cuello, dio un golpe a la silla apartándola de su camino y puso a Butler contra la pared.

Como le ocurra algo a Alicia- dijo Harry con una voz peligrosa- te juro que desearas no haber nacido.

Harry la soltó, se abrochó los pantalones, miró a Neville que sonreía.

Gracias a todos- dijo Harry que no se entretuvo en ponerse su camisa e hizo aparecer sus armas- vigiladla. Yo tengo que ir a por mi ángel pelirrojo.

Harry se envolvió en lucecitas y desapareció dispuesto a morir por la chica que amaba, si era necesario.

* * *

Alicia intentó soltarse o hacer magia pero era inútil. Una lágrima le recorrió el rabillo del ojo al pensar que no se había despedido de la gente que amaba y que ya no podría hacerlo.

Sabía que la Mater Natura estaba preparando su ataque final. Se quedó mirando la estrella que Harry le regaló.

La mujer murmuraba palabras inteligibles, una mezcla de flores, espinas, ramas se formó en sus manos y entonces lo lanzó contra Alicia. La pelirroja levantó un poco su cabeza y vio sorprendida una espalda que ella conocía no sólo por el tatuaje que podía distinguir a pesar de la sangre de su frente y la nublaba la vista, sino también porque la había visto un millón de veces.

Harry- susurró.

_¡Protego! _- gritó Harry con rabia.

Un gran escudo invisible se levantó, protegiéndolos a él y a Alicia. Un fuerte viento se levantó a su alrededor por la fuerza del hechizo que desintegro el ataque de la Mater Natura.

Tú- dijo la Madre Naturaleza cuando el aire se apaciguó y el escudo desapareció. Señaló a Harry con un dedo- acabas de cometer un error al aparecerte aquí. Mataste al ser más puro y yo todos los días clamo por venganza

Yo no mató al ser más puro, ella sigue viva- dijo Harry- y Voldemort la busca para acabar con ella. Os está engañando.

Eso es lo que diría el heredero de Alasdair Hoffman- dijo la mujer- te confías porque ahora sabes que eres inmortal, sabes que no te podré matar porque el heredero de la oscuridad sólo puede morir con el sacrificio del ser más puro.

No soy inmortal- dijo Harry- pero aun así vengo a proteger a un ángel que no se merece lo que le estas haciendo.

Ella merece morir tanto como tú porque es tú cómplice- dijo la Madre Naturaleza- y si no te puedo matar por lo menos me la llevaré a ella. _¡Radix! _

Harry extrajo a_ Mirzam _y cortó las raíces que salían de la tierra y lo querían agarrar de las extremidades.

El chico la miró a los ojos. En otros tiempos, si las cosas se hubiesen dado de diferente forma, la dueña de esos ojos negros que le devolvían la mirada habría sido su aliada pero en ese momento eran enemigos y no pensaba tener compasión con ella. Si tenía que matarla, lo haría, no dejaría que hiciese más daño a Alicia.

Aunque no sabía si ella y los Elementaris eran inmortales. Tenían que serlo porque ellos habían sido los protectores de Anaxarete Carsma y eso fue hace cientos de años y ellos seguían estando vivos.

Fuesen o no lo fuesen, le daba igual. Lucharía con ella con tal de proteger a Alicia.

* * *

Neville se encontraban a solas con Butler en la sala de los menesteres. Los demás habían salido al pasillo para vigilar que nadie quisiese entrar a la sala. Y Neville había atado a la silla mediante magia a Butler que seguía en ropa interior.

La chica estaba inmovilizada, los brazos estaban atados a la espalda y los pies los tenía inmovilizados. Neville estaba sentado en un sofá, frente a ella y jugueteando con la varita.

¡Eh, Longbottom!- dijo Butler. Neville la miró- ¿Por qué no me sueltas?- le sonrió sensualmente- podríamos jugar, te prometo que te daría mucho placer.

No- dijo Neville mirándola- yo tengo más que suficiente con mi Lunita. Además, tú estas demasiado delgada para mi gusto. Aunque si me gustaría saber quien te dio la primera poción que le suministraste a Harry.

¿Por qué crees que te lo voy a decir?- dijo Butler molesta.

¿Te tengo que recordar quien tiene la varita y quien esta atada?- dijo Neville con las cejas alzadas.

Butler gruñó.

Fue Bellatrix Lestrange al igual que con la segunda- dijo Butler- la primera poción era un filtro de amor junto con una poción de cambio de personalidad.

¿Qué efecto tiene la poción de cambio de personalidad?- dijo Neville.

La persona que la toma cambia totalmente de personalidad- explicó la Slytherin- si una persona es infiel y toma la poción se vuelve fiel.

Entiendo- dijo Neville- y la segunda poción era un filtro de amor más fuerte y poción de la pasión ¿no?

Sí- dijo Butler- además le agregue un poco de poción del olvido.

Neville se volvió a reclinar en el asiento y miró a la chica.

Un consejo Butler, la próxima vez no hables de este tipo de cosas en un lugar en donde te puedan escuchar- dijo con una sonrisa- como por ejemplo el expreso de Hogwarts.

Butler le miró con rabia y se tocó la Marca Tenebrosa con dificultad. Estaba llamando a sus amigos.

* * *

Harry sintió un corte en su mejilla cuando una espina le rozó. Formó una bola de energía que le rozó el costado a su contrincante y la hizo una quemadura bastante fea.

La Madre Naturaleza le miró con rabia sangre salía de su boca mientras se sujetaba el costado. Harry se preparó para otro ataque pero la mujer desapareció envuelta en un remolino de flores.

Harry miró a su alrededor esperando un ataque por sorpresa pero como no llegó se volteó, cortó con _i Mirzam /i _las raíces que aun retenían a Alicia y se agachó junto a ella.

Hola, princesa- le dijo Harry con ternura.

Harry…-

Shh, no hables, guarda tus fuerzas- dijo el chico acariciándole el rostro.

No, Harry, no lo entiendes… no sé que me pasa- dijo Alicia llorando- me han fallado los poderes a veces no soy capaz de hacer magia.

Tranquila, todo se va a arreglar- dijo Harry- voy a llevarte a Hogwarts.

Mis armas- dijo Alicia.

Voy a por ellas y nos vamos- le dijo Harry.

El chico recogió las armas de Alicia y cuando se reunió con ella vio que se había desmayado. La cogió en brazos, se envolvió en lucecitas y apareció en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Señora Pomfrey- llamó Harry.

La enfermera acudió y cuando vio a Alicia llena de cortes, heridas, sangre y suciedad, le pidió a Harry que la tumbara en una de las camas.

Espere fuera, señor Potter- dijo la mujer.

Pero…- dijo Harry preocupado.

Fuera- la mujer lo sacó fuera y tapó a Alicia con los biombos. Harry se sentó en el poyete de la ventana, ahora tocaba esperar.

* * *

Ailish, Benji y Mark se asomaron y vieron a Luna y los demás custodiando la entrada a la sala de los menesteres. Los tres iban envueltos en capas negras.

¡Maldito sea¿Cómo vamos a entrar?- susurró Benji.

Tranquilo Benji, tranquilo- dijo Ailish sonriendo. Sacó una mascarilla parecida a las de los médicos muggles y le entregó una a sus amigos- ponéoslas- sacó una pelota tras haberse puesto la mascarilla- Morgana vio un día a un niño muggles jugando con esto y se le ocurrió algo.

Con cuidado de que no la viesen, tiró la pelota y llegó rodando hasta los pies de Dean. El muchacho se gachó a recogerla, sólo basto un roce para que un humo blanquecino saliera de la pelota. Dean cayó al suelo y comenzó a roncar.

Los otros se giraron al oírlo, vieron un humo blanco, y en cuanto lo olieron, todos se cayeron al suelo completamente dormidos.

Vamos- dijo Ailish.

Esto es increíble- dijo Benji- ¿Cuánto tardaron en despertarse?

Minutos, no sé exactamente, hasta que se disipe el humo- dijo Ailish- estad atentos, alguien estará dentro vigilando a Inez.

Los tres sacaron las varitas y tras pasar tres veces por delante, abrieron la puerta con cuidado. Entraron despacio y vieron a Neville sentado de espaldas a ellos y a Butler que ya los había visto.

Luna ¿Sabes algo de Harry o de los otros?- preguntó Neville sin mirar atrás. Nadie contestó- Luna.

Miró atrás y cuando se encontró con el rostro de los tres Slytherin ya fue demasiado tarde, Benji levantó la varita y dijo:

_¡Petrificus totalus! -_ Neville quedó rígido como una estatua y cayó de espaldas.

Ya estabais tardando- dijo Butler.

No te quejes, nos podríamos a ver ido sin ti en cuanto hemos oído tu llamada- dijo Mark desatándola.

No hay tiempo para que te vistas- dijo Benji- ponte esto- le pasó una capa negra- y esto.

Inez cogió la mascarilla, y salieron del cuarto. Ya fuera pasaron por al lado de los chicos que seguían durmiendo y Inez se detuvo al ver un brillo en el suelo, se agachó y cogió el anillo que Harry se había quitado, intentó ponérselo pero le quedaba grande así que se lo guardó por dentro de la capa y siguió a sus amigos.

Salieron corriendo del castillo y se dirigieron a los límites de Hogwarts para desaparecerse y no volver nunca más al colegio.

* * *

Harry seguía esperando. Se estaba muriendo de la preocupación, la señora Pomfrey no le había dicho nada y ya llevaban un cuarto de hora hay dentro.

Un resplandor le hizo levantar la mirada del suelo. Todos sus amigos se habían aparecido en la enfermería, entre ellos estaba Alison, que iba agarrada del brazo de su novio y se había empeñado en ir al ataque con Dominic.

¿Cómo está, Alicia?- dijo Ginny preocupada.

No lo sé- dijo Harry- ¿Cómo os habéis enterado?

Un auror nos dijo que la había visto en problemas contra la Mater Natura- dijo Draco- y luego nos dijo que había visto como te aparecías tú y que la ayudabas. Imaginamos que la traerías aquí.

La sala quedó en silencio, se sentaron en las camas, todos menos Ron y Hermione que se quedaron en pie. Harry observó a sus mejores amigos y a Draco y Wendy que se volvían a comportar como pareja, parecía que volvían a ser novios pero no le apeteció preguntar. En cambio Ginny y J.J parecían otra vez distanciados, la chica se había enfadado mucho por lo que vio en la clase del ED que hubo después de volver de las vacaciones, los chicos creían que exageraba pero era mejor callarse, ella no cambiaría de opinión. Harry bajó la mirada y pensó en Butler con odio.

Si algo le ocurre a Alicia, voy a matar a Butler- susurró Harry para si mismo pero los otros le escucharon.

¿Cómo has dicho?- dijo Ron no dando crédito a sus oídos.

Hoy he quedado con ella para dejarla- dijo Harry.

Un momento¿Ibas a dejar a Butler? Pero si tú la amas o eso dices- dijo Wendy.

Creía amarla, estas vacaciones me he dado cuenta de que en realidad quiero a Alicia y por eso pensaba dejar a Butler en cuanto volviese- dijo Harry sin mirarlos- esta tarde la he dejado y he descubierto unas cuantas cosas.

¿Qué cosas?- dijo J.J.

Que me había estado envenenando- dijo Harry- a través de los bombones me daba un filtro de amor mezclado con una poción de cambio de personalidad.

Lo sabíamos- dijo J.J haciendo un ademán de triunfo- sabíamos que tú comportamiento no era normal ¿Qué has hecho cuanto te has enterado?

La he intentado llevar al despacho de Dumbledore pero sólo me he despistado un segundo, suficiente para que ella me clavase una jeringuilla en el cuello- dijo Harry.

¿Qué era?- dijo Hermione preocupada.

Era una filtro de amor más fuerte, mezclado con poción de la pasión y un poco de poción del olvido- dijo Harry- por culpa de eso he estado apunto de acostarme con ella y eso habría sido mi perdición, por suerte Neville se había enterado de todo lo que Butler estaba planeando y ha llegado a tiempo junto a Luna, Blaise y muchos más. Si me hubiese acostado con ella el efecto de la poción habría sido permanente. Además he oído a mis padres, a Ania, a Susan, a George, a Percy y a Fleur- todos le miraron, levantó la cabeza con los ojos humedecidos y los miró- ellos me hicieron entrar en razón, me ayudaron a recordar que en realidad a quien amaba era a Alicia, me enseñaron que Alicia estaba en peligro y lo que queda de historia la sabéis, me desaparecí y ayude a Alicia.

Bajó la mirada sintiendo aun la mirada de sus amigos sobre él. Sintió que alguien se sentaba en el poyete junto a él. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa de Hermione.

Lo siento- dijo Harry y Hermione le abrazó con fuerza- lo siento mucho.

Tranquilo Harry, ahora todo va a estar bien- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Harry le devolvió el abrazo- no tenemos nada que perdonarte, tu no sabías lo que hacías.

Claro Harry, nosotros seguimos siendo tus amigos- dijo J.J.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón al chico, todos menos Ron que le seguía mirando con seriedad.

¿Tú no dices nada, Ron?- dijo Hermione.

Harry miró a su mejor amigo a los ojos y este le devolvió la mirada. El pelirrojo se acercó a él con una seria expresión y con un gesto le hizo entender a Harry que quería que se pusiese en pie.

El moreno obedeció y esperó el puñetazo que sabía que se merecía y que quería que le diese pues así mitigaría un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo al pensar en todo lo que le había hecho a Alicia.

Pero para sorpresa de Harry, Ron no le dio un puñetazo, se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Después de unos segundos Harry le devolvió el gesto y los otros sonrieron.

Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, amigo- dijo Ron- te hemos echado de menos.

Gracias- dijo Harry- aunque creí que me ibas a dar un puñetazo.

He estado tentado- dijo Ron sonriendo y separándose de él- pero he pensado que estaría mejor un abrazo.

Creo que tu hermana estará más tentada a darme el puñetazo- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca- y esa idea no se la va a quitar nadie de la cabeza.

En parte tiene derecho a pegarte uno, dos y todos los puñetazos que quiera después de lo que has hecho- dijo Ron- pero te perdonará.

Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo Harry- debe odiarme.

No, te ama- dijo Hermione- pero puede que le cueste olvidar todo lo ocurrido, ha sufrido mucho estas semanas.

Lo sé- dijo Harry preocupado- a lo mejor no quiere volver conmigo.

Claro que va a querer- dijo J.J.

Parece que vas a conocer el grupo unido que eran, Dominic- dijo Alison.

Me gustaría- dijo el chico- por cierto ¿Qué ha pasado con Butler?

Neville, Luna y los demás se han quedado vigilándola- dijo Harry- que hace esa mujer, lleva hay dentro más de treinta minutos.

Parecía que la señora Pomfrey le había escuchado, porque en ese momento salió y volvió a tapar a Alicia con los biombos.

¿Cómo esta?- dijo Harry ansioso.

No era tan grave como parecía- dijo la señora Pomfrey sonriendo- eran heridas superficiales, cortes y golpes y un leve esguince en el pie. El problema es que se ha negado a tomar una poción con la que el esguince y las heridas desaparecerían. Dice que tan sólo oler la poción le dan nauseas. Así que se le tendrá que curar de forma muggle. Estará unos días cojeando.

Entonces ¿Ya esta consciente?- dijo Harry.

Sí, señor Potter- dijo la enfermera.

¿Le ha comentado lo de sus poderes?- dijo Harry.

Sí pero no debe preocuparse- dijo la mujer- eso le ha pasado por el cansancio, el sueño acumulado y que no se ha estado alimentando muy bien últimamente. Por eso os la encargo, cuando salga de la enfermería quiero que la obliguéis a comer cuando no quiera y no la dejéis vagar por ahí por las noches.

Lo haremos- dijo Ron- ¿Cuándo saldrá de aquí?

Mañana por la mañana, sólo pasará aquí la noche- dijo la mujer- y pueden pasar a verla sólo un rato luego dejadla descansar.

La enfermera se marchó. Los chicos se precipitaron al encuentro con Alicia, todos menos Harry que se quedó rezagado. Respiró hondo y se acercó.

Sus amigos rodeaban la cama, sólo quedaba un hueco a los pies de la misma. Alicia sonreía a los chicos.

No podía hacer magia- dijo Alicia.

Por eso debes comer y descansar- le riñó Hermione.

Sí, mamá- bromeó Alicia.

Harry llegó hasta la cama y Alicia le miró. Sus mirada se encontraron y todos dejaron de hablar. La pelirroja miró a otro lado.

¿Hermione me acompañas a ver a la señora Pomfrey?- dijo Ron- me duele mucho el brazo.

Eh… si, vamos- dijo Hermione y los dos se fueron.

Los demás también pusieron excusas tontas y se marcharon, dejando a solas a Harry y a Alicia. Draco fue el último en salir y los tapó con el biombo, dándoles más intimidad.

El silencio reinó entre ellos hasta que Harry lo rompió.

¿Cómo te sientes?- la miró el rostro, aun tenía golpes en la cara y cortes en la mejillas, sus brazos no estaban mucho mejor y se imaginaba que el resto del cuerpo no debía de estar mucho mejor.

Bien- dijo Alicia. Se formó de nuevo ese tenso silencio que esta vez rompió ella- gracias por ayudarme en el ataque.

Por ti haría cualquier cosa- dijo Harry y Alicia le miró- ¿Sabes si la Madre Naturaleza es inmortal?

Si, leí algo sobre ella y los Elementaris, Anaxarete le dio poderes para controlar los cuatro elementos y la naturaleza- explicó Alicia- cuando le concedió esos poderes, tenían el mismo aspecto que tienen ahora, y ellos le concedieron su protección junto a un par de guerreros a los que también dio poderes por su gran corazón- Harry escuchaba atentamente, le gustaba oírla hablar- ellos juraron protegerla y así se hicieron sus protectores. Los dos guerreros murieron pero los Elementaris y la Madre naturaleza no, como es obvio, al haberles concedido ese poder ellos no envejecían y no podían enfermar, la única forma de que ellos mueran sería de una herida de guerra aunque eso sería terrible porque que yo sepa ninguno tiene descendencia y nadie podría hacerse cargo de sus funciones.

Herí a la Mater Natura- dijo Harry preocupado.

No debes preocuparte- dijo Alicia- lo más seguro es que ya este bien.

Guardaron silencio, cada un inmerso en sus pensamiento y Harry volvió a romperlo.

Tengo algo que contarte.-

En otro momento, mejor. Ahora debo descansar- dijo Alicia.

Está bien, le pediré permiso a la señora Pomfrey para que me deje quedarme contigo a pasar la noche y así te hago compañía…

No, Harry, no hace falta- le cortó Alicia.

Pero yo quiero quedarme- dijo Harry.

¿Por qué?- preguntó ella.

Porque te quiero- dijo el chico como si fuese lo más obvio.

Ya basta, Harry, esto ya no tiene ninguna gracias- dijo Alicia rascándose los ojo, cansada.

No estoy hablando en broma- dijo Harry- te quiero.

¿Te debo creer? Unas veces me amas, otras me deseas, otras me odias, otras amas a Butler ¿Qué debo creer?- dijo Alicia con los ojos humedecidos.

Butler me ha envenenado- dijo Harry como respuesta.

¿Qué?- preguntó Alicia.

Hoy he quedado con ella para dejarla- explicó Harry- se ha enfurecido cuando le he dicho que era porque te quería- Alicia bufó al oír eso pero Harry continúo- estaba tan furiosa que a empezado a hablar más de la cuenta. He descubierto que a través de los bombones me suministraba una filtro de amor y una poción de cambio de personalidad- Alicia cerró los ojos un segundo ¿Por qué no había pensando en los bombones?- La he intentado llevar al despacho de Dumbledore pero ella me ha inyectado algo, un filtro de amor más fuerte junto con poción de la pasión y con poción del olvido. Por esa poción he estado apunto de…- respiró hondo- de acostarme con ella.

¿Qué importa?- dijo Alicia limpiándose una lágrima que había logrado superar su barrera- si ya te has acostado con ella más veces.

No, nunca me he acostado con ella- Harry se sentó en una silla que había junto a la cama y la cogió de la mano- sólo he estado contigo.

Entonces ¿Por qué muchas veces me decías lo contrario?- dijo Alicia soltándose de su caricia.

Porque esa poción me hizo volverme gilipollas- dijo Harry.

No hace falta que lo jures- dijo Alicia.

¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas?- dijo Harry- haré cualquier cosa.

¿Qué importa si te creo o no?- dijo la pelirroja.

Si importa- le soltó Harry con el ceño fruncido- a mi me importa.

Vale, te creo ¿Contento?- Alicia se cruzó de brazos.

Ahora lo dices para que te deje de insistir- dijo Harry.

Que tú seas un crío no significa que yo lo sea- dijo Alicia enfadada- y si te digo que te creo, eso mismo digo.

Vale me crees- dijo Harry creyéndola- pero si aun ahí una parte de ti que no me cree, sólo te digo que si me hubiese acostado con ella, estaría bajo su poder aunque no me suministrara la poción.

Alicia no lo hizo visible pero sintió un gran alivió al oír eso. Nunca había estado con Butler, la única mujer con la que había estado era con ella.

¿Y por qué no te has acostado con ella?- dijo Alicia.

Neville, Luna y unas cuantas personas más lo han impedido- dijo Harry- ellos se enteraron en el tren de lo que Butler estaba haciendo, me estuvieron siguiendo y evitaron que me acostara con ella. También descubrieron que Butler y sus amigos eran los que robaron nuestras cosas para dárselas a Voldemort y que nos hiciera Budú.

Vaya, entonces por fin te has dado cuenta de que Butler es una mortífaga, te ha costado- dijo Alicia.

No lo hice antes por la poción- se defendió Harry.

Ya bueno… ¿Y cómo se te ha pasado el efecto de la poción que te ha inyectado?- dijo Alicia- porque yo lo intenté todo- sonrió con tristeza- y no conseguí nada.

Mis padres, Ania, Fleur, Percy, George y la pequeña Susan se comunicaron conmigo- dijo Harry con tacto, sabía que eso significaría mucho para Alicia.

¿Qué?- dijo Alicia débilmente y mirándole- ¿Y con mi mamá?

No, con ella no- dijo Harry- ellos me mostraron mis recuerdos, los momentos que hemos vivido juntos, me enseñaron todo lo que te amaba y me hicieron darme cuneta de que aun te seguía amando…

Basta, por favor- dijo Alicia cerrando los ojos- no quiero seguir oyendo tus sentimientos, tu no escuchaste los míos- abrió los ojos- y ya sé que estabas bajo una poción he escuchado tu historia- le miró, él la cogió la mano y ella las miró- ¿Dónde está tu anillo?

Harry se miró las manos y recordó que se lo había quitado y lo había tirado por un pasillo cerca de la sala de los menesteres.

Cuando estaba bajo la poción me lo quite- dijo Harry- pero lo buscaré.

Sabía que te lo habías quitado, sentí un vacío- dijo Alicia punto de llorar- y lo supe.

Yo también siento ese mismo vacío- dijo Harry aferrándose a su mano con fuerza- pero juntos podemos hacer que ese vacío desaparezca en el caso de que no encuentre el anillo. Todo puede volver a ser como antes.

Eso es muy difícil- dijo Alicia llorando sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo- puede que estuvieses bajo el efecto de una poción y por ello te perdono pero eso no significa que olvide. Me alegra saber que vuelves a ser el de antes pero no puedo volver contigo, no por ahora. He llorado ¡Merlín sabe que he llorado como nunca! Me dolía cada insulto, cada humillación, cada burla y cada golpe que me diste. Me dolió que te acostaras conmigo y luego me golpearas, me hiciste sentir como una basura, como una puta barata. Quise odiarte pero no pude porque te amaba y porque aun te sigo amando pero aun amándote no puedo olvidar el daño que me has hecho. Tal vez algún día pueda pero hoy no.

Tiempo ¿Eso es lo que me estas pidiendo?- dijo Harry y Alicia asintió- ¿Cuánto?

No lo sé- dijo Alicia intentando controlar su llanto en vano.

Yo te doy tiempo si eso es lo que quieres- dijo Harry apunto de llorar- esperaré todo lo que haga falta.

Gracias, ahora me gustaría descansar- dijo Alicia limpiándose el rostro.

Claro- dijo Harry levantándose.

Alicia se tumbó de lado, dándole la espalda. No podía parar de llorar a pesar de sus intentos. Harry se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en la mejilla y la acarició.

Descansa, te prometo que buscaré el anillo- dijo Harry carraspeó para que no se le notase la voz tomada- te amo ¿vale? Sólo quiero que sepas eso, te he amado, te amo y siempre te amaré.

Ella no dijo nada. Harry suspiró cuando se dio la vuelta, las lágrimas ya recorrían su rostro y él no lo impedía. Se marchó en silencio.

* * *

Ron y los otros estaban hablando esperando a Harry cuando llegaron Neville, Luna y los otros que habían ayudado a los chicos a espiar a Harry- Venían muy sofocados.

Butler ha escapado con sus amigos- dijo Neville entrecortadamente- no pudimos impedirlo.

¿Qué?- dijo Draco- pero si erais muchos vigilando.

Lo sé- dijo Luna- pero han utilizado algo para dormirnos.

¿Dónde está Harry? Él fue quien nos dijo que la vigiláramos- dijo Neville- además de que seguro querrá saberlo. Ahí esta… ¡Har…!

Ron levantó la mano para que Neville no lo llamase. Harry caminó hasta el alféizar de la ventana, se sentó, se echó el cabello hacía atrás y levantó la vista al techo haciendo que todos pudiesen ver las lágrimas que le recorrían las mejillas.

Creo que no es el mejor momento- dijo Ron soltando un suspiro.


	49. Un lecho de almohadas

**Capitulo 49: Un lecho de almohadas. **

A la mañana siguiente de lo ocurrido ya estaba en boca de los alumnos. Se conocía las dos reconciliaciones que había habido dentro del grupo más famoso del colegio.

Paro lo que en realmente era el bum! de los rumores era el haber descubierto que Inez Butler y sus amigos eran mortífagos y habían estado suministrando un filtro de amor a Harry y por ello el extraño comportamiento del Elegido. La huída de los Slytherin había dado mucho que hablar y se hacían conjeturas de donde estarían en esos momentos.

Todos conocían también que gracias a algunos alumnos pero sobretodo a Neville y Luna, Harry había conseguido ser el mismo de antes, lo único que no se sabía era la ayuda celestial, como a Harry le gustaba llamarlo, que había recibido de sus padres, George, Ania, Fleur, Percy y Susan.

Ron se había levantado esa mañana temprano para ir a buscar a Alicia a la enfermería. Estaba sentada en la cama que había ocupado su hermana mientras esperaba a que ella volviese del baño. Cuando la vio salir, recogió los libros que había dejado en la cama y se acercó a ella para ayudarla ya que cojeaba levemente.

Salieron de la enfermería tras escuchar por quinta vez el sermón de la señora Pomfrey sobre lo importante de comer y descansar debidamente. Caminaron en silencio y despacio para que a Alicia no le doliese el pie.

¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Ron por décima vez.

Bien, ya te lo he dicho- le respondió Alicia cansinamente.

Miró a su hermano, iba agarrada a uno de sus brazos y de repente le dio un puñetazo en ese brazo.

¡Eih¿Y eso a que viene?- dijo Ron mirándola con el ceño fruncido pero no le había dolido el golpe.

¿Te ha dolido?- preguntó Alicia.

No- dijo Ron molesto- pero no entiendo porque me pegas.

¡Ajá! Ayer mentiste cuando dijiste a Hermione que te acompañara a que la señora Pomfrey te revisará el brazo, lo sabía- dijo Alicia, furiosa.

Queríamos dejarte a solas con Harry- se defendió Ron.

Pero yo no quería estar a solas con él- dijo ella molesta.

Pero él debía contarte todo lo sucedido- dijo Ron. Suspiro- ¿Por qué no le perdonas?

Lo he hecho, le he perdonado- dijo Alicia.

Entonces ¿Por qué no vuelves con él?- dijo Ron- esta sufriendo, anoche no durmió, le oí todo el tiempo de un lado a otro. No tuvo la culpa, Butler le estaba envenenando.

Lo sé- dijo Alicia apartando la mirada de su hermano- pero no puedo olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. Cada vez que lo miro…

_"Recuerdo la noche que pasamos juntos y la bofetada que me dio después" e_stuvo tentada a decir pero se lo calló. Su hermano no sabía lo que había pasado, nadie lo sabía y no quería que nadie se enterase.

¿Dónde vamos?- dijo Alicia.

Al despacho de Dumbledore, llegó esta mañana temprano y Mcgonagall nos ha pedido que vallamos a verle, antes de desayunar- explicó Ron- los otros ya estarán allí.

Alicia asintió y esforzó por acelerar el paso. Llegaron hasta la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director. Tras decir la contraseña y subir las escaleras, llamaron a la puerta y Dumbledore desde el otro lado, les permitió entrar.

Ya todos sus amigos estaban allí, Alicia los miró a todos menos a Harry que estaba junto a una ventana y sólo había apartado la mirada del exterior cuando ellos habían entrado. Su mirada se había clavado en Alicia y se había percatado que había evitado mirarle.

Siéntense- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Alicia se sentó pero Ron prefirió quedarse en pie entre Hermione y Alicia que estaba sentada al lado la una de la otra- ¿Cómo te sientes, Alicia?

Bien, gracias- dijo la muchacha con una suave sonrisa.

Me alegro- el anciano sonrió- sus amigos acaban de terminar el interesante relato de lo ocurrido ayer. Me voy un par de días y me pierdo todo ¿Vosotros queréis añadir algo al relato?

No lo creo necesario- dijo Ron- ellos deben de haberle contado todo.

Está bien- dijo Dumbledore y miró a Neville y Luna que estaban sentados juntos- quería felicitarlos por su buen trabajo, señor Longbottom y señorita Lovegood, espero que le den mi agradecimiento a las personas que les ayudaron.

El anciano se levantó, Neville se sonrojo al oír le cumplido del director y Luna sonrió, ambos asintieron ante el pedido del director. Dumbledore miró a Harry mientras rodeaba su escritorio y se acercaba al chico. Este miraba al exterior, el director vio en sus ojos la tristeza y la vergüenza al darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho.

Me alegro de que vuelvas a ser el de antes, Harry- dijo el director. El moreno le miró a los ojos, el verde y el azul se encontraron- no debes sentirte mal, no eras consciente de lo que hacías.

Alicia suspiro al oír eso y siguió sin atreverse a mirar a Harry.

Aún así me siento culpable- dijo Harry.

Eso demuestra lo humano que eres- Dumbledore sonrió, le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurró para que sólo él lo escuchase:- ella te perdonará, Harry, lo hará.

Harry volvió a mirar a su mentor a los ojos, esos ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas de media luna que escondían una mirada sabia y tranquila. Harry sonrió agradecido. Y luego todos se marcharon a desayunar.

Entraron al Gran comedor, los murmullos se apagaron y todos les miraron. Harry ante los ojos de todos volvía a ser un héroe, ya no le odiaban, ni le tenían rencor por haber hecho daño a Alicia porque sabían que él no había tenido la culpa de su comportamiento. Y por eso, todos se sorprendieron cuando no vieron juntos al moreno y a la pelirroja de nuevo.

Todos habían pensando que cuando los viesen estarían cogidos de la mano, dándose un beso o muy acaramelados como antes pero no era así, Harry y Alicia estaban separados por sus amigos y ni siquiera se miraban.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, tras intercambiar unos saludos con algunos conocidos, empezaron a desayunar. J.J quedó entremedia de Alicia y Harry. Todos se voltearon a ver los grandes ventanales cuando oyeron que llegaba el correo matutino.

El correo fue entregado a sus dueños y Hermione recibió su Profeta. Sonrió al ver la portada, se la enseñó a sus amigos y vieron una foto de Krum y Milena y un gran titular que decía¡GRAN BODA!

La chica se puso a leer el artículo y los otros volvieron a sus conversaciones. Harry estiró la mano para coger una manzana que quedaba en el plato, pero su mano se encontró con otra, blanca, frágil y con algunas pecas, que también había intentado coger la fruta.

Sus manos se entrelazaron, levantó la cabeza y por primera vez en toda la mañana su mirada se cruzó con la de Alicia. Se quedaron conectados, nadie a su alrededor parecía haberlo notado.

Alicia- dijo Dominic sacándola de su trance.

La pelirroja apartó la mirada sonrojada y se soltó de la suave caricia. Miró al chico que estaba enfrente de ella y junto a él estaba Alison.

¿Es cierto lo que dice, Alison?- preguntó el muchacho.

Le he contado que el día que estaba enfermo, fui yo quien le beso en vez de tú pero no se lo cree- explicó Alison a Alicia.

Es cierto- sonrió la pelirroja- en un principio te lo iba a dar yo pero luego creí más conveniente que lo hiciese Alison ¿Te decepciona eso?

Para nada porque eso significa que la única persona que me ha besado es Alison- dijo Dominic sonriendo.

Y más vale que siga siendo así- dijo Alison.

Dominic le dio un beso sin saber que esa conversación la habían escuchado Tracy y Cristel.

Alicia sonrió al ver como la pareja se besaba, miró de reojo a Harry y vio que él también miraba a Alison y Dominic. Alicia suspiró y Harry la miró.

La pelirroja completamente roja apartó la mirada y siguió desayunando sin ver la sonrisa de ternura que se dibujaba en el rostro del moreno.

* * *

Llegó la tarde, las clases del día habían terminado y el equipo de Hogwarts que participaba en el Torneo se encontraba en el campo de Quiddich ya que dentro de dos días jugaban el último partido contra los españoles y casi no habían entrenado.

Estaban todos en el vestuario menos Alicia que aún no había llegado. Harry estaba enseñando algunas jugadas cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Alicia vestida con el uniforme de Quiddich, cojeando levemente, con la escoba al hombro y con una sonrisa.

Siento llegar tarde me he entretenido hablando con Dominic que se iba a las gradas- dijo Alicia- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Ya hemos empezado- le dijo Harry- estoy enseñándoles algunas nuevas jugadas.

Alicia se acercó, cogió el pergamino en el que Harry había dibujado el campo de Quiddich y había algunos puntos desperdigados que representaban a los jugadores de ambos equipos y que se movían mediante magia. Cada uno de los puntos tenía un nombre abajo, Alicia miró el papel con el ceño fruncido.

¿En que posición juego yo?- preguntó la pelirroja- no me veo.

Harry miró a Alicia que estaba junto a él, le quitó el pergamino tal y como había hecho ella al llegar y ella le miró.

Tal vez te lo tendría que haber dicho antes- le dijo Harry enrollando el pergamino- pero tú no vas a jugar este partido, lo hará Wendy en tu lugar.

¿Qué? Pero si cuando empezamos el Torneo me dijiste que iba a jugar todos los partidos y que Wendy se iba a quedar en el banquillo en el último- dijo Alicia sin entenderlo- Wendy estaba de acuerdo.

Sí, pero eso fue antes de este último ataque- dijo Harry- no estas en plena forma, se lo de tus mareos, tus vómitos, además sigues cojeando y no estas recuperada de tu enfrentamiento con la Madre Naturaleza por eso he decidido que Wendy juegue en tu lugar.

Pero me dijiste…-

Ya se lo que te dije pero esta es mi decisión y soy el capitán del equipo así que tendrás que acatar mi decisión- dijo Harry.

Harry, Alicia es mejor que yo jugando, es la mejor de todas las que formamos el equipo- dijo Wendy acercándose a ella- podrías darle una oportunidad…

No, he tomado una decisión- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza- sé que ella es muy buena jugando, la mejor, pero en las condiciones en las que se encuentra no lo será y tú estás en plena forma. Wendy, tu jugarás y tú Alicia te quedarás en el banquillo. Es mi última palabra.

No es justo- dijo Alicia roja de furia- ellos también tendrían que dar su opinión.

Yo soy el capitán del equipo y yo decido quien juega- dijo Harry.

Esto no es una dictadura, es una democracia- dijo Alicia cruzándose de brazos- votemos.

No vamos a votar nada- dijo Harry- he dicho que no juegas y no juegas.

Lo haces porque no he querido volver contigo- dijo Alicia.

Harry le miró y vio a la chica roja hasta la raíz del pelo y con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos. Estaba furiosa y él lo sabía pero lo hacía por su bien.

No tiene nada que ver- dijo Harry- si hago esto es por tú bien. No estás bien…

Estoy perfectamente- replicó Alicia- quiero jugar, puedo jugar.

No lo vas ha hacer- se negó Harry, la cogió de los brazos con delicadeza y la miró a los ojos- sólo me preocupo por ti.

Pues deja de hacerlo- dijo Alicia soltándose bruscamente- no eres nada mío, ni mi novio, ni mi hermano, ni mi amigo así que no te preocupes por mi.

¿Qué somos entonces? Creí que por lo menos éramos amigos- dijo Harry dolido pero sin demostrarlo.

¿Crees que puedo ser amiga de una persona que me ha hecho tanto daño?- dijo Alicia.

Creí que me habías perdonado- dijo Harry.

Y lo he hecho pero no he olvidado- dijo Alicia- no puedes esperar que me comporte contigo como me comporto con Draco o con Neville. No puedo. Y por no tratarte como a los demás no tienes porque dejarme en el banquillo.

Ya te he dicho que no es por eso- dijo Harry- es porque no estás bien de salud y ya no quiero hablar más del tema.

¿Es tú última palabra?- preguntó Alicia agarrando con fuerza la escoba.

Sí- respondió él.

Entonces me voy ¿Para que voy a entrenar? Estoy muy enferma- dijo Alicia molesta y con cierta nota de sarcasmo.

Le lanzó una mirada furibunda y se marchó echando peste. Todos quedaron en silencio, Harry observó por donde se había ido y suspiró.

Vamos. Empecemos a entrenar- dijo Harry- no hay tiempo que perder.

* * *

Alison caminaba hacía el campo de Quiddich cuando chocó con alguien. Miró a Alicia que parecía furiosa pero no le dio tiempo a preguntarle si la pasaba algo porque la pelirroja se marchó despotricando.

Alison se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Cuando llegó al campo, subió a las gradas donde había quedado con Dominic.

En las gradas de más abajo se encontraban Neville y Luna abrazados para entrar en calor y observaban el entrenamiento que acababa de empezar. Miró a las gradas más altas y vio a Dominic que para su desgracia estaba junto con Tracy y Cristel.

El chico estaba sentado en una de las gradas con la espalda apoyada en la grada de arriba y los brazos cruzados por encima de su fuerte pecho.

Parecía aburrido por las chicas que no paraban de hablarle, soltar risitas tontas y manosearle aunque él les apartaba las manso con sutileza.

Alison apretó los puños con fuerza y su rabia creció cuando Tracy le plantó un beso en los labios a Dominic que abrió los ojos e intentó apartarla pero la joven se aferró a su cuello y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

Cristel que estaba a su lado y se había percatado de la presencia de Alison miraba a su ex amiga con una sonrisa maliciosa. La joven Diggory se acercó con decisión a ellos, le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Tracy que miró por encima de su hombro a la chica.

Alison- dijo Dominic- yo no…

La nombrada no dejó terminar a Dominic de hablar, apartó de un empujón a Tracy que cayó al suelo, se sentó sobre las piernas del chico y le besó. Dominic abrió mucho los ojos pero a medida que correspondía el beso, los cerraba. Y le rodeó la espalda a la chica.

Alison coló sus manos por el cuello de la camisa de él y le acarició la bien formada espalda. Se separaron y Alison miró a Tracy y Cristel que estaban rabiosas.

Os importa chicas- Alison sonrió- MI NOVIO y yo estamos ocupados.

Cristel y Tracy ahogaron un grito de frustración y se marcharon con paso decidido. Alison rió divertida y miró a su novio.

Alison, yo no quería…-

Shh- le puso un dedo en los labios para acallarlo- lo sé, vi como te acosaban. Ese es el problema de tener un novio tan guapo, te lo manosean demasiado.

Dominic rió, se dieron un suave beso y se dispusieron a ver el entrenamiento.

* * *

Llegó la noche, la cena había transcurrido normal y ahora todos se encontraban en sus salas comunes ¿Todos? Harry se encontraba en las cocinas, no había bajado a cenar porque sabía que Alicia le habría estado mirando con reproche y no lo hubiese soportado y ahora le había entrado hambre.

Los elfos, entre ellos Dobby, le pusieron un montón de comida en la mesa, Harry se lo agradeció y se dispuso a comer. Los elfos hicieron una pronunciada reverencia y se marcharon, todos menos Dobby que estaba entusiasmado con la visita del muchacho al que obedecía como si fuese su amo.

Hacía mucho que Harry Potter no venía a visitar a Dobby- dijo el elfo- Dobby le extrañaba.

Estuve ocupado- Harry le miró- siento no haber venido antes.

Dobby lo entiende. Harry Potter esta muy ocupado por la guerra- el elfo se agarraba las orejas mientras hablaba- pero Dobby sabe que Harry Potter ganará la guerra y después será muy feliz con la niña pelirroja.

Harry suspiró al oír lo último que el elfo domestico había dicho. Prefirió no decirle nada a Dobby sobre su ruptura con Alicia, Winky llegó en ese momento, se la veía muy feliz, estar con Dobby la había hecho recuperarse. La elfa hizo una reverencia y se sentó junto al elfo.

Dobby ¿Tú trabajaste en la mansión Malfoy con un elfo domestico llamado Womper?- preguntó Harry.

Sí- el elfo estaba emocionado- Womper y su familia son amigos de Dobby ¿Por qué lo pregunta, Harry Potter?

Porque fuimos a la mansión Malfoy y los sacamos de la casa y ahora trabaja para nosotros- explicó Harry- aunque Draco sigue siendo su dueño pero tranquilo está bien ya sabes que Draco ha cambiado.

Dobby lo sabe, Harry Potter- el elfo asintió y las orejas se le movieron graciosamente- A Dobby le gustaría ver a Womper y su familia, quiero que conozca a Winky.

Se lo diré a Dumbledore para que te permite ir a verlo- dijo Harry sonriendo y terminando de comer- bueno Dobby tengo que marcharme, muchas gracias por todo.

Gracias a ti Harry Potter por venir a vernos- el elfo le acompañó hasta la puerta- vuelva pronto.

Lo intentaré- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y se marchó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente con uno de los peores sentimientos del mundo, la culpa.

Sí, se sentía culpable porque había hecho daño a la persona que más quería, su ángel pelirrojo.

Había estado toda la noche soñando con todo lo que le había hecho durante esas semanas en las que no estuvieron juntos. Había vuelto a ver cada lágrima que le había hecho derramar, cada golpe que le había dado, cada insulto que le había lanzado, cada momento en el que el corazón de la chica se rompía un poco más.

Y se odiaba, se odiaba a si mismo por todo el daño que la había hecho, por cada beso que se había dado con Butler, por cada vez que le había dicho a la mortífaga que la amaba.

Y aunque le doliese que Alicia no hubiese querido volver con él, la comprendía. Sabía que durante esas semanas, él con su forma de tratarla había hecho que ella formase un muro entre ellos y ese muro lo había terminado el mismo día que él se acostó con ella y no se reconciliaron.

Sabía que le quería pero que tal vez pasaría un tiempo hasta que ese muro que los separaba, se derrumbarse por completo. Esperaba que no pasara mucho tiempo.

Había pensado durante la noche que tal vez podría romper ese muro si le permitía jugar el partido pero después había decidido que no la dejaría, lo hacía por su bien, tenía miedo de que durante el partido la diese un mareo y se cayese de la escoba.

Decidió bajar al Gran Comedor aunque no tenía hambre, había dejado a todos sus amigos arreglándose.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras cuando se encontró de frente con Alicia. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber lo que hacer, que decir. Se miraron a los ojos. Ella estaba preciosa, esa mañana, en realidad lo estaba todas las mañanas.

Buenos días- dijo Alicia y se marchó antes de que Harry pudiese decir nada.

El moreno sintió como alguien le ponía la mano sobre el hombro, miró por encima del mismo y vio que era Ron, que había visto toda la escena.

Tranquilo Harry, todo se arreglará- dijo Ron.

Él no dijo nada y decidieron ir al Gran Comedor después de esperar a J.J y Neville. Cuando llegaron, ya todos sus amigos estaban allí y se sentaron con ellos.

Harry observó a Alicia que hablaba con Wendy y sonreía con su habitual tristeza. La pelirroja fue la primera en terminar de desayunar y se marchó hacía la primera clase sin esperar a nadie.

El moreno apuró su desayuno y se marchó tras despedirse de sus amigos. La alcanzó cuando Alicia iba por el primer piso.

Alicia- la llamó pero la chica no se volteó- Alicia.

La cogió del brazo y la chica se dio la vuelta, soltándose de él. Ese gesto dolió a Harry pero no lo hizo visible.

¿Qué quieres Harry?- dijo Alicia.

No podemos seguir así- dijo Harry- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me tratas?

No te trato de ninguna forma- dijo Alicia.

Ese es el problema- dijo Harry y ella lo miró- me ignoras, me tratas como a un simple desconocido. Se que te hice daño y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, sé que verme con Butler te dolió…

Por favor, Harry.-

No, déjame terminar- dijo Harry- se que verme con Butler te dolió pero te he pedido disculpas además me tenía bajo una poción. Con todo esto quiero decirte que no pretendo que seamos novios enseguida pero quiero que me trates como a un amigo, como tratas a Draco, a J.J, y a todos los demás. Por favor, no me trates como a un desconocido.

Pero es que no puedo tratarte como a ellos- dijo Alicia con los ojos desbordados de lágrimas- porque tu nunca serás como ellos, tu eres más importante pero he llorado tanto durante estas semanas, me has hecho tanto daño y luego nos acostamos y… se que tú no tienes toda la culpa, que yo quise hacerlo pero que después de hacerlo, tú me volvieses a golpear…

Ha hecho que formes un muro entre nosotros- dijo Harry más que como pregunta como una afirmación.

Sí- dijo Alicia llorando- dame tiempo Harry, por favor.

Te daré todo el tiempo que haga falta- dijo Harry- siempre te estaré esperando, no por nada eres lo que más amo en este mundo.

Alicia sonrió con tristeza al oír eso. El muchacho sacó su varita, susurró un hechizo y en su mano apareció una rosa roja, la flor preferida de su pelirrojo amor.

Se encorvó hasta que su cara quedó a la altura de la de ella y con una preciosa sonrisa, que hizo renacer un poco más el corazón destruido de Alicia, se la tendió.

Una flor para otra flor mucho más hermosa- dijo Harry mientras Alicia la cogía- aún recuerdo que son tus preferidas.

Alicia no pudo evitarlo a pesar de estar enfadada con él porque no la dejaba jugar en el último partido, con lágrimas en los ojos, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él con fuerza.

Eche de menos estos detalles tuyos- dijo Alicia mientras sentía como él la devolvía el abrazo- Me alegro que vuelvas a ser el de siempre.

Alicia se soltó de él y se marchó de allí con paso rápido a pesar de que aún cojeaba un poco. Harry la observó alejarse y sonrió con tristeza.

Yo también me alegro, princesa- dijo Harry- yo también me alegro.

* * *

Harry y los demás se encontraban sentados bajo el haya en donde pasaban muchas tardes y donde en el pasado también la habían pasado los Merodeadores.

Estaban riendo, parecían el mismo grupo de amigos que fue en el pasado a pesar de que dos parejas aun no estaban unidas. J.J estaba contando algo que los hacía reír, alguna anécdota del pasado cuando oyeron una voz tras ellos.

Vaya Hannigan ¿Ensayando para payaso?

J.J se volteó y todos vieron a Tony que estaba acompañado por sus amigos, iban con las ropas de Quiddich y parecía que iban a entrenar.

Todos los presentes se temieron lo peor cuando vieron las miradas de J.J y Tony se echaban, no podía presagiar nada bueno.

Ya se lo que regalarte en tu cumpleaños- dijo Tony con una sonrisa burlona- te compraré una nariz de payaso.

¿Ah si? Yo también se lo que regalarte- dijo J.J- un manual de cómo aprender a subirme a una escoba, ni eso sabes hacer.

¿Estás dudando de mi talento para volar?- dijo Tony ya sin ningún tipo de sonrisa- tú, el chico que no sabe ni siquiera satisfacer a una chica.

Mira quien fue ha hablar- dijo J.J- el chico que no cabe por las puertas por los cuernos que tiene.

¡Cállate!- dijo Tony furioso- Verónica nunca me ha engañado, la única vez que la vi besando a alguien fue a ti, y fuiste tú quien la besaste.

Eso no es cierto- dijo J.J, Verónica los miraba con una sonrisa, le encantaba que se peleasen por ella o eso es lo que ella se creía- fue ella quien me beso.

Si fue ella quien te beso ¿Por qué luego te dio una bofetada?- dijo Tony.

Porque está loca- dijo J.J.

¡Eih!- gritó Verónica furiosa mientras Ginny hacía grandes esfuerzos por no reír pero no puedo evitarlo- ¿Y tú de que te ríes enana?

Mira quien fue ha hablar la giganta- dijo Ginny poniéndose en pie y plantándole cara a su enemiga que no era mucho más alta que ella.

Tu siéntate, Ginny y cállate- dijo J.J y la pelirroja le miró con el ceño fruncido. Todos negaron con la cabeza sabiendo que eso no le sentaría nada bien a la chica- esto es cosa mía.

No me mandes, tú no eres nadie para mandarme- dijo Ginny molesta- además ha empezado ella.

Esto es cosa mía- dijo J.J y se giró para enfrentar a Tony- será mejor que te vallas a entrenar porque mañana te voy a dar una paliza.

Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Tony y se marchó seguido de todos menos de Verónica que miró a Ginny con burla, se acercó a J.J y le acarició el rostro- vamos Vero.

J.J los vio alejarse y cuando se giró a sus amigos, sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Miró a Ginny que le había dado una bofetada.

Pero ¿Qué haces?- dijo J.J.

No vuelvas a darme ordenes delante de nadie, no lo hacías cuando eras mi novio y no lo vas ha hacer ahora que no eres nadie- dijo Ginny furiosa- me has dejado en ridículo delante deMinguéz.

Ginny se marchó de allí furiosa y J.J la observó para luego mirar a sus amigos.

¿Qué diablos hice?- dijo el chico.

Aún no sabes tratar a los Weasley- dijo Draco riendo.

* * *

Para alegría de todos, el sábado amaneció despejado, parecía que iba ha hacer buen tiempo. Todos los alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor desayunando eufóricos por el último partido que se jugaría.

Los dos equipos se encontraban también allí, todos menos Wendy y J.J que aun no habían llegado. Alicia estaba bastante desanimada en un rincón de la mesa mientras los otros desayunaban.

Llegó Wendy y se dejó caer junto a Alicia a la que guiñó un ojo. La pelirroja le miró extrañada.

Harry- le llamó la rubia.

El moreno se giró a mirarla y Wendy puso cara de dolor y se llevó las manos al estómago.

Harry- volvió a decir la rubia.

¿Qué te ocurre, Wen?- preguntó el moreno preocupado.

Todos miraron a la rubia al oír la pregunta de Harry. Alicia se tapó la boca para que nadie pudiese ver su sonrisa.

No me encuentro bien, Harry- dijo Wendy e hizo como que tenía una arcada- me encuentro muy mal, me duele el estomago, creo que no voy a poder jugar.

Pero… tienes que hacerlo- dijo Harry.

No puedo- dijo Wendy- pero no debes preocuparte Alicia podrá hacerlo por mí.

Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido eso no le olía bien pero no tenía pruebas de que Wendy estuviese mintiendo.

En serio Harry no puedo jugar- la rubia volvió a tener una arcada- en cualquier momento podría vomitar. Tendrás que pedírselo a Alicia.

El moreno miró a la pelirroja que se puso seria aunque le costaba y miró a otro lado, como haciéndose la desentendida. Harry bufó tendría que dar su brazo a torcer. Se acercó a la pelirroja y se puso junto a ella.

Alicia, tendrás que jugar- dijo el moreno.

¿Cómo has dicho?- preguntó Alicia y Harry gruñó.

Alicia, me harías el gran favor de jugar, te necesito en el campo de juego- dijo Harry con rintintín.

No sé, no sé- dijo Alicia y Wendy la dio una patada por debajo de la mesa para que se dejase de tonterías- ¡Auch! Está bien pero lo hago por el equipo no porque tú me lo pidas.

Toda la gente los observaba con una sonrisa. Estaban todo el mundo tan entretenido que no vieron como Verónica le echaba una poción a Ginny en el vaso.

Bueno pero lo haces- dijo Harry- desayuna bien.

Sí- dijo Alicia que se puso a engullir.

Harry se sentó a la mesa y Wendy se acercó al oído de su mejor amiga.

Me debes una- susurró la rubia- una muy grande.

Alicia sonrió, asintió y le dio las gracias. J.J entró en ese momento al Gran Comedor y le quitó a Ginny el vaso que tenía en las manos para bebérselo de un solo trago. La pelirroja comenzó a quejarse y Verónica se llevó la mano a la frente.

* * *

Se encontraban en los vestuarios, estaban terminando de prepararse. Wendy se había ido a las gradas con Neville, Luna, Dominic y Alison.

Harry se acercó a Alicia que estaba atándose bien las botas del uniforme. La pelirroja se puso de pie y cuando levantó la cabeza se topó con el cuerpo de Harry. Se miraron a los ojos y el moreno le tendió la mano.

Suerte- sonrió con ternura a la muchacha.

Ella miró la mano que le tendía y luego le miró de nuevo a los ojos. Sonrió y se la estrechó.

Suerte para ti también- dijo Alicia.

Ten cuidado, por favor- Harry la miraba con preocupación, ella le iba a replicar que no debía de temer porque la pasara algo pero al ver la preocupación en esos ojos esmeraldas, sólo sonrió y asintió.

Se quedaron conectados por la mirada cuando un fuerte ruido los hizo girarse. J.J había cerrado de un golpe la puerta de su taquilla y se había dado la vuelta para mirar a todos sus amigos.

El chico cogió la escoba y el bate y se las pasaba de una mano a otra, no dejaba de moverse, caminaba de un lado a otro y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Vamos chicos!- gritó emocionado- ¡tenemos que ganar!

¿Te encuentras bien, J.J?- dijo Hermione al ver al chico sudar.

¡De maravilla!- J.J se empezó a balancear sobre sus pies y soltó un grito de entusiasmo cuando oyó como comenzaban a presentar a los dos equipos.

Aquí estamos, a 4 de Abril para presenciar el partido de Monthianas contra Hogwarts- oyeron como las gradas estallaban en aplausos tras las palabras de Laura- Y vamos a empezar. El equipo de Monthianas esta formado por Antonio Martín también conocido como Tony y que es el capitán del equipo y uno de los cazadores. Como cazadores también tenemos a Verónica Minguéz y Juan Martínez, lo siguen dos golpeadores Daniel Fernández y Roberto Hernández. Junto a ellos está la guardiana que responde al nombre de Susana González. Y por último el equipo esta formado por Ana Sánchez, la más joven del quipo y la buscadora del mismo. Y el banquillo se queda Sonia Rodríguez, que saldrá a jugar en el caso de que haya alguna lesión.

J.J corrió hacía la puerta que daba al campo de Quiddich y empezó a golpearla con las manos como haciendo música mientras esperaba a que los presentasen a ellos.

Los demás se miraron extrañados entre ellos ante el comportamiento del chico y se encogieron de hombros.

Salieron al campo cuando Laura los anunció por el megáfono. Los gritos y los aplausos los acompañaron hasta quedar enfrente de sus oponentes. Los dos capitanes se estrecharon las manos y después de que Sirius les hubiese dado las indicaciones, se subieron a las escobas.

Ron y Susana se fueron cada uno a los postes de gol y Sirius hizo sonar el silbato. La quaffle fue lanzada al aire y el partido comenzó. Alicia atrapó la roja pelota y se la pasó a Hermione que se la pasó a Ginny, esta se la devolvió a Alicia que esquivó una bludger lanzada por Roberto y le tiro a los postes de gol.

¡TANTO PARA HOGWARTS!- gritó Laura por el micrófono y la mayoría de las gradas estallaron en aplausos- ¡0 A 10 A FAVOR DE HOGWARTS!

Harry sonrió al ver que Alicia no estaba en tan baja forma como él esperaba. El partido continuó tras el primer tanto de Hogwarts llegaron un par de tantos para Monthianas. Estaba siendo mucho más difícil para los dos equipos vencer al otro a diferencia de lo poco que les había costado vencer a los de Durmstrang y a los de Beauxbatons.

El marcador 30 a 10 a favor de Monthianas estaba poniendo nervioso a los alumnos de Hogwarts pero no era lo único. J.J se paseaba por todo el campo comportándose de una forma extraña.

Daba a las bludger sin mirar, no buscaba una forma de detener al equipo contrario, más de una vez había estado apunto de dar a uno de su propio equipo, a veces se detenía y hacía muecas extrañas a los otros jugadores y no hacía otra cosa que reír como un histérico.

Harry le había llamado la atención más de una vez pero el chico no le hacía caso. El otro problema es que Harry no veía la snich pero para alivio de él Ana parecía estar igual que él, ambos se movían por todo el campo, aunque Harry estaba atento a demasiadas cosas.

Por un lado J.J, por otro la snich y por otro Alicia que aunque ya le había demostrado que estaba en perfectas condiciones para jugar, aun la seguía con la mirada para asegurarse de que no la diese ningún mareo.

¡Ginny lleva la quaffle, se la pasa a Hermione¡Granger hace una pirueta en el aire para esquivar a Tony pero no lo consigue y el español se la quita y se dirige a los postes de Hogwarts!- comentaba Laura como loca- ¡Tony lanza la quaffle pero Ron hace una gran parada y se la pasa a Alicia, que se la pasaba a su vez a Ginny que recorre el campo a gran velocidad y hace el amago de lanzarla a gol pero en el último momento se la pasa a Hermione que si lanza y mete el segundo tanto para Hogwarts¡Señoras y señores que emoción, 20 a 20¡Esto esta muy reñido!

El partido continuó, el marcador no variaba mucho pero a pesar de que no estaba habiendo muchos tantos, el partido estaba siendo emocionante porque ambos equipos estaban dando el todo por el todo.

Aunque el caso de J.J era otro cantar, en una ocasión en vez de dar con el bate a una bludger había dado a la quaffle. Harry se había acercado a él, aún en la escoba.

O te calmas J.J, o te cambio por Wendy ¿Entendido?- dijo Harry mirándole furioso.

Lo siento Harry- dijo J.J riendo- no volverá a pasar ha sido un despiste.

Harry asintió y se alejó en busca de la snich.

¡Parece que el capitán de Hogwarts, Harry Potter, a regañado un poco a J.J, a ver si se centra!- dijo Laura por el micrófono- ¡Pero eso ahora no es lo que importa, porque Ginny se dirige a los postes de gol como una flecha, esquiva a Verónica que esta apunto de caer de la escoba y la pelirroja mete otro tanto para Hogwarts¡30 a 20 a favor de Hogwarts!

Las gradas estallaron en aplausos, J.J también y comenzó a dar gritos de alegría, dio un golpe a una bludger que estuvo apunto de dar a Hermione. El joven se dirigió como una flecha hacia donde estaba Laura.

¡AHHHHHH!- gritó la muchacha sin soltar el micrófono cuando el chico se detuvo a escasos centímetro de su cara.

J.J le quitó el micrófono.

¡Toma esa, estúpido Tony¡Vamos ganando, vamos ganando!- empezó a burlarse como un niño pequeño por el micrófono, la gente no daba crédito a sus oídos- ¡Mirad Harry y Ana han visto la snich!

Todas las miradas se apartaron de J.J y se fijaron en los dos buscadores que habían comenzado una batalla personal de ver quien era el más rápido y el más habilidoso. Laura le quitó el micrófono a J.J y comenzó a comentar mientras el chico cogía su escoba y remontaba el vuelo.

Harry iba a la par de Ana, ambos en dirección a los aros que Susana estaba protegiendo, Monthianas metió otro tanto, lo que empataba a ambos equipos a 30. El que cogiese la snich ganaba.

Ambos estiraron la mano para coger la snich, oían los gritos de la gente, los comentarios de Laura, sentían todas las miradas sobre ellos. Harry sintió el roce de la snich pero no la atrapó. Aceleró un poco y Ana hizo lo mismo pero antes de que ninguno pudiese cogerla, J.J se les cruzó y perdieron de vista la snich.

Los dos se detuvieron, todos los ojos puestos en J.J que se destornillaba de la risa, el muchacho levantó la mano y enseñó, divertido, que él había sido capaz de atrapar la snich.

La gente estaba anonadada, indignada, sorprendida, se podía ver tantas cosas en los rostros y en las quejas de la gente. Sirius hizo sonar el silbato y todos le miraron, el animago hacía señas para que los chicos se acercasen y los dos equipos aterrizaron y se acercaron. J.J aun riendo con la snich en la mano.

¿Qué diablos es esto?- dijo Sirius molesto- Harry cambia a J.J y pon a Wendy, no está bien, está loco.

Ese estúpido no hace otra cosa que joder el partido- dijo Tony y J.J le miró con rabia- deberían de darnos el partido por ganado. Ana habría atrapado la snich.

Pero también lo habría podido hacer Harry- dijo Ana que no veía justo que le diesen el partido así porque sí- Sirius tiene razón, que Wendy juegue en su puesto, no parece estar muy bien.

Estoy de maravilla- dijo J.J que no paraba de reír y de saltar emocionado- me estoy divirtiendo.

¿Te quieres tranquilizar?- dijo Hermione acercándose a él.

La castaña le cogió del brazo y J.J se detuvo, le miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño. Alicia al ver a su amiga con el ceño fruncido se acercó.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Alicia.

Mirarle los ojos- dijo Hermione y la pelirroja obedeció- tienes las pupilas muy dilatadas.

Alicia asintió dándole la razón, acercó su oído al pecho del joven y vio como el corazón le latía a gran velocidad demasiada para ser bueno para su salud. No paraba de moverse y Hermione comprobó si tenía las manos sudorosas.

Tiene las manos sudorosas- dijo Hermione.

Y el corazón le late muy deprisa- dijo Alicia- sólo puede significar una cosa.

Ha tomado una poción de euforia- dijo Hermione y su amiga asintió.

¿El qué?- dijo Harry.

Poción de euforia- repitió la castaña- se tiene que tomar mezclada con algún líquido y tiene los síntomas que habéis visto, es fácil detectarla.

¿Por qué tomaría eso?- dijo Roberto mientras Verónica se retorcía las manos nerviosamente.

No creo que la tomase porque quisiera- dijo Ginny- alguien se la debió de dar para boicotear el partido.

¿Y quien haría eso?- dijo Draco.

Todos miraron a Tony incluido su propio equipo. El español los miró furioso.

Yo no lo hice- dijo Tony- yo soy capaz de ganarle sin ayuda de una poción- miró a Verónica que era la única que no lo había mirado- parece que mi novia es la única que cree en mí.

¿Hay alguna forma de pararle?- dijo Ron a las chicas.

Hermione asintió, se desapareció y después de unos minutos volvió a aparecer en el campo. Entre sus manos traía una poción, que había ido a buscar a la enfermería y que le dio a tomar a J.J.

El chico se tambaleó pero Harry y Draco le sujetaron para que no cayese. El chico parpadeó repetidas veces y luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Hermione le miró a los ojos y vio que habían vuelto a la normalidad, le puso una mano en el pecho y vio que estaba más calmado.

¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo J.J.

Te han dado poción de la euforia- dio Harry- ¿Qué has bebido hoy?

Nada- dijo J.J pensando y entonces recordó algo- sólo me tome un zumo de calabaza.

Mi zumo de calabaza…- Ginny cayó en la cuenta, no había sido Tony, había sido…- Verónica. Tú querías que yo me pusiese eufórica para joder el partido pero en vez de tomarla yo, la ha tomado J.J.

Todos miraron a la española que empezó a tartamudear y se retorcía más nerviosa las manos. Tony se acercó a ella y la cogió del hombro.

¿Hiciste eso?- dijo furioso.

Yo…yo…- Verónica no paraba de tartamudear pero al ver la mirada de Tony, no aguantó la presión- sí, yo lo hice.

Verónica empezó a llorar falsamente haciendo como que estaba arrepentida pero nadie, excepto Tony, se lo creyó. Aún habiendo creído que estaba llorando, Tony estaba demasiado enfadado como para consolar a su novia.

Hablare con los jueces y les contaré lo que ha pasado, ellos decidirán lo que haremos- dijo Sirius.

Se montó en su escoba y subió a las gradas donde se encontraban los profesores. Laura que estaba cerca, lo escuchó todo y retransmitió lo que había estado pasando.

Sirius se acercó de nuevo a los chicos, Laura no había conseguido escuchar lo que los jueces habían decidido.

Se continúa con el partido- dijo Sirius- Verónica no podrá jugar el partido, Sonia se podrá en su lugar y se les dará tres tantos de ventaja a los de Hogwarts por lo tanto iréis 60 a 20. Montaos en vuestras escobas.

Sirius se acercó a Laura e hizo que trasmitiese la decisión del jurado. La chica lo hizo mientras Sonia entraba al campo de juego y Verónica se sentaba en las gradas bajo los abucheos de todos los alumnos.

Sirius hizo sonar el silbato, soltó la snich y continúo el partido. Ana y Harry no tardaron en volver a ver la snich. J.J, ya a la normalidad, le envió una bludger a Tony, que iba con la quaffle, y la esquivó.

Tony se la pasó a Sonia que metió un tanto en el mismo momento en el que Harry consiguió coger la snich a pesar de que Ana la había rozado unos segundos antes.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts se pusieron en pie, aplaudiendo, vitoreando, gritando de entusiasmo. Harry levantó la mano al aire. Tony miró a J.J que le devolvió la mirada con una gran sonrisa. El español maldijo y aterrizó furioso.

Todos aterrizaron el equipo de Hogwarts fue felicitado por todo el mundo incluso por el equipo contrario exceptuando a Tony que estaba regañando a Verónica, para descargar su rabia.

Harry y Alicia quedaron frente a frente, se miraron unos segundos y luego ella le abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo. Ambos cerraron los ojos y aspiraron el aroma del otro. Se separaron despacio, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y luego ella se alejó para abrazar a Ginny.

* * *

La fiesta para celebrar la victoria de Hogwarts no se iba a celebrar hasta después de la cena. Así que aunque la moción por la victoria se respiraba allí donde ibas y el partido era el principal tema de conversación, la gente hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer ese sábado para tener libre la noche.

Ginny se encontraba sentada bajo el haya donde sus amigos y ella se sentaban siempre, había terminado los deberes y había decidido dar un paseo hasta que terminó allí, Se apretaba en su capa para entrar en calor. Alguien se sentó junto a ella, Ginny miró a esa persona y sonrió cuando vio a Ana. La española le devolvió la sonrisa.

Buen partido- dijo Ana.

Gracias- dijo Ginny- tú también has jugado bien.

Gracias- Ana sonrió y miró al lago.

¿Qué ha pasado con Verónica?- dijo Ginny.

Tony la ha regañado…-

¿Más de lo que le ha regañado en el campo de juego después del partido?- preguntó Ginny, divertida.

Sí, aunque después Verónica lo engatusado con sus lágrimas y han terminado encerrados en el cuarto de ella- dijo Ana- han estado encerrados por una hora, imagínate lo que han estado haciendo. Y no han estado más tiempo porque el señor Husmon, nuestro director,- Ginny asintió- la ha llamado quería hablar con ella por lo sucedido en el partido.

Lo siento, Ana- dijo Ginny sabiendo lo que eso dolía a su amiga.

No importa, estoy acostumbrada son novios- dijo Ana encogiéndose de hombros- si tan sólo Tony se diese cuenta de la clase de chica que es, pero la ama…

No la ama, eso te lo puedo asegurar- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Ana la miró y sonrió.

Hablando de amor- dijo Ana- ¿Cómo está el tuyo?

No sé a que te refieres- dijo Ginny mirando al lago.

A J.J ¿A quién más sino?- dijo Ana divertida- él si que te ama y le estás dejando escapar cuando podrías ser feliz junto a él. Sigue el ejemplo de tus amigos.

Ginny quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego se puso en pie.

Me voy al baño de prefectos- dijo Ginny- quiero darme un baño y relajarme.

Mientras te relajas podrías pensar en todo lo que J.J te ha hecho sentir durante vuestra relación- dijo Ana- podrías pensar con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida.

Ginny se alejó sin decir nada, Ana miró por encima de su hombro y gritó para que su amiga la escuchara:

Conozco un dicho que dice: Se necesita sólo de un minuto para que te fijes en alguien, una hora para que te guste, un día para quererlo, pero se necesita de toda una vida para que lo puedas olvidar. Nunca podrás olvidar a J.J.

Ana supo que la pelirroja la había escuchado a pesar de que no había mirado atrás. Se apretujó con fuerza en su capa y se quedó unos minutos más allí pensando en sus propios problemas.

Luego se puso en pie y entró al castillo. Camino por los pasillos y se encontró a Alicia que estaba hablando con Tony. Se acercó a ellos.

Aún podemos ganar, en realidad todos los colegios podemos ganar a pesar de que vosotros nos lleváis bastante ventaja- dijo Tony- recuerda que la última prueba vale 700 puntos.

¿Cómo vamos de puntos?- preguntó Alicia.

Pues los de Beauxbatons o han ganado ningún partido de Quiddich y quedaron los últimos en la segunda prueba así que llevan 50 puntos, los de Durmstrang sólo ganaron un partido el jugado contra Beauxbatons y quedaron los terceros así que llevan 250- dijo Tony- luego vamos nosotros con 450 y luego vosotros con 650 pero como ya te he dicho aunque nos sacáis 200 puntos podemos ganaros porque la última prueba lo decide todo.

¿Y ya sabes en lo que consiste la segunda prueba?- dijo Alicia.

No, aun no nos han dicho nada- dijo Tony.

Nos lo dirán a todos juntos- dijo Ana y los otros dos la miraron.

Alicia la sonrió y tras los saludos se pusieron a caminar hablando.

¿Vais a venir esta noche a la fiesta que habrá en la sala de los menesteres?- dijo Alicia.

Habían decidido ir ha hacerla allí porque quería ir todo el colegio y ninguna sala común cabía todo el colegio además de los extranjeros. Dumbledore los había dado permiso aunque los había dicho que esperaba que se comportasen como era debido y cuidasen de que a los pequeños no les pasase nada.

¿Para qué¿Para celebrar nuestra derrota en el partido?- dijo Tony metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Vamos, la excusa es el partido pero en realidad es para despejarse de la guerra- dijo Alicia- con los tiempos que estamos viviendo necesitamos un poco de diversión.

Yo estaré allí- dijo Ana sonriendo y Tony la miró, pensando que se veía realmente preciosa cuando sonreía.

Los chicos esquivaban a la gente que iba hablando animadamente y felicitaba a su paso a Alicia que sonreía con su mirada de tristeza.

Doblaron un esquina riendo por algo que Tony les había contado, pero sus risas se apagaron sobretodo la del español cuando vieron como Verónica le daba en el hombro a J.J. El chico se volteó y la española le dio un beso.

J.J abrió los ojos sorprendido e intentó apartarla. Parecía que ninguno de los dos había visto a Tony, a Alicia y a Ana.

El español estaba ciego de ira, apretó los puños con fuerza, se acercó corriendo a los dos chicos y antes de que Ana y Alicia lo pudiesen detener, apartó a Ana y le dio un puñetazo a J.J que le hizo caer al suelo.

¡Cabrón!- gritó Tony mientras J.J se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz y miraba a Tony desde el suelo- ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no beses a mi novia¡Respeta!

¡Tony!- gritó Ana al ver como el chico iba a golpear de nuevo a J.J pero este se puso en pie y se apartó antes de que lo hiciese.

¡Es ella la que me ha besado, yo no quería hacerlo!- gritó J.J mientras Verónica lo observaba todo con una sonrisa.

Una masa de alumnos que pasaba por allí empezaron a formar un circulo, los gritos los habían alterado. Entre ellos se encontraba Harry que salía de entre la multitud y separó a Tony y a J.J que habían comenzado a pegarse. Blaise que también estaba allí salió a ayudarlo.

¡Basta ya, Tony!- gritó Ana al ver como el chico forcejeaba con Blaise para liberarse y seguir pegando a J.J que estaba junto a Harry y Alicia le limpiaba la sangre de la nariz y miraba al español con rabia- ¡Estás tan ciego que no te das cuenta de que es Verónica quien ha besado a J.J! Y tú idiota- miró a J.J- en vez de estar peleándote con Tony por esta zorra deberías ir a buscar a la chica que amas y volver con ella. Está en el baño de prefectos, así que no se que haces ahí parado como un idiota.

Ana tiene razón- dijo Alicia mirando a Tony y a J.J

¿En qué?- dijo un chico entre la multitud que estaba siguiendo todo con entusiasmo.

En todo- dijo Alicia- J.J la separación entre Ginny y tú ya ha durado mucho, deberías estar ya juntos pero sois un par de cabezotas. Y tú Tony deja de lado esa obsesión que tienes por tu novia, ella siempre ha sido la que ha ido detrás de los chicos y no los chicos detrás de ella. J.J no la ha besado, ella le ha besado a él.

¿Por qué iba ha hacer eso? Ella me quiere- dijo Tony. Merlín quería pensar que eso era cierto, no quería creer que había sido tan estúpido de haber estado engañado durante años, no quería más mentiras en su vida.

¿Te quiere?- dijo Ana. Tony la miró ya había dejado de forcejear- ¿De verdad lo crees? Durante años ha estado engañándote, ella era la que coqueteaba con los chicos, ella era la que besó a J.J hace años y lo ha vuelto ha hacer, yo he visto como lo hacía, Alicia ha visto como lo hacía, tú lo has visto pero estas tan cegado que no te das cuenta, te empeñas en ver algo que no existe. Si en verdad Verónica te quisiera no te habría puesto los cuernos tantas veces.

No es cierto, ella me quiere, llevamos años saliendo- dijo Tony- eso no puede ser una mentira.

Te ciegas porque temes al cambio, te has acostumbrado a la vida que llevas y temes lo que pueda pasar si terminas con Verónica- dijo Ana- pero si de verdad la quisieras y estuviese seguro de su amor por ti le contarías la verdad.

¿Qué verdad?- dijo Verónica.

¡Cállate Ana!- dijo Tony.

Alicia miraba a los dos chicos en silencio, ella sabía a lo que se refería la joven con todo eso. Toda la gente tenía la vista puesta en Ana esperando que dijese algo.

¿Por qué no se lo dices a Verónica?- dijo Ana- creo es que es tiempo de que lo sepa. Si estás tan seguro de su amor entonces sabrás que te aceptara.

¿Aceptar el qué?- preguntó Verónica.

Nada- dijo Tony.

Díselo, maldita sea- dijo Ana- si ella te quiere te aceptara pero tienes miedo, estás asustado porque en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que ella no te quiere y que cuando se entere de todo esto te dejará.

¿De que me tengo que enterar?- dijo Verónica furiosa.

De que Tony no tiene padres, de que lo abandonaron cuando era pequeño en un orfanato de monjas y que todas las tardes al salir del colegio vuelve allí- dijo Ana.

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio. J.J no daba crédito a sus oídos. Tony estaba blanco, su mayor secreto había sido revelado, miró a Ana, se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo. Le había traicionado, él le había contado ese secreto pensando que nunca lo revelaría pero ella lo había hecho delante de medio colegio.

Tuvo ganas de darle una bofetada pero también de besarla porque después de que ella lo revelase, él se había sentido aliviado, como si un gran peso hubiese desaparecido.

La soltó y miró a Verónica que le miraba como si fuese un desconocido. Dio un paso vacilante hacía ella y eso hizo que en el rostro de la chica apareciese una mirada de asco.

Eres un muerto de hambre- dijo Verónica sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Verónica…-

Tus padres no murieron en un accidente como me dijiste, como todo el mundo pensaba- dijo Verónica- no, es que en realidad no los conociste, vives en un orfanato, un muerto de hambre.

Siento haberte engañado- dijo Tony- sé que te tenía que haber contado la verdad, pero tú te hiciste una idea diferente de mi, comenzamos a salir y no fui capaz de decirte la verdad porque no quería decepcionarte.

Que asco he besado a un muerto de hambre- dijo Verónica mirándolo con repugnancia- he follado con un muerto de hambre.

Yo te he querido tanto Verónica- dijo Tony y a todos se les partió el corazón al ver como los ojos del joven se llenaban de lágrimas al oír las palabras de su novia.

Pero también se fijaron en que él había hablado en pasado cuando había dicho que la había querido.

Menos mal que yo no me he enamorado de ti- dijo Verónica- menos mal que nunca te he querido, que hubiesen pesando mis padres, mis amigos o la gente si me hubiese casado con un muerto de hambre que no tiene ni hogar. A veces sentía pena cuando te engañaba con otros pero ahora no… eres un don nadie por el que no debo sentir pena, eres inferior a mí. Así que¿Qué más da haberte hecho daño? En cierta forma es divertido ver la cara que estás poniendo en estos momentos. Ya verás cuando todo Monthianas se entere que el gran Tony Martín es un don nadie que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto. Pasaras de ser una estrella ha ser un estrellado.

Verónica rió y todos la miraron con rabia mientras el corazón de Tony se rompía. En ese momento el español se dio cuenta de que esa no era la chica de la que él se enamoró hacía mucho tiempo que a Verónica se le había caído la mascara pero él había estado tan feliz porque por fin alguien le viese de forma diferente que no se había dado cuenta. Hasta ese momento.

En ese momento todo el amor que aun creía sentir por su novia desapareció, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado viviendo en una mentira, era cierto cuando decía que era ella quien había besado a J.J, que era ella quien coqueteaba con los chicos.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que su amor por Verónica había desaparecido pero que había continuado con ella por rutina, porque tenía miedo al cambio.

Pues entonces tu también te estrellaras- dijo J.J que sentía algo nuevo hacía ese joven, no era pena, no sabía identificarlo pero sabía que no era pena.

Tony levantó la cabeza y miró a J.J, sorprendido al ver como salía en su defensa. Él, el chico con el que tantas veces se había metido, al que había golpeado de forma injusta y sintió una oleada de gratitud hacía él.

Todo el mundo se enterará que has estado saliendo con un "muerto de hambre", eso joderá tu reputación- dijo J.J- aunque ya está bastante jodida todo el mundo piensa que eres una puta.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Tony miró a J.J con agradecimiento. Verónica estaba que echaba humo. J.J miró a Tony.

No sé como nosotros dos pudimos ser tan tontos de fijarnos en alguien como ella- dijo J.J con una sonrisa- somos demasiados buenos para ella, que importa si tienes padres o no, que importa si mi madre me abandonó a mi y a mi padre cuando era un bebé, que importa si vives en una casa o en un orfanato, somos mejores que ella, porque nosotros tenemos orgullo y dignidad, porque nosotros tenemos amigos que estará a nuestro lado siempre y porque nosotros tenemos el amor de alguien que estamos dejando escapar como idiotas. Yo no sé lo que tú vas ha hacer pero yo voy a ir en busca de mi pelirroja, tú deberías ir en busca de la chica que siempre ha estado a tu lado.

Esa de la que te has enamorado sin darte cuenta- dijo Alicia sonriendo y Tony la miró- ella ya no es una niña y te lo ha demostrado tantas veces.

Ana…- dijo Tony y Alicia asintió. El español sonrió.

Era cierto, ella se había instalado en su corazón, ella siempre había estado junto a él, ella no había pensando que era un muerto de hambre, ni se había alejado de él cuando se había enterado de que vivía en un orfanato.

Ella le quería y se lo había dicho tantas veces de forma indirecta, con gestos, con palabras con caricias y él había estado tan ciego que no se había dado cuenta. Pero él siempre la había querido, aun a pesar de verla como una niña y hasta que no había llegado allí a Hogwarts en el que los chicos se habían acercado a ella no se había dado cuenta de que ya no era una niña. No, hacía mucho que había dejado de ser una niña. Aunque para él siempre sería su niña.

Giró su rostro para mirarla pero donde había estado Ana ya no había nadie. Alicia le miró.

Ella se fue antes de que J.J te ayudase- dijo Alicia y Tony la miró- vete a buscarla- miró a J.J- y tú ¿Qué haces aun aquí? Ana ha dicho que Ginny estaba en el baño de prefectos. Corre.

J.J miró a Alicia que estaba junto a Harry y los dos le sonreían. El chico les devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó de allí corriendo.

Tony miró también a Alicia y a Harry, y ella le sonrió con ternura.

Corre, Tony, busca a la chica que verdaderamente amas- dijo Alicia- o te arrepentirás de no hacerlo cuando te des cuenta de que un muro se ha levantado entre vosotros.

Escúchala, ella tiene razón- dijo Harry- no cometas los mismos errores que yo- Alicia miró al moreno que le devolvió la mirada. Volvió a mirar a Tony y dio un paso hacía él pasando por al lado de la pelirroja- ¡Corre!

Gracias- dijo el español y los dos sonrieron. Tony se disponía a irse pero antes miró a Verónica- díselo a todo el mundo si quieres, ya no me importa que lo sepan, me he dado cuenta de que no me tiene que importar lo que la gente piense de mi mientras yo me sienta a gusto con mi vida. Y sabes no debo avergonzarme de mi procedencia, soy un niño huérfano, puede que mis padres no me quisieran o tal vez no tuviesen otro remedio que abandonarme no lo se pero lo que importa que es que tengo gente que me quiere. Y no me importa que tú no estés en ese grupo.

Tony corrió haciéndose paso entre la multitud con la única idea de encontrar a Ana. El corro de gente comenzó a dispersarse.

Siempre sabes lo que decir en estos momento ¿Verdad Alicia?- dijo Harry y se volteó para mirarla y cuando lo hizo vio que la chica ya no estaba allí.

* * *

Ginny estaba junto a las taquillas del vestuario de chicas de los baños de prefecto. Ya se había dado un baño y ahora se estaba terminando de vestir. Durante el baño no había dejado de pensar en lo que Ana le había dicho, siempre había pensando que pasaría el resto de su vida con J.J pero cuando lo dejaron ese pensamiento desapareció.

Pero ella quería que eso siguiese siendo así, ella quería envejecer con J.J, pero se habían dicho tantas cosas que hacían daño. Sobretodo ella.

En ningún momento había visto como Verónica besaba a J.J pero ella se había puesto celosa, los estúpidos celos Weasley habían salido a flote y habían jodido su relación con J.J. Pero ella sabía la fama que tenía Verónica, Ana le había dicho que ella había hecho que muchas parejas de Monthianas se rompiesen. Y también había roto la suya con J.J.

Pero ¿Cómo volvía ahora con J.J después de lo dicho en la Mansión Malfoy? Cogió el suéter, la última prenda que le quedaba por ponerse, se lo puso delante tapándose los pechos, que se encontraban ocultos tras el sujetador. De repente, escuchó un ruido y vio a J.J que la miraba y respiraba aceleradamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

J.J…-

Ginny…- habló J.J con la voz ahogada.

Era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. Podía ver sus delgados brazos, podía notar sus azuladas venas ya que su piel era tan blanca que se podía ver a través de ella, estaba seguro que sería como tocar la piel de un bebé, tan suave, tan tierna.

Miró su rostro. Su cabello mojado, su pequeña boca, sus pecas por todas las mejillas y sus hermosos ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas. Odiaba verla llorar.

Nunca fuiste un error en mi vida- dijo Ginny- quería que lo supieses, lo dije sin pensar, lo siento.

Ginny sintió como J.J, que se había acercado a ella con paso rápido al oír eso, la abrazaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo. El corazón del chico se recompuso al escuchar esas palabras. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

No te preocupes, gracias por decirme esto- dijo J.J y le dio un beso en la mejilla- necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba saberlo, pequeña.

Ginny soltó un sollozo al oír como él hablaba con la voz quebrada y supo que estaba llorando. J.J le miró con los ojos acuosos y le acarició el rostro. La sonrió y ella sonrió entre las lágrimas.

Siento mi cabezonería, siento mis celos, he sido una tonta- dijo Ginny- pero te quiero tanto, que me daba miedo de que te fijases en otra mejor que yo.

Para mi tú eres la mejor- dijo J.J- para mi tú eres la única. Te quiero. No, te amo, te adoro, eres todo para mí.

Y tú para mi, eres mi vida y no quiero volverme a separar de ti, quiero estar junto a ti hasta el final de mis días y más allá. Quiero vivir, envejecer y morir junto a ti- dijo Ginny- y quiero estar contigo incluso después la muerte. Te amo.

¿Por qué hemos sido tan estúpidos de estar separados?- dijo J.J.

Tú mismo lo has dicho porque somos estúpidos- dijo Ginny- pero eres mi estúpido, eres mi tonto y te amo.

J.J rió y la besó con todo el amor que sentía. Ginny soltó el suéter revelando parte de su cuerpo. Se puso de puntillas, para corresponderle con mayor facilidad, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Las manos de J.J, muy morenas a comparación de la piel de Ginny, acariciaron la espalda de la muchacha. El beso se rompió, sus frente se unieron y se miraron a los ojos. El cuerpo de ambos ardía en deseo. Ginny asintió ante la silenciosa pregunta de su novio.

¿Estás segura?- dijo J.J- no quiero hacer nada que tú…

Ginny puso un dedo sobre sus labios y J.J calló. La pelirroja lanzó un hechizo a la puerta y la insonorizó. Cuando se volteó a mirar a J.J vio que él había hecho aparecer un montón de almohadas hasta formar una cama. El chico hizo que las luces se apagaran un poco y todo quedó iluminado tenuemente.

Ginny se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello. J.J la rodeó la cintura y la besó con suavidad como temiendo que ella se fuese a romper. Las manos le temblaban y a ella también la sentía temblar entre sus brazos.

Estaban nerviosos, era su primera vez, iban a perder la virginidad y ninguno quería que fuese un desastre. Se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que no tenía porque ser un desastre al fin y al cabo la iban a perder con la persona que amaban.

Tienes…- J.J sabiendo a lo que se refería y recordando la conversación que tuvieron con Tommy y los adultos sobre ese tema, le enseñó a su novia lo que siempre llevaba consigo.

Ginny sonrió, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos por la vergüenza, acercó sus temblorosas manos a la camisa del muchacho y la comenzó a desabrochar. Él intentó ayudarla pero ella no le dejó, quería hacerlo sola.

Cuando el último botón fue desabrochado, ella se atrevió a acariciarle los firmes músculos ocultos bajo la ropa. Le acarició el vientre y fue subiendo sus manos al igual que su mirada. Le acarició los bien formados pectorales hasta que sus manos quedaron ocultas bajo la camisa, justo sobre los hombros.

Levantó la mirada, y vio que J.J tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor del suave contacto que le proporcionaba la suave piel de Ginny.

Le quitó la camisa que cayó al suelo, se acercó y le besó sobre el corazón, siguió besándole el pecho, besos húmedos que dejaban un rastro mojado allí donde se posaban los labios femeninos. Se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzar su cuello, le beso la garganta, la nuez, el tragó con fuerza y ella lo sintió.

J.J abrió los ojos y la miró, se acercó a ella y la besó de una forma más apasionada. Ginny soltó un suave ruidito de satisfacción y se aferró a él para no caer ya que las piernas no la sostenían. Los labios de J.J abandonaron los suyos para dedicarse al cuello, al rostro.

La llevó hasta el lecho de almohadas y la tumbó con delicadeza. Se tumbó junto a ella, entrelazó sus piernas con las de la joven y la siguió besando mientras con una de sus manos la acariciaba el vientre y con la otra el mojado cabello.

Bajó lentamente hasta llegar a los pequeños senos de la joven ocultos bajo un sostén blanco. Subió la mano que tenía en el vientre hasta el sujetador. Ginny ladeó un poco para que J.J pudiese desabrochar con facilidad el sujetador.

J.J lo hizo con manos temblorosas y le costó unos minutos, Ginny sonreía al ver su abatimiento. Cuando lo consiguió lo tiró por encima de su hombro y tragó saliva al verlos.

Ginny estaba sonrojada, su cuerpo blanco con numerosas pecas se veía realmente adorable. Los acarició, se centro en la pequeña cúspide rosada y luego se lo introdujo en la boca. Ella ahogó un gemido y se aferró a la espalda del joven.

Era un dulce néctar, que tras probar sabría que no podría pasar sin él el resto de su vida. Jugueteó con ellos en su boca, haciendo círculos con su lengua. Ginny no pudo ahogar los suspiros y gemidos de placer. Le desordenaba el cabello mientras decía su nombre entre susurros.

La miró a los ojos, la vio azorada, con la boca entreabierta por donde salía su cálido aliento, las gotas de agua que caían de su flequillo le mojaban las mejillas. La acarició el rostro y la besó. Ella le correspondió, las manos de él le acariciaron las caderas y subieron por su cuerpo.

J.J…-

Ginny rompió el beso para poder gemir, él se centro ahora en su cuello, la besó detrás de la oreja y se la mordió con suavidad. Con un movimiento hizo que ella se quedase encima de él.

Ginny se sentó a horcajadas y bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón del chico donde se veía un bulto. Ella se sonrojó al pensar que era ella quien hacía despertar de esa forma el deseo de su novio. Le desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó, lo mismo hizo con la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de él hasta que quedó desnudo.

Se mordió el labio al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su novio, era más impresionante de lo que se había imaginado. Miró el rostro de su novio y vio que la miraba levemente sonrojado, eso la enterneció y la dio el valor suficiente para continuar, él estaba tan nervioso y preocupado porque todo saliese bien como lo estaba ella.

Sus manos acariciaron esa parte tan íntima de su novio, que se sobresaltó y luego todo su cuerpo se tensó por la excitación y el placer.

Las manos de Ginny eran como una suave tortura, pero dios¡Cómo deseaba que esa tortura no terminase nunca!.

Ginny…- abrió los ojos sorprendidos al sentir los húmedos labios de su novia en esa parte, gimió y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

Ginny se acercó al rostro de su novio y le besó suavemente la comisura de los labios. El chico abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa de ella. Él también sonrió y le hizo quedar debajo de él. Ginny que no se lo esperaba se aferró a la espalda de él y los dos rieron.

Llegó mi turno princesa- le susurró al oído.

Bajó por todo su cuerpo, acariciándolo besándolo hasta llegar a la falda de la chica. La desabrochó y se la quitó hasta dejarla con las pequeñas bragas.

La beso las piernas hasta los muslos y se detuvo ante la última barrera. Le bajó la última prenda y la chica quedó desnuda. Ella se sonrojó y él sonrió enternecido.

La acarició sintiéndola húmeda y ella se estremeció. Besó esa parte íntima y ella gimió. La miró, tenía los ojos cerrados y ya estaba lista para él.

Se puso encima de ella, con cuidado para no aplastarla. Ella abrió los ojos sabiendo que había llegado el momento. Abrió un poco las piernas para ayudarle y J.J entró dentro de ella muy despacio.

Sus cuerpos se unieron con suavidad. Ella soltó un suave gemido de dolor pero pronto, ese dolor desapareció y se convirtió en placer.

Te amo- gimió Ginny mientras sentía las suaves y delicadas envestidas de su novio.

Y yo a ti, princesa- susurró J.J ahogando un gemido.

Se unieron en un vaivén de movimientos, gimieron, repitieron sus nombres entre susurros, dispuesto a amarse hasta que sus cuerpos no pudiesen más.

* * *

Había llegado la hora de la fiesta. La sala de los menesteres estaba llena. Se podía ver a Ginny y a J.J, abrazándose y besándose más felices que nunca y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Alicia los observaba con una sonrisa desde un rincón, de vez en cuando su mirada se desviaba hacía sus demás amigos y los veía con sus parejas tan felices que sentía envidia. Miró a Harry y vio que él estaba sentado en un sillón y que como ella no participaba en la alegría de los demás.

No podía hacerlo cuando se sentía sola, sabía que era porque ella quería, Harry quería estar con ella pero no se atrevía a volver con él, habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos. Pero aun lo quería.

Pero supo que ese momento no era para estar triste, habían ganado el partido de Quiddich y era muy probable que esa fuese una de las últimas fiestas que se iban ha hacer, si no era la última. Así que cogió dos cervezas de mantequillas y se acercó a él.

Se sentó a su lado, Harry la miró y vio como ella le tendía una cerveza. Sonrió y la cogió, se miraron a los ojos y ella levantó la botella.

Por la felicidad y el amor- dijo Alicia- ¿Por qué brindas tú?

Porque esta noche nuestros sueños se hagan realidad- dijo Harry y chocó su botella con la de la chica.

Se apoyaron en el respaldó del sillón y se pusieron ha hablar mientras reían y observaban a la gente.

* * *

Tony estaba de puntillas mirando por entre la multitud, había decidido ir a la fiesta con la esperanza de encontrar allí a Ana, dijo que iría pero no la veía.

Había estado toda la tarde buscando a la muchacha para hablar con ella y decirla que la quería pero nada no había dado con ella. Y estaba preocupado.

Ya todo el colegio se había enterado de su procedencia y no le importaba que murmurasen a su paso, al contrario se sentía liberado. Decidió irse, no le apetecía estar en la fiesta si no estaba junto a ella pero antes tenía que hacer algo. Se acercó a J.J que reía con Ginny.

¿Hannigan puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Tony.

J.J se apartó de Ginny y le miró a los ojos.

Gracias por lo de esta tarde- dijo Tony- y siento todo lo que te hice pasar durante años y haber estado tan ciego.

Ya no importa, me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de que clase de chica que era Verónica- dijo J.J sonriendo- ¿cómo van las cosas con Ana?

No la he visto desde la discusión- dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros- he venido a ver si la veía.

Ya verás como todo se arregla- dijo J.J- y no me llames Hannigan, simplemente soy J.J.

Tony sonrió y le estrechó la mano que el muchacho le tendía.

Gracias, J.J- dijo Tony- tu puedes llamarme Tony.

¿Sabes algo de Verónica?- dijo J.J.

Se estará duchando para quitarse la suciedad que le he puesto después de tirármela después del partido y durante todos estos años- dijo Tony riendo y J.J rió- ha se lo tiene merecido, a ver si de tanto frotar se le levanta la piel.

No le estaría mal- dijo Ginny que se había acercado y había escuchado al español.

Abrazó a su novio por la cintura y miró al chico.

Creo que Ana no ha venido- dijo la pelirroja- no la he visto por ningún lado.

Ya. Yo creo que me voy a ir- dijo Tony- ya nos veremos. Por cierto me alegro que estéis bien ya.

Gracias- dijeron los dos con unas inmensas sonrisas.

El español se alejó sabiendo que había perdido a una novia pero que había ganado un nuevo amigo. Y hablando de amigos hay estaban los suyos, no los había visto desde el partido y no sabía como se habían tomado ellos lo de su secreto, si le aceptarían después de saber que era un huérfano y que no tenía donde caerse muerto.

Ellos también le vieron y de pronto se acercó a él Roberto con una gran sonrisa.

¿Qué pasa Tony? Pensábamos que ya no venías- dijo Roberto.

Eh… No pensaba venir pero estoy buscando a Ana- dijo Tony.

Está en el tren, en su cuarto me ha dicho que no se sentía bien- dijo Susana.

Ya- dijo Tony rascándose el cuello.

Pero cambia esa cara, ni que se hubiese muerto nadie- dijo Dani riendo- toma una cerveza de mantequilla.

Tony cogió la botella que su amigo le tendía. Allí estaban todos, comportándose como siempre con él ¿Es qué no se habían enterado de su secreto? Pues debían de ser los únicos.

Chicos creo que deberíais saber algo- dijo Tony y todos sus amigos le miraron.

¿El qué?- dijo Juan.

¿No habéis oído lo de mi secreto?- preguntó el chico.

¡Ah! Eso- dijo Sonia- si lo hemos oído.

¿Y no pensáis decir nada?- preguntó Tony nervioso.

No tenemos nada que preguntarte- dijo Roberto- nos ha sorprendido la verdad pero es tú vida y tenías todo el derecho de no contárnosla.

Pero ¿No os importa que sea huérfano y no tenga ni donde caerme muerto?- preguntó Tony sorprendido.

Nosotros nos somos como Verónica, cuando nosotros nos hicimos tus amigos no era porque quisiéramos ser amigos del chico popular, nosotros simplemente queríamos ser amigos de Tony- dijo Dani mirándole- a mi me da igual si tienes dinero o no, si tienes padres o no porque eres mi amigo, mi hermano. Ya perdí una vez a un amigo- todos supieron que se refería a J.J- por ser un idiota y dejarme llevar por lo que la gente pensara y no pienso perder otro por la misma estupidez.

Siento haber hecho que la amistad entre J.J y tú se rompiese- se disculpo el muchacho sinceramente.

Tranquilo- dijo Dani- por suerte el me ha perdonado y volvemos a ser amigos.

Además ¿Cómo es eso de que no tienes ni donde caerte muerto?- rió Roberto- tienes mi casa.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y dijeron a la vez "Y la mía". Las chicas se acercaron a él y le abrazaron con fuerza y luego les tocó el turno a los chicos que también lo abrazaron. Cuando Roberto se separó del abrazo vieron que el líder español tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

¿No me digas que el gran Antonio Martín va ha llorar?- dijo Juan en broma.

Cállate idiota- dijo Tony restregándose los ojos- yo nunca lloro.

Toso se echaron a reír y brindaron por el muchacho, su soltería y porque pronto volvería a tener el lazo echado ya que cierta muchachita le había robado el corazón.

* * *

La fiesta terminó a altas horas de la noche. Todo el mundo se fue a sus cuartos a dormir y los extranjeros volvieron al barco, al tren y al carruaje.

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama mirando el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño. Estaba pensando aún en la fiesta. La había pasado todo el tiempo junto a Alicia, hablando y riendo como cuando eran novios. Todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en que no debían molestarlos porque nadie se había acercado a ellos. Parecía que todo el mundo quería que volviesen a estar como antes.

Pero la fiesta había terminado y ella se había ido a su cuarto despidiéndose con un simple adiós mientras que a los demás les había dado un beso en la mejilla. Pero Harry comprendía que tal vez, aún era demasiado pronto para eso.

Decidió levantarse, no le apetecía dormir y tenía ganas de dar un paseo. No cogió ni la capa, ni el mapa y salió de la sala común vestido con el pijama del pantalón y sin nada que cubriese su cuerpo desnudo, iba descalzo. Sabía que Flich lo podía pillar pero le apetecía un poco de riesgo.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el Gran Comedor, las puertas del mismo estaban abiertas y entró.

Se sentó en el borde de la mesa de Gryffindor y luego se tumbó sobre ella y se quedó mirando el cielo que se veía a través del techo transparente. Ese cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas. Y hay estaba la estrella que una vez le mostró a Alicia, esa que cada vez que miraba le había dado suerte en la relación con su pelirroja, esa que le había dicho a ella que sería su casa cuando muriese. Y la observó esperando que esa noche también le diese suerte.

Sacó del bolsillo del pantalón el colgante que le regaló a Alicia el año anterior, el que había pertenecido a su madre. Y entonces recordó el momento que se lo había regalado a ella. Suspiró con tristeza al recordar como ambos habían bailado en ese mismo lugar en el que él se encontraba en esos momentos.

Oyó un ruido y se incorporó pensando que Flich lo había pillado, pero en la puerta del Gran Comedor no estaba el conserje sino un ángel.

Alicia llevaba una simple camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos, además de las zapatillas del león que siempre llevaba puestas. Eso hizo sonreír débilmente a Harry.

Alicia le miró y Harry se guardó el colgante en el bolsillo para luego volverse a tumbar en la mesa.

Creyó que Alicia se marcharía al verle allí, que no se atrevería a estar a solas con él, pero se sorprendió al sentir como la joven se tumbaba junto a él y se quedaba mirando las estrellas.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Alicia.

No podía dormir- contestó Harry- ¿y tú?

Tampoco- susurró Alicia.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Harry se sentía tan bien con ella allí al lado, oyendo su respiración lenta y calmada.

Harry…

Él la miró y vio que ella lo estaba mirando y que sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas a las que dejaba recorrer por su hermoso rostro. Él se puso en pie sobre la mesa y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa que a ella le hizo palpitar con fuerza el corazón.

No era una sonrisa burlona, sarcástica o arrogante como las que se solía dibujar últimamente en el rostro de él, no, era una sonrisa cariñosa, dulce, tierna y sincera, esas que siempre habían caracterizado al chico de anteojos.

¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó Harry.

Alicia se le quedó mirando, aun las lágrimas recorrían su rostro pero le cogió la mano y él la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Harry le rodeó la cintura y hundió su rostro en el cabello color fuego de la mujer que amaba. Alicia le rodeó el cuello y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico sintiendo el latir de su corazón. Empezaron a moverse al son de una música silenciosa. Se movían lentamente con los ojos cerrados.

Ella ya se había calmado, alguna silenciosa lágrima recorría su rostro y que Harry sentía caer sobre su torso desnudo. La abrazó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo para que se sintiese protegida.

Perdóname- susurró débilmente Alicia.

Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar eso pero no paró de bailar lentamente. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry.

Porque te traicioné- murmuró Alicia llorando en silencio- Cuper me violó…- Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños- por eso digo que te traicioné.

El baile se detuvo, Harry la apartó de él, la cogió de los brazos y la miró a los ojos.

Tú no me traicionaste- dijo Harry. Ella quiso hablar pero él no la dejó- en esos momentos tú y yo no salíamos. Además tú no querías hacerlo, él te obligó… te…- la voz se le quebró- Merlín te violó- acercó su mano al rostro de ella y le echó el pelo detrás de la oreja- Yo debería pedirte perdón a ti… yo por haber revelado ante toda la Orden que te habían violado… yo te debería pedir perdón por no haberte protegido… cuidado…

Harry la abrazó contra su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a la joven y más sorprendida se quedó cuando oyó el llanto amargó del que fue su novio. La apretó contra su cuerpo y se aferró a ella.

Perdóname mi ángel por todo el daño que te he hecho- dijo Harry- entiendo que estés enfadada y que me odies…

Yo no te odio- murmuró Alicia- nunca podré odiarte, tampoco estoy enfadada contigo pero tengo miedo- ella le rodeó la espalda con manos temblorosas- tengo miedo.

¿Qué es lo que temes?- preguntó Harry.

Temo a la soledad de estar sin ti, pero lo que aun más temo, es a que alguien nos vuelva a separar, por eso no acepte ser tu novia cuando quisiste que nos reconciliáramos- susurró Alicia- estoy tan cansada de todo esto- guardó silencio unos segundos en los que intentó ordenar sus ideas- Me siento una inútil. Tengo miedo a no ser lo suficiente buena para ti. Todas estas semanas separados me han hecho darme cuenta de que soy algo insignificante, que no soy nada si tú no estás conmigo… incluso intenté suicidarme. Preferiría estar muerta a estar sin ti- esa revelación sorprendió a Harry pero la dejó hablar- Tú te mereces algo mejor que yo porque no valgo para nada. No fui capaz de retenerte a mi lado, no fui capaz de buscar la causa de que te comportases de esa forma tan extraña, simplemente lo deje pasar porque estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir, encima te perdía a ti, a mis amigos y… estuve tantas veces apunto de rendirme, no sé porque nunca lo hice.

Escúchame… escúchame pequeña- Harry la cogió del rostro con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarle- No lo hiciste porque eres fuerte, porque en el fondo de tu corazón sabías que yo te seguía amando. Además ¿Crees que yo soy algo sin ti? No soy nada mi ángel, nada si no estoy contigo, tú y sólo tú me complementas. Tú eres mi corazón y mi alma y ninguna persona puede vivir sin corazón y sin alma. El tiempo que estuve con Butler fue frío y sin sentido, pero no me di cuenta porque estaba bajo el filtro de amor. Y ahora recuerdo todos los momentos vividos contigo y me doy cuenta de que eres todo, absolutamente todo para mí. Te amo.

Yo también te amo- susurró ella mirándole a los ojos y él sonrió con ternura al ver lo dulce que era.

Pues eso es lo único que importa- sonrió con cariño- lo único importante es que nos amemos. Quiero que tú me complementes pequeña, quiero que te sientas feliz al saber que eres mi alma y mi corazón.

Y soy feliz sabiéndolo- dijo Alicia- te adoro a ti Harry Potter- le dibujo con el dedo la cicatriz que tenía en su frente- no al niño-que-vivió, no al Salvador o al Elegido sino a Harry, simplemente Harry. Ese niño que me robó el corazón con 14 años y que nunca me lo ha devuelto ni quiero que me lo devuelva.

Entonces tú no me devuelvas el mío- susurró Harry con una sonrisa- pero cuídalo bien ¿eh?

Todos los días le daré mucho amor ¿te parece?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa y él asintió- y le daré muchos besos- se acercó al cuerpo del chico y le dio un beso sobre el tatuaje que tenía en el corazón y que decía i _mi ángel pelirrojo /i _- y le querré siempre.

Me parece muy bien- dijo Harry- espero que tú me dejes hacer lo mismo con tu corazón.

Más vale que lo hagas- le advirtió ella- pero no sólo a mi corazón.

Entonces… no sólo tengo que darte besos en el corazón- dijo Harry y ella negó con la cabeza- también te puedo dar muchos besos en la cara… en los labios… en… uih me voy a poner las botas.

Ella se echó a reír cuando Harry la empezó a dar besos por toda la cara y por el cuello menos en los labios. Y entonces la besó en esa parte de su cuerpo, ella le rodeó el cuello y le correspondió al beso. Él la levantó del suelo y la puso a su altura.

Se separaron con los labios hinchados y se miraron a los ojos. Poco a poco la dejó en el suelo de nuevo y sacó de su bolsillo el colgante de su madre.

Esto te pertenece- dijo Harry- nunca te debió ser arrebatado.

Harry se lo puso y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ella le rodeó el cuello y él la cintura para luego continuar bailando pero ahora con unas hermosas sonrisas.

Se abrazaron con fuerza pero levantaron la cabeza al ver una explosión de luz que iluminó todo el salón. Sonrieron al ver que un montón de hermosas luces caían del techo sobre sus cabezas.

Y al levantar la cabeza vieron en el cielo su estrella, esa que siempre les daba suerte cuando la miraban y que esa noche también les había dado suerte, la mejor de las suertes, volver a estar junto al ser amado.

Nuestra estrella nos volvió a dar suerte- dijo Harry y Alicia asintió- y el brindis de esta noche- ella la miró extrañada- mi sueño era estar contigo y brinde por que nuestros sueños se hiciesen realidad.

Tienes razón, el mío también se ha hecho realidad- dijo Alicia riendo.

Se abrazaron y siguieron bailando, besando y acariciándose sin saber que alguien los observaba con una sonrisa.

Dumbledore bajó su varita con la que había hecho aparecer esa explosión de luces y miró contento a la pareja. Por fin las esperanzas volvían al anciano director, porque el amor de esos dos chicos era el poder que necesitaban para ganar esa guerra.


	50. La mordedura de un vampiro

**Capitulo 50: La mordedura de un vampiro. **

Cuando Alicia abrió los ojos esa mañana, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus preciosas facciones al encontrarse con el rostro de Harry, que dormía junto a ella placidamente.

La respiración del joven era calmada y su pecho subía y bajaba imperceptiblemente. Ambos estaban acostados de lado.

Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Él estaba junto a ella, volvían a ser novios, imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a la cabeza de Alicia para llenarla de una felicidad, que hacía mucho no sentía.

Le estuvo observando, hasta que un rato después Harry también se despertó, tan sólo eran las seis y media de la mañana y habían dormido pocas horas, pero aún así, se sentían descansados.

Harry sonrió somnoliento al ver a su novia. A pesar de no llevar las gafas, la pudo distinguir a la perfección porque sus rostros estaban muy juntos.

Que bonita vista para contemplar por las mañanas- dijo Harry perezosamente.

Alicia sonrió encantada, ese era su Harry, él que le decía piropos, él que la besaba, acariciaba y la miraba con el amor con la que le estaba mirando en esos momentos.

¿No piensas darme un besito de buenos días?- preguntó Harry.

Alicia acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y lo besó. Pero no fue un besito de buenos días como los de antes, no, este era un beso desesperado, dulce y fogoso a la vez. Lo deseaba, deseaba sentirlo, hacer el amor aunque sabía que no era momento ni lugar, pero es que lo había extrañado tanto.

Harry estaba en el cielo, se tumbó boca arriba y Alicia se puso sobre él sin romper en ningún momento el beso. Enredó su mano en el cabello pelirrojo de su chica, la cogió de la nuca y la atrajo más hacía si, profundizando más el beso.

Luego bajó sus manos en una caricia por la espalda hasta llegar a su estrecha cintura. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos. Alicia se recostó sobre él y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del chico, sintiendo su olor.

¿Sabes que vamos a estar en boca de todo el mundo durante un tiempo, no?- susurró Alicia para no despertar a los compañeros de cuarto de Harry que dormían placidamente en las camas del cuarto.

¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Harry acariciándole el pelo.

Alicia le miró.

Porque cuando bajemos cogidos de la mano, van a saber que nos hemos reconciliado- dijo Alicia- y te aseguro que se pondrán a inventarse historias de cómo nos hemos reconciliado.

No me importa- dijo Harry- es agradable que por una vez hablen de mi por algo que me hace feliz.

Sí, tienes razón- dijo la chica acariciándole el pecho.

Alicia volvió a ocultar el rostro en el cuello del joven que sentía la respiración calmada en su cuello y le hacía cosquillas. Pero la sonrisa se borró cuando recordó algo, o más bien a alguien.

Alicia…

¿Si?- preguntó la joven que tenía los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué hay entre Roberto y tú?- preguntó.

Alicia se volvió a incorporar y cuando le miró vio que tenía el ceño fruncido. Ella sonrió divertida pero él no cambió su semblante serio.

Somos amigos- dijo Alicia.

Parecéis más que amigos- dijo Harry- he visto como habláis en secretismo, como os acariciáis, como te ríes con él, como te toca el culo…

Es en broma- dijo Alicia- somos amigos.

Pero también he visto como te da besos cerca de la boca…

También me los da en la boca…

¿Qué?- dijo Harry quitándose de encima a su novia que estuvo apunto de caerse de la cama.

Harry se puso de rodillas en la cama y cuando Alicia logró incorporarse y ponerse de rodillas frente a él, vio que tenía el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que tenía una sola ceja.

Son besos de amigos, sólo un choque inocente de labios nada más- dijo Alicia divertida- además tú te estuviste besando con Butler.

Pero yo estaba bajo una poción- dijo Harry- no sabía lo que hacía pero tú… además si sólo sois amigos, tú no besas a Draco, J.J, Dominic y Neville de esa forma y son también tus amigos…

No le gusto, Harry- dijo Alicia.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- dijo Harry alterándose y ella le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz. Él obedeció pero su tono de voz seguía igual de alterado aunque hablara en susurros- eres preciosa, estás buenísima, eres simpática y además inocente…

Es gay- dijo Alicia.

Y tú inocencia no te deja ver que los chicos podemos a veces hacernos ilusiones…- continúo Harry hasta que lo que su novia le había dicho llegó a su cerebro- ¿Cómo has dicho?

Que Roberto es gay- dijo Alicia- no debería estar diciéndote esto, porque bueno. él aún no ha salido del armario pero parece que te va a dar un ataque cardíaco pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie.

¿Gay? No se le nota- dijo Harry.

No a todos los gay se les nota que son gay- dijo Alicia- pero te aseguro que es gay ¿Sabes? Es divertido tener amigos gay, hablas con ellos como si fuesen una chica, y es muy divertido hablar con él de chicos.

Pero ¿Me estás hablando en serio?- dijo Harry.

Claro- dijo Alicia- la gente confía en mi y eso me alegra, nunca se lo había contado a nadie, había tenido novios pero a escondidas. Yo le he dicho que se lo diga a sus amigos y creo que pronto saldrá del armario…

Pero parecía, por como se comportaba, que le gustabas- dijo Harry.

¡Uih no!- rió suavemente- ¿sabes porque me reía mucho con él?

No- dijo Harry sentándose aun procesando esa conversación eso si que no se lo esperaba todo ese tiempo pensando que había algo entre ellos y ahora él era gay.

Porque me pregunta si tienes el paquete tan grande como parece con él uniforme- dijo Alicia.

Harry se incorporó tan rápido que se hizo daño. Estaba rojo y Alicia se reía intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

¿Qué?- dijo Harry.

Shh- dijo Alicia llevándose un dedo a los labios- yo le dije que sí, que tenías el paquete tan grande como parecía con el uniforme. ¡Aih Harry! Le pareces un chico muy guapo- parecía tan emocionada con esa idea- me envidia porque fuiste mi novio, ya verás cuando se entere que he vuelto contigo. También le gustan tus ojos y tu culo.

¿Mi culo?- dijo Harry horrorizado- ¿Me ha mirado el culo?

Sí, claro- dijo Alicia- dice que si no supiese que eres hetero, vamos que te gustan las chicas, ya se te habría lanzado.

¿Qué?- dijo Harry- ¿y eso no te molesta?

No- dijo Alicia encogiéndose de hombros- él sabe que te gustan las chicas y es agradable que la gente piense que sales con un chico guapo aunque sea un chico el que te lo diga.

Pero me ha mirado el paquete- dijo Harry.

Vaya cosa- dijo Alicia tumbándose en la cama.

¿Tú también lo haces¿Le miras a otros chicos el paquete incluso cuando salías conmigo?- dijo Harry empezando a enfadarse.

Pues claro- dijo Alicia mirándole incrédulamente- aunque no es en lo primero que me fijo, antes miró sus ojos, sus orejas, su culo…

¿Le miras el culo a otros tíos?- dijo Harry.

Vamos Harry no te hagas el ofendido- dijo Alicia- crees que yo no me he fijado que tu también le miras el culo y las tetas a otras tías pero es normal y no me molesta. Y no me vengas con machismos de que no es lo mismo.

Pero… -Harry se sentó junto a ella y se cruzó de brazos como un niño pequeño- yo no quiero que le mires el paquete a otros tíos, ni el culo, ni nada, quiero que sólo me mires a mí.

Que más da que mire a otros tíos, si yo te quiero a ti- dijo Alicia mirándole y acariciándole el pelo aun tumbada- yo no me enfado porque tú mires a otras chicas y porque te parezcan guapas otras chicas, es normal. Además nadie te supera. Eres el más guapo de todos.

Pero… yo todo este tiempo pensando que Roberto y tú… y es gay- dijo Harry.

Pues es gay- dijo Alicia- también esas cosas que hacíamos de darnos besos cerca de la boca, acariciarnos y tocarnos el culo, lo hacíamos delante tuya para darte celos.

¡Aha!- dijo Harry señalándola con una sonrisa- pues que sepas…- guardó un momento silencio para darle más tensión a su respuesta y después con una voz de derrota continúo- que lo conseguisteis muchas veces.

Eso me agrada- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa.

¿Qué voy ha hacer ahora?- dijo Harry y ella le miró sin entender- ¿Cómo me comporto con Roberto después de todo lo que me has dicho?

Como siempre Harry- dijo Alicia- él sigue siendo el mismo.

Si a mi no me importa que sea gay, como si es bisexual o le gusta hacerlo con caballos- dijo Harry y Alicia puso cara de asco- pero es que…- se acercó más a su novia y susurró- me ha mirado el culo y el paquete.

Alicia rió.

Te deberías sentir halagado- dijo Alicia- Roberto es muy guapo- miró su reloj y vio que aun era muy temprano- Vamos a dormir un rato. Aun es pronto y hoy no tenemos clase, es domingo.

Alicia se tumbó de lado, dándole la espalda. Harry se acercó a ella y la dijo al oído.

Voy al baño. Ahora vuelto.

La pelirroja asintió y cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar un poco el sueño. Cuando Harry volvió Alicia seguía en la misma posición y la verdad que tenerla en la cama con tan poca ropa siempre había surgido un fuerte efecto en él y esa vez no iba a ser menos.

Se tumbo en la cama y se pegó a ella completamente. La rodeó la cintura y la besó el cuello sabiendo que aún no se había dormido.

La noche anterior aunque se habían reconciliado y habían decidido dormir juntos, no había pasado nada entre ellos porque todos estaban durmiendo a su alrededor pero ahora a Harry le importaba muy poco que los escuchasen.

Harry- susurró Alicia- ¿No habrás metido la escoba en la cama, no?

El chico la miró al rostro con el ceño fruncido.

No ¿Por qué preguntas?

Algo se me esta clavando en la espalda- dijo Alicia sin abrir los ojos y Harry se aguantó la risa al saber de lo que se trataba- aunque es demasiado pequeño para ser tú escoba- Harry frunció el ceño ¿demasiado pequeño?- ¿Qué has metido?

¿Tú que crees?- dijo Harry haciendo que la chica abriese los ojos.

Le miró sin cambiar su posición y vio la mirada significativa que Harry le mandaba. La pelirroja se sonrojó.

Que tonta soy- dijo Alicia- como he podido pensar que es tu escoba, es tu varita. Aunque la recordaba más delgada.

Harry no pudo más, hundió su rostro en el cuello de su novia y rió amortiguando el sonido con el cuerpo de ella. No comprendía como podía ser tan inocente.

¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó Alicia.

Harry tras calmarse un poco, se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró con sensualidad.

Si es una varita pero no la que tú piensas. Se suele despertar con el deseo y la excitación, tú eres su dueña, la que siempre la hace despertar. Y también es mágica, hace una magia que te puede dejar embarazada.

Oh- dijo Alicia sonrojada y tumbándose boca arriba.

Harry la dio un corto beso y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Sacó su mano de la cama y buscó la varita en la mesilla hasta que la encontró. Lanzó un hechizo sobre la cama para insonorizarlo y dejó la varita en la mesilla de nuevo.

¿Ya vamos a empezar el duelo?- dijo Alicia riendo.

Si me prometes ganar- dijo Harry.

Me lo pensaré- dijo Alicia.

Se besaron suavemente, las caricias por todo el cuerpo no se hicieron esperar y los susurros con palabras cariñosas tampoco.

Harry…- susurró ella.

Te amo, preciosa- le dijo él con la voz ronca.

Estaban tan inmersos él uno en él otro que no se enteraron que el despertador de uno de sus compañeros comenzaba a sonar y tampoco se percataron de las quejas.

¿Quién es el idiota que ha puesto el despertado?- preguntó Seamus.

Lo siento no me di cuenta- dijo Neville apagándolo- ya podemos seguir durmiendo.

Parece que el único que no se ha despertado ha sido Harry- dijo Dean.

Que suerte- murmuraron Ron y J.J somnolientos.

Los cinco chicos se dejaron caer en sus camas y cerraron los ojos dispuestos a seguir durmiendo, pero unos ruidos, como de ventosas y unos susurros provenientes de la cama de Harry les hicieron mirar hacia la cama del muchacho.

Ron se levantó de la cama mientras se rascaba los ojos, y decidió ir a ver lo que pasaba.

Harry- dijo Ron corriendo las cortinas.

Alicia y Harry miraron a Ron, quien a su vez miraba a los dos chicos. Harry estaba sobre ella y tenía la mano bajo la camiseta de su novia, mientras ella tenía su mano sobre la goma del pantalón de Harry. Por suerte aún no habían comenzado a desnudarse.

Ron…- comenzó Harry sacando la mano de debajo de la camiseta e intentando encontrar una forma de explicarle a su amigo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ron no le dio tiempo, se abalanzó sobre ellos aplastando a Alicia que quedó debajo de los dos chicos y para sorpresa de los dos, el pelirrojo estaba riendo de felicidad y abrazaba a Harry emocionado.

¡Habéis vuelto, habéis vuelto!- gritaba el pelirrojo.

Las risas y los gritos del más joven de los Weasley hicieron que los demás compañeros de cuarto fuesen a ver lo que sucedía y sonrieron al ver a Alicia y a Harry juntos en la cama y con Ron encima.

¡Me aplastáis!- gritaba Alicia aunque sus gritos quedaban amortiguados por el cuerpo de Harry y los gritos de su hermano- ¡Ron, quítate¡Ya verás cuando te pille!

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entraron Dominic, Hermione, Ginny y Alison que habían escuchado los gritos de Ron y las risas de todos y habían decidido ir a ver lo que pasaba.

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír al ver lo que pasaba y al saber lo que significaba que Alicia y Harry estuviesen juntos en la cama. Ginny estaba tan contenta por su hermana y su amigo que también se lanzó sobre ellos aplastando más a Alicia.

¡Malditos brutos!- gritaba Alicia- ¡¿Por qué tengo unos hermanos tan bestias?!

Ginny comenzó a saltar en la cama y al final esta venció y las patas se rompieron terminando los cuatro en el suelo. Para ese momento todos estaban por los suelos riéndose sin parar.

¡Quitaros de encima!- gritó Harry.

Ese grito hizo que Ron y Ginny se quitaran de encima. Harry también se quitó de encima de Alicia que se levantó tambaleándose y se acercó a dos uniformes que estaban colgados en un armario.

¡Ron, Ginny sois idiotas!- dijo Alicia y levantó la cabeza mientras se la tocaba.

Todos estallaron en nuevas carcajadas, esta vez se les unió Harry que se acercó a su chica saltando por encima de las camas y la rodeó la cintura.

Esos no son Ron y Ginny- dijo Harry.

Es que tengo la vista nublada- dijo Alicia- y estoy atontada.

Movió la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces para ver que le estaba hablando a dos uniformes.

Ya decía yo que Ginny había crecido demasiado y que ninguno tenía el pelo rojo- dijo Alicia.

Todos estallaron en una nueva carcajada. Harry la rodeó la espalda con sus brazos y le plantó un beso en los labios. La levantó del suelo y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Se separaron y miraron a sus amigos con unas grandes sonrisas.

¿Desde cuando sois novios?- dijo Hermione.

Desde anoche- dijo Alicia y miró a Harry- ¿verdad, amor?

Sí- dijo Harry sonriendo y se volvieron a besar- te amo.

Yo a ti también, bebé- dijo Alicia.

Ya echaba de menos tanta miel de parte vuestra- dijo Ron abrazándolos a los dos.

¡Merlín, que bonito!- dijo J.J haciendo que se limpiaba unas lágrimas- volvemos a ser los de antes. Sólo falta que estén aquí Wendy, Draco y Luna.

Me alegro mucho por todos nosotros- dijo Hermione- pero bajad la voz con el escándalo despertaréis a todo el mundo. Vamos aun podemos dormir un rato más. Venga Alicia a dormir a tú cama.

Se acercó a Harry, Ron y Alicia y cogió a esta última de la muñeca para llevársela.

No- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

No seas niño- dijo Hermione- si Mcgonagall se entera de esto os matará.

No tiene porque enterarse- dijo Alicia.

Vamos- dijo Hermione tirando de su amiga.

Eres una aguafiestas, Hermione- dijo Ron y la dio un beso para sorpresa de todos- por eso te quiero tanto, vuelves a ser la de siempre con nosotros.

Todos volvieron a estallar en nuevas carcajadas. Alicia paró de reír al sentirse mareada y tuvo una arcada. Harry se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella.

¿Te sientes bien?- dijo el moreno rodeándole la cintura a su novia.

No es na…- Alicia no terminó, salió corriendo y se metió al baño donde la oyeron vomitar.

Harry les dijo a sus amigos que esperaran y entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se agachó junto a su novia, la sujetó el pelo y la acarició la espalda mientras la sentía vomitar.

Después de unos minutos, la joven se puso en pie y se fue a lavar un poco la boca aunque el sabor amargo del vomito no se fue. Harry se acercó a ella, la rodeó la cintura y se miraron al espejo que tenían en frente.

¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry.

No lo sé, me debió de sentar mal la cena- dijo Alicia, se volteó aun entre los brazos de Harry y le miró a los ojos- no es nada, no te preocupes.

Harry asintió, se acercó a darla un beso pero ella le tapó la boca con una mano.

Acabo de vomitar- dijo Alicia- me voy a lavar los dientes y luego me das todos los besos que quieras.

Salieron del baño y tras asegurarse que estaba bien, cada uno se marchó a su habitación incluida Alicia que fue arrastrada por Hermione.

Estoy tan feliz- dijo Alicia entrando al cuarto de las chicas de séptimo curso de Gryffindor seguida de Hermione.

Lavender y Parvati se despertaron y miraron a la chica con desgana.

Las has despertado Alicia- dijo Hermione.

Lo siento chicas- dijo Alicia mirando a sus compañeras- pero es que estoy tan feliz. Harry y yo hemos vuelto.

¿Qué?- dijeron las dos chicas poniéndose en pie de un salto, completamente despiertas.

Si, anoche nos hicimos novios- dijo Alicia sentándose en una cama soltando un suspiro digno de una enamorada- me dijo tantas cosas lindas.

¿Qué te dijo?- dijo Lavender.

Eso es privado- dijo Alicia mirándose en un espejo de la habitación- el pelo lo tengo demasiado largo, no me gusta como me queda, además es muy incómodo, me llega hasta más abajo del trasero. Hermione…

¿Si?- dijo la castaña que ya no podía dormirse y se había puesto a leer un libro.

¿Tú me cortarías el pelo?- dijo la chica.

¿Yo? Nunca he cortado el pelo- dijo Hermione- pero supongo que no será muy difícil.

La castaña se levantó, cogió unas tijeras que había sobre la mesilla e hizo que su amiga se sentase en una silla. Mientras Lavender y Parvati intentaba sonsacarle a la pelirroja todo lo que Harry le había dicho, aunque no consiguieron nada.

* * *

A las once y media de la mañana se encontraron en la sala común para irse todos juntos al Gran Comedor, volvían a ser el grupo unido de antes.

Lavender y Parvati bajaron y se fueron con Dean y Seamus al Gran Comedor, los chicos y Ginny estaban esperando a que bajase Alicia y Hermione. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, cinco minutos después de que bajasen las otras bajaron Alicia y Hermione.

Harry sonrió maravillado al ver lo bonita que estaba Alicia. Hermione le había cortado el pelo hasta la cintura y un flequillo completamente recto (N/A: En este enlace podréis ver el tipo de flequillo que lleva Alicia: http://www2. preciosa- le susurró al oído.

Hermione esta hecha toda una peluquera- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Salieron de la sala común. Alicia y Harry iban los últimos cogidos de la mano, la gente que pasaba por su lado y los veía tan acaramelados comenzaban a murmurar felices por la reconciliación. Llegaron hasta el hall donde los esperaban Wendy, Draco y Luna.

Estos tres al ver a la pareja riendo cogidos de la mano, se abalanzaron sobre ellos con una sonrisa y los abrazaron mientras los felicitaban.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, todo el mundo murmuraba a su paso pero ellos se sentían felices de que por una vez murmurasen por algo que a ambos les hacía feliz.

Harry, mi vida- le susurró Alicia al oído cuando comenzaron a desayunar.

¿Si?- preguntó Harry mirándola con una sonrisa.

Toma, la hice para ti pero como nos peleamos no te la di, todos nuestros amigos la llevan- dijo Alicia y sacó la pulsera de hilo verde que había hecho para él y que era como la de todos sus amigos- es verde como tus ojos.

Gracias- dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras ella se la ponía- nunca me la quitaré.

Alicia sonrió, Harry se acercó a ella y la dio un beso lleno de amor y cariño, no le importaba que la gente los mirase, que todos los profesores estuviesen allí. Alicia le correspondió pero se separaron cuando una ola de aplausos lleno el Gran Comedor.

Miraron a su alrededor, la gente los miraba y aplaudían, algunas chicas reían tontamente, otros vitoreaban y los profesores les miraban con una sonrisa, Hagrid se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo de lunares.

Alicia y Harry sonrieron y miraron con ternura al semigigante. Los aplausos se fueron apagando y todo volvió a la normalidad. La gente siguió desayunando pero con un sentimiento que había renacido en los corazones de todos: la esperanza.

Estaban desayunando cuando Roberto y los demás españoles excepto Verónica y Ana, llegaron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron junto a los chicos para comer. Harry se sentía un poco incómodo, Roberto se había sentado junto a Alicia. Pero Alicia le había dicho que se comportase igual con Roberto y ella tenía razón, ser gay no era nada malo.

Nos alegramos muchos por vosotros- dijo Susana con una sonrisa cuando Alicia les contó que ella y Harry volvían a ser novios.

¡Aih cariño no sabes cuanto me alegro!- le susurró Roberto al oído a Alicia y esta sonrió- ese macho no podía estar por ahí suelto sin ninguna dueña.

Alicia se aguantó la risa y le dio un suave codazo.

Le tuve que decir a Harry lo tuyo- dijo Alicia en un susurro- pensaba que había algo entre nosotros. Espero que no te enfades.

Para nada- dijo Roberto con una sonrisa- estoy pensando en decírselo a mis amigos pronto.

Me harías un favor, quiero hacerle una bromita a Harry- dijo Alicia en bajito- el pobre se a sentido un poco incomodo cuando le he dicho que te gustaba su culo y su paquete.

Le has dicho eso ¡Pero que mala!- dijo Roberto riendo- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Alicia se acercó completamente al chico y le susurró lo que se le había ocurrido. Harry los miraba de reojo con el ceño levemente fruncido sabía que su novia tramaba algo.

Tras terminar de desayunar decidieron dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio. Salieron junto a los españoles, Alicia y Harry iban los últimos hablando cuando Roberto se les acercó y se puso al lado de Harry.

El español miró al moreno muy provocativamente y el chico empezó a olerse lo que ese par habían tramado así que pensó en seguirles el juego.

Creo que Wendy me esta llamando- mintió Alicia- me voy adelantando.

Harry asintió. Alicia se alejó corriendo y se escondió detrás de un árbol para escuchar lo que los chicos decían.

Harry ¿Podríamos hablar?- dijo Roberto deteniéndose, el moreno le imitó.

Por supuesto- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- quiero que sepas que Alicia me ha contado tu secreto.

Lo sé, ella me lo ha dicho- dijo Roberto- no me preocupa, pienso contárselo pronto a mis amigos.

Me alegro- dijo Harry.

Aunque ¿Sabes? Es una lástima que tú hayas vuelto con Alicia- dijo Roberto y le puso un dedo en el pecho. La pelirroja se aguantó la risa- ¿Tú y yo nos podríamos haber divertido mucho?

¿Y ya no podemos hacerlo?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Roberto quedó un poco descolocado ante la pregunta pero pronto se recompuso. Alicia miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido, toda risa había muerto ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No me refiero a la diversión que tú piensas- dijo Roberto.

¿Y de qué diversión crees que estoy hablando?- dijo Harry mirándole a los ojos.

De quiddich, de ajedrez- dijo Roberto- de bromas. Pero yo me refiero a otra diversión. A una que se tiene que hacer muy pegados- se acercó más a él y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, Alicia volvía a reír por lo bajo- y que se suele hacer en una cama pero también se podría hacer en otros lugares.

De ese tipo de diversión te hablaba yo- dijo Harry sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio.- ¿Te gusta dominar o que te dominen?

Ahora si que Roberto se había quedado sin habla, Alicia tenía los ojos como platos y miraba la escena sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

A mi me gusta que me dominen- dijo Harry sonriendo- ¿Cuándo quieres que quedemos? Por mí, está noche mismo- hizo como que le iba a dar un mordisco y le puso una mano en la cadera. Por dentro el moreno estaba riéndose como nunca al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico y al imaginar la de su novia- espero que estés descansado, yo tengo muchas energías y no te pienso liberar en toda la noche.

¡Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo Harry?!- gritó Alicia saliendo de su escondite.

Harry se apartó de Roberto y miró a Alicia. La pelirroja se acercaba a ellos blanca como el papel.

Pero ¿Cómo te atreves a quedar para ponerme los cuernos y encima con un tío?- dijo Alicia- ¿Desde cuando te van esas cosas?

¡Uih cariño desde siempre!- dijo Harry de una forma muy femenina y después estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de Alicia.

Roberto también rió mientras miraba a su amiga que estaba blanca.

Sabía que me estaba haciendo una broma- dijo el moreno- os he visto en el desayuno maquinando algo. Y os he querido pagar con vuestra misma moneda pero tranquila mi amor, a mi me gustan las mujeres mucho, mucho, muchísimo y tú eres la que más me gusta.

Por un momento me he asustado- dijo Alicia y luego rió- me he asustado mucho.

Harry la abrazó, el moreno chocó su mano con Roberto sabiendo que había ganado un amigo y los tres aceleraron el paso para alcanzar a sus amigos. Alcanzaron a los chicos cuando llegaron al haya donde siempre se ponían, ya que estaban todos allí sentados.

Se sentaron junto a ellos y se metieron en la conversación.

¿Y sabéis donde esta Ana?- dijo J.J.

En su cuarto, no ha querido salir- dijo Juan- dice que no se encuentra bien.

Lo que pasa es que no quiere verme- dijo Tony- ayer estuve apunto de pegarla una bofetada cuando le dijo a Verónica mi secreto. La verdad es que me estaba debatiendo entre una bofetada o un beso.

Todos sonrieron al oír eso.

Entonces ¿Aún no has podido hablar con ella?- dijo Ginny.

No- dijo Tony- no he podido decirla que la quiero y que me perdone porque ser un ciego idiota.

¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer?- dijo Ron y Tony negó con la cabeza- tirar su puerta abajo, entrar y declararte.

O eso sería tan romántico- dijo Sonia soñadoramente.

¿Tú crees?- dijo Tony mirando a Sonia.

Claro- dijo la española- en todas las películas cuando los chicos hacen eso, las muchachas se mueren de amor por ellos.

Las conversaciones continuaron pero Tony no participaba en ellas, pensando en lo que Ron y Sonia le habían dicho.

Después los españoles se marcharon y sólo quedaron bajo el haya el grupo de los Elegidos como a la gente le gustaba llamarlo. Estaban apretujados a sus parejas además de a sus capas para entrar en calor porque hacía mucho frío.

Por cierto Harry tendríamos que contarte algunas cosas que hemos descubierto desde que te peleaste con nosotros- dijo Draco.

¿Cómo por ejemplo?- dijo Harry que estaba frotando los brazos de Alicia para que entrase en calor.

Encontramos unas piedras con runas extrañas- dijo Hermione- Dominic, Ginny, Ron, J.J, Wendy y yo tenemos una piedra cada uno. Eso es lo que fuimos a buscar a la Masión Malfoy pero allí no encontramos la de Draco y Alicia tampoco sabe donde esta la suya, el señor Weasley dice que sólo tenían dos las que le dieron a Ron y a Ginny.

¿Unas piedras?- dijo Harry pensativo- creo que yo también tengo una piedra de esas.

* * *

Tony estaba frente al cuarto de Ana, cada uno de ellos tenían una habitación allí y la puerta de la muchacha estaba cerrada con llave.

Estaba pensando en lo que decirle, se retorcía las manos nerviosamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro delante de la puerta.

Te quiero Ana, eres una niña preciosa… no, no, no- ensayaba Tony- si la digo niña se enfadará.

Miró el reloj, ya llevaba allí delante media hora si seguía a ese paso se le haría de noche así que decidió tirar la puerta y después ya improvisaría.

Intentó abrir pero estaba cerrada con llave, cogió la varita e intentó abrirla con hechizos pero parecía que la había sellado, así que al final se dio cuenta de que tendría que seguir el consejo de Ron.

Se alejó de la puerta, corrió hacía ella y descargó todo su peso en el hombro con el que intentó abrirla y lo consiguió pero perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo al suelo. _"Seguro que en las películas esto no pasa" _pensó el chico dolorido.

Levantó la cabeza, con un terrible dolor en el hombro derecho y vio que Ana estaba frente a él y le miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

Ana- Tony se puso en pie rápidamente y miró a la chica.

Tony- dijo Ana mirándole con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Desde cuando te dedicas a romper puertas?- sacó la varita- _i ¡Reparo/i _

La puerta se arregló y Ana la cerró. Se giró y se volvió a sentar en la cama y a abrazar el peluche como había estado haciendo antes de que Tony armase todo ese escándalo.

Supongo que habrás hecho todo esto por algo, así que habla y luego vete no me encuentro bien- dijo Ana.

Yo te veo muy bien- dijo Tony. "_Est__á__s buenísima" _pensó- no pareces enferma.

Pues lo estoy- dijo Ana. _"Enferma de amor por ti, idiota" _pensó furiosa.

Entiendo que estés enfada Ana- dijo Tony- sé que he defendido demasiadas veces a Verónica cuando no tendría que haberlo hecho y también se que he estado muy ciego pero ella era mi primera novia y tenía tanto miedo de no encontrar a nadie.

Podrías haber tenido a la chica que quisieras- dijo Ana. _"Me podrías haber tenido a mi" _pensó.

Lo sé pero tenía miedo de que no quisieran estar conmigo después de que se enterasen de mi procedencia- dijo Tony.

Verónica tampoco lo sabía- dijo Ana- ¿Por qué habría sido diferente con otra chica?

Pensé que Verónica me amaba y que cuando se lo contase, ella lo comprendería- dijo Tony.

Pero aun así no se lo contaste- dijo Ana.

Porque dudaba de su amor aunque me negase a reconocerlo- dijo Tony y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, silencio roto por Ana.

¿Y ahora no te preocupa que las chicas no quieran estar contigo a pesar de que se van a enterar de tu secreto cuando volvamos a España?-

No, porque ahora sólo quiero estar con una chica- dijo Tony- las demás me dan igual. Espero que ella acepte mis disculpas y se decida a ser mi novia.

¿Y ella acepta tu procedencia?- dijo Ana sin darse cuenta de que hablaba de ella.

Si, no le asqueó cuando se enteró- dijo Tony.

¿Es buena chica?- preguntó Ana.

Si, una muy buena y se que me quiere mucho aunque haya tardado en darme cuenta- dijo Tony acariciando la colcha celeste que cubría la cama de la chica.

Ana suspiro seguro que se refería a Sara Guzmán, una muchacha muy simpática de la misma edad que Ana y que se había presentado al torneo pero no había sido elegida. Siempre había estado enamoradita perdida de Tony.

Siempre ha estado junto a mí y yo siempre la he amado aunque no había dado cuenta hasta ahora- dijo Tony.

Me alegro por ti- dijo Ana acariciando el oso al que miraba con tristeza.

Es preciosa- dijo mirándola a los ojos- y un día cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos castaños, me enamoré de ellos y de su dueña.

Un momento ¿Castaños? Pero si Sara Guzmán no tenía los ojos castaños sino azules. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos marrones del chico que amaba.

Su mirada era extraña diferente a las demás, no la miraba como antes, no la miraba de una forma fraternal, no la miraba como a una niña sino como a una… mujer.

¿No estás hablando de Sara Guzmán?- preguntó Ana.

¿De Sara?- preguntó Tony extrañado- no, hablo de ti, creí que te habías dado cuenta.

¿De mi?- preguntó Ana sorprendida.

Claro- dijo Tony- tú eres la que siempre has estado junto a mí, además me dijiste que me querías el día que nos besamos por primera vez aunque ese día me negué a creer que sentías algo por mí y no te importó mi procedencia cuando te lo conté, es más tú me abriste el corazón.

Pero… tú has dicho que amabas a esa chica, es decir a mi- dijo Ana con los ojos brillantes- ¿Desde cuando?

Desde siempre, ya te lo he dicho pero siempre he estado ciego- dijo Tony- quizás siempre supe lo que sentías por mí, quizás también siempre supe lo que sentía por ti pero era algo seguro y Verónica me cegó, te veía como una niña pero ya dejaste de serlo ahora eres una mujer. Los chicos se fijan en ti y lo que siempre creí seguro, no lo era, tú no estarías siempre ahí para mí, te enamorarías de otro y esa idea no la soporté. Por eso cuando te vi con ese chico el día de San Valentín pues mi amor por ti salió a la superficie del todo- sonrió- Dios aún siento vergüenza del espectáculo que monté.

Ana y él se miraron a los ojos.

Me enamoré de ti, el día que nos conocimos en el parque muggle cuando yo salía de Monthianas y tu salías para despejarte después de que te intentasen violar- dijo Tony- ese día una pequeña niña de ojos marrones y cabello castaño se metió en mi corazón como las princesas de los cuentos de hadas se meten en los corazones de sus príncipes y ahora después de siete años la mujer en la que se ha convertido sigue siendo la reina de mi corazón.

Ana sintió como los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas. En esos momentos Tony dejó de ser el villano en su cuento de hadas y volvió a convertirse en su príncipe azul.

El muchacho se acercó gateando hasta la chica que seguía abrazando su oso de peluche, era una escena perfecta y hermosa, inocente y tierna. Una imagen que nunca había visto en Verónica, ella nunca había sido tan inocente, él nunca había visto inocencia en su antigua novia.

No llores- dijo Tony estiró la mano pero la apartó dudando de si debía limpiarle las lágrimas o ella aun seguiría enfadada- no me gusta verte llorar.

Al final estiró la mano y le limpió los ojos y las mejillas. Ana cerró los ojos para percibir mejor la caricia.

Era como un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad. En esos momentos creyó que no podría ser más feliz hasta que oyó la pregunta del chico.

¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Ana abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de preocupación del chico.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que el tenía miedo y estaba nervioso le preocupaba su respuesta.

Sí- susurró y él sonrió aliviado.

Se puso de rodillas en la cama, cogió el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y la besó. Ana soltó el oso que cayó de la cama, en ese mismo instante deseo dejar de ser una niña para convertirse en mujer, y quería convertirse en mujer en los brazos de ese chico que la estaba besando como nunca antes la habían besado.

Se puso de rodillas en la cama para facilitar la continuación del beso, sus manos se introdujeron bajo la camiseta de Tony y le acarició el abdomen. El muchacho rompió el beso, aunque sus labios casi no se separaron, y soltó un suspiro de placer.

Ana- susurró Tony con los ojos cerrados y con la mano en la nuca se aferraba al cabello de la muchacha.

Aun a veces sueño con lo que me pasó ¿Sabes?- susurró Ana con los ojos cerrados, Tony los abrió y la miró, su rostro estaba cerca, muy cerca y pudo distinguir algunas lágrimas colgando de sus pestañas. Tony sabía que se refería a lo de su casi violación- tan sólo tenía 10 años pero todavía sueño con eso.

Le estaba abriendo el corazón y aunque le resultase duro oír todo aquello, debía escucharla y consolarla porque más duro sería para ella contarlo.

Fue Carlos, el marido de mi tía Lola, la hermana de mi madre- dijo Ana con los ojos aun cerrados no se atrevía a mirarlo- a mis padres nunca les gustó pero a mi me caía bien, era amable y me llevaba siempre regalos. Pero un día nos quedamos solos en mi casa, mi abuela, la madre de mi madre se puso mala y la tuvieron que llevar al hospital. Mis tías y mi padre se fueron al hospital y mi tío Carlos se quedó cuidándome. Yo estaba muy preocupada con mi abuelita, no salía de mi cuarto. Carlos entró e intentó propasarse conmigo, por suerte mi padre volvió a tiempo del hospital y oyó mis gritos. Después de eso mi tía se divorció y yo estuve apunto de venirme a vivir a Inglaterra ya que mis padres pensaron que un cambio de aires me sentaría bien, pues había caído en el mutismo, pero entonces te conocí a ti un día en el parque y salí de ese estado en el que había caído. Volví a hablar y poco a poco volvía a ser la de antes y todo gracias a ti- abrió los ojos- gracias al amor que comencé a sentir por ti y por las atenciones que tú me prestabas, volví a ser la de siempre. Te quiero mucho.

Él sonrió con ternura y le acarició el cabello.

Yo también- le dijo en un dulce susurro.

¿Harías algo por mi?- preguntó Ana.

Lo qué quieras- dijo Tony.

Hazme el amor- le dijo con la voz quebrada y sonrió con tristeza.

¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

Quiero que me hagas el amor.-

Ana- el chico negó- es pronto, ya tendremos tiempo para todo eso, es tu primera vez y nos acabamos de hacer novios. Seguro que si lo hacemos luego te arrepientes.

No- dijo Ana- nunca podría arrepentirme de hacer el amor contigo. Por favor- él la miró- ayúdame a borrar las caricias de ese hombre.

Tony la miró a los ojos y los vio llenos de decisión aun así no quería que ella después se arrepintiese.

Ana…-

Por favor- dijo la muchacha.

Es que no quiero que te asustes y luego pienses que soy un monstruo- murmuró Tony y Ana sonrió con ternura.

Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti- dijo ella.

Ana le miró y él le devolvió la mirada. Después de unos minutos y aun de rodillas en la cama, Tony la acarició la mejilla, se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad.

Ana bajó sus manos hasta la cintura del chico, agarró los bordes de la camiseta y comenzó a subírsela. Tony rompió el beso y levantó los brazos para que ella le terminase de quitar la camiseta.

Se sonrieron, él la cogió de la cintura y la volvió a besar. Ana le acarició el hombro con el que el chico había tirado la puerta y en donde le estaba comenzando a salir un hematoma. Luego le rodeó el cuello y sintió como él le levantaba la camiseta, se volvieron a separar y ella hizo el mismo gesto que anteriormente había hecho su novio.

La camiseta de Ana terminó en el suelo y Tony la observó con un brillo especial en los ojos. Ana sonrió al ver deseo en su mirada, ya no la miraba como a una niña sino como a una mujer.

Se volvieron a besar y Ana sintió como el muchacho le desabrochaba el sujetador y este terminaba en el suelo. Los labios de Tony bajaron por su barbilla hasta su cuello.

Ana cerró los ojos sintiendo las suaves caricias de su novio, olvidándose por completo del mal trago que pasó cuando tan sólo era una niña, aquello era el pasado y ahora debía vivir el presente. Y su presente era Tony.

Sintió los labios de Tony en la cúspide de su pecho, soltó un suspiro mientras las manos de Tony la acariciaban de una forma tortuosa. Tony abrió la boca y se introdujo la morena piel de la chica dentro de ella. La cúspide de su pecho se endureció bajo su lengua.

Ella volvió a gemir. Tony la tumbó en la cama con cuidado y bajó sus labios hasta su ombligo donde se detuvo a juguetear.

Tony- el chico miró a Ana con una sonrisa y ella le devolvió la mirada- la puerta.

El chico miró por encima de su hombro, sacó la varita de sus pantalones y selló la puerta y después insonorizó la habitación. Miró a su chica con una sonrisa picara y tiró la varita por encima de su hombro sin ningún cuidado. En esos momentos no la necesitaba para nada.

Pronto las demás prendas que cubrían a ambos chicos desaparecieron y los dos quedaron desnudos delante del otro. Bajo el edredón y las sabanas se entregaron el uno al otro, olvidándose del exterior y de todo lo que les rodeaba, en esos momentos lo único que importaba era ser uno sólo.

* * *

Harry y los demás se encontraban en el cuarto de los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor. Harry buscó el joyero de su madre donde había encontrado la piedra y donde la había vuelto a guardar. Se la enseñó a sus amigos.

Un día se me cayó el joyero al suelo y vi que tenía un doble fondo del que saque esto- dijo el moreno enseñándoles a todos la piedra.

Dominic cogió la piedra y la observó, no había duda esa piedra tenía las mismas runas que la de los demás lo único es que esa runa significaba otra cosa.

Esta significa esperanza, son como las runas de la cueva- dijo Dominic.

Entre todos le explicaron a Harry lo poco que habían descubierto sobre esas piedras. Que todas tenían una runa diferente que significaba lo mismo que tenían tatuado.

Chicos ¿Podríais ir a por las demás?- dijo Dominic.

Todos asintieron y se marcharon a por las otras. Dominic se sentó en la cama de Harry y todos le rodearon. Las piedras de Ron, Hermione, Wendy, J.J, Harry, Ginny y el propio Dominic estaban delante de este último, sobre la colcha del moreno.

Nos faltan la de Alicia y Draco- dijo Wendy.

Si y luego tampoco sabemos en que orden van unidas- dijo Ron.

Es un poco de lógica- dijo Hermione- tendremos que unirlas dependiendo de su forma, tendrán que encajar.

Como un puzzle- dijo Harry y la castaña asintió.

Pero el problema es que en ese puzzle nos faltan dos piezas- dijo J.J.

Todos quedaron pensativos, Dominic observaba a Draco que paseaba de un lado a otro pensado en donde podría estar su piedra. El joven Black vio algo en el chico que le llamó la atención.

Draco- dijo el chico poniéndose en pie.

El rubio detuvo su caminata y le miró, todos miraron a los dos chicos. Dominic se acercó a su amigo y miró el colgante de un dragón que llevaba Draco.

¿Quién te dio esto?- dijo Dominic.

Rubens Mella, cuando acabe mi entrenamiento- dijo Draco- ¿Por qué?

¿Podrías dejármelo?- dijo Dominic.

Draco se quitó el colgante y se lo dejó a su amigo que se lo puso en la palma de la mano y lo observó. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven Black.

Aquí está la piedra de Draco- dijo Dominic- tiene la misma textura que las otras piedras y tiene unas pequeñas hendidura que estoy seguro que si mirásemos con una lupa serían unas runas que significarían amistad.

Hermione hizo aparecer una lupa y se la acercó a su amigo. Dominic miró a través de ella y sonrió aun más al ver que había tenido razón.

Mirad- dijo el chico y se lo paso a Draco y este se lo paso a los demás.

Entonces ya sólo falta la de Alicia- dijo Ginny y todos asintieron.

Si no conseguimos las cosas siempre es por mi culpa- dijo Alicia con tristeza y todos la miraron- las piedras, el sueño que tuve en verano y que aun no recuerdo…

Alicia, no debes sentirte culpable- dijo Alison.

Pero me siento así- dijo Alicia mirando a través de la ventana- porque mientras yo estoy aquí, la gente muere cada día hay fuera.

Alicia sitió que alguien la rodeaba la cintura. Harry la acarició el vientre y miró al exterior junto a ella.

Tú no tienes la culpa del sufrimiento ajeno- dijo el moreno- todo terminará, más tarde o más temprano todo terminará.

Espero que sea temprano- dijo Alicia sin saber que el desenlace de esa guerra estaba más cerca de lo que ella creía.

* * *

Ron detuvo otro ataque de Drácula, interpuso su espada entre él y la espada de su rival y los aceros de amabas armas chocar haciendo eco.

Era de madrugada cuando sintieron la marca del Fénix arder en sus brazos dándoles a entender que había un ataque. Abandonaron el calor que las sabanas de sus camas les proporcionaban y se fueron al frío de la noche de las calles de Londres.

Estaba siendo un ataque de vampiros y mortífagos. Los vampiros estaban siendo controlados por Drácula y Katrina mientras que el que daba las ordenes a los mortífagos era Cuper.

Cuando Harry se había enterado de esto se había ido a buscarle para vengar el agravio hecho a Alicia.

Ron trastrabilló y estuvo apunto de cae al suelo, Drácula con sus largas uñas le había roto la camisa y le había hecho tres arañazos que iban de un lado a otro del pecho y que no paraban de sangrar.

Respiraba aceleradamente, estaba agotado y le costaba levantar a _i "Algol" /i ,_ su pesada espada, más que nunca.

¿Cansado?- preguntó Drácula divertido.

No- mintió Ron manteniéndole la mirada.

* * *

Emily Bulstrode nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento. Ver allí enfrente a Alicia con i "_Alphecca" /i _en su mano y esa mirada de odio era verdaderamente aterrador.

Aun a veces soñaba con los cadáveres de sus "amigas", y cuando lo hacía despertaba muerta de miedo con la sensación de que pronto ella estaría en la misma situación y esa mañana había vuelto a pasar. Había vuelto a tener esa sensación de muerte pero nunca creyó que esta se fuese hacer realidad. Ella sería la tercera victima del Ángel Vengador.

Pero Alicia no lo entendía, ella no era como sus amigas, su primer y único asesinato había sido el que había hecho contra la familia Weasley, después de eso la culpa le impidió matar de nuevo y cada vez que iba al ataque, lo único que hacía era dejar inconsciente a sus enemigos.

Cuando ella entró en ese círculo nunca pensó que se convertiría tan pronto en asesina, ella no creyó que sentiría tanta culpa después de la muerte de personas de las que siempre se había burlado. Pero lo sintió culpa y aún la sentía.

¿Sabes lo que el futuro te depara, no?- preguntó Alicia siniestramente- Viste lo que le hice a tus amigas y sabes que tú terminarás igual que ellas- se acercó lentamente a la joven que no se movió de lo asustada que estaba- ellas murieron y tú morirás por lo que le hiciste a mi familia.

Lo sé- dijo Emily mirando al frente y viéndose en el reflejo de la espada de Alicia.

¿Y no tienes miedo?- dijo Alicia que se había detenido muy cerca de ella, a tan sólo un palmo de su rostro.

Sí, estoy aterrada- dijo Bulstrode con sinceridad.

Entonces ¿Por qué no me pides piedad como lo hicieron tus amigas?- preguntó Alicia extrañada y bajando el arma.

Porque no la merezco- dijo la ex Slytherin sorprendiendo con esa respuesta a Alicia.

En eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo Alicia- pero si crees que con esas palabras vas a obtener mi perdón y te voy a dejar mar…

No buscó tu perdón- dijo Emily dejando escapar algunas lágrimas- sé que tampoco lo merezco. Ni tampoco espero que me dejes ir.

¿No piensas defenderte?- dijo Alicia en un susurro.

No- dijo Bulstrode- tienes derecho a tu venganza y yo ya no puedo más con esta culpa que me está comiendo el alma.

Esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Alicia pero le sorprendió aún más lo que Bulstrode hizo. Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando sintió como la ex Slytherin cogía con ambas manos la mano con la que ella estaba sujetando a "_Alphecca" _e hizo que el acero de la espada la atravesase el vientre.

Bulstrode abrió mucho los ojos y estos se encontraron con los de Alicia que la miraba totalmente desconcertada. Las lágrimas recorrían libremente el rostro de Emily que sentía como iba perdiendo las fuerzas y cayó al suelo sin soltar las manos de Alicia que cayó junto a ella.

Sus miradas seguían conectadas y la mortífaga consiguió susurrar unas palabras.

Lo siento…- dijo entre lágrimas y Alicia vio sinceridad en sus palabras y por primera vez desde que comenzó su venganza sintió verdadera lástima por su enemiga- lo siento…

Alicia la sonrió para reconfortarla porque en el fondo de su corazón pudo sentir la culpa que Bulstrode había estado sintiendo desde que acabó con su familia, porque supo que esa disculpa era sincera, porque supo que lo único que le había pasado a esa chica es que había elegido mal sus amistades y había errado en la decisión de que camino tomar.

Cogí el camino fácil en vez del correcto- murmuró Bulstrode- e hice daño a un ángel y su familia.

Yo no soy un ángel- susurró Alicia- los ángeles no sienten odio, ni rencor y yo lo he sentido y aún lo siento.

Que equivocada estás- dijo Bulstrode casi sin poder respirar- eres un ángel porque has sentido pena por mi cuando no la merecía. Tienes un don que nadie más tiene, puedes ver dentro de las personas, puedes hacer que se sientan mejor cuando están tristes, puedes ver sin son buenas o malas, puedes ver con sólo mirarlas si hay algo bueno dentro de ella, si hay una pizca de bondad por muy pequeña que sea. Y eso sólo puede ser el don de un ángel.

Y en ti la estoy viendo, no veo sólo una pizca de bondad- dijo Alicia llorando- veo a una buena chica que tomó el mal camino, que se dejó llevar por la gente equivocada, pero un día alguien me dijo que Dios nos hizo imperfectos. Y sé que aunque hayas hecho cosas malas, si de verdad te arrepientes de todas ellas, Dios te acogerá entre sus brazos porque él es misericordioso.

Me arrepiento- dijo Bulstrode con sinceridad- ¿Crees que él me creerá?

Claro que sí- dijo Alicia llorando- ya estás lista para reunirte con él, ya estás lista para que él te acoja entre sus brazos.

Ves como eres un ángel- dijo Bulstrode antes de morir- gracias.

Bulstrode al fin soltó las manos de Alicia, la pelirroja se puso en pie y extrajo la hoja de la espada. La sangre del acero resbaló y le manchó las manos, guardó a "_Alphecca" _en su cinto cuando sintió que alguien la rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos, inmovilizándola y la pegaba a un cuerpo duro y excitado.

Ahora es mi turno ¿no crees?- dijo Cuper al oído de Alicia- ahora también tendrás que matarme a mi para llevar a cabo un poco más tu venganza.

Alicia cerró los ojos asustada, sabía que Cuper tenía razón, ella se había propuesto vengarse de todos los que rompieron su familia pero eso era más fácil llevarlo acabo con Pansy, Anne, Jenny y Emily pero Cuper, él era caso a parte.

Nunca le había tenido miedo hasta el momento que la violó y ahora estaba aterrada al encontrarse entre sus brazos, al sentir su hombría clavarse en su espalda ¡Dios era un sádico! Incluso en un ataque estaba excitado. Pero ella no comprendía el gran poder que tenía sobre él y su deseo.

Sabía que nunca se podría enfrentar directamente a él, sabía que su miedo le impediría plantarle cara, sabía que su venganza como Ángel Vengador no se llevaría acabo hasta el final porque a él no sería capaz de matarlo, porque no era capaz ni de verlo aunque estuviese a treinta metros de distancia.

Empezó a temblar al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca, al recordar como la violaba, como la humillaba. Y Cuper sintió su temblor, sintió su miedo y le agradó muchísimo.

Mmm… gatita, como me encanta sentir tu miedo, me hace desearte más- murmuró Cuper cerca de su oído- busquemos algo de intimidad.

Alicia respiraba aceleradamente, se debatía entre los brazos de su enemigo intentando liberarse mientras él la arrastraba a la oscuridad de un callejón. Pataleaba, gritaba pero nadie la prestaba atención, estaban demasiado ocupados en sus batallas.

La puso contra la pared de un edificio, pudo ver su mirada llena de lujuria y deseo, su rostro estaba entre sombras, era la visión más aterradora que había visto en toda su vida.

Gritó pero no le sirvió de nada porque el la besó para acallarla. Se pegó a ella y la acarició el cuerpo. Alicia intentaba apartarlo, tenía las manos sobre su pecho pero él era demasiado grande y pesado como para apartarlo.

Tranquila gatita- susurró apartándose de ella.

Alicia le arañó el rostro y Cuper soltó un grito de dolor. Dejó de acariciarla para darle una bofetada que la giró el rostro y la hizo escupir sangre. Le volvió a mirar y él atrapó sus labios en un beso brusco, donde probó el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Hizo a un lado la capa que ella llevaba e introdujo sus manos bajó su camiseta donde pudo sentir sus pechos ocultos bajo un sostén. Ella se debatía entre sus brazos y le golpeaba en la espalda intentando liberarse. Lloró sin poder evitarlo.

Lo sientes, sientes lo excitado que estoy- murmuró Cuper con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella- estoy deseando estar dentro de ti otra vez, lo llevo deseando desde que te hice mía por primera vez- una de sus manos dejó los senos de la chica para desabrocharle el pantalón y bajárselo un poco, lo suficiente para acariciarla entre las piernas- sé que tu también lo quieres, lo deseas.

No- dijo ella debatiéndose aún más- suéltame.

La besó de nuevo acallando de ese modo sus protestas. Le bajó la última prenda y con sus dos manos y reteniéndola sólo con la opresión de su cuerpo, se desabrochó sus propios pantalones.

¡Hijo de puta!- gritó una voz.

Cuper sintió un golpe en la mejilla y cayó al suelo. Levantó la cabeza y con el labio sangrando miró a Harry que le miraba con odio y luego a Alicia que estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando e incapaz de moverse.

No vas a volver a tocar a mi novia- dijo Harry señalándole- y pagarás por lo que una vez la hiciste.

Será en otro momento, Potter- dijo Cuper mirando al cielo y viendo que pronto amanecería, los vampiros pronto se irían y los mortífagos estarían en desventaja numérica. Miró a Alicia ¡Merlín cuanto la deseaba!- Nos volveremos a ver, gatita. ¡RETIRADA!

Se desapareció y el grito del hombre se expandió por todo el campo de batalla. Harry se acercó a Alicia y su imagen le rompió el corazón.

Estaba temblando, semidesnuda y el rostro surcado de lágrimas. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le colocó la ropa a la vez que ella se acurrucaba en su cuerpo, buscando su consuelo.

Tranquila, amor- le susurró con cariño- ya estoy aquí. Siento no haber llegado antes.

Alicia no dijo nada, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él se puso en pie con ella entre sus brazos. La pelirroja ocultó su rostro entre su cuello y Harry se desapareció.

* * *

El grito de retirada llegó hasta oídos de Drácula que sabía que pronto amanecería. Ron le miró a los ojos, el pelirrojo estaba lleno de magulladuras, heridas que no paraban de sangrar y fuerte dolor en la espalda que había comenzado cuando Drácula con su fuerza sobrenatural le había dado un puñetazo.

Nos vemos, pelirrojo- dijo Drácula y se desapareció.

Ron se quedó allí plantado unos minutos, intentando recuperar sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos y luego se irguió y tras abrirlos de nuevo se guardó a _"Algol"_en el cinto.

Dio un paso cuando unos fuertes brazos le rodearon. Una mano de uñas largas le cogió del hombro y la otra de la cabeza, la cual hizo a un lado.

Ron intentó liberarse pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Sintió como unos largos colmillos se incrustaban en su cuello.

Sus fuerzas poco a poco le abandonaron, la sangre resbalaba por su cuello y su hombro, los afilados colmillos se habían incrustado muy profundamente y las heridas eran bastantes grandes. Esa tortura terminó.

Buenas noches pelirrojo- susurró Drácula cerca de su oído.

Sintió como los brazos de su enemigo le soltaban, tenía la vista nublada y le costaba respirar. Y de pronto, todo se hizo oscuridad para Ron que cayó al suelo inerte.


	51. Siempre hay una cura ¿no?

**Capitulo 51: Siempre hay una cura ¿no?**

Ya habían pasado más de tres horas desde que el ataque terminó y Harry llegó a la enfermería con Alicia entre sus brazos. Tendrían que haber estado en clase pero la ausencia de Ron les tenía a todos preocupados.

Dumbledore había ido a la enfermería en cuanto se había enterado de la desaparición del pelirrojo y había enviado a Sirius, Rachel, Remus, al señor Weasley y los hermanos Weasley, exceptuando a Ginny y a Alicia, en busca de alguna pista que los llevase hasta el chico.

Hermione estaba de los nervios, no paraba de pasearse de un lado a otro de la enfermería, preocupada, con el corazón en un puño, pensando en que lo peor podía haber sucedido, pensando que Ron podría haber sido secuestrado por algún mortífago o haber muerto. ¿Y qué haría ella sin Ron?

Era lo único que le quedaba tras la muerte de sus padres, era su pilar, en donde se apoyaba cada vez que estaba triste por la perdida de sus padres y si a él también lo perdía, prefería morir que seguir viviendo en ese mundo cruel y egoísta.

Los otros no estaban mucho mejor, Alison se había enfadado con Dominic, porque no había ido a su cuarto a despertarla cuando se enteró que había un ataque. Pero ahora ese enfado se había convertido en preocupación por Ron, de modo que había encontrado refugio en los brazos de su novio.

Harry estaba sentado en el borde de una cama, en silencio, observando a su novia que tras haberse recuperado de lo sucedido con Cuper se había sumido en el silencio. Harry sabía que estaba preocupada por Ron y que tenía tanto miedo como los demás de perderle.

Por eso se mantenía a su lado para que supiese que estaba allí con ella y aunque no hablase o no la consolase, ella sabía que estaba ahí y que no se movería de su lado, que la dejaría pensar, pero que cuando necesitase unos brazos donde refugiarse estarían los suyos.

Y él, sentía un nudo en el estomago, tenía miedo por Ron, era su mejor amigo y no sabían nada sobre él ya hacía más de tres horas. Le había visto luchar con Drácula pero después se fue a buscar a Cuper y lo perdió de vista.

"Ron no podía estar muerto", se repetía una y otra vez Harry mentalmente, pero las horas pasaban y no sabía nada del chico y esa posibilidad cada vez se hacía más probable.

Apartó la mirada de su novia cuando oyó como la puerta de la enfermería se abría, Alicia levantó la cabeza y miró por encima de su hombro pero las esperanzas de ver entrar a Ron con su tan singular sonrisa y completamente sucio pero a salvo, se esfumaron cuando vieron entrar a Sirius, Remus, Rachel y los Weasley exceptuando a Ron.

¿Le habéis encontrado?- dijo Hermione acercándose preocupada a los adultos que la miraron con tristeza. A los Weasley se les veía destrozados.

Me temo que no- respondió Remus- nos recorrimos todo el campo de batalla, buscando a Ron pero nada.

Bueno eso en parte es una buena señal- dijo Dumbledore- si no hemos encontrado su cuerpo es porque esta vivo.

Sí, pero se lo han podido llevar- dijo Draco.

El señor Weasley se sentó derrotado en una de las camas, no quería, no podía perder a otro de sus hijos. Ya había tenido suficiente con la perdida de dos hijos, de su esposa y su nuera. No veía el final de esa guerra, no veía el final de esa tortura que se estaba llevando su vida y la de su familia.

* * *

No entendía como había podido desaparecerse pero lo había hecho. Estaba en Hogwarts. Había tropezado con una mesa y había caído al suelo con un fuerte dolor en la pierna por el golpe. Aquello era normal si te desaparecías y estabas herido, ya que no controlabas de la misma forma tus poderes, lo que le extrañaba es que no se hubiese desmembrado.

Ron se puso en pie sujetándose en la mesa con la que había tropezado y sin quitar la mano de la herida que Drácula le había hecho en el cuello. Aún con la mano en la herida, la sangre no dejaba de salir a borbotones, ya había perdido mucha y las fuerzas se le estaban yendo cada vez con más rapidez.

El líquido rojo resbalaba por su cuello y seguía por su pecho y sus ropas. Su mano estaba empapada.

Sucio, pálido y lleno de heridas de menor y mayor grado de gravedad consiguió mantenerse en pie. Arrastrando la pierna en la que se había hecho daño, salió de la clase en donde se había aparecido.

Miró a los lados, no había nadie en los pasillos, todo el mundo debía estar en clase. Caminó hacía la enfermería apoyándose en la pared. Veía el camino más largo que nunca.

Las fuerzas le fallaban, le costaba respirar y el dolor de las heridas era lo peor que había sentido nunca. Trastrabillaba con sus propios pies, tenía los ojos entre cerrados, las ganas de vomitar se incrementaba con cada paso y las piernas le temblaban.

Un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo a pesar de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Las piernas no consiguieron seguir sosteniéndole y cayó al suelo.

Se quedó a cuatro patas, le costaba respirar y le dolía cada centímetro de cuerpo. Sentía que su fin estaba cerca y no quería, no quería morir sin ver una última vez a su luz, a su niña, a su…

Hermione…- susurró ahogadamente.

Una arcada le llegó y vomitó, al no tener nada en el estomago sólo expulsó bilis y sangre y un sabor amargo se le quedó en la garganta. Consiguió apoyarse en la pared, ya no tapaba la herida del cuello y la sangre salía con más abundancia que antes.

Su cabello rojo fuego destacaba más que nunca ya que su rostro pálido le daba imagen de un muerto. Cerró los ojos cansado cuando sintió que alguien le hablaba a su lado pero no llegaba a comprender lo que decía.

Abrió los ojos despacio, alguien estaba junto a él, con una mano sobre su hombro pero no llegaba a distinguirlo porque su visión era borrosa. Decidió centrar todas sus fuerzas en escuchar e intentar ver mejor a esa persona y lo consiguió. Ante él estaba Krum, mirándole con preocupación.

Weasley ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- preguntó el búlgaro y Ron llegó a comprenderlo.

Necesito llegar… enfermería- respondió Ron entrecortadamente e hizo una mueca de dolor- Drácula… mordido.

Krum frunció el ceño al oír eso último. Si Drácula le había mordido o una de dos o moría desangrado o se convertía en un vampiro y no sabía cual de las dos opciones era peor. Ron tampoco lo sabía.

Vamos, Weasley- Krum le paso una mano por la espalda y con la otra le cogió del brazo para ponerle en pie.

Se echó uno de los brazos del pelirrojo por encima de sus hombros y le agarró con fuerza esa mano. La otra la mantuvo firmemente sujeta en la cintura y juntos caminaron hacía la enfermería.

Cuando ya estaban cerca, Ron casi no podía ni andar y Krum lo llevaba casi a rastras. El pelirrojo dejaba tras de él un camino de sangre.

Vamos, Weasley, ya queda poco- dijo Krum apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo.

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería y todos se giraron a la vez. Se quedaron blancos ante la escena, Ron ya había perdido totalmente el conocimiento. Bill y Charlie se acercaron corriendo al ver que Viktor ya casi no podía sostenerlo.

Entre los dos le llevaron a una cama con Hermione detrás de ellos, con la mano en la boca repitiendo el nombre de su novio y con lágrimas en los ojos. Sirius fue corriendo a llamar a la señora Pomfrey que los echó a todos fuera y tapó al pelirrojo con los biombos.

Harry se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, Krum estaba contando algo sobe lo que había pasado, pero el moreno no escuchaba y no parecía ser el único, sólo los adultos le prestaban atención, los demás estaban demasiado conmocionados por el aspecto de su amigo, hermano y novio.

Harry no podía creer que su amigo estuviese en ese estado, ese pelirrojo que siempre estaba de bromas y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, ese que con una de sus tonterías siempre te conseguía sacar una sonrisa de los labios, ese que siempre había estado a su lado y le había sido leal como ninguno.

No podía morir, no podía, que iba a ser de Harry Potter sin Ronald Weasley, sin su amigo leal, sin su hermano. Puede que no llevasen la misma sangre pero en los corazones de ambos residían un cariño especial por el otro, un amor como los hermanos de sangre tienen por otro hermano. Y si Ron moría una parte de Harry moriría con él.

Oía el llanto ahogado de Hermione que estaba pálida, oía los pasos de Sirius que caminaba de un lado a otro de la enfermería, oía a J.J consolando a Ginny que también lloraba, oía todos los que estaban en esa habitación en mayor o menor medida, a todos menos a Alicia.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que ella no estaba. Se levantó y la buscó con la mirada por toda la enfermería. Sin decir nada salió del cuarto y vio a la pelirroja de espaldas mirando por una ventana.

Se acercó a ella y la acarició el cabello con suavidad. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y Harry vio que estaba llorando. La chica soltó un gemido lastimero y se abrazó a su novio con fuerza. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

Estaba temblando y su llanto era tan amargo que le partía el corazón. Harry la frotaba la espalda con suavidad para reconfortarla y la daba pequeños besos en la cabeza.

No le vamos a perder- le dijo Harry- Ron es fuerte y sobrevivirá. Ya lo verás cariño, ya lo verás.

Harry la besó de nuevo en la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos. El chico le acarició la mejilla.

Será mejor que entremos- Alicia asintió y juntos entraron.

Al entrar vieron que la señora Pomfrey estaba hablando con los demás. Se acercaron rápidamente y se pusieron junto a Hermione.

Ha perdido mucha sangre pero por suerte nosotros teníamos aquí unas reservas para las emergencias y se recuperará. Está fuera de peligro- todos suspiraron aliviados- pero me temo que se convertirá en vampiro, ya que uno le mordió en el cuello.

Todos quedaron horrorizados. Hermione soltó un sollozo y se abrazó a Harry que la rodeó con un abrazo por inercia. El chico miraba a la señora Pomfrey sin poder creerlo, sintió un suave roce en la mano, miró a su derecha y vio que Alicia le había cogido la mano con el rostro contorsionado por el dolor. Harry le devolvió el apretón para que supiese que estaba junto a ella.

¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?- preguntó el señor Weasley con el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

Una vez mordido no se puede hacer nada- dijo la señora Pomfrey con pesar- el miércoles a las 12 de la noche terminará su transformación y se volverá uno de ellos.

La señora Pomfrey los permitió entrar a verlo, primero entraron los familiares y Hermione. Alicia decidió esperar a entrar después con sus amigos y con Harry, no creía ser capaz de ver a su hermano en ese estado sin tener a Harry a su lado.

Ginny en cambio entró con su padre, sus hermanos y con Hermione. La castaña estaba desconsolada y Krum le había susurrado unas palabras de apoyo antes de que lo viese.

Después de unos minutos, el señor Weasley, Bill, Charlie y Fred salieron blancos y destrozados. Los amigos de Ron entraron, Alicia iba cogida de la mano de Harry y este sintió como ella se aferraba con fuerza a su mano cuando le vio, a Harry también le impacto.

Ya no estaba manchado ni de sangre ni de suciedad, su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal, su pelo rojo destacaba como nunca en su pálido rostro, bajo sus ojos tenía unas grandes ojeras. Las heridas del cuello estaban tapadas con una gasa y el pecho lo tenía completamente vendado. Sus brazos estaban llenos de rasguños. Parecía que estaba muerto ya que su pecho casi ni se movía y su respiración era muy lenta.

Hermione estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con el rostro oculto en el pecho de su novio y lloraba a lágrima viva. Era una imagen desoladora.

Tenemos que buscar una cura- susurró Wendy sobrecogida por la escena ante ella.

* * *

La noticia de que Ron estaba en la enfermería y que había sido mordido por Drácula se extendió por todo el colegio. Hermione no se separaba de la cama de Ron, sólo cuando iba a clase y la muchacha no estaba para nada atenta, no cogía apunte, no levantaba la mano cuando hacían una pregunta, sólo se sentaba en una silla y se quedaba allí mirando al horizonte, y cuando sonaba el timbre era la primera que salía y se iba corriendo a ver a Ron.

El pelirrojo no lo estaba pasando nada bien en su transformación. Habían tenido que correr las cortinas de la enfermería ya que el sol comenzaba a molestarle, los colmillos le estaban creciendo y afilándose y su cuerpo se estaba ensanchando, no comía casi y le habían tenido que atacar a la cama porque más de una vez por su instinto había estado apunto de morder a alguien. Su fuerza se había multiplicado y cada vez lo hacía más.

Sus amigos también iban a visitarle cuando no estaban buscando una cura para lo que le estaba pasando. El día después de la mordedura, fueron a visitarle a la enfermería después de las clases. Ya estaba atado a la cama y les sonrió con su habitual sonrisa cuando los vio entrar, Hermione estaba junto a él colocándole las almohadas.

Vamos chicos cambiad esa cara, no es el fin del mundo- dijo Ron sonriendo y enseñando de ese modo sus colmillos.

¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Luna.

Bien- dijo Ron- aunque la luz de la enfermería me molesta un poco, preferiría que todo estuviese a oscuras ¿Qué tal las clases?

¿Desde cuando te interesan a ti las clases?- dijo Draco divertido.

Desde que me aburro aquí sin hacer nada- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Estamos buscando una cura Ron- dijo Alicia. Ron al miró con ternura.

Alicia… no la hay- dijo Ron sonriendo- pero estoy bien, no debes preocuparte. Ya estoy conteniendo mi sed de sangre- todos le miraron- ¿De verás? Yo no voy a ser como los demás vampiros.

Pero Ron sabía en el fondo de su corazón que no era así, se convertiría en uno de ellos, perdería su alma, estaría muerto en vida, su corazón ya no latería, se alimentaría de la sangre de la gente y olvidaría el amor que sentía por su familia, amigos y por Hermione.

Cuando ya sólo quedaba un día para que la transformación terminase, aún no habían encontrado una cura. Estaban todos menos Hermione en la sala común, mirando libros, buscando algo que ayudase a su amigo que había comenzado con unos fuertes dolores ya que la transformación cada vez estaba más cerca de su culminación.

A ver- dijo Dominic que estaba todo despeinado de tantas veces que se había pasado la mano por la cabeza, frustrado por sus fallidos intentos de encontrar una cura en alguno de todos esos libros que estaban desperdigados en la sala común- ¿Por qué no decimos todo lo que sabemos de los vampiros y de sus transformaciones?

A ver sabemos que se alimentan de sangre- dijo Alison que recordaba aun cuando los había estudiado el año anterior- no se reflejan en un espejo porque no poseen alma.

No les gustan los crucifijos, el agua bendita y el ajo- dijo Wendy- pero con eso no es suficiente para matarlos. Para conseguir matarlos…

Si les da la luz del sol, si los decapitas o…- enumeró Draco.

Si les clavas una estaca de madera en el corazón- terminó J.J por él mientras se paseaba por la sala común con un libro entre los brazos.

Pero ellos tiene una fuerza sobrenatural- dijo Ginny- sus uñas son también muy peligrosas ya que son muy afiladas, con sus colmillos pueden transformar a otras personas o incluso matarlas si estás se desangran y son muy hábiles y rápidos.

Sí, pero saber todo eso no nos ayuda a encontrar una cura- dijo Alicia- sólo son datos que en estos momentos no importan.

Lo sé- dijo Harry- pero encontraremos una cura, ya lo verás.

Llegó la noche, estaban solos en la sala común, Wendy, Draco y Luna habían vuelto a sus salas comunes porque ya era tarde. Los demás también comenzaron a irse a la cama, todos menos Alicia y Harry.

El chico se rascó los ojos, cansado y miró a su novio que daba cabezadas con un libro en el regazo. Se acercó a ella y se arrodillo junto al sillón.

Vamos a la cama, mi ángel- repropuso Harry- es muy tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a clase.

Mañana no voy a ir a clase- dijo Alicia intentando mantener los ojos abiertos- me quedaré buscando una solución.

Está bien- dijo Harry- mañana ninguno de los dos iremos a clase, nos quedaremos buscando una cura pero ahora vete a dormir y mañana después de desayunar seguiremos buscando.

No hay tiempo que perder- dijo Alicia mirando el libro- no iré a dormir me quedaré buscando toda la noche.

Alicia debes de dormir- dijo Harry- llevas mucho tiempo sin dormir y sin comer y no puedes seguir así. Recuerda lo que te dijo la señora Pomfrey.

Y estaré más tiempo sin comer y dormir si hace falta ¿Entiendes?- Alicia miró por primera vez a Harry a los ojos y los vio llenos de decisión. _¡Maldita cabezota! _pensó enfadado.

No me obligues a llevarte arrastras a la cama- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie- ¿Crees que servirá de algo que te mueras de hambre y de sueño?

Es que no tengo hambre- dijo Alicia enfadada- ni sueño.

¡Oh claro que no!- dijo Harry sarcásticamente- te estabas durmiendo hace unos minutos Alicia.

Mira no pienso perder más tiempo discutiendo- dijo la pelirroja- el tiempo es oro y no tengo porque perderlos con un idiota insensible.

Alicia se puso de pie y pasó por al lado de Harry con el libro entre las manos y cogió otro que había sobre la mesa y que trataba también de vampiros.

¿Ahora soy un idiota insensible?- dijo Harry- sólo me preocupo por ti, porque te quiero y porque como sigas así vas a enfermar.

Y si pierdo más tiempo, Ron se convertirá en un vampiro- dijo Alicia mirándole- en un no-muerto y no pienso permitirlo.

Yo también quiero encontrar una cura- dijo Harry- pero no puedes hacer todo esto, Alicia, enfermarás.

Tú no lo entiendes- dijo Alicia dándole la espalda- es mi hermano.

Y él mío, joder- dijo Harry y la pelirroja le miró- es mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderle pero tampoco quiero que tú te enfermes.

Los ojos de Alicia estaban empañados, se dejó caer rendida sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y se echó el pelo hacía atrás.

No quiero perderle, no puedo perderle a él también- susurró Alicia- no puedo.

Harry se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. Ella se acurrucó en su hombro y lloró en silencio.

Ya he perdido a casi toda mi familia- dijo Alicia y miró a su novio- tú eres mi otra mitad Harry, eres mi corazón y mi alma pero Ron es sangre de mi sangre, mi hermano mellizo, compartimos no sólo la fecha de cumpleaños, no sólo el color de cabello y la sangre, compartimos el vientre de nuestra madre. En el fondo de mi corazón aunque durante mucho tiempo estuvimos separados siempre le sentí junto a mí, porque algo nos conectaba el uno al otro.- ella se volvió a acurrucar en el hombro de Harry- cuando el está triste yo también lo estoy, cuando esta sufriendo yo también sufro, compartimos todo. Y no soportaría perderle a él también.

Te prometo que encontraremos una solución- susurró Harry- pero mañana, hoy necesitas dormir.

Alicia miró a Harry y asintió. Se puso en pie y sintió que se mareaba, se sujetó en su novio que también estaba de pie y Harry le sujeto.

¿Estás bien?- dijo el moreno.

Sólo ha sido un mareo- dijo Alicia.

Vamos te llevaré a tu cuarto- dijo Harry.

Harry cogió a su novia en brazos, hizo un hechizo para que las escaleras no se volviesen una rampa y subieron al cuarto de las alumnas de séptimo. Entró con cuidado para no despertar a Lavender y Parvati que ya dormían, la cama de Hermione estaba vacía.

Tumbó a Alicia en la cama más cercana a la ventana y vio que ella se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Le quitó los zapatos y le puso el pijama con cuidado, no quería molestarla. La tapó con las sabanas y la dio un beso en la frente.

Dejó las cortinas de la cama sin correr, cogió una silla del cuarto y la puso a los pies de la cama. Se sentó allí y la observó en silencio. Dispuesto a vigilar su sueño, últimamente siempre tenía pesadillas.

Llevaría allí una hora cuando un grito le sobresaltó, miró a Lavender que se había asustado al ver a Harry allí sentado, por suerte Alicia no se había despertado pero Parvati sí.

Siento haberte asustado, Lavender- susurró Harry.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica.

Vigilo el sueño de Alicia- dijo Harry.

Que romántico- dijo Parvati somnolienta.

¿Por qué no te tumbas con ella?- preguntó Lavender también medio dormida- ya lo has hecho más veces y a nosotras no nos importa que duermas aquí.

Si me tumbo me quedaré dormido y no quiero dormirme por si Alicia se despierta y se siente mal- dijo Harry- últimamente no ha estado muy bien.

Lo sé- dijo Parvati- con todo lo de Ron.

Ella no soportaría perder a Ron- dijo Harry mirando a su novia.

¿Y tú lo soportarías?- preguntó Lavender.

Harry miró a su compañera de clase y luego miró a Alicia. Pensó en Ron y los ojos se le humedecieron, se mordió el labio para intentar disminuir el temblor del labio, se tapó el rostro con las manos y negó con la cabeza.

Es mi mejor amigo- dijo Harry apartando las manos del rostro pero sin dejar escapar ni una sola lágrima- es mi hermano, él único que he tenido en toda mi vida.

* * *

Hermione estaba observando a Ron que dormía en la cama, de vez en cuando hacía una mueca de dolor. Le acarició el rojo cabello y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, vio que Ron se había despertado y la miraba con una suave sonrisa.

Cariño, no llores- dijo Ron- no me gusta verte llorar.

Ron sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en la espalda e hizo una mueca. Hermione le cogió la mano y el pelirrojo se aferro a ella.

Perdóname Hermione- la castaña le miró sin entender.

¿Por qué?- le preguntó.

Por no darte lo que siempre quisimos- respondió Ron- por no poder pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, de verdad que lo siento. Yo más que nadie quería casarme contigo y tener hijos pero ya no podré.

Encontraran una cura- dijo Hermione llorando- ya verás como nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos.

He estado pesando, Herms y he tomado una decisión- dijo Ron- si no encuentran una cura para esto, entonces prefiero morir a ser un vampiro. No quiero ser uno de ellos, no quiero matar a gente inocente, no quiero hacerte daño.

No… por favor- suplico Hermione llorando.

Por favor, Hems, mi amor, compréndeme- dijo Ron- te quiero y no quiero ser el causante de algún daño hacía ti.

Yo también te quiero- dijo Hermione.

La castaña apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, llorando amargadamente y Ron suspiró rendido y miró al techo mientras con dulces palabras consolaba a su novia.

* * *

Ron estaba tirado en el suelo, blanco y con los ojos azules más claros que nunca, tanto que parecían blancos. Una temblorosa Alicia se acercó a él con lágrimas en los ojos. Se arrodillo junto al cuerpo y estiró una mano para tocarle mientras que con la otra sujetaba algo colgado a su cuello.

Su mano estaba apunto de tocar a su hermano cuando este se incorporó, le enseñó los grandes colmillos y se abalanzó sobre ella. Alicia dio un grito y soltó lo que le colgaba del cuello. Del medallón de Rowena Ravenclaw salió una luz que lanzó volando a Ron unos metros.

Alicia despertó sobresaltada, con el cuerpo lleno de sudor y vio a Harry sentado en la cama junto a ella intentando despertarla.

¿Estás bien, Alicia?- dijo Harry.

Alicia no contestó, se puso en pie rápidamente, se acercó corriendo a su baúl y comenzó a rebuscar en él hasta que encontró el medallón de Rowena Ravenclaw.

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Si había servido con los licántropos ¿Por qué no iba a servir para los vampiros?

Harry se había levantando y se había acercado hasta su novia. Ella le miró y levantó el medallón. El moreno sonrió, se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza al saber la idea que había tenido.

* * *

Alicia se había vestido rápidamente mientras Harry con la marca del Fénix que tenía en su brazo avisaba a sus amigos, a Dumbledore, Remus y Sirius además de los Weasley que se habían quedado a dormir en el colegio para estar más cerca de Ron durante su transformación.

Ahora corrían por los pasillos hacía el despacho de Dumbledore, se encontraron por el camino a los demás. Alicia llevaba entre sus brazos el libro donde ponían las palabras que había utilizado para quitar esa maldición a Remus, Albert, Isaac y Cecil y sujeto con fuerza en la otra mano llevaba el medallón.

Tras decir la contraseña subieron y allí ya estaba el director esperándolos. Tras esperar a que llegasen todos y de que estuvieran cómodamente sentados en unos sillones Alicia comenzó ha hablar.

He tenido una idea- dijo Alicia hablando visiblemente emocionada- creo que podríamos utilizar el medallón de Rowena Ravenclaw. Si funcionó con Remus, Cecil y los demás ¿Por qué no va a funcionar con Ron?- abrió el libro y miró las palabras que tenías que decir- supongo que si cambiamos la palabra licántropo por la palabra vampiro puede que sirva ¿no?

Es posible- dijo Dumbledore- muy posible. Tráelo, Alicia.

La pelirroja se acercó rápidamente al director y le entregó el libro. El director lo estuvo observando durante unos segundos.

Las esperanzas habían vuelto a todos pero sabían que no se tenían que hacer ilusiones por si las cosas no salían como ellos esperaban.

Lo intentaremos- dijo el director levantando la vista del libro- pero tendremos que esperar a que termine la transformación. Esto sólo funciona cuando la transformación ha concluido, así que el miércoles a las 12 de la noche llevaremos a Ron a la sala de los menesteres, y Alicia se encerrará allí con él para llevar acabo el ritual ¿Creen que para ese entonces habrán podido hacer las modificaciones en el texto?

Sí- dijo Alicia asintiendo emocionada.

Entonces es mejor que volvamos todos a la cama- dijo el director con una sonrisa- tenemos que estar descansados. Mañana será un día largo.

Todos se marcharon a sus cuartos con un pequeño halo de esperanza en sus corazones.

A la mañana todos los chicos fueron a clase y los Weasley fueron avisar a Ron de la buena noticia. J.J y Dominic que sabían un poco de todo tipos de Runas y de lenguas, comenzaron a traducir todo el texto y a cambiar la palabra licántropo por vampiro.

Se repartieron el texto entre los dos y al final de las clases todo el texto estaba traducido. Así que se lo dieron a Alicia para que se lo aprendiera.

La chica estuvo todo el tiempo en su cuarto, para que nadie la molestase y para poder aprenderlo con mayor facilidad. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena ya se lo sabía y todos bajaron a cenar. Luego se fueron a la enfermería a estar con Ron hasta que llegase el momento.

El pelirrojo no tenía buen aspecto pero intentaba ocultarlo con sus bromas y sus sonrisas en los momentos en el que el dolor le acechaba con más fuerza.

Cuando ya eran casi las doce de la noche, desataron a Ron y entre Bill y Charlie le ayudaron a llegar a la sala de los menesteres. Se detuvieron frente a la sala. Alicia estaba echando un último vistazo al texto mientras Ron se despedía (aunque a ninguno de ellos le gustaba llamarlo así a lo que estaba haciendo).

Alicia, Ron deberíais ir entrando- dijo Dumbledore y los dos chicos asintieron.

Sí, sólo un momento- dijo Ron, ya se había despedido de casi todos pero aún quedaban personas a las que decirles unas palabras antes de entrar. Se acercó a Ginny- ¿Has traído lo que te dije?

Sí- dijo la pequeña pelirroja enseñándole una estaca de madera- ¿Para que la quieres?

Prométeme enana, que si esto no funciona me la clavarás en el corazón- dijo Ron con los ojos humedecidos y todos le miraron horrorizados.

No- Ginny casi no podía hablar estaba llorando y negaba con la cabeza. Se apartaba de su hermano pero Ron le agarró la mano y la acercó a él- no me puedes pedir eso.

Pues lo estoy haciendo- dijo Ron- si me quieres lo harás.

Eso no es justo- dijo Ginny.

La vida no es justa- dijo Ron- y sino mira en la situación en la que me encuentro. Tú más que nadie sabes lo horribles que son los vampiros, tu luchas contra ellos y lo sabes tanto como yo, por eso sabes que es mejor la muerte que ser uno de ellos. Si no funciona todo esto, puede que os haga daño y no quiero hacerlo ¿Lo harás?

Ginny le miró a los ojos, aunque nunca lo hubiese dicho Ron siempre había sido su hermano favorito, tal vez porque se llevaba menos años que con sus otros hermanos o porque siempre le había parecido muy dulce bajo esa mascara de niño bruto.

Y ahora él le estaba pidiendo un favor, le estaba pidiendo que lo matase y sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas y que ella le hubiese pedido lo mismo si hubiese estado en su lugar.

Lo haré- dijo Ginny con voz temblorosa.

Ron sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. El pelirrojo se puso frente a su novia que estaba llorando y la acarició el rostro con ternura y pensar que tal vez nunca más la volvería a ver.

No llores- le susurró Ron- sabes que pase lo que pase esta noche, te seguiré amando. Gracias por haber estado todo el tiempo junto a mí.

Hermione le miró, no fue capaz de hablar simplemente le abrazo y él le dio un besó en los labios, quizás el último. La abrazó con fuerza y suspiró.

Te amo- le susurró al oído.

Lo sé- dijo Ron y la dio un beso en la cabeza- yo también.

Se separó de su novia y se puso frente a Harry que estaba junto a Hermione. El pelirrojo le dedico una media sonrisa y el moreno se la devolvió.

No se te ocurra hacer una estupidez ¿eh?- dijo Harry intentando ocultar su preocupación.

¿Yo, estupideces? Como se te ocurre- dijo Ron bromeando.

Los dos se miraron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Los dos intentando aguantar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

No vas a morir, y no vas a ser uno de ellos, vas a ser el Ron de siempre- susurró Harry- mi amigo, mi hermano. Porque ¿Qué sería Harry Potter sin Ron Weasley, eh?- se separaron y se miraron a los ojos- no sería nada.

Ron se lo agradeció sin palabras.

Cuídalas- susurró Ron y Harry sabía que se refería a Alicia y a Hermione. El moreno asintió.

Ron miró por última vez a todos y entró en la sala de los menesteres con ayuda de Alicia que le dio el libro a Harry. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Alicia, quiero que aparezcas tu espada- dijo Ron.

El medallón me protegerá- dijo Alicia.

Tal vez con los licántropos si- dijo Ron- pero no sabemos si con los vampiros será así.

Ron se sentó en el suelo con ayuda de su hermana. La habitación estaba completamente vacía no había nada, lo único extraño de la habitación es que las paredes estaban llenas de espejos. Alicia, muy a su pesar, hizo aparecer la espada en su mano, mientras el colgante de Rowena colgaba de su cuello.

Alicia estaba agachada junto a Ron y miró el reloj, ya casi era la hora. Se iba a poner en pie pero Ron la agarró el brazo y la chica le miró.

Si no sale bien- dijo Ron- quiero que sepas que tú no tienes la culpa, que no todo puedes arreglarlo Alicia aunque a veces creas que si. Y también quiero que sepas que te quiero.

Yo también te quiero- dijo Alicia abrazándole con fuerza.

La pelirroja se puso en pie con lágrimas en los ojos. Se alejó de Ron sabiendo que cuando la transformación terminase sería peligroso. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y era lo único que iluminaba la habitación.

A las doce en punto, Ron sintió un fuerte dolor que le hizo gritar, Alicia se iba ha acercar pero el pelirrojo gritó:

¡NO!- Alicia se quedó parada y observó como su hermano se retorcía de dolor.

El dolor cada vez era más fuerte, estaba tumbado en el suelo su espalda se arqueaba y se sujetaba el pecho con una mano. Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y después de unos minutos de gritos y dolor, Ron quedó quieto.

Seguía tumbado en el suelo, su corazón se había detenido, estaba muerto. Alicia dio un paso vacilante pero se detuvo cuando vio como el cuerpo de pelirrojo se movía.

Ron estaba tumbado boca abajo y de espaldas a Alicia. Apoyó ambas manos en el suelo y se empezó a incorporar, parecía haber crecido unos pocos centímetros, pocos pero que se notaban, parecía haber alcanzado los dos metros. Su espalda se había ensanchado y se notaba las venas de toda su espalda descubierta.

Sus manos tenían unas uñas largas y negras, cerró el puño e hizo crujir sus nudillos. De pronto se volteó y Alicia se encontró con los ojos azules de su hermano, y como en su sueño, se le habían clareado tanto que parecían blancos. Su rostro estaba blanco al igual que todo su cuerpo, en su pecho se notaba todas las venas y en sus labios había una sonrisa cruel que dejaba al descubierto sus grandes colmillos.

Lista para unirte a mi, hermanita- susurró con una voz terrible.

Alicia miró a su alrededor y vio que Ron no se reflejaba en ninguno de los espejos del cuarto. Ya no tenía alma.

La pelirroja comenzó a recitar el ritual sin apartar los ojos de su hermano que la miraba divertido.

Eso no te va a servir de nada- susurró Ron.

Tú no lo sabes- dijo Alicia y el pelirrojo aprovechó ese momento en el que ella había dejado de decir el canto para atacar.

Se abalanzó sobre su hermana pero ella rápidamente comenzó a recitar de nuevo el cántico y el campo de fuerza que la protegió de Remus también la protegió de Ron esta vez.

El pelirrojo salió volando unos metros en la dirección opuesta y Alicia siguió con su cántico sin apartar los ojos de su hermano. Ron le enseñó los dientes, furioso mientras se ponía en pie. Se acercó a Alicia corriendo, sus uñas se alargaron e intentó atacarla, pero Alicia terminó el cántico y una luz blanca salió de su medallón y chocó contra el pecho de Ron que dio contra una de las paredes de cristal, rompiéndolo.

Ante los ojos de Alicia Ron volvió a la normalidad y cayó al suelo inmóvil, los cristales cayeron sobre él.

¡Ya podéis entrar!- gritó Alicia corriendo hacía su hermano para ver como se encontraba.

Ayudó a Ron a sentarse en el suelo mientras le quitaba los cristales de encima. La puerta se abrió mientras Alicia revisaba los cortes superficiales que su hermano tenía en la espalda.

Ron se miró en los espejos, mientras los otros se acercaban corriendo a ellos, y vio que se veía en el reflejo. Volvía a tener alma y eso le hizo sonreír. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando sintió el abrazo de Hermione y después también el de su padre.

Con la ayuda de Bill se pudo poner en pie y todos se acercaron a él para estrecharle en un abrazo. Ron miró a Alicia y la abrazo tras agradecerle lo que había hecho por él.

Dominic estaba muy contento por su amigo y ahora observaba como se abrazaba a Alicia cuando se separaron, el joven Black se quedó mirando el colgante de Rowena Ravenclaw que colgaba del cuello de Alicia junto al collar de la madre de Harry. Una pequeña idea se le había ocurrido a Dominic y podía ser una de las soluciones de las muchas incógnitas que aún tenían por resolver.


	52. El mensaje y la visión

**Capitulo 52: El mensaje y la visión. **

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron con una agradable sensación en el pecho tras recordar que Ron estaba en perfecto estado.

Después de que el pelirrojo fuese curado, el señor Weasley, Bill, Charlie y Fred hablaron con Harry, los tres últimos le pidieron disculpas, y el señor Weasley le agradeció que hubiese vuelto con Alicia y la hiciese feliz, a lo que Harry le respondió.

No debe darme las gracias- dijo Harry- me comporté así con ella porque estaba envenenado pero yo en realidad siempre la había querido. La cuidaré señor Weasley, se lo prometo.

Por otro lado, Dominic había decidido callarse sus sospechas ya que todos estaban muy cansados y debían dormir, su descubrimiento podía esperar a la mañana siguiente.

Así que cuando amaneció el joven Black se levantó y despertó a sus demás amigos, llamó con la marca del fénix a Luna, Wendy y Draco.

Todos bajaron a la sala común medio dormidos, Alison se sentó sobre las piernas de Dominic rendida y esperaron a que llegasen Wendy, Luna y Draco que no tardaron mucho, ya que Wendy se había desaparecido a por Luna a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Más vale que sea importante- dijo Draco sentándose en un sillón- porque estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso.

Al ser tan temprano la sala común estaba vacía así que el chico tenía toda la libertad del mundo para hablar.

Ayer tuve una idea- dijo Dominic acariciándole el pelo a su novia- tras ver el gran poder que tenía el medallón de Rowena caí en la cuenta de que la piedra de Alicia era la única que nos quedaba por encontrar. Sabemos que la de Ron y Ginny se la dieron sus padres y pensamos ¿Por qué no también tenían la de Alicia? Pero ¿Y si la piedra de Alicia nunca llegó a las manos de los señores Weasley?

¿Estás queriendo decir que el medallón es la piedra de Alicia?- dijo Wendy.

Más exactamente la piedra que tiene en el centro el medallón- dijo Dominic sonriendo- no perdemos nada por comprobarlo.

Alicia subió corriendo las escaleras a por el medallón y los demás se fueron cada uno a por sus piedras. Draco se fue quejando diciendo que se lo podría haber avisado antes.

Vamos Draco no te quejes, sólo tienes que aparecerte- dijo Ron riendo.

Cinco minutos después todos estaban en la sala común, sentados en el suelo formando un círculo. Dominic cogió el medallón de Alicia, cogió una lupa que hizo aparecer con la varita y miró a ver si en la piedra del centro se veía algún grabado. Y ahí estaba, las mismas runas de la cueva y en las que ponían amor.

Estaba en lo cierto- dijo Dominic pasando la lupa y el medallón- son las mismas runas de la cueva y pone amor.

Entonces ya esta, ya tenemos todas las piedras- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Si ya sólo quedan unirlas- dijo Dominic.

No tardamos nada- dijo J.J.

Cogió las piedras y empezó a unirlas en el suelo observando las formas y probando de qué manera encajaban, mientras alguien abría el medallón y extraía la pequeña piedra. J.J puso la última piedra pero no pasó nada. Draco intentó levantar el puzzle pero este se deshizo.

Y si lo pegamos con pegamento- dijo Ron.

No seas bruto, Ronald- dijo Hermione- tiene que haber alguna forma de que queden unidas sin necesidad de pegamento.

Todos quedaron en silencio pensativos. J.J suspiró, algo que las uniese, tenía que ser algo que tuviera que ver con todo eso. Pensó, piedras, runas que tienen las palabras que más significaban para ellos, piedras, amor, felicidad, esperanza, lealtad…

J.J que se había tumbado en el suelo se incorporó y miró a todos sus amigos con una sonrisa.

Tengo una idea- dijo J.J sonriendo- estas piedras están grabadas con runas las palabras que significan mucho para nosotros y que han significado mucho para nuestros antepasados- todos asintieron- ¿Y si existiese una frase en el mundo que dijese todas esas palabras y que si las repetimos mientras unimos sirviesen de pegamento?

Pero ¿Qué frase?- dijo Luna.

Mi abuela nos dijo una cuando estuvimos secuestrados- dijo Dominic con una sonrisa y comprendiendo lo que decía J.J- ¿Cómo era?

Abigail nos contó que eso lo dijo una vez Anaxarete Carsma- dijo Alicia recordando- . _Para que haya Paz y Felicidad en el mundo, nunca hay que perder la Esperanza, y tener Fe en que un día ganaremos a la oscuridad. Por que un día habrá Libertad, porque un día se hará Justicia pero sólo si la Lealtad y los lazos de Amistad no se rompen y el Amor no se marchita en nuestros corazones. _

Cuando la última palabra fue pronunciada, las piedras se elevaron y chocaron en el aire, en el centro del círculo, una fuerte luz apareció y todos cerraron los ojos. Cuando los abrieron vieron en el centro del círculo las piedras que formaban un rectángulo, se parecía a los mandos a distancia de las teles muggles.

En uno de los lados estaba la piedra del medallón de Rowena y en la parte de arriba el colgante de Draco en forma de Dragón. Hermione se acercó, lo cogió y lo empezó a observar.

Parece un mando a distancia- dijo Hermione y la mayoría la miraron extrañada- una cosa de los muggles.

La chica apretó el dragón y de la piedra de Alicia salió una luz que chocó contra la pared.

Mirad- dijo Neville.

En la pared había aparecido un texto. Harry se acercó a la pared, miró el texto y lo leyó en alto.

_"Anaxarete Carsma luchó contra Alasdair Hoffman, yo contra Nathan Hoffman pero siempre alguien queda vivo para continuar con el legado de oscuridad. Mi abuela quiso decirme como acabar con el mal pero murió antes. A través de las estrellas he descubierto como hacerlo__ pero también he leído que no lo conseguiré__ por eso dejo este enigma y reparto cada uno de los trozos a cada uno de mis protectores__ para que dentro de unos años lo formen y sepan lo que tiene que hacer mi heredera._

_Muchos siglos pasaran antes de que mi heredera se tenga que sacrificar. Un heredero de Alasdair Hoffman querrá implantar la oscuridad y conseguir lo que sus antepasados no consiguieron. Aunque esta vez la historia será diferente, no se quién vencerá porque las estrellas no me lo han dicho pero lo que si sé, es que mi heredera no tendrá que hacer todo el trabajo. _

_Ella tendrá que sacrificarse y ese sacrificio lo tendrá que hacer el que ya ha vencido más de una vez al nuevo Señor Tenebroso, un joven con su destino marcado por una profecía, el cual, tendrá que lanzar el hechizo¡Fatum instantane!_

_Y así otra profecía, relacionada con el Señor Tenebroso y El Elegido, será cumplida._

_Y para ello__ también necesitará la ayuda de los protectores de la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma, los que están dispuesto ha dar su vida por ella, los que tiene las palabras tatuadas en el cuerpo como las tenían mis protectores y los de mi abuela. _

_Para encontrar a mi heredera se necesitará la diadema de Anaxarete Carsma. Es la única forma de vencer a la oscuridad, porque el corazón más oscuro sólo puede ser vencido por el corazón más puro. Y si el corazón más puro no es sacrificado, este terminar__á__ muriendo porque no puede vivir en un mundo de oscuridad._

_Por otro lado, los libros son una buena fuente de información, muchos ocultan mensajes como las estrellas en el cielo._

G.M 

G.M- dijo Hermione pensativa- no puede ser otra que Galatea Mempre ya que habla de ella como la que luchó contra Nathan Hoffman y también dice que Anaxarete Carsma era su abuela.

Anaxarete le quiso decir como matar a Nathan pero no pudo porque ella murió antes- dijo Ron.

Eso ya lo sabíamos nos lo dijeron nuestros antepasados- dijo J.J sentando en uno de los sillones y mirando el texto- pero también dice que leyó en las estrellas como tenían que hacerlo y también que su sacrificio sería en vano por eso dejó este enigma y lo repartió entre sus protectores.

Lo que nos lleva a pensar que nosotros también somos los protectores del ser más puro- dijo Wendy- ya que si nuestros antepasados lo fueron, nosotros también lo somos, como ya sabíamos.

También sabía porque lo leyó en las estrellas que un heredero de Nathan quería implantar la oscuridad y ese no es otro que Voldemort- dijo Draco- aunque hay una diferencia esta vez…

Sí, a diferencia de otras veces alguien tendrá que acabar con la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma es decir con Sophi, claro esta con el consentimiento de la niña- dijo Ginny- que esa es otra ¿Cómo le vamos a decir a una niña de siete años que tiene que morir por el mundo?

Ese por ahora es el menor de nuestros problemas- dijo Dominic.

Según esto Sophi tendrá que ser sacrificada por alguien que ya se ha enfrentado a Voldemort y que lleva sobre sus hombros una profecía- dijo Hermione- y ese no puede ser otro que Harry- el chico le miró- y así se cumplirá la otra profecía en la que decía que Harry debía ser víctima o asesino.

Harry se sentó rendido, una cosa era acabar con Voldemort y todos sus aliados pero otra muy diferente era matar a Sophi, una niña inocente a la que había cogido cariño.

Pero también necesitará nuestra ayuda- dijo Ginny- aquí lo pone. _Y para ello también necesitará la ayuda de los protectores de la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma, los que están dispuesto ha dar su vida por ella, los que tiene las palabras tatuadas en el cuerpo como las tenían mis protectores y los de mi abuela. _

Y también sabemos que el ser más puro no puede vivir en un mundo de oscuridad- dijo Luna- así que si Sophi no se sacrifica, Voldemort implantará la oscuridad y la niña terminará muriendo.

Lo que no entiendo es la última frase- dijo Hermione- l_os libros son una buena fuente de información, muchos ocultan mensajes como las estrellas en el cielo. _¿Qué querrá decir?

No lo sé pero deberíamos ir a ver a Dumbledore y contárselo- dijo Draco- vamos.

Todos salieron excepto Alicia, que seguía mirando la pared en donde había salido el texto y en el que ya no había nada, y Harry, que seguía sentado en el sillón pensando en lo que acababan de descubrir.

Levantó la cabeza pensando que estaba sólo pero no le extrañó ver allí a su novia. Supo lo que para ella significaba todo eso. Ella le había cogido un especial cariño a Sophi y cualquier mención de su futra muerte la ponía mal.

Vio como ella se volteaba para dirigirse al despacho del director, Harry se levantó para ir junto a ella cuando vio como su novia se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se tambaleaba. Se acercó rápidamente y la sujetó de los brazos para que no cayese.

¿Estás bien, amor?- dijo Harry.

Alicia asintió con la cabeza y se soltó del moreno sin ninguna delicadeza dándole a entender que algo no iba bien.

¿Ocurre algo?- dijo el moreno.

No- dijo Alicia fríamente- nada.

Se que me estás mintiendo- dijo Harry- te conozco- se acercó a ella y la fue a dar un beso pero Alicia apartó la cara. Harry cerró los ojos- ¿Crees que yo quiero matarla¿Crees que es agradable para mí tener que matar a una niña inocente?

Yo no podré hacerlo- dijo Alicia y Harry abrió los ojos y la miró, vio que tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas- yo no podré ayudarte a matarla como dice en ese escrito. Se que soy uno de sus protectores pero no puedo matarla. Piénsalo es una contradicción que tengamos que matarla llamándonos sus protectores.

Somos sus protectores, la hemos salvado en todo momento- dijo Harry- para que llegase viva al momento de su sacrificio.

Alicia le miró, se acercó a él y le acarició el pecho. Apoyó la frente en él y cerró los ojos.

Lo siento, siento haberte rechazado de esa forma- dijo Alicia con la voz quebrada- pero es que no creo ser capaz de ayudar a matar a Sophi, es tan inocente, tan pequeña ¿Es qué no hay otra manera de acabar con Voldemort?

Me temo que no- dijo Harry abrazándola- tendré que matar a Sophi y vosotros me tendréis que ayudar.

* * *

Dumbledore había encontrado muy interesante lo que los chicos le habían contado y había llegado a la misma conclusión que ellos. Harry tenía que sacrificar a Sophi y los demás tendrían que ayudarlo aunque todavía no sabían como.

Tras haber salido de la reunión con Dumbledore, cada uno se había ido ha hacer sus quehaceres. Wendy después de terminar unos deberes atrasados había subido a su cuarto ha practicar con el tarot.

En esos momentos estaba sentada en un escritorio y estaba echando las cartas mientras pensaba en Alicia. Barajó y las dejó en un montón en la mesa.

¿Qué le depara el futuro a Alicia Weasley?- dijo Wendy.

Sacó la primera carta y la dejó boca arriba en la mesa. Miedo, sacó otra carta y vio que era sufrimiento, por ahora la predicción no cambiaba a las otras veces, sacó otra carta y suspiró al ver que se trataba la carta que representaba la muerte. Desesperada, sacó otra carta y la puso boca arriba junto al montón de cartas, se levantó sorprendida al ver que la última carta no representa a la vida como en las anteriores predicciones.

En su lugar había aparecido la carta que representaba la nada, la carta que siempre salía en las predicciones que terminaban con la muerte ya que mucha gente creía que después de la muerte no había nada y así lo representaban en el tarot (N/A: Eso me lo he inventado, no se nada sobre el tarot pero lo necesitaba para poder continuar con la trama del fic).

Wendy no entendía nada, ella había hecho varias predicciones a Alicia ya que la primera vez le pareció un error que la vida saliese después de la muerte pero con el paso del tiempo y después de echar las cartas dos veces más, se dio cuenta de que las cartas no podían estar equivocadas ya que había mejorado mucho en ese arte.

Entonces ¿Por qué ahora ya no aparecía la carta de la vida y aparecía la carta de la nada¿Qué había cambiado en el pasado de Alicia para que hubiese cambiado de ese modo el futuro?

Esas y otras preguntas llegaban a la cabeza de Wendy cuando sintió una punzada en la cabeza y tuvo un flash. Se apoyó en la mesa, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, los tenía en blanco y muchas imágenes sin sentido pasaban por su cabeza, oía voces algunas conocidas y otras no, sentía olores… Estaba teniendo una visión y todos sus sentidos estaban en ella.

_Era de noche, sentía el frío en su piel, muchos gritos, gente a su alrededor huyendo, luchando. Oía el llanto de la gente, sentía el olor de la sangre, la fría empuñadura de su espada en la mano._

_Este 30 de Abril quedará grabado en los libros como en el que vencimos a Lord Voldemort- oyó que gritaba Harry en medio del Gran Comedor __que estaba lleno de gente que no lograba distinguir._

_Luz y oscuridad. Un cartel por la mitad en el que se leía CENTER. Vio los ojos de Alicia más tristes que nunca, lluvia, el llanto de un bebé. A Harry frente a Voldemort, miradas de odio, un llanto amargo y ensordecedor. Sentía el miedo, la tristeza y unas terribles ganas de llorar por su parte. Un fuerte calor concentrándose en su tatuaje del antebrazo. Unas alas de plumas blancas. Sentía la calidez de un abrazo, vio las caras de todos sus amigos, excepto de Neville y Alicia, contorsionadas por un gran dolor. Al ángel de la muerte. En el ambiente se respiraba la rabia, el odio, la sed de venganza. Vio a Cuper y a muchos de sus enemigos. _

La nariz le había comenzado a sangrar las imágenes desaparecieron, las voces se acallaron y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Había tenido otra visión como la del año anterior pero esta vez no había necesitado una bola de cristal.

Decidió que tenía que informar a Dumbledore y los demás así que salió corriendo del cuarto. Lo que ella no sabía es que muy lejos de allí su madre había tenido la misma visión.

* * *

Se encontraban todos en el despacho del director, habían acudido en cuanto Wendy les había dicho que tenía algo importante que contarles, también habían avisado a Sirius, Rachel, Remus, Mcgonagall y Hagrid.

¿Qué tienes que contarnos, Wendy?- dijo Dumbledore sentado detrás de su escritorio y con la yema de los dedos unidas.

Wendy les contó la visión, todos la escuchaban atentos. El director guardó silencio unos segundos después de que ella terminase el relato.

Parece ser que no vamos a estar con tanta desventaja- habó el anciano por fin- parece ser que la batalla final será el 30 de Abril por la noche, será en un lugar cerca de un cartel que pone Center.

Hay muchos lugares así. London Center, Park Center, Comercial Center, etcétera, etcétera- dijo Sirius cansinamente- ¿Cómo sabremos cuál es?

No lo podremos saber hasta el 30 de Abril- dijo Dumbledore- a no ser que Wendy tenga otra visión.

El 30 de Abril…- dijo Mcgonagall mirando a Dumbledore- Albus, tan sólo quedan dos semanas. No estamos preparados.

Puede que no o puede que sí- dijo Dumbledore- sólo lo sabremos cuando llegue el momento de la lucha. Además antes de la batalla, nos tenemos que preocupar por la tercera prueba del Torneo, si no ganamos no conseguiremos la diadema y sin la diadema si que perderemos la guerra.

Queda una semana para la tercera prueba- dijo Remus.

Haremos cualquier cosa por ganar- dijo Draco.

Lo sabemos- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo orgulloso ante la mirada de decisión de sus queridos alumnos.

* * *

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, miraba el techo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia que estaba apoyada en su pecho y jugueteaba con un botón de la camisa.

No hablaban, tan sólo estaban uno junto a otro haciéndose compañía, no querían hablar, ambos tenían demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Pero todos sus pensamientos llevaban al mismo desenlace, era muy probable que ya les quedase poco tiempo para estar juntos.

La batalla final estaba más cerca que nunca, dos semanas tan sólo para conocer el desenlace de esa historia, dos semanas para saber si Harry sería victima o asesino. Dos semanas, esas dos palabras se repetían en sus cabezas un y otra vez. Tan poco tiempo.

Harry sabía que toda su vida se centraba en ese 30 de Abril. Ese día se sabría si el sacrificio de Lily y James sirvió para algo, ese día era el definitivo podía acabar de una vez por todas con Voldemort o morir en sus manos y no poder vivir la vida que siempre había soñado junto a Alicia.

Y eso le aterraba; él creyó tras "acabar" con Voldemort el año anterior que podría hacer realidad la promesa que aun vez hicieron Alicia y él. Creyó que podría llegar a ser auror, que podría casarse con su ángel pelirrojo y tendrían dos equipos de quiddich con cabezas pelirrojas pero cuando se enteró de que Voldermort había vuelto, se dio cuenta de que era muy posible que esa promesa no la pudiese cumplir. Y eso era lo que más temía, no poder tener una vida normal junto a Alicia.

Deberíamos ir a cenar- dijo Harry sacando de sus pensamientos a Alicia que levantó la cabeza de su pecho y le miró.

El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama y se empezó a poner los zapatos. Alicia observó a su novio aun sentada en la cama.

Harry…-

Vamos Alicia, que luego te tengo que estar esperando- la cortó Harry.

Alicia sabía que no quería hablar del tema de la batalla final y lo comprendía. Ella también estaba asustada ya quedaban tan sólo dos semanas para saber si Harry sobrevivía o moría a manos de Voldemort, ya quedaban dos semanas para que Sophi muriese.

Yo también tengo miedo- dijo Alicia antes de que su novio saliese de la habitación- no soportaría perderte y se que no te voy a perder porque tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en ti, vas a ganar a Voldemort ya lo has hecho más veces.

Suerte- dijo Harry agarrando el picaporte.

Es más que eso- dijo Alicia- si no has muerto antes a manos de Voldemort es porque tu tienes algo que él no tiene, tienes el poder del amor.

¡¿Y cómo voy a acabar con Voldemort con el amor?!- dijo Harry furioso y mirando a su novia.

No lo sé- dijo Alicia llorando- pero esa será una ventaja para ti, tiene que serlo, por favor permíteme pensar que el amor que sentimos todos por ti y el que tú sientes por los demás y por mi va a servirte de algo, porque tan sólo la idea de perderte me mata el alma.

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Alicia aun sentada en la cama le devolvió el abrazo y hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido en la vida- dijo Alicia- no me quites las esperanzas que tengo de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Lo siento- dijo Harry besándole la cabeza- lo siento pero es que tengo tanto miedo de no poder cumplir la promesa que hicimos.

Claro que podrás- dijo Alicia- yo confío en ti.

Harry la dio otro beso en la frente, le acarició el cabello, la cogió la mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Juntos salieron de la habitación y se fueron al Gran Comedor a cenar. Cuando llegaron sus amigos ya estaban allí, se sentaron junto a ellos y comenzaron a cenar.

¿Cómo es que habéis tardado tanto en bajar?- dijo Hermione a sus dos amigos.

No nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora- dijo Harry.

Pues menos mal que habéis bajado- dijo Draco- si tardáis un poco más os quedáis sin comida, Ron esta que lo devora todo.

El rubio le dio una palmada en la espalda al pelirrojo que levantó la cabeza del plato y le miró con el ceño fruncido. El rubio le hizo una mueca de burla y Ron sonrió forzadamente y le dio un manotazo en la espalda.

El rubio escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca y su cuerpo que estaba bastante separado de la mesa, dio contra el borde de la misma dejándolo sin respiración. Draco le miró sorprendido al igual que todos en la mesa.

Ron se miró la mano tan sorprendido como los demás, él nunca había tenido tanta fuerza y casi siempre la había controlado.

Eres un bestia, Ron- dijo Wendy mientras le hacía mimos a Draco al que aun le costaba respirar.

Pero yo… no quería- dijo Ron mirando a la rubia- no sé que ha pasado.

No es tu culpa Ron- dijo Alicia y todos la miraron- son los efectos secundarios de tu vampirismo. Como paso con Remus a pesar de que ya no es licántropo, aun mantiene algunas cosas de su licantropía, a ti te ocurre lo mismo. Mantienes la fuerza sobrenatural que tiene los vampiros, aunque puedes salir a la calle de día, no tienes que beber sangre aunque mantienes los colmillos algo más puntiagudos que antes y tus ojos se han clareado un poco aunque de una manera hermosa- Alicia sonrió- has alcanzado los dos metros de altura dejando a Harry y los demás un poco atrás (N/A: un poco sólo, los otros miden entre el 1,90 y el 1,93) y has ensanchado en musculatura. Sigues siendo tan hábil y rápido como uno de ellos y creo que le has cogido un poco de asco a las comidas con ajo o sino hubiese comido el pastel de carne, ese que tanto te gustaba.

Ya decía yo que había algo diferente- dijo Hermione y Ron la miró- cuando nos besamos es diferente.

¿Qué?- dijo Ron preocupado- cuando nos besamos…

Pero no es que sean peor que antes- dijo Hermione para tranquilizarlo- sólo son diferentes… más apasionados, más salvajes- la chica sonrió y se mordió el labio- más divertidos.

¿Más divertidos?- susurró Ron con una sonrisa picara y Hermione asintió.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y la besó. Hermione le correspondió encantada y los otros negaron con la cabeza y siguieron comiendo.

La cena pasó sin ningún percance más. Cuando los postres desaparecieron de la mesa, Dumbledore se puso en pie y todos los alumnos le miraron.

Antes de que cada uno se marche a sus salas comunes quiero informar a los cuatro equipos que participan en el Torneo y a los demás alumnos, por supuesto, en que consiste la tercera y última prueba del Torneo y que vale 700 puntos por lo que aun los cuatro colegios pueden ganar el Torneo, y por lo tanto el dinero y la diadema- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a todos y pasando la mirada de una mesa a otra- la prueba se llama en busca de la diadema y como su nombre indica tendréis que busca la diadema que estará en algún lugar del bosque prohibido. El profesor Rubeus Hagrid la colocará en algún lugar visible del bosque prohibido, el primero que la encuentre y salga con ella del bosque ganará los 700 puntos y por lo tanto el Torneo. Por lo tanto, como la prueba no finalizará hasta que por lo menos uno del equipo salga con la diadema, los otros equipos pueden luchar por arrebatar la diadema a sus contrincantes aunque espero que luchen con deportividad ya que esto es un juego. Suerte para los cuatro equipos. La prueba será el sábado. Buenas noches.

La semana que quedaba para que llegase el sábado y por lo tanto la tercera prueba pasó muy rápidamente y sin ningún acontecimiento importante.

No había vuelto ha haber otro ataque desde en el que mordieron a Ron, y los chicos temían que Voldemort se estuviese preparando para la batalla final y no se equivocaban.

Los chicos, al igual que los otros equipos que participan en el Torneo, estaban entrenando pero los elegidos no sólo entrenaban para el Torneo sino también para la batalla final.

Cristine ya había informado a Dumbledore de que ella había tenido también la visión y Dumbledore había informado a la Orden, el señor Weasley no tardó de informar a los aurores y ya todos estaban haciendo estrategias para la batalla.

Además el señor Weasley había pedido ayuda a los ministerios de Magia de otros países y muchos de ellos le habían ofrecido ayuda, otros por miedo no lo habían hecho, aunque algunas personas de esos países que se habían negado a ayudar se habían ofrecido para entrar entre las tropas de Inglaterra para luchar.

El sábado de la tercera prueba amaneció frío a pesar de estar en Abril. La gente bajo muy temprano a desayunar al Gran Comedor a pesar de que la prueba no se llevaría acabo hasta la tarde. El equipo de Hogwarts estaba en silencio, no hablaban, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, porque todos sabían que el próximo sábado por la noche estarían en medio de la batalla decisiva.

La gente creía que estaban concentrados en la tercera prueba y por eso estaban tan callados, no podían imaginar que estaban pensando en algo tan importante como el enfrentamiento final entre Harry y Voldemort.

En ese momento llegó Sophi y se sentó junto a Alicia, los chicos la observaron en silencio. Ese era otros de sus problemas aun no le habían explicado a la niña que debía sacrificarse por el mundo y no sabían como hacerlo.

La pelirroja la acarició el pelo y la niña levantó la mirada y sonrió con inocencia. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y apartó la mirada y todos se dieron cuenta de que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

Pasaron el día entrenando en silencio. Dumbledore les llamó poco antes de que comenzase la última prueba y les dijo que estaba prohibido utilizar la magia sin varita, sus espadas y demás armas y que no podía desaparecerse.

Aunque en parte la posibilidad de ganar la guerra este en conseguir esa diadema- les dijo Dumbledore- no vamos a conseguirlas mediante trampas, debemos estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Los chicos lo comprendieron y le prometieron que no utilizarían esos poderes.

Una pregunta- dijo Harry- ¿Grawp sigue en el bosque?

Sí, se ha encariñado con el lugar pero para la prueba ha sido llevado a un lugar donde no pueda hacer daño- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo aunque Hagrid ha conseguido grandes avances con él.

Así que ahora se encontraban en el límite del bosque. Todos los alumnos estaban también allí y habían colocado, como en la segunda prueba, unas pantallas para que pudiesen ver lo que sucedía dentro del bosque.

Los alumnos animaban a sus equipos a los que más se oían eran a los de Hogwarts. Los líderes de cada equipo se habían reunido con estos y les daban palabras de apoyo. Vieron como Alison, Dominic, Luna y Neville les daban ánimos desde las primeras filas de alumnos. Harry fue rodeado por todos sus amigos.

No os voy a decir lo importante que es ganar esta prueba porque lo sabéis- dijo Harry- y se que vais a dar todo por ganar. Esta es la prueba decisiva, no importa que hayamos ganado las anteriores porque si no ganamos esta, habremos perdido la única posibilidad de ganar la guerra. Pero confío en vosotros y sé que ganaremos. No somos ocho personas, somos sólo una. Somos un equipo ¡Joder! Somos los Elegidos.

Harry llevó la mano al centro del círculo. Ron estiró la suya y la puso sobre la de Harry.

Los Elegidos- dijo el pelirrojo.

Todos comenzaron a poner las manos y sonrieron.

Somos sólo uno- dijeron todos a la vez.

Los chicos se acercaron al límite del bosque y esperaron a que los diese la orden de empezar la prueba.

Habrá profesores en el bosque que os ayudarán si estáis en grabes problemas- dijo Dumbledore- y no hay más que decir. Suerte. Que comience la prueba.

Todos se introdujeron en el bosque. Ya había anochecido a pesar de ser verano. Se apretujaron en sus ropas para abrigarse del frío y encendieron sus varitas. No se separaban mucho los unos de los otros. Los equipos empezaron a desaparecerse hasta que cada uno se fue por un lado.

En el equipo de Hogwarts miraban a su alrededor en cuanto oían algún ruido extraño. Por suerte al irse los licántropos el día que se llevaron a Sophi, ya no quedaba ningún tipo de criatura tan peligrosa. Aunque algunos estaban bastante preocupados por Aragog y su familia, sobretodo Ron aún no olvidaba la experiencia que tuvo en segundo curso.

He oído algo- dijo el pelirrojo y todos se detuvieron y le miraron- viene de por allí.

Todos miraron hacía donde señalaba el pelirrojo y pusieron atención, pero ellos no escuchaban nada.

Es posible que no lo oigamos porque Ron aún mantiene algunas de las habilidades de los vampiros como ya os he dicho, y su oído esta más desarrollado que el nuestro- dijo Alicia- ¿Qué oyes?

No sé- dijo Ron concentrándose- parece rumor de agua.

Los ocho chicos se encaminaron hacía allí. Llegaron hasta un claro y el sonido del agua llegó hasta los oídos de todos. Se acercaron despacio e hicieron a un lado unos arbustos, intentaron no hacer ruido para no espantar a los unipegasos que bebían de la pequeña cascada del lago en donde caía el agua.

Son hermosos- susurró Alicia sonriendo- nunca había visto a tantos juntos.

Debía haber 10, debían de ser una manada, había de todos los tamaños y sexos, y eran realmente hermosos como había dicho Alicia.

Debemos irnos- dijo Harry en un murmullo- tenemos que seguir con la prueba.

Todos empezaron a alejarse, todos menos Alicia que observaba con envidia y tristeza a esos animales. Ellos estaban en paz, tranquilos pero pronto esa tranquilidad se vería truncada si no conseguían la diadema y vencer a Voldemort porque si este ganaba, esos animales tan hermosos y buenos morirían.

Alicia- la llamó Harry en murmullos. La pelirroja le miró- vamos.

La chica echó un último vistazo a los animales y siguió a Harry. Se alejaron de la paz que les proporcionaban y continuaron con la búsqueda de la diadema.

* * *

El equipo de Monthianas se movía sigilosamente. Llegaron hasta un claro donde había una enorme piedra que les cortaba el paso, si la rodeaban iban a tardar demasiado así que los chicos se subieron a la piedra y saltaron al otro lado.

Las chicas lo siguieron, al otro lado los estaban esperando los chicos para ayudarlas a bajar menos Tony que estaba mirando a su alrededor inspeccionando el lugar. Pero el chico se dio la vuelta y se acercó a las chicas para ayudarlas.

Verónica sonrió sobre la piedra creyendo que Tony iba a ayudarla pero el español estiró las manos hacía su novia y esta sonrió. Tony la cogió de la cintura y al ayudó a bajar. Ana le dio un beso en los labios como agradecimiento.

Verónica- dijo Dani y la española le miró.

Estaba realmente furiosa al ver como Tony había pasado de ella y se besaba con esa niña. Dani seguía allí parado, con los brazos estirados esperando para ayudarla a bajar.

Aparta, idota- dijo Verónica furiosa.

Está bien- dijo el chico apartándose.

Verónica saltó y cayó al suelo de culo. Verónica se levantó más furiosa aún y miró a Dani que estaba intentando aguantarse la risa.

¿De qué te ríes?- dijo Verónica furiosa.

De nada- dijo Dani con una gran sonrisa- Verónica creo que te has manchado el trasero al caer.

Verónica se limpió la ropa molesta y asqueada. Ella era perfecta y no podía ir manchada.

¡Ahí! Me he roto una uña por limpiarme, idiota- dijo la chica y Dani estalló en carcajadas y siguió a sus amigos.

* * *

El equipo de Beauxbatons se encontró en un mismo sendero con el de Durmstrang. Rosalie sonrió a Jordan que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Siguieron por el mismo camino, oyeron un ruido y Rosalie asustada se agarró de la mano de Jordan que caminaba junto a ella. La chica no se había percatado del gesto pero él si, miró sus manos unidas y sintió un agradable calor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Los demás miembros de ambos equipos mantenían la mirada en donde se oían los ruidos.

Nadie decía nada, algunos entrecerraban los ojos intentando distinguir algo en la oscuridad. Los arbustos más cercanos (a tres o cuatro metros de ellos) se empezaron a mover.

Rosalie apretó más la mano de Jordan. El chico apartó la mirada de sus manos entrelazadas y también miró a los arbustos con la varita lista para atacar.

De pronto todo quedó quieto y en silencio. Horace dio un paso hacía los arbustos, piso una ramita que se rompió bajo su peso y ese mismo instante, una araña bastante grande salió de los arbustos seguida de unas veinte más.

Algunos dieron un grito y luego varios hechizos salieron de sus varitas e impactaron en alguna de las arañas que quedaron en el suelo inmóviles. Pero de entre los arbustos seguían saliendo más de esos horribles insectos.

Jordan soltó la mano de Rosalie. Eleonora cayó al suelo cuando una de las arañas se le echó encima. Gustave se la quitó de encima con un hechizo protector.

Jordan oyó un grito, y vio a una araña especialmente grande acorralando a Rosalie. Corrió hacía ella y la apartó de un empujón justo a tiempo ya que la araña había expulsado una viscosa sustancia que había dado contra el árbol.

Jordan y Rosalie cayeron a un hoyo que no se veía porque estaba oculto por hojas, no era muy profundo, así que no se hicieron mucho daño y las hojas los ocultaron a ambos.

¿Estás bien?- dijo Jordan que había caído debajo de ella.

Sí- murmuró Rosalie.

No podían verse porque estaba todo muy oscuro. Pero sabían que estaban muy cerca, pues sus pechos chocaban y podían sentir el aliento del otro chocando contra su rostro. A fuera los gritos fueron cesando poco a poco hasta que todo quedó en silencio.

Será mejor que salgamos- dijo Rosalie que estaba un poco nerviosa por la cercanía del muchacho.

Está bien- dijo Jordan.

Rosalie se incorporó y salió del hoyo sin dificultad, Jordan la siguió. Se pusieron en pie y vieron que las arañas se habían ido. Jordan miró a Rosalie, su corto cabello estaba lleno de hojas que se encargó de quitar con cuidado.

Sus compañeros empezaron a salir de sus escondites. Jordan y Rosalie los miraron comprobando que estuviesen todos y por suerte lo estaban.

Nos empezamos a esconder y se marcharon- dijo Marketa- aunque deberíamos marcharnos, esas- señaló a las que estaban en el suelo- podrían despertar.

Todos le dieron la razón a la búlgara y se alejaron en silencio.

* * *

El equipo de Hogwarts se detuvo cuando vieron una figura conocida. Firenze, el centauro, estaba allí parado mirando el cielo y a pesar de que los oyó llegar, no los miró. Los chicos se detuvieron junto a él.

Las estrellas brillan hoy con intensidad y en ellas se puede aprender mucho- dijo Firenze y todos miraron al cielo- hoy las estrellas revelan muchas cosas.

¿Cuáles?- dijo Wendy- ¿De qué hablan?

De la batalla final- dijo Firenze- la que decidirá el destino del mundo mágico y muggle.

¿Y qué dicen de la batalla?- dijo Alicia.

Habrá dolor, sufrimiento, sangre, muerte y odio- dijo Firenze con voz profunda- habrá destrucción. El mundo de muchos se derrumbará esa noche. Aunque hay una esperanza.

¿Una esperanza?- dijo Harry.- ¿Quieres decir que venceremos?

No sé si venceremos- dijo Firenze- las estrellas hablan del ser más puro pero no muy claramente.

Entonces ¿Cuál es esa esperanza?- dijo Ron.

La noche de la batalla el ángel de la muerte tendrá mucho trabajo. Se escuchará y se sentirá el llanto de las nubes. Nacerá una nueva vida, se derramará la sangre de una joven enamorada, el odio se apoderará del corazón de un joven y el dolor será insoportable, una promesa hecha hace más de un año no se cumplirá y los símbolos del amor más fuerte que jamás haya existido entre dos jóvenes, se mancharán de sangre y se mojarán de lagrimas. Pero un día el sol brillará con intensidad en un hermoso atardecer, dos almas aparecerán y la felicidad volverá a los corazones de las personas si las manos de los dos jóvenes enamorados se entrelazan y sus labios se unen en un beso de amor eterno, un beso en el que, un cuerpo vivo y un cuerpo muerto, se entregarán todo su amor. Un amor puro, sencillo y único del que resurgirá la vida como el ave Fénix resurge de sus cenizas. Pero para que eso ocurra tendrá que haber un sacrificio.

¿Una promesa?- dijo Draco.

¿Una nueva vida?- dijo J.J.

No se habían enterado de nada de lo que había dicho, no entendían porque los centauros tenían la manía de hablar así, tan extraño y con acertijos. Pero no había tiempo de desentrañar esos acertijos aun tenían que encontrar la diadema.

No estáis tan lejos de encontrar lo que buscáis- dijo el centauro mirándolos por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado.

Los chicos se miraron y siguieron con su camino tras despedirse del centauro y como les había dicho, no estaban tan lejos, pues llegaron hasta un claro donde en un pedestal se encontraba la diadema que estaba siendo iluminada por la luna.

Todos sonrieron y Ginny se acercó a por ella, pero un rayo rojo que estuvo apunto de darle en la mano le impidió cogerla.

Se voltearon y vieron a los españoles con la varita en alto. De pronto de entre los árboles también aparecieron los búlgaros y los franceses. Ya estaban todos allí y no pensaban dejar escapar la oportunidad de ganar el Torneo.

* * *

Dominic, Alison, Luna y Neville observaban junto a sus demás compañeros a los cuatro equipos que habían comenzado a pelear como si les fuese la vida en ello y en parte para algunos era así.

Búlgaros contra franceses, franceses contra españoles, españoles contra ingleses que más daba, todos estaban contra todos, todos querían ganar el Torneo y eso se veía tan sólo mirándolos a los ojos.

Hemos estado apunto de ganar- dijo Seamus detrás de ellos.

Aún podemos hacerlo- dijo Neville- Harry y los demás no piensan rendirse.

Pero ellos tampoco- dijo Dominic, refiriéndose a los extranjeros.

* * *

Wendy esquivó otro hechizo de la Verónica. La rubia se defendía como una fiera. Las dos se detuvieron para coger aire cuando la rubia sintió que alguien la ponía la mano en el hombro. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Ginny.

Déjamela a mí- dijo la pelirroja y Wendy sonrió y asintió- coge la diadema si puedes y sal corriendo, con que salgamos uno con la diadema, ganamos.

Ginny se puso frente a la española que la miró con odio. Wendy se alejó, escondiéndose entre las sombras para pasar desapercibida, ella siempre había sido especialista en eso, desde que era pequeña su padre la enseño a ella y a Alicia.

Llegó hasta el pedestal y cogió la diadema, esquivó un hechizo que Jordan le lanzó, otro de Léandre. Wendy se defendió de los dos chicos como pudo.

Ron- el pelirrojo se volteó- ¡Cógela y corre!

Wendy lanzó la diadema al aire y Ron la cogió al vuelo. Todos se giraron a mirar al pelirrojo, que miró la diadema y luego a los demás y sin dudarlo, salió corriendo seguido de todos como en una estampida.

¡Corre como nunca has corrido Ronald Weasley!- gritó Alicia que iba detrás intentando alcanzarlo.

Pero era imposible, algo bueno tenía salir que el chico fuese vampiro por unos minutos. Ron corría tan rápido y esquivaba con tanta facilidad las cosas que era imposible alcanzarle a pesar de los intentos de los demás.

Ron se detuvo pero no se sentía tan cansado como esperaba. Se sobresaltó cuando oyó los gritos de júbilo y entonces fue cuando se percató que había salido del bosque y que en sus manos tenía la diadema, habían ganado, habían ganado.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se lanzaron sobre él. Dominic, Alison, Neville y Luna le arroparon con los brazos. Diez minutos después empezaron a salir del bosque los demás.

Los rostros del equipo de Hogwarts se llenaron de felicidad y también fueron arropados por la masa de alumnos. Los alumnos de los otros equipos estaban llenos de decepción e incluso rabia como era el caso de Verónica. Sus compañeros del colegio se acercaban para animarlos pero Verónica apartó las manos que la daban palmadas en la espalda y dijo:

No necesito vuestra lástima, perdedores- dijo Verónica- vosotros ni siquiera fuisteis capaces de entrar en el Torneo.

La española se alejó de allí y la vieron dirigirse al tren. Los demás se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Los alumnos de los tres colegios se acercaron a felicitar a los ganadores. No habían ganado un Torneo pero si habían ganado nuevos amigos.

Así que todos ellos aceptaron encantados la invitación a la fiesta que les proponía el director de Hogwarts donde se haría entrega del dinero y de la diadema como era debido. Pero antes debían darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Todos habían asistido a la fiesta que se había preparado en el Gran Comedor, todos menos Verónica. Alumnos y profesores, fantasmas e incluso Peeves se paseaban por el lugar vestidos con sus mejores galas.

En esos momentos los extranjeros habían olvidado que no habían ganado, y se divertían bromeando, comiendo y bailando con la música que salía del gramófono de la profesora Mcgonagall, que estaba muy contenta y se había desmelenado un poco.

Harry y los demás estaban muy contentos al ver que ganar la guerra estaba más cerca que nunca. Por fin tenían la diadema.

Alicia se paseaba con el traje que Harry le regaló el año anterior y que se puso para su cumpleaños, vio a su novio hablando con sus amigos y con los españoles. Se acercó a ellos y le rodeó la cintura a Harry, este miró por encima de su hombro, sonrió y la cogió de la muñeca.

La puso delante de él, la dio un beso en la cabeza y siguió escuchando junto a ella lo que Dani les estaba contando.

Entonces Verónica se quedó parada encima de la piedra esperando que Tony la bajase- Dani lloraba de la risa mientras lo contaba- tendrías que haberle visto la cara que se le quedó cuando vio que te acercabas a ayudar a Ana y mucho peor fue cuando os besasteis ¡Oh Merlín, fue tan divertido!

Y yo me lo perdí- dijeron Ana y Ginny a la vez. Las dos chicas se miraron y se abrazaron entre risas.

Pero ahí no termina todo- dijo Dani- yo quise ayudarla muy amablemente y ella me despreció, así que la deje que saltara y terminó en el suelo de culo- todos estallaron en carcajadas- cuando se levantó, le dije que tenía la ropa manchada y claro- Dani puso una voz muy femenina- como ella tiene que estar siempre perfecta- todos siguieron riendo sin parar y Dani continuó con su voz normal- pues se comenzó a limpiar y de repente me mira y me dice…

¡Ay! Me he roto una uña por limpiarme, idiota- dijeron Tony y J.J a la vez.

Exacto- dijo Dani.

Tony y J.J se miraron y estallaron en risas. Se chocaron la mano divertidos.

¿Cómo pudimos pelearnos por ella?- dijo Tony sentándose porque de la risa las piernas no lograban sostenerle.

No lo sé- dijo J.J también sentándose a su lado.

Porque sois idiotas- dijo Ana y Ginny a su lado asentía dándole la razón.

¿Idiotas?- dijo Tony y él y J.J se miraron- sí, somos idiotas.

Pero unos idiotas enamorados- dijo J.J sonriendo.

Enamorados de unas chicas maravillosas- dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

Las dos chicas sonrieron de oreja a oreja, se miraron y luego se sentaron en las piernas de sus novios y les dieron un gran beso.

Todos estaban hablando cuando oyeron un fuerte ruido. Se giraron y vieron que Roberto había dejado bruscamente la botella de cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa.

Soy Gay- soltó de pronto y todos menos Alicia y Harry estallaron en carcajadas.

Muy gracioso- dijo Juan.

No es broma- dijo Roberto.

Y te tenemos que creer porque…- dijo Sonia sonriendo- vamos Roberto, tú siempre estás bromeando.

Está vez no- dijo Roberto muy serio- soy gay.

Todos miraron a Roberto y luego a Alicia y Harry que seguían también muy serios.

Si no os lo he dicho es porque cuando llegue a España voy a dejar de ocultarlo- dijo Roberto- en un principio eso de tener novios a escondidas era divertido pero ya no me divierte, todos terminaban dejándome porque no quería salir del armario. Espero que me aceptéis tal y como sois porque yo sigo siendo el mismo.

Todos continuaron en silencio. Roberto cogió una cerveza de mantequilla y bebió un gran sorbo. Alicia se le acercó y le susurró:

Podrías haber sido más delicado.-

Si no lo decía así iba a ser incapaz de decirlo- murmuró Roberto.

Claro que sigues siendo el mismo- dijo Tony y Roberto lo miró- yo huérfano, tú gay- sonrió- ¿Alguien más tiene un secreto que contarnos?- miró a su amigo mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Ana que seguía sentada sobre él- Haces bien en no querer ocultarlo Rober, cada uno es como es y no debes sentirte avergonzado de ello.

Siempre quise tener un amigo gay- dijo Sonia abrazándose al chico- dicen que tenéis muy buen gusto en la ropa.

Roberto se echó a reír y le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga.

Y si alguien se atreve a meterse contigo por lo que eres- dijo Dani- se la tendrá que ver con todos nosotros.

Que soy gay pero aún se defenderme- dijo Roberto y todos estallaron en nuevas carcajadas.

Por favor, sólo pido unos minutos de atención- oyeron que decía Dumbledore.

Se giraron y vieron que Dumbledore se había subido al escenario donde normalmente estaba la mesa de los profesores. Elías Norton, Madame Maxime, Viktor Krum y Carlos Husmonestaban unos pasos más atrás del anciano director.

Veo que todo el mundo se lo esta pasando muy bien… me alegro pero creo que ha llegado el momento de dar el premio a los ganadores del Torneo de los cuatro colegios- Dumbledore guardó silencio hasta que los aplausos se apagaron- por favor el equipo de Hogwarts me haría le favor de subir aquí.

Los chicos dejaron sus cervezas sobre la mesa y subieron hasta donde estaba Dumbledore mientras la sala se llenaba de aplausos.

Ellos han sido los vencedores del Torneo, han demostrado durante todas las pruebas su valentía, astucia, inteligencia, y las grandes habilidades mágicas que tiene- dijo Dumbledore señalando a los chicos que se habían puesto en una hilera- por eso será recompensado con 1000 galeones cada uno y el colegio se quedará la diadema de Anaxarete Carsma, es un gran honor para nosotros.

La sala se lleno de aplausos, silbidos y vítores mientras Dumbledore le entregaba a cada uno una bolsa con 1000 galeones dentro. Por último Elías Norton se acercó con la diadema de Anaxarete Carsma que estaba sobre un pequeño y mullido cojín rojo. Dumbledore la cogió y se la pasó a Harry que estaba junto a él.

El moreno la observó con una sonrisa, sus amigos le miraban con una sonrisa. Los ojos de personas como Sirius, Rachel, Remus, la profesora Mcgonagall, Dumbledore y Hagrid miraban a los ocho chicos con orgullo, pues gracias a ellos estaban más cerca de la victoria.

Harry miró a los alumnos congregados delante de él y levantó en alto la diadema. La gente estalló en más aplausos. Luego se la pasó a sus amigos que la observaron y Alicia que fue la última que se la devolvió a Dumbledore.

Luego bajaron con los demás alumnos y siguieron con la fiesta. Harry y Alicia se habían ido a un lugar apartado para celebrar un ratito a solas su victoria.

Estaban en uno de los balcones que había en el Gran Comedor. Estaban apoyados en la pared de piedra junto a las puertas. El chico besaba a su novia con todo el amor que sentía por ella y ella le correspondía con la misma intensidad.

La mano que Harry tenía en la cintura de la chica subió hasta rozar uno de los senos de la joven. Ella se estremeció y le apartó la mano.

Aquí no- dijo ella divertida- nos podrían ver y que pensarían de los grandes vencedores del Torneo.

Lo siento- dijo Harry sonriendo- pero es que estás tan bonita con ese vestido y aún recuerdo lo que hicimos la noche en que lo estrenaste.

Alicia sonrió y se abrazó a Harry con fuerza para entrar en calor, era una noche realmente fría. Harry le devolvió el abrazo y Alicia se quedó mirando una pequeña figura que estaba también el balcón de espaldas a ellos.

Allí estaba Sophi con un vestidito que le habían regalado para Navidad y que no había estrenado aún. El rostro de la pelirroja se contorsiono de tristeza al verla y cuando Harry la separó de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Se volteó para ver lo que su novia miraba y vio a la niña que parecía que no se había percatado de que estaban allí.

¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir?- susurró Alicia y Harry supo que estaba llorando aunque no la miró- estamos celebrando que hemos ganado el Torneo y que por lo tanto hemos ganado la diadema de Anaxarete Carsma pero también estamos celebrando de alguna manera su muerte. Ahora que tenemos la diadema el sacrificio de Sophi será inminente.

Sólo si ella quiere- dijo Harry mirando a la niña- el sacrificio tiene que ser una decisión de ella por eso se llama sacrificio, porque va a ser su sacrificio, si ella no quiere no podemos obligarla porque aunque la obligásemos, no servirá de nada, ella tiene que decidir si quiere o no morir por nosotros.

¿Y si no se sacrifica?- dijo Alicia- aunque me duela decirlo, es la única manera de acabar con Voldemort y si ella no quiere ¿Qué haremos?

No lo sé- dijo Harry- no lo sé.

La niña pareció sentirse observada porque se volteó y se acercó corriendo a ellos y con una gran sonrisa. La pequeña se agarró a la pata del pantalón de Harry y este miró hacía abajo. Sus miradas se unieron.

Te estaba buscando Harry- dijo la niña- ya he bailado con todos, con Dominic, con Draco, con Neville, con Ron y con J.J… sólo me queda bailar contigo ¿Bailamos?

Harry sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al ver lo inocente y pequeña que era y al pensar en lo que él tendría que hacer. Aun así, sonrió y asintió al pedido de la niña.

La cogió en brazos y entró dentro de Gran Comedor seguida de Alicia que se limpiaba las lágrimas. Harry se puso a bailar con las demás parejas. La niña reía y el moreno sonreía al ver a la niña tan contenta.

Alicia se reunió con sus amigos que al igual que ella miraban a la pareja bailar.

Que irónico es pensar que dentro de una semana Harry tendrá que matar a esa pequeña que esta entre sus brazos ¿verdad?- dijo Luna demostrando de nuevo su habilidad de decir la verdad aunque doliese.

Cuando terminó la canción, Harry se acercó a sus amigos con Sophi entre sus brazos. Dejó a la niña en el suelo y buscó con la mirada a su novia. Esta que se había ido un momento, volvía en ese momento con la diadema de Anaxarete Carsma en las manos, había ido a pedírsela a Dumbledore.

¿Qué vas ha hacer?- dijo Harry cogiéndola del brazo.

Sophi es su dueña- susurró Alicia- se la voy a poner.

Podrías desatar algún poder- dijo Harry- no sabemos lo que pasará cuando se la pongas.

Correremos el riesgo- dijo la pelirroja soltándose- Se arrodilló frente a la niña- a ver Sophi, mírame.

La niña obedeció y Alicia le puso la diadema, sus amigos la observaban preocupados por lo que podría pasar cuando terminó, Alicia se apartó y esperó como los otros a que algo sucediese. Pero nada paso.

Vaya que mona esta con ella- dijo Parvati que pasaba por allí con Seamus, Lavender y Dean.

Estás preciosa Sophi- dijo Dean y la niña sonrió sonrojada.

Los cuatro chicos se alejaron. Alicia se arrodilló delante de la niña.

¿Por qué no pasa nada?- dijo la pelirroja preocupada.

Ginny se arrodilló junto a ellas al darse cuenta de algo. Señaló el centro de la diadema y vieron que había un hueco donde tendría que haber estado…

La piedra de la esperanza- susurró Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca- no está.


	53. Despedidas

**Capitulo 53: Despedidas. **

Ya sólo quedaba una semana para la batalla final, una semana que paso muy rápidamente. Los chicos informaron a Dumbledore de su descubrimiento, la piedra de la esperanza no estaba en la diadema y sin esa piedra no podrían hacer el sacrificio, pues era ahí donde residía todo el poder de la diadema y donde estaban encerradas las almas de las antepasadas de Sophi, entre ellas la de Anaxarete Carsma.

Las esperanzas que habían albergado en los corazones de los chicos y de la Orden del Fénix, desaparecieron tan pronto se dio a conocer la noticia entre las tropas del ejercito de la luz.

Harry durante toda esa semana había estado especialmente callado. Pasaba mucho tiempo a solas y sólo contestaba cuando no tenía más remedio. En clase estaba muy distraído y ni siquiera Alicia era capaz de sacarle más de cuatro palabras.

Pero nadie sabía que era en lo que Harry tanto pensaba, lo que la cabeza del muchacho estaba maquinando, sólo él lo sabía, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a su novia ¿El motivo? No sabía como hacerlo, sabía que a nadie le gustaría la decisión que había tomado pero tenía que hacerlo, sin el sacrificio de Sophi, tal vez fuese la única forma de acabar con Voldemort. Pero sabía que nadie le dejaría hacerlo por eso no sabía ni cuando ni como decírselo a la gente que quería. Pero tenía un plan y rogaba a Dios que funcionase.

Últimamente, los chicos no habían estado mucho tiempo a solas con sus parejas ya que estaban casi siempre entrenando, haciendo los deberes o estaban en clase.

Además con motivo del descubrimiento de que faltaba la piedra, nadie había hablado con Sophi sobre su misión, no tenía sentido hacerlo cuando la niña no podía sacrificarse ya que si lo hacía sería en vano.

**Lunes:**_ Cinco días antes de la batalla final_

Harry y Alicia estaban cerca de las sala de los menesteres, estaban buscando el anillo del chico pero no daban con él. Llevaban buscándolo desde que se hicieron novios y Harry desde antes.

Desde el sábado esas eran las únicas veces en la que los dos jóvenes estaban a solas y en esas ocasiones no hablaban mucho, Harry seguía con su mutismo y Alicia no conseguía sacarle mucha conversación.

El chico suspiró y miró a su novia que estaba de gatas en el suelo buscando por todos los lados.

No perdamos más el tiempo, cariño- dijo Harry- no está. Butler lo debió ver y se lo llevó, no hay otra explicación.

Si yo pienso lo mismo- dijo Alicia poniéndose en pie.

Esa idea no les gustaba a ninguno, ese anillo era algo muy especial para ellos, era el símbolo de su amor pero era lo único que se les ocurría que podía haber pasado.

Lo recuperaremos- dijo Harry al ver el afligido rostro de su novia.

Alicia asintió y se alejó junto a su novio, los dos en silencio.

**Martes:**_ Cuatro días antes de la batalla final_

Harry y sus amigos salieron del Gran Comedor después de comer junto a los españoles, excepto Verónica que iba unos pasos detrás de ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

¡Eih mirad!- dijo Ron dándole a Harry en el brazo.

Todos se detuvieron y miraron a las dobles puertas de roble, por donde entraba un hombre de ojos azules y pelo castaño claro casi rubio. Era alto y delgado, llevaba un traje muy elegante y tenía un porte altanero.

Es el padre de Verónica- dijo Tony viendo como la chica pasaba por al lado de ellos y empujaba con el hombro a Ana que la miró con cara de pocos amigos- es un esnob idiota.

¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo Harry viendo como Verónica llegaba hasta su padre y se alejaban juntos.

Vuelve a España, va a terminar el curso allí- dijo Tony.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione.

Porque no soporta haber perdido en el Torneo- dijo Roberto y sonrió- y porque odia ver a Tony y a Ana tan felices. El señor Husmon no se ha negado.

Estaremos mejor sin ella- dijo Ginny y todos asintieron.

Poco después todo el mundo se enteró de la marcha de Verónica. A nadie le había entristecido que se fuese.

**Miércoles:**_ Tres días antes de la batalla final_

En el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix había mucho movimiento desde que Dumbledore les dijo que la piedra de la esperanza no estaba en la diadema.

El director había pedido a algunos miembros de la Orden que buscasen alguna manera de acabar con Voldemort sin el sacrificio de Sophi.

También Dumbledore le había pedido al Señor Weasley que informase a los mendimagos de San Mungo y que pidiese a los demás países, que los pensaban ayudar, que enviasen muchos mendimagos para la batalla.

Otros miembros de la Orden y que vivían en otros países habían empezado a ir a Inglaterra para estar en la batalla final. Las pensiones muggles y mágicas estaban a rebosar de magos extranjeros no sólo de miembros de la Orden sino también de aurores de otros países que habían ido a ayudar.

Ahora Dumbledore se encontraba en Grimmauld place delante de mucho de los miembros de la Orden, no podían estar todos porque era un número muy alto pero todos los que estaban allí informarían a los demás.

También estaba el Señor Weasley con Kingsley y estos se encargarían de informar a los aurores de Inglaterra y a los de otros países, además de hacerlo con algunos magos que habían ido como voluntarios a luchar en la guerra.

¿Habéis encontrado otra manera de acabar con Voldemort?- dijo Dumbledore mirando a las personas a las que les había encargado esa misión.

Nada- dijo Tommy- tendremos que confiar en el poder de Harry y en que él pueda vencerle.

Dumbledore asintió con pesar y miró a su alrededor a todas las personas allí presentes. Sus rostros estaban contorsionados por la preocupación, Voldemort ya había sido vencido muchas veces pero siempre había vuelto y ese era el miedo de todos.

Entonces estamos en buenas manos- dijo Fred y todos le miraron- Harry siempre ha podido con Voldemort ¿Por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente?

Todos guardaron silencio, sabiendo que lo que el chico había dicho era cierto pero…

Sí, Potter le ha vencido- dijo un hombre de pelo cano y pequeños ojos- pero el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado siempre ha vuelto. Y para cuando descubrimos la forma de que Potter le mate para siempre y no vuelva, las esperanzas se esfuman tan rápido como aparecieron.

Sólo podemos rogar porque esta vez Harry pueda acabar con Voldemort- dijo Bill- y que lo haga de una vez por todas aunque no podamos sacrificar a la niña.

¿Y que diferencia va haber esta vez en las demás?- preguntó el mismo hombre.

Harry es más poderoso- dijo Bill.

Sí y Voldemort también, tiene un gran ejercito- contraatacó el hombre.

Nosotros también tenemos un gran ejercito- dijo Bill mirando al hombre- además de 11 chicos (a Luna y Neville también los incluye) que nos han demostrado que son más que una panda de adolescentes. Once chicos que están dispuestos a morir en esta guerra.

Perdona que no me sienta seguro dejando mi futuro en manos de once niños- dijo el hombre poniéndose en pie, furioso.

Son más que once niños- dijo Bill también empezando a enfurecerse.

Tu no lo entiendes… yo tengo mucho que perder en esta guerra- dijo el hombre- tengo una mujer y tres hijos.

¡Y yo también tengo un hijo!- gritó Bill dando un golpe en la mesa y poniéndose en pie- y he perdido en la guerra a mi mujer, a mi madre y a dos de mis hermanos… yo también tengo mucho que perder ¡Porque tres de esos adolescentes que están dispuestos a morir en la guerra son mis hermanos pequeños, y porque a los demás los quiero como si también lo fuesen¡Así que no eres el único que puede perder muchas cosas en esta guerra!

La sala quedó en silencio tras las palabras de Bill, Tonks que estaba a su lado le puso una mano en el antebrazo intentando tranquilizarlo. El pelirrojo se sentó sin apartar la mirada del hombre que había quedado sin habla ante lo dicho.

Debemos calmarnos- dijo Hestia Jones- si entre nosotros comenzamos a discutir, terminaremos perdiendo. Tenemos que estar unidos.

Hestia tiene razón- dijo Dumbledore- juntos somos más fuertes. Como ya ha dicho Bill, hemos reclutado un gran número de personas para el ejército, no sólo ingleses sino también de otros países. Además nos enviarán más mendimagos ¿No es así, Arthur?

Sí, Albus- dijo el Señor Weasley- los ministros de muchos países nos han enviado ayuda.

Sí, pero ellos no van a luchar ¿Verdad?- dijo una mujer de mirada fría.

¿Te refieres a los ministros?- dijo el Señor Weasley y la mujer asintió- no, ellos no lucharan.

¿Y tú lo harás?- dijo la mujer- ¿O harás como los demás ministros que se ocultan en su casa y envían a sus ejércitos?

No, lucharé- dijo el Señor Weasley- si es esa tu preocupación.

Algunos sonrieron orgullosos por tan valiente ministro que habían elegido y la mujer guardó silencio durante lo que quedaba de reunión.

Como no estamos seguros de donde va a ser el ataque- dijo Dumbledore- sólo sabemos que es en algún lugar en el que el cartel pone center, por lo que nos dijo Cristine- señaló a la mujer que se acariciaba el vientre- y su hija Wendy, vamos a estar alerta. En todos los lugares en donde puede ser el ataque tendremos a varios magos vigilando, y en cuanto empiece el ataque, esos miembros de la Orden avisaran al miembro que se encuentre en San Mungo, para que este avise a los sanadores y los mendimagos se trasladen y utilicen los edificios de alrededor para atender a los heridos.

Todos asintieron.

Ya he asignado esa misión a varios personas- dijo Dumbledore y en la sala asintieron varios magos que eran los que iban a estar en San Mungo y en los lugares donde podía ser el ataque.

La reunión continúo durante una hora más en la que se discutieron algunas cosas importantes sobre la batalla que se acercaba.

**Jueves, noche:**_ Dos noches antes de la batalla final_

Harry se encontraba en la sala común, ya todos se habían ido a la cama menos él. No tenía sueño, sólo pensaba y pensaba en lo mismo, en el desenlace de su destino. Miraba las llamas de la chimenea sin verlas ya que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

Alicia bajó de su habitación al no poder dormir, se quedó parada en las escaleras mirando al chico que amaba, sabiendo de sobra lo que pasaba en esos momentos por la mente de su novio, lo mismo que había estado pasando durante toda esa semana.

Encontraremos otra manera de acabar con Voldemort- dijo Alicia sacándolo de su pensamientos.

Harry la miró, la piel de su rostro se tornaba dorada a causa del matiz rojizo del fuego, se veía realmente atractivo. _"Si supieses que ya tengo un plan, pequeña…" _pensó Harry mientras veía como ella se acercaba.

Se sentó junto a él y le cogió suavemente la mano. Con el pulgar comenzó a acariciarle el dorso.

Sé que queda poco para la batalla final- dijo Alicia y Harry bufó- bueno muy poco- sonrió ella con tristeza- dos días, dentro de dos noches tú estarás enfrentándote a Voldemort…

Alicia, no sigas- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos- no pienses en lo que va a pasar, lo que tienes que hacer es disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda antes de la batalla.

Hablas como si alguno de nosotros no fuésemos a sobrevivir- dijo Alicia sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Es una posibilidad- dijo Harry- es muy probable que yo no sobreviva, Voldemort es ahora muy poderoso.

Pero tú también- dijo Alicia- no vas a morir Harry, vas a vivir y podrás hacer realidad las promesas que me has hecho.

Dentro de dos días veremos si tienes razón- dijo Harry agarrando con fuerza la mano de la chica y dándole un apretón.

Alicia apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio y los dos se quedaron en silencio. Esa había sido la conversación más larga que habían tenido en toda la semana. Lo que ellos no sabían es, que algunas personas y alguien que no era humano, les habían escuchado.

**Viernes: **_Un día antes de la batalla final. _

Esa mañana, Harry tuvo la sensación de que todo el colegio hablaba de algo que él no sabía. Allá donde iba veía a gente cuchicheando y ni él, ni ninguno de sus amigos lograban saber de lo que hablaban.

También hubo mucho movimiento en la lechucería, muchas lechuzas fueron enviadas con cartas¿El destino?, Harry supuso que sus familias.

La verdad es que ni el gran número de cartas enviadas, ni los cuchicheos le importaban en ese momento. Sólo quería encontrar el modo de contarle a su novia el plan para que no se lo tomase muy mal y ya creía saber como hacerlo.

Nadie pareció prestar atención ese día a las clases, ni siquiera los profesores estaban demasiado centrados. Pero las horas se hicieron cortas y pronto los alumnos se encontraban saliendo del Gran Comedor después de la cena.

Ginny llegó al baño de prefectos y entró al vestuario de las chicas como J.J le había dicho, después de que terminase de cenar y se hubiese ido del Gran Comedor a toda prisa.

Al entrar no pudo evitar sonreír. J.J, recreando su primera vez, había hecho un lecho de almohadas y en cuanto ella cerró la puerta, lanzó un hechizo a la misma, la cual selló y toda la sala quedó insonorizada.

Pero su sonrisa se borró al saber lo que significaba eso, era una despedida por si al día siguiente alguno de ellos moría.

Te compre algo- dijo J.J- esta encima de las almohadas.

Ginny no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó al lecho de almohadas en donde vio una pequeña cajita. Se sentó con cuidado en el borde, cogió la caja y la abrió. Dentro estaba un anillo que vio (parecía hace mucho) en una de las salidas a Hogsmeade. Era de oro blanco y tenía una pequeña piedra azul en el centro.

Le había encantado y J.J le había prometido que se lo compraría, y al final había cumplido su promesa.

Hice una escapadita esta mañana y te lo compré- dijo J.J mientras ella acariciaba la joya- por suerte aún no lo habían vendido¿No dices nada?

No se que decir- dijo Ginny.

Pues dime si te gusta- dijo J.J sonriendo.

Ya sabes que sí- Ginny seguía sin mirarle.

Pues no pareces muy entusiasmada- soltó J.J.

¿Por qué me lo regalas ahora?-preguntó Ginny levantando la cabeza.

J.J vio que tenía los ojos humedecidos, se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella.

Porque no he tenido oportunidad antes de hacerlo- respondió J.J- como rompimos.

¿Es una despedida?- preguntó Ginny con la voz quebrada.

J.J guardó silencio, podía mentir o decir la verdad.

Sí, es un regalo que te hago por si acaso no vuelvo mañana de la batalla.-

No quiero una despedida, no hacen falta despedidas- Ginny cerró la cajita y una lágrima recorrió su rostro- los dos vamos a volver y entonces- le cogió la mano y le puso la caja- me lo darás.

Pero…-

Después de la batalla- sonrió Ginny con tristeza.

J.J la miró a los ojos y vio que ella necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse para no morir mañana, para luchar con todas sus fuerzas, para no perder la esperanza. Y él se lo daría.

Después de la batalla te lo daré- dijo J.J sonriendo.

Y se quedaron en silencio, observándose, intentando grabar en su cabeza el rostro del otro.

* * *

Wendy se encontraba en su cuarto, Draco le había pedido que le esperase allí. La chica no sabía lo que el joven quería pero aún así estaba sentada en la cama esperando como él le había pedido.

La puerta se abrió un poco y Draco asomó la cabeza. Wendy le miró y vio que él sonreía.

Draco entró y dejó sobre una mesa un equipo de música que había encantado para que se pudiese usar en Hogwarts, lo encendió y se empezó a oír un tango.

La rubia sonrió al oír la música, durante el verano ella se había enterado de que Narcisa le había enseñado a su hijo bailar tangos y ella le había insistido en que le enseñara, a lo que Draco se había negado. Pero esa noche la complacería.

La cogió de las manos y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. La agarró con una mano en la cintura, y a ella le ayudó a poner las manos donde debía, pero antes de comenzar, sacó de entre sus ropas una rosa roja y se la puso en la boca. Wendy comenzó a reír mientras Draco movía las cejas graciosamente.

Wendy céntrate- dijo Draco con dificultad por tener la flor en la boca y luego sonrió al ver que su novia intentaba ponerse seria lo cual le costaba.

Empezaron a bailar, Draco sin necesidad de hablar, sólo moviéndole el cuerpo como debía hacerlo, le enseñó poco a poco los movimientos del baile. Wendy se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Bonita despedida- susurró Wendy mientras bailaban.

El rubio, que después de un rato ya se había quitado la flor de la boca y reposaba en la mesa, miró a su novia a los ojos. Vio que ella lo miraba con tristeza y suspiró.

¿Quién ha dicho que es una despedida?- dijo Draco, no le gustaba utilizar esa palabra para lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Es lo que parece- dijo Wendy.

Pues te equivocas- Draco apartó la mirada- sólo te estoy enseñando a bailar, después de la batalla seguiremos las clases.

Si hay un después ¿no?- preguntó Wendy sonriendo y él la miró- Draco todo esto lo has preparado porque te preocupa que mañana no volvamos uno de los dos.

Draco detuvo el baile y suspiró. De entre sus ropas sacó un pergamino que le entregó a su novia.

¿Qué es?-

Mi testamento- respondió Draco y ella lo miró alarmada- esta mañana he hecho una escapada para solucionar algunas cosas. Te he puesto como heredera de todos mis bienes, de todos los que heredé de mis padres. Si vencemos la Mansión Malfoy te pertenecerá, las tres cámaras que tengo en Gringotts. Y varias casas que tengo por Europa, América y Asia. Todo será tuyo.

Pero yo no quiero estas cosas- dijo Wendy- no las quiero si tú no estas conmigo.

Draco suspiró de nuevo y la abrazó con fuerza, la estrechó entre sus brazos y dejó que ella llorase en su hombro.

* * *

Dominic se encontraba tumbado en la cama de sus padres. Sirius estaba tumbado a su derecha y Rachel a su izquierda, los tres miraban el techo en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Dominic y los dos adultos le escucharon- algo que me oprime el corazón.

¿Tienes idea de que puede tratarse ese mal presentimiento?- dijo Rachel.

No estoy seguro- respondió el muchacho- pero tan sólo es un presentimiento, no tiene que pasar nada.

Eso espero- dijo Sirius- espero que todos volvamos con vida- miró a su hijo- Dominic ¿Qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo? Vete a buscar a tu novia y pasa un rato con ella.

Se ha empeñado en que quiere ir a la batalla- dijo Dominic con el ceño fruncido.

Tiene derecho de ir si es lo que quiere- dijo Sirius- además desde que estáis saliendo le has estado entrenando ¿no es así?- el joven Black asintió- y ha mejorado mucho ¿no?

Sí- dijo Dominic.

Entonces no tienes porque preocuparte- dijo Rachel- además tu vas a estar allí para cuidarla. Anda vete con ella, seguro que te esta buscando.

Dominic asintió y tras darles un beso a sus padres salió del cuarto. Sirius se acercó a Rachel, la abrazó y la dio un beso.

Ojalá y todos volvamos mañana sanos y salvo- dijo Rachel.

Lo haremos, ya verás- dijo Sirius.

* * *

Harry y Alicia se encontraban frente a la sala de los menesteres, no habían ido a cenar y ella se estaba quejando porque tenía hambre y los ojos vendados.

Vamos, Harry, déjame quitarme esto ya- dijo Alicia.

Espera- dijo él mientras pasaba tres veces delante de la puerta y pensaba en lo que quería.

Cuando la puerta apareció la abrió, cogió la mano de su novia y la hizo entrar al cuarto. Le quitó la venda. Alicia miró a su alrededor, al fondo del cuarto había una chimenea y enfrente había una mesa redonda donde había un par de velas, un pequeño jarrón con dos rosas rojas, y un par de platos con comida. Y cerca de la puerta había una cama de matrimonio con doseles y sobre las sabanas, pétalos de rosas. Entre medias de la mesa y la cama, un espacio donde se podía bailar ya que cerca había una mesa con un equipo de música.

¿Qué te parece?- dijo Harry, parado en el centro de la habitación y sonriendo - ¿Te gusta?

Sí- dijo Alicia- Pero ¿Para que has preparado todo esto?

Para pasar un rato con mi novia- dijo Harry- quería que todo fuese perfecto.

Alicia lo miró a los ojos, sabía que había algo más, sus ojos le delataban, detrás de esa sonrisa y de esa hermosa habitación se escondía algo que no se atrevía a decirle.

¿Para que has preparado todo esto, Harry?- volvió a preguntar Alicia ya sin sonreír.

Harry también dejó de sonreír y suspiró. Miró a su novia a los ojos. Le conocía demasiado bien.

Alicia, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho¿verdad?- preguntó Harry.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo Alicia preocupada.

Lo sabes ¿verdad?- dijo Harry.

No lo hagas Harry, no sigas diciendo eso- dijo Alicia señalándolo- no se te ocurra despedirte.

La chica se dio la vuelta para irse pero Harry dio un par de zancadas hasta alcanzarla y darle la vuelta.

Es necesario- dijo Harry cogiéndola del rostro con ambas manos.

No, no lo es- dijo Alicia con los ojos humedecidos y la mirada clavada en ese mar verde- porque mañana los dos vamos a sobrevivir, no nos pasará nada a ninguno. Porque hicimos una promesa y tenemos que cumplirla.

Tendré que romper esa promesa y todas las que hice- dijo Harry.

¿Por qué hablas así¿Por qué hablas como si supieses que vas a morir?- dijo Alicia.

Sabes perfectamente que a la diadema de Anaxarete Carsma le falta la piedra de la esperanza- dijo Harry con calma- y por ello no podemos sacrificar a Sophi porque la diadema tiene que estar completa. Pero yo tengo un plan, lo llevo pensando toda la semana.

¿Qué plan?- dijo Alicia temiendo lo peor.

Yo podría concentrar toda mi magia y mi energía- dijo Harry- y acabar con Voldemort.

Pero eso te mataría- dijo Alicia llorando- y no serviría de nada porque el corazón más oscuro sólo puede ser vencido por el más puro.

Pero es muy probable que consiga vencerlo- dijo Harry.

¡No servirá de nada!- gritó Alicia soltándose del amarre de Harry y apoyándose en la pared- ¡Tu muerte sería en vano¡¿Es que no ves que la diadema tiene que estar completa?!

Alicia se sentó en el suelo y lloró al pensar en la locura que su novio quería cometer. Harry se arrodilló frente a ella e intentó acariciarla pero la chica se apartó y él suspiró.

Debo hacerlo cariño- susurró Harry.

¡Claro que no!- gritó Alicia mirándolo- ¡No es tu deber¡Simplemente lo haces para morir como un héroe pero si lo haces vas a morir en vano y nadie recordará a ese idiota que se autodestruyó para intentar salvarles la vida!

No lo hago para morir como un héroe- dijo Harry sin alterarse por lo gritos de su novia.

¡Claro que lo haces por eso!- gritó Alicia- ¡Eres un egoísta que no piensa en mi y en como me voy a sentir!

¡En ti es en lo único que pienso!- gritó Harry- ¡Quiero cometer esta locura para poder darte un mundo de paz en el que puedas vivir sin miedo¡Lo hago porque te quiero y quiero que tengas la oportunidad de formar una familia aunque yo no sea parte de ella!

Harry estiró sus temblorosas manos hasta le rostro de Alicia y esta vez ella no se apartó. Le limpió el rastro de lágrimas pero no servía de nada porque ella seguía llorando.

La ayudó a ponerse en pie y la llevó al centro de la habitación. Con su varita puso música lenta, cogió los brazos de la chica y se los puso alrededor del cuello y luego le rodeó la cintura con delicadeza. Empezaron a moverse lentamente.

Estás temblando- Harry habló con más calma.

No quiero perderte- dijo Alicia llorando y con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él.

No me perderás- dijo Harry- pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo, te amo y te seguiré amando desde donde este, mi alma y mi corazón siempre estarán contigo, recuerda que tu eres esa parte de mi cuerpo- hizo que le mirara a los ojos- por favor no llores más, no quiero que en mi último recuerdo de ti, estés llorando.

Alicia ahogó un sollozo y se abrazó con fuerza a él. Harry le devolvió el abrazo y siguieron bailando.

* * *

Dominic caminaba por los pasillos cuando se encontró a su novia que caminaba hacía él. La chica sonrió y corrió para reunirse con él. Se dieron un beso.

Te estaba buscando- dijo Alison.

Estaba con mis padres- dijo Dominic- ¿Les has enviado a tus padres una lechuza diciéndoles lo que tienes pesando hacer?

No- dijo Alison- si lo hago se presentarían mañana aquí y me llevarían a casa.

Seguramente sería mejor que ir a la batalla- dijo Dominic.

Ya lo hemos discutido- dijo Alison con el ceño fruncido- si Luna y Neville van y no tiene poderes especiales como vosotros ¿Por qué no voy a ir yo?

¿Y si Luna y Neville se tirasen por un puente, tú también lo harías?- dijo Dominic.

Si eso sirviese para algo, sí- dijo Alison sonriendo.

No sé para que discuto contigo- dijo Dominic- si siempre te terminas saliendo con la tuya.

Alison sonrió, la rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó.

* * *

Neville y Luna estaban en la clase en la que lo hicieron por primera vez. El chico estaba sentado en una silla y Luna estaba sobre él a horcajadas. El muchacho le acariciaba el cabello con ternura y se miraban a los ojos.

Estás preciosa, mi pequeña loca- dijo Neville con ternura.

Gracias, mi gordito torpe- dijo Luna a pesar de que Neville ya no estaba tan gordito como antaño.

Los dos sonrieron con ternura y Luna le dio un beso en la nariz.

Si algo me pasa Luna¿Cuidarás a mis padres, verdad?- preguntó Neville.

La rubia apoyó la frente sobre la de su novio y sus miradas volvieron a quedar conectadas.

Sí, lo haré- dijo Luna- pero no te va a pasar nada, así que juntos lo haremos. Incluso he pensado que podríamos llevárnoslos a casa cuando nos casemos, no me gusta la idea de que estén en el hospital, ellos necesitan el calor de un hogar.

¿Harías eso por mi?- dijo Neville- si los teníamos en el hospital era porque mi abuela era demasiado mayor para hacerse cargo de ellos y yo demasiado pequeño, además de que cuando empezase Hogwarts mi abuela se iba a quedar sola con ellos. Luna, necesitan muchos cuidados.

Cuidados que nosotros les daremos- dijo Luna sonriendo- esta decidido cuando nos casemos los llevaremos a vivir con nosotros.

¿Y quién ha dicho que nos vayamos a casar?- preguntó Neville sonriendo.

¿Es que no te quieres casar conmigo?- dijo Luna.

Es lo que más deseo en este mundo- dijo Neville abrazándola con fuerza.

* * *

Ron estaba sentado en las escaleras de piedra que había enfrente al Gran Comedor. Hermione le vio y se sentó junto a él.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la castaña.

Pensando- dijo Ron.

¿En qué?- preguntó Hermione.

En donde llevarte para poder despedirme de ti como te mereces- respondió Ron- la sala de los menesteres esta ocupada por Harry y Alicia, en nuestros cuartos están durmiendo Dean, Seamus, Parvati y Lavender. El baño de prefectos estaba ocupada por J.J y Ginny…

No quiero que te despidas- dijo Hermione y Ron la miró.

Bueno vale, no le llamemos despedida, la verdad es que suena muy mal- dijo Ron sonriendo y rodeándole los hombros a su novia- llamémoslo "Encuentro casual en el que quiero hacer el amor a mi mujer, para que mañana me levante con energías y acabe con todo el que se me ponga por delante" ¿Te parece?

Aunque es más largo, me gusta más como suena- dijo Hermione sonriendo y acurrucándose en el cuerpo de su novio- ese nombre no te da la sensación de que mañana alguno de los dos no va a volver.

¿Por qué tendría que dar esa sensación?- dijo Ron sonriendo- mañana los dos vamos a volver. Todos vamos a volver y podremos vivir en paz. Yo confió en Harry, él podrá acabar con Voldemort.

Sí, yo también lo creo- dijo Hermione y miró a su novio- ¿Y ya se te ha ocurrido donde vamos a tener ese encuentro casual?

Pues no- dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza.

Que os parece en uno de los camarotes libres que hay en mi barco- dijo una voz tras ellos.

Los dos miraron por encima de su hombro y vieron a Viktor que les sonreía.

No suena mal- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Entonces todo vuestro- dijo Viktor sonriendo- seguidme.

Ron miró a su novia y esta se encogió de hombros. Los dos se pusieron en pie y siguieron a Krum hacía los jardines.

Ya en el barco, Viktor los llevó a uno de los camarotes y los dos entraron y el búlgaro cerró la puerta con una sonrisa. Miraron a su alrededor, no era muy grande pero era muy acogedor. Ron se puso a cotillear e intentó abrir una caja que había sobre una mesa pero Hermione le dio un manotazo.

¿Qué?- susurró Ron mirando a su novia que tenía el ceño fruncido.

No cotillees- dijo Hermione.

Prefieres que pasemos a la acción- dijo Ron sonriendo y Hermione negó con la cabeza pero intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Ron se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura. Hermione le correspondió al beso y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras sentía las manos de su novio acariciándole la espalda y el cabello.

Te quiero- susurró Hermione.

Y yo a ti- dijo Ron.

Comenzó a besarla el cuello, había cogido especial gusto por esa parte del cuerpo de su novia, su parte vampiro le hacía apreciar más la longitud y la extensión de su cuello, la suavidad de su piel en esa parte y lo calida que era. Pero no sentía deseos de morderlo, sino de besarlo, de acariciarlo con su lengua y con sus manos. Y así lo hizo mientras la llevaba a la cama.

* * *

Las lenguas de J.J y Ginny estaban unidas en una suave danza. Las manos de Ginny desordenaban el cabello del chico. Las manos de J.J se movían por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Él seguía de rodillas en el suelo y la tumbó con cuidado en la cama.

Se tumbó junto a ella y sus labios se dedicaron a besarla por todo el rostro, por el cabello, el cuello. Sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y se introdujeron bajo su camisa. Acariciando la suave piel de su vientre, jugueteando con su ombligo y subiendo su mano hasta los senos de la joven ocultos por el sostén.

Las manos de Ginny le acariciaron la espalda con suavidad, se acurrucó más cerca de su cuerpo y entrelazó sus piernas con las de él mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa del muchacho.

* * *

Luna comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Neville, en los últimos botones su novio la ayudó hasta que se deshicieron de la prenda.

Las manos de Luna acariciaron el pecho desnudo de su novio y luego sus labios empezaron a recorrerlo. Ella seguía sentada a horcajadas y esto les permitía a ambos llegar a todas las partes del cuerpo del otro.

Luna volvió a besarle en los labios y él la correspondió. Neville comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa a ella mientras la besaba el cuello.

Cuando el último botón fue desabrochado, le quitó la camisa y luego el sostén que llevaba. Su cuerpo quedó al descubierto y Neville tubo más acceso para acariciarle los senos con suavidad.

* * *

Las manos de Dominic acariciaban con suavidad los senos de su novia, ambos estaban desnudos de cintura para arriba.

Ninguno de los dos sabía como había comenzado todo aquello, de pronto estaban besándose en el pasillo y ahora estaban dentro de una clase vacía, besándose como nunca antes se habían besado y probando otras partes del cuerpo del otro.

Dominic había hecho aparecer unas mantas en el suelo de la clase y ahora Alison estaba tumbada boca arriba sobre ella, y el chico le acariciaba los senos mientras la miraba. Un leve sonrojo se extendía por el rostro de ambos.

Las manos de él temblaban al igual que habían temblado las de ella cuando le había quitado la camisa. Los labios de Dominic se unieron a sus manos, probó los senos de la joven, se introdujo en la boca la cúspide de su pecho que estaba dura por la excitación.

Alison arqueó la espalda y soltó un gemido de placer mientras Dominic seguía jugueteando con esa parte del cuerpo de su novia. La besaba, la acariciaba con los labios y la nariz, la mordía con suavidad y lo succionaba para placer de ella.

La mano de Dominic comenzó a bajar pasando por su vientre, por su ombligo y deteniéndose sobre la falda del uniforme.

* * *

Draco desabrochó la falda mientras sus labios se dedicaban a los senos de su novia que le desordenaba el cabello.

Le bajó la falda despacio hasta dejarla con la pequeña braga. La acaricio los muslos, mientras la besaba en los labios y Wendy le correspondía.

Con uno de sus dedos comenzó a hacerla círculos en el interior de sus muslos y luego sus manos subieron hasta el centro de placer de la rubia. Lo acarició por encima de la ropa interior y luego le desprendió de la última prenda quedando desnuda.

Sus labios comenzaron a recorrerla por el cuello, y fue bajando por los senos hasta el ombligo donde se centro un poco más. Y luego continúo bajando hasta llegar a la intimidad de su novia, la cual besó y acarició. Wendy se aferraba a las sabanas de su cama mientras gemía sin parar.

* * *

Ron besó los muslos de su novia, y siguió bajando por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies los cuales besó deteniéndose en cada uno de sus dedos. Hermione le miró y él le devolvió la mirada.

Se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar en los labios. Intentó no hacerle daño aplastándola con su cuerpo y ella comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Sus manos bajaron hasta la parte baja de su espalda y luego se fue hacía el cinturón del chico.

Hermione le quitó el cinturón y le desabrochó los pantalones. Con ayuda de Ron los bajo y luego hizo lo mismo con la última prenda que le cubría. Ahora los dos completamente desnudos comenzaron a acariciarse el cuerpo.

* * *

Las manos de Harry viajaban por el cuerpo de Alicia sin parar, las de ella recorrían el cuerpo de él. Ninguno dejaba ningún espacio, ni rincón sin tocar. Piel con piel. Calor con calor. Cuerpo con cuerpo. Sus bocas unidas por el deseo y el amor.

Sus cuerpos desnudos buscando el roce del cuerpo del otro. Sus piernas entrelazadas. Sus respiraciones aceleradas y al mismo ritmo que la del otro. El sudor recorriéndoles a ambos y mezclándose allí donde sus cuerpos se unían. Sus gemidos ahogados por la boca del otro. La lengua recorriendo la boca del otro por completo. Besos húmedos y hambrientos.

La lengua de él comenzó a recorrer el rostro de ella, llegó hasta su barbilla y continúo en su cuello. Se miraron a los ojos, una mirada triste llena de deseo y amor contra una mirada color esperanza llena de los mismos sentimientos.

Te amo- susurró él.

Alicia arqueó su espalda y echó la cabeza hacía atrás mientras soltaba un gemido de placer. Sus cuerpos volvían ha estar unidos como tantas veces en ese último año.

Harry comenzó con un ritmo lento y acompasado. Ella se movía con él, eran uno sólo, un solo ser.

Se querían, se amaban, se adoraban y se lo estaban demostrando el uno al otro. Porque esa noche sería su última noche juntos. Luego él cometería la mayor locura, se autodestruiría y sólo por amor.

Alicia al recordar eso tuvo ganas de llorar pero se contuvo y besó a Harry con desesperación. No queriendo que esa noche terminase, no queriendo que amaneciese, no queriendo que él se alejase de ella.

Harry comenzó a besarla el rostro y luego la beso detrás de la oreja. Ella cerró los ojos y retuvo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos. Contuvo los sollozos que querían salir con sus gemidos.

Sentía como Harry le hacía el amor, era diferente a otras veces, era como si él quisiese que recordase esa noche para toda la vida y Alicia sabía que nunca la olvidaría.

Te amo- le susurró al oído ella.

Harry la miró a los ojos y la sonrió con ternura. Le beso la frente y juntos llegaron hasta el punto más alto de placer. El cuerpo de él descansó junto al de ella pero sin quitarse del todo del encima. La abrazó con fuerza y le besó el cuello con suavidad.

Duerme, mi amor- le susurró al oído- mañana nos espera un día duro.

Alicia asintió y cerró los ojos al igual que él. Sin saber que sus amigos también estaban abrazados a sus parejas e intentaban conciliar el sueño en diferentes puntos del castillo.

* * *

Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho. Sentado detrás de su escritorio. Pensaba en la batalla que habría mañana y en alguna manera de acabar con Voldemort.

Sus manos estaban unidas y sus ojos tenían la mirada clavada en su fénix que le devolvía la mirada. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no oyó como llamaban a la puerta suavemente y esta se abría.

Albus- el director salió de sus pensamientos y miró a la profesora Mcgonagall que estaba allí parada, mirándolo- es tarde Albus y mañana nos espera un día duro, deberías irte a la cama.

Lo sé- dijo Dumbledore- iba a ir enseguida, mi querida Minerva. Sólo estaba pensando en mañana.

¿Has encontrado alguna forma de acabar con él?- preguntó la mujer.

Me temo que no- dijo Dumbledore- y tengo la sensación de que mañana no todo será felicidad.

_

* * *

Alicia miró a su alrededor se encontraba oculta tras una columna en la sala donde estaba el velo por donde había caído Voldemort meses atrás. Sintió el cuerpo de Harry pegado a ella. Hacía un terrible frío, estaba congelada y el vaho salía de su boca. _

_Se que estáis ahí- oyó que decía Voldemort con su siseante voz- puedo sentiros._

_Alicia, aterrorizada, empezó a temblar a convulsiones mientras negaba con la cabeza. Harry la abrazó contra su cuerpo y ella se aferró a su espalda desnuda._

_Puedo oler vuestro miedo, sobretodo el tuyo Alicia- dijo Voldemort._

_Intenta despertar- oyó Alicia que decía Harry._

_Me gusta que sintáis miedo por que las cosas han cambiado- dijo Voldemort y oyeron sus pasos- no habéis visto nada de lo que el señor Tenebroso puede hacer. La sangre, el dolor, el sufrimiento…- los pasos cada vez se oían más cerca-…el terror, la traición, el odio, la venganza y la oscuridad que habéis visto en estos años no ha sido nada comparado con lo que vais a ver ahora. Instaurare la oscuridad en el mundo y nadie podrá evitarlo._

_Despierta- susurró Harry desesperado pero ninguno de los dos podía despertar._

_¿Creíais que había llegado la paz?- dijo Voldemort con burla- vosotros nunca conoceréis esa palabra._

_Los pasos se habían detenido y del otro lado de la columna se asomó el rostro de Voldemort que los sonrió con crueldad._

_¡Bu! Os encontré- dijo Voldemort._

_Alicia vio como Harry desaparecía y ella miró al que por mucho tiempo había creído su padre. La sonreía con malicia, dio un paso hacía ella y al verlo Alicia empezó a caminar de espaldas hasta que tropezó y cayó. _

_Tu novio te ha dejado solita- dijo Voldemort- es una lastima pero por ahora me conformo contigo._

_Tú no eres real, no puedes serlo, caíste tras el velo, nadie puede salir de detrás de él- dijo Alicia- nadie puede sin el medallón de Rowena._

_Claro que s__í__- dijo Voldemort- yo he podido, soy real Alicia, tan real como lo eres tú. _

_Pero ¿Cómo?- dijo Alicia._

_¿Qué como he salido?- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- porque me pertenece, ese velo es mío por herencia, ese velo perteneció a Alasdair Hoffman y yo soy su heredero. Él, Nathan, Slytherin y mis otros antepasados me han ayudado a salir de ahí dentro, me han dado el suficiente poder para implantar la oscuridad para siempre. ¿Creéis que lo habéis visto todo?-soltó una terrible carcajada que heló la sangre de la joven- Que equivocados estáis, a__ú__n no habéis visto lo que es una guerra de verdad, lo que es el sufrimiento. Lo único que tengo que hacer es encontrar a la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma, acabar con ella y seré invencible._

_¿Anaxarete Carsma?- dijo Alicia, no entendía muy bien lo que decía ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?_

_No comprendes bien lo que te estoy diciendo- dijo Voldemort sonriendo al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de la chica- la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma es la única esperanza de que vosotros ganéis en esta guerra, ella debe de ser pura, inocente, frágil e ingenua. Ella desprenderá por cada poro de su piel bondad, y su deber será ayudar a la gente, hacerla sentir bien, para ella su responsabilidad será salvar a toda la gente en la guerra. La gente pura de corazón la adoraran pero los niños serán los únicos que se darán cuenta de que junto a ella están a salvo, que ella es su salvadora porque los adultos están demasiado preocupados en sus problemas y no se dan cuenta de las cosas buenas de la gente. La única forma de encontrar paz cuando estás sufriendo es que ella este a tu lado. Ella sentirá el sufrimiento de todo el mundo puro de corazón, porque llevará sobre sus hombros el sufrimiento de toda la gente en la guerra. Ella será un ángel o por lo menos por sus venas correrá la sangre de un ángel porque Anaxarete Carsma no era un simple mujer, cuando la magia anido en su cuerpo ella era un ángel al igual que cuando la magia oscura habito en el cuerpo de Alasdair __Hoffman era un demonio, enviados allí por el mismísimo infierno y el mismísimo cielo para dialogar y llegar a un acuerdo entre los dos lados__ pero esto lo sabe muy poca gente, esta parte de la historia se ha ido perdiendo poco a poco hasta que no quedó nada__. Por eso debo matarla, porque si ella se sacrifica por el mundo, yo moriré pero si la mato antes, seré invencible._

_¿Quién es ella?- dijo Alicia._

_No lo s__é__- dijo Voldemort-¿Y crees que te lo diría si lo supiese?- el señor Tenebroso sonrió al notar como el miedo crecía en Alicia- ¿Sabes? Entiendo que me tengas miedo porque por mi sangre corre la sangre de un verdadero demonio como buen heredero de Alasdair Hoffman. Esas historias de las películas muggles en las que salen demonios no tiene nada que ver con lo de la realidad__ porque la realidad es mucho peor. _

_Entonces una esfera de luz blanca apareció en el lugar, Voldemort la observó, revoloteo alrededor de él y luego alrededor de Alicia._

_Es magia blanca- dijo Voldemort siguiendo con la mirada a la esfera._

_El señor Tenebroso abrió los ojos de par en par como si acabase de comprender algo pero Alicia estaba cada vez más perdida. Y entonces la esfera de luz se estrelló contra el pecho de ella._

_Alicia abrió los ojos y abrió la boca pero de esta no salió ningún sonido. Su cuerpo se iluminó y empezó a oír una voz femenina dentro de su cabeza._

_Mi querida heredera, t__ú__ eres la única que puede acabar con la oscuridad para siempre, busca mi diadema, búscala. Tu sacrificio no será en vano pero necesitas la diadema, sin ella no podrás hacer nada. Mi niña, t__ú__ no eres s__ó__lo una mujer, no eres s__ó__lo una bruja, eres un ángel como buena heredera mía, todas tus antepasadas lo han sido aunque no lo supiesen, incluso tu madre lo era. Ella antes que tú fue mi heredera pero cuando tú naciste te paso el legado. ¿Te preguntar__á__s por tus hermanos? Ellos son los herederos de Jenna y Jack Heap pero esa sangre viene por parte de padre. Al fin y al cabo los tres tenéis mi sangre, la de Jack y Jenna Heap y la de Rowena Ravenclaw pero tú eres mi verdadera heredera porque eres la mayor. Ten valor mi pequeña._

_Alicia dejó de escuchar la voz femenina y la luz de su cuerpo se apagó. Sus ojos se encontraron con los rojos del señor Oscuro que la miraba._

_Eres tú¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- dijo Voldemort- siempre buscabas hacer el bien, te encantaba ayudar a la gente, y tus ojos están llenos de tristeza porque no s__ó__lo sufres por ti sino también por todo el mundo que esta sufriendo en la guerra. Además__ te conviertes en unipegaso la criatura más pura del mundo y esa criatura tiene unas alas muy parecidas a los ángeles, se que tu novio Harry te llama así y no sabe la razón que tiene al hacerlo__ porque por t__ú__ sangre corre la sangre de Anaxarete Carsma__ un verdadero ángel bajado desde el cielo __sólo__ para dialogar con Alasdair como ya te he dicho antes, pero al sentir la magia en su cuerpo ambos decidieron quedarse en este mundo y no volver al cielo o al infierno, uno quería hacer el bien y ayudar a la gente, el otro todo lo contrario. Eres ella, la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma, la única que puede acabar conmigo pero no lo permitiré. Antes te mataré._

_Voldemort la apuntó con la varita, Alicia buscó la suya pero no estaba. "Despierta" pensó Alicia cerrando los ojos "despierta"._

_Siento que te estás despertando- dijo Voldemort pero decidió hacer otra cosa al ver que se iba a despertar- ¡Obliviate!_

_El hechizo impactó en el cuerpo de Alicia poco segundos antes de desaparecer. _

Alicia soltó un grito desgarrador y se incorporó en la cama. Un sudor frío la recorría el cuerpo empapándolo y las lágrimas se mezclaban con él. Harry se incorporó junto a ella e intentó calmarla con suaves palabras pero ella no escuchaba aún estaba demasiado impactada con lo descubierto.

No sólo había recordado el sueño que había tenido en verano, sino que además había descubierto la verdad, ella era la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma, ella era quien debía sacrificarse por el mundo.

Voldemort le lanzó el hechizo _¡Obliviate! _para que no recordase nada, para que no recordase que ella debía sacrificarse. En esos tiempos, ella no había comprendido los alcances de ser la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma, ni siquiera sabia quien era esa mujer pero ahora era muy diferente, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo que significaba ser su heredera. Ahora sabía que ella sería la que no podría cumplir con la promesa que hizo con Harry.

Ha sido sólo una pesadilla- oyó que decía su novio y le miró.

Él la acariciaba el cabello e intentaba tranquilizarla con suaves besos en el rostro y en el hombro. Pero ella sabia que había sido más que una pesadilla, había sido un recuerdo, una revelación.

Harry le hizo tumbarse y ella obedeció por inercia. El chico se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Le siguió susurrando palabras al oído y él terminó quedándose dormido, pero ella no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Pronto nos volveremos a ver mamá- susurró con la voz débil.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!!

¿Qué tal? Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero he estado bastante ocupada con las navidades y con el trabajo pero bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste. Aquí se revelara algo importante, algo que gente esta pensando. Creo que muchos me van a querer matar.

Bueno además, Si podéis metores en la pagina de youtube y poner: los tres héroes. Os saldrá un video que se llama así y que ha hehco una tal AliciaXuka, esa soy yo. He subido hace poco un video que hice yo de Harry Potter, espero que os guste, no tiene nada que ver con el fic y lo hice después de leer el sexto libro de Harry Potter, espero que os guste y si podéis dejarme un comentario con lo que os ha parecido.

Bueno no me enrollo más, espero que os guste el capitulo. Besos. Disfrutadlo.


	54. La aparición

**Capitulo 54: La aparición. **

Amanecía. Un nuevo día se levantaba ante los ojos del mundo. Estaba siendo un bonito amanecer. Los primero rayos de la mañana entraban por la ventana de una amplia habitación.

Una joven pelirroja amanecía bajo las alas de la muerte y unos brazos de hombre que la apretaban fuerte. A duras penas le latía el alma, el corazón ya ni siquiera lo sentía, ya no le quedaban muchas horas de vida y lo sabía. Ese hombre, ese ser había marcado su partida a otro mundo donde había gente que la esperaba. Ya de nada valía la pena llorar, pero aún así sentía unas terribles ganas de hacerlo.

Se volteó entre los brazos de ese hombre, que la abrazaba, con cuidado para no despertarle. Sus extraños ojos estaban clavados en el amor de su vida. Con la yema de su dedo índice de una de sus manos, había comenzado a dibujar el perfecto rostro de su bebé de ojos verdes. Lo hacía para recordarlo y no olvidarlo en su viaje al más allá.

Él abrió los ojos y sonrió a su novia. Ella pasó el dedo por el contorno de sus labios y él le dio un beso en la yema del dedo. Y siguió sonriendo, pero ella no podía sonreír.

¿Quieres que nos demos un baño?- dijo Harry, ella no contestó- Ali, cariño¿Me has oído?

Sí- respondió sin más ella y sin dejar de mirarlo.

¿Qué pasa?- sonrió Harry- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? No me dejas de mirar.

No quiero olvidar ningún detalle de tu rostro- dijo Alicia recorriendo con un dedo todo su rostro- ni de tu mirada.

No lo olvidarás- dijo Harry sonriendo enternecido- siempre has tenido buena memoria- se apoyó en un codo y la dio un suave manotazo en el trasero- vamos a darnos un baño.

No tenemos ropa limpia- dijo Alicia.

Eso no es del todo cierto- dijo Harry señalando un armario en el que ella no había reparado al entrar en la habitación la noche anterior- la cogí anoche antes de venir aquí y la guardé ahí dentro. Así que vamos a bañarnos.

Harry se puso en pie, ayudó a su novia ha hacer lo mismo y tras coger la ropa limpia, entraron por una puerta al baño. Ya dentro vieron la bañera llena de agua y espuma.

¿Cuándo has preparado esto?- preguntó Alicia.

Yo no lo he preparado- dijo Harry- recuerda que esa habitación nos da lo que nosotros necesitemos. Y yo no se tú, pero yo necesito un baño para relajarme.

Harry se metió en la bañera y espero a que su novia hiciese lo mismo. Ella se sentó entre las piernas de él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Ambos cerraron los ojos y él le rodeó el cuerpo y la abrazó.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y ella abrió los ojos al sentirlo. Apoyó una mano en el borde de la bañera y pensó en el sueño que había tenido, mientras Harry hablaba. Ella sólo asentía a lo que su novio decía.

Después de un buen rato bañándose, decidieron salir. Ella se enrolló en una toalla y se acercó a un espejo, que se había empañado, mientras Harry se vestía.

Alicia limpió el espejo y a través de él vio que Harry la miraba.

Estás muy rara, Alicia- dijo Harry- no has hablado nada ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

Sí, estoy bien- dijo Alicia y comenzó a desenredarse el pelo- si quieres espérame en el cuarto, no tardo.

Está bien- la dio un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta tras él.

Alicia terminó de desenredarse el pelo y se vistió con calma. Sintió como las lágrimas, que había estado reteniendo delante de Harry, resbalaban ahora por sus mejillas. Las piernas le temblaban y no estaba segura de que pudiesen sostenerla.

Se sentó en el suelo del baño, debajo del lavabo. Se agarró las piernas contra el pecho y se quedó mirando al frente.

Aún estaba intentando procesar toda la información que el recuerdo del sueño le había dado. No podía creerlo, todo ese tiempo pensando que Sophi era la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma y en realidad lo era ella, ella era la que se tendría que sacrificar.

Que irónico también era que Harry la llamase su ángel pelirrojo y ahora resultase que en verdad era un ángel.

¿Tendría alas? Se hubiese preguntado en otra ocasión si no hubiese estado tan preocupada o no hubiese tenido miedo.

Seguía pensando en el sueño cuando vio como dos débiles luces aparecían en medio del baño. Poco a poco las luces fueron tomando forma hasta que ante ella aparecieron un hombre y una mujer, pero eran como una especie de espectros como los que Harry y ella misma habían visto en el cementerio el día en el que Voldemort resurgió.

Y Alicia los reconoció en cuanto los vio, nunca los había conocido en carne y hueso pero ella ya había visto esos "espectros" en el cementerio tres años atrás.

El "espectro" de la mujer era más o menos de la estatura de Alicia, a pesar de que era de un color nacarado y azulado, Alicia sabía que esa mujer tenía el cabello pelirrojo oscuro, largo y muy espeso, además de que sus ojos eran dos grandes esmeraldas verdes idénticas a las de su hijo.

El "espectro" del hombre tenía más o menos la altura y estructura de Harry, a pesar de ser del mismo color que el otro espectro, Alicia sabía que sus ojos eran castaños y llevaba gafas y su cabello era tan negro y tan rebelde como el de su hijo. Era idéntico a él excepto por sus ojos y por la nariz que era algo más larga en el espectro. Eran indudablemente Lily y James Potter.

Miró a las dos apariciones sin comprender que hacían allí los padres de su amado niño de ojos verdes. No fue capaz ni siquiera de ponerse de pie así que los miró desde el suelo. Ellos la sonreían con ternura.

Señores Potter- susurró Alicia con los ojos húmedos. Tenía que avisar a Harry, él tenía derecho a verlos.

Cariño, no avises a Harry, hemos venido a verte a ti- dijo Lily como leyendo sus pensamientos- y no nos llames señores Potter por favor al fin y al cabo somos tus padres políticos, así que llámanos James y Lily.

Pero… ¿Por qué vienen a verme a mí?- dijo Alicia- No entiendo.

Venimos por el sueño- dijo James.

Alicia volvió a recordar el sueño y sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba.

No puedo más- dijo Alicia que estaba sentada en el suelo mirando a sus suegros. Los "espectros" se arrodillaron frente a ella y la miraron a los ojos- todo era felicidad en mi vida este verano y ahora esa felicidad se ha desmoronado. Estoy cansada, ya no puedo más y ahora descubro que debo sacrificarme, que soy la heredera de Anexarte Carsma y eso implica que el hombre al que amo debe matarme.

Lo sé pequeña- dijo Lily- nosotros lo sabemos todo.

¿Vosotros?- dijo Alicia- ¿Quiénes?

Los muertos cariño- dijo James- los que una vez morimos a manos de Voldemort o sus aliados hemos estado observando la guerra desde muy cerca, hemos estado más cerca de todos vosotros de lo que creéis. Y os ayudamos en todo lo que podemos aunque no nos dejan intervenir tanto como queremos, además de que nos agotamos mucho cuando intervenimos para ayudaros.

James y Lily recordaron cuando ellos, Ania, George, Percy y Fleur hicieron que solamente Harry viese y recordase todo lo vivido con Alicia cuando ellos habían roto y Alicia estaba en peligro, lo bueno es que consiguieron que Harry se diese cuenta de que estaba bajo un filtro de amor. Les resultó muy difícil que Harry consiguiese escucharlos hablar, porque sí, ese día los muertos se comunicaron con el chico para hacerle entrar en razón. La señora Weasley también los hubiese ayudado pero la mujer no estaba con ellos, ya que al morir el alma de la mujer fue a parar a la piedra de la esperanza, piedra que aún los chicos no habían encontrado.

¿Quiénes no os dejan intervenir?- dijo Alicia.

Eso lo sabrás cuando mueras cariño- dio Lily.

Entonces eso será pronto- dijo Alicia- me voy a sacrificar, no puedo dejar que Harry muera en vano.

Todos sabíamos que tomarías esa decisión- dijo James- pero quizás cambies de idea cuando te cuente a que hemos venido.

¿A que habéis venido?- dijo Alicia.

Antes de que Harry y tú os reconciliaseis, hicisteis el amor, hace un mes más o menos- dijo James y Alicia asintió roja- y olvidasteis tomar precauciones y te has quedado embarazada. Ese es el motivo de los mareos y vómitos. Y por eso tus poderes están un poco descontrolados ¿No te preguntaste el motivo por el que no te venía la regla?

El corazón de Alicia se llenó de muchos y diferentes sentimientos. Había felicidad, miedo, amor, ternura, nerviosismo y muchos más que la chica no sabía identificar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Se tocó el vientre con manos temblorosas, hay dentro estaba el fruto del amor de Harry y ella.

Pensé que era por el estrés. El año pasado la regla no me vino puntual y luego era por el estrés- dijo Alicia- la verdad es que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ella pero nunca imagine que estuviese embarazada. Fui una tonta.

No, cariño, no eres tonta, es normal. El niño aún es muy pequeño pero ya se sabe el gran poder que tendrá- dijo Lily- es normal, sus padres son muy poderosos. Y aunque no puedas creerlo él puede sentir lo que tú sientes y tú podrás sentir en algún momento al pequeño.

Pero ¿como es posible?- dijo la chica- si sólo hace poco más de un mes que lo engendramos. Además he recibido muchos golpes en el vientre durante los ataques ¿Cómo es que no lo he perdido¿Cómo es que la señora Pomfrey no se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada cuando Harry me llevó a la enfermería después de haberme enfrentado a la Madre Naturaleza?

Cariño- dijo la mujer sonriendo con ternura- ya te he dicho que ese pequeño es muy poderoso. Y tú estas conectado con él, lo protegías inconscientemente por eso no quisiste que la señora Pomfrey te diese ninguna poción el día que te enfrentaste a la Madre Naturaleza, como sabrás las embarazadas no pueden tomar pociones podrían afectar negativamente al bebé.

Además en cada ataque inconscientemente formabas un escudo protector en el vientre para protegerlo, el bebé te hacía formarlo, además de que él sólo se protegía y te protegía a ti por eso no moriste el día que te enfrentaste a la Madre Naturaleza- dijo James sonriendo- y además a veces se descontrolaban tus poderes por eso mismo porque el bebé al ser mago esta conectada a tu magia. Tendrías que haber visto los desastres que hacía Lily cuando estaba embarazada de Harry. Un día…

James no hemos venido a eso- dijo Lily mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Tienes razón- dijo James- lo siento pero es que fue tan divertido.

James, esto es serio- dijo Lily- Alicia debe tomar una decisión muy importante- miró a la chica- y la señora Pomfrey ese día no se dio cuenta de que estabas embarazada porque no te hizo un examen muy exhaustivo.

¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo Alicia- ahora que se que estoy embarazada no puedo sacrificarme pero si no lo hago Harry lo hará en mi lugar y será en vano su muerte.

Tienes que hacer lo que te dicte el corazón, cielo- dijo James todo brillo de felicidad desapareció en ese momento de los ojos del merodeador siendo sustituida por una mirada de tristeza- no sabes lo difícil que es para nosotros todo esto pero comprenderemos y aceptaremos tu decisión.

Vosotros puede que sí, pero ¿Y la gente viva¿Lo aceptará?- dijo Alicia.

Unos sí y otros no cariño- dijo Lily.

No sé que hacer- dijo Alicia.

Cariño, ese niño fue engendrado por una razón, el destino y Harry inconscientemente hicieron que te quedases embarazada- dijo la mujer- la noche en que Cuper te violó la pureza que residía en ti se resquebrajó, pero ahora con el niño que se esta formando dentro de ti, ese roto que se había formado en tu pureza ha sido cosido.

Voldemort quería que tu pureza se rompiese, por eso te quiso hacer de su bando¿Qué mejor que tener de su lado a la única persona que con su sacrificio podía conseguir matarlo? - dijo James- en parte le salió mal porque tú estabas fingiendo, pero él esta feliz ahora porque cree que nunca podréis acabar con él.

¿Por qué piensa eso?- preguntó Alicia.

Ya te lo hemos dicho, tú pureza se resquebrajó cuando Cuper te violó, no dejaste de ser el ser más puro del mundo pero en el estado en el que te encontrabas después de la violación no podrías haber acabado con él aunque te sacrificases y eso Voldemort lo sabía- dijo Lily- pero lo que Voldemort no sabía es que una noche harías el amor con mi chico y quedarías embarazada y ese niño cosería ese roto que se había formado en tu alma y ahora vuelves a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con él con tú sacrifico.

Pero ¿Yo ya no era virgen cuando Cuper abusó de mi?- dijo Alicia.

Pero las otras veces tú lo habías hecho con Harry porque querías- dijo esta vez James- Cuper te obligó ¿No te diste cuenta de que cuando hacías el amor con Harry tus ojos seguían estando llenos de inocencia, y cuando te violó Cuper esa inocencia desapareció? Pero ahora vuelve estar ahí, veo la inocencia en tus ojos.

No sé que hacer- dijo Alicia- no tengo la menor idea.

Tienes varias posibilidades- dijo James- puedes sacrificarte, tú y el niño moriríais pero Harry estaría a salvo y la oscuridad se acabaría; puedes también no sacrificarte, Harry lo haría por ti sino logras convencerle para que no lo haga, pero el mundo se quedaría sumido en la oscuridad y tú terminarías muriendo porque el ser más puro no puede vivir bajo un reino de oscuridad.

Y lo del niño ¿Se lo cuento?- dijo Alicia.

Si se lo dices y decides sacrificarte va a ser muy cruel porque le arrebatarás no solo tu amor sino a un hijo suyo-dijo James- con eso no te estoy diciendo que no se lo digas. Cariño, solo tú puedes tomar esas decisiones.

No es justo, tan solo tengo 18 años- dijo Alicia llorando- nadie a mi edad debería tener que tomar estas decisiones.

Lo sabemos cariño- dijo Lily.

No, no lo sabéis- dijo Alicia- esta decisión no sólo cambiará mi vida sino también la de todo el mundo tanto mágico como muggle.

Tienes que saber que los cambios en la vida son buenos- dijo Lily- pero difíciles. Las decisiones que tomamos en la vida siempre son importantes y pueden cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos, nuestras decisiones determinan nuestras vidas y suelen cambiar solo la vida de uno mismo y como mucho de las personas más allegadas, pero a ti te ha tocado tomar una decisión que no sólo cambiará tu vida sino la de todo el mundo pero ¿Cómo saber si elegimos bien? Aún tienes tiempo para tomarla, la batalla no será hasta la noche- ambos se pusieron en pie y miraron a Alicia- pase lo que pase nuestro ángel, y decidas lo que decidas, todos nos sentiremos orgullosos de ti. Tan sólo tienes que buscar la piedra de la esperanza para tener completa la diadema.

Pero… ¿Dónde está la piedra?- dijo Alicia.

Puede que este más cerca de lo que crees, cariño- dijo Lily sonriendo.

¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Alicia- ¿Dónde esta la piedra?

No podemos decirte más- dijo Lily- ya hemos intervenido mucho, no nos permiten intervenir más.

Gracias por hacer feliz a Harry- dijo James- adiós pequeña- y ambos desaparecieron.

Alicia lloró durante unos minutos más en silencio. Se puso en pie y se miró en el espejo. No era justo, una chica de su edad no tendría porque tomar esas decisiones, sus preocupaciones tendrían que ser de amor, de estudios; no de guerras y sacrificios.

Se apuntó con la varita en el rostro y el rastro de lágrimas desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado llorando. Salió del baño que la sala de los menesteres había improvisado, encontrándose de nuevo en la sala donde había pasado lo noche con Harry.

Su novio estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, muy pensativo. Levantó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa llena de tristeza. Se puso en pie y la acarició el rostro cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

Cuánto has tardado- dijo Harry- ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Alicia no contestó sino que se quedó mirando el rostro de su novio ¿Qué decisión tomar? Si dejaba que él se sacrificarse en vano, ella y el bebé estarían a salvo por un tiempo hasta que Voldemort en su reino de oscuridad los terminase apresando. Pero si ella se sacrificaba, se llevaría con ella la vida de su hijo y dejaría a Harry destrozado por su muerte pero pudiendo vivir en un mundo de paz donde Voldemort estaría muerto ¿Debía decirle que estaba embarazada? Si lo hacía él no la dejaría ir al ataque y no podría sacrificarse, ella y su hijo sobrevivirían por un tiempo pero Harry moriría y Voldemort reinaría un mundo de oscuridad. Pero si no se lo decía, ella iría a la batalla, se sacrificaría llevándose con ella a su hijo pero como Harry no conocía de su existencia no sufriría tanto. En cualquiera de las dos decisiones, Harry no conocería a su hijo.

Sintió ganas de llorar, desesperada por no saber que decisión tomar. Harry la miró preocupado viendo que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto.

¡Eih pequeña no llores!- oyó que decía Harry al ver como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Alicia se aferró al cuerpo de su novio como si fuese un salvavidas que estuviese en medio de un gran océano. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho del chico, muerta de miedo y desesperación. Sintió como él le devolvía el abrazo y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba verdaderamente asustada, desesperada y triste.

* * *

Cuando Ron y Hermione entraron al castillo esa mañana, se sorprendieron al ver a todos los alumnos congregados en el hall delante de las escaleras de piedra. Estaba todo el colegio, incluido los extranjeros y la pequeña Sophi.

¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Hermione.

Ron se encogió de hombros y se acercó a las escaleras ya que por ellas bajaban con la misma cara de extrañeza J.J, Ginny, Alicia y Harry. Se detuvieron antes de haber bajado del todo.

Ron y Hermione se reunieron con ellos y no tardaron en hacerlo también Luna, Neville, Draco, Alison, Wendy y Dominic.

¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Harry- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Ni idea- dijo Draco.

Os estábamos esperando- dijo una voz que ellos conocían.

Los chicos miraron a la multitud congregada y miraron a Zabini que era quien había hablado. Dumbledore llegaba en ese momento pero se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras para que nadie le viese, quería escuchar lo que los alumnos querían decirles.

El jueves por la noche, Seamus y Lavender bajaron a la sala común y escucharon una conversación de Harry y Alicia- dijo Blaise- y se enteraron de que hoy era la batalla final, de que hoy, Harry te vas a enfrentar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Seamus y Lavender escucharon mal- dijo Harry- hoy no va a ser ninguna batalla final…

No escuchamos mal, Harry- le cortó Seamus- Alicia dijo que la batalla sería hoy. Y nosotros se lo contamos a los demás alumnos, creímos que tenían derecho a saberlo.

No va ha haber ninguna batalla hoy, en serio- dijo Harry.

Dobby tiene que llevarle la contraria hoy, Harry Potter- dijo una voz chillona y todos miraron a donde había salido esa voz y vieron a Dobby, Winky y Womper además de más elfos- Dobby también oyó la conversación de Harry Potter y su novia y Dobby se lo contó a Womper y los demás elfos domésticos, Dobby y los demás queremos luchar, porque Harry Potter y sus amigos siempre fueron muy buenos con ellos.

Nosotros también queremos luchar- dijeron algunos alumnos.

No podéis estar hablando en serio- dijo Harry.

No hemos hablado más en serio en toda nuestra vida- dijo Dean- queremos luchar y estamos preparados, nos habéis enseñado bien.

Esto no es un juego- dijo Harry- no podéis ni imaginar lo peligroso que es. No lucharéis.

Los alumnos empezaron a quejarse, la palabra injusticia salía de muchas de sus bocas.

Siento decepcionarte Harry pero lucharemos aunque tu no quieras- dijo una voz que provenía de las dobles puertas de roble.

Todo el mundo miró hacía allí y vieron a muchos alumnos que hacía unos años habían terminado Hogwarts como por ejemplo Cho Chang, Oliver Word, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Angelina Jonson y Tom, que era el chico que un día se le declaró a Alicia cuando ella estaba en sexto.

Oliver Word era quien había hablado y miraba a Harry con una sonrisa y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Sí, menos mal que algunos amigos que tengo en Hogwarts me mandaron una carta con lo que había sucedido- dijo Angelina que parecía un poco molesta- que si no llega a ser por eso, ni siquiera mi novio me hubiese dicho lo de la batalla, ni mis cuñados- miró de mala gana a Alicia, Ginny y Ron- nosotros también queremos luchar. Tenemos derecho a luchar.

Angelina tiene razón- dijo Lee Jordan- nuestro futuro también esta en peligro si el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado vence, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras él se hace con el mundo.

Mi novio ha muerto por esta causa y si yo tengo que morir por lo mismo que así sea- dijo Katie.

Yo también quiero vengar la muerte de mi novio- dijo Cho- ¿O es que ya os olvidado que Cedric murió, Harry?

El moreno quedó en silencio, nunca olvidaba la muerte de Cedric. Pero no podía dejar que ellos arriesgasen su vida, y la terquedad de todos ellos le enfurecían.

No luchareis- dijo Harry furioso- no voy a cargar con más muertes sobre mis hombros.

Si alguno de nosotros morimos tú no tendrás la culpa- dijo Tom- no nos obligaste a luchar, lo hacemos por decisión propia. Queremos ayudarte Harry.

Ni siquiera sois capaces de decir su nombre ¿Y queréis enfrentaros a él?- dijo Harry y se dio la vuelta para irse a la sala común, se le había quitado el hambre.

No había subido ni un escalón cuando oyó una voz de niña decir:

Voldemort.-

Se volteó y vio a Gabrielle que estaba al pie de la escalera y era la que había dicho el nombre del Señor Tenebroso.

Voldemort- Jessica se puso a la par de su amiga y la dio la mano.

Más gritos con el nombre del Señor Tenebroso se escucharon en el hall, todos los alumnos lo decían, lo gritaban sin miedo. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpaff, españoles, búlgaros, franceses, elfos domésticos que importaba, todos ellos eran uno sólo, un ejercito que quería luchar.

Harry y los demás los miraban desde las escaleras con el corazón encogido, con ese simple grito estaban demostrándoles la lealtad que les tenían. Dumbledore sonreía escondido y los demás profesores que habían ido al escuchar el alboroto miraban sobrecogidos la escena.

Dales una oportunidad, Harry ¿No crees que se la merecen?- dijo Dumbledore saliendo de su escondite.

Toda la sala guardó silencio ante la presencia del director. Harry miró a su mentor.

Es una locura. Esto no es un juego- susurró Harry a su director cuando este estuvo junto a él.

Y ellos lo saben- le dijo el director en el mismo tono- y te lo acaban de demostrar.

Pueden morir.- Harry le miró a los ojos.

También pueden morir si la guerra no la vencemos- el director le devolvió la mirada- ellos han tomado una decisión y no creo que les hagas cambiar de idea.

Dumbledore terminó de bajar las escaleras y se reunió con los otros profesores. Harry estaba pensativo y sus amigos se reunieron entorno a él.

Están decididos- dijo Ron.

Es una locura- dijo Hermione.

¿Y por qué lo de ellos es una locura y lo que hacemos nosotros no?- dijo Alicia y todos sus amigos la miraron- alguno de esos chicos tienen nuestra edad y otros son mayores que nosotros. Quieren luchar, quieren vengar a sus familias ¿Les vamos a quitar ese derecho?

Algunos no tienen más de 11 años- dijo Wendy.

Yo no digo que esos vayan a la batalla pero ellos podrían ir con la señora Pomfrey y madame Pince que va a ayudar a los mendimagos- dijo Alicia- van a necesitar mucha ayuda y seguro que, aunque se traten de niños, no la rechazan. La decisión esta en tus manos, cariño- Harry la miró- ellos esperan tu consentimiento.

El moreno se quedó pensativo unos minutos más, miró a Alicia a los ojos, lo que ella había dicho no era del todo una locura. Miró a los alumnos y a los elfos que esperaban impacientes la respuesta.

Los alumnos de quinto en adelante, los elfos domésticos y los extranjeros podrán ir a la batalla si así lo desean- dijo Harry, se escucharon los gritos de triunfo de los nombrados pero también las protestas de lo más pequeños así que Harry tuvo que levantar la voz- ¡Y los alumnos de primero hasta cuarto ayudaran a los medimagos, a la señora Pince y a la señora Pomfrey con los heridos!

Los gritos de protesta se acallaron y todos parecieron conforme con la decisión de Harry.

¡Y ahora me parece que todos deberíamos desayunar!- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Los alumnos obedecieron y entraron al Gran Comedor. Alicia se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Has hecho lo correcto- dijo Alicia.

¿Tú crees?- dijo Harry mirándola.

¿Qué habrías querido tú si fueses uno de ellos?- preguntó Alicia.

Luchar- dijo Harry después de unos segundos y la pelirroja sonrió débilmente.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y se pusieron a desayunar.

A lo largo de todo el día comenzaron a llegar miembros de la Orden del Fénix al castillo para hablar con Dumbledore de estrategias y demás. Entre ellos llegaron Cecil, Isaac, Tommy, Tonks y Eric. Sus hijos al ver ha este último se acercaron a él.

¿Cómo está mamá?- le preguntó J.J.

Está bien- dijo Eric- me dijo que se iba a ir ha hacer unas compras esta tarde, necesitaba algunas cosas y que luego se quedaría en Grimmauld Place cuidando a Kevin y Albert.

Tampoco era raro ver por los pasillos a algunos alumnos practicando los hechizos que los chicos les habían enseñado en las clases del ED.

Pero todo lo que querían hacer los Elegidos y sus amigos no era entrenar, ni hablar de estrategias sino pasar todo el tiempo que fuese posible juntos por si acaso alguno de ellos no volvía.

Bueno aunque en el caso de Alicia también quería encontrar la piedra de la esperanza para poder sacrificarse. Pero no parecía ser la única, Hermione se detuvo en medio de un pasillo y sus amigos la imitaron, se dirigían a los terrenos.

Creo que voy a ir a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione- tengo la esperanza de poder encontrar la piedra de la esperanza.

Vamos Hermione- dijo Draco- olvídalo. Si no la hemos encontrado en todo este tiempo ¿Qué te hace pensar que la vamos a encontrar ahora? Pasemos todo el tiempo que podamos juntos.

Puede que la encontremos- dijo Hermione.

Pero ¿De verdad vas a ir a la biblioteca?- dijo Ron mirando con cara de cachorrito abandonado a su novia.

Puede que en alguno de los libros de la biblioteca ponga algo de su ubicación- dijo la castaña abrazando el primer tomo del libro que Alicia le regaló y donde venía la foto de la diadema y por lo tanto de la piedra de la esperanza.

Ya hemos buscado y no hemos encontrado nada- dijo Wendy.

Voy a volver a mirar en la sección prohibida- dijo Hermione.

Voy con ella- dijo Alicia- sólo estaremos un rato, luego nos reuniremos con vosotros en el jardín, bajo el árbol donde siempre nos ponemos.

Os damos una hora- dijo Harry- quiero pasar algo de tiempo con vosotros.

Está bien- dijo Alicia.

Las dos chicas se marcharon hacía la biblioteca mientras los otros se iban a los jardines.

Hermione y Alicia caminaban en silencio, cada una inmersa en sus pensamientos. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la biblioteca que estaba desierta, todos los alumnos se estaban preparando para la batalla. La señora Pince las miró cuando entraron y luego siguió con lo suyo, que era despedirse de los libros pues iba a ir a ayudar a los mendimagos en la batalla y temía no volver.

Fueron a la sección prohibida y comenzaron con su búsqueda, en silencio. De vez en cuando miraban la foto en el libro que Hermione había llevado.

Tras media hora en la que no habían conseguido nada, Alicia cerró un libro y lo dejó en la estantería. Cansada, se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y miró al exterior mientras Hermione seguía buscando.

Alicia cogió un pergamino, pluma y tinta y comenzó a escribir en silencio. Y después de un cuarto de hora, se guardó lo que había estado escribiendo en el bolsillo y empezó a juguetear con el colgante que Harry le regaló y que había pertenecido a Lily.

Miró de nuevo por la ventana y se vio reflejada. Repetía en susurros las palabras de Lily: _"__Puede que este más cerca de lo que crees" _

Y entonces se miró en el reflejo y detuvo el juego que había comenzado con el colgante. Se quitó el collar y lo miró dándose cuenta de la realidad.

Ahí estaba la piedra de la esperanza, todo el tiempo la tuvieron ellos y no se habían dado cuenta. Pero ¿Cómo había llegado hasta las manos de Lily?

¿Dónde estás maldita piedra?- dijo Hermione cerrando de golpe un libro y cruzándose de brazos.

Alicia se levantó y miró el libro donde estaba la foto e indudablemente lo que tenía en sus manos era la piedra de la esperanza.

Es del mismo color que los ojos de Harry- dijo Alicia.

Si, tienes…- empezó a decir Hermione pero se detuvo al recordar que eso era lo mismo que había dicho cuando Harry le regaló el colgante de Lily.

Miró a Alicia, la vio con los ojos rojos e hinchados y el colgante en sus manos. Hermione sonrió contenta y se abrazó al cuello de su amiga mientras saltaba de felicidad.

Alicia le devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Hermione detuvo la celebración.

Alicia…- dijo Hermione- deberías estar contenta ¿Lloras por qué Sophi se va a tener que sacrificar?

No lo entiendes, Herms- dijo Alicia que necesitaba contárselo a alguien sino todo por lo menos una parte- prométeme que me guardarás un secreto.

¿Qué pasa, Alicia?- dijo Hermione separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

Prométemelo, amiga, por favor- dijo Alicia.

Te lo prometo- dijo Hermione dudosa.

Sophi no tiene que sacrificarse- dijo Alicia- yo soy la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma.

¿Qué?- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz después de unos segundos de silencio.

Anoche recordé el sueño que tuve en el verano- dijo Alicia sentándose en una silla- Voldemort me reveló la verdad, Anaxarete Carsma fue un ángel y yo soy su heredera.

Alicia enterró su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a contarle a Hermione todo lo que Voldemort la dijo en el sueño. La castaña la escuchaba en silencio.

Tenemos que decírselo a los demás- dijo Hermione cuando Alicia terminó de hablar.

No- dijo Alicia cogiéndola del brazo y deteniéndola- me prometiste que me guardarías el secreto.

Pero… ellos deben saberlo, Harry debe saberlo- dijo Hermione.

Si se enteran no me dejaran ir al ataque- dijo Alicia.

¿Y por qué crees que yo si te voy a dejar ir?- dijo Hermione.

Porque si no me sacrifico moriré de todas formas y porque no quieres que Harry muera- dijo Alicia y al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga decidió contarle el plan de su novio- anoche Harry me dijo que como la diadema no estaba completa pensaba concentrar toda su energía y poder para matar a Voldemort.

Pero entonces él…-

Morirá- dijo Alicia por ella- y su muerte sería en vano porque Voldemort sobreviviría, ya que el ser más oscuro sólo puede ser vencido por el sacrificio del ser más puro.

Hermione se sentó en una silla, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y sintió que había comenzado a llorar.

Pero no quiero perderte, Alicia- dijo Hermione- ¿Por qué las cosas tiene que ser así?

No lo sé, Hermione- dijo Alicia arrodillándose frente a su amiga- sólo sé que voy a sacrificarme porque no quiero que Harry muera y tu vas a tener que ayudarle a hacerlo.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron con fuerza.

Has sido una buena hermana, Hermione- dijo Alicia en su oído- una gran amiga y una maravillosa cuñada. Cuida de Ronald, ese cabezota celoso te quiere- Alicia cerró los ojos- y yo también te quiero. Gracias por haber estado junto a mi, muchas gracias. Y por favor cuida de Harry, él te va a necesitar cuando yo no este.

Lo haré- dijo Hermione llorando.

Lo sé- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza- ahora necesito tu ayuda ¿Recuerdas la última frase que ponía en el mensaje de las piedras?

_Los libros son una buena fuente de información, muchos ocultan mensajes como las estrellas en el cielo - _dijo Hermione.

Tenemos que averiguar que quiere decir- dijo Alicia y Hermione asintió.

Bueno se tiene que tratar de un libro- dijo Hermione y la pelirroja asintió dándole la razón.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a buscar por todos los libros. Hermione sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, temía no poder guardar el secreto de Alicia pero se lo había prometido y ella nunca rompía sus promesas.

Se estaba sintiendo como una basura, sabía que le costaría mirar a los ojos a sus amigos, a su propio novio y sobretodo a Harry porque mientras ella sabía toda la verdad, ellos no sabían nada.

En parte sabía como Harry se iba a sentir cuando Alicia muriese. Ella lo experimento cuando Ron se convirtió en vampiro pero él lo iba a pasar mucho peor porque no sólo Alicia morirá sino que también sería él quien la matase.

Sintió como los ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas pero se las limpió y siguió buscando el libro. Alicia la miró de reojo y supo por lo que estaba pasando su amiga pero no podía dejar que se lo contase a los demás, ellos no atenderían a razones, y menos Ron y Harry, ellos la prohibirían ir al ataque y ella tenía que estar allí.

Se acarició el vientre con tristeza al pensar que ese bebé que llevaba en el vientre no nacería, no correría, no lloraría, ni reiría y su padre nunca conocería de su existencia. Saber que ese bebé venía en camino era lo único que la echaba atrás en su misión, era lo único que la hacía estar indecisa a la hora de cumplirla. Porque era su hijo y si se sacrificaba, le mataría, asesinaría a su propio bebé. Era decidir entre la vida de su hijo y la del hombre que amaba ¿Qué iba ha hacer?

Se agarró el suéter que llevaba y lo apretó con fuerza mientras sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Esa era una de las cosas que no le había contado a Hermione, si ella se enteraba que esperaba un hijo, no la permitiría ir al ataque.

¡Maldito destino¡Maldito Voldemort¡Maldita vida que le había tocado vivir!

Ahora comprendo muchas cosas ¿Sabes?- dijo Alicia y Hermione la miró- cosas que en su momento no entendí pero que ahora son tan claras que me da vergüenza no haberme dado cuenta antes de que era la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma. Yo, la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw, una de las mujeres más inteligentes del mundo, no se dio cuenta de muchas cosas.

No fuiste la única- dijo Hermione mientras seguía buscando- a mi siempre me dijeron que era una chica inteligente- sonrió- pero si fuese así también me habría dado cuenta de las señales- dejó un libro en la estantería y sonrió aún más pero era una sonrisa triste- tal vez siempre lo supimos pero no nos quisimos dar cuenta de la realidad. Hubo tantas señales…

Y estuvieron delante de nuestras narices- dijo Alicia sonriendo- por ejemplo una de esas señales, la veía todas las mañanas al levantarme y mirarme en un espejo…

Tus ojos- Hermione sonrió- tus ojos volvieron a estar alegres como cuando eras una niña sólo cuando creíste que Voldemort había desaparecido pero en cuanto descubriste que Voldemort no había muerto tu ojos volvieron a estar tristes. Y cada día tu mirada se hacía más y más triste porque siendo el ser más puro, siendo un ángel como eres, sufrías por la gente y tus ojos demostraban ese sufrimiento. Tú sentías el sufrimiento de la gente en la guerra.

Un día le dije a Remus que me sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando- explicó Alicia- él me dijo que no debía sentirme así, que yo no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero se equivocaba- Hermione intentó hablar pero Alicia no la dejó- Herms, sólo con mi sacrificio Voldemort morirá, y si me hubiese sacrificado antes, mucha de esas personas no habrían muerto…

Tú no lo sabías, tú no sabías que eras la heredera del ser más puro- dijo Hermione.

Eso no quita el hecho de que esa gente este muerta y sea por mi culpa- dijo Alicia- yo llevó sobre mis hombros el sufrimiento de la gente, yo puedo sentir el dolor de la gente, por eso mis ojos siempre están llenos de tristeza. Hace mucho tiempo, Dios envió a Anaxarete Carsma a la tierra para que dialogase con un demonio pero también la envió para que hiciese feliz a la gente. Yo he tenido que seguir con ese legado pero no he sido capaz, ha muerto gente porque no he hecho las cosas bien, la gente sufre por mi culpa…

Que equivocada estás- dijo Hermione- puede que tus ojos estén llenos de tristeza porque sientas el dolor de la gente y cargas con su sufrimiento sobre tus hombros pero tú no tienes la culpa de su sufrimiento, el único culpable es Voldemort. Y claro que has hecho feliz a la gente, a tu familia, a tus amigos y sobretodo a Harry. Desde que tú llegaste a nuestras vidas, Harry ha sido más feliz que nunca- Hermione dejó escapar algunas lágrimas- nunca antes había visto a Harry tan contento. Tú le has devuelto las ganas de vivir y eso siempre te lo agradeceré porque Harry es mi hermano y le quiero muchísimo- se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió- además tus ojos no sólo están llenos de tristeza, fuimos unos estúpidos siempre dijimos que tu mirada estaba llena de ingenuidad, pureza e inocencia y siempre tuviste esas cualidades y no nos imaginamos nunca que tú eras la heredera del ser más puro.

Alicia sonrió y cogió otro libro. Se puso a ojearlo.

Además con tus palabras siempre conseguías que la gente se sintiese bien aunque estuviesen pasando por el peor momento de sus vidas- dijo Hermione.

Un día, en el ataque que hubo en San Mungo- recordó Alicia- unos dementores estuvieron apunto de darme el beso pero no oía en mi cabeza, voces conocidas, oía a personas que nunca antes había escuchado y pensé que eso era imposible, que esas voces las había tenido que escuchar alguna vez, se supone que eso hacen los dementores, rememorar tus peores recuerdos ¿no?

Sí- dijo Hermione- pero tu has conocido a mucha gente que ha sido torturada por Voldemort y no puedes recordarla a toda.

Eso pensé yo- dijo Alicia- pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ese día escuche las voces de personas que no conocía. Al sentir el sufrimiento de la gente, los dementores me hicieron ver el dolor de todas las personas.

Pero eso es horrible- dijo Hermione- por eso te quedaste tan mal después del encuentro.

Alicia asintió y las dos quedaron en silencio, sólo se oía el ruido que hacían al coger los libros, pasar las hojas y volverlos a dejar en la estantería.

Además siempre has tenido buena mano con los niños, Kevin te adora, Susan te adoraba y por ello Sophi se sintió segura junto a ti- dijo Hermione- no porque tú fueses su protegida y ella supiese que la cuidarías como siempre pensamos sino porque los niños se dan cuenta mejor que nosotros de la pureza de la gente.

Eso dijo Voldemort- susurró Alicia- ahora que me doy cuenta siempre que creíamos que querían matar a Sophi, la niña estaba conmigo. En Hogsmeade cuando cortaron el árbol y Ginny nos salvó, en el ataque en el que encontré a Sophi la flecha que Conor lanzó y de la que Draco nos protegió, los bombones se los dieron porque sabían que ella me daría a mi pero por suerte tú me detuviste antes de que me los comiese. El día del ataque en Hogwarts, a Sophi y a mí nos atacó un licántropo y Wendy nos ayudo. Cuando fui a buscar a Sophi, J.J y Dominic me protegieron. Ron me protegió en el ataque que murió Susan, y Harry me ha protegido un millón de veces. Pensábamos que intentaban matar a Sophi pero no era así, intentaban matarme a mí, pero vosotros instintivamente me habéis protegido siempre porque sois mis protectores.

Que irónico que seamos tus protectores y ahora tengamos que matarte- dijo Hermione.

Me habéis protegido para que llegase viva a este momento- recordó y repitió Alicia lo que una vez le dijo Harry- Y si ese día se llevaron a Sophi no fue porque creyesen que era la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma sino porque sabían que yo iría a buscarla y Voldemort quiso llevarme al lado oscuro porque pensó que sería bueno tener de su lado a la única persona que podía matarle con su sacrificio. Pero se confió. Aunque piensa que como Cuper me violó he perdido fuerzas para vencerle.

¿Por qué piensas eso?- dijo Hermione- ¿Por qué piensas que Voldemort cree eso?

Alicia recordó que eso se lo había dicho Lily y James pero eso no se lo había contado a Hermione. Ella sólo pensaba que había recordado el sueño, no sabía nada de la aparición y del bebe que estaba esperando.

Suposiciones mías- dijo Alicia y Hermione asintió conforme.

Entonces el día que fuimos a rescataron a J.J, a Sophi y a ti- dijo Hermione señalándola- no fue Sophi la que hizo que Voldemort y sus secuaces se desmayasen sino que fuiste tú.

Debió de ser así- dijo Alicia- pero no se como lo hice.

Y también por eso nos molestaba que Harry te hiciese tanto daño- dijo Hermione sonriendo al comprender tantas cosas- porque nosotros sentíamos el deber de protegerte de cualquier dolor. Porque somos tus protectores. Y también por eso Butler dijo que ellos conocían cosas que nosotros no podíamos imaginar. Porque ellos sabían que tu eras la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma.

Y también ahora comprendo las palabras de Emily Bulstrode antes de morir- dijo Alicia- ella dijo que era un ángel. Además Voldemort también dijo que por eso me convertía en unipegaso porque es el animal más puro que existe y yo soy la persona más pura.

Y por eso no soportabas ver a la gente sola e infeliz- dijo Hermione. Suspiró- hemos estado tan ciegos.

Las dos volvieron a guardar silencio y siguieron buscando en las estanterías.

Alicia- oyó que la llamaba Hermione.

Miró a la castaña y vio que tenía un libro en sus manos. La pelirroja se acercó a ella y lo miró. Parecía muy viejo, era bastante grueso y su encuadernación marrón estaba algo rota, quitó un poco de polvo que había en la portada y leyó: _Mensajes en las estrellas._

_Muchos ocultan mensajes como las estrellas en el cielo -_ repitió Alicia y Hermione asintió- ábrelo, Herms.

La castaña obedeció y empezó a pasar las páginas.

Pero exactamente ¿Qué buscamos?- dijo la castaña pasando y pasando más páginas.

No lo sé- dijo Alicia- no lo sé ¡Joder!

Shh, estamos en una biblioteca Alicia- dijo Hermione.

¡Y que me importa Hermione, que me importa!- gritó Alicia apunto de llorar- ¡La vida de todo el mundo depende de ese maldito libro y no sé lo que buscar en él¡¿Es qué todo tiene que salirnos mal a nosotros?!

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas el libro y lo tiró al suelo. Se sentó en una silla y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

Lo siento, Hermione- dijo Alicia- no debí gritarte.

La castaña no dijo nada y miró el libro en el suelo. Se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido y lo recogió. Alicia levantó la mirada y vio como Hermione dejaba el libro en la mesa y lo abría.

No importa, creo que tu ataque de rabia nos va a servir para algo- dijo Hermione.

¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Alicia.

Se acercó a su amiga y vio como esta abría el libro, se había despegado un poco una hoja que iba pegada en la portada del libro y de entre la portada y esa hoja sobresalía unos papeles. Hermione hizo aparecer su abre cartas y lo terminó de romper.

Varios pergaminos de un aspecto muy antiguo estaban escondidos allí. Lo desdoblaron y vieron algunas palabras escritas.

Esto debe de tener cientos de años- dijo Hermione- no se le muy bien.

Alicia miró por encima de su hombro, puso un dedo sobre la primera línea y empezó a leer.

_"Anaxarete Carsma fue mi antepasada, yo soy Galatea Mempre. Los protectores de mi abuela fueron siete personas a los que dio poder._

_A cuatro de ellos les hizo controlar los cuatro Elementos y así se llamaron Elementaris, Aqua controlaba el agua, Ignis el fuego, Ventus el viento y Terra la tierra, a otra mujer le dio el poder de controlar la Naturaleza y recibió el nombre de La Mater Natura, a las dos últimas personas que entregó poder fueron dos guerreros que le demostraron su lealtad cuando la salvaron la vida antes de poseer el poder de la magia. Después de que les demostrase la lealtad les dio el poder._

_Los Elementaris y la Madre Naturaleza no envejecerían, conservarían la edad con la que les dieron el poder, y sólo morirían con una herida de guerra. Los dos guerreros llamados Cain y Hort murieron en batalla cuando mi abuela se enfrento a Alasdair Hoffman. Pero antes de morir dejaron un heredero cada uno, que con el paso de los años serían mis protectores. Al igual que unos hijos que tuvieron los Elementaris y La Madre Naturaleza y que aunque tenían magia en sus venas no tenían el poder de controlar los cuatro Elementos y la Naturaleza y ellos si podían enfermar. Sólo el hijo de Cain nació muggle, sin magia en sus venas._

_Mis protectores siempre estuvieron conmigo y yo me enamoré del hijo de Cain, Joe __Ruteber. Él se casó y tuvo un hijo pero su mujer murió y mi amor fue correspondido y nos casamos, fuimos felices, yo quería al hijo de Joe como si fuera mío y el niño me quería a mí. Mis protectores eran más que eso, uno era el amor de mi vida, los otros eran como una vez fueron sus padres para mi abuela, ellos eran mis hermanos._

_Mi marido me dio un anillo que el mismo forjó y en el que hicimos una promesa de amor eterno. _

_Pero la felicidad se terminó cuando Nathan Hoffman, el nieto de Alasdair, vino a romperla. Mi marido Joe siempre se sintió mi protector a pesar de no poseer magia pero se sentía inútil al no poder enfrentarse a Nathan y su familia por eso me pi_dió _poder y yo se lo entregue. Y Joe cambió su nombre por el de Merlín." _

En ese punto Alicia detuvo su lectura y miró a Hermione sorprendida. Si no se equivocaban uno de sus amigos era el heredero del mismísimo Merlín.

Continúa- dijo Hermione.

_"Mis protectores me ayudaron a formar un puzzle con piedras para ayudar a mi heredera a matar al Señor Oscuro ya que leíamos en las estrellas que nosotros no conseguiríamos vencer al mal."_

No pone nada más- dijo Alicia.

Hay otra hoja- dijo Hermione abriéndola y comenzando a leerla.

_"Para vencer al mal, mi heredera tendrá que encontrar la diadema con la piedra de la esperanza. Esta vez un joven tendrá que sacrificarla pero antes de que él diga el hechizo, mi heredera tendrá que repetir estas palabras:_

_Para que haya Paz y Felicidad en el mundo, nunca hay que perder la Esperanza y tener Fe en que un día ganaremos a la oscuridad. Porque un día habrá Libertad, porque un día se hará Justicia pero s__ó__lo si la Lealtad y los lazos de Amistad no se rompen y el Amor no se marchita en nuestros corazones._

_Sus protectores tendrán que repetirlas y mi heredera tendrá que invocar a sus antepasadas que saldrán de la piedra de la esperanza y la ayudaran a retener al mal para que el chico pueda decir el hechizo final: Fatum permetum. Es la única manera de vencer al mal._

¿No pone nada más?- dijo Alicia.

No- dijo Hermione y miró el reloj- hace media hora que nos tendríamos que haber reunido con Harry y los demás.

No podemos detenernos aquí- dijo Alicia- sólo nos queda unas horas antes de la batalla.

¿Y qué más podemos hacer?- dijo Hermione. Alicia se quedó pensativa y la castaña tubo una idea- podemos hablar con nuestros antepasados. Cogeremos las armas de nuestros amigos y hablaremos con ellos.

Está bien- dijo Alicia- tu coge las armas de J.J, Ron, Ginny, Dominic y Harry. Yo iré a por la mía, la de Wendy y Draco. Nos encontraremos en nuestros cuartos.

Hermione asintió y se desapareció, Alicia cogió el libro e hizo lo mismo. Después de varios minutos se aparecieron en el su cuarto. Colocaron las armas sobre la cama de la pelirroja y después se cogieron de la mano, con la otra Alicia agarraba el libro.

Soy Hermione Jane Granger heredera de Helga Huffelpaff.-

Soy Alicia Weasley heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw.-

Ambas cerraron los ojos y cuando los abrieron vieron que estaban en ese maravilloso paraíso. Corrieron por la ladera hasta la casa que había cerca de un lago. Llamaron a la puerta pero nadie abrió, tras unos minutos, Alicia abrió la puerta y entró.

Helga, Simon- llamó Hermione- ¡hay alguien¡Godric!

¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo una voz débil tras ellas.

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Helga Huffelpaff apoyada en la barandilla de las escaleras. Parecía cansada, tenía ojeras y estaba blanca y parecía que si no se sujetaba en la barandilla no podría estar en pie.

Tenemos que hablar con vosotros, necesitamos saber algunas cosas, comprender- dijo Hermione- tenemos muchas cosas en la cabeza que sólo necesitan un poco más de información para unirse y entenderla ¿Dónde están los demás?

Ya no están, como Rowena el poder que utilizaron en su recuerdo y para guardarlo aquí dentro, se terminó y pronto también lo hará el mío- dijo Helga- ellos ya están allí donde van las almas- la mujer se llevó la mano a la frente- pero vallamos al salón, os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Las tres fueron al salón y se sentaron allí. Entre las dos le contaron a Helga que es anoche sería el ataque, además del sueño y le leyeron lo que habían encontrado en el libro de las estrellas.

Entonces si tu eres la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma- dijo Helga señalando a Alicia- Rowena cuando desapareció, su alma no fue a parar allí donde van las almas después de morir sino que su alma se fue a la piedra de la esperanza.

Las dos chicas se miraron no habían pensando en eso pero entonces comprendieron algo más.

Claro- dijo Alicia poniéndose en pie- por eso el día que los muertos se comunicaron con Harry para hacerle entender que a quien verdaderamente amaba era a mí, mi madre no estaba entre ellos, porque el alma de mi madre fue también a la piedra de la esperanza.

Ahora nos queda saber nuestras líneas de sucesión- dijo Hermione- hay demasiados antepasados, demasiados herederos.

Mira- dijo Helga- Alicia es heredera de Molly Weasley ¿Así se llama tu madre no?- Alicia sintió- ambas a su vez son herederas de Rowena y las tres son herederas de Galatea Mempre que a su vez es heredera de Anaxarete Carsma. Claro está, entre medias hubo más mujeres de la familia de las que no conocemos su nombre.

Entonces yo…- empezó Hermione.

Tú eres heredera de Jane, tu madre-dijo Alicia- a su vez sois herederas de Helga, y además sois herederas de…- miró a Helga- ¿Cómo sigue su sucesión?

Bueno no sabemos los nombres de los protectores de Galatea- dijo Helga- sólo conocemos el de Merlín o Joe Ruteber, como prefiráis, pero él no es nuestro antepasado eso lo sé. Así que vamos la línea sucesoria de los protectores de Anaxarete Carsma. Alguna vez mis padres me contaron que fui heredera de La Madre Naturaleza.

Hermione que se había puesto en pie se dejó caer en el sillón y se llevó la mano a la frente. Demasiada información.

Soy heredera de La Madre Naturaleza- dijo Hermione- y a intentando matarnos.

Ella esta siendo engañada- dijo Alicia- ¿Sabes las líneas sucesorias de nuestros amigos?

Si claro- dijo Helga- mira por ejemplo J.J es heredero de su padre…

Eric- dijo Alicia por ella- y este a su vez es heredero por lo tanto de Simon Gringer…

Y a su vez todos ellos son herederos de Hort uno de los guerreros a los que Anaxarete les dio poder- dijo Helga.

La mujer les siguió contando las líneas sucesorias. Al final se enteraron de que Draco era heredero de Lucius, que a su vez era heredero de Rubens Mella y a su vez todos ellos eran herederos de Terra.

Wendy era heredera de Cristine, que a su vez era heredera de Zelda Overstand y que a su vez era heredera de Ventus.

Ginny era heredera del señor Weasley que a su vez era heredero de Jenna Heap, que a su vez era heredera de Aqua.

Pero entonces ¿Qué pasa con Ron?- dijo Hermione.

Anaxarete Carsma me dijo en el sueño cuando la bola de poder chocó contra mi cuerpo que los tres tenemos la sangre de Jack, Jenna y de ella misma pero la sangre de Jack y Jenna viene por parte de padre y la de ella y la de Rowena proviene por parte de madre.

Pero entonces la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma podría haber sido Ginny ¿no?- dijo Hermione.

No porque yo soy la mayor- dijo Alicia.

Entonces…- empezó Hermione.

Entonces Ron es heredero de papa- dijo Alicia- y a su vez estos son herederos de Jack, que a su vez son herederos de Ignis.

Entiendo- dijo Hermione- y eso no lleva a la conclusión de que Harry, su padre James y Godric eran herederos de Cain.

Sí, pero os olvidáis de una cosa- dijo Helga- Merlín es antepasado de uno de vuestros amigos.

¿De quien?- dijo Alicia.

De Harry- dijo Helga- Harry es heredero de James, que a su vez es heredero de Godric y a su vez es heredero de Merlín que a su vez es heredero de Cain. Ese hijo que tuvo Joe Ruteber, o Merlín como queráis, antes de casarse con Galatea era uno de los protectores de las siguientes herederas de la mujer. Y de hay viene la familia de Harry, de ese muchacho que era un simple muggle pero cuando su padre recibió poder de Galatea, él también pidió poder a su madrastra para ayudarla y así se convirtió en uno de los protectores de las siguientes generaciones de herederas del ser más puro.

¿Y como sería la línea de sucesión de Dominic?- dijo Alicia.

Pues Dominic es heredero de Rachel y esta es heredera de Abigail, ella se hizo protectora de Rowena sin darse cuenta, ya que ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que éramos sus protectores, cuando se hizo amiga de nosotros. Anteriormente sus antepasados no fueron protectores porque sus antepasados son Salazar Slytherin, Nathan y Alasdair Hoffman y ellos eran el bando contrario. ¡Ay Merlín!- sonrió Helga- seguro que se están muriendo de la rabia allí donde estén sus almas al saber que una de sus herederas salió buena y se unió al bando de la luz.

Alicia se quedó en silencio intentando procesar todo lo dicho. Instintivamente se tocó el anillo que Harry le regaló y sonrió.

Por eso Harry y yo estábamos destinados a estos anillos- dijo Alicia y las dos mujeres la miraron- porque fueron nuestros antepasados quienes los forjaron. Si supiese Harry que dentro de unas horas tendrá que matarme. Si supiesen todos ellos todo esto que hemos descubierto…

Alicia…- dijo Hermione- no tienes porque hacerlo.

Te equivocas Hermione- dijo Alicia- tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo, por eso nací. Durante años me pregunte el motivo por él que había nacido, no lo entendía lo única que había en mi vida era sufrimiento y muchas veces me preguntaba a mi misma porque no terminaba con todo y me quitaba la vida pero…-la chica guardó silencio buscando las palabras- siempre hubo algo que me detenía, algo por lo que no me suicidaba y ese algo siempre fue esto, muy dentro de mi sabía que estaba en ese mundo por algo.

Rowena estaría orgullosa de ti- dijo Helga y la pelirroja le miró.

Gracias- sonrió Alicia- será mejor que nos vayamos.

No creo que podamos volver a vernos- dijo Helga- mis poderes han disminuido mucho y con esta última visita no tardaré en desaparecer.

No te preocupes- dijo Hermione- ya sabemos todo lo que tenemos que saber. Gracias por todo.

Gracias a vosotros- dijo Helga y miró a Alicia- pase lo que pase, todos estaremos orgullosos de ti, nuestro ángel.

Alicia sonrió con tristeza y vio como la mujer le hacía una pequeña reverencia.

No, por favor- le pidió Alicia al ver eso.

Te debemos un respeto- dijo Helga sonriendo- a pesar de no ser nosotros tus protectores, lo son nuestros herederos, eres familia de la mujer que nos dio el poder a todos.

Ella no habría querido que la tratasen diferente- dijo Alicia- yo sigo siendo la misma de siempre.

Helga sonrió.

Acabas de demostrar que eres el ser más puro- dijo la mujer- hasta siempre chicas.

Adiós- dijeron las dos jóvenes.

Se cogieron de la mano y cerró los ojos cuando los abrieron se encontraban en su cuarto. Cogieron las armas de sus amigos y las dejaron en su lugar para que no se diesen cuenta de que se las habían cogido.

Se volvieron ha aparecer en las dobles puertas de roble y salieron al exterior. Era un día frío a pesar de que el verano estaba muy cerca. Se apretujaron en sus capas.

Vamos, Alicia, démonos prisa- dijo Hermione- hemos quedado con los demás hace una hora.

Espera, Herms- dijo Alicia cogiéndola del brazo- tengo que pedirte un par de favores más.

¿Cuáles?- dijo la castaña.

Alicia sacó de entre sus ropas los pergaminos en los que había estado escribiendo en la biblioteca.

Me gustaría que en mi entierro se leyera esto- dijo Alicia- en uno de los papeles pongo a quien quiero que pertenezca mis cosas cuando muera y lo he firmado, no tengo tiempo de ir al callejón Diagón ha hacer mi testamento. Ese leedlo a solas pero los otros papeles por favor léelo en mi entierro.

Está bien- dijo Hermione guardándose los papeles con los ojos húmedos.

Y lo otro que te pido es que me ayudes a despedirme de los demás- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza- quiero quedarme a solas con cada uno de ellos para poder despedirme aunque intentaré que no suene a despedida, va a ser difícil pero lo intentare.

Te ayudaré- dijo Hermione limpiándose una lágrima que recorría su mejilla- dalo por hecho.

Las dos chicas echaron a correr por la explanada y llegaron al árbol donde estaban sus amigos.

Por fin- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido- llegáis tarde una hora.

No nos dimos cuenta de la hora- dijo Hermione mirando a Alicia de reojo.

Siempre os pasa lo mismo, no sé que le veréis tan interesante a los libros- dijo Ron mientras Hermione se acercaba a él.

Alicia se sentó junto a Harry y vio en sus ojos que estaba un poco molesto por el retraso.

Lo siento- susurró Alicia- no fue nuestra intención.

Te diría que no importa pero si importa- murmuró Harry mirándola a los ojos- sabes lo que pretendo hacer, sabes que estas horas son las últimas que podremos estar juntos y tú llegas tarde.

Lo sé y lo siento- dijo Alicia- por favor no nos peleemos. No quiero que estemos peleados el poco tiempo que nos queda de estar juntos.

Harry la miró a los ojos y suspiró. Se acercó a ella y la dio un pequeño beso.

Tienes razón- dijo Harry y la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

Estuvieron un rato allí sentados, hablando de cosas triviales. Pero como hacía mucho frío decidieron dar una vuelta por el interior del castillo.

Alicia se acercó a Ron y Hermione que iban cogidos de la mano, la castaña vio las intenciones de la pelirroja y se adelantó con los demás.

Hermione te estaba hablando- dijo Ron mientras veía como su novia se alejaba. Miró a su hermana- mujeres.

Alicia sonrió divertida, Ron nunca cambiaría.

Ya estás hecho todo un hombre Ronald, uno muy guapo- dijo Alicia y el pelirrojo la miró.

¿Qué pasa, Alicia?- dijo Ron sonriendo- ¿No me estarás diciendo todo esto porque quieres algo, verdad?

No- dijo Alicia sonriendo- sólo quiero hablar contigo.

¿De qué?- preguntó él.

Quiero que me prometas algo- dijo Alicia- quiero que cuides de la familia si a mi me pasa algo esta noche.

Alicia no te va a pasar nada- dijo Ron borrando la sonrisa.

Déjame terminar, cariño- le pidió ella- Papá esta demasiado afectado por la muerte de mamá y nuestros hermanos, lo mismo le pasa a Bill con lo de Fleur, Fred esta igual con lo de George, Ginny es demasiado pequeña y Charlie no va a poder sólo, te necesita para cuidar a la familia.

Tú podrás hacerlo- dijo Ron- Alicia has demostrado ser el miembro más fuerte de la familia y tú eres la que debes cuidarnos. Yo no puedo, soy el más débil de todos.

Merlín Ron, que equivocado estás- dijo Alicia sonriendo enternecida.

Yo soy el que siempre se asusta- dijo Ron.

No, Ron. Todos nos asustamos, lo que pasa es que tú eres el único que lo expresa- dijo Alicia con los ojos hinchados por aguantarse el llanto- y eso es lo que te hace tan valiente. Tú nunca tienes miedo de expresar tus miedos, recuerdo cuando este verano te pusiste a gritar como un niño pequeño porque te encontraste una araña en tu habitación. Cuando entré al cuarto, tú estabas sobre la cama y yo tuve que llevármela, pobrecita la hubieras matado con lo chiquitita que era.

Shhh, eso no lo cuentes, es nuestro secreto- dijo Ron- nuestro secreto arácnido.

Tranquilo, me lo llevaré a la tumba- dijo Alicia sonriendo pero dejando ya escapar algunas lágrimas- te prometo que no lo diré nunca.

No llores- dijo Ron alarmado- puedes contárselo a quien quieras pero no llores.

No lloro por eso- dijo Alicia riendo suavemente- pero te lo he prometido y yo cumplo mis promesas. El secreto arácnido me lo llevare a la tumba pero tú a cambio me tienes que prometer que cuidarás a la familia si a mi me pasa algo ¿Vale?

Alicia…-

Por favor Ron.- El chico miró a su hermana a los ojos- será nuestra promesa de hermanos mellizos y deberás cumplirla ¿Lo harás por mi?

Lo haré te lo prometo- dijo Ron y Alicia sonrió entre lágrimas- pero deja de llorar.

Alicia le abrazó con fuerza y el pelirrojo le devolvió el abrazo.

Te quiero mi querido hermano mellizo- dijo Alicia- siempre estaré contigo, siempre estaremos conectados porque somos hermanos mellizos, porque somos uno sólo.

¿Qué te pasa, Alicia?- preguntó el chico.

Nada- Alicia sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

Los dos hermanos se miraron a los ojos, parados en el pasillo hasta que un grito rompió la conexión.

¡Eih, moveros!- gritó Ginny.

Vamos- susurró Alicia limpiándose las lágrimas.

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.

* * *

Wendy y Alicia estaban paradas en el pasillo. Los otros habían continuado gracias a que Hermione los había entretenido para que no molestasen a las dos chicas.

Alicia miraba a su amiga que estaba apoyada en la pared y la miraba como esperando a que comenzase ha hablar. Pero la pelirroja no sabía lo que decir, Wendy era alguien muy especial para ella, siempre habían estado juntas y siempre se habían cuidado la una a la otra ¿Cómo despedirse de ella?

Wendy…-

Por fin hablas, creí que te había comido la lengua el gato- dijo Wendy divertida.

En todo caso Harry- dijo Alicia sonriendo- a él le gusta demasiado mi lengua.

Wendy rió y Alicia la observó ya sin ninguna sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Recuerdas los tiempos en que estuvimos viviendo con tu padre y con Vodemort?- preguntó Alicia.

Sí, pero intentó olvidarlos- dijo Wendy ya sin sonreír.

Yo también lo recuerdo- dijo Alicia- ¿Pensaste alguna vez que estaríamos así?

¿Así como?- preguntó Wendy.

Rodeadas de personas que nos querían y con unos novios que nos aman- dijo Alicia.

No- sonrió melancólicamente- nunca me lo imagine. Pero ahora somos felices, y después de la batalla lo seremos mucho más.

Wendy, quiero que recuerdes estos tiempos en los que hemos sido felices tan bien como recuerdas los tiempos en los que estuvimos junto a Voldemort- dijo Alicia mirando a su amiga a los ojos- no quiero que olvides nunca lo felices que fuimos.

Hablas como si no lo fuésemos a seguir siendo en el futuro- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

Te quiero, Wen- dijo Alicia- te quiero mucho.

Lo sé- dijo la rubia- aunque te costo mucho decírmelo, sé que me quieres. Yo también te quiero. Pero no entiendo porque me dices todo esto ahora.

Sólo quería que lo supieses- dijo Alicia encogiéndose de hombros- sólo quería darte las gracias por haber estado siempre a mi lado.

Estás muy rara- dijo Wendy.

Que va, sólo estoy sentimental- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Tú siempre has sido muy sentimental aunque intentases ocultarlo- dijo Wendy divertida- pero bueno… prefiero que seas así a que vuelvas a ser la chica fría de antes.

Alicia sonrió y la dio un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

Alicia caminaba detrás de todos sus amigos, aceleró el paso y se agarró del brazo de Draco que iba unos pasos más adelante sólo. El rubio la miró.

¿Me permites que me agarre al chico más guapo de Slytherin?- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa.

Después de ese piropo te dejo que hagas lo que quieras conmigo- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Alicia rió divertida.

Si no estuvieses saliendo con mi mejor amiga y yo no amase tanto a Harry- dijo Alicia- estoy segura de que tú habrías sido el chico del que me hubiese enamorado. Te lo digo en serio.

Por un momento, antes de conocer a Wendy- dijo Draco- tú me gustaste Alicia, me gustaste mucho, más que ninguna chica pero luego conocí a Wendy y me robó el corazón.

¿Te puedo contar un secreto?- dijo Alicia divertida- yo me enamore de Harry a primera vista pero tú me atraías físicamente, no tanto como Harry, pero me parecías un chico muy atractivo y cuando me besaste me gustó, pero yo amaba a Harry y sus besos me encantan.

Habríamos hecho buena pareja- dijo Draco riendo.

Sí- sonrió Alicia- pero hacemos mejor pareja yo con Harry y tú con Wendy- los dos quedaron en silencio- aún así yo te quiero mucho, puede que no este enamorada de ti, pero te quiero mucho y te agradezco que hagas feliz a Wendy.

Recuerdo lo que te costo decirnos que nos querías- dijo Draco y la pelirroja le miró- y ahora no lo dejas de repetir- rió divertido- eres una empalagosa.

Alicia sonrió y se abrazó a su cuello. Draco le devolvió el abrazo, se acercó a su oído y la susurró:

Pero aún así, yo también te quiero- se separaron- por cierto ¿Por qué te habrías enamorado de mí sino hubiese estado Wendy, ni Harry? Tenías a J.J, Dominic, Neville o cualquier chico ¿Por qué de mí que soy el más diferente de Harry?

Por eso, porque no te pareces a él pero a la vez eres el más parecido- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

* * *

Alicia le acarició la mejilla a Ginny que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor. Sus amigos estaban cerca hablando entre ellos. La pequeña pelirroja la miró al sentir la caricia.

Eres preciosa, Ginny- dijo Alicia.

Eso dice J.J- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Tiene toda la razón- sonrió Alicia- ¿No le crees cuando lo dice?

Le creo, no soy ninguna creída pero también se que no soy fea- dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros- soy normal en cambio tú eres hermosa, la más guapa de la familia.

Eso dicen- dijo Alicia- pero tú no eres para nada normal, eres preciosa. Una belleza diferente a la mía.

Es cierto, físicamente no nos parecemos en nada, excepto en el pelo- dijo Ginny sonriendo- yo me parezco más a mamá- las dos quedaron en silencio- la echo de menos.

Yo también- dijo Alicia- ¿Qué le hubieses dicho si hubieses sabido que moriría?

No lo sé- dijo Ginny limpiándose una lágrima que caía por su mejilla- supongo que la hubiese dado las gracias por siempre haber estado a nuestro lado y por haber luchado tanto por nosotros. Supongo que le hubiese dicho que la quiero y le hubiese pedido perdón por todas las veces que la lleve la contraría ¿Y tú que le hubieses dicho?

Nada- dijo Alicia sonriendo con los ojos humedecidos- simplemente le hubiese pedido que me abrazase, uno de esos abrazos osos que daba mamá, los echo de menos- las dos chicas rieron con tristeza y luego guardar silencio- ¿Y qué me dirías a mi si supieses que mi muerte se acerca?

Alicia… no hablemos de esto- dijo Ginny- da muy mal rollo, aún te queda mucho por vivir.

Por favor, Ginny ¿Qué me dirías?-

La pequeña pelirroja miró a su hermano a los ojos y suspiró.

Te diría que eres la hermana que siempre desee, mucho mejor de lo que imagine cuando te veía en mis sueños. Te diría que te quiero y que deseo ser la mitad de buena y maravillosa de lo que tú lo eres.

Eres mejor que yo, mi niña- dijo Alicia llorando y la abrazó- te quiero mucho, mucho.

La dio un beso en la frente y la volvió a abrazar.

* * *

Alicia se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana frente a Dominic que miraba al exterior. El chico la miró y sonrió.

Recuerdo las primeras palabras que me dijiste- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

Los ojos son el espejo del alma- dijo Dominic y Alicia asintió.

Siempre me gustó esa frase- dijo la pelirroja- y ahora miro tus ojos y no veo lo mismo que la primera vez.

¿Ah no¿Qué ves?- preguntó Dominic sonriendo.

Veo felicidad y amor- dijo Alicia- tu alma esta alegre y llena de amor. Le dije a Abigail que te cuidaría pero tú ya no necesitas que te cuide. Ahora te toca vivir y disfrutar del amor de esa joven con la que anoche perdiste la virginidad.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Dominic sonrojado.

También lo veo en tus ojos- dijo Alicia riendo- si tu padre se entera te aseguro que te hace una estatua, casi se la hace a Harry el año pasado.

Nunca creí que estaría con una chica de ese modo- dijo el chico- por mi problema.

Pero ese problema lo superaste, te curaste- dijo Alicia sonriendo- y estás tan guapo ahora.

Tú también estás preciosa- dijo Dominic sonriendo- ¡Ay lo que te haría si no tuviese novia y tú no estuvieses con Harry!

¡Dominic!- dijo Alicia escandalizada pero a la vez divertida- Pero ¿Cómo dices eso?

Vamos, por algo soy hijo de Sirius Black- dijo Dominic divertido- también soy un seductor viene en la sangre.

Alicia se echo a reír, le revolvió el pelo y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Alison se acercó a ellos y se puso junto a Dominic con una sonrisa.

Bueno me voy ha hablar con J.J que está sólo- dijo Alicia poniéndose en pie- os quiero mucho chicos. Disfrutad de vuestro amor todo lo que podáis. Esta noche todo terminará, y luego sólo quedará tiempo de ser felices.

Todos seremos felices- dijo Dominic sonriendo- y tus ojos estarán llenos de felicidad, que yo quiero verlos sin esa tristeza, nunca los he visto.

Alicia no dijo nada, sabiendo que el chico no podría verlos. Se puso en pie y le puso una mano en el hombro a Alison.

Gracias por hacerlo feliz- la susurró al oído.

Se alejó de ellos y camino hacía J.J que estaba sentado en un sillón mirando las llamas de la chimenea. La chica se sentó sobre sus rodillas y el chico salió de sus pensamientos. La miró con una sonrisa.

¿En qué pensabas?- dijo Alicia.

En esa noche- respondió J.J- en la piedra de la esperanza, en Sophi…

¿Y para qué pensar ahora en eso?- dijo Alicia- ya habrá tiempo de pensar esta noche.

¿Es cierto que no encontraste nada Hermione y tú hoy?- dijo J.J- lo digo porque como llegasteis una hora tarde.

Sí, pero fue porque no nos dimos cuenta de la hora- dijo Alicia- no descubrimos nada. Pero en realidad yo he venido aquí porque quería darte las gracias por no decirle a nadie que Cuper me violó, aunque después se enteraron.

Tú me lo pediste- dijo J.J- fue nuestro secreto. Cuando un amigo me pide que no cuente algo, yo no lo cuento.

Alicia sonrió.

Por eso eres tan buen amigo- dijo Alicia- y por eso te quiero tanto.

J.J la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Alicia, estás ocultando algo- dijo J.J.

¿Tú crees?- dijo Alicia haciéndose la inocente- no oculto nada, J.J, sólo es que estoy un poco sentimental.

Te estás despidiendo- dijo de repente el chico mirándose las manos.

¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó ella.

Porque sino no me dirías todo esto- dijo J.J sonriendo y mirándola- y porque he visto como hablabas con todos nuestros amigos ha solas.

Buen observador- dijo Alicia sonriendo- sí, me estoy despidiendo.

¿Por qué?-

Porque temo no volver esta noche- dijo Alicia.

Vas a volver- dijo J.J sonriendo y cogiéndola una mano.

Alicia retuvo las lágrimas y sonrió sin saber lo que decir. Por suerte llegaron Neville y Luna.

¿Qué tal chicos?- dijo Neville que agarraba de la mano a su novia.

Bien- dijeron los dos.

Neville y Luna se sentaron en un sillón frente a ellos.

Bueno chicos, yo me marcho, Ginny me llama- dijo J.J señalando a su novia.

J.J se marchó. Alicia se quedó mirando a sus dos amigos. Ellos no tenían poderes especiales pero eso no les había impedido ayudarlos en todo momento.

Tu padre Luna y tu abuela Neville estarían orgullosos de vosotros- dijo Alicia y los dos chicos le miraron- tanto como lo estoy yo.

Alicia…- empezó Neville.

Gracias por haber estado junto a mí en cada momento- dijo la pelirroja sin dejar hablar al chico, eran demasiados sentimientos juntos, era demasiadas despedidas para un día y pensar que aún le quedaba gente a la que tenía que decir adiós, le daban ganas de llorar porque no se quería marchar de ese mundo sin haber vivido más. Las lágrimas que había retenido en cada momento se acumulaban ahora en sus ojos- gracias por haber permanecido juntos y de ese modo haberme dado algo de esperanza. Gracias por todo. Os quiero mucho.

Alicia se levantó del sillón y salió de la sala común sabiendo que no podría retener más las lágrimas. Se metió en una clase, cerró tras ella y se apoyó en la puerta. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se sentó en el suelo.

* * *

Las horas pasaban, la batalla se acercaba ¿Por qué siempre que quieres que el tiempo vaya despacio, este parece ir más deprisa?

Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban en el Gran Comedor recibiendo instrucciones de los miembros de la Orden que ya habían ido al colegio.

¿Dónde habéis dejado a Albert?- preguntó Ron a Cecil e Isaac cuando entraron al Gran Comedor y los vieron allí.

Tú tía Muriel y tus abuelos se han quedado cuidándole junto con Kevin- dijo Cecil- están en el cuartel de la Orden.

¿Y por qué no hemos llevado allí a Sophi?- dijo Alicia mirando a sus amigos.

Tenemos que tenerla cerca por si la necesitamos- dijo Harry- por eso irá con la Señora Pomfrey.

Alicia no dijo nada, si se les decía que no hacía falta que Sophi estuviese cerca durante el ataque, tendría que dar explicaciones y no podía.

¿Y dónde están mis tíos y mis primos?- dijo Ginny.

Aquí, pequeña pelirroja- dijo una voz grave tras ellos.

Todos se giraron hacía las dobles puertas del Gran Comedor y vieron entrar al señor Weasley seguido de Charlie, Alex, Bill, Fred y de toda la familia tanto por parte del señor Weasley como por parte de su mujer.

Pero ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo Ron.

¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó su tío Jeremy, el hermano pequeño del Señor Weasley- hemos venido a luchar.

Fred, Angelina esta aquí y no parece muy contenta- dijo Draco.

Lo sé, ya la he visto- dijo el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido- casi me mata por no haberle dicho que hoy era la batalla pero he hablado con ella y ya todo esta arreglado.

Chicos ¿Podríais ir a buscar a Sirius, Rachel y Remus? Tengo algo que darles- dijo Isaac.

Hermione y Ron asintieron y se fueron a buscarlos, no tardaron en volver con los tres adultos que no sabían que era lo que les iban a dar.

Estuve haciendo una espada para mí- dijo Isaac señalando el arma que colgaba en su cinto- la mía se quedó en el cuartel de Voldemort. Sé que vosotros- miró a Rachel, Remus, Sirius, Luna y Neville- habéis estado siendo entrenados con la espada en los ratos libres y Cecil tampoco tiene espada porque también se la dejó en el cuartel por eso os he hecho una.

¿Qué?- dijo Neville anonadado y en ese momento se fijaron en un saco que estaba a los pies de Isaac.

Sacó una de las espadas del saco y se la entregó a Luna. Era ligera y brillaba cuando la luz de las velas le daba.

Esta luna llena será desenfundada por una Luna mucho más hermosa que la que esta en el cielo- dijo Isaac con una sonrisa.

Gracias- sonrió la rubia.

Sacó otra que era un poco más pesada que la de Luna y tenía grabado en el acero la palabra valentía. Se la entregó a Neville.

Valentía es su nombre, característica que desborda por cada poro de la piel de su dueño.-

La siguiente se la entregó a Rachel, con una empuñadura elegante y con piedras azules que brillaban como los ojos de ella.

Elegante como su dueña. Brillante como sus ojos- Rachel sonrió la observó maravillada cuando la tuvo entre sus manos.

Sacó la siguiente y se la entregó a Sirius que la cogió. Era bastante larga y parecía muy resistente.

Dura como la temeridad de su dueño. Fuerte e irrompible como el amor por su gente.-

Gracias- dijo Sirius.

Remus- el hombre cogió la espada que le daba su cuñado- poderosa en una mano que no tiemble por el miedo. Por eso debes de tenerla tú.

Sacó la última y se la dio a su mujer. Se miraron a los ojos.

Hermosa como mi lobita, ligera de movimientos. Perfecta para alguien como tú.- Cecil le dio un suave beso.

Son increíbles- dijo Remus mirando su arma- gracias.

De nada- dijo Isaac- a Dumbledore le he hecho otra, se la he dado cuando he llegado.

¿Dónde está ahora?- dijo el Señor Weasley.

En su despacho- dijo Isaac.

Cada uno se marchó por u lado para prepararse, el señor Weasley se fue ha hablar con Dumbledore y tan sólo quedaron hablando Rachel, Sirius, Remus, Cecil e Isaac.

Alicia miró a los dos merodeadores y a Rachel, si ellos supiesen que había estado hablando con James y Lily…

Se acercó a ellos y estos al verla sonrieron. Alicia no pudo sonreír.

Alegra esa cara, princesa- dijo Sirius poniéndola una mano en el hombro. Alicia suspiró- entendemos que estés preocupada, pero lucharemos hasta la muerte aunque la diadema no este completa y Sophi no pueda sacrificarse. Además Harry tiene un plan.

¿Os ha contado de que trata el plan?- dijo Alicia.

No- dijo Sirius. Alicia comprendió entonces la tranquilidad del padrino de su novio- pero yo confío en Harry.

Alicia asintió y guardó silencio mientras pasaba la mirada de uno a otro.

¿Te ocurre algo, Alicia?- preguntó Isaac.

He tenido mucha suerte de conoceros- dijo Alicia- sólo quería que supieses que os quiero mucho.

Nosotros a ti también- dijo Sirius sonriendo y abrazándola suavemente.

Cuando el animago la soltó, la pelirroja vio que Remus la miraba, por eso intentó retener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Alicia…- empezó a decir Remus.

La chica se abrazó con fuerza a él, sabiendo que el licántropo se había dado cuenta de que algo ocurría, sabiendo que a él no podría ocultárselo.

No preguntes, Remus- le susurró al oído para que los otros no escuchasen- porque no voy a poder responder. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que has sido un gran padrino, me alegro de haber decidido pedirte que lo fueras. Te quiero.

Alicia le dio un beso en la mejilla, se soltó de su padrino y se marchó del Gran Comedor bajo la atenta mirada de Remus.

¿Qué estás ocultando, pelirroja?- dijo en un suave susurro.

* * *

Voldemort estaba sentado en su trono, en la sala circular de la torre más alta, sus ojos estaban clavados en el velo de la muerte, ese que le pertenecía por herencia y en el que estaban encerradas todas las almas de sus antepasados entre ellas la de Alasdair y Nathan Hoffman y la de Salazar Slytherin.

Colagusano estaba a un lado de la habitación, se retorcía las manos nerviosamente y miraba al suelo.

Colagusano- la voz fría de sus señor le hizo temblar- ves a ver si el ejercito esta listo. Vuelve sólo cuando sea así.

El animago se marcho tras hacer una reverencia. Voldemort siguió observando unos segundos más el velo, se levantó y colocó sus manos sobre el arco.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar unas suaves palabras en latín. El velo y el arco comenzaron a temblar, este poco a pocos e fueron convirtiendo en un espeso humo negro, un humo que comenzó a flotar alrededor de él, envolviéndolo hasta quedar oculto tras el humo.

Apretó los puso con fuerza y poco a poco el humo se fue disipando hasta que no quedó nada. El velo había desaparecido.

Sonrió, ahora todo su poder y el de sus antepasados le recorría el cuerpo, ahora en realidad todos sus antepasados estaban dentro de él. Ahora era mucho, muchísimo más poderoso, y junto al hecho de que Alicia, la única persona que con su sacrificio podía matarle, había perdido el poder suficiente para vencerle a causa de las violaciones de Alan, era sencillamente invencible.

La puerta se abrió y Colagusano entró rápidamente sin mirar a su señor.

Señor, ya todos están listos- Colagusano levantó la cabeza y dio un grito al ver a su señor.

Colagusano, ya es la hora- dijo Voldemort con una voz de ultratumba.

* * *

Alicia se encontraba en su cuarto, sentada en el cuelo junto a su cama. Tenía las piernas estiradas y Libertad estaba tumbada sobre ellas, la chica le acariciaba el lomo mientras Ares que estaba tumbado junto a ella y le acariciaba suavemente detrás de la oreja.

Os voy a pedir algo, chicos- dijo Alicia, los dos animales la miraron como si la entendiesen y Alicia creía que si la entendían- quiero que valláis con Sophi, Jessica y Gabrielle y quiero que las cuidéis en todo momento ¿Lo haréis?

Ares ladró con fuerza y Libertad maulló, dándole a entender a Alicia que lo harían.

Muchas gracias, chicos- dijo Alicia.

La puerta se abrió y la pelirroja vio que entraba Jessica, Gabrielle y Sophi. Las niña se sentaron frente a Alicia y esta las miró.

¿Estáis seguras de querer ir al ataque?- preguntó Alicia.

Si- dijo Gabrielle y Jessica asintió.

A mi me ha dicho Draco y los demás que tengo que ir- dijo Sophi y sonrió- y yo quiero ayudar.

Está bien- dijo Alicia sonriendo.

¿Qué te pasa, Alicia?- dijo Gabrielle- tus ojos están más tristes que antes.

Tengo miedo- dijo Alicia.

Tú nunca tienes miedo- dijo Jessica.

¡Oh si, cariño! Claro que tengo miedo- dijo Alicia sonriendo- tengo miedo por la gente que quiero, tengo miedo por vosotras.

A nosotras no nos va a pasar nada- dijo Sophi.

Eso nunca se sabe- dijo Alicia.

Yo si lo sé- dijo Sophi- las tres lo sabemos.

¿Y cómo lo sabéis?- dijo Alicia.

Sophi se sentó junto a ella.

Porque tú eres especial, y mientras estés cerca nada nos pasará- dijo Sophi y Alicia la miró con los ojos humedecidos- mi mamá decía que los ángeles siempre nos cuidan y tú eres un ángel.

Sophi se abrazó a ella cuando vio como comenzaba a llorar. Jessica y Gabrielle también la abrazaron.

No llores, Alicia- dijo Jessica- todo va a salir bien.

Alicia las devolvió el abrazo y lloró abrazadas a ellas. Miró el reloj que había sobre la mesilla y vio que eran las ocho de la tarde.

Niñas, es tarde, tengo que ir ha hablar con Dumbledore- dijo Alicia limpiándose las lágrimas. Las niñas la miraron- quiero que sepáis que os quiero mucho y que siempre, pase lo que pase, estaré con vosotras.

Las tres niñas asintieron. Alicia se puso de pie y miró a Ares y Libertad recordándoles lo que les había pedido, los dos animales se acercaron a las niñas. Alicia dibujo una media sonrisa y se marchó del cuarto.

Alicia se apareció frente a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, llamó a la puerta y la voz del anciano le permitió el paso. Alicia entró y vio que el anciano estaba sólo, sentado en su escritorio. La sonrió cuando la vio, la hizo una señal para que se sentase y ella lo hizo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, profesor?- dijo Alicia.

Puedes- dijo Dumbledore mirándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

Si en sus manos estuviese el destino del mundo ¿Qué haría?- dijo Alicia.

Dumbledore guardó silencio, se levantó de su sillón y miró por la ventana.

Alicia yo he vivido muchos años, no se si sabrás que tengo 151 años- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo al ver que la chica no se sorprendía. Ella ya se lo imaginaba- he vivido muchas cosas y si salvar el mundo estuviese en mis manos me sacrificaría, pero no por mi avanzada edad porque incluso lo haría si tan sólo fuese un adolescente. Lo haría porque mi muerte haría que mucha gente dejase de sufrir. Pero tampoco juzgaría mal a alguien que no se ha atrevido a sacrificarse.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, Alicia miró a su alrededor y su mirada se posó en el sombrero seleccionador.

El año pasado cuando me seleccionaron para una casa, el sombrero me dijo que tenía cualidades de las cuatro casas- dijo Alicia y el anciano la escuchó atento- estuvo pensando en ponerme en Ravenclaw pero dijo que mi destino estaba en Gryffindor y ahora me doy cuenta de que tenía razón porque en esa casa descubrí la amistad, el amor y el verdadero valor. Yo siempre pensé que el valor era el no tener miedo a nada, comportarte de una manera temeraria pero he descubierto que el verdadero valor es el que nace de los sentimientos, es el que te hace morir por alguien al que amas a pesar de que tengas miedo a la muerte, es el que te hace enfrentar a tus miedos y plantarles cara para que las personas que amas vivan. Aunque por mucho que haya descubierto eso, sigo teniendo miedo.

Tener miedo nos hace humanos- dijo Dumbledore- y tú eres muy valiente. Yo siempre he dicho que para una mente bien organizada la muerte es otra gran aventura y tú tienes la mente bien organizada ¿no?

Alicia sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Dumbledore cogió la diadema de Anaxarete Carsma que estaba oculta tras unos libros y le dejo frente a Alicia, sobre la mesa. Él tomo asiento.

Creo que necesitará esto- dijo Dumbledore y Alicia asintió. Cuando fue allí, la pelirroja supo que su director se daría cuenta de que ella era la heredera del ser más puro.

No me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para todo esto- dijo Alicia llorando en silencio- no quiero que muera ninguna persona que quiero pero a veces siento ganas de echarme atrás- se llevó las manos al vientre y lo acarició. No se dio cuenta de la mirada de su director- Soy débil.

Para nada- dijo Dumbledore- el más fuerte y el más poderoso es aquel que conquista sus debilidades y las convierte en sus más insólitas fuerzas. Y eso lo ha hecho durante toda su vida.

Anoche recordé el sueño que tuve en verano y ya sé lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Alicia- aún no entiendo como yo puedo ser el ser más puro- miró la diadema- he matado a sangre fría, he sentido odio y ya no soy virgen.

Siempre se ha relacionado la pureza y la virginidad pero yo creo que esos dos términos no tienen porque relacionarse- dijo Dumbledore- por ejemplo, una niña de la que han abusado ¿Deja de ser por ello pura? Yo creo que no, pienso que esa niña sigue teniendo en su corazón pureza- Dumbledore se colocó bien las gafas- Además todo el mundo tiene un lado oscuro en su corazón, y puede que tú hayas matado pero lo has hecho movida por el odio, el rencor y la venganza pero en estos tiempos ¿Quién no habría hecho eso en tu caso? Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros lo importante es a que parte obedecemos. Tu corazón esta lleno de bondad, y hasta el niño más pequeño tiene malicia. Por eso Sophi se sentía tan segura contigo porque los niños son mucho más intuitivos que los adultos, nosotros tenemos demasiados problemas en la cabeza, en cambio, los niños se dan cuenta de que contigo están a salvo.

Eso dijo Voldemort en el sueño- dijo Alicia sonriendo- ¿Debo decirle toda la verdad a Harry?

La verdad es una cosa terrible y hermosa, por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado- dijo Dumbledore- ¿Qué crees que haría Harry si se lo dijeses?

No me permitiría ir al ataque- dijo Alicia.

¿Y tú que quieres hacer?- dijo el anciano.

Yo quiero ir, sé que tengo que ir- dijo Alicia llorando. Guardó silencio.- cuidará de Harry como lo habríamos hecho nosotros ¿Verdad?

Dumbledore guardó silencio, comprendiendo ese nosotros, ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar, aunque no importaba, Dumbledore ya se lo había imaginado por la forma cariñosa, tierna y protectora con la que se acariciaba el vientre.

Lo haré- dijo el anciano.

Ha sido un honor conocerle, profesor Dumbledore- dijo Alicia.

Para mi también lo ha sido, un maravilloso y hermoso honor Alicia Weasley- dijo el anciano.

Será mejor que me valla- dijo Alicia cogiendo la diadema.

Ahora mismo voy al Gran Comedor- dijo Dumbledore.

Alicia se puso en pie. Dumbledore la vio marcharse sabiendo lo que llevaba en el interior, pudo haberla detenido y haberla prohibido ir al ataque y así salvar la vida de la joven y del bebe. Pero fue egoísta o tal vez fue que vio tanta decisión en sus ojos que supo que hubiese sido imposible detenerla. Al fin al cabo era una verdadera Weasley. Observó como la puerta se cerraba tras ella.

Merlín dadles fuerzas y esperanzas aunque no las haya.- murmuró el anciano.

Alicia caminaba por los pasillos pensando aún en las palabras de su director. Las lágrimas aún inundaban su rostro y echó a correr, queriendo desaparecer de ese mundo, queriendo huir a un lugar seguro, pero ya no había ningún lugar seguro en el mundo.

Se metió en una clase vacía, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Se dejó caer al suelo, se tocó el vientre y murmuró con la voz quebrada:

Perdóname, mi bebe, pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que papá muera en vano, no puedo dejar que más gente muera. Tengo que sacrificarme, siento condenarte a no poder nacer, ni vivir pero papá nos necesita, amor, nos necesita.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como su corazón se llenaba de dicha al sentir una patada, el bebe se estaba moviendo dentro de ella. Sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa, sonrisa que se borró al sentir algo que nunca imagino que sentiría.

Su bebe de alguna forma la estaba haciendo entender que él la apoyaba en su decisión, que él también quería ayudar a su padre, que no sintiese pena por él, que juntos ayudarían a Harry.

Sonrió enternecida, Lily lo había dicho: _"Y aunque no puedas creerlo él puede sentir lo que tú sientes y tú podrás sentir en algún momento al pequeño." _Y claro que lo estaba sintiendo, su hijo era todo un Potter, pues acababa de demostrar lo poderoso y valiente que era.

Te quiero, mi bebé- sonrió Alicia con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Los Dursley paseaban por el centro de Londres incluido Dudley. Vernon estaba un poco enfadado porque su hijo había sido expulsado del colegio. Pero no estaba enfadado con su hijo sino con el colegio ¿Cómo se atrevían a expulsar a su hijo con el buen niño que era?

Petunia y Marge coincidían con los pensamientos de Vernon y lo único que habían hecho con Dudley, desde que le expulsaron, había sido mimarlo, por eso ahora estaban en el centro de Londres habían ido a cenar al restaurante preferido de Dudley.

Tú no te preocupes, hijo- dijo Vernon- encontraremos otro colegio.

Pero allí tenía a todos mis amigos- dijo Dudley.

Lo que pasa es que la directora siempre le tuvo manía- dijo Petunia- el hijo de esa mujer es de la misma edad que mi Duddy y ella siempre ha sabido que mi Duddy es mucho mejor que su hijo.

Estoy contigo, Petunia- dijo Marge.

Los cuatro siguieron discutiendo mientras caminaban hacía el coche de Vernon.

* * *

Ya hacía mucho que había oscurecido aún así Cristine no había vuelto a Grimmauld Placer. Estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando se había quedado maravillada con una cuna que había en un escaparate.

Ya llevaba más de un cuarto de hora admirándola y admirando además las demás cosas que había en el escaparate. En sus manos llevaba varias cosas para el bebe.

A pesar de que el centro comercial ya estaba cerrando sus puertas, había muchísima gente por la calle pues ese lugar estaba lleno de tiendas, restaurantes y muchísimas cosas de entretenimiento. Y era muy visitada tanto por lo muggles como por los magos.

Miró el reloj y vio que ya se la había hecho tarde. Deicidio volver a casa, si Eric se enteraba de que aún andaba por la calle la mataba. A su marido le había gustado poco que saliese ya que hacía un par de días que había salido de cuentas y en cualquier momento daría a luz pero ella le había dicho que no tardaría, además de que tenía que comprar unas cosas antes de que el bebe naciese. Por suerte Eric ya debía de estar en Hogwarts y no se enteraría de su tardanza.

Empezó a caminar en busca de un taxi, con el embarazo no se podía desaparecer. Sintió una punzada en el vientre y se lo sujeto haciendo una mueca de dolor. No era el primero que le había dado en todo el día pero tan sólo era una falsa alarma. Ya había tenido varias durante la semana.

Pasó por delante de una bonita iglesia y siguió caminando. Varias punzadas más le dieron en el vientre y no veía ningún taxi. Chocó contra un joven que le miró con cara de pocos amigos, esa cara le resultaba conocida y después se dio cuenta de que era ni más ni menos que el primo de Harry y su familia.

Siguió caminando cuando escuchó una explosión. Se volteó rápidamente y vio a los lejos un espeso humo. Vio como unas chispas rojas se alzaban en el cielo y sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre que la hizo gritar.

Se encorvó por el dolor mientras una marea de gente corría hacía ella, la gente chocaba y nadie se paraba ayudarla, cayó al suelo de rodillas y se arrastró con dificultad hasta quedar oculta en un callejón oscuro.

Se agarró el vientre y se sintió mojada. Había roto aguas. Empezó a respirar aceleradamente, asustada por su vida y la de su hijo. Miró hacía la calle principal, veía a la gente huir, gritar y llorar. Ya había comenzado el ataque y ella estaba de parto.

* * *

Las mesas de las casas que había en el Gran Comedor habían sido quitadas y ahora todos los alumnos, extranjeros, miembros de la Orden y elfos domésticos estaban allí.

Dumbledore había vuelto al Gran Comedor y estaba subido en la tarima donde antes había estado la mesa de los profesores, hablaba unos últimos detalles con el señor Weasley, Sirius, Remus y los chicos incluidos Neville, Luna y Alison.

Las hadas nos ayudarán, han hablado con otros seres y también nos ayudarán los unipegasos- dijo Dumbledore- además de los duendes y por supuesto los centauros. Hagrid ha conseguido la ayuda de los hipogrifos entre ellos Buckbeak. Y además Grawp nos va ha ayudar.

¿Cómo les diremos que ha empezado el ataque?- dijo Harry.

Ellos lo sabrán- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- lleva todo el día por aquí un hada pero esta invisible.

Pues ya esta, todo preparado ¿no?- preguntó Harry.

Todos asintieron.

Bien, pues ya sólo queda que el líder diga unas cuantas palabras a su ejército- dijo Dumbledore.

Harry se hizo a un lado para que el anciano se acercase y dijese unas cuantas palabras. Pero el hombre no se movió y el moreno le miró.

¿A qué estas esperando, Harry?- dijo el anciano sonriendo.

El chico le miró sorprendido.

Creí que se refería a usted- le dijo él- usted es su líder.

No, Harry- sonrió Dumbledore- tú siempre has sido el líder de todos esos jóvenes y es lo que tú les tengas que decir, lo que ellos quieren oír.

Pero yo no sé que decir- dijo Harry- nunca he sido bueno para hablar delante de mucha gente.

Sólo di lo que te salga del corazón- dijo el director- lo que te gustaría oír a ti.

Harry miró a los dos merodeadores y al señor Weasley que le sonrieron y bajaron de la tarima para encontrarse con Rachel y los demás Weasley. Miró a sus amigos que le sonreían y miró por último a Alicia que le dijo al oído:

Haz que me sienta orgullosa.-

Harry se acercó al borde de la tarima. Sintió como Sasa, su serpiente que llevaba todo el día enrollada a su pierna ya que quería enfrentarse a Nagini, se movía. Miró a toda la gente que había allí, había varias filas e hileras de gente. Los alumnos más pequeños estaban en las primeras filas y los más altos al final. Libertad y Ares estaban junto a Sophi, Gabrielle y Jessica.

Los amigos de Harry, ya provistos de sus capas y sus armas al igual que él, se pusieron detrás de Harry en una hilera y Dumbledore se quedó en un rincón oscuro de la tarima mirando con orgullo a todos esos jóvenes pero sobretodo al líder de todos ellos.

Harry seguía mirando a los alumnos, todos ellos esperaban que comenzasen ha hablar.

Los alumnos de primero hasta cuarto se irán a aquellos trasladadores de allí- señaló el moreno y todos miraron- irán con la Señora Pomfrey, el señor Flinch y Madame Pince a las casas que los mendimagos preparen para ayudar a los heridos, los demás se irán a los del otro lado. Aún no sabemos donde será el ataque, por ello aún no están listo en cuanto lo sepamos los prepararemos.

El moreno suspiro y pensó en las palabras de Dumbledore. Algo que le saliese del corazón, algo que el querría escuchar si estuviese en la situación de toda esa gente.

No podemos huir o escondernos, no podemos fingir que esto no es el fin del mundo porque lo es. Estoy asustado, estoy cansado y tengo miedo pero también tengo fe, tengo esperanza en todos vosotros y sé que no me abandonaréis, que lucharéis por vuestra vida y la de vuestros seres queridos. Tengo esperanza de que cuando esto termine podremos vivir en un mundo lleno de paz y amor, lejos del odio y el rencor, del sufrimiento y la venganza. Puede que no estemos preparados pero ellos tampoco lo están. El que no crea en mis palabras que se marche pues aquel que lucha por ideales que no son propios, su lucha es en vana. Y si alguien quiere huir que lo haga ahora, nadie le juzgará por su decisión, nadie le llamara cobarde pero los que se queden formarán junto a mí un ejército. Nos han declarado la guerra, ahora nos enfrentaremos a nuestros miedos, les arrancaremos el corazón y les plantaremos cara. Hay algo más peligroso que el mal y somos nosotros. Porque aquí ganar no lo es todo, es lo único. Y confío en todos vosotros- levantó la mano con la que sujetaba a _Mirzam _y dijo en un grito- ¡Este 30 de Abril quedará grabado en los libros como en el que vencimos a Lord Voldemort!

Wendy le miró al recordar que eso era lo que había escuchado en su visión. La gente levantó el puño y soltaron gritos de guerra. Dumbledore sonreía. Las palabras de Harry habían dado fuerza a más de uno y muchos de los presentes miraban al muchacho con orgullo.

De pronto un hombre entró al Gran Comedor corriendo.

¡Ya ha comenzado el ataque en London Center!- gritó acallando las voces de todos- ¡Los mendimagos han sido avisados!

Los que sabían preparar trasladadores comenzaron a toda prisa y la gente empezó a desaparecer, pronto el colegio quedaría vacío.

Alicia bajo de la tarima con una fuerte presión en el pecho. Recordaba ese lugar, ella había estado allí, en una iglesia en la que habló con un cura que la dio un poco de fe cuando Harry ella rompieron. Su novio saltó también abajo y la cogió del brazo. La acercó a su cuerpo.

Ten cuidado, pelirroja- la dio un beso lleno de amor. Y se miraron a los ojos- te quiero.

Y yo a ti- dijo ella.

Los dos se envolvieron en luces, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Sus amigos también se desaparecieron, Dumbledore desapareció con ayuda de Fawkes y las últimas personas tomaron el último traslador. Y entonces, el colegio sólo quedó ocupado por Peeves y los fantasmas.

**Nota de la autora:**

Feliz año!!!

Aquí os dejo el primer capitulo que público en el año. Espero no haber tardado mucho. Espero que os estén gustando estos capítulos. El final de la guerra esta llegando pero no el final de este fic. Pues auque la guerra termine, el fic continúa unos cuantos capítulos más con un poco de después de Hogwarts.

Muchos besos, gracias por todos los reviews. Adiós


	55. La última Esperanza

**

* * *

Capitulo 55: La última Esperanza. **

Sólo caos y destrucción, sólo odio e ira, sólo muerte y venganza, sólo sangre y lágrimas, nada más se respiraba en el campo de batalla en el que se había convertido el centro de Londres.

La gente huía para salvar la vida, lloraba, gritaba. Miedo había en sus rostros cuando veían que estaban rodeados no sólo por mortífagos, vampiros y licántropos, que aullaban a la luna llena, sino también de gigantes, dragones controlados por Conor Dempsey, trolls, banshees, serpientes venenosas y dementores.

Algunas personas clamaban por clemencia pero esta no les era concedida, sólo risas burlescas y la muerte les esperaba. Había numerosas explosiones por lo que el cartel de London Center había sido quebrado por la mitad, algunos edificios habían sido derrumbados, otros estaban medio derruidos, el asfalto de la carretera estaba desquebrajado, las farolas estaban destruidas y muy pocas seguían en pie. Lo que antes había sido un parque ahora no era nada, los árboles estaban tirados, los bancos destruidos, el césped había desaparecido y ahora sólo había tierra.

Los reporteros muggles enviados para que la gente pudiese ver en director todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, corrían de un lado a otro mostrando a todos el caos, como ocurriría con cualquier guerra muggle.

Hacía mucho frío y todo empeoraba cuando un dementor estaba cerca. El vaho salía de la boca de la gente, que lo único que querían era salir de ese infierno congelado.

Pero allí no había ningún sitio para salir, tan sólo tocaba huir y esperar la muerte o si tenían suerte sobrevivir a todo eso. Niños perdidos lloraban al no encontrar a sus madres, padres que buscaban a sus hijos, jóvenes parejas que tan sólo habían salido para ir al cine, pequeños que sólo habían querido salir a jugar, ancianos que daban un paseo, mujeres y hombres que iban de compras, que importaba, todos estaban condenados a morir. Nada parecía que fuese a ayudarlos.

Nada excepto esas personas y seres que luchaban en defensa de los inocentes. Miembros de la Orden del Fénix, aurores y magos voluntarios de otros países, civiles magos que les había pillado el ataque en mitad de sus compras, duendes domésticos, unipegasos, hadas, centauros e hipogrifos luchaban en busca de la paz.

Aún así, la gente tenía pocas esperanzas al ver a sus seres queridos muertos, al sentir el olor de la sangre, al ver el filo de las espadas brillar a la luna, al ver las varitas o al ver las caras burlescas de sus enemigos.

Por favor, no nos haga daño- gritaba una mujer arrodillada mientras su pequeño se abrazaba a ella llorando. El mortífago levantó la espada- tan sólo tiene siete años, por favor- rogó la mujer- se lo suplico.

El arma fue movida con sigilo y cortó la garganta de la mujer que terminó tumbada en el suelo cuando su hijo soltó el cadáver. La sangre le había salpicado al niño y los rostros de los Dursley que habían observado impotentes la muerte de esa mujer.

El niño miró a los ojos al asesino de su madre, de la única persona que tenía tras la muerte de su padre en otro ataque. Sus ojos llorosos habrían enternecido cualquier corazón, pero los mortífagos no tenían corazón.

- ¡Tan sólo es un niño!- gritó Dudley sin pensarlo.

El mortífago le miró. Marge, Vernon y Petunia dieron un paso atrás y esta última agarró a su hijo del abrigo para que también retrocediese.

Tú serás el siguiente en morir- dijo el mortífago.

Volvió su vista de nuevo al niño y levantó el arma con ambas manos. Pero sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir como algo le traspasaba la espalda, bajó la mirada y vio que una espada le atravesaba el estomago.

El arma fue extraída de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo. El niño quedó frente a su Salvador, los ojos verdes del Elegido se cruzaron con los llorosos del niño. Los Dursley tenían la boca abierta al ver a Harry allí y tras ver lo que había hecho.

Se guardó a _Mirzam _en su funda, cogió al niño en brazos y se giró. Si le sorprendió ver allí a su familia sanguínea, el moreno no lo demostró.

Agachaos- dijo Harry mirándolos- ¡Ahora!

Los cuatro obedecieron más por miedo que por otra cosa. Harry, sin soltar al niño, levantó la mano y una bola de energía salió de esta y chocó contra un licántropo que se iba a lanzar encima de los Dursley.

Harry dio unos pasos hacía su familia que le miraron desde el suelo, detuvieron su mirada en la espada que colgaba en el cinto, en la varita y la daga.

Ya podéis levantaros- dijo Harry.

Los cuatro se comenzaron a poner en pie aún impresionados por lo que le acaban de ver hacer. Harry le entregó el niño a Dudley.

Meteros en la iglesia- dijo Harry- aquí fuera es peligroso estar y la iglesia parece ser el sitio más seguro en estos momentos. Algunos seres como los vampiros no pueden pisar ese lugar. Cuidad al niño.

Harry dio unos pasos.

¿Dónde vas tú?- consiguió articular Petunia.

A por mi destino- dijo Harry.

¡Harry!- todos miraron de donde había venido ese grito y vieron llegar a Alicia que se aferró a las ropas de su novio y le miró.

El corazón de Dudley dio un vuelco en su pecho al darse cuenta de que la joven era la novia de su primo, la había visto en la televisión cuando hicieron su aparición pero nunca creyó que la volvería a ver en persona. Estaba igual de hermosa que la recordaba, aún a pesar de estar sucia y manchada de sangre.

¡Está aquí, Harry!- dijo Alicia- ¡He oído a algunas personas decir que Voldemort ya esta aquí y que nunca había parecido tan invencible!

Dudley los miraba en silencio, parecían tan enamorados, se miraban con tanta preocupación. Y él no podía apartar la mirada de Alicia, pues nunca creyó que volvería a verla.

Había soñado con ella desde la primera vez que la vio, envidió a su primo por tenerla, por primera vez sintió envidia por él. Deseó que fuese su novia, deseó poder tenerla entre sus brazos completamente desnuda y al saber que su primo lo había conseguido sintió mucha más envidia.

Y al ver el amor con el que ella miraba a Harry, deseó que ella le amase como le amaba a él. Porque por primera vez, Dudley se había enamorado. Porque por primera vez quería algo que su primo tenía y que él nunca tendría. Porque eso no se lo podía comprar sus padres, porque el amor no se conseguía por mucho dinero que tuvieses. Y saber eso y sentir ese amor por Alicia, había conseguido que Dudley se diese cuenta de que las cosas importantes no se conseguían con dinero.

Su corazón se desquebrajó, cuando vio como Alicia le daba un beso en los labios a su primo y le miraba con ojos llorosos, mientras le pedía que no cometiese ninguna locura.

El joven sintió que alguien tiraba de él y por fin apartó la mirada de la pareja. Vio que sus padres le instaban a entrar en la iglesia y decidió que debía obedecerlos. Caminó tras sus padres y su tía cuando oyó que su primo le llamaba.

Le miró por encima de su hombro al igual que hicieron Vernon, Petunia y Marge.

Ese niño te debe la vida, entretuviste lo suficiente al mortífago para que a mi me diese tiempo a llegar hasta él- dijo Harry- no dejes que le pase nada- vio como Alicia le sonreía y sintió una gran felicidad en el corazón. Harry también sonrió- Bien hecho, primo.

Dudley asintió y siguió a su familia al interior de la iglesia, no sin antes ver como su primo y la novia de este se iban cada uno por un lado.

* * *

Eric corría por el campo de batalla, estaba lleno de sangre y suciedad. Hubo una explosión y se metió en un callejón para resguardarse de los escombros que caían de la casa.

Se apoyó en la pared intentando recuperar el aliento para volver a salir al campo de batalla, pero un ruido le hizo mirar al interior del callejón. Vio unos cubos de basura y como alguien que estaba escondido detrás de ellos, encogía el pie para ocultarse mejor.

Se acercó con la varita en ristre para ver de quien se trataba, se asomó con cuidado y se encontró con una varita que le apuntaba y el rostro de su mujer.

Cristine- dijo Eric bajando la varita.

Eric, gracias a Merlín- dijo ella asustada- creí que eras un mortífago.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Eric arrodillándose junto a ella.

Se me hizo tarde para volver a casa- dijo Cristine llorando muy asustada- pero empezó el ataque y me empezó a doler el vientre. He roto aguas, Eric.

¿Qué?- dijo el hombre mirándola preocupado- vale, vale, tranquila, te llevaré a las casas donde están los mendimagos…

No hay tiempo- dijo Cristine- ya viene Eric. Tendrás que asistirme tú en el parto.

Eric la miró a los ojos.

* * *

Neville utilizó una vez más su espada y consiguió acabar con otra banshees que le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles a Seamus. El chico se lo agradeció con una palmada en la espalda y se marchó a ayudar a Lavender.

Vaya, resulta que el hijo de los locos Longbottom no es tan inútil como dicen- dijo una voz tras él.

Neville se dio la vuelta y vio a Cuper con su espada al hombro, sonreía al muchacho burlonamente.

Llevo un rato buscando a Alicia- dijo Cuper sonriendo- ¿Sabes dónde está?

No volverás ha hacer daño a Alicia- dijo Neville mirando con odio al hombre- ni a ella, ni a ninguna otra mujer.

¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?- dijo Cuper riendo- ¿Tú? Siento desilusionarte muchacho pero no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos- Neville levantó la espada listo para atacar y Cuper se encogió de hombros- si insistes.

* * *

Alicia estaba siendo rodeada por unos quince dementores, a pesar de que en un principio había conseguido ahuyentar a unos cuantos con su patronus, este había desaparecido y ahora no podía volver a conjurarlo. La estaban afectando demasiado. Y otra vez volvía a escuchar las voces de gente que no conocía, pero que había o estaba sufriendo por esa guerra.

_"No me dejes mamá, te necesito."_

"_Se lo suplico déjeme ir, sino lo hace por mí, hágalo por el beb__é__ que estoy esperando."_

"_¿Por qué nos hacéis esto? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada."_

"_Estamos condenados a morir, nadie podrá ayudarnos." _

Las voces no se acallaban y cada vez eran más intensas. Sintió como algo la levantaba del suelo, vio como un dementor se bajaba la capucha para darla el beso pero entonces escuchó una voz.

Dejadla en el suelo. Es nuestra ¡Vamos!-

Alicia sintió como la dejaba en el suelo pero no se movió, los dementores le habían afectado demasiado. Se tapaba los oídos intentando acallar los gritos de dolor y miedo. Poco a poco estos menguaron porque los dementores se alejaban.

Alicia se mecía y a pesar de no oír los gritos, no podía olvidarlos.

¿Cómo unos dementores la pueden afectar tanto?- dijo otra voz diferente a la que había hablado antes.

Es más débil de lo que todo el mundo piensa- dijo la voz que había ahuyentado a los dementores- aún así debemos acabar con ella. Es nuestra enemiga, ayudó a Harry Potter, el chico que asesinó al ser más puro.

Esas palabras sacaron a Alicia de su estado. Después de oírlos hablar se había dado cuenta de que no podía dejarse morir por unos simples dementores, ella debía sacrificarse por Harry y todo el mundo. Ella no era débil y no podía permitirse serlo.

Quitó las manos de su oído y levantó la mirada. Vio frente a ella a La Mater Natura y a Ignis. Ellos la devolvieron la mirada.

Vaya, quizás no seas tan débil- dijo la Madre Naturaleza.

Alicia se puso en pie, despacio y miró a su alrededor, estaba rodeada por los cuatro Elementaris y la Madre Naturaleza. Sabía que en otros tiempos, si ellos no hubiesen sido engañados, no serían enemigos, pero eso hubiese sido en otros tiempos. Nunca había querido hacerles daño pero tendría que hacerlo si intentaban matarla, ella no podía permitirse morir en manos de todos ellos, ella tenía que sacrificarse.

Siempre he creído que las personas que son capaces de matar a un ser inocente son unos cobardes- dijo Ignis- tú fuiste quien ayudó a tu amigo a matar al ser más puro y aún así eres capaz de mantenernos la mirada. Ni siquiera Voldemort se ha atrevido.

Porque él es un cobarde- dijo Alicia- incapaz de mantener la mirada a los enemigos de su antepasado Alasdair Hoffman.

Voldemort no es el heredero de Alasdair- dijo Ventus- lo es tú amigo, ese tal Harry Potter.

No, Harry es el heredero del primogénito de Cain, amigo vuestro y al que Anaxarete Carsma le dio poder. Cain llamó a su hijo Joe Ruteber y este se casó con Galatea Mempre nieta de Anaxarete.- dijo Alicia, sabiendo que esa era la única oportunidad de que ellos se pusiesen de su lado- Joe era muggle pero cuando Nathan llegó a destruir su felicidad, le pidió a su mujer que le diese poder y así Joe se convirtió en Merlín y fue el protector de su mujer como anteriormente su padre lo había sido de Anaxarete.

¿Qué intentas demostrarnos diciéndonos todo eso?- dijo Terra con odio- eso lo podría saber perfectamente alguien allegado al heredero de Alasdair.

Sí, pero yo tengo una prueba de que soy heredera de Anaxarete Carsma- dijo Alicia.

¡MENTIRA!- gritó Aqua- ¡No blasfemes, maldita!

Alicia extrajo la diadema que llevaba entre sus ropas y todos la miraron con rabia.

La tenéis vosotros- dijo La Madre Naturaleza- se la robasteis al ser más puro después de morir.

¡Yo soy el ser más puro!- dijo Alicia empezando a enfurecerse- y aquí tengo otra prueba.

Alicia se soltó la capa que cayó al suelo y se subió el suéter. Los ojos de Aqua y Ventus se abrieron por la sorpresa, al ver el tatuaje que la muchacha tenía en la parte baja de la espalda igual que Anaxarete Carsma y todas sus herederas. Ambas se arrodillaron mostrándole sus respetos.

La pelirroja dio una vuelta sobre si misma para que Ignis, Terra y La Madre Naturaleza lo viesen. Al igual que las dos mujeres, estos también se arrodillaron.

Eres ella, de verdad- dijo Ignis sin atreverse a levantar la mirada- lo sentimos…

No os preocupéis- dijo Alicia- Voldemort puede ser muy convincente cuando se lo propone, pero él es el heredero de Alasdair y esta noche terminará el reino de oscuridad que se ha extendido por demasiados años.

¿Por qué no lo dijisteis antes?- dijo Ventus.

Me entere anoche- dijo Alicia- y sólo uno de mis amigos lo sabe, si se hubiesen enterado todos, me hubiesen prohibido venir.

Igual a como intentamos nosotros con Anaxarete- dijo Terra sonriendo- ¿Ellos son nuestros herederos?

Sí, todos mis amigos- dijo Alicia recogiendo la capa y poniéndosela- poneos de pie, por favor. Ahora necesito vuestra ayuda, necesito que luchéis contra Voldemort y sus secuaces.

Lo haremos- dijo La Madre Naturaleza- sentimos todo lo ocurrido, nos avergonzamos tanto.

No os preocupéis- dijo Alicia- y tranquilos esta noche todo terminar.

* * *

Harry corría por el campo de batalla, iba en busca de Voldemort, los rumores de que se le habían visto por la zona eran numerosos y todos con los que habían conseguido hablar y le daban indicaciones de por donde se había ido, tenían la misma expresión de terror, todos le llamaban el demonio.

Se detuvo una vez más en su búsqueda para ayudar a una pareja de ancianos que estaban siendo acorralados por unos dementores. Harry sacó su varita y apuntó hacía ellos.

_¡Expecto patronum!_.-

El ciervo que salió de la varita espantó a los dementores y Harry se acercó a los ancianos. Tras asegurarse de que estaban bien, los hizo desaparecer a un lugar seguro. Se agachó cuando un hechizo, que habían desviado, estuvo apunto de darle en la cabeza.

Buscó desde el suelo de donde podía haber venido el hechizo pero dejó de hacerlo cuando algo más importante le llamó la atención.

Neville luchaba contra Cuper, espada contra espada, el Gryffindor tenía serios problemas, estaba herido y no podía compararse con la habilidad del mortífago que reía contento.

Y entonces, Cuper incrustó su espada en el costado de Neville que abrió mucho los ojos.

¡NO!- gritó Harry al ver como Cuper extraía el arma y se desaparecía.

Neville se llevó las manos al costado herido y se derrumbó.

* * *

Una mujer miró con horror la visión que tenía frente a ella, las piernas le temblaron y cayó al suelo al no poder sostenerla. Empezó a rezar asustada pues estaba viendo ante ella al mismísimo demonio.

No me dejes, señor- pidió la mujer besando un crucifijo- cuídame del diablo.

Estúpidas plegarias- dijo Voldemort y con un simple movimiento de mano la mujer se hizo polvo y en el suelo sólo quedó el crucifijo.

* * *

Alex miraba a su alrededor y veía numerosas serpientes venenosas que controladas por Voldemort atacaban a los inocentes. Pero eso no iba a continuar, no por nada ella era la reina de las serpientes.

_Venid a mí, soy vuestra reina -_ comenzó a Alex en lengua parsel- _Dejad a esa gente, acabad con el mal, acabad con los gigantes y con_ _los mortífagos ¡Atacad!_

Las serpientes empezaron a obedecer a Alex, dejando en paz a los inocentes.

* * *

Harry corrió hacía donde estaba Neville. Llegó junto a él y se arrodilló. Su amigo le miró con la agonía del dolor que estaba sufriendo. La herida que tenía en el costado era profunda y no paraba de sangrar. Se notaba que le costaba respirar, esa herida debía haber dañado algún órgano importante.

Aguanta amigo- dijo Harry- te pondrás bien. Te haré desaparecer hacía las casas donde están los mendimagos…

Ya no hay nada que hacer- dijo Neville, cada palabra le costaba pronunciarla - es demasiado tarde- Harry sabía que tenía razón pero no quería que fuese así - sólo me queda esperar la muerte. Espero que mi abuela este orgullosa de mí.

Lo está Neville, claro que lo está- dijo Harry con los ojos acuosos.

Por favor Harry- dijo Neville- cuida de Luna por mí. Dile que la quiero, que ella junto a mis padres es lo que más quiero en este mundo. Díselo.

Se lo diré, tranquilo- dijo Harry.

He luchado hasta la muerte- dijo Neville mirándole a los ojos.

Estaba apunto de llorar de dolor y tristeza, no quería dejar a su pequeña loca, como le gustaba llamar a Luna cariñosamente. Quería vivir, para poder casarse con Luna como habían dicho hacía tan sólo unas horas.

Y estoy orgulloso de ti, amigo- dijo Harry. Cogió la espada de Neville y este la cogió con manos temblorosas y se la puso sobre el pecho como hacían con los guerreros antiguamente.

Harry puso una mano sobre la de Neville que aferraba la espada con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. El moreno estuvo junto a él hasta el último suspiro del joven que murió con los ojos abiertos.

Harry derramó una lágrima y colocó su mano sobre los ojos del joven hasta cerrarlos por completo. Luego se puso en pie y se giró, dándole la espalda. Vio como Luna corría hacía allí con la vista fija en...

¡Neville!- dijo Luna.

No puedes hacer nada- dijo Harry levantando el brazo e impidiéndola que se acercase al muchacho- ha muerto como un héroe.

No, Neville- dijo Luna.

Me ha pedido que te diga que te quiere, que tú junto a sus padres era lo que más quería en este mundo- dijo Harry.

Neville…- parecía ser lo único que Luna podía decir mientras veía el cadáver de su novio en el suelo. Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, no queriendo creer que su gordito torpe, como a ella le gustaba llamarlo cariñosamente, estaba muerto.

Ahora no es momento de llorar a nuestros muertos Luna, ahora es momento de luchar- dijo Harry- por muy cruel que suene. Luchar hasta muerte como ha hecho Neville.

Neville- susurró Luna- te quiero.

La rubia le dio la espalda al cadáver de su novio. Se puso a la par de Harry que le puso una mano sobre la cabeza en forma de consuelo. Luna le miró y él le devolvió la mirada.

Hasta la muerte- dijo Luna.

Hasta la muerte- repitió Harry.

Y con un grito de guerra volvieron a la batalla para vengar la muerte de sus seres queridos. Más tarde ya tendrían tiempo de llorarlos.

* * *

Unos fuertes gritos salían de un callejón. Eric y Cristine estaban ocultos tras unos cubos de basura. El hombre se había remangado el suéter y la camisa y con el agua que había hecho aparecer con su varita se había lavado las manos. La varita reposaba a un lado de su mujer. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre.

Cristine estaba tumbada en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas y respirando aceleradamente. Las contracciones cada vez eran más dolorosas y seguidas. Tenía la falda levantada.

Cariño, en la próxima contracciones empuja todo lo fuerte que puedas- dijo Eric, ella asintió.

Viene una- dijo ella sudando.

Soltó un grito y empujó como su marido le había pedido.

Un poco más cariño, ya veo la cabeza, sólo empuja un poco más- dijo Eric que se limpiaba el sudor con la manga- cuando venga otra, vuelve a empujar- su mujer le miró a los ojos- ¡Empuja!

Cristine volvió a empujar y Eric pudo agarrar la cabeza de su bebé.

Muy bien, mi amor, lo estás haciendo muy bien- dijo él.

Ya no puedo más- dijo Cristine.

Sí puedes cariño- dijo Eric- lo más difícil ya está. Un último empujón y todo habrá terminado- ella asintió- ¡Empuja!

Cristine obedeció a su marido y este por fin pudo tener a su bebé entre los brazos. Cortó con la varita el cordón umbilical mientras el bebé lloraba.

Es una niña, Cristine- dijo Eric sonriendo y poniéndosela en los brazos a su madre- es una preciosa niña.

Estaban tan inmersos en la pequeña niña que Cristine tenía entre sus brazos que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien entraba en el callejón.

Qué conmovedor- dijo una voz de hombre.

Eric y Cristine levantaron la cabeza y vieron a un mortífago que los apuntaba con una varita.

* * *

Dominic y Draco se tiraron al suelo cuando la cola de un Colacuerno Húngaro intentó golpearlos. Ambos chicos estaban rodeados por cuatro dragones entre ellos el Colacuerno Húngaro que los acaba de atacar.

Encárgate de los dos de la derecha- dijo Draco- yo me encargaré de los otros.

Dominic asintió y se acercó a los dragones. Estos echaron una bocanada de fuego que el joven Black esquivó. Conectó sus ojos con los de los dragones. Uno de los dragones se detuvo antes de que una de sus garras diese al chico.

_No me hagas daño. Soy tu amigo _- le dijo mentalmente- _No os voy ha hacer daño. Ayudadme. No hagáis más daño a gente inocente. Luchad contra la oscuridad. _

Los dos dragones se alejaron volando y atacaron a unos morífagos que estaban luchando contra un grupo de aurores.

Dominic se giró con una sonrisa y vio que Draco había conseguido controlar al Colacuerno Húngaro y al otro dragón. Se acercó corriendo a él.

Han atacado a unos mortífagos- dijo Dominic.

Bien hecho- dijo Draco sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio salir de entre la multitud a su mayor enemigo- Conor Dempsey.

Dominic dirigió su vista hacía donde miraba su amigo. Vio a un hombre tan alto como ellos y robusto. Ojos azules tan fríos como un témpano de hielo. El cabello era largo, rizado y rubio y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

Dominic vete- dijo Draco al ver como Conor sonreía- esto es cosa mía.

Pero…-

Vete- le pidió Draco y el joven Black se marchó tras echar un último vistazo a Conor.

Cuanto tiempo- dijo el hombre- ya he visto lo que has hecho con esos dragones.

Tú tenías que estar detrás de todo esto- dijo Draco- tenías bajo poder a esos dragones. Los estabas esclavizando, yo los he liberado.

Sí, y por ello y por ser el heredero del hombre que más he odiado en toda mi vida he decidido matarte- dijo Conor sonriendo.

El hombre silbó, un bola de fuego chino aterrizó junto a él. Se subió en una silla que tenía colocada en el lomo.

No intentes controlar a este- dijo Conor- es Dipsle, mi dragón que aún continúa vivo y tiene ganas de luchar. A él sólo lo puedo controlar yo.

Draco se acercó al Colacuerno Húngaro que había conseguido controlar e hizo aparecer una silla de montar en su lomo. Se subió. Y los dos dragones alzaron el vuelo con sus jinetes, dispuestos a morir en el cielo.

* * *

Remus Lupin se volteó cuando un hechizo estuvo apunto de darle. Vio como de entre la multitud aparecía Mcnair con una sonrisa y lleno de sangre inocente, tan inocente como su Ania.

Pensar en Ania y recordar a la gente que amaba era lo único que le daba fuerzas para estar en pie. Se palpó el pecho para sentir el colgante de Ania y que antes de morir, ella le había pedido que guardase para que no la olvidase, pero él nunca podría olvidarla.

Buenas noches, Lupin- dijo Mcnair sonriendo- viniste al ataque, no te acobardaste.

Nunca he sido un cobarde- dijo Remus mirando al mortífago- siempre he ido a todos los ataques.

Puede que luchando no fueses un cobarde- sonrió Mcnair- pero Colagusano me dijo que si eras un cobarde para declararle tu amor a Ania. Tal vez hayas venido porque te quieres reunir con ella. Yo te puedo ayudar.

No te voy a negar que deseo con todo mi corazón volver a ver a Ania- dijo Remus- pero sé que ella nunca perdonaría que me dejase matar por su asesino. Sé que ella quiere que lucha y sobreviva y además yo quiero vengarla.

Pues comienza tu venganza- dijo Mcnair levantando su espada.

Remus cogió su espada con ambas manos y atacó a Mcnair con todas sus fuerzas, el mortífago blandió su espada que chocó contra la del licántropo.

* * *

J.J disparó a otro licántropo que cayó al suelo muerto con una herida en la frente. Disparó a otro que cayó junto a su camarada, dirigió su pistola a otro punto, buscando a su nueva presa pero no disparó cuando su arma apuntó a Janas.

Sus miradas estaban conectadas, y a pesar de que una pistola le estaba apuntando, el hombre de ojos marrones, seguía teniendo la misma mirada fría y calculadora.

Como me gusta el olor a muerte y sangre- sonrió Janas. Se relamió- después de que venzamos, habrá muchos cadáveres que nos podremos comer.

Me das asco- dijo J.J sin bajar la pistola.

No digas esas cosas tan feas- dijo Janas negando con la cabeza.

¿Qué yo digo cosas feas? Tú eres el único que dices barbaridades- le dijo J.J con odio- disfrutas con la muerte de inocentes y piensas comerte sus cadáveres.

La verdad es que prefiero cazarlos y comérmelos aún vivos- sonrió Janas- es mucho más divertido. Oírlos gritar de miedo y dolor.

Estás podrido por dentro- dijo J.J con asco- no tienes corazón.

Nunca he tenido de eso- dijo Janas- ¿Para qué? Sólo te trae problemas, eso de tener conciencia no es divertido- se rascó la barbilla- ¿Sabes? Tú serás uno de los cadáveres que esta noche me coma. Y lo haré con especial deleite.

Me temo que te equivocas- dijo J.J- esta noche vas a morir.

Disparó y el hombre lo esquivó. La bala impactó en la espalda de un mortífago que cayó muerto al suelo. J.J volvió su vista de nuevo hacía Janas, pero él ya no estaba allí. El chico se dio la vuelta y unas garras le rasgaron el suéter pero no llegaron hasta su piel.

Levantó la vista y ya no vio al hombre, ahora delante de él estaba el rey de los licántropos.

* * *

Eric se puso en pie, olvidándose de la varita que seguía en el suelo junto a su mujer. Miró a los ojos al mortífago que sonreía divertido, como si asesinar a un hombre, su mujer y a su hija recién nacida fuese lo más divertido del mundo.

Eric se puso delante de Cristine y de su pequeña hija, no pensaba dejar que les pasase nada malo. Ellas eran su vida y ya que no podía proteger a Wendy y a J.J que estaban en el campo de batalla, por lo menos las protegería a ellas dos.

Un haz de luz verde salió de la varita del mortífago, Eric la esquivó y se acercó al mortífago. Le pegó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas y el hombre se estrelló contra la pared, perdiendo la varita.

Los dos hombres quedaron frente a frente mirándose, Cristine seguía ocultándose detrás de los cubos de basura y observaba con miedo a su marido.

Los dos hombres se enzarzaron en una pelea. La pequeña bebé comenzó a llorar sin parar, Cristine la miró e intentó acallarla con suaves palabras.

La niña no dejaba de sollozar y Cristine apartó la mirada a tiempo para ver como su marido estaba en serios problemas. El mortífago y él estaban en el suelo. El asesino estaba sobre Eric y le estaba ahogando con sus propias manos. Cristine buscó con su mirada alguna forma de ayudarle y vio la varita de su marido, la cogió y apuntó al mortífago.

_¡Avada Kedavra! -_ de la varita de Eric salió un rayo verde que impactó en el mortífago que cayó al suelo muerto.

Eric comenzó a toser, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración. Se incorporó con dificultad y cogió la varita que tenía su mujer en la mano para luego guárdasela en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza a Cristine, cogió a su mujer en brazos que aferraba a su hija con fuerza y se desapareció en busca de seguridad.

* * *

La risa de Katrina retumbó en los oídos de Ginny. Sabiendo que su enemiga estaba detrás de ella, se volteó y vio que la vampiresa le había mordido el cuello a un pequeño niño que no había soportado la mordedura e iba a morir desangrado.

La mujer llevaba el rubio cabello recogido en una coleta y miraba a Ginny a los ojos. El azul y el marrón conectaron.

Cuando son tan pequeños, hay que morderlos con más cuidado- dijo Katrina con los dientes llenos de sangre- con este se me pasó la mano. No sobrevivirá.

Asesina- dijo Ginny con odio- ¿No tienes un poco de compasión?

La compasión desaparece en cuanto te muerden- dijo Katrina- tú te habrás dado cuenta, tu hermano ahora mismo debe de ser un vampiro y seguro que intentó mataros. Drácula ya tuvo su venganza ahora yo tendré la mía.

Creo que tu amiguito Drácula se va a llevar una sorpresa- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Pero dejemos de hablar- dijo Katrina- aquí hemos venido a luchar, además tú eres una molestia, sigo teniendo hambre.

Tú para mi también eres una molestia- dijo Ginny- además tengo prisa, mi novio tiene que darme algo.

Pues creo que no te va a dar nada- dijo Katrina- esta noche morirás.

Siempre dices lo mismo- dijo Ginny- y nunca has conseguido matarme.

Está noche será diferente- dijo Katrina.

* * *

Alicia extrajo a _Alphecca _y la sangre le salpicó en la cara. Un silbido la hizo voltearse y se encontró con los ojos azules de su peor pesadilla.

Cuper- murmuró con asco.

Gatita, te ves tan sexy llena de sangre y matando- dijo Cuper sonriendo- que no me entere yo de que ese cuerpo pasa hambre.

Tranquilo, anoche hice el amor con Harry- dijo Alicia- así que hambre no pasa.

Ese comentario no le gustó nada a Cuper y la pelirroja lo notó al ver como la sonrisa se borraba de su boca.

¿Por qué te empeñas en negar lo evidente?- dijo Cuper- ¿Por qué te empeñas en negar que me amas?

¡Maldita sea! Deja de pensar lo que te gustaría que pasara- dijo Alicia- no te quiero y no te he querido nunca- los ojos se le humedecieron- tú me obligaste a estar contigo.

Seguro que no puedes olvidar esas noches- dijo Cuper sonriendo.

No, no la puedo olvidar- dijo Alicia llorando sin poder evitarlo- pero cada vez que la recuerdo sólo siento asco.

¡Cállate!- gritó Cuper furioso al oír eso- no mientas.

Nunca te he mentido- dijo Alicia- siempre te he dicho la verdad, sólo fingí cuando fui a buscar a Sophi al cuartel de Voldemort. Yo a quien amo es a Harry.

¡Cállate!- gritó Cuper que se acercaba a ella- ¡Tú eres mía, solamente mía, mi gata¡Me perteneces, siempre me has pertenecido!

Eso es lo que siempre has querido pensar- dijo Alicia negando con la cabeza- pero ni siquiera cuando me violaste fui tuya porque mi corazón ha pertenecido y siempre pertenecerá a Harry.

¡Cállate!- volvió a gritar Cuper y la dio una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo.

_Alphecca _fue a parar lejos de Alicia que vio los ojos de Cuper inyectados en sangre por la rabia. La cogió del pelo y la acercó a él.

Eres mía- dijo Cuper y la besó en los labios sin saber que ese sería el último beso que le daría a su obsesión, la mujer por la que se había obsesionado y que le llevaría a la muerte- solamente mía- la soltó y extrajo su espada del cinto- y si te empeñas en negarlo, no serás de nadie y menos de Potter. Adiós, gatita- sonrió de una manera demente- podríamos haber sido muy grandes juntos.

Levantó la espada pero cuando iba a clavársela, _Mirzam _se interpuso. Harry le empujó con todas su fuerzas para apartarlo de Alicia y Cuper retrocedió unos pasos.

El moreno ayudó a su novia a ponerse en pie sin apartar los ojos de los de Cuper que le miraba con odio. Harry guardó su espada en el cinto.

¿Estás bien?- dijo Harry.

Sí- murmuró Alicia- pero tengo que acabar con él, sólo me faltan él y Parkinson y así acabará mi venganza.

Busca a Parkinson- susurro Harry- una vez te dije que te ayudaría en tu venganza. Yo acabaré con Cuper. Vete y ten cuidado.

Gracias por ayudarme- susurró Alicia llorando- yo no puedo con él.

Tu pesadilla terminará hoy- le sonrió Harry con ternura.

La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla para rabia de Cuper. La pelirroja miró a este y sus ojos se cruzaron por última vez, luego ella se marchó de allí.

Ella es mía- volvió a decir Cuper.

Te equivocas, es mi mujer- dijo Harry mirándole con frialdad- Y esta noche no sólo vengaré la violación de Alicia sino también las de todas esas chicas a las que violaste y mataste. Y también la muerte de Neville. Hoy vengaré a todas las personas a las que hiciste daño.

Hablas demasiado, Potter- dijo Cuper escupiendo su nombre- lucha.

Harry desenfundó a _Mirzam _y los dos enemigos pudieron escuchar el rugido de un león. Ambos miraron el arma, y en ese momento comprendió porque _Mirzam, "la que ruge" _recibía ese nombre.

* * *

Unos ojos azules miraban a su alrededor en busca de su siguiente presa, la divisó a unos metros de él. Drácula estaba acorralando a una joven contra una pared.

Se llevó la mano al cajetín donde tenía las flechas con punta de madera, la puso en el arco y lo tensó. La flecha salió disparada hacía Drácula que escuchó el silbido que hizo al cortar el aire y se dio la vuelta. La cogió antes de que impactara en su corazón y la rompió por la mitad.

Los ojos rojos del vampiro se cruzaron con los azules de su mayor enemigo. Ron sonrió al ver sorpresa reflejada en ellos. La chica fue olvidada por Drácula y ella se marchó rápidamente de allí, agradecida a su salvador.

Deberías haber muerto desangrado- dijo Drácula mientras veía como Ron se acercaba a él guardándose el arco en la espalda- o ser uno de los nuestros, aunque si… has cambiado.

Fui uno de los vuestros durante unos minutos pero mi hermana tiene una cura- Drácula abrió los ojos sorprendido- Oh, si, una cura y ahora conservo algunas de vuestras características pero con unas claras diferencias- sonrió y Drácula pudo ver sus colmillos- mantengo vuestra fuerza, velocidad y agilidad. Pero no tengo que beber sangre, y puedo salir a la calle por las mañanas. Soy una versión mejorada de vuestra especie. Y todo gracias a la cura de mi hermana.

No lo llames así- dijo Drácula furioso- lo que nosotros tenemos no es ninguna enfermedad. Es más, puede que puedas salir a la luz del sol pero no eres inmortal como yo.

Tú también puedes morir si te corto la cabeza o te clavo una estaca en el corazón- dijo Ron.

Sí, pero yo no puedo enfermar- dijo Drácula- y nadie es lo suficientemente bueno como para vencerme. Ni siquiera tú. No pudo Jack Heap y no podrás tú, mocoso.

Yo si podré- dijo Ron- no porque sea mejor que Jack sino porque tú de forma involuntaria, cuando me mordiste, me hiciste más poderoso. Esta noche será la última para ti.

* * *

Sirius vio como Bellatrix extraía la espada del cuerpo de un auror. Su mirada se encontró con la de su prima que sonrió divertida.

Primito- dijo con esa odiosa voz infantil.

Bellatrix, cuanto tiempo- dijo Sirius con evidente asco.

No me digas que aún estás enfadado- dijo Bellatrix mirándole.

Déjame pensar- Sirius hizo como que pensaba- dejaste en coma a la mujer que amaba, conseguiste que no conociera a mi hijo y me lanzaste detrás del velo- siguió sarcásticamente- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que aún estoy enfadado?

Nunca me ha gustado el sarcasmo- dijo con una voz cantarina muy parecida a las de las películas de terror.

Y tú a mi tampoco que me has gustado nunca- dijo Sirius sonriendo- pero no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Primito te veo muy a la defensiva- soltó Bellatrix- y eso me enfada.

No me digas- rió Sirius- eso es lo que quiero, quiero a Bellatrix furiosa que este dispuesta a dar todo en este combate- levantó la espada- Porque primita, vamos a terminar el duelo que empezamos hace dos años en el departamento de misterios.

Está bien- dijo Bellatrix borrando toda sonrisa- pero esta vez te mataré y no habrá forma humana de que vuelvas.

* * *

Sangre sucia- Hermione no tuvo que oír más para saber de quien se trataba.

Se dio la vuelta despacio y vio a una atractiva mujer con un parche en el ojo. Morgana agarraba una espada que tenía la hoja manchada de sangre.

¿Cómo están tus padres?- dijo Morgana burlonamente- ¡Ups!- se llevó la mano a la boca y sonrió- pero si están muertos.

¿Y cómo esta tu ojo?- dijo Hermione y la mortífaga se tensó- ¡Ups!-hizo el mismo gesto que su enemiga- pero si yo te lo quité.

¡Maldita, sangre sucia!- dijo Morgana furiosa.

A mucha honra- dijo Hermione- mejor una sangre sucia decente, que una sangre pura como tú.

Vas a morir, Granger- dijo Morgana- pero primero te sacaré los ojos.

Creo que te equivocas- dijo Hermione- esta noche vengaré a mis padres y te dejaré el otro ojo para que lo veas todo.

Morgana levantó la espada.

¿Y a qué estás esperando?- dijo la mortífaga.

* * *

Severus Snape miraba a los ojos a Albus Dumbledore. El director miraba con tristeza al que por un tiempo pensó que estaba en su bando. Una vez más pudo comprobar que él también se equivocaba.

Me decepcionaste, Severus- dijo Dumbledore- durante mucho tiempo pensé que estabas de mi lado.

Te engañé bien, Albus- dijo el mortífago sonriendo- nunca me he arrepentido de nada de lo que he hecho mientras era mortífago. Me fastidió tener que salvarle la vida a Harry Potter, pero bueno así pude hacerle la vida imposible al igual que su padre y sus amigos me la hicieron a mí.

Rencor, demasiado rencor dentro de ti- dijo Dumbledore- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que James, Sirius, Peter y Remus (sobretodo los dos primeros) te hacían la vida imposible, tan sólo eran críos y tú muchas veces les ibas buscando pelea.

Siempre fueron tus preferidos ¿verdad, Albus?- dijo Snape con rabia- siempre los protegías, nunca los expulsabas.

Nunca he expulsado a nadie- dijo Dumbledore- siempre he creído en las segundas oportunidades.

Sí, lo sé- dijo Snape con una sonrisa- a mí me diste una segunda oportunidad y te equivocaste.

Sí, me temo que me equivoqué- dijo Dumbledore, sonrió con tristeza- pero es que yo también me equivoco- le miró a los ojos- Lástima que tú también te equivocases, lástima que te fueses por el camino fácil en vez del correcto.

Puede que para ti el bando que escogí fuese el incorrecto pero a mi no me lo parece- dijo Snape- en el me ofrecieron la oportunidad de acabar con las personas que siempre me habían hecho daño y así fue. Potter murió…

Sí y con él Lily- dijo Dumbledore- ella siempre fue buena contigo, te defendía de James y Sirius.

Pero era una asquerosa sangre sucia.-

Tanto rencor hacía los muggles y los hijos de muggles cuando todos somos seres humanos, personas con sentimientos y sueños. Pero vosotros os habéis empeñado en destruir su felicidad.- Albus negó con la cabeza con tristeza- para mi matar a gente inocente, siempre será el camino incorrecto- le miró a los ojos- lástima que nunca superases los traumas infantiles, Severus.

Snape soltó un grito de rabia e hizo salir de su varita un haz de luz roja que Dumbledore esquivó. El director contraatacó con un Demaius.

Snape hizo aparecer un escudo y el hechizo rebotó. Se enzarzaron en una batalla fiera pero el anciano tenía clara ventaja, muchas veces había visto a Severus luchar y lo conocía a la perfección, sabía sus puntos débiles y ahí es donde le estaba dando.

Snape cayó al suelo con un fuerte dolor en la pierna. Miró con odio a Dumbledore y escupió la sangre que se le estaba acumulando en la boca.

_¡Avada Kedavra! _- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Dumbledore consiguió esquivarlo por centímetros pero Snape quedó muerto en el suelo. El anciano miró con tristeza al hombre.

Lo siento, Severus. Pero escogiste el camino equivocado.

* * *

Wendy miraba a su alrededor, su visión se estaba haciendo realidad, podía sentir el olor a sangre, la empuñadura de su arma en la mano. La luna llena los miraba desde arriba, como burlándose de la gente. El frío le traspasaba a pesar de ir bien abrigada y la congelaba los huesos.

El cartel de London Center estaba destruido y ya sólo se podía leer Center. En el ambiente se respiraba la rabia, el odio, la sed de venganza. La gente huyendo, luchando, gritando, llorando. No había nada bueno a su alrededor.

Y entonces su mirada naranja se encontró con la mirada oscura de Zaira, la reina de los hombres lobos, su mayor enemiga.

Cuanto tiempo, muchachita- dijo con su escalofriante voz Zaira- ¿Me has echado de menos?

Para nada- dijo Wendy fríamente- pero sabía que este encuentro llegaría en algún momento ¿Para que retrasar más a lo que hemos venido?

Wendy sacó una de sus pistolas y apuntó a Zaira.

¡Wow!- rió la licántropo- te veo impaciente. No tengas tanta prisa.

Prefiero acabar cuanto antes con la basura- no dijo más, no había más que decir, disparó y Zaira se apartó de un salto.

Cuando se poso en el suelo, ya no era una mujer, se había convertido en un licántropo.

* * *

Alicia estaba apoyada en una farola que aún no había sido rota por la batalla y aún daba luz, era una de las pocas. Miraba el campo de batalla mientras intentaba recuperar un poco el aliento. Desde allí podía ver a todos sus amigos.

Hermione luchaba contra Morgana a unos metros de donde estaba ella. Un poco más lejos estaban Wendy y J.J luchando contra Zaira y Janas, respectivamente. Draco se enfrentaba en el aire con Conor, ambos estaban sobre unos dragones. Alison y Luna estaban ayudando a Dominic con unos mortífagos. Ginny luchaba contra Katrina a unos metros de estos tres y por último Ron, era el que más cerca luchaba de ella, lo hacía contra Drácula. El pelirrojo estaba contra la pared de un edificio en ruinas pero se defendía bastante bien del vampiro.

Alicia buscó con la mirada a Neville pero no le vio, ella no conocía la fatídica noticia de su muerte y pensaba que estaría por otro lado del campo de batalla luchando.

Decidió que había llegado el momento de ponerse la diadema y sacrificarse por la humanidad. Buscó de entre sus ropas la joya pero cuando la iba a sacar oyó una voz que la hizo detenerse.

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos nueva Weasley- dijo Pansy.

Alicia levantó la cabeza, guardando de nuevo la diadema en su lugar, vio a Pansy enfrente de ella. Estaban separadas por unos tres metros, la mortífaga tenía en sus manos la espada que en un pasado, ahora parecía muy lejano ante los ojos de Alicia, había pertenecido a la pelirroja. Los ojos sin vida de la mortífaga la miraban con odio.

¿Tenéis algún plan, nueva Weasley?- dijo Pansy señalándola con el arma- ¿Tenéis a la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma? No veo a esa niña a la que protegéis tanto. Sin la heredera no hay salvación.

¿Y quién ha dicho que la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma no esté en el campo de batalla?- preguntó Alicia poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de _Alphecca, _su espada.

Lo sabes- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Alicia miró por encima de su hombro a Butler que tenía en sus manos una espada con la hoja manchada de sangre.

Alicia se apartó del árbol y vio que a su derecha estaba Ailish y a su izquierda Mark y Benji. Todos ellos con espadas. Estaba rodeada, se irguió en toda su estatura y siguió mirando a Pansy.

¿Qué sé?- dijo Alicia.

La verdad- respondió Ailish.

Sé muchas verdades- dijo Alicia- como que parte de mi familia fue asesinada por ti Pansy Parkinson, por Alan Cuper, por Jenny Stoquer, por Anne Fulister y por Emily Bulstrode; también sé que Butler utilizó un filtro de amor con Harry, sé muchas cosas, muchas verdades.

Nosotros no hablamos de esas- dijo Benji.

Debéis de referiros a la verdad más importante en estos momentos- dijo Alicia sonriendo burlonamente- sé que sois idiotas.

Muy graciosa- dijo Mark.

Viene de familia- dijo Alicia.

¿Qué familia?- dijo Pansy cruelmente- ¿La que mis amigas, Alan y yo nos encargamos de destruir¿Esa familia?

Puede que muchos estén muertos- dijo Alicia- pero aún estamos unidos, aún somos una familia. Y si tanto os interesa, sí, sé la verdad. Sé que soy la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma.

Por fin lograste darte cuenta- dijo Butler- nos reímos tanto cuando nos dijiste que creíais que esa niña era la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma.

Pero… no, eres tú- dijo Pansy- y por ello tenemos que matarte antes de que te sacrifiques.

Lo hubieseis intentado incluso si no fuese la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma- dijo Alicia.

Sí, tienes razón pero si te matamos nuestro señor nos concederá un puesto junto a él- dijo Ailish- esta noche nueva Weasley morirás.

Sí, pero porque me sacrificaré por la gente inocente- dijo Alicia.

Pansy con un grito de guerra se lanzó sobre Alicia con la espada en alto. La pelirroja extrajo a i _Alphecca /i _de su funda y paró el ataque mientras con la otra mano formaba una bola de energía y se la mandaba a Benji que chocó contra Mark y ambos chicos volaron unos metros.

Dio una patada en el estomago a Ailish mientras luchaba contra Pansy, ambas armas chocaban con fuerza, Alicia empujó con todas su fuerzas a Pansy que rodó por el suelo.

Butler atacó a Alicia que se agachó y la espada de la mortífaga se quedó clavada en el árbol.

La pelirroja lanzó una bola de energía a Ailish que se acercaba a ella para atacarla, la ex Slytherin voló unos metros.

Alicia le lanzó otra bola a Butler, que estaba intentando extraer la espada del árbol, y también voló unos metros. La pelirroja terminó de extraer la espada de Inez y con ambas armas paró un ataque de Pansy.

Alicia miró a su alrededor y vio que Alison, Dominic y Luna habían vencido a los mortífagos con los que habían estado luchando y ahora la estaban ayudando. Alison y Dominic luchaban contra Mark y Benji, respectivamente y Luna contra Ailish.

Alicia detuvo otro ataque de Pansy y le dio un cabezazo en la cabeza a Inez que la atacaba.

* * *

Al ver que Alicia tenía problemas, Dominic, Luna y Alison habían decidido ponerse a ayudarla. Además Dominic y Alison le tenían especial asco a dos de esos mortífagos.

Dominic estaba luchando contra Benji, aún recordaba que por culpa de su mentira había estado mucho tiempo enfadado con Alison. Además de que había ido siempre detrás de ella y una vez la golpeó porque la muchacha le había rechazado.

Miró de reojo y vio que Alison no estaba teniendo ningún problema con Mark, y Luna tampoco lo estaba teniendo con Ailish.

El bicho raro ha conseguido a la preciosa niña de Gryffindor ¿no?- preguntó Benji con burla y Dominic le miró.

Así es- respondió el chico- y puede que sea un bicho raro pero ligo más que un estúpido mortífago.

Puede que estés saliendo con ella- dijo Benji- pero esta guerra la vamos a ganar nosotros y cuando tú mueras bajo mi espada, yo me tiraré a Diggory, seré el primero.

¿Eso crees?- dijo Dominic con una sonrisa burlona.

No necesito que se lo dijera, al oír como le hacía esa pregunta supo que ella ya no era virgen, que él había conseguido tenerla.

_¡Demasius! _- gritó Benji con rabia.

Dominic esquivó con facilidad el hechizo y se enzarzaron en una batalla mientras se aseguraba, de que Alison estaba bien mirando a la chica de reojo.

Tu amigo no tiene nada que hacer, Dominic es mil veces mejor que él en todo- dijo Alison a Mark que había perdido la espada cuando la chica le había lanzado un Expelliarmus.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos y se apuntaban el uno al otro con las varitas.

Él tan sólo es un traidor a la sangre como lo es su padre- dijo Mark- la vergüenza de los Black.

Qué equivocado estás- dijo Alison.

Esquivó un hechizo y rodó por el suelo cuando se puso en pie, su espalda chocó contra la espalda de alguien. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que era Luna que luchaba contra Ailish, espada con espada.

Ten cuidado- le susurró Alison.

Tu también- dijo Luna y atacó con todas su fuerzas a Ailish.

* * *

Draco hizo que el Colacuerno Húngaro en el que estaba montado, virara hacía a la derecha, esquivando una bocanada de fuego lanzada por Dipsle, el dragón de Conor.

Pasó volando por al lado de ellos e hizo que _Thuban "el dragón" _chocase contra la espada de su enemigo.

Los dos quedaron frente a frente, sus miradas se unieron. Conor que tenía el arco en la mano, sacó una flecha de su cajetín y la lanzó a Draco que le dio tiempo a esquivarla y la recibió en el hombro.

¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a algo- dijo Conor riendo- hace unos meses, en una batalla, una flecha lanzada por mí, se te clavó en el hombro.

Lo recuerdo- dijo Draco extrayéndose la flecha y haciendo una mueca de dolor- quisiste matar a la heredera del ser más puro. Yo protegí a Sophi y a Alicia.

Exacto- dijo Conor que pensaba que cuando hablaba de la heredera del ser más puro, hablaba de Alicia. En cambio, Draco aún seguía pensando que Sophi era la heredera- la hubiese matado, a pesar de que tú te hubieses interpuesto, sino llega a ser porque un auror me lanzó un hechizo y desvió el arco.

Draco no comprendió eso, él estaba seguro de que había protegido con todo su cuerpo a Sophi aunque no había pasado lo mismo con Alicia.

¿Querías matar a Alicia?- dijo Draco sin comprender.

¿A quién más sino?- preguntó Conor sonriendo.

Draco hizo que el Colacuerno Húngaro alzase el vuelo para esquivar otra bocanada de fuego de Dipsle. El rubio tenía una opresión en el pecho, pues las dudas se habían instalado en él y un temor estaba creciendo en su pecho tras lo dicho por Conor.

¿Y si Alicia era en realidad la heredera…? No quiso ni pensarlo pero la duda ya la había implantado y recordar las últimas palabras que había tenido con Alicia a solas, hicieron que esa duda aumentase.

* * *

Remus cayó al suelo y perdió la espada que fue a parar unos metros lejos de él. Le costaba respirar por una patada que Mcnair le había dado en el estomago e intentó ponerse en pie pero Mcnair le dio otra patada en el estomago y Remus quedó sin respiración.

El mortífago se puso delante de él y vio los intentos de Remus de ponerse en pie pero el licántropo no podía, pues tenía una herida en la pierna que no paraba de sangrar.

Se quedó tumbado de lado, rendido, buscó a tientas el colgante de Ania y se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía. Miró al frente y lo vio a escasos centímetros de él.

Estiró la mano para cogerlo y de pronto vio como una mano nacarada lo cogía y se lo tendía. Remus enfocó la mirada, dejo de escuchar las burlas de Mcnair, cuando vio la sonrisa de Ania. El mortífago no parecía verla.

No te rindas, Remus- le sonrió la mujer- yo siempre estoy contigo, mi amor.

Ania- murmuró con los ojos humedecidos y sintió como ella le daba un beso en los labios.

Ella sonrió y la imagen de la mujer desapareció. Remus se puso el colgante al cuello.

Dale saludos a Ania de mi parte- dijo Mcnair sacando la varita y apuntándolo.

Remus levantó la mirada y sus ojos quedaron conectados con los de su enemigo. En un pestañeo del mortífago, Remus había desaparecido y en su lugar había un hermoso lobo de pelaje dorado y con algunas parte canas.

El licántropo se lanzó sobre él y le agarró de la yugular. Mcnair cayó al suelo, intentó apartar al lobo pero era imposible, su mirada se perdió en el cielo estrellado. Sus ojos se cerraron para no ser abiertos nunca más.

* * *

J.J giró la cara cuando Janas le dio un manotazo, las garras del licántropo le hicieron una herida en la mejilla que seguro le dejaría cicatriz.

La sangre de la herida resbaló por su cuello. Sacó su otra pistola y con ambas armas le disparó. El licántropo logró esquivar una pero la otra le dio en una pata.

Le enseñó los dientes, rabioso y se lanzó a por su enemigo. A J.J no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y el animal cayó sobre él, perdió ambas pistolas, su varita había quedado tiempo atrás en el suelo. Tanteó en busca de _Alphard "la solitaria" _, su katana, mientras intentaba que Janas no le mordiese.

El licántropo vio sus intenciones y estuvo apunto de morderle la mano. J.J apartó la mano y lo único que el animal agarró fue el mango de _Alphard_.

J.J le dio un puñetazo en el costado al animal que se quitó de encima de él, llevándose consigo la espada de J.J. Janas soltó a _Alphard _mientras J.J se ponía en pie. El chico miró a su alrededor, sus armas estaban demasiado lejos para alcanzarlas antes de que Janas le atacase. Pero aún no había sido vencido. Ante los ojos del licántropo el chico tomó su forma animaga. Ambos lobos se miraron a los ojos y se enseñaron los dientes.

_

* * *

Mira "la maravillosa" _fue blandida por Ginny e hizo un corte en el brazo de Katrina que le enseñó los dientes con rabia. 

Las uñas de la vampiresa le habían hecho una herida en una pierna que sangraba bastante. Sus ojos se conectaron y en ellos pudieron ver el odio que se procesaban.

¿Y qué es eso que tú novio te va a dar?- preguntó Katrina.

Un anillo- le respondió Ginny.

No me digas que te vas a casar- dijo Katrina sonriendo divertida.

No, aún soy joven- dijo Ginny- pero mi novio ha querido regalarme un anillo que me dará después de la batalla, después de que te haya matado.

Que ilusa eres si crees que vas a matarme- dijo Katrina- nunca nadie me ha vencido.

Sí, porque siempre que yo te iba a vencer huías como una cobarde- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

La mujer la miró con rabia y se lanzó sobre ella. Ginny blandió su espada pero Katrina lo esquivó y le dio un puñetazo a la pelirroja que la hizo volar unos metros.

_

* * *

Mirzam _chocó contra la espada de Cuper que interpuso el arma ante el ataque de Harry. El mortífago dio un grito de rabia y atacó él otra vez. 

Atacó varias veces más, el moreno detenía como podía cada ataque, pero tenía que reconocer que Cuper era un gran contrincante y se movía rápido.

Uno de los ataques no pudo detenerlo y la espada del mortífago le atravesó el hombro derecho. Harry gritó y dio un paso atrás cuando el arma le fue extraída.

Le costaba sostener la espada pues el dolor era insoportable. Cuper sonreía y le observaba mientras Harry se llevaba una mano al hombro que sangraba.

¿Duele, Potter?- preguntó Cuper.

No, tanto como te duele a ti que Alicia sea mi novia- dijo Harry mirándole con odio.

Primero te mataré a ti- dijo Cuper mirándole rabioso- y luego iré por ella. Me la volveré a tirar y luego la mataré.

No te lo permitiré- dijo Harry.

¡Ah¿no?!- Cuper rió- tan sólo eres un mocoso Potter, no entiendo lo que ha visto Alicia en ti. Estoy deseando tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos y poder saborear su cuerpo- los ojos de Harry se llenaban de rabia- besar la peca que tiene junto al pezón.

¡Cállate!- gritó Harry atacando esta vez él.

Cuper paró el ataque e hizo lo mismo con los que vinieron después. Rió divertido cuando la espada se clavó en la pierna del moreno.

Harry retrocedió unos pasos. Se tenía que calmar, sabía que Cuper le decía todo eso para hacerle rabiar, tenía que estar sereno, frío o sino el mortífago le vencería.

Tú muerte está cerca, Potter- el dijo Cuper riendo.

¿Tú crees?- preguntó el moreno.

Cuper asintió y se preparó para otro ataque que no tardó en llegar. Después de varios ataques, Harry consiguió hacerle un corte en el brazo.

Cuper se miró el brazo y luego atacó. Harry detuvo el ataque con facilidad. Los dos se miraron a los ojos mientras hacían fuerza con sus espadas que seguían unidas por el acero.

Harry le dio un cabezazo y Cuper dio unos pasos atrás con la nariz sangrando. Se limpió y con un grito de rabia y con la espada en alto atacó.

El moreno le vio acercarse, el hombro le dolía, sólo levantó la espada y atravesó el estomago de Cuper con un rápido movimiento en el que _Mirzam _volvió a rugir.

Y en ese momento, la predicción que una vez le hizo una adivina a Cuper se hizo realidad, murió bajo el filo de una espada empuñada por un hombre enamorado (N/A: Si alguien quiere saber algo de esta predicción que lea mi fic de ¿Amor o Deseo?)

Cuper abrió mucho los ojos, sin entender como era posible que ese mocoso le hubiese vencido, a él, al mejor mortífago que Voldemort había tenido nunca. Soltó la espada que cayó al suelo y se aferró a las manos que empuñaban a _Mirzam,_ le miró a los ojos.

Conseguí tener entre mis brazos… a Alicia- logró decir Cuper- y eso nunca cambiará.- sonrió y Harry vio sus dientes llenos de sangre- Ella esta noche morirá.

Harry extrajo la espada sin comprender porque Cuper había dicho tan seguro las últimas palabras. El mortífago cayó al suelo muerto y así sólo quedaba un asesinato para concluir la venganza que Alicia prometió a su familia que haría.

Lástima, era un buen mortífago- una voz siseante habló detrás de él.

Harry se dio la vuelta sabiendo que el desenlace de su destino pronto se resolvería. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el aspecto que presentaba Voldemort que sonreía divertido ante la sorpresa del chico.

* * *

Ron retuvo un puñetazo que Drácula le iba a dar, agarró el puño del hombre y sus miradas se encontraron.

Drácula, rabioso, le intentó arañar con la otra mano pero Ron se apartó a tiempo y soltó la mano de su enemigo. Ron no apartaba de su rostro una sonrisa de burla y eso lograba que Drácula se enfureciese más aún.

Ron esquivó otro golpe de su enemigo y aprovechó para darle un puñetazo, que hizo volar a su enemigo y se estrelló contra la pared en la que había acorralado a la muchacha. Ron sonrió, le gustaba eso de la fuerza sobrenatural y ya había comenzado a controlarlo.

Drácula estaba más rabioso que nunca, se puso en pie y Ron vio como sus uñas se alargaban.

No eres mejor que yo- dijo Drácula- nadie es mejor que yo y menos un simple mocoso mortal.

Le atacó, las uñas se clavaron en el pecho del pelirrojo que soltó un grito de dolor. Drácula lo levantó y lo lanzó contra la pared con la que había chocado él anteriormente.

Estás muerto, estúpido pelirrojo- dijo Drácula acercándose a él.

* * *

A pesar de ser primos, Sirius y Bellatrix no tenían ninguna compasión el uno con el otro. Había demasiado odio y rabia entre ellos para tenerla.

Para sorpresa de la mortífaga, Sirius manejaba bastante bien la espada pero ella era mejor. Blandió el arma y el animago perdió su espada.

La mujer intentó cortarle la cabeza pero Sirius se agachó a tiempo, sacó la varita y un simple hechizo hizo que la mujer quedase sin la espada. Ella también sacó la varita, el rostro contorsionado por la rabia ya no se parecía en nada a la atractiva mujer que había sido en el pasado.

Te veo más lenta, prima- rió Sirius sacando de sus casillas a Bellatrix- ¿Estás perdiendo facultades?

¡Cállate!- gritó la mujer fuera de si.

Los ojos inyectados en sangre miraban a Sirius con el más intenso de los odios. Sirius le dirigía una sonrisa burlona sabiendo que eso enfadaba mucho más a su prima.

¡Deja de reírte de mí!- gritó Bellatrix- ¡Tenme respeto, soy la mortífaga más leal y allegada a Lord Voldemort, y me debes respeto¡Avada…!

¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó Sirius adelantándose a la mujer.

Las palabras murieron en la boca del la mujer. La maldición de Sirius impactó en el corazón de Bellatrix. La sonrisa burlesca se borró de su cara y un segundo antes de morir, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Había sido vencida y nada más y nada menos por el que siempre había creído el débil de la familia Black y pensaba eso porque ese traidor, como ella lo llamaba, se había dejado vencer por esos estúpidos sentimientos como el amor y la lealtad.

Sirius se acercó al cadáver de su prima y la miró.

Ser la más leal de los mortífagos- le susurró- es lo que te ha llevado a la muerte, primita.

_

* * *

Heka "la mancha blanca" _detuvo otro ataque de Morgana y el siguiente movimiento lo hizo Hermione consiguiendo hacerle un corte superficial en un costado. 

La sangre de Morgana resbaló por la hoja de _Heka _hasta la mancha blanca que tenía en la hoja, la sangre pasó por encima de la mancha pero esta no cambio de color, siguió blanca.

¿Por qué los mataste? Ellos no hicieron nada- dijo Hermione mirándola a los ojos.

Simplemente existían y contaminaban el mundo como lo contaminan todos los muggles- dijo Morgana con desprecio- además mi señor me lo pidió.

Me dais asco, tú y tu señor- dijo Hermione con rabia- y todos los mortífagos y seres que adoran a tu señor. Pero esta noche habrá justicia y luego llegará la paz.

Más quisieras tú- dijo Morgana riendo- nunca habrá paz y todos los sangre sucias moriréis. Tú a mis manos lo harás.

Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Hermione.

* * *

Colagusano caminaba por el campo de batalla asustado. Él siempre había evitado los campos de batalla y Voldemort no le había obligado a ir pues el Señor Tenebroso sabía que él no era un gran guerrero, pero esta vez el animago había tenido que ir al ataque pues todos los mortífagos estaban allí, incluso los que eran de otros países.

Aunque no había hecho gran cosa, había estado más buscando un lugar donde esconderse que matando a gente.

Buenas noches, Peter- dijo una voz tras él.

Colagusano cerró los ojos al reconocer esa voz, esa voz que durante años le había estado atormentando en sueños donde le reprochaba la traición a sus amigos, aunque ella no se había enterado de nada hasta hacía unos cuantos meses.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos. Frente a ella estaba Rachel, tan hermosa como siempre y toda esa belleza le pertenecía a Sirius. La quería y así se lo había hecho saber cuando tan sólo eran unos adolescentes pero ella había preferido a Sirius, todas preferían a Sirius, James y Remus.

A pesar de que se le había declarado, ella nunca se lo había contado a nadie, Rachel sabía lo crueles que eran en esos tiempos sus amigos, sobretodo James y Sirius, y sabían que se habrían reído de él. Pero a pesar de ser a veces un poco crueles con él, siempre le habían defendido y le habían querido y él, Colagusano los había traicionado.

¿Por qué, Peter¿Por qué destruiste nuestras vidas de esa forma?- preguntó Rachel con tristeza- ¿Por qué traicionaste a tus amigos, ellos que siempre habían estado junto a ti y te habían querido y protegido?

No lo entiendes, Rachel- dijo Colagusano asustado- Voldemort era muy poderoso y yo era un cobarde ¿Qué querías que hiciese?

Morir como habríamos hecho nosotros antes que traicionarte- dijo Rachel mirándole con tristeza.

Pero no quería morir, tuve miedo- dijo Colagusano.

Nosotros también teníamos miedo en esos tiempos pero confiamos en ti ¿Y así nos pagaste todos los años de amor y protección?- dijo Rancel furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos- James y Lily murieron y dejaron a Harry huérfano, Sirius fue a Azkaban y no pudo conocer a su hijo y tú no fuiste capaz de ayudarme cuando te enteraste de que estaba en coma, dejaste que Voldemort me utilizase. Remus estuvo destrozado durante años y él y Ania se separaron y ahora ella está muerta. Te quisimos tanto y así nos lo pagaste.

Tú nunca me quisiste, preferiste a Sirius aunque con él no tenías una relación estable- dijo Colagusano fuera de si.

Claro que te quería, Colagusano, eras mi amigo- dijo Rachel dejando escapar unas silenciosas lágrimas- que no te amase, no significa que no te quisiera. Cuando me enteré de tu traición, no podía creerlo. Me has decepcionado tanto, Peter.

El hombre se tiró al suelo de rodillas y se acercó a ella. No podía soportar que ella estuviera decepcionada. La cogió de las ropas y se puso a llorar.

Lo siento mucho, por favor, no me mates, perdóname- dijo Colagusano.

No puedo perdonarte, Peter- susurró Rachel llorando- no puedo perdonarte porque James, Lily y Ania no van a volver, no puedo perdonarte porque los 13 años en los que Sirius estuvo en Azkaban y los 16 que yo estuve en coma no los vamos a poder recuperar, no puedo perdonarte porque mi hijo y Harry se han estado criando sin su familia. Lo siento, Peter.

No me mates, tú siempre has sido buena- dijo Colagusano.

No pienso matarte- el hombre la miró a los ojos- quiero que me prometas que no matarás a nadie. Después de que termine la batalla, irás a Azkaban.

Sí, sí, lo que quieras pero no me mates- dijo Colagusano.

Rachel hizo que la soltase y se volteó.

¿Has vuelto con Sirius?- oyó Rachel que la preguntaba.

Sí- dijo la mujer- y cuando todo esto termine, nos iremos a vivir juntos con Dominic y Harry, seremos una familia.

Colagusano no soportó escuchar eso, de nuevo, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, Sirius volvía a quitarle la mujer que amaba.

Corrió hacía ella, si no era suya, no sería de nadie y menos del gran Sirius Black. Se lanzó sobre ella, a pesar del fuerte impacto, ella logró mantenerse en pie. Rachel que llevaba en las manos la espada que Isaac le había regalado, se dio la vuelta y se la clavó a Colagusano en el corazón.

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos y cuando Rachel extrajo el arma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el ex Merodeador cayó al suelo sin vida. Estaba muerto como tres de sus antiguos amigos.

* * *

Las garras de Zaira desgarraron el suéter de Wendy y le hizo tres heridas en la espalda que comenzaron a sangrar sin parar. Sentía un terrible escozor en la herida.

Apuntó de nuevo a la loba y esta se apartó pero consiguió que la bala le rozase una de las patas.

Se miraron la una a la otra. Zaira le enseñó lo dientes rabiosa mientras la pata le sangraba. Los ojos de ambas unidos por una conexión.

No vais a ganar esta guerra- le dijo Wendy- no me matarás como hiciste con Zelda.

La licántropo corrió hacía ella. Wendy disparó pero el animal pegó un saltó, esquivando de ese modo la bala, y cayó sobre la rubia que perdió la pistola.

Intentó morderla pero Wendy la cogió del cuello y la retuvo como pudo mientras intentaba quitársela de encima.

Las babas del animal caían encima de ella. El aliento fétido la ahogaba. Mientras con una de sus manos le sujetaba el cuello como podía, la otra la llevó hasta el cinto de su ropa y sacó la varita. La apuntó al estomago y dijo:

_¡Demasius! _- Zaira salió volando unos metros y Wendy se puso en pie jadeando.

La miró y vio que el animal estaba en el suelo y en esos momentos se ponía de pie. Su batalla aún no había concluido.

* * *

Alicia dio un grito cuando Pansy le hizo un corte en la espada. Con rabia le lanzó una bola de energía, la ex Slytherin perdió su espada y se dio contra un árbol quedando inconsciente.

Butler, que había recuperado su espada, atacó a Alicia que le paró el ataque. Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos con odio.

Entre las dos comenzó una batalla. Ninguna de las dos pensaba rendirse, se habían retado desde el primer momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron en el expreso de Hogwarts. Cuando una atacaba, la otra se defendía, eran dos leonas.

Alicia le dio una patada en las manos a Butler. La espada fue al suelo al igual que su dueña. Pero Alicia bajó la guardia lo suficiente para que Butler la diese una patada a ella y _Alphecca _cayese al suelo a unos metros de ambas.

La ex Slytherin, desde el suelo, la dio una patada en el estomago y Alicia rodó por el asfalto. Ambas chicas habían perdido hacía tiempo su varita.

Miraron a _Alphecca _que brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche, se miraron entre ellas y las dos corrieron para alcanzar la espada.

Las dos se lanzaron a por ella. Alicia sujetaba a Butler para que no la alcanzase pero la mortífaga le dio un codazo en la nariz y pudo cogerla.

Butler se puso en pie riendo y Alicia la miró desde el suelo con la nariz sangrándole. Se fijo en el cuello de la joven y vio una cadena colgando por fuera de la ropa. De ella pendía un anillo pero no uno cualquiera, era el anillo que pertenecía a Harry, ese del que ella misma tenía su pareja. La rabia creció dentro la pelirroja al ver que, tal y como habían sospechado Harry y ella misma, Butler se lo había llevado.

La gran Alicia Weasley has sido vencida por mi- se burló Inez- pasaré a la historia como la bruja que venció a la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma y mi señor me dará poder, mucho poder pero primero tendré el gusto de matarte, lo que siempre soñé.

Alicia estaba de rodillas, respiraba aceleradamente e intentaba recuperar el aliento para poder formar una bola de energía. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su enemiga con odio ¿Así es como iba a terminar todo¿Butler la mataría y la oscuridad se implantaría en el mundo¿Tanto luchar para esto?

Pues si iba a morir lo haría con dignidad, como una Weasley. Se puso en pie y Butler levantó el arma atenta a todo movimiento de Alicia. Sonrió mientras Alicia con la mano en la espalda seguía intentando formar una bola de energía.

¿Quieres morir en pie?- dijo Butler- está bien.

La chica cogió a _Alphecca _con ambas manos, la espada no brillaba entre sus manos, y con todas sus fuerzas la dirigió al cuello de Alicia para cortarla la cabeza pero la espada nunca llegó a su destino porque a escasos centímetros del cuello de Alicia se detuvo, una barrera invisible le impedía matarla.

Y Alicia recordó las palabras que una vez le dijo Rowena: _Se llama __Alphecca __"la gema" __por eso en esta gema reside todo el poder de la espada y solo tú por ser mi heredera y su legitima dueña la podrás utilizar, porque esta gema es la que reconoce a su dueña, nunca nadie podrá atacarte con tu espada porque la espada nunca te hará daño, nunca. _

Sonrió ante el desconcierto de Inez y aprovechó el estado en el que se encontraba la joven.

Sueña menos, mocosa- dijo Alicia logrando formar una bola de energía en sus manos.

Se la lanzó a Butler y salió volando con fuerza hacía donde estaba Luna luchando contra Ailish.

¡Luna, apártate!- gritó Alicia.

Luna se apartó, Butler chocó contra Ailish y ambas chocaron contra la iglesia en la que alguna vez estuvo Alicia en el pasado, estaba en buen estado a pesar de las explosiones continuas, las maldiciones y de la batalla, sólo una parte de la misma estaba destruida pero el hueco que había en la estructura del edificio no era lo suficiente grande para que alguien entrara. La pelirroja salió corriendo hacía donde estaban, en el camino encontró su varita, y vio que Ailish y Butler habían quedado calvadas en un hierro que sobresalía de la estructura de la iglesia.

Maldita Weasley- dijo Inez antes de morir junto a Ailish.

Luna, vete a ayudar a los demás- dijo Alicia.

Luna se marchó, Alicia agarró el colgante y lo soltó del cuello de la mortífaga, se lo colgó al cuello y el anillo brilló con intensidad.

Pronto volverás con tu dueño- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa.

Se agachó y cogió a _Alphecca _que volvió a brillar en su mano con intensidad.

_¡Expelliarmus!-_

El rayó impactó en la espalda de Alicia que chocó contra la pared de la iglesia mientras _Alphecca _salía disparada de la mano de la chica quedando a unos metros de ella.

Alicia se sentía mareada, se tocó la cabeza y se vio la mano manchada de sangre, se dio la vuelta y vio que Pansy tenía en sus manos una espada que le puso a la pelirroja sobre el pecho.

Estoy harta de ti nueva Weasley- dijo Pansy. El odio que había en los ojos de la chica era indescriptible- siempre he tenido que escuchar lo maravillosa que eres. Todos los mortífagos te admiraban y te temen. Mi señor aunque te odia… te admira pero a mí no, aunque a veces comparto su cama. Siempre he tenido que oír lo hermosa, lo valiente y lo fuerte que eres ¡Y a mí nadie me tenía en cuenta!- Alicia la miraba aún en el suelo, había comenzado a arrastrarse pero sin dejar de mirar a Pansy que seguía sus pasos sin apartar la punta de la espada de su pecho- Llegaste a Hogwarts y me dejaste en ridículo y todos volvieron a admirar a Alicia Weasley. Y Cuper, él siempre te deseó- Pansy tenía los ojos humedecidos pero no era tristeza lo que se veía en ellos. No, era rabia, odio.- te desea más de lo que me desea a mí. Muchas noches le tenía que oír decir tu nombre mientras se acostaba conmigo ¡TU NOMBRE! Siempre he estado a tu sombra pero esta noche todo terminará ¡MUERE!

Pansy cogió la espada con ambas manos y la levantó. Alicia cerró los ojos mientras tanteaba en busca de _Alphecca _y cuando la alcanzó, la levantó.

Sintió como unas gotas de alguna sustancia manchaban su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Pansy.

_Alphecca _atravesaba su estomago, los ojos de la mortífaga estaban abiertos de par en par, la sustancia que estaba manchando el rostro a Alicia era la sangre que salía de la boca y las lágrimas.

Parkinson soltó la espada que cayó al asfalto haciendo un fuerte ruido. Alicia respiraba aceleradamente y era incapaz de dejar de mirar a su enemiga a los ojos.

Weasley…- murmuró Pansy con voz temblorosa- te… odio…

Pansy cerró los ojos para siempre y el ángel Vengador concluyó su venganza. Alicia se quitó de encima a su enemiga y extrajo a _Alphecca._

* * *

Dominic rodó por el suelo y alcanzó a _Alya _que había ido a parar a unos metros de él. Cuando se puso en pie, recibió una estocada de Benji, la espada, le rompió el suéter negro que llevaba y le hizo una raja en el pecho.

Dominic retrocedió unos pasos y se tocó la herida, manchándose la mano de sangre, por suerte no era muy profunda.

Miró con odio a Benji y fue esta vez él quien ataco. _Alya _se incrustó en el estomago del mortífago que echó sangre por la boca. Blandió su arma y Dominic se apartó antes de que le diese.

Miró a su enemigo que se llevó la mano al estomago. Tuvo una arcada y escupió sangre, miró con rabia a Dominic y corrió hacía él dispuesto a matarlo. El joven Black hizo una voltereta, para pasar por encima de él, y en el aire esgrimió a _Alya _y cayó al suelo de cuclillas.

Se puso en pie y detrás de él, la cabeza de Benji se desprendió de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo. Poco después su cuerpo quedó tumbado en el asfalto.

Buscó con la mirada a Alison y vio que a pesar de tener una herida en el brazo parecía estar bien. La chica hizo un complicado movimiento con la varita y el haz de luz que salió de la misma impactó en el pecho de Mark que cayó al suelo, muerto.

La chica le miró y le sonrió con tristeza, aunque fuesen sus enemigos, nunca era agradable matar.

¡Cuidado!- gritó Dominic al ver como un mortífago le lanzaba un hechizo.

Alison se dio la vuelta y se tiró al suelo para esquivarlo. Dominic hizo un escudo y por ello el hechizo tampoco le dio a él. Cogió su daga y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que esta se clavase en el pecho del mortífago que había lanzado el hechizo.

Corrió hacía Alison que se estaba poniendo en pie y le dio un beso en la frente, tras asegurarse de que estaba bien. Luego se fue a por su daga.

* * *

Draco sacó otra flecha del cajetín y esta impactó en la pierna de Conor que la extrajo y miró con rabia al rubio. Este agarró las riendas del dragón que llevaba y le hizo planear por debajo de Dipsle. El Colacuerno movió la cola y le dio un golpe en el vientre al dragón de su enemigo.

Los pinchos que tenía el animal en la cola le hicieron una profunda herida que no paraba de sangrar. El Colacuerno alzó el vuelo para esquivar una llamarada de Dipsle y desde las alturas le mandó él una. Las llamas impactaron en el dragón que cayó al suelo en picado y cuando aterrizó se levantó una gran humareda.

Draco hizo que el Colacuerno aterrizara. Cuando bajó hizo desaparecer la silla y le miró a los ojos.

_Puedes irte. Has hecho un gran trabajo, amigo. Gracias-_ le dijo con una sonrisa.

El animal bajó la cabeza, Draco le acarició y el dragón remontó el vuelo. La humareda se fue disipando y el chico pudo ver que el animal agonizaba en el suelo. Conor estaba junto a él. Le miró con odio.

¡Hijo de puta!- gritó Conor sacando una flecha de su cajetín mientras caminaba hacía Draco.

El chico fue más rápido y le lanzó una flecha que le dio en el pecho. Conor retrocedió un par de pasos, se extrajo el arma e intentó lanzarle la flecha, pero Draco le clavó otra en el estomago.

Aún así Conor siguió acercándose a él, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, ambos extrajeron las espadas pero los reflejos del hombre habían disminuido y Draco consiguió hacerle un corte en la garganta.

Sus miradas quedaron unidas de nuevo y por última vez. Conor cayó al suelo sin comprender como un mocoso había conseguido vencerle pero no era un simple mocoso, era uno de los Elegidos.

* * *

Roberto estaba siendo llevado por Tony y Dani a un lugar seguro. Los brazos del español iban por encima de los hombros de ambos chicos. A su alrededor los demás miembros del equipo que había participado en el Torneo iban con sus varitas en alto para protegerlos si los atacaban.

Se metieron en un callejón y sentaron al chico en el suelo. Roberto se llevó las manos a la pierna herida, una maldición le había impactado haciendo una herida que no paraba de sangrar.

Ya os he dicho que estoy bien- dijo Roberto apretando los dientes.

Y una mierda estás bien- dijo Tony rompiéndose su túnica y atándola por encima de la herida para hacer un torniquete.

Roberto soltó un quejido mientras Ana y Juan vigilaba que no llegase nadie. Susana se puso junto a su amigo y le cogió la mano para que descargase en ella todo su dolor.

Cuando oía hablar de los ataques, no podía imaginármelos tan horribles- dijo Ana viendo la desolación que se extendía ante sus ojos.

Y pensar que Harry, Alicia y los demás han estado en todos los que ha habido a lo largo del año- dijo Sonia que tenía una herida en el brazo que Dani se estaba encargando de limpiar un poco para que no se infestase.

Sí, pero aquí ellos encontraran su destino- dijo Roberto apretando los dientes mientras sentía como Tony apretaba más el torniquete- Alicia me ha dicho lo importante que es para ellos este ataque, Harry se va ha enfrentar al Innombrable y ya sabéis lo que dice la profecía, sólo uno puede quedar con vida.

Si Harry muere, Alicia no podrá soportarlo- dijo Dani mirando a su amigo.

Sí, tal vez por eso hoy Alicia estaba tan rara- dijo Tony haciendo fuerzas para apretar mucho el torniquete.

¡Basta! Me vas a cortar la circulación de la sangre- rió Roberto entre dientes- así está bien. Y creo que tienes razón Tony, hoy los ojos de Alicia estaban especialmente tristes.

No todos los días puedes estar apunto de perder a la persona que amas- dijo Juan mirando el horizonte lleno de estrellas.

* * *

J.J le dio con la pata a Janas, las garras se incrustaron en el costado del animal que aulló de dolor. J.J le mordió el cuello pero Janas le mordió la pata y el animal le terminó soltando.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. El pelaje de ambos animales estaba lleno de sangre. Los ojos de Janas estaban inyectados en sangre. El animal cojeaba y estaba más herido que J.J. Sus ojos negros quedaron conectados con los marrones de su enemigo que tenía la visión borrosa tras haber recibido el zarpazo de J.J en el ojo.

Ambos animales comenzaron a correr hacía el otro a la vez. Sus miradas no se apartaban la una de la del otro. Los dos saltaron a la vez y en el aire se unieron en una lucha mientras caían al suelo. Se mordieron, se arañaron con sus garras.

Se volvieron apartar el uno del otro. J.J, que no dejaba de mirar al licántropo, pisó algo. Vio que se trataba de su katana.

Janas corrió hacía él. En ese momento J.J recuperó su forma humana cogió a _Alphard _y cuando Janas se lanzó sobre él. J.J con un simple movimiento de su katana le hizo una profunda herida en el cuello.

El animal cayó al suelo, echando sangre por la herida sin parar. Recuperó su forma humana y J.J se acercó a él. Le vio agonizar, se agarraba el cuello intentando parar la hemorragia, en unos minutos moriría.

No podía morir- dijo J.J- tengo que darle el anillo a mi pelirroja.

Janas le miró con odio y sus ojos se cerraron para no ser abiertos nunca más.

* * *

Ginny tenía un hematoma en la cara tras el golpe de la mujer. La sangre le recorría el labio y tenía alguna costilla rota pero Katrina no estaba en mejor estado. La pelirroja le había conseguido hacer una herida en el costado con _i Mira /i _y le había clavado una estaca en el hombro. Ambas heridas no dejaban de sangrar.

El rostro cadavérico de Katrina se contorsionaba de la rabia. Ginny la miraba a los ojos y sonreía divertida pues las heridas de su enemiga tenían peor pinta que las suyas.

El pecho de ambas subía y bajaba rápidamente. Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas. La diferencia era que el corazón de una latía fervientemente y el de la otra hacía mucho que se había parado.

Los ojos azules de la vampiresa estaban vacíos, su alma hacía mucho que se había ido de su cuerpo. Hacía siglos cuando la mordieron.

¿Por qué te empeñas en convertir a la gente en lo que a ti te convirtieron?- preguntó Ginny mirándola con pena al darse cuenta de que hacía tiempo ella había dejado de sentir cosas buenas y sólo sentía cosas malas.

No me mires de ese modo- dijo la mujer furiosa- me gusta mi vida, me gusta ser inmortal, me gusta la sangre y me gusta hacer daño a la gente.

Pero hace mucho que dejaste de sentir amor, felicidad y el calor humano- dijo Ginny- hace mucho que ya no tienes alma y sin alma no puedes ser humano.

¿Para qué ser un ser humano normal y corriente si puedes ser un ser de la tinieblas invencible?- dijo Katrina- mi mundo es mucho mejor, puedes hacer a un hombre vampiro y después él puede volver a toda su familia vampiros y entonces vivirán para siempre juntos.

Sí, pero sin quererse porque su amor se irá con sus almas- dijo Ginny- dejarán de sentir amor por sus familias y sólo sentirán amor por si mismos.

¿Y para qué sentir amor por otras personas? El amor lo único que consigue es volverte estúpido y arriesgar tu vida por la persona amada- dijo Katrina.

El amor es lo más maravilloso del mundo- dijo Ginny- y me da pena que no vayas a sentirlo nunca.

¡Te he dicho que no sientas lástima por mí!- gritó la mujer.

Corrió hacía ella con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Ginny sacó a _Mira _y con un simple movimiento, le cortó la cabeza a la mujer cuando estuvo a la suficiente distancia de ella.

Por un momento la cabeza siguió en su sitio y la mirada azul se clavó en los ojos marrones de Ginny y para rabia de la vampira vio que esos ojos seguían llenos de lástima. La cabeza se desprendió del cuerpo y Katrina se convirtió en polvo.

* * *

Los ojos de Harry miraban al nuevo Señor Tenebroso, parecía otro. Había alcanzado los dos metros de estatura, era todo músculo. Sus rasgos de serpiente se habían acentuado, seguía teniendo dos orificios por nariz y sus ojos rojos parecían los de un felino ya que tenían dos pequeñas rendijas negras en el centro. Sus finos labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa fría y calculadora. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en su rostro, fue que tenía unos pequeños colmillos y que de su frente salía dos pequeños cuernos de color negro que contrastaban con el blanco de su piel.

Sus manos eran delgadas y la varita en ella parecía una pequeña ramita. Sus uñas eran largas y amarillentas. Llevaba una túnica negra muy tapada que iba hasta los pies.

Pero lo que más había llamado la atención de Harry eran unas inmensas alas que salían de su espalda. Eran negras, tan negras como el corazón de Voldemort, parecían las alas de un murciélago.

Ahora entendía porque todo el mundo le llamaba el demonio, porque lo era. Nagini estaba junto a su amo.

¿Sorprendido, Harry?- dijo Voldemort sonriendo.

Harry sintió como los pelos de la nuca se erizaban, su voz era más suave, más peligrosa, más congeladora.

Para que mentir. Sí, estoy sorprendido- dijo Harry- siento decirte que no muy gratamente.

Lástima- dijo Voldemort sin apartar la sonrisa- me he enterado de que Alicia y tú os habéis reconciliado.

Así es- dijo Harry sin apartar los ojos de él. Nunca le demostraría miedo a ese ser que le había robado a sus padres.

Al final triunfó el amor- se burló Voldemort.

Sí, siempre triunfa el amor- dijo Harry, serio- ni siquiera los filtros de amor borran los verdaderos sentimientos que salen del corazón.

¡Oh, Harry que conmovedor!- rió fríamente el Señor Oscuro- veo que Dumbledore te ha enseñado bien, hasta hablas como él. El muy tonto de Dumbledore siempre creyó que el amor era un poder, que equivocado está, el amor no os servirá de nada.

El amor es un poder, es una fuerza que nos hace continuar aunque nuestras esperanzas sean pocas- dijo Harry- el amor que siento por Alicia es lo que me hace luchar sin descanso, porque lo único que deseo es que ella viva.

Voldemort sonrió al darse cuenta de que aún no sabía que Alicia esa noche moriría. El Señor Oscuro sabía que tenía que matarla, pues a pesar de que ya no tenía el suficiente poder para vencerle, aún podía ser un peligro para él. Así que cuando acabase con Harry, iría a por ella. Esa noche cuando la asesinase, alcanzaría la inmortalidad.

Sentimientos- dijo Voldemort con el ceño fruncido- sólo te traen quebraderos de cabeza.

No, también te traen cosas buenas- dijo Harry- es lo que te hace humano.

Hace mucho que yo deje de ser humano- Voldemort hizo una media sonrisa.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a caminar en círculos, sin dejar de mirarse como esperando a que el otro comenzase el combate.

Eso ya lo veo- dijo Harry mirándole de arriba a bajo.

Seguro que te preguntarás por mi nuevo aspecto- dijo Voldemort sonriendo- la verdad es que me gusta y mucho- ninguno detuvo su caminar- te lo explicaré. Como ya sabes el velo de la muerte que había en el departamento de misterios me pertenece por herencia, por eso me lo lleve. Dentro de él descansaban las almas de todos mis antepasados desde Alasdair Hoffman hasta el último de mis antepasados. Esta noche hice un ritual que ellos me enseñaron cuando estuve allí, gracias a ti, siempre debo agradecértelo a ti, luego me ayudaron a salir- Harry le miraba con rabia, por su culpa Voldemort se había reunido con sus antepasados, pero no se arrepentía, si no lo hubiese hecho, Alicia estaría muerta- bueno el ritual era para meterme dentro de mi todo el poder del velo de la muerte y ahora toda la magia de mis antepasados y sus almas están dentro de mí. Lo tienes difícil, Harry, muy difícil para vencerme.

Me gustan los retos- dijo Harry.

En ese momento Sasa que había estado todo el rato enroscada en su pierna, recto hasta el suelo y se puso junto a su amo.

Veo que tienes una serpiente- siseó Voldemort con una sonrisa- cada vez más parecidos entre nosotros.

Pues yo en cambio cada vez veo más diferencias- dijo Harry.

Sasa y Nagini se miraban la una a la otra, seguían sus movimientos, tal y como hacían sus dueños con su enemigo. Harry y Voldemort seguían caminando en círculos, a su alrededor la batalla seguía pero ellos dos parecían ajenos a todo eso. Sólo estaban ellos, pronto comenzaría la lucha que la primera profecía había vaticinado ¿Quién vencería? Ninguno lo sabía, lo que si sabían es que ninguno pensaba perder, ambos lucharía por la victoria.

Alicia siempre fue demasiado buena a pesar de que yo intenté que sacase la maldad que habita en su interior- dijo Voldemort- más bien la maldad que pensaba que tenía pues no es así, Alicia no tiene ni una pizca de maldad.

En eso te tengo que dar la razón- dijo Harry.

Sí- sonrió Voldemort- tú lo sabes muy bien ¿Verdad, Harry? Alicia te perdonó a pesar de todo lo que la habías hecho, a pesar de que incluso la golpeaste.

Yo nunca la hubiese golpeado si Butler no me hubiese dado el filtro de amor- dijo Harry furioso.

¿Así mantienes limpia tú conciencia, Harry¿Echándole la culpa al filtro de amor y a Inez?

Harry rió fríamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No intentes hacerme sentir culpable- dijo Harry- él único culpable de todo mi dolor, el de Alicia y el de toda la gente eres tú. Tú que con tu cruel idea de un mundo de oscuridad has roto familias, destruido sueños y matado ilusiones.

Lo sé, Harry- dijo Voldemort- y me encanta pensar que yo he conseguido todo eso.

¿Por qué eres así, Tom?- dijo Harry.

Voldemort abrió los ojos, ese estúpido crío había dicho su nombre verdadero y como lo odiaba. Harry lo había hecho aposta, sabía que eso le enfurecería.

¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!- gritó furioso el Señor Oscuro- ¡NADIE DICE MI NOMBRE¡¿TE CREES INVENCIBLE POR SER EL ELEGIDO?!¡NO ERES NADIE HARRY, SÓLO UN ESTÚPIDO MOCOSO QUÉ ESTÁ JUGANDO A LA GUERRA!

¡SÍ Y ESTOY JUGANDO POR TU MALDITA CULPA!- soltó Harry furiosos- ¡¿SABES LO QUE SIENTO POR TI?!¡LÁSTIMA, PORQUE NUNCA CONOCERÁS EL AMOR, NI SABRÁS LO QUÉ ES QUE UNA MUJER TE ACARICIE CON AMOR, NUNCA SABRÁS LO QUE SE SIENTE CUANDO UN AMIGO TE PALMEA LA ESPALDA O TU MADRE TE DA UN ABRAZO!

¡ESO ÚLTIMO TÚ TAMPOCO LO CONOCES, HARRY!¡¿O TE TENGO QUE RECORDAR QUE LILY ESTÁ MUERTA?!- gritó Voldemort riendo.

¡PUEDE QUÉ ESTE MUERTA PERO CUANDO YO MUERA ME REUNIRÉ CON ELLA, Y ENTONCES ME ABRAZARÁ Y POR FIN PODRÉ SABER LO QUE SE SIENTE!- gritó Harry- ¡ADEMÁS EN SU AUSENCIA LO HIZO LA SEÑORA WEASLEY!

Pero ella también murió ¿verdad, Harry?- dijo Voldemort con burla- todo el mundo que esta a tu alrededor muere. Atraes a la muerte, Harry. Así que no sientas lástima por mí sino por ti mismo.

Por lo menos sé que hay gente que me quiere y esta dispuesta a morir por mí- dijo Harry- Así que sí, siento lástima por ti.

¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Voldemort, no soportaba que la gente siente lástima por él, era un sentimiento que no soportaba- _¡DEMASIUS!_

Harry formó un escudo y el hechizo se desintegró cuando chocó contra él. Sus miradas se encontraron y Harry pudo ver el odio que le procesaba.

Sasa y Nagini se habían ido acercando y se miraban a los ojos. Voldemort y Harry detuvieron su caminar. La batalla iba a comenzar.

* * *

Ron paró otro golpe. Drácula enterró sus uñas en una herida que Ron tenía en el brazo y el pelirrojo soltó un grito de dolor. Le dio un cabezazo y el rey de los vampiros le soltó.

El pelirrojo se apoyó en la pared y se llevó la mano al hombro, las heridas que estaban en el pecho no tenían buena pinta pero Drácula no estaba mucho mejor.

Estuviste una vez apunto de matarme- dijo Ron mirándole con odio- pero esta vez no será así.

Sacó a _Algol "el demonio" _y le atacó. Drácula le esquivó y el arma dio contra el suelo, el vampiro le dio una patada en la cara y Ron soltó a_ Algol _y cayó al suelo.

No hables tan rápido, pelirrojo- rió Drácula acercándose a él.

Ron le dio una patada en el estomago que le hizo dar unos pasos atrás, se puso en pie y Drácula le miró con rabia.

Corrió hacía él, sus uñas se alargaron un poco más y cuando estuvo delante de Ron, este utilizó el arma que el mismo inventó. De su antebrazo salió una estaca que se enterró en el corazón del vampiro.

Drácula abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo, alguien le había vencido, a él, al primer vampiro del mundo.

Hasta siempre, Drácula- dijo Ron.

Se miraron a los ojos.

No puede ser- dijo Drácula antes de hacerse polvo.

El viento se llevó lo que quedaba del primer vampiro del mundo y con él desaparecieron todos lo vampiros. Pues una vez muerto el rey, todos morían con él.

* * *

Jordan sintió un fuerte dolor cuando la maldición Cruciatus impactó en él. Rosalie miraba, inmóvil por el miedo, como ese chico se había interpuesto para protegerla. El chico cayó al suelo cuando las piernas no pudieron sostenerle y gritó hasta desgarrarse la garganta.

¡Para!- gritó Rosalie

La chica, olvidándose de que era bruja y tenía una varita, corrió hacía el mortífago que estaba haciendo daño a su amigo y comenzó a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas. Los ojos se abnegaban en lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, el mortífago detuvo el hechizo y golpeó a Rosalie que cayó al suelo.

Jordan se sujetaba el estomago y respiraba aceleradamente, cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía como nunca antes. Oyó gritar a Rosalie, levantó la cabeza y vio como el mortífago la daba una patada en la cara que le hacía sangrar la nariz.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, se puso en pie, las piernas le temblaban y parecía que no podían sostenerle. Corrió como pudo hacía el mortifago que iba a lanzar una maldición contra Rosalie y cuando llegó hasta él le empujó con todo su cuerpo.

El mortífago cayó al suelo y Jordan con él. Rosalie miró al chico que no podía ponerse en pie. La muchacha se acercó rápidamente y le cogió la mano. Le ayudó a ponerse en pie y los dos salieron corriendo en busca de algo de seguridad en ese campo de batalla.

Se metieron en un callejón. Jordan no podía más, entre la maldición y la carrera estaba agotado, cayó al suelo y arrastró en su caída a Rosalie que cayó encima de él y sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros. Él estaba inconsciente.

El corazón de ella comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y era incapaz de moverse de encima de él. Ella misma acababa de descubrir algo que su corazón le había estado gritando días atrás, se había enamorado de ese chico que tenía debajo.

Rosalie pensó que nunca olvidaría a Draco pero sí lo había hecho y todo gracias a Jordan. Y él ahora, además de ayudarla a superar su amor no correspondido, la había protegido de una maldición imperdonable.

Te amo- dijo en susurro apenas audible.

Acortó, temblorosa, la distancia que separaba sus labios y estos se rozaron con suavidad. Se separó cuando sintió que él se removía bajo ella y se quitó de encima de él.

Jordan abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. Intentó incorporarse pero ella no se lo permitió y él se quedó tumbado en el suelo.

Aquí estamos a salvo- le dijo ella en un murmullo- no te muevas, descansa.

Él la miró y vio que tenía sangre en la ceja, parecía estar rota. Le acarició la herida y ella le cogió la mano con suavidad.

No es nada, comparado con lo que te ha hecho a ti- le dijo otra vez en murmullos como temiendo ser descubiertos en ese callejón- gracias por salvarme.

Eres mi amiga- contestó él con la voz ronca, los gritos dados le habían dañado la garganta.

Ella sonrió con tristeza al oír eso, era su amiga, sólo su amiga, él seguía enamorado de Wendy. Miró al exterior desde donde estaba y vio a la gente correr despavorida.

Jordan la observó preguntándose si ese susurro de un te amo y el suave roce que había sentido en sus labios hacía unos minutos había sido imaginación suya o había sido cierto. No se atrevía a preguntarla.

Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí- dijo Rosalie mirándole- después de recuperarte saldremos.

Jordan asintió. Rosalie se sentó apoyada en la pared. Jordan se incorporó un poco y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, necesitaba de su calor y ella no se quejó, era maravilloso sentirle tan cerca.

* * *

Hermione y Morgana habían perdido sus espadas y ahora estaban enfrentándose en un duelo encarnizado.

Un hechizo rozó el rostro de Morgana y la cuerda del parche se rompió. Este se desprendió y quedó al aire las cicatrices y el hueco.

¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi rostro, perra!- gritó Morgana- ¡_Crucius! ._

Hermione lo esquivó.

¡Eso no tiene comparación con lo que tú le hiciste a mis padres!- le gritó Hermione- ¡Además a mi madre también la sacaste el ojo!

¡Y cómo gritaba la zorra mientras lo hacía, la tendrías que haber oído, fue tan divertido!- rió Morgana enloquecida- ¡¿Sabias qué lo último que dijo tu madre antes de morir fue tu nombre?!- Hermione sintió que sus ojos se humedecían- ¡¿Sabias qué tu padre lucho patéticamente para protegerla y pidió clemencia por ella?! _¡Expelliarmus! _- la varita de Hermione fue a parar lejos de ella- ¡Pero yo no tuve clemencia, Granger¡Primero torturé a tu padre mientras tu madre lo presenciaba todo, luego cuando él estaba demasiado débil, torturé a tu madre y le saqué el ojo!- Hermione apretaba los puños con rabia y un fuerte viento se levantó a su alrededor, el cabello de ambas comenzó a moverse- ¡Tú padre fue el primero en morir¡Luego le tocó el turno a tu madre¡Ella lloraba y en su último aliento dijo: Te quiero, Hermione!

¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Hermione uniendo sus manos de las que salió una gran bola de energía que traspasó el cuerpo de la mortífaga.

El viento se apaciguó. Morgana miró hacía abajo y vio que tenía un agujero en el centro del estomago. Miró a Hermione, quiso decir algo pero lo único que salió de su boca fue sangre. Cayó al suelo muerta. Hermione miró al cielo y sonrió.

Yo también os quiero, mamá, papá.

* * *

Zaira jadeaba ya que Wendy le había hecho una herida en el rostro con _Alhena "la brillante" _que esa noche refulgía más que nunca. Las gotas de sangre resbalaban por la katana y terminaba en el suelo tiñéndolo de rojo y mezclándose con la sangre que había sido derramada por otras personas.

Wendy tenía sus ojos clavados en los de la licántropo que la miraba con el más intenso de los odios. Wendy nunca había visto una mirada tan furiosa.

La rubia ya había recuperado su arma y descansaba en su funda que estaba debajo de su axila, en el otro lado tenía la otra.

¿Lista para morir, perra?- le dijo Wendy con rabia.

La licántropo corrió hacía ella, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y llenos de ira, saltó sobre la chica. Wendy tiró a _i Alhena /i _al suelo y sacó las dos pistolas.

Apuntó al animal que estaba en el aire y disparó una vez con cada arma. Las dos balas dieron de lleno en el estomago del licántropo que dio un aullido de dolor y cayó al suelo pesadamente.

La rubia se acercó a ella y vio como el animal volvía a su forma humana. Se miraron a los ojos y vio que Zaira tenía los dientes llenos de sangre.

Te dije que no me ibas a matar como hiciste con Zelda- dijo Wendy. La mujer se agarró a su pierna- hasta siempre- la miró con odio e hizo que la soltara bruscamente- púdrete en el infierno.

Zaira le escupió a los pies y cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca más.

* * *

Alicia se apoyó en la pared. Se limpió la sangre de la brecha que tenía en la cabeza y vio como sus amigos se acercaban a ella. Una explosión cerca los hizo tirase al suelo y protegerse la cabeza con los brazos. Hubo otra explosión y otra.

Apareceos dentro de la iglesia- dijo Alicia- hasta que mengüen las explosiones.

Todos obedecieron. Ginny que estaba junto a Luna la cogió la mano y Dominic hizo lo mismo con Alison para luego desaparecer en el interior de la iglesia.

Aparecieron cerca de la entrada, había gente en el interior que se asustaron al verlos aparecer de ese modo. La gente se apartó de ellos y se fueron al otro lado de la iglesia donde estaba el párroco que Alicia alguna vez conoció.

Había unas 25 personas. Entre ellas niños, ancianos y adultos. Distinguió entre ellos a los Dursley y también se fijo en una familia que le resultaba familiar pero no sabía de que. Entonces el más pequeño de los niños y que tenía unos 11 años gritó emocionado mientras la miraba:

¡Es el ángel de los ojos tristes!-

Y entonces fue como si ese grito la hiciese recordar. Su mente volvió a cuando ella tenía 12 años, un día que robó comida junto a Wendy, ella se encontró a unos niños que habían perdido a su madre, ellos no paraban de decirle que era un ángel y no sé habían equivocado, también recordó como los había llevado a la casa más lujosa del pueblo en donde estaban y los habían dejado con un matrimonio que no podían tener hijos. Aún recordaba como el niño le dijo que ella siempre sería su ángel de los ojos tristes aunque ella se empeñara en negarlo, y también recordó como una niña del grupo de hermanos, que eran 4 en total contándola a ella, le regaló una pulsera que su madre le había hecho y que no se había quitado desde el mismo momento en el que la tuvo en su muñeca, y como le había pedido la niña, que siempre que tuviera miedo la besara, pensando que era a esos niños a los que besaba y su temor mitigaba.

El niño que había gritado se acercó corriendo a ella seguida de la niña que tendría unos 13 años y los otros dos niños que tendrían 15 y 12 años. El niño más pequeño se aferró a su cintura y ella le acarició el pelo con una sonrisa.

Los padres adoptivos de los pequeños también parecieron reconocerla y se acercaron a ella con una sonrisa.

Creímos que nunca te volveríamos a ver- dijo el niño.

Todos los días rezábamos por ti- dijo la mujer.

Gracias- dijo Alicia.

Aún llevas mi pulsera- dijo la niña viendo la pulsera en la muñeca de la pelirroja.

Nunca me la he quitado- dijo Alicia sonriendo- la he llevado siempre.

Lo sabía porque mi papá leyó el artículo en el que hablaban de tu vida- dijo la niña- pero me gusta verlo con mis propios ojos.

Me alegra veros a salvo- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa, la gente parecía algo más relajada al ver que no hacían daño a esa familia. La pelirroja dio un paso - No deben tener miedo. No pensamos hacerles daño.

La gente los reconoció cuando se fijaron más en ellos y se dieron cuenta de que eran los Elegidos, no estaban todos pero los reconocieron.

El corazón de Dudley volvió a sentir un dulce calor al ver a la novia de su primo. Vio como les explicaba a sus amigos quien era esa familia. Hablo algo de una pantalla de la vida y también algo sobre que los ayudó a encontrar unos padres, pero no podía entender del todo las palabras.

También se acercó el párroco, Alicia le sonrió de una manera dulce y el sacerdote la bendijo.

En seguida nos marcharemos- dijo Alicia a todo el mundo- sólo nos encargaremos un poco de nuestras heridas y esperaremos a que pase un poco estas explosiones, aún están cerca de la iglesia.

Esta es la casa de Dios y esta disponible para todo el mundo- dijo el sacerdote.

No tendría que estar disponibles para los que son como ellos- dijo de repente Vernon- por culpa de los que son como ellos estamos en esta situación.

Los chicos miraron al tío de Harry y le vieron aterrorizado. Todo el mundo lo miraba. Alicia se acercó a él y el hombre dio un paso atrás asustado. Cuando la pelirroja llegó hasta él, sus cortas piernas ya no lo sujetaron más y cayó al suelo.

Alicia se agachó frente a él pero no le miraba con asco, rabia y odio como Vernon esperaba después de lo que había dicho. Alicia le estaba sonriendo con dulzura y se dio cuenta que no podía haber nada malo en esa mirada de tristeza, sí, pero también de dulzura, pureza e inocencia.

Y fue en ese momento en el que recordó como su sobrino a pesar de lo mal que le habían tratado, los había ayudado cuando los había visto en medio de la batalla, y después de ver la mirada de esa chica se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado durante todos esos años al despreciar a los magos porque no todos eran malos.

Señor Dursley entiendo que este asustado pero pronto todo terminará- dijo Alicia con dulzura- ni Harry, ni ninguno de nosotros nos rendiremos hasta que no hayamos acabado con ellos. Y después todo volverá a ser como antes.

Vernon no pudo soportar más la presión, estaba aterrorizado, temía por su hijo, su mujer y su hermana. Lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y Alicia le abrazó. En cuanto los brazos rodearon al hombre, este se sintió mucho mejor, sintió una esperanza, eso es lo que siempre conseguía Alicia con su consuelo. Le soltó y la joven miró a Petunia que abrazaba a su marido y a Marge que estaba al otro lado de su hermano.

No pierdan la fe- dijo Alicia poniéndose en pie y miró a Dudley al que le puso un mano en el hombro y le miró a los ojos- no pierdan la esperanza.

Dudley se sintió vació cuando Alicia le dejó de tocar. La joven se alejó de ellos y se acercó a sus amigos que estaban sentados en los bancos de la iglesia curándose algunas heridas.

Alicia- dijo Draco acercándose a ella mientras pensaba en las palabras de Conor- te sangra la cabeza.

El rubio le entregó unos trapos que habían conseguido tras romper las ropas que estaban para llevar a la beneficencia. El cura se los había dado para que se curasen las heridas.

Esta ropa era para los niños- dijo Alicia.

Si no estáis en plenas condiciones para luchar- dijo el sacerdote- no va ha haber niños a quien dársela. Además hay más.

Alicia se sentó en un banco y se limpió la herida de la cabeza, miró a todos sus amigos para ver si estaban todos y se percató que aparte de Harry, también faltaba Neville.

Tenía pensado en utilizar ya la diadema pero antes de ir a por su destino quería a ver visto a todos sus amigos reunidos, a todos menos a Harry porque sabía que él estaría buscando a Voldemort.

¿Dónde está Neville¿Alguno lo ha visto?- dijo Alicia poniéndose en pie.

Ha muerto- dijo Luna con la voz quebrada al recordar a su novio.

Alicia cerró los ojos, tantas muertes, tanto dolor pero esa noche acabaría todo. Oyó como Ron soltaba una maldición y oyó algún sollozo.

Abrió los ojos y de entre sus ropas sacó la diadema de Anaxarete Carsma. Todos se pusieron en pie y la miraron. Hermione supo que había llegado el momento cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

El corazón de Draco se partió en mil pedazos al darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas ¿Por qué sino iba a traer la diadema de Anaxarete Carsma consigo? Apretó los puños con fuerza y metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Su mejor amiga tenía que sacrificarse.

¿Por qué has traído la diadema de Anaxarete Carsma? Está incompleta- dijo Alison.

Alicia no contestó, se quitó el colgante que Harry le regaló, lo sacó de la cadena y lo puso en el hueco donde tenía que estar, bajo la mirada de asombro de todos menos de Hermione y la propia Alicia.

Está completa- dijo Ron con una sonrisa llena de esperanza- tenemos que ir a por Sophi…

No la necesitamos- dijo Alicia.

Pero ella es…- dijo Dominic.

Ella no es la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma- le interrumpió Alicia y todos la miraron a los ojos que estaban brillantes por las lágrimas a las que no dejaba escapar. Les sonrió con cariño- ella no es…

Se le quebró la voz pero su sonrisa no menguó. Y todos comprendieron la realidad. Ella siempre fue la más inocente, la más pura y dulce de todos.

Y ella lo sabía, por eso se había despedido de todos. Pero no querían creerlo porque eso significaba que esa noche… no, no querían ni pensarlo.

Anoche recordé el sueño que tuve durante el verano- dijo Alicia- allí Voldemort me revelaba la verdad. Anaxarete Carsma fue un ángel y yo soy su heredera.

No- dijo Ron- no te lo voy a permitir. No te sacrificaras.

Si no lo hago Harry se auto destruirá- dijo Alicia- pretende concentrar toda su energía y todo su poder para acabar con Voldemort y eso no servirá de nada, sólo para que Harry muera. Y él no puede morir porque es el que debe decir el hechizo final que acabe con Voldemort y conmigo. Y todos vosotros tendréis que ayudarle.

Harry no te matará y nosotros tampoco le ayudaremos- dijo Wendy.

Tenéis que hacerlo, es vuestro deber- dijo Alicia- y porque me queréis lo haréis.

Porque te queremos no vamos ha hacerlo- dijo J.J.

El amor es el poder del que Voldemort carece y el poder que Harry tiene y del que habla la primera profecía- dijo Alicia- nosotros también tenemos ese poder. Nunca comprendimos como podían decir que el amor nos salvaría en esta guerra pero ahora si lo comprendo. Porque os amo con toda mi alma me sacrificaré por vosotros y porque me queréis y queréis a Harry, vais a acabar conmigo porque si no lo hacéis Harry se auto destruirá y me condenaréis a vivir en un mundo de oscuridad- una lágrima recorrió su mejilla- y tarde o temprano terminaría muriendo porque el ser más puro no puede sobrevivir en un mundo de oscuridad, mi muerte sería lenta, la oscuridad absorbería poco a poco la luz de mi cuerpo y moriría sufriendo. Y sé que no me condenaréis ha hacerlo y a vivir sin Harry. Porque me queréis- sonrió- tanto como os quiero yo.

El amor siempre había sido un poder aunque ninguno nunca estuviese convencido de ello, ahora todos lo comprendían y Alicia más que ninguno.

El amor de Harry hacía ella había hecho que quedase embarazada y ahora por eso volvía a tener el suficiente poder para acabar con Voldemort con su sacrificio. El amor que ella sentía por Harry y el amor que su hijo, aún no nacido, sentía por su padre, iba ha hacer que se sacrificasen por él y por toda la gente. Gracias al amor que sus amigos sentían por Harry, no iban ha dejar que este se auto destruyese en vano y gracias al amor que sentían por Alicia, no iban ha dejar que ella muriese de forma lenta y dolorosa aunque eso significase que la tenían que matar.

Todos lo comprendían pero ninguno quería pensar en lo que eso conllevaba, tendrían que ayudar a Harry a matarla, y algunos no estaban dispuestos a aceptarlo. Alicia los miró a todos.

¡NO!- gritó Ron que intentó detenerla.

Pero no pudo porque la chica se puso la diadema y una luz blanca la rodeó por completo. Toda la gente miró para otro lado porque esa luz era cegadora y cuando la luz desapareció todos miraron a Alicia.

Imponía tanto respeto, poder y fuerza pero a la vez tanta paz, tranquilidad y dulzura. Su aspecto era increíblemente hermoso y… angelical.

Alicia… - dijo Ron dejando escapar una lágrima.

Necesito vuestra palabra de que ayudaréis a Harry a matarme, mis queridos amigos- dijo Alicia mirando a sus protectores.

Hermione dio un paso al frente y se arrodilló mostrándole sus respetos. No paraba de llorar pero era su deber y ella era su protegida y se lo estaba pidiendo.

Tienes mi palabra, ángel- dijo Hermione y Alicia sonrió.

Dominic miró a Alison que lloraba en silencio. Soltó la mano de la joven, dio un paso al frente y se arrodilló. Le siguió J.J y después Draco.

Ahora comprendo las palabras de Conor- dijo el rubio mirándola- por eso te has despedido de todos nosotros- se arrodilló- no es justo.

Wendy miró a su novio mientras lloraba, luego miró a su amiga a los ojos. Los vio llenos de tristeza tal y como vio en su visión y a pesar de que no quería que Alicia muriese, se arrodilló y le dio su palabra de que la ayudaría. Ginny también se arrodilló pero Ron no se movía y miraba a su hermana melliza.

Ron, si no lo hacéis, Harry se auto destruirá- dijo Alicia- y yo terminaré muriendo, hermano. Nos perderás a los dos y tú quieres demasiado a Harry como para dejarlo cometer esa locura.

A ti también te quiero- dijo Ron.

Lo sé y eso no va a cambiar nunca- dijo Alicia.

Me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo- dijo Ron- que no nos volveríamos a separar como cuando éramos niños. Hemos vivido mucho tiempo separados y no quiero volver a separarme de ti, ahora.

Puede que no me veas, mi niño- dijo Alicia con la voz tomada- pero siempre estaré a tu lado, en cada momento. Nunca te dejaré sólo.

Ron la miró unos segundos a los ojos, dio un paso y se arrodilló. Luna, Alison y la gente observaban a Alicia desde detrás de sus amigos que seguían arrodillados.

Tienes mi palabra, hermoso ángel- dijo Ron llorando.

Gracias- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa- mis protectores, mis amigos, mis hermanos.

El cura se acercó a Alicia y se puso frente a ella con una sonrisa.

Dios te envió para ayudarnos- dijo el sacerdote- en cuanto te vi supe que te había enviado, eres un ángel- Alicia sonrió con ternura al hombre y este la bendijo- ves a por tu destino, hija.

* * *

Harry cayó al suelo cuando uno de los hechizos de Voldemort impactó en su hombro, en la herida que Cuper le había hecho en su enfrentamiento. Esta se abrió un poco más y la sangre salió con más abundancia. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y se llevó la mano al hombro.

Definitivamente, Voldermort ahora era mucho más poderoso pero Harry también lo era. Seguía en el suelo cuando sintió que Voldemort se acercaba, le daba la espalda, escuchó como extraía a _Saiph __"la espada" _de su funda. Harry se llevó la mano hasta la empuñadura de _"Mirzam"._

Se dio la vuelta, el rugido de un león se escuchó cuando desenfundó su arma y esta chocó con _Saiph _que había estado apunto de atravesar a su enemigo.

Se miraron a los ojos, apretando los dientes mientras hacían fuerza con sus armas que aún seguían unidas por el acero. Con la mano libre, Harry hizo aparecer una bola de energía que lanzó contra Voldemort que salió volando unos metros. Harry se puso en pie, le dolía la pierna, se limpió la sangre que le resbalaba por la boca.

Voldemort estaba de pie frente a él, ambos se soltaron las capas para agilizar sus movimientos. Se miraban a los ojos, Harry tenía el suéter agujereado y roto y dejaba parte de su cuerpo al descubierto. Se podían ver sus músculos tensos por la rabia, por los rotos de la ropa se podían ver las heridas que marcaban todo su cuerpo en menor o mayor grado de gravedad pero Voldemort no estaba mucho mejor. Tenía una herida en la espalda y otra en el brazo, otras adornaban su rostro y su cuerpo en menor grado de gravedad.

Nagini y Sasa seguían con su lucha encarnizada pero Sasa llevaba una clara ventaja.

Has crecido, Harry- dijo Voldemort al ver la parte del cuerpo que se revelaba entre la ropa- ya no eres ese niño enclenque que me arrebató la piedra filosofal. Eres un hombre.

Algo que tu ya no eres y hace mucho que lo dejaste de ser- dijo Harry- ¿Tú sabes lo que hace hombre al hombre?- Harry no esperó respuesta- no es como nacemos o como nos criamos, son las decisiones que tomamos. No importa como empecemos las cosas sino como las terminemos.

Y para que ser un hombre si puedes ser un Dios- dijo Voldemort- yo soy un Dios, Harry.

Tú no eres ningún Dios, Voldemort- dijo una voz. Harry y Voldemort miraron de donde provenía la voz y vieron a los Elementaris y a la Madre Naturaleza, Esta última era quien había hablado- eres un demonio tal y como lo fue Alasdair Hoffman y todos tus antepasados.

Os habéis dado cuenta- dijo Voldemort. No parecía preocupado.

Alicia nos ha dado algunas pruebas- dijo Ignis- ya sabemos que nos engañaste pero está noche será tú fin.

¿Tan seguros estáis?- dijo Voldemort- ahora soy más poderoso, no os necesito. Ganaré esta guerra y mataré a todo el que se oponga a mí.

Harry observaba en silencio, con un sentimiento de orgullo latente en él. Alicia había conseguido abrir los ojos de Los Elementaris y de La Madre Natura, no sabía como lo había conseguido pero lo importante es que ahora estaba de su lado.

Los cinco miraron a Harry y este los miró uno a uno.

No estás sólo, Harry- dijo Aqua- tú tienes un poder que él no tiene y que nunca tendrá.

El amor- dijo Harry.

Sí, el amor- dijo Terra sonriendo.

¡Amor!- rió Voldemort- ¿Es que me vas a matar a besos, Harry?

Eres estúpido por despreciar ese sentimiento- dijo Ventus- y por ello esta noche morirás. La heredera de Anaxarete Carsma esta viva y su sacrificio, además del poder de Harry, te matarán.

Harry cerró los ojos, _"Si ellos supiesen que no tenían la piedra de la esperanza"_ pensó Harry frustrado. Abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa de sus nuevos aliados.

No pierdas aún la esperanza- dijo La Madre Natura- lucha hasta el final. Nosotros seguiremos ayudando a los que lo necesiten.

Y ante todo, no olvides el amor que sientes por Alicia y la gente que amas- dijo Ignis- porque ese amor es el poder más fuerte que tienes.

Los cincos desaparecieron. Harry y Voldemort se miraron a los ojos. Y Harry supo que ellos tenían razón, no tenía que perder la esperanza. Sus ojos tenían el color de ese sentimiento y el tatuaje que llevaba en la espada significaba Esperanza.

Se tocó el tatuaje del pecho y pensó en Alicia, en su ángel pelirrojo. El tatuaje que ella tenía en la arte baja de la espada significaba amor y ese era el poder que él tenía y que debía utilizar para vencer a Voldemort.

Ahora Harry comprendía lo que Dumbledore siempre le había querido decirle. El amor es un poder, el mayor poder que existía en el mundo porque él iba a sacrificarse para que todos sus amigos y sobretodo Alicia tuviese un mundo seguro donde vivir. El amor que sentía por ellos iba ha hacer que se sacrificase. Definitivamente, el amor que sentía por la gente que amaba era su mayor poder.

Acabaré con él por ti, mi ángel pelirrojo- susurró Harry.

Sirius y Remus estaban cerca de ellos, miraron a Harry que murmuraba algo que ellos no oyeron. Luego oyeron un grito de rabia y los dos merodeadores miraron a Voldemort al igual que Harry. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír.

Nagini y Sasa habían seguido luchando. Las dos serpientes se atacaban la una a la otra y entonces Sasa había agarrado a Nagini, la había atrapado entre sus dientes y la había matado.

Harry sabía que la rabia de Voldemort ahora aumentaría pues Nagini era lo único que le importaba un poco a su enemigo. Pero ya no le preocupaba la furia del Señor Oscuro porque ahora que había comprendido que el amor era su mayor poder, no se sentía sólo, el amor de toda la gente que quería, le acompañaba.

Voldemort alzó el vuelo, pensaba atacarlo desde arriba. Harry lo miró sabiendo que había llegado el momento y empezó a concentrar toda su energía y todo su poder.

Voldemort extendió el brazo en dirección a donde estaba Harry. En la mano del señor Tenebroso se formó una bola de energía negra que aumentaba de tamaño.

Un fuerte viento había comenzado a levantarse alrededor de Harry. La gente a su alrededor dejó de luchar y centraron su mirada en él y en el señor Tenebroso.

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, todos podían sentir el gran poder que el muchacho tenía. El viento había comenzado a romper sus ropas, la camisa se terminó de romper y todos pudieron ver su tatuaje donde ponía Esperanza. Y un poco de ese sentimiento nació en sus corazones. Sus músculos estaban tensos y en su rostro se veía la concentración del chico.

El asfalto comenzó a agrietarse. Y en las manos de Harry comenzó a aparecer una bola de energía blanca que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.

¡HARRY!- gritó Sirius sujetándose en Remus- ¡TIENE QUE HABER OTRA FORMA!

No la hay- dijo Harry abriendo los ojos y mirando a Voldemort que ya estaba dispuesto a lazarle su bola de energía. Pero Harry aún no estaba preparado, aún no había concentrado todo su poder y su energía. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

¡MUERE HARRY POTTER!- gritó Voldemort.

Lanzó la bola de energía pero esta fue interceptada por una bola de energía blanca. Ambas explotaron en el aire y toda la gente tuvo que taparse con los brazos para protegerse.

Ya todo el mundo había dejado de luchar y miraron al cielo. Harry se había desconcentrado y la energía que estaba concentrado se había extinguido.

Harry también miró al cielo. Frente a Voldemort a unos 10 metros, había una mujer. Era muy blanca de piel, estaba descalza y llevaba un vestido blanco, largo hasta los pies, de mangas anchas, con un poco de escote y con algunos ribetes dorados.

De su espalda salían dos inmensas alas que estaban formadas por blancas plumas, tan blancas que a su lado la nieve parecería gris.

Su blanca piel, su blanco vestido y sus blancas plumas hacían un fuerte contraste con el cabello pelirrojo que caía en cascada por su espalda y le llegaba hasta la cintura. El cabello se movía por la suave brisa.

Estaba exenta de maquillaje lo que la hacía ver extremadamente hermosa y todos pudieron apreciarlo aunque volaba muy alto y era de noche. Un aura dorada la rodeaba haciéndola ver más impresionante y todas las heridas sufridas durante la batalla habían desaparecido. Del cinto de su vestido colgaba su espada, una daga y su varita. Y en su cabeza llevaba una fina diadema de oro blanco con una esmeralda en forma de lágrima en el centro.

Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, no necesitaba verla de cerca para reconocerla pues en cuanto la había visto la congoja se había instalado en su corazón. Porque ese ángel que volaba en el cielo era su Alicia. Pero no quería creerlo, deseaba que todo eso fuese una horrible pesadilla.

Ahora comprendía algunas cosas de la visión de Wendy, las alas de plumas blancas que había visto eran las alas de Alicia. Y ella era la luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Las cámaras de televisión grababan la aparición del ángel, algunas personas se santiguaban y daban gracias a Dios por haberles enviado esa ayuda.

Alicia comenzó ha hablar pero nadie era capaz de entender lo que decía pues estaban demasiado lejos.

Ha llegado tu final Voldemort- dijo Alicia- hoy Harry acabará contigo y yo le ayudaré con mi sacrificio.

Él no te matará- dijo Voldemort- te ama demasiado.

Lo hará- dijo Alicia- porque ese es su deber.

¿No temes la muerte?- dijo Voldemort.

Mucho- dijo Alicia- pero aún así me sacrificaré.

Alan te violó, la inocencia desapareció de tus ojos- dijo Voldemort- ¿Cómo es posible que haya vuelto? Habías dejado de tener el suficiente poder para matarme con tu sacrificio.

Harry me dio el regalo más hermoso- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza y tocándose el vientre.

Voldemort abrió los ojos de par en par al saber lo que eso quería decir.

Juntos lo hemos decidido, mi bebé y yo- dijo Alicia- no dejaremos que Harry se auto destruya- llevó su mano a la empuñadura de _Alphecca _- es tu fin Voldemort.

¡Ahhh!- gritó Voldemort lleno de rabia y odio.

Hizo salir un rayo negro de su varita que Alicia esquivó. La chica extrajo a _Alphecca_, voló hacía Voldemort y este hizo lo mismo. Llegaron el uno frente al otro y las espadas chocaron en el aire.

Se apartó él uno del otro y se miraron a los ojos. Voldemort la atacó y Alicia interpuso a _Alphecca. _

Entre ambos comenzó un combate épico que pasaría a la historia. No tenían tregua él uno con el otro pero Alicia tenía ventaja pues sus heridas estaban curadas en cambio, Voldemort estaba cansado por la lucha que había tenido contra Harry.

El Señor Tenebroso le lanzó una bola de energía a Alicia que dio de lleno en su estomago. La chica cayó en picado al suelo pero antes de estrellarse contra el mismo pudo frenar y remontar el vuelo.

Respiraban aceleradamente, el sudor y la sangre recorrían sus cuerpos. Pero mientras Alicia tan sólo tenía heridas superficiales, Voldemort tenía heridas bastante graves sobretodo una de un brazo y otra en la espalda.

Las miradas de ambos estaban clavadas en la del otro. Los extraños del ángel estaban llenos de decisión y tranquilidad pero los rojos del demonio estaban llenos de odio y miedo, porque por primera vez desde que volvió comenzó a temer por su vida y su destino.

Ha llegado el momento de que pagues por tus pecados y por el sufrimiento causado durante estos años, Lord Voldemort- dijo Alicia- tú único pago puede ser la muerte.

¡NO MORIRÉ!- gritó Voldemort desesperado- ¡EL GRAN LORD VOLDEMORT NO PUEDE MORIR¡TE MATARÉ Y ASÍ CONSEGUIRÉ LA INMORTALIDAD!

Ríndete Voldemort- dijo Alicia con tranquilidad pues los gritos de ese hombre no la alteraban.

¡NUNCA!- gritó Voldemort.

Tu lo has querido- dijo Alicia- hasta siempre, Tom.

Alicia formó una bola de energía y se la lanzó a Voldemort que comenzó a caer en picado hasta que terminó en el suelo.

Se levantó polvo y Alicia aterrizó entre la polvareda quedando oculta. Cuando el polvo se disipo vieron a Alicia y el cuerpo de Voldemort en el suelo.

El señor Tenebroso intentaba ponerse de pie pero no podía, la sangre recorría todo su cuerpo. La gente comenzaba a arremolinarse entorno a ellos, los que habían estado ocultándose en la iglesia y en otros lugares salieron entre ellos los españoles que ayudaban a Roberto a caminar.

Harry miraba a Alicia que estaba frente a él a escasos diez metros. Voldemort estaba entre medias de ellos, a los pies de Alicia y esta no dejaba de mirar a su enemigo.

Ron y los demás se pusieron cerca de donde estaba Harry. Wendy miró a Voldemort y a Harry uno enfrente del otro, tal y como en su visión. Y todos ellos junto a Voldemort se encontraban en el centro de un gran círculo de gente.

* * *

Cristine se encontraba en la cama de una de las casas donde los mendimagos habían improvisado un hospital. Eric estaba a su lado y la bebé estaba en los brazos de su madre. Ambos estaban extrañados porque no escuchaban los gritos de la batalla.

¿Ha acabado la batalla?- preguntó Cristine mientras veía a la señora Pomfrey y Penélope (que se había empeñado en ayudar a pesar de su embarazo) iban de un lado a otro acompañada de alumnos de Hogwarts y de mendimagos.

No lo sé- dijo Eric mirando por la ventana- desde aquí no se puede ver nada.

Mira Alicia esta en la televisión- dijo Jessica.

Eric y Cristine miraron a la pantalla de la televisión que había en la habitación. Sophi y Gabrielle la miraban junto a su amiga y Penélope, la señora Pomfrey y Madame Pince se detuvieron a mirar también al igual que los alumnos de Hogwarts que estaban en esa habitación.

Sube el volumen- dijo Eric y Jessica obedeció.

La aparición del ángel ha hecho que en nuestros corazones haya nacido una esperanza- decía el reportero.

Todos vieron como el polvo se disipaba y soltaron una exclamación al ver el aspecto de Alicia.

Cristine, lleva en su cabeza la diadema de Anaxarete Carsma- dijo Eric.

Es su heredera- dijo la mujer sorprendida y Penélope los miró con congoja comprendiendo lo que eso significaba- Harry… Harry tiene que matarla.

* * *

¡Os necesito mis protectores!- gritó Alicia- ¡Ayudadme a acabar con la oscuridad, sola no puedo, os necesito!

Ron y los otros formaron una hilera dejando a Harry donde estaba, escaso medio metro los separaba los unos de los otros. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer pues Alicia se lo había dicho antes de ir a buscar a Voldemort. Harry era el único que no lo sabía.

Todos menos Harry levantaron sus espadas y las pusieron frente a sus rostros, con los brazos estirados y agarradas con ambas manos. Las armas temblaban en sus manos y se podían ver reflejados en el acero, la mayoría de ellos estaban llorando y los que no pronto lo harían.

¡Harry haz lo mismo que los demás por favor!- gritó Alicia.

Harry negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones.

¡Por favor!- le pidió Alicia mirándole a los ojos.

Harry le devolvió la mirada y después de unos segundos con manos temblorosas se puso igual que sus amigos.

Gracias- susurró Alicia- _Para que haya Paz _-tras esa última palabra Hermione sintió sobre el tatuaje que tenía tras la oreja y que significaba paz, un intenso calor y se iluminó-_ y Felicidad en el mundo _- a Ginny le pasó lo mismo cuando oyó la palabra Felicidad, el tatuaje de su tobillo se iluminó-_ nunca hay que perder la Esperanza _- todo el mundo vio como el tatuaje que Harry tenía en la espalda brillaba y se iluminaba- _y tener Fe en que un día ganaremos a la oscuridad. _- Dominic vio como el tatuaje de su muñeca se iluminaba-_ Porque un día habrá Libertad_- Ron sintió un gratificante calor en su pierna-_ porque un día se hará Justicia - _Wendy abrió los ojos al sentir como el tatuaje de su antebrazo se calentaba y vio que se había iluminado tal y como había visto en su visión_- pero solo si la Lealtad _- J.J suspiró con tristeza al sentir como el tatuaje de su nuca se calentaba- _y los lazos de Amistad no se rompen_-Draco miró a Alicia cuando sintió el tatuaje del brazo se calentaba- _y el Amor no se marchita en nuestros corazones._

Alicia también sintió como su tatuaje se calentaba y se iluminó bajo su vestido. Voldemort se había conseguido poner en pie, dándole la espalda a Alicia y cuando esta terminó de recitar las palabras que una vez Anaxarete Carsma dijo, una débil cadena de luz salió de sus manos y se enroscó en el cuello de Voldemort inmovilizándolo.

¡Repetid conmigo mis amigos!- gritó Alicia.

Los ocho chicos comenzaron a decir las palabras con voz temblorosa. Las repetían una y otra vez y la cadena de luz que conectaba a Voldemort con Alicia se hacía cada vez más resistente.

¡No dejéis de repetirlo!- gritó Alicia mientras Voldemort intentaba huir desesperado- ¡Ahora mis antepasadas ayudadme¡Te invoco Anaxarete Carsma!

A la derecha de Voldemort apareció una especie de espectro, igual a los que Harry vio en cuarto en el cementerio. Era una mujer muy hermosa con alas de ángel.

Aquí estoy mi pequeña- dijo Anaxarete Carsma- todo va a terminar- miró a Voldemort- ¡Os necesito mis protectores, el momento a llegado¡Aqua!- la mujer de cabellos azules se puso junto a Ginny y la pelirroja pudo ver su mismo tatuaje en la piel de la Elementari. Esta lloraba mientras ponía ambas manos sobre las de Ginny- ¡No llores amiga por haberte dejado engañar por él, al fin y al cabo las serpientes tienen la lengua muy larga¡Ignis! – El nombrado se puso junto a Ron y cogió la espada de este con ambas manos- ¡Ventus!- la mujer se adelantó y se puso junto a Wendy- ¡Terra!- el último de los Elementaris se puso junto a Draco- ¡Mater Natura, amiga mía!- la mujer de ojos negros se puso junto a Hermione y como sus amigos ayudó a la castaña a sujetar la espada- ¡Y por último, mis dos guerreros, mis dos amigos¡Te invoco Hort!- un especto de un apuesto hombre apareció junto a J.J- ¡Cain!- otro espectro apareció junto a Harry- ¡Y ahora decid las mismas palabras que repiten vuestros herederos!

Todos ellos junto a Anaxarete Carsma comenzaron a repetir las palabras una y otra vez y unas cadenas igual a las que habían aparecido en las manos de Alicia, aparecieron en las de su antepasada y se enrollaron alrededor de la muñeca derecha de Voldemort que para ese entonces ya no podía disimular su miedo.

¡Galatea Mempre yo te invoco!- gritó Alicia.

Otra mujer, también muy hermosa y con alas apareció a la izquierda de Voldemort. El espectro de Galatea también invocó a sus protectores que se pusieron junto a cada uno de los chicos exceptuando a Dominic. Cuando Galatea invocó a Merlín este apareció junto a Harry. El moreno esperaba ver un anciano pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a un apuesto joven.

Todos comenzaron a repetir las palabras una y otra vez y las cadenas que salieron de las manos de Galatea se enroscaron a la otra muñeca de Voldemort.

¡Rowena Ravenclaw, ayúdame!- pidió Alicia.

El espectro de Rowena apareció junto al de Anaxarete Carsma y también de su espalda salían dos alas.

¡Aquí estoy, cariño!- dijo Rowena- ¡Os necesito a todos, mis protectores¡Helga!- a medida que iba diciendo los nombres, el espectro de estos aparecía junto a su heredero- ¡Jenna¡Jake¡Zelda¡Simon¡Abigail¡Rubens¡Godric!

Estos siguieron los pasos de los otros invocados y repitieron las palabras. Unas cadenas de luz salieron de las manos de Rowena y se enrollaron al pie derecho de Voldemort.

¡Mamá, ven y ayúdame!- pidió Alicia con los ojos humedecidos, esta invocación iba a ser la más dolorosa para todos pero a la vez las más hermosa porque volverían a ver a sus seres queridos- ¡Te necesito más que nunca mamá!

El espectro de la señora Weasley apareció junto al de Galatea, de su espalda salían dos alas. La congoja de todos creció al verla. La mujer miró a su hija y sonrió con orgullo.

¡Mis protectores os necesito!- dijo la señora Weasley con los ojos humedecidos, le dolía que su hija se tuviese que sacrificar pero ella había tomado la decisión- ¡Rachel!- la nombrada salió de entre la multitud, su tatuaje quedaba al descubierto. Llorando se acercó a su hijo y agarró con fuerza la espada- ¡Jane!- el espectro de la señora Granger apareció junto a Hermione y los ojos de la castaña se abnegaron en lágrimas mientras veía como su madre la sonreía con ternura- ¡James!- el espectro apareció tras Harry que vio como se reflejaba en la hoja de su espada. James le sonrió con tristeza y le rodeó con sus brazos hasta alcanzar la espada- ¡Eric!- el hombre había visto como le llamaban y apareció en el campo de batalla y ayudó a su hijo- ¡Cristine!- la mujer hizo lo mismo que su futuro marido, tenía que ayuda y no le importó estar débil por acabar de dar a luz- ¡Arthur!

¡No puedo Molly, ella es mi bebé, no puedo ayudar a matar a mi propia hija!- dijo el señor Weasley llorando.

¡Debes hacerlo, mi amor!- gritó la señora Weasley.

¡Yo no te guardaré rencor!- gritó Alicia- ¡A ninguno os guardaré rencor, es vuestro deber¡Hazlo papá por favor!

El señor Weasley se acercó llorando a Ron y Ginny y se agarró a ambas espadas, cada una con una mano.

¡Gracias!- dijo la señora Weasley- ¡Y por último Lucius!

Para sorpresa de todos, el espectro de Lucius Malfoy apareció junto a Draco y agarró el arma con ambas manos. Todos comenzaron a decir las palabras y las cadenas se enrollaron alrededor del tobillo de Voldemort.

¡Y también os invoco a vosotras, mis antepasadas de las que no conozco vuestro nombre, entregadme vuestro poder desde donde estéis!- dijo Alicia- ¡Hoy acabaremos finalmente con la oscuridad!

* * *

Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Draco.

Soy uno de los protectores de Molly- dijo el hombre mirándole- hijo, en mi vida cometí mucho errores pero esta noche pagaré todas mis deudas.

Draco, tu padre encontró la luz que ilumina el camino correcto- dijo Rubens.

Ahora acabaremos con la oscuridad- dijo Terra.

Draco miró a Alicia.

Me dio su amistad sin pedirme nada a cambio- dijo Draco llorando- ¿Y ahora tengo que ayudar a matarla?

Sé que es duro pero debes hacerlo- dijo Rubens- ahora a cambio de su amistad te esta pidiendo que la ayudes.

* * *

Mamá pero tu eres muggle- dijo Hermione llorando, deseaba tanto dar un abrazo a su madre.

Tras morir descubrí que mi madre era bruja pero en mi no se desarrollo la magia- dijo la señora Granger- Aunque eso no significa que no resida en mí.

Te he extrañado, a ti y a papá- dijo Hermione.

Y nosotros a ti pero estamos tan orgullosos- dijo la mujer.

Hermione miró a Alicia con pesar y Helga se dio cuenta de su mirada.

Sabes que tienes que hacerlo Hermione- dijo Helga.

Lo sé pero eso no lo hace más fácil- dijo la chica.

* * *

Mamá, no deberías estar aquí en tu estado- dijo Wendy.

Cariño ya he tenido al bebé- dijo Cristine, Wendy ni se había fijado bien en su madre, estaban pasando demasiadas cosas- es una niña y la he dejado con Madame Pomfrey, he tenido que venir porque me necesitabais.

Mamá, es mi hermana- dijo Wendy llorando- Alicia y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas. No puedo perderla.

Ella lo quiere así- dijo Zelda- y es nuestro deber.

* * *

Es una niña- dijo Eric- tienes una hermana.

He tenido una hermana- dijo J.J con angustia- pero voy a perder a otra.

Lo siento hijo- dijo Eric- yo también quiero a Alicia pero…

¿Qué lealtad es esta en la que los amigos se matan?- dijo J.J.

La lealtad que ella te pide- dijo Simon- ella te esta pidiendo que ayudes a matarla y tú debes ser leal y obedecer a tu protegida.

* * *

Me alegro de verte mi niño- dijo Abigail.

Abuela, te extraño- dijo Dominic.

Y yo a ti- dijo Abigail sonriendo con tristeza.

Dominic miró a Alicia. El sudor recorría el rostro de la pelirroja que hacía fuerza para mantener las cadenas de luz que se hacían cada vez más resistentes ya que todos seguían repitiendo las palabras.

Me ayudó cuando moriste- dijo el chico- me apoyó. No puedo matarla.

Pero debes hacerlo, hijo aunque nos duela- dijo Rachel.

Tu madre tiene razón- dijo Abigail.

* * *

No quiero que muera- dijo Ginny llorando- no puedo perder a otro miembro de mi familia.

Tienes que hacerlo, mi niña- dijo Jenna.

Pero es nuestra hermana- dijo Ron- ella va a morir.

Pues no hagas que su muerte sea en vano- dijo Jake- vamos muchachos repetid las palabras.

Voy a perder a otro de mis hijos- dijo el señor Weasley- ningún padre tendría que pasar por esto.

Tiene razón- dijo Ignis- pero la vida nos pone estos obstáculos.

* * *

Papá- dijo Harry- no puedo hacerlo. No puedo matarla es la mujer que amo.

Lo sé mi muchacho- dijo James- pero debes hacerlo.

Tu padre tiene razón- dijo Cain.

Tiene que haber otra manera- dijo Harry. 

No la hay- dijo Merlín.

Si somos sus protectores ¿Por qué tenemos que matarla? Deberíamos protegerla- dijo Harry.

Y lo habéis hecho para que llegase viva a este momento- dijo Godric.

Al oír lo que decía Godric un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

**FLASH BACK **

Se que me estás mintiendo- dijo Harry- te conozco- se acercó a ella y la fue a dar un beso pero Alicia apartó la cara. Harry cerró los ojos- ¿Crees que yo quiero matarla¿Crees que es agradable para mí tener que matar a una niña inocente?

Yo no podré hacerlo- dijo Alicia y Harry abrió los ojos y la miró, vio que tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas- yo no podré ayudarte a matarla como dice en ese escrito. Se que soy uno de sus protectores pero no puedo matarla. Piénsalo es una contradicción que tengamos que matarla llamándonos sus protectores.

Somos sus protectores, la hemos salvado en todo momento- dijo Harry- para que llegase viva al momento de su sacrificio.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

El mismo le dijo una vez esas palabras a Alicia pero cuando las dijo nunca pensó que sería a ella a quien tendría que matar.

Alicia miró a Harry y este le devolvió la mirada. Ahora comprendía tantas cosas, había estado tan ciego, no se había querido dar cuenta pero en el fondo de su corazón siempre supo la verdad por eso la protegía, por eso la cuidaba incluso cuando estuvieron separados por el filtro de amor que Butler le dio.

¡Ha llegado el momento mi amor!- dijo Alicia- ¡Saca la varita y di el hechizo final!

¡No!- gritó Voldemort alterado- ¡No puedes matarla, la amas demasiado Harry!

¡No le hagas caso, Harry sabes cual es tu deber!- gritó Alicia- ¡Di el hechizo!

Hazla caso Harry- dijo Godric- tienes que hacerlo.

No puedo, no puedo- dijo Harry con la voz quebrada y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas- la amo demasiado.

¡Harry tienes que hacerlo!- dijo Alicia- ¡Hazlo mi amor, yo no te guardaré rencor!

¡Por favor no me hagas esto!- gritó Harry- ¡Te quiero demasiado!

¡Y yo a ti, mi amor!- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza y con los ojos humedecidos- ¡Y lo seguiré haciendo aunque muera!

Los aliados de Voldemort habían comenzado a huir al ver cerca el final de su señor que veía como todo su mundo, todo lo que había planeado se iba al traste.

¡No es cierto, Harry¡Si la matas, te guardará rencor, te odiará eternamente!- gritó Voldemort en un acto de desesperación.

¡No, te odiaré si me obligas a vivir en un mundo de oscuridad!- gritó Alicia muy seria. No era cierto, ella nunca podría odiarle pero sabía que Harry no era capaz de hacerlo y tal vez con esas palabras se decidiese- ¡¿Quieres que te odie?!

No- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

¡¿QUIERES QUE TE ODIE?!- gritó Alicia.

¡NO!- gritó Harry mirando a los ojos.

¡Pues di el hechizo!- dijo Alicia.

Harry lentamente soltó la espada con una mano y sacó la varita de entre sus ropas. Voldemort al verle, empezó a gritarle cosas para que cambiara de opinión.

Harry apuntó a Voldemort mientras veía a Alicia asomada desde un lado del Señor Tenebroso. La mano le temblaba incontrolablemente.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y cerró los ojos. Se sentía incapaz de hacerlo ¿Cómo iba a matar al amor de su vida? Oía a Voldemort gritarle cosas para que cambiara de opinión y quería hacerle caso pero sabía que si lo hacía, Alicia estaría decepcionada y ya la había decepcionado demasiado todo ese último año juntos pero si hacía caso a Voldemort y no la mataba, ella seguiría viva aunque por poco tiempo porque Voldemort la mataría para hacerse invencible. Pero aún sabiendo eso era incapaz de matarla.

Oía a todos sus antepasados menos a su padre pidiéndole que no hiciese caso a Voldemort, oía a sus amigos repitiendo las palabras con las voces quebradas una y otra vez junto a sus antepasados pero ellos no iban a cargar con el peso con el que Harry cargaría porque ellos no iban a matarla, ellos sólo hacían resistentes las cadenas que Alicia sujetaba. También podía sentir la mirada penetrante y cálida de su novia sobre él.

Odiaba ser el niño de la profecía, odiaba cargar con ese destino, con esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros ¿Por qué le había tenido que tocar a él ser víctima o asesino¿Por qué le había tocado a Alicia ser víctima?

James observaba a su hijo con tristeza, veía el dolor en su rostro y lo vio en sus ojos cuando los abrió y miró el reflejo que le devolvía el acero de su espada. Ambos se miraron a través del reflejo, Harry negó con la cabeza y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

James le comprendía, Alicia era para Harry lo que Lily era para él y claro que lo entendía. Él nunca hubiese sido capaz de matar a Lily.

Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a sus dos mejores amigos. Sirius y Remus le devolvieron la mirada llena de tristeza y aún siendo James tan sólo un espectro, los otros dos Merodeadores se dieron cuenta del abatimiento de su amigo pues sabían que para James era tan duro como para Harry porque el líder de los Merodeadores no quería ver a su hijo desconsolado.

James volvió a mirar el acero de la espada que sujetaba su hijo y vio a este reflejado en él. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. James se acercó a su oído y le susurró para que sólo él lo escuchase. Le susurró unas palabras que hicieron que Harry se decidiese y que le dieron la suficiente valentía para hacerlo.

Los Merodeadores se cuidan los unos a los otros, Harry. Y también cuidan a las novias de los otros Merodeadores- James aunque era un espectro sentía como su hijo se convulsionaba por estar aguantando el llanto- Y tu eres un Merodeador, mi pequeño. Así que no temas por Alicia, yo cuidaré de ella hasta que os reencontréis, hijo. Solo vosotros dos podéis acabar con la oscuridad. Haz que se sienta orgullosa, haz que nos sintamos todos orgullosos.

Gracias papá- susurró Harry abriendo los ojos y viendo la sonrisa de su padre, esa sonrisa que siempre soñó ver dirigida a él. Alicia sonrió al ver decisión y amor en los ojos de su novio cuando los dirigió a ella.- _¡Fatum perpetum!_

El rayo plateado surcó el aire bajo la mirada de todas las personas, de los reporteros especiales que grababan en sus cámaras para que todo el mundo pudiese ver en directo ese terrible final.

Voldemort abrió los ojos de par en par, viendo su propio final, sintiendo el olor a muerte que le rodeaba. El rayo impactó en su estomago atravesándolo y dio de lleno en el pecho de Alicia que abrió los ojos y vio como toda su vida pasaba ante sus ojos en pequeños fotogramas. Y la última imagen que vio fue la que presencio esa mañana al despertar, volvió a ver como Harry abría los ojos y la sonreía. Y entonces ella también sonrió débilmente mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por el rabillo del ojo y una luz blanca salía de su cuerpo, cegando a toda la gente que estaba allí y que tuvieron que taparse los ojos.

Esa luz viajó por todo el mundo, matando o enviando a Azkaban a todos los mortífagos, licántropos, gigantes y los otros seres que se habían unido a Voldemort en esa guerra y que aún estaban en pie. Soltando a los presos de estos y dando por unos segundos un poco de paz a todos los puros de corazón.

La luz desapareció, Harry parpadeó un par de veces hasta que se acostumbró de nuevo a la oscuridad de la noche. Levantó la cabeza y vio que las apariciones de todos los antepasados de él y sus amigos y las cadenas de luz con las que Alicia y sus antepasadas habían sujetado a Voldemort habían desaparecido y el cuerpo del Señor Tenebroso reposaba en el suelo a unos metros de ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su novia en pie, sin ninguna herida de gravedad visible y con una débil sonrisa que se borró al igual que la de él al ver como en la parte del pecho, el vestido blanco, se teñía rápidamente de rojo.

Alicia se miró, colocó sus manos temblorosas sobre su pecho ensangrentado, manchándoselas de la oscura sustancia. Quiso llamar a su novio, que la miraba con los ojos acuosos, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue una bocanada de sangre que resbaló por su barbilla, siguió por su cuello, hasta mezclarse con la sangre de su pecho.

Harry lo vio como si todo ocurriese a cámara lenta, la mirada de su novia llena de dolor, sus manos manchadas de sangre, sus rodillas tocando el suelo y luego todo su cuerpo cayendo hasta terminar tumbada boca arriba, sobre el frío asfalto de las calles de Londres.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!

Siento mucho la tardanza, perdón y mil veces perdón pero este capitulo es largísimo. Además estuve muy ocupada con el instituto y me han mandado un trabajo de Historia.

Pero bueno no me voy a enrollar más porque seguro que estáis deseando leer los capítulos. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Muchas gracias.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y leed el fic que acabo de públicar de ¿Amor o Deseo? que trata de la historia de Cuper ¿por qué se hizo mortífago?


	56. Adiós, mi ángel pelirrojo

**Capitulo 56: Adiós, mi ángel pelirrojo. **

_Silencio. _Era lo que reinaba en el lugar. _Tristeza. _Era el sentimiento plasmado en todos los rostros. _ Miedo. _A que aún no hubiese terminado la pesadilla.

Los ojos verdes del verdugo clavados en el cuerpo de la víctima que más amaba. El arma con la que había dado la sentencia de muerte a su ángel temblaba en su mano derecha, en la otra, la espada de Gyffindor rugía con tristeza por la pérdida. Soltó ambas armas que cayeron al suelo.

Corrió hacía ella, la gente lo miraba, las cámaras de televisión seguían grabando. Todos estaban paralizados.

Se arrodilló junto a ella en el mismo momento en el que un relámpago relucía en el horizonte y poco después un fuerte trueno rompía el silencio, para que inmediatamente Aqua con su poder de controlar el agua, y por lo tanto, la lluvia hiciese que el cielo comenzase a llorar sufriendo por el desenlace de la historia. Y así, un dato más de la visión de Wendy se hacía realidad.

Llovía copiosamente sobre Londres. Gotas finas, de las que apenas se sienten cuando tocan tu piel, pero que te dejan empapado en pocos segundos.

Mucha gente que conocía a Alicia se había aparecido en el campo de batalla, porque habían visto lo sucedido por televisión, y querían asegurarse de que esos aparatos muggles no fallaban.

Entre ellos estaban los abuelos de Alicia y tía Muriel que habían visto todo desde Grimmauld Place, se habían aparecido con Kevin y Albert, los cuales habían sido entregado a sus padres, que los estaban protegiendo contra la lluvia.

Algunas personas habían salido de sus escondites, la iglesia en la que se habían ocultado durante unos segundos, estaba vacía, los españoles, Jordan, Rosalie y los demás extranjeros habían salido de los callejones en los que estaban ocultos. Y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que estaban en los edificios de alrededor ayudando a los mendimagos, entre ellos Sophi, Jessica y Gabrielle salieron corriendo para ver de cerca lo que sucedía. La señora Pomfrey, madame Pince y Penélope, con la hija de Cristine y Eric entre los brazos, también observaban sobrecogidas a Harry y Alicia. Las cámaras de televisión seguían grabando.

La lluvia ya los había empapado a todos. La gente se había congregado alrededor de Harry y Alicia, conocidos y desconocidos para los dos muchachos los rodeaban desde la distancia.

Harry observó con un nudo en la garganta a su novia, la sangre no paraba de salir de su pecho y sus ojos estaban cerrados. El pelo de ambos se pegaba a sus caras, las alas de plumas blancas estaban plegadas al cuerpo de la muchacha y estaban tan mojadas como todo su cuerpo. Estaba pálida y tenía los labios amoratados.

El chico acercó una mano temblorosa al rostro de su novia y le limpió con cuidado la barbilla, la cual estaba llena de sangre. Estaba congelada, él apenas sentía el frío a pesar de estar desnudo de cintura para arriba, estaba más preocupado por ella.

Se intentó limpiar las gafas que estaban llenas de gotas de agua que le impedían ver bien.

No te mueras, por favor- habló en un hilo de voz pero todos lo escucharon. Otro trueno rugió en la noche y la pequeña hija de Cristine comenzó a llorar. Así una parte más de la visión de Wendy se hizo realidad. La mujer, que estaba sentada en el suelo y tapaba a la pequeña con sus ropas para que no se empapase, empezó a mecerla para acallarla.

Harry siguió observando a su novia, su corazón se lleno de un poco de esperanza cuando vio como los parpados cerrados de su novia comenzaban a temblar dándole a entender que iba abrirlos. Y así fue, la mirada extraña del ángel se encontró con la mirada esperanza de su verdugo. Ella estaba viva y los ojos de Harry, que brillaban amenazando con comenzar a llorar, se llenaron de dicha.

Alicia- con cuidado la incorporó un poco, la paso un brazo por detrás de su espalda y sintió el suave contacto de las plumas de las alas. La arropó con su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza y miró a la gente que seguía allí parada, sin hacer nada- ¡¿Qué alguien vaya a por ayuda?!- gritó desesperado- ¡Moveos!

La sentía temblar entre sus brazos, a veces las convulsiones eran más fuertes. La oyó soltar un gemido de dolor. Le costaba respirar y cuando comenzó ha hablar un hilo de sangre recorrió su barbilla.

Shh- la mano de Alicia, llena de su sangre, tapó la boca de su novio- no hay nada que hacer- hablaba con dificultad, la pérdida de sangre estaba siendo abundante, y la voz le salía apagada y entrecortada pero los allí presentes eran capaces de escucharla. Harry bajó la mirada- mi herida es mortal, por mucho que los sanadores intenten curarme no podrán.

El nudo que Harry tenía en la garganta se hizo más grande, tenía la boca reseca y las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos estaban apunto de resbalar por su rostro. Eso que ella decía no podía ser cierto, no quería que fuese cierto.

No digas eso, mi niña, no puedes morir, no puedes dejarme ahora que hemos vencido- dijo Harry sin poder disimular su voz quebrada por el fuerte llanto que estaba apunto de desatarse- ahora es momento de vivir, de ser felices…

Tienes razón, mi amor- sonrió ella con ternura- pero lo tendrás que hacer sin mí. Ha llegado el momento de que vivas, ha llegado la paz…

Le vino un arranque de tos y tuvo que dejar de hablar. Harry la estrechó más contra su cuerpo y ella después de calmarse se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados mientras aspiraba el aroma de su novio.

Dios mío, como voy a echar de menos sentir tu olor y estar tan cerca de ti- Alicia comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo porque a pesar de que sabía que ahora todos podrían vivir en paz, sentía pena de si misma por no poder vivir las cosas que siempre había soñado.- como voy a extrañar tu cuerpo, Harry.

Las lágrimas ya no fueron retenidas por más tiempo, se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia de su rostro y aferró con más fuerza a su novia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y rompió en un llanto desgarrador que rompió el corazón de los allí presentes. El mismo llanto que Wendy escuchó en su visión.

Alicia pasó la mano por delante de las gafas de Harry y estás quedaron limpias, y gracias a un hechizo de la chica no se volvieron a mojar. Ahora podía verle bien los ojos, necesitaba verlos por última vez.

Por favor, no me dejes, mi ángel- le suplicaba aterrado. Sí, tenía miedo de perderla, nunca había tenido tanto miedo como en esos momentos- yo no sé vivir sin ti…

Aprenderás- le dijo ella intentando calmarse- y algún día podrás rehacer tu vida.

Harry abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella quería que rehiciese su vida, ella quería…

No puedes estar pidiéndome lo que creo que estas haciendo- dijo Harry mirándola. Sus miradas se unieron y él se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas- ni se te ocurra pensar que me enamoraré de otra persona, tú eres única, nunca podré encontrar a alguien como tú…

No te cierres al amor, Harry- le pidió ella acariciándole la mejilla- yo quiero que seas feliz y si la felicidad es estar junto a otra mujer pues que así sea…

Mi única felicidad eres tú- dijo Harry- y nunca habrá otra para mí ¿Cómo va ha haberlo si tú me has enseñado lo que es el amor?

No seas cabezota, Harry- le pidió ella aferrándose a su cuerpo y apretando los dientes para calmar un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo- La felicidad es como un libro, tienes que pasar de página para lograrla- los ojos de ambos llenos de lágrimas, se unieron- Pasa de página, no te aferres al pasado, el tiempo es efímero, pues lo que ayer fue algo hoy es nada, abre los ojos, Harry. Ábrelos, por favor.

La voz le salió en una súplica, en verdad ella deseaba que no se quedase sólo pero él no podía fijarse en otra mujer, él sólo la quería a ella, él sólo deseaba vivir una vida junto a ella. Una vida que ya no podrían vivir.

No me fijaré nunca en otra mujer- dijo Harry sin apartar los ojos de los de ella- y no podré ser feliz si tú no estas conmigo.

Maldito cabezota- dijo Alicia sin poder evitar sonreír débilmente- ¿Sabes lo único bueno de todo esto?- Harry negó con la cabeza- que no tendré que hacer los EXTASIS y Hermione no me echará la bronca por ser una gandula.

Ella rió débilmente pero él no pudo reír.

No tiene gracia- le dijo Harry molesto porque en un momento como ese, ella hiciese esa clases de chistes.

Oh, vamos, Harry- hizo una mueca de dolor y se aferró con fuerza a él, hasta clavarle las uñas- no quiero que nuestra despedida sea triste y amarga.

No la llames así- Alicia le miró sin entender- no digas que es una despedida, por favor.

Pero es que lo es, amor- ella le acarició la mejilla con ternura- es momento de decirnos adiós.

Por mucho que les doliese así era, era momento de decirse adiós, era momento de despedirse. Pero es tan difícil despedirse de la persona amada, la persona que te llena, que te complementa. Es tan difícil verla morir sin que tú puedas hacer nada y sintiéndose el culpable de su muerte.

Pero Harry no comprendía que a pesar de haber dicho el hechizo, él no tenía ninguna culpa de la muerte de ella. La culpa era del destino, la culpa era de las personas como Voldemort, de las personas que buscan sólo hacer daño a la gente, de las personas que le habían obligado a acabar con su ángel pelirrojo.

No- negó Harry con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando con abundancia por su rostro- me niego a pensar que será la última vez que estemos juntos.

Pero es que no va a ser la última vez, amor- él la miró- nos volveremos a ver, algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo en el cielo, o donde vayan todas las almas al morir, pero eso será dentro de mucho tiempo, amor. Eso será después de que hayas vivido una vida plena. Un mundo se abre ante tus ojos, Harry y tienes que verlo. Yo estaré allí donde vayas.

Ella quería que viviese la vida a tope, que riese, que llorase, que tuviera alegrías y decepciones pero que viviese, por eso se había sacrificado, por eso ella y su hijo se habían sacrificado.

Pero no será igual verlo sin ti- El labio de Harry temblaba al intentar retener el llanto, algo imposible a esas alturas. Nadie nunca le había visto llorar así- seguro que hubieses aprobado los EXTASIS- esa última frase la dijo con la voz totalmente quebrada.

Alicia sonrió con cariño y le devolvió el abrazo que él le daba. Le besó en la mejilla y no quiso soltarse de ese abrazo que la llenaba de vida.

Quisiera poder detener el tiempo para poder estar contigo siempre sintiendo, como yo siento ahora, nunca he sentido, me haces soñar despierta. Siempre has conseguido que soñara despierta- sonrió Alicia mientras se aferraba con las pocas fuerzas que la restaban.

Harry la apartó un poco de él para poder mirarla al rostro, su pecho ahora manchado de la sangre de su novia. Le acarició la mejilla, los labios amoratados; estaba apunto de morir y aún así se veía hermosa.

La gente seguía observando la entrañable y amarga escena. Los conocido de ambos jóvenes no paraban de llorar e incluso algunos desconocidos, pues ellos eran los salvadores del mundo, ellos habían renunciado a vivir una vida juntos para darles a todos ellos un lugar seguro donde vivir.

¿Te quedarás junto a mí hasta el final, verdad?- preguntó ella, y Harry vio en sus ojos el temor de morir sola.

E incluso más allá- ella sonrió ante las palabras de él. Tiritaba sin parar, el labio le temblaba y los dientes le castañeaban.

Por eso te quiero tanto- le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste¿Es que nunca la volvería a ver sonreír y sus ojos acompañarían su sonrisa?

La lluvia seguía cayendo con la misma intensidad que al principio pero nadie se movía. El agua empapaba a todos, calándoles. El frío se metía por dentro del cuerpo, Harry sentía el frío de Alicia y la aferró con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Ella sonrió levemente, agradecida.

¿Cuándo te enteraste de que eras la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma?- preguntó él.

Anoche, en el sueño que tuve…- tosió, cada vez le costaba más respirar, y aún había muchas cosas que decir- recordé el sueño que tuve en verano. En él Voldemort me revelaba quien era. Esta mañana cuando estaba en el baño, los espectros de tus padre se aparecieron- los ojos de Harry se abrieron por la sorpresa- siento no haberte avisado pero ellos sólo querían hablar conmigo, han sido tan cariñosos y te quieren tanto. Ellos querían…- no podía decirle que estaba esperando un hijo- querían aclararme algunas cosas del sueño. Ellos te ayudaron Harry, los muertos te ayudaron a saber que me querías, mi madre también lo hubiese hecho pero su alma estaba encerrada en la piedra de la esperanza.

¿Dónde encontraste la piedra de la esperanza?- dijo Harry.

Siempre la tuvimos- dijo Alicia sonriendo- tú me la regalaste, era la piedra de tu madre, la que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños.

El colgante- dijo Harry.

Sí- sonrió Alicia aún más para ocultar de ese modo una mueca de dolor, fue imposible- por eso Hermione y yo tardamos tanto esta tarde en reunirnos con vosotros, porque lo descubrimos- Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Hermione. La castaña no paraba de llorar- Pero no te enfades con Hermione por no haberte dicho nada, yo le hice prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie, y si hay algo que caracteriza a todos nuestros amigos es que nunca rompen sus promesas- Alicia suspiró- siempre supe que tenía la culpa de la muerte de la gente.

Alicia recordó una conversación que tuvo hace tiempo con Remus, en ella le confesó el sentimiento tan extraño que tenía dentro de su corazón, en ella le dijo que tenía la sensación de que ella era la culpable de la muerte de toda la gente en la guerra. Y ahora comprendía el porqué de esa sensación.

Harry la miró sorprendido por esas últimas palabras. No podía creer lo que oía. No podía creer que ella pensase eso. Ella, que lo único que había traído a los corazones de todas las personas que había conocido, era felicidad y dicha. Ella, que le había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ella, que había borrado el dolor de su corazón y lo había sustituido por amor. Ella, que había sido la luz entre la oscuridad. Ella, que era su ángel.

No, no digas eso- dijo Harry- lo único que trajiste a todos fue felicidad.

No… sólo fue muerte- dijo Alicia sonriendo con tristeza- si yo me hubiese sacrificado antes, todos los que han muerto, estarían vivos, mi familia estaría viva.

¡No!- dijo Harry con ímpetu y ella le miró a los ojos- ¡No digas esas estupideces, no te atrevas a echarte la culpa de la muerte de toda esa gente, porque todos los que estamos aquí te debemos la vida!

A ti también te deben la vida- dijo Alicia. Lloraba sin parar, negaba con la cabeza al sentir un fuerte dolor. Intentaba que el llanto se detuviese pero no podía, le dolía el pecho y sabía que su muerte cada vez estaba más cerca y no sé quería ir del lado de ese hombre que la había hecho feliz desde el mismo momento en el que lo conoció- yo te debo la vida. Durante años fui un espectro, una sombra que vagaba por el mundo sin ningún sentido, mi vida…- la voz se le quebró, intento serenarse pero era imposible- no tenía vida, mi cuerpo estaba vacío, hueco, estaba muerta… estaba muerta en vida. Pero entonces llegaste tú y todo tuvo sentido. Cuando me miraste con tus hermosos ojos en el callejón Diagón me reviviste, en ese mismo momento mi corazón volvió a latir de nuevo. El sufrimiento despareció porque tú con tus sonrisas lo borraste. Me enseñaste que el amor existe y me hiciste presa de un amor incondicional hacía ti. Amé, amo y amaré tus virtudes pero también tus defectos. Eres mi héroe, Harry, no sólo porque hayas salvado a todo el mundo sino porque me salvaste a mí de la oscuridad y la soledad.- le acarició la mejilla- Fuiste un regalo que Dios me dio para compensar toda una vida de sufrimiento. Y yo tan sólo he sido una carga para ti. Tú has sido en mi vida la luz entre tanta oscuridad, la flor entre la maleza, has sido la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

¿Una carga?- dijo Harry con la voz temblorosa- has sido una bendición, un regalo, el regalo más maravilloso que me podían hacer después de una vida de sufrimiento-la voz se le quebraba a cada palabra- y no voy a poder vivir sin ti. No te mueras, aún no puedes morir, nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer. Nunca hemos celebrado San Valentín juntos porque siempre alguien o algo nos separaba, nunca hemos ido al cine, nunca hemos disfrutado de unas vacaciones por ahí, tenemos que ir a la playa, yo nunca he ido y tú tampoco. Recuerda que te prometí que te llevaría a Paris y allí donde me pidieses.

No llores más, amor- le pidió ella, y se mordió el labio intentando no llorar- no quiero que en mi último recuerdo estés llorando- ella sonrió entre las lágrimas- y la promesa de ir a Paris tendré que romperla, como todas las promesas que hice.

Tú nunca rompes tus promesas…-

Está vez tendré que hacerlo- soltó un quejido de dolor- incluso la promesa que hicimos sobre los anillos. Y eso es lo que más me duele…

Esa promesa no puedes romperla, mi ángel- dijo él llorando- esa no, por favor.

Entonces comprendió las palabras de Firenze, esa era la promesa que el centauro había dicho en su predicción que sería rota, pero había estado tan ciego que no lo había pensado. Y ahora comprendía que aunque se hubiese dado cuenta no podría haber evitado lo que estaba pasando, el destino de Alicia era morir por toda esa gente y el destino de él era matarla y perderla para acabar de una vez por todas con la oscuridad.

Tú siempre diciendo que era un ángel y no sabias la razón que tenías- dijo Alicia sonriendo e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Vive y cumple tu promesa- le rogó él- por favor, me prometiste que lucharías en esta guerra, que juntos lucharíamos, que cuando todo terminase nos haríamos aurores, luego nos casaríamos y tendríamos un equipo de quiddich con cabezas pelirrojas…

No, dos equipos de quiddich- ambos sonrieron, Harry se movía de atrás a delante, con el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Sí, eso es- sonrió Harry llorando- y dijimos que veríamos a nuestros nietos jugar y que un día cuando fuésemos muy, muy mayores, nos iríamos juntos a la cama, nos dormiríamos abrazados y nunca despertaríamos pero estaríamos eternamente juntos.

Esa promesa caló hondo en los corazones de todos los presentes, todos se sintieron aun más agradecidos que antes, al darse cuenta de todo a lo que habían renunciado.

No podré cumplir esa promesa- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- pero te prometo y esta si la cumpliré que nunca me alejaré de ti, que aunque mi cuerpo no este en este mundo, mi alma te seguirá allí donde vayas, te observaré- ella lo miró con picardía- incluso cuando te estés duchando- él sonrió- observaré cada paso que des en la vida. Y cuando estés triste y sientas una brisa, seré yo, que te estoy dando un beso. Nunca estarás sólo, porque yo estaré contigo. Hay un mundo que te espera con los brazos abiertos para que lo conozcas. Yo me he sacrificado para que tuvieses un mundo seguro donde vivir. Nunca mires al pasado, te distrae del presente y te condicionara el futuro, amor- las convulsiones eran cada vez más fuertes, los labios estaban amoratados y su piel blanca. Estaba helada- Vive la vida no la desperdicies. Y cuando pienses en mí, sólo recuerda los momentos felices y desecha los tristes. Yo estaré bien- sonrió con dificultad- al fin y al cabo para una mente bien organizada, la muerte tan sólo es otra gran aventura- ella le acarició el brazo- mi vida ha sido corta pero muy intensa.

¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?- dijo Harry llorando.

Era mi destino- respondió ella, le señaló la estrella que estaba en el cielo, brillando, él la miró- cuando me necesites, mira nuestra estrella, recuerda que yo estaré allí viviendo. Recuerda que no cambiaria un minuto de ayer contigo por cien años de vida sin ti.

Te amo, no sólo por lo que eres sino por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo- ella sonrió con los ojos medio cerrados, la perdida de sangre estaba siendo abundante y ya estaba haciendo su efecto- te amaré hasta el fin de mis días incluso más, Alicia Weasley.

Y yo te amaré eternamente. No me olvides nunca- ella cerró los ojos.

Para alivio de Alicia el dolor poco a poco se estaba pasando, ahora sólo había espació para la paz. Sus ojos poco a poco se estaban cerrando, la pérdida de sangre la estaba adormilando. Siempre habían dicho que cortarse las venas era la muerte dulce, que la pérdida de sangre te introducías en un mundo de ensueño y somnolencia. Y eso es lo que le estaba pasando a ella.

La pérdida de sangre la estaba adormilando. Y la sensación de tener a Harry al lado era la más maravillosa del mundo. Lo único que sentía era el frío y el agua que la calaba hasta los huesos.

Lo único que no se iba era el dolor que estaba sintiendo en el corazón al tener que abandonar a su novio.

Abre lo ojos por favor- ella obedeció pero vio a su novio borroso- no me hagas cargar con tu muerte sobre mis hombros.

Tengo que darte algo- recordó Alicia y de entre sus ropas sacó el anillo que Butler le había robado a Harry anteriormente.

Lo encontraste- dijo él, poniéndoselo.

Y durante un momento sintieron un poco de paz y seguridad entre tanto dolor.

Lo tenía Butler- dijo Alicia- no te lo quites nunca.

Nunca- dijo Harry- tu venganza ha sido concluida.

Siempre supe que no me defraudarías- dijo Alicia. La sangre había comenzado a manchar las alas de la joven- dame un último beso, por favor.

Harry sin parar de llorar, unió sus labios a los de la joven. Se entregaron en un beso todo el amor que sentían, dulce y tierno, sus lenguas se entre mezclaban. En el beso, el sabor metálico de la sangre se hizo presente. Se separaron despacio.

Él la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Las convulsiones de ella aumentaban y él temblaba pero no de frío sino de miedo. No quería creer lo que estaba pasando.

Duerme mi niña, no llores más

No temas la oscuridad

Por que la luz de tu corazón te guiará

Y por el buen camino te llevará

Duérmete mi amor, escuchando mi voz

No temas la oscuridad

Por que tus hermanos y tus papas te cuidarán

Y nada malo te pasará

Cierra los ojos

Y piensa en angelitos

Que bajan del cielo

Para estar contigo

Harry oyó como ella comenzaba a cantar la nana que una vez su madre había compuesto para ella, y supo que tenía miedo como siempre cuando la cantaba.

Él también estaba asustado y comenzó a cantarla en susurros cerca del oído de ella. La había escuchado pocas veces pero la letra salía de su boca como si la hubiese escuchado un millón de veces y se la supiese.

No temas a la oscuridad

Por que no te llevará

Mamá esta a tu lado

Cuidando de su ángel dorado

Tú en mi vientre estuviste

Tú una parte de mi fuiste

A dios le pedí una nenita

Pero nunca me la imagine tan bonita

Tus ojos se están cerrando

El miedo a la oscuridad estas superando

Mi nenita es valiente

Al igual que sus parientes.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos seguían cantando, ella levantó la mano y le limpió las lágrimas.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, su voz cada vez era más débil, las últimas palabras las dijo entrecortadamente. Su voz se apagó, sus ojos se cerraron completamente para no volver a ser abiertos nunca. Cayó en un sueño eterno tras la pérdida de tanta sangre.

En sus labios había dibujada una sonrisa de paz. Su mano, con la que había estado acariciando el rostro de Harry, cayó inerte sobre su cuerpo, su anillo quedó cubierto de su sangre y en el del chico cayeron las lágrimas de este.

Harry la abrazó contra su cuerpo, siguió cantando y llorando, negándose a creer que Alicia lo había abandonado. Aferrándose a la idea de que ella seguía viva y eso tan sólo era una pesadilla.

Ares ladró al cielo estrellado, Libertad maulló lastimeramente al saber que su dueña había muerto. Había dejado ya el mundo de los vivos para internarse en el de los muertos.

Ron cayó al suelo de rodillas al comprender lo que había pasado, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Hermione a su lado, se agachó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y le abrazó.

Dominic cerró los ojos de los que no paraba de salir lágrimas, y sintió como Alison que estaba temblando sin parar y lloraba amargadamente, le abrazaba.

Ginny quiso correr hacía su hermana pero J.J la retuvo en un abrazo. La pelirroja lloraba sin parar al igual que J.J. Luna que estaba cerca de ellos, apartó la mirada de la escena viéndose incapaz de mirarlos, el dolor que sentía en el corazón era muy grande, en esa guerra había perdido demasiadas cosas.

Wendy, que no podía parar de llorar, miró a su alrededor y vio la cara de todos sus amigos contorsionadas por el dolor, todas menos las de Neville y Alicia, ahora lo comprendía, comprendía porque en su visión no había visto el rostro de los dos jóvenes, no los pudo ver porque ellos estaban muertos.

Sintió la calidez de un abrazo, miró a su novio que estaba llorando sin parar y estaba intentando reconfortarla pero él también la necesitaba. Nunca había visto a Draco llorar de ese modo. Otra parte de su visión se hizo realidad.

Dumbledore observaba a Harry que lloraba abrazado al cadáver de su novia, ellos los habían salvado pero a un alto precio. Le dolía ver a su alumno de ese modo, él le había visto crecer, le había visto convertirse en el hombre que era.

Ya todo terminó, Albus- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall llorando- hemos ganado.

Nadie ha ganado en esta guerra, mi querida Minerva- dijo Dumbledore- no hay vencedores, sólo vencidos. Y sino mira a tu alrededor, sólo muerte, siente el olor a sangre y mira el rostro de los supervivientes… mira a Harry.

Mcgonagall sabía que su amigo tenía razón con sólo mirar a su alrededor y ver el caos, la destrucción y el dolor. Detuvo su mirada en su querido alumno que se abrazaba a su novia y negaba con la cabeza.

Siempre la amó y ahora ha tenido que matarla- dijo Mcgonagall- que cruel es el destino a veces.

Cuanta razón tienes, Minerva- dijo Dumbledore- pero Alicia demostró ser una verdadera Gryffindor al aceptar su destino y la valentía de Harry fue increíble porque sabía que si ella moría se condenaría a vivir lleno de tristeza y aún así lo ha hecho.

Minerva miraba a Dumbledore pero se sobresaltó al oír un grito y miró a Harry sobrecogida.

¡NO TE LA LLEVARÁS¡ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA!- clamó Harry al cielo- ¡¿ME HAS OÍDO ÁNGEL DE LA MUERTE¡NO ESTÁ MUERTA¡MI ÁNGEL TAN SÓLO DUERME, TAN SÓLO DUERME!

Siguió repitiendo esa última frase una y otra vez en bajito, se mecía de atrás a delante y negaba con la cabeza. No quería creer que su mayor temor se había hecho realidad. Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida de su amor.

La gente lo miraba conmovida y con tristeza. Sus amigos lo observaban con lágrimas en los ojos. Sirius lloraba en silencio, mientras pensaba que su ahijado y Alicia no se merecían todo aquello, mientras maldecía la vida tan injusta que les había tocado vivir.

No te la llevarás, no la alejarás de mí- decía una y otra vez- ella tan sólo duerme.

En ese momento cerca de Harry apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellos y ojos negros. Sus ropas también eran negras y su piel era blanca, tan blanca como la leche. Su mirada era triste y se lleno de más tristeza al ver el dolor del joven. Allí estaba el ángel de la muerte, como vio Wendy en su visión, y así, esta ya se hizo completamente realidad.

El ángel de la muerte suspiró, esa noche tendría mucho trabajo. Harry la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y por instinto se aferro con más fuerza al cuerpo de su novia como temiendo que ella lo apartase de su mujer.

Pero el ángel de la muerte no podía llevársela porque el se negaba a creer que estaba muerta y mientras pensase eso, el alma de Alicia seguiría encerrado en su cuerpo y sufriría. Por eso se había hecho visible ante los ojos de toda esa gente, tenía que hacerle entrar en razón.

Harry Potter no puedes negar la realidad- dijo la mujer- ella está muerta.

No, no lo está- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza- ella vive y no voy a dejar que te la lleves.

No me tienes que ver como una enemiga, muchacho- dijo el ángel- yo sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, yo no la he matado…

No, he sido yo el que ha dicho el hechizo- murmuro Harry.- he sido yo quien la ha…

No podía terminar de decirlo, no quería creerlo.

Tú has dicho el hechizo sí, pero en realidad quien la ha matado ha sido el odio y la sed de poder, la oscuridad- le consoló la mujer- vuestro destino ya esta cumplido.

No está muerta- él la miró a los ojos- ella vive.

El ángel suspiró.

Lo único que estás consiguiendo con todo esto es que ella sufra, Harry- dijo la mujer- te aferras a un sueño, a un deseo y el alma de Alicia esta, mientras, encerrado en su cuerpo, sufriendo. Ella ya ha cumplido su destino y tú el tuyo, es momento de que cada uno siga su camino.

A la mierda el destino- siseó Harry con rabia.

No digas eso- dijo el ángel- el destino hizo que Alicia y tú os conocieseis- la mujer a pesar de estar bajo la lluvia, no estaba mojada y miraba a Harry con tristeza- Todo el mundo en esta vida tiene una misión, hacer feliz a una persona, llevar un país adelante, como en el caso de Alicia y el tuyo sacrificarse por la supervivencia del mundo. No importa lo que hagamos, cada persona en el mundo esta siempre representando el papel protagonista en la historia del mundo y normalmente no lo sabe. Alicia ya ha representado su papel, ha cumplido su misión y ahora será feliz junto a los que una vez se marcharon. Déjala ir, Harry.

Harry miró al ángel de la muerte.

No- murmuró.

El ángel de la muerte cerró los ojos unos segundos cuando los abrió vio que Harry había bajado la mirada hacía el rostro de su novia.

La mujer apartó la mirada del chico cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. El señor Weasley, Remus y Sirius, que llevaba la espada y la varita de Harry, pasaron por al lado de la mujer.

Los tres hombres se arrodillaron frente a Harry y este les miró con el mayor del dolor del mundo. Espero ver odio en sus miradas, sobretodo en las del señor Weasley, pero aparte de tristeza, sólo había comprensión.

Suéltala, Harry- dijo el señor Weasley con la voz llena de una inmensa tristeza. Había perdido a otro de sus hijos, había perdido a su hija, a la niña de la que casi no había podido disfrutar porque Voldemort se la había arrebatado cuando tenía un año y se la había vuelto a arrebatar ahora con 18 años. Las lágrimas recorrían su cansado rostro- déjala ir. Ya no podemos hacer nada, ella estará bien pero tienes que dejarla ir. Está muerta y no podemos hacer nada.

Lo siento- susurró Harry mirándole a los ojos- lo siento mucho.

Lo sé, Harry- le sonrió el hombre- lo sé.

No quiero que se vaya.-

Nosotros tampoco- le dijo Remus que lloraba al igual que los otros dos hombres- pero ella ya no esta entre nosotros, ha llegado la hora de su partida.

Algún día volverás a verla- dijo Sirius y el chico la miró.

Tengo miedo, Sirius- lloró Harry como un niño y el corazón de Sirius se rompió.

Lo sé- dijo el animago- pero aún así tienes que dejarla marchar. Ella esta sufriendo ¿Y tú no quieres que sufra, verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza. El señor Weasley agarró el cuerpo de su hija y poco a poco la apartó del chico y la tumbó en el suelo, entre ellos. Los cuatro la observaron.

Adiós, hija- dijo el señor Weasley. La acarició el rostro- has hecho que me sienta orgulloso de ti. Eres la mejor hija del mundo.

El hombre se puso en pie y le dio la espalda sintiéndose incapaz de seguir mirándola. Sirius la dio un beso en la frente.

Adiós, princesa- sonrió el merodeador- me encanta ver esa hermosa sonrisa en tus labios. Porque recuerda, las princesas no lloran- se acercó a su oído y le susurró con la voz quebrada- y tú eres la mía.

El hombre también se puso en pie, se limpió bruscamente los ojos. Sólo había llorando así dos veces más en su vida, cuando creyó que Rachel había muerto y cuando Lily y James murieron. Pero es que esa chica se había hecho un hueco en su corazón y su muerte dolía como la de un hijo.

Remus la observó y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Ella con su inocencia y su dulzura le había hecho recordar a su hermana y le había llenado durante el tiempo que pensó que Cecil estaba muerta. Además le curó de su maldición. Y luego le había concedido el honor de ser su padrino.

Nunca habría podido existir una ahijada mejor, pequeña- dijo el hombre- has sido una bendición en nuestras vidas. Gracias y adiós- la beso en la mejilla y luego le acarició la misma- me siento orgulloso de ti.

El hombre también se puso en pie.

Vamos, Harry- dijo Sirius- es momento de que la dejes marchar.

El muchacho la miró con el dolor de un corazón roto. Se acercó a ella y le besó la frente.

Adiós, mi angelito- murmuró Harry.

Se puso en pie y miró al ángel de la muerte. Ella le sonrió con tristeza.

Gracias- murmuró la mujer. Y se desapareció.

Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda a Harry y le entregó su varita y a _Mirzam_. El muchacho se guardó ambas cosas en el cinto y los cuatro caminaron hacía donde estaban los amigos del chico.

Pero se detuvieron al oír una risa, una risa fría y llena de diversión, parecía que todo aquel sufrimiento le hacía feliz. Harry conocía perfectamente esa risa y la rabia le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Pues esa risa era de Voldemort y si se reía significaba que estaba vivo, él seguía vivo mientras su ángel estaba muerto.

Todo el mundo giró su rostro hacía el cuerpo del Señor Tenebroso que se convulsionaba por la risa y porque su muerte estaba cerca. Su risa se veía a veces rota por la tos pero aún así él seguía riendo.

Harry apretó los puños y los ojos se le oscurecieron de la rabia y el odio. Corrió hacía el cuerpo de su mayor enemigo mientras escuchaba las voces de sus amigos. Se detuvo junto a él.

El pecho del muchacho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad por la carrera. Miraba a su enemigo con odio y él le miraba con diversión. La sangre resbalaba por la barbilla del hombre, la sangre tan negra como su corazón. La herida del estomago no paraba de sangrar.

Harry se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él. El Señor Tenebroso seguía riendo, aumentando de ese modo el odio del chico.

El-chico-que-sobrevivió- rió Voldemort- pero tú novia no ha sobrevivido ¿Verdad, Harry? Está muerta…

Cállate- dijo Harry entre dientes- cállate maldito hijo de puta.

No has podido salvarla- siguió el hombre- menudo héroe de pacotilla. Has matado a tu novia y a tu… hijo.

¡Cállate!- gritó Harry dándole un puñetazo.

Voldemort rió mientras escupía sangre. Harry le miraba con esas últimas palabras repitiéndose en su cabeza. Algunas personas se llevaron las manos a la boca.

Ella estaba embarazada, Harry- dijo Voldemort sonriendo.

Mientes- murmuró Harry, no queriendo creer todo aquello.

No, Harry, no miento- rió fríamente- tenía en su vientre un hijo tuyo, sangre de tu sangre- su risa se apagó cuando un fuerte dolor le vino y tuvo que apretar los dientes- no sólo has matado a la mujer que amabas sino también al fruto de vuestro amor. Puede que yo no haya podido implantar mi reino de oscuridad pero tú no serás feliz Harry, sobre tus hombros cargarás con la muerte de Alicia y vuestro hijo…

¡MENTIRA! Ella no estaba embarazada, me lo habría dicho- le cortó Harry sin querer creerlo.

Lo estaba, me lo confesó antes de sacrificarse- dijo Voldemort- sino te lo dijo fue porque sabía que la querías tanto- eso último lo dijo con burla- que si te decía que lo estaba, no le hubieses dejado venir al ataque y no podría haberse sacrificado.

¿Eso también te lo dijo?- preguntó Harry.

No pero me imagino que es por eso- dijo Voldemort- es un ángel y ellos son tan predecibles, siempre se sacrifican por la felicidad de los demás aunque está vez no han pensado en la felicidad de alguien ¿Verdad, Harry?

La burla que sintió en esas últimas palabras desató la rabia de Harry. El pensar que había matado a su hijo, desató la rabia del chico. La risa de ese hombre, desató su rabia.

Y sin pensarlo, apretó con fuerza el puño y comenzó a darle puñetazos sin parar. Uno tras de otro. La risa de Voldemort se apagó, la sangre comenzó a salir de su boca. Y Harry comenzó a gritarle lleno de dolor:

¡Maldito seas por tu culpa nunca he sido feliz¡Me arrebataste a mis padres negándome el cariño que un niño debe recibir, luego me has estado atormentando durante los años que he vivido en Hogwarts¡Me hiciste sufrir cuando Sirius se fue de mi lado y ahora la felicidad que he tenido durante el tiempo que Alicia estuvo a mi lado, me lo has arrebatado¡Me has arrebatado a mi hijo y a la persona más importante de mi vida¡Ella era capaz de llenarme de felicidad con una de sus sonrisas, con una simple mirada, con una caricia, con un beso, con una palabra¡Me has arrebatado a la persona que me llenaba el corazón del amor del que he carecido todo este tiempo¡Me has arrebatado a la persona que más amaba, me has quitado mi vida, ya lo has conseguido¡¿Querías que muriese¡Pues ya lo has conseguido, porque estoy muerto, muerto por dentro, porque nunca volveré a sentir nada¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo, por haber existido!

Harry tenía las manos llenas de sangre, Voldemort había muerto pero él lo seguía pegando sin parar. Pero se detuvo cansado, se miró las manos llenas de sangre y miró el rostro de Voldemort lleno de la misma sustancia, no podía diferenciarle sus facciones.

Se tapó el rostro. Y pensó en Alicia y en su hijo. Se sintió idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Ahora entendía el motivo de sus vómitos, de sus mareos.

No, no quería vivir en un mundo en el que no estuviese Alicia y ahora que sabía que iba a tener un hijo, tampoco quería vivir en un mundo sin él. Dejó caer las manos pesadamente y vio la varita de Voldemort. Una descabellada idea cruzó su cabeza.

Agarró la varita de su enemigo y sacó su hermana, esa que estaba en su cinto. Se puso en pie, observando las dos varitas.

Harry…- dijo Sirius.

El chico se giró a sus amigos. Levantó la varita de Voldemort y se la puso en la sien. Todos le miraron sorprendido y Sirius dio un paso hacía él pero Harry levantó su varita y apuntó a su padrino.

No des un paso, Sirius- dijo el chico- o me mataré. Y no intentes desarmarse, porque yo lo haré antes que tú.

No hagas ninguna tontería- le pidió Sirius- baja la varita, Harry.

No, he tomado una decisión- dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa- he matado a mi hijo y a la mujer que amo. Y ahora me mataré yo mismo para reunirme con ellos.

Baja la varita Harry, ya todo ha terminado, ya esta noche se ha hecho justicia- dijo Wendy llorando- ya ha acabado todo.

Si, ha acabado todo- dijo Harry- pero ¿A qué precio? Al precio de millones de vidas inocentes, al precio de la muerte de mi precioso ángel pelirrojo y de mi hijo ¿Y eso es justicia? Para mi no es justo todo esto.

Wendy guardó silencio, él tenía razón¿Qué justicia era esa que mataba sin piedad¿Por qué tenía que morir el ser más puro de la tierra¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que Voldemort hubiese existido?

Ella no querría que hicieses eso- dijo Hermione llorando- por favor, Harry. Baja la varita.

Baja la varita, Harry. Haz caso a tus amigos- dijo Dumbledore mirando a su alumno a los ojos- Alicia te ha pedido que vivas, no le pagues su sacrificio de ese modo.

No lo entendéis- dijo Harry con algunas lágrimas en el rostro- estoy sólo.

Tú no estás sólo- dijo J.J- nunca vas a estar sólo.

Pero Harry no creía eso. Sirius ahora tenía a Rachel y Dominic. Hermione tenía a Ron y a los Weasley. J.J, Wendy y Draco tenían a Eric, Cristine y la pequeña que acababa de nacer. Remus tenía a Cecil, Isaac y Albert. Todos tenían a alguien y además no cargaban sobre sus hombros con la muerte de la mujer que más amaban y la de su hijo.

De pronto dejó de llover y una voz de mujer se hizo oír:

No le haréis cambiar de opinión. Es demasiado terco.-

Todos miraron hacía donde provenía la voz y vieron el espectro de Alicia, igual a los que Harry vio de sus padres en el cementerio cuando tenía 14 años. El espectro tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía enfadada.

Alicia… has vuelto…-

Sí, para que no cometieses una estupidez- dijo la muchacha- baja ahora mismo la varita, Potter.

No me vas ha hacer cambiar de opinión- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido. El espectro se acercó a él- ¿Eres un fantasma?

No, soy el alma- dijo Alicia frente a él- lo que viste de tus padres el día que Voldemort surgió fueron sus almas y ahora sino te importa, baja la varita.

No quiero vivir en un mundo sin ti- dijo Harry sin obedecer.

Ya hemos hablado de todo esto- dijo Alicia mirándole con tristeza- no hagas que mi sacrificio sea en vano.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ella le estaba suplicando con la mirada que no hiciese una locura, que viviese lo que ella no podría vivir.

Poco a poco él comenzó a bajar su varita y ella sonrió agradecida. El moreno rompió la varita de Voldemort por la mitad y la dejó caer al suelo. La suya la guardó en el cinto.

Gracias- ella sonrió- me tengo que ir.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Él no dejaba de pensar en las últimas palabras de Voldemort, pero necesitaba oírlo de la boca de su novia.

Voldemort… Voldemort me ha dicho que…- Harry no podía continuar, no sabía como decirlo, el espectro de Alicia se dio la vuelta y lo miró con tristeza, sabiendo lo que Harry intentaba decirle. La miró- que estabas embarazada ¿es… es cierto?

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y los volvió a abrir. Le miró a los ojos y respondió:

Sí- Alicia aún siendo un espectro sintió ganas de llorar al ver a Harry en ese estado. Y la voz se le quebró.

¡Oh Merlín, esto no puede estar pasando!- Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dio la espalda a Alicia. La pelirroja intentó tocarle la espalda para calmarlo pero su mano tan sólo le atravesó y el corazón de la gente se encogió al ver la agonía en los ojos de la chica. Harry se dio la vuelta. Lloraba sin parar y miraba a Alicia furioso- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

Porque no me hubieses dejado venir a la batalla- dijo Alicia.

¡Claro que no te hubiese dejado!- gritó Harry- ¡estabas embarazada!

Pero… era mi decisión, mi deber- dijo Alicia.

¡También era mi decisión, también era mi deber, también era mi bebé!- gritó Harry llorando- ¡Y lo he matado, me has obligado a matar a mi hijo!

Harry…- Alicia olvidando que no podía tocarle, intentó acariciarle el rostro pero el chico se apartó y ella cerró los ojos- lo siento tanto Harry pero no sólo tome yo la decisión. Sentí al bebe, pude oírle aunque tan sólo hacía algo más de un mes que lo engendramos, él se comunico conmigo, me ayudó a tomar la decisión, no creas que fue fácil para mi elegir entre tú y el bebé porque os amo a los dos pero nuestro pequeño no quería que nada malo te ocurriese.

Alicia abrió los ojos y Harry se dio la vuelta despacio y la miró. Vio en sus ojos la tristeza que los caracterizaba y comprendió lo duro que debía haber sido para ella elegir entre él y su hijo.

No podía enfadarse con ella aunque quisiese, no podría odiarla aunque lo deseara porque la amaba ¡Merlín cuanto la amaba! y cuanto deseaba que todo fuese una pesadilla.

¿Cuándo…?- Harry no sabía como preguntarlo pero Alicia le comprendió y sonrió con tristeza.

Antes de reconciliarnos- dijo Alicia tocándose el vientre con una sonrisa pero luego la tristeza volvió a su rostro y aún siendo un espectro una lágrima recorrió su mejilla- pero me enteré esta mañana cuando aparecieron las almas de tus padres. Ellos me lo dijeron. Lo siento Harry, perdóname por favor, no quiero marcharme contigo enfadado.

Harry la miró, se acercó a ella e intentó estrecharla entre sus brazos pero la atravesó. Quedaron espalda contra espalda. Harry lloraba angustiado, ni siquiera podía abrazarla. La escena vista por la gente era realmente triste pero no podían ni imaginar lo que esos dos jóvenes estaban sintiendo al darse cuenta de que ya no podrían tocarse.

Se dieron la vuelta y se miraron a los ojos.

Me tengo que marchar, mi amor- dijo Alicia y señaló hacía algo que estaba detrás de Harry.

El moreno se volteó y vio que tras él, a unos metros había aparecido una especie de túnel de muchas luces, que se movían en el interior. Del túnel salieron cuatro personas o más bien cuatro almas que algunas de las personas que estaban allí conocían muy bien.

Las almas de Percy, George, Molly y Fleur Weasley estaban allí para acompañar a Alicia en su viaje al más allá. La pelirroja los miraba y luego miró a Harry que vio en sus ojos miedo pero también nervios, esos nervios que siempre se instalaban en sus ojos cuando una nueva experiencia se abría ante ellos.

Me tengo que ir- volvió a decir y Harry asintió sin poder dejar de llorar.

No estoy enfadado- dijo Harry y Alicia sonrió- no podría estarlo nunca contigo.

Te amo- dijo Alicia.

Y yo a ti- dijo Harry bajando la mirada- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

Porque nuestra vida siempre fue sacrificio- dijo Alicia- nacimos con el destino ya marcado, nacimos para sacrificar nuestra felicidad por la humanidad ¿Cruel? Mucho pero tiene una parte buena.

¿Cuál¿Qué puede haber de bueno en todo esto, en haberte perdido?- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

Eso- dijo Alicia señalando a la gente. Harry miró a todos ellos, muggles, magos, mujeres, hombres, niños, niñas, ancianos, ancianas que importaba la edad, el dinero, la raza u otras condiciones, todos ellos estaban vivos- ahora tienen una oportunidad de vivir, de ser felices y todo eso gracias a nosotros.

Harry la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

Siempre supe que eras un ángel- dijo Harry- nadie puede ser tan bueno.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él para abrazarle. Abrió los brazos pero entonces recordaron que no podían tocarse y los bajo rendida. Le miró a los ojos con angustia.

Adiós- susurró Alicia.

Esa misma palabra quiso decir Harry pero en su garganta había un nudo y no pudo hablar. Alicia le miró una última vez y se marchó hacía donde estaba su familia esperándola.

Harry la observó alejarse. Alicia a cada paso estaba más cerca de la familia que hacía meses atrás había perdido pero a cado paso se alejaba un poco más de su gran amor.

¡Eres una mentirosa!- gritó la voz de una niña- ¡Alicia eres una mentirosa!

El alma de Alicia se detuvo y giró su rostro hacía donde estaba la persona que había gritado. Los ojos de todo el mundo se clavaron en Gabrielle que lloraba mientras veía como la pelirroja se alejaba.

Gabrielle- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa tierna.

¡Me prometiste que nunca me abandonarías!- gritó la niña- ¡Me dijiste cuando murió Fleur que nunca me abandonarías!

Alicia sonrió con tristeza y miró el alma de Fleur que se acercó a ella, ambas jóvenes o lo que quedaban de ellas se acercaron a la pequeña niña y se agacharon frente a ella.

Te lo prometí y pienso cumplirlo- dijo Alicia.

Aunque estemos muertas- dijo Fleur- siempre estaremos contigo.

En tú corazón- dijo Alicia- en tus recuerdos y en tus sueños.

Las dos almas sonrieron con ternura y se pusieron en pie. Fleur miró a Bill que estaba allí cerca y la observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo estás haciendo muy bien, mi amor- dijo la rubia- estás cuidando muy bien a Kevin. Os quiero mucho.

Bill soltó un sollozo y no fue capaz de decir nada pero no hacía falta, Fleur lo comprendía aunque no dijese lo que quería decir, ella sabía que la quería. Kevin, que estaba entre los brazos del pelirrojo y que lo había entregado tía Muriel cuando se había aparecido en el campo de batalla, miró a su madre y le estiró los brazos.

Dale un beso por mí a mi niño- dijo Fleur y Bill asintió.

Las dos jóvenes se alejaron hacía el túnel. George miraba a su hermano gemelo y a su novia Katie, la sonrió con esa sonrisa que sólo el sabía formar en sus labios y la guiñó un ojo. Katie sonrió mientras las lágrimas la recorrían el rostro y le lanzó un beso.

George hizo como que lo atrapaba al vuelo y luego se dio en la cara con la mano con la que lo había atrapado. Katie sonrió aun más.

Percy se había acercado a Penélope y la señora Weasley a su marido y sus hijos. Mientras que su madre se despedía de los demás, Percy miró el estado avanzado de su mujer, porque para él aunque no se habían casado era su mujer.

Cuida bien del bebé- dijo Percy con una sonrisa, Penélope lloraba en silencio- yo cuidaré de los dos desde el cielo.

Ella asintió incapaz de hablar y luego lo vio alejarse junto a su madre.

¡Siempre supimos que eras un ángel!- gritó un niño.

Alicia miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió al niño que ayudó llevándolo con una familia que no podía tener hijos, estaba junto a su familia y todos ellos lloraban.

¡Adiós ángel de los ojos tristes!- gritó el niño llorando mientras le decía adiós con la mano.

Alicia sonrió con ternura y le dijo adiós con la mano. Miró al frente y llegó hasta donde estaban sus hermanos, su madre y su cuñada.

Las cinco almas se detuvieron frente al túnel. Alicia agarró la mano de su madre y la miró.

El viaje es algo largo, mi niña- dijo la señora Weasley- tardaremos tres días en llegar a nuestro destino ¿Estás lista?

Alicia miró por encima de su hombro, vio a sus amigos, a Sirius, a Remus, a Rachel, a sus compañeros de Hogwarts, a los extranjeros, a Sophi que tenía a cada lado a Ares y Libertad, a Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonagall, a Hagrid y a numerosos miembros de la Orden y por último miró a Harry.

Volvió a mirar a su madre y la sonrió.

Sí, estoy lista- dijo Alicia.

La señora Weasley sonrió y los cinco entraron al túnel, que tras ellos se cerró y desapareció volviendo a quedar todo en oscuridad, sólo iluminado por algunas farolas que no se habían roto.

El silencio que se quedó tras ellos fue inmenso. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía, nadie parecía respirar. El primero en moverse fue Harry que se acercó al cadáver de su novia. Llegó hasta ella y la observó.

En el horizonte, a espaldas de Harry, el sol comenzaba a aparecer, un hermoso amanecer que su ángel pelirrojo no iba a poder disfrutar. Se arrodilló en el suelo, pasó ambos brazos por debajo del cuerpo de su novia y la levantó con facilidad.

La cabeza de la joven cayó inerte hacía atrás y su cabello pelirrojo caía desordenadamente. Los brazos caían también inertes, quedando abiertos como si ella estuviese esperando un abrazo o la estuviesen crucificando. Sus pies iban descalzos y su vestido estaba ajado y manchado de sangre pero aún así era un hermoso ángel. Sus grandes alas de plumas blancas estaban plegadas a su espalda.

Harry caminó hacía la gente portando entre sus brazos su corazón y su alma porque eso era ella para él.

La gente se iba haciendo a un lado a su paso, bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto hacía sus salvadores pero antes de bajar la cabeza los miraban un segundo. Pues aunque triste, era una visión hermosa ya que él parecía un príncipe, con su espada en el cinto y su fuerza. Y ella parecía su princesa, su ángel, con su fragilidad y pureza.

El párroco los vio pasar y les bendijo, luego bajó la mirada y se puso a rezar por el alma de Alicia.

La mirada del joven Potter, vacía, muerta y llena de un dolor que nadie nunca había visto en una persona, estaba clavada en el frente, no miraba a nada, ni a nadie. Y mientras seguía caminando, montones de luces blancas los rodearon y desaparecieron.

Harry apareció en la sala de los menesteres. La habitación seguía tal y como la dejaron esa mañana, tal y como estuvo durante toda la noche.

Se acercó a la cama y tumbó a su novia. Se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó junto a ella sin ni siquiera hacer un hechizo para secarse. Puso los brazos de Alicia sobre su vientre, se tumbó de lado y él también puso sus manos sobre el vientre de la joven, deseando sentir la vida que hasta hacía unas horas habitaba dentro, pero no sintió nada.

Observó su rostro, se acercó a ella hasta que su nariz tocó la cara de la joven y sintió su suave y fría piel. Cerró los ojos y lloró. Lloró por la pérdida de su ser amado, lloró por la pérdida de su hijo, lloró porque él los había matado.

Y así abrazado a su ángel pelirrojo, le dio su último adiós. Poco después quedó dormido, abrazado al cadáver de su amada pelirroja.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!!

Ya estoy aquí jajaja. Bueno ya os he traido el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, por cierto aún quedan unos nueve capitulo y el epilogo así que no todavía podréis disfrutar de esta historia un poco más. Gracias por todos los reviews. Cuando algunos me decíais que llorabais con en el capitulo anterior, me alegró pensar que las palabras que escribo han hecho que lleguéis hasta ese punto. Pensar que con mi escritura puedo haceros llorar, reír o teneros en suspense, me hace muy feliz. Gracias a todos.

Este capitulo también ha sido muy triste. Besos.


	57. Mi bella durmiente

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 57: Mi bella durmiente.

Sirius caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Estaba desesperado y preocupado, llevaban horas buscando por todos lados a Harry pero no le encontraba.

Había pedido a los que ya habían sido curados de sus heridas que lo ayudasen a buscarlo, se habían ofrecido Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Parvati, Padma, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Luna, Colin, Dennis, Laura y Suzie. Todos ellos a pesar de tener algunas heridas y de estar muy afectados por la muerte de conocidos, entre ellos de Neville y Alicia, querían ayudar al animago a encontrar a Harry. Por eso cada uno se había ido por un lado del castillo para encontrarlo con más rapidez.

Pero todos se encontraron en el mismo punto del castillo, incluido Remus que estaba ayudando a su amigo. Se quedaron parados enfrente de la sala de los menesteres, sabiendo que era muy probable que el muchacho estuviese allí.

Voy solo- susurró Sirius y todos se quedaron fuera mientras el hombre entraba al cuarto y cerraba tras de él.

La estancia estaba a oscuras ya que todas las cortinas estaban corridas dificultando la entrada del sol mañanero. Sirius sacó su varita e hizo a un lado las cortinas.

La luz entró a raudales en la habitación, iluminándola. Vio un cuarto amplio en donde le llamó la atención la cama ya que en ella estaban tumbados su ahijado y Alicia.

El muchacho ya había despertado del sueño en el que había caído. Seguía empapado, la sangre de él manchaba las sábanas de la cama y miraba el rostro de Alicia sin apartarse un centímetro de ella.

Sirius suspiró. Se acercó a él mientras guardaba su varita y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto al cadáver de su princesa. Harry siguió sin mirarle.

Voy a decirle a Remus que entre y se lleve a Alicia- le dijo Sirius con calma- no puede estar por más tiempo aquí. Ni tú tampoco, deben curarte tus heridas, sobretodo esa del hombro, no tiene buena pinta.

Harry no dijo nada, ni impidió que Remus se la llevara cuando entró al cuarto al llamado de su amigo. El licántropo la cogió en brazos y salió de la habitación. Los alumnos que habían ayudado a buscar a Harry seguían allí fuera y se les encogió el alma cuando vieron el cadáver de la chica.

Iros a descansar- les dijo Remus con una leve sonrisa llena de tristeza- ha sido una noche larga y cuando nos despertemos, veremos las cosas de otra manera.

Los chicos asintieron y se marcharon, cabizbajos, a sus salas comunes. Remus se volteó a la puerta aún abierta de la sala de los menesteres. Luna que era la única que aún continuaba allí, miró a Remus con tristeza.

Cierra la puerta, Luna- le pidió el hombre- necesitan intimidad.

La rubia asintió, agarró el picaporte de la puerta y lo último que vio antes de cerrar fue como Harry se sentaba, con dificultad por las heridas sufridas, en el borde de la cama junto a su padrino.

Peeves apareció en ese momento y vio a Remus y a Luna junto a él. Peeves detuvo las burlonas palabras que iban a salir de su boca cuando vio el cuerpo de Alicia.

¿Está muerta?- preguntó.

Sí- respondió Remus mirándole- ya todo ha terminado, Peeves. La guerra ha llegado a su fin.

Peeves asintió y los vio alejarse. Empezó a gritarlo por todos los rincones del castillo para que los fantasmas y los cuadros se enterasen. La guerra había terminado.

* * *

Sirius miro a su ahijado, sentado junto a él, pero el chico mantuvo la mirada en sus zapatos como si fuera algo muy interesante. El muchacho hizo una mueca de dolor, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del dolor que le causaban las heridas sufridas sobretodo la del hombro.

Sé por lo que estás pasando…- comenzó ha hablar Sirius.

No, no lo sabes- le cortó Harry, negando con la cabeza.

Sí lo sé. Durante mucho tiempo creí que Rachel estaba muerta, pensé que la había perdido y también perdí a mi hijo- le dijo Sirius.

No es lo mismo. Tú no sabías de la existencia de Dominic, yo si sé que Alicia estaba embarazada. Él y Rachel han vuelto, Alicia y mi hijo no van a volver- dijo Harry mirándole con los ojos empañados en lágrimas- no es lo mismo porque tú no los mataste y yo sí.

Sirius sabía que el chico tenía razón, no era lo mismo. Le echó un brazo por encima del hombro y lo acercó a él en un cariñoso abrazo. Harry rompió a llorar como un niño.

Estoy sólo, Sirius- lloró Harry aferrándose al cuerpo de su padrino.

No lo estás- Sirius intentaba aguantarse el llanto que amenazaba con escapar- tienes a tus amigos, a los Weasley, a la Orden, a un montón de gente que te ha buscado sin descanso, a Remus y me tienes a mí. Cuando salgas de Hogwarts Rachel, Dominic, tú y yo formaremos una familia- una lágrima consiguió traspasar la barrera y resbaló por el rostro del animago- no estarás sólo nunca, hijo mío.

* * *

La señora Pomfrey había vuelto ya a la enfermería y se estaba encargando de los heridos más leves, los más graves eran enviados a San Mungo. Este estaba colapsado.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts que habían sobrevivido ya habían sido enviados al colegio en trasladores y los padres de todos ellos se estaban movilizando al colegio y a San Mungo para saber de su estado. Para saber si aún estaban con vida.

Ron estaba sentado en su cama, acababa de salir de la enfermería. Por suerte ninguno de sus amigos había tenido que ser enviado al hospital. Como él tenían algunas heridas que con un poco de descanso y algunos ungüentos y pociones terminarían sanando.

Otras heridas en cambio, tardarían mucho más en sanar. Heridas que nacen con la pérdida de un ser amado, heridas que nunca llegan a sanar del todo.

Enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Quiso gritar pero nada salió de su garganta pues un nudo se había formado en ella desde que se enteró de que su hermana era la heredera de Anaxarete Carsma.

Se sentía miserable, se sentía inútil ¿Para qué servía la fuerza sobrenatural y la agilidad que había conseguido tras la mordedura de Drácula, sino podía salvar con ellas a su hermana?

Sentía tanto odio en su interior pero no hacía Harry sino hacía Voldemort, hacía la oscuridad y hacía el destino. Ese destino que lo único que había hecho era llevarlos por el camino del dolor y el sufrimiento.

Oyó que la puerta se abría. Apartó las manos de su rostro y vio a Hermione parada en el umbral. La vio acercarse a él, como si todo se moviese a cámara lenta. La muchacha se agachó frente a él, después de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad. La pequeña mano de la joven se poso sobre su antebrazo y sus miradas de tristeza quedaron conectadas.

Y en ese momento le vino a la cabeza su mejor amigo. En lo que debía de estar pasando tras haber tenido que acabar con la mujer que amaba. Él también habría querido morir si hubiese perdido a Hermione. Pero ella estaba allí, llorando. Y no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido hacía su hermana y hacía Harry, por haber hecho tal sacrificio y haberle dejado compartir toda una vida con su novia.

Perdóname- susurró Hermione ahogadamente. Ron la acarició la mejilla y ella agarró fuertemente esa mano que la hacía despertar un agradable calor entre el frío que estaba sintiendo por las perdidas- ella me hizo prometer que no os diría nada… yo no sabía que estaba embarazada… yo…

Shh- Ron acarició sus labios y secó sus lágrimas- tú sólo quédate a mi lado.

Hermione asintió sabiendo que él no estaba enfadado con ella. Se tumbaron en la cama en silencio y se abrazaron el uno al otro, con un sólo pensamiento en sus cabezas, su amigo Harry y como se debía estar sintiendo.

* * *

Ginny estaba sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor, a pesar de estar agotada no había sido capaz de dormirse pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el cadáver de su hermana entre los brazos de Harry.

Un par de lágrimas afloraron de sus ojos y pasaron por encima de sus pequeñas pecas como queriendo borrarlas pero estás continuaron ahí, tan pequeñas y graciosas como eran las que su hermana, ahora muerta, tenía en su rostro.

A pesar de que Alicia le había dado la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que quisiera, ahora que había muerto, le venían a la cabeza muchas cosas que había olvidado decirle, cosas que ya no podría agradecerle.

Le dolía el pecho al respirar, le dolía el corazón con cada latido que este daba y sabía que ese dolor tardaría mucho en irse, quizás nunca se marcharse.

En esa guerra había perdido tantas cosas, no sólo a la gente que amaba, sino su inocencia, su infancia y su adolescencia. Cada golpe que le habían dado le había hecho crecer cada vez más deprisa y ahora a pesar de tan sólo contar con 16 años, por dentro sentía como si tuviese muchos más.

Pensó que después de que la guerra terminase, sólo habría momento para la felicidad pero no, la muerte de su hermana y la de Neville, la muerte de tanta gente que amaba, había empañado toda felicidad que podría sentir.

Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba sentada, la sala común estaba vacía, toda la gente o estaba en sus cuartos o no habían vuelto de la batalla.

Hizo un gesto para aguantar el llanto que amenazaba con comenzar, ese gesto le hizo sentir un fuerte dolor en un hematoma que tenía en la mejilla y que Katrina le había hecho de un puñetazo. La señora Pomfrey había intentado curárselo pero ninguna poción había servido, sólo se quitaría con el tiempo. Tiempo del que ella disponía, gracias a Harry y Alicia.

Se tocó el hematoma y deseo tener mil más de todos esos por el cuerpo con tal de que su hermana, su familia, Neville y todos los muertos en la guerra volviesen. Cerró los ojos, deseando dormirse y que cuando despertase, todo eso fuese una pesadilla.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado pero no abrió los ojos, sabía de quien se trataba, reconocería ese olor en cualquier lado. Se acurrucó en el cuerpo de J.J que le dio un beso en la frente.

Dime que es una pesadilla- susurró Ginny- dime que cuando abra los ojos Alicia y Neville estarán sentados frente a nosotros.

Ojalá pudiese decirte eso- J.J suspiró.

Ginny abrió los ojos y miró a su novio. El muchacho tenía la vista clavada en los sillones de enfrente como si él también esperase que de repente se materializasen Alicia y Neville, allí.

Ginny levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro en el que se veía una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla y le llegaba hasta el borde del ojo. J.J la miró y le agarró la mano.

La señora Pomfrey consiguió con un ungüento que la herida que me hizo Janas cicatrizara- le contó J.J- pero a pesar de que ha intentado hacer desaparecer la cicatriz de mil maneras, esta no se borra, parece que mi rostro se va a tener que quedar con este recuerdo.

Ginny se incorporó e hizo que J.J le soltase la mano. Le acarició la herida y él se lo permitió. A pesar de que la cicatriz era grande, no le hacía verse mal, ni le desfiguraba el rostro, todo lo contrario le hacía ver endiabladamente misterioso y sexy.

No me desagrada- le dijo ella con una suave sonrisa y le beso la marca.

Él también sonrió débilmente. Metió las manos entre sus ropas y agarró la mano de su novia. En uno de sus pequeños y finos dedos le colocó el anillo que la había comprado.

¿Ya puedo dártelo, no?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Sí- respondió ella con los ojos humedecidos.

Él se acercó un poco más a ella y le abrazó buscando reconfortarse en los brazos de su mujer.

* * *

Alison subía las escaleras hacía su cuarto cuando vio parado enfrente del cuarto de los alumnos de sexto año a Colin. Del interior del cuarto salía un gran alboroto.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la morena desanimada.

Dominic esta ahí dentro, un poco susceptible- dijo Colin señalando la puerta por encima de su hombro- y como comprenderás no quiero perder la cabeza con uno de los misiles que tira.

Entiendo- susurró Alison- espera aquí. Hablaré con él.

Alison abrió con cuidado la puerta, entró y cerró tras ella. Se volteó y vio a Dominic destrozando todo lo que se ponía a su paso, las cortinas de las camas estaban descolgadas, los colchones volcados, la ropa tirada por el suelo, los libros rotos, todo tirado por el suelo, destrozado tanto como el corazón de los dos únicos habitantes de esa habitación.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo del chico estaban tensos, su respiración estaba acelerada por el esfuerzo y sus manos llenas de sangre por haber roto una ventana de un puñetazo.

Con todo esto no conseguirás que ellos vuelvan- Dominic se detuvo al oír esas palabras.

Respiraba aceleradamente con la mirada en el suelo, se pasó la mano por el rostro sudoroso y levantó la cabeza hacía la pared. Su novia observó la espalda del único chico que había amado verdaderamente.

Ellos…- las gotas de sudor se mezclaron con algunas lágrimas que el joven dejó escapar, a pesar de eso su voz no salió quebrada- ellos no se lo merecían. No es justo.

Las guerras no son justas- le hizo entender ella- la vida no es justa.

Pero ¿Por qué?- Dominic se volteó- ¿Por qué los buenos tienen que sufrir?

Se echó el pelo hacía atrás. Alison dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, se acercó a él y se colgó de su cuello en un fuerte abrazo. Dominic la correspondió en el gesto y la mantuvo en el aire.

No lo sé, mi amor- le susurró al oído.

* * *

Wendy estaba sentada en una silla de su cuarto, junto a la ventana por donde entraba la luz del sol. Entre sus manos tenía la rosa que Draco se puso en la boca y con la que bailó el tango en su despedida, la flor preferida de su amiga, de su hermana.

Levantó la cabeza y miró al exterior, los campos del colegio estaban iluminados por un espléndido sol, la desaparición definitiva de la oscuridad había hecho que el buen tiempo volviese aunque en los corazones de la gente estuviese lloviendo.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la joven al recordar lo mucho que a Alicia le gustaban los días soleados, recordó un día cuando eran unas niñas, cuando aún estaban viviendo con Voldemort y su padre.

Una mañana habían conseguido escaparse mientras ellos dormían y se habían dado un baño en un laguito que había cerca de la cueva en la que habían vivido. Recordaba la risa de su amiga, pocas veces la había oído reír, y ese día cuando la oyó, guardó ese sonido en su cabeza para no olvidarlo jamás.

Cerró los ojos y lo escuchó como si en ese mismo momento Alicia estuviese allí riendo. Abrió los ojos y más lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y se perdieron en su cuello y en sus labios.

Esa risa que pocas veces había escuchado y que la mayoría de las veces que la había oído había sido cuando estaban en Hogwarts, en Grimmauld Place o en la Madriguera. Esa risa que ya no volvería a escuchar.

¿Cómo iba a vivir sin ella? Si desde que tenía conciencia la recordaba a su lado, ayudándola, cuidándola, queriéndola aunque ella se empeñase en negarlo.

Esa maldita le había roto el corazón con su marcha. La odiaba por haberla abandonado, por haberlos abandonado a todos.

Maldita estúpida no pensaste en nadie- soltó Wendy entre dientes mientras apretaba la flor entre sus manos.

Te equivocas, pensó en todos- dijo una voz tras ella.

Wendy no miró atrás, ella sabía quien había hablado.

Lárgate, Draco- soltó rudamente Wendy limpiándose con la misma brusquedad, con la que había hablado, las lágrimas- quiero estar sola.

¿Para qué?- le dijo él, mirándola- Para rumiar en tu soledad ese odio que crees que sientes hacía Alicia.

¡No lo creo!- gritó Wendy poniéndose en pie y mirándole furiosa- ¡lo siento palpitar en mi corazón dolorosamente!

Eso no es odio, es tristeza y lo sabes- sonrió Draco con los ojos llenos de dolor- pero te empeñas en pensar que es odio porque no quieres sentirte débil. No puedes engañarme, Wen porque durante años yo sentí lo mismo.

Wendy se dejó caer rendida en la silla y bajó la mirada otra vez hacía la flor que aún mantenía entre sus manos.

Duele- murmuró.

Lo sé- Draco suspiró- yo también siento el mismo dolor.

Siempre quiso tener un hijo y ahora ha tenido que sacrificarse con uno en su vientre- siguió murmurando Wendy- ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? Siempre fue la más inocente de todos, y a pesar de que se hacía la dura, era la más débil- levantó la cabeza y miró a su novio- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo, Draco?

Que importa eso, no lo hizo y tendría sus buenas razones- sonrió el chico con tristeza- ahora aunque nos duela es hora de seguir con nuestras vidas y ser felices por ella y por Neville.

Wendy asintió pero las lágrimas afloraron sin previo aviso. Draco se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

* * *

Luna entró en la sala común de Ravenclaw y todas las cabezas se giraron para mirarla. La muchacha subió a su cuarto y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Se quedó mirando el suelo en el que empezaron a caer las finas gotas de un llanto amargo, su llanto.

Levantó la cabeza con el rostro contorsionado por el dolor y vio pegadas en las paredes fotos de sus amigos y de Neville. Siempre las paredes de sus compañeras de cuarto habían estado llenas de fotos de sus amigos y ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pegar nada porque nuca había tenido amigos.

Y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad comenzó a pegarlas, la primera que puso fue una que se hizo en su cuarto año, con el ED. Y luego a partir de esa, muchas más la siguieron, de Ginny, de Harry, de Ron, de Hermione, de Draco, de Wendy, de J.J, de Dominic, de Alison, de Alicia… una gruesa lágrima recorrió su rostro al pensar en ella pero muchas más la siguieron cuando vio, a lo lejos, una foto de ella besándose con Neville, su gordito torpe.

Primero perdió a su madre cuando tan sólo era una niña, luego a su padre y ahora perdía a Neville ¿Qué iba ha hacer sin él?

Pero sí, si sabía lo que iba ha hacer, porque sabía lo que Neville querría que hiciese. Lo único que él desearía es que ella viviese, y eso es lo que iba ha hacer vivir cada día como si fuese el último, por él.

Y además sacaría a los padres de su novio del hospital San Mungo y ella se encargaría de cuidarlos como le había prometido antes de la batalla.

Le iba a echar de menos, sí, pero no se dejaría morir. Sonrió entre las lágrimas, viviría por su gordito torpe.

* * *

Mayo había llegado a los terrenos del colegio con un espléndido sol que brillaba con intensidad. El día anterior, el mes de Abril se había ido lleno de lluvia, sangre y dolor.

Ese dolor que no se iba con facilidad, que estaba clavado en los corazones de la gente y que recordaban sin descanso pues todo a su alrededor les recordaba lo que habían perdido en la batalla, en la guerra.

El día uno de mayo, todos los alumnos durmieron hasta tarde o por lo menos lo intentaron. Se mantuvieron en sus cuartos intentando conciliar el sueño que tal vez tardaría días en llegar.

No fue hasta más o menos la hora de la cena en la que la gente bajo al Gran Comedor. Todos o casi todos se encontraron allí, en los rostros de los habitantes del castillo sólo había tristeza. La ausencia más grande que se notaba en esos momentos era la de Harry que estaba en su cuarto y no había querido bajar con los demás.

Los alumnos ocuparon sus asientos en las mesas del Gran Comedor, ya no importaban la casa a la que perteneciese, porque los corazones de todos ellos latían con el mismo dolor.

Se veía la ausencia de los que no habían vuelto de la batalla o porque habían muerto o porque estaban en San Mungo, pero había habido muchas menos bajas de las que todos en un primer momento habían pensado que habría.

Dumbledore tras la cena comunicó que las clases al día siguiente continuarían con normalidad, el director con todo esto pretendía tener a sus alumnos con las mentes ocupadas. Nadie se quejó, todos parecían querer hacer algo para no pensar más en todo lo que habían perdido.

Después de la cena y de las palabras del director, todos volvieron a sus cuartos y se quedaron allí algunos intentando dormir, otros pensando en lo que pasaría a partir de ahora.

Ron y J.J entraron al cuarto de los alumnos de séptimo, una de las camas estaba vacía, la ausencia de su ocupante estaba latente en todos los presentes. Seamus y Dean estaban acostados en sus camas, mirando al techo, pensativos.

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, tras salir de la sala de los menesteres, Sirius le había llevado a la enfermería donde la señora Pomfrey le había curado las heridas y le había dado unas pociones que debía estar tomando durante un tiempo. Como sus amigos tenía el cuerpo lleno de vendas, la herida más grave que había tenido era la que Cuper le había echo en el hombro con la espada, esa era la que más tardaría en sanar y la tenía completamente vendada. Tendría que ir a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey le echase una poción, ya que sólo ella podía quitarle las vendas y cuando saliese de Hogwarts tendría que ir a San Mungo a algunas revisiones.

Tras salir de la enfermería, se había ido a su cuarto y se había tumbado en la cama, y allí seguía. Los doseles de la cama estaban corridos y ocultaban al habitante de ese lecho.

Ron se acercó a la cama de su amigo y todos le miraron esperando ver si él le conseguía sacar una palabra al Elegido.

Mañana habrá clase, Harry- le dijo Ron, no hubo respuesta del otro lado de los doseles- si necesitas algo, dímelo- nada, ni siquiera sabía si le estaba escuchando- buenas noches.

Todos se acostaron, las luces fueron apagadas pero nadie cerró los ojos para intentar dormirse, sabían que era inútil intentarlo. Harry había escuchado todo lo que su amigo le había dicho. Acarició las sábanas imaginando que ella estaba allí junto a él, sonriéndole.

Alicia…-

Cerraron los ojos al oír ese nombre, había sido un susurro pero en el silencio de la habitación se había escuchado perfectamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ron y J.J bajaron a la sala común y vieron que Hermione, Ginny, Dominic y Alison estaban allí. Los dos chicos miraron a sus amigos que con la mirada les estaban haciendo una pregunta silenciosa que ellos entendieron.

¿Harry iba a bajar?

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza como respuesta y salieron juntos de la sala común mientras el Elegido se quedaba en su cuarto, en su cama, oculto entre los doseles de la misma, rumiando ese dolor que le estaba partiendo el corazón, un corazón que había dejado de latir en el mismo instante en el que Alicia murió.

Tras desayunar cada uno se fue a su clase. Ron, Hermione, J.J, Wendy y Draco llegaron a la clase de Pociones. Se sentaron en sus asientos y se dispusieron a seguir con su educación, dispuestos a continuar con sus vidas como los muertos en la guerra querrían.

* * *

Las cosas en el exterior poco a poco volvían a la normalidad, muchos de los alumnos que habían sufrido heridas más graves y que se había recuperado, salían del hospital y volvían al colegio.

Harry seguía en su mutismo, encerrado detrás de los doseles de su cama. Ya muchos habían intentado sacarle de allí pero ninguno había conseguido nada, ni siquiera una palabra. No comía, no dormía, no hablaba, sólo estaba allí, tumbado, pensando en ella.

Una tarde, dos días después de que las clases comenzasen, una lechuza entró por la ventana de la sala común de Gryffindor y se posó sobre el sillón donde estaba sentado Hermione y Ron.

La castaña desenrolló la carta de la pata y la lechuza salió tan rápido como había entrado.

Es del ministerio- leyó Hermione- para todos nosotros.

Abrió la carta que era bastante gruesa y sacó varios papeles en cada uno de ellos ponía para quien era.

Alison esta es para ti- Hermione le entregó una hoja de pergamino y poco a poco todos fueron recibiendo la suya- esta es para Harry.

Las escribe mi padre- dijo Ron leyendo su carta.

Todos leyeron sus cartas para si mismo. Luna sintió su corazón llenarse de orgullo mientras lo leía. Hermione cuando terminó volcó el sobre y sobre el sillón cayeron algo que de ahora en adelante les pertenecería.

Yo le entregaré la suya a Harry- susurró Ron mientras cogía un par de cosas que había sobre el sillón y las guardaba de nuevo en el sobre.

Subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto, miró la cama de su amigo y vio que seguía tal y como siempre estaba desde que él se metió ahí.

Han llegado unas cartas, Harry- le explicó Ron- una va dirigida a ti. Son de mi padre. En mi carta, mi padre me explicaba que creía que tú deberías tener la de Alicia, yo también lo creo. Lo dejo sobre la mesa.

Tras dejar la carta y el sobre en la mesa, Ron se dirigió hacía la puerta pero la voz de su amigo le hizo detenerse.

¿Por qué me hablas así?- preguntó con voz ronca de haber estado ya mucho tiempo sin hablar.

No te entiendo- Ron miró hacía donde estaba su amigo.

¿Por qué sigues siendo tan amable conmigo?- preguntó Harry, hubo unos segundos de silencio- Ódiame, por favor.

¿Por qué quieres que te odie?-

Porque he matado a tu hermana- respondió Harry- yo me odio, tú también deberías odiarme.

No te voy a negar que me duele mucho la muerte de mi hermana- Ron retuvo las ganas de llorar como pudo, últimamente los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel- pero no puedo odiarte porque puedo imaginar todo lo que estas sufriendo, no puedo odiarte porque te quiero como a un hermano, no puedo odiarte porque mi hermana te pidió que la mataras y porque gracias al sacrificio que hicisteis ambos, yo podré vivir una vida junto a Hermione. Por eso no puedo odiarte, por eso siempre te estaré agradecido, a ti y a Alicia. No puedo odiarte- cerró los ojos con fuerza- porque te admiro a ti y a Alicia por demostrar siempre esa valentía y ese coraje, yo nunca podría haber matado a Hermione y eso es lo que os convierten en los verdaderos héroes de esta guerra.

Ron cerró la puerta tras de si y bajó las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry decidió ver que era lo que su amigo le había llevado. Se levantó, se acercó a la mesa y cogió la carta. El sobre lo dejó sobre la mesa. Desdobló el pergamino y comenzó a leer para si mismo.

_Querido Harry:_

_Las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco. London Center está siendo reconstruida al igual que toda las calles en las que hubo un ataque. Nuestros corazones tardarán mucho más en sobreponerse._

_Sé que no tendrás ánimos para nada pero el Ministerio de Magia, el Wizengamot, toda la comunidad mágica y yo, como ministro, creemos que por el valor, la lealtad y la justicia demostrada en la batalla, os merecéis ser condecorados con el más alto de los honores._

_Por ello, a todos tus amigos, a Alicia y a ti os ha sido concedida La Orden de Merlín primera clase. Para mi es un honor poder otorgárosla._

_Cómo ya le he dicho a Ron en su carta y puesto que creo que es lo más adecuado__,__ Luna podrá quedarse con la Orden de Merlín de Neville y a ti, mi estimado yerno, te hago entrega de la Orden de Merlín de primera clase de mi pequeña. _

_Ella lo hubiese querido así, ella hubiese deseado que tú la tuvieses y yo también lo deseo. _

_Además como he informado a los demás, se ha previsto mañana por la tarde el entierro de Neville y pasado mañana el de Alicia. Aunque __h__e intentado por todos los medios que la prensa no se enterara, ha sido imposible, y mañana saldrá publicado en todo los periódicos incluso muggles. _

_Ha sido y será siempre un honor haberte conocido Harry Potter._

_Con mis mejores deseos,_

_Arthur Weasley._

Harry sintió como si un puñal le atravesase el corazón. Cogió el sobre que había sobre la mesa y volcó su contenido sobre su mano. Vio con ojos humedecidos como dos medallas, una con el nombre de su novia y otra con el suyo propio, caían sobre sus manos.

En ambas grabadas estaba la fecha de la batalla, el galardón concedido y sus nombres. Acarició la que llevaba el nombre de su novia y se dejó caer al suelo mientras rompía en un llanto desolador.

Abajó en la sala común, todos sus ocupantes se giraron hacía las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de los chicos de séptimo pues incluso desde allí se podía oír el doloroso lamento.

Ron y todos los demás apretaron con fuerza la Orden de Merlín. Luna observó la de Neville y la suya propia. Todos ellos hubiesen preferido mil veces tener a los caídos en la batalla que esa estúpida condecoración.

* * *

Amaneció. Como todas las mañanas, Hermione fue la primera en levantarse. Se duchó y se vistió con tranquilidad y cuando salía de su cuarto vio como Lavender y Parvati se peleaban por entrar antes que la otra al cuarto de baño.

Ya en la sala común esperó a sus amigos que poco a poco comenzaron a bajar, todos menos uno. Harry seguía metido en su burbuja.

Podemos irnos- dijo Ron.

No- todos se detuvieron antes de salir de la sala común.

Hermione subió las escaleras hacía el cuarto de los alumnos de séptimo, decidida a sacar a Harry de ese estado de coma en el que había caído. J.J, Dominic, Ron, Ginny y Alison la siguieron. Se chocaron en el camino con Seamus y Dean que ya bajaban.

Abrió la puerta y se acercó a la cama de su amigo. Alison que fue la última en entrar, cerró la puerta.

Levántate ya, Harry. Es hora de ir a clase- no hubo respuesta del otro lado de los doseles- no puedes seguir así, llevas tres días ahí metido. Sal de una vez.

Nada, ni una sola palabra. Hermione estaba comenzando a impacientarse y a enfurecerse. Corrió las cortinas de la cama y vio que Harry le daba la espalda.

¡Levántate ya!- gritó desesperada, un nudo en la garganta se le estaba comenzando a formar, las lágrimas estaban nublándole la vista pero no las dejó escapar.

Déjame en paz, Hermione- soltó Harry sin ganas.

¡Levántate!- chilló de nuevo sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por todo su rostro, se tiró sobre la cama y comenzó a golpearle la espalda con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Ella no quería esto, ella murió para darte un mundo en donde vivir, no para que te dejases morir de esta forma!, ¡Eres un maldito egoísta, tú no eres mi amigo Harry, él no se habría dejado morir de esta manera!- las fuerzas comenzaron a dejarla- ¡Levántate!, ¡Vive, por favor, no quiero perder a otro de mis amigos!- apoyó la cabeza en su cuerpo, rendida mientras lloraba sin parar- por favor- ya no gritaba, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para eso- no hagas que su muerte sea en vano.

Harry no se movió ni un centímetro, parecía que ni la había escuchado. Hermione se incorporó despacio y le observó unos segundos, cerró los ojos llena de dolor y se puso en pie. Sus amigos los observaban en silencio.

La castaña salió del cuarto y poco a poco todos la fueron siguiendo. J.J fue el último en salir, miró a su amigo y dijo:

Con todo esto sólo estas consiguiendo que ella sufra en el cielo, Harry. Porque ella nunca ha soportado verte triste.-

Cerró la puerta tras de si. Y aunque ellos pensaron que Harry no había escuchado ninguna de esas palabras, todas se habían clavado en su corazón. Sintió como una suave brisa le rozaba la mejilla. Se volteó hacía la ventana y vio que estaba cerrada. Miró la puerta y vio que también lo estaba ¿De dónde había venido esa agradable brisa? Y entonces recordó algo que Alicia le dijo antes de morir.

_Y cuando estés triste y sientas una brisa, seré yo, que te estoy dando un beso. Nunca estarás sólo, porque yo estaré contigo._

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que Alicia le había dado un beso. Recordó las palabras de sus amigos y se puso en pie. Ellos tenían razón. Ella no hubiese querido todo eso.

Cogió un poco de ropa limpia y entró al cuarto de baño. Se duchó y al salir se enrolló una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Se dirigió al lavabo sobre el que había un espejo que estaba empañado.

Pasó la mano por el espejo y observó su reflejo. Estaba pálido, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de dolor y tristeza y rodeados por unas negras ojeras. Una barba de varios días le hacía parecer más mayor. Había adelgazado un poco.

Se tocó el rostro, no le apetecía afeitarse pero un recuerdo le llegó a su mente. Un recuerdo que le hizo sonreír.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry apartó la mirada de su amigo y miró a su novia que se había percatado de su presencia y corría hacía él con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Cuando llegó se colgó de su cuello y Harry la rodeó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo para corresponder mejor al beso que su novia le estaba dando.

"¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo he podido vivir una semana y un día sin estos besos?" pensó Harry mientras besaba a su novia con la misma dulzura y desesperación que ella. Era un beso hambriento en el que se estaban diciendo todo lo que se habían echado de menos. Se separaron pero Harry no la dejó en el suelo. Se miraron a los ojos. Tenían los labios rojos e hinchados por la intensidad del beso pero a Harry le seguía pareciendo que estaba preciosa. Alicia acercó su mano al rostro del chico y le acarició la mejilla.

Pinchas- dio Alicia tocándole la barba de tres días que su novio llevaba- me gustas más afeitado.

Pues por ti me afeito- dijo Harry capturando los labios de su novia en un beso más corto que el de antes pero igual de maravilloso- por ti hago cualquier cosa.

Alicia comenzó a reír llena de felicidad y se abrazó al cuello de su novio con fuerza. Harry le devolvió el abrazo y miró a sus amigos que le sonreían y él les devolvió el gesto.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Cogió la cuchilla y comenzó a afeitarse. Si a ella le gustaba más afeitado, iría afeitado.

* * *

Hermione estaba especialmente callada en clase de Transformaciones, la verdad es que últimamente nadie hablaba en clase ni siquiera Lavender y Parvati que siempre estaban siendo castigadas por ser pilladas hablando. Los ánimos estaban por los suelos.

Ron estaba a su lado y miraba a su novia preocupado, desde el enfrentamiento con Harry estaba más apagada. Sabía que le dolía la actitud de Harry, lo sabía porque a él también le dolía.

J.J sentado detrás de él y con el asiento de al lado suyo vacío estaba igual de apagado. La profesora Mcgonagall sentía el dolor de sus alumnos y todos ellos se habían dado cuenta de que la profesora también estaba muy afectada por la pérdida de muchos de sus alumnos, sobretodo de dos de ellos.

Las muertes de Alicia y Neville estaban latentes en todas las clases, todos los recordaban y los extrañaban. Y que Harry no estuviese allí, no ayudaba mucho más.

La profesora Mcgonagall detuvo su explicación cuando oyó como llamaban a la puerta. Todos giraron las cabezas para ver de quien se trataba.

Adelante- dijo la mujer.

La puerta se abrió y en los rostros de todos apareció una sonrisa. La profesora Mcgonagall miró con cariño al chico parado en el umbral. Hermione dejó escapar una lágrima que llegó hasta sus labios, que estaban curvados por una sonrisa. Ron y J.J se chocaron la mano.

Siento el retraso, profesora Mcgonagall- Harry se mantuvo junto a la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

Por supuesto, señor Potter- respondió la profesora Mcgonagall incapaz de ocultar la voz tomada por el llanto que estaba reteniendo- siéntese.

Gracias.-

El muchacho cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la mesa libre que J.J tenía junto a él. Dejó los libros sobre ella y antes de sentarse le dio un beso en la cabeza a Hermione que estaba sentada frente a él.

La castaña cerró los ojos y sonrió. Ron y J.J le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo y la profesora continúo dando su clase pero ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No podrían recuperar a los muertos pero por lo menos no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

Las clases de la mañana llegaron a su fin y ahora los alumnos iban hacía el Gran Comedor para comer. Los alumnos sonreían levemente cuando veían a Harry con sus amigos.

Se encontraron en el camino al comedor con Draco y Wendy. La chica se abrazó con fuerza a Harry cuando le vio y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Antes de llegar, también se encontraron con sus demás amigos. Todos ellos sonrieron al verle.

Todos siguieron con su rumbo al Gran Comedor. Harry iba algo más rezagado, en una de sus manos llevaba los libros y sintió como le agarraban suavemente la otra.

Clavó su mirada en Luna que sonreía mientras le apretaba la mano. Harry miró sus ojos y entonces fue que se dio cuenta de que era ella, Luna, la única que podría comprender su dolor, porque ella como él había perdido lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

Ellos están con nosotros, Harry- el chico sonrió, esa chica parecía saber en cada momento lo que te pasaba por la cabeza- nunca estaremos solos. No te voy a negar que le echo de menos e incluso por las noches lloro su ausencia pero no debemos dejarnos morir porque ellos nos observan desde el cielo y si nosotros estamos tristes, ellos también lo estarán.

Harry sonrió le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros y la besó en la cabeza.

Luna, me encantas- ella le miró sorprendida y luego sonrió al ver su mirada fraternal- siempre sabes lo que decir.

Ella soltó una suave risita mientras unas lágrimas cristalinas caían de sus ojos sin poder controlarlas. Y juntos se encaminaron hacía el Gran Comedor.

* * *

Llegó la tarde y con ella, el entierro de uno de los caídos en la última batalla. Los alumnos de Hogwarts que le conocían y apreciaban se habían empeñado en que querían ir, por ello Dumbledore con la ayuda de los profesores prepararon unos trasladadores.

Estaban en el cementerio del Valle de Godric, el muchacho iba a ser enterrado junto a su abuela y mucha gente había asistido al entierro entre ellos miembros de la Orden, la mayoría de los profesores (algunos se tenían que quedar cuidando el colegio), la familia Weasley y por supuesto sus mejores amigos.

A pesar de que un miembro del ministerio había dicho unas palabras en su honor, no habían llegado a ser suficientes para describir lo que Neville había hecho por todos ellos, por eso Harry, sorprendiendo a todos, se había puesto en pie y había decidido decir unas palabras por él.

Se puso delante de todos los presentes, nunca le había gustado hablar en público pero en esa ocasión se sentía con el deber de hacerlo. Miró el ataúd abierto de su amigo, dentro se veía al muchacho. Volvió a mirar a los presentes.

Tal vez Neville nunca fue muy bueno en Pociones, tal vez fuese un poco torpe y olvidadizo pero era mi amigo y por sus venas corría la sangre de un Gryffindor- los alumnos lloraban en silencio y sino lo hacían estaban apunto- un Gryffindor valiente y que luchó hasta su último suspiro. Que me hizo sentir orgulloso en cada momento de su vida y que estoy seguro de que a sus padres también los hubiese hecho sentir orgullosos- se detuvo, un nudo se había formado en su garganta pero cuando continúo su voz no salió afectada- En todo momento fue leal y siempre dio todo su amor a los que conocía, a su Luna- miró a la chica que lloraba y le sonreía en agradecimiento por las palabras- me ayudó, junto a muchos otros a los que siempre considerare mis amigos, a recordar todo el amor que sentía por mi Alicia- una lágrima recorrió su rostro sin poder evitarlo al decir ese nombre- y siempre, cada minuto de mi vida se lo agradeceré, como también le agradeceré a ver puesto tanta confianza siempre en mí. Neville pasó de ser un niño torpe y olvidadizo que la profesora Mcgonagall siempre tenía que reprender- miró a la mujer con una suave sonrisa. Ella lloraba desconsoladoramente- ha convertirse en un hombre luchador y valiente dispuesto a morir por lo que él creía correcto- miró a Dumbledore- si me permite profesor, tomaré una frase que usted una vez dijo- el anciano asintió con una sonrisa- llegado el momento Neville tuvo que escoger entre el camino correcto y el fácil. Y él escogió el correcto, a pesar de que este le podía llevar a la muerte y así fue pero lo escogió y lo hizo con la cabeza bien alta. Neville fue y siempre será un buen mago, sí, pero sobretodo una gran persona.

Todos quedaron en silencio tras esas hermosas palabras. Luna se puso en pie y comenzó a aplaudir a Harry y pronto los demás le siguieron. El chico se acercó al ataúd de su amigo, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

Esos aplausos, amigo, son para ti- Harry sonrió- gracias, muchísimas gracias.

Poco a poco todos se fueron acercando al ataúd de Neville para darle su última despedida. Luna fue la última. Acarició el rostro del chico y le observó. Tenía tantas cosas que decir pero todo se resumía a una sola cosa.

Te amo, Neville Longbottom- Luna se limpió una lágrima- y siempre lo haré.

* * *

Harry caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Todos habían vuelto al colegio y a sus respectivos hogares pero él necesitaba caminar, pensar.

Se aflojó la corbata negra que llevaba, sentía que se asfixiaba pero necesitaba estar en ese lugar en el que había decidido aparecerse. London Center estaba muy en decadencia a pesar de que la reconstrucción había comenzado.

Se detuvo en el lugar donde todo había ocurrido, aún se podía distinguir la gran mancha de sangre que el cuerpo herido de Alicia había dejado. Se acuclilló y tocó la sangre seca, esa era su sangre.

La brisa le trajo una melodía hasta sus oídos. Se levantó y siguió caminando, la canción aumentaba a cada paso y Harry sentía como si su corazón estuviese siendo apretado por una mano invisible.

When I see your smile _(Cuando veo tu sonrisa)  
_Tears run down my face I can't replace _(Lágrimas corren por mi cara no puedo reponerme)  
_And now that I'm strong I have figured out _(y ahora que soy fuerte he comprendido)  
_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul _(como este mundo se vuelve frío y atraviesa mi alma)  
_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_ (y s__é__ que encontrar__é__ dentro de mi que puedo ser el único)_

Harry divisó al hombre que cantaba. Tenía entre sus manos una guitarra y parecía estar cantando en honor a los caídos en la batalla. Harry se sentó en un banco que no había quedado ileso pero se podía sentar con comodidad.

Estar allí, recordar lo que había perdido, le rompía el corazón pero sentía que debía estar allí.

Sentía que ese traje le ahogaba y se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa negra. Toda su indumentaria era negra resaltando de ese modo sus verdes ojos y la tristeza que había en ellos.

Que voy ha hacer sin ti, mi ángel pelirrojo- comenzando a llorar.

I will never let you fall _(Nunca te dejar__é__ caer)  
_I'll stand up with you forever _(me levantar__é__ contigo siempre)  
_I'll be there for you through it all _(estaré ahí por ti a pesar de todo)  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_ (a__ú__n cuando salvarte me mande al cielo_)

La agonía crecía dentro de él. Le mataba el alma y le partía el corazón. Su ángel se había ido, lejos, muy lejos de él y con ella se había ido su hijo. Ella quería que viviese, pero él no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo, cada mañana al despertar era como una tortura porque sabía que no vería su sonrisa, ni sentiría un beso en los labios, ni una de sus tristes miradas. Ya no había nada. Ella estaba lejos o eso pensaba él.

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._ (Está bien. Está bien. Está bien.)  
_Seasons are changing _(las estaciones están cambiando)  
_And waves are crashing _(y las olas chocando)  
_And stars are falling all for us _(y las estrellas están cayendo todas por nosotros)  
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_ (los días son largos y las noches cortas)  
_I can show you I'll be the one _(puedo demostrarte que seré el único_)

El guitarrista miró a Harry, le reconoció y sintió pena al ver su tristeza, al sentir su agonía, al oír su llanto. Pero entonces el hombre, un simple muggle, vio un milagro. Un milagro bonito pero triste. Por detrás del banco donde Harry estaba sentado apareció el motivo del sufrimiento del muchacho. Alicia con un largo cabello rojo que brillaba al sol, una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro y sus grandes ojos, había aparecido detrás de Harry. Hubiese parecido que estaba viva sino hubiese sido porque se podía ver a través de ella.

El hombre sonrió con tristeza y siguió cantando la canción. Era la hermosa y triste imagen de un amor verdadero.

I will never let you fall _(Nunca te dejar__é__ caer)  
_I'll stand up with you forever_ (me levantar__é__ contigo siempre)  
_I'll be there for you through it all _(estaré ahí por ti a pesar de todo)  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_ (a__ú__n cuando salvarte me mande al cielo_)

La aparición rodeó con sus brazos a Harry para que no se sintiese sólo. Él seguía con la cabeza agachada y no se había percatado de que ella estaba allí. De que ahí estaba su Ángel de la Guarda. Siempre cuidándole, siempre protegiéndole.

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart _(Porque tú eres, Tú eres, Tú eres, mi amor verdadero, todo mi corazón)  
_Please don't throw that away_ (por favor no desaproveches eso)  
_Cuz I'm here for you_ (por que estoy aquí por ti)  
_Please don't walk away and_ (por favor no te vallas)  
_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_ (por favor dime que te quedar__á__s, quédate)_

La joven consolaba su llanto a pesar de que él no parecía oírla. El hombre los observaba maravillado, aunque Harry no podía oírla, podía sentir su consuelo y poco a poco su llanto iba menguando.

Te quiero- la susurrante declaración de la chica llegó a oídos del guitarrista a través del aire- siempre lo haré.

Use me as you will _(úsame como quieras)  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_ (tira de mi cadena solo para deleitarte)  
_And I know I'll be okay_ (y se que estaré bien)  
_Though my skies are turning gray_ (aunque mis cielos se vuelvan gris__es__)_

La joven apoyó la cabeza en la espalda del joven. Las convulsiones que Harry estaba teniendo por el llanto poco a poco se fueron deteniendo y al fin, unas últimas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de él.

Ella sonrió, odiaba verlo llorar y el guitarrista pudo comprobarlo por su mirada. Ella le besó en la nuca y olió su cabello.

I will never let you fall _(Nunca te dejar__é__ caer)  
_I'll stand up with you forever _(me levantar__é__ contigo siempre)  
_I'll be there for you through it all_ (estaré ahí por ti a pesar de todo)  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _(a__ú__n cuando salvarte me mande al cielo...)_  
(to fade)_ (Desvaneciéndome)_

_  
_El fantasma desapareció como si la canción le hubiese convocado y al terminar, ella se hubiese tenido que marchar y el guitarrista hubiese sido el único que la había visto por haberla cantado. Una lágrima recorrió el rostro del hombre que sonreía con tristeza.

Harry levantó la cabeza y vio alejarse al hombre, él se levantó y decidió volver a Hogwarts o sus amigos comenzarían a preocuparse.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos despertaron temprano, tenían clase. Harry se levantó con un intenso dolor en el pecho, esa tarde enterrarían a su ángel pelirrojo.

Bajó las escaleras seguido de sus amigos y se encontró con que los demás ya estaban allí esperándolos para ir todos a desayunar juntos.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron lentas y aburridas. Cuando salieron de su clase, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para comer pero Harry se detuvo en mitad del pasillo.

Vamos, Harry- le urgió Hermione.

Id vosotros. No tengo ganas de comer. Nos vemos luego.-

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí. Sus amigos suspiraron y siguieron con su camino.

Harry llegó hasta la sala común y luego subió hasta su cuarto. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó los libros sobre la misma. Suspiró, estaba cansado, muy cansado.

Levantó la cabeza y vio sobre la mesa el regalo que Bill y Fleur le hicieron en su último cumpleaños. Una bola que le habían traído de Francia y que si la tocabas con el dedo índice te hacía vivir una ilusión. Sólo la había utilizado una vez y fue en verano con su chica, después él le prometió que la llevaría a Paris y a donde quisiera, promesa que no iban a poder cumplir.

Se levantó y puso el dedo índice en la bola, quería rememorar ese momento. Se encontró en medio de un parque, él suelo estaba nevado pero no hacía frío y la torre Eiffel se veía desde allí. La calle estaba solitaria.

Cerró los ojos y sintió el suave contacto en su piel. Los abrió y vio la sonrisa de su novia. Sabía que tan sólo era un producto de su imaginación pero que importaba, podría disfrutar de su compañía una vez más.

Comenzaron a bailar en medio de la calle al igual que la otra vez. Sus cuerpos pegados. Unidos por un amor que supera barreras, todas menos la de la muerte.

Te extraño- susurró Harry.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso. Harry cerró los ojos y esperó sentir el contacto de los labios carnosos de su novia.

Harry…-

El muchacho abrió los ojos y se encontró en medio de su habitación y a Hermione delante de él.

¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó la chica.

Sí- contestó Harry.

Pues entonces vístete. Recuerda que las clases de la tarde se suspende por el entierro de… Alicia- Hermione miró con tristeza a Harry- te esperamos abajo.

El muchacho asintió. Cuando su amiga se marchó comenzó a vestirse.

* * *

Dudley Dursley bajó las escaleras de su casa en silencio. Entró en el comedor donde sus padres y su tía Marge estaban viendo la televisión. Carraspeó para que le miraran.

Duddy hijo, ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Petunia con una sonrisa dulce- te has puesto tu mejor traje.

Eh… pues…-

Yo pensé que te ibas a quedar a ver el entierro de esa chica, lo van a televisar- Dudley suspiró.

¡Ay Vernon yo creo que nuestro Dudley ha quedado con una chica!- sonrió Petunia a su marido.

¿Es eso cierto, hijo?- preguntó Vernon con una sonrisa.

Eh… pues sí- respondió Dudley.

Petunia se puso en pie y se acercó su hijo al que le arregló la corbata.

¡Ay mi Duddy se hace mayor!, ¡Ya incluso se ha enamorado!- Petunia se limpió unas lágrimas.

Sí, me he enamorado- dijo sinceramente el muchacho, mirando a los ojos a su madre.

Pues a ver cuando nos presentas a esa jovencita- Petunia sonrió y no pudo ver la cara de tristeza de su hijo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

Papá- el hombre le miró- ¿Me dejas el coche?

¿Quieres impresionarla, eh?- Vernon sonrió- claro hijo, ten cuidado.

Lo tendré- Dudley cogió las llaves del coche y salió de allí.

Arrancó el coche y se marchó hacía el Valle de Godric. Tardó una hora más o menos en llegar pero lo difícil iba a ser aparcar ya que mucha gente había querido ir al entierro de uno de los Salvadores del mundo. Otros en cambio lo verían por la televisión pero Dudley había querido darle su último adiós en persona, en la lejanía pero allí presente.

No había mentido a su madre, había ido a ver a una chica, más exactamente a la chica que amaba pero nunca podría presentársela porque ella estaba muerta y se llamaba Alicia Weasley.

* * *

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts habían querido estar presentes en el entierro de Alicia. Por ello Dumbledore con ayuda de más gente había preparado trasladadores. Harry se apareció junto a sus amigos y todos ellos se sorprendieron al ver a la cantidad de gente allí congregada. El cementerio estaba lleno de gente que quería dar su último adiós a alguien que se sacrificó por todos ellos. Dudley estaba escondido para que su primo y los amigos de este no lo viesen.

Había mucha gente importante, muchos miembros de la Orden, gente muggle, criaturas mágicas, Grwap, los Elementaris y la Madre Naturaleza… tanta gente que Harry se sintió agradecido.

El ataúd de la chica estaba abierto y se podía ver a la joven con una sonrisa en los labios. Era verdaderamente una imagen hermosa de un ángel con alas plegadas a su espalda. Parecía que tan sólo dormía.

Nadie sabía quien iba ha decir unas palabras sobre Alicia. El señor Wealsey se había encargado de todo el entierro él sólo. El cura que una vez conoció a Alicia se puso junto al ataúd de la joven y se dispuso ha hablar.

Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para decir adiós a un ángel- el hombre sonrió con tristeza- yo no llegué a conocerla mucho. Sólo la vi en dos ocasiones. En una, la primera vez que la vi, ella me habló de su miedo, estaba asustada, no quería perder a más gente. En sus ojos vi sufrimiento, nunca había visto tanto sufrimiento hasta que la segunda vez que la vi, y descubrí que era un ángel, vi los ojos del muchacho que la amaba. En esos ojos vi el mayor dolor de todos, el de la pérdida del ser amado, pero nunca se van del todo, porque mientras los recordemos ellos se mantendrán a nuestro lado. Ella dio su vida por nosotros y siempre se lo agradeceremos. Pero también tenemos que agradecerle a ese joven, que a pesar del sufrimiento que la muerte de Alicia le acarrearía, él la sacrificó. Que descanse en paz.

Hubo algunos aplausos, las lágrimas ya no podían aguantarse por más tiempo y recorrían las caras de muchos de los presentes. El cura se acercó a Harry y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Ella siempre estará en tu corazón, muchacho- le susurró al oído.

Gracias.-

Hermione dio un paso al frente y como había hecho anteriormente el cura se puso junto el ataúd de su amiga. Todos la miraron.

Unas horas antes de morir, Alicia me pidió que leyese una carta que había escrito- Hermione intentó serenarse aunque era difícil- aún no he abierto la carta, así que no sé lo que pone. Me gustaría hacer realidad su último deseo.

Léelo, Hermione- le pidió el señor Weasley.

La castaña asintió, abrió la carta y sacó un par de pergaminos. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer:

_Mi querida familia:_

_Si estáis leyendo esto es porque me he sacrificado y por lo tanto__,__ muerto. No lloréis por mí porque voy a estar bien._

_Muchas veces dese__é__ la muerte para poder viajar a ese mundo del que todo el mundo habla, ese que se esconde tras el cielo o el infierno, ese que todos en un momento determinado de nuestras vidas conoceremos y aunque la dese__é__ con fervor, ahora que sé que esta cerca la temo porque temo alejarme de los que más quiero… vosotros, mi familia, mis amigos… Harry. Todos a los que llevo en mi corazón. A Todos los que habéis pasado por mi vida._

_Pocas horas me separan de mi destino pero lo he asumido y aunque tengo miedo no os defraudaré. Siento dejaros, pero es mi deber. Espero que os sintáis orgullosos de mí._

_Silenciosas lágrimas recorren mi rostro, mientras veo como Hermione busca desesperada la posible ubicación de la piedra de la Esperanza, está tan concentrada que no puede ver como mis ojos lloran. Pero no la culpo, no tendría porque hacerlo, en realidad me alegro de que no s__é__ de cuenta porque al fin y al cabo, Sirius, las princesas no lloran y yo soy tu princesa ¿verdad?_

Sirius asintió con una sonrisa al oír eso y se limpió bruscamente unas lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro.

_Yo s__ó__lo quería daros las gracias a todos por haber estado junto a mí. Papá, espero que te sientas orgullosos de mí, tanto como lo estoy yo de ti por el gran ministro en el que te has convertido. _

Arthur miró el cielo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y sonrió. Claro que estaba orgullosa de ella. Siempre, desde antes de enterarse que era su hija, lo había estado.

_Bill cuida bien de Kevin, te necesita y por favor háblale cuando sea mayor de todas las personas que lucharon en esta guerra y murieron para darle una vida mejor a su generación._

Lo haré- susurró Bill, que tenía en brazos a Kevin, y dejaba escapar silenciosas lágrimas.

_Charlie, Alex cuidad el uno del otro. Sed felices juntos y no lloréis mucho mi partida porque os veo desde el cielo y me pongo triste si os veo llorar. Secad las lágrimas y formar una familia._

Alex y Charlie se limpiaron las lágrimas de los ojos y miraron al cielo con una sonrisa.

_Fred cuídate, sigue haciendo bromas, haz reír a la gente que es lo que se necesita ahora y cásate con Angelina de una vez. Que ya va siendo hora. Katie, no llores, mi hermano George te cuida desde el cielo._

Fred sonrió y abrazó a Katie y Angelina que lloraban sin parar. Él también dejó escapar unas silenciosas lágrimas.

_Penélope cuida del pequeño que est__á__ en camino. Percy te observa desde el cielo y vela por los dos, así que cuando estés triste sólo mira al firmamento porque Percy te estará mirando desde allí._

Penélope sonrió mientras dejaba escapar unas silenciosas lágrimas y se tocaba el ya muy abultado vientre.

_Supongo que tía Muriel, los abuelos, los tíos y mis primos estarán allí. Si es así, sólo deciros que os quiero. Me hubiese encantado conoceros más pero tenéis que saber que el poco tiempo que pasé con vosotros os llegu__é__ a querer con toda mi alma. Espero que vosotros a mi también._

Es difícil no quererte, pequeño ángel- susurró Jeremy, el hermano pequeño de Arthur.

Todos sus familiares asintieron mientras silenciosas lágrimas recorrían sus rostros.

_Remus sé feliz, disfruta de tu precioso sobrino Albert y también de tu hermana, ahora que estáis juntos tenéis la oportunidad de hacerlo. Isaac cuida de Cecil y Albert y hazme un favor, vigila a Remus, mira que me lo conozco y es capaz de culparse de mi muerte, tiene esa extraña manía, culparse de todas las muertes que ocurren a su alrededor. Te quiero mi padrino, mi merodeador. Pronto me reuniré con Ania y juntas te cuidaremos._

Remus asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y abrazó a Albert que estaba entre sus brazos. Isaac y Cecil sonrieron con tristeza, y con lágrimas en los ojos, miraron al licántropo.

_Sirius te llegó el turno ¿Creíste que porque te nombre anteriormente en mi carta no me iba a despedir en condiciones de ti? Si lo creíste es que no me conoces. Esta vez no sólo te hablo a ti sino también a Rachel. Sed felices juntos, daros una oportunidad de ser felices, cuidad a Dominic y los tres juntos formad la familia que siempre quisisteis. Cuídame a Harry y a Remus, Sirius. Mira que si no lo haces bajaré y te __raparé__ el pelo al cero._

Sirius rió, y algunos más lo hicieron aunque dejando escapar unas silenciosas lágrimas. Rachel se abrazó a su querido merodeador y lloró en silencio.

_Eric, Cristine cuidad de ese niño que esta en camino, cuidad a mi querida Wendy y a J.J. Formad los cinco una familia y sonreír porque la vida os ha dado la oportunidad de ser felices._

Eric y Cristine sonrieron con lágrimas en los ojos. La mujer acunaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña a la que habían decidido llamar Alicia.

_Tonks, Tommy vosotros por favor también formad una familia. Gracias por haber estado junto a mí, por haberme hecho feliz con vuestras bromas. Os llevó en mi corazón. Pero no sólo a vosotros sino también a todos los miembros de la Orden, __Kingsley, Mundungus… tantos, que si pusiese el nombre de todos vosotros se me terminaría el pergamino y yo no hubiese acabado._

Todos los miembros de la Orden sonrieron con cariño. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y siguió leyendo con la voz quebrada.

_También quiero agradecerles el haber estado conmigo a los profesores de Hogwarts. Hagrid, profesora Mcgonagall, profesor Dumbledore, profesor __Flitwick__ y otros tantos a los que no pongo porque son mucho pero que llevo en mi corazón. Tal vez pronto se olviden de mi pero yo nunca me olvidaré de ustedes porque me enseñaron muchas cosas que me salvaron la vida en muchísimas ocasiones. Porque hicieron que ir a clase no fuese una tortura sino un regalo. También quiero agradecer su simpatía a los directores de los colegios extranjeros y por su puesto a Elías Norton porque encontró mi diadema. Espero que seas muy feliz con tu futura esposa Viktor._

Todos los nombrados sonrieron con tristeza. Hagrid se sonó con fuerza la nariz y Mcgonagall se abrazó a Dumbledore. Por el rostro del anciano resbaló una cristalina lágrima.

_También quiero dar las gracias a todos los alumnos que han pasado por Hogwarts y han compartido conmigo risas y lágrimas. A vosotros, Blaise, Padma, Parvati, Tom, Colin, Dennis, Laura, Suzie, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Jessica, mi hermanita Gabrielle, tú también mi niña Sophi, Crabbe, Goyle y muchos más de los que ahora no recuerdo su nombre pero que estuvieron junto a mi, que me ofrecieron su ayuda y lucharon en la última batalla. Vosotros que sois el gran ED, un ejército que se formó y nos ayudó en la batalla. Gracias a todos. Y de esos de los que no conozco su nombre pero que estuvieron allí, arriesgando sus vidas, gracias, sois los mejores._

Los alumnos de Hogwarts sonrieron mientras miraban el ataúd abierto de Alicia donde la muchacha tenía una hermosa sonrisa dibujada.

_No creáis que me he olvidado de vosotros, llegasteis este año para cursarlo junto a mi en Hogwarts, os metisteis en mi corazón, todos vosotros quizás todos menos una, soy buena pero es muy difícil querer a Verónica. Todos vosotros sois mis amigos, puede que viváis en diferentes países pero eso no fue un impedimento para llegaros a querer. Espero que vosotros por lo menos sintáis un débil cariño por mí, sólo me conformo con eso. _

_Tony, Ana sed felices y si vuelves a llamarla niña me encargaré de pegarte una buena patada en el culo._

Tony sonrió y soltó unas lágrimas. Ana le abrazó y lloró junto a él en silencio.

_De vosotros también me despido mis amigos extranjeros, no solo de Tony y Ana. También de Dani, Sonia, Juan, Susana, Roberto por cierto tus piernas no son feas fue sólo una broma, Marketa, Vanyo, Yana, Grigori, Bistra, Kiril, Eleonora, Jordan eres un buen chico encontrarás a alguien que te quiera, lo mismo te digo Rosalie. Y también me despido de vosotros Gustave, Horace, Marie, Léandre, Madeleine y Pierre. Gracias a todos por haber estado junto a mí y por haber luchado en esta última batalla. Siempre os llevaré en mi corazón._

Los extranjeros sonrieron. Roberto sonrió al oír lo de sus piernas, miró al cielo y dijo:

¡Ay niña es que te haces querer!

_De vosotros mis amigos espero poder despedirme en persona aunque intentaré que no suene a despedida, va a ser un poco difícil pero lo intentaré. Pero por si acaso no puedo hacerlo, lo haré por carta. Es muy difícil porque no s__é__ que deciros. Fuisteis siempre los pilares que me mantenían en pie y no sabéis, no podéis imaginaros cuanto estoy llorando mientras escribo esto porque os amo con toda mi alma y me duele tener que separarme de vosotros. _

_El año pasado cuando vi como Voldemort caía tras el velo pensé que todo había terminado. Pero ¿sabéis? Podéis estar tranquilos porque aunque no podré disfrutar una vida junto a vosotros, podré observaros. _

_Podré ver correr a mis sobrinos por todo el jardín de la Madriguera, podré estar en la boda de todos vosotros puede que no en cuerpo pero os estaré observando desde el cielo, porque quiero ver vuestras sonrisas mientras dais el si quiero. _

_Lo que más me entristece, lo que me hace tener un nudo en la garganta es el no poder tener lo que siempre soñé, una vida junto a Harry. Cuando creí que Voldemort había muerto, pensé que un día me casaría con mi bebé de ojos verdes y tendría todo un equipo de Quiddich, dos mejor dicho. A__ú__n recuerdo la promesa que hicimos Harry y yo y que me temo tendré que romperla. _

_Sed felices chicos y cuidadme a Harry por favor, os lo ruego cuidadme a ese cabeza hueca al que amo con toda mi alma._

_Ron, Hermione, Draco, Wendy, J.J, Ginny, Dominic, Alison, Neville, Luna, Harry habéis sido los mejores amigos, he sido afortunada, muy afortunada y este donde este os querré._

Hermione se detuvo unos segundos. No paraba de llorar. Los demás no estaban en mejor estado que ella. Las lágrimas recorrían los rostros de todos. Pero la castaña siguió leyendo, ya quedaba poco y Alicia se lo había pedido.

_Ha llegado el momento de despedirse. Os quiero a todos, os llevo en mi corazón, os amo con locura y gracias por haber sido parte de mi vida. _

_Siempre recordaré los momentos felices vividos junto a vosotros, espero que vosotros hagáis lo mismo. _

_He tenido suerte, la vida me ha dado mucho golpes que me han hecho caer pero siempre estabais uno de vosotros para ayudarme a levantar. Habéis sido mí punto de referencia, habéis sido todo para mí. Por eso gracias mi familia, porque todos sois mi familia. Un beso para todos. _

_Os quiere, siempre vuestra._

_Alicia._

Harry cerró los ojos, esas eran las últimas palabras de su ángel. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y él no las impidió. Pudo sentir como Hermione se colocaba de nuevo al lado suyo.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio frente al ataúd de la joven. Harry abrió los ojos y miró el rostro de su novia cuando empezó a escuchar como J.J cantaba cerca de él pero su voz salía tomada por el llanto, nunca le había visto llorar de esa forma, en realidad nunca había visto a ninguno de sus amigos llorar de ese modo.

Nadie puede pisotear tu libertad

Grita fuerte por si te quieren callar

Nada puede detenerte, si tú tienes fe

No te quedes con tú nombre escrito en la pared

En la pared

Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de que esa canción es la que una vez su novia y J.J habían compuesto durante las rondas de premios anuales que habían hecho. Ginny abrazaba a J.J y este tenía el brazo por encima de los hombros y la chica lloraba sin parar pero aún así cantó junto a su novio.

Si censuran tus ideas, ten valor

No te rindas nunca, siempre alza la voz

Lucha fuerte sin medida, no dejes de creer

No te quedes con tú nombre escrito en la pared

En la pared

Poco después Hermione, Wendy, Draco, Luna, Ron, Dominic y Alison se unieron a los otros dos chicos y se pusieron a cantar mientras lloraban. La canción salía directo de sus corazones y Harry sonrió con tristeza.

No Pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No tengas miedo a volar

Vive tu vida

No Pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No tengas miedo a volar

Vive tu vida

La gente podía pensar que el ponerse a cantar en medio de un entierro era una falta de respeto hacía el fallecido pero Harry sabía que no era así. Sus amigos estaban cantando esa canción como despedida a Alicia y sabía que estuviese donde estuviese su novia, los estaba observando con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios mientras cantaba junto a ellos la canción.

No construyas muros en tu corazón (en tú corazón)

Lo que hagas, siempre hazlo con amor (con amor)

Pon las alas contra el viento, no hay nada que perder

No te quedes con tu nombre escrito en la pared

Noooooo

Harry había comenzado a cantar junto a ellos sin apartar los ojos del rostro de la joven. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que su novia lo estaba observando, que esta esperando que él también se pusiese a cantar.

No Pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No tengas miedo a volar

Vive tu vida

No Pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No pares

No pares, no

No pares nunca de soñar

No tengas miedo a volar

Vive tu vida

La canción terminó y todo volvió a quedar en silencio pero en los rostros de todos ellos apareció una sonrisa porque sintieron como una agradable brisa les acariciaba el rostro y eso sólo podía significar que Alicia les había dado un beso a todos ellos en agradecimiento por la canción.

Había llegado el momento de decirle adiós definitivamente. Harry se acercó despacio al ataúd de su novia, se paró junto a ella y colocó una mano en el borde del mismo.

La observó en silencio. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Las manos de ella sujetaban un par de rosas rojas y las tenía sobre el vientre donde descansaba su hijo. Al fondo de la imagen se podía ver un hermoso atardecer

Estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa porque volvieses- esas palabras salieron del fondo de su corazón.

¿A cualquier cosa, Harry Potter?- dijo una voz tras él.

El muchacho se volteó, todo el mundo clavó la vista en dos espectros que habían aparecido allí. Harry supo que se trataba de las almas de Galatea Mempre y de Joe Ruteber o más conocido como Merlín. Ambos tenían el mismo aspecto que en la última batalla, lo único que ella no tenía sus alas.

Puedo hacerlas desaparecer a mi antojo- Galatea sonrió, era como si le hubiese leído la mente a Harry.

¿Qué…?-

¿Qué que hacemos aquí?- terminó la pregunta Merlín por él- venimos a proponerte algo, Harry Potter.

La gente observaba todo eso sorprendida. El corazón de Harry latía a gran velocidad, tenía una sensación extraña en él.

Le acabas de decir a tu novia que estarías dispuesto ha hacer cualquier cosa porque ella volviese ¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó Merlín.

Sí, cualquier cosa- respondió Harry sintiendo como si el corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho.

¿Sabes la leyenda de esos anillos, Harry?- preguntó Galatea señalando el anillo que el muchacho tenía en el dedo. El chico asintió- esos anillos fueron forjados por Joe cuando aún era muggle, él me regaló un anillo a mi y el otro se lo quedó él, sobre ellos hicimos una promesa de una vida juntos y se convirtieron en el símbolo de nuestro amor. Tal y como hicisteis Alicia y tú cuando los comprasteis.

Ellos os pertenecían por herencia, por ello cuando os lo pusisteis en la tienda se acoplaron al tamaño de vuestro dedo- explicó Merlín- os pertenecían porque vosotros sois nuestros herederos.

Fuimos felices durante mucho tiempo, tuvimos hijos además de Cain, el hijo de Joe y al que yo quiero como a otro de mis hijos- Merlín sonrió al oír esas palabras- pero esa felicidad fue destruida cuando Nathan Hoffman volvió para vengar la muerte de su abuela e implantar la oscuridad en el mundo. Joe y Cain me pidieron que les diese poder y yo se lo concedí, así se convirtieron también en mis protectores. Fue una lucha encarnizada y como mi abuela, yo fallecí en la batalla.

Uno de los hijos de Nathan quedó vivo y así el reino de oscuridad pudo continuar y así la historia se ha podido repetir estos días. Pero la cuestión que nos trae aquí es decirte que gracias a esos anillos que compraste un día, podrás hacer que Alicia vuelva- Harry sintió un calor gratificante en su corazón. Las dos almas miraron a Wendy- por eso la última vez que echaste la carta para ver el futuro de Alicia, no salió lo mismo que las veces anteriores. Alicia sólo podía resucitar si ambos tenían el anillo y en esos momentos a Harry ya le habían robado el suyo.

Wendy asintió comprendiéndolo todo.

Voy a terminar con la historia- Galatea miró de nuevo a Harry- Joe, tras la batalla, quedó vivo. Estaba destrozado y encontró mi cadáver. Mi anillo estaba lleno de sangre, el de él estaba lleno de sus lágrimas, entrelazó sus manos y medio un beso. Un beso en el que un cuerpo muerto y un cuerpo vivo se demostraron todo su amor- Galatea sonrió- luego me enterró y al día siguiente volví de entre los muertos.

¿Resucitaste?- preguntó Harry con el corazón en un puño.

Sí, Harry, resucité, por la fuerza de el amor que nos teníamos Joe y yo- Galatea sonrió con cariño al muchacho- Después descubrimos que cuando Joe hizo el anillo y me lo regaló habíamos formado un hechizo tan fuerte que ni la misma muerte podía romper, ese hechizo era el amor más fuerte de toda la tierra, nos amábamos tanto que ni la muerte logró separarnos. Y tu amor por Alicia y el de Alicia por ti es tan fuerte como el nuestro.

¿Quieres decir que si agarró su mano y la beso, ella volverá?- preguntó Harry con un nudo en la garganta.

Sí, pero hay un pero, cariño- Galatea suspiró- siempre hay un pero.

Verás Harry cuando al día siguiente vi allí a Galatea y me acerqué a ella, ella no se acordaba de nuestra historia de amor- explicó Merlín- me recordaba pero yo para ella tan sólo era uno más de sus protectores. Ese mismo día el alma de Anaxarete me hizo una visita, me contó que Galatea había vuelto pero que ella no sé acordaba de nada de lo que juntos habíamos vivido como pareja, los hijos que teníamos y que habían muerto en la batalla, para ella eran sólo hijos de ella. Yo tan sólo era uno más de sus protectores, un conocido, y no el amor de su vida.

Pero ¿Podrías haberle explicado todo, no?- preguntó Harry. Merlín negó con la cabeza.

En su visita Anaxarete también me advirtió que no podía revelarle nada, que ella sola tenía que recordar todo lo que juntos habíamos vivido, si sé lo revelaba, ella volvería a morir y esta vez no regresaría.- Merlín observó al muchacho- Durante un tiempo ella me trató como a un simple conocido pero un día, ella recordó todo. Y vivimos felices hasta la muerte e incluso después de la muerte hemos seguido siendo felices en el cielo, juntos y nuestro amor será eterno.

¿Cómo recordó todo?- preguntó Harry.

La verdad es que hace tanto tiempo, que ya no lo recuerdo- dijo Galatea con una sonrisa enigmática- bueno Harry… ahora sabes la historia… ahora sabes que si decides que Alicia vuelva, ella no recordará vuestra historia de amor, nunca estuvisteis saliendo, nunca fuisteis novios, ni siquiera amigos, sólo dos conocidos con los mismos amigos en común. Para ella, tan sólo serás su protector, el chico que tuvo que matarla para librar al mundo de la oscuridad. Mañana cuando la veas deberás guardar silencio, todo el mundo deberá hacerlo o sino ella volverá a morir. Ella es la única que puede recordar, sin ayuda de nadie. Ella tendrá que decirte que te ama, si se lo dices tu primero, o la besas o la haces sentir de algún modo tus sentimientos hacía ella entonces morirá de nuevo. Ya que para ella tan sólo eres un conocido. Ella sola debe recordar el amor que siente por ti.

¿Y mi hijo?- preguntó Harry.

Ella resucitará sin recordar la conversación que tuvo con tus padres Harry- le explicó Galatea- ni siquiera ella sabrá que esta embarazada y cuando se enteré, ella no sabrá que es tu hijo, ya que es como si vosotros no hubieseis tenido relaciones sexuales.

Pero entonces pensará que su hijo es de…-

Cuper- terminó Merlín por él- si así será.

Harry cerró los ojos. Ella volvería pero no recordaría nada de todo lo vivido junto a él, cuando se enterase que estaba embarazada, pensaría que su hijo era de Cuper y tal vez le odiaría porque la había matado

¿Cómo llegó la piedra de la Esperanza a mi familia?- preguntó Harry.

A medida que pasaron los años, la piedra de la Esperanza se desprendió de la diadema- explicó Merlín- nadie se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y la piedra quedó en el olvido, en alguna parte donde se perdiese. Muchos años después fue encontrada por un joven que se lo regaló a su novia y esta fue pasando de generación en generación hasta que llegó a tus padres, Harry.

El chico asintió y suspiró.

¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu felicidad, Harry Potter?- preguntó Galatea.

El chico no dudo un segundo en su respuesta.

Mi felicidad es saber que Alicia y mi hijo están bien aunque sea lejos de mí- respondió Harry.

Buena respuesta, chico- sonrió Merlín- pues coge la mano de Alicia en la que tiene el anillo y dale un beso.

Harry obedeció, cogió la mano de la chica y la entrelazó con la suya, los anillos chocaron. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que todo eso se parecía a la bella durmiente, la película que tanto le gustó a Alicia. Y ella era su bella durmiente.

La gente observaba con un nudo en la garganta la hermosa visión, el maravilloso momento. Sus labios se unieron en una suave caricia. Su boca se acopló en la de ella y se entregó a ese maravilloso beso.

Se separó de ella unos centímetros, abrió los ojos y la miró. No se veía ningún cambio visible.

Enterradla- dijo Merlín como leyéndole la mente a Harry- mañana estará de nuevo con vosotros. Pero en cuanto llegues a Hogwarts, guarda todo lo que tenga Alicia y pueda recordar a lo que pasó entre tú y ella, podrás devolvérselo cuando recuerde. Harry quítale el colgante de la piedra de la esperanza, se que se la habéis vuelto a poner colgado en el cuello- el chico recordó que era cierto y le quitó el colgante- eso se lo regalaste tú y no lo puede tener.

¿Y el anillo?- preguntó Harry señalando la alianza con la que gracias a ella iba a resucitar su novia.

Cuando ella vuelva, tendrás que quitártelo- el hombre le miró con tristeza- ella no puede ver que tienes la pareja de ese anillo y no se lo puedes quitar ahora mismo a ella porque ambos lo tenéis que llevar puesto durante el proceso de resurrección- Harry asintió- Nosotros tenemos que irnos.

Aunque antes, tenemos que deciros, que con este sacrificio que has hecho Harry, de renunciar a tu felicidad a cambio de que Alicia volviese, vas a conseguir que los corazones de mucha gente vuelvan a llenarse de felicidad- la mujer sonrió y miró a Dominic- muchacho las runas de esa cueva cuentan nuestra historia, yo que tú intentaría terminar de traducirlo- miró a los demás chicos- y vosotros intentad deducir las palabras de ese centauro amigo vuestro. Y recordad que una vez el ángel de la muerte le dijo a Alicia que en su lista de los que tenían que fallecer había un error, tal vez no fue un error, pensar y encontraréis la respuesta de algo que no os hemos dicho pero que os llenara a todos de felicidad. Hasta siempre, nos sentimos orgullosos de todos vosotros.

Galatea les lanzó un beso y Joe les guiñó un ojo para luego desaparecer. Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta, Alicia iba a volver pero no se acordaría de él. Miró a su novia unos segundos antes de que el ataúd fuese cerrado.

Dudley tenía una sonrisa en los labios al pensar que ella volvería. Que ella regresaría de entre los muertos.

Lo que quedaba de entierro pasó rápido, pero Harry estaba fuera de todo aquello, se sentía lejos muy lejos de allí. Podía ver los rostros felices de sus amigos, porque ella volvería y él estaba también feliz, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo triste, porque ella no le recordaría. Acababa de renunciar a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo con tal de que ellos viviesen pero no se arrepentía. Como le había dicho a Galatea y a Merlín, su felicidad era saber que Alicia y su hijo estaban vivos.

* * *

Harry llegaba en ese momento a Hogwarts después del entierro de Alicia. Sus amigos iban con él hablando animadamente porque había una buena noticia entre tanta tristeza.

Chicos- Harry se detuvo y sus amigos le imitaron y le miraron. Al ver sus ojos de tristeza, las sonrisas se borraron de sus labios.

Entendemos tu tristeza- dijo Ron y sonrió- pero verás como mi hermana recuerda todo en cuanto te vea.

Bueno pero si no es así, quiero pediros algo- Harry suspiró.

¿El qué?- preguntó Hermione.

Si Alicia no recuerda todo lo que hemos vivido juntos quiero que no la dejéis sola. Quiero que estéis con ella antes que conmigo. Para ella vosotros sois sus amigos y yo tan sólo un conocido- Harry les miró a todos a los ojos.

Pero… podemos estar como antes, eres tan sólo un conocido para ella- Hermione dio un paso hacía su amigo.

Sí, pero ¿no va a resultar un poco extraño que sea muy amigo de Wendy y Draco y de ella no sea nada más que un conocido? Si yo me hice amigo de Wendy y Draco fue por ella. Si ella no hubiese estado aquí, yo nunca hubiese conocido a Wendy y no hubiese visto la bondad de Draco- Harry sonrió- no importa chico, quiero que seáis muy amigos de ella. Además no nos vamos ha dejar de hablar y hay mucho que estudiar para los EXTASIS, estaré muy ocupado- bostezo falsamente para que sus amigos creyesen que tenía sueño pero ninguno se lo creyó.- bueno chicos, estoy cansado y no me apetece cenar- sonrió- buenas noches.

Harry se alejó bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus amigos. Suspiraron interiormente, pensando en Alicia y Harry ¿Es qué ese par nunca iban a estar juntos?

* * *

Harry se apareció en el cuarto de las alumnas de séptimo de Gryffindor, llevaba entre sus manos una caja de cartón, donde iba a guardar todas las cosas que tuviesen relación con su relación.

Abrió el baúl de la chica y comenzó a sacar fotos de ellos dos, también el vestido que le regaló para que lo llevase en la fiesta de su cumpleaños, los regalos que la había hecho a lo largo de su noviazgo, todo lo que pudiese ayudarla a recordar.

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama de ella. Se quedó unos segundos allí y luego se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

Dominic se encontraba sentado en uno de los escritorios de la sala común, estaba intentando traducir las runas que había en la cueva cerca de que por muchos años fue su hogar.

Había conseguido terminar de traducir todo lo contado por Galatea y Merlín pero no conseguía traducir lo que quedaba y no era mucho. Se rascaba la cabeza pensativo mientras sus amigos deducían las palabras de Firenze.

¿Recordáis las palabras de Firenze?- preguntó Ron.

A medias- dijo Hermione- lo que si sabemos es que hablaba de la noche de la batalla. Dijo que el ángel de la muerte iba a tener mucho trabajo.

Si pero eso es porque murió mucho gente en la batalla- explicó Draco.

Bien, bien, sí. Creo recordar que dijo algo sobre el llanto de las nubes- continúo Hermione.

Sí, porque esa noche llovió- respondió Wendy.

Eso es- dijo Hermione- ¿Qué más? ¡Ah, sí! Dijo que nacería una nueva vida, esa es la pequeña Alicia, vuestra hermana- miró a J.J y Wendy que asintieron- habrá derramamiento de sangre de una joven enamorada es decir, Alicia.

Sí, también dijo que el corazón de un joven se llenara de odio y sentirá un dolor insoportable- dijo Ginny- ese es Harry. La promesa es la que hicieron Alicia y Harry y los símbolos de amor llenos de sangre y lágrimas son los anillos de ellos.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón.

Dijo que el sol un día brillaría con intensidad en un hermoso atardecer- dijo Dominic que estaba atento a la conversación de sus amigos y a las runas.

Eso es- dijo Hermione sonriendo- es cierto, ese atardecer ha sido hoy y como dijo Firenze…

Dos almas aparecerán, es decir Galatea y Joe, y la felicidad volverá a los corazones de las personas si se entrelazan las manos de los enamorados y se dan un beso- terminó J.J- cosa que ya han hecho Alicia y Harry. Y también dijo que la vida resurgirá como el ave fénix resurge de sus cenizas. La vida de Alicia va a resurgir y para que Alicia resucite tendrá que haber un sacrificio, el sacrificio que Harry hizo renunciando a su felicidad.

Sí, todo eso esta muy bien pero ya hemos descifrado toda la visión de Firenze y en ella no encontramos nada que Galatea o Merlín no nos hayan dicho- dijo Draco mirando a través de la ventana.

Y luego está eso que una vez le dijo el ángel de la muerte a Alicia- dijo Ron- el ángel de la muerte le dijo que había un error en la lista donde aparecía la gente que debía morir ¿Cuál sería ese error? Aunque Galatea dice que no es un error.

Mira no lo sé pero es tarde y mañana quiero estar descansado para poder estar junto a Alicia- dijo Draco- yo me voy a la cama. Ya nos enteraremos mañana de que es eso que Galatea y Merlín no nos ha dicho.

Todos decidieron seguir el ejemplo de Draco y cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Dominic subió al suyo con el papel donde tenía apuntado las runas.

Cuando J.J y Ron entraron a su cuarto vieron que los doseles de la cama de Harry ocultaban al chico. Se acostaron cada uno en su cama y no tardaron en dormirse. En cambio Harry no durmió en toda la noche, nervioso por el reencuentro que tendría al día siguiente.

* * *

A pesar de que era sábado, Dominic se había levantado temprano y se había ido a la biblioteca a intentar traducir las runas. La biblioteca estaba vacía y la señora Pince estaba por allí colocando algunos libros. Se respiraba un maravilloso silencio que le ayudaría a concentrarse.

Suspiró, esa última parte se le estaba resistiendo pero le llegó un poco de inspiración y sonrió, ya le quedaba poco para terminar de traducirlo. Se sintió maravillado cuando tradujo la última palabra pero su sonrisa se borró al ver lo que ponía.

La pluma con la que había estado escribiendo cayó sobre la mesa, sorprendido por lo que ponía.

Por tu cara, parece que ya has terminado de traducir lo que te faltaba- dijo una voz frente a él.

Levantó la cabeza y sintió un vuelco en su corazón cuando vio parada allí enfrente él a su…

Abuela- dijo Dominic.

Hola, cariño- sonrió la mujer que mantenía su aspecto de 26 años.

Dominic la observó estaba sentada frente a él y estaba igual de hermosa a como la recordaba. La larga melena castaña caía en cascada por encima de sus hombros y sus ojos color miel lo miraban con cariño.

Estás guapísimo- dijo Abigail- ¡Merlín cuanto te he extrañado!

Abuela…- parecía ser lo único que el muchacho podía articular.

¿Es lo único que vas a decir?- preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Dominic y Abigail sonrió.

Lo acabas de traducir- Abigail cogió el papel y leyó lo que el chico había traducido- Esa mañana no sólo la joven regresó de entre los muertos sino también los que murieron en la guerra y que eran puros de corazón, los que murieron en la batalla y estaban en su bando. La fuerza del amor de esos dos jóvenes fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo el mundo volviese. Y así los corazones de todo el mundo se llenaron de felicidad- la mujer le miró- el amor de Galatea y de Joe hizo que todos los muertos en la guerra resucitaran y el amor de Alicia y Harry ha hecho que todos los muertos en esta guerra y en la de hace más de 18 años resuciten.

Quieres decir…-

Quiero decir que todos los que murieron a manos de Voldemort o sus secuaces volverán, quiero decir que todos los que fueron heridos en ambas guerras se recuperarán- explicó Abigail con una sonrisa- pero volverán con la edad que deberían tener sino hubiesen muerto. Cuando Firenze dijo en su visión que la vida resurgirá como el ave Fénix resurge de sus heridas, se refería no sólo a Alicia sino a todos los muertos.

Entonces ¿Cuál es el error del que habló el ángel de la muerte?- preguntó Dominic.

El ángel de la muerte vio en su lista dos veces el nombre de algunas personas como por ejemplo el de Alicia- explicó Abigail- pero no era un error, ya que ella murió pero va a volver a la vida y dentro de mucho tiempo, ella volverá a morir, pero dentro de mucho tiempo.

Entonces has vuelto para quedarte… ¿Ya no te marcharás?- preguntó Dominic con los ojos humedecidos.

Me vas a tener que aguantar mucho tiempo aquí cariño- dijo Abigail sonriendo- yo fui un caso especial. El que manda allí arriba sabía que yo tendría que haber muerto hace mucho tiempo y estuvo pensando el no dejarme volver, a mi tampoco me importaba mucho no volver, lo único que extrañaría sería a ti, a Rachel y a tu abuelo pero mis amigos estuvieron hablando con el que manda y le terminaron convenciendo de que me dejase volver, que al fin y al cabo yo había muerto a manos de los secuaces de Voldemort. Como ves me dejo volver a cambio de que dejase de beber el agua de la vida y así lo voy ha hacer. Ya no la necesito. Lo que pasa es que como morí con la apariencia de 26 años, he resucitado con esta apariencia porque sólo han pasado unos meses desde mi muerte- sonrió- creo que tu abuelo va a tener que acostumbrarse a llamarme mamá y parecer más joven que él.

Dominic rió sin poder evitarlo.

Y mamá se tendrá que acostumbrarse a llamarte abuela- dijo Dominic sonriendo y dejando escapar una lágrima.

Sí- Abigail miraba a Dominic con los ojos humedecidos- ¡uff! ¿Sabes por qué Godric y los demás estuvieron insistiendo al que manda para que me dejase volver?

¿Por qué?- preguntó Dominic.

Porque los muy imbéciles dicen que tengo que volver para encontrar el amor de un chico, que me merezco ser amada de verdad y no por cerdos como era el padre de Voldemort- Abigail sonrió- a mi edad enamorarme ¿De quién?

Conocerás a alguien- Dominic sonrió- tengo la sensación de que conocerás a alguien. Y seguro que ellos también la tuvieron, por eso quisieron que volvieras.

Estupideces- Abigail le quitó importancia con una mano. Se levantó y se acercó a su nieto- los únicos hombres de mi vida sois tu abuelo (es decir mi hijo) y tú.

Dominic se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

Te extrañé abuela, te extrañe mucho. Pero ahora estás aquí y no te vas a ir de mi lado.-

* * *

Lejos de allí, en otro país. Más exactamente en un pequeño pueblo de Bulgaria llamado el Valle de las Rosas, una chica llegaba a su casa después de muchos años.

Llamó a la puerta con manos temblorosas y un hombre bajito y regordete. Con barba, muy desaliñado y con una botella de alcohol en la mano le abrió la puerta.

La botella resbaló de sus manos y terminó en el suelo donde se hizo añicos. La chica sonrió al hombre con cariño y le abrazó con fuerza.

Hola papá- dijo la joven sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

Belvina, has vuelto- dijo el hombre llorando.

(N/A: Para los que han leído ¿Amor o deseo? sabrán que Belvina es la primera chica que Cuper violó y luego mató, para los que no lo han leído ya lo saben)

* * *

Sirius salió de la ducha y se enrolló en la cintura una toalla. Rachel estaba también en el cuarto de baño peinándose. Sonrió cuando sintió como Sirius le daba un beso en el cuello y la rodeaba la cintura.

Ahora no- le detuvo Rachel cuando vio que la temperatura comenzaba a subir- ¿no has tenido suficiente con lo de esta noche?

Sabes que yo nunca tengo suficiente- dijo Sirius sonriendo y la mujer rió.

Anda vístete- dijo Rachel mientras salía del cuarto del baño al oír como alguien llamaba a la puerta- yo abriré.

Rachel cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó a la otra puerta. Abrió y se llevó las manos a la boca y dio un paso atrás dejando que las dos personas que estaban en el umbral entrasen. Pocos minutos después salió Sirius secándose el pelo con una toalla y sonriendo.

¿Quién era, Rachel?- levantó la cabeza y sintió como si durante un segundo su corazón dejase de latir y luego este empezase a latir de nuevo rápidamente.

No podía ser, ellos no podían estar allí, ellos estaban muertos. James Potter, su mejor amigo le miraba con esos ojos castaños ocultos detrás de sus gafas redondas, su pelo negro estaba completamente despeinado y sonreía como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Si no hubiese sido por sus ojos hubiese pensado que era Harry.

A su lado una pelirroja menuda pero muy hermosa le sonreía cariñosamente. Sus ojos verdes eran idénticos a los de Harry. Lily Potter se tocó su largo y ondulado cabello rojo oscuro.

Creo que esa ducha no me ha sentado bien, veo alucinaciones- dijo Sirius y miró a Rachel buscando ver en sus ojos que esos dos que estaban ahí no eran sus amigos sino dos alucinaciones que su mente le estaba haciendo ver.

Pero cuando se encontró con los ojos de su mujer, vio en ellos que ese par no era para nada una mala pasada que le estaba jugando su mente. Eran los verdaderos Lily y James Potter. Estaban allí y estaban vivos.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, siempre había soñado con ese momento y ahora que se había hecho real no sabía como reaccionar. James se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.

Reacciona, Canuto- Sirius se frotó el brazo y miró con el ceño fruncido a su mejor amigo- te quedaste medio lelo, estar tanto tiempo en Azkaban no te ha sentado bien.

A tú delicadeza tampoco le ha sentado bien estar muerta- Sirius cogió a su amigo del cuello, lo puso bajo el brazo y comenzó a revolverle más el pelo.

Suéltame Sirius- James forcejeaba y consiguió liberarse.

James estás más viejo de lo que recordaba- dijo Sirius.

Puede que muriese con 21 años pero he vuelto con 37, Sirius. La edad que debería tener si no hubiese muerto- James intentaba aplastarse el pelo.

Te he extrañado amigo- James sonrió y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza. Cuando se separaron, Sirius miró a Lily- y a ti también, pelirroja.

¡Sirius!- gritó Lily feliz y se colgó del cuello de su amigo que la levantó del suelo.

Rachel se acercó a ellos y James le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros. Ahora sólo faltaba encontrar al último de los merodeadores y a Harry.

* * *

El cuartel de la Orden del Fénix estaba ocupado por varios miembros del mismo entre ellos estaban Tonks, Tommy, Mundungus y Kingsley.

Oyeron que la puerta del cuartel se abría y se miraron extrañados, no esperaban a nadie. Tommy abrió la puerta de la cocina en donde estaban y vieron en el umbral de esta a nada más y nada menos que…

¿Ojoloco?- el hombre dio un paso.

Más vale que me dejéis de llamar así, ya no tiene ningún sentido- Tonks se puso en pie de un salto. El ojo falso había desaparecido y había sido sustituido por su ojo, lo mismo pasaba con su pierna, aún mantenía algunas cicatrices pero parecía otro.

¡Pero estabas muerto!- chilló Mundungus poniéndose en pie asustado.

Tú mismo lo has dicho- gruñó el hombre- estaba. Kingsley vete a tu casa- el hombre le miró sorprendido- tu mujer y tus hijas te deben de estar esperando allí. Ellas también han vuelto. Esto es lo que Galatea y Merlín se callaron, todos los muertos a manos de Voldemort y sus secuaces volverán, además de que se curaran algunas heridas (las más graves) echas por alguno de ellos. Esa es la explicación de mi aspecto.

Kingsley se marchó rápidamente de allí, tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios y los ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Tonks miró a Ojoloco con una sonrisa y dando un gritito de felicidad se colgó del cuello del hombre.

Ojoloco alarmado la apartó y todos se echaron a reír cuando vieron un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Niña, tranquilízate- gruñó el hombre, aunque no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. Había echado de menos a esa loca.

* * *

Remus se encontraba en su despacho, una suave ráfaga de viento había hecho que los papeles que estaban sobre su mesa, se cayesen de esta y terminasen en el suelo.

Se agachó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a recogerlo. Cuando terminó, se puso en pie y vio sobre la mesa unos pies.

Sirius te he dicho un montón de veces que no apoyes los pies en mi escritorio- Remus se fijo mejor en los pies que estaban apoyados en la mesa y vio que estaban enfundados en unos zapatos de mujer. Esos no eran los pies de Sirius.

Siguió subiendo su mirada, a esos pies le seguían unas piernas largas dentro de unos vaqueros desgastados, una cintura estrecha, unos pechos pequeños y redondeados… los papeles que había estado recogiendo se cayeron de nuevo de sus manos cuando vio los ojos violetas que le devolvían la mirada.

Ania…- ella sonrió al oír su nombre salir de esos labios que sólo una vez la habían besado.

Hola Remus- Ania bajó los pies de la mesa y se puso en pie.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Remus mirándola como si creyese que en cualquier momento iba a desaparecer.

¿No te alegras de verme?-

No es eso pero tú estás muerta- dijo Remus como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Pues ya ves que no- dijo Ania mientras veía como el hombre se acercaba a ella- esto es lo que Galatea y Joe no os dijeron, los que murieron o fueron heridos a manos de Voldemort o sus secuaces volverán. Así que aquí me tienes mi lobito.

Entonces…- Remus se paró enfrente de ella, a escasos centímetros.

James y Lily también han vuelto- sonrió Ania.

Remus acortó la distancia que los separaba y le beso en los labios con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Ania le correspondió. Caminaron unos pasos y cayeron sobre un sofá que había en el despacho.

Remus…- Ania se separó un poco, sorprendida por la pasión del licántropo- ¿no quieres ver a Lily y a James?

Sí, pero primero quiero hacer el amor a la única mujer que he amado en toda mi vida- respondió el licántropo y Ania sonrió levemente sonrojada.

Remus sonrió y se volvieron a besar pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió bruscamente. Los dos miraron a las personas que acaban de entrar y vieron a Remus, Rachel, James y Lily allí parados, mirándolos.

Ania soltó un gritito de felicidad y apartó a un ofuscado Remus que se quedó sentado en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas, demasiado excitado como para levantarse.

Ania se abalanzó sobre Sirius y Rachel a los que llevaba más tiempo sin ver. Estos la estrecharon entre sus brazos con una sonrisa.

Sirius, Rachel cuanto os he extrañado- dijo la mujer llena de felicidad y llenando de besos a los dos.

Nosotros también a ti- dijo Rachel sonriendo y abrazando a su amiga.

¿Hemos interrumpido algo?- dijo Sirius divertido mirando al licántropo.

¿Tú que crees?- preguntó Remus entre dientes.

¡Oh al pobre lunático lo han dejado a medias!- bromeó James con una sonrisa traviesa.

¡Merlín no me acordaba de lo desesperante que era estar con vosotros dos juntos!- Remus miró al cielo clamando.

Dejad a Remus- dijo Lily y se sentó junto a su amigo al que abrazó con fuerza- me alegro de verte, cariño.

Remus sonrió ya completamente relajado y le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga.

Yo también me alegro- la dio un beso en la mejilla.

James se acercó a ellos y le tendió la mano a su amigo. Remus la agarró con una sonrisa y se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo.

Nunca te he visto tan apuesto, Lunático- dijo James mirando a su amigo a los ojos- y mira que yo esto no se lo suelo decir a los hombres. Pero esa cura hizo milagros contigo.

¡Eih que antes no estaba tan mal!- se quejó Remus- algo más viejo sólo. Sirius es el que más ha empeorado.

Mentira- Sirius le miró ofendido- estoy tan guapo como en el colegio. Sigo siendo el más guapo de los cuatro…

Todos quedaron en silencio ante esas últimas palabras. Era doloroso recordar a Peter.

No es momento de ponerse tristes- dijo James sonriendo.

Todos le miraron, habían echado de menos esas sonrisas que James siempre sabía formar en su rostro, esa que siempre conseguía hacerlos sacar una sonrisa.

James tiene razón- dijo Lily mirando a sus amigos- aún tenemos que ver a nuestro hijo.

* * *

Luna estaba sentada a la orilla del lago. Tocaba el agua en donde aparecían ondas, suspiró soñadoramente y dejó de tocar el agua. Sintió que algo le tapa el sol pero no le apetecía mirar atrás.

Al dejar de tocar el agua, esta poco a poco se calmó, las ondas desaparecieron y vio reflejada en el agua a la persona que le estaba tapando el sol.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, se aferró al césped, no quería darse la vuelta, temía hacerlo porque pensaba que cuando lo hiciese nadie estaría allí parado, él no estaría allí parado, sólo sería el producto de su imaginación.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Lentamente y con el corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido a cada movimiento que hacía, se giró. Sus ojos se humedecieron al ver que él no desaparecía.

Neville le tendió la mano, Luna la observó preocupada, temiendo que si le tocaba él se esfumase. Estiró una mano temblorosa y después de lo que parecieron horas sus manos se entrelazaron.

Neville tiró de ella con fuerza y la puso en pie. Sus cuerpos quedaron pegados y sus miradas unidas. Él sonreía con cariño, ella todavía no parecía creer que él estaba allí. Vivo.

Te amo, Luna Lovegood y siempre lo haré.- Luna dejó escapar algunas lágrimas Neville la besó con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Luna se aferró a él con desesperación. Se separaron, ella le cogió del rostro y le observó mientras lloraba y le empezó a llenar de besos todo el rostro para luego colgarse de su cuello y darle un fuerte abrazo.

Mi gordito torpe ha vuelto- lloraba Luna en su oído.

Y no solo, mi pequeña loca- Neville la dejó en el suelo.

Neville se dio la vuelta y señaló a dos personas que estaban a unos metros de ellos sonriendo. El corazón de Luna se había llenado de dicha al ver a su padre y a la abuela de Neville.

Luna echó a correr y se abrazó a la cintura de su padre mientras lloraba sin parar. Su padre le devolvió el abrazo y luego se arrodilló frente a ella.

Hija, mamá te envía saludos y muchos besos- Luna le miró emocionada- y dice que esta muy orgullosa de ti y que se alegra mucho de que hayas conocido a un chico tan maravilloso y que te quiere tanto.

Luna miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Neville, que se había acercado y estaba detrás de ella. Luna miró a la abuela de su novio y a pesar de que no la conocía la dio un fuerte abrazo que la mujer devolvió con una sonrisa.

Luna, quiero ver a los demás y esperar a que vuelva Alicia y luego le voy a pedir permiso al profesor Dumbledore para que me deje ir al hospital- dijo Neville. Luna le miró- mis padres se van a recuperar, van a volver a ser los de antes. Y me gustaría que tú vinieses conmigo, quiero que te conozcan.

Claro que sí- Luna le abrazó y caminaron hacía el castillo- contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo.

* * *

Alex estaba tumbada en la cama, completamente desnuda, Charlie entró en ese momento a la habitación y sonrió al verla allí.

Deja de remolonear- Charlie le dio un beso en la rodilla- tenemos que ir a Hogwarts, Alicia va a volver en cualquier momento.

Ya voy- Alex se puso en pie y se puso una bata mientras Charlie se iba a abrir la puerta a la cual estaban llamando.

Alex se recogió el pelo en una coleta mientras caminaba hacía el salón para ver quien era el visitante.

Charlie ¿Quién…?- no terminó la frase, las palabras murieron en su garganta, en el salón estaba ni más ni menos que su madre, la misma que había muerto en la primera guerra.

Charlie estaba tan sorprendido como ella, no la había llegado a conocer en persona, pero había visto fotos de ella. La mujer se acercó con una sonrisa a Alex y la acarició la mejilla.

Te has convertido en toda una mujer- sonrió y miró a Charlie- y un guapo hombre que te quiere está a tu lado.

Mamá- Alex se abrazó a ella con fuerza y la empezó a llenar de besos.

La mujer sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, su pequeña cuanto la había extrañado.

Papá querrá verte, mamá- la mujer asintió.

Vamos a verle y luego vamos a Hogwarts- la mujer miró a su yerno- creo que tu novio estará deseando ver a su hermana y a toda su familia.

Charlie se quedó paralizado al oír eso, no había pensado en eso había quedado demasiado impactado con la llegada de la mujer. Pero si ella estaba allí, su familia también volvería.

* * *

Los merodeadores y sus mujeres llegaron hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. James estaba encantado con la idea de que la señora gorda siguiese siendo la que custodiaba la entrada. "Esa mujer nos tiene especial cariño" había dicho el merodeador y no se equivocaba.

Cuando la mujer los vio allí parados enfrente de ellos, a los seis, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

¡Diablos, os eche de menos a los seis!- James sonrió.

Me alegro de verle señora- soltó alegremente el líder de los Merodeadores.

Yo también- sonrió la mujer.

¿Nos permitiría entrar?- la mujer miró a Lily quien había hablado-queremos ver a nuestro hijo.

Por supuesto- la mujer se hizo a un lado.

Los seis se metieron por el hueco del retrato. James tenía los brazos estirados y caminaba tocando ambas paredes como solía hacer cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

Cuantos recuerdos, es como volver a tener 17 años- James se sentía así, todos se sentían así, como si hubiesen sido trasportados al pasado, un pasado feliz.

Sí, pero con unas cuantas canas más- soltó Sirius que iba detrás de Ania.

Yo no tengo canas- se quejó James que iba detrás de Rachel.

Pero lunático, sí- soltó Sirius riendo.

Desde que cure mi licantropía no tengo- le recordó Remus que iba el primero.

Miraron la sala común, estaba tal y como la recordaban. La gente los miró, algunos comenzaron a murmurar sorprendidos porque tres de ellos estuviesen allí.

Lily agarró emocionada el brazo de su marido al recordar algo.

Mira James ¿Recuerdas?- la mujer señalaba un punto de la sala común- allí es donde me pediste por primera vez una cita. Que buenos recuerdos.

Para mi no son tan buenos- James miraba con recelo donde había señalando su mujer.

¿Cómo que no?- preguntó su mujer ofendida.

¡Por Merlín, Lily! Me golpeaste después de que te lo pidiese- le recordó James- aún me duele la cara de recordarlo.

Rachel, Ania y Remus pusieron los ojos en blanco, nunca cambiarían. Mientras Sirius revoloteaba alrededor de ellos, metiendo cizalla y recordándoles cosas. Definitivamente como en el pasado.

¡Sólo fue una bofetada!- soltó Lily.

Te recuerdo, pequeña que fue un gancho de derecha que me acertó en la barbilla y me dejo medio idiota durante dos horas- James se tocó la barbilla como recordándolo.

¡Quejica!- James la miró ofendido.

Pero la discusión terminó cuando oyeron un ruido. Todos miraron hacía las escaleras que daban a los cuartos y vieron que allí parados estaban Harry y a cada lado de este estaban Ron y Hermione, todos ellos sorprendidos.

A los pies de Harry había algunos libros que eran los que habían causado el ruido que había parado la pelea.

Harry miraba a sus padres con los ojos humedecidos, sentía como si su corazón estuviese siendo apretado por una mano y le costaba respirar.

Los ojos de Lily llenos de lágrimas miraban a su pequeño, al que tanto había extrañado, al que deseba poder estrechar de nuevo entre sus brazos. James tenía una mano sobre el hombro de su mujer y miraba a su hijo.

Harry…- Lily dio un paso al frente pero se detuvo al ver como su hijo daba un paso atrás y luego subía corriendo las escaleras hacía su cuarto- ¡Harry!

Subid a verle, os necesita- Sirius le dio una palmada a James en la espalda. Este reaccionó.

Vamos, Lily- cogió de la mano a su mujer y pasando por al lado de los amigos de su hijo, subieron las escaleras.

Pe… pe… ¿Cómo…?-Ron no conseguía terminar ninguna frase mientras veía alejarse a los padres de su amigo y veía allí a Ania.

Ron, Hermione venid aquí, nosotros os lo explicaremos- Remus les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.

* * *

El señor Weasley había vuelto a la Madriguera junto a Fred, Angelina, Penélope, Katie y Bill que llevaba a Kevin en brazos. La casa estaba llena de polvo por el tiempo que había estado vacía. Si Molly estuviese allí, pensó el señor Weasley.

En ese momento llegó Charlie con Alex, la madre de esta se había quedado en casa con su marido al que casi le da un ataque al verla allí viva. La pareja habían decidido dejarlos solos e ir a avisar a la familia Weasley de la feliz noticia de que los muertos estaban resucitando. Entraron, asustando a los que estaban allí.

¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó Penélope que tenía la mano en el pecho.

Ni Charlie, ni Alex podían hablar pues incluso les costaba respirar. Menuda carrerita, pensaban ambos.

A ver recuperad el aire y nos lo contáis- el señor Weasley los hizo sentarse en una silla e hizo aparecer un par de vasos de agua que ambos bebieron, agradecidos.

Veréis… estábamos Alex y yo en su apartamento…-

No nos interesan tus intimidades, Charlie- dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

Todos se giraron. Katie y Angelina se llevaron las manos a la boca. Los ojos de Bill se llenaron de lágrimas y Kevin estiró sus pequeños bracitos hacía una de las personas que acababan de llegar. El señor Weasley miraba a todos los que estaban en el umbral con los ojos empañados. Penélope tuvo que sujetarse en la mesa. En el rostro de Fred se dibujo una sonrisa al ver quien había hablado.

¡Maldito, roba caras!- gritó Fred abalanzándose sobre su gemelo que comenzó a reír.

Fleur ingresó en al cocina y se fue directa a Bill y Kevin al que cogió en brazos como el niño le pedía. Abrazó con fuerza a su marido que le devolvió el abrazo como temiendo que se fuese a esfumar.

Angelina y Katie corrieron hacía George que estaba siendo abrazado con fuerza por Charlie y Alex. Penélope miraba con amor a Percy que la sonreía y le tocaba el vientre mientras le daba besos en la frente.

La señora Weasley fue a última en entrar, se acercó a su marido que había comenzado a llorar. La mujer también dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas.

Lo has hecho muy bien, mi amor- sonrió la mujer- has cuidado muy bien a la familia en mi ausencia.

Molly…- el hombre besó a su mujer con todo el cariño que le tenía.

¡Puagg!- dijeron Fred y George a la vez haciendo un gesto de asco- ¡Mamá, Papá a los hijos no les gusta ver esto!

¡Callaros!- dijeron Angelina y Katie y les dieron en el cogote.

Molly cogió en brazos a su nieto y le dio un beso a Bill, Charlie y Fred que la abrazaron con fuerza. Todos estaban tan felices que no se habían percatado de las dos personas que habían llegado con los Weasley.

Pasen, no se queden ahí- dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo.

¡Eih Bill, ¿Sabes que el tío Gideon y Fabian también han vuelto?!- gritó George mientras los dos visitantes ingresaban en la cocina.

¡Genial ¿Dónde están?!- preguntó el mayor de los Weasley que abrazaba a su esposa.

¡Se han ido a ver a sus hijos y a sus esposas!- George sonreía mientras jugueteaba con Kevin- ¡ya nos visitarán cuando las cosas se calmen un poco!

Dejad de gritar- dijo la señora Weasley- tenemos visita.

Señores Granger- dijo el señor Weasley estrechando la mano de ambos.

Los he traído con nosotros- dijo su mujer sonriendo- es hora de ir a Hogwarts, están deseando ver a Hermione. Y yo a Ginny, y a Ron y a Harry y a Hermione, también. A todos los chicos, los extrañe tanto.

Esperad- dijo Charlie y todos le miraron- ¿Dónde está, Alicia?

Pues no lo sé- dijo la señora Weasley preocupada- no apareció junto a nosotros.

* * *

Alison estaba esperando a que llegase Dominic cuando sintió que unas manos le tapaban los ojos. Sonrió, su novio hoy estaba juguetón.

Sé que eres tú Dominic- la chica se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa que se borró al encontrarse con una mirada gris- Cedric.

¿Qué pasa, primita?- preguntó el chico sonriendo- ¿Me has echado de menos?

Alison estiró las manos y tocó el rostro de su primo, aliviada al ver que este no desaparecía al tocarle. Dejó escapar algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Claro que le había echado de menos, quería a Cedric como si fuese un hermano y ahora estaba allí, vivo. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntar, tantas cosas que decirle.

Tienes que ver a tus padres- soltó Alison nerviosamente- y a Cho.

Ya los he visto a todos- dijo Cedric intentando que ella se calmase- ellos están en el hall del colegio, mis padres se han quedado hablando con Dumbledore. Yo he venido a buscarte, tenía ganas de verte. Te eche de menos, prima.

Y yo a ti- Alison se abrazó a él con fuerza. En esos momentos era lo único que quería hacer, abrazarle, ya habría tiempo de hablar y de explicaciones.

* * *

James abrió la puerta del cuarto de los alumnos de séptimo, lentamente. Lily iba detrás de él. Harry que había estado sentado en el borde la cama, se levantó de golpe al sentir como la puerta se abría.

Dio varios pasos atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. James y Lily lo observaban preocupados, nunca se hubiesen esperado esa reacción.

Harry…- James fue acallado por las palabras de su hijo.

¡Largaos!- Lily dio un paso atrás y se tapó la boca con las manos ahogando de ese modo un sollozo.- ¡Dejad de atormentarme!

No queremos atormentarte, campeón- James dio un paso hacía su hijo que se revolvía el pelo como desquiciado mientras les miraba con ojos humedecidos- tu madre y yo sólo queremos abrazarte.

¡Vosotros no sois mis padres!- gritó de nuevo Harry- ¡Tan sólo sois producto de mi imaginación, esto es un sueño, siempre es un sueño!, ¡Y no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones porque cuando me despierto y no estáis se me rompe el corazón!- las lágrimas habían comenzado a descender por su rostro, empapándole las mejillas- Estoy cansado de sufrir- dijo ya sin gritar- estoy cansado de perder todo lo que quiero.

Lily se acercó lentamente a Harry. Este miraba a su madre entre asustado y expectante. Cuando tan sólo estaba a unos centímetros de él, Harry pensó que desaparecería, que no llegaría a sentir el contacto de esa mano estirada que intentaba tocarle el rostro, como siempre pasaba en sus sueños.

Pero su corazón dio un brinco cuando la pequeña y suave mano de su madre se posó sobre su mejilla. Cerró los ojos, abundantes lágrimas recorrían el rostro de ambos, la mano de la mujer le recorrió el rostro hasta la cicatriz en su frente, a parte de Alicia nadie, nunca le había tocado la cicatriz.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de su madre, idénticos a los suyos. La mujer se acercó a él, dudosa y con temor, y se sintió aliviada cuando le abrazó y él no se apartó.

Los delgados brazos de su madre le rodearon y Harry sintió una extraña sensación. Extraña pero agradable sensación a fin de cuentas. Le devolvió el abrazo. Si eso era el abrazo de una madre, ¡Merlín!, no quería dejar de sentirlo nunca.

Lily se aferraba a la camisa que su hijo llevaba. No podía creer que lo tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos, sentir su aroma tan parecido al de su padre, el cuerpo también se parecía tanto al de él, eran tan parecidos y los amaba a los dos tanto.

Era pequeña, menuda, podría levantarla con una sola mano. Y pensar que esa pequeña mujer le salvó la vida, dio su vida por él.

La mujer tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirar a su hijo, definitivamente era tan guapo como su marido. Le sonrió y cogió el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos.

Estás hecho todo un hombre- sonrió aún más ella- seguro que tienes hasta un club de fans, como tenía tu padre.

Sí, pero yo sólo quiero a una- murmuró Harry y una lágrimas rodó por su mejilla- y la he perdido.

Ella recordará, hijo- James se había acercado hasta ellos y le puso una mano en el hombro. Harry miró a su padre con anhelo- un amor como el vuestro podrá superar cualquier barrera.

Papá- James atrajo a su hijo hacía él.

Ese pequeño que él siempre había protegido, se había convertido en todo un hombre, un hombre valiente y justo. ¡Merlín! Le amaba con toda su alma.

James tuvo que retener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Cogió el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y le sonrió con ojos empañados.

Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, estoy orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido. Eres mil veces mejor que yo.-

Muchas personas le habían dicho algo como eso desde que comenzó en Hogwarts, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, el señor Weasley incluso Alicia, pero oírlo de su padre era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Saber que ese hombre, que tenía enfrente, estaba orgulloso de él, le hacía sentirse orgulloso de si mismo.

Papá.-

Te quiero, campeón. Tu madre y yo te queremos mucho- James sintió que las lágrimas caían por su rostro así que volvió ha abrazar a su hijo- sentimos no haber estado contigo todos estos años, pero no nos arrepentimos porque gracias a que nosotros muriésemos, tú has estado vivo.

Se separaron y Harry los miró a ambos. Eran sus padres y estaban allí, vivos. Lily cogió de la mano a sus dos niños y los sentó en la cama.

Tengo algo que contaros- Lily se retorcía las manos nerviosa.

¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó James mirándola a los ojos.

No es malo- Lily detuvo el caminar que había comenzado y miró a los dos hombres de su vida- La mañana del día que Voldemort nos mató, yo me enteré de que estaba… de que estaba…

¿De qué estabas?- James hacía un gesto con la mano incitándola a que continuara- de que estabas…

Embarazada.-

Era como ver a gemelos, James y Harry abrieron la boca a la vez, igual de sorprendidos y luego comenzaron a tartamudear.

¿De cuánto?- preguntó James.

De un mes más o menos- respondió Lily.

Pero si hemos vuelto con la edad que deberíamos tener- comenzó a cavilar James- ese niño tendría que haber vuelto a este mundo con 16 años.

Ya, pero el que manda allí arriba- Lily señaló el techo- estuvo hablando conmigo y me dijo que las mujeres que murieron en la guerra embarazas, será como si en su embarazo no hubiese pasado todo ese tiempo.

Harry los miraba a ambos sin saber que decir. Iba a tener un hermano, vio como James se levantaba eufórico después de los minutos en los que había estado de sorpresa y levantaba a su madre y comenzaron a dar vueltas mientras los dos reían.

Era la imagen que siempre deseo ver y se estaba haciendo realidad. Iba a tener una familia. Iba a tener un hermano o hermana. Sus padres estarían con él.

¿No te alegras, hijo?- preguntó James con una sonrisa.

Mucho.- sonrió Harry- pero ¿Por qué me protegiste si estabas embarazada?

No creas que este bebé no me importaba- Lily miró a su hijo con tristeza- pero él se comunicó conmigo como lo hizo tu hijo con Alicia, y yo le comprendí- sonrió con los ojos empañados- él me pidió que no te dejase morir, igual que tu hijo le pidió a Alicia lo mismo.

James abrazaba a su mujer eufórico, Harry pensaba en las palabras de su madre, su hermano o hermana le habían protegido incluso antes de nacer, al igual que había hecho su hijo. Nunca se había sentido tan querido y adoraría a ese bebé que su madre esperaba.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de sopetón. Era Sirius que estaba eufórico y decía cosas sin sentido y que ninguno llegaba a comprender. James se acercó a él en el mismo estado. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre quiso ver a su padre y su padrino juntos como en la escuela. Y por fin lo estaba viendo.

¡Lily está embarazada!- gritó James aferrándose a la camisa de su amigo, tal y como hacía este con la suya.

¡Rachel también!- gritó Sirius y los dos se abrazaron dando saltitos mientras daban vueltas sobre si mismo y gritaban "¡Vamos a ser padres otra vez!"

Lily y Harry se miraron sonriendo. La mujer negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, frente a su hijo al que cogió de las manos. Había visto un brillo de tristeza en esos ojos iguales a los suyos.

¿Cómo habéis vuelto?- preguntó limpiándose el rostro.

Gracias al amor tan fuerte que existe entre Alicia y tú- Lily sonrió.

Querrás decir que existía- la mujer entonces entendió el abatimiento que sentía a pesar de la feliz noticia de su embarazo y el de Rachel. James y Sirius seguían gritando incoherencias detrás de ellos.

Existe- Lily cogió de la barbilla a su hijo y le hizo que la mirara- Puede que ella, cuando vuelva, no recuerde todo lo que vivisteis juntos pero dentro de su corazón sigue estando ese amor, sólo necesita recordarlo- Lily le cogió las manos entre las suyas, de nuevo- no pierdas la esperanza.

No podré verla, no podré mirarla a la cara y callarme todo este amor que llevo dentro y que sólo es de ella- Harry la miró a los ojos- y si se lo digo ella morirá y no volverá.

No sólo ella, cariño- Lily suspiró- si a Alicia le revelan la verdad, no sólo ella morirá, nosotros también volveremos a irnos. Y los que sufrieron heridas incurables en la guerra volverán a tener de nuevo esas heridas. Por lo tanto, por ejemplo, los padres de tu amigo Neville volverán a quedar en el estado en el que estaban.

James y Sirius en la euforia habían bajado. El primero quería felicitar a Rachel.

¿Quieres decir que los Longbottom se han curado?- preguntó Harry.

Sí, cariño- sonrió Lily.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, un silencio que fue roto por Harry.

La amo tanto, Mamá- Harry apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su madre y ella le acarició el pelo- y he tenido que renunciar a ella y a mi hijo. Un hijo… ella debe de estar en el primer mes como tú…

Harry, recordará todo lo que vivisteis y entonces toda nuestra felicidad estará completa- Lily le acarició el rostro.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció James.

¿Qué hacéis ahí? Vamos, te quieren felicitar por tu embarazo- James estaba más feliz que nunca- y vosotros querréis felicitar a Rachel ¿no?

Lily y Harry se miraron y asintieron. Los tres juntos bajaron, Lily se abalanzó sobre Rachel y empezaron a saltar emocionadas tal y como habían hecho Sirius y James, lo que pasa es que en esta ocasión Ania también se unió. Harry las miraba alucinados.

Hermione y Ron miraban a las tres mujeres tan sorprendidos como Harry pero también estaban divertidos. El trío dorado de Gryffindor estaba junto a los tres merodeadores.

Ponte las pilas Remus- Sirius miraba burlonamente al licántropo- James y yo ya te llevamos dos hijos de adelanto.

Podríais llevarme sólo uno si no me hubieseis interrumpido antes en mi encuentro con Ania- se quejó Remus.

James y Sirius estallaron en carcajadas y Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, definitivamente con ellos no te aburrías.

Ya verás cuando se entere Dominic- dijo Sirius una vez que ya todos se habían calmado un poco.

¿Cuándo me entere de qué?- preguntó el chico que en ese momento llegaba a la sala común con Abigail. Alison y Cedric iban con ellos, se habían encontrado.

¡Tú madre esta embarazada!- gritó Sirius- ¡Y Lily, la madre de Harry, también!

Sirius se abalanzó sobre su hijo. Rachel se abrazó a Abigail emocionada. Alison se fue a saludar a Ania. Todo era un caos. Harry, Ron y Hermione observaban todo divertidos. Pero entonces hasta ellos llegó Cedric que le tendió la mano a Harry.

Me alegro de verte, Harry- el moreno la estrechó, encantado- gracias, por traerle el cuerpo a mis padres.

De nada- Harry sonrió.

He conocido ahí arriba a Alicia- Cedric sonrió- es una chica maravillosa, tranquilo recordará todo lo vivido.

Eso espero- dijo Harry.

¡Cedric!- le llamó Alison.

Me voy, me llama mi prima- Cedric saludó a Hermione y Ron- gracias a los tres por haber conseguido vencer en la guerra.

El chico se acercó a su prima. James y Lily se acercaron a ellos y sonrieron a los tres muchachos.

¿No nos presentas a tus amigos, Harry?- preguntó James.

Sí, claro. Ellos son Ron y Hermione. Chicos, estos son mis padres. Lily y James.-

Ron y Hermione parecían incluso nerviosos con la perspectiva de conocer a los famosos Lily y James Potter. Hermione que era una sentimental, terminó llorando y se abrazó a Lily que sonrió.

Gracias por dar su vida por Harry. Es como un hermano para mí.-

La chica se separó y también abrazó a James que sonrió encantado. Cuando se separó dijo feliz:

No tendrás más amigas guapas que quieran abrazarme- con eso consiguió que Hermione se pusiese roja y que Ron y Harry se partiesen de risa.

En ese momento el retrato de la dama Gorda se abrió y por ella entró unos sofocados Wendy, Draco, Ginny y J.J.

¡Este día es una maldita locura!- gritó la rubia asfixiada- Neville está ahí abajo, y su abuela y el padre de Luna. Y la familia Chance, Susan no para de preguntar por ti, Harry. A la que aún no he visto es a Alicia.

Todos empezaron a bajar rápidamente. Tenían ganas de ver a los que habían vuelto. Cuando llegaron al hall vieron que había mucha gente, los alumnos de Hogwarts que habían vuelto de entre los muertos estaban allí. Los profesores sonreían, los padres de Cedric hablaban con Dumbledore.

Harry se dio cuenta como Cedric se encontraba con Cho en el hall y sonrió. Neville subió corriendo las escaleras y los saludo a todos con un abrazo.

Gracias por tus palabras en mi entierro, Harry- sonrió Neville.

No hay de que, amigo- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Sintió que algo se le agarraba a la pierna y bajó la mirada. Sonrió a ver a Susan a la que levantó y la dio un enorme beso en la mejilla.

No le diré nada a Alicia sobre lo tuyo con ella- le susurró al oído la niña- pero ya verás como ella recuerda. Os tenéis que casar.

Harry sonrió y la dejó en el suelo para saludar a los padres de la niña. Definitivamente Wendy tenía razón, este día estaba siendo de locos.

¡Ahh!- oyó que Wendy soltaba un grito de emoción.

Los chicos giraron la cabeza hacía donde la rubia señalaba y sonrieron al ver a todos los Weasley menos a Alicia.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Wendy, Draco, Harry, J.J, Neville y Luna bajaron las escaleras corriendo y se abalanzaron sobre la señora Weasley, esa mujer era como la madre de todos ellos. Y en realidad era la madre de dos de ellos.

La mujer los acogió en sus brazos con alegría y empezó a llenarlos a todos de besos. Luego saludaron a los demás Weasley. Hermione estaba tan eufórica que no había visto a sus padres.

Hermione, alguien esta esperando un abrazo- el señor Weasley señaló a los dos muggles que en otra ocasión se habrían quedando mirando el castillo con sorpresa, pero que en esos momentos no podían apartar los ojos de su pequeña.

Hermione miró con los ojos humedecidos a sus padres y corrió hacía ellos. Los señores Granger la estrecharon entre sus brazos y la llenaron de besos.

* * *

Los Merodeadores y sus mujeres observaban desde lo alto de la escalera la felicidad de todos ellos. Sonrieron al ver como Harry bromeaba con Wendy y Draco. Dumbledore les puso una mano en el hombro a James y otra mano en el hombro de Lily. Los dos miraron al director.

Me alegro de veros, chicos- el director sonreía y sus ojos brillaban por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

Nosotros también a ti, viejo- le dijo James sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borró cuando Lily le dio en el cogote.

Un poco de respeto, James- Dumbledore rió como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Draco levantó la cabeza y miró al director que seguía riendo mientras Lily le echaba la bronca a James.

Mira, tu madre tiene carácter como Alicia- rió Draco y Harry le miró sonriendo.

Sí, así es- en ese momento la sonrisa de Harry y de Wendy se borró.

Draco no entendía porque de repente ese cambió. Miró por encima de su hombro para ver lo que sus amigos habían visto y se tensó cuando vio enfrente de él a sus padres y a Nana.

Papá quiero decir Padre- Draco sabía que a su padre no le gustaba los diminutivos cariñosos, él quería que fuese frío y así sería si eso era lo que deseaba. A pesar de que él lo único que quería era darle un fuerte abrazo porque le había echado de menos.

* * *

El señor Weasley dio un paso al frente para echarlo de allí, al fin y al cabo era un mortífago. Pero su mujer le detuvo.

Si ha vuelto es porque en su corazón hay bondad- le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos- nos ayudó en la batalla. Ha cambiado. Dumbledore tiene razón, a veces hay que dar segundas oportunidades. Si Nana que fue asesinada por él le ha perdonado, nosotros también debemos hacerlo.

El señor Weasley sonrió a su mujer.

Definitivamente eres la heredera de un ángel- la señora Weasley sonrió.

* * *

Draco seguía estando tieso, le temblaba todo el cuerpo pues quería poder abrazar a su madre, a su padre y a Nana pero sabía que su padre se enfurecería.

Lucius miró a su hijo a los ojos. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él. El chico bajó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando sintió que su padre le abrazaba con fuerza.

¿En qué te he convertido?- preguntó en su oído.

Draco levantó lentamente los brazos hasta que le devolvió el abrazo a su padre. Tenía los ojos humedecidos.

Lo siento, papá- Draco se aferraba a él con fuerza.

No, perdóname tu a mi- Lucius suspiró- te prometo que voy a cambiar.

Se separaron. Draco se limpió los ojos y abrazó a su madre y a Nana. Las había extrañado tanto. Y luego le presentó a Wendy que estaba un poco nerviosa por conocer a sus suegros.

* * *

Harry se acercó a sus padres, a Dumbledore y a los otros merodeadores. Desde allí pudo ver a todos sus amigos que hablaban con sus familias o con algunos amigos que habían resucitado.

¡Alicia!- oyó que gritaba Wendy.

Harry giró tan rápido la cabeza que se hizo daño. Alicia entraba por las dobles puertas de roble. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa aún llena de tristeza. Su cabello rojizo caía por su espalda y caminaba con la misma elegancia, sensualidad y naturalidad de siempre. Era preciosa.

El corazón de Harry latía a gran velocidad. Ella estaba allí de nuevo, viva y dentro de ella iba el hijo de ambos. Tan sólo pensar que ella no le recordaría le partía el alma pero verla allí en pie, a salvo, le llenaba de la mayor felicidad.

Sin darse cuenta había bajado todas las escaleras y se había quedado allí parado mientras sus amigos habían corrido hacía ella y la estaban abrazando.

Os extrañé- Alicia reía y lloraba mientras estaba siendo abrazada por Ron y Draco a la vez.

Los ojos de todos ellos estaban llenos de lágrimas de alegría que dejaban correr por el rostro. Los beso a todos un montón de veces y casa beso que daba era devuelto.

Cuando todos la dejaron, Alicia se acercó a su familia a la que también abrazo. Y mientras abrazaba al señor Weasley, miró hacía donde estaba Harry.

El moreno sintió que su corazón iba a estallar. Ella le estaba mirando y le sonreía ¿Es qué había recordado todo nada más verle como Ron le había dicho que haría?

Alicia se soltó de su padre con delicadeza y corrió hacía él pero los ojos de Harry se llenaron de decepción cuando la chica pasó por al lado de él sin siquiera mirarle.

¡Remus!- gritó.

Harry apretó los puños. Vio el anillo, que había logrado el milagro de que su novia estuviese allí, en su mano, con todo el dolor de su corazón, comenzó a quitárselo y volvió a sentir ese inmenso vacío. Suspiró y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos para luego darse la vuelta lentamente. Vio que Alicia abrazaba a Remus, que junto a los otros merodeadores y Dumbledore, había bajando las escaleras.

Su mirada se cruzó con la del licántropo, que le devolvía el abrazo a la chica, este parecía pedirle perdón con la mirada. Harry intentó sonreír para que el hombre no le diese importancia pero no pudo. La chica luego se abrazó a Sirius.

¡Princesa!- sonrió abrazándola y mirando a Harry, preocupado.

La chica se abrazó luego a Ania y a Rachel. James y Lily bajaron las escaleras mientras Alicia saludaba a Dumbledore.

Tranquilo, hijo- James le puso una mano en el hombro pero Harry no podía apartar la mirada de Alicia.

No me ha mirado- Harry sintió que los ojos se le humedecían pero se obligó a no llorar.

James y Lily se pusieron detrás de él. Alicia bajó las escaleras para reunirse con sus amigos cuando se fijo en alguien.

Hola, Harry- el corazón de él dio un brinco cuando ella le nombro- me alegro de verte- le tendió la mano. La desilusión fue visible en los ojos del muchacho pero estiró la mano y atrapó la de la chica. Sentir de nuevo su piel era maravilloso pero también una tortura. Ella se soltó y sonrió- nos vemos.

Alicia se alejó. Harry se dio la vuelta y la vio acercarse a sus amigos que lo miraban con tristeza. Algunos alumnos de Hogwarts se acercaron para saludarla. Harry siguió mirándola, dolido.

La gente le observaba con pena. La señora Weasley había comenzado a llorar, más tarde cuando Alicia le preguntase porque lloraba, ella diría que simplemente estaba feliz por la vuelta de todos, pero los demás sabrían que era por ver semejante tristeza en los ojos verdes del Salvador del mundo.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!

¿Qué tal? Ya se que he tardado mucho pero he estado ocupada con los exámenes, no me venía la inspiración y se la he tenido que enviar a mi beta pero bueno ya esta aquí…

Por cierto, en este capitulo he utilizado dos canciones. Una canción del grupo "The red jumpsuit apparatus", la canción se titula "Your Guardian Angel" os la recomiendo. Y también sale la canción del grupo RBD llamada "No pares". Las utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

Espero que os haya gustado. Besos.


	58. Guardando Silencio

**Capitulo 58: Guardando silencio.**

Las cosas poco a poco estaban volviendo a la normalidad. La noticia de que todos los muertos habían vuelto junto a Alicia salió en todos los periódicos tanto muggles como mágicos y la felicidad estaba en todos los corazones.

En todos menos en uno, Harry a pesar de estar feliz con la vuelta de Alicia y de su hijo, además de sus padres y gente que conocía y amaba, en el fondo de su corazón estaba presente una tristeza que todos podían ver en sus ojos cuando lo miraban. Le dolía ver que para Alicia no era más que un simple conocido con el que casi no tenía relación.

Por eso, para no pensar en todo el dolor que le causaba la indiferencia de la chica que amaba, se había volcado por completo en los EXTASIS y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba estudiando, a pesar de que sus amigos, le pedían una y otra vez que fuesen con ellos a dar una vuelta por el colegio. Pero Harry temía verla y no poder callar ese secreto que le estaba matando el corazón.

Cedric muchas veces le acompañaba a estudiar. Al muchacho le habían permitido hacer los EXTASIS y se presentaría ese año con Harry y los demás. Tenían todo mayo para estudiar y en Junio comenzarían los exámenes.

James y Lily se habían quedado en el castillo hasta que la casa del Valle de Godric estuviese completamente reformada, Ania también estaba allí viviendo. Ya se habían repartido las casas ya que antes en una casa Ania vivía con Rachel y Remus vivía con Sirius en otra. Por eso cuando saliesen del colegio, la casa que compartían Sirius y Remus en su juventud, pasaría a ser para Rachel, Sirius y Dominic, y la otra sería para Remus y Ania. Las tres familias vivirían en el Valle de Godric. Eso alegraba muchísimo a Harry porque por fin tendría una familia.

Además, Sirius y Remus habían informado a Dumbledore que después de ese curso ya no impartirían más clases en el colegio. Los dos hombres querían poder estar todo el año con sus mujeres y disfrutar de la compañía de James y Lily a los que habían extrañado. Además de que ya tenían un nuevo trabajo, ambos serían aurores como lo eran Lily, James y Rachel.

El director de Hogwarts lo había comprendido y había empezado a buscar a personas que pudiesen ocupar su vacante. Una había sido ocupada rápidamente. En cuanto Abigail se había enterado, le había pedido al director que le diese el puesto de Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Dumbledore había aceptado encantado y Abigail se había puesto más feliz que nunca, impartir clases en ese colegio era un honor porque una vez sus mejores amigos habían dado clases allí.

Por otro lado, Alicia se sentía extraña, no entendía muchas de las cosas que veía. No entendía porque sus amigos se llevaban tan bien con Harry y ella tan sólo era una conocida, una compañera de clase. Entendía que Ron y Hermione fuesen tan amigos de Harry, pues cuando ella llegó al colegio, ellos eran los mejores amigos del mundo, lo mismo pasaba con Ginny, Luna y Neville pero no entendía porque J.J, Dominic, Alison, y sobretodo Wendy y Draco se habían hecho tan amigos de él y ella no.

¿Por qué todos ellos se habían hecho tan amigos de Harry y ella no? Cuando ella había llegado a la vida de Harry por ordenes de Voldemort, ella había hecho gran amistad con Hermione y Ron pero no con Harry, en cambio cuando descubrieron que Wendy era una animaga y que Draco se había pasado al bando de la luz, ellos dos se hicieron muy amigos de Harry, una amistad que ella nunca había llegado a conseguir, y no entendía por qué.

¿Qué tenía ella de malo?, ¿Es qué le caía mal a Harry?, ¿Y por qué le dolía tanto la idea de no estar cerca de él?

Su familia lo adoraba como a un hijo, como a un hermano y ella tan sólo tenía una relación de compañerismo, no había nacido la amistad como había pasado con los demás. Era tan extraño. Porque con Harry había compartido todo lo que había compartido con los demás, pues ambos habían sido los herederos de gente que en el pasado habían sido amigos. Ambos habían luchado en la guerra, ambos habían competido en el Torneo, ambos habían sido entrenados por igual pero mientras que ella había conseguido hacerse amiga de Ron, Hermione y los demás, no había pasado lo mismo con Harry. Y lo peor de todo es que le dolía y no sabía por qué, ya que tampoco compartía una amistad incondicional, por ejemplo, con Colin y eso no le dolía tanto como no ser amiga de Harry.

Tampoco entendía porque el chico parecía haberse distanciado de Ron y de los otros, y no entendía porque parecía evitarla. No la miraba, no le hablaba, sólo un "hola" cuando la veía, no le sonreía como hacía con sus demás amigos ¿Es qué la odiaba?

Desde que volvió se había intentado convencer que si era así, que si Harry la odiaba a ella no le tendría que importar, pero en el fondo le importaba y no sabía por qué.

Sabía que él había tenido que matarla pero no se lo echaba en cara, recordaba como ella se lo había pedido, además de que era su deber.

Muchas veces se había descubierto a si misma mirándolo y pensando en él. Soñaba con sus ojos e incluso a veces soñaba que le hacía el amor (Si ella supiese que eso no son sueños sino recuerdos). E incluso en alguna ocasión le había seguido y lo había observado durante horas sentado bajo el haya estudiando. Muchas veces había ido hasta la biblioteca y se había puesto cerca de él para poder observarlo, aunque a él no pareciese agradarle su cercanía.

Lo que ella no sabía es que a Harry no le desagradaba su cercanía sino que le ponía nervioso, pues la verdad clamaba por salir y cuanto más tiempo pasase junto a ella sería peor, por eso la evitaba a pesar de que la gente que conocía y le quería le pedían que intentase formar una amistad con ella, para que así le fuese más fácil recordar todo.

Pero ellos no comprendían lo difícil que era para él estar junto a la mujer que amaba y no poder decírselo, ni abrazarla, ni besarla.

Una mañana, después de clase de Pociones, Harry se quedó más rezagado que sus compañeros y espero a que todos se hubiesen marchado para hablar con Sirius. No se fijo en como Alicia le miraba antes de salir. Se acercó al hombre que colocaba unos papeles que había sobre su escritorio.

El animago levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Desde que sus padres y Ania habían vuelto y desde que se había enterado de que sería padre de nuevo, a Sirius se le veía mucho más feliz, la verdad es que Harry nunca le había visto tan contento y le gustaba ese Sirius que siempre sonreía y reía.

-Sirius yo quería hablar contigo- Harry miró a su padrino que le devolvió la mirada.

-Tú dirás- el animago sonrió.

Harry buscó entre su mochila y sacó las llaves de la moto que le regaló Sirius y que antes había pertenecido a su padrino. Se las tendió pero el hombre no las cogió.

-Quiero devolverte esto- Harry seguía esperando que su padrino cogiese las llaves al ver que no lo hacía las dejó sobre el escritorio.

-Son tuyas, te regalé la moto- el animago parecía extrañado.

-Esta moto tendría que tenerla Dominic, él es tu hijo- Harry sonrió- es la moto de un Black y debería pertenecer a otro Black.

-Puede que tú no lleves ni mi sangre, ni mi apellido pero eres un hijo para mí y yo te regalé esa moto, así que ya estas cogiendo las llaves porque es tuya- Sirius empujó las llaves hacía Harry.

-No, Sirius, en serio. Dásela a Dominic, a él le hará mucha ilusión- Harry sonrió con tristeza- además yo ya no tengo con quien pasear en ella.

Harry le sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Salió de la clase bajo la mirada de su padrino que suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró tras él.

El muchacho caminaba lentamente sin ningún rumbo en concreto, esa había sido la última clase del día y lo único que tenía que hacer era estudiar pero no le apetecía.

En una de sus manos llevaba sujeto todos los libros y la otra se la metió en el bolsillo. Comenzó a silbar ninguna melodía en especial y cuando dobló una esquina vio su pelirroja tentación unos pasos delante de él. Se fijó bien en ella y vio que Alicia se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se tambaleaba.

Los libros de ella cayeron al suelo como los de él que corrió hacía la chica y la sujetó de la cintura antes de que ella cayera al suelo.

-Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

Alicia se giró entre sus brazos haciendo que su cuerpo quedase a escasos centímetros del de él. Sus miradas se conectaron y Harry vio la palidez de sus mejillas.

-Sí, me he mareado, me pasa a menudo últimamente, no sé por qué- Harry la observó entendiendo el motivo de esos mareos. Su hijo estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un roce cálido en su pecho. Miró a Alicia y vio que ella había apoyado la mano en su cuerpo. Vio el anillo que una vez le regaló pero no tenía ningún brillo pues, después de que él se lo quitase, este había desaparecido.

Estar tan cerca de ella era tan agradable, su cuerpo era tan cálido y se moldeaba también contra el suyo propio. Y sus miradas seguían conectadas.

Alicia no podía apartar los ojos de esa mirada esmeralda que la atormentaba en sueños y le hacía sentir un gratificante calor en la parte baja de su vientre. Se mordió el labio sin saber que eso aumentaba el deseo en el muchacho que la sujetaba.

Harry pareció salir del trance en el que caía cada vez que miraba esos ojos y se soltó de ella como si quemase. La muchacha se tambaleó por la brusca reacción del muchacho pero se consiguió mantener en pie.

-Tengo que marcharme- Harry no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, de nuevo había estado apunto de contarle la verdad. Pero no podía. Tenía que guardar silencio.

-Oh, claro- el muchacho no se percató de la decepción que había en la voz de ella- gracias por ayudarme.

-Un placer- Harry volvió atrás para recoger sus libros y se marchó en sentido contrario al que iba Alicia que lo observó hasta que giró la esquina.

* * *

El señor Weasley estaba sentado en la cocina de su casa, acababa de llegar de trabajar y su mujer le había preparado la comida, como había echado de menos que su mujer le recibiese con un beso cada vez que llegaba al trabajo después de un día duro.

La señora Weasley se sentó frente a él y comenzaron a comer en silencio. No hacía falta hablar, ese silencio era tan cómodo como una charla de cosas triviales.

La ventana estaba abierta y por ella entró Hedwig que dejó sobre la mesa un sobre y luego se marchó por donde había entrado. Era una carta de Harry dirigida al señor Weasley. El hombre la abrió.

_Querido señor Weasley:_

_La carta es muy escueta pero sólo necesitaba devolverle algo. Dentro del sobre hay algo que pertenece a Alicia y que usted debería darle, sería muy sospechoso que yo se lo diese. Con todo mi cariño._

_Harry._

El señor Weasley le pasó la carta a su mujer que la leyó para si misma mientras él se dedicaba a extraer lo que Harry le había enviado. En la palma de su mano cayó la Orden de Merlín primera clase que le habían concedido a su hija.

El señor Wealsey suspiró, al pensar en lo que ese muchacho debía de estar pasando. Vio como su mujer le cogía la mano con la que sujetaba la medalla y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se conectaron y vio que a su mujer le acechaba la misma preocupación por ese chico de ojos verdes al que querían como un hijo.

* * *

Los exámenes comenzaron y los momentos para pensar en algo más que no fuesen los estudios se desvanecieron. La gente estaba muy nerviosa sobretodo los que tenían que presentarse ese año a los TIMOS y a los EXTASIS.

Hermione estaba histérica, regañaba a todo el mundo que hiciese un ruido en la sala común, aunque tan sólo fuese un murmullo. Los otros también estaban nerviosos pero no hasta ese punto.

Alicia era la que más tranquila estaba como siempre que se acercaban los exámenes, Harry ese año tampoco estaba muy preocupado, había estudiado bastante y además gracias al entrenamiento de sus antepasados que le hicieron aprenderse un montón de libros, se sentía muy seguro de si mismo.

Los examinadores Marchbanks y Tofty llegaron unos días antes de que los exámenes comenzaran y eso hizo que el pánico cundiese más.

Además, Dumbledore ya había empezado ha hacer entrevista a algunas personas para que ocupasen el puesto de Pociones al año siguiente cuando Sirius ya no estuviese. Al final el puesto, se lo quedó un apuesto hombre negro de unos treinta años de edad, de ojos negros. Llamado Carl Sound.

-Creo que me va a gustar mucho más trabajar aquí- dijo Abigail cuando lo vio y los chicos que estaban con ella en ese momento se echaron a reír. Dominic negó con la cabeza y entonces comprendió porque los amigos de su abuela se empeñaron tanto en que volviese de entre los muertos.

El señor Holms, el padre de Rachel e hijo de Abigail, se había puesto muy feliz tras la noticia de que su madre había vuelto aunque lo hubiese hecho con un aspecto incluso más joven que el de su hija.

Ya nadie veía raro que un hombre de más de 50 años llamase a una chica de 26 Mamá. Todo el mundo poco a poco se iba acostumbrando.

Además para sorpresa de todos, los muggles no temían a los magos, había algunos que como los Dursley los tenían recelo pero la mayoría no los trataban de forma diferente. Por fin, los magos y los muggles iban a vivir juntos sin que los primeros se tuviesen que ocultar.

Un día Harry se encontraba sentado bajo el haya donde siempre se ponía con sus amigos, estaba estudiando para un examen que tenía al día siguiente pero su cerebro estaba saturado de tanta información y ya había leído la misma línea como tres veces.

Ya sólo le quedaba el examen de Transformaciones que era el que estaba estudiando y estaba deseando que llegase el momento. Algunos alumnos ya habían terminado los exámenes y sino era así, les quedaba sólo uno como a él.

-Tendríamos que estar estudiando- oyó que decía una voz que él bien conocía.

Miró por encima del hombro y vio que Ron estaba arrastrando a Hermione, que era la que había hablado, hacía donde él estaba. Junto con ellos iban los españoles, Jordan, Rosalie, Wendy y los demás. J.J llevaba en sus manos un balón de fútbol. El chico seguía conservando la cicatriz de la mejilla a pesar de que las heridas hechas por los aliados de Voldemort se habían curado, la cicatriz sacaba algunos suspiro entre el sector femenino.

-Vamos, Hermione, estoy harto de estudiar- Ron hablaba mientras agarraba su novia del hombro para que no se fuese a la biblioteca- además estamos saturados, tenemos que relajarnos, además me gustó eso del fútbol cuando jugamos este verano.

-Sólo un rato- J.J sonrió a la castaña-luego volvemos a estudiar.

-¿Prometido?- preguntó la castaña.

-Prometido- dijeron todos.

Hermione asintió y Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla. Entonces Ron levantó la mirada y vio que Harry estaba allí sentado.

-¡Eih Harry!, ¿Juegas un partido de fútbol?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Harry miró a Alicia preocupado, no quería estar mucho tiempo cerca de ella por miedo a revelarle la verdad pero le apetecía estar con sus amigos y con ella. Ron se acercó a él corriendo.

-Venga, deja de estudiar un rato- Ron tenía tantas ganas de estar con Harry como éste de estar con él, se extrañaban.

-No creo que sea conveniente…

-Vamos a jugar- le cortó su amigo- vas a estar tan ocupado jugando que no vas ni siquiera a pensar en decirle nada a Alicia. Por favor.

Harry miró a su amigo a los ojos y asintió. Dejó el libro en el césped y se puso de pie. Los chicos se acercaron a sus amigos. Alicia miró con disimulo a Harry. Roberto le dio un codazo a la chica y esta le miró.

-¿Guapo, verdad?- Roberto sonrió y Alicia volvió a mirar a Harry.

-Sí, mucho- respondió ella y el español sonrió aún más.

Formaron los equipos en un principio iban a jugar los extranjeros contra los Elegidos pero estos últimos eran más, por eso Alicia decidió irse al otro equipo y así quedaba todo equilibrado. Un equipo estaba formado por Ana, Tony, Roberto, Juan, Sonia, Dani, Susana, Jordan, Rosalie y Alicia y los demás quedaban en el otro equipo.

Dispusieron cuales iban a ser las porterías, explicaron un poco las reglas del juego y empezaron a jugar. Pronto comenzaron las risas y vio quienes eran los que destacaban como jugadores, J.J y Tony jugaban de maravilla, otro que no lo hacía mal era Harry, Alicia pronto le pilló el tranquillo y junto a Ana y Ginny eran las mejores. Para Neville le resultaba más difícil siempre había sido algo torpe pero la que de verdad les hizo reír a todos fue Hermione.

La chica piso el balón durante el partido y termino en el suelo. Todos comenzaron a reír sin parar, algunos incluso se tuvieron que sentar en el suelo porque las piernas no los sostenían, Ron que estaba en la portería era el que más reía.

Tras ese pequeño momento, los chicos siguieron jugando, algunos alumnos los observaban y también algunos adultos, como los merodeadores y sus mujeres y Dumbledore, que los observaba desde la ventana de su despacho. Sonreían al verlos tan felices y despreocupados.

J.J le pasó el balón a Harry que corrió hacía la portería de sus oponentes, Alicia intentó quitarle el balón pero los pies de ambos se enredaron y terminaron en el suelo.

Antes de caer, Harry recordó el embarazo de la chica y para que el golpe no fuese tan fuerte, hizo un movimiento y fue su espalda la que dio contra el suelo. Ella quedó encima de él.

Las manos de Harry estaban en la cintura de la muchacha que estaba levemente sonrojada por la posición en la que estaban, pero a pesar de eso era incapaz de moverse y de apartar los ojos de esa mirada verde.

El moreno nunca se había sentido tan incómodo, apartó la mirada de esos extraños ojos para apartar también la tentación de contarle todo. i_"Debía guardar silencio"/i_ se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

Ella vio la incomodidad de Harry y como apartaba la mirada y se sintió mal. Decidió apartarse, no quería incomodarlo. Harry se puso en pie y se limpió la ropa sin mirarla.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él.

-Sí, gracias- ella lo miraba sin comprender porque le dolía tanto serle tan indiferente a ese chico.

Se alejó de él bajó la mirada de todos que habían estado expectantes como cada vez que ese par estaban juntos. Tras la decepción de que ella no recordase nada, siguieron jugando hasta que una hora después decidieron dejarlo cansados. Los extranjeros y Alicia ganaron 3-2.

A la mañana siguiente fue el examen teórico de Transformaciones y por la tarde fue el práctico. Y así llegó el final de los exámenes. Los alumnos comenzaron a relajarse, despreocupados, ya todo estaba hecho ya sólo faltaban las notas y para eso tenían que esperar hasta el verano en la que recibirían las cartas. Y los alumnos de EXTASIS podrían decidir que carrera estudiar.

Así llegó la última noche que pasarían en el castillo. Era la fiesta de graduación, y a diferencia de otros años, no sólo irían los alumnos que se graduaban y sus familias sino también todos los alumnos del colegio.

Harry estaba en su cuarto, se había puesto una camisa negra y unos vaqueros desgastados. Sus amigos ya habían bajado al Gran Comedor pero él necesitaba un poco más de tiempo allí.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y acarició las sábanas, esa noche sería la última que pasaría entre esas cobijas. Ese sería el último día que viviría en ese colegio, al día siguiente se iría a su nuevo hogar. Pero nunca olvidaría los siete maravillosos años que había vivido en ese colegio, en realidad para Harry siempre sería más que una simple escuela, ese fue y siempre sería su primer verdadero hogar.

Bajó al Gran Comedor y entró por las dobles puertas de roble, vio a Alicia junto a los señores Weasley, ella llevaba un vestido de flores que la hacía verse preciosa. El señor Wealsey le estaba dando la Orden de Merlín de primera clase.

Harry se acercó a sus padres, Sirius, Rachel, Remus y Ania que estaban hablando con algunos miembros de la Orden que también habían querido estar en la graduación de los Elegidos.

Para alegría de Harry, Dumbledore no le había permitido entrar a la prensa, que había querido estar presente ese día. También estaban los padres de los alumnos muggles que se iban a graduar ese año entre ellos los Señores Granger que estaban abrazando a Hermione.

Harry sonrió al ver como Eric se acercaba a J.J que estaba junto con Wendy y Cristine hablando. Pero el hombre no iba sólo, con él iba Carmen la madre de J.J y el marido de esta con sus dos hijos.

* * *

-¿Y papá?- preguntó J.J.

-Ahí- sonrió Cristine que tenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña Alicia.

J.J se dio la vuelta y vio a su padre pero se sorprendió al ver a su madre y al marido de esta. Además de sus medios hermanos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó J.J.

-Los invité yo, pensé que te gustaría que estuvieran aquí- dijo Eric sonriendo.

J.J miró a su padre y le abrazó con fuerza. El hombre le devolvió el gesto. El chico se acercó a su madre y esta le acarició la mejilla, justo encima de la cicatriz.

-Estás muy guapo- Carmen sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

J.J sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Cristine seguiría siendo más madre que esa mujer que tenía entre los brazos, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz al pensar que su madre había recapacitado y ya no pensaba que él era un error.

* * *

Los señores Weasley estaban mirando a sus hijos que estaban por todo el Gran Comedor hablando con algunos conocidos. Detuvieron la mirada en Alicia que hablaba animadamente con Colin y Suzie.

La señora Weasley suspiró.

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer cuando se entere de que esta embaraza?-preguntó la mujer.

-No lo sé, Molly- el hombre suspiró- tendremos que dejarle pensar que ese pequeño es fruto de una violación.

-Pobre Harry- la mujer se sonó la nariz.

-No llore por mí, señora Weasley- los dos se giraron hacía la voz y vieron a Harry sonriendo- no me gusta verla llorar, debería sonreír, es momento de ser feliz.

Los dos se dieron cuenta de la tristeza que se ocultaba tras esa sonrisa. Sus ojos no acompañaban a su gesto. La señora Weasley se acercó a Harry y le estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Estás muy guapo, Harry- la mujer sonrió y el moreno la dio beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- miró a su alrededor- es extraño pensar que mañana cogeremos el tren y no volveremos a este lugar. Tengo una sensación extraña en el corazón.

-La misma sensación que sentimos todos en el último curso- el señor Weasley sonrió al saber de lo que hablaba el muchacho.

-¿Saben que Hermione va ha dar el discurso?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí, nos lo ha dicho Ron antes- la señora Weasley sonrió al que siempre consideraría su yerno- y por cierto Harry Potter, más vale que no te distancies de nosotros por causa de no poder contarle la verdad a Alicia.

Harry rió entre dientes y miró a la mujer con cariño.

-No me alejaré nunca de ustedes. Como voy a alejarme de mi familia.

* * *

Tras la cena, Hermione se subió a la tarima donde estaba normalmente la mesa de los profesores que en esa ocasión había comido entre los alumnos en mesas redondas que habían dispuesto por todo el Gran Comedor.

Hermione apoyó las manos encima de la repisa que había, se aclaró la garganta y miró a todos los presentes. Se la veía un poco nerviosa por eso sus amigos la dieron ánimos desde abajo.

-Buenas noches- Hermione sintió que todo lo que se había aprendido se le olvidaba pero no perdió los nervios, improvisaría- Hoy es el final de nuestra estancia en Hogwarts, hoy nos graduamos y cada uno seguirá su camino, unos serán aurores, otros mendimagos o cualquier otra cosa pero estoy segura de que todos nosotros llegaremos a ser algo en nuestra vida. Yo como buena hija de muggle no sabía nada de la magia hasta los once años en los que me llegó la carta y acepte venir aquí. Cuando lo hice, nunca imagine que no sólo encontraría un colegio sino también un hogar, mi segundo hogar aunque para algunos es el único- miró a Harry que sonrió- o era el único. Lo que tampoco imaginé cuando recibí al carta es que encontraría a gente tan maravillosa, ni que haría tan buenos amigos, ni tampoco imaginé que encontraría el amor- miró a Ron que sonrió- porque en este colegio no sólo he aprendido lo que hay plasmado en los libros sino también lo que es la amistad, la lealtad, la valentía, el compañerismo, el amor… y todo eso gracias a los profesores y las maravillosas personas que han compartido este techo conmigo. Aunque en este colegio no he vivido sólo momentos felices, aunque son los que recuerdo con más intensidad; también he vivido momentos tristes. He tenido miedo por mis amigos, y he estado en peligro junto a ellos, pero que iba a esperar siendo amiga de Harry Potter- sonrió- pero nunca me arrepentiré de haber entrado en ese compartimiento en el que él y un pelirrojo viajaban hace siete años, ni me arrepentiré de haberme quedado a su lado en cada una de sus aventuras, de nuestras aventuras. Recuerdo muchos momentos felices, muchos y estoy segura de que si mi novio Ron Weasley hubiese dado el discurso hubiese dicho que lo mejor de Hogwarts era la comida- toda la sala se llenó de risas y Ron sonrió- y tengo que reconocer que la comida era buena pero había cosas mejores como las millones de salas y lugares misteriosos que podías encontrar, creo que nunca llegas a conocer del todo este colegio. También la maravillosa biblioteca en la que me perdía entre sus libros, el campo de Quiddich donde muchas veces he visto a mis amigos jugar y donde yo he jugado, la cabaña de nuestro querido guardabosques- miró a Hagrid que se sonaba la nariz ruidosamente- donde mis amigos y yo nos pasábamos algunas tardes con Hagrid durante nuestros años aquí. Pero no sólo el castillo era maravilloso sino también mis compañeros, los profesores, los elfos domésticos, los fantasmas e incluso Peeves aunque a veces deseases matarlo por travieso. Y a todos ellos gracias, muchas gracias por haber hecho que estos siete años de mi vida fuesen los mejores. Porque aunque he vivido una guerra durante todo este tiempo, una guerra contra Voldemort, han sido los mejores 7 años de mi vida y estoy segura que también los de mis amigos. Ahora la guerra a acabado gracias a la comunidad mágica, a los aurores, a la Orden del Fénix, a todos los alumnos del colegio, a los profesores, a Harry, Ron, Alicia, Ginny, J.J, Draco, Wendy, Luna, Alison, Dominic, Neville…

-Y a ti, Hermione- gritó Harry y Hermione sonrió

-Y a mí. Ahora es momento de ser felices, de no temer salir a la calle por miedo a un ataque, es hora de que los niños jueguen sin temor, es hora de vivir en paz. Gracias.

Toda la sala estalló en aplausos, la gente se puso en pie. Habían sido unas palabras hermosas que a más de uno les habían hecho llorar.

-Esa es mi chica- gritó Ron y Hermione sonrió.

Después del discurso, se empezó a escuchar música y la gente se fue a la pista de baile y comenzó a bailar. Harry estaba sentado en una silla viendo como la gente bailaba, sonriendo al ver como su padre bailaba con Rachel. Sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a él y vio como su madre le cogía la mano.

Harry metió la mano contaría en el bolsillo y sacó la piedra de la esperanza que estaba metido dentro de una cadena de oro blanco. Se la puso a su madre en la mano.

-Te lo devuelvo mamá- Harry sonrió- ya no tengo a nadie a quien regalársela. Y a ti te pertenece.

-Guárdala- se la puso en la mano e hizo que la cerrase- para cuando puedas dárselo a Alicia, de nuevo.

La pelirroja sonrió y se fue a bailar con Sirius. Harry se volvió a guardar el colgante y salió a bailar con Wendy después de que la rubia insistiese mucho.

* * *

Alicia estaba bebiendo un poco de agua, estaba seca después de haber bailado con Draco y J.J.

-¿Se lo esta pasando bien, señorita Weasley?- preguntó una voz junto a ella.

Alicia sonrió a su director y asintió.

-Mucho- Dumbledore sonrió.

-Me alegro. Yo quería darle algo- el hombre le entregó la diadema de Anaxarete Carsma a la que le faltaba la piedra de la esperanza- creo que esto debería tenerlo usted, le pertenece legítimamente.

-Gracias- Alicia la observó y arrugó el ceño- le falta la piedra de la esperanza ¿Dónde está?

-Se perdió durante la batalla- mintió Dumbledore.

-Parece que su destino era estar perdida- Alicia sonrió.

-Parece que sí- el anciano sonrió- ahora tengo que dejarla, esta canción me gusta especialmente.

Alicia asintió con una sonrisa y vio como su director se alejaba. Luego miró la diadema. Levantó la vista de esta y vio a Harry sentado en una de las sillas que se habían dispuesto en el Gran Comedor para la gente que no quería bailar.

Durante la noche había visto como el chico había sacado a bailar a todas sus amigas menos a ella. Se sentía estúpida al anhelar algo que parecía no poder tener, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la indiferencia de Harry?

Suspiró, sabía que el muchacho era algo tímido. Y lo decidió en una fracción de segundo, si él no se atrevía a dar el primer paso lo daría ella, se acercaría a él y le invitaría a bailar y poco a poco se haría su amiga y quien sabe quizás algo más, esa idea le hizo sonreír como tonta.

Se acercó decidida a él y cuando estaba a unos pasos, vio como Gabrielle y Jessica se se fifhiwg norhfbigb acercaban al chico de anteojos, lo cogían de la mano y tiraban de él, riendo, hacía la pista de baile.

Suspiró y se sentó rendida en una silla. Se quedó allí el resto de la noche, sintiéndose deprimida sin saber exactamente por qué.

A la mañana siguiente, la gente comenzó a levantarse temprano, tenía que desayunar pues el tren saldría en poco tiempo. Harry recogía sus últimas cosas y salió de su cuarto y de la sala común, echándole un último vistazo a todo, para grabar cada rincón en su cabeza, cada cosa que había sucedido allí y no olvidarlo.

Se despidió de la señora Gorda que derramó algunas lágrimas cuando se despidió de él y sus amigos. Y entró en el Gran Comedor para tomar su última comida en ese lugar.

Sentía una sensación en el corazón, y supo identificarla, era melancolía. Ese lugar había sido su hogar durante siete años, sus primer hogar pero ahora iría a otro, donde estaban sus padres, donde estaría con su familia.

Los primeros que se irían eran los extranjeros así que cuando el desayunó terminó, todo el mundo salió a los terrenos del colegio para despedirse de los amigos que habían hecho durante ese año.

Los chicos se despidieron de Viktor y su novia Milena. Estos les invitaron a la boda, al a que ellos aceptaron ir, encantados. Les dijeron que ya les enviarían las invitaciones.

-Me alegro de haberte visto, Hermione- dijo Viktor, castaña la abrazó mientras sus amigos se iban a despedir de los demás.

-Nos vemos pronto, en tu boda- dijo la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla a Milena mientras Ron le daba un fuerte apretón de manos a Krum.

-Gracias por todo- Ron sonrió al que siempre había considerado su enemigo pero que ahora era otro amigo.

-Cuida de Hermione- Viktor le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-No lo dudes- sonrió el pelirrojo aún más.

* * *

Wendy se acercó a Jordan al que estrechó entre sus brazos. El chico le devolvió el gesto y sonrió a su amiga cuando esta le miró a los ojos.

-No es un adiós para siempre- le dijo Jordan- es un hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo sé- Wendy suspiró- te voy ha echar de menos.

-Yo también- Jordan sonrió- me has enseñado lo que es el amor, Wen- la chica lo miró con tristeza- pero no- él sonrió- no te entristezcas ya no te amo de esa forma, te quiero como a una amiga.

-Me alegro- Wendy sonrió y le abrazo- no me gustaría nada hacerte daño.

-Nunca me lo has hecho- Jordan la dio un beso en la cabeza.

* * *

Alicia miró a Roberto con una sonrisa. El español le devolvió el gesto y luego la estrechó entre sus brazos, adoraba a esa niña como a él le gustaba llamarla.

-No creas que te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mí- Roberto sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca le habían gustado las despedidas- nos volveremos a ver algún día y recibirás cartas mías.

-Más te vale- Alicia también retenía las lágrimas- porque te juro que me presento en España y te doy una patada en el culo.

Sonrieron y se volvieron a abrazar con fuerza.

-Cuídate, pelirroja y deja de darnos sustos como ese de morirte- Alicia rió. La miró con ternura- si no fuese gay, me hubiese enamorado de ti.

Alicia rió y le volvió a abrazar.

* * *

Draco miró a Rosalie con una sonrisa. Él tenía las manos en los bolsillos y ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Draco la miró, sacó la mano de los bolsillos y la devolvió el gesto.

-Cuando pensé en venir aquí, nunca imagine que conocería a alguien tan maravilloso como tú- Rosalie se apartó de él y sonrió.

-Es lo que tiene los Malfoy son maravillosos- Rosalie rió y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Pedante.-

-Sí, esa es otra de las características de los Malfoy- Draco sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente- tú también eres maravillosa, muchas gracias por haber estado a mi lado.

-Gracias a ti- Rosalie sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

J.J chocó la mano con Tony y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ana. Ginny le dio un beso a cada uno de ellos.

-Cuidaos- Tony le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros a su novia.

-Vosotros también- Ginny agarró la mano de J.J, tenía los ojos humedecidos.

-Algún día nos volveremos a ver- Ana sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí y para ese entonces, Alicia y Harry estarán otra vez juntos- J.J lo dijo con esperanza y todos esperaron que eso fuese verdad- por cierto espero chico que tengáis el placer de no encontraos nunca más con Verónica.

-Yo también lo espero- dijo Tony y todos comenzaron a reír.

-¿De qué os reís?- preguntó Dani que había llegado hasta ellos con Sonia.

-De Verónica- respondió Ana.

-Es fácil reírse de esa- dijo Sonia y todos volvieron a reír.

-Cuidaos chicos- Dani chocó la mano con J.J y dio un beso en la frente a Ginny.

* * *

Rosalie se acercó a Jordan con una sonrisa aunque su corazón estaba triste porque se iba a ir y tal vez no le volvería a ver, tal vez no volvería a ver al chico que amaba y que sabía que siempre amaría.

-Sólo me queda despedirme de ti- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa y aprovechó para darle un fuerte abrazo y poder aspirar su aroma una vez más- adiós.

-Adiós- dijo Jordan.

-Escríbeme- dijo Rosalie y él sonrió- por cierto- rebuscó en su mochila- te traje esto. Recordé que me dijiste que querías ser sanador y tengo unos folletos de la escuela de mendimagia que hay en Australia, recuerdo que querías ir allí.

-He cambiado de opinión- dijo Jordan y Rosalie le miró.

-¿Ya no vas a estudiar mendimagia?- dijo la francesa extrañada- era tu sueño.

-Y lo sigue siendo y se va ha hacer realidad- dijo Jordan sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos- pero no voy a ir a Australia.

-Allí está la mejor escuela- dijo la francesa.

-Sí, pero no estas tú- dijo Jordan con calma y haciendo que la chica le mirase a los ojos sorprendida- he decidido irme a estudiar mendimagia en Francia, la escuela de allí esta muy bien y además esta la chica que amo que aunque aún no ha terminado el colegio, quizás pueda verla en vacaciones y hacerle alguna visita cuando salga de excursión con el colegio ¿Tú que crees?- Rosalie le miraba- ¿Ella querrá salir conmigo en las excursiones que haga en el colegio o preferirá irse con sus amigas?

Una brisa movió el cabello de los dos y en el rostro de la francesa apareció una sonrisa.

-Estoy segura de que preferirá salir contigo- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Jordan divertido y acercándose un poco a ella- ¿Y crees que aceptara ser mi novia?

-Sí, estoy segura- dijo Rosalie.

Jordan sonrió, acortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó. El joven sacó las manos de los bolsillos y rodeó la cintura de la francesa que se aferró a él con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Iba a estar con él, iba a estar con el hombre que había sido capaz de destronar como rey de su corazón a Draco y se había impuesto en el como único dueño del trono y siempre lo sería, él siempre sería el dueño de su corazón.

* * *

Roberto se acercó a Harry ya que era el último con él que tenía que despedirse. El moreno sonrió al español y se dieron un brazo amistoso.

-Ten paciencia, Harry- Roberto sonrió al chico- Alicia recordará todo. Te lo aseguro.

Ante los ojos del español no había pasado desapercibido la forma en que Alicia miraba a Harry.

-Eso espero- Harry hizo una media sonrisa.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Recuérdalo siempre.-

-¡Harry!- el nombrado se giró hacía la persona que lo llamaba. Era Colin que tenía su cámara de fotos en la mano- ¡Venid, nos vamos ha hacer una foto!

Los dos chicos se acercaron. Estaban allí todos los alumnos extranjeros que habían participado en el Torneo. A Jordan y Rosalie se les veía muy bien juntos.

También estaban todos los alumnos de séptimo y que ese año se habían graduado, no faltaba ninguno de ninguna casa. También estaban Suzie, Dennis, Laura, Gabrielle y Jessica.

-Poneos que voy a sacar una foto- Colin sonreía- un recuerdo. A todos os enviaré una copia por eso ponerme la dirección en un papel para enviárosla.

Todos asintieron y se colocaron para que les sacase la foto. Harry no supo como lo habían conseguido pero él terminó junto Alicia en la foto. La chica le sonrió.

-Sonreíd- pidió Colin.

Entonces todo fue muy rápido. Roberto empujó a Alicia que se tuvo que sujetar en Harry que la atrapó para que no cayese, ella apoyó sus manos en el cuerpo del muchacho, sus miradas quedaron conectadas.

Colin corrió dejando la cámara levitando delante de ellos y se hizo la foto. Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que el español había hecho y sonrieron interiormente.

A pesar de que la foto ya estaba hecha, ni Alicia, ni Harry se apartaron. Hasta que Harry salió del trance en el que caía siempre que sus ojos y los de Alicia se cruzaban. El muchacho carraspeó y se soltó de la joven. Ella estaba levemente sonrojada.

Los primeros en marcharse fueron los búlgaros, luego los franceses y por último los españoles, todos ellos con la promesa de que recibirían una copia de la foto.

Luego todos los alumnos volvieron al castillo para terminar de preparar sus equipajes y luego se dirigieron a la estación de Hogsmeade para coger el tren.

Harry se detuvo y sus amigos le imitaron, todos ellos miraron el imponente castillo, la mayoría de ellos no volverían al año siguiente al colegio. Todos con la misma sensación en el corazón, recordaron las cosas que habían vivido en ese lugar, las malas pero sobretodo las buenas. Harry sonrió.

-Hasta siempre, Hogwarts- dijo en susurro.

Y luego se dio la vuelta y seguido de sus amigos se marchó hacía al estación de Hogsmeade.

Los adultos se habían ido la noche anterior después de la fiesta de graduación. Las casas del Valle de Godric ya estaban terminadas.

Al final a pesar de las reticencias de Harry viajó en el mismo vagón que sus amigos y por ende de Alicia. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo con la chica porque esta al ser premio anual, tenía que vigilar de vez encunado los pasillos, al igual que Hermione, Draco, J.J y Wendy.

En una de las ocasiones en la que era sólo Alicia la que estaba haciendo la ronda por los pasillos, Harry decidió despedirse de sus amigos.

-Harry, no te despidas, porque no te vas ha deshacer de nosotros en todo el verano- Hermione levantó la vista del libro que iba leyendo- a pesar de que para Alicia tan sólo seas un conocido, para nosotros no lo eres y ella lo sabe por eso entenderá que pasemos tiempo contigo.

-Sí, vosotros pasaréis tiempo conmigo pero también lo tendré que pasar con ella- Harry miró por la ventana.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué que tiene de malo?- preguntó Harry como no dando crédito a sus oídos- que no puedo estar con ella más de un minuto sin querer decirle la verdad. No puedo estar junto a ella sin querer besarla o abrazarla.

-Pues tendrás que controlarte- soltó Draco.

-Claro, lo veis muy fácil- soltó Harry molesto- además me tengo que controlar y la mejor forma para controlarme es teniéndola lejos. Así no tendré la tentación de contárselo.

-Pero así ella tampoco tendrá posibilidades de recordar- intentó razonar con él Hermione- ella tiene que pasar contigo mucho tiempo y así le será más fácil de recordar.

-Si ya no ha recordado todo habiendo vivido casi un mes en el mismo techo mientras hacíamos los exámenes, no va a recordarlo porque pase tiempo con ella- Harry suspiró.

-Durante ese mes la has estado evitando- le espetó Ginny- ¿Cómo pretendes que recuerde?

-¿Recordar qué?- preguntó una voz en la puerta. Alicia los sonrió, Harry estaba blanco- ¿Quién tiene que recordar algo?

-Nadie, sólo hablábamos de una película- respondió Hermione.

-Ah- Alicia sonrió y se sentó en un sillón- los niños de primero son unos terremotos.

Suspiraron aliviados. Y lo que quedaba de viaje se lo pasaron en silencio o hablando de cosas triviales.

Llegaron a la estación de King Cross y cuando salieron del andén nueve y tres cuartos, vieron que todos los Wealsey y sus novias, los señores Granger y los merodeadores y sus mujeres los estaban esperando para volver a casa. Harry no se extrañó de no ver a los Dursley allí ya que se había despedido de ellos definitivamente ese verano.

Cada uno se acercó a su familia. Se despidieron de sus amigos con un abrazo. Harry se acercó a Alicia y se quedaron mirando sin saber muy bien lo que hacer, cada uno con unas dudas diferentes en su cabeza. Ella pensaba que a él no le caía bien por eso no le abrazaba y él no lo hacía porque temía no querer soltarse nunca de ella. Al final ella le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó.

-Vayámonos- dijo Harry a sus padres cuando se acercó a ellos.

-Espera Dominic se esta despidiendo de Alison- dijo Sirius.

Dominic le dio un último beso a su novia y se acercó a sus padres.

-Podemos irnos- dijo el joven Black.

Les dijeron adiós con la mano a todos y se dirigieron a la salida. Harry iba cabizbajo, despedirse de Alicia sin un beso le dolía en el alma. Los señores Weasley le dijeron algo al oído a Alicia y esta asintió.

-¡Harry!- el chico se volteó al oír como Alicia le llamaba.

La vio ir corriendo hacía él con una radiante sonrisa. Se detuvo frente al muchacho.

-Yo… mis padres me han dicho que los muertos hemos resucitados gracias a ti- Alicia se retorcía las manos nerviosamente- me han dicho que tú renunciaste a algo a cambio de que nosotros volviésemos. Yo no lo sabía hasta que me lo han dicho ahora ellos y quería darte las gracias.

-No tienes porque darme las gracias- Harry apretó las manos para evitar estirarlas y acariciarla el rostro- tú no tendrías que haber resucitado si yo no te hubiese matado.

-Harry… no te culpes de mi muerte, puede que tú dijeses el hechizo pero lo hiciste porque yo te lo pedí y porque era nuestro destino- Harry apartó al mirada pero ella le cogió de la barbilla e hizo que la mirase- no te odio por haber hecho lo que debías- el chico retuvo las lágrimas pues ese era uno de sus mayores temores, que ella lo odiase- no te odio.

-Gracias- él sonrió.

-No, gracias a ti- ella sonrió y sin pensarlo se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Harry cerró los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo. Sentirla otra vez tan cerca era tan maravilloso, sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro sin poder evitarlo, la señora Weasley y algunas de las mujeres que observaban la escena también lloraban.

Abrió los ojos y miró a los Weasley, a sus amigos y a los Granger, todos le sonreían. Harry les dio las gracias sin que ningún sonido saliese de su boca, y ellos ensancharon sus sonrisas.

Alicia se separó de él. Su corazón latía muy rápido, se había sentido tan protegida entre los brazos de ese chico. Vio como Harry se limpiaba las lágrimas y le miró extrañado ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿Y por qué ella misma tenía ganas de llorar?

-No llores, Harry- él la miró- ahora hay que ser felices. Hemos esperado durante mucho tiempo la paz. Y esta ha llegado.

-Sí, pero en mis sueños era diferente- Harry se metió las manos en el bolsillo.

Alicia no supo a lo que se refería, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir vio que ella lo miraba.

-Adiós, Harry. Nos vemos- Alicia se dio la vuelta.

-Adiós- susurró Harry y también se volteó para irse, pero ella le volvió a llamar.

Harry miró por encima de su hombro y vio que ella lo miraba.

-¿A qué renunciaste, Harry?- preguntó Alicia.

El chico guardó unos segundos de silencio y luego con una sonrisa triste dijo:

-A mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón.

Alicia arrugó el ceño, sin entender a lo que se refería pero luego sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que algún día puedas recuperarlo.- y se marchó hacía su familia.

-Yo también lo espero- susurró viendo como la chica que amaba se abrazaba a su madre.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!

¿Qué tal? Ya se que he tardado en actualizar pero he estado con exámenes. Aunque aquí estoy con otro capitulo. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews dejados. Estoy muy contenta.

Y no se que más deciros así que os dejo con el capitulo. Disfrutadlo.


	59. Mi propia utopia

Hola!!

Aquí trago otro capitulo. Siento haber tardado tanto pero los exámenes me han tenido ocupadísima. Pero por fin he terminado y he aprobado todo!! Jajajaja. Estoy muy contenta la verdad porque tendré todo el verano libre.

Bueno también quería advertiros de que en varias paginas, en potterfics e puesto cuales son las paginas pero aquí no porque no me deja, están poniendo para descargar este fic y el antecesor sin mi permiso, os lo digo para que estéis informados pero bueno no puedo hacer nada, por lo menos se han dignado a poner de donde han sacado el fic y el nombre ficticio de la autora, es decir el mío.

Y por último, quería también agradeceros todos los reviews dejado y espero que os guste esta historia. Muchos besos y disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 59:****Mi propia utopía.**

_**Utopía: **__Algo que es bueno y deseamos, pero que es imposible o muy difícil de realizar._

Utopía, hermosa palabra pero triste significado. Todas las personas tienen su propia utopía, su mundo perfecto en el que vivir, un mundo inalcanzable y que es imposible conseguir.

Y eso es lo que le pasaba a Harry Potter, él tenía un sueño, una utopía que sabía que nunca se cumpliría. Tan solo habían pasado unas semanas desde que terminó Hogwarts y desde que Alicia no le recordaba pero se le había hecho eterno.

La utopía de Harry podría parecer fácil de conseguir para cualquier persona, él sólo quería estar con la chica que amaba, que encima ya había sido su novia anteriormente y poder cumplir junto a ella la promesa que un día, tiempo atrás, habían hecho. Pero ese sueño no era sencillo que se cumpliese porque ella no lo recordaba.

No recordaba todo lo que habían vivido juntos, el amor que habían sentido el uno por el otro. Nada, absolutamente nada. Y él no podía recordárselo porque moriría.

Todo el mundo conocía el dolor que acechaba al joven a pesar de que él lo callaba, a pesar de que él siempre sonreía cuando le preguntaban si estaba bien y les respondía con un sí. Pero ellos sabían que eso no era cierto, sus ojos no mentían como sus palabras, en sus ojos se veía la tristeza que embargaba al muchacho.

Un día, cuando Harry les había respondido con ese sí, ya acostumbrado, y se había ido a su cuarto, Lily les había dicho muy sabiamente a sus amigos y marido algo que se había quedado grabado en la memoria y en el corazón de todos, pero sobretodo de su marido.

-Se queda guardando este dolor y abre a cada instante la cicatriz que lleva en su corazón- miró a su marido a los ojos- El dolor que no habla gime en el corazón hasta que lo parte. Y lo peor de todo es que no hay mayor dolor que acordarse de tiempos felices.

Desde entonces, James intentaba por todo los medios sacar a su hijo de ese estado en el que había caído. Le había llevado a un partido de Quiddich, había bromeado con él, hablado, en fin habían hecho cosas de padre e hijo, cosas que durante años se les había negado pero ni eso conseguía sacar de ese estado de tristeza a su hijo.

James lo comprendía, él estaría igual si Lily no le recordase, si tuviese que dejar pensar a la mujer que amaba que el niño que lleva en el vientre es de un violador y no de él mismo. Porque a él y a Lily también les dolía pensar que Alicia no recordaba a Harry, no sólo porque no les gustaba ver sufrir a su hijo sino porque cuando naciese el bebé, no podrían disfrutar de él. Se perderían la infancia de su nieto como se habían perdido la de su hijo.

A pesar de que James había intentado hablar con Harry del tema para que se desahogase, este siempre esquivaba las preguntas y no sólo las preguntas sino también a Alicia. No se acercaba a ella, siempre iba a la Madriguera cuando sabía que ella no estaba allí y en pocas ocasiones desde que terminaron las clases habían estado juntos en la misma habitación.

Para alivio y alegría de James y Lily, los amigos de su hijo estaban muchas veces con él, no le habían abandonado a pesar de que Harry les había pedido que estuviesen con Alicia. Pero casi siempre alguien estaba con él en el Valle de Godric. Sino era Ron y Hermione, iban a verle Ginny y J.J, que seguía manteniendo su cicatriz en la mejilla y con lo que a veces sacaba una sonrisa a Harry diciendo que ya no era él único que tenía una cicatriz que lo hacía interesante.

Todos iban a verle, le animaban, le convencían a salir a la calle a dar una vuelta y todos les daban detalles de cómo estaba Alicia que aún no se había enterado de que estaba embarazada.

El embarazo de Lily y Rachel era una de las cosas que alegraban a Harry, aparte de saber que Alicia se encontraba bien. El embarazo de las mujeres iba bien pero aún no se les notaba, pues sólo llevaban dos meses de embarazo al igual que Alicia.

Lo más divertido es que Ania no había tardado en seguirles el paso. Ni ella, ni Remus habían perdido el tiempo y pocos días después de que ella resucitase, se había quedado embarazada de Remus y ya llevaba un mes de embarazo. Fue muy divertido ver la cara de Sirius cuando los dos adultos les informaron del embarazo, esa es una de las pocas veces en las que Alicia y Harry habían estado en el mismo cuarto desde que termino él curso.

-Ania esta embaraza- soltó Remus cuando vinieron del mendimago. Sirius abrió la boca y Remus comenzó a reír- y vienen gemelos- todos comenzaron a felicitarles menos Sirius que abrió más la boca. Lupin se acercó a él con una sonrisa- Canuto me dijiste que me pusiese las pilas y lo he hecho. Dentro de poco no me llevaréis ningún hijo de adelanto.

-Y no sabes cuanto me alegro de que eso sea así- dijo Sirius tras salir de su estado de shock.

Lo celebraron toda la noche, los Weasley, los merodeadores y sus esposas, los Elegidos y muchos miembros de la Orden entre ellos Hagrid y Dumbledore. Esa noche Alicia y Harry volvieron a estar juntos.

Alicia le sonrió cuando vio como su padrino y el de Harry, se abrazaban. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y durante la noche se intentó acercar varias veces a él. Lo logró cuando lo vio salir de la cocina del cuartel de la Orden y ella lo siguió. Por fin estaban a solas pensó Alicia con una sonrisa.

-Harry- lo llamó. Él se detuvo en las escaleras y se giró a mirarla. Él corazón de ambos latiendo a gran velocidad- ¿Cómo estás?- logró articular a pesar de sus nervios.

-Bien- sonrió Harry nerviosamente- ¿Y tú?

-Bien, también. Siento no haberte ido a visitar desde que terminó el colegio- se disculpó Alicia- no me he sentido muy bien, sé que tú has estado en mi casa, lo que pasa es que siempre ibas cuando yo no estaba allí y…

-No debes disculparte- Harry vio el azoramiento de la chica, no quería ponerla en un compromiso- no tienes ni siquiera que visitarme si no…

-Pero mis hermanos te van a visitar.-

-Ellos son mis amigos- tras soltar esas palabras se dio cuenta de lo mal que habían sonado. El rostro de ella se ensombreció por la tristeza- yo… Alicia… no quise decir…

-No importa, tienes razón- Alicia sonrió a pesar de que sus ojos seguían sin acompañar esa sonrisa.

Cuando Harry se enteró de que ella resucitaría pensó que sus ojos volverían a estar llenos de felicidad pero no era así.

-Siento haberte molestado- ella volvió a sonreír y se metió en la cocina.

Harry se hubiera dado una pata en el trasero si hubiese podido. Se insultó a si mismo y bajó a la cocina de nuevo, las ganas de ir al baño se había esfumado, cuando entró vio que Alicia le estaba diciendo algo a su madre al oído.

-Creo que nosotros ya nos vamos- el señor Weasley era el que había hablado después de que su mujer le dijese algo al oído. Se puso en pie al igual que su mujer.

-¿Tan pronto?- Remus sonrió mientras miraba su reloj.

-Alicia no se siente bien- el señor Weasley le paso un brazo por los hombros a su hija- chicos- miró a Ginny y Ron- si queréis vosotros os podéis quedar un rato más- ellos asintieron- adiós a todos.

Después de despedirse de todos, se fueron hacía la puerta donde Harry seguía parado mirando a Alicia. El señor Weasley le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda y la señora Weasley le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, cariño- sonrió la mujer.

-Adiós, Señora Weasley- Harry le devolvió el abrazo sin apartar los ojos de Alicia que no le miraba.

La Señora Weasley salió de la cocina junto a su marido y Alicia los siguió. Cuando pasó por al lado de Harry le dijo:

-Adiós- fue un suave susurró pero él lo escuchó

-Adiós- murmuró Harry sin dejar de mirarla.

La puerta se cerró y Harry se prometió a si mismo que no dejaría que de nuevo esa expresión caracterizase el rostro de Alicia por eso decidió que no volvería acercarse a ella. Lo que no sabía es que eso es lo que hacía daño a Alicia.

Esa noche cuando Alicia y sus padres llegaron a la Madriguera, la señora Weasley convenció a Alicia para ir al sanador ya que la chica llevaba un tiempo con los claros síntomas del embarazo. Alicia en un principio se había negado creyendo que tan sólo era una anemia pero esa noche, decidió hacer caso a su madre. Porque aunque no lo admitiese estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Tal vez no fuese una simple anemia.

A la mañana siguiente, Alicia se levantó temprano y tras desayunar, cogió a su madre de la mano y se desaparecieron envueltas en luces blancas.

Aparecieron en San Mungo, se acercaron a la recepcionista y esta les pidió que se esperasen a que las llamaran.

Alicia se sentía incómoda. Desde que vencieron a Voldemort incluso desde antes, ella y sus amigos se habían hecho tan famosos como Harry junto a este eran los Elegidos y todo el mundo la miraba cuando se daba cuenta de que era ella. La chica que se había sacrificado por el mundo.

-Alicia Weasley- la llamó un sanador. Alicia y la señora Weasley se pusieron en pie y se acercaron al joven sanador que las sonrió.

Entraron en una pequeña consulta, donde había una camilla tapada por unos biombos, y un escritorio tras el que se sentó el sanador, Alicia y su madre se sentaron al otro lado.

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita Weasley. Es en realidad un gran honor- habló el sanador. Alicia sonrió tímidamente y se lo agradeció- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Qué síntomas tiene?

-Pues verá, señor… Nollan- dijo Alicia tras leer la chapa que tenía en la pechera de la túnica verde lima- últimamente he tenido varios mareos, vómitos matinales y nauseas con comidas que antes me encantaban, ahora es olerla y sentir nauseas. Además llevó retraso en el periodo. En un principio pensé que se me había retirado por el estrés pero ya llevo bastante tiempo sin ella.

-Ya- el sanador le lanzó una significativa mirada a la señora Weasley pero Alicia no se percató. Él sabía tan bien como la mujer lo que le sucedía a Alicia, en realidad todo el mundo lo sabía, incluso los muggles, menos ella- te haré algunas pruebas. Sígueme, por favor.

Alicia le entregó su bolso a la señora Weasley y siguió al sanador.

--

Ron se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de su novia. Hermione también se detuvo y miró a su novio. Espero a que le contase lo que le sucedía. Habían quedado esa mañana para dar un paseo pero ella había notado a Ron algo ausente aunque había preferido esperar a que él se lo contase.

-Mamá y Alicia han ido esta mañana a San Mungo. Ya se va a enterar de que esta embarazada- explicó Ron- seguro que cuando vuelva ya están allí.

-Bueno… en algún momento se tenía que enterar- dijo Hermione.

-Sí, lo sé pero…- Ron guardó silencio- ¡Es tan injusto, Herms! Son lo que más han sufrido de todos, Harry mató a la mujer que amaba para que tuviésemos una vida y Alicia dio su vida por todos nosotros, renunciando a un futuro, juntos. Luego gracias a su gran amor, todos los muertos resucitaron llenándolos de felicidad y para cuando podían estar juntos, el destino decide complicarles otra vez las cosas y hace que Alicia resucite pero sin recordar nada. Ellos más que nadie merecen ser felices y no pueden señor. No soporto ver a mi hermana viviendo en una mentira, no soporto callarme mientras Harry se muere de tristeza.

-Yo tampoco lo soporto pero debemos callar o sino los que murieron y resucitaron, se irán de nuestro lado de nuevo- Hermione suspiró, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios- estoy segura de que tu hermana recobrará la memoria y podremos ser felices de nuevo y para siempre.

-Ojalá Herms, ojalá- la abrazó, la dio un beso y se marchó calle arriba con las manos en los bolsillos mientras Hermione entraba a su casa.

Ron se envolvió en estrellas y apareció en el jardín de su casa. Entró y vio a todos sus hermanos, sus padres, Alex, Fleur y Penélope con su embarazo ya muy avanzado. Estaban poniendo la mesa, todos menos Alicia que tenía a Kevin en brazos.

Estaba sentada a la mesa y se la veía triste. Ron miró a su madre y por la mirada que esta le devolvió supo que Alicia ya sabía lo del embarazo. Se acercó a su hermana y la dio un beso en la mejilla. Esta salió de sus pensamientos y sonrió con tristeza a Ron.

-¿Qué tal en la consulta?- preguntó Ron mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa para comenzar a comer. Él ocupo el asiento que estaba frente a Alicia.

-No nos ha querido decir a ninguno nada- informó Fred que se metió un trozo de pollo en la boca- desde que a venio no a dizo ni una zola palaba.

-¡Fred Weasley no hables con la boca llena!- le regañó la señora Weasley.

La mesa quedó en silencio, sólo se oía el ruido de cubiertos, el masticar comida y las respiraciones de los comensales.

-Estoy embarazada- el silencio se hizo aún más intenso, ahora no se oía nada, todos habían dejado de comer, ninguno miraba a Alicia. Todos lo sabían pero no esperaban que Alicia lo soltase así- y tiene que ser de Cuper a pesar de que las cuentas no me salen.

Era cierto, desde que le sanador Nollan le había dicho que estaba embarazada, no había dejado de echar cuentas. El sanador le había dicho que estaba embarazada de dos meses pero Cuper la había violado hacía tres meses y ella no había estado con ningún otro hombre. Pero había dejado de lado esos pensamientos, Cuper tenía que ser el padre, nadie más podía serlo. Tal vez el sanador Nollan se había equivocado.

Nadie hablaba, nadie sabía lo que decir, en otros tiempos, si Alicia supiese que el bebé que esperaba era de Harry, le hubiesen dado la enhorabuena, pero en esos momentos ella pensaba que ese bebé era producto de una violación, no del amor que les había salvado la vida y pensar eso no debía de ser muy agradable.

-He pensado en la posibilidad de abortar- esa declaración si que no la esperaban. Todos miraron a Alicia que tenía la vista clavada en su plato.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- Ron fue el que habló, la tan sola idea de pensar en que ella quería matar a ese bebé que llevaba en el vientre, le revolvía las tripas.

-Es lo más sensato- replicó Alicia sin mirarle.

-¿Lo más sensato? ¿Cómo puede ser lo más sensato matar a un bebé que no tiene la culpa de nada?- preguntó Ron incrédulamente.

-No lo entiendes, Ron- Alicia hablaba con voz temblorosa.

-¡Oh, claro que lo entiendo! Entiendo que te quieres deshacer de un bebé por el echo de que su padre te violó- replicó Ron con las orejas rojas por el enfado- ¿Pues sabes una cosa? Te prohíbo que hagas algo así.

Los demás seguían en silencio, miraban a uno y a otro como si estuviesen viendo un partido de tenis.

-Tú no puedes prohibirme nada- Alicia dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa pero siguió sin mirar a nadie- soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y si quiero abortar, lo haré.

-¡No, no lo harás!- gritó Ron poniéndose de pie y dando un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa.

-¡Ron!- gritó su madre, nerviosa. Pero su hijo no le hizo caso.

-¿Y a ti que te importa si lo tengo o no?- dijo Alicia sintiendo la respiración acelerada de su hermano mellizo.

-Claro que me importa porque ese niño que esperas es mi sobrino- dijo Ron.

-¿Y lo vas a querer a pesar de ser el hijo de un asesino, de un violador, de un mortífago?- preguntó Alicia.

-¡Sí, claro que sí!- le espetó Ron- y tú también tendrías que quererlo, porque es tu hijo, sangre de tu sangre.

-Sí y también el producto de una violación- soltó Alicia con firmeza.

-De eso no tiene la culpa el bebé- le reprochó Ron- ¡No te voy a permitir que abortes!

-Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme algo- Alicia sintió que su hermano, que había rodeador la mesa, la cogió del brazo y la puso en pie. Alicia le miró por primera vez desde que había comenzado la discusión.

-Soy tu hermano y el tío de ese niño- _"Y el mejor amigo del padre"_ pensó- y no voy a dejar que cometas esa atrocidad.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!- Alicia había perdido la compostura y ahora estaba gritando como su hermano- ¡No puedes saber lo que se siente cuando un hombre te obliga a acostarte con él!, ¡No sabes lo mal que se pasa mientras alguien, al que no deseas, no amas y al que odias con todas tus fuerzas, te besa, te acaricia y te hace el amor sin que tu quieras!, ¡Mientras Cuper me violaba, deseé morir!, ¡Y cada vez que vea a ese niño, me recordará lo que su padre me hizo, recordaré cada instante de sus violaciones!

-Siempre quisiste tener un hijo, te encantan los niños, no entiendo como se te puede pasar por la cabeza algo así- Ron ya no gritaba, miraba a su hermana con tristeza.

-Sí y quiero tener hijos pero de un hombre al que ame, no de un hombre que me violó- le espetó Alicia que estaba llorando.

-Ese bebé no tiene la culpa de lo que él hizo- le recordó Ron.

-Yo tampoco tengo la culpa de lo que su padre hizo, no tengo que pagar con un castigo- Alicia sintió como Ron le daba una bofetada cu cu

ando decía esas últimas palabras.

Bill, Fred, George, Percy y Charlie se pusieron en pie como un resorte, el señor Weasley, que tenía el rostro oculto entre sus manos, se sobresaltó levemente cuando oyó el golpe y la señora Weasley se llevó una mano a la boca mientras Penélope, Alex, Ginny y Fleur se quedaban inmóviles, esperando la reacción de Alicia. Kevin gimoteó unos segundos pero luego quedó en silencio.

Alicia miró a su hermano. El golpe no le había dolido tanto, pero si le había dolido que Ron la golpease. Pero este estaba furioso, esas palabras le habían dolido. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ese niño era un castigo?

-Un bebé nunca es un castigo, es una bendición, a pesar de la forma en la que haya sido concebido. Nunca creía que escucharía palabras semejantes salir de tu boca. Me has decepcionado- Ron salió por la puerta sin mirar el dolor en los ojos de su hermana que se tocaba donde le había golpeado.

-Vosotros no podéis entender lo que estoy sintiendo- Alicia subió las escaleras corriendo y oyeron como la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba con un portazo.

Ron no volvió dentro. Se desapareció y apareció frente a la casa de su mejor amigo. Llamó a la puerta con impaciencia, seguro que a él se le ocurría algo para impedir la locura que Alicia quería hacer.

Lily abrió la puerta y miró sorprendida a Ron, y también preocupada, algo tenía que haber pasado para que llamase de ese modo a la puerta.

-Ron, cariño, pasa- Lily se hizo a un lado y Ron entró a la acogedora casa de su amigo- estamos comiendo en el salón, han venido Ania, Rachel, Sirius, Remus y Dominic. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

-Venía ha hablar con Harry, es importante- respondió Ron ante toda pregunta.

-Pues pasa- Ron siguió Lily hasta el salón donde vio a todos los que la mujer había dicho que estaban.

-¡Ron!- dijo alegremente Dominic al verle pero el pelirrojo no podía sonreír, estaba muy preocupado y Harry se dio cuenta, conocía demasiado a su amigo para saber cuando le ocurría algo.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Es Alicia…- Harry se puso de pie al oír ese nombre, se acercó a Ron mientras el corazón le latía rápidamente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-

-Ya sabe que esta embarazada, esta mañana ha ido al hospital con mi madre- explicó Ron- y nos acaba de decir que no quiere tener el bebé, que no quiere tener el hijo de un mortífago. Dice que va a abortar.

Fue como si le arrancasen el corazón, Harry se apoyó en el sofá para no caer. No podía permitir que Alicia hiciese algo así, ese bebé era lo único que les unía aún. No podía dejar que Alicia cometiese semejante atrocidad porque ese bebé que esperaba era el producto de su amor olvidado, era sangre de su sangre.

-Tienes que hacer algo, Harry- le pidió Ron- no puedes permitir que haga algo así.

Harry sabía que su amigo tenía razón pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? Ella no le escucharía, sino había escuchado a Ron ¿Por qué le iba a escuchar a él?

-Yo puedo hablar con ella e intentar hacerla recapacitar- se ofreció Remus. Todos los demás parecían seguir sin habla. Lily y James habían quedado pálidos- estoy seguro de que no cometerá esa locura, lo ha dicho porque esta asustada, debe de ser muy duro pensar que vas a tener el hijo de un hombre al que odias y que te hizo tanto daño.

-Te lo agradecería, Remus- Harry le miró, en sus ojos se había acentuado la tristeza que los caracterizaba desde que Alicia le olvidó. El ex profesor asintió- no me a apetece comer más. Vamos a mi cuarto, Ron.

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Voy con vosotros- Dominic dejo la servilleta encima de la mesa y disculpándose con los demás, salió junto a sus amigos y los oyeron subir al cuarto de Harry.

Lily volvió a tomar asiento pero estaba blanca por la noticia. James le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa y la dio un suave apretón para que supiese que estaba con ella. Lily le miró y vio la misma preocupación que sentía ella.

-Alicia recapacitará- Remus se dio cuenta de las caras de sus amigos- adora a los niños y cuando lo piense fríamente se dará cuenta que lo que esta dispuesta a hacer es una atrocidad.

James asintió pero aún así las ganas de comer se le habían quitado. Tenía un nudo en el estomago que no le dejaba siquiera respirar.

--

Harry, Ron y Dominic entraron al cuarto del primero. Era un espacioso cuarto con un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar el sol del medio día. Debajo de la ventana estaba el escritorio. Colgada en la pared estaba la saeta de fuego y algunos posters de Quiddich. Cerca también colgada en las paredes estaba la espada de Harry y el arco.

A un lado había una cama, al lado una mesilla y cerca una puerta que daba al cuarto de baño. Al otro lado estaba el armario y encima de este estaba el baúl que utilizaba para llevar las cosas a Hogwarts. Y junto al armario una estantería.

En la estantería estaba la bola de nieve que Bill y Fleur le regalaron en su último cumpleaños, también las tres figuras que representaban a los merodeadores y que le regalaron Hermione y Ron también en su último cumpleaños.

También había algunos aparatos muggles, ya que Lily quería que su hijo conociese tan bien las cosas muggles como las mágicas para algo era mestizo. Así que había un ordenador encima del escritorio, un minicadena en la estantería y una televisión encima de una mesa. Sasa, estaba fuera de su terrario y reptaba por todo el cuarto. Y Hedwig dormitaba en su jaula.

En la estantería y en las paredes también había algunas fotos de los tiempos de Hogwarts, de su familia, de algunos miembros de la Orden, de los Weasley pero ni una sola de Alicia. Ella nunca iba a ese cuarto pero no se podían arriesgar a que un día entrase y viese fotos de ella.

La únicas dos fotos que tenía en la que salía Alicia eran, una era la que se hicieron antes de la segunda prueba del Torneo donde todos salían haciendo el tonto, esta la tenía colocada en la mesilla. La otra era la que se hicieron al final del último curso, donde salían todos los extranjeros, los alumnos de su generación y algunos amigos de generaciones menores. Esa foto en la que salía junto a Alicia. Esa la había ampliado con un hechizo y la tenía en el centro de una de las paredes, donde podía verle desde la cama.

Las demás fotos de la chica las tenía en la caja donde tenía guardada las demás cosas de la muchacha. Esa caja estaba en ese momento encima de la cama de su amigo. Harry había estado mirando en su interior antes de que su madre le llamase para comer y cuando había oído que la comida estaba lista, lo había dejado todo y había bajado.

Recogió todo y lo metió en la caja para luego guardarla al fondo del armario, junto al pensadero que Remus le regaló en el año anterior. Ron y Dominic se sentaron en el borde de la cama mientras él se sentaba en la silla del escritorio y los miraba, preocupado.

Se sentía impotente, no sabía lo que hacer para cambiar de parecer a Alicia. La tan sola idea de que ella hiciese algo como abortar, le revolvía las tripas.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Seguro que Remus consigue convencerla- Dominic miró la foto que estaba sobre la mesilla de Harry- Alicia esta asustada, es normal.

-Lo sé- Harry suspiró- espero que tengas razón y Remus la convenza. Sino no sé lo que voy a hacer.

-Has hecho bien en venir y contárnoslo, Ron- Dominic le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo- todo se solucionará.

--

Ron llegó tarde a su casa. Cuando entró por la puerta de la cocina, vio que sus padres ya se iban a dormir. Fleur, Bill, Percy y Penélope se habían ido ya a sus casas. Le dio un beso de buenas noches a su madre y se fue a su cuarto.

Se quitó la ropa, quedándose con los boxers y se metió en la cama. Pero no podía dormir pensando en lo que Alicia había dicho. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Remus intentara convencerla.

La casa estaba en silencio, todos dormían menos él y alguien más que en esos momentos estaba entrando al cuarto del menor de los varones Weasley.

-Ron ¿Estás dormido?- oyó que susurraba Alicia desde la puerta.

-No- respondió también en un susurro Ron- pasa.

Alicia entró y se acercó con sigilo a la cama de su hermano. Sus miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad. Él vio la tristeza de la mirada de su hermana y lo rojo e hinchado que tenía los ojos. Había estado llorando todo el día.

-¿Puedo acostarme contigo?- Ron asintió ante la pregunta y Alicia se metió en la cama y se acurrucó en el cuerpo de su hermano. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho y Ron le acarició el cabello- he estado pensando todo el día…

-Siento haberte golpeado- le cortó Ron- no debería haberlo hecho pero… no volverá a suceder.

-No tienes que disculparte- Alicia sonrió- esa bofetada es lo que me abrió los ojos y después de estar pensando toda la tarde, me he dado cuenta de que tienes razón- Ron cerró los ojos aliviado- ese bebé no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo su padre. Lo único bueno que puedo hacer por ese bebé es criarlo y amarla y no revelarle nunca en que circunstancia fue concebido. No tendrá padre pero mejor no tenerlo antes que tener a ese espécimen que me violó. Aunque...- Alicia apoyó la barbilla en el pecho de su hermano y le miró, él le devolvió la mirada- tú le cuidarás como si fuese tu hijo ¿no?

-Yo, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Dominic, J.J, Draco, Neville- _"Y Harry"_ pensó Ron- cuidaremos a ese bebé como si fuese nuestro. Tendrá muchos padres y todos muy guapos.

Alicia rió divertida, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a recostar en su pecho.

-Gracias, Ron- Alicia bostezó- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- Ron sonrió.

Y cerró los ojos pensando que al día siguiente, a primera hora tenía que enviarle una lechuza a Harry y Remus dándoles la buena noticia.

--

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama. Mirando el techo. Sasa le observaba desde su terrario. El chico no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Ron le había dicho, Alicia quería abortar porque pensaba que su hijo era de Cuper. Y él no parecía poder hacer nada por impedirlo.

-Sasa- habló Harry en pársel, la serpiente se movió un poco en su terrario- odio sentirme tan impotente.

-Alicia no abortará. Adora demasiado a los niños como para hacerlo- le contestó la serpiente en suaves siseos.

-Es complicado. Adora a los niños, sí, pero cree que este exactamente es productor de una violación- Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama, estaba sudando y se quitó los pantalones del pijama quedando en ropa interior. Levantó al cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los amarillos de la serpiente.

-Pues haz algo para que no aborte- le animó la serpiente.

-¿Y qué hago? Se supone que yo ni siquiera sé que ella esta embarazada- Harry se puso en pie y se puso a pasear por la habitación- todo esto es tan difícil.

Detuvo su caminar frente al armario del que sacó el pensadero que Remus le regaló y la caja donde guardaba las cosas de Alicia. Volcó su interior sobre la cama y dejó en el suelo la caja.

La luz de la luna fue suficiente para que pudiese ver todas las pertenecías de la pelirroja. Se agachó junto a la cama y empezó a mirar las fotos en las que salían ellos dos abrazándose, besándose. Acarició despacio la imagen de Alicia, como añoraba tenerla entre sus brazos, cuidarla y amarla como había hecho desde que la conoció hacía casi dos años.

Dos años en los que no los habían dejado ser felices. Donde habían estado separados por todo tipo de situaciones. Había pocos momentos en los que habían podido disfrutar de su amor pero esos momentos los guardaba en su mente y en su corazón. Podían quitarle a Alicia pero jamás podrían quitarle sus recuerdos.

Agarró el anillo que le regaló a su pelirroja, desde que se lo había quitado a la chica había sentido un profundo vacío que no se iba con nada. Sonrió con nostalgia al leer el poema que le escribió hacía ya dos años, ella lo había guardado y ahora lo tenía él.

Dejó las cosas sobre la cama y puso el pensadero sobre su escritorio. Se sacó algunos recuerdos de la cabeza y los metió dentro. El hilo plateado se mezcló con el líquido y Harry se inclinó sobre el recipiente.

-Harry, no lo hagas- siseo Sasa pero ya era demasiado tarde, Harry estaba inclinado sobre el pensadero y se alejó a observar sus recuerdos.

Harry miró a su alrededor, se encontraba delante de las puertas de roble, era de noche y parecía que estaba solo pero él sabía que no era así. Vio que las puertas de roble se abrían y salió al exterior sabiendo que su otro yo y Alicia iban debajo de la capa invisible.

Caminó hasta el lago, seguía sin ver a sus dos acompañantes pero no necesitaba verlos para saber que se dirigían allí.

Se detuvo frente al lago y observó como su otro yo y Alicia se desprendían de la capa invisible. Se vio a si mismo abrazando a Alicia que tiritaba por el frío.

Se acercó a ellos y se puso frente a frente de la pelirroja que no podía verle. Se quedó mirando ese rostro que tanto amaba y deseo poder acariciarlo. Estaba hermosa.

-¿A qué hemos venido?-preguntó Alicia y el vaho que salió de su boca atravesó al Harry que seguía frente a ella.

-Te quiero enseñar una cosa y se ve mejor desde aquí- habló el Harry de su recuerdo- ves esa estrella de allí.

-¿Cuál?- Alicia miró donde su novio señalaba. Harry vio como ella levantaba la mirada- esa de allí.

-Si-Harry sonrió al sentir como se abrazaba más a su cuerpo- esa es nuestra estrella.

-¿Si? ¿Y por qué?- Alicia sonrió y el Harry que la seguía observando atesoró esa sonrisa en su memoria.

-Porque nos ha dado suerte- le explicó el Harry que la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos- cada vez que me he quedado mirando un rato esa estrella nos ha pasado algo bueno como pareja.

-Dame un ejemplo- le pidió Alicia mirándole.

-Bueno la noche que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, yo la miré antes de irme al baño a desahogarme- le explicó Harry- y la noche antes de que tu despertases del coma yo la estuve mirando.

-Entonces si que nos ha traído suerte- Alicia volvió a sonreír mientras miraba la estrella.

-Cada vez que la miró te veo a ti- Harry también miraba la estrella- a lo mejor esa va ser tu casa.

-¿Mi casa?- preguntó Alicia extrañada.

-Si claro- Harry seguía hablando como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuese lo más normal del mundo- cuando mueras y te conviertes en un ángel, esa será tu casa.

-Entonces recuerda que también es tu casa- le soltó Alicia- porque prometimos que moriríamos juntos y si nos casamos aun cuando muramos tenemos que vivir juntos ¿no?

El Harry que la estaba observando cerró los ojos un segundo al recordar la promesa que hicieron y que parecía que no se iba ha hacer realidad. Ellos no se iban a casar, ellos no iban a estar juntos, ellos no compartirían esa estrella como hogar cuando muriesen porque ella no recordaba todo eso que Harry estaba viendo.

-Supongo que si- habló el otro Harry con una sonrisa. Mientras el Harry que seguía frente a ellos, le miraba por primera vez a él. Vio en los ojos del Harry de su recuerdo una ilusión que el otro Harry no tenía. ¡Ingenuo! Quiso decirle pero sabía que era inútil, él no le escucharía.

-Gracias por traerme aquí- Alicia miró a los ojos al Harry de su recuerdo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Harry se alejó un poco de ellos y los observó sonreír.

-De nada, mi estrellita- Harry le dio un beso en la nariz.

Alicia sonrió, Harry se acercó a ella lentamente y se fundieron en un tierno beso. El Harry que los observaba sintió como los ojos se le humedecían y quiso gritar para ver si ese intenso dolor que sentía en el corazón se iba.

Salió del pensadero y cayó al suelo donde se quedó sentado. Se agarró las piernas con fuerza contra el pecho y liberó el llanto amargo que ansiaba salir. Sasa siguió observándole desde su terrario.

-¿Por qué te torturas así?- le preguntó la serpiente pero sabía que no recibiría contestación, no mientras estuviese en ese estado.

Se fue trastabillando hasta la cama, se tumbo encima de todas las pertenencias de Alicia. Agarró el vestido de fiesta que él le regaló y se abrazó a él como si se tratase de la chica. Siguió llorando. Sasa veía las convulsiones del cuerpo de Harry y le observó mientras le veía caer en un triste letargo.

--

Después de que el miedo hubiese desaparecido, en el interior de Alicia se había instalado un fuerte sentimiento de amor por el bebé que esperaba. Como Ron decía ese bebé no tenía la culpa de lo que hubiese hecho su padre.

Además ese niño no sería como su padre. El tendría una familia que le querría, él conocería lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, él sería feliz. Ella se encargaría de todo ello.

Por eso esa mañana; tras desayunar, ver como Ron mandaba una carta a Harry y Remus sobre algún asunto, e informar a su familia de que no abortaría, se marchó a hacer sus primeras compras para el bebé. Su madre le había querido acompañar pero Alicia había querido ir sola.

No supo por qué pero pensó en Harry cuando se detuvo delante de un escaparte y vio ropa de bebé y entonces se dio cuenta de que era él el único con el que habría deseado ir a hacer esas compras, pero no entendió ese deseo. Ellos no eran nada entonces ¿Por qué sentía el deseo irrefrenable de estar todo el tiempo con él?

Intentó apartar a Harry de sus pensamientos. Siguió paseando cuando sintió que se mareaba, estuvo apunto de caer pero alguien la sujetó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó una voz masculina.

Alicia miró a la persona que la tenía agarrada de la cintura, tenía los ojos nublados por el mareo, trato de enfocar la mirada y después de unos minutos lo consiguió. Vio el rostro de un joven rechoncho y se vio rodeada por unos fornidos brazos. Ese chico le resultaba familiar.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias- Alicia sonrió- sólo me he mareado un poco.

-Tal vez un café te sentaría bien para el mareo- el chico le sonrió.

Alicia le miró, ese chico la estaba invitando a tomar algo. Sonrió.

-¿Me estás invitando o me aconsejas?- preguntó Alicia divertida.

-Ambas cosas- respondió él con una sonrisa.

Ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados preguntándose si podría fiarse de él, no parecía mal chico y decidió que un buen café la sentaría bien.

-Acepto tu invitación.-

-Entonces vamos. Hay una cafetería por aquí cerca.-

Caminaron despacio entre el gentío. No hablaron. Entraron en un local muy acogedor y se sentaron en una mesa. No tardó nada en atenderles una camarera a la que pidieron dos cafés. Cuando se marchó, siguió reinando el silencio. Alicia le observaba preguntándose porque le resultaba familiar.

-No nos hemos presentado. Me llamo…-

-Alicia Weasley- el chico sonrió- a pesar de ser… muggle, creo que no llamáis a los que nos somos brujos- Alicia asintió- yo estuve en la batalla. Todo el mundo te conoce.

-Ya veo- Alicia le miró a los ojos- tu conoces mi nombre pero ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Dursley- respondió él- Dudley Dursley.

--

Harry estaba en el jardín de la Madriguera y Ron estaba a su lado. Miraba como la gente paseaba, bailaba y hablaban. Vio a Cristine y Penélope bailando con Eric y Percy, respectivamente. Las dos parejas parecían muy felices y era normal era el día de sus bodas. Habían hecho una ceremonia conjunta.

La pequeña Alicia estaba en brazos de Wendy que hablaba con Luna y Hermione.

También vio a Alicia que miraba el reloj ya por décima vez. Harry le había preguntado a Ron por ese hecho.

-Creo que espera a alguien. Mamá me ha dicho que ha invitado a…- Ron dudó- un chico- Harry le miró- creo que es un amigo. Le dijo que no podría ir a la ceremonia pero que vendría a la celebración.

-Entiendo- Harry miró a Alicia que iba hacía la casa desde donde le había llamado su madre. Parecía que su invitado ya había llegado.

Harry espero donde estaba, con una horrible sensación en el pecho. La chica que amaba había invitado a un chico ¿Y si eran novios? ¿O le gustaba?

Alicia volvió al jardín acompañado por un chico fornido. Harry abrió los ojos muy sorprendido al darse cuenta de que era…

-¿Dudley?- Harry no entendía que hacía allí.

-¿No es ese tu primo?- preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido. Harry asintió.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo Wendy que se había acercado junto a sus demás amigos.

-¿Es tu primo?- preguntó la señora Weasley que los había oído- es el invitado de Alicia, le conoció hace un par de semanas, dice que la ayudó cuando tuvo un mareo.

La señora Weasley se alejó hacía donde estaba su marido.

-Él sabe que fue mi novia y aún recuerdo la mirada que le echó cuando la vio por primera vez- Harry apretó los puños- a mi primo le gusta Alicia.

-Lo sé pero Alicia no se fijaría en él- le consoló Draco- Alicia te quiere a ti.

-Alicia no recuerda ese amor- Harry se alejó de sus amigos y paso por al lado de sus padres que se habían enterado por Sirius y Remus de que ese chico era el primo de Harry.

Harry llegó hasta donde estaban Alicia y Dudley hablando. Se detuvo junto a ellos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- sabía que no tenía ningún derecho ha hablarlo así, sabía que Dudley podía estar allí como el acompañante de Alicia pero le molestaba. Los celos le retorcían las tripas.

Alicia y Dudley le miraron.

-¿Qué paso, Harry?- preguntó Alicia pero el moreno no la miraba. Tenía la vista clavada en Dudley y este la miraba a él.

-Ya te estás largando.-

-Harry, no puedes hacer eso, es mi invitado- Alicia le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Alicia, nos dejas un momento a solas. Tengo que hablar con mi primo- Dudley miró a la pelirroja que le devolvió la mirada con sorpresa.

-¿Tu primo?- preguntó Alicia y comprendió porque le había resultado familiar porque ya lo había visto cuando fue a buscar a Harry a casa de sus tíos el verano pasado.

-Luego te explico- le dijo Dudley.

Alicia se alejó y los dejó a solas. Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó Harry.

-Alicia me ha invitado- respondió Dudley.

-Sabes que no recuerda lo que siente por mí- Dudley asintió a pesar de que no había sido una pregunta- y piensas aprovecharte para conseguirla. Se que te gusta, recuerdo como la miraste la primera vez que la viste.

-No sólo me gusta- Dudley metió las manos en los bolsillos- estoy enamorado de ella.

Harry le miró como si no diese crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Enamorado? Tu sólo te quieres a ti mismo y siempre ha sido así- sentenció Harry.

-He cambiado y en parte gracias a ti- Harry le miró sin entender- me salvaste la vida y eso me hizo dame cuenta de lo injusto que había sido contigo. He decidido compensarte por todo los años de maltrato por parte mía y de mis padres. También he cambiado porque me he dado cuenta de que Alicia nunca se enamoraría de mí si siguiese siendo como antes.

-No me la vas a quitar- Harry se le acercó amenazadoramente.

-No lo pretendo- Ya te he dicho que quiero compensarte- Dudley sonrió- te ayudaré con Alicia para que volváis a estar juntos pero sin revelarle la verdad.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Harry con recelo.

-Sí, de verdad. Siento todo lo que te hice- Dudley miró a Alicia- es difícil no enamorarse de ella ¿Verdad?

Harry no contestó sabiendo que Dudley tenía razón. Él también miró a la pelirroja que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

-Voy con ella, parece preocupada- Dudley sonrió- al recordar que soy tu primo creo que también ha recordado, todo lo que le has contado de lo que te he hecho a lo largo de los años.

Dudley se alejó de Harry y se acercó a la pelirroja. El chico se les quedó mirando a pesar de que sintió que sus amigos se habían acercado.

-Pretende ayudarme- les dijo aún sin poder creerlo.

--

Dudley sonrió a Alicia pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa. Nunca había pensado que causaría una disputa por llevar a ese chico, por suerte no se habían puesto a gritarse aunque no se lo hubiese reprochado a Harry, sabía lo mal que se había portado Dudley con él en el pasado, le había escuchado muchas veces como se lo contaba a Ron y a los demás.

-Sabías que yo conocía a Harry y sabías que seguramente estaría aquí ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu primo?- Alicia se cruzó de brazos mientras se alejaban de la gente para tener algo más de intimidad.

-Pensé que tal vez no querrías ser mi amiga- Dudley vio que Alicia miraba a Harry y sonrió con tristeza- supuse que Harry te habría contado lo mal que se lo hice pasar y te importaría lo que sintiese cuando me viese.

-Harry nunca me contó directamente lo que le hacías pero escuché como se lo contaba a mis amigos- Alicia también recordó que lo había visto en la pantalla de la vida- me lo tendrías que haber dicho, a mi no me importa Harry- quería pensar eso de verdad porque sabía que a él no le importaba lo más mínimo pero aún así le seguía mirando sin poder evitarlo- no somos ni siquiera amigos.

-Entonces si no te importa ¿Por qué le miras tanto?- Alicia miró a Dudley y se sonrojó- si te importa y más de lo que quieres reconocer.

Alicia suspiró.

-Tal vez me guste un poco- reconoció Alicia. Dudley alzó las cejas y ella bufó- vale, vale, me gusta mucho pero yo a él no le importo.

-Tal vez tema demostrarte lo que siente. Si te gusta, yo creo que deberías luchar por él- le recomendó Dudley- habla con él.

-¿Tú crees que debería hacerlo?- preguntó Alicia y Dudley asintió- esta bien.

Alicia cogió aire y se acercó con paso decidido a Harry que hablaba con sus padres, Sirius, Remus, Rachel y Ania.

-Deberías sacarla a bailar- escuchó que le decía James.

-Harry- el chico se volteó sobresaltado y miró a Alicia- yo quería pedirte disculpas por haber invitado a Dudley, no recordaba que era tu primo y sé que no os lleváis bien.

-No te preocupes- Harry se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Sintió como James le empujaba disimuladamente mientras tosía y Harry entendió lo que quería y decidió complacerle y complacerse a si mismo- ¿Te gustaría bailar?

Alicia no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelvo al ver esa sonrisa dirigida a él, de nuevo.

-Me encantaría- Harry tragó saliva cuando sintió como ella le cogía la mano- ¿Vamos?

Harry asintió y se colocó las gafas. Se dirigió a la pista de baile donde se estaba bailando una música algo movidita. Harry le hizo dar una vuelta sobre si misma. Ella sonrió aún más, no entendía porque su corazón latía tan fuerte, lo único que sabía es que cada vez que estaba cerca de ese hombre era feliz y ella quería ser feliz.

Terminaron de bailar esa canción entre risas mientras la gente los observaba con una sonrisa.

Cuando la canción terminó, Alicia y Harry quedaron frente a frente, separados, mirándose a los ojos y respirando aceleradamente. Otra canción comenzó a sonar, esta vez era más lenta, algo para bailar pegados.

Alicia se echó el pelo detrás de la oreja y sonrió abiertamente. Harry también sonrió, estiró una mano y cuando ella la cogió, él tiró de la muchacha y sus cuerpos se pegaron. Ella le puso una mano en el hombro, él una en su cintura y la otra la mantuvieron entrelazada, suavemente.

Empezaron a moverse despacio, sus miradas estaban conectadas y sus frentes quedaron apoyadas. Él sonrió aún más y el corazón de Alicia dio un vuelvo. Ahora lo entendía todo. Amaba a Harry Potter.


	60. Boda en Bulgaria

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!

¿Que tal todo? Siento mucho el retraso, se que he tardado mucho pero a pesar de estar en vacaciones he estado bastante ocupada con algunos asuntos personales. Pero ¿sabéis? No os voy a aburrir con mis problemas, os dejo con el capitulo y sólo agradeceros todos los reviews que me habéis dejado.

También por la tardanza os recompenso con otro capitulo del fic "Los amores de los Weasley". Besos.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 60: Boda en Bulgaria.**

Empezó julio y con él llegó el nacimiento de Lucy Weasley, la pequeña hija de Penélope y Percy. La niña que tenía poca pelusa pelirroja en la cabeza y unos bonitos ojos marrones había robado el corazón de todos.

Tras el nacimiento de Lucy, Alicia parecía mucho más emocionada con la idea de tener un hijo. Ya había hecho las primeras compras acompañada de su madre y sus amigas.

Hermione había empezado a tejer unos patucos ya que le había cogido el gusto al ganchillo después de hacer tantas prendas para liberar a los elfos.

Como Alicia ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, se le notaba levemente una incipiente barriga. Todas las mañanas cuando se levantaba, se ponía delante del espejo y se imaginaba como estaría en los últimos meses.

Además, había quedado varios días con Dudley.

**FLASH BACK**

Dudley subió las escaleras de la Madriguera junto a Alicia. Entraron en el cuarto de la pelirroja, Ginny no estaba allí, había salido a dar un paseo con J.J. y ella había invitado a Dudley. Le había llevado a su cuarto para estar más cómodos y tranquilos.

Pero Alicia sintió que había cometido un error cuando vio como Dudley se tensaba al entrar en el cuarto. Ella se había dado cuenta de lo que Dudley sentía por ella, a pesar de que él intentaba todo el tiempo ocultarlo y se maldijo por lo bajo, pues seguro que él no estaría cómodo en el cuarto de la persona por la que sentía algo, sentados en una cama.

¡¿En que diablos estaba pensando?! Se dijo para si misma.

-Si prefieres nos vamos al salón- propuso ella.

-No- sonrió Dudley mirando a su alrededor- aquí esta bien.

El chico se sentó en la cama y ella lo hizo a su lado después de entregarle una taza de té y de ella coger otra. El bebió un sorbo y miró a la chica.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con Harry?- preguntó el chico.

-Bien, desde que compartimos ese baile en la boda, él parece no esquivarme tanto aunque lo sigue haciendo, hemos hablado un par de veces cuando ha visitado a mi madre y mis hermanos- respondió Alicia- no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

Dudley apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Ella se percató de la angustia del chico y deseo no haber dicho nada. No le gustaba hablar de Harry con Dudley, porque no le gustaba hacerle daño, pero él siempre sacaba el tema.

-Dudley…- estiró la mano y le acarició el rostro.

El chico le miró. Sonrió y se acercó a ella. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, sus labios casi se rozaban pero él vio en sus ojos que no quería eso. Suspiró, y sonrió con tristeza.

-No creas que Harry no siente nada por ti, eres importante para él- se apartó de ella y apartó la mirada de esa dulce tentación- más de lo que crees, te esquiva porque no sabe como comportarse ante ti. Harry siempre ha sido un chico tímido. Si lo quieres lucha por él.

Alicia le miró con pesar, se acercó a él y le beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Dudley cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

-Gracias, Dudley- Alicia suspiró- muchas gracias.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Tras esa conversación y después de darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Harry, Alicia se había fijado más en él cada vez que coincidían en cualquier lugar. Y espero que Dudley tuviese razón.

Harry entró en la habitación de hotel en el que él y sus amigos estaban hospedados. Todos ellos junto a Bill, Fleur, Cedric; que había viajado con Cho, habían sido invitados a la boda de Viktor con Milena en Bulgaria.

Todos estaban muy entusiasmados porque habían sido invitados y porque volverían a ver una vez más a los compañeros a los que se enfrentaron en el Torneo de los cuatro colegios, los españoles y franceses habían sido invitados también. Esa noche se verían, dos días después sería la boda y al día siguiente de la celebración volverían cada uno a su país.

Se tiró en la cama rendido. La habitación era para él sólo, sus amigos iban a dormir con sus respectivas parejas y Alicia estaba sola en otra habitación.

Suspiro. Si ella no hubiese olvidado lo que había entre ellos, en esos momentos estaría allí con ella y dormirían juntos.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry estaba terminando de preparar la maleta para irse de viaje a Bulgaria. Su madre le había dejado ropa limpia sobre la cama, ya estaba doblada tan sólo debía guardarla.

Suspiró, todos sus amigos habían sido invitados a la boda y por lo tanto en ella estaba incluida Alicia. Las cosas entre ellos eran menos tensas ahora pero él seguía temiendo estar cerca de ella, la quería demasiado y temía meter la pata ante ella y soltar toda la verdad.

Oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta abierta, se giró y vio a Remus, Sirius y su padre en la puerta. James le dejo más ropa sobre la cama y Harry se lo agradeció en un susurro.

Los tres merodeadores vieron el temor grabado en los ojos de Harry. Y sabían lo que le preocupaba.

-No vas a meter la pata hijo, habla con Alicia, diviértete con ella, si ella no recuerda, construye un futuro junto a ella que pueda recordar- Harry le miró a los ojos.

-No puedo contarle nada- Harry no podía entenderle- ¿Qué futuro quieres que le construya?

-James no se refiere a un futuro amoroso- Remus se puso al otro lado y Harry le miró- se refiere a una amistad y quien sabe después algo más.

-Lo que queremos decir es que te acerques a ella, te hagas su amigo y haz todo lo posible para que ella recuerde su amor por ti- Sirius le hizo girar sobre sus talones y le puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Se miraron a los ojos- ella necesita tu amistad y a partir de eso, se acordará de lo que siente y después con un poco de tiempo, unos cuantos mimos y poco de amor, recordará todo.

-¿Y si nunca recuerda lo que sintió por mi?- preguntó Harry- ¿Y si tan sólo quedamos como amigos?

-Será mejor que ser simples conocidos- respondió James y su hijo le miró- sino lo haces, Harry, si te quedas con la duda de que hubiese pasado si no la hubieses esquivado y te hubiese acercado a ella, te arrepentirás toda la vida.

-Ella te quiere, sólo necesita un empujoncito- Remus sonrió- y sólo tú puedes dar ese empujón.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Harry suspiró e intentó conciliar el sueño, esa noche se vería con sus amigos extranjeros y quería estar descansado.

--

-¡Roberto!-gritó Alicia y corrió hacía el español al que abrazó con ímpetu.

Roberto levantó a la muchacha del suelo y la plantó un beso en la mejilla. Harry se percató de que todos estaban ya en el hall del hotel. Ana abrazaba a Ginny y J.J le estaba estrechando la mano a Tony. Wendy y Draco hablaban con Jordan y Rosalie a los que se les veía muy enamorados. Ron y Hermione hablaban con Dani y Sonia. Dominic, Alison, Luna y Neville se habían perdido entre los otros chicos.

Salieron juntos del hotel y se dirigieron a un restaurante donde Eleonora había reservado mesa para todos.

Cenaron entre risas, bromas y relatos que los hacían llorar de la risa. Harry había quedado sentado junto a Alicia y no podía evitar sonreír cuando veía a la chica acariciarse el pequeño vientre.

Luego terminaron en una discoteca y después volvieron todos juntos al hotel. Al día siguiente habían quedado para que los búlgaros les enseñasen el país a los demás. Ese día si los acompañarían Bill, Fleur, Cho y Cedric.

Visitaron la tumba tracia de Kazanlak, el monasterio de Rila, el monasterio de Bachkovo, el Melnishki zemni piramidi, el caballero de madara y muchos otros lugares de una belleza y cultura increíble. Hicieron un tour en el que se lo pasaron en grande y Alicia tuvo la oportunidad de observar a Harry. Le gustaba verle sonreír aunque esa sonrisa no llegase hasta sus ojos.

"_Su mirada es triste como la mía"_ pensó Alicia _"Tanto le ha dolido renunciar a eso que a renunciado"_

No volvieron al hotel hasta tarde y no les costó nada dormirse, estaban agotados.

Al día siguiente después de comer se encerraron en sus cuartos, sobretodo las chicas, que comenzaron a preparase horas antes de la boda. Era el gran día de Milena y Viktor.

Las chicas se habían encerrado en el cuarto de Alicia. Fleur y Cho habían estado con ellas hasta hacía sólo unos minutos pero ahora la primera se había ido a ver a su marido y Cho a su novio.

Alicia estaba sentada frente al tocador, mirándose en el espejo mientras se arreglaba el peinado. Podía ver en el reflejo a Hermione que estaba frente a un espejo que adornaba la puerta del armario y se estaba arreglando el largo vestido blanco de flores de colores.

Wendy estaba sentada en la cama poniéndose unas sandalias plateadas que quedaban muy bien con su vestido rojo. Ginny estaba terminando de pintarle las uñas de las manos a Luna que leía el quisquilloso y Alison se estaba maquillando en el baño.

Alicia sintió un poco de envidia hacía sus amigas. Cuando saliesen de allí tendrían a alguien que les diría lo bonitas que estaban, que las mirarían con devoción y que las acompañaría a la boda.

Ella estaría sola. Ella y su bebé. Se acarició el vientre. A pesar de que ya se le notaba un poco, era algo tan insignificante que había podido ponerse un vestido negro que se ajustaba bastante a su cuerpo y que mostraba mucho la buena figura que aún mantenía. Además, el vestido le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, tenía toda la espalda al descubierto y un pronunciado escote que caía en cascada.

Llevaba además unas sandalias negras a juego con el bolso. Para dar un poco de color a su atuendo, se había puesto un colgante con una piedra verde y el pelo se lo había dejado suelto y se lo había llenado de tirabuzones. Hermione le había cortado un poco el flequillo y su maquillaje era muy suave.

Suspiró deseando que alguien la estuviese esperando, sabía que no sería así. Sus amigas hablaban detrás de ella pero no las ponía atención, sólo escuchó una cosa, una palabra, un nombre… Harry.

Al oír ese nombre, un estremecimiento la recorrió el cuerpo, al haberse dado cuenta de que lo amaba, le había hecho fijarse más en él y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él la estuviese esperando, como harían sus amigos con sus novias, pero ella sabía que no sería así.

Deseaba tanto ser su novia, tener algo con él pero sabía que en el caso de que saliesen juntos, él se espantaría y la dejaría en cuanto supiese que estaba embrazada. Ningún chico de 17 casi 18 años querría cargar con la responsabilidad de un bebé que no es suyo y que además es de uno de tus mayores enemigos.

Recordó de nuevo la tristeza que irradiaban sus hermosos ojos verdes y se volvió a preguntar a que habría renunciado para tener esa tristeza en el alma.

-A mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón- susurró sin comprender a lo que se refería con eso.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Alicia?- preguntó Hermione que se había percatado de que Alicia llevaba un rato sentada en el tocador sin hacer nada.

-Estaba pensando- respondió Alicia que miraba a Hermione a través del reflejo.

-¿En qué?- preguntó Hermione que no miraba a Alicia y se estaba colocando el busto.

-En Harry- respondió.

Hermione la miró, Wendy se cayó de la cama y el vestido se le enrolló, Luna levantó la vista del quisquilloso, Ginny se quedó con el pincel del pinta uñas a medio camino y Alison entró al cuarto corriendo.

-¿Qué Harry?- preguntó Wendy desenrollándose el vestido e intentando levantarse.

-Harry Potter ¿Qué otro Harry conocemos?- Alicia negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-¿Y por qué pensabas en él?- preguntó Hermione pareciendo desinteresada.

-Su mirada es tan triste ¿A qué renunciaría para tener esa tristeza?

-A algo que le importaba mucho- dijo Ginny con tristeza.

-Él me dijo que había renunciado a su vida, a su alma y a su corazón pero no entiendo lo que quiso decir con eso.

-Es difícil de comprender- dijo Wendy sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

-Para vosotras no parece difícil pero claro vosotras sois sus amigas- Alicia frunció el ceño.

-Parece que te molesta que seamos amigas de él- afirmó Alison.

-No, lo que me molesta es que no sea amigo mío- Alicia frunció más el ceño- no entiendo porque me esquiva.

-¿Quieres ser su amiga?- preguntó Luna.

-No- respondió Alicia.

-Pero eso es lo que parecía que querías…-Wendy la miró como si se estuviese volviendo loca.

-Quiero ser su amiga pero también quiero ser… su novia- susurró esas últimas palabras pero las otras la escucharon e intentaron disimular las sonrisas.

-Te gusta Harry- era más una afirmación que una pregunta pero aún así Alicia asintió- ¡Díselo!

Alicia miró a Wendy sorprendida por la emoción con la que había dicho esa última palabra. Hermione miró a la rubia significativamente y Wendy lo comprendió, tendría que controlar sus emociones.

-¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?- Alicia se sentó quedando frente a frente a sus amigas.

-Vamos Alicia, ¿No me digas que temes que Harry te rechace?- Luna sonrió- ¿Temes decirle a un chico que te gusta y no temes sacrificarte por el mundo?

-Luna tiene razón- dijo Alison.

-Es más complicado. No sólo me gusta creo que estoy enamorada de él- sus amigas no pudieron contener las sonrisas- pero esta lo de mi embarazado. En cuanto se entere huirá de mí. Ningún chico en su sano juicio estaría dispuesto a hacerse cargo de un bebé que no es suyo y que lleva la sangre de un hombre al que odia.

-Entonces tienes suerte- Hermione sonrió mirándose de nuevo en el espejo- Harry no ha estado nunca en su sano juicio.

--

Harry y los otros chicos estaban esperando a las chicas. Sólo Cho y Fleur ya estaban abajo, radiantes en sus vestidos. Poco a poco fueron bajando las demás. Harry sonrió al ver lo bonitas que iban sus amigas, la única que no bajaba era Alicia.

-Ahora baja- le susurró Hermione al oído- espérala. Nosotros nos vamos adelantando- sonrió.- Estas muy guapo, Harry.

Hermione no mentía. Harry llevaba una túnica de gala de color negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. La túnica le sentaba de maravilla.

-Gracias- le dijo con una leve sonrisa- tu también.

Los otros fueron saliendo y se desaparecieron hacía la casa de Viktor donde se celebraría la boda. Harry espero un poco más en el hall a que Alicia bajase. Esta lo hizo con paso seguro a pesar de estar asegurándose de que llevaba todo lo necesario en el bolso.

Harry que había esperado sentado, se puso en pie y tragó saliva al ver lo hermosa que iba. Belleza y sensualidad desprendía en cada momento, por cada poro de su piel.

Se acercó a las escaleras y vio sorpresa en los ojos de la chica cuando llegó al último escalón, levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

El corazón de Alicia había dado un vuelco al ver que él le estaba esperando y sintió que se saltaba un latido cuando vio que él le tendía una mano con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos, preciosa dama?-Alicia sonrió y le cogió la mano.

-Sí, vamos-salieron a la calle de la mano y aún agarrados, se envolvieron en estrellas y desaparecieron juntos.

Aparecieron en un gran jardín y vieron una mansión muy parecida a la que una vez conocieran de los Malfoys y que volvían a pertenecer a estos.

La mansión estaba llena de invitados. Buscaron a sus amigos sin percatarse de que aún iban cogidos de la mano.

--

-Nos lo ha confesado mientras nos arreglábamos- dijo Alison a sus amigos. Todos escuchaban con atención.

Estaban en el jardín de la mansión que estaba iluminado por cientos de luciérnagas mágicas que volaban de aquí para allá irradiando luz. Los chicos estaban juntos a los españoles, Rosalie, Jordan, Bill, Fleur, Cedric y Cho.

Alrededor se escudaba un agradable bullicio de los invitados que estaban esperando a que empezase la ceremonia.

-Pero ¿Os dijo que estaba enamorada de él?- preguntó Bill y las cinco chicas asintieron- ¿Seguras?

-Sí, Bill- respondió Ginny sonriendo.

-Pero teme decírselo porque cree que cuando Harry "se entere" de su embarazo va ha huir de ella- explicó Luna.

-Vaya tontería. Harry nunca haría eso, la adora- saltó Ron.

-Sí pero ella no lo recuerda Ron- dijo Hermione.

-Es cierto- Ron se rascó la nuca y negó con la cabeza- todo esto es un lío ¿Por qué no puede ser todo más fácil?

-Porque nuestra vida es complicación- Neville miró a su amigo- siempre se nos ponen las cosas difíciles.

-Pues estoy harto. Ojalá pudiese hablar con el destino y decirle que volviese a escribir la historia de nuevo- soltó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro, irías, llamarías a su puerta y le dirías señorita escribe de nuevo nuestra historia es que no nos gusta sufrir ¿Sabe?- soltó J.J sarcásticamente.

-¿Por qué, señorita? El destino podría ser un hombre- dijo Ginny mirando a su novio.

-No, estoy con J.J. Esta historia la ha tenido que escribir una mujer- Tony miró a Ginny- vosotras sois más retorcidas.

-Pero…-Ana le miró ofendida pero Tony la acalló con un beso.

-Hombres…- soltó Roberto y todos le miraron con una ceja alzada- soy un hombre pero cuando hacen esos comentarios me siento una de vosotras.

-Nosotras te acogemos, entendemos que no quieras formar parte de su clan- le dijo Rosalie.

-¡Eh! Yo también me siento una de vosotras cuando queráis- soltó Draco- sólo decidme cuando vais ha hacer una fiesta pijama donde os cambiáis una delante de las otras y me vuelvo gay durante unos minutos.

-Mirón- Wendy le dio un golpe en la nuca- eres un salido.

-No estaría salido si anoche hubieses querido hacer algo- Draco se frotaba la nuca, molesto.

-Estaba cansada y me dolía la cabeza- soltó Wendy roja.

-Ya empiezan con los dolores de cabeza y aún no estáis casados- se rió Dani del rubio.

-Sí, tú ríete de la gente- soltó Sonia- a ver si va a ser a mía a quien le duela la cabeza esta noche.

Dani la miró con los ojos como platos.

-Pero si esta noche me habías prometido que…-Dani parecía incapaz de terminar por la desesperación- que tú y yo…

-Lo haremos si te comportas- Dani asintió y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Te tiene en la palma de la mano- rió Juan pero calló abruptamente ante la mirada de Susana, su novia.

-No sabéis tratar a las mujeres- Dominic le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros a Alison que le miró con la ceja alzada.

-Tu tampoco ¿O te tengo que recordar que ayer estuviste apunto de estar en la misma situación que Draco?- le dijo la chica.

-La diferencia es que tú y yo si lo terminamos haciendo- sonrió Dominic con suficiencia y fue como a ver a Sirius reflejado en su hijo.

-Me dio pena ver como me pedías que no te dejase en ese estado- Alison hizo un gesto que todos entendieron como que el chico estaba excitado. Se aguanto la risa y Dominic le miró, molesto.

-¿Podías callarte nuestras intimidades, no?- preguntó Dominic.

-Has empezado tú- le dijo Alison.

-Pues nosotros anoche vimos a unos haciéndolo en ese aparato que los muggles llaman televisión- soltó Luna soñadoramente y deteniendo de ese modo la pelea- hacían cosas muy guarras y había ocasiones en que lo hacían más de tres personas juntas.

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos mientras los otros escuchaban atentos y sorprendidos por lo que contaba.

-Neville se excito y probamos algunas cosas que les habíamos visto hacer a esos chicos- sonrió Luna mientras Neville se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Son películas porno- les dijo Hermione.

-¿Tú sabías que existían esas cosas y no me lo habías dicho?- preguntó Ron mirando a su novia- me hablas de un montón de cosas aburridas y no me hablas de eso que parece divertido.

-¿Aburridas?- soltó Hermione ofendida- pues hoy te voy a poner una de esas películas pero te vas a aliviar tu solito cuando te excites mientras yo duermo porque ¿Sabes una cosa? Hoy es a mí a quien le va a doler la cabeza.

-Pero…- Ron no terminó porque en esos momentos llegaron Alicia y Harry aún dados de la mano.

-Os hemos estado buscando- sonrió Alicia- ¿De que hablabais?

-De películas porno- explicó Luna con una sonrisa.

Harry alzó las cejas y miró a Hermione que le hizo un gesto que él entiendo como "No preguntes" pero Alicia miró a la rubia con curiosidad.

-¿Películas porno? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-No quieras saberlo- dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué no? Fue divertido- dijo Luna- mira Alicia son películas en las que la gente hace el amor.

-Bueno no es extraño, en muchas películas hacen el amor- Alicia no entendía porque tanto misterio.

-Si pero estás hacen sólo y exclusivamente el amor y se ve todo- explicó Harry- es más bien sexo sin sentido, no tienen mucho argumento.

"_Por no decir que no tienen argumento"_ pensó Harry.

-Si, eso es- Luna asintió fervientemente- mira hicieron esto- Luna se acercó al oído de la pelirroja y le susurró unas cosas. Alicia se sonrojó- y también…- le volvió a susurrar algo.

Alicia abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su amiga.

-Dos a la vez pero ¿Eso es posible?- Luna asintió- vaya, que curioso.

-¿Verdad qué si?- Luna sonrió.

-Bueno dejemos este tema- Hermione miró las manos unidas de Alicia y Harry. Ella sonrió- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dados de la mano?

Ambos chicos se miraron y se soltaron completamente rojos.

-Nos aparecimos juntos y no nos dimos cuenta de que íbamos de la mano- explicó Harry mientras todos sonreían.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más y luego los guiaron a sus asientos, la ceremonia iba a dar comienzo. Fue muy bonita y la novia estaba preciosa. A ella y a Viktor se les veía exultantes de felicidad.

Tras la ceremonia, las felicitaciones a los novios, comenzó la fiesta. Se celebró en el jardín de la mansión. Bailaron, rieron disfrutaron de esos maravillosos momento de felicidad. Era hora de disfrutar.

Hermione fue invitada a bailar por el novio y Ron bailó con Milena que no paraba de reír por las ocurrencias del pelirrojo. Alicia cogió valor y le pidió un baile a Harry y él se lo concedió.

Un baile atrajo otro y luego otro y al final se detuvieron cuando sus pies ya no podían más. Se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías y se pudieron a hablar. Harry se sintió como en los viejos tiempos, en los que ellos charlaban horas y horas sin parar y Alicia tenía el extraño sentimiento de que eso ya lo había vivido pero no podía ser, ella nunca había hablado tanto con Harry ¿O sí?

Estuvo tentada muchas veces a contarle lo del embarazo pero no se atrevía. Temía la reacción de Harry. Él la sonreía, la hablaba y la miraba de una manera que la hacía temblar de placer.

Estaban tan inmersos el uno en el otro, que no se percataron de que sus amigos se acercaban a ellos.

-Harry, Alicia- los dos levantaron la cabeza y vieron a todos allí incluidos Bill y Fleur. Cedric y Cho se habían ido hacía una media hora- nos vamos. Estamos agotados ¿Os venís?

Harry miró a Alicia.

-¿Prefieres que nos quedemos o te quieres ir porque estas cansada?- preguntó el moreno.

-No, estoy bien. Quiero quedarme pero si tú te vas, yo no me quedo sola- respondió Alicia.

-No a mi también me apetece quedarme- miró a sus amigos- yo la cuido, me asegurare de que llegue sana y salva a su cuarto.

-Más te vale- sonrió Ron y todos se alejaron aunque sonrieron al oír como Alicia y Harry reían con fuerza por algo que alguno de ellos había dicho.

--

-¿Cuándo piensan llegar?- preguntó por décima vez Wendy en esa noche- tengo sueño.

Llevaban dos horas esperando en el cuarto de Ron y Hermione que estaba al lado del cuarto de Alicia, a que Harry y la pelirroja volviesen de la boda. Estaban todos allí, incluso Cedric y Cho que los habían oído llegar y habían salido de su cuarto.

-Mira Draco, esto es una película porno- Luna estaba cambiando los canales de la televisión y todos menos Hermione se acercaron a ver lo que Luna les había puesto. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se asomó un poco para ver si llegaban Harry y Alicia.

-¿Creéis que se habrán hecho novios?- pregunto Hermione en un susurro.

Pero nadie la contestó cuando miró al interior del cuarto vio que todos estaban embobados con la película, algunos con cara de susto y otros de sorpresa.

-Dejad de ver eso- apagó la televisión- no estamos todos encerrados en mi cuarto para ver películas de esa clase, estamos aquí para saber si a pasado algo entre Alicia y Harry.

-Está bien, está bien- corearon todos a la vez.

Ron se puso a buscar en su maleta.

-Los gemelos me metieron algunos de sus inventos en las maletas. Dijeron que tal vez me sería útil y creo que me metieron algunas orejas extensibles, así podremos escuchar mejor lo que pase afuera.

-Bien pensado- Hermione ayudó a su novio a sacar las orejas extensibles y sacó otra cosa que no sabía muy bien que era. Parecía dos botones- ¿Qué es esto?

-Otro inventó de los gemelos. Es una especie de… como lo llaman los muggles… vedo cámara.

-Video Cámara, Ronald- le corrigió Hermione.

-Eso. Lo único es que se ve en tres dimensiones, no necesitas la televisión. También podría servirnos. Voy a ponerlo en el pasillo.- Ron salió del cuarto con uno de los botones

-Date prisa no vaya a ser que te vean ahí fuera.- le dijo Hermione.

Cuando el chico volvió. Le quitó el otro botón a su novia, lo apretó y lo puso en el suelo. Wendy se apartó al ver que en el lugar donde había puesto el botón se había materializado el pasillo y se veía perfectamente la puerta del cuarto de Alicia y el largo pasillo como si estuviesen fuera.

-¡Es genial!- exclamó Alison.

Se sentaron todos frente a la imagen. Algunos en la cama y otros en el suelo. Cada uno cogió un hilo de la oreja extensible y esperaron a que llegaran.

--

Harry y Alicia caminaban tranquilamente por la calle. Se habían aparecido a unas cuantas manzanas del hotel y habían decidido ir caminando, hacía una noche preciosa y ninguno quería separarse del otro.

Había comenzado a refrescar un poco y Harry se había quitado la chaqueta y se la había echado por encima de los hombros a Alicia que se lo había agradecido con una sonrisa.

Iban hablando y riendo. Hacía mucho que Harry no se sentía tan bien, había echado de menos esos momentos en los que se tiraban horas y horas hablando, adoraba escucharla.

Llegaron al hotel y entraron en el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, los dos dejaron de hablar, ambos pensativos.

En unos minutos la dejaría en la puerta de su cuarto y él se iría al suyo. Apretó los puños para contener las ganas de cogerla y arrastrarla a su cuarto para hacerla el amor. La extrañaba tanto. Quería poder besarla el vientre, sentir a su hijo allí dentro. No se atrevió a mirarla o cometería una locura.

Alicia se aferró más a la chaqueta de Harry, a pesar de que allí no hacía frío, quería sentir el olor del chico, sentir la calidez en su cuerpo. Estaba nerviosa, se había fijado como Harry la había mirado durante toda la noche, y empezó a pensar que tal vez a él le gustase un poco.

¿Y si él la besaba al llegar al cuarto? ¿Qué debía hacer? Corresponderle por supuesto pero no, no podía dejar que entrase en su cuarto, aunque lo estuviese deseando, él podría pensar que era una cualquiera y ella no quería que pensase eso.

Además tenía que contarle lo del embarazo. Quería decírselo, en cuanto él llegase al cuarto se lo diría, quería saber que reacción tendría el muchacho.

Salieron del ascensor en silencio y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Alicia en la que se detuvieron.

-Bueno… ya hemos llegado- Alicia sonrió nerviosamente.

-Sí, ya hemos llegado- los dos miraron la puerta del cuarto de Ron y Hermione cuando oyeron un fuerte ruido. Ambos arrugaron el ceño.

-Un día este par con sus peleas se van a matar- dijo Alicia y Harry asintió.

Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a Alicia, ella también le miró. Ella estaba esperando a que le diese un beso, pero ese beso no vino y empezó a pensar que a él no le gustaba como ella había pensado.

Pero entonces él se acercó a ella, despacio. El corazón de Alicia comenzó a latir a toda velocidad, cerró los ojos pero los volvió a abrir al sentir que él la besaba en la mejilla.

"_Potter, eres estúpido"_ pensó Harry. Había estado apunto de meter la pata. Casi la besa en los labios y era ella la que tenía que dar los primeros pasos en todo o sino volvería a perderla a ella y a su familia.

Pero ¡Merlín! Esos ojos le estaban volviendo loco, la deseaba, la quería, la adoraba y pensar que tal vez ella nunca diese el primer paso le rompía el alma.

Se separaron y se miraron. Él sonrió con tristeza y ella le miró decepcionada.

-Buenas noches- Harry dio un paso alejándose de ella.

-Buenas noches- le dijo ella dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta.

Harry la miró un segundo y se alejó hacía su cuarto.

--

-J.J casi la lías, ten más cuidado- le dijo Hermione molesta.

-Ha sido culpa de Dominic que me ha empujado- soltó molesto J.J que se frotaba el brazo tras haberse caído de la cama.

-Un día este par con sus peleas se van a matar- oyeron que decía Alicia y vieron como Harry asintió.

-Cerrad el pico- soltó en un susurro molesto Wendy que tenía un recipiente de palomitas encima de las piernas- esto es como estar en el cine pero mucho mejor.

Draco cogió un puñado de palomitas y se las metió en la boca.

-A Harry se le ve desesperado por besarla- dijo Alison.

-Si pero tiene que ser Alicia la que dé el primer paso en todo- le recordó Bill que esperaba de corazón que su hermana se lanzase de una vez.

-Pues Harry parece que la va a besar- soltó Neville preocupado al ver como el muchacho se acercaba a ella y Alicia cerraba los ojos.

Suspiraron aliviados cuando la dio un beso en la mejilla y algunos se dejaron caer en la cama más tranquilos.

-Alicia parece decepcionada- todos asintieron ante las palabras de Ginny.

-Buenas noches- vieron como Harry se alejaba de ella.

-Buenas noches- le dijo Alicia dándose la vuelta.

Vieron como el chico se alejaba de ella. Miraron a Alicia esperando a que se diese la vuelta pero no paso nada, ella seguía parada frente a la puerta con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Vamos Alicia- susurró Ron.

Pero no pasaba nada, ella seguía parada en la puerta y Harry se alejaba. Todos empezaron a pensar que no pasaría nada cuando vieron como el moreno se paraba y se daba la vuelta.

-Alicia- la llamó.

--

Alicia sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido al oír como él la llamaba. Se dio la vuelta y vio que él se había acercado a ella de nuevo. La miraba de la misma forma en la que la había estado mirando toda la noche.

-¿Si?- le preguntó ella con un hilo de voz. "_Bésame, bésame, por favor" _pensaba Alicia.

-¿Me devuelves la chaquetea, por favor?- preguntó Harry.

-¡Oh! Claro, claro- se quitó la chaqueta, él la cogió, la sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Alicia le observó alejarse. ¿Por qué no la besaba? No creía que fuese porque no le gustase, no parecía serle indiferente. Si no le gustase, no hubieran bailado tanto esa noche, ni se hubiese quedado hablando con ella. Entonces ¿Por qué demonios no la besaba?

Tal vez Dudley tenía razón y Harry era tímido. Si, tal vez fuese tímido y ¡Diablos! Ella era una Weasley y una Gryffindor, había sido capaz de sacrificarse por el mundo ¿Y no iba a ser capaz de darle un beso al hombre que amaba? Dudley tenía razón debía luchar por él, Wendy tenía razón si le gustaba tenía que decírselo, todo el mundo que le había hablado de Harry y de lo que ella sentía tenía razón.

-Harry- le llamó. El primer paso estaba dado.

Él se detuvo y la miró. A Alicia no le salía la voz así que le pidió que se acercara con un gesto. Él obedeció sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-¿Te pasa algo, A…?

Alicia no le dejó acabar, le agarró de la corbata y unió sus labios con los de él.

--

Wendy tuvo que taparle la boca a Hermione que iba a soltar un grito. Todos empezaron a saltar y a celebrarlo de forma silenciosa. Alison y Luna se abrazaban y saltaban como histéricas pero en silencio.

Bill le plató un beso en los labios a su mujer que sonreía. Ron y Draco se chocaron la mano con cuidado de no hacer ruido. J.J empujó con tanta fuerza a Dominic que cayó de la cama pero este estaba tan contento que se puso en pie y levantó en el aire a Ginny que se tapaba la boca para que no se escuchase su risa de felicidad.

Cedric y Cho sonreía mirando la pantalla. Neville se unió a Alison y su novia y comenzó a saltar con ellas en un abrazo en grupo.

Era la celebración más silenciosa a la que todos habían asistido.

--

Harry correspondió el beso con ansias. La puso contra la puerta del cuarto y profundizó el beso. Ambas lenguas se entrelazaron, se buscaron y jugaron. Se habían extrañado, se habían añorado y por fin volvían a estar unidas en un beso.

Una de las manos de ella se enredaron en el cabello del chico y la otra le acarició la espalda sintiendo el musculoso cuerpo que se pegaba a ella y la arropaba en un agradable calor que la hacía sentir segura.

Las manos de Harry rodeaban la cintura de Alicia.

Ambos sentían una felicidad que hacía mucho no sentían. Ambos querían continuar con ese beso que les estaba devolviendo el alma.

Harry la mordió el labio inferior, separándose una milésima de segundo, lo suficiente para coger un poco de aire y continuar con ese maravilloso beso que tanto había ansiado.

Una de sus manos ascendió hasta el rostro de la chica, el cual acarició. La mano con la que ella le acariciaba la espalda se introdujo bajo la camisa del moreno y pudo sentir esa tersa y calida piel.

El besó terminó. Sus bocas se separaron pero sus cuerpos siguieron unidos. Se miraron a los ojos, apoyaron sus frentes en la del otro y él le acarició la mejilla.

-Me gustas mucho, Harry- susurró Alicia. _"No, aún no podía decirle que le quería, era demasiado pronto" _ pensó ella.

-Tú a mi también- _"No sabes cuanto" _ pensó Harry.

-Pero tengo algo que decirte- ella le miró preocupada, después de haber probado sus besos, no creía poder vivir sin ellos si él decía alejarse de ella por su embarazo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó el muchacho.

-No… bueno si… quiero decir no, no es malo para mí pero a lo mejor si lo es para ti- cogió aire- estoy embarazada.

Ella estaba tan preocupada en explicárselo que no vio como él sonreía. Harry la cogió de la barbilla e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

-Princesa, no me importa- él sonrió y ella le miró sorprendida. _"¿Cómo me va a importar si ese niño es mío?"_ pensó Harry.

-Pero… el bebé es de Cuper, él me violó- los ojos de ella se inundaron de lágrimas. Harry la besó y ella se separó unos segundos. Puso una de sus manos en el rostro de él y le miró- ¿De verdad que no te importa?

-Claro que no- Harry sonrió- yo os cuidaré, a los dos.

Ella dejó escapar las lágrimas que silenciosas recorrieron su rostro y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello. Harry le devolvió el abrazo y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio, entonces?- preguntó Alicia soltando una risilla.

-Si, claro que si- se miraron de nuevo a los ojos y la pelirroja se extraño al ver la mirada de Harry llena de felicidad, nada de tristeza. Su alma había vuelto a renacer.

Se besaron otra vez. Harry la levantó del suelo y ella rió sin despegar los labios de los de él. Se quedaron unos minutos más allí, en el pasillo, recobrando el tiempo perdido, tal vez ella no hubiese recordado pero no importaba, por lo menos estaban juntos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo Harry y ella asintió. Le dio un último beso en los labios y espero a que ella abriese la puerta. Alicia le sonrió desde dentro de la habitación- duerme bien.

Ella asintió, se mordió el labio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Alicia se apoyó en la puerta sin poder dejar de sonreír. Era feliz, puede que sus ojos dijesen todo lo contrario pero era feliz.

Aferró el bolso que llevaba y empezó a dar vuelta sobre si misma. Se puso a bailar y a reír de felicidad y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

--

Harry observó como la puerta se cerraba. Miró al techo con una inmensa sonrisa e hizo un ademán de triunfo. Se alejó hacía su cuarto, silbando una alegre canción. Sus amigos le observaban aún hasta que el chico dobló una esquina y le perdieron de vista.

Dejaron de escuchar por las orejas extensibles y Ron apagó el botón pero todos rieron cuando oyeron un grito de felicidad de Harry que también escuchó Alicia y rompió a reír con más fuerza consiguiendo que sus amigos que salieron del cuarto de Ron y Hermione la escuchasen. Parecía que a partir de ahora las cosas iban a ir bien.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban desayunando en hotel menos Alicia que aún no había bajado de su cuarto. En otras mesas cercanas estaban los españoles y los franceses. Todos ellos iban a partir esa mañana hacía sus respectivos hogares.

Jordan iría a despedir a Rosalie antes de que ella se marchase. El chico se iba a quedar un tiempo más en Bulgaria y luego se marcharía a Francia donde ya había conseguido un lugar donde vivir mientras estudiaba mendimagia.

Alicia entró en el comedor del hotel y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados sus amigos, su hermano mayor y su cuñada. Sonrió al ver a Harry que la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentó junto a él, Harry se acercó y la besó en los labios.

-¡Ooooh!- exclamo Wendy burlonamente.

Las mesas de los españoles y de los franceses comenzaron a aplaudir junto a la de los ingleses. Harry y Alicia se separaron, ella estaba roja como un tomate y él le tiró una servilleta a Ron que se estaba burlando de ellos.

-Que payasos sois- dijo Harry con una sonrisa cuando todo volvió a la normalidad. Miró a su novia- ¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto, cariño?

-Me he levantado con nauseas. Ya sabes por el bebé- contestó Alicia.

-Pero ¿Estas bien?- le dijo preocupado.

-Claro que si- ella sonrió- es normal. Aunque no creo que nunca me acostumbre. Por cierto ¿A que hora nos vamos a ir?

-Cuando terminemos de desayunar- contestó Hermione- nos vamos a desaparecer, estamos deseando llegar a casa.

-Además, mamá seguro que ha preparado una reunión en la Madriguera para darnos la bienvenida- sonrió Ron- una buena oportunidad para que vosotros le deis la buena noticia de que os habéis hecho novios.

Vieron como los españoles y los franceses se acercaban a la mesa.

-Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos ya para el aeropuerto, vamos a volver en avión- les informó Tony. Sonrió- espero que nos veamos pronto.

Se levantaron todos para despedirse. Alicia y Harry recibieron las felicitaciones de todos ellos y luego los vieron marcharse del hotel. Ellos se quedaron un rato más hasta que Alicia terminase de desayunar y luego fueron a sus cuartos para recoger las maletas.

Harry llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Alicia que estaba abierta y luego entró. Se acercó corriendo al ver que ella estaba intentando levantar la maleta.

-Ya lo hago yo. Tú no deberías coger peso- le reprendió Harry y ella sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento- Alicia se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios- ¿Me perdonas?

-¡Ummm!- Harry hizo como si se lo pensara y luego sonrió- si me das otro beso.

Ella rió y se volvieron a besar.

-Vamos par de tórtolos- se separaron y miraron a Ron con mala cara que se marchó riendo.

Harry y Alicia bajaron con los demás al recibidor del hotel y salieron a la calle. Se fueron a un callejón, aunque ya no tenían que esconderse de los muggles preferían desaparecerse en un lugar menos transitado.

Ron agarró a su hermano del hombro, Hermione cogió la mano de Fleur, Dominic agarró a Alison y J.J y Ginny agarraron a Luna y Neville respectivamente y Draco y Wendy se encargaron de llevar a Cedric y Cho a sus casas donde sus padres les estaban esperando. Alicia rodeó el cuello de Harry que tenía las manos ocupadas con las maletas y se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron cerca de la Madriguera. Esperaron a que Wendy y Draco volviesen de llevar a Cedric y Cho y luego encogieron las maletas y caminaron hacía la Madriguera.

Alicia y Harry caminaban dados de la mano, riendo y hablando con los demás cuando vieron a lo lejos a la comitiva de bienvenida. Los Weasleys con sus esposas, novias e hijos, los merodeadores con sus esposas, Cristine y Eric con la pequeña Alicia en sus brazos, el señor Lovegood, los Longbotton, los Granger y los Diggory que habían ido a dar la bienvenida a sus hijos e incluso los Malfoy que habían ido a ver a su hijo y poco a poco se iban integrando en el circulo aunque aún hubiese algunos recelos.

Todos los saludaban con una mano. Fleur y Bill corrieron para reencontrarse con su hijo que estiraba las manos hacía sus padres.

El silencio reino cuando vieron a Alicia y a Harry cogidos de la mano. La señora Weasley dio un grito de felicidad y Sirius gritó:

-¡Alicia, has recordado!

El silencio volvió a reinar. Alicia miró a Sirius extrañada, sin comprender a que se refería. Por detrás de Alicia, todos sus amigos hacían señas silenciosas a Sirius para que no metiese más la pata de lo que ya la había metido. Harry estaba blanco.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sirius?- preguntó Alicia y miró a su alrededor.

Sus amigos dejaron de hacer gestos para que ella no los viese y sonrieron nerviosamente y algunos como Ron, J.J y Draco se encogieron de hombros. Miró a Harry y él también se encogió de hombros.

-Alicia, has recordado…- Sirius no sabía lo que decir. Lily y Rachel le miraban como si le fuesen a matar, en cambio Remus, James y Ania se aguantaban la risa. Ese hombre nunca cambiaría- has recordado traerme eso que te pedí de Bulgaria.

-¿Qué me pediste?- Alicia frunció el ceño.

-A muy bien no te has acordado- le espetó Sirius y Alicia le miró apenada.

-No sabía que tenía que traerte algo. No recuerdo que me pidieses algo- Alicia parecía verdaderamente apenada- lo siento, Sirius.

-No importa, princesa- el hombre se acercó a ella y la dio un gran abrazo- es más que suficiente con saber que Harry y tú os habéis hecho novios.

Alicia sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Todos se acercaron a felicitarles y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa que había en el jardín y donde estuvieron todos hablando y contándoles como había sido la boda.

--

Harry estaba paseando por el jardín de la Madriguera cuando sintió a alguien agarrándose a su brazo y como alguien le echaba un brazo por encima del hombro.

Miró a las dos personas que se habían acercado a él y sonrió al ver a sus padres que le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Te dije que nunca perdieras la esperanza, cariño- le dijo Lily- viste como Alicia y tú volvéis a estar juntos.

-Cuando ella me beso, creí que me moriría allí mismo- James sonrió y le dio una suave y cariñosa sacudida a su hijo, que le miró.

-Ahora ha llegado el momento de que todos seamos felices- James miró hacía el frente- y me podríais dar más de un nieto. Ese que viene es el primero pero yo quiero más.

-¿Muchos nietos no te van ha hacer sentir viejo?- preguntó Harry divertido.

-¡Que va!- James hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia- esos niños van a tener el abuelo más joven y apuesto del mundo.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y Harry rió divertido.

-Nunca cambiará- le susurró Lily a su hijo y el chico sonrió a su madre.

-Sirius ha estado apunto de meter la pata- dijo Harry.

-Cuando lleguen a casa Rachel le va a echar la bronca- Lily arrugó el ceño al pensar lo que hubiese pasado si Sirius hubiese hablado de más- Rachel esta muy enfadada con él.

-Si pero ¿Qué te apuestas que terminan en la cama? Sirius con unos cuantos besos y unos mismos la quita el enfado y termina teniendo una noche desenfrenada de sexo- explicó el líder de los merodeadores.

-James, tu hijo está delante. Ahórrate esos comentarios- le regañó Lily.

-¡Por Merlín, Lily! Como si no supiese lo que es el sexo- James miró a su mujer sin entender porque tanto repara en hablar sobre ese tema- no creo que Alicia se quedase embarazada por obra de un milagro. Harry ya es un hombre.

-Si y muchas veces pienso que es más maduro que su padre que le dobla la edad- le espetó Lily.

-No discutan- les pidió Harry con una sonrisa y los dos asintieron con los ceños fruncidos- estad contentos por mi.

-Y lo estamos, hijo- Lily le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla para lo que Harry se tuvo que agachar un poco. Cuando Harry la volvió a mirar vio que tenía los ojos humedecidos.

-¿No irás a llorar, mamá?- preguntó Harry y Lily negó.

-Claro que no- ella sonrió- siempre desee poder estar así contigo, mi niño. Contigo y con tu padre, como una familia. Y ahora ha llegado el momento de que tú formes la tuya.

-Lo haré, mamá- Harry le dio un beso en la frente.

-Harry- el chico levantó la cabeza y miró a Alicia que le llamaba tímidamente.

-Ves con ella- le dijo su padre al oído.

Harry asintió le dio otro beso a su madre, una palmada en la espalda a su padre y se acercó a Alicia a la que dio un beso en los labios. Los dos cogidos de la mano se fueron a dar un paseo por el jardín.

James se acercó a su mujer y le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros. Lily apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

-Sus ojos…- James sonrió y miró a su mujer-vuelven a brillar con una luz especial.

-La luz que te da el amor correspondido- Lily miró a su marido y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos- un brillo que usted tiene, señor Potter.

James la rodeó la cintura.

-Y usted también, señora Potter- Lily rió y se unieron en un suave beso.

Estaban felices porque su hijo por fin iba a ser feliz. Y ellos podrían verlo y compartirlo con él.


	61. Te amo

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!

Siento el retraso. Pero la otra página donde público ha estado mal, yo he estado mal (en un mes he tenido dos veces anginas), escribía cuando mi salud me lo permitía, y cuando eso era así a lo mejor no tenía el ordenador delante porque me había ido de vacaciones. Se que no tengo excusa pero ahora que la página esta bien y ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños he decidido actualizar otro capitulo, ayer mismo lo termine.

Para el que quiera saberlo, quedan cuatro capítulos y el epilogo para que esta historia, que me ha dado tantas alegrías, termine. Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez, ya he empezado con el capitulo.

Gracias a todos por los reviews. Besos.

Y como siempre digo. Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 61: Te amo.**

Ya estaban a mediados de julio. Hacía un esplendido sol de verano que no era muy normal en Londres pero que iba perfectamente acorde con el humor de Harry y Alicia.

Llevaban dos semanas saliendo y cada día que pasaban juntos era mejor. A Alicia ya se le notaba algo más su embarazo y Harry adoraba acariciarle su pequeño vientre de cuatro meses y medio, por suerte para Alicia los vómitos matinales habían desaparecido y habían sido sustituidos por los más extraños y extravagantes antojos. Lily y Rachel estaban en el mismo punto que Alicia y las tres mujeres volvían locos a todos los que a ella se acercaban sobretodo a Harry, James y Sirius.

Por otro lado, Harry, Ron, Wendy y Draco se habían matriculado en la academia de aurores mientras que Neville había decidido ser biólogo mágico. Hermione y J.J se habían ido por otro camino y estudiarían mendimagia.

Alicia había decidido matricularse al año siguiente con Dominic y Ginny que también pensaban ser aurores, ya que con el embarazo no iba poder asistir a las clases prácticas.

J.J y Hermione estarían estudiando cuatro años más, Neville y los futuros aurores tan sólo dos pero San Mungo y la academia de aurores ya tenían un puesto preparado para todos ellos.

Lo bueno es que ya no estarían internados en ningún lado, volverían todas las tardes a sus casas y Harry podría disfrutar del embarazo de Alicia.

También, por otra parte, en sus cuentas de Gringotts le habían ingresado a cada uno una gran suma de dinero como recompensa por su actuación en la guerra. A cada uno de ellos les habían entregado una cámara propia y la suma de dinero era tan alta que los chicos se podían independizar y vivir como reyes sin trabajar durante 10 años. Ron no daba crédito a sus ojos cuando se fue a la cámara de Gringotts y vio el oro amontonado en su propia cámara.

Era extraño que la Madriguera estuviese en algún momento vacía pero ese día era así, tan sólo estaba Alicia.

Era una de las pocas veces en la que estaba sola sin Harry, pero ese día se había ido con los chicos a ver un partido de quiddich. Estaban disfrutando de sus tarde de chicos.

Sus amigas habían estado allí pero Hermione había querido ir a comprar un libro y todas le habían acompañado, para comprar algo. Ella había preferido quedarse, le apetecía estar un rato a solas.

Su familia estaba resolviendo sus propios asuntos. Charlie ya no vivía en la Madriguera, se había mudado con Alex a su departamento. La señora Weasley había puesto el grito en el Cielo cuando se había enterado de que no tenían ninguna intención de casarse. Ni Alex, ni Charlie querían un matrimonio, tan sólo se irían a vivir juntos y serían como un matrimonio pero sin papeles por medio. Alicia estaba empezando a pensar que en cualquier momento, ahora que esos dos vivían juntos, tendría otro sobrino entre sus brazos.

Fred y George habían sentado la cabeza con Angelina y Katie pero aún pensaban quedarse un tiempo más viviendo con sus padres. En esos momentos estaban en la sucursal de su tienda en Hogsmeade. Arthur y Molly habían ido con sus hijos gemelos para conocer esa tienda en particular.

Alicia se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y suspiró aliviada, los pies se le habían comenzado a hinchar y le dolían. Dio vueltas al chocolate caliente que se había preparado y se relajó en el silencio que había en la casa.

Pero su tranquilidad duró poco pues unos suaves golpes provenientes de la puerta de la cocina, la hicieron salir de su estado de relajación. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta, abrió un poco para ver quien era.

Arrugó el ceño al no conocer a la muchacha parada en el umbral. Unos grandes ojos verde oscuro con largas pestaña y un cabello largo y castaño que caía por su espalda la hacía ver muy atractiva. Parecía poco mayor que ella, un par de años quizás.

La muchacha sonrió a Alicia pero esta siguió sin abrir del todo la puerta, a pesar de que Voldemort había caído y de que la mayoría de los mortífagos y aliados de este habían sido apresados o muertos, no podía aún fiarse, podría quedar alguno suelto.

Pero esa chica no parecía malvada, se la veía dulce y tranquila. Y tenía algo en los ojos que la hacía sentirse identificada con ella, la hacía sentir que la conocía.

-Soy Belvina Balachev y soy una de las victimas de Alan Cuper- le dijo la muchacha.

--

Lily estaba arrodillada en el suelo, delante del armario de su cuarto, buscando algo. James había ido a ver que estaba haciendo y sonrió al verla. Nunca se cansaría de mirarla. La quería tanto.

-¿Qué haces, nena?- preguntó James.

-Nada- soltó Lily que se había sobresaltado un poco, pensaba que estaba sola. Miró a su marido para contestarle y volvió a mirar en el interior de su armario para seguir buscando- estoy buscando una cosa.

-Dime el qué y podré ayudarte- le dijo James curioso- tal vez yo sepa donde esta.

-No déjalo, ya lo encontré- Lily sacó su joyero de dentro del armario y lo abrió.

De dentro sacó un anillo de compromiso. Era de oro blanco y tenía pequeñísimos diamantes formando una hilera. Se lo enseñó a su marido, ese anillo había estado en la familia Potter desde hacía muchas generaciones, todos los varones habían pedido matrimonio a sus novias con él. James lo hizo y algún día Harry también lo haría.

El hombre sonrió a su mujer y se acercó a ella.

-Nena, Harry y Alicia sólo llevan saliendo un par de semanas, que ella recuerde claro- James cogió a su mujer de la cintura y acarició suavemente el vientre- ¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido?

-Sólo me estoy preparando para lo que llegará- Lily miró a su marido con una sonrisa- algún día ellos se van a casar, como lo hicimos tu y yo. Y van a ser tan felices como lo vamos a ser nosotros a partir de ahora.

James sonrió con ternura a su Lily, esa adorable pelirroja de gran carácter a la que amaba con todo su corazón. Se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en los labios.

-Yo me voy a encargar de hacerte feliz.- La abrazó contra su cuerpo- A ti y al bebé que esta en camino.

--

Alicia había hecho pasar a Belvina hasta el salón donde la chica se había acomodado en un sofá mientras miraba a su alrededor. Le tendió una taza de chocolate caliente que se había ido a preparar y se sentó frente a ella.

Ya sabía porque se sentía identificada con ella, ya sabía porque le resultaba familiar, puede que nunca se hubiesen visto, pero ambas habían vivido lo mismo a manos del mismo hombre.

En los ojos de Belvina podía ver lo que veía en los suyos cada vez que se miraba a un espejo. Puede que ya fuese cosa del pasado, pero lo que les había ocurrido nunca se iría de su alma. Sería una herida permanente.

Sólo ellas podían comprenderlo, ellas y todas las mujeres que habían pasado alguna vez por algo como eso.

-No soy bruja- susurró Belvina- es por eso de mi curiosidad por todo lo que tenga que ver la magia.

Alicia comprendió entonces porque miraba a su alrededor con tanta curiosidad. Dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente y levantó los ojos de la taza para encontrarse con la mirada de la muchacha.

-¿Te preguntarás que hago aquí?- preguntó Belvina. No la dejo contestar- me he mudado a Inglaterra con mi padre, creímos que lo más conveniente era un cambio de aires, no es muy agradable vivir en el mismo pueblo donde se crío el hombre que me violo dos veces y me asesino después de la segunda.

-¿De dónde eres?- preguntó Alicia.

-Bulgaria, el Valle de las Rosas- respondió Belvina con una sonrisa.

Alicia tragó saliva, ella había estado allí hacía poco, sus amigos búlgaros le habían enseñado el encantador y pequeño pueblo del que venía Belvina. No sabía que de allí era Cuper, ni siquiera sabía que no era inglés, pues no tenía acento alguno y hablaba muy bien el idioma.

-Quería conocerte- Belvina sonrió- sólo tu comprendes por lo que pasé. Ni siquiera mi padre puede llegar a comprenderlo aunque el sufrió tanto como yo o quizás más porque después de que Alan me violase la primera vez yo me quedé en un estado vegetal, sin ganas de vivir o de hablar, en cambio mi padre se volvió un alcohólico por suerte le estoy ayudando a superar su problema.

-¿Cuándo te violó?- preguntó Alicia con delicadeza.

-Hace muchos años, yo tenía trece años y él tenía quince- los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de tristeza- creo que fui de las primeras chicas a las que violó, quizás la primera, nunca lo sabremos. Luego quedé como un ente, me tenían que lavar, que dar de comer, no hablaba, no vivía. Unos años después, Alan volvió a visitarme, le reconocí en cuanto le vi, nunca olvidaré sus ojos, ni su rostro. Yo tenía dieciocho años y me violó de nuevo. Después me atravesó con su espada, es cuando mi padre se dejó vencer por la tristeza y se volvió alcohólico.

-Lo siento- dijo Alicia.

-No importa, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ahora tengo casi veinte años y toda una vida por delante gracias a ti y vuestros amigos- Belvina sonrió- no conozco a nadie aquí pero seguro que me sentiré mucho mejor ahora.

-Si conoces a alguien- Belvina la miró y vio la hermosa sonrisa de Alicia, el ángel, esa sonrisa que siempre lograba reconfortar a todos- me conoces a mi.

Belvina sonrió y a pesar de que se acaban de conocer, se abrazaron con fuerza, como si se conociesen de toda la vida y al fin y al cabo así era, porque habían vivido lo mismo.

Se separaron con lágrimas en los ojos y Alicia se levantó al oír como llamaban a la puerta de la cocina. Dejó a Belvina en el salón y fue a abrir, sonrió al ver a Dudley en el umbral.

El chico la sonrió y la dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella le hizo pasar y juntos fueron al salón. Belvina se puso en pie al verlos entrar.

-No sabía que tenías visita- dijo Dudley- si quieres vengo en otro momento.

-No, no importa- Alicia sonrió- Dudley, esta es Belvina, una amiga. Belvina, él es Dudley, un amigo y primo de mi novio Harry.

Dudley sonrió con tristeza al oír lo último dicho por la chica y le estrechó la mano a Belvina que sonrió al muchacho. Alicia se fue a por una taza de chocolate para Dudley.

Desde la cocina los oyó hablar. Se quedó pensativa y con una idea en la cabeza, sin poderlo evitar sonrió ante su ocurrencia. Ella no podía amar a Dudley pero… si, porqué no, tal vez Belvina podría ser una buena sustituta par ella.

Ambos podrían ayudarse el uno al otro. Dudley podría ayudar a Belvina a superar su trauma y Belvina podría ayudarle a superar el corazón roto por su amor no correspondido.

Nunca cambiaría, pensó Alicia sonriendo, siempre sería una celestina. Pero que diablos, no le gustaba ver a la gente sola.

--

Había llegado el sábado. Harry fue a buscar a Alicia a la Madriguera, James y Lily habían organizado una comida en el Valle de Godric a la que también asistirían Remus, Sirius e Isaac con sus esposas y Albert.

Alicia estaba nerviosa. Ya los conocía a todos e incluso uno de ellos era su padrino pero esa comida sería la presentación de ella como novia de Harry, como nuera de James y Lily. ¿Ellos estarían de acuerdo con que Harry estuviese con una chica embarazada?

Sus dudas se resolvieron cuando llegaron ella y Harry al Valle del Godric. Lily la besó en la mejilla y la sonrió con ternura. Los otros la recibieron con el mismo cariño para alivio de Alicia que los sonreía.

La comida fue amena, Lily preparó una deliciosa comida, los merodeadores contaron sus graciosas aventuras en Hogwarts e Isaac bromeó con todos ellos. Albert estuvo jugando con un peluche cerca de ellos.

Después se sentaron en la salita a tomar café y fue en ese momento, en el que James le pidió que le dejase acariciarla el vientre, cuando Alicia se dio cuenta de que a los Potter no les importaba lo de su embarazo.

-¿Y cuándo me vais a dar más nietos?- preguntó James con la mano en el vientre de su nuera- porque espero que este sea el primero de muchos otros.

-Papa…- le dijo Harry mirando significativamente.

Pero Alicia rió sin percatarse de la mirada de Harry de la que James no hizo caso.

-Claro que si, James. Todos a los que su hijo este dispuesto- respondió Alicia divertida.

-Hijo- miró a Harry- eso es una proposición en toda regla.

Alicia se sonrojó. Harry la sonrió con ternura y le beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo llevas el embarazo, cariño?- le dijo Lily con una suave sonrisa.

-Bien, por suerte ya no tengo vómitos matinales pero tengo algunos antojos muy extraños- le contó Alicia- y se me están hinchando los pies.

-Es normal, a mi también me esta pasando- se quejó Rachel.

-Pero no se porque tantas quejas- soltó Sirius- el embarazo os siente de maravilla a las cuatro. Estáis preciosas.

-Gracias, Sirius- le agradecieron Rachel, Ania y Lily. Alicia tan sólo sonrió. Sirius la miró y la guiñó un ojo.

-Menudo Don Juan esta hecho- bromeó Remus.

-Ahí que decirle cosas bonitas a las mujeres para tenerlas contentas- le dijo Sirius mirando al ex profesor- te lo enseñé en la escuela, Remus, pero veo que ya has olvidado el perfecto arte de la seducción.

-¿El perfecto arte de la seducción?- preguntó Harry divertido mientras Alicia sonreía mirándoles con curiosidad.

-Si, el perfecto arte de la seducción- James miró a su hijo y su nuera- Sirius y yo inventamos un manual en la escuela de cómo seducir a una mujer y de cómo mantenerlas contentas sin meter la pata.

-Tu padre sabía utilizarlo muy bien hasta que llegó Lily- explicó Sirius- ella, Rachel y Ania eran inmunes a todos nuestros trucos del manual.

-¿En serio teníais un manual?- preguntó Cecil mirando a su hermano divertida.

-Lo inventaron James y Sirius- se excusó Remus- y fueron ellos quienes lo escribieron.

-Si pero tu nos dabas algunas ideas y a veces eran las más guarras- soltó Sirius y Remus se sonrojó- menudas cosas se le ocurrían al lobito para hacer con una chica en la intimidad.

-Ni que lo digas- suspiró Ania encantada.

Todos la miraron y estallaron en carcajadas cuando vieron a los dos adultos sonrojados.

-¿Dónde está el manual?- preguntó Isaac.

-Creo que esta por mi casa- dijo Sirius- no lo sé.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué no ha venido Dominic?- preguntó Lily.

-No podía, tenía comida con los suegros- respondió Sirius divertido- a pesar de que ya los conocía, estaba un poco nervioso. Pero mi hijo les gustara, tiene el encanto de los Black.

Siguieron hablando, Sirius y James animaban la reunión con sus anécdotas, chistes y comentarios. Remus y Lily negaban de vez en cuando con la cabeza ante algún comentario, Rachel y Ania no podían dejar de sonreír al recordar viejos tiempos e Isaac, Cecil, Harry y Alicia no paraban de reír ante las cosas que oían.

Después los adultos decidieron ir a hacer unas compras ya que Albert se había despertado de su siesta. Alicia y Harry prefirieron quedarse en la casa. Se despidieron de los chicos y salieron de la casa.

Harry encendió la televisión y se pusieron a ver la tele abrazados. Pero no había nada interesante y ese día no habían podido estar a solas así que Harry se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios con ternura.

Ella le correspondió al beso, Harry la atrajo más hacía su cuerpo y ella introdujo su manos bajo la camiseta que llevaba el chico. Los besos estaban subiendo con intensidad al igual que su deseo.

Alicia se sentó sobre el regazo de Harry. Se miraron a los ojos. Él le acarició los labios rojos e hinchados con la yema de los dedos. Ella se acercó y se fundieron en un beso hambriento.

Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar. Alicia estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante las caricias de Harry, ella tan sólo recordaba haberlo hecho con Cuper y no porque quisiera.

Harry sabía que tenía que ser cariñoso y cuidadoso, no quería que ella se asustara. Para ella, que no recordaba nada, sería la primera vez después de que un hombre la violara.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó Harry con la voz ronca.

-Si- respondió ella y se volvieron a besar.

Estaban inmersos el uno en el otro y no se percataron de que la puerta principal se abría. Solo supieron que no estaban solos cuando oyeron un carraspeo.

Se dejaron de besar y vieron a James con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron, Alicia se quitó de encima de Harry y se hundió en el sofá con ganas de que la tierra se la tragase.

¿Qué iba a pensar James de ella? Nunca en su vida había pasado tanta vergüenza.

-Siento interrumpiros, chicos- James tosió para disimular un ataque de risa que le había venido- se me olvido la cartera. Subo a por ella y os dejó intimidad.

James subió a su cuarto y en menos de dos minutos estuvo de nuevo a bajo. Se acercó a su hijo que estaba sentado en el sofá. Le susurró algo al oído a lo que Harry asintió.

-Adiós chicos- se despidió James divertido- pasarlo bien.

Cuando Alicia oyó que la puerta se cerraba, se llevó las manos a la cara y Harry la miró.

-¡Merlín que vergüenza!- se destapó la cara y le miró aterrada- ¿Ahora que va a pensar tu padre de mi? No hacía ni dos minutos que se habían ido y nos hemos puesto como perros en celo.

-Es normal, él lo entiende, Alicia- Harry le sonrió con ternura- antes de irse me ha dicho que si queremos hacerlo, te llevase a mi cuarto. Si no quisiera que lo hiciéramos no nos habría dicho eso.

Pero Alicia estaba muy nerviosa y no escuchaba a Harry.

-Mira vamos a ver la tele tranquilamente hasta que se te pasa el susto y la vergüenza- le intentó calmar Harry.

Decidió no acercarse a ella. Dejarla tranquilizarse sin que hubiese ningún contacto entre ellos. Maldijo por lo bajo a su padre por haber estropeado ese momento. Intentó concentrarse en la televisión y olvidar lo que había estado apunto de pasar.

Estaba inmerso en la película que estaban echando cuando Alicia habló:

-Te amo, Harry.-

Harry se quedó petrificado, intentando asimilar lo que ella le había dicho. Giró la cabeza despacio, y la miró. Ella le devolvía la mirada con decisión y con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Por eso quiero hacer el amor contigo- ella no dudo un segundo. Ya había comenzado a decirle lo que sentía y no se iba a quedar a medias- no se desde cuando te quiero pero se que lo que siento es sincero y muy fuerte. Tal vez tenía que haberme callado, tal vez pienses que es demasiado pronto pero es lo que siento y quería que lo supieras.

Harry se acercó a ella, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros y la besó con tranquilidad. Él sintió que ese beso era diferente a los otros, era mejor que los otros, ahora sabía que ella había recordado su amor, tal vez todo lo demás no, pero por lo menos ahora sabía que podía construir un futuro para ella y su hijo.

Se separaron, Harry apoyó la frente sobre la de la chica. Y la sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, ella vio esa sonrisa y su corazón se aceleró.

-Yo también te amo, mi ángel- le susurró Harry abriendo los ojos.

"Mi ángel". Ese cariñoso sobrenombre le resultaba tan familiar como si no fuese la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Alejó esos pensamientos, eso en ese momento no importaba, ahora solo podía pensar en lo que Harry había dicho.

Le amaba. Él también le amaba. Sonrió y se fundieron en un cariñoso beso. Sintió como Harry la cogía en brazos y se desaparecieron en vuelto en luces.

Ya en la habitación de Harry, este le tumbó en la cama con delicadeza y se quedó de pie para quitarse la camiseta y los zapatos.

Las cortinas del cuarto estaban corridas por lo que la luz no conseguía entrar. A pesar de la penumbra Alicia no apartaba los ojos de cada parte del cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto. Él la miraba con amor mientras la quitaba con cuidado los zapatos. Se inclinó sobre ella con cuidado para no aplastarla con su peso.

Se besaron en los labios. Ella hundió los dedos en el espeso cabello negro, con una de sus piernas rodeó la cintura de Harry, el vestido que llevaba se le subió hasta la cintura, revelando sus delgadas y blancas piernas.

Alicia se rozó contra Harry que soltó un gruñido y profundizó el beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una suave danza.

Harry descendió hasta el cuello de la chica que empezó a besar y a morder. Alicia estaba totalmente ebria de placer y felicidad.

Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y ella soltó un suave gruñido de disgusto que hizo sonreír a Harry. Tras encender la luz de la mesilla, se acostó de nuevo sobre ella.

-Quiero verte- le susurró con ternura y la volvió a besar en los labios.

Ella le correspondió y una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la perfecta espalda del muchacho mientras la otra seguía sobre su cabello.

Harry introdujo la mano bajo el cuerpo de la chica y la bajó la cremallera mientras continuaba besándola en el cuello. Volvieron a besarse y la bajó la parte de arriba del vestido. Detuvieron sus besos y él miró su sostén blanco, lo desabrochó y la ayudó a quitárselo.

Acarició con la yema de los dedos, la piel blanca que acababa de revelar, pasó su dedo por la pequeña cúspide rosada y luego se la introdujo en la boca. Ella se arqueó y ronroneó de placer.

Alicia se rozó contra el cuerpo de Harry. El descendió por todo su cuerpo, besando cada centímetro de piel que estaba siendo descubierta a medida que el bajaba el vestido.

Se entretuvo un poco más en su vientre, llenándolo de besos suaves y cariñosos, de caricias tiernas. Alicia sonrió encantada al sentirlos, ella sabía que eran para su hijo.

Harry terminó de quitarla el vestido y lo dejó caer al suelo. La desprendió de su última prenda y quedó desnuda ante él pero no se sintió vulnerable como le pasaba cuando Cuper la violaba, se sentía cómoda y tranquila.

Se aferró a las suaves sabanas cuando sintió el calido aliento de Harry en su humedad cuando sintió los dedos del chico jugando con su cuerpo. Gritó de placer y cerró los ojos creyendo que nada podía superar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Los labios de Harry volvieron a ascender por su cuerpo. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y ambos se observaron. Ella mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados y vio el pequeño tatuaje que tenía Harry en el pecho, tuvo la sensación de que ella sabía lo que significaba pero que no lo recordaba.

Se olvido de eso cuando vio a Harry desnudo ante ella. Se acomodó entre sus piernas. La cogió del rostro con ambas manos y le acarició los labios con la yema de los dedos.

Se miraron con adoración. Ella le acarició los brazos con suavidad y se unieron en un tierno beso. Él entró dentro de ella y comenzó a moverse despacio, de forma rítmica y dulce. No quería asustarla.

Alicia ahogó un gemido, se aferró a él y se unió en sus suaves movimientos. Sin otra cosa que tapase su cuerpo que el propio cuerpo de su novio, se entregó a él.

Si en algún momento pensó que Harry iba a ser como Cuper, en esos momentos se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Era tal y como en sus sueños. Harry era tierno y cariñoso, apasionado y sensual. Él era todo lo que una mujer desearía.

Le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas exigiendo todo lo que él pudiese darle. Harry lo entendió y profundizó más en su entrega. Haciendo los movimientos un poco más rápidos pero igual de cariñosos.

-Harry…-gimió ella.

El sudor de ambos cuerpos se mezclaba, la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta no les ayudaba a combatir ese calor que estaba sintiendo en sus entrañas.

Las últimas arremetidas fueron las más suaves. Se miraron mientras alcanzaban el orgasmo y llegaban al clímax.

Harry se recostó al lado suyo para no aplastarla. Alicia buscó el calor del cuerpo de él. Harry la arropó en sus brazos y le beso en la frente sudorosa. Le apartó el cabello que se pegaba a su cara y olió su cuello. Le encantaba su dulce y a la vez picante aroma.

-Has sido tan tierno- murmuró Alicia y él la miró.

-Temía hacer daño al bebé- le informó Harry.

Alicia le miró conmovida y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Se abrazaron con fuerza y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos.

-No podrías hacerle daño al bebé- Ella sonrió- porque nos acabas de entregar todo tu amor.

Él sonrió.

-No todo, aún me queda mucho por darte- él rozó su nariz con la de ella- por daros.

Le acarició el vientre donde descansaba su hijo.

-Pensé que te importaría que fuese hijo de Cuper- Harry negó con la cabeza- no me salen las cuentas. El sanador me dijo en la última revisión que estoy de cuatro meses y medio pero tendría que estar de cinco y medio.

Harry le miró sabiendo que era ella quien se equivocaba pero no podía decírselo.

-Tal vez el sanador cometiese un error- Alicia asintió y sonrió.

-Aunque eso ahora no importa- susurró ella. Se acercó a él y se volvieron a besar.

Alicia rió cuando Harry se abalanzó sobre ella y se volvieron a entregar el uno al otro.

--

Lily se detuvo frente a la puerta del numero cuatro de Privet Drive. Su marido estaba junto a ella, sus amigos unos pasos más atrás. Después de ir de compras y de que Isaac, Cecil y Albert hubiesen vuelto a casa, ellos habían decidido ir allí.

La pelirroja no parecía capaz de enfrentar esa situación. Cerró los ojos pero el suave apretón que James le dio en la mano, le dio el valor suficiente para llamar.

Golpeó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos. Tardaron unos minutos en abrir y cuando lo hicieron se encontró frente a frente a su hermana mayor.

Petunia miró sorprendida a Lily. Sabía que esta había resucitado, la noticia de que todos los muertos en la guerra habían vuelto había salido en la televisión pero no se había atrevido a ir a verla, ni tampoco había esperado que Lily decidiese ir a verla.

Pero Lily necesitaba zanjar ese asunto. Pedirle explicaciones a su hermana de porque había tratado tan mal a su hijo, verla y decirla adiós, tal vez para siempre.

Ninguna decía nada, ninguna parecía saber lo que decir. Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de tristeza al pensar en sus padres, si viesen en la clase de desconocidas en las que sus hijas se habían convertido, se morirían de tristeza.

-¿Quién es, Petunia?- Vernon salió del salón y se quedó helado al ver a James y Lily.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de aclarar algunas cosas- consiguió decir al fin Lily- ¿Podemos pasar?

Petunia, blanca como la tiza, solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza. James miró a sus amigos y ellos entendieron el pedido silencioso que les hizo. Se tenía que quedar fuera, esto lo debían solucionar ellos.

-Nos vamos a ver a Cristine y Eric que viven unas casas más abajo- les susurró Remus y James asintió.

El matrimonio entró en la casa y Petunia los condujo al salón donde estaba, sentado viendo la televisión Dudley, que se puso en pie al ver a sus tíos.

Lily le sonrió y James le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Dudley les devolvió el saludo y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

-Sentaros- Petunia hablaba con voz temblorosa.

Ambos ocuparon asiento en un sofá. Vernon y Petunia se sentaron frente a ellos. El hombre parecía aterrado, cuando trataba a Harry así nunca creyó que tendría que dar alguna vez explicaciones a sus cuñados.

El tenso silencio volvió a reinar entre las dos partes. James los miraba con rencor, pasaran los años que pasaran él nunca podría perdonar lo que le hicieron a su hijo, lo mal que lo trataron.

-¿Queréis un té?- preguntó Petunia al darse cuenta de que sus modales habían fallado en esa ocasión, se puso en pie pero las palabras de su hermana la dejaron helada.

-Lo que quiero es una explicación a tu comportamiento con mi hijo- Lily le miró dolida- con sangre de tu sangre, con tu sobrino. Eso es lo que quiero.

Petunia se dejo caer en el sillón y no se atrevió a mirar a su hermana. Vernon seguía sin hablar, demasiado temeroso por las represalias que esa gente podría tomar contra su familia.

-Lily… hermana…-

-¡Oh, no, Petunia! No me llames hermana- habló Lily con voz temblorosa- hace mucho tiempo que dejamos de ser hermanas, las cosas entre nosotras cambiaron desde el mismo momento en el que traste mal a mi hijo… en una alacena- Lily la miró con decepción y Petunia no soportó esa mirada- en una alacena le tuviste durmiendo… pero ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso a un niño? Siempre supe que no te gustó la magia pero nunca creía que llegarías a algo tan ruin y bajo.

-La magia hizo que murieseis…- le recordó Petunia.

-Y también ha hecho que volvamos, la magia de mi hijo y la de esa chica, el amor de un chico al que le tratasteis como si fuese un perro a pesar de llevar tu sangre, esa magia, ese amor, ha hecho que hoy podamos vivir en paz, ha hecho que vosotros sigáis vivos…- Lily no podía apartar los ojos de esa mujer a la que ella tanto había querido y por lo que ahora no sabía identificar lo que sentía.

-Lily…- Petunia la miró con rencor- ¿Qué hubieses hecho tú si hubiese estado en mi lugar? ¿Si te hubiesen dejado a Dudley frente a tu casa?

-Le habría querido como si fuese mi hijo- Lily la miró con decepción.

Los ojos de Petunia se llenaron de desprecio al mirar a su hermana pequeña.

-Lily… la perfecta… la bruja… la niña de papá y mamá- le dijo Petunia- tú siempre lo tuviste todo… papá y mamá te preferían, te querían más que a mí.

-Estas escuchando las idioteces que estas diciendo- Lily la miró furiosa- si esa es la explicación que me vas ha dar, si me vas a decir que trataste mal a mi hijo por celos, más vale que te busques otra porque sino vas a conseguir que me enfade de verdad.

-Siempre fuiste mejor que yo- Petunia la miró con asco- y después de cada curso en Hogwarts venías aquí, agitando tu varita, contando tus extrañas cosas y papá y mamá te hacían más caso que a mí. Lo tuviste todo.

-No… tú tuviste algo que yo no tuve- Lily la miró con tristeza. Sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar- tuviste la oportunidad de ver a mi hijo crecer y la dejaste escapar. Habría dado cualquier cosa por haber estado en tu lugar, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por llevarle su primer día al colegio- una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y muchas más la siguieron- por enseñarle a atarse los cordones de los zapatos, por verle jugar con James, por reír con él y consolarle cuando llorase, por ver en el gran hombre que se convertía. Pero tú fuiste tan estúpida y tan rencorosa para dejar que esos momentos se desperdiciasen bajo una alacena, en la que le encerraste junto a tus más oscuros y fríos rencores.

Lily suspiró y miró a su hermana con pena.

-Cada vez que mirabas a Harry no le veías a él, sino a mi- Petunia bajó la mirada.

-Y los ojos de Harry no hicieron nada por apaciguar ese rencor-habló James por primera vez desde que habían llegado- la misma alma que Lily posee, se ve reflejada en los ojos de mi hijo. Y en vez de quererle, de cuidarle y protegerle, le tratasteis como si fuese un desperdicio. Pero a demostrado ser mejor que vosotros porque a pesar de que Lily y yo no estuvimos se ha convertido en un hombre honesto y leal- James les miró con el más intentos de los odios- lo único que puedo sentir por vosotros es repulsión.

-Por suerte, ahora mi hijo es feliz y yo soy feliz al verle formar su propia familia- Lily sonrió- soy feliz porque a pesar de que no recibió cariño de vosotros, lo recibió más tarde cuando llegó a mi mundo, cuando conoció la magia. Gente que no llevaba su sangre, le dio su amor y gracias a eso fue feliz y lo fui yo- no podía parar de llorar pero tampoco pudo dejar de sonreír al pensar en toda la gente que había cuidado a su pequeño- desde el cielo cuando le vi alcanzar la felicidad, fui feliz cuando sus ojos brillaron después de once años de tristeza y de maltratos.

Lily miró a su hermana. No había más que decir. Se puso en pie y James hizo lo mismo. La pelirroja miró a su sobrino que se puso en pie y le sonrió.

-Gracias, por ayudar a Harry. Has sido el único capaz de darte cuenta de los errores que cometiste y has hecho algo para recibir el perdón- ella sonrió. Miró a su hermana- quiero que sepas que espero un hijo- Petunia la miró- y también que las puertas de mi casa siempre van a estar abiertas para ti y tu familia,- bajó la mirada- porque eres mi hermana y yo aún, a pesar de todo, te quiero- Petunia cerró los ojos- pero si de verdad alguna vez me necesitas antes deberás pedir perdón a mi hijo.

Lily se fue hacía la puerta. James la siguió, su mujer ya había salido al exterior cuando el merodeador se giró y miró el salón en silencio y con una sonrisa.

-Despreciasteis la magia y a los magos creyéndolos escoria- James los miró- pero yo veo más escoria aquí que en cualquier otro lugar mágico.

James giró y salió junto a su mujer a la que dio un beso en los labios y la susurró unas palabras de consuelo. Juntos se fueron calle arriba para reunirse con su familia de verdad.

--

Alicia estaba de pie, completamente desnuda, Harry la observaba desde la cama. El chico le había permitido llevarse una de sus camisetas para que durmiese con ella y estaba decidiendo cual llevarse.

Harry sonreía desde la cama mientras ella rebuscaba una que le gustase. Se detuvo cuando miró una caja en el fondo del armario. Arrugó el ceño y la sacó.

-¿Qué es esto, cariño?- preguntó Alicia.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos al ver la caja en la que estaban guardadas todas las cosas de la chica. Se incorporó y evito que ella la abriese.

-No es nada- le dijo Harry guardándola de nuevo. Alicia miró con curiosidad la caja- ¿Ya has decidido cual vas a coger?

-Si- respondió Alicia aún pensando en la caja y preguntándose lo que había dentro.

Harry cerró el armario cuando ella cogió la camiseta y Alicia no apartó los ojos de la caja hasta que quedó oculta en el interior del armario.

-Volvamos a la cama- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Juntos se acostaron en la cama. Harry la besó en los labios y ella le correspondió. Se acostaron y ella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él.

Harry empezó a contarle algo pero Alicia no podía dejar de pensar en la caja y en lo que podría haber dentro y que Harry no le quería enseñar.


	62. Un padre para mi hijo

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!

Que tal?? Siento mucho el retraso, los motivos varios pero sobretodo los exámenes, muchos exámenes, es mi último año y las clases están siendo muy duras, demasiado.

Pero no os aburro más aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review. Noemí Potter podrías dejarme de nuevo tu e-mail, en el otro reviews no me salió por eso no te he podido avisar. Gracias.

Gracias también a todos los que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños. Muchos besos. Los que lean mi otro fic de Guerra de universitarios, aun voy a tardar un poco en actualizar, estoy bastante ocupada con los estudios, los siento.

Y ahora, Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 62: Un padre para mi hijo.**

El mes de julio estaba llegando a su fin. La mañana del 31 de julio, Harry Potter abrió los ojos sabiendo que ya tenía 18 años. Después de eso recordó a Alicia, ella siempre era la primera en llenar sus pensamientos cuando despertaba y esa vez no fue diferente, por ende también recordaba a su hijo.

Sonrió. Si a él le hubiesen dicho hace unos años que con 18 estaría apunto de ser padres, no se lo hubiese creído. Pero era así, y aunque a veces sentía miedo, otras muchas más veces se sentía preparado para llevar acabo el papel de padre.

Se duchó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Abajo, en la cocina, ya estaban sus padres desayunando. Su madre le dio un beso y le felicitó mientras su padre dejaba a un lado el Profeta y le daba una palmada en la espalda y hacía lo mismo que su mujer. Se pusieron a desayunar mientras hablaban cuando oyeron que llamaban a la puerta.

James fue ha abrir y cuando volvió lo hizo acompañado por Alicia. Harry se levantó al verla y la dio un beso, ella le sonrió y le felicitó para luego sentarse a la mesa con ellos. Lily le ofreció de desayunar pero ella lo rechazó.

-No he pasado una buena noche- le respondió Alicia cuando James le preguntó como estaba- he tenido algunas molestias y Ron ha decidido dormir conmigo, me sentí mejor cuando estuvo a mi lado.

Harry la miró. Nunca lo decía pero le molestaba estarse perdiendo el embarazo de Alicia, le molestaba que fuese Ron quien la consolase cuando se sentía mal por las noches, o que fuese el señor Weasley el que a mitad de la noche iba a buscar algo que se le había antojado a Alicia. Quería ser él el que hiciese esas cosas.

Lily pareció darse cuenta de los pensamientos de su hijo, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer hoy?

Harry salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su madre.

-Pues no había pensado nada- respondió Harry.

-Suerte que me tienes como novia- rió Alicia y él la miró- yo ya tengo los planes hechos. Primero daremos un paseo, me apetece caminar, luego iremos a comer, yo invito, y por último iremos a ver una película, a lo cual yo también invito.

-No me parece bien que pagues tú todo- Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tómatelo como tú regalo, he estado ocupada y no he podido comprarte nada. Así que yo invito hoy- Alicia sonrió.

Harry terminó aceptando a regañadientes y después de hablar un rato más con Lily y James, se marcharon.

-La operación, preparar la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños para Harry, da comienzo- James sonrió a su mujer que le devolvió la sonrisa.

--

El día pasó demasiado rápido para pesar de Harry. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya salían del cine e iban hacía el Valle de Godric, Alicia había aceptado la invitación del chico de cenar allí.

Había anochecido y el cielo estaba inundado de estrellas cuando llegaron al Valle. El olor a salitre y el ruido del mar les llegó de la playa cercana al hogar de los Potter.

Harry se extrañó al ver que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Alicia. Sus padres parecían no estar en casa. No se extrañó, lo más probable es que estuviesen en casa de Sirius y Rachel o de Remus y Ania.

Sonrió, pensando que podría aprovechar ese momento de intimidad con Alicia. Ella pareció leerle el pensamiento porque sonrió divertida ante la mirada que le echó Harry.

Él la besó y después de unos segundos ella le apartó y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Harry como si se tratase de un niño al que le habían negado el mejor de los dulces y, en realidad, para él era así.

-Tengo hambre- le dio como única respuesta ella.

Harry suspiró y decidió alimentarla para después disfrutar de su momento de intimidad. No se molestaron en encender las luces, Harry la cogió de la mano y caminaron hacía la cocina.

Alicia, miró al exterior por las puertas que daban al jardín, Harry iba a hacer lo mismo pero ella le cogió de las manos poniéndolo de espaldas al exterior.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?- preguntó.

-No lo sé, voy ha encender la luz y a mirar lo que hay en la cocina- respondió Harry aún un poco confuso por él comportamiento de Alicia.

-¿Qué te parece si cenamos en el jardín? Hace una noche muy bonita- sonrió ella y Harry asintió.

En ese momento, antes de que Harry pudiese encender la luz de la cocina, oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Dejó a Alicia a oscuras en la cocina y fue a abrir, por el camino, encendió la luz del pasillo que iluminó el recibidor también.

Abrió la puerta pero allí no había nadie. Salió un poco para ver si veía a alguien pero nada. Encogiéndose de hombros e imaginando que había sido el viento el que había golpeado la puerta, se adentró en la casa y cuando pasó por al lado de la puerta vio un papel pegado en la misma.

Arrugó el ceño y lo despegó. Cerró la puerta y leyó lo que ponía en el papel.

"_Jardín trasero"_

Le dio la vuelta a la hoja esperando leer más pero no ponía nada. Aún más extrañado se dirigió a la cocina, por el camino apagó la luz del pasillo y entró en la cocina tras encender la luz.

-Alicia, han dejado una n…-

No terminó la frase, al levantar la cabeza vio que las cortinas de la cocina estaban corridas, ocultando el exterior y que la puerta estaba un poco abierta ya que las mismas se movían por la suave brisa. Alicia no estaba en ningún lado.

Empezó a preocuparse. No estaban seguros pero aún podía quedar algún mortífago o seguidor de Voldemort suelto y para él todo esto podía ser un juego para eliminar a los Salvadores del Mundo como los denominaba la gente.

Se maldijo por haber dejado a Alicia sola y sacó la varita de la que nunca se separaba. Se acercó con sigilo a la puerta abierta y después de contar hasta tres la abrió del todo y salió al exterior con la varita en ristre.

Un montón de faroles que estaban formando una fila se encendieron iluminando el lugar donde apareció un montón de gente gritando sorpresa y donde, lanzados por Fred y George, aparecieron las palabras ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!, con cohetes artificiales.

Todos quedaron en silencio al ver a Harry con la varita en la mano y que los miraba sorprendido. Las palabras se disolvieron en el aire y Harry no bajó la varita, aún intentando calmar su corazón e intentando entender la situación.

Él pensando en mortífagos y allí estaba toda su familia para celebrar con él su cumpleaños. Se dio cuenta entonces de que los seguía apuntando y bajó la varita.

-Esa reacción si que no la esperábamos- soltó James rompiendo el silencio.

-Pero ¿Qué pensaba que estaba pasando?- preguntó Sirius divertido.

-Creí que habían entrado algún mortífago y que había hecho daño a Alicia- respondió Harry y todos le miraron con entendimiento.

-Mortífagos la verdad es que sí hay en este jardín- soltó Fred y miró a los Malfoys que ni se inmutaron.

-¡FRED!- le gritó la señora Weasley dándole un golpe en el cuello- recuerda que ya no lo son y si están aquí es porque Lily los invitó.

-Invito a Narcisa, la verdad es que yo aún no se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo aquí- dijo Lucius que parecía incómodo entre todos ellos.

Lucius había sido perdonado por el ministerio de magia ya que en el último momento se había pasado al bando de la luz, desbaratando algunos planes de Voldemort y consiguiendo por ello que lo matarán a él y a su mujer, la cual nunca había querido ser mortífaga pero había sido casi obligada por su marido. Además de que gracias a Lucius, Voldemort también había sido vencido, porque al ser uno de los protectores de Molly Weasley había aparecido junto a las demás almas para luchar contra él.

Las cosas entre los Malfoys y los demás no eran un camino de rosas, a Narcisa la toleraban más pero Lucius era cosa aparte. No se relacionaba mucho con los demás y hablaba más que nada con los otros por complacer a su esposa e hijo.

Lucius parecía llevarse mejor con la señora Weasley, con ella y con Alicia, y todos achacaban ese motivo a que él como buen protector de la mujer, no podía llevarse mal con ella. En cambio, Narcisa se había integrado mejor entre las familias y los amigos de su hijo. La gente no guardaba tanto rencor a la mujer e incluso había hecho buenas migas con Cristine y Eric. Ella parecía feliz al ver que, de buena o mala gana, todos habían aceptado acogerlos entre su grupo de amistades.

Lily sabía que algunas personas nunca terminarían de perdonar a Lucius pero había querido invitarle al cumpleaños de Harry, no sólo para que Draco no se sintiese mal al ver como invitaban a los padres de los otros amigos de Harry, sino también porque quería que ese distanciamiento poco a poco se fuese rompiendo.

Al fin y al cabo Lucius Malfoy no podía ser tan malo, si tras su muerte había ido al cielo en vez de al infierno.

-Os invité a los dos- terminó la discusión la pelirroja.

Alicia se acercó a Harry que seguía en la puerta y le sonrió.

-Creí que te habían hecho daño- le confesó en un susurro el muchacho.

Ella sonrió enternecida y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

La fiesta de cumpleaños no fue muy diferente a la que había tenido los años anteriores, pero la presencia de los merodeadores la animó como nunca antes. Los tres hombres parecían estar en su salsa, incluso vieron la faceta cómica de Remus. Además a su algarabía se les unieron Fred y George que estaban más entusiasmados que nunca porque por fin estaban junto a los merodeadores a los que siempre habían idolatrado.

Las risas, la diversión y la bebida llenaron el jardín de la casa de los Potter. Tras pasársele el susto inicial, Harry se divirtió como el que más e incluso aceptó bailar cuando se lo pidieron.

Tras cortar la gigantesca tarta que la señora Weasley había hecho, empezaron a entregarle los regalos. Incluso Alicia, que había asegurado en un principio no haberle comprado nada.

James y Sirius quisieron ser los últimos en entregarle su regalo. Nadie sabía lo que esos dos tramaban, como siempre habían querido mantener el suspense.

Todos siguieron a Sirius hasta la parte de delante de la casa. James se les había adelantado mientras Harry abría el último regalo. En esos momentos el muchacho llevaba los ojos vendados y era guiado por Alicia y su madre.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa, atravesaron el jardín y se detuvieron junto a la verja de la casa. Harry oyó a su lado como Alicia soltaba una exclamación de sorpresa.

Le quitaron la venda, parpadeó un par de veces y cogió las gafas que Alicia le tendía. Cuando se las puso quedó petrificado. Ante él había un bonito coche familiar de color rojo.

-¡Wow!- fue lo único capaz de decir.

-Parece que te gusta- sonrió James que estaba apoyado en el capó del coche- Sirius y yo pensamos que te vendría bien a ti y a Alicia. Al principio quisimos comprarte una moto porque la de Sirius se la diste a Dominic- Harry escuchaba a su padre mientras se acercaba y daba vueltas alrededor del coche- pero creímos que esto te sería más útil ahora que esta en camino el pequeño.

-Le hemos hecho algunos arreglos mediante magia para que tenga más amplitud dentro, es de cocho plazas- sonrió Sirius- Harry- el chic levantó la cabeza y cogió al vuelo las llaves que su padrino le lanzó- esperamos que llenes todas las plazas con niños.

Harry les dio un abrazo a amigos y se lo agradeció una y otra vez. Luego se acercó a Alicia y la arrastró hasta el coche. Los dos se quedaron riendo y observando el coche un rato más mientras los otros volvían a la fiesta y algunos se iban ya a casa.

-Dentro de dos días es nuestro aniversario. Hacemos un mes- le dijo Harry mientras seguían mirando el coche- tendremos que hacer algo especial ¿No?

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó ella.

-Supongo que no te importara que te invite a cenar- sonrió Harry mirándola.

-Supones bien- le dijo ella. Acarició el capó- tendrás que sacarte el permiso.

Y cogidos de la mano volvieron con los demás para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

--

Los días que separaban la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry y el aniversario de su noviazgo con Alicia pasaron en un suspiro.

Cuando Harry quiso darse cuenta se encontraba en la cocina de la Madriguera, esperando a Alicia para irse a cenar-

Hablaba tranquilamente con Ron que había bajado al enterarse que su amigo estaba en la cocina. Ginny también estaba allí, era quien había abierto a Harry.

Alicia no tardó en bajar, se había puesto un vestido holgado ya que el embarazo se comenzaba a notar bastante. El dio un beso en los labios a Harry y se fue al fregadero para beber un vaso de agua.

Miró al exterior por la ventana y en la oscuridad vio, en la parcela cercana a la Madriguera, la sombra de una casa que estaban construyendo.

-Parece que vamos a tener vecinos- informó a los otros tres.

-Eso parece- asintió Ron que también había visto la edificación.

-Bueno…-Harry se puso en pie- será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos una reserva.

Alicia asintió, tras despedirse de los otros dos, se marcharon y se desaparecieron envueltos en luces. Aparecieron frente a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Londres. Alicia le miró, asombrada y Harry la sonrió, divertido.

Cuando entraron, Harry dio su nombre y rápidamente les llevaron a la mejor mesa del local, en un lugar que los dejaba intimidad.

El lugar era muy elegante y Alicia se miró preguntándose si iba adecuadamente vestida para un lugar tan lujoso. Harry pareció leerle el pensamiento porque le dijo:

-Estas preciosa.

Ella le miró y le sonrió agradecida. Tras pedir, estuvieron hablando de cosas banales y cuando les trajeron la comida, degustaron los platos que eran exquisitos.

Mientras comían el postre, Alicia se llevó la mano al vientre y sonrió. Harry la miró.

-Ha dado una patada- respondió ella a la pregunta silenciosa de Harry.

El chico acercó la silla a la de ella y puso la mano en el vientre. Espero y sonrió cuando sintió otra patada.

-Es increíble- se mantuvieron así un rato más, en silencio.

Harry miró a Alicia y volvió a sentir esa sensación de impotencia que siempre se instalaba en él cuando veía como pasaba el embarazado de Alicia él no estaba junto a ella para compartirlo.

Esa era una de las pocas cosas que habían podido compartir pero ¿Cuántas cosas más se estaba perdiendo? Una extraña nostalgia le invadió cuando lo pensó.

-Alicia…

-¿Harry… Alicia?- los dos se giraron a la voz que les había llamad y vieron a Cho que los sonreía- que casualidad, estoy cenando con Cedric aquí. He ido al baño y al pasar me habéis parecido vosotros y me he acercado para asegurarme- sonrió- pero ¿Qué tal? No os veo desde la graduación de Cedric en Hogwarts. (N/A: Cedric se graduó junto a Harry y los demás)

-Pues muy bien la verdad- sonrió Harry.

Los dos comenzaron ha hablar, recordaron viejos tiempos y Alicia escuchaba en silencio pues hablaban de antes de que ella los conociera.

De pronto Alicia sintió que sobraba, los dos hablaban y reía animadamente y ella se sintió ajena a todos esos recuerdos que ella no había vivido. Observó a Cho, estaba muy bonita, más de lo que recordaba, y llevaba un vestido que dejaba al descubierto si espectacular figura.

Arrugó el ceño al recordar sus propios pies hinchados y su vientre abultado, no era lo más sexy la verdad. Y no pudo evitar pensar que esa chica, despampanante y que no estaba embarazada había sido alguna vez novia de Harry.

-Debería volver. Cedric se estará preguntando donde me he metido- sonrió y sacó de su bolso un móvil- he aprendido a manejar un trasto de estos, y me preguntaba si tu tendrías teléfono Harry, me gustaría que me lo dieses para no perder el contacto, no me gustaría que sólo nos viéramos cuando el destino nos vuelve a juntar por casualidad.

-Claro- Harry también se sacó su móvil. Se lo había comprado porque sus padres también llevaban uno encima y Alicia también para estar en contacto más rápidamente que con las lechuzas. Sus amigos también habían empezado a comparárselo. Intercambiaron los números.- me alegro de que nos hallamos visto. Dale recuerdos a Cedric.

-Lo haré. Me alegro de haberos visto. Por cierto, enhorabuena por el niño que esperas Alicia- le dijo Cho con amabilidad.

-Gracias- respondió Alicia saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Se despidió de ellos con un beso en la mejilla y se alejó. Harry se giró a mirar a Alicia con una sonrisa.

-Hacía meses que no la veíamos- sonrió Harry- se la veía muy contenta.

-Si- Alicia se centró en su postre.

Estaba un poco preocupada, Cho era una chica muy bonita y Harry había estado una vez interesado por ella, podría volver a estarlo, y lo peor es que ahora estaban en contacto.

Alicia tragó saliva y miró a Harry que se estaba comiendo una porción de tarta de chocolate.

-Harry- él la miró y la sonrió- yo te quiero mucho.

-Lo sé- Harry sonrió- y yo a ti y al bebé.

-El bebé… de eso te quería hablar- ella le miró a los ojos- tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad sobre el bebé, aunque salgamos, tú puedes desentenderte del bebé, lo entendería si lo hicieras….- Harry iba ha hablar pero ella levantó una mano para que la dejase terminar- déjame acabar… lo entendería pero a mi me gustaría que fueses un padre para mi hijo. El único padre. No quiero otro para el bebé.

Alicia bajó la mirada, Harry se levantó y se arrodilló junto a ella, la cogió de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara. Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Y yo quiero ser el padre del niño- Harry la limpió una lágrima- quiero que los tres seamos una familia. Para mi ese niño es como si fuese mío y lo voy a querer como tal. Yo seré un padre para tu hijo.

Ella vio sinceridad en sus ojos y olvidó el encuentro con Cho. Sonrió y se abrazó con fuerza a él.

-Gracias Harry.

-No, gracias a ti- se miraron- la verdad es que yo quería pedirte una cosa antes de que Cho nos interrumpiera.

-¿Y qué era?- preguntó Alicia limpiándose alguna traicionera lágrima que había logrado traspasar la barrera.

-No quiero perderme ni un segundo más del embarazo, por eso quiero que te vengas a vivir al Valle conmigo- le dijo Harry.

Alicia le miró sorprendida.

-Pero… no sé… tus padres…- balbuceó Alicia.

-A mis padres no les importara. Además yo necesito estar a tu lado y sólo será mientras buscamos un sitio mejor para los tres- Harry la miró- por favor no quiero estar lejos de ti por más tiempo.

Alicia le miró, pensativa.

-Si tus padres están de acuerdo, lo haré- terminó aceptando ella- pero si buscamos algo, no quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de tus padres.

Harry sonrió y la dio un beso en los labios.

-Lo que tú quieras- le aseguró Harry.

--

Harry cerró la puerta principal y dejó las llaves sobre la mesa que había en la entrada. Vio luz en la cocina y se acercó para saber quien andaba despierto a esas horas.

Acababa de dejar a Alicia en la Madriguera, habían estado casi media hora para despedirse, sonrió al recordarla.

Cuando entró en la cocina vio a su madre sentada en la mesa con un vaso de agua delante. Parecía pensativa.

-¿Qué haces aún despierta, mamá'- se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a ella.

-No podía dormir- respondió Lily con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal la noche?

-Muy bien. Estuvimos cenando y luego dimos un paseo- sonrió Harry- mamá- la miró a los ojos- Alicia me ha pedido que sea el padre de su hijo… bueno nuestro hijo… ya me entiendes… dice que no quiere otro padre para su bebé.

Lily sonrió al ver lo emocionado que estaba su hijo.

-Mamá no quiero perderme por más tiempo el embarazo- le susurró Harry.

-Lo sé- Lily le cogió la mano- por eso has pedido que construyan esa casa cerca de la Madriguera, para vivir allí los tres.

-Si pero la construcción aún tardará unos meses y recuerda que es un secreto y Alicia no sabe nada- Lily asintió- mamá, le he pedido que se venga a vivir aquí hasta que "encontremos" algo mejor para los tres solos. Ella ha aceptado con la condición de que lo haría si a vosotros no os parece mal.

-Alicia puede venirse a vivir aquí. Tú padre y yo entendemos que quieras que este a tú lado- Lily sonrió- puede venirse cuando quiera.

-Gracias mamá- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó- me voy a la cama.

-Antes, espera un momento- Lily salió de la cocina y después de unos minutos volvió. Cogió la mano de su hijo y le puso un anillo sobre la palma- con este anillo tu padre me pidió en matrimonio y anteriormente lo hizo su padre. Quiero que lo tengas por si en algún momento Alicia recuerda y puedes dar el paso de pedirla que se case contigo.

Harry sonrió y aferró el anillo con fuerza.

-Ojalá que eso pueda ser pronto- la dio otro beso en la mejilla y salió de la cocina.

--

El tiempo pasaba, el verano estaba en todo su esplendor durante el mes de agosto.

Alicia ya se había mudado a casa de los Potter. En un principio la señora Weasley no estuvo de acuerdo con que su hija se fuese a vivir con ellos, no quería separarse de ella, quería disfrutar más tiempo de su compañía pero después de que Alicia le prometiese que iría todos los días a visitarla y de que Harry hablase a solas con ella y el señor Weasley, la mujer terminó aceptando.

Entendió la postura de Harry de querer pasar el mayor tiempo con Alicia durante su embarazo y nunca había podido negarle nada a ese chico. Ginny bromeó diciendo que por fin tendría de nuevo su cuarto para ella sola y Ron hizo lo propio diciendo que por fin podría descansar tranquilo sin tener a su hermana melliza llamándolo cada cinco segundos porque se le antojaba algo, además de que le dio sus condolencias a Harry por el calvario que le tocaría vivir a partir de ese momento con Alicia y sus antojos y quejas.

Harry aun reía cuando recordaba como habían terminado Ginny y Ron después de esos comentarios. Alicia había sacado la varita y los había cambiado algo su aspecto; hasta el punto que a Ron le aparecieron los pechos de su hermana menor y la desapareció su tan preciado miembro y a Ginny le desaparecieron sus pechos y le apareció el miembro que su hermano buscaba tan desesperado dentro de los pantalones. Después de eso, Harry supo que ambos se pensarían dos veces la próxima vez las cosas antes de meterse con una mujer embarazada y bruja.

Draco y los demás no habían podido parar de reír en todo el día. Ginny y Ron estuvieron toda la tarde rojos como tomates y J.J se llevó algún golpe por parte de su novia cuando soltaba con algún comentario que hacía reír más a todos los presentes.

Además Alicia había comenzado a buscar piso en los periódicos, se habían sentido algo decepcionada cuando le enseñaba a Harry los diferentes anuncios y ninguno parecía gustarle del todo.

Otra de las cosas que la mantenían preocupada había sido el hecho de que Cho había llamado varias veces a Harry y cada vez que hablaba con ella por teléfono, él se iba a otro cuarto para que nadie le escuchase.

Por otro lado, ahora compartía el armario con él, Lily y James los había dejado compartir el dormitorio, y cuanto había metido las cosas en el armario había visto la caja que Harry no le dejaba ver. Alicia le había prometido que no la miraría pero cada vez sentía más curiosidad aunque pensaba cumplir su promesa.

Estaban a finales de agosto y habían decidido ir a comprar los libros que utilizarían en Hogwarts y en las clases de auror, mendimagia y biología mágica.

Hermione estaba sentada en la heladería Florean Fortescue, en el callejón Diagón. Tenía entre sus manos uno de los libros de texto que necesitarían ella y J.J para sus clases de mendimagia y lo leía con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

Sus amigos estaban sentados también en la terraza, se estaban comiendo un helado mientras hablaban animadamente sabían que pronto algunos se irían a Hogwarts y quería pasar el mayor tiempo juntos.

Por ese motivo, Neville y J.J estaban muy mimosos con Luna y Ginny, sabían que cuando llegase el uno de septiembre, no las volverían a ver hasta las Navidades.

Ron observaba divertido a su novia. Le encantaba el brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cuando tenía un libro entre las manos.

-Estoy deseando comenzar las clases- les informó cuando Wendy le dijo que se estaba deshaciendo el helado. Se metió una cucharada en la boca y sin habérsela tragado dijo:- serán muy interesantes.

-No pases tanto tiempo con Ron, por favor- le pidió J.J al ver como se limpiaba un hilito de helado que le había caído por la comisura de los labios- te está pegando sus horribles manías.

Todos menos Ron estallaron en carcajadas. El pelirrojo se metió una cucharada en la boca y decidió callarse.

-Me voy a aburrir mucho cuando estéis en clase todos- les dijo Alicia cuando las risas se callaron.

-No creo que te aburras, te aseguro que el bebé no te va a dar tiempo para aburrirte- sonrió Wendy y la cogió la mano para animarla- además, ya podrás estudiar al año que viene con Dominic y Ginny.

-Tal vez tengas razón- asintió Alicia.

-¿Y qué tal lleváis la convivencia?- preguntó Ginny.

-Bien- respondió Harry- es como cuando pasaba los veranos en vuestra casa ¿verdad, mi ángel?

Alicia no respondió porque sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza que la hizo soltar un quejido y llevarse una mano a la sien. Los otros la miraron preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry y Alicia negó con la cabeza- ¿Te duele la cabeza, mi ángel?

De nuevo otro pinchazo y esta vez en su cabeza apareció una imagen, no supo lo que era, había sido demasiado rápido, un flash del que no había podido distinguir nada.

-Sólo fue un pinchazo, tranquilos- les dijo Alicia- ya se me pasa.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Ron- te has puesto pálida de un momento a otro.

-Tal vez sería mejor llevarte a ver un sanador, el bebé…

-Harry no le va a pasar nada al bebé- sonrió Alicia acariciándole la mano- estoy bien.

No era la primera vez que ocurría pero nunca en presencia de sus amigos. Cada vez que su curiosidad la ganaba y se acercaba a la caja que Harry le había pedido que no abriese, ese dolor volvía. Había tenido varios flashes, pero nunca había logrado distinguir nada.

No le había contado a nadie lo que le ocurría. Ni siquiera a Harry.

Siguieron hablando aunque Harry no dejaba de mirar a Alicia de reojo cuando empezó ha hacerse tarde, cada uno volvió a casa.

Harry abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Alicia. Ella le dijo que no le apetecía cenar y subió a su cuarto bajó la atenta mirada de él. El chico cuando oyó como la puerta se cerraba, decidió subir y hablar con ella.

Abrió la puerta y vio a su novia sentada en la cama, frotándose las sienes.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sigues encontrando mal?- preguntó Harry sobresaltando a Alicia.

-No, ya te he dicho que no era nada, sólo un pinchazo. Baja a cenar seguro que tus padres nos están esperando- le respondió ella.

-Alicia cuando he venido he visto como te tocabas la cabeza. Si aún te duele deberíamos ir a ver a un sanador- le propuso él.

-Por Merlín, Harry no es nada.- le dijo ella un poco molesta por la insistencia del chico- deja de tratarme como una figura de cristal, sólo estoy embarazada.

-Por eso mismo, tu misma deberías darte cuenta de que te debes cuidar más- le dijo él, también comenzando a enfadarse.

-¿Qué más te da? Ni siquiera es tu hijo- Alicia supo que lo había fastidiado en cuanto dijo la última palabra. Vio el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Harry, a pesar de que él sabía que esa afirmación no era cierta, le dolía que ella lo pensase y más aún cuando ella misma le había pedido que fuese el padre de su hijo- Harry…

-Descansa. Le diré a mi madre que no te apetece cenar- salió del cuarto sin decir más.

Alicia se tapó el rostro con una almohada y soltó un grito que quedó amortiguado. Sabía que había metido la pata pero esos malditos dolores de cabeza la ponían de mal humor, la hacían sentirse frustrada y no entendía el motivo.

Cuando apartó el cojín algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro al saber que había herido los sentimientos de Harry. Espero toda la noche a que el chico subiera a su cuarto a dormir junto a ella como todas las noches, pero Harry no subió.

--

A la mañana siguiente Alicia se levantó sin haber dormido nada. Tenía ojeras y se sentía cansada. Bajó las escaleras y abrió las puertas correderas del salón. Era demasiado temprano para que hubiese alguien despierto así que se sorprendió cuando vio a Harry sentado en el sofá, dándola la espalda. Se preguntó si habría pasado allí toda la noche.

-Buenos días- susurró Alicia.

-Buenos días. ¿Tienes ganas de desayunar? Seguro que si, ayer no cenaste- le dijo Harry sin mirar atrás- tienes el desayuno listo en la cocina.

-Harry…- Alicia quiso disculparse pero él se puso en pie, se acercó a ella y sin mirarla a la cara, la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me tengo que ir. He quedado- le dijo él caminando hacía la puerta principal.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó Alicia.

La respuesta fue el ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

--

Los últimos días de agosto se pasaron más rápido de lo que todos hubiesen querido y llegó el uno de septiembre, el día que Dominic, Alison, Luna y Ginny volvían a Hogwarts.

Harry y los demás empezarían sus nuevos estudios al día siguiente por lo que habían podido acompañar a los cuatro chicos al tren. Sólo iban ellos, de los demás se habían despedido antes de ir a King Cross.

Alicia y Harry no habían arreglado las cosas. El mismo día en la que él se había ido a esa cita, había vuelto a dormir en su cuarto pero no habían hablado de nada del tema. Todo parecía ir bien entre ellos, Harry la trataba como siempre pero Alicia sabía que estaba herido.

Alicia había intentado hablarlo con él para decirle que sentía mucho lo dicho pero cuando ella quería sacar el tema o se marchaba alegando que tenía cosas que hacer o cambiaba de tema.

Ninguno de sus amigos sabía lo que había pasado, ni siquiera sabían que pasaba algo, Harry sabía disimular muy bien cuando se lo proponía.

Otra de las cosas que le preocupaban era el hecho de las salidas que hacía a veces, nunca le decía con quien iba y cuando le preguntaba a sus amigos si ellos habían salido con él, la respuesta siempre era negativa.

Alicia había comenzado a pensar que tal vez Harry había conocido a alguien o tal vez ya la conocía de antes. El hecho de que Cho le siguiese llamando y él siempre respondiese a esas llamadas después de marcharse a otra habitación, no ayudaba a Alicia en sus ideas de que Harry se estaba viendo con la oriental para algo más que tomar algo.

Tal vez Harry se había cansado de su relación, tal vez se hubiese cansado de la chica embarazada; que estuviese con ella porque no sabía como decirle que ya no quería nada sin herir sus sentimientos, porque si sabía algo sobre Harry es que a él no le gustaba herir los sentimientos de la gente y menos si esa persona era su novia embarazada de un mortífago.

La idea de perder a Harry y que él estuviese con otra mujer le partía el corazón pero no podía culparle, cualquier otro chico habría salido despavorido en cuanto le hubiese dicho que estaba embarazada; en cambio él había estado a su lado, dándole dos meses de felicidad.

-Alicia…- la chica salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Dominic frente a ella. El chico la sonreía- nos vamos ya. Cuídate.

-Lo haré- sonrió Alicia y se abrazaron con fuerza. Luego se despidió de las tres chicas. Ginny y Luna miraban con tristeza a sus dos novios que parecían no querer soltarlas.

-No seáis ñoños- rió Ron- os veréis en Navidad e incluso en alguna salida a Hogsmeade.

-Para ti es muy fácil- le dijo J.J y luego dio un beso a su novia- en cuanto sepas un día que vais a Hogsmeade, me avisas.

-Lo haré, te lo aseguro- le dio otro beso que él correspondió.

Cuando al fin lograron que se soltaran, los cuatro chicos subieron al tren. Dominic tuvo que escuchar por parte de J.J, Ron y Neville, una y otra vez, que cuidara de las chicas con su vida si hacía falta, con lo que Dominic respondía con gesto de asentimiento.

-Dejadlo ya- le riñó Hermione a su novio cuando vio que amenazaba a Dominic, que estaba asomado a una de las ventanas del expreso, con morderle si se enteraba de que no cuidaba bien a Ginny- además por mucho que mordieses a Dominic no podrías convertirle en vampiro.

En ese momento se oyó el silbato que indicaba que el tren iba a partir. Este empezó a moverse y los cuatro asomados, se despidieron de sus amigos, que los observaron hasta que el tren se perdió de vista.


	63. Los nacimientos

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!!! Que tal? Se que he tardado mucho pero he estado muy muy muy ocupada con los exámenes. Se que no tengo disculpa pero ya esta aquí. El siguiente capitulo es uno de los más esperados. Intentaré actualizar cuanto antes.

Os deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo por si acaso no actualizo antes. Espero vuestros reviews como regalo Navideño y espero que os guste el capitulo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 63: Los nacimientos**

Alicia suspiró una vez más esa tarde. Estaba aburrida, no sabía lo que hacer. La habían dejado sola en el valle de Godric, James y Lily se habían ido con los demás merodeadores ha hacer unas compras, ahora se arrepentía de no haberse ido con ellos como la habían propuesto.

Harry había llamado desde una cabina, se había dejado el móvil en casa, y le había dicho que no iría a comer y que llegaría tarde porque tenía práctica en la Academia de Aurores. No era la primera vez, desde que empezarán las clases, hace más de un mes, habían tenido que quedarse varios días más tarde para hacer prácticas. James y Sirius habían dicho que era algo normal, ello también habían pasado por ello.

Estaban a mediados de octubre y la fiesta de Halloween cada vez estaba mas cerca. Por lo que Dominic les había dicho en una carta, después de hablar con Dumbledore, este les había dejado marcharse del colegio el 31 de Octubre para que pudiesen pasar la fiesta con sus amigos.

Se lo había permitido porque al día siguiente ninguno de ellos tendría que madrugar porque era domingo y podrían volver al colegio por la tarde.

J.J y Neville estaban entusiasmados, no habían vuelto a ver a sus novias desde el día que fueron a despedirlas al tren, se habían estado carteando pero las echaban de menos.

Todos habían decidido ir a la fiesta que Blaise estaba organizando en su casa, donde la mayoría que asistirían serían antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts además de otros jóvenes magos e incluso se hablaba de que irían muggles. La fiesta prometía.

Alicia no tenía aún un disfraz, nada le cabía con su abultado vientre. Si las cuentas no le salían mal, en Noviembre tenía que dar a luz a pesar de que los médicos la dijesen que era para diciembre. Ya que en Noviembre haría nueve meses de la violación de Cuper.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la melodía del móvil de Harry que estaba vibrando encima de la mesa. Curiosa, bajó el sonido de la televisión, a la que no estaba prestando atención, y se acercó para ver quien le llamaba.

Una sensación de angustia se instaló en su pecho al ver el nombre de Cho en la pantallita. Durante ese mes y medio, Cho había seguido llamando a Harry y las salidas del moreno se habían multiplicado. Nunca le decía a donde iba pero sabía que se veía con ella. Podía llamarlo intuición, corazonada, como quisiera, pero estaba segura de que Harry se estaba viendo con Cho a escondidas.

Las cosas entre ellos no se habían arreglado, después de un tiempo, Alicia había dado por perdido que Harry escuchase su disculpa por su última discusión, porque desde ese día no habían vuelto a pelear.

Harry parecía demasiado ocupado con las clases, a veces no llegaba hasta la noche y después de cenar se iba a la cama donde caía rápidamente dormido. Otros días, cuando no eran por las prácticas, Harry volvía tarde porque tenía esas extrañas salidas donde a nadie le decía a donde iba.

Cada vez sentía que se distanciaba más de él. Casi no hablaban ya, desde la discusión parecía haberse levantado un muro muy alto entre ellos. Él seguía tratándola como siempre pero casi no pasaba tiempo con ella y hablaban poco.

El móvil seguía sonando, lo cogió y le dio al botón para luego acercárselo al oído.

-Harry- oyó al otro lado la voz de Cho, parecía muy entusiasmada- creo que he encontrado…

-No soy Harry, Cho- intento que la voz no le saliese temblorosa y lo consiguió a medias- soy Alicia, se ha dejado el móvil en casa, está en la academia haciendo unas prácticas.

-¡Oh claro! Lo siento, creí que eras él- le dijo Cho al otro lado del teléfono, parecía algo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes. Si quieres yo le doy el mensaje a Harry cuando llegue- Alicia apretó con fuerza el móvil.

-No, tranquila. Ya le llamaré más tarde. Adiós, Alicia.

-Adiós.- oyó como al otro lado del teléfono se cortaba la línea.

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y se abrazó a un cojín con fuerza. ¿Qué era lo que había encontrado? Tal vez tendría que haberla dejado terminar, para saber que estaba ocurriendo pero el miedo a oír algo que le confirmase la infidelidad de su novio, la había hecho hablar.

Media hora después de esa corta charla por teléfono, oyó como la puerta principal se cerraba.

Alguien había llegado.

Espero en el salón, aún abrazada al cojín, la puerta del salón se abrió y dos segundos después, Harry se dejaba caer, agotado, en el sofá.

-¿No están mis padres?- preguntó Harry.

Alicia negó con la cabeza.

-Se fueron de compras y aún no han regresado- le respondió.

-¿Quieres cenar?- preguntó Harry poniéndose en pie y se fue hacía la cocina.

-Cho te ha llamado- Harry se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta pero no miró a atrás. Alicia observó la ancha espalda de su novio- lo he cogido…

Alicia no terminó la frase porque Harry se dio la vuelta y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y quién te manda a ti coger mi teléfono?- le preguntó Harry.

Alicia se sintió cohibida ante la mirada de enfado de su novio pero aúna sí contestó a su pregunta.

-Como no paraba de sonar, pues simplemente conteste, no creí que te molestara. Al principio Cho creía que eras tú…

-Claro que creía que era yo, es mi móvil- le recordó Harry enfadado- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Nada porque la he dicho que te habías dejado el móvil- respondió Alicia rápidamente- me he ofrecido a darte el mensaje que tenía para ti pero no ha querido. Parecía un poco nerviosa.

-Imaginaciones tuyas ¿Por qué iba a estar nerviosa por hablar contigo? Ni que tuviese que ocultar algo-

-Tal vez si me tenga que ocultar algo porque sino me habría dado el mensaje.-

Harry miró a Alicia con el ceño fruncido.

-No vuelvas a contestar al móvil sin mi permiso- le dijo Harry molesto- ¿entendido?

-Tal vez el que tenga que ocultar algo seas tú- le dijo ella sin responder a la pregunta.

-No digas estupideces- Alicia se fijo en que ahora Harry no parecía sólo molesto sino también nervioso. Ese comportamiento no era normal, a Harry nunca le había importado que contestase al móvil. Sus miedos se hicieron realidad, ya estaba segura, Harry la engañaba con Cho- no vuelvas a contestar a mi móvil.

Alicia asintió y se puso en pie, dejando el cojín en el sofá.

-Yo ya he cenado- mintió- me voy a dormir, estoy cansada.

Pasó por su lado, sin mirarle y salió del salón.

Harry no fue tras ella, mientras subía las escaleras vio como Harry cogía el móvil y cerraba las puertas. Se detuvo y bajó de nuevo las pocas escaleras que había subido. Se acercó a la puerta y su curiosidad terminó ganando, se acercó e intentó escuchar.

Oyó un murmullo, no podía distinguir casi nada, hablaba demasiado bajo.

-… ¿De verdad es perfecto? Si claro que confío en ti, Cho… tranquila no sospecha nada… hemos discutido- se tuvo que pegar más porque no se le escuchaba muy bien, además de que se estaba paseando y con el ruido de sus pisadas se le dificultaba- mañana nos vemos ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?- le oyó reír- no me lo piensas decir, ya veo… me gustan las sorpresas… adiós, hasta mañana.

Oyó como Harry colgaba y decidió subir hasta el cuarto antes de que la pillase allí. Cerró la puerta, se sentó en la cama y sin poder evitarlo algunas lágrimas lograron traspasar la barrera de sus ojos. Enterró el rostro en sus manos sin poder dejar de pensar que ella, con lo que había dicho hacía algo más de un mes, había lanzado a Harry a los brazos de Cho.

Si Harry había decidido irse con Cho era porque se había sentido dolido por lo que le había dicho. Luego seguramente se habían seguido viendo y Harry había descubierto las ventajas de estar con una chica que no estaba embarazada, que era bonita y que tenía un cuerpo lleno de curvas.

Él ya no quería ser el padre de su hijo y se tenía que preparar para un duro golpe, porque Harry en cualquier momento le pediría que se fuese de su casa y rompería con ella.

Por un lado, si él había decidido estar con Cho quería que la dejase ya, no quería que siguiese jugando con sus sentimientos. Muchas veces había pensado en liberarle de la carga ella misma, diciéndole que no quería seguir con él, aunque esto fuese mentira, pero nunca se atrevía, le quería demasiado como para dejarlo ir.

Se tumbó en la cama de lado, dando la espalda a la puerta. Y se quedó dormida rápidamente, estaba agotada.

------------------------------------------

El 31 de octubre Dominic, Ginny, Luna y Alison llegaron por la mañana a la Madriguera. Se aparecieron y ya todos sus amigos estaban allí esperándolos junto a los Weasley que aún vivían allí.

Tras saludarlos; Alison, Luna y Dominic decidieron ir a ver a sus familias. Neville acompañó a Luna a casa de su padre. Luego pasaron todo el día juntos, hasta que las chicas decidieron que tenía que ir a prepararse para la fiesta en casa de Blaise.

Estaban en los mejor de la fiesta pero Alicia no se lo estaba pasando tan bien como esperaba. Todos sus amigos estaban desperdigados por la gran mansión de Blaise; Ginny y J.J se habían perdido hacía mucho tiempo para hacer a saber que cosas.

La música sonaba muy alto, él alcohol se movía por todos lados (Padma le había dado a ella un zumo, porque ni ahogar las penas en el alcohol podía por el embarazo) y las risas, bailes y charlas se extendían por todos lados.

Ella al final no había encontrado disfraz y se había tenido que conformar con ponerse un vestido negro de premamá que no le quedaba mal. Harry en cambio si se había disfrazado de vampiro.

Pero Alicia no se estaba divirtiendo, porque desde que había llegado Cho con Cedric, Harry no había dejado de hablar con ellos pero sobretodo con la oriental. Ella había aguantado un rato a su lado, escuchando la conversación pero los pies la habían terminado matando y se había tenido que sentar en el sofá. Y allí estaba desde entonces.

Veía pasar a la gente cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Sabía que no era Harry porque le estaba viendo hablar con Cho y reírse por algo. Miró a su acompañante y vio que se trataba de Cedric que la sonrió.

-El embarazo te sienta de maravilla- le dijo él.

-No estoy tan segura- le miró dudosa Alicia- tengo los pies destrozados.

Cedric rió suavemente.

-Yo también y no estoy embarazado- le sonrió él- te veo desanimada ¿Te encuentras mal?

-No- respondió ella- sólo estoy cansada.

-Díselo a Harry- le recomendó él.

-No quiero molestarle- le miró y vio que estaba riendo- se lo esta pasando bien y últimamente a estado muy ocupado, casi no le he visto desde que comenzó la academia.

-Es normal, ser auror es difícil…

"_Si solo fuese eso"_ pensó Alicia sin escuchar lo que Cedric decía. No sólo casi no le veía porque estuviese en la academia, además tenía esas salidas con Cho, _"Tu novia"_ pensó mirando a Cedric.

-Pero le echo de menos- le cortó Alicia y Cedric le miró.

El chico sonrió y se giró en el asiento para poder cogerle la mano a Alicia que tenía los ojos húmedos.

-Pues díselo y seguro que él hará cualquier cosa para poder pasar más tiempo contigo- le animó él.

-No creo- él no llegaba a comprender la gran metedura de pata que había tenido cuando le dijo eso de su hijo, él no podía comprender porque no sabía lo que ella sabía, que Harry la engañaba y nada más y nada menos que con la novia del chico que la estaba consolando- prefiero dejar las cosas como están- sonrió- no quiero estorbarle, si le digo eso descuidará sus estudios en la academia. No le digas nada de lo que hemos hablado a él, no quiero preocuparle con tonterías mías.

Cedric asintió y la guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

-No le diré nada, tranquila.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ginny suspiró y se recostó sobre el pecho desnudo de su novio que la abrazó contra su cuerpo y la tapó con la fina sabana. J.J aspiró el aroma a flores que desprendía su cabello pelirrojo y cerró los ojos.

Estaban en casa de él. A pesar de que Cristine, Eric y la pequeña Alicia estaban allí durmiendo, habían decidido pasar un rato a "solas" allí. Habían silenciado la habitación y habían disfrutado de la intimidad del cuarto.

-Ahora al estar así, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te e echado de menos- susurró Ginny acariciándole el pecho con la yema de los dedos.

Sonrió al sentir como él le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-Y pensar que mañana volverás a marcharte a Hogwarts- dijo él, apesadumbrado.

Ginny apoyó la barbilla en el pecho del chico y le miró. Él le devolvió la mirada y le acarició el cabello que le caía en cascada.

-Olvídate de eso ahora- Ginny sonrió- lo importante es que en este momento estamos juntos.

Se besaron despacio, disfrutando de cada roce.

-Los otros nos estarán buscando en la fiesta- sonrió Ginny de nuevo.

-Se imaginaran donde estamos- le dijo él.

-Ron estará que se sube por las paredes- le recordó Ginny. Sabía que Ron seguía siendo ese hermano celoso que espantaba a todo el chico que se acercaba a ella y a Alicia.

-Ron estará demasiado entretenido con Hermione como para pensar en nosotros- sonrió J.J jugueteando con uno de los mechones del cabello pelirrojo de su novia.

-O sino esta molestando a Alicia y Harry- le dijo ella divertida.

-No se- J.J arrugó el ceño- Alicia y Harry están muy raro últimamente- Ginny le miró con interés- Alicia esta muy seria y habla poco, y Harry sale mucho según nos dice Alicia, nadie sabe a donde, tu hermana esta preocupada, ella nos pregunta muchas veces si salimos con él pero cuando ella nos dice que Harry a salido, yo normalmente estoy estudiando así que conmigo no sale y con los demás, lo hemos estado comentando, y tampoco.

-Bueno Ron dice que tiene muchas prácticas en la academia- le recordó Ginny.

-Si pero muchas veces cuando Harry ha salido, Ron estaba conmigo y con Hermione estudiando porque ese día no habían tenido practicas- J.J miró a su novia.

-¿Dónde crees que irá? ¿Qué piensan los demás?- preguntó Ginny.

-Creemos que han discutido por algo y que aún no lo han arreglado- le explicó J.J- y sobre las escapadas esas que hace Harry, no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de donde puede ir.

-¿Tú crees que puede estar metido en algún lío?- preguntó Ginny preocupada.

-¿Harry?- J.J rió- no sería extraño, cariño. Ya sabes que los problemas siempre acuden a Harry pero si fuese algo grave nos lo habría dicho.

-------------------------------------------

Alicia y Harry caminaban tranquilamente hacía la casa del chico. Habían salido de la fiesta de Blaise y se habían desaparecido hacía el Valle de Godric.

Ella se apretujó en su abrigo y Harry le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros al ver su gesto. Ella le sonrió levemente como agradecimiento.

Era uno de los pocos contactos que habían tenido en esos meses. Que él no intentase hacer el amor con ella, le preocupaba en demasía y confirmaba más sus sospechas de que se veía con Cho. Pero entonces si no quería estar con ella ¿Por qué no la dejaba?

No llegaba a comprender el proceder del chico.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?- preguntó Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si- fue su única respuesta- ¿Y tú? Te he visto que hablabas mucho con Cho.

-Si, recordando viejos tiempos- él le sonrió.

-Estaba muy bonita con su disfraz de diabla- él la miró.

-No me he fijado- respondió simplemente él.

Vino una ráfaga de aire y Harry la apretó contra su cuerpo, ella aspiró su aroma que tanto extrañaba. Y sintió como la mano que el tenía sobre sus hombros bajaba hasta posarse en su abultado vientre.

Harry sonrió al sentir al niño dar una patada.

-Este condenado nunca duerme ¿O qué?- ella le miró y vio que estaba sonriendo, ella no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-Supongo que no habrá podido con la música tan alta que había en la fiesta- siguió ella con la broma.

Harry no dejó de sonreír y le dio un beso en la sien para luego soltarla y abrir la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------

Ya estaban a mediados de noviembre. El tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa y Alicia miraba el calendario, extrañada pues supuestamente su bebe debía nacer por esas fechas porque hacía nueve meses desde la violación de Cuper.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse, no había sentido dolor alguno o molestia aparte de las habituales.

Bajó las escaleras de la casa de los Potter acariciándose el vientre cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza.

_Perdóname, mi bebe, pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que papá muera en vano, no puedo dejar que más gente muera. Tengo que sacrificarme, siento condenarte a no poder nacer, ni vivir pero papá nos necesita, amor, nos necesita._

Cerró los ojos y se agarró a la barandilla para no caer. Se sujetó la cabeza con la otra mano e intentó comprender porque de pronto había oído en su cabeza su propia voz diciendo esas palabras.

Esta vez el flash no había sido ninguna imagen sino esas palabras que ahora no podía olvidar. No entendía ¿Eso se lo había dicho alguna vez a su bebe? Ella no recordaba nada de eso, ella no había sabido que estaba embarazada hasta después de haberse tenido que sacrificar ¿Y por qué le decía a su bebé que no podía dejar que su papá muriese? Su papá era Cuper y claro que podía dejar morir, incluso ella misma lo había querido matar.

-Alicia ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Abrió los ojos y vio que James la miraba desde el pie de las escaleras, preocupado. Llevaba el abrigo puesto lo que le dio a entender que acababa de llegar de trabajar.

-Solo tuve un mareo- le sonrió ella aunque las dudas latían aún dentro de ella- a causa del embarazo no es nada.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y miró a su suegro.

-No le digas nada a Harry. Ya sabes como se preocupa por nada- James sonrió y la dio un beso en la sien de una manera muy paternal.

-Tranquila no le diré nada- le sonrió- ¿Sabes? Espero que el bebé que espera Lily sea una niña- el hombre ensanchó la sonrisa- quiero la parejita y me encantaría tener una niña pelirroja correteando por aquí.

Alicia sonrió y juntos entraron en la cocina donde ya estaba Lily. La ayudaron a poner la mesa y mientras lo hacían, llegó Harry de la academia de aurores.

Se pusieron a comer y Alicia les expuso sus preocupaciones.

-El bebé tendría que haber nacido ya- todos la miraron. Ella suspiró- hace nueve meses que Cuper me violó- sin que ella se diese cuenta, los tres Potter se lanzaron una mirada significativa- y no he sentido ninguna molestia.

-Bueno no te preocupes, en el momento menos esperado te pones de parto- le sonrió tranquilizadoramente Lily mientras la cogía la mano.

Alicia asintió y siguieron comiendo en silencio.

----------------------------------------------------

Harry entró en su casa. Volvía de una práctica de la Academia de Aurores y estaba agotado. Su madre salió a recibirle con una de sus cariñosas sonrisas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tu padre aún no ha llegado del trabajo- le contestó Lily cuando Harry le preguntó por los demás habitantes de la casa- y Alicia hace un ratillo que ha salido a dar un paseo.

-¿La dejaste salir sola?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

-¡Por Merlín Harry!- sonrió Lily- esta embarazada, no es de cristal.

Harry bufó y se sentó en el sofá, su madre se sentó junto a él y le cogió la mano.

-¿Aún no habéis hablado de lo que paso? Fue una discusión, todas las parejas las tiene- Harry le miró- ya se que te dijo una cosa muy fea pero la comprendo, tu padre y tú sois demasiado sobre protectores y a veces nos agobiáis- Harry fue a replicar pero su madre le puso un dedo en los labios- y cuando alguien esta agobiada, enfadada y embarazada- Lily sonrió- en definitiva esta en caliente, no sabe lo que dice. Pero si dejas pasar por más tiempo la conversación pendiente que tenéis, la cosa puede ir a peor.

-Lo se- Harry suspiró- pero tengo miedo de oír algo que no me guste.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Lily.

-como que se a dado cuenta de que ya no quiere estar conmigo- Harry la miró- desde la discusión nos hemos distanciado en todos los sentidos- él la miró significativamente mientras sentía su rostro arder por la vergüenza. Lily comprendió a lo que se refería- yo no me atrevo a…

Al ver las dificultades de su hijo para explicarse decidió ayudarle.

-No te atreves a tocarla por miedo a que te rechace- dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, pese a ello Harry asintió.

-No la toco y a ella no parece importarle- Harry apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y miró al suelo, preocupado.

-Tal vez ella también sienta miedo a ser rechazada.

-Yo nunca la rechazaría.

-Ella eso no lo sabe.

Harry a decir algo pero sonó el timbre.

-Voy yo- dijo él levantándose. Caminó hacía la puerta y la abrió. Apretó el picaporte con fuerza al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién es hijo?- preguntó Lily saliendo al pasillo que comunicaba con el recibidor. Miró a su visita muy seria- Hola, Petunia.

-------------------------------------------------

Alicia caminaba por la calle. Estaba harta de estar encerrada en el Valle de Godric y había decidido ir al centro de Londres a dar una vuelta. Las reformas después de la última batalla estaban muy adelantadas, gracias a la magia, pronto todo volvería a estar como antes, incluso algunos comercios que estaban reconstruidos por completo ya habían abierto sus puertas.

Algunas personas que la reconocían se giraban a mirarla e incluso unos niños la habían pedido un autógrafo, se había sentid o un poco incomoda pero no les había podido negar el pedido. Ahora incluso entre los muggles, ella y sus amigos ya no eran personas anónimas.

-Alicia Weasley- dijo una voz tras ella cuando se detuvo un momento porque los pies la estaban matando.

Se volteó y observó a Millcent Bulstrode que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bulstrode volviste con los demás fallecidos- dijo Alicia.

-Ya ves, debías tener razón y se apiadaron de mi- sonrió tímidamente la muchacha.

-No fue piedad, si estás aquí es porque vieron algo bueno en ti- Alicia se tocó el vientre- te han dado otra oportunidad, no la desperdicies cometiendo otro error tan grave como el que cometiste cuando hiciste caso a la gente que no debías.

-Tranquila- la chica rió- no volveré a cometer otro error como ese. Puedes estar segura.

-Me alegra escucharlo- Alicia sonrió débilmente. Nunca podrían llegar a ser amigas, al fin y al cabo por ella y otros mortífagos una vez perdió a parte de su familia y con ellos murió una parte de ella misma, por un momento pensó que nunca más los volvería a ver pero se alegraba de que hubiese vuelto, si estaba allí era porque habían visto algo bueno en ella y todos merecemos una oportunidad ¿no? Alicia sonrió al pensar que eso era exactamente lo que Dumbledore siempre decía- debo irme ya- Bulstrode asintió- hasta siempre.

-Adiós- sonrió la muchacha- y gracias.

Alicia sonrió y se marchó calle arriba dejando atrás a la muchacha que una vez la arrebató a parte de su familia.

--------------------------------------

Harry observaba fijamente a su tía que estaba sentada en un sofá. La mujer no le miraba, parecía no ser capaz de hacerlo. Lily llegó en ese momento con una bandeja con té. El moreno apartó por fin la mirada de su tía y quiso ayudar a su madre pero con un gesto esta le pidió que se quedase sentado.

Cuando Lily terminó de servir el té se sentó en la otra punta del sofá donde estaba sentada Petunia. Harry que estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de su tía volvió a observarla con seriedad.

-¿A qué debemos tu visita, Petunia?- preguntó Lily rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado desde la llegada de esa mujer.

-Yo…- levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermana- me he dado cuenta de que… he estado pensando…- los dos Potter vieron las dificultades de la mujer para expresarse- me e enterado…

-¿Estás intentando disculparte, Petunia?- preguntó Lily- porque si se trata de eso a quien deberías pedirle disculpas es a Harry, no a mi. Es a él a quien le hiciste daño durante tantos años.

-Tengo que pediros disculpas a ambos- la mujer miró a su hermana con tristeza- fui egoísta, celosa y cruel. Y os pido perdón a los dos.

-¿Por qué este cambio? ¿Por qué ahora has decidido pedir perdón?- preguntó Harry y la mujer se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos desde que había llegado. Esos ojos idénticos a los de su hermana.

Harry sabia la charla que sus padres habían tenido con la mujer pero no entendía el motivo por el que había decidido pedir disculpas.

Petunia apretó el asa de su bolso que estaba sobre su regazo. Pareció coger aire para decir lo que se avecinaba.

-Me muero.

Harry no supo identificar lo que sintió en el mismo momento en el que oyó esas palabras. Tal vez pena o tal vez sorpresa, o tal vez una mezcla de esos dos sentimientos y algunos más que se agolpaban en su corazón.

Miró a su madre y vio que estaba blanca, parecía incapaz de hablar tras esa declaración. Sabía que a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho a él, Lily seguía queriendo a Petunia, al fin y al cabo eran hermanas.

-Tengo cáncer- explicó Petunia- me han dicho que no se puede operar porque se a extendido mucho, que si lo hubiesen cogido antes podrían haber hecho algo- la mujer levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa triste en los labios- vosotros, Vernon y Dudley sois la única familia que tengo y no quería morir enfadada con una parte de esa familia. Espero que algún día podáis perdonarme.

-¿Vernon y Dudley lo saben?- preguntó Lily con la voz tomada. Petunia asintió.

-Tengo miedo- confesó la mujer y Harry supo que verdaderamente debía sentir mucho miedo si su tía era capaz de confesarlo- he hecho tanto daño a mi familia que no se si cuando haya muerto…- miró a Lily con el rostro surcado de lágrimas- tengo miedo a la muerte y a no ir al…

Parecía que la mujer no era capaz de decirlo. Lily se acercó a ella llorando y la abrazó. Petunia rompió en un llanto amargo mientras se aferraba a su hermana pequeña.

-Irás, claro que irás al cielo, Petunia- la consoló Lily. La mirada de Lily se encontró con la acuosa de su hijo- y allí podrás ver como tu hijo es feliz y como mi pequeño hijo crece. Irás al cielo y serás feliz allí y un día volveremos a reunirnos. Y ya no habrás más errores y ya podremos ser la familia que siempre debimos ser.

Te perdono, hermana, claro que te perdono.

Harry se arrodilló junto a las dos mujeres y sin decir nada la dio un beso en la sien a su tía y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle con la voz tomada.

-Te perdono, tía Petunia. Gracias por haberme dado un hogar. Te quiero aunque nunca te lo haya dicho.

La mujer miró al muchacho que no había podido retener las lágrimas y soltando un sollozo le abrazó con fuerza.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo. Cerró los ojos y sonrió con tristeza porque por primera vez en toda su vida sentía un abrazo sincero y cariñoso proviniendo de su tía. Tal vez su tía se hubiese portado muy mal con él pero era su tía y todos cometían errores. Él bien lo sabía, él también había cometido muchas veces errores.

-------------------------------------------------

Cuando Alicia llegó a casa se encontró con la sorpresa de que la familia no estaba cenando como ella esperaba. No vio a nadie por el piso de abajo y subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto que compartía con Harry.

El moreno salía en ese momento del baño y la miró.

-No te vas a creer con quien me e encontrado…- Alicia le miró y se fijo en su expresión- ¿ocurre algo?

-Primero dime a quien te has encontrado- le dijo él.

-A Bulstrode- ella le miró preocupada- resucitó junto a los demás fallecidos.

-Vaya- dijo Harry sentándose en el borde de la cama. Alicia se dio cuenta de que ocurría algo grabe por el poco interés que había mostrado en lo que le había dicho.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Alicia preocupada ¿Es que había decidido dejarla?

-Ha venido mi tía Petunia- Alicia se acercó a él. Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a la chica- se esta muriendo- la chica se tapó la boca y le miró horrorizada- tiene cáncer y le queda un año como máximo.

Ahora comprendía porque no había nadie en el piso de abajo y no estaban cenando. Seguramente el apetito se había ido con la mala noticia. Y James debía de estar en su cuarto consolando a Lily.

-Harry lo siento muchísimo- Alicia se acercó a él y le abrazó.

Harry se aferró a ella como si le fuese la vida en ello. Apoyó la cabeza en el abultado vientre y lloró en silencio mientras sentía las caricias que Alicia le hacía en el cabello.

-Ella quería mi perdón y el de mi madre por eso ha venido a casa. Yo se lo he dado.

-Has hecho bien Harry. En este momento ella necesita todo el apoyo que podamos darle sobretodo el de su familia y tu eres su familia.

Harry la miró y ella le sonrió. El chico vio en esa sonrisa la bondad del ángel, se puso en pie y sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. Eso era lo más cerca que habían estado en todo ese tiempo.

Quería besarla y ella quería ser besada como antes pero él no se atrevió ha hacerlo y ella pensó que no deseaba hacerlo. Harry se acercó y la dio un beso en la frente. Ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando de ese roce, sería lo máximo que esa noche ocurriría.

-Gracias.

-De nada- susurró ella- será mejor que durmamos, hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

Harry asintió y vio como ella se metía en el baño.

--------------------------------------------------

Llego el mes de diciembre y con él las tormentas de nieve. Pronto todo Londres estuvo cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve blanca.

Los embarazos de Lily, Rachel y Alicia estaban cerca de salir de cuentas y todas ellas andaban histéricas, sobretodo Alicia que seguía sin comprender porque todavía no había dado a luz. Pero sus maridos y novio no estaban mejor que ellas.

Las cosas entre Harry y Alicia no habían avanzado. Seguían en el mismo punto. Pues ninguno se atrevía ha hablar con el otro para alegrarlo. Las salidas extrañas de Harry seguían y Alicia estaba más segura que nunca de que Harry se veía con Cho.

Sabía que él en cualquier momento la dejaría, si se veía con Cho era porque a ella ya no la quería por eso le desconcertó que un día antes de que acabase el mes de noviembre, Harry la diese una sorpresa cuando le enseñó una cuna de madera de fresno con un bonito tallado. Era una cuna preciosa, con doseles blancos y Alicia había quedado totalmente deslumbrada en cuanto la había visto.

Por otro lado, Alicia se había comunicado con Dudley para darle su apoyo por lo de su madre y el chico se lo había agradecido. Alicia había quedado encantada cuando el muchacho le había dicho que se estaba viendo con Belinda, aunque él le había asegurado que no eran novios, la alegraba saber que podría ocurrir algo entre ellos. Por lo que le había dicho Dudley, Belinda estaba siendo un gran apoyo en esos amargos momentos.

Mientras tanto, Harry y los demás seguían envueltos en sus exámenes trimestrales. Estaban deseando que llegasen las vacaciones, algunos de ellos porque eso significaría ver a sus chicas y pasarían un tiempo juntos antes de que volviesen a Hogwarts de nuevo.

Pero el encuentro entre Ginny y J.J, y Luna y Neville llegaría antes de lo esperado.

Alicia se removió inquieta en la cama. Se despertó y sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre. Se llevó la mano hasta el lugar y cerró los ojos.

-Harry- llamó a su novio pero este no se despertó. Esos días llegaba tan agotado de la Academia que no se despertaba aunque tuviese una taladradora funcionando cerca de él.

Alicia soltó un quejido y le tapó a Harry la nariz impidiéndole que respirase pero para molestia de la chica no se despertó, simplemente abrió la boca y siguió respirando.

-Los Potter y su sueños profundos- se quejó Alicia que recordó haberle oído alguna vez decir eso a Lily. Lo que ella no sabía es que un par de habitaciones más alejadas estaba ocurriendo algo parecido.

Esta vez una contracción más fuerte la hizo gritar. Harry se despertó sobresaltado y miró a Alicia que se sujetaba el vientre. El chico se puso rápidamente las gafas y la miró.

-¡Oh Merlín!- soltó Harry al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Eso digo yo… ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Qué diablos tomáis tu padre y tú para dormir como unas marmotas?- la chica escupió las palabras furiosa. ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Oh Merlín! Eso era lo único que se le ocurría decir en esos momentos en los que ellas se estaba muriendo del dolor- ¡Maldita sea llévame al hospital, Harry!

-Si el hospital- se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando su ropa mientras Alicia se intentaba poner de pie.

Harry se terminó de calzar las zapatillas y decidió avisar a sus padres. Salió de cuarto, a la misma vez que abría su puerta, la de sus padres también se abrió, los dos Potter salieron corriendo con la misma expresión de emoción y susto.

-Voy a ser padre- se dijeron cuando llegaron a la misma altura. Estallaron en nerviosas carcajadas y se abrazaron con fuerza. Se miraron- se ha puesto de parto.

Los dos volvieron a reír pero sus risas se apagaron y tragaron saliva cuando:

-Potter- gritaron a la vez Lily y Alicia.

Los dos se dirigieron rápidamente a sus cuartos. Ayudaron a sus mujeres a vestirse y cogieron la bolsa que ya tenían preparada con lo imprescindible para ese día. Salieron a la vez de los cuartos y se encontraron en las escaleras.

Sabían que era peligroso viajar con polvos flu con mujeres embarazadas y aparecerse en los últimos meses de gestación también lo era y más si estaban de parto así que decidieron ir en el coche que le habían regalado a Harry ya que el chico se había sacado el carné.

Harry se puso tras el volante y Alicia se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras los padres del chico se ponían en la parte de atrás.

En el trayecto James se encargó de comunicarse con Sirius y con Molly y Arthur y le pidieron que avisase a los demás. Alicia le recordó que avisase también a Dudley y Petunia. Además los dos hombres intentaron calmar a las chicas, sobretodo a Alicia que al ser primeriza estaba histérica.

-Pelirroja- Alicia miró a Harry- recuerda los ejercicios de respiración que te enseñaron.

Harry empezó a hacer los ejercicios de respiración que les habían enseñado en unas clases y Alicia le imitó pero aún así el dolor no se iba. Harry continúo.

-Estos ejercicios son una porquería, no sirven para nada- soltó Alicia medio llorando- seguro que los inventó un hombre, el muy imbécil. Tendríais que quedaros vosotros embarazados y no nosotras.

-Pero que dices si funcionan- Harry continúo haciendo los ejercicios- yo me estoy relajando.

Alicia le miró con rabia y le golpeo.

-¡Soy yo la que me tengo que relajar! ¡Deja los estúpidos ejercicios de relajación y conduce más rápido….ahhh!- soltó un grito.

Cuando llegaron al hospital San Mungo, Arthur y Molly ya estaban allí junto a los demás Weasley, Hermione, Draco, Wendy, J.J y Neville. Todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

-Necesitamos dos sanadores de inmediato. Ambas están de parto- casi grito James que estaba agitado.

-¡Vas a ser mama!- soltó alegremente Wendy mientras agarraba a Alicia del brazo y soltaba una carcajada.

-¡Que me lo saquen ya, maldita sea!- gritó Alicia que estaba llorando como nunca antes y tenía toda la ropa mojada como Lily a causa de que en el camino habían roto aguas- ¡No te quedes preñada nunca Wendy!- soltó un quejido- ¡Pero por Merlín como duele!

-Hemos visado ya a Hogwarts en cualquier momento Alison, Dominic, Ginny y Luna estarán aquí- ejido Arthur a Harry que asintió automáticamente. El señor Wealsey miró a James- Remus, Ania, Rachel y Sirius tardar un poco más, ellos también tienen que venir en coche pero ya estarán de camino.

James también asintió. Vinieron unos sanadores junto a unas enfermeras y se llevaron a Alicia y a Lily, no les permitieron el paso llegados a un punto, ni siquiera a los padres así que se tuvieron que quedar en la sala de espera.

Durante la espera, llegaron los demás merodeadores con sus esposas y Eric que cada equis tiempo se comunicaba con Cristine que se había tenido que quedar en casa cuidando a la pequeña Alicia. E incluso llegaron Dominic, Alison, Luna y Ginny que se habían desaparecido desde Hogwarts. E incluso había llegado Dudley con Belvina que a pesar de ser muggles había podido entrar al hospital porque la entrada ya no estaba oculta a los ojos de los muggles como tampoco estaban las demás instituciones mágicas. El chico también tenía informado a sus padres, sobretodo a Petunia.

Los dos Potter caminaban de un lado a otro de la sala de espera. Se cruzaban pero no se miraban pues murmuraban cosas que ninguno de los presentes llegaban a comprender.

Sirius se lo estaba pasando bomba viendo los nervios de los Potter y no hacía otra cosa que reírse de ellos.

-Como sigáis así vais ha hacer un hoyo en el suelo- rió el moreno mientras la señora Weasley le lanzaba miradas recriminatorias pues ella comprendía los nervios de los dos hombres. Ella también estaba nerviosa y contenta, otro nieto más y este lo sentía como doble, porque a Harry le consideraba como otro hijo más- Parece mentira James, lo de Harry lo comprendo es el primero pero tú que ya es el segundo deberías estar más tranquilo- miró hacía las dobles puertas por donde se habían llevado a Lily y Alicia- ¡Ya viene el doctor!

Todos se giraron rápidamente a las dobles puertas sobretodo los Potter pero no vieron salir a nadie, solo escucharon la estridente risa de Sirius que les había vuelto a tomar el pelo. También se rieron Fred y George que se lo estaba pasando pipa con las bromas de Sirius.

-¡Sirius Black!- le regañó la señora Weasley como si se tratase de su hijo- ¡Basta ya!

-Sirius

-Espera Rachel- miró a la matriarca de los Weasley- Vamos Molly, no te pongas así- le dijo Sirius que estaba siendo taladrado con la mirada por los dos Potter- es que es tan divertido verlos tan nerviosos.

-Sirius- le dijo Rachel agarrándole de la manga.

-Espera mujer- le dijo Sirius sin mirarla- tan solo estoy intentando hacer más amena la espera.

-¡Sirius!- gritó Rachel.

El hombre se giró a mirarla y todos la prestaron atención. El más sexy de los merodeadores abrió mucho los ojos al ver como su mujer se sujetaba el vientre.

-Rachel- se acercó Sirius- ¿Estas bien?

-¡Estoy de parto, idiota ¿O es que no lo ves?!- le gritó Rachel.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- empezó a decir Sirius al que le había desaparecido la sonrisa y estaba blanco como el papel.

-Un sanador, deprisa- dijo Dominic.

-Menos mal que mi hijo no ha sacado tu intelecto, Sirius- soltó Rachel mientras unos sanadores se la llevaban- si no…

No lograron oír lo que la mujer decía porque se la metieron por las dobles puerta. Sirius se les unió a los dos Potter para deleite de Remus que sonrió mirando a su amigo.

-¿Qué decías, Sirius?- rió el licántropo- No es para tanto o eso es lo que tu decías- miró a Ania y le susurró- ¿Tú no te vas a poner de parto, no?

-Esta noche no, puedes estar tranquilo- le contestó Ania divertida.

-Vale- miró a su amigo y se siguió riendo de él algo que le agradecido James guiñándole un ojo.

Siguieron la espera. Estaban todos histéricos, nadie salía para informarlos.

-Las tres de parto la misma noche- soltó Bill- nunca había visto nada parecido.

-Menudo 14 de Diciembre- rió Fred.

-Pasará a la historia como el día que nació el primogénito, el hermano y el ahijado de Harry Potter- soltó George.

-¡George!- le regañó Molly.

Harry a pesar de estar pensando en Alicia, llegó a comprender las últimas palabras de George. Miró al gemelo que tenía cara de inocente y luego miró a Sirius que poco más y mataba con la mirada a George.

-¿Ahijado?- preguntó el chico.

-Iba a ser una sorpresa pero sí, lo estuve hablando con tu padre y a él le pareció bien mi decisión y la de Rachel de que tú fueses el padrino del niño o la niña que esta apunto de nacer- le explicó Sirius- claro si tu quieres.

-Claro que quiero- dijo Harry que estaba verdaderamente emocionado.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y en ese momento salieron las tres enfermeras que estaban atendiendo a las tres mujeres. En cada uno de los brazos llevaban un bulto pequeño envuelto en suaves mantas.

Sirius y Harry se separaron y James detuvo su caminar. Los tres miraron a las tres mujeres que portaban a sus hijos. Los demás se quedaron de pie más atrás, esperando.

-Señor Black- el hombre se adelanto a la enfermera que le había nombrado- salude a su pequeña.

Sirius miró a la mujer con los ojos humedecidos, no era su primer hijo pero si era el primero que podía coger entre sus brazos de recién nacido. Destapó el pequeño bulto y vio una pequeña carita arrugada.

-Dominic, mira- el chico se acercó y miró a su hermana- es una niña. La pequeña Carlota.

-Señor James Potter- el nombrado se sobresalto pues había estado atento a la reacción de Sirius. Miró a la enfermera que se acercó a él con un bulto envuelto en mantas rosas. El corazón se le aceleró, ¿Eso significaba que era una niña como él quería?- tiene usted una niña preciosa.

-¿Niña?- soltó en un susurro tomado por el llanto y la mujer asintió mientras se la ponía en los brazos- una niña…- sonrió y destapó con cuidado para ver una niña con pelusa pelirroja como él había deseado siempre- una niña pelirroja- miró a Harry que miraba a la niña con una suave sonrisa- Isabella tiene el pelo rojo como tu madre.

-Y por último Señor Harry Potter- el chico miró a la enfermera, nervioso. Sentía las manos húmedas por el sudor y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción, por fin iba a tener a su pequeño en brazos- ha tenido un niño muy sano y fuerte.

Harry cogió con manos temblorosas al pequeño. Apartó las matas y vio el rostro de su hijo. Sintió como una lágrima le recorría el rostro y el pecho se le llenó de unos agradables sentimientos.

-Hola, campeón- sonrió.

Los demás empezaron a acercarse a los recién nacidos. Molly tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda a Harry que por poco escupe el bazo, Bill le revolvió el pelo y Ginny le tocó el rostro al bebé.

-¿Cómo están las madres?- preguntó el señor Weasley que no podía apartar los ojos de su nieto.

-Están bien pero muy agotadas- explicó una de las enfermeras.- En cuanto estén en una habitación podrán pasar a verlas.

Veinte minutos después los padres con los recién nacidos pudieron ir a ver a sus mujeres a las que habían colocado en la misma habitación. Cuando entraron vieron a las tres tumbadas, ellas sonrieron con cansancio y se acercaron a ellas con los pequeños.

Harry le puso en los brazos al pequeño y los observó a los dos juntos. Era la imagen más bonita que había visto. Alicia le miró y le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sirius ha llamado a la niña Carlota y mis padres Isabella… Bella- Harry sonrió- ¿Cómo le vas a llamar tú?

Ella le miró a los ojos.

-¿Querrás decir que como le vamos a llamar, no? Tú también tienes que decidir- Harry sintió un latigazo de gratitud.

-A mi me gusta Simon- respondió Harry.

Ella sonrió y asintió mirando al niño.

-A mi también me gusta Simon- sonrió aún más- entonces Simon se llamara.

Harry sonrió y junto a los otros dos se quedó a pasar la noche en el hospital.

---------------------------------------------------

Tres días después del nacimiento de las pequeñas Carlota y Bella y del pequeño Simon, todos ellos fueron dados de alta junto a sus madres.

Harry estaba como loco por el niño y no hacía otra cosa que llamarle campeón y hablarle todo el tiempo como si esperase que el bebé le contestase. Eso alegraba a Alicia que veía en el niño la esperanza de que las cosas volviesen a estar como antes.

Las Navidades estaban cada vez más cerca y las iban a celebrar todos juntos en la Madriguera. La señora Weasley estaba encantada de ser la anfitriona en una reunión de tantos invitados.

Otro de las cosas por las que estaba encantad ala mujer era por su nieto. Le encantaba cogerlo en brazos, mecerlo en sus brazos y darle su cariño. El pequeño tenía un abundante cabello negro y sus ojos para sorpresa de Alicia eran de un intenso verde.

No entendía de quien había heredado esos rasgos, ella y su familia tenían el pelo rojo y los ojos azules, negros e incluso marrones pero nadie los tenía verdes. Y Cuper era rubio con los ojos azules. Así que tampoco había heredado su apariencia física.

Había planteado sus dudas delante de sus amigos y familia y todos se habían puesto nerviosos. Lo habían arreglado diciendo que tal vez había heredado los rasgos de algún familiar de Cuper y ella había quedado satisfecha pues no conocía el aspecto de ningún familiar del mortífago.

Todo fue un alivio cuando vieron que ella quedaba satisfecha con esa respuesta pero en el fondo todos sabían que a medida que fuese creciendo, ese niño cada vez se parecería más a Harry. Estaban seguros de que sería su viva imagen.

En cambio Bella, la hermana de Harry y por la que el chico mostraba una loca devoción al igual que James, era igual a Lily excepto por sus ojos marrones como los de su padre.

James adoraba estar junto a su pequeña y no hacía otra cosa que pasear con ella de un lado a otro y alardear ante todo el que quisiera escucharle.

Sirius no se quedaba atrás, él y Dominic vivían por y para la pequeña Carlota que tenía un abundante cabello negro y los ojos grises como su padre.

El 25 de diciembre llegó. El día de Navidad. Todo el mundo se había levantado esa mañana y había abierto sus regalos. Harry se había encargado de ayudar a Alicia ha abrir los regalos que ya le habían hecho a Simon, en su mayor parte ropa.

Después de abrir los regalos y de disfrutar de un desayuno en familia, se habían puesto en marcha hacía la Madriguera para celebrar allí la comida.

Fueron los últimos en llegar, ya estaban allí todos los Weasley con sus familias, los demás miembros de los merodeadores, Cristine y Eric con la pequeña Alicia, los amigos de los chicos, Ojoloco y algún miembro más de la orden como Tonks y Tommy, e incluso la abuela de Neville, el padre de Luna y los Malfoys que poco a poco se iban integrando en el grupo.

Las mujeres se quedaron en la cocina trabajando en la comida y cuidando a los pequeños mientras los hombres se encargaban de poner la mesa en el jardín bajo una carpa que habían encantado para que no hiciese frío dentro.

Las bromas de los gemelos no se hicieron esperar y Sirius les siguió el rollo. Fred y George no tardaron e tomarle el pelo a Lucius Malfoy al que se le veía realmente extraño poniendo la mesa junto a los demás.

-Me da miedo ir a la cocina- soltó George al oír las risas de las mujeres salir de la estancia.

-Deben de estar hablando de nosotros- continúo George.

Y no se equivocaban pues las mujeres estaban aprovechando su momento de intimidad para hablar de los hombres que estaban fuera. Cada vez que entraba alguno para coger algo y llevarlo a la mesa se encontraba con una estancia en silencio y cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerraba oía las fuertes carcajadas de todas ellas.

Harry sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo cuando lo sacó vio un mensaje de Cho que leyó rápidamente. Luego se dirigió a la casa y subió las escaleras a la habitación sin decir nada a las mujeres que se le quedaron mirando sorprendidas.

Pocos minutos después bajó a la cocina mientras se ponía el abrigo.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Alicia en un hilo de voz.

-Si, no tardaré mucho. Eh… tengo algo que hacer- las otras mujeres le miraron en silencio. Harry dio un beso en la cabeza a Alicia y otro a Simon que estaba en brazos de Ginny ya que estaba ansiosa por coger a su sobrino porque era la que menos había disfrutado de él porque tras ver a su hermana unos minutos en el hospital había tenido que volver a Hogwarts hasta que les dieran las vacaciones de Navidad- estaré para la comida. Ha surgido algo…

-No tardes- Harry asintió y se fue hacía el salón para tomar la red flu, ninguna de ellas logró distinguir el destino que el chico tomaba.

-Voy a darle de comer a Simon, ya es hora. Subiré a un cuarto habrá algo más de intimidad aquí los hombres no hacen otra cosa que estar entrando y saliendo.- las mujeres asintieron y sus amigas se ofrecieron a acompañarla.

Wendy, Alison, Ginny, Hermione y Luna subieron junto a Alicia y Simon hasta el cuarto que las dos jóvenes pelirrojas compartían cuando Alicia vivía allí. Esta se sentó en su antigua cama y empezó a amantar al pequeño que succionó con gusto la leche.

Sus amigas se desperdigaron por la habitación. Alicia las escuchaba hablar pero no llegaba a comprender lo que decían, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, estaba pensando en Harry y sabía perfectamente el motivo por el que se había marchado.

Solo podía significar que se iba a ver con Cho y se le veía impaciente, parecía ansioso. ¿Tanto le gustaba estar con ella que se iba en mitad de una reunión familiar?

-¿No notáis muy raro a Harry?- preguntó Alicia sin poder contenerse.

-¿Lo dices por como se ha ido?- preguntó Hermione y Alicia asintió- bueno… tal vez a recordado que debía hacer algo.

-¿Sabéis ya donde va en esas salidas que hace?- preguntó Alicia.

Todas quedaron en silencio y se miraron unas a otras, ninguna de ellas lo sabía y tampoco sus novios.

-No- contestó Luna por fin.

-J.J me habló de esas salidas. Yo le dije que tal tenía algún problema y no nos ha querido decir nada por no preocuparnos- le dijo Ginny- pero también me dijo que si fuese algo grabe, Harry nos lo habría dicho.

Alicia supo que esas últimas palabras se las había dicho para tranquilizar. Pero Alicia sabía perfectamente que si Harry se estuviese viendo con Cho no se lo diría a sus amigos. Ron le partiría la cara, luego se enterarían los demás Weasley y le destrozarían y sus amigos, que la consideraban como una hermana, además de ser su protegida por ser su ángel, les ayudarían. Y las chicas se enfadarían mucho con él.

No, Harry no les diría que se veía con Cho.

-Creo que se esta viendo con alguien- confesó al fin sus temores pero no quiso desvelar de la persona con la que se estaba viendo.

Todas las chicas la miraron, sorprendidas por esas palabras. ¿Harry viéndose con alguien? ¿Con otra mujer? No, eso era imposible, el adoraba a Alicia y al bebé que acaba de nacer.

-¿Con una mujer?- Alicia asintió antes la pregunta de Alison y arrugó el ceño cuando todas sus amigas se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- preguntó Alicia.

-Que Harry te adora, nunca te engañaría con otra- le dijo Wendy acercándose a ella- aparta esas estúpidas ideas de tu cabeza- la puso un dedo en la frente y la miró directamente a los ojos- él no se esta viendo con nadie.

Alicia prefirió no discutir pero ella tenía indicios suficientes para creer que Harry se veía con Cho.

-Wen, tiene razón- la intentó tranquilizar Hermione con una suave sonrisa- Harry nunca haría nada que hiciese peligrar vuestra relación.

Alicia se colocó a Simon en forma vertical sobre su pecho y golpeó la espalda del bebé suavemente para que expulsase los gases. Asintió a sus amigas haciéndolas creer que la habían convencido pero no era así. El miedo aún latía en el interior de su corazón y ahora que había expuesto sus dudas en alto, ese miedo era más intento que nunca.

-Chicas, dejadme sola, me será más fácil dormir a Simon, por favor- todas ellas asintieron y dejaron sola a Alicia que comenzó a pasear mientras arrullaba al niño para que se durmiese. Comenzó a cantarle la nana una y otras vez para que se durmiese.

No dejaba de cantar mientras pensaba una y otra vez en Harry, en lo que estaría haciendo con Cho. Cerró los ojos cuando los imaginó a los dos desnudos en la cama de algún hotel o incluso peor en la cama que ellos compartían ahora que la casa del Valle del Godric estaba vació.

Empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Era como si algo le estuviese oprimiendo el pecho. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus parpados cerrados pero se negó a llorar sabiendo que ella era la culpable de haber lanzado a Harry a los brazos de Cho. Ese fatídico día en el que ella le negó como padre de Simon, hizo que Harry se refugiase en los brazos de Cho.

Siguió cantando, esa nana la calma cuando era niña y tenía miedo y en esos momentos tenía miedo de perder a Harry, de perder a un miembro de su familia.

Su angustia creció cuando su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada imaginando de nuevo a Cho y Harry haciendo el amor en su cama. Podía incluso oír los gemidos de ambos.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban la cintura. Había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no había oído como la puerta se abría.

-Simon ya se a dormido- la voz de Harry se introduzco en su oído y la hizo estremecerse. Era cierto el niño ya estaba dormido- y la comida esta lista, así que será mejor que bajes, nos llevemos esto- levantó uno de los brazos en donde tenía un escucha bebes- y si el campeón nos necesita nos llamara con su llanto.

El tono de voz de Harry era muy alegre. Parecía muy contento, ese era siempre el tono de voz que tenía cuando volvía de estar con Cho. Alegría.

Las manos de él seguían en su cintura y Alicia no pudo evitar pensar que hacía unos minutos esas mismas manos habían estado tocando a otra mujer en lugares secretos.

Alicia se soltó del amarre del chico y dejó al bebe en una cuna que Molly había sacado para cuando el niño estuviese allí. Se giró y miró a Harry que la sonreía con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Vamos- el chico hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y fue hacía la puerta. Puso la mano en el picaporte pero no abrió, la voz de Alicia le detuvo.

-Espera- Alicia sintió la angustia crecer en su pecho, quiso arreglar el daño que había hecho hacía meses y que tenía que haber arreglado hacía mucho- Simon es tan hijo tuyo como mío a pesar de no llevar tu sangre ¿Lo sabes, no?

Harry sonrió y en ese mismo momento, todo recuerdo de la discusión que tuvieron hacía meses desapareció. Ella le consideraba el padre de ese niño.

-Siento haber dicho lo que dije y siento no haberme disculpado antes- cuando Harry la miró vio que ella tenía los ojos humedecidos. La sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias por esto, lo necesitaba- ella asintió- Vamos nos esperan.

Harry salió del cuarto y ella se quedó observando por donde él se había ido, sabiendo que las disculpas llegaban demasiado tarde y Harry ya estaba demasiado interesado en Cho.


	64. La caja de mis recuerdos

**Nota de la autora:**

Feliz año!!!!

Que tal??? Otro capitulo más. No os podréis quejar no he tardado casi nada. Muchas gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que estoy un poco apenada porque muchos de los reviews que me fuisteis dejando se han borrado después del arreglo de la pagina y ahora en vez de tener 1055 tengo 682 pero bueno que s ele va ha hacer.

Por otro lado os tengo que anunciar que queda un capitulo más y el epilogo. Siento deciros también a los que me pregunta si va ha haber una continuación, que no, no habrá una continuación. Esta historia termina tras el epilogo. Así que disfrutadlo porque esto ya se acaba. Besos.

**Capitulo 64: La caja de mis recuerdos.**

El mes de enero estuvo protagonizado por el nacimiento de los gemelos de Remus y Ania a final de mes. Los niños, a los que llamaron Junior y Luke y a los que en un principio no habían encontrado parecido con nadie, poco a poco comenzaron a tener un gran parecido con Remus aunque ambos habían heredados los ojos violetas de Ania.

Remus ya bromeaba con la idea de que Carlota y Bella terminase con sus dos hijos, algo que molestaba mucho a Sirius y James para diversión de todos, aún eran bebés y ya las protegían de las posibles conquistas que pudiesen tener en el futuro.

Carlota, Bella y Simon que ya tenían poco más de un mes, cada día mostraban más el parecido a sus respectivos familiares. Esto preocupaba a todos en el caso de Simon que cada vez se parecía más a Harry y llegado el momento Alicia terminaría por darse cuenta. Por eso estaban deseando que ella recuperase la memoria.

Hasta ese momento ella no se había dado cuenta del parecido de su hijo con Harry, porque seguía preocupada por las salidas de Harry que había vuelto a la academia de aurores después de las vacaciones. Sabía que se seguía viendo con Cho y eso estaba comenzando a enfurecerla. Sabía que ella tenía la culpa de todo y que si Harry la engañaba era por la discusión pero no podía evitar sentirse una idiota cada vez que lo veía salir de casa tras hablar con Cho o cuando lo oía hablar por teléfono con ella.

Algunas veces había estado tentada a decirle a su hermano Ron todas sus sospechas, aunque él se negaría a creerlo e intentaría quitarle la idea de la cabeza como sus amigas habían intentado hacer, también sabía que llegado el momento su hermano también comenzaría a dudar de Harry e intentaría averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Pero sabía que si Ron llegaba a confirmar que su mejor amigo engañaba a su hermana con otra, el pelirrojo le mataría a golpes por la ofensa. Por otro lado no quería confirmar sus sospechas por miedo a perderlo.

Le quería y había visto como Harry cuidaba de Simon, se veía devoción cada vez que lo tenía en brazos y lo trataba como si fuese su hijo. Tal vez a ella la había dejado de querer pero adoraba a Simon, a pesar de no llevar su sangre, y ella no quería su hijo creciese sin un padre y ella no quería envejecer sin alguien a su lado. Tenía miedo a la soledad porque durante mucho tiempo había estado sola a pesar de tener a Wendy y a Voldemort a su lado, durante mucho tiempo sintió la fría garra de la soledad y no quería seguir sintiéndola.

Llegó el 14 de febrero el día de los enamorados, en un principio Alicia temió que ese día Harry no quisiese hacer nada con ella pero se sintió aliviada cuando la señora Weasley se ofreció en cuidar a Simon y Harry la invitó a cenar.

En esos momentos ella estaba terminando de vestir Simon para llevarlo con sus padres mientras Harry se duchaba. Abrió el armario para coger unos pañales cuando se detuvo al ver la caja que Harry siempre le había estado escondiendo.

Estaba tan preocupada por lo de Harry y Cho que se había olvidado por completo de esa caja pero la curiosidad volvió a invadirla al verla. Sabía que había prometido a Harry que no la abría pero aún así estiró la mano y acarició las solapas cerradas de la caja.

El tacto rugoso del cartón la hizo estremecerse o tal vez lo que había en el interior, sabía que había algo importante allí pero no sabía el qué.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Se mordió el labio y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. La imagen de Harry besando a Butler apareció en su cabeza y con ella un sentimiento de dolor y de traición se apoderó de ello.

Pero la imagen desapareció tan pronto como la voz de Harry que había terminado de ducharse la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Harry que se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla.

Alicia cogió los pañales y se los mostró a Harry que sonrió. Sin mirarle fue hasta Simon y comenzó a cambiarle el pañal al niño mientras Harry rebuscaba en el armario algo que ponerse.

Alicia no podía apartar la imagen y los sentimientos que se habían instalado al tocar la caja. No recordaba que Harry hubiese estado saliendo con Butler, y tampoco recordaba haberse sentido nunca traicionada por Harry, en realidad no tenía sentido que ella se hubiese sentido traicionada, porque Harry y ella no habían sido nunca novios hasta ese momento.

La molestia no se iba como otras veces, el dolor de cabeza seguía estando ahí y no podía olvidar la imagen de la mortífaga y el chico besándose.

-----------------------------------------------------

La noche de San Valentín Alicia se lo había pasado bastante bien. Harry había sido atento con ella pero aunque lo hubiese deseado esa noche tampoco hicieron el amor.

A pesar de que se divirtió, el dolor de cabeza no se disipó y tampoco lo hizo durante los siguientes días. La curiosidad por saber que había en la caja aumentó pero cada vez que la tentación la vencía y estaba apunto de abrir la caja, se repetía una y otra vez que no debía hacerlo.

Las salidas de Harry seguían sucediéndose y Alicia cada día se veía más desanimada. Una noche de finales de febrero, Harry había llamado porque tenía práctica en la academia, Alicia sabía que no era cierto porque tras el llamado de Harry decidió llamar a Ron para saber si él estaba en casa y sí, estaba en la madriguera preparándose porque había quedado con Hermione.

Así que cenaron Alicia, James y Lily a solas. Se había quedado hasta muy tarde en el salón incluso mucho después de que Lily y James se fuesen a la cama pero Harry no había llegado. Cansada de esperarle en el salón, se fue a su cuarto y se acostó.

Pero no se podía dormir. Sobre las dos de la madrugada oyó llegar el coche de Harry. Y poco después sintió como se abría la puerta principal y oyó unos pasos que iban al piso superior. La puerta de su cuarto no tardó en abrirse.

Alicia estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no se movió para que él pensase que dormía. Le oyó cerrar la puerta, también como se quitaba la ropa con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertar a Simon.

Alicia cerró los ojos cuando sintió como el colchón se hundía por el peso de Harry al sentarse en el borde. El chico se tumbó despacio para no despertarla. Alicia podía sentir el calido cuerpo masculino cerca y también sintió un aroma femenino que desprendía ese cuerpo.

Sintió ganas de llorar pero se controló. Para angustia de ella Simon comenzó a llorar, sabía que se tenía que levantar pero si Harry la veía sabía que algo la sucedía porque las lágrimas cada vez eran más difíciles de retener.

Para alivio de ella Harry se levantó rápidamente para no despertar a la casa entera pero el llanto del niño debió de despertar a Bella que también rompió a llorar.

Harry salió del cuarto para no despertar a Alicia y vio como su padre salía con Bella en brazos, él debió de pensar lo mismo.

-Tu madre me ha dado un patadon para que fuese yo el que fuese a ver lo que le pasaba a Bella- soltó James con el ceño fruncido al ver a su hijo que sonrió.

-Alicia ni se a inmutado- sonrió Harry que ya había conseguido acallar a Simon poco después también se calló Bella.

James y Harry se acercaron el uno al otro y suspiraron.

-Nos tienen dominaos estas mujeres- soltó James y Harry sonrió- y cuando Bella crezca otra más que nos dominará- el chico asintió dándole la razón a su padre- ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? Y no me digas que ha sido por las prácticas porque yo no llegaba tan tarde.

-No es nada, papá- Harry sonrió al ver la mirada de escepticismo de su padre- en serio, no es nada.

James sonrió al fin y se fue hacía su cuarto.

-No solo las mujeres de esta casa me tienen dominado- James miró por encima de su hombro- mi hijo mayor también.

Harry sonrió cuando la puerta del cuarto de su padre se cerró y él también entró a su cuarto.

----------------------------------------------------

El mes de febrero llegó a su fin y el uno de marzo, el cumpleaños de Ron y Alicia, cayó en miércoles. Ese sábado tenían preparada una fiesta para ambos en la casa de los Potter, había decidido hacerla allí porque tenían todos los trastos de los bebés más cerca y sería más fácil llevarla acabo que en la Madriguera.

Aún así la señora Weasley se empeñó en hacerse cargo de la cocina, así que el sábado desde bien temprano la mujer ya se había adueñado de la cocina de los Potter. Lily estaba encantada y pronto la ayudó a cocinar.

También llegaron muy temprano Dominic, Alison, Ginny y Luna a los cuales Dumbledore les había dejado ir al cumpleaños de los dos pelirrojos con la condición de que al día siguiente volviesen a Hogwarts. El anciano había prometido pasarse por la tarde durante la celebración junto a la profesora Mcgonagall y Hagrid.

También había sido invitada Dudley y Belvina que pensaba ir juntos. Parecía que entre ambos había comenzado ha haber algo aunque nadie estaba seguro pues ninguno de los dos lo habían confirmado pero todos sabían que habían quedado más de una vez para salir.

Algunos antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts también habían sido invitados, todos aquellos que ayudaron una vez a recordar a Harry lo que sentía por Alicia y no por Butler.

Susan y Sophi habían sido invitadas junto a sus padres. Las niñas se habían hecho buenas amigas desde que coincidieron ambas en otra reunión como esa.

Gran parte de la familia Weasley también iría junto a algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Los merodeadores junto a sus esposas, Cecil, Isaac y los padres de los amigos de los dos cumpleañeros.

Al final el festejo iba a ser más grande de lo que ellos pensaban por eso Rachel, Ania, Cecil y algunas mujeres más se metieron en la cocina para ayudar a las dos pelirrojas que trabajaban sin descaso.

Después de comer comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Ron y Alicia eran los que salían a recibirlos con una sonrisa y él con el pequeño Simon en sus brazos. El mellizo de Alicia era uno de los Weasley que más loco estaba por el pequeño bebé y Alicia estaba comenzando a temer que lo mimase demasiado.

Era un día en el que había estallado una gran tormenta por suerte como el tiempo había estado tan extraño, los hombres se habían encargado de poner una gran carpa en el jardín para que los invitado son se mojasen y poder disfrutar de la celebración.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Dumbledore junto a Mcgonagall y Hagrid. Ron los acompañó al jardín mientras Alicia cerraba la puerta principal. Se apoyó en la misma y cerró los ojos. El dolor de cabeza que se había instalado hacía unas semanas en su cabeza no había mitigado y a cada momento aumentaba.

Estaba comenzando a preocuparse, tenía miedo de que ese dolor de cabeza fuese algo realmente malo. No le había dicho a nadie lo que le estaba sucediendo, imágenes sin sentidos, palabras a las que no encontraba razón de ser, se superponían una encima de otra. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

No ayudaba el hecho de que Harry siguiese distante de ella. Las cosas habían empeorado, puede que con Simon fuese atentó pero de ella había llegado a un límite de desatención que la asustaba.

Alicia sabía que era un estorbo para él pero estaba segura de que no la dejaba por Simon. Había cogido cariño a ese niño, Alicia lo veía en sus ojos cuando lo tenía en brazos o cuando jugaba con él.

Intentó sobreponerse, se colocó el vestido que llevaba y que se había comprado especialmente para ese día. Cuando se volteó se sorprendió al ver a Harry con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándole muy serio.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Harry.

-Si- respondió ella rápidamente-. Anoche no dormí mucho sabes que Simon se despertó muchas veces.

Harry asintió. Era cierto, el niño les había tenido despierto toda la noche y él también estaba cansado.

-Yo te estaba buscando porque quería hablar contigo, es algo muy importante…

Alicia pasó por al lado suyo.

-No puede esperar a que haya pasado la fiesta…

-No- le cortó él- es muy importante.

Harry la siguió pero ambos se detuvieron cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Ella miró la puerta, creía que todos los invitados ya habían llegado. Harry se acercó para abrir y el alma se le cayó a los pies a Alicia cuando vio de quien se trataba.

Harry dejó paso a Cedric y Cho que entraron rápidamente para protegerse de la tormenta. Alicia apretó los puños mientras veía como Harry saludaba a los dos chicos y cerraba la puerta.

-Alicia ven…

El chico no terminó de hablar pues cuando levantó la cabeza Alicia ya no estaba allí.

-------------------------------------------

Eso ya era demasiado. Ya no sentía dolor, ahora solo había espacio para sentirse traicionada y furiosa. Una cosa es que se viese con ella a escondidas y una muy diferente que la trajese a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su novia, de ella.

Era una falta de respeto. Alicia estaba furibunda mientras cruzaba la cocina en dirección a la carpa puesta en todo el jardín donde la esperaban sus invitados porque ella no había invitado a Cedric y Cho y sabía que su hermano Ron tampoco.

A ella no le hubiese importado invitar a Cedric, le caía bien pero Cho… Sintió ganas de gritar, odiaba a la maldita oriental que se había interpuesto entre Harry y ella. Y estaba furiosa con Harry por haberla llevado a su cumpleaños.

Iba a ser de lo más incomodo reír las gracias al amante de su novio. Iba a tener que aguantar la presencia de la tonta de Cho.

Se acercó a sus hermanos gemelos que estaban bromeando con Oliver Wood y Dean Thomas. Enfadada, le quitó el vaso de wisky de fuego que Fred se había servido.

-Eh…- soltó Fred mientras veía como su hermana se bebía el vaso de un trago.

Puso cara de asco mientras el licor le recorría la garganta, quemándola pero aun así para sorpresa de los cuatro chicos también le quitó el vaso a George y se lo bebió de otro trago mientras veía como Harry entraba en la carpa hablando con Cho y Cedric.

-¿Te pasa algo, Alicia?- preguntó Dean mirándola preocupado.

-¿A mi?- Alicia sonrió forzadamente- nada de nada. A divertirse.

La chica se alejó bajo la mirada de los cuatro chicos que se encogieron de hombros y continuaron hablando.

Pasó por al lado de su madre que estaba alardeando de su recién estrenado nieto delante de los demás invitados. Y llegó a la mesa de las bebidas donde se sirvió otro wisky de fuego que se tomó, de nuevo, de un trago. Había prometido, tras la vez que se emborracho con Ron, que nunca más bebería hasta el coma etílico pero ganas no le faltaban.

Se pasó la mayor parte de la fiesta observando como Cho y Harry hablaban en secretismo. Hablaba con los invitados cuando se les acercaba pero casi no prestaba atención a lo que decían, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en Cho y Harry. En como la mano de ella acariciaba de vez en cuando l brazo de él, o como reían por alguna cosa que les parecía divertidísima.

Tenía que controlar el instinto que le instaba acercarse a ellos y arrancarle uno a uno cada pelo de la cabeza de la oriental. No estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, lo único que hacía era alimentar su rabia y su furia imaginando cosas que la sacaban de sus casillas.

A media tarde oyó como Hermione la llamaba, fueron unos segundos en los que apartó la vista para mirar a su amiga que la pedía que se acercase, cuando se giró a mirar el lugar donde habían estado Harry y Cho todo el rato, ya no estaban.

-Alicia, ven las chicas quieren saber como fue el parto- le dijo Hermione que se había acercado a ella.

Alicia no la miraba, estaba de puntillas mirando por todos lados pero no estaban en el jardín y se imaginó lo peor. Eso era el colmo, habían entrado en la casa a saber para hacer que cosas.

-Ahora no puedo, Hermione- ni siquiera la miró- tengo que ir al cuarto, mi madre llevo allí a Simon para que durmiese la siesta, y quiero asegurarme de que esta bien.

-Claro, claro- sonrió Hermione- yo les aviso a las chicas y luego nos cuentas.

Alicia asintió alejándose de ella. Se fue hacía la salida de la carpa y entró en la casa. La tormenta arraigaba con más fuerza. Atravesó la cocina. El corazón le latía con fuerza, estaba furiosa pero también tenía miedo de encontrárselos haciendo el amor.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta del salón que estaba cerrada pero de allí salían unas voces. Abrió un poco la puerta corredera y miró por la rendija, allí estaban Cho y Harry. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá y Harry la tenía cogida de la mano.

El corazón de Alicia comenzó a latir muy deprisa mientras intentaba entender lo que Harry le estaba diciendo a Cho.

-Yo… llevo tiempo queriéndote decir esto, tenía miedo de pedírtelo porque no sabía cuanto daño podría causar, pero me tengo que arriesgar. Te quiero mucho, eres mi vida y lo único que deseo es estar contigo hasta el final de mis días… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Alicia sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, vio como Harry sacaba un anillo y se lo mostraba a la chica que sonrió y dijo que sí mientras le abrazaba. Las lágrimas recorrieron libres el rostro de Alicia que subió las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención de los que estaban en el salón.

Entró en el cuarto que compartía con Harry, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Su mayor temor se había hecho realidad pero a pesar de sentirse dolida y traicionada, había un espacio para estar furiosa, para odiar para sentir rabia.

Le había pedido casarse con él y ni siquiera la había dejado a ella. Sentía tanta rabia que sin pensarlo, se puso en pie, sacó del bolsillo el interfono que utilizaba para saber si Simon estaba bien cuando dormía en el cuarto y cogiendo una maleta comenzó a meter lo imprescindible para ella y el bebé, más tarde pediría a uno de sus hermanos para que fuese a por lo demás.

Pero tenía que salir cuanto antes de allí, alejarse de ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho.

El dolor de cabeza había aumentado en pocos segundos y se le nublaba la vista mientras los truenos se escuchaban fuera de la casa con una fuerza demoledora.

Pero no cejaba en su empeño de guardar todo para marcharse. Las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan desolada, entonces ¿Por qué creía que ya había sentido un dolor parecido?

Se fue hacía el armario y lo abrió de par en par, empezó a sacar su ropa y entonces la vio allí, la caja que Harry le había hecho prometer que no abriese. Furiosa la sacó de dentro del armario y la dejó en el suelo.

Ya podía abrirla, ella no tenía que guardar sus promesas, Harry tampoco las guardaba. Él le había prometido un montón de veces que siempre estarían juntos y no lo había cumplido ¿Por qué iba, entonces, a cumplir ella esa promesa?

Se limpió las lágrimas y se arrodilló frente a la caja mientras el dolor de cabeza aumentaba. Sólo necesito tocar la caja con intención de abrirla para que todo se volviese borroso a su alrededor y el dolor de cabeza aumentase tanto hasta el punto de hacerla gritar de dolor.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras millones de imágenes, palabras, momentos que ella no recordaba comenzasen a aparecer en su cabeza como una película que necesitaba ser ordenada.

Se tumbó en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza y gritando. El niño se despertó y comenzó a llorar asustado pero Harry y Cho habían salido ya al jardín y los truenos no dejaban a ninguno de los invitados escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-Cariño, ese niño fue engendrado por una razón, el destino y Harry inconscientemente hicieron que te quedases embarazada- dijo Lily- la noche en que Cuper te violó la pureza que residía en ti se resquebrajó, pero ahora con el niño que se esta formando dentro de ti, ese roto que se había formado en tu pureza ha sido cosido._

_-Yo quiero ir, sé que tengo que ir- dijo su propia voz con claros signos de estar llorando. Guardó silencio.- cuidará de Harry como lo habríamos hecho nosotros ¿Verdad?_

_-Lo haré- dijo Dumbledore._

_-Ten cuidado, pelirroja- sintió el cálido beso lleno de amor de Harry. Y se miraron a los ojos- te quiero._

_-Y yo a ti- oyó decir a su voz._

_-Gatita, te ves tan sexy llena de sangre y matando- dijo Cuper sonriendo. Dios esa sonrisa de nuevo, otra vez recordarla- que no me entere yo de que ese cuerpo pasa hambre._

_-Tranquilo, anoche hice el amor con Harry- dijo ella- así que hambre no pasa._

_-¿Estás bien?- dijo Harry._

_-Sí- murmuró ella misma- pero tengo que acabar con él, sólo me faltan él y Parkinson y así acabará mi venganza._

_-Busca a Parkinson- susurro Harry- una vez te dije que te ayudaría en tu venganza. Yo acabaré con Cuper. Vete y ten cuidado._

_-Gracias por ayudarme- susurró ella llorando- yo no puedo con él._

_-Tu pesadilla terminará hoy- le sonrió Harry con ternura._

_-El amor es el poder del que Voldemort carece y el poder que Harry tiene y del que habla la primera profecía- oyó que decía- nosotros también tenemos ese poder. Nunca comprendimos como podían decir que el amor nos salvaría en esta guerra pero ahora si lo comprendo. Porque os amo con toda mi alma me sacrificaré por vosotros y porque me queréis y queréis a Harry, vais a acabar conmigo porque si no lo hacéis Harry se auto destruirá y me condenaréis a vivir en un mundo de oscuridad- una lágrima recorrió su mejilla- y tarde o temprano terminaría muriendo porque el ser más puro no puede sobrevivir en un mundo de oscuridad, mi muerte sería lenta, la oscuridad absorbería poco a poco la luz de mi cuerpo y moriría sufriendo. Y sé que no me condenaréis ha hacerlo y a vivir sin Harry. Porque me queréis- sonrió- tanto como os quiero yo._

_-Ha llegado tu final Voldemort. Hoy Harry acabará contigo y yo le ayudaré con mi sacrificio._

_-Él no te matará- dijo Voldemort- te ama demasiado._

_-Lo hará porque ese es su deber._

_-¿No temes la muerte?- dijo Voldemort._

_-Mucho pero aún así me sacrificaré._

_-Alan te violó, la inocencia desapareció de tus ojos- dijo Voldemort- ¿Cómo es posible que haya vuelto? Habías dejado de tener el suficiente poder para matarme con tu sacrificio._

_-Harry me dio el regalo más hermoso- a pesar del dolor Alicia volvió a sonreír como lo hizo esa vez, una sonrisa triste y volvió a tocarse el vientre como si aún estuviese su hijo allí. _

_Volvió a ver la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de Voldemort cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba embarazada. Embarazada de Harry._

_-Por favor, no me dejes, mi ángel- le suplicaba Harry aterrado. Y también pudo sentir de nuevo el miedo a la muerte que en esos momentos de su vida la acechaba- yo no sé vivir sin ti…_

Una imagen apareció en su cabeza. Se vio a ella misma metiéndose en la ducha y entonces ya dentro vio un cuerpo masculino al que se abrazó por la espalda.

-_¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Harry- Cómo tus padres nos pillen nos matan._

_-No seas tonto mi familia no esta. Solo están Ron, Herms, Gin, Wen, J.J y Draco._

_-Veréis, Alicia esta un poco moleta conmigo por la bromilla que le he hecho en el campo de Quiddich ¿sabéis a cual me refiero?- hubo un murmullo general que le dio a atender que todo el mundo sabía que broma- he intentando que me perdone pero bueno esta un poco violenta, tanto que me a amenazado con romperme la nariz y ya sabéis como se las gasta- todos rieron por el comentario de Harry- Yo la quiero mucho y me a pedido que me suba aquí a decir que soy un gilipollas a cambio ella me dará su perdón. Y eso es lo que voy ha decir… soy un gilipollas, un idiota y un insensible. Y más gilipollas soy por subirme aquí y decir esto pero es que estoy enamorado de esa preciosa mujer ¿Alicia, cariño, crees que esto vale para tu perdón o tengo que decir algo más?_

_-¿Crees que hay espacio a un chico con miedo?- dijo Harry que para nada estaba asustado._

_Ella sonrió y se hizo a un lado, dejándole un hueco. Harry se metió en la cama y se abrazaron mientras se miraban. Ella le empezó a acariciar el pelo con suavidad y Harry cerró los ojos, eso le gustaba mucho._

_-Pequeña, eres una orgullosa y cabezota- dijo Harry- no as ido al cuarto por que eres una terca que no quiere reconocer que esta asustada_

_-Yo no estoy asustada- soltó ella dejándolo de acariciar._

_Harry abrió los ojos y no insistió, no quería que se enfadase. Se acercó todo lo que pudo a ella, la dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó, hundiendo su nariz en el pelo de la chica y aspirando su aroma. Pronto se quedaron dormidos._

_-__No digas eso mi amor- dijo ella- lo que tenemos que hacer es estar unidos, ahora más que nunca debemos estar juntos y no rendirnos por que eso es lo que Voldemort quiere. Pero tenemos que luchar por los que murieron y por los que aun tienen su fe y su esperanza puestas en nosotros. Yo también tengo miedo, estoy aterrorizada por eso te necesito, necesito al Harry fuerte y luchador del que me enamoré cuando le vi en el cementerio con solo 14 años. Si tu te rindes no se lo que voy ha hacer. Tú me das fuerzas para continuar- el chico levantó la cabeza y la miró, ella apoyó su frente en la de él- si tu te rindes yo perderé la esperanza. Necesito que estés a mi lado para saber que hay una esperanza, Tú, eres mi esperanza. No estas solo Harry, todos luchamos junto a ti pero por favor- ella cerró los ojos y la voz se le quebró- por favor, te lo ruego, no te rindas, no me apartes de tu lado._

_-__Eso es mi ángel, llora- dijo Harry con ternura mientras la acariciaba el pelo- saca todo el dolor que llevas dentro._

_-Me quiero morir- se oyó a si misma decir con la voz llena de dolor y angustia- me quiero morir Harry._

_-No digas eso princesa, no puedes rendirte, no ahora- dijo Harry- y no voy a dejar que lo hagas, como tú no me dejaste a mí. Sé que duele pero juntos lo superaremos mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien._

_-¿Si? ¿Y por qué?-sonrió._

_-Por que nos ha dado suerte- dijo Harry- cada vez que me he quedado mirando un rato esa estrella nos ha pasado algo bueno como pareja. _

_-Dame un ejemplo._

_-Bueno la noche que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, yo la miré antes de irme al baño a desahogarme- dijo Harry- y la noche antes de que tu despertases del coma yo la estuve mirando._

_-Entonces si que nos ha traído suerte- sonrió ella y miró la estrella._

_-Cada vez que la miró te veo a ti- dijo Harry- a lo mejor esa va ser tu casa._

_-¿Mi casa?_

_-Si claro- dijo Harry- cuando mueras y te conviertes en un ángel, esa será tu casa. _

_-Entonces recuerdas que también es tu casa porque prometimos que moriríamos juntos y si nos casamos aun cuando muramos tenemos que vivir juntos ¿no?_

_-Supongo que si- dijo Harry sonriendo por fin la había animado un poco._

_-Gracias por traerme aquí- dijo mirándole a los ojos y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos._

_-De nada, mi estrellita- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la nariz._

_Alicia sonrió, Harry se acercó a ella lentamente y se fundieron en un tierno beso en el que se demostraron todo su amor. _

_-Mi ángel todo va a salir bien- susurró Harry ahogando un sollozo- mi amor yo estoy aquí contigo y no me voy a ir. Juntos superaremos este dolor, mi pequeña Gryffindor se valiente_

_-No- dijo Harry muy serio- quería hablar de nosotros._

_-¿De nosotros?- dijo sonriendo aunque estaba preocupada, Harry estaba muy raro- ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?_

_-Tenemos que dejarlo- dijo Harry borrando de ese modo toda sonrisa que había en los labios de la joven- mira Alicia lo nuestro ya no da para más…_

_-¿No me quieres besar?- dijo Alicia casi sin voz._

_-Alicia, escúchame, creo que no me estas entendiendo- la hablaba como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que la estaba enseñando que dos más dos son cuatro. La cogió de las muñecas y la sentó en el alfeizar de una ventana- lo nuestro se terminó, fue bonito mientras duro pero se terminó. Me he dado cuenta de que no te quiero y que en realidad amo a otra chica- la soltó las muñecas- y ahora me voy a ir a buscarla por que quiero salir con ella. Lo siento, se que te he hecho daño por eso lo siento._

_-Adiós Alicia-_

Pudo ver de nuevo el odio en los ojos de Harry, el asco que sentía por ella, los besos que se daba con Butler, la mirada de alegría de la mortífaga, la forma en la que le decía te quiero. La forma en la que a ella le pegaba. Volvió a sentir ese dolor. Y entonces por eso comprendió porque había creído sentir algo parecido cuando había visto a Harry declarándosele a Cho, porque si lo había sentido, en esos momentos, en todos los momentos que Harry compartió junto a Butler había sentido el mismo dolor, la misma traición que sentía en esos momentos.

_-¿Qué haces Harry? ¿Me as estado siguiendo toda la tarde?_

_-Shh- dijo el chico llevándose un dedo a la boca- cállate o nos oirá Flinch._

_-¿Flinch?- dijo Alicia asustada._

_-Shh- dijo Harry tapándole la boca._

_-¿Pero me as estado siguiendo? Harry no me esperaba esto de..._

_Pero no terminó la frase por que Harry la había besado para que se callara, ambos olvidaron que Flinch rondaba por allí, a Harry ya no le importaba que los pillara, habían cerrados lo ojos y había cogido la cintura de Alicia y esta le había rodeado el cuello, Harry la puso con más fuerza contra la pared y Flinch paso por su lado y la señora Norris rozo un poco la capa invisible pero paso de largo, los chicos no se dieron cuenta de eso y se siguieron besando hasta que Flinch y la señora Norris desaparecieron._

_Harry y Alicia se separaron mientras abrían los ojos y Alicia terminó de decir:_

_-...ti- se miraron a los ojos- no creas que por que me beses no te voy a..._

_Harry le volvió a besar y volvieron a cerrar los ojos, cuando se separó, Alicia dijo:_

_-...regañar- miro a Harry- ya no me acuerdo por que te iba a regañar._

_-Yo Alicia desde que te conocí, desde que te vi por primera vez, sentí algo muy especial por ti, algo muy bonita y sincero, algo muy profundo que se me a quedado en el corazón y no creo que nunca lo pueda sacar- estas palabras le salieron a Harry de lo más profundo de su corazón y la chica no sabía lo que decir para que no siguiera por que al fin y al cabo le gustaba oírlo- a mi me cuesta mucho decir estas cosas pero sabía que sino te lo decía me arrepentiría toda la vida- Alicia lo miró con ilusión pero a la vez con tristeza- con todo esto quiero decirte que te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi, me enamoré nada más verte- la manos le empezaron a sudar de los nervios- y me gustaría saber si sientes lo mismo por mi._

_-¿Cuál?- dijo Harry sonriendo y rozando su nariz con la de la chica- ¿la de que si querías ser mi novia? _

_-Si- dijo Alicia- esa pregunta. _

_-¿Quieres serlo?- dijo Harry cada vez más cerca de los labios de la chica- ¿quieres ser mi novia? _

_-Si- dijo Alicia sonriendo con sus ojos tristes. _

_-Trato hecho pequeña- dijo Harry y la chica sonrió- pero que sepas que nunca más te voy a dejar escapar. _

_-No me pienso escapar mi héroe- dijo Alicia sonriendo. _

_Harry acortó la distancia que los separaba y le beso. Se fundieron en un beso lleno de cariño y amor. Era un beso dulce y tierno pero también desesperado, lo llevaban deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sus lenguas buscaban los roces de la lengua de su pareja con desesperación, se estaban besando como si al día siguiente se acabara el mundo. _

_-Te quiero- dijo Harry cuando se separaron. _

_-Yo también te quiero- dijo Alicia. _

_-¿Qué la dijiste?- dijo Fred sonriendo traviesamente._

_-Nada- dijo Harry- solo la verdad. Ella había echo llorar a Alicia y nadie hace llorar a mi princesa._

_Harry la rodeo la cintura y la dio un beso en la frente._

_-Para que veáis lo bien que me cuida- dijo Alicia sonriendo entre los brazos de Harry._

_-Adiós mi ángel pelirrojo- le susurró al oído Harry a Alicia. La chica sonrió._

_-Adiós- le susurró Alicia y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios._

_-__Se que estas triste por haber tenido que recordar de nuevo tu pasado- dijo Harry pero tienes que comer, ya estas lo suficiente delgada como para que adelgaces más._

_-__Tengo miedo de no tener un futuro junto a ti- dijo Alicia tumbándose en la cama._

_-__Lo tendremos- dijo Harry tumbándose junto a ella y mirándola a los ojos- esto es el símbolo de nuestro amor- Harry señaló sus anillos y luego entrelazó las manos en las que tenía los mismos- al igual que era para los chicos esos de la leyenda y vamos ha hacer una promesa sobre ellos._

_-__¿Una promesa?- dijo Alicia sonriendo con sus tristes ojos._

_-__Si- dijo Harry- prometamos que lucharemos en esta guerra, que nunca, pase lo que pase nos rendiremos, que cuando todo esto terminé nos haremos…_

_-__Aurores- terminó Alicia sonriendo- cuando los dos trabajemos nos iremos a vivir juntos._

_-__Y luego nos casaremos- dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa._

_-__Y tendremos hijos- dijo Alicia- un equipo de quiddich completo._

_-__No, mejor dos equipos de quiddich- dijo Harry- así podrán jugar entre ellos en el jardín de la casa. Viviremos dándoles amor a nuestros hijos, los apoyaremos en todas sus decisiones y veremos jugar a nuestros nietos._

_-__Y un día cuando ya hallamos vivido mucho y seamos muy, muy viejitos, subiremos a nuestro cuarto, nos tumbaremos en la cama muy abrazados y nos dormiremos para no despertar jamás por que habremos muerto juntos pero felices- dijo Alicia._

_-__Y en el cielo nuestras almas con el aspecto de cuando éramos jóvenes estaremos juntos para siempre- dijo Harry- y nuestro amor vivirá toda la eternidad. Yo te hago esa promesa ¿y tú lo prometes?_

_-__Si, lo prometo- dijo Alicia._

_Cada uno beso su anillo y luego el del otro. Harry se acercó a ella y le beso con dulzura, sellando de esa forma su promesa._

Más imágenes, más palabras que no recordaba seguían apareciendo en su mente. Esta volviendo a recordar pero ¿Por qué había olvidado? ¿Por qué nadie le había contado toda la verdad y la había hecho recordar?

El dolor desapareció y pudo abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba en penumbra y Simon seguía llorando, nadie había subido alarmado por los gritos porque nadie los había escuchado por la gran tormenta que seguía arraigando contra la casa.

Se acercó todo lo rápido que pudo hasta Simon y le cogió en brazos mientras lo mecía para consolarlo. El niño poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que dejo de llorar. A ella le recorría un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo.

Por fin la verdad.

Estaba confundida. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho la verdad? En parte podía entender lo de Harry, no entendía porque nada más haber vuelto no se lo había dicho pero podía entender que en esos últimos meses no se lo hubiese dicho, a él le beneficiaba que ella no recordase nada, así podría estar con Cho tranquilamente y entonces ella no pensaría que él tenía algún tipo de deber o responsabilidad con ella ni con Simon. Así él sería libre de estar con cualquier persona y ella no tendría porque pedirle explicaciones.

Pero ¿Por qué los demás no la habían dicho nada? ¿Es que ellos tampoco recordarían nada? No, ellos tenían que saberlo, por eso Sirius cuando volvieron del viaje de Bulgaria, creyó que había recordado porque la vio dada de la mano de Harry. Ella no había olvidado comprarle nada a Sirius, porque él nunca le pidió que trajese nada de Bulgaria.

Ahora comprendía tantas cosas. Entendía porque no le salían las cuentas del embarazo, ella creyó que el niño tenía que nacer en Noviembre porque nueve meses antes Cuper la había violado pero en realidad tenía que nacer en Diciembre porque fue un mes después cuando Alicia volvió a estar con Harry y se quedó embarazada de el.

Ahora entendía porque le resultaba tan familiar que la llamase mi ángel y porque le resultaba familiar el tatuaje del pecho en donde ponía…

-Mi ángel pelirrojo- susurró meciendo sin parar a Simon.

Harry se había sentido agobiado durante todo ese tiempo. Tras vencer a Voldemort y ella olvidar todo su pasado junto a él, Harry decidió en un principio hacerse carga de ella pero cuando Cho había vuelto aparecer en su vida, Harry había visto antes sus ojos una vida normal, sin tener que hacerse cargo de una chica embarazada y más tarde de un bebé, donde podría disfrutar de su vida de soltero pero entonces si ahora estaba con Cho y a ella no creía deberla explicaciones ¿Por qué no la dejaba?

No importaba el motivo por el que aun no la había dejado, ella le liberaría de esa carga de tener que dejarla. Hasta hacía unos días tenía miedo a estar sola pero prefería estar sola que con alguien que durante todo ese tiempo la había tenido engañada.

Volvería a la Madriguera pero antes debía entender todo lo que estaba pasando, porque nadie le había contado la verdad, porque nadie la había hecho recordar.

Miró la caja y se acercó para ver su interior. Esta vez cuando la tocó no sucedió nada, ya no tenía nada que suceder, ya había recordado, su curiosidad le había hecho recordar.

Abrió la caja y miró su interior. Empezó a sacar fotografías en las que salía con Harry, abrazándose, besándose o simplemente juntos. Sacó el vestido de fiesta que una vez le regaló, la carta que le escribió el primer San Valentín que pasaron enfadados porque él pensaba que era hija de Voldemort.

Siguió sacando cosas, objetos que la recordarían su pasado y entonces, con lágrimas de los ojos, sacó el anillo sobre el que hicieron la promesa, su anillo, él de Harry no estaba.

Sabía perfectamente que él no lo llevaba puesto, si lo hubiese llevado puesto y ella lo hubiese visto habría recordado. Ese hecho le acababa de demostrar que Harry no quería que ella recordase, él quería ser libre y ella le liberaría.

Dejando las cosas que había sacado de la caja por el suelo y solo guardándose el anillo en un bolsillo del vestido que llevaba, se puso en pie, cogió la maleta que había preparado y luego a Simon con le brazo que le quedaba libre.

-Si papa prefiere a esa Cho pues entonces que se quede con ella pero a nosotros no nos va a volver a ver nunca- le susurró al niño decidida.

Salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Con decisión se dirigió a la carpa donde estaba segura se encontraría Harry con Cho. Dejó la maleta junto a la puerta de la cocina y salió a la carpa donde la gente reía, hablaba y bailaban.

-Dudley- llamó Alicia al primo de Harry que la miró- toma a Simon tengo algo que hacer.

Le entregó al bebé y se dirigió a la pista de baile donde Harry estaba danzando con Hermione que le había convencido de que bailase con ella.

-¿Me permites, Herms?- preguntó Alicia con una sonrisa falsa.

-Claro- respondió Hermione soltando a Harry que sonrió a Alicia.

Alicia se acercó a él y para sorpresa de Hermione le soltó una bofetada que hizo que todo el mundo se girase a ver lo que sucedía y la música se cortase.

Todo quedó en silencio y todas las miradas estaban fijas en la pareja. Harry miraba a Alicia sorprendido. No entendía lo que sucedía.

Ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse, solo necesitaba eso, golpearle, desahogar un poco su dolor y su rabia, pero Harry no dejó que se marchara, la cogió del brazo y la hizo voltearse.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué me golpeaste?- le preguntó incrédulo.

-Te libero, Harry- le dijo ella molesta- y toda esta gente esta de testigo de que te libero, te libero de tener responsabilidades hacía mí y sobretodo te libero de tener alguna responsabilidad sobre TU hijo- recalcó el tú- ni Simon ni yo te necesitamos. Puedes revolcarte y casarte con la persona que te de la gana.

-Pero ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Harry sin entender.

-A ver si esto te da alguna pista- Alicia sacó el anillo del bolsillo y se lo tiró al pecho.

El chico lo cogió y lo miró. Y entonces comprendió algo, supo algo en cuanto vio el anillo de Alicia sobre el que hicieron la promesa. Ella había recordado.

-Lo recuerdas todo- la señora Weasley ahogó un grito- has recuperado la memoria.

-Si y no gracias a ninguno de vosotros- soltó furiosa Alicia, sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que gritaban por ser liberadas- ninguno se digno a decirme la verdad, todos lo sabíais y no me dijisteis nada ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me tuviste todo este tiempo engañada?

-No podíamos decírtelo- respondió Harry por todos.

-No, Harry, ellos- y señaló a toda la gente que miraba la discusión en silencio- no se porque no me lo dijeron pero tú no me lo dijiste porque te beneficiaba, si yo no recordaba lo que había habido entre nosotros y no recordaba que Simon era tu hijo, tu tenías el camino libre para deshacerte de mí, yo no pensaría que tenías alguna responsabilidad sobre mi hijo y tu podrías estar con la mujer que quisieras pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué volviste conmigo?

-Alicia estás confundida… si volví contigo es porque te quiero…

-¡Que cínico eres! Hace un momento he oído como le decías eso mismo a Cho en el salón- Harry la miró sorprendido y toda la gente se giró a la oriental que parecía muy incomoda- ¡Oh si, Harry! Lo se todo, sé que todo este tiempo me has estado engañando con Cho, sé que empezó el día de nuestra discusión, esas eran las salidas tan extrañas que tenías, te revolcabas con esa…- no encontró calificativo para describirla- a veces venías oliendo a perfume de mujer- las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro- pero ¿sabes una cosa? Ya no me importa, quédate con Chang si eso es lo que quieres pero que sepas que no vas a volver a ver a mi hijo, porque es mío ¿entiendes?

Alicia intentó marcharse pero Harry se interpuso.

-Alicia te estas precipitando…

-¿Me vas a negar que no te veías con Cho?- preguntó Alicia furiosa.

-No, no te lo niego pero…

-¡No quiero tus peros! ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de ti!- Alicia sentía que se asfixiaba allí dentro, necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar y sin pensarlo salió corriendo hacía el exterior.

Cuando salió de la carpa, la lluvia la empapó en pocos segundos y se mezcló con las lágrimas que le recorrían libremente por el rostro.

El dolor que estaba sintiendo en el corazón era insoportable, puede que le estuviese dejando, puede que ya todo hubiese terminado pero aún le amaba como una idiota.

-Alicia…- pudo sentir su presencia tras ella, a escasos metros, quizás dos, quizás uno.

-Vete, déjame en paz, no quiero hablar contigo- se apoyó en un árbol y ni siquiera le miró-¡Merlín! ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Desde que empezó lo nuestro la única que a amado verdaderamente he sido yo y no me refiero durante este tiempo en el que todos me habéis tenido engañada, me refiero desde el principio, desde ese día en el que estuvimos en el hospital y yo desperté del coma, la única que a amado de verdad en esta relación he sido yo, yo.

-No es justo que desprecies de ese modo el amor que te he dado. No es justo que desmientas todas las veces que te he dicho que te amaba…

-Palabras vacías, eso eran.- soltó Alicia.

-¿Me vas a decir que nunca te he demostrado lo mucho que te quiero?- preguntó Harry, dolido.

-Si, sobretodo en estos últimos meses me lo has demostrado mucho- Alicia sonrió tristemente y se dio la vuelta- desde que discutimos tú empezaste a pasar de mí, no me preguntabas casi como me iba el embarazo, como me sentía, no me tocabas, no me hacías el amor… pero para que ibas a querer hacer el amor con una mujer embarazada si podías tener a Cho que tenía una figura perfecta…

-¡Joder Alicia! Estaba dolido con esa discusión, me hiciste daño…

-Eso no te da derecho a ponerme los cuernos con Cho…

-Yo no te he puesto los cuernos con ella. Si no te preguntaba como te encontrabas era porque cuando discutimos tu me dijiste que no eras ninguna figurita de cristal, solo quería darte espacio- Harry también estaba comenzando a enfadarse- si no te tocaba, si no te hacía el amor era porque tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y si pasaba de ti…

-Claro y por miedo a que yo te rechazase, te liaste con Chang…

-¡Maldita sea! Ya te he dicho que yo no me he acostado con Cho, no te he engañado, joder.

-¡Hipócrita! Hace un momento he oído como le pedías que se casase contigo… ¿Cuándo pensabas dejarme? ¿Cuándo te estuvieses preparando para ir a tu matrimonio?

Todos me habéis tenido engañada- la tormenta radicaba con más fuerza sobre sus cuerpos, las gotas chocaban contra ellos mientras los invitados a la fiesta los observaban desde la carpa- ¡Todos!

-No podíamos contártelo, Alicia. Debías recordarlo por ti misma, si te lo decíamos, tú y todos los que volvieron de entre los muertos morirían y yo no podía volver a perderte.

-¿Qué?- dijo Alicia en un hilo de voz.

-Es una condición que nos pusieron Galatea y Joe, los anillos eran suyos. Ellos se presentaron en tu entierro, debía darte un beso de amor y tú volverías pero nadie nunca debía decirte nada y no podías ver nada que te recordase nuestro pasado, juntos- Harry suspiró- si alguien te lo decía o veías algo que te lo recordase, todos los que resucitaron se marcharían de nuevo, entre ellos tú. Por eso tuve que quitarme el anillo que una vez te regale y sobre el que hicimos la promesa, por eso no quería que vieses el interior de la caja que hay en mi cuarto. A ti renuncie para que todos pudieseis resucitar, renuncié a nuestro amor pero lo volvería hacer si eso significase que Simon y tú estáis bien.

-Pero tú dijiste que habías renunciado a tu vida, tu alma y tu corazón…

-¿Es qué ya has olvidado que tú siempre fuiste todo eso para mí?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa triste.

-Pero eso no explica que te estuvieses declarando a Cho en el salón de la casa de tus padres, ni tampoco explica que durante todo este tiempo pasases tanto de mi y ni tampoco explica las salidas que hacías con Cho. Entiendo que estuvieses dolido por la discusión pero te pedí perdón y tú seguiste lejos de mí.

-Lo se, sé que todo este tiempo he estado muy ocupado y yo también hubiese empezado a sospechar y a tener ideas raras pero nunca te puse los cuernos. Alicia, Cho es organizadora de bodas.

Alicia le miró a los ojos.

-¿Ella va a organizar tu boda con ella misma?- preguntó Alicia cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Aih, que lista puedes ser para algunas cosas y que tonta para otras!- rió Harry entre dientes.

-¡Idiota!- Alicia se dio la vuelta molesta pero Harry la cogió del brazo y la acercó a él. Ella intentó liberarse de su amarre pero él no la dejó.

-Descubrí que Cho era organizadora de bodas cuando un día a la salida de la academia de aurores me la encontré, estuve hablando con ella y me lo dijo- Harry sonrió- además me dijo que conocía a buenos decoradores de casas y le pedía que me los presentara.

-¿Para qué quieres tú un decorador de casa?- preguntó Alicia extrañada.

-Recuerdas la casa que están construyendo cerca de la Madriguera- ella asintió- es nuestra casa- Alicia abrió los ojos- mi, tuya y de Simon. La empecé a construir en cuanto comenzamos a volver a salir, tú me dijiste que te vendrías a vivir al Valle de Godric si mientras buscábamos otra casa para nosotros, yo no quería una casa cualquiera, yo quería algo especial por eso la mande a construir con el dinero que me dieron por haber vencido a Voldemort.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó Alicia.

-Porque era una sorpresa- respondió él con una sonrisa- si pasaba de ti, no era porque quisiera pero estaba tan ocupado con la academia, la construcción de la casa y la boda…

-¿Qué boda?- preguntó Alicia sin apartar los ojos de ese mar verde que eran los ojos de su novio.

-Nuestra boda- Alicia sintió un vuelco al corazón- decidí comenzar a preparar nuestra boda, sabía que era muy probable que si te pedía que te cases conmigo, todos los que resucitaron incluida tú, volvieses a morir pero debía arriesgarme porque no quería seguir viviendo sin estar casado contigo.

Por eso le pedí a Cho que empezase a preparar nuestra boda en secreto, si llegaba oliendo a perfume de mujer era porque siempre estaba rodeada de mujeres que me hablaban de flores, trajes e invitaciones. No pensaba que una boda tuviese tanto trabajo.

-¿Y cuando llamó Cho y yo cogí el teléfono? ¿Para qué te llamaba?- preguntó Alicia-¿Qué era lo que había encontrado?

-Tu vestido de novia- Alicia no podía parar de llorar- cuando me dijiste que habías cogido el teléfono, tuve tanto miedo de que hubieses descubierto algo, sabía que comenzarías sospechar pero nunca creí que pensarías que te engañaba con Cho.

Esta tarde cuando me has visto hablando con Cho, no me estaba declarando, estaba ensayando, no sabía como pedirte que fueras mi esposa y ella me dijo que me imaginase que eras tú y así hice. Entre Cho y yo no hay nada, ella quiere a Cedric y yo te quiero a ti.

-Entonces…

-Entonces deja de pensar que nunca te he querido, porque eres lo más importante de mi vida, no podría vivir sin ti y sin Simon- se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un anillo. Era el anillo que una vez le perteneció a Joe- siempre lo llevaba conmigo- se lo puso- esperando el momento para poder ponérmelo otra vez.

Cogió la mano de Alicia y le puso el anillo que una vez perteneció a Galatea. El mismo calor que siempre les inundaba les recorrió el cuerpo y les hizo sentir vivos.

-No dudes nunca más de lo qué siento, mi ángel pelirrojo- ella le miró a los ojos, llorando.

Harry sacó algo del interior de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Alicia. Sobre su mano había un anillo de compromiso con una piedra transparente. Era hermoso.

Alicia no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar mientras veía como Harry, a pesar de estar lloviendo, se arrodillaba ante ella.

-Este anillo es algo especial, como tú. Cuando te lo pongas se pondrá de un color determinado, aún no se cual, y entonces lo sentirás caliente y solo se enfriará en el momento en el que yo te deje de amar, algo que nunca sucederá- Alicia lloraba sin parar y temblaba. Él le cogió la mano y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

A lo lejos los invitados veían la escena. No habían oído lo que se habían dicho pero la postura de Harry era inconfundible. Le estaba pidiendo que se casase con él. Cho más o menos les había explicado lo que ocurría y todos sonreían felices.

Alicia siguió observando a Harry, sintiéndose estúpida por haber dudado de él.

-Si quiero- susurró- claro que quiero.

Harry sonrió, le puso el anillo y Alicia sintió un agradable calor mientras la piedra se teñía de verde como los ojos de Harry.

Él se puso en pie, la cogió del rostro y la besó con pasión y amor. Ella le correspondió con ansias mientras el agua los seguía empapando.

Se aferró a su cuello y él bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica. La levantó del suelo y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

-Por fin podremos estar juntos Harry; sin recuerdos olvidados, terceras personas, mentiras, engaños, malos entendidos, profecías, pociones o magos tenebrosos que quieren separarnos. Es momento de disfrutar de nuestro amor y de nuestro pequeño Simon.

Se miraron a los ojos. Y Harry volvió a ver los ojos de su novia llenos de una felicidad que a partir de ese mismo momento nunca más desaparecería. Porque como ella decía por fin podrían estar juntos sin más obstáculos.


	65. Al fin juntos

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!!!

Siento haber tardado pero he estado ocupada con los exámenes del instituto, además de que han estado pintando mi casa y no me he podido poner a escribir, así que como se que estáis deseando leer el último capitulo de esta historia no me voy a enrollar mucho jajaja aunque os recordaré que aún queda un epilogo.

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Espero más en este capitulo. Muchos besos.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capitulo 65: Al fin juntos.**

"_La boda del siglo" _así la había denominado el Quisquilloso después de que Harry y Alicia decidiesen venderle la exclusiva de su boda. Los dos chicos habían dejado al padre de Luna que vendiese más tarde la noticia a quien quisiera y así quedarse con todos los beneficios que sacase. Por eso el señor Lovegood, tras sacar la noticia en su periódico, lo había vendido por algunos periódicos muggles y extranjeros, que publicaron la noticia en portada.

Pero todos la habían denominado de la misma forma. _"La boda del siglo". _Era lo único de lo que todo el mundo hablaba y de lo que hablarían en mucho tiempo.

La boda se celebraría en cuatro meses desde que se comprometiesen en el cumpleaños de ella. Alicia siempre soñó en casarse en verano, siempre que se permitía soñar, claro. Y a pesar de que la mayor parte de los preparativos estaban ya dispuestos, Harry había decidido hacer realidad su sueño y se casarían el cinco de Julio. Además de que preferían esperar a que Harry terminase el primer curso de la academia de aurores para irse tranquilamente de Luna de Miel a París, ya que Alicia le había pedido ir allí y él hacía tiempo le había hecho la promesa de que la llevaría.

Durante la Luna de Miel, que duraría dos semanas, el pequeño Simon se quedaría a vivir con los Señores Weasley ya que Lily y James estaban bastante ocupados con Bella y los señores Weasley se habían ofrecido encantados.

Aún quedaban algunos temas que solucionar para la boda. Como por ejemplo el lugar donde la celebrarían. La Madriguera y la casa de los Potter eran demasiado pequeñas para meter a todos los invitados que irían. Ese asunto les estaba dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

Un día estaban discutiendo sobre el asunto en el salón de la casa de los Potter. Era sábado y Dumbledore había dejado Hogwarts en manos de Mcgongall, para ir a visitarlos. El anciano tomaba una taza de té mientras escuchaba en silencio la discusión de Alicia y Harry.

Lily estaba sirviendo el té y James jugaba con Bella y Simon en el sillón.

-Pues si no podemos en el jardín de nuestra casa, ni en la Madriguera, ni en el jardín de esta casa, no se donde pretendes que lo hagamos, Harry- le dijo Alicia molesta.

-Hay demasiados invitados, a ver si te entra en la cabeza que no caben en ninguno de esos lugares- soltó Harry, igual de molesto.

-Discúlpalos, Albus- sonrió Lily sentándose junto al anciano mientras los dos seguían discutiendo- están nerviosos por la boda y por cualquier tontería discuten.

-Oh no te preocupes, Lily- le sonrió el anciano- lo entiendo. Pero el lugar no tiene porque ser un problema. Siendo verano, pueden celebrarlo en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

La discusión se detuvo. Ambos chicos le miraron y James se sentó bien en el sofá con Bella y Simon sobre su regazo.

-Es una gran idea- le dijo James.

-¿Lo haría? ¿Nos permitiría celebrar allí la boda?- preguntó Harry mirándole.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes y los primeros vieron el anhelo en los otros.

-Si, por supuesto- le respondió el anciano con una sonrisa.

Alicia rió y se abrazó a Harry que no apartaba los ojos del anciano. Este sabía lo mucho que significaba eso para Harry, porque el chico iba a poder celebrar la boda en el sitio que lo sintió como primero hogar verdadero, donde nadie nunca había celebrado una boda, donde por primera vez pudo ser feliz.

-Gracias, profesor- le dijo Alicia abrazando al anciano que se sorprendió por la efusividad de la chica, aunque terminó devolviéndole el abrazo.

Luego Alicia volvió a abrazar a Harry que esta vez si le devolvió el gesto, alzándola del suelo. Se fundieron en un suave beso.

Dumbledore los observó con una sonrisa; como no iba a permitirles que celebrasen su boda allí si gracias a ellos y a su amor el mundo estaba libre del mal, si ellos eran los salvadores de miles de vidas inocentes y gracias a ellos él mismo continuaba en pie y siendo el director de Hogwarts, su vida.

Una vez superado el problema del lugar donde celebrarían la boda, quedaban algunos pocos asuntos más que solucionar ya que con la ayuda de Cho todo estaba siendo fácil.

Alicia había quedado encantada con las decisiones de la oriental y sus ayudantes, incluso con la decisión de su vestido al que tan solo tenían que hacer unos arreglos para amoldarlo a su figura que ya había vuelto a al normalidad tras el embarazo.

Como era normal en las bodas mágicas, un miembro del ministerio de magia los casaba, algunos magos simplemente hacían algún rito mágico o se iban a vivir junto sin casarse pero legalmente no estaban casados porque para eso algún miembro del ministerio tenía que casarlo, sería como cuando los muggles se casan por el juzgado.

Por eso habían decidido que para hacerlo más hermoso, ya que el miembro del ministerio solo les había jurar y firmar algunos papeles, todo sería más impersonal, habían decidido que el cura que una vez aconsejo a Alicia y hablase durante su entierro, los casase.

Para los invitados muggles; como el cura, los niños que una vez Alicia conociese y que llevase a una casa donde una pareja que no podían tener hijos, Belvina y su padre, Dudley y Petunia que a pesar de lo avanzado de su enfermedad había insistido en asistir y Vernon lo haría junto a ella aunque le estaba costando un poco habituarse a la idea de que su hijo y Petunia se hablaban con Harry y su familia y por lo tanto aceptaran la magia, y algunos muggles más que irían, llegarían a Hogwarts con ayuda de unos trasladores que enviarían junto a la invitación y que se activarían el día de la boda.

Por otro lado, los elfos domésticos que trabajarían en la boda, serían los mismos que trabajaban en Hogwarts durante el curso escolar, entre ellos Dobby, Winky, Womper y su familia.

Además Dumbledore le había prometido a Harry que dejaría que a partir de la boda, Dobby y Winky trabajasen para él en la casa que compartiría con Alicia y Simon.

Otra cosa que Dumbledore le había prometido es que les pediría a las Brujas de Mcbeth, el grupo, que tocase en la boda.

Por otro lado, Harry había buscado al guitarrista al que oyó tocar cuando fue al campo de batalla tras la muerte de Alicia, quería que tocase la canción que Harry le escuchó tocar ese día en honor a todos los muertos en la batalla. No le costó mucho encontrarlo y menos aún convencerlo.

En esos meses, antes de la boda, los decoradores conocidos de Cho terminaron la decoración de la casa y Harry y Alicia por fin pudieron verla.

Alicia quedó asombrada ante lo grande que era. Harry ya lo sabía pues él mismo había ido durante la construcción para ver como iba todo y además había dicho al arquitecto como quería que fuese.

Alicia quedó con la boca abierta cuando salió del coche con Simon en sus brazos y miró la gran casa de fachada blanca que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

-Pero es enorme- soltó Alicia mientras caminaban juntos por el camino de grava dejando atrás el coche que en otros momento, cuando se hubiesen instalado allí, se metería en el garaje que estaba junto a la casa- pero si sólo somos Simon, tú y yo.

-Por ahora- ella le miró- recuerda nuestra promesa. Tendremos dos equipos de Quiddich- ella sonrió- y quiero que cada uno tenga su propia habitación, su lugar privado.

-Yo también quiero eso.-

-¿Lista para ver nuestro hogar?- preguntó Harry.

-Si- sonrió Alicia.

Harry le devolvió el gesto y abrió la puerta. Alicia entró dentro pero las cortinas estaban corridas y no entraba luz para ver, Harry entró tras ellas e hizo a un lado las cortinas. La luz entró a raudales por los grandes ventanales y Alicia quedó maravillada ante el extenso recibidor.

Unas amplias escaleras que estaban al final de la estancia y situadas en el centro, llevaban al piso de arriba donde había dos pasillos uno hacía la derecha y otra hacía la izquierda.

El hall era amplio y acogedor con azulejos blancos que brillaban y donde Alicia pudo ver su propio reflejo. A los lados había varias puertas.

-Debajo de la escalera hay una puerta que conduce a un sótano- le informó Harry y la chica asintió.

Harry la llevó de las manos hasta la primera a la derecha.

Eran dos puertas blancas correderas que Harry abrió. Alicia entró mientras Harry hacía aun lado las cortinas de las ventanas.

Ella que no se había movido de las puertas vio que le salón era amplio y justo enfrente de ella y pegado a la pared había una bonita chimenea que en esos momentos estaba apagada.

Toda la casa estaba decorada de forma elegante y con muy buen gusto pero a la vez era moderna y acogedora. Perfecta era la palabra que le llegó a la cabeza a Alicia. Además estaba tan presenta la magia como los aparatos muggles.

Alicia sonrió divertida cuando Harry se acercó a ella y le mostró el DVD de la bella durmiente.

-Te la compré para que la pudieses ver todas las veces que quisieras- le sonrió.

-Gracias- le dijo ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

Alicia entró un poco más en el salón y observó la alfombra del suelo, los sofás, acarició una mesa donde descansaba un florero con rosas rojas, sus preferidas y un telefono inalámbrico. Miró la televisión, el equipo de música, los cuadros… en definitiva observó el más mínimo detalle. Y le siguió pareciendo perfecto.

-Solo tenemos que personalizarlo- le dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor- he pensado que sobre la repisa de la chimenea podemos poner unas fotos y en esa mesa de allí. Y les he pedido que dejasen algunos huecos de las paredes sin cuadros para poder poner algunas fotos.

-¿Dónde lleva esa puerta?- preguntó Alicia señalando una puerta corredera y que estaba en la pared de la derecha del salón.

-A un despacho- Harry se adelantó y la abrió.

Alicia entró en un amplio despacho donde había una mesa de roble con una elegante silla de cuero. Algunas vitrinas de cristal donde Alicia vio las condecoraciones que les dieron tras vencer a Voldemort, y algunos espacios vacíos que Alicia estaba segura sería para poner más fotografías. También había un sofá de cuero y un par de mesas redondas, rodeada de sillas.

Había tres puertas más en esa habitación, una doble a la derecha de Alicia que imaginó sería para salir al hall, otra que era un baño le había dicho Harry y por último una a la izquierda que aún Harry no le había dicho que era. Había también unos grades ventanales que daban al jardín de atrás que era amplio, muy amplio.

-¿Y esas mesas y sillas?- preguntó Alicia señalando las mesas redondas.

-He pensado que nuestro hijos podrían dibujar y hacer sus deberes aquí mientras alguno de nosotros esta trabajando- sonrió Harry- nuestros hijos podrán estar aquí sentados mientras uno de nosotros esta aquí sentado- puso las manos en el sillón de cuero- ¿Qué te parece?

-Una buena idea- Alicia se acercó a la puerta que estaba a su izquierda y la abrió.

-Es la habitación de Ares, Hedwig, Libertad y Esperanza- Harry entró tras ella.

La estancia en la que se encontraban era lo suficientemente amplia como para que los cuatro animales estuviesen cómodos.

Había juguetes para ellos, dos sillones para Libertad y Ares, también un par de columpios para que las dos aves se pudiesen posar y una mesa que Alicia imaginó sería para poner sobre ellas las jaulas de ambas lechuzas.

Alicia observaba todo en silencio mientras Harry iba de un lado a otro explicándole todo, él estaba visiblemente emocionado. Harry la llevó de nuevo al despacho y salieron al hall por las dobles puertas correderas que Alicia había visto. Pasaron junto a las escaleras y la llevó al otro lado donde había más puertas.

Entraron por la primero, la más cercana a la puerta principal. También eran dos puertas correderas que daban a un amplio comedor donde había una mesa larga tan brillante que Alicia pudo verse reflejada y donde cabían muchos comensales y estaba rodeada por sillas. En las paredes había numeroso cuadros de paisajes.

Sin salir del comedor abrió una puerta que daba a una amplia cocina con la que Alicia quedó maravillada.

Rodeada de grandes ventanales, esa cocina era el sueño para una mujer como la señora Weasley a la que le encantaba cocinar. Había una puerta que daba al jardín de atrás.

Alicia se acercó a una ventana y arrugó el ceño al ver dos pequeñas casitas contiguas cerca de la suya, además de unos columpios y unos toboganes que Alicia estaba seguro Harry había puesto allí para sus hijos.

-¿Y esas casas?- preguntó Alicia.

-Una de ellas es para Dobby y Winky, ya sabes que ahora son pareja y creo que están pensando en forma runa familia- Alicia asintió- y la otra para el jardinero.

-¿Jardinero? ¿Vamos a tener jardinero?- Harry asintió- ¿Y a quien has contratado?

-A Frank Bryce- Alicia le miró sabiendo perfectamente quien era esa persona, en seguida a su cabeza llegó a la cabeza el anciano que era el jardinero de la casa del padre de Voldemort y que este se encargo de matar.

-Yo no habría elegido a alguien mejor- le sonrió Alicia y Harry le devolvió el gesto- ¿Ya has hablado con él?

-Si y a aceptado, vendrá a trabajar cuando volvamos de la luna de miel- le dijo Harry- primero tenía que arreglar unos cuantos asuntos.

Alicia asintió.

-Vamos al piso de arriba- Harry la cogió de la mano y salieron de la cocina por una puerta que daba directamente al hall.

Subieron por las grandes escaleras y cuando Alicia llegó arriba miró a los lados, había dos pasillos idénticos con el mismo número de puertas. Alicia las contó, había en total quince puertas. Sonrió, como habían dicho pensaban tener dos equipos de Quiddich, y en un solo equipo había siete jugadores así que en dos equipos ya eran catorce, más el cuarto de matrimonio eran quince habitaciones. Sonrió, ese hombre ya lo había pensado todo.

-Cada cuarto tiene su propio baño- explicó Harry mientras tiraba de ella y se iban por el pasillo de la derecha- nuestra habitación es la de enfrente y l de la derecha la de Simon. Entremos.

Abrió la puerta de la derecha, la de Simon, la más cercana al cuarto principal. Alicia quedó maravillada al ver la decoración de la amplia habitación. Simon rió al mirar a su alrededor.

-Parece que le gusta- sonrió Harry.

-Es perfecta- aseguró Alicia.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al cuarto principal. Harry abrió y Alicia se quedó sin palabras, era más grande que los otros cuartos, decorado de una forma elegante como todo lo demás y una gran cama ocupaba parte de la habitación.

-No me gusta la cama- Harry la miró.

-Bueno si no te gusta algo lo podemos cambiar- Harry se acercó a ella- todo lo que quieras se cambiara. ¿Por qué no te gusta?

-Es demasiado grande- ella le miró a los ojos- vamos a dormir muy separados.

Harry sonrió y la cogió de la cintura.

-Tú por eso no te preocupes, te aseguro que no te voy a dejar dormir muy lejos de dormir, ni siquiera te voy a dejar dormir mucho- le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

-Entonces nos quedamos con la cama- soltó Alicia.

Harry se echó a reír y la dio un beso, llegado el momento Simon debido hartarse de nos ser el centro de atención, así que molestó a sus padres hasta que le hicieron caso.

-Vale, campeón- rió Harry cogiéndolo de los brazos de su madre.- aún hay una última cosa para ti y para los hermanos que vengan.

Salieron del cuarto y caminaron por el pasillo hasta donde estaban las escaleras pero no bajaron. Harry dio a un interruptor que había en la pared y le señaló a Alicia el techo.

La chica levantó la cabeza y vio como una trampilla bajaba y aparecía ante ellos unas escaleras.

-He lanzado unos cuantos hechizos para que los niños no se hagan daño, ni corran ningún peligro, es totalmente seguro que suban por esas escaleras- explicó Harry.

Junto subieron y Alicia quedó maravillada al ver que todo el desván estaba lleno de juguetes. Y ante lo luminosa que era la habitación gracias a las ventanas.

-La sala de juegos de los niños- Alicia quedó alucinada mirando a su alrededor.

-Es increíble- soltó Alicia mientras Harry dejaba a Simon en el suelo con un peluche en las manos- impresionante.

-Yo nunca tuve juguetes y no quería que a mis hijos les ocurriesen lo mismo- explicó Harry.

Alicia le miró enternecida y le dio un beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Harry la echó el brazo por encima de los hombros y ambos miraron a Simon jugar. Alicia suspiró.

-¿Preparado para vivir una vida tranquila y apacible, Harry?- preguntó Alicia apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Es lo que siempre he deseado- respondió él sonriendo.

---------------------------------------------------

El uno de Julio, a escasos cuatro días de la boda, cayó en sábado. Era muy temprano aun pero eso no impedía que tres habitantes de la casa de los Potter estuviesen despiertos. La leve luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana que estaba abierta y por ella se colaba una suave brisa que movía las cortinas del cuarto de Harry y Alicia.

Él ya había terminado las clases al igual que sus amigos, todos ellos con altas calificaciones (sobretodo Hermione) y ahora estaban disfrutando de las vacaciones. El llanto de Simon les había despertado a ambos y Harry se había encargado de cambiarle el pañal, como hacía mucho calor simplemente había limpiado al niño y lo había dejado desnudo, había intentado dormirlo de nuevo pero el niño había seguido despierto, así que lo había tumbado en la cama donde estaba tumbada Alicia en ropa interior.

Harry se había tumbado también dejando al bebe, de seis meses y medio, que ya había comenzado a gatear y que no hacía otra cosa que babear, en medio de ambos. El abundante pelo negro y los ojos verdes lo hacían idéntico a su padre.

Harry había comenzado ha hacer cosquillas y pedorretas en el estomago al bebe que no paraba de reír con sus estridentes carcajadas que habían contagiado a sus padres que reían con él.

-¿Quieres que ahora se lo haga a mamá, Simon? ¿Quieres?- le dijo Harry mirando al niño que seguía tumbado y miraba a su padre. El niño soltó una carcajada y Harry entendió eso como un si.

Antes de que Alicia pudiese evitarlo, Harry se había acercado a ella y la estaba haciendo cosquillas y pedorretas en el vientre plano, haciéndola notar el rastro de barba de varios días. Alicia comenzó a reír.

-Ayúdame, Simon- dijo Alicia entre risas- ayuda a mama, cariño.

El niño logró sentarse y con un poco de dificultad gateo hasta donde se encontraba el rostro de su madre. Harry se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para ver como su hijo colocaba las manos en el rostro de su madre sobre el que dejó caer una baba.

A Alicia no pareció importarle porque sonrió y acarició los mechones rebeldes de su adorado hijo.

-Mi niño ha venido a salvarme- Harry los observó aún maravillado con la fuerte conexión que había entre madre e hijo, la misma conexión que había visto entre Bella y Lily, entre Carlota y Rachel y entre los gemelos y Ania, esa conexión que solo podría haber entre madre e hijo- mi pequeño héroe- el niño gateó hasta donde estaba su padre y poniendo sus pequeñas manos en el vientre de su madre, acercó su boquita hasta el estomago de Alicia e intentó hacer lo que su padre estaba haciendo consiguiendo solamente llenar de babas a Alicia- mi pequeño traidor.

Harry soltó una carcajada y cogió a Simon en brazos. Se sentó en la cama y pasó una mano por debajo del trasero de su hijo quedando el rostro de su hijo a la misma altura del de Harry.

Alicia los observó aun tumbada en la cama, aun asombrada por el parecido de ambos y que cada vez era más evidente.

-Mira a mamá, hijo, mírala bien- le dijo con cariño- mira lo bonita que es- Alicia sonrió- y es nuestra, solamente nuestra, es tú mamá y mi futura esposa- Harry miró a Alicia que los miraba a ambos- te quiere tanto, hijo- ella se incorporó y quedó sentada frente a él, Harry la miró sorprendido aún por su belleza angelical, se miraron a los ojos viendo el gran amor en los ojos del otro- y tengo suerte de que a mi también me quiera.

Alicia le dio un beso en los labios y cuando se separó, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su prometido y se acurrucó cerca de él.

El tranquilo momento se vio roto cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana y se posó en el escritorio de Harry. Ambos la reconocieron. Era Errol.

-Ves con mamá, Simon- Harry puso al bebé en brazos de Alicia y se dirigió a la lechuza.

Harry le quitó la carta y comenzó a leerla. Alicia se preocupó al ver como Harry fruncía el ceño.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Alicia.

-Es de tu padre, dice que ha visto algunos camiones y a personas cerca de nuestra casa- Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Alicia que parecía tan desconcertada como él- dice que se va a acercar para ver que quieren.

-¿Camiones?- Harry asintió mientras garabateaba algo detrás de la hoja y se la ponía en la pata a Errol. La lechuza con algo de dificultad logró salir de la habitación.

Harry cogió unos pantalones que había por allí y se los puso por encima de los calzoncillos.

-Voy a ver de que se trata- dijo mientras se ponía una camiseta.

-Voy contigo, lleva a Simon con tus padres mientras yo me visto- Alicia le entregó al bebé y Harry salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de sus padres mientras Alicia se ponía unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de tirantes.

Harry no tardó en volver a la habitación.

-¿Lista?- preguntó y ella asintió.

Ambos sin dejar de mirarse, se envolvieron en luces y desaparecieron. Aparecieron en el camino de entrada de su casa. Había allí unos cuatro camiones y el jardín de delante estaba lleno de cajas de cartón de diferentes tamaños. Pro todos lados personas iban y venían ante los ojos de ambos jóvenes que veían como descargaban los camiones.

Harry vio salir al señor Weasley de la casa, hasta ese momento Harry no se había fijado de que la puerta estaba abierta y por ella entraba y salía gente, todos ellos vestían uniformes azules, al igual que los que descargaban los camiones.

Para sorpresa de los dos chicos, el señor Weasley iba sonriendo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí, señor Weasley?- preguntó Harry por encima del ruido y acercándose a su suegro seguido por Alicia. Ambos subieron las escaleras de la entrada y se reunieron con el hombre en el porche.- ¿Quién es toda esta gente? ¿Qué son todas esas cajas?

-Regalos- respondió el hombre- regalos de boda. Cuando me he acercado a preguntar que querían, esta buena gente me ha informado de que eran trabajadores de una empresa de envíos y que traían todas estas cajas para el futuro matrimonio Potter, me han dicho que eran regalos de boda de la gente que querían agradeceros el haber salvado el mundo. Regalos de muggles y magos.

Claro, al saber eso pues les he abierto la casa para que los fuesen metiendo dentro.

El señor Weasley le enseñó la llave que Harry le dio una vez que la casa estuvo terminada, Lily y James tenían otra.

-No me lo puedo creer- soltó Alicia mirando a su alrededor- regalos.

Se acercó a una de las cajas y la abrió. Dentro había una carta y en la kha se veía un microondas. Sacó la carta y la abrió. Se acercó a su padre y su prometido a leer.

_Estimados futuros señores Potter:_

_Les escribo esta carta para desearles un feliz matrimonio. Ustedes no solo me han salvado la vida como a tantas otras personas sino que me han hecho creer en el amor._

_Tras la separación, hacía de unos años, de mi mujer, tras conocer su infidelidad con mi mejor amigo, deje de creer en el amor y la amistad pero tras ver, por televisión, como la señorita Weasley se sacrificaba, y la triste y amarga despedida que ambos protagonizaron no solo me di cuenta de que el amor existía sino que me percaté del gran poder que este tenía._

_Nunca, ninguno de nosotros, ni magos, ni las personas no mágicas como un servidor, seremos capaces de hacer algo tan grande para agradecerles lo que ustedes hicieron. Pero espero que se conformen con ese microondas que les envío._

_De nuevo gracias, sean felices junto a su hijo, se lo merecen. Yo mientras esperare a encontrar algún día a una persona que me quiera la cuarta parte de lo que ustedes se quieren, eso sería más que suficiente para mí. _

_Se despide un humilde servidor._

_Paul Simmons._

Alicia miró a Harry con los ojos humedecidos. El chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó. El señor Weasley sonrió y los tres condujeron a los trabajadores hasta el lugar donde podían dejar las cajas.

A lo largo de los días que separaban de la boda, más regalos llegaron. Todas las cajas, que estaban abriendo con ayuda de todos sus amigos y familiares, traían cartas donde agradecían no solo a Harry y Alicia sino a todos los Elegidos (como los llamaban). También algunos llevaban dibujos de niños, muchos de ellos salían representados Harry con una espada y Alicia junto a él en su forma de ángel.

Y llegó el día de la boda. Muchos invitados entre ellos los extranjeros que habían participado en el Torneo y sus directores, habían pasado la noche en Hogsmeade. Algunos otros habían pasado la noche en Hogwarts entre ellos los novios y sus familias.

Harry se despertó temprano aunque la boda no era hasta la tarde. Había intentado ver a Alicia pero sus amigos no les habían dejado, todos los hombres que habían pasado la noche en Hogwarts estaban en un lado del castillo, y las mujeres en otro.

-Ni las chicas, ni nosotros os vamos a dejar veros hoy hasta la hora de la boda- le había informado su padre con una sonrisa- ellas comerán por un lado y nosotros por otro, será como seguir con la despedida de soltero.

Harry se había resignado y se había preparado para seguir la despedida de soltero, como había dicho su padre, junto a los merodeadores, los Weasley, sus amigos y los profesores de Hogwarts que habían sido invitados entre ellos Hagrid, Dumbledore y Carl, el nuevo profesor de Pociones y novio de Abigail.

Solo esperaba que fuese una reunión tranquila, aun recordaba la despedida tan salvaje que Fred y George le habían preparado.

--------------------------------------------------

Alicia se vio acorralada por sus amigas, su madre y su hermana, las esposas de los merodeadores y de sus hermanos y las profesoras de Hogwarts que habían sido invitadas entre ellas Mcgonagall y Abigail.

Le habían dicho que no vería a Harry hasta el mismo momento en el que él la estaría esperando en el altar. Esa idea no le había gustado, estaba nerviosa y quería compartir su nerviosismo con él, ver si él estaba tan asustado como ella, por eso había intentad huir de sus carceleras, no había servido de nada, había decidido rendirse.

-Está bien- se rindió dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común- esperaré.

Mcgonagall que estaba encantada con el pequeño Simon que junto a Junior y Luke eran los únicos varones en la sal común de Gryffindor, paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. La profesora estaba con Simon más cariñosa de lo que nunca la habían visto las presentes en la sala. Parecía una abuela con su nieto.

Las horas pasaban, a cada minuto los nervios de los novios iban en aumento. Ellas fueron las primeras en comenzar a arreglarse. Los varones Weasley junto a los profesores estuvieron dirigiendo los últimos preparativos y arreglos. Y al final ellos también se fueron ha arreglar cuando Cho llegó junto a Cedric y las ayudantes de la chica que se terminaron encargando de lo que faltaba.

Harry se miró al espejo una vez más. Vio como su padre le limpiaba el hombre y luego posó ambas manso en ellos. James sonrió al ver los nervios de su hijo. Se habían quedado ellos dos solos en uno de los cuartos en los que habían pasado la noche.

-¿Por qué tantos nervios, Harry?- preguntó James- ¿No te irás a echar atrás?

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Harry.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tanto nervios?-

-Estoy asustado- reconoció Harry- a partir de este momento voy a empezar a vivir la vida que siempre soñé y me da miedo. Miedo a no ser un buen marido, un buen padre…

-Creo que hasta ahora lo has estado haciendo bien- James se puso frente a su hijo, le colocó la corbata- hijo, olvida los miedos, y solamente disfruta porque a llegado el momento de hacerlo.

Harry asintió y abrazó a su padre. Cuando oyeron como llamaban a la puerta ambos se separaron y Sirius entró con una expresión que no les gustó a ninguno de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James.

-Acaba de llegar alguien no grato- ladró Sirius enfadado- deberías venir, James. Creo que Harry podrá terminar de vestirse solo. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

-No, ya estoy listo, iré- Harry cogió los gemelos de snich que le había prestado su padre y salieron del cuarto.

Bajaron algunos pisos y se marcharon a los jardines. Las cosas habían sido preparadas para que Harry y Alicia se casasen bajo el haya que tantos momentos habían vivido junto a ellos.

Pero no fueron hacía allí, sino que se dirigieron a la salida de los terrenos de Hogwarts, por donde se marchaban a Hogsmeade y desde donde venían los invitados. Allí había dos jóvenes contratados que estaban verificando que todas las personas que iban allí estaban invitadas. Primero pedían la invitación y luego miraban en la larga lista. Después algunos elfos domésticos, que vestían muy elegantemente al igual que los dos muchachos, los conducían hasta los asientos asignados.

En ese momento el resto de los varones Weasley, el resto de los amigos de Harry y Remus estaban allí, ya vestidos con sus elegantes atuendos y discutiendo con la persona que intentaba colarse en la boda. Los dos jóvenes trabajadores estaban a un lado completamente rojos y Harry supo que habían estado discutiendo con el intruso antes de que llegase su familia.

-¡Que descaro! ¡Venir hasta aquí después de todo lo que ha dicho de mi hija y Harry!- oyeron que decía el señor Weasley.

-¡Lárguese ahora!- gritó Ron por encima de los gritos de los demás.

Harry se acercó y se hizo paso entre todos que fueron callando a medida que le veían. James bufó cuando vio de quien se trataba. Harry se detuvo frente a Rita Skeeter que lo miraba con la petulancia de siempre. Su fotógrafo estaba junto a ella y Harry quedó cegado durante unos segundos por el flash de la cámara de fotos.

-Ya esta aquí el novio- sonrió Rita- sabía que vendría pronto para arreglar el malentendido con mi invitación.

-¿Malentendido? Creo que no hay ningún malentendido- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oh! Si lo hay, no he recibido la invitación- siguió diciendo ella sin sonreír- y no se como pretenderás que las fotos de la boda aparezcan en el Profeta…

-La exclusiva de mi boda la tiene el Quisquilloso y lo de su invitación no es ningún error. No esta invitado ni tampoco su amigo.- Harry señaló al fotógrafo- Ron.

Ron sonrió, se adelantó y le arrebató la cámara de fotos de un inmovilizado fotógrafo que ante la altura y la complexión de Ron parecía que le habían lanzado un petrificus totalus.

El pelirrojo, con su fuerza sobrenatural que había obtenido tras la mordedura de Drácula, aplastó la cámara con una sola mano, haciéndola añicos.

Rita y el fotógrafo observaron anonadados como los trocitos de la antes cámara de fotos caían al suelo.

-Recuérdame hermanito que no te volvamos ha hacer una broma- soltó Fred mientras él y George se destornillaban de risa.

-Ya no tiene ninguna foto mía para su periodicucho y ahora lárguese. No me haga perder la paciencia, la boda esta por comenzar y no quiero hacer esperar a la novia- le dijo Harry- ¿No creo que tenga que repetírselo otra vez, verdad?

Pareció que Rita iba a decir algo pero en el último momento se acobardó, tal vez fuese porque Harry imponía allí parado con su gran altura y su imponente musculatura o tal vez fue el tono aterciopelado de su voz que no dejaba espacio a replica o el recuerdo de cómo había terminado la cámara en manos de uno de esos chicos altos y fuertes que la miraban esperando cualquier cosa para hacerla picadillo o tal vez todo ello. Pero algo la hizo enmudecer.

-¿Por qué sigue aquí aún?- soltó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Esto no se va a quedar así- le dijo Rita clavándole uno de sus dedos de uñas largas en el pecho. El chico bajó la mirada y observó el dedo.

-Solo le voy a decir una cosa- Harry agarró de la mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos- si veo algún escarabajo revoloteando cerca de mi boda no dudaré ni un solo segundo en aplastarlo y se que mis amigos harán lo mismo- Rita tragó saliva- y no creo que quiera que Ron la vea.

Ron hizo crujir sus nudillos para deleite de Fred y George que se lo estaban pasando bomba y miraban a su hermano con otros ojos, tal vez era respeto. Rita no dijo nada más, solamente le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Harry y se marchó.

Harry soltó un suspiro cuando la perdió de vista. Durante ese rifirrafe que había tenido con la periodista se había olvidado por un momento de los nervios, ahora estos volvían, agolpándose en su pecho.

-¿Nervioso, cuñado?- Harry sintió como una de las manos de Fred se posaban en su hombro- yo lo estaría te vas a atar la soga al cuello.

-A partir de ahora tendrás que vivir junto a nuestra hermana para siempre- soltó George poniéndole una mano en el otro hombro- aguantando su mal carácter, viviendo bajo sus ordenes… vamos como papá.

-Rodeado de niños a los que cambiar pañales, que lloraran y a los que tendrás que limpiar los mocos- siguió de nuevo Fred.

-Vamos que…

-Viviré- terminó Harry sonriendo y mirando a los gemelos- ¿Queda mucho para que empiece la boda?

Ambos esperaban empeorar los nervios del muchacho pero Harry se tranquilizo levemente ante la imagen de su vida.

-Seguir con el trabajo, chicos- le dijo a los dos muchachos que llevaban las listas de invitados. Ambos asintieron.

Harry se giró y camino hacía el roble donde se iba a casar, todos los que habían estado con él en la discusión con Skeeter empezaron a sentarse en sus sirios, algunos invitados ya estaban allí y más llegaban.

Los amigos extranjeros ya estaban sentados en su sitio, Krum con su mujer, los participantes del Torneo entre ellos Ana y Tony a los que se les veía muy felices al igual que a Dani y Sonia, incluso Roberto había ido con su novio, Rosalie y Jordan estaban también muy acaramelados. Abigail estaba cogida de la mano de Carl al que no le parecía importar que su novia tuviese cientos de años vividos a pesar de su joven cuerpo (ya había dejado de tomar el agua de la vida) y tampoco que tuviese un hijo (con el que hablaban en esos momentos) y una nieta que eran incluso mayor que él.

Los profesores, compañeros de la Academia de Aurores y de Hogwarts, muchos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix miembros del ministerio muchos de ellos invitados por la importancia del matrimonio no solo por ser los salvadores del mundo sino también porque ella era la hija del ministro, también algunos altos cargos muggles con los que habían empezado ha haber relaciones políticas, Elías Norton el hombre que descubrió la diadema de Anaxarete Carsma, Eric con Cristine y la pequeña Alicia, Isaac con Cecil y Albert, los Malfoys, los decoradores de la casa y las compañeras de trabajo de Cho y que habían ayudado con la boda, incluso los centauros se habían acercado al linde del bosque para verlo todo, los tritones y sirenas habían asomado la cabeza, Dudley, Belvina, el padre de ellas y los tíos de Harry estaban sentados ya, Hagrid con su hermano Grawp, incluso Libertad y Ares estaban allí sentados esperando a la novia.

-Harry- se dio la vuelta y sonrió al cura que los iba a casar- ¿Cómo estas muchacho?

-Algo nervioso- respondió Harry estrechándole la mano al hombre como había hecho con el miembro del ministerio que los iba a casar.

-Bonito lugar para casarse- sonrió el anciano mirando a su alrededor.

-Si- Harry hizo lo mismo y fijó la vista en el castillo que como los otros lugares mágicos ya no estaban ocultos a los ojos muggles, ya no hacia falta.

-Harry- Ron sacó de sus recuerdos del pasado a su amigo. Le miró- voy a ver como va mi hermana y ya la espero para traerla conmigo.

Harry asintió y Ron se marchó. El pelirrojo iba a ser el padrino y Hermione la madrina a pesar de que ese derecho les correspondía a Arthur y Lily, estos les habían cedido su puesto al os chicos alegando que ellos merecían serlo y también los dos chicos iban a ser el padrino de Simon.

Harry cogió a Simon que estaba en brazos de J.J. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y el niño cogió a su padre del rostro. Estuvo jugueteando un poco con el niño para distraerse y relajarse mientras esperaba a que comenzase la boda.

----------------------------------------------------

Ron se apareció directamente en la sala común de Gryffindor donde sabía que hermana estaba preparándose. Cuando lo hizo un revuelo de mujeres vestidas elegantemente, se movían por todos lados, manipulando cosas como el maquillaje, la laca, el velo…

Supuso que Alicia estaba en el centro de la sala donde había un espejo a pesar de no ver el reflejo de su hermana en él. Se lo imaginó porque delante del espejo todas las mujeres se arremolinaban entorno a algo o a alguien mientras cacareaban todas a la vez.

Ron las observaba asombrado. Esas mujeres se habían vuelto locas, pensó.

-¡Ahhh!- Ron se sobresaltó al oír un grito y miró a Ginny que lo señalaba- ¡Un hombre!- el pelirrojo la miró sorprendido, como si nunca hubiese visto a uno, pensó- ¡Ron no puedes estar aquí!

Todas se giraron a la vez pero se arremolinaron más entorno de Alicia para que no la viese. Ron tragó saliva al ver la mirada de todas ellas, quedaban allí sus amigas, su novia, sus hermanas, su madre, sus cuñadas, y las esposas de los merodeadores. Las profesoras ya hacía rato que se habían ido a sus asientos y en su puesto había ido Cho que ya había terminado de preparar los últimos arreglos.

¿Por qué le miraban así? No había hecho nada malo ¿o si? No recordaba haber cometido ningún error, es más durante todo ese tiempo desde que se anunció que Harry y Alicia se iban a casar, había seguido todas las instrucciones que ellas le habían dado, con las flores, invitaciones, regalos, había estado apunto de volverse loco, entonces… ¿Por qué parecía haber cometido el mayor error de todos? Solo había una explicación, pensó, las bodas volvían locas a las mujeres.

-Es hora de que comience la ceremonia- respondió Ron mirando su reloj- por eso he venido, ya casi todos los invitados están en sus sitios.

-La novia siempre tiene que hacerse esperar- soltó Hermione- y aún no esta lista.

-Si lo estoy- oyó Ron que decía su hermana haciéndose oír por encima de las chicas.

-Pero…

-Marchaos- cortó Alicia- esperaré unos minutos, id cogiendo vuestros asientos y tú Hermione ya deberías estar con Harry. Ronald me hará compañía mientras hacemos esperar un poco a los invitados y al novio.

-Está bien- dijo Lily- marchémonos, chicas.

La pelirroja se agarró al brazo de Molly y fueron las primeras en salir. Ron se dio la vuelta y las observó salir, poco después las demás las siguieron.

Ron negro con la cabeza cuando Wendy que era la última se marchó. Se giró sobre sus talones y quedó impactado con lo que vio.

Su hermana lo miraba, había dado la espalda al espejo y se alisaba el sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco de novia con unas hermosas flores de hilo blanco bordadas por la falda y el corpiño palabra de honor. Tenía una fina cinta dorada alrededor de la cintura y una pequeña cola que arrastraba junto al velo que iba sujeto a su cabeza en la corona de Anaxarete Carsma (a la que le faltaba la piedra de la esperanza que llevaba colgada al cuello) y un elegante y elaborado moño que dejaba algunos cabellos pelirrojos sueltos enmarcándole el rostro angelical que estaba levemente maquillado dejando su belleza natural al descubierto. Estaba más hermosa de lo normal si eso era posible.

-Estás espectacular- susurró Ron sacando una sonrisa de los labios de su hermana.

-Gracias- soltó Alicia y respiró hondo- estoy tan nerviosa ¿cómo esta Harry?

-Igual que tú- le aseguró Ron acercándose a ella.

Alicia se giró y se miró en el espejo. Ron llegó hasta ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Ha llegado la hora, hermanita, al fin tu sueño se va ha hacer realidad- Alivia volvió a mira a su hermano- y no sabes lo feliz que rehace eso. No te lo digo nunca pero te quiero y te deseo que seas feliz.

-Ronald…-Alicia sonrió y cerró los ojos como hizo él cuando apoyó la frente en la de su hermana- yo también te quiero.

-Solo te voy a pedir algo- le dijo él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alicia sin abrir los ojos.

-Me dejaras partirle la cara a Harry si te hace daño en algún momento- Alicia rió y abrió los ojos.

-Te dejaré, te lo aseguro- Alicia le abrazó con fuerza y él le devolvió el abrazo. Después de un largo rato ella se apartó y suspiró- creo que es hora de ir al altar.

Ron sonrió, la tendió el brazo y ella se agarró suavemente. Y juntos salieron de la sala común.

---------------------------------------------

Hermione le colocaba la pajarita a Harry que le había entregado a Simon a su madre en cuanto esta había llegado. Todos los invitados estaban en sus sitios y el cura y el miembro del ministerio delante de ellos preparados para comenzar la boda. Solo faltaba el padrino y la novia.

El fotógrafo del Quisquilloso se movía de un lado a otro haciendo fotos y una cámara de video encantada se movía desde hacía un rato por todos los lados grabando por todos los lados como recuerdo.

Harry miraba las caras sonrientes de todos los invitados. Los nervios habían aumentado y las manos le sudaban. Hermione sonrió al darse cuenta.

-No te preocupes, Harry- él la miró- todo va a salir bien. Relájate.

Harry asintió por inercia. Giró el rostro al oír la marcha nupcial y Hermione se puso a su lado mientras todos los invitados se ponían en pie para recibir a la novia.

Susan y Sophi, vestidas las dos muy bonitas, caminaban por el pasillo las primeras, a su paso tiraban pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas que se perdían en el césped.

Harry tragó saliva, al mirar detrás de ellas, Alicia caminaba hacía él cogida del brazo de Ron. Todo a su alrededor desapareció y solo la vio a ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sonrieron al ver los nervios en la mirada del otro y en ese momento fue en el que se tranquilizaron de verdad.

Estaba hermosa, radiante como el sol que se alzaba esa tarde sobre las cabezas de todos los invitados. Algún sollozo de felicidad escuchó entre la muchedumbre pero no prestó atención, solo estaba ella y esa sonrisa tan inmensa que la hacía ver tan hermosa y esos ojos extraños y que por fin rebosaban la felicidad que nunca debía haber desaparecido de ellos.

Se detuvieron frente a él. Harry apartó la mirada de Alicia por primera vez desde que la había visto llegar y miró a su mejor amigo. Él se la estaba entregando, mientras miraba a su amigo y sentía a Hermione junto a él, recordó a esos dos niños que conoció en un tren, unos niños que nunca se habían separado de él y que le habían sido leales como ninguno, unos niños que habían crecido como él y que en esos momento uno de ellos le estaba entregando algo muy valioso para él. Su hermana.

Ron debía estar pensando lo mismo. Harry abrazó a su mejor amigo y este le devolvió el abrazo con un solo brazo, el otro seguía sujetando a Alicia.

-Cuida de ella, hermano, cuídala por favor- susurró Ron en su oído.

Harry fue incapaz de decir nada a causa del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta simplemente asintió cuando se separó de él.

Ron agarró la mano de su amigo y la puso sobre la de su hermana. La pareja se miró de nuevo a los ojos y ella se colocó junto a él, con las manos entrelazadas. Ron ocupó su sitio al otro lado de Alicia.

La gente tomo asiento.

El cura se colocó frente a ellos y todos le observaron. El anciano sonrió a los dos jóvenes que le devolvieron la sonrisa y comenzó ha hablar. Les habló del amor, habló de la gran labor que habían hecho y de sus sacrificios que ahora estaban siendo recompensados y además hablo del matrimonio.

La boda se desarrollo bajo el radiante sol y el suave arrullo de los pájaros. Los dos juntos bajo el haya que tantos recuerdos les traían, escuchaban lo que ese hombre les estaba diciendo sobre el compromiso.

Y entonces llegó el momento de los botos. Ambos habían olvidado preparárselos así que les tocaba improvisar, no les fue difícil cuando se miraron a los ojos, las palabras salieron solas. Él fue el primero en hablar.

-Cada mañana me levanto dándole gracias al mundo por haberte puesto en mi camino. Durante mi vida no me permití soñar con la idea de encontrar a alguien que me quisiera pero cuando tú apareciste y decidiste ser mi novia, no podía creer que el mundo estuviese siendo tan generoso conmigo. Había puesto en mi camino un ángel que me dio todo lo que necesitaba y más.

Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y la fuerza que me ha mantenido en pie todo este tiempo. Tú eres mi vida, mi esperanza, mi suerte, mi alegría… tú eres mi todo. Tú eres la persona que me ha dado el mayor regalo de todos, nuestro hijo. Te quiero más de lo que se pueden decir con palabras, más de lo que alguna vez alguien podrá querer a otra persona.

Alicia dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Harry que vio los ojos humedecidos de su chica. Se oyeron los sollozos de algunos de los presentes y como Hagrid se sonaba la nariz con su pañuelo de lunares pero ellos se siguieron mirando a los ojos. Había llegado el momento de que Alicia hablase.

-Se que fui feliz antes de toda la oscuridad que una vez me envolvió pero no lo recuerdo. Solo recuerdo que mi felicidad comenzó cuando te conocí, cuando te mire a los ojos y tu me devolviste la mirada. Tengo ese momento grabado a fuego en mi cabeza porque en ese momento fue cuando nací de nuevo, cuando viví.

Tú fuiste la luz que disipó las tinieblas que durante años me habían envuelto. Tú fuiste el agua que necesitaba en mis momentos de sed. Tú fuiste el calor que me envolvió en los momentos más fríos de mi vida. Tú me has salvado de la peor de las cosas, la soledad y la tristeza. Tú me has arrancado la pena. Gracias- una lágrima la recorrió la mejilla- gracias por amarme y por haberme dado a Simon. Te quiero…

La voz se le quebró y Harry le limpió otra lágrima que recorrió su rostro. Ambos miraron al cura que sonrió ante las hermosas palabras.

-Harry Potter ¿Quieres a Alicia Wealsey como tú legítima esposa?

-Si quiero.

-Alicia Wealsey ¿Quieres a Harry Potter como tú legítimo esposo?

-Si quiero- dijo ella sin apartar los ojos de él.

-Los anillos por favor- pidió el anciano.

Ron se los entregó a Harry y Alicia.

-Repite conmigo, Harry- le dijo el anciano- yo Harry James Potter…

-Yo Harry James Potter… te tomo a ti Alicia Weasley… como mi legítima esposa… en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza para amarte, respetarte y serte fiel… hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Le puso el anillo.

-Ahora tu Alicia…

-Yo Alicia Weasley- empezó Alicia repitiendo las palabras de Harry- té tomo a ti Harry James Potter… como legitimo esposo… en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza para amarte, respetarte y serte fiel… hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Alicia le puso el anillo en el dedo y volvieron a entrelazarlas.

-Si alguien tiene algo que decir por lo que estas dos personas no puedan unirse en matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- pronunció el hombre y esperó unos segundos al ver que nadie contestaba continuo- En ese caso, por el poder que me ha sido concedido, yo les declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Con el sol poniéndose a espaldas del cura, que se hizo a un lado, Harry se acercó a su mujer y no desobedeció la orden que el hombre le había dado e hizo lo que había deseado desde que la vio al fondo del pasillo. La besó y los invitados estallaron en aplausos e incluso se pusieron en pie.

Ella le correspondió y se colgó de su cuello. El beso se rompió pero se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

-Al fin juntos- susurró Harry en su oído.

Se separaron y miraron a los invitados. Hagrid y Grawp aplaudían con sus grandes manazas, Molly, Lily y Hermione, junto a Harry, lloraban emocionadas. James y Sirius le guiñaron un ojo a Harry, y Remus les sonrió. Fred y George gritaron algo que no oyeron por el escándalo… Solo había caras sonrientes.

---------------------------------------------------------

El banquete fue delicioso, los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts se esmeraron ese día más de lo que Harry recordaba desde que estudiaba allí. Alicia, él y los padrinos, se habían alejado del resto, después de las felicitaciones, en compañía del miembro del ministerio que lo había hecho firmar unos papeles y que se había ido a comer el resto de los invitados por pedido de Alicia. Luego el fotógrafo que habían contratado para el día, les había hecho una sesión de fotos de boda, cuando había terminado con los padrinos, estos se habían ido a buscar a los padres de los chicos y los familiares y amigos más cercanos para que se hiciesen unas fotos. Después se habían tenido que quedar los novios un poco más cuando todo había terminado Harry tenía tanta hambre que tal vez por eso la comida le resulto tan fantástica.

Los novios estaban sentados en una mesa alargada, los novios estaban en el centro de esa mesa y a cada lado de ellos estaban los padres de ellos y los padrinos. Frente a ellos muchas mesas redondas donde estaban los invitados. Las más cercanas eran para los familiares y amigos más cercanos.

Alicia y él no pararon de hacerse mimos durante la comida, y los hermanos y los amigos no pararon de molestarlos, gritando para que se besaran cada vez que lo hacían todos los invitados estallaban en aplausos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Alicia y Harry fueron mesa por mesa para saber si todo estaba siendo de su agrado y así aprovechaban para hacerse fotos con cada uno de los invitados que habían asistido.

Se rieron con los españoles que no pararon de hacerla bromas, incluso el novio de Roberto que era un chico muy simpático. También se lo pasaron bien con los demás alumnos extranjeros que habían ido con sus parejas. Se troncharon de risa con Sirius que había bebido más de la cuenta y estaba un poco contentillo y nostálgico hablando del pequeño Harry. Alicia tuvo que prometer a algunos invitados que bailaría con ellos pues todos decían que no querían perder la oportunidad de bailar con la mujer más hermosa de toda la boda. Harry rió cuando los amigos de la academia de aurores empezaron a alagar a Alicia, pues todos ellos solo la habían conocido por periódicos.

Después de estar en cada una de las mesas, Harry y ella tuvieron que partir la tarta de boda, lo hicieron con una espada inmensa, y se dieron cada uno de ellos a probar un poco, Alicia le manchó la nariz apropósito a Harry y todos estallaron en carcajadas incluso Simon que debía ver muy divertido a su padre con la nariz manchada de nata.

Harry veía los destellos de las cámaras de fotos, las de la familia, la de los amigos, la del Quisquilloso, o la del fotógrafo que habían contratado y que a Harry le recordó a Colin en sus mejores momentos de fotógrafo, no le paso desapercibido que el muchacho también estaba allí haciendo fotos.

Después de la cena, la gente se dirigió a la zona en donde se haría el baile y donde había algunas mesas con bebidas para los invitados, además de lagunas sillas por si alguien quería sentarse.

Harry y Alicia tuvieron que abrir el baile con un vals. Eso quizás fue lo peor para Harry, nunca le terminaría de pillar el tranquillo a eso del baile pero por estar cerca de su mujer, no le importa hacer un poco el ridículo. Pronto las demás parejas se unieron a ellos y los novios dejaron de ser el centro de atención. Definitivamente llamaban más la atención Fred y George haciendo el payaso como siempre.

Cuando el vals terminó, un joven se acercó a ellos, Alicia no le reconoció pero Harry sí, era el chico al que vio tocar en el lugar de la batalla. El moreno le sonrió y dejó de bailar con Alicia para estrecharle la mano al joven.

-Alicia este es Jack- le dijo Harry y la pelirroja le sonrió.

Seguían en el centro de la pista de baile y Harry le dijo en donde lo conoció y que le había contratado para que tocase la misma canción que una vez le escuchó tocar en honor a los caídos.

-Fue muy bonito por tu parte hacer algo así- le dijo Alicia con una suave sonrisa.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer- le dijo el joven- yo la verdad es que os quería contar algo que vi ese día.

-¿Qué viste?- preguntó Harry.

-Si, esa tarde en el campo de batalla, te vi a ti- señaló a Harry- pero también te vi a ti.

-¿Disculpa?- Alicia le miró sorprendida- pero yo estaba muerta.

-Lo sé, pero no eras corpórea parecías una aparición, como un fantasma- les explicó el joven- tú te encontrabas muy mal, se et veía desolado y cuando te sentaste en un banco, ella apareció tras de ti y te rodeó con los brazos.

-Pero yo no la vi…- le dijo Harry.

-Quizás solo pude verla yo, no lo sé pero fue como un milagro…- explicó el joven, Alicia le miró emocionada.

-Yo tampoco lo recuerdo pero la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho del otro mundo, nadie de los que han resucitado, recuerda mucho del lugar al que se va después de morir es como si nunca hubiésemos estado allí excepto por el paso del tiempo- les dijo Alicia.

-Pues ese día apareciste junto a él y le abrazaste, fue un milagro, de pronto fue como si te sintieses mejor porque dejaste de llorar con tanta ansiedad y malestar y te tranquilizaste- Ambos chicos escuchaban emocionados, Alicia tenía los ojos empañados- fue lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

La gente seguía bailando a su alrededor sin percatarse de la emoción que embargaba los ojos de ambos jóvenes cuando la canción terminó el joven subió al escenario y empezó a tocar la canción. Alicia rodeó la cintura de Harry y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y Harry la abrazó con un brazo por encima de los hombros.

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Alicia pero se la limpió rápidamente cuando la canción terminó. La gente aplaudió al joven que sonrió y dio las gracias. Tras él subieron las brujas de Mcbeth al escenario y siguió la fiesta.

Alicia y Harry bailaron con mucho de los invitados, con la mayoría ha decir la verdad. Alicia incluso bailó con Simon en brazos, el niño no paraba de reír cuando su madre daba vueltas sobre si misma una y otra vez.

Algunos invitados empezaron a marcharse cuando la fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, sobretodo las personas que habían ido por compromiso o habían sido invitadas por ser gente importante. Se quedaron todos sus amigos, los familiares y la mayoría de la gente joven que no parecía querer perderse un día de fiesta.

La fiesta continúo. Los niños a pesar de ser tarde corrían de un lado para otro jugando, Simon hacía rato que se había quedado dormido como Bella y los gemelos Lupin.

Al final de la noche. Harry estaba sentado en una de las sillas, algunos invitados seguían bailando pero ya solo quedaban allí las personas más allegadas, sus amigos, los merodeadores con sus esposas, los Weasley con sus esposas, Eric y Cristine con la pequeña Alicia, Isaac y Cecil con Albert, algunos miembros de la Orden como Tonks, Tommy, Ojoloco, Hagrid, Mcgonagall y Dumbledore.

Todos estaban allí, la gente más importante de su entorno, compartiendo el día más feliz de su vida. Nunca había tenido una familia pero ahora tenía una gigantesca. Que vueltas daba la vida.

Entonces dirigió la mirada hasta su esposa y vio que ella le estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la pista de baile. También estaba sentada, masajeándose los pies mientras Hermione y Wendy hablaban junto a ella sobre algo que Alicia no parecía estar prestando atención.

Deseaba estar a solas con ella y vio en los ojos de su mujer el mismo deseo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya- soltó James con una sonrisa al fijarse en la mirada de los dos jóvenes- la parejita parece querer retirarse para estar a solas.

-Uhhh- corearon Fred y George que estaban un poco bebidos.

Harry no los hizo caso, él y Alicia se pusieron en pie, se despidieron de todos, tardaron un poco mas con Simon que aunque estaba dormido y no los hacía caso a Alicia parecía costarle demasiado despegarse de él, esa noche se quedaría con los señores Weasley. Y luego se desaparecieron juntos hacía su casa en el Valle de Godric.

Se aparecieron en el umbral de la casa y Harry la cogió en brazos para alegría de Alicia. La subió hasta su cuarto y cuando entraron cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Alicia que se había quitado el velo en cuanto la ceremonia había terminado, se quitó la diadema de Anaxarete Carsma y le dejo sobre el tocador. Se soltó todas las orquillas que sujetaban su moño y su cabello cayó en cascada por la espalda.

-Me estaban matando, me dolía la cabeza- le dijo.

Harry se acercó a ella y enterró su mano en los cabellos pelirrojos, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y Alicia cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de unos minutos abrió los ojos y sonrió al joven. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se miraron a los ojos.

-Hola- le susurró ella.

-Hola- murmuró él.

Se besaron despacio, había tiempo, toda una vida por delante. Se acariciaron y se ayudaron el uno al otro a desvestirse cuando cayeron en la inmensa cama ambos estaban desnudos y completamente inmersos el uno en el otro.

Esa noche haría el amor más de una vez pero estaba vez como marido y mujer. Al día siguiente, después de comer, se irían de Luna de Miel a París y tendrían más tiempo para ellos dos solos, dos semanas. Cuando volviesen vivirían una vida entera junto a Simon y los hijos que después llegarían.


	66. Epilogo

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno aquí esta por fin, el tan esperado epilogo y por lo tanto el final de esta historia que tantas alegrías me ha dado y que creo a vosotros también. Ha sido uno de mis mejores trabajos y espero poder mejorarlo, aun me queda mucho por mejorar.

Siento haber tardado tanto pero he estado muy ocupada con los estudios y encima me ha salido el epilogo mucho más largo de lo que pensaba pues he querido que vieseis lo que les había sucedido en los años que han pasado no solo a Harry y Alicia sino también a los demás personajes.

Que deciros, que por un lado me da pena que termine esta historia porque me encantaba escribirla y porque me ha dado muchas alegrías como antes dije pero también deciros que me alegro pues si la hubiese alargado mas hubiese llegado un momento en el que se hubiese echo muy pesada, mejor terminar las cosas a tiempo ¿no creéis?

Por otro lado seguiré escribiendo historias, ya sabéis cuando el tiempo me lo permita así que si queréis leer mas historias mías estad atentos porque en algún momento subiré algo mas.

También quería daros las gracias por todo el apoyo que me habéis dado todo este tiempo y por los muchos comentarios que me habéis dejado, siempre os agradeceré que hayáis estado ahí, día tras días y los que nunca me dejaron un review pero que leyeron mi historia, también gracias. MIL GRACIAS A TODOS… me habéis hecho la chica más feliz del mundo. Y ahora os dejo con el epilogo y como siempre digo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Epilogo: Una nueva aventura. Porque la muerte no es el final.**

_Muchos años después…_

Se revolvió de nuevo el cabello blanco que seguía siendo tan resistente, rebelde y abundante como en su juventud, se colocó las gafas redondas y siguió observando con sus ojos verdes, que seguían teniendo esa mirada intensa, el álbum de fotos que sujetaba en sus manos.

Si, Harry Potter era ya un anciano, un anciano de cien años nada más y nada menos y ahora estaba observando un viejo álbum de fotos de sus años jóvenes mientras sonreía al ver a todos sus amigos y familia que con el paso de los años le habían ido dejando.

Vio una foto de su infancia, en ella estaba apartado de sus tíos y su primo mientras que ellos tres estaban muy juntos y sonrientes. Puede que esa época no fuese la más feliz de su vida pero le gustaba conservar fotos de esa etapa, a fin de cuentas desde su boda, las cosas con ellos había mejorado notablemente.

La tía Petunia había muerto pocos meses después del enlace, la enfermedad había podido con ella pero esos últimos meses los había pasado feliz junto a los suyos, Vernon había sufrido mucho la perdida de su esposa pero había logrado sobrevivir a su perdida gracias a la nieta que pocos años después tuvo. Adoraba a esa niña.

Si, Dudley había tenido una hija con su esposa Belvina. Ellos comenzaron a salir en la boda de Harry y Alicia, a pesar de que él seguía amando a esta. Con el paso del tiempo también se enamoró de Belvina. Harry sonrió; su primo se llegó a enamorar de Belvina y de ese amor nació Sarah, pero todo el mundo sabia, incluso la propia Belvina, que Dudley nunca había dejado de amar a Alicia. Él era la clara demostración de que es posible amar a dos personas.

Tuvieron una larga y feliz vida juntos a pesar de todo. Belvina era demasiado bondadosa y estaba tan segura de que lo que sentía Dudley por ella era tan fuerte, que no se sentía intimidada por la presencia de Alicia en el corazón de su esposo. Es más la mujer se hizo gran amiga de la pelirroja.

Harry acarició la imagen de Sarah en brazos de su abuelo Vernon. La niña era adorable, al igual que su madre, por suerte no había sacado ningún rasgo de su padre. Harry estaba seguro de que la tía Petunia los había estado observando todo el tiempo y ahora disfrutaba de su compañía en el cielo.

Pasó una hoja del álbum. Y sonrió al ver una foto. Sus padres, su hermana Bella, Sirius, Rachel y Carlota, Remus Ania y los gemelos, Luke y Junior le saludaban con una sonrisa. Bella le lanzaba un beso con su pequeña mano de siete años y su cabello pelirrojo.

Todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido felices, muy felices. Habían podido disfrutar de la vida que una vez les arrebataron. Los merodeadores y sus esposas ya no vivían, todos ellos les habían dejado pero el tiempo que estuvieron vivos y que fue mucho, lo vivieron intensamente y él pudo disfrutar de la familia que nunca le debieron de arrebatar.

Bella fue la niña de sus ojos todo ese tiempo y lo seguía siendo a pesar de ser una anciana. Llegó a comprender porque Ron era tan sobreprotector con sus hermanas, él lo había sido con Bella. Rió al recordar lo furioso que se puso con el pobre Junior cuando se enteró que había empezado a salir con su hermanita. Dominic se rió de él diciendo que se parecía a Ron pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando él se enteró que el ya no tan pequeño Simon estaba saliendo con Carlota.

Los que no se sintieron molesto para nada, fueron Sirius y James, ambos estaban tan felices por el hecho de que sus hijas estuviesen saliendo con los hijos de su amigo y ahijado, que no tuvieron ningún reparo en ayudar a los dos galanes (Junior y Simon) en todo lo que pudieron para escapar de las garras de los dos hermanos sobreprotectores.

Los ayudaron bien, debía reconocerlo Harry, al final terminaron casándose con ellas.

Miró otra foto de más abajo y sonrió al ver a todos los Weasley (excepto Ron y Ginny) saludándole. Acarició la imagen de los señores Weasley ya ancianos y observó a todos sus "hermanos" junto a sus esposas y sus hijos. Todos ellos también habían sido felices después de que la oscuridad fuese vencida.

Bill y Fleur habían tenido una hija más aparte de Kevin. Brigith, que es como se llamo, había heredado el cabello y el hermoso rostro de su madre pero los ojos de su padre.

Charlie no se llegó a casar nunca con Alex, ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, pero eso por supuesto no les impidió tener dos hijas, Daniela y Nicoleta. Luke, el hijo de Remus y Ania, quedó prendada de Daniela a la que sacaba dos años.

"_Lo que le hizo sufrir"_ pensó Harry divertido al recordar como Daniela al principio no mostró ningún interés por Luke. Pero el chico fue perseverante y paciente y al final terminó ganándose a la joven.

Percy pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Penélope que volvió a ser feliz cuando su novio volvió de entre los muertos. Percy seguían siendo igual de estirado y pedante pero cada vez que su hija Lucy estaba cerca todos veían como sus modales y su pedantería se iba para ser sustituidas por una gran devoción. Lucy es la única hija que tuvieron.

Fred y George, que estaban haciendo el payaso en la foto, terminaron de sentar la cabeza con Angelina y Kate con las que tuvieron cada uno una pareja de gemelos. Tuvieron miedo, las dos madres tuvieron verdadero miedo cuando supieron que iban a ser gemelos, y no fueron las únicas, todos y cada uno de los familiares y amigos de los pelirrojos (bueno quizás Sirius no) rogaban porque las dos parejitas no se pareciesen a sus padres. Todo lo contrario a lo que deseaban Fred y George.

Pero para sorpresa de todos y alivio de la mayoría, Richard y Stewart, los hijos de Fred y Angelina, y Terry y Walter, los hijos de George y Katie, fueron unos chicos tranquilos y para nada traviesos. Por ello Fred y George tuvieron que buscarse a dos aprendices para que siguiesen sus pasos. Harry todavía los maldecía por haber elegido a quienes habían elegido. Aunque bueno… ellas tampoco hicieron nada por no ganarse la etiqueta que las pusieron.

Siguió observando, sonrió al ver una foto de Cristine y Eric con la pequeña Alicia que ya no era tan pequeña, en la foto debía de rondar los 17 años y en esa época fue una rebelde sin causa. Rió al recordar los muchos disgustos que dio a Cristine y Eric, no significaba que fuese una mala hija, nunca lo fue, pero si fue algo alocada y no hacía otra cosa que meterse en líos, en esa época ya llevaba su tatuaje que se había hecho con 14 años sin permiso de sus padres, siempre aparentó más edad de la que tenía.

Recordó perfectamente lo furioso que se puso Eric cuando se enteró de que el novio de su hija de tan solo 16 años era un ex convicto muggle que hacía unos meses había salido de la cárcel y con el que la chica se había estado carteando con anterioridad.

Aun así la relación esa no duró mucho, a pesar de que Alicia siguió con él sin escuchar las palabras de sus padres. Pocos meses después lo dejaron porque ella se había encaprichado de Albert, el hijo de Isaac y Cecil, que tocaba en el mismo grupo de música que ella, era toda una roquera. Eso alivió a Cristine y Eric un poco, ya que se habían hecho muy amigos de Isaac y Cecil al rondar más o menos la misma edad.

Eric y Cristine no tuvieron ningún hijo más aparte de ella, Wendy y J.J. Fueron realmente felices. Alicia adoraba a sus dos hermanos a los que se parecía en aspecto. Y Wendy recibió el apellido de Eric una vez que Cristine se casó con el hombre. A efectos prácticos Wendy era tan hija de Eric como lo era de Cristine, y para Wendy, Eric siempre sería su padre, pasara el tiempo que pasara. Al igual que J.J adoraría a Cristine incluso más que a la propia Carmen.

Recorrió con la mirada la siguiente foto, Isaac y Cecil se abrazaban felices. La pareja tuvieron otro bebé más, una niña idéntica a Isaac a la que llamaron Stephany.

Durante todos los años que vivieron, disfrutaron de la vida en pareja y con sus hijos. Cecil también pudo disfrutar de su hermano Remus, el cual intentó recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con su hermana. Lo consiguieron.

Observó una foto de más abajo en la que salía Albert, con 20 años, y Alicia a sus 17 años, con sus pelos largos, sus ropas roqueras y sus piercing. Unas inmensas sonrisas estaban dibujadas en sus rostros, el chico abrazaba a su novia por la cintura y ella sujetaba de la mano a Stephany, su cuñada que rondaría en ese momento los siete años.

Albert siempre estuvo loco por Alicia pero ella nunca le hizo caso, la cabeza loca de Alicia siempre deseaba lo que no podía tener y como sabía que a él podría tenerle cuando quisiera, no lo quería.

Harry rió al recordar que el chico lo pasó bastante mal; en parte porque siempre fue un poco enclenque y estaba pasando por la horrible edad del acné, y cada vez que se le declaraba a Alicia, que estaba demasiado desarrollada para su edad y era toda una belleza mezcla de la imagen de J.J y Wendy, la chica terminaba burlándose de él por su físico (Si en esos tiempos Alicia era algo cruel y además, se andaba carteando con el ex convicto). Ella no se molestaba en conocerlo a pesar de la amistad que creció entre sus padres. Así que no supo de la pasión por el rock que tenía Albert hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

A la edad de 19 años el desgarbado y poco agraciado Albert se marchó todo el verano a un campamento de rock al que Alicia no fue porque estaba castigada por uno de sus tantos líos. Alicia le observó marcharse con envidia pero la muchacha no perdió el tiempo, no podía ir al campamento así que preparó su propia banda de rock con sus amigos a los que le apasionaba la música tanto como a ella.

Su nombre _Perro apaleado_. Harry siempre creyó que Ares sabía lo que significaba el nombre del grupo, porque cada vez que iban a ensayar al garaje de su casa (ya que era lo suficientemente grande y Alicia se lo suplicó a él y a su tocaya de rodillas hasta que terminaron aceptando) el perro se escondía.

El grupo no era del todo malo, el único problema les faltaba el bajista. Estuvieron buscándolo y buscándolo durante todo el verano pero no fue hasta finales de este mismo cuando lo encontraron. Harry nunca olvidaría la cara que puso Alicia cuando se enteró de quien sería su nuevo bajista.

**/////////////////////////////PASADO////////////////////////////**

Harry no sabía como había sido capaz de escuchar el timbre con el ruido que Alicia y sus amigos estaban haciendo el garaje pero logró escucharlo y fue ha abrir. Sonrió a Albert cuando le vio en el umbral de la puerta, se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuanto has cambiado, chico- le dijo Harry observando al joven que no tenía ya ni un solo grano y se había hecho todo un hombre en ese campamento. Ya no había nada de ese joven enclenque en él.

-Vine a saludaros a ti, a Alicia y a los niños- dijo el joven de 19 años con una sonrisa- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?

-Alicia- dijo la pelirroja esposa de Harry que había llegado en ese momento tras escuchar esa pregunta- ya sabes como es esta chica, como no ha podido ir al campamento de rock, se ha hecho un grupo de música- le dio un beso al muchacho en la mejilla- y nos pidió a Harry y a mi que la dejásemos ensayar en el garaje, no nos importó.

-¿Y los niños?- preguntó Albert.

-En casa de los abuelos Weasley- le respondió Alicia.

-No suenan mal- les dijo Albert y los dos adultos asintieron.

-Aunque les falta el bajista- le dijo Harry.

-Algo de eso había oído- la sonrisa de Albert les dio mala espina y fue entonces cuando se fijaron en la funda que había dejado en la entrada.

-Eso es un bajo ¿verdad?- el chico asintió ante la pregunta de Harry- ven, vamos al garaje, la cara de Alicia no me la pierdo.

Los dos adultos de 33 años de edad en esos momentos, acompañaron a Albert al garaje, entraron sin llamar, no valía la pena ni intentarlo, no los escucharían. Los cuatro adolescentes se detuvieron cuando se percataron de la presencia de los dueños de la casa y del joven.

Todos ellos tenían 16 años, la edad de Alicia, eran compañeros de Hogwarts de la muchacha. Estaba el batería, el del teclado, que eran dos chicos y Alicia y otra chica que eran las guitarristas, además de que Alicia era la voz.

Los cuatro muchachos observaron a Albert con interés, mientras se adelantaba y sacaba su bajo y se ponía a enchufarlo sin dar explicaciones. Alicia le miró con el ceño fruncido al joven y se acercó a Harry y Alicia.

-¿Quién diablos es este y porque se pone a enchufar su bajo sin nuestro permiso?- preguntó en un susurro furioso.

-¿No le reconoces?- le dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Debería?- le dijo Alicia moviendo su ondulante cabello negro, herencia de J.J y Eric.

-La verdad es que esta muy cambiado- le dijo a Harry su esposa.

-Bueno… me da igual quien sea…

-Quiere hacer la prueba para bajista- le explicó Harry sin querer rebelar su identidad, _esto va a ser más divertido de lo que creía_, pensó Harry.

Alicia les miró con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos anaranjados, herencia de Wendy y Cristine. Les dio la espalda y caminó hacía el chico.

-¡Eh tú! Si quieres hacer la prueba para bajista antes tienes que decirnos tu nombre, tu edad- el chico levantó la cabeza de las cuerdas del bajo y la miró. Alicia quedó en silencio al encontrarse con la mirada del joven. Debía reconocer que era guapo y estaba para comérselo, miró a su amiga y se dio cuenta de que ella pensaba lo mismo, joder si estaba babeando y todo. Aun así no podía dejar que el tipo hiciese lo que quisiera- ¡¿Me has oído, Ken?!

-No soy sordo, Barbie- Alicia le miró ofendida y para molestia de ella, el joven se puso a tocar sin más.

Alicia le miró sorprendida pues no lo hacía nada mal. Su mirada se encontró con la de él de nuevo y su corazón dio un vuelco. Era tremendamente guapo y viril. Cuando dejó de tocar, todos aplaudieron menos Alicia que le miraba aun en silencio.

El chico la miró con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué me dices, Barbie, estoy o no estoy en el grupo?- preguntó con una sonrisa el muchacho.

-Antes debemos deb…

-Estas en el grupo- sentenció el batería adelantándose a su amiga.

-Pero…

-Bienvenido- le dijo la otra chica del grupo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el del teclado.

-Albert- el chico se giró y miró a Alicia que le miraba sorprendida- hola Alicia.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Después de eso Alicia miró con otros ojos a Albert que pasó a formar parte del grupo a pesar de que este se tuvo que disolver durante el tiempo que la chica volvía a Hogwarts. Alicia terminó con su ex convicto y el día que se iba a volver a Hogwarts se acercó a Albert en el andén. Harry todavía admiraba al muchacho por lo que hizo, Alicia se merecía un pequeño escarmiento.

**/////////////////////////////PASADO////////////////////////////**

Alicia terminó de despedirse de Harry y de la esposa de este que estaban despidiendo a sus hijos y se acercó a Albert que había ido junto a sus padres ya que estos eran muy amigos de los padres de Alicia y a esta la quería como a una de sus hijas.

Se hizo paso entre la gente hasta que llegó a él. La chica le golpeó en el hombro y él se volteó, hacía dos semanas que Albert había vuelto del campamento pero aún le sorprendía el cambio del chico y la dejaba sin habla.

-Acepto ser tu novia, no es lo que querías, pues acepto- todos los conocidos de ambos chicos que habían escuchado lo dicho por la chica, los miraron, entre ellos los familiares más cercanos a los dos jóvenes.

Albert la observó con una sonrisa. Se moría por sus huesos, Merlín lo sabía pero no se lo iba a poner fácil.

-Me parece que no, Barbie- le dijo Albert.

-¿Disculpa?- le dijo Alicia sorprendida.

-Que no somos novios… Mira canija- él se cruzó de brazos y se irguió en toda su estatura dejándola pequeña- quería serlo pero ya no… me he dado cuenta de que eres demasiado niña para mí.

Ella le miró ofendida, apretó los puños y los dientes soltando un grito de rabia. Se giró y se subió en el tren molesta.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

La hizo sufrir, durante todo un año la hizo sufrir pero al final terminaron juntos y fueron muy felices. Terminaron casándose y juntos pasaron la época de rebeldía, con el paso del tiempo se formalizaron aunque en sus venas seguía recorriendo un poco de esa alma rebelde.

Harry negó con la cabeza y miró otra foto. En ella se veía a Hagrid junto a Madam Maxime con la que terminó casándose y teniendo una hija y un hijo tan grandes como ellos e incluso más, pero de tan buen corazón como el tan querido guardabosque de Hogwarts.

Grawp vivió con ellos y consiguieron al final civilizarle e incluso aprendió su idioma. Fueron felices, si lo fueron.

La siguiente foto era de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy junto a Nana. La anciana mujer fue muy bien acogida entre todos, pronto los chicos vieron en ella la cariñosa mujer que tanto adoraba Draco. La mujer perdonó a Lucius y este con el paso del tiempo logró hacerse un hueco junto a su mujer en la gran familia que se había formado. Sobretodo cuando un día unos pocos fanáticos de Voldemort, que aún quedaban libres, atacaron la mansión Potter cuando se estaba celebrando uno de los cumpleaños de los hijos de Harry y Alicia. Lucius salvó a uno de los nietos de James Potter y todos empezaron a mirar a los Malfoy de otra forma.

Una foto de la alegre Tonks llamó la atención de Harry. La chica abrazaba a Tommy y un par de niños, a los que iban cambiándole el pelo de color, correteaban a su alrededor.

Los dos jóvenes se casaron y tuvieron los dos niños llamados Peter y Tyler, que habían heredados los poderes de su madre y volvían loco a su padre. Peter el mayor de todos tenía como padrino a Ojoloco al que en algunos momentos le vieron flaquear en su estado de Alerta Permanente cuando los dos niños, tanto su ahijado como el hermano de este, estaban cerca de él.

Más abajo había una foto de Kingsley con su familia, el siguió como siempre, disfrutando de su recién recuperada familia y de su puesto como jefe de aurores en el ministerio.

Abigail se casó con Carl el apuesto profesor. Los dos dieron clases hasta que se volvieron ancianos y murieron. Tuvieron tres hijos, dos niñas y un niño que adoraban a su hermano mayor a pesar de que este podría ser su abuelo y a su sobrina Rachel a pesar de que esta podría ser su madre. Fueron felices, Abigail por fin supo lo que significaba ser amada por un hombre, tal y como sus amigos siempre habían querido.

También vio una foto de los padres de Neville y de su abuela junto al padre de Luna. Tras recuperarse a la perfección, Alice y Frank disfrutaron de su hijo y su abuela se sintió realmente orgullosa de Neville al igual que el padre de Luna respecto a su hija.

Pasó una hoja del álbum, vió una foto de Cho y Cedric sonriendo muy felices. Ella llevaba un vestido de novia y él iba muy elegantemente vestido. Se casaron poco después de Alicia y Harry y ella pudo preparar por fin su propia boda lo que siempre había deseado.

Se detuvo en otra foto, la familia de Sophi y la de Susan posaban para ella. Las dos niñas fueron juntas a Hogwarts y se hicieron inseparables al contar con la misma edad. Al final conocieron a unos hermanos gemelos con los que se casaron.

Harry se detuvo en una foto con una sonrisa. Aun recordaba cuando se la hizo, en esos tiempos, él estaba peleado con sus amigos, se había separado por los engaños y pociones de terceras personas. Él había roto con Alicia. Estaban apunto de hacer la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Cuatro Colegios. Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer mismo en vez de tantos años atrás.

En la foto salían los miembros de los cuatro equipos del Torneo haciendo el payaso. Se trataba de una foto en la que las chicas, excepto Verónica, había perseguido a los chicos, excepto a Harry, porque estos tenían a Alicia y no la dejaban en paz.

En ella se veía a Alicia de pie encima de los traseros de Tony y J.J, ella hacía un gesto con los brazos como si estuviese sacando músculo y Ron la agarraba de la cintura para que no se cayese y se asomaba por un lado la cabeza para salir en la foto. J.J y Tony miraban a la cámara y hacían un gesto con el pulgar de sus dedos. Encima de ambos jóvenes estaban sentadas sus parejas, Ginny y Ana, respectivamente.

Se siguieron comunicando con todos los extranjeros entre ellos Ana y Tony. Estos fueron muy felices en España, a la vuelta de Hogwarts, nadie apartó a Tony como Verónica había predicho que harían, aceptaron su procedencia y para todo el mundo siguió siendo el mismo chico de siempre. Verónica se enfureció por ello, lo último que habían sabido de ella es que se casó con un joven rico pero medio tonto.

Tony y Ana tuvieron varios hijos y J.J y Ginny fueron los padrinos de uno de ellos. De vez en cuando se hacían visitas, unas veces ellos viajaban a Londres y otras al revés. La amistad continúo durante toda la vida.

Harry siguió observando la foto y sonrió al ver a que Wendy estaba junto a Draco y al lado de este estaba Rosalie que a su vez estaba al lado de Jordan. Los dos chicos estaban formando con sus dedos una V y estaban sobre las cabezas de las chicas que sacaban la lengua.

Jordan y Rosalie también se casaron. Él estudió mendimagia en Francia como le prometió a la joven y cuando terminó la carrera se quedó a vivir allí. Tuvieron cuatro hermosos hijos. Y no perdieron el contacto nunca con ellos.

Siguió observando la foto, Hermione agarrando la muñeca de Ron, y él, el propio Harry, agarrando a su amiga de la cintura. Recorrió la foto con el dedo deteniéndose en los jóvenes adolescentes que sonreían a la cámara y que ya no estaban en ese mundo.

Jóvenes a los que habían conocido durante un curso solamente pero con los que habían mantenido el contacto, Gustave Dumas, Eleonora Irina, Yana Ianevsk… todos ellos sonriendo y con una vida por delante.

Sonia y Dani poniendo caras, Harry los acarició, se casaron, tres hijos… Susana y Juan dos niños… Roberto siguió con el chico que llevó a su boda con Alicia y con el tiempo intentaron adoptar a un bebé, les costó muchísimo pero todos los ayudaron como pudieron y al final lo consiguieron. Ese niño fue feliz, muy feliz.

Miró la foto de la página de al lado y sonrió al ver que se trataba de la foto que se hicieron al final del séptimo curso de Harry y sus amigos. En ella volvían a salir los extranjeros, pero también los compañeros de clase de Harry. Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Blaise, Seamus, Crabbe, Goyle, Colin, Suzie, Dennis, Laura, Jessica, Gabrielle… Todos ellos con sus sonrisas. Vivieron, con sus altibajos pero con una vida larga y maravillosa.

Gabrielle y Jessica siguieron siendo tan amigas como siempre, conocieron a unos chicos maravillosos con los que tuvieron unos hijos a los que adoraron.

Harry dejó el álbum a un lado sabiendo que lo más seguro los invitados ya hubiesen llegado, venía mucho ruido del jardín. Se puso en pie sin ninguna dificultad y salió de su dormitorio.

Tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos vividos y que tras ver esas fotos volvían a su cabeza. Pero ¿Qué sucedió con esos que estuvieron junto a él en todo momento? ¿Aquellos que nunca lo abandonaron? ¿Aquellos que les daban fuerzas? Sus amigos, Alicia… ¿Qué fue de sus vidas?

Todos menos Alicia ya le habían dejado para irse a ese mundo después de la muerte pero vivieron una vida larga y prospera, con altibajos por supuesto, pero siempre se mantuvieron unidos y lograron ser felices muy felices.

Se detuvo en el pasillo y observó un cuadro hermosamente pintado que estaba colgado en la habitación. Era bastante grande y no se movía por la magia pero no importaba, el cuadro representaba a la perfección a la hermosa familia que él recordaba.

Luna y Neville con 34 y 35 años, respectivamente, estaban sentados en un sillón, detrás de ellos una hermosa puesta de sol se veía a través del gran ventanal. De pie al lado del reposa brazos en el que Luna tenía apoyada su mano se encontraba un muchachito de unos siete años de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color su nombre Chad, el pequeño se agarraba a la mano de su madre. Al otro lado, junto al reposa brazos donde Neville tenía apoyado su brazo estaba un niño de ocho años idéntico a Luna, los mismo ojos, el mismo pelo con una mirada tan tímida como la de su padre. El niño se llamaba Jamie fue el primer hijo de la pareja.

Chad y Jamie fueron siempre el orgullo de sus padres, de sus abuelos y de su bisabuela que vio en ellos la misma alma valiente y leal que tanto le costó ver en su nieto Neville.

Chad era el pequeño y a pesar de que su aspecto era idéntico al de Neville había heredado el carácter de su madre. Su mirada soñadora y la misma intuición de su madre, además de su gran habilidad para siempre decir la verdad aunque a veces esa verdad doliese.

Jamie por el contrario era igual a su madre en aspecto pero había heredado el carácter tímido y asustadizo de su padre. Los dos muchachos terminaron yendo a Ravenclaw cuando llegaron a Hogwarts.

Luna siempre les hablaba a sus hijos de los maravillosos seres fantásticos de los que su padre le hablaba, ella aún seguía creyendo en ellos y Hermione siempre que la oía hablar de esos seres ponía los ojos en blanco pero guardaba silencio pues la castaña adoraba a Luna y le encantaba ver las caras de asombro cuando todos los niños la oían hablar de esos seres.

**/////////////////////////////PASADO////////////////////////////**

Era una bonita noche de verano, las estrellas impregnaban el cielo oscuro y Luna paseaba con sus dos hijos, cada uno iba agarrado de una mano. Jamie y Chad tenían apenas diez y nueve años respectivamente.

Estaban caminando por el jardín de su hermosa casita y los niños escuchaban a su madre hablar, completamente embelesados.

-Los Snockackde cuerno arrugado son seres muy tranquilos incapaces de haceros daños- les explicaba Luna con su voz de ensueño- están por Suecia, y para atraerlos debes tararear algo, un vals preferiblemente.

-¿Y qué aspecto tienen, mamá?- preguntó Chad.

-Pues son seres con orejas muy pequeñas, parecidas a la de los hipopótamos pero moradas y peludas- les explicó Luna mirando a su hijo.

-Mama ¿Y son muy grandes?- preguntó Jamie.

Luna le miró con una sonrisa al ver el temor en los ojitos de su hijo mayor.

-No más que tú- sonrió la mujer. Se agachó frente a sus hijos y los miró con ternura- no debéis temer a los Snockack, ya os he dicho que son tranquilos- la mujer sonrió al seguir viendo algo de temor en los ojos de Jamie- mi amor, no temas lo desconocido, además papá siempre te protegerá, nos protegerá a los tres.

-Porque papá es muy valiente ¿verdad, mamá?- preguntó Chad con su mirada de ensueño y su hermosa sonrisa en su redonda cara.

-El más valiente- respondió Luna.

-Y porque aunque tuviese miedo, yo moriría por protegeros- dijo una voz tras Luna.

La mujer miró por encima de su hombro y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de su marido que la sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso en pie en silencio.

-Es hora de irse a la cama niños- les dijo Neville- mañana vuestra madre os seguirá contando cosas.

Los dos niños abrazaron y dieron las buenas noches a su madre y a su padre y entraron corriendo a la casa. Luna iba a ir tras ellos para arroparlos cuando sintió que su marido la cogía de la mano, la daba la vuelta y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

-¡Ahora voy a arroparos!- les gritó Luna. Sonrió a Neville y le miró a los ojos- debo ir con los niños.

-Más te vale no tardar en ir a nuestro cuarto- le dijo Neville con una sonrisa. La dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y la soltó.

-No tardó te lo prometo- le susurró Luna y entró rápidamente a la casa.

Neville suspiró, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y también entró.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Neville se sacó la carrera de biólogo mágico y aunque al principio estuvo trabajando en investigaciones de nuevas plantas para el ministerio y San Mungo, luego terminó cogiendo el puesto de profesor de Herbología cuando la profesora Sprount se jubiló.

Luna por el contrario estudió veterinaria de animales mágicos y no mágicos. Fundó su propia veterinaria donde iban animales de todo tipo a ser tratados, con el paso del tiempo sus hijos decidieron seguir los pasos de su madre y cuando ella murió se hicieron cargo ellos. El lugar tuvo muy buena acogida y aún estaba en pie, en manos de los nietos de Luna y Neville.

Harry aun recordaba el día que fueron a ver la consulta antes de que esta fuese inaugurada. Todos sus amigos entre ellos él fueron a verla el día antes. Luna estaba eufórica y nerviosa, Harry nunca la había visto así.

**/////////////////////////////PASADO////////////////////////////**

Luna caminaba de un lado a otro de la consulta, sus amigos estaban dispersos por toda la habitación observando los diferentes objetos que Luna utilizaba para atender a sus animales.

Habían dejado atrás una recepción donde la gente esperaría su turno con los animales. Luna estaba en la puerta de la consulta retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente.

-Todo va a salir bien, cariño- le dijo Alicia sonriendo y poniéndole una mano sobre las de ella- mañana esto será un existo y la gente traerá aquí sus animales para que sean atendidos por la mejor veterinaria.

Luna asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… ¿Qué os parece el sitio? ¿Os gusta como ha quedado?- preguntó Luna soltándose de su amiga y entrando en la habitación.

-Es genial- reconoció Hermione con una sonrisa- has hecho un buen trabajo, Luna. Ha quedado muy bien.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Herms- dijo Draco pasando el dedo por encima de una de las mesas donde había distintos objetos- limpio, cuidado, bien decorado, cómodo…- echó un brazo por encima del hombro a Wendy que estaba a su lado- me gusta.

-A mi también- sonrió Neville dándole un beso en la sien- va a ser un éxito.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Y lo fue. Luna tuvo muchas ganancias, muchos clientes, y pudo hacer lo que le gustaba. Disfrutaba cada día de su trabajo y llegaba a casa para estar con su familia.

Ella fue la primera que los dejó. Harry miró con tristeza el rostro sonriente de Luna en el cuadro. Luna tuvo problemas de corazón, varios infartos la debilitaron, el tercero a la edad de 67 años fue el definitivo. Chad fue quien la encontró cuando ya era todo un hombre de 49 años.

**/////////////////////////////PASADO////////////////////////////**

Chad abrió la puerta de la casa de sus padres con la llave que su padre le había dado. Su esposa, su hermano Jamie y la mujer de este, además de los hijos de ambos estaban descargando las cosas de los coches y ayudando a salir al abuelo Neville.

Dejó la llave en la mesa del recibidor y agarró con fuerza las bolsas de la compra.

-¡Mamá, ya está aquí toda la tropa!- gritó Chad para hacerse oír.

Luna no había ido con ellos a la compra porque esa mañana había amanecido algo cansada y había preferido quedarse descansando. A pesar de que habían insistido en que alguien se quedase haciéndola compañía, la mujer se negó diciendo que no hacía falta.

Abrió la puerta del salón y las bolsas resbalaron de sus manos.

-¡Mamá!- gritó cuando vio el cuerpo de Luna tirando en la alfombra.

Saltó por encima de una pequeña mesita y se arrodilló junto a su madre. El gritó debió alterar a los del exterior porque Jamie entró rápidamente y abrió los ojos con horror.

-¡Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital!- gritó Chad a su hermano. Sabiendo que no era bueno que se apareciese con su madre en ese estado- vete a arrancar el coche.

Jamie salió corriendo dejando atrás la familia que entraba con Neville que se acercó rápidamente a su hijo que había cogido en brazos a su madre.

-Papá, tenemos que llevarla al hospital- dijo Chad angustiado.

Neville no apartaba los ojos del rostro de Luna y lo supo, ya no se podía hacer nada. Su Luna, la mujer que había amado durante años, le había dejado.

Se acercó a ellos y le buscó el pulso, no lo encontró. Neville miró a su hijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada por ella, campeón- susurró Neville- mamá se ha ido.

Chad negó con la cabeza mientras millones de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Él siempre había estado muy unido a su madre. El hombre se dejó caer al suelo con su madre entre sus brazos. Neville se arrodilló junto a ellos y los abrazó a los dos.

Los demás seguían parados en la puerta del salón, los niños lloraban la perdida de su abuela, las mujeres la perdida de su querida suegra. Jamie entró en el salón impaciente por la tardanza de su hermano pequeño y cuando vio la escena lo comprendió.

Su madre había muerto. Se acercó a los dos hombres y se sentó junto a ellos. Apoyó la cabeza en las dulces hebras plateadas del cabello de Luna y lloró por la perdida de su madre, de la mujer que siempre los había hecho disfrutar con sus historias y que los había querido con todo su corazón.

-Mi Luna- susurró Neville contra el oído de su mujer, a pesar de que sabía que ella ya no podía oírle- gracias por haber estado a mi lado, te amo.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Fue un duro golpe para todos, con Luna se fue una parte de todos, se fue ese lado soñador y tranquilo, ese lado de todos ellos que los evadía de la realidad y los hacía ver la vida desde un punto de vista distinto.

Neville lo pasó realmente mal pero con el paso del tiempo el dolor se hizo más soportable; nunca lo superó del todo, la perdida del amor verdadero nunca se supera pero siguió con su vida como Luna habría querido. Disfrutando de sus hijos y de sus nietos.

Neville murió tres años después. Los médicos no supieron de qué, simplemente Neville se durmió un día y no volvió a despertar. La vejez se lo había llevado. Tuvo una muerte apacible y tranquila y se pudo reunir con su querida loca.

**/////////////////////////////PASADO////////////////////////////**

Neville se levantó pero se sentía extraño como más… ligero. El dolor de su cuerpo anciano había desaparecido. Se miró las manos y sorprendido vio que ninguna arruga le surcaba y que además eran como transparentes, se tocó el rostro con esas manos y lo sintió diferente. Se giró sobre sus talones y fue cuando lo comprendió del todo. Estaba en su cuerpo adolescente y lo supo porque vio a su yo anciano, sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea encendida. Se había quedado dormido y ya no despertaría. Había muerto sin darse cuenta. Ya había muerto una vez, aun recordaba el dolor de esa muerte y prefería esa apacible y tranquila.

Lo sentía por los que dejaba atrás, por sus hijos que casi no había superado la muerte de su madre y ahora tendrían que hacer frente a la de su padre. Pero ellos se las apañarían, eran hombres hechos y derechos, fuertes que seguiría con sus vidas.

Él ahora debía irse a través de esa hermosa luz que se había abierto ante él para reunirse con Luna. Echó un último vistazo a su cuerpo y luego caminó hacía la luz dejándolo atrás.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Harry observaba el rostro sonriente de su amigo. Con Neville se fue la valentía y la timidez del grupo.

Harry suspiró, recuerdos felices pero también tristes se habían agolpado en su memoria. Caminó dejando atrás el cuadro y se detuvo frente a otro que era del mismo tamaño que el anterior y que se trataba de un retrato también. Otra familia pero de tres miembros.

Sentados en el mismo sillón que Luna y Neville y con una puesta de sol similar a sus espaldas. Alison y Dominic sonreían desde sus posiciones. Entre ambos, de pie sobre el sillón y con sus pequeños brazos sobre los hombros de sus padres, se encontraba la pequeña Helen, con una cara rubicunda y risueña. De ojos azules idénticos a los de su padre pero el mismo rostro y cabello que su madre. Era hermosa y la gran devoción de su abuelo Sirius.

La niña en el cuadro apenas debía alcanzar los cuatro años y sus padres debían rondar los 39. Fue la única hija que tuvieron y el orgullo de sus padres.

Dominic y Alison lo pasaron muy mal a la hora de tener familia. Alison tuvo muchas dificultades para quedarse embarazada y además tuvo dos abortos. Alison llegó a pensar que no estaba destinada a tener hijos hasta que a la edad de 35 años quedó embarazada.

Tuvo muchas dificultades durante el embarazo y tuvo que guardar reposo para no perder ese bebé también. Dominic la cuidaba con gran devoción y cuando él estaba trabajando la madre de Alison la cuidaba.

El día del parto llegó cuando Dominic estaba trabajando. Le había tocado el turno de tarde en el cuartel de aurores pero salió en cuanto recibió la llamada de Alicia. Harry nunca olvidaría ese día, la angustia, el miedo…

**/////////////////////////////PASADO////////////////////////////**

Dominic corría por los pasillos del hospital San Mungo, tropezaba con algunas personas pero no se detenía ni siquiera para pedir perdón, su único pensamiento era Alison y el bebé que estaba en camino.

Vio a todos sus amigos en el pasillo frente a unas dobles puertas. También se encontraban sus padres junto a los amigos de estos que los estaban haciendo compañía y sus suegros.

Alicia lo vio llegar al levantar la cabeza. El chico se detuvo frente a ella.

-¿Y Alison?- preguntó casi sin aire.

-En quirófano- Dominic miró a las dobles puertas- Dominic nos han dicho que el niño viene en mala posición, que el parto va a ser difícil- él la miró mientras los otros guardaban silencio- y que con los antecedentes de Alison…

-¿Qué diablos me estas queriendo decir?- soltó furioso Dominic al ver las vueltas que estaban dando para decirle que…- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que mi mujer o que mi hijo o que ambos pueden morir? ¿Es eso lo que me estás queriendo decir?- Alicia no dijo nada aunque no apartó los ojos de su amigo- ¡Responde, Alicia!

-Si- respondió sinceramente ella. Harry vio la intención del chico de entrar y le detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

-No puedes entrar…

-Es mi mujer, mi bebé… me necesita- Harry forcejeó con su amigo e intentó abrazarlo pero este se resistió entre lágrimas que sus ojos ya no pudieron retener, después de unos minutos se detuvo y Harry consiguió arroparle en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo- susurró él- tranquilo.

-No puedo perderla- murmuró- no puedo perderlas a ninguna de las dos.

La espera fue lo peor, estuvieron durante horas frente a las dobles puertas del quirófano. Dominic estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, había terminado ahí después de estar caminando de un lado a otro.

Tenía el pelo revuelto porque no había hecho otra cosa que pasarse la mano con desesperación. Por fin, las dobles puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a una mendimaga.

-¿El padre del niño?- preguntó.

Dominic se puso en pie angustiado y se acercó a la mujer que le miró. Todos los observaron y tuvieron una gota de esperanza cuando la sanadora sonrió.

-Tiene una niña preciosa y sana- la mujer le puso una mano en el brazo como apoyo- y su esposa lo ha hecho muy bien, el parto a sido difícil y hemos estado apunto de perderla- Dominic aguanto la respiración al oír eso- pero hemos conseguido estabilizarla. Se recuperará.

Dominic sollozó aliviado, ocultó el rostro en sus manos y pronto se vio arropado por sus padres que intentaron tranquilizarle. Las sonrisas de todos eran inmensas.

-Quiero verlas- Dominic miró a la mujer que dudó- por favor.

-La niña se la traerán en un momento antes tienen que limpiarla- Dominic asintió- para ver a su esposa tendrá que esperar, ella ahora esta en quirófano cuando la lleven a la habitación…

-Por favor- le suplicó Dominic.

La mujer le miró y suspiró.

-Está bien pero solo unos minutos. Se tendrá que poner una mascarilla y…

-Lo que sea-

-Sígame-

Dominic siguió todos los pasos que le dio la sanadora y entró al quirófano. Alison estaba recostada sobre la mesa de operaciones y él iba con una mascarilla. Caminó hacía ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba algo pálida y sudada pero se la veía bien.

Cuando estuvo junto a ella fue como si Alison supiese que él había llegado porque abrió los ojos, dejándolos entreabiertos, y sonrió al hombre que le sonrió debajo de la mascarilla.

-Hola- susurró débilmente Alison.

-Hola, campeona- le dijo él- hemos tenido una niña.

-¿La has visto?- preguntó su esposa.

-Aún no- susurró él.

-Yo tampoco. Quiero verla- le pidió ella.

-En cuanto pueda le diré que la…- Dominic no pudo terminar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se perdieron por debajo de la mascarilla. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su mujer y esta le acarició el pelo.

-Si te hubiese perdido no se lo que habría hecho…

-Pero no ha sido así y ahora tenemos una niña- Alison suspiró y sonrió mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro- una niña.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Helen, ese fue su nombre y como la sanadora dijo era una niña preciosa que los enamoró a todos, sobretodo a Sirius. Fue la única hija de ambos pues tras el complicado parto la sanadora les recomendó que no tuvieran más hijos y ellos se conformaron con lo que tenían pues habían sido bendecidos con una niña que para diversión de todos era de carácter como su abuelo Sirius.

Helen conquistó con su belleza a la mitad del alumnado de Hogwarts cuando fue allí y para sorpresa de todos, Sirius no fue sobre protector sino que le enseñó sus armas para seducir. La niña fue escogida para Gryffindor.

Pero Dominic, al contrario de su padre, fue muy sobre protector con su hija como lo había sido con su hermana Carlota. Helen era su única hija y no iba a permitir que nada malo la sucediese, su sentido sobre protector le trajo más de una discusión con su hija, que siempre que peleaba iba junto a su abuelo Sirius con el que tenía una gran conexión y este siempre terminaba calmando los ánimos.

**/////////////////////////////PASADO////////////////////////////**

Una hermosa joven de 16 años de edad llamaba con insistencia a la puerta de una bonita casa del Valle de Godric.

Era un caluroso día de verano y hacía pocas semanas que había vuelto de Hogwarts para pasar el verano con su familia. Taconeaba con sus zapatos en el suelo y se cruzaba de brazos sobre su vestido blanco, estaba furiosa.

Por fin la puerta se abrió y un hombre de 71 años que en su juventud había sido uno de los chicos más deseados de Hogwarts y de los más famosos por formar parte del grupo de los merodeadores, abrió la puerta. Sirius Black sonrió a su nieta Helen y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando la vio entrar en su casa como un torbellino enfadado, sin siquiera saludarle.

Cerró la puerta y siguió a su nieta que se dirigió al salón. Se sentó en el sofá junto a ella y espero hasta que al fin la muchacha se decidió a decir lo que le pasaba.

-Papá es…- se cruzó de brazos- le he dicho que he invitado a mi novio a casa para que pase parte de las vacaciones de verano conmigo y me ha dicho que cancele la invitación, dice que soy muy niña para andar llevando chicos a casa, ni que fuese ha hacer cosas raras.

-¡Oh no! cosas raras no pero si cosas que pueden dejar preñada a una chica.

-Abuelo- se quejó Helen- yo aún no hago esas cosas y si papá lo piensa…

-Si tu padre lo piensa es porque él con tu edad ya las había hecho con tu madre…

La chica puso un gesto de asco y Sirius sonrió divertido.

-No culpes a tu padre por querer conservarte como su niña durante la eternidad- Sirius le puso una mano sobre la de su hija- él te quiere tanto y le costo tanto poder tenerte consigo que tiene miedo de que te pasen cosas malas o de que puedas sufrir. Si él hace todo esto, si es tan sobre protector contigo es porque te quiere.

-Pero no es justo y lo sabes abuelo, no le estoy pidiendo nada malo, solo que me deje traer a mí novio a casa…

La chica siguió quejándose y Sirius intentó apaciguar los ánimos y hacerle comprender el punto de vista de Dominic pero ella no hacía caso.

-¡Merlín! Si es cierto que dicen que nos parecemos, ahora entiendo porque me decían que era cabezota- soltó Sirius mirando al cielo como si estuviese mandando una plegaria.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Sirius se levantó dejando a su nieta despotricar a gusto de su padre. Cuando abrió vio a su hijo de 51 años mirándole con el ceño fruncido. _"Otro que viene enfadado"_ pensó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El hombre entró decidido y se dirigió al salón tal y como había hecho su hija. Y allí se encontraron uno enfrente de otro.

-Como me imaginaba aquí estabas, jovencita- le dijo Dominic mirando a su pequeña- tu madre estaba muy preocupada, te has ido sin avisar.

-Para que avisarte, no me hubieses dejado venir, no me dejas hacer nada…

-Eso no es cierto, nunca te he prohibido venir a visitar a tu abuelo…

-Pero si me prohíbes llevar a mis novios a casa- se quejó Helen.

-No empecemos otra vez con eso, eres aun muy niña para llevar chicos a casa…

Los dos se empezaron a gritar desde un lado a otro del salón. Sirius los observaba desde la puerta de la estancia y Rachel que acababa de llegar los miraba desde las escaleras.

-¡Basta los dos, por Merlín!- cortó Sirius la discusión- tu- señaló a su hijo- vete metiéndote en la cabeza que Helen ya no es una niña y que por supuesto esta en la edad de salir con chicos. Y tú- señaló a su nieta que miraba a su padre con altanería al haber conseguido que Sirius se pusiese de su lado- borra esa cara porque tú también tienes que comprender que lo único que tu padre quiere es que nada malo te suceda. Así que pediros perdón.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro. Dominic suspiró y se acercó a su hija.

-Lo siento, cariño. Tu abuelo tiene razón…

-Yo también lo siento papá- los dos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Puedes traer a ese chico- le dijo Dominic.

-¿De verdad?- Dominic asintió y sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su hija- gracias papá. Abuela, papá me deja traer a mi novio a casa.

-¡Que bien!- sonrió Rachel mientras su nieta se acercaba y subía las escaleras junto a ella hasta al piso de arriba.

-Le vas a dejar las cosas claras al chico ¿verdad?- preguntó Sirius a su hijo en susurros mientras veían a las dos mujeres subir las escaleras.

-En cuanto cruce la puerta- le susurró Dominic- después de eso va a estar tan asustado que no se va a atrever ni siquiera a cogerle la mano.

Sirius le puso la palma de la mano boca arriba y su hijo se la choco, cómplicemente.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Harry rió. Sí, Sirius apoyaba y ayudaba a su nieta hasta cierto punto porque al fin y al cabo era su única nieta y no quería que sufriera. En parte Dominic siempre detestó el comportamiento de su padre, ya que Sirius siempre quedaba como el bueno y el comprensivo ante los ojos de Helen y en cambio, él quedaba como el malo y el ogro ante los ojos de su hija. Pero ese enfado siempre se iba cuando veía lo bien que Helen se llevaba con su abuelo.

Helen sintió mucho la muerte de su abuelo cuando este murió a la edad de 87 años. Los demás merodeadores y sus esposas murieron más o menos a la misma edad que su amigo. Pero Helen y todos se consolaban sabiendo que por lo menos ellos habían tenido otra oportunidad para vivir la vida que nunca les debió de ser arrebatada.

Harry fijó su vista en Alison, ella llegó a ser una gran sanadora y adoraba a su hija y a su esposo. Suspiró con tristeza al recordar que ella murió a la edad de 71 años por una angina de pecho.

Dominic lo pasó realmente mal pero siempre estuvo Helen a su lado en la que se apoyó en todo momento.

**///////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

La lluvia arraigaba contra las personas que paradas, daban su último adiós a uno de sus seres queridos. Ocultos bajo sus paraguas los familiares y amigos de Alison Black la despedían como siemrpe se había merecido.

Dominic, ya anciano, se acercó al foso donde ya habían metido el ataúd de su mujer. En sus manos iba un tulipán blanco, la flor preferida de ella y junto a él, su hija Helen iba cogida del brazo, sujetando con la otra mano el paraguas que los cubría a los dos.

Las saladas lágrimas recorrían los rostros de ambos, al igual que el de muchos de los presentes. Observó el ataúd donde su esposa descansaba, dio un beso a los pétalos de la flor y lo dejó caer sobre la caja.

Helen hundió su rostro en el brazo de su padre y lloró. Dominic colocó una de sus arrugadas manos sobre la cabeza de su hija, como consuelo.

-Ella estará bien- susurró Dominic- ella nos cuidará.

-¿Como la tía Luna y el tío Neville?- preguntó Helen recordando a Neville que no hacía ni un año que había muerto y a Luna que hacía cuatro que los había dejado.

-Si, cariño, los tres juntos cuidarán de nosotros- Dominic asintió mientras decía esas palabras.

Los dos se alejaron del foso y se unieron a los demás familiares mientras veían como la tierra caía sobre la tumba de su esposa y madre.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Con Alison se fue la perspicacia y la sensibilidad con la que siempre hacía las cosas.

A pesar de que Dominic tenía muy buena salud y podía vivir solo perfectamente, tuvo que aceptar cuando Helen le aconsejó una y otra vez que se fuese a vivir con ella y con su marido e hijos. Dominic nunca quiso molestar pero también era cierto que sin Alison allí, la casa se le hacía demasiado grande.

El tiempo que paso viviendo con Helen y su familia, fue un tiempo feliz a pesar de no poder estar con Alison; sus nietos, su yerno y Helen hacían todo lo posible para que estuviese cómodo y todos juntos le ayudaron a llevar mejor lo de Alison.

Aún así él también enfermó y a la edad de 79 años los dejó a todos.

**///////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

-Papá ¿Dónde estas?- preguntó Helen.

Acaba de llegar de hacer la compra, su marido estaba trabajando y había dejado a Dominic solo. Le había extrañado no verle en la sala de la casa y se había puesto a buscarle.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su padre y le vio tumbado en la cama, demasiado quieto para ser normal. Se acercó rápidamente a él, sabía que desde hacía un tiempo se había encontrado mal pero nunca pensó que pasaría eso.

Miró el cuerpo de su padre y posó sus dedos sobre su cuello. No le encontró el pulso. Estaba muerto.

Helen cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Su tan adorado padre se había marchado. Le dio un beso en la frente y se fijo que en sus manos sujetaba un papel. Lo cogió sonrió al ver una foto de sus padres cuando eran unos adolescentes.

En ella la imagen se movía, la pareja se abrazaba, se besaba y saludaban desde la foto. Parecían estar en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Ya has vuelto con ella, papá- sonrió y le dio un beso a la imagen.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Con Dominic se marchó la comprensión la decisión con la que siempre afrontaba los problemas, sin nunca echarse atrás a pesar de que a veces tuviese miedo.

Harry siguió caminando dejando atrás también ese cuadro y observó el siguiente que estaba a unos metros del de Alison y Dominic. Se detuvo y observó el cuadro en el que estaba representada otra familia, con la misma puesta de sol al fondo y con una pareja sentada en el mismo sillón que las otras.

Esta vez se trataba de J.J y Ginny, cogidos de la mano, a la edad de 42 y 41 años respectivamente. Detrás de ellos dos y tapando parte de la puesta de sol con su cuerpo estaba John el primogénito, a la edad de 18 años. Era idéntico a su madre, el mismo cabello y ojos pero tenía la sonrisa y el carácter de su padre. Los brazos del joven estaban abiertos y sus manos estaban apoyadas a cada lazo del sillón, era claramente un signo de protección a su familia y eso es lo que siempre había caracterizado a John su sentido protector con toda su familia algo que había heredado de J.J.

Junto al reposa brazos donde Ginny apoyaba su mano libre, se encontraba Virginia que se parecía a su padre excepto en los ojos que había heredado los chocolate de su madre. Era muy hermosa y coqueta como Ginny. En el retrato debía de tener unos 16 años.

Y por último se fijo en la más pequeña de la familia. Sentada en el suelo, una niña apoyaba los codos sobre las piernas que las tenía cruzadas como si se tratase de un indio, y su hermoso y gracioso rostro estaba apoyado sobre las palmas de sus manos. La pequeña Lorena debía rondar los 6 años. Era idéntica a J.J, los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo pero había heredado algo de su madre… sus pecas. Su pequeño y redondo rostro se veía surcado por un montón de pecas sobre todo sobre sus mejillas. Era adorable.

J.J y Ginny fueron muy reconocidos en sus respectivos trabajos. J.J junto con Hermione formaron un equipo perfecto en San Mungo y Ginny junto a Alicia, Harry, Draco, Dominic y Wendy formaron un escuadrón invencible en el departamento de Aurores con Harry como líder de él.

Para ambos el trabajo y su relación como pareja siempre fue lo más importante además de sus amigos y familia pero todo cambió cuando Ginny quedó embarazada a la edad de 23 años. John, su primogénito, pasó a formar el número uno en la lista de las cosas más importantes en la vida de la pareja.

Ambos adoraban a sus hijos y luego adoraron a los que más tarde llegaron. Harry sonrió, aun recordaba la reacción que tuvo J.J cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre por primera vez.

**///////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

J.J y Ginny se encontraba junto a sus amigos en casa de Alicia y Harry. El pequeño Simon correteaba por toda la casa persiguiendo a Ares y Libertad. Estaban sentados en el jardín de la casa, tomando algo mientras que los hijos de todos ellos que ya habían nacido jugaban o dormían.

Ginny y J.J se habían casado apenas hacía un par de semanas y acaban de volver de la Luna de Miel. Se les veía realmente feliz pero en el rostro de Ginny había otro sentimiento más que ninguno de ellos sabía identificar, miedo, preocupación…

Dobby rellenó los vasos con té helado y todos ellos se lo agradecieron menos Ginny que estaba muy pensativa. En ese momento el pequeño Simon se aferró a la pierna de J.J que era el que más cercaba estaba de él.

-Libertad y Ares me persiguen- soltó el niño y justo cuando el perro y el gato llegaron hasta él, J.J levantó del suelo al pequeño y los dos animales pasaron por debajo de la mesa sin poder frenar.

El niño estalló en carcajadas cuando los dos animales cayeron al pequeño lago que había junto a donde estaban ellos sentados.

-¿Por qué te perseguían Ares y Libertad?- preguntó J.J risueño.

-Porque yo les perseguí primero- respondió Simon con una inocencia demasiado falsa como para ser verdad. Alicia le miró con los ojos entrecerrados conociendo demasiado bien a su hijo.

-¿Qué les hiciste?- preguntó la pelirroja.

El niño siguió mirando a su madre con inocencia pero al ver que ella no creía en su mirada. Suspiró.

-Quise que tuvieran hijitos- susurró el niño y todos le miraron sorprendido.

-Pero ellos no pueden tener hijos porque no son el mismo tipo de animal- le explicó su madre.

-Bueno pero yo lo intente- el niño sujetaba con sus manos sin atreverse a mirar a sus padres- no se lo tomaron muy bien.

-¿Qué les hiciste, Simon?- preguntó Harry.

-Pues los metí en un saco para que ellos pudiesen hacer eso que hacéis mamá y tú- Harry abrió los ojos y Alicia le miró muy seriamente.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste meterlos en un saco?- preguntó Wendy sorprendida sin poder apartar los ojos del niño de seis años que estaba sentado en el regazo de J.J.

-Cogí la varita de papá- susurró el niño con la mirada clavada en su regazo.

-¡Simon!- gritó Alicia poniéndose en pie furiosa. Libertad y Ares que habían salido del agua se tumbaron en el suelo y se taparon la cabeza con las patas preparados para oír la riña que le tenían preparado al niño. Harry se llevó rápidamente la mano al bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y no encontró la varita- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no cojas la varita de tu padre, ni la mía? Tu no tienes permitido aun hacer magia y podrías hacerte daño, no sabes manejarla.- Se giró a su marido- ¿Y cuantas veces te he dicho a ti que no te guardes la varita en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón?

-¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que Simon me cogería la varita del bolsillo?- soltó Harry cruzándose del brazo como un niño pequeño que estaba recibiendo una charla de su madre.

Alicia puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar a su hijo. Le tendió la mano y el niño sacó la varita y se la puso en la mano. Alicia se la devolvió a su marido.

-Que sea la última vez que le coges a alguien su varita ¿me has entendido, Simon?- el niño asintió y se bajó del regazo de su tío. Ares y Libertad se acercaron a él, parecían haberle perdonado, para ellos debía ser el peor castigo el que Alicia los gritase y se enfadase.

-Una cosa, Simon- el niño se giró cuando Ron le llamó- ¿Cómo demonios lograste meterlos en el saco?

-¡Ron! Ese vocabulario- le recriminó Hermione.

-Fue sencillo, utilice el hechizo Wingardium Leviosa- el niño se encogió ante la mirada de asombro de todos- se lo vi utilizar un día a papá y lo intenté.

El niño se fue tan tranquilo a seguir jugando. J.J miró a todos los adultos y estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos, se imaginaba que su gesto no había sido muy diferente del de los demás.

-Espero no tener nunca uno como ese- estalló en carcajadas J.J mientras se balanceaba en sus silla.

Ginny a su lado se puso blanca y se bebió de un trago todo lo que le quedaba del té.

-Estoy embarazada- soltó dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

Todos se giraron a mirarla. J.J se quedó blanco, Ginny le devolvió la mirada y antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada J.J que seguía balanceándose en la silla cayó de espaldas al perder el conocimiento.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Cuando J.J se despertó, miró a su esposa y soltando un grito de felicidad se abrazó con fuerza a ella. Toda preocupación o miedo desaparecieron de los ojos de Ginny que sonrió y le devolvió feliz el abrazo.

John fue el primero pero no el último. Con la llegada de Virginia y Lorena la familia se completó. Las dos niñas siempre fueron la debilidad de J.J. Los tres fueron alumnos aventajados de Gryffindor.

J.J siempre tuvo una conexión especial con Lorena, la más pequeña. Pues ella siempre fue muy curiosa y no hacía nada más que preguntas y más preguntas, Ginny que tenía menos paciencia que J.J se cansaba más pronto de las miles de preguntas que su hija hacía pero él siempre las contestaba una y otra vez, durante horas, sin cansarse a responder.

**///////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

J.J estaba en el despacho de su casa, revisando unos papeles del trabajo. Se sentó en un sillón y siguió leyendo los informes. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Lorena, la más pequeña de la casa, entró corriendo.

J.J levantó la cabeza de los papeles y sonrió a su niña. La pequeña rodeó la mesa y se detuvo junto a su padre que la miró con ternura. El hombre la cogió en brazos y la puso sobre su regazo.

La niña de 6 años apoyó las manos sobre las mejillas en las que una incipiente barba sombreaba su rostro.

-Mamá me ha dicho que solo tarda cinco minutos en bajar que tiene que terminar de ponerse bonita- le explicó la niña. J.J sonrió y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien, cariño- sonrió- ¿Tu ya estas lista?

-Si ¿no ves?- la niña guardó el equilibrio sobre las piernas de su padre mientras este la agarraba las manos.

-Que torpeza de mi parte, te ves hermosa- la niña sonrió feliz ante el cumplido de su padre.

-Tu también- la niña apoyó las manos en el pecho de su padre dejando su carita a escasa distancia del rostro de él. Quedaron en silencio, observándose él uno al otro.- papi ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- J.J asintió- ¿Cómo te hiciste la herida de la cara?- la niña le acarició la herida que una vez Janas le hizo- los primos dicen que te lo hizo un perro.

El hombre sonrió y acarició el pelo de la niña.

-Si se podría decir que me lo hizo un perro.

-¿Y qué pasó con el perro que te hizo daño?- preguntó.

-Murió- la niña asintió y no dejó de acariciar la herida de su padre- da igual que te hiciese esa herida- ella le miró a los ojos y sonrió- sigues siendo el papá más guapo del mundo.

-Vaya, gracias cariño- el hombre la dio un beso y la abrazó con fuerza- y tu eres la niña más hermosa del universo.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Más tarde cuando Lorena creciese, sabría la historia completa de la cicatriz que su padre tenía en el rostro. Como ella, todos los magos e incluso muggles estudiaron la guerra en la que J.J y todos sus amigos tuvieron que luchar.

La historia siempre los recordara, y contaran las aventuras y lo que sucedió desde que Voldemort quiso imponer su régimen de poder hasta el 30 de Abril, de muchos años después, en todos ellos lo vencieron.

Harry suspiró y acarició la imagen de Ginny. Ella los dejó a la edad de 85 años tras una larga enfermedad.

**///////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

J.J estaba junto a Ginny. La anciana pelirroja con hebras plateadas se encontraba recostaba en su cama, demasiado débil para moverse de allí. Su marido la agarraba la mano y la miraba con la mayor de las tristezas.

El tiempo de vida de su mujer se agotaba y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Se sentía impotente al ver como poco a poco la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de ella. La dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y Ginny le miró con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Es hora de que me vaya, mi amor- le dijo en un susurro a penas audible.

-Aún no, mi pecosa, aún no- le pidió él como en ruego- te necesito a mi lado.

-Tan solo soy una carga para ti- le dijo ella sonriendo- y estoy tan cansada.

-Nunca serías una carga para mí, siempre has sido lo más importante en mi vida y siempre lo serás- le susurró él.

-Y eso no cambiará a pesar de que me vaya- le sonrió- adiós, mi amor.

La mujer cerró los ojos y la mano que sujetaba J.J quedó inerte entre las suyas. El hombre cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su mujer.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Con Ginny se fue el orgullo y la fuerza con la que siempre afrontaba los problemas que se les cernían.

A pesar de que J.J sabía que ese momento llegaría porque los médicos la dijeron que estaba enferma y no podían curarla pues aun no habían encontrado una cura para ello, eso no hice que la marcha de Ginny fuese menos dolorosa para él.

Aguantó todo lo que pudo, disfrutó de sus nietos y de sus hijos y vivió como Ginny habría querido pero él también los dejó, a la edad de 90 años, el ángel de la muerte se lo llevó.

**///////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

J.J se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón, un fuerte dolor le había aparecido de pronto en el pecho. Su nieto más pequeño hijo de Lorena le miró preocupado. Estaba en casa de su hija pequeña cuando el dolor había comenzado, había estado jugando con el niño, pero los habían llamado para que fuesen a comer y en cuanto se había levantando el dolor había comenzado.

-¿Qué ocurre, abuelo?- preguntó el niño.

-Vete a buscar a tu madre, campeón- el niño le miró preocupado- corre.

El niño salió corriendo del cuarto y J.J echó la cabeza atrás, su respiración era agitada y la imagen de Ginny llegó a su cabeza en ese momento, hermosa, joven y con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

Él también sonrió, sabiendo que ya, después de todos esos años, estaba apunto de volver a verla y no se equivocaba. Cuando Lorena llegó al salón seguida de su hijo pequeño, se encontró con que J.J se había muerto con una sonrisa en los labios.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Con J.J se fue la lealtad y la paciencia con la que siempre se enfrentaba a las cosas y a las personas.

Harry dejó atrás ese cuadro también y se detuvo frente a otro que representaba lo mismo que los otros, una familia. Una puesta del sol estaba a espaldas de ellos, en un sillón sentados estaban Wendy y Draco, cogidos de la mano, a la edad de 39 años.

Justo detrás de ellos, cruzado de brazos en una pose totalmente arrogante se encontraba su primogénito Sergio con unos 19 años, con los ojos anaranjados de su madre y el pelo rubio platino de su padre e igual de guapo que él. Sergio siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy arrogante como su padre pero también como este tenía un gran corazón. Siempre había tenido una gran afinidad con Wendy.

Justo detrás de Draco y con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros se encontraba la siguiente hija de ambos, su nombre Julie. Siempre había sentido una gran afinidad con su padre del que había heredado sus ojos aunque el cabello era un rubio dorado como el de su madre. Debía rondar los 17 años cuando la hicieron el retrato.

El siguiente hijo que tuvieron fue llamado Daniel, tendría unos 8 años en el cuadro y estaba junto al reposa brazos que quedaba más cerca de su madre. El niño apretaba la mano libre de esta que descansaba sobre el sillón. Era idéntico a Wendy incluso en el carácter.

Y por último estaba la más pequeña de la casa, rondaría los 6 años y siempre había sido algo pequeña para su edad. Estaba agarrada a la pata del pantalón de su padre y miraba al frente con cierta timidez, nadie nunca había llegado a comprender de quien había heredado ese carácter. Su nombre era Evelyn y era la gran debilidad de su padre al que se parecía en todos menos en el carácter. Y Evelyn, como toda mujer de esa familia, sentía una gran debilidad por su padre.

Womper y su familia siguieron sirviéndoles durante todo ese tiempo. Al igual que Dobby y Winky junto a su familia en casa de los Potter-Weasley.

Draco y Wendy llegaron a ser grandes aurores pero para ellos siempre, lo más importante fueron sus hijos. La sorpresa llegó cuando Sergio no fue a Slytherin como todos pensaron que sucedería sino que el sombrero seleccionador le mandó a Gryffindor rompiendo así una tradición de muchos años pero para sorpresa de todos a Draco no le importó en absoluto y siempre estuvo muy orgullo de todos ellos.

Más tarde la sorpresa se agrandó cuando Julia fue a Ravenclaw y Daniel a Huffelpaff. Draco creyó que ninguno de sus hijos iría a Slytherin pero la pequeña Evelyn, a pesar de su carácter tímido, terminó siendo mandada a la casa de sus padres.

Pero los mayores temores de Draco se hicieron presentes cuando Julia, su segunda hija, fue a Hogwarts. Desde el principio la niña tuvo una asombrosa habilidad para manejar a los hombres, no era de extrañar lo había hecho en su casa con su hermana mayor y su padre, y cuando llegó al colegio, manejaba a los chicos como le daba la gana. Tuvo muchos novios y siempre todos los veranos y cada vez que Draco tenía oportunidad la pedía e incluso imploraba que sentase la cabeza de una vez por todas. Ese momento llegó pero con la persona que menos esperaba nadie que sucedería.

**///////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

Draco llegó con Wendy de la compra. Era verano y hacía poco que Sergio y Julia habían vuelto de Hogwarts. Él, Daniel y Evelyn los habían acompañado al centro comercial. Julia se había quedado en casa alegando que no se encontraba muy bien.

Dejaron las cosas en la cocina y Wendy y Draco decidieron ir a ver como estaba Julia. Subieron las escaleras de la casa dejando atrás a Evelyn y Daniel que se fueron al jardín a jugar bajo la supervisión de Sergio que desde un tiempo atrás andaba muy a los secretitos con mensajes de móvil a alguna persona que sus padres suponían que era una chica.

Llegaron al cuarto de la chica y Draco había cogido la especial manía de no llamar a la puerta por lo que cuando abrió se encontró con una no tan grata sorpresa.

Julia estaba en la cama en ropa interior y un joven se encontraba encima de ella sin camiseta y con los pantalones desabrochados. Los dos chicos estaban tan inmersos en sus besos que no se percataron de la llegada de los padres de ella.

Pero Draco supo a que familia pertenecía el joven en cuanto vio el cabello pelirrojo que coronaba su cabeza. Un Weasley… no sabía cual de ellos pero en esos momentos unos enormes instintos asesinos se cernían sobre él.

Ambos, Wendy y él, se habían quedado totalmente congelados en la puerta. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par cuando vio como una mano del joven se posaba sobre uno de los pechos de su hija y fue en ese momento cuando reaccionó.

-¡Aparta las manos de mi pequeña!- gritó con tanta fuerza que alteró a todos los que estaban en la casa.

Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron. El chico se cayó al suelo del susto y quedó frente a los dos adultos que en seguida lo reconocieron. Kevin Weasley, hijo de Bill y Fleur, les devolvía la mirada de susto desde el suelo y su pecho musculoso subía y bajaba aceleradamente por el miedo.

-¡Ibas a mancillar a mi pequeña, en mi casa!- gritó Draco acercándose a él, todos sintieron alivio al ver que el hombre parecía haberse olvidado de que era mago y tenía una varita.

Julia observaba la escena desde la cama, tapándose como podía con el vestido que momento antes le había quitado su novio. Y sin dejar de mal decir el momento en el que sus padres habían decidido llegar y fastidiar su primera vez.

-Señor Malfoy- le dijo el joven de 22 años al que era su suegro- no estábamos haciendo nada malo… sólo…

-¡Solo le estabas metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta a mi pequeña y tocándole las tetas!

-Ella y yo somos novios, y nos queremos- le aseguró el joven que seguía en el suelo.

-¡Es una niña!- gritó el rubio.

-Tengo 17 años, papá- le dijo molesta Julia- además tu mismo me dijiste que asentara la cabeza y ya lo he hecho, con Kevin, le quiero. Y ya llevamos siete meses saliendo.

-Pero si tú hace siete meses estabas en Hogwarts- le dijo su padre que por un momento se había olvidado del joven.

-Nos encontramos en Hogsmeade cuando hice una salida con el colegio, y él estaba por allí y bueno yo a él le gustaba de antes y él a mí y ese día pues nos besamos y comenzamos a salir…

-Oh que bonito- dijo Wendy sonriendo pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio la mirada que Draco le dirigía.

-Me parece muy bien que estéis saliendo pero no vais a acostaros todavía y mucho menos en mi casa- se giró al joven y antes de que pudiese hacer nada este ya había cogido su camiseta y se había descolgado por la ventana del cuarto de la chica.

Los tres Malfoys se asomaron y vieron al chico correr por el jardín. Julia sonrió y Wendy tampoco pudo evitar la sonrisa mientras Draco le gritaba barbaridades al joven.

Sergio, Evelyn y Daniel observaban todo desde abajo. Sergio miró a su hermana pequeña.

-¡Bonito sujetador, Julia!- gritó Sergio con una sonrisa socarrona- ¡¿Te lo has puesto después de que te pillase papá con Kevin o no le a dado tiempo a quitártelo?!

-¡Muérete, idiota!- le dijo Julia y se sentó en la cama mientras oía la risa de su hermano.

-Estas castigada- el dijo Draco mientras él y Wendy salían del cuarto.

-Si no querías ver lo que has visto, llama a la puerta la próxima vez- le dijo su hija y cerró la puerta furiosa.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

A pesar del enfado del momento, a Draco no le importó que Julia estuviese saliendo con Kevin que era cinco años mayor que su hija. Es más, llevó muy contento a su pequeña al altar cuando los dos decidieron casarse.

Pero su sorpresa no terminó ahí, pues unos cuantos meses después de encontrarse con esa escena cuando llegó de hacer la compra, justo poco antes de que terminase el verano, Draco descubrió quien era la chica con la que Sergio estaba en contacto.

**///////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

Se encontraban en una reunión familiar, los Weasley con sus hijos, los Malfoys, los Potter, los Black, los Hannigan y los Longbotton. Estaban haciendo una barbacoa en el gran jardín que tenía la casa de Harry y Alicia.

Mientras los adultos preparaban la comida y bebían unas cervezas de mantequilla junto a los hijos que ya tenían edad para beber, los más pequeños corrían por toda el jardín jugando con Libertad y Ares, y también algunos se bañaban en el lago.

Draco estaba riendo por algo cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de la pata de su pantalón, bajó la mirada y vio a sus dos hijos más pequeños cogidos de la mano y mirándole.

Draco los sonrió y los niños empezaron los dos ha hablar a la vez llamando la atención de los demás adultos.

-De uno en uno, si me habláis a la vez no me entero- le dijo Draco.

-He visto a Sergio besándose con Lucy, allí- dijo Daniel que era el que había tomado la palabra.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué Lucy?- preguntó Percy. Tomó un trago de cerveza de mantequilla y la escupió de pronto- ¿No estaréis hablando de mi hija Lucy?

Los dos niños asintieron con la cabeza y Draco estalló en carcajadas.

-A ti te hará mucha gracia Malfoy pero Lucy es mi pequeña- le dijo Percy con el ceño fruncido.

-Si y le saca dos años a mi hijo- le dijo Draco riéndose sin parar- ¡Merlín Weasleys os vais a quedar con todos mis hijos!- intentó ponerse serio pero no pudo- los Malfoys somos irresistibles- Todos estallaron en carcajadas al ver la arrogancia de Draco- solo me falta que me digáis vosotros- miró a sus dos hijos pequeños- que estáis interesados en un Weasley.

-A mi solo me gustas tú- le dijo Evelyn abrazándose a las piernas de su padre que la cogió en brazos y todos vieron un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Menos mal, cariño- le dijo Draco riendo.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Pero esa última afirmación de la niña no fue cierta por supuesto, con el paso de los años Evelyn se enamoró y nada más y nada menos que de un joven muggle con el que terminó casándose pero para alivio y sorpresa de todos, ni siquiera Lucius se opuso a la unión.

Daniel se casó con una hija de Padma y Blaise y como había pasado con Julia, Draco no se tomó nada mal lo de la pareja de Sergio y Percy tampoco se tomó mal lo de Lucy.

Los años pasaron para esta pareja, por supuesto con sus altibajos pero lograron superarlos todos. Tal vez uno de los momentos más difíciles a los que se enfrentaron fue la muerte de Draco a la edad de 80 años, por esa época Ginny y J.J aún no los habían dejado, lo harían cinco y diez años más tarde, respectivamente.

Fue un momento muy difícil para todos ellos.

**///////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

Wendy fue al salón, uno de los hijos de Womper la había dicho que la cena ya estaba lista y sabía que su marido estaba en el salón junto a la chimenea. Entró a la habitación y se extrañó al ver la chimenea apagada.

Caminó hacía su marido que estaba sentado en el sillón y le tocó la mano la tenía muy fría y un mal presentimiento la invadió el corazón, ese presentimiento se hizo real cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos cerrados de su marido.

-Draco…- le llamó a pesar de saber que él no le contestaría.

Wendy cerró los ojos y las lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas. Se acercó a su marido y le dio un beso en la frente. Le acarició las hebras blancas y salió de la habitación para avisar a todos sus conocidos.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Con Draco se fue la arrogancia y la pasión con la que hacía las cosas.

Siete años después de su muerte, Wendy lo seguiría. Pero mientras, durante esos siete años, la mujer aceptó el ofrecimiento de Harry y Alicia y se fue a vivir con ellos a la mansión Potter-Weasley.

Los tres se hicieron compañía y Wendy pasó los últimos siete años de su vida con la que siempre consideró su hermana a pesar de que ningún lazo sanguíneo las unía.

**///////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

Wendy miró a su amiga y la acarició con las pocas fuerzas que la quedaban. Alicia cerró los ojos ante la caricia y ahogó un sollozo.

-No llores- le pidió la anciana de 87 años de cabellos blancos a Alicia- no estés triste por mí. Draco me cuidará cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Alicia asintió y sonrió a su mejor amiga. La dio un beso en la frente y cuando se separó de ella vio que la vida la había abandonado ya. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

-Adiós, hermana- le susurró.

Salió de la habitación dejándola sola. Cuando la puerta se cerró una luz apareció en el cuarto y un espectro salió de esa luz. Un joven de 17 años de cabello plateados se acercó al cuerpo de la anciana.

-Vamos Wendy, es hora de irnos- susurró el alma de ese joven.

Se apartó para dejar espacio a su mujer. Del cuerpo de la anciana salió su alma pero con un aspecto joven y vital. Dejó atrás su cuerpo anciano y volvió a sus 17 años. Sonrió al joven que estaba frente a ella y que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sabía que vendrías- le dijo ella.

-Tenía que hacerlo, con lo loca que eres, eras capaz de perderte por el camino- le dijo él.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a su marido, se cogieron de la mano y se sonrieron. Y juntos atravesaron el túnel de luz.

**//////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Con Wendy se fue la locura y el romanticismo con la que siempre inundaba a su corazón.

Harry había llegado hasta otro cuadro. El de la familia de sus mejores amigos. A diferencia de los otros cuadros, tras esta familia no había pintada una puesta de sol sino una bonita noche estrellada pues así lo había deseado Ron, que desde la mordedura de Drácula parecía gustarle más esa parte del día.

Ron y Hermione, cogidos de las manos como los demás, debían de rondar los 42 años. Justo detrás de ellos sus dos hijas. La primogénita y que debía de tener en ese momento 17 años fue idéntica a su madre, tanto en aspecto como en carácter y se notaba visiblemente en el cuadro. Pues la joven aparecía con un libro abrazado fuertemente al pecho, llevaba unas bonitas gafas y el pelo recogido, lo único que la diferenciaba de Hermione era su timidez. Su nombre era Karen y poseía la inteligencia de su madre.

La otra joven que estaba junto a su hermana y detrás de sus padres, tenía 15 años y era tan inteligente como Karen y Hermione pero era en aspecto y en carácter idéntica a su padre del que había heredado también su gran pasión por los Chudley Cannons. El cuadro lo demostraba, ya que para disgusto de su madre, la chica se había empeñado en retratarse con el uniforme naranja, incluida la gorra, de su equipo favorito de Quiddich. Tan cabezota como su padre, Hermione no le había podido quitar la idea y Ron no lo había intentado pues a él le daba lo mismo, además le gustaba ver el orgullo con el que la chica vestía el uniforme. Alegre y divertida era como Ron, su nombre era Rosan.

Y por último el único hijo varón, Sean de 12 años estaba repantigado en el suelo delante de sus padre. Tenía un codo apoyado en el suelo y en la palma de su mano descansaba su cabeza pelirroja y sus grandes ojos marrones miraban al frente, mientras una sonrisa bonachona le surcaba el rostro. Sean había heredado en aspecto y en carácter cosas de su padre y de su madre. Era responsable como su madre pero a veces no podía evitar olvidarse un poco de sus responsabilidades y comportarse como Ron sobretodo cuando su hermana Rosan estaba cerca para influirle con su locura.

Todos ellos, incluso Karen, habían heredado el gusto por la comida que tenía Ron, Hermione tenía en su casa una panda que no paraba de comer.

Además los tres chicos fueron a Gryffindor, lo que hizo que Ron estuviese muy orgulloso de todos ellos. Hermione llegó a ser una gran mendimaga y Ron uno de los mejores aurores de todos los tiempos.

Los dones que Ron tenía de los vampiros, lo habían hecho fuerte, resistente, y más astuto y eso le hizo ser mejor en su trabajo. Era siempre una pieza importante en todas las misiones y eso le encantaba.

Sus hijos siempre habían sentido una gran admiración por su padre y pensaban que lo que una vez le sucedió cuando Drácula le mordió, era algo muy guay. Ron adoraba contar una y otra vez como él había conseguido sobrevivir a la mordedura de Drácula con la ayuda de Alicia.

**////////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

Hermione escuchaba las estridentes risotadas de Sean, provenían del salón así que se dirigió allí para ver lo que le hacía tanta gracia. Entró al salón y vio que sus dos hijas también estaban allí.

Ron tenía a sus dos hijas sentadas en las palmas de sus manos y las levantaba y las subía como si no pesasen nada. Karen y Rosan, con 10 y 8 años respectivamente, guardaban perfectamente el equilibrio sobre las manos de sus padres e incluso Karen estaba leyendo un libro y Rosan, con su uniforme de los Chudley Cannons, animaba al equipo que en esos momentos jugaban un partido muy importante (N/A: desde que los muggles descubrieron la magia, los partidos de quiddich se retransmitían por la televisión ya que muchos muggles se habían aficionado al deporte).

Pero a pesar de que un partido importante se estaba jugando, Ron prefería divertir a su pequeño hijo de 5 años que estaba sentado sobre el sofá y se partía de risa al ver como su padre, con su fuerza sobrenatural concedida por Drácula, levantaba a sus hermanas e incluso las utilizaba como pesas.

El niño comenzó a aplaudir y Ron dejó a sus hijas sobre otro sofá. Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que Hermione los observaba con una sonrisa desde la puerta.

Ron se acercó a su hijo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con lo que consiguió que el niño riese más.

-¡Si!- gritó Rosan poniéndose en pie y saltando en el sofá. Todos la miraron- ¡Papi, los Chudley Cannons han pasado de cuartos después de 100 años perdiendo!

La niña saltó del sofá y Ron la cogió al vuelo, con el otro brazo cogió a Sean y con los dos niños en brazos comenzó a saltar y a dar vueltas mientras gritaban felices por la victoria de su equipo.

Ron dejó a sus dos hijos y se acercó a Karen que seguía con su libro, la chica se sobresaltó cuando su padre la levantó del sofá, se le cayó el libro al suelo y se agarró a los hombros de su padre.

-¡Hemos ganado, cariño!- le dijo Ron emocionado- se que a ti no te gusta mucho el quiddich pero…

-Me alegro mucho, papá- le dijo la niña con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba las gafas.

-Pero a pesar de que no te gustan el Quiddich, estoy seguro de que no te importara ir a celebrar la victoria yendo a cenar…

-¡Una hamburguesa doble con queso!- Ron vio como a la niña, que le encantaba esa comida basura, se le iluminaban los ojos.

-Si- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa- ¿Qué os parece niños?

Rosan y Sean siguieron gritando como locos. Ron dejó en el suelo a Karen y los apremió hacía la puerta para que subiese a por sus abrigos. Fue en ese momento en el que vio a Hermione.

Los tres niños salieron corriendo para obedecer a su padre y Ron se acercó a su mujer.

-Se que no te gusta que coman esa comida pero por un día.

-Me parece bien- Hermione sonrió apoyada en el marco de la puerta- hay que celebrar la victoria de los Cannons.

-¡Mmm! Ya los tuteas y todo, me parece que te va a comenzar a gustar el quiddich- Ron se acercó a ella sonriendo.

-Lo que me gusta es veros tan contentos.

Ron la alcanzó y rodeándole la cintura con sus fuertes brazos la levantó del suelo y la besó en los labios. Hermione le correspondió al beso y se aferró a su cuello.

-Como no voy a estar contento si tengo todo lo que una vez soñé- susurró Ron apoyando la frente en la de su esposa.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Ese año, después de mucho tiempo perdiendo, los Chudley Cannons ganaron la copa del mundo. Y Ron, Hermione y sus hijos siguieron disfrutando de muchas más celebraciones.

Todos se esperaban que Ron fuese sobre protector con sus hijas y lo fue pero no tanto como todos en un principio creyeron, la sorpresa fue cuando Hermione se convirtió en la madre sobre protectora con Sean, como todos hubiesen esperado que Ron fuese con sus hijas.

**////////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y observó desde la ventana como su hijo de 18 años, se despedía de su novia con un beso en los labios para nada casto. Sean le dio un pellizco en el trasero y la susurró algo al oído que hizo sonrojar a la muchacha muggle, de 15 años, que más tarde se casaría con él.

Un coche se detuvo frente a la casa de los Weasley-Granger, el padre de la muchacha había ido a buscarla. Ella se despidió con una sonrisa y terminó de bajar las escaleras de la entrada. Antes de entrar al coche se despidió del chico con la mano y se marchó.

Sean entró en la casa con una sonrisa, no se percató de la presencia de su madre.

-¡Sean Ronald Weasley!- le dijo Hermione haciendo que se detuviese y girase sobre sus talones para mirarla.

-Ya me has vuelto a espiar, mamá- dijo más como una afirmación que como pregunta- ¿Ahora que he hecho?

-No es apropiado besar de ese modo a una chica, te podrían ver los vecinos ¿Y qué pensarían?- le soltó Hermione.

-Que estamos en el siglo XXI y que eso es lo más normal entre los jóvenes- le dijo Sean como si nada, la discusión había atraído a Ron, Karen y Rosan al hall.

-Pero esa chica es demasiado joven, tan solo tiene 15 años y al estabas besando con tanta intimidad, como si… como si vosotros…- Hermione no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Cómo si nosotros nos hubiesemos acostado?- terminó Sean por ella.

-Si- respondió su madre sonrojada.

-Será porque así es- le dijo Sean sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-¿Qué?- soltó Hermione- pe…pe… pero su sois muy jóvenes.

-Mamá- Sean sonrió para tranquilizarla- Rebeca no es mi primera chica- Hermione abrió los ojos peor él no la dejó hablar- he estado con un par de ellas antes, si te interesa perdí mi virginidad a los 14 años… si puede que un poco pronto pero fue así. Yo no obligue a Rebeca ha hacer nada que no quisiera pero ocurrió y fue más maravillosos que con cualquiera de las anteriores- sonrió y agarró las manos de su madre- y sé que ella es la definitiva o eso creo pero si no es ella alguien lo será pero mientras tanto hago lo que creo que tengo que hacer y si te preocupa un embarazo prematuro puedes estar tranquila tomamos precauciones siempre, no soy ningún idiota, mamá.

Sean se acercó y besó a su madre en la frente, él ya era casi tan alto como su padre. Se fue a su cuarto no sin antes saludar a sus hermanas y a su padre. Las dos chicas también se marcharon y Ron quedó a solar con Hermione.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-Pareces haber olvidado como nos besamos nosotros- le dijo divertido.

-No lo hacemos en público- le dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando éramos jóvenes si- le recordó él.

-No es lo mismo- sentenció ella.

Ron rió divertido.

-Eres la madre más celosa que he visto en toda mi vida- Ron la dio un beso en al frente- y nuestro hijo acaba de darte una lección.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Después de eso, Hermione no volvió a decirle nada más a su hijo sobre ese tema pues había visto que su niño, como siempre le decía ella, era lo suficiente maduro y responsable y que quería a esa chica.

Pero como a todos los demás, la felicidad no les duró para siempre, pues a la edad de 90 años a Hermione la diagnosticaron un cáncer y cinco años después los dejó.

Ron lo pasó realmente mal, no soportó ver como su mujer poco a poco iba enfermando, se sentía impotente.

**////////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

Ron se recostó junto a Hermione que estaba pálida y demacrada a causa de la enfermedad. Se sentía impotente al ver como la vida de su mujer se escapaba sin que él pudiese hacer nada. Ni siquiera los magos habían encontrado cura aún para el cáncer.

Hermione le sonrió con sus labios resecos y él le devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos húmedos por el dolor. Ron la estrechó entre sus brazos y Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre la de su marido.

-El tiempo se agota- susurró Hermione.

-Tengo miedo- le dijo Ron cerrando los ojos ante la declaración de su mujer.

-Yo no- Hermione sonrió- allí encontraré la paz. Estoy tan cansada de esta situación, de no poder ni moverme por esta maldita enfermedad.

-No quiero perderte- Hermione suspiró al sentir el sollozo de Ron.

-No me perderás, yo te cuidaré y te prometo que cuando llegue la hora, vendré yo misma a buscarte- le dijo ella acariciando sus cabellos.

-Te quiero, Hermione- espero la respuesta de su mujer pero no llegó.

Se incorporó y miró el rostro de su esposa. Sus ojos se habían cerrado para no ser abierto nunca más. El rostro de Ron se contrajo por el dolor y sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes como ríos que no podían limpiar la amargura que embargaba su corazón en ese momento.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Con Hermione se fue la inteligencia y la madurez con la que siempre hacía las cosas.

Tras la marcha de Hermione, Ron cayó en una depresión, él nunca logró superar la muerte de su mujer pero mientras que sus amigos intentaron llevarlo mejor viviendo una vida con sus hijos y nietos, Ron nunca pudo superar el mal trago y terminó enfermando, a la edad de 97 años, dos años después de que muriese Hermione, Ron los dejó.

**////////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

La habitación estaba en penumbra, una única vela en toda la estancia iluminaba el rostro del anciano q estaba postrado en la cama. No había más luz pues el hombre desde hacía unos meses no soportaba mucho la claridad, le molestaba a sus ojos cansados y dañados por la vejez.

Junto a él, un anciano de la misma edad miraba a su mejor amigo con tristeza. Ambos sabían que el momento se acercaba, que pronto el anciano que estaba tumbado en la cama dejaría ese mundo.

Ron con algunas hebras plateadas en su pelo pelirrojo, apretaba la mano de Harry, la única persona que había querido tener a su lado en esos momentos. A él, a su hermana Alicia y a sus tres hijos que estaban ocultos en un rincón de la habitación, en la oscuridad para que Ron no les viese llorar. Fuera de la habitación los demás familiares y amigos se agolpaban, esperando el final de una de las personas más importantes de sus vidas.

Los médicos no habían sabido decirles porque se moría, le habían hecho muchas pruebas, tanto muggles como mágicas pero nadie había dado con la causa, todo el mundo pensó que Ron era el más fuerte por habérsele concedido los dones de un vampiro y así era. Harry sabía que su amigo habría vivido más si no hubiese sido por la pena que le embargó dos años atrás cuando Hermione les dejó.

Sí Ron estaba muriendo era nada más y nada menos por la pena que le embargó desde la muerte de Hermione. La pena, el dolor estaba acabando con él.

-Hermione- susurró desde la cama Ron mirando fijamente un punto de la pared.

Los otros cinco ocupantes en la habitación miraron al mismo punto pero no vieron nada. Volvieron a mirar el rostro del anciano y vieron una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.

Ron no apartaba la mirada de Hermione que había aparecido allí con su cuerpo de adolescente y le sonreía. Sólo él la podía ver.

La joven se inclinó sobre la cama y le acarició con sus dedos el rostro anciano. Ron cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Te extrañé, mi amor- susurró Ron y Hermione sonrió enternecida.

-Lo sé- le dijo ella y él abrió los ojos- lo sé. Pero ya vamos a estar juntos de nuevo.

Ron asintió. No había temor en su rostro, solo había serenidad y felicidad, ¿Por qué iba a tener miedo si iba a volver a estar con ella?

-Ron…- el anciano recordó que no estaba solo en la habitación, miró a Harry que era quien lo había llamado y se dio cuenta de que ellos no podían ver a su Hermione.

-Ella está aquí, Hermione ha venido a por mí- le susurró con dificultad el anciano pero con una felicidad que hacía dos años que no sentían en su voz.

-Pues no la hagas esperar- le dijo Harry dejando escapar algunas lágrimas y apretando con fuerza la mano de su amigo.

-Cuida de todos por mí, Harry- murmuró Ron cerrando poco a poco los ojos- te quiero mucho, hermano.

Los ojos se cerraron y la mano de Ron quedó inerte entre la mano de Harry que cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Oyó los sollozos de los demás presentes en la habitación y luego los oyó salir del cuarto para dar la noticia.

La puerta se cerró y Harry quedó a solas con su amigo. Llorando su pérdida.

Abrió los ojos al sentir a través de sus parpados una suave luz. Se incorporó y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como las almas de Ron y Hermione con 17 años le miraban con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Estaban cogidos de la mano y con un túnel de luz a sus espaldas. Ron levantó la mano y le guiñó un ojo como despedida y Hermione le lanzó un beso con la mano. Se miraron entre ellos, se giraron al túnel y caminaron hacía él con decisión. Juntos lo atravesaron y la habitación volvió a quedar en penumbra.

-Yo también os quiero, hermanos- susurró Harry sonriendo.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Con Ron se fue las risas y la impulsividad con la que hacía las cosas sin pararse a pensar. Después de la muerte de Ron, Alicia y Harry fueron los únicos héroes vivos de la última guerra.

Harry dejó atrás ese cuadro también y llegó hasta el último retrato. Era más grande que los otros, ocupaba gran parte de la pared y justo enfrente de él estaban las escaleras, así el que entrase en la casa podría ver desde el piso de abajo, al final de la escaleras, el cuadro de esa familia, su gran familia.

Harry observó el cuadro. Alicia y él, como las otras parejas, estaban sentados en un sillón, dados de la mano, por detrás se veía parte de una puesta de sol. En el cuadro debían tener 40 años pero seguían tan apuestos como en sus años de juventud.

Justo detrás de ellos dos estaba Simon con 22 años, una sonrisa radiante iluminaba su rostro y era idéntico a su padre, los mimos ojos, el mismo pelo, la misma intensidad en su mirada. Poco después de terminarse ese retrato Simon se casó con Carlota.

Junto a él había dos hermosas jóvenes de 19 años, gemelas e idénticas a Alicia, habían heredado sus ojos y su cabello pelirrojo, tenían la misma belleza y angelical rostro de su madre a pesar de tratarse de dos demonios que enloquecían a sus padres. Sus nombres Kelly y Sarah aunque también conocidas y apodadas por toda la familia Freda y Georgina, las aprendices y seguidoras acérrimas de las trastadas de sus tíos Fred y George.

Ellas fueron las elegidas para continuar con el legado de travesura en la familia Weasley, pues Fred y George al ver que sus hijos eran demasiado tranquilos y buenos, pasaron todos sus secretos a sus sobrinas y estas absorbieron todo con sumo agrado, al fin y al cabo lo llevaban en la sangre, ellas habían heredado el carácter bromista y alborotador de la familia Weasley.

Sus tíos, Fred y George, a veces bromeaban diciendo que tal vez sus hijos no fuesen tan alborotadores porque eran chicos y estaba vez les tocaba el turno a dos chicas. Harry llegó a pensar que tenían razón.

Observó en el retrato a su siguiente hijo, Mark. Un joven de ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo que había heredado el carácter combatiente de su padre. En el retrato estaba sentado en el reposa brazos junto a su madre a la que adoraba con todo su corazón. Justo al lado de él había una joven rubia y de ojos azules que apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Mark. Su nombre era Elisabeth o Ely como a todos les gustaba llamarla, era una niña bruja que habían adoptado cuando la pequeña contaba con un año de edad, justo un año después de que naciese Mark y cuando Alicia estaba otra vez embarazada. Puede que no llevase su sangre pero ¡Merlín! La adoraban como si así fuera. Ambos, Mark y Ely tenían 17 años en el cuadro.

El mismo año que adoptaron a Ely, Alicia estaba embarazada otra vez, otro niño al que llamaron Michael que heredó el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre. En el cuadro estaba colocado al lado de Ely y tenía 16 años.

Siempre fue como Alicia en lo que a carácter se refiere pues de todos sus hijos, Michael era el más desinteresado y bueno. En el cuadro se veía como sus ojos extraños miraban con adoración a una persona que estaba a su lado y a la que agarraba fuertemente de la mano, pero antes voy ha hablaros de otras personas.

Dos años después de la llegada de Ely y el nacimiento de Michael decidieron adoptar a otro niño negro que poseía unos grandes ojos negros y el pelo del mismo. También era mago y lo quisieron como si poseyese la sangre Potter-Weasley. A Jack, a diferencia de Ely, lo adoptaron nada más nacer.

En el cuadro estaba sentado en el reposa brazos junto a Harry al que siempre había admirado. En esos momentos tenía 14 años.

Junto a Jack en el cuadro y agarrada a su brazo estaba Sheila que nació un año después de que llegase Jack a sus vidas, en el cuadro tendría 13 años. La niña era pelirroja de ojos verdes y se parecía muchísimo a Lily.

Tres años después de nacer Sheila, llegaron los trillizos y los últimos hijos biológicos que Harry y Alicia tuvieron. En el cuadro se encontraban sentados en el suelo a los pies de sus padres y tendrían 10 años.

A un lado estaba Remus, de ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo se parecía también mucho a Lily; al otro lado estaba Sirius, de ojos azules heredados de su tío Ron y cabello negro; y por último James sentado en medio de sus dos hermanos, con los ojos marrones y el pelo negro era idéntico al hombre por el que le habían puesto el nombre.

Los tres, en aspecto, eran completamente diferentes los unos de los otros. Y al igual que Sarah y Kelly fueron los aprendices de Fred y George, los tres niños fueron los aprendices de los merodeadores, y pasar tanto tiempo con la persona por la que llevaban el nombre hizo que su carácter fuese igual al de sus tocayos.

Dumbledore, que siguió siendo director de Hogwarts hasta que falleció, les dijo alguna vez a Harry y Alicia, que cuando los observaba por el colegio, era como ver a los primeros merodeadores. Y eso siempre les hacía sonreír.

Por último, dos años después del nacimiento de los trillizos, llegaron a sus vidas tres hermanos muggles a los que encontraron en la calle, solos y a los que decidieron adoptar pues los tres se ganaron el corazón de la gran familia.

Cuando llegaron a sus vidas, David el mayor de ellos ya contaba con 11 años y en el cuadro debía de tener 19 al igual que Kelly y Sarah, había sido pintada junto a ellas. A David fue al que más tiempo le llevó integrarse en la familia, Harry no sabía por lo que esos niños habían pasado cuando llegaron pero sabía que no debía ser nada bueno y David al ser el más mayor era el más desconfiado.

Un niño de envidiable belleza tenía el pelo negro como el tizón y sus ojos no tenían nada que envidiar al color de su cabello. Muy moreno de piel se convirtió en un hombre muy apuesto cuando pasaron los años. Y también con el paso de los años no pudo evitar querer a los miembros de esa familia que le abrieron las puertas y soportaron todos su intentos de huida. Nadie, ni siquiera él, hubiese podido evitar querer a Alicia.

Joss era el hermano de David, cuando llegó con la familia Potter-Weasley contaba con 9 años. En el retrato salía pintado junto a Sheila, la cual también le tenía agarrado del brazo tal y como estaba haciendo con Jack. En el momento del retrato Joss contaba con 17 años al igual que Ely y Mark.

Joss era moreno y de ojos negros se parecía mucho a su hermano David.

Y por último, el miembro que completaba esa familia y que llegó junto a sus hermanos David y Joss era Sally que tenía 8 años cuando Harry y Alicia la encontraron. En el cuadro estaba junto a Michael, al igual que él tenía 16 años, y era a ella a la que el chico tenía fuertemente agarrada de la mano y a la que miraba con la mayor de las adoraciones.

Sally era tan bella como sus hermanos, lo único que la diferenciaba de ellos era que sus ojos eran más claros, no eran tan negros sino marrones. Sally también miraba con mucho amor a Michael. En el cuadro llevaban muy poco tiempo saliendo juntos.

Y esa era su gran familia, puede que no pudiesen jugar al Quiddich, pues tres de ellos eran muggles pero parte de lo que una vez prometió con Alicia se había cumplido, habían tenido el número de hijos suficientes para formar dos equipos de Quiddich.

Cuanto los quería a todos, a cada uno de los que estaban en ese cuadro. No importaba que algunos no llevasen su sangre porque eran suyos, sus niños y siempre lo sería, pasara el tiempo que pasara.

En su vida como en la de los demás hubo altibajos pero siempre, siempre estuvieron juntos y fue por eso que superaron cualquier cosa. Y Alicia y Harry cumplieron su promesa.

Para Harry la llegada de Simon fue una bendición a pesar de la temprana edad a la que le tuvieron pero la llegada de los demás hijos incluidos los adoptivos una sensación imposible de describir.

A cada uno de ellos les adoraba una cosa y a la vez por la misma, esa misma cosa que tenían todos ellos es que eran tan suyos y tan importantes para él como el aire para vivir. A pesar de que a veces pudiese desear estrangularlos por sus travesuras y se agotase con sus locuras. Eran sus niños y nos los cambiaría por nada del mundo, ni siquiera los terremotos de Kelly y Sarah.

**///////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

Alicia estaba en la cocina, a pesar de que tenía a Dobby para que cocinase, ese día les había dado el día libre a todos los elfos y ella se había puesto a cocinar para sus hijos, Harry y Fred y George que los habían ido a visitar con sus familias.

Los gemelos de Fred y George tenían 4 años cada uno y estaban jugando en el suelo de la cocina junto a Mark y Ely que tenían la misma edad que ellos. Simon que en esos momentos contaba con ocho años estaba jugando con Ares. Libertad estaba repantigada en el suelo. Angelina tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Jack al que acaban de adoptar. Solo faltaban Kelly, Sarah y el pequeño Mark de tres años.

Alicia y Harry, con 26 años, hablaban con los adultos mientras preparaban la comida. Alicia dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su marido.

-¿No crees que Kelly y Sarah están muy calladas?- preguntó Alicia que sabía que los únicos momentos en los que esas dos niñas no estaban haciendo ruido era cuando dormía e incluso entonces Kelly hablaba en sueños.

-Ahora que lo dices tienes razón- Harry arrugó el ceño. Miró a su alrededor y se preocupó al no ver a Mark. Fue hacía la puerta de la cocina y la abrió- ¡Kelly, Sarah!- gritó- ¡está Mark con vosotras!

-¡Si!- gritaron las dos niñas de seis años a la vez.

Harry arrugó el ceño, eso no le olía bien.

-¡¿Qué andáis tramando?!- gritó Harry.

-¡Nada, pa!- gritó una de las dos.

-¡Venid ahora mismo aquí y traed a vuestro hermano!- gritó Harry.

Harry cerró la puerta y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Unos minutos después llegaron las dos niñas. Mark iba detrás de ellas pero no podían verle bien porque las dos pequeñas lo tapaban con su cuerpo.

Alicia observó sus caras y no se creyó su mirada inocente.

-Dejadme ver a vuestro hermano- le dijo Harry.

Las dos niñas obedecieron y se apartaron. Alicia dejó caer la cuchara al suelo y abrió los ojos horrorizada. El niño tenía la cara completamente pintada, llena de dibujitos hechos con un rotulador que parecía de los imborrables. Peor no solo la cara, su cuerpo que solo estaba cubierto con unos calzoncillos estaba completamente pintado.

Mark sonreía abiertamente. Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras Fred y George se destornillaba de risa.

-¡Kelly, Sarah!- gritó Alicia-¡Pero como se les ocurre hacerles eso a tu hermano!- se giró a sus hermanas- ¡Fred, George, dejad de reíros no me extrañaría que vosotros le hubieseis dado la idea!

Alicia cogió la varita y con un movimiento, el cuerpo y el rostro del niño quedaron limpios.

-Porque tanto alboroto si ya esta limpio- dijo Kelly haciendo reír más a sus tíos.

-Esa no es la cuestión señorita.- le dijo Alicia- esta mal y no debéis volver ha hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mamá- les aseguró las niñas aunque ninguno se lo creyó.

-Hermanita, me has recordado a mamá- le dijo Fred.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Harry y Alicia fueron grandes aurores. Alicia de vez en cuando tenía que dejar de trabajar por sus varios embarazos pero siempre volvía pues le apasionaba su trabajo, y el escuadrón al que ella pertenecía y todos sus amigos y del que Harry era el líder, era el mejor y al que enviaban a las misiones más peligrosas.

Simon quiso seguir los pasos de sus padres y por eso decidió hacerse auror. Harry y Alicia siempre se sintieron orgullosos de él y de todos sus hijos.

**///////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

-Gracias- Simon miró a su padre extrañado, sin saber lo que le estaba agradeciendo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el chico de 18 años.

Harry se sentó junto a él en el salón. Miró a su hijo y él le devolvió la mirada.

-Porque me salvaste la vida- su hijo le miró con el ceño fruncido sin comprender- puede que tu no lo recuerdes pero cuando aún estabas en el vientre de tu madre, durante la guerra, tu le dijiste, le trasmitiste a tu madre que estabas preparado para sacrificarte con tal de que yo viviera. No te importaba morir con tal de salvarme. Aún eras un pequeño ser- los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas- pero cuando me entere ya me sentí agradecido y muy orgulloso de ti…

-Papá…

-Lo sigo estando, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti y serás un gran auror, no me cabe la menor duda- Simon sonrió y se abrazó con fuerza a su padre.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Los trillizos también fueron unos terremotos. La misma alma que caracterizaba a los merodeadores estaba en el interior de los muchachos. El mapa del merodeador pasó a sus manos al igual que la capa invisible. Los tres chicos le dieron un buen uso en el colegio.

Dumbledore se lo pasaba en grande con ellos, y los chicos se conocían el despacho del director como la palma de su mano pues pasaban mucho tiempo con ellos. Los niños estaban casi más tiempo castigados que libres debido a sus constantes travesuras.

**//////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

-¡James, Sirius, Remus!- gritó Alicia entrando como un torbellino a la casa de su suegro donde estaba hablando con sus amigos. Harry la seguía, se habían aparecido allí tras recibir una carta de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Remus sorprendido.

-Los trillizos, han vuelto ha hacer de las suyas en Hogwarts y sabes gracias a qué- los tres hombres se hicieron los tontos- al mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible.

-No nos puedes echar la culpa, Harry fue quien les legó esos objetos- le dijo James.

-A mi ya me ha echado la bronca- Harry se dejó caer en el sillón con el ceño fruncido.

-Además la culpa no es solo de Harry, vosotros le convencisteis para que esos objetos hechos por tres demonios cuando eran unos críos, pasasen a manos de mis tres angelitos- dijo Alicia.

-Mira Alicia, los trillizos son de todo menos angelitos- le aseguró Sirius- lo llevan en la sangre y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. Son tan geniales como lo fueron los primeros merodeadores.

Alicia observó a los cuatro hombres y se detuvo en el rostro de cada uno de los merodeadores. James con una sonrisa de arrogancia característica en él, Sirius con una sonrisa atractiva y perezosa y Remus con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Alicia suspiró y no puedo evitar sonreír. Ellos tenían razón, lo llevaban en la sangre.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Ely y Jack fueron los primeros hijos que ellos adoptaron. Ely fue la primera. Ella llegó a sus vidas cuando tan solo contaba con un año. Harry y Alicia decidieron darle un hogar, pues habían decidido que querían adoptar algún niño y cuando fueron a un orfanato mágico y la vieron quedaron rápidamente prendada por ella.

**//////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

Harry y Alicia caminaban por el salón de un orfanato. Un montón de niños de todas las edades y razas correteaban por el colegio. Los dos miraban a su alrededor mirando a los niños y preguntándose los motivos por los que sus padres los habían abandonado.

-Sé que e suna elección difícil, señores Potter, pero cualquiera de estos niños estarían encantados por irse con ustedes, todos conocen su historia y los admiran- les dijo la mujer que los acompañaba y que tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

Alicia se detuvo al encontrarse con una mirada azul que estaba clavada en ella. Se le encogió el corazón al ver a la pequeña niña portadora de esos hermosos ojos. Un cabello rubio lleno de tirabuzones enmarcaba su bello rostro.

Alicia no fue capaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos celeste y se acercó a la pequeña que estaba sentada en el suelo. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la sonrió. La niña soltó una carcajada y la abrazó. Alicia siempre tenía ese efecto en los niños, todos la adoraban a simple vista.

El corazón de Alicia fue apretujado por la mano de esa niña rubia que se había apoderado de él.

-Creo pequeña, que te has quedado con mi corazón- le susurró Alicia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras Harry observaba la escena con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Ely pronto hizo una muy buena amistad con Mark, ellos congeniaron enseguida más que nada porque tenían su misma edad. El mismo día que supieron que Sally y Michael comenzaron a salir juntos, se preguntaron porque sus dos hermanos se habían enamorado y ellos no. Y empezaron a pensar que tal vez si estaban enamorados pero no se habían dado cuenta por eso decidieron hacer una prueba.

**//////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

Ely y Mark se encontraban en el cuarto de este último. Hacía poco que sus hermanos Sally y Michael estaban saliendo juntos. Ellos con 17 años ambos ya habían tenido pareja pero ninguna había salido bien y se estaban preguntando si tal vez era porque no estaban enamoradas de sus novios cuando los tuvieron.

-Puede que no estuvieses enamorada de Flavio y yo no estaba de Bivi- le dijo Mark- quien dice que no podamos estar enamorados entre nosotros y no nos hayamos dado cuenta.

-Es posible- le dijo su hermana Ely- si a Michael y a Sally les ha salido bien porque no nos puede salir a nosotros.

-Entonces ¿Hacemos la prueba?- preguntó Mark tímidamente.

Ely asintió con seguridad.

-Si y si no nos gusta es porque no estamos enamorados- Mark asintió ante lo que dijo Ely.

-Bien- los dos chicos se pusieron uno en frente del otro- ¿preparada?

Ely asintió. Los dos chicos se acercaron, cerraron los ojos con fuerza y unieron sus labios en un beso. Después de unos minutos que a ambos le parecieron eternos se separaron. Se miraron el uno al otro esperando ver algo diferente pero siguieron viéndose igual.

-Olvidemos esta payasada- le dijo Ely.

-Nunca ha ocurrido- le aseguró Mark y cada uno se fue por un lado.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Esa tarde Ely y Mark descubrieron que se querían sí pero que no estaban enamorados. Habían decidido que ese momento no se lo contarían a nadie pero no contaban con que los trillizos los iban a estar escuchando y viendo todo y que pronto toda la casa se enteraría de lo que habían hecho. Los dos jóvenes casi matan a sus hermanos.

Cuando Jack llegó a sus vidas, fue nada más nacer, fueron otra vez al orfanato mágico y el niño les robó el corazón. Cuando llegó a la casa fue tan bien acogido como los demás y fue un hermano más. El niño a medida que se hacía más mayor, su amistad con Sheila, que tenía un año menos que él, creció. Él siempre fue el hermano protector de ella.

**//////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

Sheila que contaba con 13 años de edad en ese momento, se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts llorando a lágrima viva, llevaba en la cabeza un gorro. Jack que iba hacía la biblioteca la encontró y se acercó a ella preocupado.

-Sheila ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Tom Jonson…- consiguió decir la niña.

Jack se sentó a su lado y la pasó un brazo por los hombros y la abrazó para reconfortarla. Sabía que ese era el chico que le gustaba desde hacía un tiempo. Espero a que ella se calmase y le dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre con él? Es el chico que te gusta ¿no?

-Ya no, es un idiota-le respondió ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho?- preguntó Jack.

La niña miró a su hermano a los ojos y se quitó el gorro. Para horror del chico vio que las largas trenzas de su hermana, las trenzas que le habían llegado hasta la cintura y de las que tan orgullosa estaba la niña pues le había costado mucho alcanzar esa extensión en su cabello, ya no estaban. Habían desaparecido, habían sido cortadas y Jack supo que había sido Tom.

-Él se enteró que me gustaba y me dijo que no salía con zanahorias con patas y que era una ridícula llevando mis trenzas, sus amigos me inmovilizaron y me cortó las trenzas- explicó la niña- soy un monstruo pelirrojo.

-No digas idioteces, a mi me encanta el color de tu pelo, es igual que el de mamá y ya sabes las veces que papá nos ha dicho el existo que tenía con los hombres, Tom Jonson es un idiota que no ve más allá de su gran narizota- la niña soltó una risita y Jack sonrió- algún día encontraras a un chico y a él le encantará tu cabello pelirrojo.

Sheila sonrió y abrazó a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Tom más tarde se arrepentiría de haberse metido con una Potter. Jack le dio un escarmiento que no olvidaría en la vida.

Los últimos en entrar en la familia fueron Sally, Joss y David, los tres hermanos a los que acogieron cuando ya contaban con 8, 9 y 11 años. Sally y Joss no tuvieron ningún problema para integrarse en la familia no ocurrió lo mismo con David que intentó más de una vez escaparse. Harry sabía que esos niños debían de haber pasado por muchas cosas antes de que estuviesen en sus manos, nunca supo desde cuando llevaban en la calle pero debía ser mucho tiempo.

Pero con la comprensión y el amor de toda la familia los chicos consiguieron integrarse. Joss era un niño cariñoso y amable, un tanto inseguro por todos sus años en la calle, temía no ganarse el amor de sus nuevos hermanos y padres.

**//////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

Harry vio que Joss estaba sentado junto al lago. Hacía frío así que se acercó para decirle que entrase en la casa. Hacía solo unos meses que él y sus hermanos habían llegado a la casa pero Harry ya lo amaba como si llevase toda la vida con él.

Se detuvo en seco cuando oyó los sollozos del niño. Se acercó a él y se sentó junto al niño. El pequeño de nueve años le miró con tristeza y Harry le pasó un brazo por los delgados hombros y le sonrió con ternura.

-¿Qué ocurre, Joss?- preguntó.

-No me quiero ir- le susurró el niño.

-¿Irte? ¿Por qué tendrías que irte?- le preguntó él

-David dice que este no es nuestro sitio, que vosotros os cansaréis de nosotros y nos volveréis a dejar en la calle y yo no quiero volver a dormir en la calle- le explicó el niño.

-No vais a volver a la calle ninguno de vosotros, David esta equivocado, vuestro lugar esta aquí con vuestra familia- Harry le sonrió- conmigo, hijo.

El niño le miró y se abrazó a su cuello. Harry cerró los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Entonces ¿Puedo llamarte papa?- preguntó el niño en su oído.

Harry rió.

-Espero que lo hagas- el niño sonrió y sintió como Harry se levantaba con él entre sus brazos. El hombre le llevó a la casa.

-Gracias, papá.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Después de esa conversación Joss se integró perfectamente en la familia al igual que Sally, la niña entabló un gran amistad con Michael que tenía la misma edad que ella, al pasar los años, los niños por supuesto crecieron y con ellos un sentimiento que no creyeron que podría existir entre ellos. Sally y Michael se enamoraron.

Michael se asustó al darse cuenta de esto y empezó a atraer a Sally con más precaución. Comenzó a distanciarse de él, rompiendo el corazón de la joven, este suceso no pasó inadvertido para ninguno de ellos. Cuando tenía 16 años el distanciamiento fue más evidente y Harry decidió poner fin a eso.

**//////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

Harry entró en el cuarto de su hijo, pensaba tener una conversación muy seria con su hijo. Sally llevaba muy triste desde hacía unos meses porque Michael se había distanciado de ella y ninguno llegaba a comprender el porqué.

Entró al cuarto de su hijo y vio que estaba sentado en la cama con una quaffle entre las manos, era cazador en el equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor. El chico miró a su padre.

-Quiero hablar contigo- le dijo el hombre.

-Ahora no, papá- el chico se tumbó en la cama y miró al techo- no estoy de humor.

-Me da igual- Se sentó en el borde de la cama- quiero que me digas ahora mismo porque tratas tan distantemente a Sally, os llevabais tan bien y ahora de pronto…

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar y menos de ese tema- le dijo el chico.

-Pues vamos ha hablar- le dijo Harry con firmeza.

-¡No!- gritó Michael poniéndose en pie y mirándole. Harry le miró sorprendido, de entre todos Michael era el único que nunca le había gritado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó Harry.

-Que la quiero, papá, que quiero a Sally- le dijo Michael con el rostro contraído por el dolor.

-Y eso es maravilloso- le dijo Harry- es normal que la quieras, es tu hermana…

-No lo entiendes, papá- Michael se llevó las manos a la cabeza- estoy enamorado de Sally.

El niño ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y por ello no pudo ver la sonrisa de su padre. Eso no se lo esperaba y no creía que los de abajo tampoco se lo imaginasen nunca pero no era una mala noticia, al contrario era maravillosa.

Harry se puso en pie y se acercó a su hijo, apartó las manos de su rostro y se miraron a los ojos. Michael se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de su padre.

-¿Y qué haces que aún no se lo has dicho?- le preguntó Harry sorprendiendo al chico.

-Pero… nosotros somos hermanos- le dijo Michael.

-De apellido pero por vuestras venas no corre la misma sangre. Michael no es nada malo que la quieras- el chico suspiró- y si temes que la cosa vaya a salir mal, yo la verdad es que no lo creo.

-Pero ¿Y si sale mal las cosas entre nosotros? ¿O si no me quiere de la misma forma que yo a ella?

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Te vas a quedar con la duda de que hubiese pasado si salieseis juntos?- Harry sonrió, le revolvió el pelo y se fue dejando a su hijo pensativo.

Cuando llegó al salón toda su familia estaba allí, al ver que Sally no estaba se decidió a contarle lo que sucedía a los demás y todos lo escucharon sorprendidos. Empezaron ha hablar del tema pero se callaron cuando Sally entró con una mirada triste al salón.

Sally miró a su alrededor y suspiró al ver que Michael no estaba allí y se acercó a sus padres.

-He decidido que lo mejor es que me vaya de esta casa- la chica tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas y todos la miraron sorprendida- Michael se siente incomodo conmigo aquí y él es vuestro verdadero hijo…

-Tú eres tan hija nuestra como lo es Michael- le dijo Harry.

-Pero… yo no quiero incomodar a Michael, así que me tendré que ir…

-No- todos se giraron a la vez para ver a Michael en la puerta.

El chico salvó todos los obstáculos que la separaban de ella, se detuvo frente a la joven a la que sacaba un par de cabeza y tomándola de la cintura la besó en los labios. Sally quedó con los brazos inertes a los lados, sorprendida pero aún así correspondió al beso.

-No te vayas- le susurró Michael con el rostro pegado al de ella- quédate conmigo para siempre- ambos parecían haber olvidado que todos los observaban con expectación- te amo, Sally.

La chica le agarró de la nunca y le besó. Él la correspondió al beso y cogiéndola de la cintura la elevó. Se separaron y los dos chicos se sonrojaron cuando Kelly dijo:

-Hermanito que apasionado eres.

Sally hundió la cara en el cuello de Michael con una sonrisa tímida y Michael se puso como un tomate.

-Yo también te amo, Michael- le susurró al oído.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

David siempre fue el más difícil de los hermanos. Al que más le costó integrarse. Alicia fue la primera en hacerse un hueco en el corazón del muchacho, ella siempre había tenido buena mano con los niños, más tarde sus hermanos. A quien más le costó hacerse un hueco en el corazón fue a Harry, tal vez porque el chico no había tenido muy buenas experiencias con los hombres adultos a los que había tratado quien sabe.

David nunca había abrazado a Harry, ni siquiera le había llamado papá, eso entristecía a Harry pero no le culpaba.

Lo único que sabía Harry es que un día logró hacerse un huevo en el corazón en el muchacho y nunca se marcharía de allí.

**//////////////////////PASADO//////////////////////////**

David ya debía de contar con 19 años de edad cuando un día Harry se sentó a su lado. El chico le miró pero volvió a centrar su vista en el lago. El chico llevaba unos días pensativo y Harry creía entender porqué.

-¿Estás bien, David?- preguntó.

-Si- le respondió.

Dentro de poco Simon y Carlota se iban a casar y David parecía algo desconcertado, no porque ellos se casasen si no porque no entendía porque él aún no se había enamorado y estaba temiendo que él nunca se enamoraría.

-Ya llegará alguien para ti- le dijo Harry como si le leyese los pensamientos y David le miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes que pensaba eso?- le dijo el chico.

-Vamos eres mi hijo- Harry sonrió- se lo que piensan todos mis pequeños Potter.

Cansado, David se frotó la nuca.

-Ese es el problema. No soy un verdadero Potter.

-¿Quieres ir a la casa y decirle al ángel de mi mujer que no eres su hijo? -soltó Harry.

-¡Diablos, no! -no era su intención herirla.

-Eres mi hijo. En todos los sentidos que de verdad cuentan, eres mío.

Esa verdad aquietó a David.

-Jamás entendí cómo pudiste aceptarme con tanta facilidad. Sabes qué clase de vida llevaba, Sally y Joss eran pequeños e inocentes pero yo era ya más mayor cuando llegue a tu casa. Mamá no tenía idea, ni siquiera se imaginaba la clase de cosas que tuve que hacer para vivir, ella es demasiado inocente para imaginárselo, pero tú sí lo sabías o por lo menos lo intuías. Y aun así me aceptaste en tu casa, confiaste en mí para que estuviera junto a Alicia y tus hijos...

-Y esa confianza estaba justificada, ¿no? -preguntó Harry.

-Pero podría haber sido lo contrario. No disponías de manera alguna de saberlo -calló un momento y buceó en su oscuridad-. Robaba, mentía, atacaba a otros chicos y los golpeaba, luego les arrebataba lo que quería. Esa es la clase de persona que soy. Ese chico vivirá siempre en mí.

Harry lo observó fijamente.

-Lo hiciste porque tenías bajo tu responsabilidad a dos niños.

-Sí, pero eso no me justifica todo el daño que he hecho. No sé qué hay en mi pasado. Puede que mi madre fuera una prostituta drogadicta y...

-Detente ahí mismo -cortó Harry. David miró al único padre que había conocido, al hombre que más respetaba en el mundo aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho.

-No sé quién te dio a luz, pero eso no me importa. Lo que lamento es no haberte encontrado hasta que tenías once años. No sentir tu mano agarrada a mi dedo al dar tu primer paso. No levantarme contigo por la noche cuando te salían los dientes o estabas enfermo. No haber sido capaz de abrazarte tal como necesitabas que te abrazaran, como lo necesitan todos los niños. Cuando te acogimos, no podía hacer nada de eso, porque eras tan nervioso como un potrillo salvaje. No te gustaba que te tocáramos y yo intenté respetar eso.

Pero debes saber una cosa. Estoy más orgulloso de ti de lo que jamás lo he estado de algo en mi vida, porque eres uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido y tuviste que esforzarte más que la mayoría para llegar donde estás. Si hubiera podido elegir a un niño a quien adoptar, siempre habrías sido tú.

David observó a su padre con los ojos húmedos. Harry Potter le dio un abrazo a su hijo adulto, tal como había querido hacer todos esos años y él se lo devolvió con fuerza.

-Te habría elegido a ti - repitió.

**////////////////////////DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE//////////////////////////**

Harry apartó la vista del cuadro y bajó las escaleras de la casa, con montones de recuerdos circulando por su cabeza. Se dirigió a la puerta de atrás para salir al jardín, salió al exterior y sonrió al ver allí a toda su familia, para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de sus bisnietos que cumplía 10 años y que habían llamado Harry, como a él.

Los niños correteaban por el jardín, los hijos de Dobby, servían la comida y la bebida. Y los adultos hablaban.

El pequeño Harry, al que llamaban así para diferenciarlo de él, era nieto de Simon al que en ese momento vio como escuchaba algo que otro de sus nietos le estaba contando.

Harry sonrió al ver a su esposa. Su largo cabello pelirrojo tan solo tenía unos cuantos mechones plateados. Su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas y sus ojos extraños tenían el mismo brillo bondadoso de siempre y nunca volvieron a estar llenos de tristeza.

Ella también se percató de su presencia y le sonrió. La anciana estiró la mano hacía él y Harry caminó hacía ella y atrapó su mano entre las suyas. La dio un beso en la mejilla y la anciana se acurrucó cerca de su cuerpo.

-Hace un día esplendido- les dijo Alicia con los ojos cerrados.

Harry no dijo nada simplemente le abrazo y aspiró el aroma de su cabello. Habían pasado muchos años desde que se conocieran y enamoraran pero su devoción no había disminuido ni un ápice, había aumentado si eso era posible.

-¿Dónde esta el pequeño Harry?- preguntó el hombre.

-Con sus primos y amigos- le respondió ella y Harry asintió.

La fiesta se extendió hasta la noche. Harry y Alicia disfrutaron de la compañía de su bisnieto Harry, el niño sentía un fuerte apego por ellos a los que llamaba yayos.

Harry había entrado un momento a la casa dejando a Alicia y al pequeño Harry hablando cuando volvió a salir ya no los vio, les preguntó a los demás invitados pero ninguno de ellos supieron decirle donde estaban, así que se puso a buscarlos.

Caminó por el extenso jardín y se detuvo junto a unos árboles cuando vio a Alicia y al pequeño Harry junto al lago. Ella le estaba contando algo y Harry decidió quedarse donde estaba y escucharla.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que os vais a ir?-preguntó el niño con tristeza.

-Si pero no porque queramos, mi niño- le dijo Alicia mirándole con una sonrisa- es ley de vida, llegado el momento el yayo Harry y yo nos iremos a otro sitio…

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que he hecho algo malo? Seré bueno, lo prometo yaya- le dijo el niño con voz suplicante.

-No, mi amor- le dijo Alicia al ver como el niño se ponía a llorar. Se agachó junto a su bisnieto y sonrió- no llores mi pequeño. Tú no has hecho nada malo pero morir es algo que nos sucederá a todos. Tu yayo y yo, somos mayores y en cualquier momento podemos dejar este mundo. Si te digo esto, cariño, es simplemente para que sepas que aunque no estemos en cuerpo junto a ti, te cuidaremos desde el cielo porque allí iremos cuando hayamos muerto.

-¿Yo también iré?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Claro, pero eso será dentro de mucho tiempo, después de que hayas vivido plenamente. Pero no temas porque algún día nos volveremos a ver, tendrán que pasar muchos años para eso pero te prometo que te volveremos a ver y mientras tanto el yayo Harry y yo te observaremos desde el cielo.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

Alicia sonrió y asintió.

-¿Sabes que tu yayo Harry me regaló una estrella cuando éramos adolescentes?- le dijo la anciana con los ojos llorosos y la voz tomada. El niño negó con la cabeza- pues sí, tu yayo tan encantador como siempre me dijo que como yo era un ángel cuando muriese viviría en una estrella y me regaló una- ambos miraron al cielo y la anciana señaló la estrella más brillante- ves esa, la más brillante de todas- el niño asintió- esa será la casa del abuelo y la mía cuñado muramos y desde allí te estaremos cuidando y observándote.

-¿Cómo sabré que eso es cierto? ¿Cómo sabré que vosotros estáis allí?- el niño se aferró al brazo de la anciana como temiendo que ella se fuese a marchar ya.

-Sabes que yo nunca te mentiría- la anciana sonrió.

Los dos quedaron en silencio que fue roto por Alicia.

-Las personas vienen y van, todos morimos pero no nos vamos del todo mientras allá gente que nos recuerde y nos quiera, y tú nos quieres, ángel mío. Nunca nos iremos del todo mientras nos recuerdes y nos conserves en tu corazón.

-Os voy a echar de menos- le susurró el niño.

-Y nosotros a ti, pero no es un adiós definitivo si no un simple hasta luego- la anciana sonrió- tienes que saber que cuando lo necesites, sentirás una brisa y eso significará que tu yayo y yo te estamos dando un beso.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el niño con una sonrisa.

-Si- el niño se abrazó a la anciana que le devolvió el abrazo. Alicia se percató entonces de la presencia de Harry, el hombre se acercó a ellos y agachándose junto a ellos se unió al abrazo.

Poco después los invitados que aún quedaban en la fiesta comenzaron a marcharse entre ellos el pequeño Harry que los lleno de besos y abrazos como siempre y se marchó sin olvidar las hermosas palabras de su yaya.

Harry cerró la puerta cuando el último invitado se marchó. Se apoyó en ella y suspiró. Cuando levantó la mirada Alicia estaba frente a él. La anciana volvió a tenderle la mano y él se la cogió.

Juntos subieron las escaleras y fueron hacía su cuarto. La casa estaba silenciosa y a oscuras pero ellos podían oír los gritos, las risas, los llantos y la luz que la había iluminado durante todos esos años. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su memoria y gritaban desde todos los rincones de esa casa.

Llegaron al dormitorio principal, sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, se acostaron en la cama y se miraron a los ojos. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

-Nuestro tiempo ha terminado aquí, Harry- Alicia sonrió y el anciano le devolvió la sonrisa sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Hoy cumpliremos la última parte de nuestra promesa- le dijo él a lo que la anciana asintió.

El hombre se acercó y la besó en la comisura de los labios. Se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos hasta quedarse dormidos.

Haría pasado una hora, una vela estaba prendida en la habitación y se apagó por una suave brisa que entró por la ventana haciendo que las cortinas se movieran. En ese momento del cuerpo de los ancianos salieron sus almas con un aspecto adolescente.

Se quedaron sentados en la cama, observándose, mirando su aspecto adolescente. Se sonrieron. Juntos se levantaron y se cogieron de la mano. En ese momento la habitación se iluminó por un túnel que había aparecido allí.

Ambos miraron el túnel y luego se miraron.

-¿Preparada para vivir esta nueva aventura?- le preguntó Harry.

-Siempre- le respondió Alicia sonriendo.

Y sin mirar atrás se encaminaron al túnel que se los tragó. Y luego todo volvió a quedar a oscuras.

------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente la noticia del fallecimiento de Harry y Alicia salió en la primera plana de todos los periódicos, se habló de ellos en todas las noticias. Todo el mundo lloraba la muerte de los últimos héroes de la guerra.

-Me entristece anunciarles que los dos últimos héroes vivos de la segunda guerra contra Lord Voldemort, Harry y Alicia Potter, fallecieron ayer por la noche en su domicilio durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus bisnietos.- decía un reportero- Siempre se les recordará como a los demás, siempre los llevaremos en nuestros corazones porque por ellos nosotros somos un mundo libre de la magia oscura. Esperemos que allí donde vallan puedan ser felices para siempre.

El entierro se dará lugar dentro de tres días en el cementerio del Valle de Godric donde los demás héroes fallecidos con anterioridad fueron enterrados. Que descansen en paz.

------------------------------------------------------

_Tres días después._

El Valle de Godric nunca había estado tan abarrotado, el pequeño pueblo estaba siendo visitado ese día para presentar sus respetos a los dos fallecidos. Personas que no los conocían pero que habían ido allí para ofrecer sus condolencias.

Las personas más allegadas, observaban orgullosas y agradecida el gran número de presentes y los más cercanos a Harry y Alicia se encontraban dentro del cementerio dándoles su último adiós a los fallecidos.

Los dos ataúdes se encontraban uno al lado del otro, cerrados. Simon caminó hacía sus padres y se detuvo junto a las ataúdes, Carlota, su mujer, iba agarrada a su brazo y su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas. En sus manos Simon llevaba dos rosas rojas, las preferidas de su madre. Dejó una rosa encima de cada ataúd y sonrió con tristeza.

-Id a vivir esta nueva aventura juntos- les dijo el anciano- os quiero muchísimo- se dio la vuelta pero recordó algo, miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió de nuevo- Lo olvidaba, Saludad a los demás de mi parte.

------------------------------------------------

Harry y Alicia por fin llegaron al más allá. Al lugar donde todos los esperaban. Un hermoso paraíso se extendía ante sus ojos pero este era aún más bello por todos los rostros conocidos que los miraban con una sonrisa que ellos correspondieron. Por fin todos volvían a estar juntos.

Todos sus amigos, familiares, compañeros de clase, mentores y conocidos que una vez habían muerto ya fuesen magos o muggles estaban allí para darles la bienvenida. Algunos sentados en los verdes pastos, otros de pie, todos ellos junto a un extenso lago. Ya no tenían las texturas de las almas siendo espectros traslucidos sino que habían vuelto a adoptar su cuerpo como si estuviesen vivos y tan solo se hubiesen ido de vacaciones en vez de haber muerto.

-¡Ya era hora!- les dijo alegremente Ron sonriéndoles con su rostro adolescente que ellos tan bien recordaban. Hermione estaba junto a él, recostada sobre su regazo, sus amigos estaban también sentados formando un circulo, los que quedaban de espaldas a ellos tenían las caras giradas para mirarles.

-Simon os envía recuerdos- sonrió Harry acercándose con Alicia agarrada a su mano.

-Lo sabemos- Wendy sonrió- siempre os hemos estado cuidando desde aquí.

-¿Cómo están?-preguntó Alicia preocupada.

-Lo superaran- sonrió Draco- son fuertes.

Alicia asintió segura de ello y sonrió. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron junto a sus amigos y comenzaron ha hablar.

Harry y Alicia estaban listos para vivir esa nueva aventura que se abría ante sus ojos y completamente dispuestos a disfrutar de una eternidad juntos.

-------------------------------------------------

Simon miraba a su alrededor, observando las caras de tristeza de todos los presentes al velatorio de sus padres pero una en especial le llamó la atención, pues se trataba de uno de sus nietos, el niño que recibía el nombre de su padre y que tan unido había estado a sus yayos como él los llamaba.

El niño estaba acurrucado en un sillón, con la mirada clavada en su regazo sobre el que caían algunas lágrimas. Sonrió con tristeza y se acercó al niño. El corazón de Simon se contrajo en un apretón de dolor cuando vio las espadas de sus padres en la pared, sobre la chimenea formando una equis. Llevaban ahí desde que se terminó la casa y desde la guerra no habían vuelto a ser utilizadas.

Simon conocía la historia de esas espadas, como conocía la historia de todo lo sucedido en la vida de sus padres, amigos y conocidos. Todos los adultos allí presentes conocían la historia que tuvieron que vivir Harry y Alicia y todos los que vivieron en su tiempo, ya porque se la hubiesen explicado en el colegio o porque sus padres se las contasen. Pero los niños, entre ellos el pequeño Harry, no habían podido oírla, no habían tenido tiempo para contársela y Simon sabía que había llegado el momento de que ellos también la conociesen y así cuando fuesen mayores ellos podrían contársela a sus hijos, él lo había hecho con los suyos.

-Nunca te he contado la historia de los yayos- el anciano lo dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta y consiguió que el niño, de 10 años, le prestara atención, lo que él pretendía.

-No, sé que eran famosos como sus amigos pero no sé por qué- le dijo el niño.

-Porque salvaron el mundo- le dijo el anciano sorprendido al niño-cuando tan solo tenían 17 años.

La gente poco a poco se había percatado de la conversación que estaban manteniendo y las charlas se habían acallado. Todos se habían girado a ellos y les escuchaban con atención. Simon los miró, se fijo en los niños, algunos sus demás nietos, que tenían la misma expresión que el pequeño Harry.

-Venid niños- el anciano sonrió mientras los niños se sentaban en el suelo alrededor de él, bisnietos de Wendy y Draco, de Ron y Hermione, de Lily y James y de todos los que una vez lucharon en esa guerra le observaban con atención- ha llegado el momento de que conozcáis la historia de Harry Potter, Alicia, Ron y Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, J.J Hannigan, Wendy Samers, Dominic Black y todos sus amigos. Esos nombres y otros muchos como Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbotton y Alison Diggory han pasado a la historia; sus vivencias las conocerán todo el mundo y pasarán de generación en generación como la más fantástica e increíbles de las aventuras y ellos serán recordados como héroes porque eso son, héroes que lucharon por el mundo aún sacrificando su bienestar, amor y felicidad.

Sophi, una anciana de pelo cano, derramó una lágrima al oír lo que Simon decía de Harry, Alicia y los demás. Susan, igual de mayor que ella, la cogió el brazo y se miraron a los ojos.

-Yo estuve allí- le dijo Sophi a Susan refiriéndose a la última batalla por la paz. Susan sonrió- veo en Simon y en el pequeño Harry el mismo espíritu indómito y fuerte que había en Harry y Alicia.

-Ahora ellos son felices- Susan sonrió y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla- se van a reunir con los demás.

Sophi asintió con una suave sonrisa y centró su atención en Simon y en escuchar la historia que contaba y que ella tan bien conocía.

-----------------------------------

_Una semana después._

El pequeño Harry estaba sentado en su cama, ya era tarde y sus padres le habían mandado a la cama pero él no tenía sueño. Extrañaba mucho a sus yayos y no podía dejar de pensar que tardaría mucho en volver a verlos porque si estaba seguro de algo es que los volvería a ver, su yaya Alicia se lo había dicho. Pero también le había dicho que ese momento llegaría dentro de mucho tiempo.

Suspiró, sin apartar los ojos de una foto que tenía entre sus manos y en la que salía él con sus queridos yayos. La puerta del cuarto se abrió pero él siguió sin apartar los ojos del retrato.

-Harry, es tarde, duérmete- le dijo su padre entrando en el cuarto.

Suspiró al ver la foto que el niño tenía entre sus manos. Le revolvió el pelo y se la quitó dejándola sobre la mesilla.

-Acuéstate- el niño obedeció y su padre le tapó con las cobijas. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama y le sonrió-Ellos están más cerca de lo que crees.

-Lo sé- el hombre sonrió ante la respuesta de su hijo. Le dio un beso en la frente y apagó la luz de la mesilla. Luego dejó a solas a su hijo.

El pequeño Harry, apartó las mantas y se puso en pie cuando la puerta se cerró tras su padre. Caminó descalzo hasta la ventana que tenía las cortinas corridas dejando ver el cielo estrellado. Se detuvo frente a ella y apoyó los codos en el alfeizar de la ventana y su carita en sus propias manos, y se quedó allí observando las miles de estrellas que alumbraban el cielo, buscando solo una.

La encontró. Allí estaba la estrella que la yaya Alicia dijo que el yayo Harry le había regalado. Brillaba más que nunca porque por fin habían llegado sus yayos y estaban viviendo allí, juntos y felices.

-Buenas noches, yayos- susurró el niño sin apartar los ojos de la brillante estrella.

El pequeño Harry sonrió al sentir una suave brisa a pesar de estar todas las ventanas y la puerta cerradas. Sabía que sus yayos le habían dado un beso. Ellos le estaban observando y algún día, como había dicho Alicia, se volverían a reencontrar.

**Nota de autora:**

Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos de nuevo y solo me queda una última cosa que decir:

"_TRAVESURA REALIZADA"_


End file.
